Mascarade
by worldangel
Summary: Il est de tradition que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssent et qu'Harry et Drago ne puissent se supporter. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si l'un des deux s'apercevra de ce qu'il se trame avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. HP/DM
1. 00 Là où comment l'histoire

Nouvelle fic, plus courte que la précédente. Donc les informations importantes :  
>-Septième année à Poudlard<br>- Ne prends pas en compte tout ce qui a avoir avec les Horcruxes  
>- Ne prends pas en compte le "cachecache" placard de Drago dans le tome six

Fic HP/DM, à moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Disclaimer :**' JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Il est de tradition que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssent. Il est de tradition qu'Harry et Drago ne puissent se supporter à moins que l'un d'eux ne soit à l'état de légume. Il n'est cependant pas de tradition de voir arriver un nouvel étudiant. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoive de ce qui se trame avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Petits bavardages :** ... ... *Secoue la papatte* Dites, ça faisait longtemps, hein ?  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas "Et Malefoy deviendra grand" pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de fin. C'est assez problématique.<p>

Sinon, je sens une grande pression sur mes épaules. Après "Effet Papillon", j'ai peur de décevoir mon public T.T  
>Cette fic a un ton plus léger et est bien plus courte, je vous ferai grâce de 400 pages et ne vous en donnerai que 200 cette fois-ci XD<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et lisez juste la note de fin au cas où l'envie de fuir vous prendrait

* * *

><p>Harry fixa sa valise en souriant. Chose absolument ridicule vu la scène qui se passait à côté de lui.<p>

- Ron, tu oublies Coquecigrue ! lança Mme Weasley en lui tendant vainement la cage.

- Mais je te dis que j'allais le prendre !

- Dis plutôt que tu comptais l'abandonner sur le quai, rectifia Ginny en passant devant lui.

Elle reçut un regard noir de son frère avant d'hausser les épaules et de pousser son chariot jusqu'à l'entrée d'un wagon. Dans un hululement, Hedwige se mit à frapper sa cage de son bec, attirant le regard d'Harry sur elle.

- Mais non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, la rassura-t-il en passant ses doigts entre les barreaux pour lui caresser la tête.

- Harry !

Qui l'appelait ? A peine eut-il eu le temps de tourner la tête, qu'une tornade brune se jeta à son cou. Tombant à la renverse, il rattrapa de justesse son chariot qui commençait dangereusement à rouler vers les railles, une Hedwige affolée en sachant qu'au lieu d'être abandonné elle allait être transformée en paillasson.

- Hermione, tu m'étrangles ! lâcha-t-il le bras tendu, deux doigts maintenant ses affaires.

- Oh, je suis désolée, lança-t-elle précipitamment en se redressant lui permettant de faire de même. Mais tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu écrire pendant les vacances, mon père nous a emmenés en Mongolie et il n'y avait pas de chouettes ou de hiboux là où nous étions. Tu as bien mangé ? Je te trouve un peu pâle ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Harry la dévisagea. Bon, là, il se sentait un peu ridicule, Hermione sur lui tout en lui prenant le visage entre les mains comme un enfant de cinq ans.

- Je-vais-bien, articula-t-il. Je peux me relever ou bien tu continues à m'écraser en attendant que le train parte ?

- Ah oui…

Sauvé, c'est du moins ce qu'il pensa en voyant que Ron venait la prendre en charge. Les amours excessifs d'Hermione, cela faisait six ans qu'il les supportait, maintenant, c'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

- Tu feras bien attention à toi ? dit Mme Weasley en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il se rhabillait correctement.

- Oui, certifia-t-il.

Hermione ou Mme Weasley… allez savoir qui était la plus maternelle des deux ! Récupérant sa valise, il coinça la cage d'Hedwige sous son bras et se mit à grimper les marches pour monter dans le wagon. Le seul avantage d'être arrivé une demi heure à l'avance grâce aux bons soins des Aurors (à défaut de les appeler des sangsues), c'était qu'ils avaient pu trouver un compartiment rien que pour eux, entassant tranquillement leurs valises depuis tout ce temps.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en bousculant une fille brune dans le couloir.

Seconde porte… troisième porte… la quatrième ! D'un geste étudié, il rouvrit la porte de ses fesses et se glissa dans le compartiment. Posant Hedwige sur la banquette, il attrapa sa valise qu'il hissa à bout de bras dans le filet, manquant de se la prendre sur la tête. Pour une fois qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, voilà que Ron ne cessait de parler vivement à Hermione. S'appuyant près de la fenêtre, il observa son ami.

Bon, il était certes heureux d'avoir passé ces dernières semaines au Terrier (les sangsues présentent également), cependant, il se demandait si Voldemort n'aurait pas été quelqu'un de plus reposant comparé au rouquin qui n'avait cessé de lui parler d'Hermione à toutes les sauces. Tout ce qu'Harry espérait, c'était que Ron n'allait pas faire sa déclaration maintenant car, vu comment il était et surtout la manière dont il s'adressait parfois aux gens, le brun pariait tout son coffre que le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard allait se passer de manière assez tendue.

- Tu vas avec tes amis ? demanda Harry en voyant Ginny passer devant le compartiment.

- Sans vouloir te peiner, dit-elle en souriant. Mais j'ai eu ma dose de Ron pendant les vacances, si tu veux, tu peux venir ?

- Non, je préfère rester seul, marmonna-t-il en sachant que ses deux amis allaient devoir aller dans le wagon des préfets pendant un long moment.

- Je le prends de façon positive, répondit Ginny.

Harry entrouvrit sa bouche en constatant sa gaffe.

- Ce que je voulais dire…

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Etre avec des personnes que tu ne connais pas vraiment et qui risquent de faire des sous-entendus toutes les minutes, c'est assez facile de comprendre pourquoi tu préfères rester seul.

Vaguement il acquiesça. Ginny et lui… et bien disons que ça c'était terminé sans vraiment qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Avec le mois de juillet chez son oncle et sa tante, leur relation avait été mise en suspens et, quand enfin il avait pu aller au Terrier surveillé par une horde d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment repris l'initiative de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Non pas par peur de manquer d'intimité, mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. C'était bête, non ? … Affreusement, mais le pire c'était que cela ne les perturbaient pas plus que cela.

Saluant d'une main absente Ginny qui partait, il s'allongea sur la banquette, fixant le filet à bagage au-dessus de lui. Cette septième année, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Donc, je disais que je trouve vraiment Ernie assez égocentrique, lâcha Hermione. Préfet en chef, certes, mais tout de même !

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Ron occupé à vider une boîte du Fondant du Chaudron.

- Harry, tu en penses quoi ?

- Hein ?

Très élégant de sa part, surtout qu'il pencha sa tête pour la regarder par-dessus la Gazette, une réglisse coincée entre les lèvres.

- Je parlais d'Ernie, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron.

Mauvais calcul pensa Harry en se cachant immédiatement derrière la Gazette. Si Ron voulait faire croire qu'il écoutait, au moins qu'il parle au bon moment.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Cependant, son visage prit soudain une teinte violacée lorsqu'il avala de travers son Fondant, pivotant brusquement vers elle.

- Quoi ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. A l'entendre, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Hermione. Cependant, il se colla bien vite le nez à la Gazette en sentant le regard d'Hermione le fusiller à travers les pages.

- Je plaisantais, dit-elle sèchement en se tournant vers Ron qui faisait en sorte de reprendre sa respiration.

- Mais tu as dit que…

- Ronald, si tu veux m'écouter, fais-le ! Sinon, ne joue pas les hypocrites, lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais tu sors avec quelqu'un pour avoir…

Exaspérée elle leva les yeux au ciel. Harry préféra ne pas intervenir, déjà parce qu'il tenait à rester en vie, et en plus parce c'était leur problème. Ils ne savaient pas communiquer, autant dire que leur futur hypothétique couple risquait d'être assez distrayant.

- Je ne sors avec personne, Ron, certifia-t-elle. Et je ne fais rien non plus pour tomber enceinte ! Tu devrais vraiment m'écou…

- Et heureusement parce que si les Sang-de-Bourbe se mettaient à copuler, ce serait une véritable invasion.

Dans un même mouvement, ils fixèrent la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Malefoy… s'il y avait bien une personne qu'Harry avait totalement oubliée pendant les vacances, c'était certainement ce type. Refermant sa Gazette, il se redressa pour se lever et lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- De vous ? s'étonna Malefoy. Pas grand-chose, heureusement, je passais juste dans les parages et mes oreilles se sont senties froissées en entendant de tels propos.

- Dans ce cas, sors d'ici, tu te sentiras moins « froissé ».

- Peut être, mais j'aurai toujours l'ignoble idée que le castor émette l'hypothèse d'avoir des petits, rétorqua le blond en posant son regard sur cette dernière avec une once de dégoût.

Harry serra ses poings. Il parlait d'elle comme un animal. Avait-il seulement la moindre notion d'humanité ou bien était-il né avec un cœur déjà arraché de ses entrailles ? Il ne le supportait pas, pire encore, le fait de le croiser lui faisait regretter de s'être levé !

- Quoi ? Vous ne dites rien ? s'étonna Malefoy qui dévisageait à présent Ron qu'Hermione obligeait à rester assis.

- On ne va pas te faire ce plaisir, dit-elle amèrement. Si tu souhaites t'amuser, va voir ceux de ta maison.

Il haussa un sourcil. Drago n'avait jamais pu la supporter mais, là, c'était un autre sentiment qui venait de le prendre.

- Affligeant, marmonna-t-il en se détournant.

Après toutes ses années, elle commençait à être en manque d'inspiration pour ce qui était de l'art de la réplique cinglante. Lui qui avait pensé se remotiver en venant les attaquer directement, il était bien déçu.

- Au déplaisir de vous revoir, lança-t-il en souriant largement. Potter, toi aussi surtout.

- Si tu pouvais crever au fond du couloir, je serai ravi de partager les mêmes sentiments, répondit celui-ci.

Bien, au moins, Potter était toujours en course. Il cessa de sourire en reprenant son pas tranquille dans le couloir. Deux mois de vacances, c'était un paradis mais être à nouveau en train de prendre son pied à rabaisser Potter et ses animaux de compagnie, cela valait bien mieux que martyriser les nouveaux premières années.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Combien était déjà passé ? Harry n'avait pas compté, il fixait juste le plat de viande vide devant lui en imaginant déjà ce qui allait y apparaitre. Il avait faim, non seulement il le sentait mais il l'entendait, Neville avait d'ailleurs mis un peu d'écart entre eux en entendant les grondements funestes qui s'élevaient de son estomac.

- C'était une belle chanson, dit Hermione en fixant le Choixpeau.

Chanson ? … Quoi ? C'était une blague ? Il venait à peine de terminer la chanson ? Dans un bruit sourd, il se fracassa la tête contre la table, attirant les regards d'une grande partie de la Grande Salle sur lui vu le silence qui s'était installé pour accueillir McGonagall et sa liste. Il avait faim… Pour une fois, il était prêt à dire qu'il était encore plus impatient que Ron, celui-ci se montrant d'un comportement exemplaire, sans doute pour complaire à Hermione.

- Aberlain Amy.

Levant la tête, il observa le groupe de première année. Cinquante ? A peu près… en fait, vu le niveau où il était, il ne voyait que leurs mains. Harry soupira : il avait le temps de mourir de faim le temps que tout le monde passe.

- Serdaigle !

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table à côté d'eux, Harry se mettant à jouer avec sa fourchette pour s'occuper l'esprit et ignorer son estomac qui se faisait de plus en plus mécontent.

- Harry ! marmonna sèchement Hermione en le voyant faire.

- Quoi ? Je ne dérange personne ? dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Et c'était vrai ! A part la table en bois dont il prenait consciencieusement soin de martyriser, il ne faisait de torts à personne. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière, au plus grand damne de celui-ci.

- C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte d'écouter.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? l'implora-t-il du regard. Je ne vais sans doute même pas leur parler, même pour le Quidditch, ils sont trop jeunes ! Et au bout de sept ans, j'ai quand même le droit de faire autre chose pour une fois.

- Rappelle-moi ta seconde année ? lança-t-elle.

Touché… en fait, il venait de louper sa chance. Se redressant, il posa sa fourchette et s'appuya sur ses mains pour fixer le Choixpeau. Mais l'avantage d'être à moitié affalé sur la table, c'était que les bruits n'allaient pas bien loin, là, son estomac résonnait joyeusement dans toute la Grande Salle.

- Dis, tu es pire que moi, marmonna Ron en se penchant quelques secondes vers lui. Tu le fais exprès ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Bien entendu qu'il le faisait exprès, il adorait voir les Serpentards se moquer royalement de lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour entendre les murmures d'une fouine. A vrai dire, il savait que les conseils d'Hermione étaient vraiment excellents dans la plupart des cas, mais, là, il ne resta que quelques secondes en place avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur la table.

Il allait manger, retourner dans le dortoir et dormir. Surtout le dernier point, avec un Ron qui avait souhaité parfaire encore et encore une approche subtile pour sa déclaration à Hermione, Harry n'avait pas du tout dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Donc, disons, que pour une description rapide de ce qu'il était : un corps creusé par la faim et les yeux explosés par la fatigue. Le Survivant ! De quoi… là il fallait vraiment se le demander vu son allure proche d'un balai anorexique.

- Hapman Arnold.

- Gryffondor.

Suivant le mouvement, mais d'une manière pas vraiment élégante, Harry frappa mollement sa main sur la table, le menton posé devant son assiette et sous les regards assassins d'Hermione qui applaudissait la tête haute. Oh, elle n'avait pas à le regarder comme ça, après tout, c'était en parti sa faute l'état dans lequel il était !

Et les minutes s'écoulèrent, minutes durant lesquels il tenta de poser toute sa concentration sur le reflet de Seamus dans sa coupe. Rien de très intéressant mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour essayer de contrôler son estomac tout en faisant abstraction des marmonnements à la table des Serpentard sur son sujet. Dès qu'un élève était envoyé à Gryffondor, il frappa d'une main absente la table, priant désespérément pour que ce soit le dernier.

- Ytens Peter.

- Serpentard.

Devant la nouvelle agitation qui s'éleva, Harry saisit qu'il s'agissait du dernier élève à passer. Attrapant ses couverts, il fixa les plats avec une attente non dissimulée. Il allait enfin pouvoir…

- Avant que vous puissiez commencer votre repas, je tiens à préciser qu'il reste encore une personne à répartir, intervint Dumbledore.

Blague… c'était le mot qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit d'Harry. Regardant vite fait dans l'allée, il ne remarqua personne d'autre. C'était un nain ou bien un microbe pour que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir ? Cela n'avait rien de péjoratif, juste qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela dans toute la Grande Salle et que seule cette constatation pouvait être faite.

- Nous avons eu un transfert cette année, de l'académie de Salem, poursuivit Dumbledore en attirant à nouveau les regards sur lui. Afin d'éviter toute inattention durant la répartition des premières années, je lui ai demandé de se tenir à l'écart. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en se tournant à sa droite.

Celle-ci sortit de l'ombre dans un sourire un peu gêné. Harry la fixa un instant. Il l'avait déjà vu… enfin, il le pensait… Les mains devant elle, elle avançait timidement vers le tabouret alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Ses yeux marron au sol, elle avait comme une vague rougeur sur ses joues parsemées de quelques tâches de rousseur, rien de plus normal, elle était un peu la bête de foire. Cependant, Harry eut un déclic en apercevant ses cheveux bruns. Non pas que c'était rare à Poudlard, juste qu'ils semblaient identiques à ceux qu'il s'était pris en plein visage après avoir bousculé quelqu'un en entrant dans le Poudlard Express.

- Colden Kate

Harry eut comme un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit le Choixpeau ne rien dire. Il avait faim ! Hors de question qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à faire la causette pendant que lui mourait devant son assiette ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune fille semblait soit totalement tétanisée, soit totalement concentrée au point que cela en devenait inquiétant. Constipation…

- …

Ce fut le son qui sorti des coutures du Choixpeau lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Bon, maintenant, c'était certain, ils étaient en plein débat. Reposant ses couverts, Harry eut la vague nostalgie de sa propre répartition et eut pitié de ceux ayant pu avoir faim à cette époque là.

- Gryffondor !

Alors les applaudissements s'élevaient à la table des rouge et or, un soupir s'éleva à celle des Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Blaise ? demanda Pansy.

- C'est dommage, marmonna-t-il.

- Dommage quoi ? rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Elle était mignonne.

Drago le dévisagea avant de se retourner pour voir la nouvelle Gryffondor descendre rapidement les marches pour venir rejoindre sa table en souriant largement.

- Sous quel angle ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai dit mignonne, pas canon de beauté, rectifia Blaise. Chez nous, ça ne cours pas les rues.

- Pardon ? s'indigna Pansy.

- Les personnes mignonnes, ajouta Drago pour venir à la rescousse de Blaise, non pas par pitié mais parce qu'il tenait à manger tranquillement sans une furie à côté de lui. Nous n'avons majoritairement que des canons de beauté.

Revenant à son assiette, il sentit le sourire gêné de Pansy à côté de lui et préféra se concentrer sur les mets qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

- Mais tu devrais arrêter tes tendances chez les Gryffondors, dit-il en se servant. D'abord la Weasley et maintenant elle…

- Il faut constater certaines choses, répliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules. C'est de cette manière que tu parviens à mieux vivre en accord avec toi-même.

Drago arrêta momentanément la cuillère entre son assiette et le plat.

- Pardon ?

- Une réplique favorite de mon troisième beau-père, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais aller faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondors, j'ai encore envie de vivre une vie saine. N'est-ce pas Théo ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Blaise, le fixa un instant, et retourna à son assiette. Toujours aussi communicatif selon ses humeurs, ça, il ne changeait pas. Drago devait l'admettre, Théodore avait le don d'exaspérer parfois par son mutisme volontaire.

Et si à la table des Serpentards, les conversations allaient bon train, chez les Gryffondors, c'était plutôt la salvation. Harry s'était immédiatement servi dans les plats dès que ceux-ci étaient apparus, étrangement suivi de Ron dont la bonne conduite n'avait été en réalité qu'un masque pour satisfaire Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes que des goinfres, lâcha-t-elle en prenant des carottes tout en les dévisageant.

- Faux, rétorqua Ron, la fourchette soigneusement placée pour rester dans sa bouche. Nous ne sommes que d'humbles hommes qui devons satisfaire nos besoins les plus élémentaires.

- Si tu pouvais aussi bien parler dans tes dissertations, je me ferais un plaisir d'arrêter de les relire, dit Hermione dans un grand sourire sarcastique.

- Arrêtez, intervint Harry avant que le rouquin n'ait eu la possibilité de répondre. Hermione, je te promets de bien me tenir mais laisse-moi manger pour une fois, je t'en prie…

En réalité, il n'attendit pas sa réponse, son estomac grognant à nouveau bien trop fort pour être ignoré.

- A ton avis, elle vient d'où ? dit Seamus en se penchant vers Harry en désignant la nouvelle qui était assisse à l'extrémité de la table entourée de premiers année (autant dire que les sujets étaient très passionnants vu la différence d'âge).

- Salem, répondit-il en savourant sa côtelette.

- J'ai entendu, répliqua Seamus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est d'où elle vient vraiment, c'est grand les Etats-Unis, il y a plusieurs écoles là-bas.

- Va lui demander, dit amèrement Harry qui tenait vraiment à manger. Tu crois que j'ai hérité du don de Trelawney durant les vacances ?

- Ce serait assez drôle si c'était toi, intervint Dean en souriant.

Ah ah… Oui, c'est vrai il se voyait bien prédire sa propre mort, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très difficile en sachant tout ce qu'il avait encore à faire. En fait, il passait sa vie à… Harry leva subitement son regard de son assiette pour observer les alentours. Il avait eu une étrange impression, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Se tournant, il fixa un instant les Serpentards mais fut forcé de constater qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à rire sous une intervention de Parkinson. Mais, après des années, Harry était certain de ne pas être paranoïaque, trop de fois cela l'avait sauvé.

Revenant à son assiette, ce fut d'une manière un peu plus distraite qu'il répondit à Neville.

* * *

><p>Et oui, un OC ! :o J'entends déjà des murmures sombres à son encontre. Mais avant de la juger, attendez quelques chapitres car, pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'aime surprendre.<p>

Rythme hebdomadaire donc à samedi prochain !

**Suite au problème de publication du site, la suite sera mercredi, hpfanfiction a encore pris de l'avance... à cause de ce foutu beug :(**


	2. 01 Certains mots

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Nouvelle rentrée pour Harry qui a passé les vacances surveillés par les Aurors. Sa relation avec Ginny a pris fin, il a recroisé Drago dans les couloirs, les cours reprennent. Un train train quotidien jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle.

**Petits bavardages :** Désolée, j'avais dit publication mercredi pour rattraper hpf, mais j'ai eu un gros empêchement ce jour là. Je me reprends cette semaine :)

* * *

><p>- Viens avec nous !<p>

A peine Harry avait-il eu le temps de se lever, qu'il fut attrapé par la manche par Hermione et traîné dans l'allée.

- Hermione, je veux aller dormir ! lança-t-il vainement dans un long bâillement à peine caché.

- On doit s'occuper des premières années avec Ron, tu peux au moins faire connaissance avec elle et l'aider un peu, rétorqua Hermione en arrivant devant les nouveaux.

- Mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tous deux étant arrivés près de Ron qui rassemblait vaguement les premières années, remuant les bras comme un véritable chef d'orchestre.

- Bonsoir, lança joyeusement Hermione à Kate, la nouvelle tout fraichement débarquée de la grande Amérique, qui la fixa alors. Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète-en-chef mais aussi une préfète de Gryffondor.

- … Kate Colden, marmonna-t-elle apparemment perdue dans la manière dont elle devait se présenter.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- Septième, enfin, cinquième à Salem mais apparemment les niveaux d'études ne sont pas les mêmes, dit-elle à mi-voix visiblement mal à l'aise alors que les premiers sons franchissant ses lèvres trahissait un bégaiement.

- Tu te plairas à Poudlard, certifia Ron en attrapant un premier année par le col pour l'obliger à aller dans le bon sens. Ronald Weasley, appelle-moi Ron.

Elle lui sourit timidement en acquiesçant. Fixant droit devant lui, analysant très sérieusement un des reliefs près de la porte, prêt à dormir sur place, Harry laissa un bruit étrange s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione le frappa entre les côtes.

- Et tu t'appelles ? demanda Kate dans un murmure.

- Harry, répondit-il en se massant les côtes tout en lançant un regard noir à Hermione. Harry Potter.

- Oh…

Il avait déjà connu pas mal de situation mais là, c'était la plus ridicule. Ce genre de réponses, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait en avoir le droit. Surtout qu'Hermione ne cessait de le pousser du regard à engager la conversation, chose absolument inutile puisqu'il venait d'atteindre son point de rupture. D'habitude, il avait le droit à des cris hystériques, des airs effarés, là, c'était comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était atteint d'une grave maladie. Très bonne occasion pour s'en aller.

- Bon, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment fatigué donc je vais te dire au revoir, dit-il à Kate avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la Grande Salle à grand pas, ses paupières menaçant de se fermer à n'importe quel instant.

La bouche entrouverte, la jeune fille le regarda partir avant de se tourner lentement vers Hermione.

- Je l'ai vexé ? demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas mais il aura de mes nouvelles, lâcha Hermione dont le regard était devenu d'un noir encre à force de fixer la nuque d'Harry.

- En fait… marmonna-t-elle. J'avais bien vu sa cicatrice mais je pensais que cela devait être un excentrique…ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'Harry Potter faisait encore sa scolarité… je le pensais plus âgé… enfin ce que je… non c'est que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hermione en regagnant un sourire bienveillant. Je t'assure que tu ne l'as pas vexé.

- Mais je…

Sa voix s'éteint. Kate semblait vraiment gênée de ce qui arrivait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, dès qu'elle aurait Harry devant elle, elle le frapperait, déjà pour se faire plaisir puis ensuite pour lui faire comprendre que c'était tout sauf la bonne manière pour faciliter l'insertion d'une nouvelle élève. A la voir ainsi, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle culpabilisait.

- Ron, tu veux bien te charger d'amener les premières années avec les nouveaux préfets, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci qui semblait plutôt bien s'amuser à les aligner comme de bons petits soldats. Je vais rester avec Kate.

- Pourquoi tu…

Face au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, Ron cessa bien vite son manège pour filer hors de la Grande Salle en traînant les premières années derrière lui. Le mot suicidaire n'était pas dans son dictionnaire.

- Tu n'as pas à te déranger pour moi, marmonna Kate qui paraissait vraiment très mal à l'aise, serrant les extrémités de ses manches.

- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Hermione dans un grand sourire. Tu es en septième année à présent, ça veut dire que tu as certaines choses à savoir au plus tôt, et puis, je serai ravie de te présenter les personnes dans le dortoir.

Hésitante, elle finit par acquiescer avant de la suivre dans le couloir. En fait, elle n'était méchante cette Kate, juste un peu trop timide. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de dévaliser la bibliothèque pour s'en rendre compte. Durant le chemin, ce fut avec peine qu'elle parvint à engager la conversation, ayant peur de la vexer ou bien l'accabler encore plus. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange à vrai dire.

- Voici donc la Salle Commune, dit Hermione en franchissant le portrait, Kate à sa suite qui fixa les lieux, fascinée. Tu pourras y travailler si tu le souhaites et c'est généralement là où l'on se retrouve avant ou après les cours. Bien entendu, tu peux aller où tu veux dans le château mais ici, c'est l'antre des Gryffondors.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre le concept des maisons, avoua-t-elle en observant l'une des tapisseries. A Salem, il y a des dortoirs par années avec des chambres, pas de maisons.

- Et vous avez aussi l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde des sorciers, ajouta Hermione.

Surprise, Kate se tourna vers elle en approuvant. Hermione se sentit fondre de bonheur. Elle avait toujours entendu parler de cette fameuse bibliothèque qui faisait pâlir celle de Poudlard, avoir quelqu'un en face d'elle qui avait eu la chance d'y aller était comme un rêve éveillé.

- Mais c'est d'ailleurs un peu trop grand, ajouta Kate en riant à moitié. Elle prend à elle seule un bâtiment entier et on s'y perd facilement.

- Tu te perdras aussi un peu dans Poudlard au début, poursuivit Hermione. Certains escaliers peuvent bouger, c'est assez souvent que nous devons faire des détours pour atteindre les salles de classe mais, avec l'habitude, ça finit par devenir assez ordinaire.

Des escaliers qui bougent… au vu du visage décomposé qu'arborait Kate au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Hermione saisit que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle devait mentionner les armures.

- Je vais te montrer le dortoir des filles, intervint Hermione en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry ?

Il n'était pas là…

- Je peux te dire deux mots ?

Mais pouvait-il seulement avoir quelques minutes de repos ? Se redressant brusquement dans son lit, Harry ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin et fusilla Ron du regard.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une très belle syllabe.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière avec Hermione et la nouvelle ?

Il voulait dormir ! Non seulement c'était une plainte qui résonnait de plus profond de son cœur mais en plus c'était la réponse à sa question.

- Je veux juste dormir, ce n'est pas très compliqué, répondit-il en retombant sur son oreiller et en envoyant son drap par-dessus sa tête.

- Mais tu as mis Hermione en colère.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Harry haussa un sourcil tout en baissant son drap pour fixer Ron.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de subtilement me faire comprendre que je dois me tenir bien sage afin que tu puisses enfin te déclarer convenablement à Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ! s'indigna immédiatement Ron bien que prenant une teinte cramoisie. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la mettre de mauvaise humeur pourrait…

Au vu du silence qui suivit, Harry saisit très bien l'idée générale : à savoir qu'il avait visé juste et que son ami ne trouvait rien pour se justifier. Se recalant sous sa couverture, il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu pouvais aller lui dire clairement, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait presque passer une nuit blanche à essayer de savoir comment tu allais l'aborder au retour des vacances. Résultat, elle m'a presque étranglé ce matin, d'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ce moment d'abandon qui m'a permis de faire connaissance avec le quai de la gare.

- Mais j' ai essayé…, bredouilla-t-il en se laissant tomber mollement sur son matelas.

- Je ne veux pas remettre en cause tes résultats, mais je vais le faire, dit Harry. C'était médiocre.

- Assez ironique de la part de l'ex de ma sœur, rétorqua sèchement Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne veux plus sortir avec Ginny, elle non plus, enfin disons que c'est très bien comme nous sommes maintenant. Si tu veux être avec Hermione, fais-le mais laisse moi en dehors de ça, je t'en prie.

- Tu ne veux même pas aider ton meilleur ami ? s'indigna-t-il.

Au rythme où cela avançait, Harry était encore bien loin du sommeil salvateur qu'il attendait temps.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais ne me mêle pas à tes histoires très personnelles, j'ai déjà détesté quand c'était le cas avec Lavande, hors de questions pour Hermione.

Le visage de Ron se renfrogna. Il était pourtant un grand garçon capable de marcher et de parler, pourquoi donc tenait-il tant à avoir un plan prévu à l'avance de peur de voir tout échouer ? De la part de Ron, c'était vraiment étonnant voire même risible.

- Je peux dormir ? demanda innocemment Harry, la main tendue sur ses rideaux.

Ron acquiesça et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour refermer son baldaquin et replonger sous sa couverture. Il aimait beaucoup Ron, comme un frère, mais il y avait tout de même une limite dans ce lien qu'ils entretenaient, le sommeil en faisait parti.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Donc, si tu as besoin de te rendre aux cachots, il faudra emprunter ce chemin.

Kate acquiesça en fixant le plan qu'Hermione était en train de lui tracer sur un bout de parchemin. En face d'elles, Ron mangeait ses toasts en fixant la brunette d'un air absent.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? interrogea-t-elle en laissant la nouvelle mémoriser le plan.

- Il dormait quand je suis parti ce matin, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais Dean m'a dit qu'il allait se charger de le réveiller alors je l'ai laissé.

- Vous vous êtes disputez ?

- Non ! s'insurgea immédiatement Ron en lâchant son toast tandis que ses joues rougissaient brusquement. Il voulait dormir, je l'ai laissé, c'est tout !

- Pas besoin d'hurler, tu sais, intervint Hermione en le dévisageant tandis que d'autres personnes dans la Grande Salle faisait de même. Je posais juste une question.

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche, Ron se réinstalla convenablement sur le banc sous le regard amusé de Seamus à côté de lui.

- Tiens, voilà Harry justement, dit Neville en pointant l'entrée de sa cuillère.

Il fallait dire qu'il venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans un bâillement digne de figurer dans le livre des records, percutant de plein fouet le professeur Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-il précipitamment en l'aidant à se relever.

- Soyez un peu plus attentif M. Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en se remettant difficilement sur pieds.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il tout en le regardant partir en sachant déjà que sa journée venait très mal commencer.

Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux que de se faire remarquer dès le matin ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment et ce fut sous le fou rire de Dean à côté de lui qu'il partit rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Cependant, il fallait admettre une chose, l'ambiance était tout de même assez frustrante. D'un côté, il y avait les malheurs qui poursuivaient Harry et dont tout le monde pouvait en rire et d'un autre côté sa superbe politesse de la soirée qui avait tissée quelques tensions entre lui et Hermione.

Se servant du bacon, ce fut en posant les couverts qu'il se tourna solennellement vers elle, ou plutôt vers la nouvelle. Il fallait bien que la tension baisse.

- Désolé pour hier soir, dit-il en sentant le regard brûlant qu'Hermione lui lançait. Je n'ai pas été très poli avec toi, j'étais juste un peu…

Attention, Avada Kedavra sur le point d'être lancé, Harry le sentait très bien sans même croisé les yeux d'Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il rapidement en évitant de se perdre dans de fausses excuses.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna Kate. Je veux dire que tu avais tes raisons et que je…

- Voici votre planning, lança McGonagall qui venait d'arriver derrière eux. Mlle Colden, si vous avez des questions, les enseignants se feront un plaisir de vous aider, je compte également sur Mlle Granger pour vous guider durant les premiers jours.

Alors que cette dernière acquiesçait lentement, Hermione sembla gonfler la poitrine, piètre copie d'Ernie.

- Potion ? couina Dean en écarquillant les yeux. Potion avec les Serpentards… mais qui est l'abruti qui a fait ces emplois du temps ?

- M. Thomas, si vous voulez faire le moindre commentaire à propos de la façon de je travaille, l'abrutie sera ravie de vous recevoir dans mon bureau demain soir à vingt heure, dit McGonagall.

Sa bouche resta entrouverte… Il venait sans doute de récolter du record du temps passé à Poudlard pour avoir une retenue.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis tout de même assez d'accord avec toi, marmonna Ron une fois que la directrice des Gryffondors se fut éloignée. Elle devrait bien savoir que Rogue va prendre son pied à nous humilier !

- Pas forcément, rétorqua Hermione.

- Je te trouve un peu trop utopiste, rétorqua Harry. Vu que Slughorn a du quitter son poste à cause de sa santé, Rogue se retrouve à nouveau professeur de potions, quittant ainsi sa merveilleuse fonction en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il va être furieux et ce sera sur nous qu'il va se venger.

- Qui est Rogue ? demanda Kate.

L'innocence a l'état pur. Une perle non tâchée par Severus Rogue, autant dire que c'était dur de savoir qu'il fallait briser cette âme pure et la pervertir.

- On te laisse la surprise, dit Ron pour couper court au déchirement de foi qui avait lieu à la table des Gryffondors.

- Ah…

- En parlant d'innocence, Malefoy te fixe étrangement depuis tout à l'heure, dit Neville à Harry.

- Forcément, ils ont reçu leur planning plus tôt, ils ont déjà établis leur plan pour faire tourner ce cours en cauchemar, marmonna Harry. Cette fouine ne va pas se gêner pour jouer les saintes nitouches effarouchées.

- Fouine ? répéta Kate qui comprenait de moins en moins.

- Ce sera ta seconde grande surprise de la journée, lui certifia Ron dans un grand sourire en lui tapotant la main d'un air bienveillant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Autant dire que le chemin jusqu'au cachot était semblable à une marche funèbre. Face à cette atmosphère assez morbide, la nouvelle ne préféra rien dire, les laissant à leur dépression quelque peu justifiée.

Harry n'avait rien contre elle, juste que là, tout de suite et maintenant, il avait tout de même un autre problème sur les bras à savoir : comment ne pas noyer Rogue dans son chaudron avant la fin du cours en se servant de Malefoy comme combustible. Certes deux mois s'étaient passés sans les voir, mais il fallait tout de même être réaliste sur leurs retrouvailles. A deux, c'était déjà une séance de torture. A trois, il était hors de question de sortir le service à thé de peur de le voir s'envoler poétiquement dans les cachots au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu vas te mettre à côté de nous, dit Hermione dans un sourire bienveillant à Kate qui acquiesça.

- Je ne veux pas te sembler xénophobe, mais elle ne serait pas mieux avec Parvati et Lavande ? marmonna Ron à son oreille alors qu'ils entraient dans les cachots. Je veux dire, c'est une fille en plus.

Harry n'attendit même pas la réaction d'Hermione et préféra se précipiter vers la table pour se mettre à la place la plus extrême, plaçant Kate à côté de lui en guise de bouclier. Un hurlement étouffé s'éleva lorsqu'Hermione attrapa son sac pour l'abattre sur la tête de Ron, suivant d'une liste d'injures impressionnantes. La conclusion était celle-ci : Rogue n'était pas encore là, bonne nouvelle, ils n'auraient pas de points en moins à cause des vocalises d'Hermione. Mauvaise nouvelle, ces trois heures allaient être une véritable torture. Heureusement qu'Harry comptait consciencieusement sur la nouvelle pour ériger une barrière entre lui et une Hermione enragée.

Lâche ? Non, c'était une question de bien être mental, le sacrifice de Kate resterait à jamais gravé dans son cœur même si la pauvre n'en avait sans doute pas du tout conscience.

- Silence ! sonna la voix glaciale de Rogue qui referma dans un claquement la porte derrière lui. M Thomas, rangez-moi ça et retenue ce soir dans mon bureau à vingt et une heure.

Severus Rogue était de très mauvaise humeur. Il suffisait de voir le visage livide de Dean qui venait d'avoir sa deuxième retenue de la journée pour le constater. Il avait juste pris son livre de Métamorphose pour pouvoir sortir sa plume de son sac, il n'avait rien fait de mal !

- Cette année, les ASPICS vous attendent. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur la présence de certains dans cette classe dû au manque cruel de niveau que mon prédécesseur avait besoin l'année dernière.

Pas besoin d'être aveugle pour ne pas constater le regard froid que Rogue portait sur Harry à cet instant.

- Qu'il soit bien clair, je ne changerai pas mes cours pour me rallier à cette idéologie médiocre et ceux qui se perdront en chemin ne bénéficieront d'aucune bienveillance de ma part.

- Bienveillance de Rogue, si un jour on en a bénéficié je veux bien me raser la tête, marmonna Ron à mi-voix avant d'avoir un magistral coup de coude d'Hermione entre les côtes pour le faire taire.

- De ce fait, quiconque manquera d'attention durant ces cours se retrouvera dehors sans-même le temps d'avoir plus se mettre à genoux pour réclamer de la clémence, claqua sèchement la voix de Rogue alors que son regard se posa sur le rouquin.

En ces quelques mots, la couleur de l'année venait d'être annoncée, Harry aurait aussi bien pu chercher une corde pour s'y pendre que cela n'aurait absolument rien changé.

- Mlle Colden, lança Rogue en se tournant vers elle.

Et là, Harry put admettre que la nouvelle avait un minimum de sens de survie en se taisant face au professeur qui s'avançait devant elle.

- Je ne vous accorderai aucune indulgence du fait que vous êtes nouvelle, ces règles s'appliquent aussi à votre cas, dit-il en la dévisageant. Si vous avez un quelconque problème en potions, je vous dirais tout de même de ne chercher aucune aide de la part de votre voisin de droite à moins que vous ne souhaitiez finir en veracrasse moisi.

Sur ce, il partit vers son bureau, la laissant la mâchoire pendante. Le « voisin » mâchouillait sa langue pour ne pas répondre. Harry n'était pas médiocre en potion, il avait juste un léger problème lorsqu'il apercevait l'ombre de Rogue rodant autour de son chaudron, nuance. Il avait pourtant très bien réussi ses BUSES, et ce n'était certainement pas grâce aux encouragements de cette vieille chauve-souris.

Malheureusement, si le cours avait assez mal commencé, il se termina de la même manière. Autant que toutes les mauvaises choses tombent le même jour, au moins Harry aurait le bonheur de savoir son réveil bénit le lendemain. Alors qu'il s'employait le mieux du monde à faire sa potion en ignorant les aller-venus de Rogue devant leur table, Harry eut la bonne surprise de savoir que des yeux de scarabées pouvaient tomber du plafond des cachots et que par le plus grand des hasards, ce phénomène se produisait juste dans son chaudron.

- Va crever Malefoy, marmonna-t-il sombrement en se hâtant de récupérer l'énième projectile dans sa potion.

A quelques tables de là, Malefoy lui faisait un grand sourire, continuant consciencieusement à faire tourner sa potion d'une main tout en lui envoyant les yeux de l'autre.

- Potter, puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous vous évertuez à mettre des yeux de scarabées dans votre chaudron alors que cet ingrédient n'est nullement utilisé ? demanda froidement Rogue en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Dix points en moins pour votre manque d'attention, coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué de lire au tableau, à moins que bien sûr, cette tâche soit trop difficile pour une célébrité tel que vous.

« Va te noyer dans tes chaudrons » pensa Harry en fixant Rogue d'un regard noir tandis que des éclats de rire s'élevaient du côté des Serpentards. Il haïssait ces cours, il haïssait ce type, il haïssait les Serpentards et par-dessus tout, il haïssait cet abruti de Malefoy !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Pourquoi ce professeur est-il si injuste envers Harry ? demanda Kate alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de sortilèges.

- Parce que c'est Rogue, répondit tout simplement Ron. Il a toujours été comme ça.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut aller voir le directeur et…

- Ne crois pas que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, coupa Hermione. Rogue est le directeur des Serpentard et il déteste les Gryffondors, plus spécialement Harry. Dumbledore le sait depuis des années.

Elle venait de perdre son innocence. D'un côté, Harry aurait pu porter le deuil de toute la pureté que Kate venait de perdre durant ce cours mais il était tout de même assez irrité pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche, préférant la remplir pour ne rien dire.

- Et le blond, qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Malefoy, répondit Ron.

- Oh, c'est lui la fouine ?

- Cette-sale-petite-fouine-de-Malefoy, lâcha Harry en écrasant consciencieusement la clémentine qu'il avait dans la main à chaque une de ses syllabes. Je-vais-le-tuer.

- Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ? demanda Ron en se penchant pour croiser son regard.

- PARCE QUE JE VAIS LE TUER ! hurla Harry en effrayant les premières années qui passaient à côté d'eux et qui s'enfuir en courant.

- Harry, si tu continues à le répéter, tu vas finir par t'en convaincre, répliqua Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie sa main aspergée de jus de clémentine.

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle, une lueur inquiétante traversant son visage. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux mois, j'étais heureux et voilà qu'il recommence à me bousiller la santé.

- N'exagère pas, marmonna Hermione en se mettant à marcher à reculons pour se charger de nettoyer Harry vu qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au mouchoir qu'elle remuait devant ses yeux. Il t'énerve juste un peu.

- Hermione, il ne m'énerve pas, dit Harry dans un grand sourire. IL ME FAIT CHI…

D'un mouvement, elle lui plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de finir.

- Je tiens encore à avoir des premières années dans le château alors arrête tes vocalises, lança-t-elle en regardant le groupe de jeunes Serpentards qui fit un grand détour pour ne pas les approcher.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Il y eut un mouvement général vers Kate. A vrai dire, sa question était pour le moins difficile à comprendre au vu du contexte.

- Malefoy, répéta-t-elle en saisissant qu'elle n'avait pas été très clair. Il est toujours comme ça avec toi ?

- Toujours, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime, répondit Harry dans un grand sourire ô combien peu réjouissant.

- Et bien tâche de l'aimer en silence demain en Défense contre les forces du Mal, dit sombrement Hermione en se remettant à marcher convenablement. On ne sait pas encore comment est le professeur Teyrans, alors fais attention.

Harry osa les épaules. A vrai dire, même si Teyrans était un ancien Auror à la retraite, ce n'était pas ses états de service qui risquait de lui faire peur contrairement à Fol Œil. Il préférait l'enseignement que la chasse aux Mangemorts, il ne risquait de lui faire grand-chose. Et puis Harry commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter Malefoy. Au début de sa scolarité, ça allait, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment un niveau suffisant en magie pour pouvoir lui faire quoique soit mais maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Malefoy, un jour je m'occuperais de lui, même si ça doit finir au corps à corps, dit-il en voyant la mine sombre de Kate.

- Ah oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ainsi, la première journée ne fut pas de tout repos. Enfin, surtout Harry qui courut presque littéralement sur un canapé dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait de la salle commune. D'abord le cours de potions, puis de sortilèges et finalement la Métamorphose, en tout il avait eu le droit à une entrevue avec ses chers « amis », une douche glacée faute au sortilège raté de Seamus et une morsure de lapin (allez savoir pourquoi ces animaux étaient si sauvages).

- Je suis maudit, maugréa-t-il le nez entre les coussins d'assisses.

- Surtout si tu ne fais pas tes devoirs, assura Neville en passant derrière lui pour aller directement s'installer à la table non loin de là et sortir son livre de potions.

- Je fais grève, marmonna-t-il.

- Je serais tenté de te suivre mais McGonagall n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que mon sortilège est atteint Lavande, dit Ron en rejoignant Neville tandis que Lavande se mettait à le foudroyer du regard, replaçant ses cheveux verdâtres derrière ses épaules.

- Hermione ? tenta-t-il désespérément.

- Elle est en cours de Runes, intervint Dean.

Et voilà, il était abandonné et totalement seul à pouvoir s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cette journée était la pire depuis bien longtemps. Il enchainait les gaffes et les maladresses de manière si naturelle qu'il avait l'impression que tout cela avait été en réalité préparé avec soins.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- C'était formidable, dit Drago en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Blaise tandis qu'il observait Vincent et Gregory s'asseoir un peu plus.

- Potter.

Blaise s'arrêta soudain dans son analyse des deux idiots pour revenir immédiatement sur Drago qui souriait avec plaisir.

- Potter est formidable ?

- Non, le fait que je me sois bien amusé est formidable, ne confonds pas tout Blaise. Le jour où Potter sera formidable, c'est lorsqu'il parviendra à se coiffer.

- Tu prends vraiment ton pied à le malmener, constata-t-il en sortant son livre d'Arithmancie.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est le seul à avoir un peu de répartie, rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Au fil des années, Weasley s'est assagi et Granger a dû avaler quelque chose pour reste si calme. Au moins Potter a le mérite de bien se foirer.

Surtout s'il continuait comme ça avec un tel enthousiasme. Blaise avait beau ne pas apprécier les Gryffondors, il fallait avouer que Drago avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de ridiculiser Potter et les autres.

- La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, dit-il en commençant à écrire sur son parchemin.

- Lisa Marlen ?

- Kate Colden, rectifia Blaise.

- Si tu le dis, j'ai tendance à ne pas me rappeler des gens inutiles, répondit Drago tout en se penchant pour tenter de sortir son livre de potions de son sac.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne semble pas t'apprécier.

- Et alors ? lâcha Drago. Je me fiche pas mal de cette fille, tu crois réellement que je vais m'inquiéter de savoir si j'ai fait bonne impression sur elle ? Elle est à Gryffondor, ça me suffit pour savoir qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que Potter, la belette et le castor. Si tu as autre chose à rajouter de plus intelligent, n'hésite surtout pas.

C'était quoi ça exactement ? Depuis quand Blaise se souciait d'une fille ? Non, rectification parce que les filles, il s'en souciait vraiment (vraiment) beaucoup : depuis quand se souciait-il d'un membre des Gryffondors ? S'il voulait faire quoique ce soit avec elle, qu'il le fasse mais surtout qu'il ne vienne pas le mêler à tout ça. Et puis, Drago avait beau y réfléchir, Blaise n'était pas non plus du genre aller voir ces rouges et or même pour une petite nuit de plaisirs. Un minimum de fierté et d'amour propre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait trouvé cette journée extrêmement bénéfique pour son moral, excepté cette conversation. Il avait enfin pu m'être Potter hors de lui, ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient recroisés dans le train, il avait réussi à faire gagner assez facilement des points à sa maison et surtout, il n'avait pas énormément de devoirs. Rajouter à cela qu'il avait trouvé deux Noises par terre en se rendant en botanique. Une merveilleuse journée, voilà ce qu'il avait vécu.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago mettra dit-il d'autres plans en place pour rendre ses lendemains radieux en attaquant Harry ? Celui-ci assouvira-t-il ses pulsions meurtrières ? Quelle année se profile pour ces deux là ?<strong>

Alors pour les anciens d'_Effet Papillon_, vous avez peut être dû reconnaitre Teyrans, le prof de DCLFDM. Je rassure les autres, personne ne s'est plein de lui, c'est un OS meuble. Je fais du recyclage XD  
>Pareil pour les questions de fin de chapitre.<p>

Si je vous dis que je chapitre est le point de départ de toute l'intrigue, vous me dites quoi ? ^^  
><em>Pars avant de se faire égorger...<em>


	3. 02 La chasse est ouverte

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Les premiers jours à Poudlard en cette septième années ne changent pas pour les habitués, mais Kate a eu la chance de découvrir Rogue et Drago sous leur meilleur jour. Une situation qu'Harry aurait bien voulu oublier.

**Petits bavardages :** Je rattrape mon retard, je poste mercredi et vendredi crès crès tard  
>Donc nouveau chapitre, vous allez tout de même en savoir un peu plus sur la nouvelle dont, comme je l'ai dit à quelqu'un : l'une des deux choses dans lesquelles elle est douée x)<br>Il y a aussi une petite référence à quelque chose, mais je suis sûre que tout le monde trouvera XD (enfin, ceux qui me connaissent d'avant cette fic)

Ah oui, mini annonce pour rassurer tout le monde Kate, la nouvelle... ce n'est ni la fille de Voldemort ni celle qui aura l'ultime pouvoir pour le battre. Non mais je préviens juste parce que je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent celle-là.

* * *

><p>Ce fut ainsi que commença une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Dans le fond, rien n'avait changé à part un nouveau visage. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors prenaient consciencieusement soin de se taper les uns sur les autres, Harry et Drago menant la danse. Rien n'avait changé, absolument rien malheureusement. Autant le train-train dans le château ne voulait pas se démonter, celui à l'extérieur restait également le même. Les échos des attaques des Mangemorts ne cessaient de s'accentuer et c'était bien difficilement que tous recevaient la Gazette le matin.<p>

- Une attaque contre des Moldus, marmonna sombrement Hermione en reposant le journal, une tasse à la main.

- S'il y en a bien que ce ne doit pas inquiéter, ce sont eux, ajouta sombrement Ron en désignant la table des Serpentards qui s'esclaffaient pour une raison quelconque.

- Il vaut mieux les ignorer, maugréa Harry en se passant maladroitement la main dans les cheveux tout en baillant.

- Arrête de faire ça, intervint Hermione en le dévisageant.

- La prochaine fois, je mettrai ma main devant la bouche, promis, certifia-t-il en attrapant une assiette.

- Je parlais de tes cheveux, déjà que tu as l'air d'un balai à brosse d'habitude, tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation.

Harry arrêta soudainement son mouvement vers les toasts pour la dévisager. Il devait la remercier ou bien se sentir vexer ? Alors qu'il débattait, il aperçut les silhouettes de Lavande, Parvati et Kate arriver à la table et les salua vaguement en préférant ignorer l'intervention d'Hermione. La nouvelle ne s'était pas vraiment fixée à un groupe, il lui arrivait souvent de finir avec eux ou bien d'aller traîner avec d'autres membres des maisons. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était surement pas elle qui était venue perturber leurs habitudes.

- Donc on commence par botanique, métamorphose et finalement sortilèges, résuma Harry tout en vérifiant mentalement qu'il avait fait ses devoirs.

- On est en train de manger, Harry, tu pourrais au moins éviter de parler des cours, répliqua Ron en le fusillant du regard. Un peu plus et on dirait Her…

Discrètement, enfin le plus rapidement qu'il put, Harry frappa de son pied le tibia de Ron avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le regard meurtrier d'Hermione se tournant vers lui.

- Tu as déjà fait la dissertation sur les spécificités des métaux dans les potions ? demanda rapidement Kate à celle-ci pour la détourner du rouquin qui jurait en se massant la jambe.

- Je l'ai presque fini, répondit Hermione en ramenant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je…

Au moins, Kate avait le mérite d'avoir rapidement cerné Ron et Hermione, heureusement d'ailleurs car Harry ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver à nouveau entre les deux lors d'une de leurs disputes. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment son meilleur ami allait bien pouvoir faire le premier pas au rythme où cela avançait. Rectification, au rythme où cela reculait car ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il les verrait tous les deux mains dans la main.

Dans tous les cas, il avait lui aussi intérêt à commencer au plutôt sa dissertation. Au vu du regard mauvais que lui avait accordé Rogue en donnant les consignes, il avait la désagréable impression que son tendre professeur allait s'acharner à mettre la lettre « T » sur son devoir. Voilà un mois qu'ils étaient en cours, et il avait véritablement l'impression de s'être ramassé (car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) en potions. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué, mais pour l'instant il collectionnait les « T ». Pour le moral, ça jouait tout de même un peu.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Neville qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Mouais…

- Tu n'es pas très convainquant, rétorqua Ginny qui passait derrière lui. Sinon, l'entraînement est toujours prévu samedi ?

- A neuf heures, confirma Harry tout en beurrant son toast.

Au moins, il pouvait se satisfaire de cette seule revanche. Au lieu de battre Rogue dans sa matière, il pouvait se réjouir de faire de son mieux pour écraser les Serpentards pour le premier match de l'année. Et un petit blond surtout.

- Malefoy semble assez en forme, remarqua Ginny en suivant son regard.

- Il le serra moins quand j'écraserai son adorable visage sur le terrain, dit-il dans un grand sourire carnassier en mordant férocement son toast.

Oui, rien n'avait changé, absolument rien. Tout le monde souriait à la table à cette image forte peu flatteuse pour le Serpentard, tout le monde souriait presque sincèrement…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Cependant, la journée ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée de la manière dont Harry l'avait envisagé, surtout au moment où McGonagall leur rajouta trente centimètres au devoir qu'ils devaient rendre à la fin de la semaine. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas saisi le concept, c'était un coup dur qui le prenait à la gorge.

La scène dans la salle commune avait donc des allures assez sinistres puisque pas un bruit n'y régnait. Tous les septièmes années étaient assis à une table, rédigeant et tournant les pages de leur manuel, Hermione levant de temps à autre les yeux pour faire taire ceux osant troubler le calme de la pièce. Et cette situation continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, la salle se vidant au fil des heures.

- Je crois que je suis devenu stupide, marmonna Harry en rayant une fois de plus sa phrase. Je n'ai absolument pas compris.

Son cri de désespoir avait franchi ses lèvres alors que la pendule indiquait minuit et des poussières. Ils n'étaient à présent plus que cinq dans la salle commune : Dean qui s'appliquait à recopier au propre son devoir, Hermione qui écrivait déjà sur un autre rouleau, Ron qui se relisait, Kate qui lisait dans son coin et Harry qui désespérait.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, je ne te demande pas de faire mon devoir à ma place mais explique-moi, la supplia-t-il.

- J'ai déjà essayé de le faire trois fois, lui répondit-elle. Je veux bien réessayer mais tu penses vraiment être capable de m'écouter ?

Non. S'il fallait répondre sincèrement, voilà ce qu'Harry aurait dit. Mais il connaissait trop bien son amie pour savoir que ce simple mot la vexerait, déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre le cours, il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter une défaite à son palmarès.

- Je peux peut être essayer.

La petite voix de Kate s'était élevée alors qu'elle refermait le livre qu'elle était en train de dévorer. Ce n'était pas de la Métamorphose, absolument pas, mais un roman. Le sourcil d'Harry se leva alors que sa tête se penchait pour lire la couverture.

- « Un sorcier pour Natasha » Igor Tchekov, lut-il à haute voix.

- Tu as fini ta Métamorphose ? demanda Dean en souriant à moitié.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Elle se fichait d'eux ? Harry l'avait vu depuis le début de la soirée à dévorer son roman, autrement dit elle n'avait absolument pas touché à son devoir.

- Comment as-tu… commença Hermione.

- J'avais fait trois rouleaux, répondit-elle.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit de même que celle de Ron. Il fallait rappeler qu'à la base ils devaient faire vingt centimètres.

- Oh, c'est juste que je suis assez douée en Métamorphose, intervint-elle rapidement en rougissant face à leurs regards. Je… enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excellents résultats dans les autres matières alors cette matière compense le reste de ma moyenne… Je… j'ai souvent des notes catastrophiques en sortilèges et botaniques… alors, enfin…

- Tu pourrais donc m'expliquer simplement la théorie de propagation de Kamps ? demanda soudainement Harry qui voyait un miracle inespéré se dessiner face à lui.

- Je crois… oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Harry tira une chaise à côté de lui, fit tombé la pile de manuels de celle-ci et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, attrapant sa plume et un parchemin vierge.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

Hermione le dévisagea. Là, il allait l'effrayer, déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien bavarde, ce n'était pas en lui sautant dessus qu'il allait pouvoir obtenir une quelconque réponse. Cependant, Kate s'approchait sans rechigner et s'assit à côté de lui

- Donc tu ne comprends pas…

- Tout, dit-il en attrapant d'une main absente le manuel pour le tourner vers elle. Que ce soit la théorie ou bien la manière dont on peut y parvenir, je n'arrive pas à saisir la logique. J'ai essayé, je le jure en toute bonne foi mais je ne parviens à rien.

Son cas était grave, il le savait et ne pouvait que l'accepter, mais à cette heure là, il pouvait très bien baisser les bras qu'il ne se sentirait absolument pas humilier. Kamps avait certes révolutionné la Métamorphose mais en aucun cas la compréhension écrite. Ses phrases étaient certes très bien construites mais les trois-quarts des mots avaient besoin d'un dictionnaire et d'une longue explication.

- Il s'agit de faire agir le sort comme une onde, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant sur le manuel pour lui montrer le schéma. De cette manière, la diffusion se fera progressivement mais atteindra tout le corps concerné. Kamps souligne qu'ainsi il est possible de contrôler la vitesse de Métamorphose et parvenir à la stopper au stade voulu de même que la modifier.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se tournant vers les lignes du manuel où la définition s'étalait sur toute la page. C'était tout ? Il se cassait la tête depuis des heures sur quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

- Tu peux juste donner un exemple, demanda-t-il pour être certain que sa subite intelligence n'était pas dû à une erreur de sa part.

- Une onde.

Il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Une réaction enchaîne, dit Kate. Prends pour exemple l'effet papillon où changer un évènement infime du temps aura pour effet de bouleverser le temps lui-même.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires de papillons, répondit-il sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette fabuleuse phrase.

- Dans ce cas un caillou tombant dans l'eau, reformula-t-elle. L'onde va peu à peu s'étendre pour prendre toute la flaque. Considère que le caillou est ton sort et la flaque le corps que tu souhaites toucher. C'est comme s'il était possible de stopper cette onde et la modifier.

Il acquiesçait stupidement avant de se tourner vers Ron et Dean qui les dévisageaient tous les deux.

- Elle explique bien, hein ? dit-il en cherchant toujours s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Apparemment oui car Dean sortait un nouveau rouleau de son sac, mettant de côté celui qu'il avait presque fini de rédiger, et que Ron fixait son texte avec une mine déconfite sur le visage. De son côté, Hermione haussa les épaules et continua de rédiger sa propre dissertation, apparemment peu bouleversée par les révélations qui venaient d'être prononcées dans la pièce.

- Tu peux me refaire exactement la même chose avec la seconde partie de la théorie ? demanda Harry plein d'espoirs qui écrivait à toute vitesse de peur de tout oublier. Sur la manière d'intervenir dans la Métamorphose.

Rougissant, elle acquiesça tout en se mettant à bégayer de nouveau. Il était plus de minuit et la lumière venait enfin de se faire dans son esprit. Poussant le manuel devant elle, Harry se préparait déjà à prendre en notes tout ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer.

Cette fin de soirée fut donc bien plus bénéfique que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Harry avait fini par cesser d'écrire pour la regarder faire des schémas et des tableaux, hochant la tête comme un pantin. Il était déjà deux heures du matin lorsqu'il la vit bailler. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, Harry ayant promis à Dean et Ron de leur donner ses notes le lendemain et Hermione était partie se coucher sans vraiment s'inquiéter de l'avenir de son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Désolé de t'ennuyer, dit-il en la voyant piquer du nez.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle tout en tentant un vague sourire.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas, affirma Harry en regardant à nouveau ce qu'elle écrivait. Je te le dois bien vu l'heure qu'il est.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, continuant de fixer son attention sur le parchemin. Il l'observa un instant. Elle était vraiment timide, pas vraiment dans le sens où elle vivait recluse sur elle-même car ce n'était pas le cas, mais plutôt qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux ni même prononcer une phrase correctement.

- Cela va bientôt faire un mois que la rentrée a eu lieu mais…, marmonna-t-il en attirant son attention alors qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Enfin disons que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi…

Ou comment essayer de faire plus amplement connaissance pour ne pas avoir l'impression de profiter d'une personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux mais il voulait au moins essayer de compenser le fait qu'il abusait d'elle… Non, absolument pas glorieux comme comportement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon père a trouvé du travail en temps que traducteur pour le Ministère, dit-elle.

- Traducteur d'américain ? s'étonna Harry qui, si sa culture générale ne le trompait pas, savait très bien qu'ils parlaient la même langue outre-Atlantique à quelques mots près.

- Russe, hongrois bulgare et d'autres langues slaves, dit-elle en souriant. Il a passé sa vie à faire des voyages en Europe. Vu que ma mère a trouvé également un travail là-bas, ils ont pensé qu'il serait bien plus simple de s'installer définitivement ici.

- Salem ne te manque pas ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle réunissait tous les parchemins en un tas.

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Poudlard est bien plus petit et il fait plus froid mais… mais j'ai fini par m'habituer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait vraiment des moments où il était le pire des empotés, là tout de suite c'était le cas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était parvenu à lui faire comprendre s'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle ou bien à se coller définitivement l'étiquette d'idiot de service sur le front. Instinctivement, il leva sa main vers ses cheveux mais s'arrêta soudain. Hermione avait raison, il ne ressemblait déjà à rien, autant ne pas empirer la situation.

- Tiens, dit-elle en se levant tout en lui tendant la petite pile de parchemins. Si tu as encore besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas.

- Merci, répondit-il rapidement pour la décharger. Et surtout, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là. Vraiment, pour tout… enfin… sauf pour les potions à moins que tu ne veuilles absolument commencer une collection de T.

- J'y penserai, certifia-t-elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Il resta un moment sans bouger dans la salle commune. D'un côté, il était vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait achever tranquillement son devoir de Métamorphose mais d'un autre, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait vraiment pas tenté de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle. Pire encore, il l'avait parfaitement ignoré. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il souhaitait tout savoir sur elle mais Harry avait réellement senti que la situation avait été particulièrement étrange durant ces quelques heures.

Mettant les parchemins sous son bras, il se promit de remédier à cela dès le lendemain… enfin, bientôt vu qu'il était censé se lever dans cinq heures. Arrivant dans le dortoir, il posa les documents près de son sac, retira ses lunettes et son uniforme avant de tirer le bas de son pyjama qui trainait sous son lit. A l'appel, il manquait le haut. Soit Pattenrond l'avait subtilement dévoré soit son sens du rangement avait encore frappé. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de s'avouer vaincu dans sa recherche et de s'effondrer sur son matelas, tirant les rideaux.

Demain serait une bonne journée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Donc tu vois, je considère que j'ai raison.

- Ah…

- La plupart du temps, j'ai comme l'impression que certaines personnes se croient tous permis. En sachant qui je suis, j'ai tout de même assez peu de mal à comprendre la logique dont ils font preuve.

- Peut être…

- Mais tu sais, même dans ses moments je comprends que la planète est peuplé d'une majorité d'idiots sans cervelle.

- Mmm…

- Et puis il y a…

- Drago, Théo ne t'écoute pas, lui signala Blaise adossé contre le mur.

Haussant un sourcil, Drago se tourna vers Théodore qui lisait son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans lui accorder la moindre attention, hochant mécaniquement la tête à son discours. Pinçant les lèvres, il se tourna vers Blaise qui observait un troupeau de filles de troisième année passé à côté d'eux.

- Je le savais, lança-t-il sèchement. J'essayais de le faire parler.

- Et depuis sept ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris que tes histoires ne l'intéressent pas ? répliqua Blaise en ramenant son attention sur lui.

- J'essaye !

Mais à coté d'eux, Théodore ne tiquait pas, bien trop absorbé dans sa lecture pour ne serait-ce que lever les yeux vers eux, à croire qu'ils étaient bien trop insipides pour lui. Drago soupira, bien peu élégant, il fallait l'avouer mais Théodore était un cas désespéré pour lui. Il avait bien compris depuis des années que les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous ces sujets l'irritaient et n'étaient que pour lui des bavardages insignifiants malgré que son père ait des opinions bien plus fermes sur le sujet. Il ne s'intéressait pas à cela, autant dire que parfois il y avait eu quelques tensions mais, depuis la fin de leur cinquième année et la chute de l'estime des Malefoy dans l'opinion public avec la capture du père de Drago et sa condamnation à Azkaban, le dialogue était plus facile entre eux… Enfin normalement.

- Mon cher petit Théodore, je sais que je t'ennuie mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire semblant de m'écouter, lança Drago en attrapant son manuel pour lui écarter de devant le visage.

- C'est ce que je faisais, rétorqua celui-ci en le regardant un peu interloqué. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je parlais au Baron Sanglant ?

Derrière eux, Blaise venait de tendre ses points, un doigt levé en direction de Théodore, aucun pour Drago. A côté, Pansy et Daphnée étouffaient leur rire alors que le blond les foudroyait du regard pour qu'elles arrêtent immédiatement.

- Blaise, refais ça et je te fais bouffer ta baguette du mauvais côté, lâcha-t-il en mettant de côté toute la politesse dont il devrait faire preuve. Théodore.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci qui était reparti dans sa lecture.

- Epouse-moi.

Et Blaise leva un doigt pour Drago. Au vu du visage totalement ahuri de Théodore, c'était d'ailleurs assez compréhensible. Prendre l'ennemi à contre-pied, voilà qui était une de ses spécialités.

- Je plaisante mais tente la sociabilité, je suis sûr que ça te réussirait, le rassura Drago en lui remettant son livre devant le nez.

Il voulait bien ce qu'il pouvait pour entretenir une certaine relation avec lui mais il fallait au moins que Théodore y mette du sien. Se détournant de lui, un sourire apparut néanmoins sur ses lèvres en voyant le groupe de Gryffondors arriver pour rentrer avec eux en cours. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

- Veuillez entrer, lança Teyrans en leur faisant signe de le suivre dans la classe. Je vous demanderais de poser vos sacs à l'entrée, nous allons faire un peu de pratique.

De mieux en mieux songea Drago en posant immédiatement son sac avant de se faufiler au premier rang là où les habituels pots-de-col étaient placés à savoir une belette, un castor et un porc-épic.

- Drago, tu fais quoi exactement ? marmonna Blaise derrière lui qui venait de bousculer Brown pour pouvoir l'approcher.

- Un peu de divertissement, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu…

- Je vais vous demander à présent de vous mettre par groupe de deux et d'effectuer le sortilège dont vous deviez vous entrainer à la maitrise durant le week-end, coupa Teyrans en se mettant face à eux. Afin de rendre la situation plus crédible, votre partenaire devra vous attaquer mais en aucun cas de manière pouvant s'avérer dangereuse ou bien mortelle.

Oh oui, pour une fois Drago allait adorer ce cours. Voyant que Granger et Weasley partaient dans un coin de la salle en laissant Potter derrière, Drago s'avança immédiatement vers lui. Il aurait beau protester, le compte était juste, il l'avait toujours été et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Il allait faire vivre le pire cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? lâcha subitement le brun qui venait de se retourner, manquant de peu de le percuter.

- Tu es tout seul, je viens m'occuper de toi, répondit dans un grand sourire alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans l'ordre tous les sortilèges qu'il allait utiliser contre lui.

- Il est hors de question…

- Mlle Colden, vous êtes seule ? lança la voix de Teyrans juste derrière eux.

Les yeux de Drago se figèrent soudain de stupeur alors que Potter pivotait immédiatement vers elle, lui attrapant le poignet pour la tirer aussi loin que possible de lui. Il avait manqué quelque chose… Non… tout était parfait… … … Il venait de se faire piquer Potter !

Il se tourna brusquement vers la paire qui avait pris place à des mètres de lui, le brun souriant comme un demeuré alors que cette pimbêche rougissait en bégayant. Il venait de voir tomber à l'eau son superbe plan, résultat il était là, planté au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte en train de foudroyer cette sale petite sotte qui n'avait pas été foutue de trouver un partenaire ! Au diable la bienséance, il était en colère et vraiment remonté !

- M. Malefoy…

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il sèchement en se tournant violemment vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Ou comment se retrouver face à un professeur légèrement irrité par un comportement volontairement isolant.

- Je vais vous servir de partenaire, j'espère que vous trouverez dans cette situation l'occasion de montrer à quel point vous pouvez mieux utiliser votre baguette que votre humeur, déclara Teyrans en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Mauvaise journée…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ce fut un cours terrible, ou bien plutôt ennuyant. En fait, Drago avait passé les premières heures de la matinée à fixer la nuque du brun à travers la salle, mâchouillant sa langue en se préparant déjà à sa vengeance. Il avait totalement oublié cette bécasse, cette nouvelle tellement peu expressive qu'il en venait normal d'omettre son existence. Mais il avait eu un tel enthousiasme à se savoir tourmenter Potter tout du long que cet échec avait un goût amer dans sa bouche.

- Je te trouve assez bougon, lança Blaise en se servant des légumes.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, rétorqua sèchement Drago alors que la cuillère frappait violemment le fond de son assiette.

Même après que le cours fut terminé, sa mauvaise humeur atteignait toujours des sommets. Il avait vu cet idiot de Potter sourire de soulagement en quittant la salle, ce sale petit sourire niais qui aurait du être un rictus de dégoût et de colère à son encontre après une longue torture minutieuse de sa part. Tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau en quelques secondes.

- Tu t'es fait avoir, ça arrive, accorda Blaise.

- Pas à moi, lança-t-il en pivotant brusquement vers lui. Je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends et je ne me laisse pas voler mes jouets !

- Potter n'est pas un balai miniature, intervint Théodore en quittant ses petits-pois des yeux.

- Au vu de ses cheveux, c'est un point sur lequel on peut encore débattre, répondit Blaise en faisant rire Millicent à côté de lui.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, déclara Drago d'une voix plus claire pour ramener toute l'attention sur lui. Il est hors de question que je laisse cela passer.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, marmonna Théodore en remuant vaguement du bout de sa fourchette ses petits-pois dans un crissement.

- Parle pour toi ! Je veux m'occuper de lui et il est hors de question que je sois de nouveau laissé à l'abandon avec un prof dérangé !

- Teyrans n'est pas cinglé, releva Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

Pour seule réponse, il lui lança un regard noir, préférant retourner à son assiette. Il se vengerait de cette humiliation, il le jurait !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et l'occasion se présenta dans l'après-midi même. C'était une journée de cohabitation et ce fut avec le plus grand plaisir que Drago accueillit la silhouette de Potter devant la porte des cachots.

- Je suppose que je ne te garde pas de place, hasarda Blaise en le voyant remonter son sac sur son épaule, prêt à cibler son objectif.

Drago lui accorda un grand sourire, se mettant immédiatement à rentrer dans la salle dès que les portes furent ouvertes. S'il n'avait pas pu être satisfait le matin, il ferait en sorte que l'après-midi soit un instant de jouissance interminable, foi de Malefoy.

Se faufilant à nouveau entre les élèves, il fit signe à Théodore, Blaise et Pansy de prendre la plus grande table, empêchant le club des Trois de s'en emparer. Attentivement, il observa le manège des Gryffondors pour s'installer, suivant discrètement Potter qui se séparait de ses lèches-bottes. Il était seul, il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il était obligé de se mettre au premier rang. Son sourire s'agrandit… il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Son regard s'obscurcit soudain en voyant que la seule autre personne encore debout était de nouveau la nouvelle et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la place qu'il désirait tant. Oh non ! Traversant rapidement les rangs, il se hâta de jeter son sac sur la table au moment même où elle arrivait devant la chaise. Potter se tourna vers lui, une mine à la fois interrogative et surprise sur le visage alors que la nouvelle le dévisageait.

- C'est occupé, lâcha-t-il en rejoignant son sac.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? répliqua Potter qui s'était arrêté de déballer ses affaires.

- Pousse toi de là, lança Drago en faisant signe à la nouvelle de se pousser.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir à côté de moi, rétorqua-t-il. Kate, reste ici.

- Comme c'est mignon, dit le blond en souriant tout en s'asseyant. Kate, c'est ça ? Va-t-en.

Face au regard meurtrier que lui lança Potter, il continua de sourire, commençant déjà à savourer son plaisir de le tourmenter.

- Malefoy, dégage de là avant que je…

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? coupa la voix glaciale de Rogue.

La classe entière se tourna vers eux, Drago sortant calmement les affaires de son sac.

- Mlle Colden, que faites-vous debout ? demanda-t-il.

- Malefoy a…

- Taisez-vous, Potter ! Elle a une bouche à ce que je constate ! Mlle Colden, allez avec Thomas, immédiatement.

Si Potter se retenait de répliquer tout en s'asseyant brutalement, Drago secoua la main pour faire un signe d'adieu à Colden qui s'en allait au fond de la classe (à noter qu'il avait enfin réussi à se rappeler de son nom).

- Alors, content de m'avoir ? demanda-t-il dans un murmura alors que Potter sortait ses cours.

- Si je te noie dans mon chaudron, ce sera le signe de ma joie ? répliqua Potter en ouvrant violemment son manuel.

- Comme c'est adorable…

- Tu…

- Potter, taisez-vous !

Harry dévisagea Malefoy dans une grimace de dégoût, ignorant Rogue qui était juste en face de lui. Premier rang avec la fouine pour voisin, il allait commettre un meurtre. Et puis pour quelles raisons cet idiot sans cervelle tenait-il donc tant à passer la journée avec lui ? D'abord le matin, puis maintenant, il tenait à l'épouser ? Harry jura tout en sortant ses ingrédients, il n'appréciait pas du tout le petit sourire narquois que le Serpentard avait sur les lèvres, encore moins le regard lubrique qu'il portait à son chaudron.

Et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter car les heures qui suivirent furent de la torture pour le Gryffondor qui devait tout de même se vanter de son endurance et de sa résistance face à l'ennemi. Jamais encore, il n'avait eu une telle envie de l'étriper et de se servir de ses viscères pour redécorer les cachots.

- Je te sens crispé, marmonna innocemment Malefoy en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Retire ta baguette de là et je le serai moins, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Et le sourire sur les lèvres que Serpentard s'étira encore un peu plus, enfonçant un peu plus profondément le bout de sa baguette entre ses côtes tout en la tournant. Pour faire simple, Harry ne savait pas du tout d'où lui était sortie l'idée lumineuse de vouloir faire de lui un morceau de viande sur une brochette. Il avait commencé, subtilement, mais surement, à glisser sa baguette derrière son bras avant de brusquement passer à l'attaque. Si son cri de surprise fort peu élégant avait au moins eu l'effet d'amener toute l'attention sur eux, Rogue lui avait immédiatement retiré des points et ignoré le problème. Maintenant, cela faisait dix minutes qu'Harry sentant une brûlure cuisante se faire entre ses côtes. Si Harry avait besoin de ses deux mains pour faire correctement la potion, Malefoy ne s'embarrassait absolument pas de cela.

- Je t'ais dit de l'enlever de là ! lança Harry en se décalant d'un pas, chose ridicule car il commençait à faire le tour de la table.

- Mais bien sûr, approuva-t-il en faisant un pas sur le côté à son tour.

Il voulait la briser. Un seul coup de coude et Harry était certain de pouvoir réduire en miette la baguette de Malefoy. Mais s'il cédait à la tentation, il était certain d'avoir des retenus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire pire. Cette salle petite fouine commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, pire encore, il voulait la voir empaler et brûler en place public.

Effectuant un nouveau pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner définitivement de lui, il s'arrêta soudain en percutant quelque chose. La chose en question avait des yeux noirs qui le foudroyaient sur place, pinçant les narines en le voyant.

- Sans doute voulez-vous ma place ou intervenir devant la classe pour tant vouloir quitter votre siège ? supposa-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je ne…

- Fermez-là et retourner sur votre chaise !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta soudain en voyant Hermione secouer négativement la tête à son intention. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'écraser et jouer les martyres jusqu'à la fin du cours ? Faisant aller et venir son regard entre les yeux froids de Rogue et ceux pétillants de joie de Malefoy, ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il regagna sa place, grimaçant de nouveau en sentant la pointe de la baguette revenir à sa place.

- Très obéissant, constata Malefoy en remuant nonchalamment son chaudron. Si je te donne un sucre, tu remueras la queue si tu es content ?

Il frappa brutalement dans son mortier en l'entendant, hésitant d'y mettre également le crâne peroxydé pour lui faire profiter de son humeur.

- Va crever… siffla-t-il.

- Rien n'a remué, constata Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

Et Harry attrapa son mortier pour lui lancer au visage, le blond se baissant immédiatement alors que le projectile passait au-dessus de sa tête pour venir tomber dans le chaudron de Bullstrode.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondors et une semaine de retenues, Potter ! aboya Rogue alors que Malefoy était plié de rire sur son bureau ce qui l'agaça encore un peu plus.

- Mais ce sale petit…

- Deux semaines de retenues ! corrigea rogue. Vous voulez peut être aussi exclu pour agression physique et verbale envers un élève ? !

Harry se retint de justesse de répondre. Celui qui l'agressait depuis le début du cours s'était Malefoy, pas lui ! En plus, ce n'était même plus une agression mais de la torture. Il aurait beau se plaindre, cette satanée chauve-souris sexagénaire ne prendrait jamais son parti, pire encore, il ne ferait que profiter de toutes les situations pour lui faire du tort.

- Retournez travailler, ordonna Rogue en partant en direction Bullstrode qui tentait en vain de calmer son chaudron qui crachait de l'écume.

Si Harry avait un peu plus de cran, il serait parti immédiatement du cours mais ces deux semaines de retenues, c'était déjà trop pour l'emploi du temps qu'il devait subir et ce fut dans une colère noire qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers son chaudron, Malefoy pleurant de rire sur la table à côté de lui. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus catastrophique. Harry le haïssait, au que oui il haïssait ce type qui ne voyait rien d'autre dans sa vie que la joie de le torturer à chaque instant.

Il ne le comprenait pas, pire encore, il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du blond. Il était juste en colère d'être ainsi humilié non seulement par Malefoy mais aussi par Rogue qui en rajoutait une couche. Il était quoi exactement ? Harry Potter le Saint martyr ? Cette formulation était ridicule, et elle aurait sonné encore plus faux dans la bouche de Malefoy si jamais l'envie lui aurait pris de la crier à tue-tête dans les couloirs du château. Il le haïssait, il le haïssait…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Arrête de bouger, Harry !

- Tu me fais mal !

- C'est le but, triple idiot ! Tu veux peut être finir avec une gangrène ?

Allongé sur le canapé dans la salle commune, Harry offrait un bien piètre spectacle. Ayant retiré sa cape, sa veste et sa chemise, il ne lui restait plus rien sur le dos et s'était en mâchouillant violemment sa langue qu'il parvenait à garder son calme alors qu'Hermione se chargeait de le soigner. « Pas assez de lumière dans le dortoir »… non mais elle était une sorcière bon sang ! Même avec cet argument, elle lui avait sorti que l'hygiène devait être un minimum à revoir pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de faire le moindre pansement dans leur dortoir.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne devrais pas voir Pomfresh ? demanda Lavande assisse à une table tout en l'observant songeusement.

- Et il va lui dire quoi ? « Malefoy est un méchant garçon et puis Rogue n'est qu'un pauvre type qui ferme les yeux lorsqu'il est entrain de me brûler », hasarda Ron en la faisant plisser les sourcils en l'entendant s'adresser à elle. Si Harry veut doubler ses retenues, c'est en effet la bonne façon.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne t'a pas loupé, dit Parvati tandis que Lavande dévisageait Ron d'un œil noir.

Et c'était dans ces moments là qu'Harry envisageait sérieusement une carrière de nudisme. A part le bas, il ne lui restait rien et comme il était un peu la bête de foire en ce moment, c'était tous les Gryffondors qui profitaient de la scène. Enfin, Colin s'était donné pour but de refaire un calendrier et le mitraillait avec son appareil tandis que certaines filles gloussaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Aïe ! lâcha-t-il en sentant un pincement entre ses côtes.

- Ne bouge pas, répéta Hermione.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, penchant sa tête, il regarda la marque noirâtre qu'il s'étalait sur une bonne partie de son côté droit. Malefoy ne l'avait pas loupé, mieux encore, il était certain de devoir vivre avec ça durant encore plusieurs jours. Même si Hermione était douée en magie, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait le guérir aussi vite que Pomfresh mais, comme l'avait dit Ron, ce n'était certainement pas en aillant la voir que cela allait s'arranger.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus, marmonna Hermione en commençant à mettre le bandage.

- Ravi de savoir que tu préfères regarder ailleurs, plaisanta Harry.

Et il reçut un coup simultané de Ron et Hermione. L'une peu amusée par la plaisanterie et l'autre n'appréciant pas du tout le sous-entendu.

- Je dis juste, qu'au vu de ta taille, il te faudrait autre chose que de la peau sur les os, dit Hermione.

- C'est du muscle, rectifia Harry en se redressant.

- Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur la blessure ce qui l'obligeait à se rallonger convenablement. Moi je dis que tu as trop grandi pendant les vacances et que tu n'as pas assez mangé pour compenser le problème, résultat, on dirait un anorexique.

A préciser qu'elle exagérait légèrement. Il se savait maigre, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle puisque cela était le cas depuis ses sept ans, mais tout de même il y avait une différence entre avoir un poids léger et ressembler à un squelette.

- Bonjour, Harry !

La voix aigüe s'était élevée d'un groupe de filles de cinquième année qui avait enfin décidé de quitter leur coin pour passer près du canapé sur lequel il était étendu.

- Euh… bonjour, répondit-il en croissant le regard de la jeune fille brune qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- J'espère que tu te soigneras bien vite, dit-elle en lui faisant un grand signe de la main avant de s'éloigner tandis que ses compagnes pouffaient de rire.

- Merci…

Il y eut un grand moment de silence durant lequel Harry ne quitta pas l'entrée du dortoir des filles du regard avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- C'est qui ?

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil à la question, apparemment assez surprise de l'entendre lui demander une telle chose.

- Romilda Vanes.

Romilda Vanes… Romilda… étrangement ça lui disait quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas la fille qui a tenté de donner un philtre d'amour à Harry ? hasarda Ron.

- Philtre d'amour ? répéta Kate qui était assisse à côté en lisant la Gazette, relevant soudain les yeux.

- Si, c'est cette tarée de Romilda, affirma Ginny qui était restée assisse sur l'accoudoir du canapé depuis le début de la séance de torture d'Harry. D'ailleurs, je continuerais à faire attention si j'étais toi, ajouta-t-elle en le dévisageant. Ce n'était pas parce que c'est malencontreusement tombé sur Ron l'année dernière qu'elle va aussi facilement abandonner à mon avis.

- Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? se lamenta Harry en se plaquant les mains sur le visage alors qu'Hermione achevait son magnifique bandage. A croire que je n'ai pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut qu'une dégénérée me court après.

- La gloire, répondit Ron. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ton destin. Tu te fais prendre pour cible par les filles aux tendances plus que douteuses et même Malefoy s'y met.

D'une main, Harry attrapa le coussin qu'il avait sous sa tête et le balança sur Ron qui se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le projectile.

- Mais il a raison, le défendit Seamus alors que Ron était plié en deux à force de rire.

- Le premier qui rajoute quoique ce soit, je l'égorge sur le champ, coupa Harry en menaçant tous ceux autour de lui d'un regard noir fort peu convainquant car, au contraire, tous semblaient bien partis pour se moquer de lui encore longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago attaquera-t-il à nouveau Harry ? Celui-ci parviendra-t-il à continuer de conserver son calme ? Romilda Va,es va-t-elle repasser à l'action ?<strong>

Vala, je suis à jour maintenant :)


	4. 03 Premiers pas

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Drago a eu la soudaine envie de passer du temps avec Harry... dans le mauvais sens du terme car il a décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer durant une journée. A la sortie du cours de Potions, Harry écope d'une belle blessure faite par la baguette du Serpentard.

**Petits bavardages :** Mes petits OS plaisent. Et le pire, c'est que je prends mon pied à les écrire. Etant reconnu comme maso par tout le monde, j'ai carrément commencé une mini fic sur le sujet. Donc au lieu de m'occuper de _Mascarade_, je suis en train de sacrifier mes soirées à un truc particulièrement idiot x)Mais je pense que ça fera plaisir donc je vais m'avancer le plus possible.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

><p>Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le regard. Non, il fallait rectifier sa pensée, il n'aimait absolument pas la façon dont il se comportait et agissait envers lui, surtout en ce moment précis. Plantant définitivement sa fourchette dans son bacon, Drago cessa d'essayer d'ignorer Théodore et frappa brutalement la table.<p>

- Dis, c'est quoi exactement ton problème ?

L'interpellé quitta son livre de Métamorphose des yeux et vint le dévisager sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis en train de te demander ce que tu as exactement contre moi ? reformula Drago en le jaugeant de haut. Depuis deux jours tu m'ignores, encore plus que d'habitude, tu n'es même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux et en plus j'ai comme l'impression que tout ce que je te dis te semble insignifiant.

Il y eut un long moment de silence autour d'eux. En fait, Drago avait choisi le bon moment pour hurler son humeur, c'est-à-dire très tôt le matin pour que tout le monde soit bien au courant qu'il avait une dent contre Théodore.

- Ah… et alors ?

Le blond entrouvrit ses lèvres de stupeur. C'était une blague ? Il savait parfaitement que ce type était doté d'un « je m'en foutisme » phénoménal mais là il venait d'atteindre la limite de l'impolitesse.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? répéta Drago en articulant.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai un problème ? rétorqua Théodore en fermant définitivement son manuel.

- Tu ne…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Drago, coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque d'affection et de reconnaissance que je vais me complaire à agir selon ta bonne volonté. Potter t'agace, très bien pour toi, mais n'essaye pas de me substituer à ton jouet préféré car je t'assure que ça finira mal.

Blaise le dévisagea sans cacher sa surprise. Là, il fallait dire qu'il venait de faire taire le petit rejeton de la lignée Malefoy en moins d'une poignée de secondes. C'était un miracle, suicidaire, il fallait l'admettre, mais au moins cela avait eu le don d'avoir des résultats.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec Potter ? marmonna soudain Drago en pivotant vers Blaise ayant apparemment perdu le fil à ce moment là.

- Le rapport est peut être dû au fait que, dès que tu cesses d'aller emmerder, et c'est le mot, les Gryffondors, tu ne te rends même plus compte de comment les personnes autour de toi agissent habituellement, poursuivit Théodore. Alors oui, je t'ignore, tu le sais depuis déjà pas mal d'années, mais ne joue pas les saintes nitouches effarouchées lorsque tu penses que c'est une nouveauté. Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est certain, mais si c'est pour me reprocher mon manque de communicabilité envers toi, adresse-toi à une autre porte.

Et il reprit son manuel de Métamorphose pour retourner à sa lecture.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera calmer d'ici une ou deux heures, marmonna Blaise en se penchant à l'oreille de Drago qui observait le jeune homme sans saisir ce qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure.

- Je suis vraiment aveugle ? demanda le blond dans une grimace en doutant en son fort intérieur.

- Juste un peu trop obsédé à vouloir faire tourner en bourrique les Gryffondors, concéda Blaise. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux passer ton humeur sur quelqu'un, évite Théo, tu sais très bien que c'est le seul qui peut te moucher.

Merci de la formulation, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Pataud, Drago retourna à son bacon. Il avait juste eu l'impression que Théodore l'ignorait encore plus que d'habitude, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que c'était parce qu'il avait cessé d'asticoter les rouges et or pendant quelques jours. Et puis c'était quoi ça ? Cet idiot venait de le faire passer pour un fanatique des Gryffondors ! Il aimait certes les ridiculiser mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pensait en devenir totalement stupide.

Quittant son assiette, il fixa la nuque de Potter quelques tables plus loin. Oui, il aimait prendre son pied à lui faire du mal, il fallait avouer que c'était un brin jouissif mais il n'était tout de même pas totalement obsédé par ces énergumènes. La preuve, il avait passé ses vacances sans une pensée pour eux. Son regard tomba sur la nouvelle qui le dévisageait et il haussa un sourcil. Elle voulait sa photo ?

- Drago, tu ferais mieux de lire la Gazette, marmonna Pansy à côté de lui. Théo, aussi.

- Ils ont inventé un moyen de… commença le blond en plaisantant, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela pouvait être si vital qu'il la lisse.

_**Des Mangemorts en liberté**_

En lisant le titre, ce fut sans surprise qu'il arracha des mains la Gazette de celles de Pansy pour lire immédiatement l'article, Théodore se penchant par-dessus la table pour voir également les quelques lignes.

_Par une décision ministérielle, l'ordre de relâcher certains Mangemorts a été ordonné. Afin de faire face à la montée de criminalité depuis ces derniers mois qui ne cesse de remplir les cellules d'Azkaban, le premier Ministre n'a eu d'autre choix que d'approuver cette solution._

« Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une décision prise à la légère, a déclaré Rufus Scrimgeour lors de la conférence tenue hier soir au Ministère de la Magie. Les détenus relâchés ne seront en aucun cas laissés à leur libre volonté et resteront assignés à leur domicile aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Il s'agit d'une mesure visant à désengorger Azkaban qui ne peut malheureusement plus accueillir plus de pensionnaires. »

Les prisonniers ayant la possibilité de poursuivre leur peine hors de la prison ne seront cependant pas disposés à quitter leur domicile, et ceux, de quelques manières que ce soit. Le service des transports magique a certifié qu'aucun transplanage, déplacement dans les conduits de cheminée et portoloin ne pourront être utilisé dans les zones auxquels ces Mangemorts seront assignés.

« Il s'agit d'une peine de prison, en aucun cas ils ne pourront jouir d'un traitement de faveur quelconque, a affirmé Kingsley Shacklebot dans cette même conférence. Leur baguette est brisée, les comptes sont gelés et les moindres dépenses contrôlées. Des patrouilles spéciales ont été créées pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne parviendra à s'enfuir et des sortilèges de restrictions placés autour de chez eux. Nous pouvons vous assurer qu'ils seront sous bonne garde, sans doute plus qu'à Azkaban.

Drago descendit en vitesse les derniers paragraphes et s'arrêta sur la liste des personnes « relâchés ». Son père… il y était de même que celui de Théodore et d'autres. Il était surpris… non, c'était un euphémisme pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il était. Son père était dehors, enfin dans un certain sens.

- Drago, ton hibou, appela Daphnée en pointant le petit duc qui s'était arrêté au bord de la table.

Sans plus attendre, il arracha la lettre des pattes de celui-ci et se mit à dévorer les lignes que sa mère lui avait écrites.

_Blabla… comme je suis si heureuse que… blabla… ton père m'a tellement manquée et… blablabla… Malheureusement, ces chiens du Ministère ne cessent de venir nous rendre visite. Même si je suis soulagée de revoir ton père ici, leur présence n'est en aucun cas paisible et met à vif les nerfs de Lucius. Sache que notre courrier est surveillé, je ne m'étonnerai d'ailleurs guère en t'assurant que cette lettre a dû passer entre les griffes de ces rapaces. Si tu as donc quoique ce soit de personnel à nous confier, sache alors que nous ne serons pas les seuls à apprendre la nouvelle … blabla bla… t'aimer un peu plus… blabla… si tu savais… blablabla… Nos finances sont aussi mises à mal. Si je parvenais à maintenir les affaires de ton père durant son absence, la surveillance de notre coffre a malheureusement freiné la plupart de nos associés les plus enthousiastes et les plus anciens. J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est qu'une passade mais j'en doute moi-même, à moins bien sur que ces ************************** veuillent bien essayer de ne pas faire chuter entièrement les actions de la banque de Gringotts en me laissant agir comme à mon habitude… blablabla…_

Sa mère s'était faite censurée… il fallait qu'il le lui dise la prochaine qu'il lui écrirait pensa-t-il en souriant. Car oui, même si tout allait mal, il était heureux de savoir son père hors d'Azkaban. Alors certes, ce n'était pas la liberté telle que tout le monde pouvait en rêver mais c'était déjà assez incroyable de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir le voir lors des vacances de Noël.

- C'est le plus beau jour de l'année ! déclara Drago en mettant la lettre dans sa poche.

- Chouette… marmonna Théodore dans un faux enthousiasme assez flagrant.

Bon, d'accord, c'est « son » plus beau jour. Théodore n'avait jamais aimé les idées de son père, autant dire que le revoir pendant les vacances n'allaient certainement lui faire plaisir mais Drago n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort en sachant que le sien était ravissant. Se rasseyant confortablement sur son banc, il se mit à sourire stupidement tout en achevant de finir son petit déjeuner tandis que des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans toute la salle.

Il se fichait pas mal d'être le sujet des ragots, pour une fois, c'était même un plaisir. Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, tout cela avait un goût assez amer maintenant mais il s'agissait de son père, alors peu importe si quelqu'un médisait dans son dos, il était heureux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry, je te dis et je te le répète : tu auras beau menacer le Ministre de la Magie en personne, je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir sur sa décision, marmonna Hermione assisse en face de lui.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait ? rétorqua sèchement Harry.

- Taisez-vous ! lança Mme Pince.

Lui accordant un grand sourire, il attendit que la vieille mégère se soit éloignée pour revenir sur Hermione qui ne semblait pas vraiment perturbée par l'annonce de la journée.

- Malefoy est en liberté, et pas que lui, comment peux-tu seulement rester aussi calme en sachant qu'ils sont hors de prison ? répliqua-t-il.

- Peut être, comme je te le répète aussi depuis tout à l'heure, parce que c'est mieux ainsi.

Formidable, son amie, en plus de défendre la vaine cause des elfes de maisons, s'était également convertie dans le culte des Mangemorts. Où allait donc le monde ?

- Je sais que c'est un peu dur à comprendre, reformula-t-elle en croissant son regard noir, mais ils bénéficient de bien plus de surveillance à l'extérieur qu'à Azkaban. Franchement, si une évasion a lieu là-bas, ils pourront sortir par dizaines. Là, les plus dangereux Mangemorts sont dispersés un peu partout dans tout le Royaume-Uni avec une sécurité qui t'est habituellement réservée. Sois un peu honnête et admets que c'est la meilleure solution qu'ils aient trouvée depuis ces dernières années.

- Je ne peux pas admettre ça ! rétorqua-t-il.

- M. Potter, si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement je ferais en sorte que plus jamais vous n'ouvriez la bouche, menaça la voix glaciale de Pince qui s'éleva de derrière une étagère.

Il l'ignora. Comment Hermione pouvait donc prendre la défense du Ministère ? Certes, il y avait des avantages, mais pourquoi faire sortir les plus dangereux Mangemorts et non pas les petits délinquants qui ne risqueraient pas d'aller courir après Voldemort si l'occasion leur était donnée ? C'était cela qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il avait bien vu la mine satisfaite de Malefoy le matin, ce type ne pouvait qu'être heureux de savoir que son petit papounet Mangemort était enfin sorti, mais Harry ne le supportait pas. C'était tellement facile de laisser sortir des personnes pour en mettre d'autres. Un cercle vicieux, voilà ce que c'était, bientôt, il pourrait même réserver un billet pour jouer les touristes à Azkaban.

- Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa plume pour raturer son parchemin.

- Moi non plus, ne crois pas que c'est parce que je suis d'accord sur le principe que j'apprécie le fait que des Mangemorts soient dehors.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se taisait-elle pas ? Harry leva les yeux au ciel et préféra garder sa remarque muette pour ne pas la vexer. Il savait que les tensions ne faisaient qu'augmenter à l'extérieur de Poudlard, les échos de l'Ordre durant les vacances avaient suffis à le lui faire comprendre, mais c'était autre chose que de les apprendre par l'intermédiaire d'un foutu journal.

- Bonjour, Harry !

Celui-ci leva les yeux pour dévisager la brunette qui le saluait, son autre main sur une béquille. Romilda Vanes… elle comptait essayer de l'empoisonner à nouveau ?

- Bonjour, dit-il juste par politesse avant de la voir s'en aller pour son plus grand soulagement.

- Apparemment, elle est tombée dans les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, précisa Hermione.

- Si elle s'était cassée la nuque, je crois que j'aurais pris la nouvelle de façon positive…

Et il sentit un volume entier de _Recueils de formules_s'abattre sur son crâne dans un claquement sourd.

- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua-t-elle. Elle a bien failli se rompre la nuque, heureusement que Flitwick était là.

- Laisse-moi deviner, hasarda Harry tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne, il a servi d'amortisseur ?

Et il se baissa pour éviter la nouvelle attaque portée par Hermione alors qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire en sentant le regard meurtrier de Mme Pince dans son dos. Même si elle faisait cela juste par principe, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la voir sourire à sa réflexion. Si elle pouvait quitter son rôle de préfète, il était certain qu'Hermione pourrait paraître beaucoup plus amusante.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il pensait à moitié ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait un bien trop mauvais souvenir de ce philtre d'amour pour être heureux de savoir Romilda en bonne santé. Non seulement il devait s'inquiéter pour ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de l'école, ce n'était pas pour rester sur ses gardes sans arrêt à Poudlard. Sa célébrité… bon sang, qu'il détestait cette chose qui lui collait à la peau.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Parce que.

- Sujet, verbe et complément, tu connais ? rétorqua Ron en un murmure alors que Chourave passait à côté d'eux.

- J'irai me changer tout à l'heure, affirma-t-il en serrant les dents.

- En attendant, arrête de te gratter partout, Ernie te regarde bizarrement.

Quittant la plante qu'il avait sous les yeux, Harry vint croiser le regard du Poufsouffle qui se hâta subitement de retourner à son travail, laissant le brun dans une position plus que suspecte.

- Je te dis que j'ai vu Malefoy trainer devant la serre au début du cours, affirma Ron en le voyant reprendre son frottement pour que la démangeaison s'arrête.

- Je te crois, assura Harry tout en inspirant profondément. Ils avaient cours avant nous, il savait donc pertinemment que nous aurions besoin de mettre des combinaisons.

Et lui avait eu la malchance de tomber sur celle piégée. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? « Excusez-moi, Madame, je peux sortir me gratter les c****** ? » Il n'avait aucune preuve pour faire tomber Malefoy et était donc obliger de supporter la torture en silence. Si encore, dans le dos il pouvait gérer, de même que sur les bras et les jambes, c'était une tout autre paire de manche dès que c'était sous la ceinture.

- Je veux bien continuer de frotter ton dos avec la truelle, murmura Ron alors que de son autre main il rempotait la plante, mais toi, arrête de faire ça car on a vraiment l'impression que tu fais autre chose.

- Merci, Ron, maugréa Harry en levant les deux mains pour montrer qu'il était tout sauf un pervers prenait son pied devant une bouture hautement toxique.

Il haïssait ce Serpentard. Non, vraiment, c'était en toute sincérité qu'il avouait ses sentiments. S'il avait la possibilité d'étriper ce type, Harry n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Lâchant la bouture des yeux, il se tourna vers Kate et se hâta de faire un pas en avant pour que Ron cesse de lui gratter aveuglément le dos.

- Oui, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. Très bien.

- Tu sembles constipé, dit-elle en toute franchisse ce qui eut le don de lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment trop crispé.

- J'ai juste avalé quelque chose de travers.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron éclater de rire mais préféra n'y prêter aucune attention. Il était déjà assez ridicule comme ça, ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'en rajouter.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione en rentrant dans le dortoir, un livre sous le bras.

- Sous la douche, répondit vaguement Ron vautré sur son lit en lisant la Gazette.

- Depuis une heure ? s'étonna-t-elle en sachant que c'était à ce moment là qu'elle était venue lui emprunter le livre en question qu'elle reposait sur le lit.

- Disons qu'il prend son temps, marmonna-t-il.

Au vu du grand silence, ce fut en abaissant la Gazette qu'il remarqua le regard perplexe d'Hermione.

- Je veux dire que Malefoy lui a juste fait une mauvaise blague durant le cours de Botanique, expliqua-t-il rapidement en sentant qu'elle imaginait certaines choses. Il doit juste tout enlever, c'est tout, je t'assure.

Pourquoi était-il en train de lui assurer ça ? Sentant qu'il venait de la perdre sur ces derniers mots, il se hâta de fermer la Gazette et de se redresser.

- Sinon, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Et elle le dévisagea encore un peu plus.

- Ron, il est dix-huit heures, on s'est vu plus de dix fois aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

- Ah…

Bon sang, il s'y prenait comme un pied. Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu qu'Harry sorte de sa foutue douche pour lui venir en aide. Enfin non, il était tout aussi maladroit avec les filles que lui, ce n'était pas en conservant précieusement son ami auprès de lui qu'il ferait des progrès.

- Attends, Hermione ! lança-t-il en se levant précipitamment en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

- Que…

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir au Terrier à Noël ?

… … C'était quoi ça ? Non, non et non, ce n'était absolument ce qu'il avait prévu de dire ! L'invité à une fête de famille, quoi de plus romantique et d'intime ? Bon sang, il était maudit…

- J'avais prévu de le passer avec mes parents, répondit-elle malgré tout d'une voix hésitante. Je suis désolée de…

- C'est rien, dit-il en continuant de lui sourire même si au fond il était tout de même un peu vexé. Ne t'en fais pas je comprends…

Pourquoi c'était donc aussi compliqué que de lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Il était à Gryffondor, il était censé être courageux, ne pas avoir peur du danger. Bon, certes il venait d'associer Hermione à un danger, il fallait l'admettre, même son cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement. Se passant la main derrière la nuque, il la regarda sortir de la pièce alors que quelque chose de lourd tombait dans son estomac.

- Et la semaine avant ? ! hurla-t-il soudainement en se précipitant hors de la pièce pour venir hurler ces mots dans l'escalier, à moins d'un mètre des oreilles d'Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir sa famille, c'était son droit, mais il pouvait au moins s'arranger pour trouver autre chose que le prétexte les fêtes de Noël pour la voir à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- La semaine avant, répéta-t-il plus calmement en la voyant frotter ses oreilles. Tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours à la maison… enfin, je veux dire que ce serait chouette de…

Il coulait. Non seulement il venait de se noyer métaphoriquement mais en plus il se sentait rougir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Il l'invitait chez lui, non pas à partir galoper au travers d'une prairie main dans la main. Il n'y avait rien de romantique, surtout qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait avant.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Et il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'acquiescer en souriant stupidement. Il avait réussi, enfin, pas vraiment à faire ce qu'il voulait mais au moins, c'était ça de fait. Retournant dans le dortoir ce fut dans une joie débordante qu'il sauta au cou d'Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain en se frottant songeusement les oreilles avec sa serviette.

- Ron, ça va ? demanda Harry qui ne savait s'il devait considérer cela comme une attaque ou bien le résultat d'une cuite tout en s'écroulant sur le parquet.

- J'ai réussi, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Oui, quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il en sachant que si c'était de le faire s'inquiéter, il avait gagné haut la main.

- Hermione, j'ai réussi…

Ah… Harry préféra prendre la solution que son ami était profondément choqué pour le moment et qu'il était incapable de formuler une phrase correctement. Lui faisant signe de se pousser, Ron ne fit au contraire que s'étaler encore plus sur lui, un air béat sur le visage. Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas communiquer, Harry avait à peu près saisi l'idée. Ron avait enfin fait le premier pas.

Etrangement, même s'il était heureux de l'apprendre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Maintenant que la route commençait à se construire pour ces deux là, qu'en était-il de lui ? Son histoire avec Ginny était tombée dans l'oubli, il ne fallait même pas parler de Cho. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait véritablement finir célibataire endurci jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Et les Serpentards mènent de cinquante points, lança la voix tonitruante de Colin qui hurlait dans le micro. Ginny, frappe-le !

Mais ce fut à Demelza d'envoyer un cognard droit sur Vaisey qui passait à côté d'elle, McGonagall se mettant à hurler sur Colin pour qu'il cesse d'inciter les joueurs à la violence. Virant brusquement, Harry évita le second Cognard qui le frôla, plongeant vers la pelouse pour se mettre à l'abri.

Le match était vraiment tendu. Fiers de leur avance, les Serpentards ne se gênaient pas pour les pousser à bout et c'était avec difficulté qu'Harry parvenait à calmer ses joueurs. Voilà deux heures que cela avait commencé, deux longues heures ponctuées d'insultes et de penaltys. Ron avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait pour stopper le Souaffle, la nouvelle technique des Serpentards était d'envoyer simultanément les deux Cognards vers lui dès que l'un de leurs poursuiveurs approchait des buts de Gryffondor. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas mettre délibérément sa vie en danger pour se faire exploser le crâne.

- Alors, Potter, tu t'amuses ? demanda une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant de sentir Malefoy passer au-dessus de lui et freiner brutalement pour venir lui faire face.

- Prêt à perdre ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas l'inverse comme d'habitude ? rétorqua Harry tout en continuant de chercher le Vif d'Or des yeux.

- Sans doute parce que tout a été prévu pour, répondit-il alors qu'un nouveau penalty était accordé aux Serpentards sous les hurlements contestataires du stade.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut Ritchie faire un magnifique bras d'honneur à Crabbe. Ce type avait beau très bien viser, il se laissait emporter tout aussi facilement.

- Je t'ai dit de te calmer, Ritchie Coote ! hurla Harry à plein poumons. Continue et je te vire du terrain !

Le batteur des Gryffondors acquiesça à contre cœur sans même le regarder et repartit plus loin.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de gérer ton équipe et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? demanda Malefoy.

- Et bien ça m'a l'air bien parti, lâcha Harry venant d'apercevoir un éclat d'or droit au-dessus d'eux.

Se penchant immédiatement sur son balai, il tira le manche vers lui et entama une ascension à pleine vitesse en laissant Malefoy derrière. Il fallait qu'il monte rapidement, avant que le Vif n'ait le temps de disparaître et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Occupés par le penalty, aucuns n'élèves ne les regardaient, autant dire qu'ils étaient en train de manquer un beau spectacle. Les piqués, il y en avait souvent pour feinter l'autre attrapeur, mais les montées à la verticale, pas vraiment.

Crispant ses mains sur son manche pour se maintenir, Harry entendit vaguement derrière lui le souffle de Malefoy. Il avait tout de même un peu de talent le petit Serpentard, voilà que maintenant il arrivait presque immédiatement à le suivre.

- Je savais que l'Eclair de Feu n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, lança Malefoy qui remontait jusqu'à lui.

Oui, les feintes, c'était facile, aller à contre sens de la gravité, apparemment, l'Eclair de feu avait du mal. Harry n'allait certainement pas manquer d'aller signaler ce défaut de fabrication une fois que le match serait terminé. Une meilleure performance pour les freinages, les virages, les acrobaties, mais certainement pas pour les pleines accélérations dans ce sens. En fait, ce n'était Malefoy qui le rattrapait, c'était lui qui freinait.

- Et maintenant voyons qui est le meilleur, dit Malefoy en tendant sa main.

Plus que quelques mètres, il lui fallait encore garder quelques centimètres d'avance. Tendant sa main, lui et Malefoy était presque au coude à coude. Harry n'allait certainement pas se laisser battre maintenant.

Frôlant de ses doigts le métal froid du Vif, ce fut dans un soulagement qu'il vit soudain Malefoy disparaître de son champ de vision et la petite balle atterrir dans sa paume. Il avait attrapé le Vif ! Juste devant le nez de cet idiot ! Il avait… où était passé Malefoy ?

Le hurlement strident qui s'éleva lui fit immédiatement faire demi-tour. Malefoy tombait. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne laissa pas assez de temps à son cerveau pour décider comment il fallait agir. Plongeant, il lâcha le Vif d'Or qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose et se pencha sur son balai autant qu'il put. Dans les gradins, les élèves semblaient enfin avoir remarqué que quelque chose se passait au niveau des attrapeurs, et ce n'était pas peu dire car l'un allait se briser la nuque.

Tendant le bras, Harry parvint à glisser sa main sous le col du Serpentard et redressa soudain son balai. Dans un cri, il sentit son épaule craquer lorsque le poids de Malefoy ajoutée à sa vitesse de chute se fit ressentir. Il ne tint que quelques secondes ainsi, son balai continuant de se diriger vers le sol bien plus lentement que précédemment mais vers le sol quand même. Lorsque les pieds du Serpentard touchèrent la pelouse, ce fut autour d'Harry de finir également au sol, tous deux glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant de finalement s'arrêter la tête dans le gazon.

- Il semble que les attrapeurs soient en sérieuse difficulté ! scanda la voix de Colin alors que des cris apeurés s'élevaient un peu partout.

Merci de la constatation, Harry aurait été incapable de la faire lui-même. Dans une grimace de douleur, il s'appuya difficilement sur ses poignets pour essayer d'apercevoir Malefoy. Il était en vie. Allongé sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et les bras en croix, le Serpentard respirait bruyamment en fixant le ciel. Choqué ou non, il ne bougea pas lorsque deux morceaux de bois vinrent tomber à quelques mètres de lui. Morceaux de bois… non, c'était le balai de Malefoy.

- M. Potter, M. Malefoy, vous allez bien ? demanda Bibine qui venait d'atterrir près d'eux.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry en s'asseyant tandis que le Vif d'Or venait tourner autour de sa tête. Mais son balai…

- Cassé…

La voix de Malefoy s'était levée dans un murmure, mélange entre une question et une constatation. Laissant sa tête tournée, il fixa son ancien balai la bouche toujours ouverte.

- Mon balai s'est cassé… marmonna-t-il.

- Sans doute dut à la pression, un mauvais mouvement et un entretien laissant à désirer, répliqua Mme Bibine qui s'occupait de voir si le Serpentard n'avait rien de casser.

- Mais je... commença-t-il en se redressant brutalement.

- Harry !

Ginny sauta littéralement de son balai pour venir se mettre à genoux devant lui, attraper ses épaules et le secouer.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? ! demanda-t-elle alors que Ron et le reste de l'équipe arrivait, suivi des Serpentards.

- Oui, je vais bien, assura-t-il en regardant Malefoy fuir Mme. Bibine pour venir prendre son balai dans ses mains.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Ron en s'accroupissant tout en vérifiant lui-même si son ami était entier.

- Nous étions en train d'essayer d'attraper le Vif d'or mais il a soudain disparu de mon champ de vision, expliqua Harry en observant le blond qui était resté la bouche ouverte devant le cadavre de son Nimbus. Je…

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? lança soudain Malefoy en tournant vers lui, lâchant son balai pour se lever et pousser les joueurs de son équipe afin d'arriver devant Harry.

Quoi ? Mais il n'avait rien fait !

- M. Malefoy, je comprends que vous souhaitiez trouver un coupable mais je vous avais déjà répéter plusieurs fois qu'un balai a besoin d'un entretien régulier, coupa Mme Bibine en s'interposant entre les deux équipes qui se faisaient face.

- Mais j'en prends soin ! contesta Malefoy. Potter a…

- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Harry en voyant le directeur arriver. Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi il est tombé, comment j'aurais fait pour lui briser son balai ?

- Tu…

- Arrêtez, intervint Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un balai se brise durant un match, et sans l'intervention de qui que ce soit. Peut être est-ce dû à manque d'entretien, ou bien tout simplement un défaut de fabrication, mais je vous prierai M. Malefoy de cesser cela.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea, apparemment peu d'accord avec les propos du directeur mais ne dit rien alors que la foule grossissait sur la pelouse. Dans un juron, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du stade en bousculant des élèves au passage. Le regardant partir, Harry se mit à se masser son épaule sans écouter ce qui se passai autour de lui.

Sauver la vie à quelqu'un, et voilà comment il était récompensé.

* * *

><p><strong>De quelle manière le balai de Drago s'est-il brisé ? Ce dernier continuera-t-il à accuser Harry ? Ron parviendra-t-il à franchir définitivement le cap ? <strong>

Tadam ! Vous devez l'avouer, Kate ne vient pas s'imposer, elle s'intègre au récit ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, si fautes vous trouvez, fautes vous me dénoncez avec un petit bout de la phrase (plus facile pour faire la correction)  
>Bye bye et à la semaine prochaine ! :D<p> 


	5. 04 Rencontre surprise

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**A la suite du dernier match de Quidditch, le balai de Drago s'est soudainement brisé en plein vol, obligeant Harry à le secourir. Pour le blond, il n'y a qu'une solution, le Gryffondor est le seul coupable.

**Petits bavardages :**Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai que 50 pages d'avance. Alors, c'est peut être beaucoup à première vu mais ça ne représente que 6 chapitres maximum... Il faut que je me grouille x3

Alors, grande nouvelle concernant Kate parce que je sais que certain son inquiet. J'ai fait pas moins de trois tests sur les Mary-Sue et... dans les trois, ses points vont de 5 à 8. Donc en gros, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue, soyez sans crainte, je fais tout pour.  
>Mais ce qui est marrant, ce sont les questions. Pas franchement du côté des pouvoirs paranormaux mais autre chose. Je répondais "non", toute seule chez moi totalement effarée XD<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Je t'assure, Hermione, je n'ai pas touché à son balai, certifia Harry.<p>

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais sois bien conscient que tous les Serpentards pensent le contraire sans parler du fait que personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais comment aurais-je fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. Il faut juste que tu fasses attention si tu croisses des Serpentards.

Oui, il devait faire attention. Harry en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais. Il n'avait rien fait, il le savait mais apparemment ce n'était ce que pensaient les autres. Laissant son regard glisser derrière lui, il tomba sur Malefoy qui lui fit un grand sourire glacial et il préféra retourner à son assiette.

- Tu sais, on te croit tous, dit Neville qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

- Génial, si ça pouvait m'éviter des ennuis ce serait encore mieux, grommela-t-il en se servant mollement des asperges.

- Ou bien peut être est-ce que Malefoy veut juste te rajouter des ennuis ? supposa Kate qui était près d'Hermione.

- Au point de casser son balai ? releva-t-il. Je sais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour moi mais certainement pas fracasser son balai en deux à moins que ça me fasse crever dans la seconde qui suit.

- Je proposais juste… marmonna-t-elle.

Et il avait déjà pensé. Cependant, comme il venait de le dire, ce n'était pas du tout le style de Malefoy que de se séparer des choses auxquelles il avait un minimum d'estime, et son balai en faisait parti.

- Mais il profite peut être de la situation pour t'accuser, dit Ron songeusement en fixant le plafond. Vu que personne n'a rien vu, il ne prend aucun risque à te montrer du doigt.

- Vous êtes vraiment pour la théorie de la conspiration tous les deux, releva Hermione en dévisageant Kate et Ron. Il serait sans doute plus sage d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe. Avec les Serpentards sous tension, il faut éviter de faire n'importe quoi et encore moins de lancer de fausses accusations, il y en a déjà assez qui courent.

Voix de la sagesse numéro 1, Hermione Granger pour vous servir. Même si elle avait raison, Harry avait du mal à admettre la chose. Il n'avait absolument pas saisi ce qui s'était passé durant le match. A vrai dire, il avait véritablement l'impression que la chute de Malefoy était due à la seule faute du Serpentard. Il n'avait strictement rien fait, le balai s'était juste brisé sans l'aide de personne et seules les suppliques de Malefoy pouvaient venir dire le contraire.

Grattant de façon absente le fond de son assiette avec sa fourchette, Harry se tourna vers Kate dans un soupir.

- Dis, tu voudrais m'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphose ? demanda-t-il. Vu qu'Hermione s'occupe de Ron, je préfère ne pas déranger.

Ou comment mettre deux sous-entendus en une seule phrase. Si Hermione pinça le nez en saisissant qu'elle pouvait se montrer énervante, Ron rougit comme une pivoine en lui marmonnant un vague « merci » en remuant à peine les lèvres.

- Oui, bien entendu, répondit Kate en lui faisant un grand sourire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Regarde-moi cet idiot. Après la fille Weasley, c'est Rasen.

- Colden, rectifia Blaise qui soufflait sur sa soupe.

- M'en fiche, rétorqua Drago. Il m'a cassé mon balai.

- Tu le répètes depuis trois jours, fit remarquer Théodore en cessant de couper sa tranche de gigot.

- Sans doute parce que mon Nimbus ne s'est pas réparé entre temps, répondit sèchement Drago.

- Mais qui te dit que c'est Potter le coupable ? dit Blaise.

- Je prends soin de mes affaires ! se défendit Drago. Elle a beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, Bibine ne peut en aucun cas me juger ! Jamais je n'aurais laissé mon balai pourrir et ça veut dire que quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège dessus pour que je m'écrase en plein match !

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, rappela Théodore.

- Et tu expliques comment alors le fait que j'ai failli me rompre la nuque ? rétorqua Drago. Non seulement je suis tombé mais en plus Potter m'a rattrapé. Désolé pour la coïncidence, mais ce type joue trop souvent au héro pour être toujours innocent. Il doit sans doute préparer plusieurs fois ses coups avant de crier au loup.

Non, il ne pensait à la coïncidence. Il prenait soin de son balai toutes les semaines, amoureusement, si le terme pouvait lui être accordé. Jamais encore il n'avait laissé son Nimbus à l'abandon même si Bibine disait le contraire. Les deux seuls fois où elle lui avait fait un reproche, c'était quand il était parti sous la douche en oubliant son balai derrière lui mais jamais, au grand jamais, il l'avait ignoré ! Donc quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas une erreur de fabrication, son père l'avait fait vérifier plusieurs fois avant de le lui donner, alors il ne restait plus qu'un acte criminel.

Drago employait les grands mots mais il estimait que, dès que sa vie était mise en danger, c'était un acte criminel. Certes, Potter avait trop d'amour propre pour agir sous la cape mais c'était forcément un Gryffondor puisque cela leur avait profité. Alors oui, il visait le balafré mais c'était tout à fait légitime de sa part de le penser fortement.

- Tu crois que tu pourras t'acheter un nouveau balai avant le prochain match ? demanda Pansy.

- Oui… si le Ministère considère que mon père ne veux pas graisser la patte d'un politicien alors je pourrais peut être avoir un balai, marmonna Drago qui doutait malgré tout des chances de réussites. Ma mère a déjà eu du mal à acheter des cailles, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera pour un balai. Ils vont immédiatement croire que mon père va essayer de s'échapper.

- En balai ? releva Théodore.

- Ils ont bien mis à sac le salon en pensant que le vase de ma grand-tante était un Portoloin, rétorqua Drago qui n'avait pas vraiment su s'il devait en rire au moment où il avait reçu la lettre.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi si tu ne peux pas en avoir un ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Aucune idée. L'avouer était même un peu trop difficile pour Drago et il préféra garder le silence en grattant son assiette. Sans balai, il ne pourrait pas faire de matchs, il était hors de question qu'il emprunte ceux de l'école. Non seulement parce qu'ils étaient hideux mais en plus parce qu'il était certain d'avoir plus de chance de se briser la nuque avec ceux-ci que son propre balai en morceaux. Autant dire que la situation arrangeait pas mal de monde à Poudlard, rallongeant sensiblement la liste des suspects.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il était bien. Il avait chaud et se sentait vraiment bien. Harry ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir les yeux, se serrait comme blasphémer alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

- Harry…

Il grogna, tournant la tête pour fuir l'ennemi.

- Harry, réveille-toi.

Consentant à ouvrir les paupières, il les battit stupidement durant un instant, ébloui par la lumière et frappa à tâtons autour de lui pour chercher ses lunettes.

- Tu les as sur ton nez.

Une main vint remettre les lunettes en question en bonne posture et Harry émit un grognement en se redressant, se massant l'arrière de la nuque. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il évalua la situation.

Il était dans la salle commune, il n'y avait pas un élève mais il faisait déjà jour. Totalement courbaturé, il se redressa et finit enfin par se rendre compte que quelqu'un était devant lui, accroupi.

- Kate… marmonna-t-il. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je comptais te rendre ton brouillon pour le devoir de Métamorphose, dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de parchemin.

Tendant sa main pour l'attraper, Harry arrêta soudain son geste. Deux secondes… il avait fait une énorme erreur… celle de s'endormir. Une brusque remontée de souvenirs venait soudainement de lui faire réaliser les évènements de la veille.

Enfin non, il n'y avait pas eu d'évènements à proprement parler puisqu'il s'était endormi. Non seulement Kate lui avait corrigé tout son devoir mais en plus il s'était écroulé sur la table alors qu'elle continuait de travailler à côté de lui. Il avait honte, pire encore, il se sentait incroyablement gêné d'avoir commis une telle erreur. C'était comme s'il jouait les esclavagistes, profitant d'elle dès qu'il le pouvait pour l'abandonner toujours au pire moment.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, j'ai juste…

Et voilà en plus qu'il tentait de trouver des excuses. ' mon dieu, il tombait bien bas…

- Pardon, dit-il en prenant le brouillon tout en sentant les remords hurler dans son cerveau.

Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment, le fait qu'il soit totalement impoli envers elle ne la dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile à admettre pour Harry, lui qui s'était promis en début d'année de ne plus jouer les hypocrites.

- On mange ensemble, proposa-t-il en se levant pour la rattraper. On est samedi, on a tout le temps pour parler donc je te propose un petit-déjeuner aux aurores.

D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure ? Se tournant vers la pendule la plus proche, ce fut avec soulagement qu'Harry accueillit les pendules indiquant huit heure moins vingt. Au moins il ne serait pas ridicule jusqu'au bout.

- Si tu veux… marmonna-t-elle.

Projet approuvé ! L'attrapant par le poignet, il la tira en direction du portrait et l'emmena jusqu'à le Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, l'objectif était simple, faire amplement connaissance avec Kate, se faire absolument pardonner et rembourser ses dettes. Il pouvait dire adieu au temps qu'il avait prévu de consacrer à son devoir de potions.

La Grande Salle était vide. D'ailleurs à cette heure là, ce n'était pas du tout surprenant. A part pour les entraînements de Quidditch, rare étaient les élèves se levant aussi tôt un samedi. Ce fut donc dans un calme assez inquiétant qu'il la fit s'asseoir sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers elle :

- Du jus d'orange ?

La première pensée qu'il lui vint fut : « Harry, voilà pourquoi tu n'es jamais resté avec une fille bien longtemps ». Kate semblait surprise, voire inquiète, et il reposa le pichet dans un soupir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit, dit-il. J'aurai dû rester éveiller, t'écouter et t'aider mais tu as tout fait toi-même et pour cela, je m'excuse. Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois mais ça vaut encore plus pour cette fois-ci, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas gra…

- Si c'est grave ! coupa-t-il. Je demande de l'aide et je ne suis pas foutu d'en profiter ! au lieu de ça je pourrais faire une partie de Bavboules que ça ne ferait aucune différence !

Il était en colère. Pas contre elle, même si au fond il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle restait si calme, mais parce qu'il avait beau se faire des promesses pour changer, il n'y arrivait pas. D'un côté, c'était assez facile de comprendre pourquoi il pouvait mettre aussi facilement les nerfs d'Hermione à vif.

- Donc, j'ai décidé que je vais corriger ça, dit-il plus calmement en se tournant vers la table. Des toasts ?

Durant un moment, il n'y eut pas un bruit dans la Grande Salle et Harry s'attendit, non sans surprise, à des reproches. Au lieu de cela, Kate se mit à éclater de rire, le laissant comme un idiot, un plat dans les mains. Il avait fait quelque chose de drôle ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il saisi d'un énorme doute.

Tenant le plat d'une main, il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux pour vérifier que le problème ne venait pas de là, inspirant également le plus possible pour s'assurer qu'aucune odeur suspecte n'était à l'origine de la situation.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais, assura-t-elle en cessant de rire, acceptant tout de même de prendre quelques toasts.

- Mais…

Mais quoi ? Il aurait dû en être heureux, elle supportait ses défauts, autant dire que c'était de plus en plus dur à trouver en ce moment à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-il en continuant de la dévisager.

- Juste que j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'engraisser.

Ah oui, vu comme ça, c'était plus compréhensible. Reposant le plat de toasts, il fit aller et venir son regard entre la table et Kate avec une intense réflexion. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, proposer des plats était sous-entendu d'engraissement pour faire oublier ses erreurs… il devait faire quoi au juste ? En fait, il maudissait celui qui avait eu l'idée de ce petit déjeuner, ce qui en revenait à se détester lui-même pour pondre des idées aussi stupides.

- Je suis idiot…

- Maladroit serait le terme approprié.

Merci de la sincérité, au moins il était fixé. Commençant à se servir, Harry s'arrêta soudain en remarquant qu'un détail avait changé.

- Tu ne bégayes plus ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Et aussitôt, Kate qui buvait dans sa coupe recracha tout son contenu en se mettant à rougir et balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Harry, tu n'es qu'un triple idiot pensa-t-il en se précipitant pour l'aider à ne pas s'étouffer. Elle était parvenue à oublier son léger problème de diction et voilà que lui revenait dessus sur son grand cheval doré.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre une gorgée pour cesser de tousser.

- Ou… oui, je crois, marmonna-t-elle.

Moins bien qu'avant en tout cas, Kate était retournée à l'état de bégayement qu'il lui connaissait.

- Donc, à part que je t'exploite, tu arrives définitivement à te faire à Poudlard ? lança-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

Elle acquiesça. Harry se sentit tomber encore plus bas. Maintenant, elle était muette. Ah non, c'était sûr… Il n'était pas maladroit mais totalement idiot.

- Tu connais Hermione depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle dans une phrase ponctuée de blanc.

- Depuis ma première année, répondit-il en saisissant qu'elle tentait d'engager un dialogue déjà plus saint. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express avec Ron et Hermione. Au début, ce n'était pas très facile, elle est… comment dire… très intéressée par ses études. Il nous a fallu un peu de temps avant de voir que c'était une fille pleine de ressources.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de lui. Peut être était-ce pour rééquilibrer les choses, que Kate puisse au moins se dire qu'il ne la faisait pas travailler sans aucun échange. Et puis dans un sens, il lui avait déjà posé pleins de questions, mais elle, jamais. Il était parfaitement dans son droit de savoir pour qui elle jouait les esclaves.

- Elle est gentille, c'est vrai, dit-elle en coupant ses toasts. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un garçon.

Sur le coup, Harry hésita entre éclater de rire et jouer les tombes. D'un autre côté, être un cadavre saisi d'un fou rire était tout de même assez séduisant.

- Disons que c'est bien parti pour que la situation change, répondit Harry en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans ses œufs d'un air absent.

Elle était intriguée et le dévisagea d'une façon assez étrange.

- Ron…, supposa-t-elle.

Et il acquiesça dans un grand sourire. Il irait en enfer pour avoir trahi son ami, mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas comme si tout Poudlard ignorait la situation de ces deux là. Il estimait à encore deux petits mois le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour finir définitivement ensemble. A moins bien sur que Ron se jette aux pieds d'Hermione pour lui chanter une douce sérénade.

- De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi qui pousse Ron, ce sera Ginny, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu peux être heureuse de pouvoir assister à ce fabuleux évènement, moi je l'attends depuis sept ans.

- Ginny… la sœur de Ron ?

Cuillère dans la bouche alors que sa fourchette continuait à faire des ronds dans l'assiette, il tourna sa tête vers elle pour acquiescer.

- Quand nous étions seuls l'année dernière, Ginny m'a plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'elle était prête à pousser Ron de la tour d'Astronomie du moment que cela lui permettrait d'enfin assumer un minimum de responsabilités, raconta-t-il. Mais je la comprends…

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le frère et la sœur, murmura-t-elle entre deux bégaiements.

- Assez, même si avec Ginny, nous nous parlons un peu moins depuis que nous sommes plus ensembles, dit Harry en perdant lentement son sourire.

Ce n'était pas que ça le peinait. Non, ils n'avaient jamais officiellement rompu, juste cesser de se voir. Mais, réaliser que leur histoire s'était finie aussi stupidement lui donnait réellement envi de plonger sa tête dans ses œufs. Il n'était pas doué avec les filles, et c'était quand enfin il avait une vraie situation qu'il la laissait filer sans rien faire. Désespérant, c'était le seul mot qu'il trouvait pour se qualifier.

- Donc, tu n'es plus avec elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, avoua-t-il penaud en décidant enfin d'avaler sa bouilli d'omelette. Elle ne veut plus, moi non plus. Dans un sens, c'est mieux ainsi, au moins on peut rester amis.

Entre raconter sa vie et se déboires sentimentaux, Harry avait vite fait de privilégier la première solution. C'était vraiment assez étrange de parler de problèmes de cœur avec une fille qu'il tentait de connaître. Non, en fait c'était totalement stupide.

- Je…

- Oh, mais qui vois-je au loin ? coupa une voix guillerette à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Pivotant sur le banc, Harry eut raison de se méfier de ce mauvais pressentiment. Près des portes, sur la pointe des pieds et une main au niveau de ses sourcils, Malefoy semblait guetter l'horizon, plus précisément la table des Gryffondors.

- Mon cher et tendre Potter ! lança le blond d'une voix mélodramatique en se hâtant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? demanda soudainement Harry en le voyant s'approcher beaucoup trop dangereusement de leur table.

- Oh, mais voyons, je ne vais tout de même pas manger tout seul à cette heure si matinale alors que l'occasion m'ait donnée de me rapprocher de toi, lança Malefoy dans un grand sourire très inquiétant. Pousse toi, Marlen, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Kate de se décaler pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place.

- C'est Colden, rectifia sèchement Harry en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu viens manger à la table des Gryffondors ?

Sans lui répondre, Malefoy prit l'assiette devant lui où les toasts de Kate reposaient et fit tomber le contenu derrière le banc avant de la remplir à nouveau selon ses goûts.

- Malefoy, je te parle ! lâcha Harry en frappant ses mains sur la table tout en se levant.

- Arrête d'hurler, tu vas me froisser les tympans, marmonna le blond en prenant un verre vide à côté.

- Malefoy !

- Dis-moi, qui a un caractère puéril et agressif depuis que je viens d'arriver ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le brun. Assis, Potter.

Pour sa dernière phrase, sa voix avait perdu le ton léger qu'il lui appartenait depuis ces dernières minutes, montrant le banc de sa fourchette. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait gentiment lui obéir ?

- Non, tu as raison, intervint Malefoy en réfléchissant. Reste debout, peut être que de cette façon ton cerveau marchera mieux.

Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent à ces mots. Il se fichait vraiment de lui ! Un coup il fallait qu'il s'asseye, une seconde plus tard il devait rester debout. Dans tous les cas, il allait lui donner satisfaction.

- Tu veux peut être un peu de sucre sur tes pancakes ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire tout en lui montrant le pot.

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part, remercia Malefoy en lui tendant son assiette.

Dans le pays d'Hypocriteland, la scène incontournable était celle d'Harry Potter en train de sucrer les pancakes de Drago Malefoy. Aucun sous-entendu là dedans, juste deux jeunes hommes qui s'acharnaient à faire craquer l'autre. Reposant ses fesses sur le banc, Harry fit signe à Kate qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins la situation.

- Sérieusement, à part vouloir me gâcher ma journée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait lui raconter ses secrets intimes ? C'était vraiment charmant de sa part d'y croire, surtout qu'il était debout aussi tôt à cause de lui. Il fallait bien qu'il prévienne ses parents qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau balai, autant le faire tôt dans la matinée et recevoir de cette manière la réponse dans quelques heures.

- Parce que le monde est plus beau autour de toi, répondit Malefoy en mordant amoureusement dans ses pancakes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Si c'était pour se foutre de lui, au moins qu'il l'insulte au lieu de lui dire ce genre de choses. Quand il raconterait ça à Ron, il n'était pas bien sûr si celui-ci allait tout simplement éclater de rire ou bien s'indigner qu'il soit gentiment resté manger à côté de lui.

- Au fait… intervint le blond.

Harry manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'en se tournant pour le fixer, il aperçut le visage du Serpentard à trois centimètres du sien.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu es celui à l'origine de mon léger problème de balai, dit Malefoy à mi-voix en plantant son regard glacial droit dans le sien. Alors, je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres, mais sache que je vais faire en sorte que ta dernière année ici soit mémorable.

Il était en train de le menacer, à vrai dire, il y avait rien d'étonnant là dedans. Harry ne comprenait juste par pourquoi ce type s'obstinait à vouloir rester sourd malgré le fait qu'il continuait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Je sens que tu vas adorer ces prochains mois, marmonna Malefoy qui susurra presque ces mots avec un réel plaisir.

- Tu commences…

- Ouvre la bouche.

- … à vraiment me faire chi…

Et Malefoy lui fourra le reste de son pancake dans la bouche avant de se tourner vers son verre pour en avaler le contenu d'un trait alors qu'Harry se hâtait de tout recracher pour ne pas s'étouffer.

- Reste en vie, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour m'amuser, lança Malefoy en se levant pour quitter la salle alors que Kate se précipitait sur Harry qui avait vraiment avalé de travers, s'étouffant à moitié tout en tapant la poitrine pour faire éjecter le morceau tenant à sa mort soudaine.

Crétin ! Voilà ce que pensa Harry alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu, toussant comme un dératé pour ne pas finir les bras en croix sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Heureusement pour lui, et surtout que Kate avait un cerveau comparé à lui, il parvint à reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'elle lui lança un sort.

- Merhhiiiii… dit-il dans une sorte d'agonie assez inquiétante.

- Tiens, bois ça, l'ignora-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'il hâta d'avaler sans pourtant s'étrangler à nouveau.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, L'Elu, avait bien failli rendre l'âme à cause d'un pancake. Etrangement, cette Une aurait sans doute fait sensation et Voldemort serait mort de rire en apprenant la nouvelle. Si ce type pouvait rire, bien entendu…

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Question stupide…

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il devait être cramoisi. Non pas parce qu'il était gêné parce que Malefoy avait failli lui faire du bouche à bouche ou bien parce que Kate s'employait à vérifier qu'il n'était pas sur son lit de mort, juste parce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Cette journée était vraiment la pire qu'il ait connu depuis un certain temps.

- Est-il toujours comme ça avec toi ? demanda Kate.

Bégaiement disparu ! Heureusement, le cerveau d'Harry tourna plus vite que la dernière fois et il se hâta de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

- Depuis notre première année, répondit-il en revenant s'asseoir convenablement même s'il n'avait plus réellement envie de manger. Disons que c'est une très longue histoire nous deux.

Et il allait certainement devoir goûter à d'autres entrevues charmantes avec Malefoy. Vu ce qu'il venait de dire, le Serpentard était très gentil dans le passé, ne l'attaquant pas particulièrement. Même s'il n'avait pas peur de lui, Harry redoutait vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver. Il rêvait d'une vie tranquille, au moins à Poudlard, et bien l'occasion ne le lui en était même pas donnée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es de bonne humeur.

- Ravi de voir que tu peux le constater, Vincent, répondit Drago en souriant.

- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que ta joie est un peu trop importante pour être normale, rectifia Blaise. Dis-moi, cela n'aurait donc un rapport avec un charmant garçon de Gryffondor que tu t'amuses à torturer depuis trois jours ?

- « Charmant »… pitoyable ou bien affligeant auraient été des termes plus appropriés.

- Donc c'est ça, conclut Blaise en prenant cela comme une affirmation à ta question. Entre toi et Potter, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je vous prie d'être attentifs ! lança Flitwick à travers la classe.

L'expression « à travers » était littéralement juste vu que le professeur d'Enchantement passa devant eux dans un vol plané.

- Donc je disais, pourquoi tu as décidé de faire vivre un enfer à Potter ? reprit Blaise alors qu'un bruit sourd s'élevait à leur droite, signe que Flitwick avait enfin arrêté d'imiter les hiboux, et que les Serdaigles se précipitaient pour aller l'aider.

- Il m'a cassé mon balai.

- Change de refrain, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas en avoir un nouveau de toute façon.

Oui… un Nimbus 2000… pas de « 1 », ni de « 2 »… non, un Nimbus 2000 comme ce cher vieux Potter avait avant, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses parents devaient surveiller leurs finances et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gaspiller de l'argent pour « un gamin incapable de prendre soin de ses affaires ». Il avait eu beau leur écrire une dizaine de lettres pour les convaincre d'un autre modèle, c'était le seul que le Ministère avait accepté et apparemment, sa mère ne tenait pas à inviter à nouveau les Aurors dans son salon pour débattre de la meilleure qualité d'un balai pour son fils.

Alors oui, Drago était légèrement en pétard concernant Potter, dans son cas, c'était même carrément logique. Se venger était donc quelque chose qui avait un agréable goût sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, ce fut avec plaisir qu'il accueillit la sonnerie, ayant prévu une jolie petite surprise à Potter.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Blaise en le voyant partir dans la direction opposer de la Grande Salle.

- M'amuser, répondit Drago en lui faisant un signe d'adieu par-dessus son épaule avant de dévaler les marches.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, au fond, il prenait réellement plaisir à torturer le balafré. Il était certain de ne jamais le voir se rebeller, et même si c'était le cas, le Gryffondor trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire au mauvais moment, plongeant encore un peu plus dans un désarroi sans nom que Drago trouvait particulièrement délicieux. Que de bonheur ! Il…

- Je peux te parler.

Drago freina soudain sa marche, retirant son sac de son épaule pour mieux voir celui qu'il l'avait interpellé dans ce couloir habituellement vide. Sur le coup, il ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre puis la referma pour mieux dévisager l'individu.

C'était une blague ?

* * *

><p><strong>Qui est donc cette personne ? Que prévoit Drago pour se venger d'Harry et de sa supposée culpabilité ? La situation va-t-elle empirer entre ces deux derniers ? <strong>

Tadam ! Il est beau et il est long ce chapitre :3 Moi, je vais essayer de gribouiller un peu ce soir pour continuer la fic, mais je suis retombée dans une période dur à combler... j'ai carrément envie de passé à l'essentiel x)

Mais bon, ce sont mes problèmes, bye bye !


	6. 05 Echanges de mots

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Brisé durant un match, Drago ne peut que se lamenter sur la perte de son balai. Pour lui, c'est certain, Harry est le coupable et va même jusqu'à le menacer le matin. Prêt à mettre ses plans en place, il est interromput au beau milieu d'un couloir.

**Petits bavardages :** Qui veut du lolo ? :3  
>Moi, j'ai été contente, j'ai revu pleins d'anciens lecteurs d'Effet Papillon, petite émotion dans mon coeur tout mou...<p>

Outre cela, je tiens à déclarer que la fic semble être bien plus appréciée sur hpf plutôt que fanfiction. net. Il n'y a pas photos 40 reviews contre 3, le calcul est vite fait x)  
>Concernant le chapitre, j'aime le début, moins la fin. Mais il faut bien cela pour que tout se mette en place er je ne vais pas attendre que l'inspiration me tombe du ciel pour tout réécrire.<p>

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait jamais grand monde dans ce couloir. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il ne menait à aucune salle en particulier, faisant plutôt un immense détour. Drago aimait donc l'emprunter, surtout quand il se préparait à mettre en place ses plans pour le moins non morals en action. Mais là, il s'était vraiment attendu à tout sauf à cette personne.<p>

- Casen, c'est ça ? demanda Drago en voyant sa silhouette s'approcher.

- Colden, dit-elle en remontant son sac sur son épaule. Je veux te parler.

Lui qui avait cru mal entendre, il était à présent assez surpris. Dans un rire nerveux, il commença à la dévisager avec d'éclater franchement de rire, incapable de rester sérieux tant la situation était ridicule.

- Pourquoi, toi, tu voudrais me parler ? lâcha-t-il en essayant de se calmer, une main en train d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Tu t'es regardée ?

Une fille de Gryffondor venant volontairement à son encontre dans un couloir obscur, il y avait de quoi rire, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite.

- Au revoir, lança-t-il en se détournant, tout de même ravi de ce petit divertissement.

- Laisse le tranquille.

Drago s'arrêta soudain, interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande de laisser Harry tranquille, répéta celle-ci en le dévisageant sans ciller.

Pendant un moment, Drago ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était… étrange ? Non, pas étrange, ridicule en fait. Une incapable venant tranquillement lui demander de laisser Harry Potter tranquille avec un regard très méchant… à prendre au troisième degré bien tendu car ce n'était qu'un portrait simplifié mais ô combien réaliste. Il aurait eu un appareil photo sous la main qu'il aurait immédiatement immortalisé l'instant.

- C'est une blague ?

- Laisse-le, répéta Colden.

Grand moment de comédie… vraiment, si Drago n'avait pas un minimum d'égo, il sera déjà à genoux pour pleurer de rire. Cette fille était pitoyable, il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la décrire à cet instant précis.

- Voyons, laisse-moi deviner, commença Drago en se tournant correctement vers elle, reprenant son sérieux. Tu me demandes, à moi, d'arrêter de m'amuser avec lui. Il est donc assez logique de conclure que tu es toi aussi devenue une de ses groupies totalement éprises d'un gars défiguré ayant des tendances suicidaires connues depuis des années. J'ai raison ?

- Je ne suis pas une groupie, c'est un ami et je te demande d'arrêter de lui tourner autour comme un vautour, lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Il lui souriait, un grand sourire dont il savourait vraiment le plaisir. Il avait beau se rapprocher, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, continuant à le défier du regard malgré le fait qu'elle soit nettement plus petite que lui.

- Tu vas me faire quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Me bégayer à la figure ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais son visage continua de se durcir en l'entendant. Drago s'amusait comme un petit fou. Jamais, au grand jamais, quelqu'un d'une autre maison n'avait osé lui adresser aussi directement la parole, encore moins une Gryffondor, surtout pas pour lui parler de Potter et lui interdire de faire quoique ce soit à son sujet.

- Moi j'ai une idée, murmura-t-il en laissant son sourire s'agrandir. Vu que tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, je vais, quant à moi, gentiment refusé et te dire ceci.

Lentement, il se pencha à son oreille, entrouvrant ses lèvres en préparant avec un plaisir malsain les mots qu'il allait prononcés.

- Grâce à toi, Potter va avoir la chance de profiter de ma générosité tous les jours, sans exception. Je ferai en sorte que chaque matin, il se réveille avec la pensée d'appréhender sa journée et que lorsqu'il ira se coucher le soir, ce soit avec mille idées en train de cogiter dans sa tête à mon égard. Je voulais m'amuser un peu plus, mais tu viens de me donner la meilleure raison pour ne pas me retenir.

Se reculant, il lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme une gamine de huit ans et de s'éloigner d'elle en gardant son sourire. A partir de maintenant, il allait faire de Potter son premier objectif, juste pour satisfaire la demande Ralden… ou Tolnen… il ne savait déjà plus son nom de famille.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait mal à la tête. Allongé, ou plutôt, roulé en boule sur son lit, Harry ne cessait d'ouvrir la mâchoire pour essayer de calmer la douleur persistante qui lancinait son crâne. Il n'était pas en train de rêver de Voldemort, ni même en train de souffrir à cause de sa cicatrice, il avait juste vraiment l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie, marmonna Hermione en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on est revenu de la Grande Salle.

- Les sorciers sont peut être les meilleurs pour trouver des sortilèges changeant la queue d'un cochon en tulipe mais aucun d'eux n'a inventé l'aspirine, rétorqua-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pomfresh aura peut être une solution, ajouta Ron qui était agenouillé devant lui.

- Je vais aller lui demander, dit Hermione en se levant du bord du lit sur lequel elle était assisse, retirant de ce fait sa main des mèches brunes. Prends soin de lui, Ron.

Et elle déguerpit en vitesse, les laissant tous les deux dans le dortoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller voir Pomfresh, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout traverser la moitié du château dans cet état. Il avait vraiment mal, moins que lors de ses crises et ses cauchemars mais c'était une douleur lancinante qui ne cessait de lui martelait de crâne tout en lui enfonçant des aiguilles dans le cerveau.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas de fièvre, il n'avait rien mangé ayant un goût suspect et faisait pour, une fois, bien attention de se couvrir en sortant. Avait-il un alien implanté dans le cerveau depuis la naissance et celui-ci demandait-il de naître ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Etendu sur son lit, une main derrière la tête, Drago fixa la petite fiole qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui. Ce produit était un véritable petit bijou, il devait vraiment penser à en acheter un peu plus dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Deux heures, voilà le temps qu'il venait de donner à Potter pour une sympathique réunion avec lui-même. Un mal de tête qui disparaitrait aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans laisser aucune trace. Non, Drago était véritablement fière de sa trouvaille, d'autant plus qu'il avait entendu le Gryffondor annuler la séance d'entraînement.

Souriant, il referma ses doigts sur la fiole et passa sa deuxième main sous sa tête.

Cette fille, la nouvelle, était vraiment idiote. Croire qu'il allait laisser Potter tranquille juste parce qu'elle viendrait gentiment le lui demander. C'était risible, vraiment, pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette pauvre fille qui était allée le voir sans même le connaître un minimum. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'avec un beau sourire charmeur il allait se faire embobiner comme Potter ?

Pas vraiment, elle était à Gryffondor, cela lui donnait déjà une excellente raison pour ne pas s'intéresser à elle, encore plus maintenant. Il n'y avait que les lâches pour aller demander à l'ennemi d'arrêter l'offensive. Lui, il adorait réduire Potter à l'état de simple pantin qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Encore, ils auraient été quelques années plutôt, peut être que le Gryffondor se serait donné la peine de répliquer à chaque fois, mais il était apparemment bien trop occupé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui accorder du temps.

Aucune résistance, des réactions exquises, Drago n'allait tout de même cesser de s'amuser comme un petit fou juste parce qu'une pimbêche le lui avait demandé ? Ce serait du gâchis, réellement, savoir que Potter pouvait être à deux pas et ne pas devenir le centre de ses tourments avait vraiment le don de rendre Drago perplexe.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Théodore à la porte de sa chambre.

- Pas vraiment, dit Drago en se redressant.

Oui, une chambre. Chez les Serpentards, chaque dortoir par année avait le droit à plusieurs chambres devant accueillir normalement deux pensionnaires. Manque de chance pour cette année, le nombre de Serpentards masculins étaient un chiffre impair. Résultat, Drago avait immédiatement su sauter sur l'occasion pour faire chambre à part. Malefoy oblige, on ne vit pas en intimité avec les autres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Grégory cherche ses chaussures, tu les aurais vues ? demanda Théodore en s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Toujours, répondit Drago en se levant. Il a sans doute dû les mettre dans le bac à linge salle, comme d'habitude.

- Il a déjà regardé.

Quelle conversation passionnante ! Où sont les chaussures de Grégory ? Mais c'était l'information du siècle !

- Tu ne viens pas spécialement pour ça, je présume, marmonna Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

- Pas vraiment, accorda Théodore. Comment va ton père ?

- Il survit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il y a des Aurors qui passent tous les jours, pas le droit à la magie, ma mère a l'impression de se faire suivre s'en arrêt et menace d'en faire du pudding. Mais lui…, disons qu'il ne m'écrit pas car il ne peut pas. C'est pareil pour toi, non ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Fils de Mangemort, ils étaient un peu les deux têtes d'affiches de l'école. Heureusement, ils étaient en septième année, suffisamment grands pour ne pas à subir les médisances et les insultes en direct. Ce qui n'empêchait cependant pas de recevoir de temps à autres des regards bien trop claires pour être ignorés.

- Il ne m'écrivait déjà pas avant en fait, alors qu'il soit surveillé ou non à présent, ça ne change pas grand-chose, avoua Théodore. Le seul avantage est qu'il doit occuper son temps. D'après ma mère, la bibliothèque n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée.

Ouais… Drago ne voyait pas son père faire du ménage, même s'il s'ennuyait. Disons qu'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tutu relèverait du même effet.

- Tu comptes continuer à suivre ses idées ?

Au moins, Théodore ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour en venir directement au fait. Drago n'ignorait pas que son « ami » n'avait jamais voulu faire la succession de son père, lui… et bien disons que maintenant ce n'était plus d'actualité.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils. Je verrai comment la situation évolue mais…

- Tu ne pourrais pas avoir un minimum de couilles et de te positionner clairement pour une fois dans ta vie ? coupa Théodore en le dévisageant tout en faisant preuve d'une politesse plus qu'exemplaire.

Drago haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Non seulement surpris par le ton qu'il venait de prendre avec lui mais aussi de l'insulte sous-entendu. Il était lunatique, certes, mais là, Théodore venait de franchir la limite.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, rétorqua Drago en lui faisant face. Tu crois peut être que parce que tu…

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu crois, je te demande ce que tu vas faire, répliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Poudlard, étrangement, tu as réponse à tout. Mais quand on mentionne le monde extérieur, tu prends la fuite et fournis des excuses ridicules. Excuse-moi si je te demande pour une fois de prendre une décision.

- Tu n'as…

- Alors les enfants, vous parlez de quoi ? interrompit Blaise en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Théodore, souriant largement en faisant aller et venir son regard entre les deux.

Le blond continua de le fixer un instant avant de se détourner, laissant Blaise sans réponse alors que Théodore se défaisait de son emprise pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Etrangement, Blaise avait comme l'impression d'être arrivé au meilleur/pire moment.

- Vous vous disiez des mots d'amour ? demanda-t-il en suivant Drago alors que celui-ci partait se rallonger sur son lit.

- Ce sont tes affaires ? rétorqua amèrement celui-ci.

- Je suis le papa, et Pansy la maman, bien entendu que les ennuis de mes enfants m'intéressent ! s'indigna Blaise en prenant un air outré.

Et il se baissa immédiatement lorsque Drago lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas drôle. Même si Théodore avait l'habitude de lui tenir tête, c'était bien la première fois cette année qu'il se faisait aussi facilement rabrouer par lui. Drago n'aimait pas du tout ça, encore moins en sachant qu'il était un Malefoy qui devait normalement gérer une situation sans aucun souci.

Se tournant pour s'étaler sur le ventre, il enfonça sa tête dans le dernier oreiller qui lui restait (le grand avantage d'avoir un lit vide à côté de soi en permanence étant de pouvoir voler les draps, traversin…). Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas depuis la rentrée, une chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre et à localiser. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait alors facilement tout remettre d'aplomb et reprendre sa charmante vie.

Sentant son lit faire des bonds, Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Blaise, je ne suis pas un chien, lâcha-t-il.

- J'ai cru pourtant, répondit celui-ci tout en continuant.

- Ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! lança Drago en se redressant soudain et poussant Blaise hors de son lit.

Ecroulé de rire par terre, ce n'était pas sa chute qui semblait avoir calmé Blaise.

- Tu as le poil soyeux, dis-moi ? couina-t-il entre deux fous rires.

Drago attrapa son oreiller et lui envoya directement à la figure, ce dernier étant bien trop occupé à se tenir le ventre plutôt qu'à esquiver. Zut… il n'avait plus d'oreiller pour s'étouffer maintenant… Retombant sur son lit, Drago inspira profondément. Quelque chose clochait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry se passa la main sur la tempe, esquissant une grimace alors que des premières années de Poufsouffles s'enfuyaient dans l'autre sens.

- Pourquoi leur as-tu crié dessus ? demanda Hermione qui était restée la bouche ouverte en le voyant hurler sur ses pauvres enfants.

- Je sais pas…, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Il avait très mal dormi, vraiment. Même si son mal de tête s'était rapidement arrêté, il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et avait passé la nuit à faire des ronds dans son lit. Ce n'était pas normal, il le savait, et après être resté des heures les yeux fixés sur les rideaux de son lit, il avait tout de même le droit de hurler sur des gosses qui piaillaient trop fort.

- Tu devrais peut être passé à l'infirmerie, conseilla Kate dans un murmure, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

- Tout va bien maintenant, assura-t-il en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

- Mais peut être est-ce plus grave que tu ne le crois, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Elle a raison, approuva Ron à côté de lui. Tu étais vraiment pâle hier, je ne sais pas si tu as mangé quelque chose de pas très frais mais…

- La nourriture !

Très rares étaient les cas où Harry était saisi d'une idée de génie mais c'était le cas à présent. Ce n'était pas normal car ce n'était pas naturel. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au petit deuxième année de Serpentard qui s'était effondré derrière lui durant le repas de la veille. Le hasard était d'autant plus grand qu'il était certain d'avoir vu le gamin courir comme un fou vers sa table, un blond en particulier.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait attention à cela ? Un Serpentard servant de distraction pendant qu'un autre était en train de l'empoissonner. Les coups bas, Malefoy connaissait depuis longtemps.

- Abruti ! lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant soudain pour frapper le mur à côté de lui.

- C'est de moi dont tu parles ? demanda Ron en se retournant.

- Malefoy, corrigea Harry. Ce doit être lui.

- Tu devrais peut être arrêté de tout renvoyer à Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione en s'arrêtant elle aussi pour se tourner vers lui. Tu le hais, il te hait, très bien. Mais tu as eu mal à la tête, je connais une liste longue comme mon bras de maladies donnant ce symptôme. Et Malefoy n'en fait pas partie.

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui, affirma Harry en se redressant. Enfin quoi, tu trouves ça normal que tout ce soit arrêter aussi vite que cela avait commencé ? Pas moi.

Malgré ce qu'elle disait, il en était certain. Malefoy lui avait promis de pourrir son existence jusqu'à la fin de l'année et il avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ce qui lui était arrivé hier soir ne serait pas aussi dû au cerveau tordu de ce type ?

- Arrête de penser à Malefoy, conseilla Hermione en reprenant sa marche. Tu l'oublieras, il t'oubliera.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple, et si seulement ils n'avaient pas immédiatement Potions… Comment oublier le visage de quelqu'un lorsqu'il allait être obligé de le supporter durant plusieurs heures ? Non, ce n'était pas possible d'effacer à jamais le Serpentard de sa mémoire, tout bonnement impossible. Il…

- Dites, c'est moi ou bien Rogue a déjà fait rentrer les Serpentards dans la salle de cours ? demanda Seamus qui était dans le groupe juste derrière eux.

Il y eut un grand moment d'arrêt pour tous les Gryffondors de septième année, regardant fixement la porte close. Ils étaient morts.

Prenant la tête du groupe, Harry se dévoua pour frapper et ce fut dans un grand silence qu'ils accueillirent la voix glaciale de Rogue les invitant à entrer. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et il ne fut pas surpris de voir les Serpentards présents se retourner simultanément pour les fixer.

- En retard, dit Rogue derrière son bureau.

C'était parfaitement faux. Ils étaient à l'heure, en avance même, depuis des années les Gryffondors savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas arriver en retard au cours de Potions.

- J'enlève dix points à chaque personne n'étant à l'heure, asseyez-vous.

Plus d'une cinquantaine de points perdus. Même si Harry voulait contester, il savait que cela ne servirait strictement à rien… encore moins vu comment les Serpentards s'étaient installés. Il devait y avoir quoi, une table de libre ? Les places restantes étant à côté d'eux. Cherchant Malefoy des yeux, ce fut en ouvrant la bouche qu'il accueillit les signes de joies que ce dernier lui adressait pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Certainement pas !

Se détournant du blond, il se hâta vers la place à côté de Nott mais s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Seamus apparaître devant lui et s'y mettre.

- Désolé, Harry, mais je ne tiens pas à être avec Zabini, ce type a un grain, s'excusa-t-il alors que Dean allait justement se mettre près de celui-ci.

Hermione était avec Kate à la fameuse table, Ron était parti à coté de Parkinson et il ne restait plus que…

-Potter, comptez-vous rester debout encore longtemps ? lança Rogue.

Traînant son sac derrière lui, ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'assit sur le tabouret que Malefoy venait de lui tirer, comme une princesse. Il allait se noyer dans son chaudron, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Dis-moi, murmura Malefoy à côté de lui tout en coupant ses racines. Tu as bien aimé mon petit cadeau d'hier soir ?

Donc c'était bien lui. Enfonçant violemment son pilon dans son mortier pour écraser ses vers, il se concentra sur sa tâche alors que Malefoy souriait à côté de lui.

- Apparemment oui, constata-t-il. Tu veux que je continue à prendre soin de toi ?

Harry s'éloigna immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le bout de sa baguette rentrer en contact avec sa robe. Non merci, il avait déjà assez donné et avait surtout récolté une jolie petite cicatrice.

- M. Potter, continuez et je me ferais le plaisir de vous faire rasseoir personnellement sur ce tabouret, dit la voix glaciale de Rogue à côté de lui.

Malefoy calculait tout, ce n'était pas possible autrement qu'au moment même il se décale, il tombe sur Rogue. Il vit les regards des Gryffondors se tourner vers lui, inquiets, mais il s'exécuta silencieusement alors que Malefoy prenait son pilon pour le nettoyer consciencieusement.

- Tu me menaces et après tu nettoies mes affaires, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? lança Harry entre ses dents en lui arrachant le pilon des mains.

- Qui sait ? Peut être que j'adore te voir en pétard, proposa-t-il alors qu'il posait sa tête sur sa main gauche, son coude appuyé sur la table.

- Tu es dérangé Malefoy, va te faire soigner, marmonna Harry en retournant à sa potion.

Et puis pourquoi le fixait-il comme cela ? ! Il avait l'impression d'être un gros gâteau très apetissant sur lequel Malefoy allait se jeter à tout moment. Harry ne savait pas quoi, mais le Serpentard avait prévu quelque chose.  
>« ploc »<p>

Il lui fallait deux verres de jus de citron. Harry n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi cela pouvait servir dans une potion mais autant faire comme Rogue l'avait marqué.

« ploc »

Les verser en même temps que ses vers pilés.

« ploc »

Harry se frotta les tempes.

« ploc »

- Bon sang, Malefoy, tu comptes verser tes cinquante graines une à une ? lâcha Harry entre ses dents en se tournant vers lui alors que le Serpentard laissait à nouveau tomber une graine dans un « ploc ».

- J'hésite, avoua-t-il.

« ploc »

N'en pouvant plus, Harry lui prit son bol des mains et versa le contenu entier dans le chaudron de Malefoy avant de lui remettre le récipient dans les bras.

- Tout à l'heure, je t'apprendrais à faire la vaisselle si tu veux, dit Harry dans un grand sourire avant de retourner à son propre chaudron.

- Je peux te frotter le pilon si je veux ?

Grand moment de blanc dans l'esprit de Harry… c'était quoi exactement le sous-entendu ?

- Tu es pervers, Potter, releva Malefoy en manquant d'éclater de rire.

Qu'il se la ferme ! Non mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute aussi vu le ton qu'il avait employé ? Non seulement Malefoy était taré mais en plus il lui disait des phrases vraiment tordues. A quoi le Serpentard s'attendait-il ? Qu'il reste de marbre en l'entendant débiter ses conneries ? Désolé du si peu de politesse, mais Harry ne voyait vraiment rien d'autre sortir de la bouche de Malefoy à part un débit d'âneries.

Cette première heure fut donc un supplice, un supplice surtout mental car le Serpentard n'arrêta pas de lui parler. Harry avait manqué plusieurs fois de se tromper dans la liste des ingrédients, son attention surtout diriger vers le blond pour vérifier qu'il ne tentait rien de suspect que ce soit envers sa potion ou bien encore lui-même. Mais il était loin de s'attendre au pire.

- Aide-moi à couper mes racines, ordonna Malefoy en désignant son couteau tout en s'asseyant confortablement.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry en arrêtant de faire tourner sa potion.

- Coupe-moi mes racines, répéta-t-il.

- Les génitales ? répondit immédiatement du tac au tac Harry après avoir dû subir toutes sortes de sous-entendus dès que Malefoy ait eu découvert que cela avait un minimum d'effet déstabilisant sur lui.

Un sourcil du Serpentard se leva, sans vraiment comprendre d'où lui était sortie cette brillante idée.

- J'en ai encore besoin, je te parlais des racines de Mandragores, dit Malfoy en désignant les morceaux de bois rabougris trônant à côté de son couteau. Coupe-les moi.

- Fais-le tout seul, répondit Harry en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit tout en ramenant son attention sur son chaudron.

Sentant un coup lui être soudain porter au bas des reins, il se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table, son nez à quelques centimètres de la surface de sa potion. Assis, décalé pour être derrière lui, Malefoy continuait de le fixer.

- Je t'ai demandé de couper mes racines, répéta lentement le Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne, Malefoy ! lâcha sèchement Harry en baissant la voix pour ne pas que Rogue ne les entende en réalisant que le blond l'avait volontairement poussé.

Il eut à peine le temps de se détourner qu'il fut à nouveau envoyé vers son chaudron, renversant son matériel lorsqu'il se retint à nouveau.

- Potter, sois un gentil garçon et fais ce que je dis, murmura Malefoy. A moins que tu ne veuilles bien sûr avoir un malencontreux accident.

- C'est toi qui me…

- Moi je ne fais rien, je suis assis, coupa-t-il en souriant, levant ses deux mains qui étaient en effet innocentes car il se servait de son pied.

- Tu peux me dire exactement ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? lança Harry. Tu es maso ? Tu as besoin d'un minimum de reconnaissance ? Dis-moi exactement c'est quoi le problème que je puisse savoir quoi faire.

- Il est en colère le petit Potter ? marmonna-t-il dans une moue. Il va bouder ?

- Va crever.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers son chaudron. Il avait depuis longtemps fait une croix sur la possibilité de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passé par la cervelle de ce type, que ce soit sur ses agissements ou bien la manière dont il avait de l'aborder. Il voulait se battre ? Et bien qu'il le lui dise clairement au lieu de le pousser à bout, au moins, cela aurait le mérite d'être clair et de ne pas passer par des centaines de sous-entendus que le Serpentard faisait bien en sorte qu'il relève. Tout…

- LAISSE-LE !

Le hurlement qui venait de s'élever lui fit rater un battement de cœur, maintenant de justesse la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Se tournant vers la personne à l'origine de cela, Harry manqua de véritablement laisser tomber sa fiole en voyant Kate, debout, les mains plaqués contre son bureau et un regard meurtrier tourné dans sa direction. Non… pas sa direction.

Fronçant les sourcils, ce fut dans un lent mouvement de tête qu'il se tourna vers Malefoy, bien trop occupé à fixer Kate comme le reste de la classe pour ramener son pied normalement près de son tabouret, le laissant à quelques centimètres du postérieur d'Harry.

- Mlle Colden, je peux savoir ce qu'il…, commença Rogue en s'avançant vers elle.

- Laisse-le, lâcha sèchement Kate en fixant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait interrompu Rogue… cette fille était totalement masochiste !

- Je vous enlève 50…

- Et vous alors, vous le laissez faire ? coupa-t-elle en interrompant à nouveau le professeur de potions qui la dévisageait de bas en haut. Vous êtes un professeur ou bien un incompétent qui prend plaisir à voir ses élèves se blesser ?

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand en l'entendant, tout comme le reste de la classe. Derrière lui, Drago avait baissé son pied, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'elle avait osé faire. La petite fille toute timide et fragile incapable d'articuler était en train de tenir tête à Rogue, sans parler du fait qu'elle l'avait volontairement interpellé au travers de la classe. D'où sortait cette timbrée ?

- Vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois et je vous enlève quatre-vingt points pour insubordination et insulte envers un professeur, déclara Rogue en se rapprochant d'elle pour la fixer de haut d'un regard froid. Et le professeur incompétent que je semble être va vous demander de bien vouloir aller auprès de M. Malefoy pour vous excuser du manque de politesse que vous avez preuve en l'accusant.

Le visage de Kate se figea de stupeur alors que tout le monde pivotait vers Drago qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte en la fixant. A côté, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue lui demandait d'aller s'excuser ? Elle n'était pas en tord, pas envers Malefoy, aller lui demander de s'excuser était tout simplement l'humilier en public.

- Kate n'a pas à…

- Potter, si vous voulez bien la fermer je vous en serais reconnaissant, coupa Rogue. Souhaitez-vous avoir des retenues tous les samedis matins ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas que Kate le fasse, oui, mais il savait aussi que tous les entraînements de Quidditch étaient le samedi matin afin de faciliter toute l'équipe. Il lui demandait de choisir, c'était bien sadique et reconnaissable de sa part.

- Mlle Colden, je vous demande de vous hâter, nous n'avons pas toute journée, dit Rogue en lui faisant signe d'aller jusqu'à Malefoy.

Elle était rouge, ses joues étaient totalement empourprée et ses yeux rivés au sol. Elle avait perdu tout l'entrain qu'elle avait manifesté quelques secondes plutôt et se retrouvait totalement sans défense. Harry fit aller et venir son regard entre Kate et Malefoy qui restait malgré tout assez choqué plutôt que ravi de la situation.

- A chaque minute, j'enlèverai dix points à Gryffondor, informa Rogue. Vous êtes en train de signer l'un des records de perte de points détenu jusque là par Potter il y a quelques années.

Harry le dévisagea en se retenant de ne pas attraper sa baguette et lui jeter un sort. Il voulait totalement l'humilier, non seulement devant la classe, mais aussi la faire culpabiliser envers les autres Gryffondors. Et tout ça à cause de lui et parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de remettre Malefoy à sa place à temps.

Il revint soudain vers Kate en la voyant bouger, contournant son bureau pour s'avancer vers eux. Derrière elle, Hermione secouait négativement la tête, tentant de la rattraper mais ce fut peine perdu lorsque Rogue abattit violemment un manuel à quelques centimètres de sa main. Regardant sa montre, Harry jura en voyant qu'il ne restait que trois minutes avant la sonnerie.

- Je… marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un grand silence alors qu'elle était à quelques pas de Malefoy et Harry, le Serpentard commençant à peine à saisir ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Mlle Colden, allez-y, surtout n'oublier pas de le faire clairement, intervint Rogue qui surveillait du coin de l'œil Hermione.

Elle était totalement tétanisée, rien à voir avec la fille qui venait d'hurler à travers toute la classe. Les mains serrées sur sa robe, ses lèvres tremblantes ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer.

- Je…

- Arrête, intervint Harry en se levant pour se mettre en elle et Malefoy. Tu n'as pas à…

- Assis Potter, lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Venez dans mon bureau à huit heure samedi matin, je vous ferais grâce des suivants pour l'instant si vous reposez vos fesses sur votre tabouret.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à faire ça, rétorqua Harry. Elle…

- La semaine d'après aussi, coupa-t-il.

- Kate ne…

- Pardon !

La voix de Kate venait soudainement de s'élever en prenant de court Harry qui avait vraiment espérer qu'elle ne prononce pas ce mot vide de sens.

- Je m'excuse pour mes paroles, dit-elle en fixant le sol aux pieds de Malefoy, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Je suis désolée…

Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ces mots, encore moins se laisser humilier par Rogue qui acquiesça en lui faisant signe de rejoindre son bureau. Harry la regarda avec un serrement au cœur tout en sentant sa haine envers Rogue se décupler. Jamais il n'aurait du l'obliger à faire une telle chose.

* * *

><p>Comment réagira Harry ? Quand sera-t-il pour Drago ? Pourquoi un tel comportement de la part de Kate ?<p>

Moyen hein ? Enfin, le prochain chapitre s'enchaîne bien avec et remonte la pente mais je ne peux pas faire un double postage ^^"  
>Alors, une chose à dire : bye bye ! :D<p> 


	7. 06 Chasse aux indices

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Après, une conversation dans un couloir, Kate a tenté de convaincre Drago d'abandonner l'idée de tourmenter Harry, chose qu'il souhaite appliquer à la lettre... dans le mauvais sens. Prenant plaisir à jouer avec le Gryffondor, la plus grande surprise fut ce pendant de voir Kate se mettre à lui hurler dessus en plein cours de potions.

**Petits bavardages :** Hello tout le monde !

Alors, j'ai réglé mon problème sur fanfiction .net, Je remercie lil's pour cela. J'avais tout simplement oublier de mettre Harry dans les personnages principaux, sur le coup, ça a dû en freiner plus d'un x)

En gros HS, sachez que je suis en vacances, en gros je n'ai plus cours 8] Mais bon, j'ai un stage, ça compense même si j'ai une semaine de glandouille pour écrire ^^

* * *

><p>- Drago.<p>

Ils montèrent les marches et bifurquèrent au couloir.

- Drago.

Passant devant la tapisserie, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie menant au parc.

- Drago, tu m'entends ?

- Je crois…, marmonna celui-ci en décidant brusquement que ce serait bien mieux d'aller s'allonger dans son lit.

Tournant soudainement pour rester avec lui, Blaise se hâta de revenir à sa hauteur.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, lui dit-il. Depuis que nous sommes sortis des cachots tu n'as pas dit un mot.

- Je ne sais pas…

Etait-il choqué ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, pas du tout. Il ne comprenait juste pas la logique qui venait d'avoir lieu. Cette fille lui avait tout de même lécher les bottes pour qu'il laisse Potter tranquille, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle irait directement se plaindre de lui en public, encore moins en hurlant en plein cours. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui sonnait faux et qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

- Colden a fait un sacré numéro, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour donner l'impression d'être constipé, lança Blaise en le dévisageant.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Blaise haussa un sourcil en l'entendant, perplexe.

- Quoi, donc ? Qu'elle se mette à hurler devant Rogue ? Oui, je l'admets, c'est plus suicidaire que bizarre mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as cette tête là.

C'était pourtant très simple. Drago aimait avoir les choses en main, plus que tout d'ailleurs car cela avait toujours été le cas. Mais là, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Que Colden, comme Blaise n'avait de cesse de lui répéter, veuille à tout prix faire partie du fan club de Potter et, par manque de connaissances, aille directement l'interpeller : il pouvait bien l'admettre, la stupidité ne faisait germer que des idiotes. Mais que cette introvertie se mette à hurler à travers la classe avant de s'aplatir devant lui pour s'excuser, il y avait tout de même une limite à ce qu'il pouvait croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette fille ? demanda Drago en se tournant finalement vers lui.

- Américaine à l'origine, sans doute transférez ici pour des raisons familiales, je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire, répondit Blaise. Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, va voir un Gryffondor, peut être aura-t-il plus de réponses sinon il faut bien plus de temps si tu veux des informations sur elle.

- Qui te fait dire que j'en veux ? rétorqua brusquement Drago qui ne voulait absolument pas admettre devant lui qu'il tenait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans la tête de cette fille.

- Parce que ça fait deux fois que l'on passe devant l'entrée des Serpentards sans que tu le remarques, fit remarquer Blaise en pointant du doigt la dite entrée.

Drago s'arrêta soudain pour la fixer un instant. Des informations… ce n'était pas de la curiosité, la curiosité était inutile sauf à des fins de stratégies commerciales pour gagner du profit. Là, maintenant, il était vraiment intrigué par le comportement de Colden. Cela ne lui rapporterait rien, au contraire il perdrait du temps mais savoir que cette fille n'était pas loin lui donnait réellement un étrange pressentiment.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est une des membres du club à Potter ? demanda Blaise après avoir donné le mot de passe de leur salle commune.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Drago.

Lui aussi l'avait crû, à vrai dire, c'était bien difficile d'envisager autre chose lorsque la fille en question vous coinçait dans un couloir en vous menaçant pour ne pas que vous touchiez l'Elu. Potter avait comme un flair pour éloigner ses fans et, même si Drago prenait à malin plaisir à le taquiner sur le sujet, il devait admettre que le balafré avait un don pour garder ses distances avec des cinglés potentiels. Une qualité sur les centaines de défauts qu'il possédait… terriblement affligeant.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais te renseigner ? demanda Drago en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs.

- Dans Poudlard ?

- A l'extérieur aussi, ce serait bien vu que je ne peux pas écrire quoique ce soit sans que le Ministère ne soit au courant, précisa-t-il.

- Elle t'intrigue vraiment cette fille, remarqua Blaise dans un sourire en le voyant rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Pas comme tu sembles le penser, répliqua immédiatement Drago avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

En réalité, il s'en fichait. Colden en elle-même, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire mais ses agissements le dérangeaient vraiment, surtout envers lui car elle semblait être d'une gentillesse et d'une naïveté sans égale quand il était question des autres. Si le moment où elle avait fait ses excuses l'avait laissé de marbre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été pris d'une soudaine pitié juste qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait poussée à l'engueuler juste avant pour ensuite lui lécher les pieds. Aucun cerveau ne pourrait fonctionner de cette manière.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry mordait sa langue. Les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre, il continuait de taper frénétiquement sa plume sur son parchemin. La posant soudainement, il commença à se lever lorsqu'Hermione le rattrapa pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Je crois que tu devrais lui laisser un moment, conseilla-t-elle.

- Mais on ne va pas la laisser toute seule, rétorqua-t-il en pointant Kate qui était assisse sur le rebord de la dite fenêtre qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis.

- Et tu comptes lui dire quoi ? rétorqua Ron. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais en matière de réconfort, on est du même niveau. Si tu veux qu'elle saute directement par la fenêtre, aller lui parler est en effet une bonne idée.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire parfaitement faux et revint sur Hermione.

- C'est de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas la regarder…

- Je ne te demande pas d'ignorer le problème, juste d'attendre un moment, coupa-t-elle. Elle a besoin d'être seule, ne serait-ce que pour réaliser ce qu'elle a fait.

- Et après quoi ? On va récolter les morceaux et tenter de la remettre debout ? rétorqua Harry. On est en train de parler de Kate, la fille incapable d'aligner deux mots lorsqu'on la regarde dans les yeux et qui vient de définitivement se rabaisser au plus bas niveau pour tous les Serpentards. Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire pour continuer le travail que Rogue à commencer.

Malgré les signes négatifs de la tête d'Hermione, Harry se détacha de son emprise et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui était parquée contre la fenêtre.

- Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'il faut la laisser seule ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers la brunette à mi-voix.

- J'ai dit juste d'attendre un peu, répondit Hermione en plongeant sa plume dans son encrier. Si Harry veut la faire pleurer, il est bien parti pour.

Ron haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son ami qui était finalement arrivé à la hauteur de Kate.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant tout en lançant un regard noir à des troisièmes années qui se mettaient à murmurer en passant devant eux.

Retirant sa tête d'entre ses genoux, elle leva les yeux vers lui sans rien dire, serrant sa robe entre ses mains. Il se sentait vraiment mal en la voyant aussi pâle qu'un linge, les paupières rouges.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit-elle en replongeant entre ses genoux.

La bouche ouverte d'Harry, resta un instant ainsi en réfléchissant à la manière dont il fallait qu'il s'y prenne pour définitivement ne pas se faire haïr. Il s'en voulait, terriblement, pour ne pas avoir agi assez vite, pour ne pas avoir pu remettre Malefoy à sa place à temps et surtout pour s'être tu au moment où il aurait dû au contraire se faire entendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave ce qu'il s'est passé, personne ne t'en veux et…

- Tais-toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il n'avait aucune peine à voir qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait dû écouter Hermione et ne pas intervenir. Maintenant qu'il venait de jeter de l'essence sur le feu, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se hâter avant que le pire n'arrive.

- Je sais que j'aurai dû me débrouiller tout seul mais merci quand même pour ton intervention, je serais tombé la tête la première dans mon chaudron si…

- J'aurais dû me taire, dit-elle dans une voix tremblante. Maintenant, en plus de t'avoir attiré des ennuis, je suis devenue la risée de…

- Mais non, coupa-t-il en se rapprochant. Rogue n'arrête pas de changer de cible. Aujourd'hui c'était toi, demain ce sera quelqu'un d'autre et tout le monde oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé, affirma-t-il. Je t'assure que ça ne te rend ni ridicule ni même coupable de quoique ce soit.

Mais elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, chose bien étrange alors que celle-ci était coincée entre ses genoux. Harry était idiot, pire encore, il était un idiot sourd et incapable d'avoir une seule pensée correcte. Tous les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres ne venaient qu'empirer le malaise de Kate et maintenant qu'elle commençait véritablement à craquer, Harry ne pouvait que récolter les fruits de son travail.

Elle était nouvelle, elle avait du mal à s'intégrer et en plus, il venait de faire en sorte qu'elle se prenne toutes les médisances des élèves de Poudlard. Les points en moins, lui en avait l'habitude, tous les Gryffondors s'avaient pertinemment que si lui en perdait, Hermione serait là pour les rattraper. Mais pour Kate, voilà qu'un nouveau trou impossible à reboucher venait de se former.

- J'aurais dû rester à Salem…, marmonna dans un reniflement. Tout ce que je fais, c'est apporter des ennuis à tout le monde…

SOS, elle pleurait vraiment. Se tournant vers Hermione, il reçut un regard noir de sa part lui faisant signe d'avoir un minimum d'honneur et de réparer ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais comment devait-il si prendre ? La dernière fois qu'une fille avait pleuré devant lui, il lui avait tapoté le dos comme un abruti. Et d'ailleurs, c'était Hermione qui avait pleuré, chose encore pire car cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il ne savait même pas réconforter une amie proche alors, une qu'il commençait à peine à connaître, bonjour les dégâts.

- Tu n'apportes de problèmes à personne, certifia-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'avais des problèmes avec Rogue bien avant que tu n'arrives ici.

Mais elle se remit à secouer la tête, serrant encore un peu plus sa robe en ses mains. Autour d'eux, certains s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, lire ou bien de jouer pour les observer. Bête de foire : Harry te voilà ! Elle pleurait, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de les prendre pour leur divertissement de la soirée.

- Ecoute Kate, dit-il en se rapprochant le plus qu'il pouvait pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent. Je m'en fiche des points, je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure et, peu importe ce que tu en penses, je suis content que tu sois venue à Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ? Il ne se savait pas un professionnel de l'improvisation, sans compter que cela semblait plutôt bien lui réussir.

- Que tu penses avoir commis une erreur, c'est normal, et je le comprends mais n'essaye de mettre sur ton dos des problèmes qui ne sont pas les tiens, continua-t-il en sentant l'inspiration lui venir. Rogue me hait, Malefoy aussi, tu as voulu intervenir et pour cela je t'en remercie mais sache que ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi que cela va continuer. Je ne comprends sans doute pas ce que tu ressens, ou bien peut être est-ce parce que j'en ai l'habitude et que pour moi c'est le quotidien, mais ce qu'il s'est passé durant le cours de Potions sera bien vite oublié, crois-moi. On en parlera un moment, il y aura peut être des sous-entendus mais personne ne viendra te harceler à ce sujet.

Elle semblait s'être arrêtée de pleurer. Harry ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu enchaîner ces mots mais il était prêt à faire la danse du soleil en plein milieu de la salle commune pour fêter cette victoire. Il avait réussi, c'était un miracle !

- Pardon, dit-elle à mi-voix en levant sa tête, dévoilant deux grands yeux rougis et une lèvre tremblante.

- Tu es déjà toute pardonnée, répliqua Harry se redressant et en lui tendant sa main. Je te propose un bon dîner et après tu vas directement te coucher.

… … Ce qu'il ne faut jamais dire, lui sautait à pieds joints dans le plat. Il se disait bien que sa grande éloquence annonçait quelque chose de bien plus stupide. Comme par exemple, assimilée une jeune fille de dix-sept ans à une enfant de cinq.

- Tu veux aller manger avec moi ? reformula-t-il rapidement en espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu avant.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle en se redressant pour dévoiler un visage totalement trempé. Mais merci de la proposition.

Harry resta un moment, la main tendue devant lui, alors qu'elle était déjà partie rejoindre son dortoir. Il venait non seulement de se ramasser lamentablement mais en plus il s'était fait jeté. Le tout en moins d'une minute : record personnel battu.

- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, lança finalement Hermione derrière lui.

Lentement, il pivota, main toujours tendue et bouche ouverte.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que, malgré le fait que tu aies fini par la faire pleurer, au moins tu commences à parler de manière plus civilisée et moins vexante, dit Hermione en continuant d'écrire sur son parchemin.

- Il ne s'est pas littéralement démoli ? s'étonna Ron qui n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses sous le même angle.

Et le manuel de métamorphose d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa tête.

- Prends-en de la graine, idiot, lança-t-elle avant de récupérer ses affaires et rejoindre son dortoir sans un regard vers le rouquin.

Massant son crâne, Ron échangea un regard surpris avec Harry.

- On fait quoi alors ? On va manger tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, avoua Harry qui baissa finalement sa main en cessant ainsi de jouer les statues de cire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Les jours suivant, Harry eut la formidable idée, quoique normale, d'essayer de sauver sa misérable existence en remboursant toutes ses dettes envers Kate. Dans les faits réels, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion alors il faisait juste en sorte d'éviter de continuer à être son débiteur. Le plus difficile étant à nouveau de lui adresser la parole sans avoir la peur de la voir de nouveau fondre en larmes. En gros… il prenait chacune des paroles échangées avec elle avec des pincettes, la fuir aurait été bien trop simple.

Alors oui, Harry Potter voulait fuir… tout simplement parce que s'il y avait une chose dont qu'il ne comprenait pas (outre Malefoy), c'était bien les filles et leurs réactions des plus étranges et inattendues. Il ne savait pas vrai si elle lui en voulait, d'ailleurs lui poser directement la question ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, Dieu merci, il avait au moins gagné ce minimum vital d'instinct de survie.

Mais malgré tous ces problèmes mineurs, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. C'était d'ailleurs comme si rien ne s'était passé, chose qu'il avait du mal à admettre mais qui semblait rassurer Kate alors Harry préféra s'y plier.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Une nouvelle attaque ? demanda Neville qui empilait ses toasts tout en fixant la Gazette que tenait Harry.

- Trop, marmonna-t-il sombrement en préférant refermer le journal. C'est ridicule, pour compenser deux pages d'articles sur des morts, ils mettent cinq pages en gros titres pour souligner l'efficacité de la semi-liberté des Mangemorts.

- C'est de la politique, rétorqua Seamus en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'ils feraient mieux de ranger là où je le pense, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Une page pour nous dire que tout va bien, d'accord, mais qu'ils n'essaient de nous faire croire qu'ils ont la situation sous contrôle.

- Le Ministère ne veut sans doute pas qu'il y ait une panique, proposa Ron qui beurrait la pile de toasts de Neville.

- Dans ce cas, il suffirait juste qu'ils disent la vérité plutôt que de dévoiler des gros problèmes au compte goutte, marmonna Harry en replongeant dans son livre d'Enchantements.

A côté de lui, Kate lui tendit le panier de petits pains qu'il accepta volontiers dans un grand sourire (garder de bonnes relations, il devait garder de bonnes relations…). Les repas semblaient toujours se dessiner sous ce même jour.

- Alors ? marmonna Drago le soir en fixant la nuque du Gryffondor à travers la Grande Salle.

- Alors rien, répondit Blaise en reposant la lettre qu'il venait de finir de lire. Je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attendais.

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as reçu au lieu de me donner directement tes conclusions, rétorqua-t-il.

Blaise haussa un sourcil face à la manière dont il venait de lui parler mais préféra ignorer cela pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Reprenant la lettre qu'il avait posée à côté de son assiette, il se mit à la relire en travers.

- Née à Chicago, a été scolarisée dès l'âge légal à Salem, marmonna-t-il tout en léchant sa cuillère. Aucune trace positive ou bien négative de son passage là-bas, pour faire court, c'était une élève qui ne se faisait pas remarquer outre le fait qu'elle ait remporté un petit concours de Métamorphose lors de sa deuxième année.

- Rien sur le pourquoi du fait qu'elle est ici maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- J'y arrive, répondit Blaise. Ses parents ont trouvé des postes au Ministère, apparemment, ils ont profité des vacances d'été pour déménager et venir ici tout en l'inscrivant à Poudlard. Rien de plus à signaler, dans le genre histoire ennuyante, elle arrive en très bonne position.

Drago coupa songeusement sa viande, les yeux rivés droits devant lui, là où Colden et Potter étaient en train de parler. En effet, ce n'était pas intéressant et encore plus en sachant qu'il avait tenu à le savoir sans que d'autres ne soient au courant. Il avait vaguement espéré apprendre quelque chose qui viendrait lui donner raison dans le fait de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Ses agissements l'intriguaient, pire encore, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la tête.

- Pourquoi est-elle à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il soudainement en arrêtant sa fourchette juste devant ses lèvres.

- Je te l'ai dit, intervint Blaise qui avait définitivement enterré sa lettre dans son sac. Ses parents sont venus travailler en Angleterre donc…

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est ici, coupa Drago en posant ses couverts et se tournant vers lui. Réfléchi un peu, elle était en dernière année à Salem, majeure et largement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Il y a aussi un internat là-bas. Que ses parents viennent travailler ici ne justifie pas le fait de carrément réaliser un transfert d'école.

Blaise, qui avait commencé à boire sa coupe, venait de s'arrêter, le dévisageant interloqué. C'était qu'il avait parfois une logique assez improbable le petit Malefoy.

- Peut être était-elle ridiculisée par les autres élèves et sacrée souffre douleur de Salem, proposa-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua le blond en se mettant à saccager son steak en y plantant son couteau. Vu comment elle peut agresser et sauter au visage, je ne pense pas qu'elle est de celle à se laisser écraser par les autres.

- Ca sent le vécu, ironisa Blaise en se remettant à siroter sa coupe.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaire, répliqua Drago tout en faisant un grand mouvement circulaire pour éventrer sa viande. Mais ça ne va pas, elle n'a aucune raison de venir à Poudlard.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Méditer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Une proposition plus qu'intéressante, il devait l'avouer. Mais le problème était donc là. Si rien n'avait réellement poussé cette fille à venir ici, que faisait-elle donc dans la Grande Salle à polluer son espace visuel ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, encore moins quand Colden venait lui donner des ordres. Baissant ses yeux sur son steak, il considéra un instant la bouilli dans son assiette tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui n'allait pas, et au plus vite, car le mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de croître dans son estomac lui faisait voir un avenir un peu trop inquiétant pour une simple année de scolarité.

- Salut, lança Théodore qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Tiens, vu que tu es là, Drago a un problème et…

Drago fracassa la jambe de Blaise sous la table, faisant s'arrêter Théodore alors qu'il commençait à se servir. Au vu du tremblement de la table et du cri étouffé qu'il retint de justesse, le nouveau venu reprit son activité :

- Je suppose qu'il faut que j'interprète cela comme la volonté que je ne sois au courant de rien, hasarda Théodore.

- Juste que ça ne concerne que moi, et que Blaise fourre son nez déjà un peu partout pour m'éviter de commettre l'erreur d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, reformula Drago.

- Merci de ta confiance, elle me touche sincèrement, marmonna-t-il en prenant la salière.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça t'intéressait, rétorqua Drago en le dévisageant.

- En effet, approuva-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Le non intérêt de Théodore avait beau le rassurer, ses réactions étaient tout de même assez dérangeantes. A côté, Blaise mordait les bords de sa coupe tout en massant sa jambe.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? répéta-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Au sujet de quoi ?

Subtilement, mais certainement pas discrètement, Blaise pointa un point par-dessus son épaule, désignant de ce fait avec quelques mètres d'erreur Colden et Potter.

- Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien, avoua Drago. Mais je te demanderai juste de ne plus en parler.

- Pour quelqu'un qui m'a demandé un service, c'est tout de même assez hypocrite de ta part, marmonna Blaise.

- Sois heureux, cela veut dire que le personnage ne change pas, intervint Théodore avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

Le remercier de ce qu'il venait de dire était une idée si charmante que Drago ne se fit pas prier pour le lui signaler. Alors que la conversation commençait à prendre un ton plus léger et tordu, le Serpentard laissa un instant son regard planer sur la table des Gryffondors. Il devait à tous prix découvrir ce qui n'allait pas et le dérangeait tant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Allongé dans le sable, il prit une grande inspiration avant de faire rouler rapidement sa tête sur le côté pour éviter le projectile qui avait pris sa boite crânienne pour cible.

- Désolé ! lança Coote au-dessus de lui en partant immédiatement à la chasse au Cognard.

Harry lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Il profitait juste d'une courte pause durant l'entraînement, juste assez pour constater que l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir. Le sable était gelé sous ses cheveux, c'était comme s'il prenait un bain dans une eau froide. Au moins cela avait le mérite de le réveiller convenablement tout en le remettant en forme.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Ron en atterrissant à côté de lui.

- Un massage, marmonna Harry qui ne sentait plus ses épaules.

- Rêve toujours, rétorqua-t-il en riant à moitié avant de se laisser tomber lourdement à côté de lui.

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider ? lança Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Mentalement, certainement pas physiquement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu tiens tellement à ton massage, demande à l'une de tes groupies.

Désignant mollement un endroit dans les gradins, Harry vint fixer son regard sur la petite troupe qui gloussait en le désignant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? lâcha-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes. Je pensais avoir fermé l'accès au stade ?

- Si c'est de la façon moldue, il ne faut pas vraiment s'étonner qu'elles aient réussi à passer, fit remarquer Ron.

… Zut… Se relaissant tomber dans le sable, il décida d'ignorer le problème, ou plutôt les rires suraigus qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il supportait cela, à force, c'était plus devenu une (mauvaise) habitude qu'autre chose.

- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais inviter Hermione pendant l'été ? marmonna songeusement Ron en fixant son regard sur les buts qu'il ne gardait pas.

- Tu le fais déjà, rétorqua le brun qui venait de fermer les yeux.

- Non… enfin…

Ouvrant une paupière, il aperçut son ami qui secouait nerveusement la tête.

- Je veux dire ailleurs que chez moi, dit-il.

- Dans le principe, oui, mais je serais toi, j'attendrais au moins les vacances d'hiver avant de penser à la fin de l'année, marmonna Harry en referment les yeux. Tu oublies la chose essentielle avant de penser à d'éventuels rendez-vous.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ron qui prenait une teinte cramoisie.

- Arrête de me faire des odes le soir et va les dire directement à la concernée, lâcha Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux des catastrophes en ce qui concernait les filles mais lui avait au moins le mérite de réfléchir dans le bon ordre. Ce qui ne garantissait malheureusement pas un résultat plus positif.

- Si tu aimes vraiment Hermione, dis-lui, moi je ne peux rien faire, dit-il en mettant ses mains sous sa tête.

- Comment as-tu fait avec Ginny ?

Sur le coup, Harry rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour venir les fixer sur la tornade rousse qui hurlait à travers le terrain, le Souaffle sous le bras. Comment avait-il fait ? Voyons voir : bouche à bouche à la suite de la victoire d'un match. Pas vraiment d'échange verbale, juste de salive faisant suite à une euphorie générale.

- Tu étais là lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble, répondit Harry en continuant de regarder Ginny qui zigzaguait pour piquer droit vers les buts.

- J'aimerai bien que ce soit si simple pour Hermione et moi, marmonna songeusement Ron.

- Oui, et bien évite, tu sais aussi très bien comment ça s'est terminé, rappela-t-il dans un profond soupir. Je prévois de me faire moine si ça continue.

- Je te rejoindrais si jamais je n'y arrive pas, plaisanta Ron.

Sauf qu'Harry n'en riait vraiment pas, il allait réellement devoir trouver une solution car sa vie sentimentale atteignait un gouffre abyssal.

Une situation qui allait cependant radicalement changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Quel évènement va donc chambouler la vie si tranquille d'Harry ? Pour quelle raison Kate est-elle à Poudlard ? Drago parviendra-t-il à comprendre ce qui ne va pas ? <strong>

Tadam ! Donc voici votre petite lecture achévée :3  
>Normalement, il y a un OS qui va sortir dans la semaine, je l'ai déjà dit à certains d'entre vous mais là c'est une annonce officielle.<p>

Bye bye !


	8. 07 Amours naissants

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Suite à la réaction de Kate, Drago se pose des questions à son sujet, de sérieuses questions car il se demande tout simplement ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard

**Petits bavardages :** Prout ! :3  
>Bon, grande nouvelle, j'ai achevé la correction d'Effet Papillon. Il doit rester des fautes, je sais, mais je laisse mes lecteurs jouer à "Où est Charlie" x)<br>Sinon, gros HS, j'ai fait ma dose de shojo manga et... ça vaut tous les spectacles comiques du monde XD Non mais là, je suis tombée bien ba dans la niaiserie _"-Je t'aime. -Moi aussi. -Je peux t'embrasser.-Je... je... Tu ne peux pas !"_ Je vous passe les détails, mais c'était une très bonne séance de rigolade ^w^ (d'ailleurs, j'y retourne, c'est addictif ces âneries)

**Juste, message juste pour ff. net. J'ai plus d'une centaine de lecteurs pour le dernier chapitre, c'est chouette, ça m'en fait plus que pour hpf. Mais là j'ai comme un doute. Je ne demande jamais de reviews, je trouve ça idiot de quémander mais là j'ai du 60 reviews contre 5 ici… vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a un problème ?**

**Si vous ne m'aimez pas, dites-moi au moins pourquoi, que j'arrange le problème :'( **

* * *

><p>En ce mois de novembre, l'option écharpe et gants était prise par tout le monde. Un hiver glacial, voilà qui était certain au vu de l'épaisse couche de neige déjà présente dans le parc. Soufflant contre la vitre, Harry observait la buée apparaître puis disparaître dans un rythme régulier. Il y avait des problèmes de cheminées dans la salle commune, apparemment, certains oiseaux avaient eu la sombre idée de faire leur nid au plus mauvais endroit. Le résultat était donc des conduits bouchés empêchant de faire des feux pour réchauffer la salle commune des Gryffondors. Moins deux dehors, neuf à l'intérieur, les Gryffondors étaient tous gelés.<p>

- Flitwick a essayé de faire ce qu'il pouvait mais il faut apparemment contacter le service des Créatures magiques du Ministère, il a découvert une espèce rare et protégée coincée dans la cheminée, dit Hermione en rentrant par le portrait, tous les regards pleins d'espoir se tournant vers elle.

Il y eut alors des hurlements scandalisés, n'acceptant pas du tout ce traitement. Elle fut immédiatement prise d'assaut par les élèves, exigeant qu'elle retourne immédiatement se plaindre et réclamer une solution d'urgence.

- Il y a des moments où je suis bien heureux de n'être que préfet et pas préfet-en-chef, dit Ron en la voyant hurler à pleins poumons pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

- Mais ça ne fera pas revenir le chauffage pour autant, marmonna sombrement Dean qui avait choisi d'utiliser Seamus comme radiateur, ce dernier préférant ne rien dire car ayant bien trop froid pour protester.

- Normalement, la situation sera revenue à la normale ce soir, déclara Hermione qui était parvenue à s'extraire de la foule pour les rejoindre. Dumbledore demande juste à tous ceux qui ont l'autorisation de partir à Pré-au-lard tandis que les deuxièmes et premières années peuvent rester dans la Grande Salle pour travailler.

Pour faire court, il fallait, en plus de mourir congeler, sortir sous la neige. Harry vouait parfois un amour sans faille à Dumbledore pour ses idées à la noix.

- D'un côté, c'est plutôt pas mal vu que la précédente sortie à Pré-au-lard a été annulée à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts, fit remarquer Seamus en essayant tout de même de desserrer l'étreinte de Dean qui claquait des dents.

- C'est si bien Pré-au-lard ? demanda Kate qui était assisse au pied du fauteuil, les jambes collées à sa poitrine et l'écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez.

- Disons que ça change de Poudlard, dit Ron en tirant Harry par le col pour qu'il se détache de la fenêtre. Et puis, il y a la confiserie, le magasin de farce et d'attrape…

- Fermé depuis l'année dernière, rappela Lavande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le gérant a disparu, répondit Dean.

Présenté de cette manière, il était certain que rester à Poudlard était une idée bien plus plaisante. Face aux yeux écarquillés de Kate, il y eut un éclat de rire général qu'elle ne partagea absolument pas, bien trop effrayée de se faire égorger si elle mettait un pied hors du château.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Gryffondors de ma vie, grogna Drago en voyant une troupe de sixième année passer devant eux.

- Apparemment, ils ont des problèmes de cheminées, dit Pansy qui s'accrochait à son bras, papillonnant des paupières pour qu'il la regarde.

- Et alors, pas besoin qu'ils envahissent Pré-au-lard, marmonna sombrement Drago en remontant son écharpe. S'ils veulent mourir de froid, autant le faire dans leur tour plutôt que venir polluer l'air.

Marchant dans la neige, le blond tira Pansy avec lui, cette dernière étant parvenue à ce qu'ils se séparent des autres. Drago n'avait pas vraiment contesté, trop occupé à compter le nombre d'envahisseurs plutôt que de se sauver tant que l'occasion lui en était donnée.

- On peut aller chez Madame Pieddodu, proposa Pansy en se serrant contre lui.

- Pour y faire quoi ? répliqua sèchement le blond en continuant d'avancer tout droit. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt vu la troupe à Potter ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, ses plans ne se déroulant visiblement pas comme elle semblait le penser

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Pansy qui continuait vaillamment de s'accrocher pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

- Pas grand-chose.

Il voulait juste la garder à l'œil. Pas Potter car le pronom féminin lui allait très mal mais plutôt Colden. Il était certain d'en apprendre plus sur cette fille hors de Poudlard, mais pour cela, il devait la retrouver. D'un côté, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de se faire si facilement séparer de Blaise, Théodore et des deux autres idiots. Avec seulement Pansy dans les pattes, la marge de manœuvre était bien plus grande.

- On va aux Trois Balais, déclara-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il la traîna devant la porte de l'auberge pénétrant dans la salle en bousculant un troisième année de Serdaigle qui se retint de répliquer en croissant son regard glacial.

Il les avait trouvés. Assis dans un coin de la salle, la troupe de Gryffondors s'était réunie autour d'une table, riant alors que Granger devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il y avait bien entendu Potter et Weasley mais aussi Thomas, Finnigan et celle qu'il cherchait : Colden.

- On va s'asseoir là-bas, déclara Drago en pointant la table la moins charmante mais le plus pratique pour observer tandis que Pansy disait adieu au petit coin qu'elle venait de dénicher.

Posant ses fesses sur la chaise, il fit signe à Pansy de se hâter de s'asseoir afin que personne ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi mon Drago, dit-elle en se penchant en avant après qu'ils aient pris leur commande, menton sur ses mains en hauteur, afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu sais, je vois bien que tu es inquiet en ce moment et si je peux faire quoique ce soit tu…

- Baisse-toi, je ne vois rien, lança Drago en se redressant pour voir par-dessus le crâne de la brune.

Surprise, elle rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et glissa un peu du dossier de sa chaise. Plissant le front, Drago fixa Colden qui riait tout comme les autres Gryffondors. Bon, en plus d'avoir un balai mal placé, elle pouvait malgré tout être heureuse cette fille. Vaguement, Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire autant rire toute la tablée exceptée Granger qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa chope.

- Je me disais que tu pourrais peut être passer chez moi avant Noël, lança Pansy en réapparaissant soudainement dans son champ de vision.

- Pour y faire quoi ? demanda Drago en se penchant sur le côté.

- Et bien vois-tu, ce n'est pas souvent que nous ne sommes que tous les deux et j'aimerai vraiment passer plus de temps avec toi hors de Poudlard, dit-elle en se penchant à son tour pour toujours le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Se redressant, Drago inspira profondément alors que Pansy regagnait elle aussi le fond de son siège. En fait, il avait fait mauvais choix stratégique. En restant avec Blaise, il aurait certes eu droit à des blagues de mauvais goûts mais au moins il aurait pu tranquillement s'occuper de ses affaires. Mieux, Théodore l'aurait parfaitement ignoré.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Drago en espérant qu'en s'intéressant un minimum à ce qu'elle lui disait, il pourrait au moins continuer ses activités d'espionnage sans problème. Avec le Ministère qui surveille mon père, je ne crois que je pourrais aller et venir à ma guise.

- Mais les deux premiers jours des vacances, il te suffirait de venir directement chez moi, répondit Pansy en faisant une moue affreusement repoussante. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu que l'on puisse se parler sans que Blaise ou bien…

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

Trop occupé à fixer les Gryffondors, Drago ne faisait même plus attention à Pansy. Si Granger était rouge, il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Weasley qui était de dos venait soudainement de se lever sans dire un mot.

- Sors avec moi ! lança Pansy brusquement en apparaissant à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

- Pardon ?

Brusque retour à la réalité pour Drago qui cessa immédiatement de regarder ailleurs. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'écho dans la salle.

- J'aimerai que tu sortes avec moi, marmonna Pansy qui venait soudainement de rougir en réalisant qu'elle avait enfin capté son attention.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Si Pansy eut tout à coup son sourire timide qui se figea, elle laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa question était tout à fait sérieuse. Son regard partant dans tous les sens, elle mit un moment avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses lèvres.

- Et bien…euh… je pensais que tu savais à ton âge, marmonna-t-elle en se passant la main dans son carré brun. Tu sais… enfin… les couples font certaines choses quand ils sont ensembles et…

- Non mais ma question c'est pourquoi je sortirai avec toi, reformula Drago en la coupant dans son explication ô combien inutile. Tu ne sors pas avec Théodore ?

Apparemment, il venait de lui annoncer une grande nouvelle qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas. Tandis que Mme Rosmerta posait leurs chopes sur la table, Pansy faisait des exercices de vocalises muets en ouvrant au plus large sa mâchoire.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit cette idiotie ? demanda-t-elle déjà prête à quitter les Trois Balais pour aller étriper Théo.

- Non, mais je le pensais vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Rectification, elle traînait avec Théodore car de cette manière elle pouvait approcher Drago bien plus aisément et pénétrer comme elle le voulait dans leurs dortoirs.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! lança-t-elle en se levant soudainement, plaquant ses mains sur la table.

- Ah… pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche un peu, avoua Drago qui préféra reporter son attention sur les Gryffondors.

- Sors avec moi !

Donc il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure, elle voulait bel et bien sortir avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui sortait cette lubie mais elle était tout de même bien trouvée. Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce manège.

- Ecoute, nous sommes amis depuis plusieurs années, je ne tiens pas à gâcher un lien qui m'est si précieux pour une expérience qui peut s'avérer désastreuse, dit-il en lui prenant la main tout en lui souriant.

Il songeait sérieusement à s'inscrire au concours des hypocrites, il était presque sûr de monter sur la première marche du podium. Mais malgré le fait qu'il venait de déblatérer les pires stupidités de sa journée, elle sembla sincèrement touchée par ses paroles.

- Peu importe, lança-t-elle en serrant son poing. Je veux quand même tenter et je suis que notre amour…

Drago se pencha pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans la Bièraubeurre que Pansy venait juste de commencer à siroter.

- … ira bien plus loin que tu ne le crois, dit-elle en le regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux. Savoir que notre amitié compte tellement pour toi et que tu n'oses vouloir la mettre en danger me fait réellement plaisir et je prendrais toute la responsabilité si jamais notre histoire venait à prendre fin.

Il venait vraiment de dire les mauvais mots en fait. Pour une fois, il aurait dû mettre de côté son éducation et répondre sincèrement au risque de la vexer. Là, il lui avait juste fait croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. A l'aide…

Regardant autour de lui, il laissa quelques secondes son problème avec Pansy de côté lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que Weasley et Granger à la table du fond, les autres Gryffondors ayant disparu. Il les avait perdus ? Se penchant, il regarda autour de lui mais personne.

- Drago, réponds-moi, je dois savoir si tu es prêt à…

- Deux secondes je cherche quelqu'un, coupa Drago en se levant.

- Mais…

Vlam ! La chope de Drago venait de tomber. Pas par terre, cela aurait été une trop bonne nouvelle, mais plutôt sur quelqu'un.

- Kate, tout va bien ? demanda Potter qui apparut soudain de derrière la jeune fille qui avait le bas de la robe trempé.

Drago fit aller et venir son regard entre Colden, la chope et la table. Quand est-ce qu'il…

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Malefoy ? lança Potter alors que Thomas appelait Rosmerta pour qu'elle leur apporte de quoi éponger et que Finnigan rappelait à celui-ci qu'il était un sorcier.

- Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua Drago qui était tout à fait sincère.

- Tu feras mieux d'être un minimum honnête dans ta vie nous laisser tranquille, lâcha Potter en entraînant Colden loin de leur table.

Le blond resta sans voix. Non pas parce que Potter venait de la rabrouer, mais plutôt qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment la chope avait-elle fait pour traverser la table comme une grande et finir sur Colden ?

- Drago, tu ne devrais pas… commença Pansy.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Se tournant pour suivre les Gryffondors du regard, il fixa Potter qui semblait maugréer à qui voulait bien l'entendre, Thomas et Finnigan à sa suite tandis qu'il tenait toujours la brune par le bras pour la faire sortir. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Non seulement il la ridiculise en cours mais maintenant il recommence à l'extérieur, lâcha Harry en frappant la neige devant lui de son pied.

- Bah, il fallait bien qu'une petite tâche vienne salir la bonne nouvelle, répondit Dean en se mettant à genoux devant Kate, baguette à la main pour faire disparaître la Bièraubeurre de sa robe. Vous pensez qu'il a entendu pour Hermione et Ron ?

- Si ça avait été le cas il ne se serait pas gêné pour faire des remarques, dit Harry. Tu veux rentrer au château, Kate ?

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça, affirma-t-elle tout en remerciant Dean qui se leva en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Depuis la matinée, ils avaient passé une très bonne journée, surtout lorsqu'Hermione avait eu la maladresse de répondre à une question de Seamus. Le seul résultat qui en était sorti était tout simplement qu'elle avait avoué haut et fort sans même s'en rendre compte qu'elle aimait Ron. Bien heureusement pour elle, le rouquin avait eu bien vite fait de faite tourner la situation à son avantage et de lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Suite à cela, Harry avait immédiatement proposé de les laisser seuls. Bon, c'était bien entendu avant que Malefoy ne décide de gâcher la situation en s'attaquant à Kate. A peine étaient-ils passés devant leur table qu'il s'était levé pour renverser sa chope sur elle.

- Tu as fait quelque chose à Malefoy pour qu'il t'en veuille ? demanda Harry qui s'était assis sur l'un banc qu'il venait de déneiger.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le Serpentard pouvait avoir derrière la tête, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il ait changé de cible.

- Si jamais il recommence, va voir un professeur, pas Rogue de préférence, marmonna-t-il.

- Ou bien Harry, il sera heureux de jouer les chevaliers servants ! lâcha Seamus en frappant le dos du brun.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Seamus, rétorqua celui-ci alors que Dean et Kate se mettaient à rire.

- Mais je parle sérieusement, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il prenait une poignée de neige par terre. Par exemple, si je décide la prendre pour cible, je suis certain que…

Immédiatement, la réponse fusa, Harry se penchant pour ramasser de la neige et l'envoyer droit sur lui. Seamus répliqua immédiatement, son projectile atteignant Dean qui se hâta de se joindre à la bataille alors que Kate se réfugiait derrière le banc pour ne pas prendre de boules perdus.

C'était bien loin du tableau qui se dressait dans l'auberge.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago frappait frénétiquement sa chope vide sur la table, les yeux rivés sur une Pansy qu'il ne voyait même pas. Il était en colère, pire encore, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il voulait bien croire qu'il pouvait lui aussi être malchanceux mais pas au point d'envoyer valser une chope qu'il n'avait pas frappée à travers toute une table.

- Tiens, Granger et Weasley semblent être ensemble, marmonna Pansy qui était de dos, à genoux sur sa chaise et la tête enfoui dans la plante pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'est de cela dont tu t'inquiétais ?

- Je me fiche bien de ces deux là, rétorqua Drago qui lâcha sa chope tout en se reposant violemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Tu m'as vu cogné dans ma chope ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant. J'étais bien trop occupée à te regarder.

Elle comptait continuer à lui sortir des phrases niaiseuses pendant encore combien de temps ?

- Pansy, je vais être clair maintenant, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, déclara-t-il en se penchant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que notre amitié te tient à cœur mais…

- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, répéta-t-il en accentuant bien le verbe dans la phrase. Je ne tiens pas à faire quoique ce soit avec toi que ce que font des couples. N'insiste pas, sincèrement.

Se levant, il quitta la table en jetant quelques noises pour payer la boisson et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était un peu énervé, et ce n'était certainement pas Pansy avec son objectif idyllique qui allait pouvoir le calmer. Ouvrant la porte, il s'arrêta après quelques pas.

- Drago, je suis certaine que… commença Pansy qui était en train de le poursuivre.

Le blond se pencha au moment où une boule de neige allait l'atteindre, explosant en plein milieu du visage de Pansy. Les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent soudain pour se tourner vers eux.

- Malefoy, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Potter en secouant sa robe pour faire en tomber la neige.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que le fait que je sorte des Trois Balais ait forcément un rapport avec toi ? répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil

- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de Parkinson ? intervint Thomas en voyant que la brune était en train de gémir au sol en se massant le nez.

- Elle s'en remettra, tant que ça peut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, je prends toutes les solutions possibles pour se faire, répondit Drago en accordant quelques secondes de son attention à Pansy qui tentait de se relever dans une grâce tout à fait absente.

- Peut être devrions-nous rentrer au château, murmura Colden en se rapprochant de Potter.

- On va…

- Pourquoi partir ? J'aimerai bien discuter, coupa Drago en mettant ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'avancer vers le balafré.

Potter fronça les sourcils mais ne se détourna pas, le jaugeant de bas en haut. A côté, Thomas et Finnigan avaient étrangement mis leur main sous leur robe, prêts à en sortir leur baguette si jamais la situation dégénérait.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda le brun.

- En privé, dit-il en désignant Colden qui le collait presque.

- Si tu veux me parler, fais-le ici, rétorqua Potter en lui souriant.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais vu que tu es celui qui fait la demande, je me permets de la refuser, répondit simplement Potter. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux.

- T'embrasser follement ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de le faire en privé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire d'il y a quelques secondes tout en venant le regarder dans les yeux.

Se détournant du petit groupe, Drago se mit à marcher à grands pas dans la rue enneigée, laissant derrière lui une Pansy à l'agonie et un Potter interrogatif. Il avait saisi le manège de Colden. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était pour cela qu'il était concerné.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'a donc remarqué Drago ? Pansy cessera-t-elle d'harceler le Serpentard ? Comment sera la réaction du nouveau couple ? <strong>

Et prout mes commandants, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Dray et Ryry ! :D... _Nostalgie pour certains, je sais, ça fait bizarre x)_


	9. 08 Possession épouse jalousie

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Préoccupé par Kate, Drago se lance dans une mission d'espionnage afin d'en apprendre plus sur le personnage. Profitant d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant laquelle Ron se avoue enfin à Hermione ses sentiments, Drago se retrouve confronté à Harry avant de brusquement remarquer quelque chose au sujet de Kate.

**Petits bavardages :**Tadam ! Alors juste, j'ai fait léger pétage de plombs sur ff .net, mais ça va, je ne mords pas x) Merci à mes petits reviewers, anonymes ou non, ça me donne le courage d'écrire enfin ZE chapitre de l'histoire !

Sinon, dans ma vie, j'ai vu deux grosses comédies en deux semaines : Thor et Pirates des Caraïbes 4.  
>Attention, sous leurs airs meutriers se cachent en fait de véritables contes de fées ! :D Thor : "je t'aime" en trois jours, Pirates : "je t'aime" en une journée. Que c'est-il pas beau ça ? :3... ... Non sérieusement, Thor est une très bonne comédie, Pirates moins, je n'ai pas beaucoup ri durant le film. <em>(et on est bien d'accord, que quand je dis comédie, c'est ironique, je me suis marrée mais pas pour de bonnes raisons)<em> Par contre, si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer son point de vue sur la sirène à la fin de Pirates, je suis toute ouïe, j'ai un grand débat de cannibalisme bien que je sois pour la fuite en n'amoureux Owo

* * *

><p>Harry tournait les pages de son manuel de Métamorphose sans les voir. Dans son lit, couverture remontées sur ses épaules et les rideaux fermés, il réfléchissait. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire et qu'il ne tenait pas à aller dans la Grande Salle ou bien la bibliothèque pour travailler, et en plus parce qu'il faisait particulièrement froid. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Pré-au-lard, même si les problèmes de cheminées avaient été réglés, il fallait tout de même un petit moment avant de réchauffer toute la tour. Harry s'était donc calfeutré dans son lit à baldaquin pour rester au calme.<p>

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la journée. Même s'il était heureux pour Ron et Hermione, les paroles de Malefoy résonnaient dans son esprit et venaient le hanter. Qu'avait-il bien pu avoir en lui parlant tout à l'heure ? Harry avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune réponse.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard agissait vraiment étrangement ces derniers temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de venir volontairement à son encontre, chose déjà bien singulière en sachant qu'ils avaient passé ces dernières années à s'éviter. Là, c'était comme si Malefoy voulait se rapprocher de lui pour une raison inconnue. L'idée même avait de quoi inquiéter.

- Harry, je peux ?

Reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, il fit un grognement approbatif et vit les rideaux de son baldaquin s'écarter. S'asseyant, elle les referma derrière elle avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui sourire. Elle avait les joues rosis, l'écharpe remonté jusqu'à ses joues et des flocons étaient encore accrochés à ses cheveux.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent, Hermione continuant de sourire béatement, Harry refermant lentement son manuel en sentant venir la suite.

- Oh, Harry ! lança-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Rappelons qu'ils trouvaient sur un lit pas très grand que le brun s'était converti en esquimau. Basculant sur son oreiller, Harry eut tout juste le temps de mettre son livre au bord du matelas avant qu'Hermione ne l'écrase.

- Je suis si heureuse, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il sentait des larmes couler le long de son cou.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures alors ? demanda-t-il en tentant vaguement de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, dit-elle.

Bonne nouvelle ou non, au moins l'annonce avait eu de l'effet.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu comptes m'étrangler ? interrogea-t-il en parvenant finalement à ce qu'elle le lâche.

- Je suis si contente, dit-elle en lui souriant tout en s'asseyant sur lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Hermione était une fille impossible à surprendre, voire plutôt à lui faire perdre le sens de la raison. Mais s'il suffisait de lui dire qu'on l'aimait pour qu'elle devienne complètement gaga, il aurait dû tenter pendant qu'elle lui prenait la tête sur la révision des examens.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser ce qui était bien difficile lorsqu'une fille semblait vous prendre pour un matelas.

- Tu crois qu'il oubliera définitivement que je suis sortie avec Viktor ?

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait dit cela en souriant.

- Si tu ne le mentionnes pas, ce n'est pas Ron qui s'en souviendra, assura Harry qui baissait les bras pour s'extraire de sous Hermione.

- Tu as raison.

Harry espérait vaguement que Ron ne réagisse pas de la même manière la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Hermione, ça pouvait passer, Ron… il préférait ne pas imaginer.

- Et toi, tu le prends bien ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup inquiète.

Les sautes d'humeur aussi ce n'était pas son genre.

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, maintenant que l'on est ensemble, je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes exclu ou bien mis à l'écart, expliqua-t-elle apparemment soucieuse de ce qu'il allait devenir. Bien entendu, c'est certain que nous voudrons peut être nous retrouver seuls mais je veux être certaine que tu ne le prendras pas contre toi.

- Hermione, lança-t-il en lui attrapant les épaules, je suis un grand garçon.

- Justement, je ne veux pas que tu finisses tout seul.

Elle avait beau critiqué le manque de tact de Ron, Hermione savait aussi parfois dire les plus mauvais mots. Harry allait se faire moine, c'était décidé, dès qu'elle partirait, il irait chercher son rasoir pour se faire une tonsure. Il n'avait jamais été à l'église, mais c'était une très bonne façon de commencer. Il pourrait peut être aussi se lancer dans les chants grégoriens, au dernier rang personne ne l'entendrait.

- Harry, je m'inquiète vraiment, dit-elle en le ramenant à la réalité. Explique-moi comment tu en es venu à ne plus sortir avec Ginny.

- Je n'en sais rien, maugréa-t-il en lui faisant signe de se pousser.

Cessant de l'écraser, Hermione s'assit en tailleur au bout du matelas tandis qu'Harry se redressait.

- Je ne voulais plus.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Hermione. Lorsque l'on finit par s'ennuyer dans un couple, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Pas toujours.

- Si, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle. Il y a une raison mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir le réaliser toi-même ou bien me le dire.

Il haussa les épaules. Cela lui importait peu en réalité. Certes, se savoir l'un des seuls des Gryffondors à être célibataire pouvait faire mal, mais autant rester comme cela si rien n'éveillait vraiment son attention.

- Je sais que Ginny a compris que tu ne t'intéressais plus à elle et elle n'a pas insisté, dit Hermione à mi-voix. Celui qui a mis fin à votre relation, c'est toi, Harry, et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ? rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

- Non, déjà parce qu'elle a décidé de tourner la page et toi parce que tu ne le veux pas, répondit-elle. J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Certes, il l'avait aimé, comme un petit fou vu la crise de jalousie qu'il avait eu envers Dean mais, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Il l'aimait, certes, mais plus au point de vouloir rester intime avec elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en remettant ses couvertures sur ses épaules pour s'y emmitoufler. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que je ne veux rien te dire. Je ne le sais vraiment pas…

- Tu ne regrettes absolument pas ?

- Quoi donc ? marmonna-t-il en s'enfouissant.

- De ne plus être avec elle.

Harry eut un moment d'arrêt en la dévisageant.

- Non mais, soit sincère, tu veux que l'on ressorte ensemble ? dit-il.

- Bien sûr que non, certifia-t-elle. Je veux juste comprendre.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Harry ne cherchait pas du tout à trouver une réponse aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. A partir de ce moment-là, la curiosité d'Hermione ne risquait absolument pas d'être satisfaite.

- Tu ressembles à un hot-dog, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Harry baissa les yeux et hausse un sourcil. En effet, emmitouflé comme il l'était, seule sa tête dépassait. Il sourit, tout de même amuser par la situation.

- Je vais rester manger ici ce soir, dit-il en retirant sa couverture. Ron et toi pourrez discuter un peu plus.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans le dortoir, lança-t-elle en se redressant. Et puis, que vas-tu mangé ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry eut un grand sourire, se penchant pour passer son bras entre les rideaux et ramasser ce qui traînait aux pieds de son lit. En voyant ce qu'il tenait, Hermione laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas avaler ça ? marmonna-t-elle effarée.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en regardant l'arrière du paquet pour voir les ingrédients. Je dois faire ma dissertation en potions, ça serra amplement suffisant.

- Ce doit être périmé depuis des mois.

- Mais non, Seamus me l'a donné il y a moins d'une semaine, affirma Harry. Il dit que c'est très nourrissant. Apparemment, sa mère est allée aux Etats-Unis et a ramené énormément d'échantillons de nourriture locale.

- Et c'est justement une raison de ne pas considérer cela comme un repas, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que Kate dirait exactement la même chose même si elle est américaine.

Caramel, sucre, beurre de cacahuète, extrait de banane, œuf, farine, seigle… il n'y avait que des bonnes choses constata-t-il en lisant attentivement. Pas de quoi être si inquiète.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago, tu peux arrêter ? lança Daphnée en levant les yeux de son livre.

Le blond l'ignora superbement, continuant de lancer sa balle contre le mur afin de la faire rebondir et l'a rattrapée sans bouger du canapé sur lequel il était étendu. C'était un automatisme qui lui permettait d'occuper ses mains tout en réfléchissant, chose que son cerveau n'avait cessé de faire depuis qu'il était revenu de Pré-au-Lard.

- Drago, tu…

- Si je te dérange, tu n'as qu'à sortir de notre dortoir, coupa-t-il sèchement sans lui accorder un regard.

Vexée par la manière dont il venait de lui parler, Daphnée ferma son livre, récupéra son sac et le bouscula en parti en quittant la pièce. Ayant suivi le manège de loin, Théodore se redressa dans son siège.

- Tu comptes vraiment te mettre toutes les filles de notre année à dos ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur le blond qui n'avait fait aucun geste pour la retenir.

- Si tu veux aller consoler Pansy, ne te gêne pas, marmonna Drago en continuant de lancer sa balle contre le mur. Au moins, ça ferait déjà moins de bruit.

En effet, si le blond s'appliquait tant à faire un bruit régulier, c'était avant tout pour couvrir les couinements larmoyants qui s'élevaient de derrière le mur. Au moins, ils étaient à présent certains que, malgré les couloirs, les dortoirs n'étaient séparés que par un mur. Au grand damne de leurs oreilles.

- Elle ne serait pas en train de pleurer si tu ne l'avais pas jeté de cette manière, rétorqua Théodore en posant les cartes qu'il avait dans les mains.

- J'ai essayé de le faire en douceur, crois-moi, mais tu as déjà tenté d'enlever une sangsue en lui disant des mots doux ? demanda Drago en attrapant définitivement la balle pour venir le dévisager.

- Ne pas la laisser croupir dans la neige aurait tout de même été mieux, intervint Blaise. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as dû la ramener au château.

- Si vous avez décidé de me faire culpabiliser, vous pouvez continuer encore longtemps, lâcha le blond en s'allongeant définitivement.

S'il avait cessé de la lancer, désormais il malaxait la petite balle molle en fixant le plafond. A côté de lui, Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard las et ce fut ce dernier qui se dévoua.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté pour l'apercevoir, cessant un court instant de tripoter la petite balle.

- Pourquoi quelque chose se serait-il passé ? rétorqua-t-il.

- A partir du moment où tu essayes de faire un trou dans le mur, je considère que quelque chose est arrivé, répondit Blaise. Et même si tu penses le contraire, je te connais un minimum pour savoir que malgré le fait que Pansy ait pu sérieusement t'ennuyer, jamais tu n'aurais réagi de cette manière avec elle. Honneur de la famille Malefoy oblige.

Le blond ne répondit pas, revenant à fixer le plafond pour réfléchir. En étant totalement obnubilé par Colden, il avait totalement changé de comportement. Trop occupé à vouloir des réponses, c'était à peine s'il avait fait en sorte de perdre sa manière de parler vis-à-vis de ceux de sa maison.

- Dites-moi, que savez-vous sur la jalousie ? demanda-t-il songeur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à avoir une fille ? répondit Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui m'inquiète, assura Drago en esquissant un sourire. J'aimerai juste apprendre comment on peut être jaloux.

D'un regard, Blaise fit signe qu'il passait la parole à Théodore. Celui-ci le remercia pour sa lâcheté, s'avançant sur son fauteuil.

- Tu ne veux pas partager, tu deviens violent vis-à-vis de ceux qui prennent l'attention de la personne qui t'intéresse et tu as peur qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu poses des questions aussi niaises ?

- Pour ma culture, marmonna Drago.

Pour être clair, Théodore ne lui avait pas vraiment appris grand-chose et ce n'était pas du tout le côté sentimental qui l'intéressait. Colden monopolisait Potter, elle refusait que lui l'approche. Les cours, dans les couloirs, il sentait très bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, encore moins que d'habitude. Si au début, il n'avait pas saisi la situation, maintenant cela le frappait en y repensant.

Mais au fond, pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il ? Certes cela lui enlèverait du divertissement mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il cesserait de vivre. Cependant, s'il y a avait une chose qu'il haïssait bien, c'était les restrictions, encore plus quand elles étaient données par une pauvre fille sans envergure. S'il voulait jouer avec Potter, ce n'était certainement pas elle qui avait la carrure pour l'en empêcher. Et juste parce qu'elle souhaitait le contraire, il y avait encore bien plus envie de s'amuser avec Potter.

Colden le voulait et bien il ferait en sorte de le monopoliser. C'était une envie des plus irrésistibles et qu'il ne pouvait pas décliner. Drago ne comptait pas vraiment laisser la situation échapper à son contrôle, tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais toléré et en plus… parce qu'il voulait s'amuser et l'écraser. Montrer à Colden que Potter ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire de sa vie de pimbêche un enfer, cela avait un goût pour le moins délicieux.

La possession, oui, il aimait vraiment cela au point de devenir très dangereux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mal au ventre… Non seulement le dortoir mettait du temps à se réchauffer mais en plus il était malade. Hermione avait raison, jamais il n'aurait dû manger ces choses. Certes, le goût avait été assez étrange aux premiers abords mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait pensé qu'il aurait dû s'en méfier. Les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, ce n'était pas pour ça que cela donnait des crises de foie.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'avait pas fini sa dissertation, surtout de peur de vomir dessus. Même s'il avait sérieusement envisagé de rendre sa copie dans cet état là, il se voyait mal justifier pour quelle raison en plus des explications, Rogue allait se retrouver avec le bonus des ingrédients. Rien de très élégant dans la pensée mais au moins ça calmait Harry qui était recroquevillé sous ses couvertures.

La seule bonne nouvelle qu'il avait, c'était que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui l'avait empoisonné, pour une fois. Non, il décernait le prix à une personne de sa propre maison et dormant à quelques mètres de lui. Seamus risquait d'avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'il serait capable de marcher. Harry hésitait d'ailleurs à le réveiller de la meilleure manière qu'il puisse être en lui hurlant dans les tympans pour lui transmettre sa joie. Argh… non, pas de joie… juste une envie de vomir qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réaliser. C'était fou mais Harry le voulait vraiment, non seulement parce qu'il savait qu'après il se sentirait mieux, mais surtout parce qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que cette nourriture atteigne son intestin. Il fallait bien que ça ressorte un jour…

L'autre point positif était tout de même qu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir. A quoi, il cherchait toujours. Au début, il avait pensé mettre à plat les arguments de sa dissertation dans sa tête mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'à force de parler d'ingrédients issus d'intérieur d'animaux, son estomac se crispait un peu plus dès qu'il les visualisait. Après, il avait essayé de mettre en place le plan « qu'Hermione ne dise pas : je te l'avais dit ». A moins que Ron ne se jette sur elle pour lui faire du bouche à bouche, il était certain d'avoir le droit à la morale de sa vie.

Bon, Harry espérait tout de même qu'il ne finirait pas raide dans un cercueil à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire, dans son cv pour postuler chez les Aurors, cela risquait de faire défaut. Mais il était à présent certain de détenir l'arme qui permettrait à Voldemort d'être mis à terre durant plusieurs heures. Le tout était de parvenir à le lui faire manger. Chose nettement plus difficile à mettre en œuvre.

Blague à part, il se sentait vraiment mal. Roulant sur le dos, il essayait de se détendre, prenant son oreiller pour le placer sur son ventre. Il n'avait déjà pas suffisamment de problèmes qu'il y devait rajouter sa propre stupidité. Parfois, Malefoy avait raison, et il était un vrai idiot. Malefoy … ? Pourquoi pensait-il à Malefoy ?

Ah oui, il l'avait hanté toute la journée à cause ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après-midi. Les grands moments qu'ils partageaient tous deux avaient tendances à faire défaut à Harry. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Malefoy avait décidé de prendre Kate pour cible. Certes, elle l'avait presque humilié en classe de potions mais c'était de bonne guerre car la situation avait été bien pire pour la jeune fille par la suite. Là, c'était plutôt assez étrange que Malefoy vienne directement s'occuper d'elle en personne.

Il était un habitué des coup-bas, lâche, Harry se souvenait encore de sa troisième année où il s'était déguisé en Détraqueur juste pour le déconcentrer. Malefoy faisait toujours en sorte de se dérober à la dernière minute et laisser l'autre dans la pire des situations, là, sa première tentative de duel s'affichait comme une évidence alors qu'il était en première année. Non, Malefoy était plus subtile alors pourquoi s'attaquait-il si ouvertement à Kate ? Blessure dans son orgueil ? Peut être, à vrai dire Harry n'arrivait pas à le cerner suffisamment pour savoir où s'arrêtait l'amour propre du Serpentard. Il était presque certain que respirer le même air que lui pouvait paraître une offense aux yeux de Malefoy.

Mais au fond, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne se mette pas à agir de la même manière avec elle qu'il le faisait avec lui. Non pas qu'il serait jaloux de ce soudain changement d'attention mais plutôt que ce serait très dangereux. Les attaques de Malefoy à son encontre étaient de plus en plus violentes, il avait déjà écopé d'une cicatrice et d'une nuit blanche à cause du précédent mal de tête dont il avait été l'auteur. La douleur physique, c'était bien autre chose que les coups-bas auxquels ils étaient habitués depuis si longtemps. S'en prendre de cette façon à Kate, Harry n'était pas bien sûr de rester à aveugle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Pour une fois, il n'hésiterait pas à prendre le rôle de Saint Potter comme Malefoy se plaisait tant à l'appeler.

Harry souhaitait juste comprendre ce qu'il clochait cette années car tout allait véritablement de travers.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago, mon amour, arrête de fixer Potter comme ça où tu vas finir par te coller à lui, marmonna Blaise en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

- La ferme.

Appuyé sur son coude, Drago ne détourna pas son regard du Gryffondor qui était assis quelques mètres devant lui aux côtés de Weasley. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'attirer son attention, autre que lui lancer un sortilège au beau milieu du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jusque là, rien de très complexe juste qu'il souhaitait évidemment ne pas attirer l'attention de Colden.

Il était peut être paranoïaque mais Drago était certain que cette fille était étrange, trop pour n'être qu'une simple bégayeuse incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite lorsqu'elle adressait la parole à qui que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il monopolise l'attention du Gryffondor, qu'il hante son esprit et soit certain de marquer son territoire.

- C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression que Finnigan va vomir, dit songeusement Blaise à mi-voix.

- Et bien va lui tenir la cuvette si cela te plaît, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les problèmes intestinaux de…

- Souhaitez-vous intervenir M. Malefoy ? demanda Teyrans derrière son bureau.

- Pensez-vous que ce sortilège puisse être pratiqué dans un usage privé ? demanda Drago en se redressant, profitant de l'occasion pour que les têtes se tournent vers lui y compris celle de Potter.

- Précisez je vous prie, invita Teyrans en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par exemple dans le nettoyage des ustensiles de potions. Les pilons sont parfois difficiles à frotter.

Ou comment terminer sa phrase en plantant son regard dans celui de Potter où le visage trahissait subitement qu'il avait reconnu la référence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Drago Malefoy nettoyait ses affaires de potions avant de passer deux heures à lui faire des sous-entendus salasses suivi d'une humiliation publique d'une de ses camarades de classe.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, M. Malefoy, que vous souhaitez utiliser un sortilège ayant pour but de décaper la peau d'un dragon à des fins ménager ? intervint Teyrans en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien disons que nous n'avons pas tous des dragons dans notre jardin et que j'espérais vaguement pouvoir l'employer à des fins bien plus personnelles comme aussi le nettoyage des draps, dit-il très sérieusement alors que Blaise gardait un sourire en coin.

- Que mettez-vous donc sur vos draps ? s'étonna le professeur.

- Il me faut bien quelque chose pour nettoyer le pilon.

Si Potter lui faisait signe de se la fermer, Blaise était à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Dans la classe, à part Harry et Drago, personne ne savait de quoi il était question excepté Blaise qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'esprit du blond.

- Vous nettoyez souvent votre pilon avec vos draps ? interrogea Teyrans perplexe sur la crédibilité de la discussion.

- Le mien non, je préfère celui des autres.

Potter était devenu aussi rouge que sa cravate et Drago s'amusait comme un petit fou. S'il fallait jouer sur cette pente là pour s'amuser avec le Gryffondor, le blond n'allait certainement pas regretter de faire croire qu'il avait ce genre de penchant.

- Et bien je suppose que si votre pilon est bien plus dur que de l'écaille de dragon alors cela sera efficace, dit Teyrans.

- Le mien, sûrement, l'autre, j'ai un doute.

Il y eut un mouvement générale de la classe vers Potter lorsque son encrier tomba soudain à terre, son propriétaire dévisageant totalement éberlué le Serpentard.

- M. Potter veuille nettoyer ceci, intervint Teyrans.

- Laissez-moi l'aider, intervint soudain Drago en se levant. J'aime m'occuper de son pilon.

Personne ne fit un mouvement en le voyant se diriger vers Potter, ce dernier bien trop effaré pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Pointant sa baguette sur la mare noire aux pieds du Gryffondor, Drago lança rapidement un Recurvite avant de récupérer l'encrier par un sortilège d'attraction.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu me laisseras mettre un profit mon enseignement sur ton pilon, lança-t-il solennellement alors que le visage du brun se décomposait littéralement.

- A votre place, M. Malefoy, intervint Teyrans en pointant sa table. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, ce sortilège ne sert pas à nettoyer vos instruments de potions.

Prenant un air profondément vexé, Drago se retira dans un sourire penaud, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire comme Blaise le faisait si bien derrière son manuel de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Derrière lui, Harry le dévisageait la mâchoire pendante avant de se tourner dans un mouvement mécanique vers le tableau.

- Je n'ai pas très bien saisi de quoi parlait Malefoy, marmonna Hermione qui se pencha de sa table vers Harry pour qu'il l'entende. En quoi cette histoire de pilon te traumatise tant ?

Fermant sa bouche, le brun plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'en as pas, grogna-t-il sombrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Que fera donc Drago pour être certain de monopoliser l'attention d'Harry ? A-t-il raison concernant Kate ? Le pilon vivra-t-il une vie heureuse sans aucune crainte d'être harceler ? <strong>

Bon, moi j'ai réellement envie de pioncer, donc je fais pleins de bisoux et prend le pilon pour dormir :p

_Ah oui, sorti d'un nouvel OS dans le courant de la semaine... ce n'est pas un Harry/Drago, désolée mais ça s'en rapproche ^^_


	10. 09 Welcome to the Masquerade

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Pour Drago, une solution, Kate est possessive et refuse de partager Harry avec lui. Conclusion qui l'amène à faire le contraire, n'hésitant pas à faire des sous-entendus salaces à Harry qui ne peut fait autrement que de supporter sans comprendre.

**Petits bavardages :** Bijour !  
>Grande popularité de mon OS, le pays des Bisounours va établir son règne ! :D<p>

Sinon,pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi pour Kate car, comme vous le voyez, le titre du chapitre fait une belle redondance au titre de la fic. Vous voici donc au moment clé.  
>D'ailleurs, je comptais mettre "Mascarade" tout court mais j'ai trouvé une musique parfaite cette après-midi ^^<p>

Et pi je remercie mes reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre mais que je salue quand même de tout mon petit coeur :3

**Playlist : **Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome To The Masquerade  
><em>plutôt à écouter en fin de chapitre<em>

* * *

><p>Comment être choqué à vie… ? Lorsque Malefoy vous fait sous-entendre qu'il aimerait bien faire quelque chose à ce qui se trouve sous votre ceinture. Harry avait de quoi vouloir ne plus jamais avoir l'envie de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors. Certes, il saisissait parfaitement que le blond se fichait de lui, mais c'était vraiment plus déconcertant lorsqu'il en parlait en plein cours. Non,… Harry allait véritablement développer une allergie définitive à ce type.<p>

- Harry, soit tu viens soit je te lance un sort !

Pourquoi pensait-il à Malefoy ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait à présent, c'était sans doute parce que Lavande le menaçait depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ils sont ensembles, répéta celui-ci sans bouger du mur où il était adossé.

- Mais je… marmonna-t-elle alors sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler contre son écharpe.

- Que tu tiennes toujours autant à Ron, c'est bien, mais il aime vraiment Hermione et tu devrais l'accepter, coupa-t-il en remontant sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Mais ils sont en train de s'embrasser dans la salle commune, il faut les séparer ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moral !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Qui avait joué les ventouses avec Ron dès qu'elle l'avait pu ? C'était sacrément hypocrite de sa part de dire cela, sans compter qu'il était certain qu'elle lui mentait. Déjà qu'ils avaient mis du temps à sortir ensemble, ce n'était pas pour finir par faire du bouche-à-bouche dans la salle commune devant tout le monde. Lavande enjolivait la situation, interprétant une simple poignée de mains comme un acte de débauche froissant les sentiments qu'elle accordait encore à Ron. Raison pour laquelle elle le harcelait jusque dans le parc.

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, dit-il tout en caressant Hedwige qui était posée sur son genou. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble et, je vais te paraître brutal en te disant cela, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! lâcha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant pour regagner l'entrée du château.

Merci du compliment, à force, il allait finir par s'en convaincre.

- Toi, au moins tu m'aimes sincèrement, dit-il à Hedwige en passant ses doigts entre plumes.

Espérance qui partait en fumée plus la chouette se concentrait sur le misérable ver qui rampait sur le sol. Il neigeait et cette pauvre chose était vivante… un exploit qui n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Quittant Hedwige du regard, il continua de la caresser tout en appuyant sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il avait fui la salle commune, trop de bruits et de cris, beaucoup pour le seul après-midi de libre durant la semaine qu'ils avaient depuis des mois. Harry remerciait silencieusement l'engrais qui avait causé quelques problèmes à Mme Chourave mais avait préféré se retrouver seul.

Bien entendu, c'était avant d'être poursuivi par Lavande qui espérait vaguement qu'il interviendrait pour stopper la relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était comme lui demander de changer les couches de Voldemort : inenvisageable. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'elle soit jalouse mais pas au point de le poursuivre lui pour qu'il se range de son côté. Impossible, il avait attendu que trop années pour les voir ensemble, il était d'ailleurs près à les défendre corps et âme.

- … porter pour toi.

- Tu vas bientôt tomber si tu continues, je peux les porter moi-même.

Harry se redressa pour apercevoir deux silhouettes qui passaient à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était abrité. Les bras chargés de ce qu'il semblait être de la paille, Neville et Kate remontaient à grands pas l'allée recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Hedwige pour fondre sur sa proie, arrachant un cri de surprise à Harry qui manqua de se prendre une aille dans le nez.

Jurant et crachotant les quelques plumes qu'il venait de recevoir dans la bouche, il fit un vague signe de la main à Neville lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta dans son trajet pour venir le fixer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? demanda-t-il en se levant tout en époussetant l'arrière de sa cape.

- Une course pour Hagrid, répondit-il. Ce sont des plumes de Rwyxu… Rixou… Xry…

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit immédiatement Kate alors que Neville s'était tourné vers elle.

- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Rogue et Pomfresh en ont besoin, résuma Neville en pivotant de nouveau vers lui. Il nous a dit de les amener à Rusard qui irait leur donner par la suite. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ?

Dire qu'il réfléchissait serait un peu trop égocentrique de sa part alors il préféra désigner Hedwige qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer sa proie.

- Je passais du temps avec elle, dit-il. A force de ne plus m'occuper d'Hedwige, elle commence à refuser de porter certaines de mes lettres.

- J'ai eu la même chose avec Trevor, ajouta songeusement Neville semblant se souvenir d'un épisode particulièrement marquant de sa vie.

- Il porte ton courrier ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, il bavait dans mes chaussettes.

Oui, il y avait vraiment des moments où Harry regrettait de poser certaines questions. S'avançant vers Kate, il lui fit signe de lui donner sa charge, quittant son abris pour retourner sous les flocons qui tombaient lentement dans le parc.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je ne porte rien ? demanda-t-elle désespérée alors qu'il venait de lui prendre les plumes sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Je… je ne suis pas une demi-portion !

Harry échangea un regard avec Neville et tous deux manquèrent d'éclater de rire. Pour quelqu'un qui leur arrivait à l'épaule, elle n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour dire cela.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! lâcha-t-elle en frappant Neville au bras alors que ce dernier venait de céder.

- On ne se moque pas de toi, assura Harry en souriant malgré lui. Je veux juste aider, tu préfères peut être parler avec Rusard ?

Alors que ses joues étaient déjà rougies par le froid et la colère, elles devinrent soudain cramoisies à la mention de ce dernier et elle secoua négativement la tête. Qui donc ayant un minimum d'esprit voudrait se retrouver devant le concierge si l'occasion lui était donné de se défiler ?

Laissant Hedwige continuer à s'amuser, il leur fit signe d'y aller, replaçant correctement sa charge entre ses bras pour être sûr de ne perdre aucune plume. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, Hedwige était une grande chouette capable de se débrouiller toute seule et regagner la volière par ses propres moyens.

Le retour vers le château fut cependant périlleux. La neige qui continuait de tomber recouvrait entièrement le sentier, cachant les éventuels trous et déformations de la route. Sans compter que le vent avait décidé de se lever et qu'ils avaient l'honneur de profiter d'une dégustation gratuite de flocons. Enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe, Harry secoua la tête pour retirer la neige de ses lunettes. Il était bien trop tôt dans l'année pour un tel temps !

Au bout de quelques minutes de déambulement dans la poudreuse et deux chutes de sa part contre trois pour Neville, Kate passa en tête, baguette pointée devant eux pour faire fondre la neige sur leur chemin. Une vague organisation qui ne servait à rien lorsqu'Harry jouait les aveugles. Il avait fini par retirer ses lunettes et suivait la silhouette floue de la jeune fille devant lui.

Il l'appréciait. Outre le fait qu'elle était d'une aide précieuse pour la Métamorphose, Kate était drôle. Non pas dans le sens que son humour était hors du commun mais plutôt que ses petits problèmes d'élocution la faisait agir au quart de tour, préférant la gestuelle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait frappé Neville quelques minutes auparavant. Au lieu de bégayer dans le vide, elle agissait, ce qui avait plutôt donné des situations assez ironiques alors qu'elle rougissait.

Harry eut un sourire. Il était soulagé que les évènements avec Malefoy ne l'ait pas braquée contre lui, le fait qu'elle se considérait d'ailleurs coupable de la situation avait quelque chose de dérangeant. mais que pouvait-il faire ? Peu importe comment il pouvait lui dire, Kate ne se laissait pas convaincre, d'ailleurs le fait que Malefoy s'acharne sur elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur le soulageait tout de même un minimum. L'année avait bien trop mal commencé avec elle pour que cela aille en empirant.

D'ailleurs, en mentionnant ce type, qu'avait-il contre elle ? Elle passait son temps à rester avec n'importe quel Gryffondor, n'ayant pas d'attaches particulières avec un quelconque groupe, elle ne venait en rien le déranger. Et, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait attaqué à coups de massue, Kate n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Malefoy était bien trop présent depuis le début de l'année. Qu'il lui fasse des coups-bas, certes il y était habitué, mais le croiser presque deux fois par jour dans les couloirs, c'était une nouveauté. Il était sûr d'en faire des cauchemars la nuit, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Malefoy le harcelait, c'était certain.

Levant les yeux, Harry fut heureux de voir enfin les murs du château, enfin plutôt une masse informe pour sa vue défaillante. Coinçant les plumes sous son bras, Neville le doublant par la même occasion, il rattrapa les lunettes qu'il avait mises dans sa poche d'une main experte qui se glissa dans sa cape. Des marches verglacées étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'une route enneigée. Glissant les verres sur son nez, il grogna alors que les flocons venaient à nouveau se plaquer contre ceux-ci.

A redéfinir, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends l'air.

- Non, une pneumonie, c'est différent, rétorqua Blaise en serrant sa cape autour de lui tout en fusillant le blond du regard. Tu ne veux pas retourner dans la salle commune ?

- Non.

Au moins, sa réponse avait le don d'être claire. Drago ne voulait pas redescendre dans les cachots, il fuyait Pansy. Il s'agissait du seul après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre durant la semaine, lequel ils devaient normalement travailler, mais voilà : comment se concentrer lorsqu'une moule vous dévisage ? Bon, Pansy n'était pas un mollusque mais elle en donnait l'impression à force de l'observer en se retenant de ne pas pleurer. Lui, il avait préféré prendre l'option « fuite » plutôt que de subir les murmures des Serpentards lorsqu'elle se mettait à renifler bruyamment.

Accoudé sur l'un des créneaux, il avait la tête levé vers le ciel, se fichant bien si les flocons tombaient directement sur son visage. Au moins, il était certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas à le poursuivre ici.

- Bon sang, Drago, c'est dangereux ! On peut rentrer maintenant ? lança Blaise en grinçant des dents alors qu'une bourrasque envoya la neige du toit juste au-dessus d'eux tomber dans un paquet à quelques mètres.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre, répliqua-t-il en gardant les paupières fermées.

- Quand tu annonces à grands cris : « Je n'en peux plus, je vais mettre fin à tout cela. Je vais en haut d'une tour, surtout ne vous étonnez si vous ne me voyiez pas ce soir », j'ai tout de même le droit de m'inquiéter, marmonna Blaise.

- Pansy ne me poussera pas à me jeter dans le vide, assura Drago en souriant. Au mieux, la pousser elle.

Blaise n'ajouta rien, préférant vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas finir enneigés au prochain coup de vent. Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur le blond.

- Théo va s'inquiéter si on ne revient pas vite, dit-il.

- Comme si cela lui faisait quelque chose que je finisse congelé, marmonna sombrement Drago.

- Que vous ne soyez pas tout le temps d'accord, c'est normal, mais ne va pas croire qu'il se fiche totalement de toi, reprocha Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouvrant, les yeux, le blond laissa sa tête retombée pour venir le fixer.

- Et ne me sors pas une de tes remarques stupides, intervint Blaise avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Au fond, je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes aussi parfois pour Théo.

- Théodore est un grand garçon capable de s'occuper de lui-même, lança Drago. Que je m'intéresse à lui ou pas ne changera pas sa manière de vivre.

- Et étrangement, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes tous les deux pareils, conclut Blaise en souriant à son tour.

Pareil ? Théodore était un lunatique qui passait son temps à lui reprocher son comportement, lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes et l'ignorer lorsqu'il parlait de lui-même. Drago n'était absolument pas pareil que lui, qu'est-ce que Blaise pouvait encore bien avoir inventé ? Pour répondre, il préféra hausser les épaules et replonger dans des pensées beaucoup plus plaisantes. Comme par exemple le dernier cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Rien qu'à se souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire très largement.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas à Théodore que tu associes ton bonheur ? dit Blaise qui avait assez peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de Drago à ce moment là pour paraître aussi heureux.

- Non, mais à Potter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es maso. J'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois.

Attrapant une poignée de neige à côté de lui, Drago expédia la boule droit sur lui. Il n'était pas maso ! … … Quoique… Si l'idée particulièrement charmante de faire tourner Potter en bourrique pouvait lui faire jouer des maracas, il n'allait certainement pas dire non.

- D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu faisais de tels sous-entendus ? demanda Blaise en remontant son écharpe. Tu as viré de bord ?

Une nouvelle boule de neige fit office de réponse et il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se la prendre en plein visage.

- Je suis hétéro, Blaise, et vraiment sûr de l'être, affirma Drago qui, malgré qu'il ait lui-même pensé à comment les autres pouvaient percevoir son action, n'aimait pas vraiment que cela soit dit aussi clairement. Mais si Potter est vraiment un petit Saint, je vais faire en sorte de frapper là où il semble le plus apte à réagir. C'est-à-dire sa petite chasteté de héro national.

Et bon sang, qu'il avait pris son pied durant la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il avait remarqué lors du cours de potions où Colden avait fait son manège que Potter n'appréciait du tout cela, et la manière dont il n'en était pas indifférent était plus qu'hilarante.

- Parce que tu crois que Potter est un petit saint qui se destine à rentrer dans un monastère ? s'étonna Blaise. Si j'étais toi, je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce sujet.

- Et bien même s'il est enfin devenu adulte, il réagit vraiment le mieux du monde lorsqu'il est question d'être la fille, répondit Drago en souriant d'une façon rêveuse.

- Parce que toi tu apprécierais si on te faisait comprendre qu'on aimerait bien te branler ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, mais quel vocabulaire, Blaise, soit un peu plus subtile et soigneux dans le choix de tes mots, marmonna Drago dans un ton qui se voulait réprimant malgré le fait qu'il se retenait de rire. Et puis ça dépend la fille…

- Si la fille en question fait plus d'un mètre soixante dix, à du muscle, du poil au menton et des bijoux de famille d'une concurrence certaine ?

La moue de Drago se fit plus qu'apparente. En effet, avec cette façon de voir, l'idée devenait moins charmante. Du moins pour lui car cela ne faisait que l'encourager pour Potter.

- Tu crois que je pourrais tenter l'approche physique ?

Silence. Pas de réponse. Etonné par ce manque de réactions, Drago tourna la tête vers Blaise qui le dévisageait totalement éberlué.

- Je t'ai posé une question, lança Drago.

- Tu es hétéro dans le sens où tu considères Potter comme une fille ? demanda-t-il. Rassure-moi car dire que tu veux faire une approche physique me met de très mauvaises images dans la tête.

- Lui faire croire, triple idiot, lâcha Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Il suffira d'une phrase, un sourire et un pas, puis on verra Potter s'enfuir en courant. Ne pense surtout pas que je veux aller plus loin, d'ailleurs rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée.

- Donc, j'ai maintenant la certitude que tu es un masochiste confirmé et pratiquant, déclara Blaise en hochant la tête. Etre vicieux en tant que Serpentard, je le comprends, c'est dans notre nature, mais au point de devoir supporter la personne que tu apprécies le moins à Poudlard prouve que tu vas bien au-delà de tous principes.

Quelle exagération. Drago souhaitait s'amuser, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Sans compter que de cette manière, il parviendrait enfin à reprendre l'attention de Potter vu que Colden semblait vouloir qu'il aille se pendre à un arbre de la Forêt Interdite. Deux en un, c'était bien plus qu'il lui en fallait pour se résoudre à laisser son plan de côté. Il voulait concentrer toute son attention, prouver qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui sans aucune résistance. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à ses actions, en tant que Malefoy, c'était dans ses gènes que le savoir. Il…

- Drago, attention !

Le blond eut tout juste le temps de voir Blaise le saisir par le col alors que la neige sur laquelle il s'appuyait glissa soudain, tombant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser en bas de la tour. Alors même qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, des hurlements s'élevèrent plus bas, le laissant quelques secondes fixer Blaise droit dans les yeux, encore sous le choc.

- Neville, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais… je crois…

- Et toi Kate ?

- Mmm… aussi…

S'arrachant de la prise de Blaise, Drago se retourna, s'appuya sur les créneaux et se pencha en avant pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait exactement en bas de la tour. Malgré la neige qui tombait, il n'eut pas de peine à voir Longdubat et Colden allongés dans la poudreuse à seulement quelques centimètres de l'énorme tas qui était tombé, Potter debout derrière eux avait lâché ce qu'il tenait pour les aider à se remettre debout. Drago écarquilla les yeux… c'était quoi cette coïncidence à deux Noises ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose que les yeux émeraude de Potter se levèrent soudain, croisant son regard avec haine.

- Tu es taré, Malefoy ? hurla-t-il. Maintenant ça ne te suffit plus de nous pourrir la vie il faut aussi essayer de nous tuer ?

- Je…

- Réponds-moi !

Totalement pris de cours, Drago se redressa un instant pour venir fixer Blaise qui semblait tout aussi sceptique que lui.

- Je n'ai rien fait, marmonna le blond dont la phrase, malgré le fait que ce soit une affirmation, sonnait comme une question.

- Tu es sûr que…

- Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, certifia-t-il. Et puis, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient là…

- Malefoy, réponds ! hurla la voix de Potter.

Drago reporta son attention en bas de la tour, là où le Gryffondor n'avait cessé de le dévisager avec colère, visiblement prêt à sortir sa baguette à tout moment. Il était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur, et dans un sens Drago le comprenait très bien car Longdubat et Colden avaient failli y rester mais ce n'était pas de sa faute même si le hasard voulait prouver le contraire. Il devait dire quoi exactement ? Lui mentir pour qu'il puisse passer son humeur sur lui ou bien lui dire la vérité et se faire traiter de menteur ?

- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ! continua d'hurler Potter. Tu as voulu nous tuer ? Tu…

Il s'arrêta soudain lorsque Colden lui attrapa la main tout en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Elle parlait d'une voix trop basse pour que Drago puisse l'entendre mais il saisit très bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

- Mais il a essayé de vous tuer ! rétorqua soudainement Potter en la dévisageant alors qu'elle venait de terminer. Je ne vais pas l'ignorer même si tu me le demandes !

A ces mots, Drago fronça soudainement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait exactement ? Il n'aimait pas du tout cela, vraiment pas du tout. Colden se relevait difficilement tout en continuant de parler avec Potter, lui tenant la main pour l'empêcher de s'élancer dans le château si l'idée lui venait à l'esprit de le faire. Oh non, il n'aimait absolument pas du tout le visage qu'elle prenait, ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient souvent dû à son bégaiement et encore moins le regard qu'elle lui jetait. Il était loin, oui, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Au contraire, tout devenait très clair.

- Drago où-vas-tu ? lança Blaise en le voyant soudainement quitter son appui pour gagner la porte des escaliers.

Il avait été incroyablement stupide de ne rien remarquer, surtout quand la solution lui avait frôlé tant de fois l'esprit. Idiot ! Voilà ce qu'il avait été !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ce n'était sans doute qu'un accident, assura Kate à mi-voix.

- Non, ce n'était pas un accident, rétorqua Harry en posant ses plumes dans les bras tendus de Rusard.

- Mais…

- Malefoy est toujours coupable lorsque quelque chose se passe, j'ai beau essayer de croire le contraire, j'ai sept ans de ma vie qui prouve le contraire.

- Le vent…

- Dites, ce n'est pas je n'aime pas être pris pour un mur mais allez ailleurs si vous voulez vous battre, coupa Rusard. Ou sinon restez ici et je vous mets une retenue, j'aurais un très bon prétexte pour le faire.

Aussitôt, Neville se hâta de lui donner les plumes et tous trois partirent dans les couloirs, Harry en tête.

- Kate a raison, il y avait du vent, ajouta Neville. Je n'aime pas Malefoy mais c'est dangereux de sortir par ce temps là.

- Et le vent a fait tomber la neige de l'endroit même où il était ? rétorqua-t-il. Je voudrais bien y croire mais ça me fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Moi, Kate, de la neige tombe et Malefoy en haut, il veut régler ses comptes et il ne fait que cela depuis le début de l'année. Je ne vois pas en quoi essayer de vous écraser diffère de ce qu'il me faisait avec sa baguette en cours de Potions. Alors, peut être que vous pensez que je suis trop fixé sur lui, mais il y a bien un moment où il faut admettre que c'est la vérité.

Il ne l'avait pas caché, non, Malefoy avait clairement montré qu'il avait une dent contre lui et Kate. Encore, pour lui-même, il comprenait, Kate pas du tout. Mais de là à faire tomber volontairement des kilos de neige sur eux, le Serpentard était tombé bien bas. L'estime qu'il avait déjà de lui n'était pas bien glorieuse mais là, Harry avait un haut de cœur rien qu'en pensant au Serpentard.

- Ma grand-mère dit souvent qu'il faut un minimum réfléchir avant d'accuser quelqu'un, dit Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut l'accuser sans preuve.

- Si tu avais été en-dessous la neige, tu crois que ton cou rompu aurait pu servir de preuve ? répliqua Harry en se tournant un court instant vers lui. Il n'y a jamais de preuve tout simplement parce qu'il n'est malheureusement pas assez bête pour en laisser.

- Mais on va bien, affirma Kate d'une petite voix. Tu… tu ne crois pas que répondre à ce qu'il a fait serait rentrer dans son jeu ?

- Je ne veux pas me venger, juste qu'il me dise clairement ce qui ne va pas, rectifia-t-il. Qu'il s'amuse à faire de ma vie un enfer, c'est normal, qu'il commence à s'attaquer violemment aux autres, c'est tout simplement que quelque chose a changé.

Harry s'arrêta soudain en voyant que Kate avait cessé de marcher, apparemment inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était impossible car tout simplement suicidaire pour la suite. Alors, même s'il se retenait pour ne pas aller étriper Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas écouter ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Désolé, Kate, tu es très gentille de vouloir donner une seconde chance à Malefoy mais il en a déjà eu d'autres bien avant, marmonna Harry. Je voudrais bien faire pareil mais c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard depuis trois mois, elle ne connaissait pas du tout le personnage, lui il avait dû le supporter depuis des années. Il savait exactement dans quoi il s'engageait à vouloir une discussion avec Malefoy, même si cela devait tourner mal. Si Malefoy avait un tant soit peu d'amour propre, il lui aurait répondu mais il avait préféré fuir. Serpentard oblige, Harry savait que c'était un comportement plus que normal pour lui.

- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant pour s'engager dans un des couloirs.

A côté de lui, Neville ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait bien plus long. Malefoy apportait bien trop de problèmes en ce moment, et pas seulement sur un point physique. Pour l'instant, regagner leur salle commune semblait être la meilleure solution.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago fit une longue glissade dans le couloir. Mais où étaient-ils ? Voilà trois heures qu'il explorait le château mais aucune trace des Gryffondors, aucun, à croire qu'ils se seraient tous les uns contre les autres dans un placard. Il était juste repassé rapidement dans sa chambre pour changer de cape, l'autre étant trempée par la neige, et était retourné dans les couloirs.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il les cherchait, juste pour vérifier une chose, en être certain et ne pas croire qu'il était devenu totalement paranoïaque. Mais à force de faire tous les étages et toutes les salles, il devait admettre que ces satanés Gryffondors avaient carrément dû quitter le château. Soit Potter avait lancé un ordre de ralliement pour le fuir, soit il avait la pire des malchances. Quoique maintenant, il commençait à y être habitué.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose sonnait faux, que rien n'allait. A son oreille, ce son vrillait et, maintenant qu'il l'avait réalisé, il ne pouvait que chercher au plus vite une réponse. Il n'était pas fou, même si comportement pouvait montrer le contraire, et encore moins adepte de la conspiration mais, ce n'était pas normal. Non, rien ne s'emboitait correctement depuis ces dernières semaines. Même s'il avait pensé exagérer un peu, Drago avait finalement réalisé que c'était parfaitement l'inverse. Il avait été idiot, et l'accepter n'était pas du tout difficile à faire.

Tournant à sa droite, il décida de choisir la solution drastique : s'il ne trouvait aucun Gryffondor par hasard, il ferait en sorte de se rendre directement dans leur tanière. Remontant à grands pas le couloir, il fronça brusquement les sourcils au bout de quelques minutes, apercevant une silhouette devant lui.

Le hasard ne pouvait faire aussi bien les choses.

- J'ai à te parler, lança brusquement Drago en s'arrêtant, le portait pour rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors à peine à quelques mètres.

Devant lui, la silhouette se stoppa soudain, se tournant lentement, les mains serrées contre les livres qu'elle tenait à sa taille. Colden le fixait, surprise, les sourcils froncés et une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Drago eut un léger sourire en la voyant agir ainsi. Oui, il avait trouvé le meilleur Gryffondor, car la concernée. S'avançant de quelques pas, il s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il la vit entamer un geste pour reculer. Haussant un sourcil, il la dévisagea baissant les yeux sur les deux manuscrits qu'elle tenait. Elle était vraiment misérable, si petite, à moitié recroquevillée, un léger mouvement de sa lèvre inférieure montrant qu'elle était nerveuse. Si risible en sachant ce qu'il y avait en fait derrière cela.

- Dis-moi, Colden, que veux-tu à Potter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Il s'était redressé pour mieux l'observer de haut mais à ces mots, elle sembla totalement perdue.

- Je… je ne… ne lui veux rien, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi…

- Je veux bien jouer les sourds d'oreille et faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu alors, cette fois-ci, réponds correctement à ma question, coupa-t-il. Que veux-tu de Potter ?

Elle paraissait véritablement surprise, voire agressée ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux vu la manière dont Drago la fixait. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir, il n'était pas comme Potter qui se laissait si facilement berner pas une fille à l'allure si chétive.

- Je ne veux rien de lui… il… est juste un ami et… je…

- Continue de mentir et je te jure que je serais moins poli, répliqua le Serpentard en avançant d'un pas.

Aussitôt, elle recula, serrant ses livres contre elle, les mains tremblantes sur les reliures.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite américaine sans aucun projet ?

- Je n'ai … pas de projets, marmonna-t-elle en braquant ses yeux au sol alors son bégaiement s'accentuait.

- Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça ? rétorqua Drago en souriant jaune. C'est peut être parce que tu es d'une générosité sans égale que tu m'interdis l'accès à Potter ?

- Je n'ai pas…

- Maintenant tu es amnésique ? dit-il dans air faussement étonné. C'est étrange, car j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi un jour qui m'as abordé dans un couloir en me menaçant si jamais je m'approchais de lui. J'ai tord ?

Tremblante, elle se mordait la lèvre en secouant négativement la tête, ses yeux commençant à rougir malgré le fait que ses mèches de cheveux tombaient devant son visage

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as adressé gentiment la parole en cours pour m'interdire de le toucher ? poursuivit-il ironiquement tandis qu'il commençait sérieusement à être dégouté par son comportement.

Elle refit un geste négatif de la tête et Drago la dévisagea longuement en voyant qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Oh non, il n'aimait pas du tout cela, absolument pas et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Colden voulait le faire culpabiliser ? Qu'il se sente totalement déboussolé par l'attitude qu'il faisait preuve en vers elle ? Et bien il ne le risquait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il savait déjà le problème de cette fille.

- Arrête ta comédie, Colden, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je… je ne…

- Si tu continues de te forcer à pleurer tu seras encore plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà habituellement, coupa-t-il en s'avançant alors qu'elle semblait être trop tétanisée pour faire un pas.

- Je n'ai pas… tu…

- D'accord, je reformule : continue de me prendre pour un con en pleurant devant moi alors que tu me fais des crasses dans le dos depuis des mois, et je te jure que la prochaine chose que je dirais ce sera un sort qui défigura ta petite gueule d'ange geignarde.

Aucun terme de poli dans cette phrase, aucune volonté de Drago ne serait-ce pour que faire croire à Colden qu'il avait une quelconque sympathie envers elle. Il la détestait et c'était réciproque, le simple fait qu'elle cesse de trembler le montrait déjà. Relevant la tête, elle se redressa dégageant ses cheveux devant son visage après avoir simplement lâché les manuscrits qui tombèrent lourdement au sol.

- Quel genre de sort ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Drago fronça lentement les sourcils, non pas que sa question le surprenait mais plutôt le ton avec lequel elle l'avait prononcée. Il est était doux, joyeux, amusé… trop amusé. Elle lui souriait sincèrement, elle ne forçait pas et le fixait avec un réel intérêt. Il n'y avait plus de trace de larmes, ou bien plutôt ses yeux avaient bien vite fait de reprendre leur couleur habituelle alors que les larmes séchaient. Il n'y avait plus également cette aspect craintif et timide, elle était droite et, bien que plus petite que lui, le fixait comme si c'était elle qui le prenait de haut.

- Je t'ai demandé quel sortilège, Drago ?

Cette fois-ci, le blond s'inquiéta réellement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bégaiement, aucun. C'était une voix assurée qui avait laissée franchir ces mots de ses lèvres, le fixant sans ciller tout en gardant un sourire parfaitement effrayant. Non pas qu'il faisait peur, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas du tout sa place vu les larmes qu'elle avait versé quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta langue ? susurra-t-elle en s'approchant.

Drago recula immédiatement. Maintenant, c'était certain, Colden n'était plus du tout la même. Non, il n'y avait pas de trace de la jeune fille timide qui rougissait dès qu'elle croisait le regard de quelqu'un. Là, elle plantait volontairement son regard dans le sien, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine.

- Drago, tu…

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, coupa finalement Drago en se reprenant.

- Tu préfères quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Dragonichou ? Dray ? Bouchon à la crème ?

A chaque proposition, elle s'était rapprochée, finissant par frôler son visage. Elle était certes petite, mais beaucoup moins maintenant elle se tenait parfaitement droite. Lui soufflant sur les lèvres, elle se recula soudain en éclatant de rire alors que Drago avait fait un geste en arrière.

- Adorable, lança-t-elle en riant. Adorablement grotesque.

En l'entendant, Drago sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui. Elle se fichait de lui, totalement. Ses rires, ses regards, ses gestes, tout, absolument tout venait le ridiculiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-il en la voyant revenir vers lui.

- Ce que je veux ? Tu te trompes de complément, murmura-t-elle en frôlant à nouveau son visage.

De complément… même si l'attitude de Colden le perturbait, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Tu veux Potter, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

- Mais c'est qu'il a un cerveau ce petit Serpentard, lança-t-elle en passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Tu veux un bonbon ?

Attrapant ses bras, il la repoussa alors qu'elle se mettait à nouveau à éclater de rire. D'accord, elle était cinglée, Drago avait saisi le concept. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il laissa sa main glisser vers sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

Songeusement, elle s'arrêta, fixant le plafond avant que son sourire ne disparaisse complètement pour prendre un visage bien plus glacial.

- Concrètement : rien.

Ironique, voilà comment Drago perçut la phrase en l'entendant.

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière avec moi ? interrogea-t-il. Si tu veux Potter, je…

- Dégage.

Sa tête s'était soudainement tournée vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Froide, une voix particulièrement froide qui donnait à ce mot autant d'impact d'une lame.

- Quoi ? Je …

- Tu vas dégager et ne plus jamais l'approcher, lâcha-t-elle en gardant son regard ancré dans le sien. Tu dégages.

Drago ouvrit stupidement la bouche. C'était quoi exactement la raison qui la poussait à lui parler de cette manière ? Il avait saisi que tous les fameux problèmes qu'elle avait eus et dont il avait été fait coupable n'étaient dus en réalité qu'à son propre chef mais… pourquoi ? Pour qu'il ne s'amuse plus avec Potter ? Il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans.

Alors qu'elle bougeait enfin, marchant lentement vers lui, Drago eut l'étrange impression de voir un animal à sa place, une aura bien trop dangereuse et remplie de colère l'approchant. Elle ne voulait qu'il s'approche de Potter parce que… quoi ? Elle le voulait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, bien trop d'ailleurs mais lui, qu'était-il dans tout cela ? Drago ne saisissait pas du tout. Il n'avait aucun intérêt envers Potter, il s'amusait mais n'allait pas pour autant le tuer, il était un homme… et … Drago ferma lentement les lèvres alors qu'il comprenait enfin. Elle ne le considérait tout de même pas … non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme une menace ?

- Colden, je suis un homme, je me contre fous de Potter, dit-il alors qu'elle était à sa hauteur.

- Et comme toi tu l'as dit si poliment tout à l'heure, ne me prends pas pour une conne, répondit-elle. Si tu veux, je peux exactement parler dans le même langage que toi si ça t'aide à comprendre que je ne veux pas te voir l'approcher.

- Mais je suis un homme, bon sang ! répliqua Drago qui commençait vraiment à sentir que la haine que lui portait Colden pouvait très mal tourner. Je ne vais pas te le voler !

Un léger sourire s'étira à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- En effet, murmura-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette, son sourire s'étirant encore plus. Drago n'hésita pas une seconde et prit immédiatement la sienne pour lui faire face. Elle était retournée près des deux manuscrits, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts alors que lui préférait la tenir fermement en main.

- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, Drago, dit-elle.

Cessant de s'amuser avec sa baguette, un sortilège informulé en sortit soudain, partant droit vers le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que des dizaines litres d'eau s'abattirent soudain sur Colden, le claquement sur le carrelage se répercutant contre les murs dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Juste quelques secondes, à peine un instant. Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, il vit son sourire s'étirer brusquement… et elle hurla.

**Pour quelles raisons Kate a-t-elle fait cela ? Comment Drago va-t-il réagir ? Harry comprendra-t-il ce qu'il se passe ?**

* * *

><p>... ... ... ... ... ...<br>:D Donc, quand ais-je dis que Kate était un personnage à aimer ? XD  
>D'où le fait qu'elle frôlait les paquerettes pour être une Mary-Sue :<br>_"Voulez-vous lui ressemblez ? - Non - Voulez-vous être amie avec elle ? -... Non, surement pas - Incarne-t-elle un modèle ? - Pour les cinglées sans doute - A-t-elle un sens de l'honneur et des valeurs ? - ... Bonnes blagues"_

Vous l'aurez compris, moi je ne l'aime pas ^^


	11. 10 Cause à effets

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Toujours intrigué par Kate, Drago en est venu à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Lui faisant face, ses menaces parviennent plus ou moins à des résultats. Kate cesse de jouer la comédie pour lui montrer un visage bien plus froid et calculateur, lui ordonnant de ne plus approcher Harry.

**Petits bavardages :** Alors, plein de choses à dire.  
>-Félicitation à Milie_m pour ma 100eme review sur hpf, c'est pleins d'émotions pour mon petit coeur :')<br>- Ensuite, je publie plus tôt car je ne suis pas là vendredi et samedi.  
>- Concernant le chapitre précédent, étonnant de voir à quel point les réactions des lecteurs peuvent être différentes. Hpf d'un côté ff. net de l'autre, la guerre est déclarée XD<br>- Sur ce que j'écris en ce moment... j'ai achevé la super scène où Harry et Drago donne une raison à un slash :D (ça c'est pour rassurer)

- Et finalement je vais prendre la défense d'Harry car je sens qu'il va s'en prendre plein la tronche.  
>Il est facile de se dire qu'il est aveugle et stupide lorsque l'on a les deux versions l'histoire (Harry et Drago), mais lui n'est pas omniscient comme les lecteurs. Kate, il ne voit que la fille timide qui se fait attaqué, pas la dégénérée qu'à croiser Drago. Comprenez ses réactions ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Drago n'était pas stupide, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait passé toute son enfance à lire attentivement chaque livre qu'il y avait dans le Manoir, écouter patiemment son père lorsqu'il parlait avec sa mère des stratégies qu'il avait suivies pour placer son argent, rédiger soigneusement la totalité de ses devoirs et même échafauder quelques plans pour s'amuser. Non, il n'avait jamais été un simple d'esprit, sauf lorsqu'il était question des filles.<p>

Le concept, il saisissait. Faire plaisir pour recevoir en contre partie, il avait jusque là excellé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comprenait le fonctionnement dans le cerveau d'une fille. Pansy avait été un parfait exemple : à trop s'accrocher à lui, elle lui faisait désormais pitié. Mais, il ne s'était pas affolé plus que cela, du moins, c'était jusqu'à maintenant.

Colden avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les poumons, jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un pouvoir hurler de cette manière, même une beuglante ne pouvait faire la comparaison. Elle avait crié, lui avait regardé totalement ahuri et son cerveau s'était brusquement stoppé… au moment où il aurait dû se mettre à fonctionner le plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago leva subitement les yeux face à lui, Colden étant brusquement tombée à genoux. Le portrait était ouvert et plusieurs personnes venaient de sortir dont un… Potter.

- Elle…

Son cerveau s'était débranché, à vrai dire, Drago fixait Colden sans comprendre. Elle venait de faire quoi exactement ? Des dizaines de Gryffondors sortaient de la tour, Granger et Potter en tête qui s'arrêtèrent soudain près de Colden. Elle tremblait, elle était totalement recroquevillée et Drago la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu lui as fait quoi Malefoy ? hurla Potter en se tournant vers lui, baguette pointée droit vers sa poitrine tout en s'avançant.

- De… de quoi tu parles ? Je…

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard !

Potter le frappa directement, sans même lancer un sortilège et visant sa mâchoire en fermant son point. Drago accusa le coup sans vraiment réagir, attrapant son menton tout en faisant claquer sa mâchoire. Non, il n'était pas stupide, et c'est en réalisant qu'il avait sa baguette à la main qu'il comprit.

Se redressant, il posa son regard sur Colden, elle était en larmes, tremblante et totalement tétanisée alors que Granger était près d'elle de même que la moitié des Gryffondors. Où était passée la cinglée qui riait aux éclats quelques secondes plutôt ? Où était la fille qui s'amusait à lui sourire tout en le menaçant ? Il n'y avait plus rien de cela, juste une gamine tétanisée et totalement trempée assisse à même le sol devant un Serpentard tenant une baguette. La logique, bien trop simple à comprendre : il était le parfait coupable.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de nous pourrir la vie ? hurla Potter qui se faisait retenir par Finnigan et Cootes.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! assura Drago en rangeant brusquement sa baguette dans sa poche tout en levant les mains.

Quitte à être devant une horde de Gryffondors enragés, au moins qu'il soit désarmé pour ne pas les pousser à l'attaquer.

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as rien fait ? répliqua d'une voix faussement étonnée Potter. Merlin peut être ?

- Ecoute-moi, Potter, je n'ai pas touché Colden ! rétorqua Drago en reculant tout en le voyant essayer de se défaire de ceux qui le retenait. C'est elle qui…

- J'en ai marre de tes mensonges ! hurla-t-il. Tout à l'heure c'était elle et Neville et maintenant tu te ramènes gentiment jusqu'ici pour l'attaquer juste devant notre dortoir ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter débiter tes conneries pour sauver tes petites fesses de Mangemort ?

- Je ne l'ai pas touchée ! répliqua Drago en lui faisant face.

- Arrêtez ! intervint soudain Granger.

Elle s'était levée et placée entre les deux… ou bien plutôt entre les dizaines de Gryffondors qui sortaient leur baguette et Drago qui ne voyait seulement que Potter. La situation était vraiment tendue, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Malefoy, tu dégages en vitesse, lança-t-elle.

- Mais je dis que je n'ai…

- Tu dégages maintenant ! coupa-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux tout en faisant bien en sorte de s'interposer face à ceux protestant contre sa décision.

- Je…

- Malefoy !

Drago la dévisagea avec colère, voulant ignorer son doigt qui pointait un point derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme un lâche et en se laissant accuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

- Il l'a attaquée, tu ne vas quand même pas le couvrir ? s'exclama Potter toujours retenu même si Cootes et Finnigan semblaient vraiment vouloir le lâcher.

- Malefoy s'en va et personne ne le touche ! ordonna Granger en se plaçant dos à Drago pour faire face à tous les Gryffondors. Levez un doigt sur lui et je vous assure que la situation va vraiment dégénérer !

Ce fut seulement au moment où Granger avait cessé de le fixer que le blond remarqua tous les regards haineux envers lui. Ouvrant la bouche, il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait toujours adoré s'en prendre aux Gryffondors, c'était plutôt drôle de voir leur sens à l'honneur mis à l'épreuve. Sauf que là, il était seul face à tous les or et rouge. Granger venait sans aucun doute de le sauver, et ça, il s'en rendait vraiment compter alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. Aucun Gryffondor ne voulait le voir quitter le couloir sans s'être occupé personnellement de lui, il le sentait très bien.

Laissant ses yeux glisser sur Colden, il ne croisa qu'un court instant son regard, le coin de ses lèvres remontant sur son visage alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

- Malefoy, va-t-en, lança Granger.

Et il s'exécuta, d'abord en marchant lentement à reculons puis se détournant en accélérant le pas. A peine fut-il arrivé au croissement qu'il se mit à courir, détalant le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans les couloirs.

Il avait peur, il était paniqué mais, surtout, il était en colère. Dans une rage folle pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Colden l'avait manipulé et venait de jouer avec lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lui faire sortir sa baguette, se mettre bien en évidence face à l'entrée de la tour, hurler pour faire sortir tout le monde, elle avait parfaitement réussi à faire croire qu'il l'avait délibérément attaquée. Cette sale garce y était parvenue sans le moindre effort.

Ce n'était plus seulement Potter qu'il avait à dos, mais tous les Gryffondors. Il haïssait ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il détestait la stupidité de ces idiots à avaler si facilement un coup monté et surtout, il exécrait Colden.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Pourquoi tu le laisses fuir, Hermione ? lança Ron en désignant le couloir derrière elle.

- Peu…

- Malefoy a attaqué Kate ! hurla Harry en se défaisant de Seamus. Pourquoi…

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui tout en l'approchant. L'attaquer ? Et après ?

- Harry a raison, on ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça alors que… commença Colin.

- Et quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous allez vous venger et ce sera autour des Serpentards de le faire ! Vous voulez quoi exactement ? Qu'on s'entretue dans Poudlard alors qu'il y a déjà une guerre en dehors de ces murs ?

- Il…

- Vous êtes tous inconscients ! lança-t-elle, son regard davantage braqué Harry que sur les autres. Courez-lui après et je vous jure que ça va vraiment dégénérer !

- Tu comptes vraiment le laisser sans rien faire ? rétorqua Ginny qui était près de Kate en séchant ses habits.

- Je vais aller voir McGonagall, dit-elle. Je ne peux rien faire de plus et vous non plus mais, même si je trouve que Malefoy n'est qu'un petit crétin qui mériterait de recevoir le traitement qu'il mérite, je ne vais pas le poursuivre et donner satisfaction aux Serpentards de pouvoir répliquer !

Son discours avait au moins eu l'effet de calmer l'ardeur de tous les Gryffondors dans le couloir. Une de leur maison avait été attaquée, juste devant leur salle commune qui plus est, c'était impossible de rester calmement sans rien faire.

- Hermione, Malefoy l'a de nouveau…

- Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu ce qu'il a fait, rétorqua Hermione. Mais je ne crois pas que te faire exclure arrangera la situation, encore moins en ce moment.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il laisse le Serpentard s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait frappée en troisième année ? Garder son calme… c'était bien hypocrite de sa part de le demander. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de frapper à nouveau Malefoy. Ce type prenait son pied depuis le début de l'après-midi, la neige, puis maintenant de l'eau, s'il avait pris Kate pour cible il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

- Je vais aller voir McGonagall maintenant, dit-elle. Rentrez tous et ne touchez pas à Malefoy, je vous en supplie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais, ne la voyant pas partir et continuer de le fixer, il finit par acquiescer à contre cœur. Se détournant lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le couloir, il s'avança vers Kate et s'agenouilla face à elle alors qu'autour d'eux, les insultes allaient de bon train.

- Je ne pensais que Malefoy irait jusque là, ce n'est qu'un…

- Il faut faire payer à ce salopard ce qu'il a fait ! Il…

- Moi je dis qu'on le pousse d'une tour et qu'on enterre le corps dans la Forêt Interdite. S'il con…

- C'est qu'un conna…

- Tu vas bien ? demanda doucement Harry à Kate qui continuait de pleurer.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le sol en tremblant. A côté d'elle, Ginny avait terminé de sécher ses vêtements et lui serrait la main pour la réconforter. Qu'avait donc gagné Malefoy en l'attaquant par surprise ? L'humilier encore ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait, ce n'était plus du sadisme mais de l'acharnement.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, Ginny, dit-il.

Rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il se baissa pour passer ses bras derrière ses jambes et se releva en la tenant contre lui.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il sombrement en se frayant un chemin parmi les Gryffondors en colère qui débattaient devant l'entrée de la tour.

Elle était totalement frigorifiée, il le sentait parfaitement et, même si elle n'était plus trempée, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Sans un bruit, oui, mais elle pleurait et ça, c'était signe que Malefoy était parvenu à ses fins. Il était en colère, pire encore il souhaitait réellement faire demi-tour et poursuivre Malefoy. Il était resté bien gentiment à ne rien faire depuis le début de l'année, ignorant les perches qu'il lui tendait, les blagues vaseuses qu'il lui faisait et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Le pire dans cela, c'est que ce n'était pas lui qui subissait la stupidité de son laxisme mais Kate qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Malefoy n'était qu'un tordu dégénéré qui ne valait pas mieux que son père.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, Harry se dirigea vers le canapé le plus en reclus de la salle, les regards se tournant déjà bien assez sur son passage pour les quelques Gryffondors qui étaient restés dans la tour.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut posée sur les coussins, se mettant à genoux au sol.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête mais au fond, c'était un mensonge. Même si elle ne l'était pas physiquement, Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas bien. Qui le serait d'ailleurs ? Humilier presque tous les jours par un petit abruti de Serpentard, à force, il était normal de ne plus le supporter.

-J'en peux plus… marmonna-t-elle.

Il avait à peine entendu les mots qu'elle prononça à mi-voix, les larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues alors que ses tremblements persistaient. Harry n'avait jamais eu un don pour réconforter qui que ce soit, c'était d'ailleurs le contraire. Maladroitement, il tira un mouchoir de la boîte qui trainait sur la table près de lui et commença à essuyer le visage de Kate.

- J'en peux plus, je veux partir d'ici ! lâcha-t-elle en se détournant alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit stupidement, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire pour la détourner de cette pensée.

- Ecoute, Malefoy ne semble pas t'apprécier mais c'est le seul ici, crois-moi, tu n'as…

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, coupa-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Je… je pensais que ce serait bien à Poudlard que… que même si j'ai déménagé je finirais par me… sentir comme à Salem mais…

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de dire quoique ce soit de plus alors qu'elle essayait en vain d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait rejetée et humiliée, même si Harry ne l'avait pas vécu, il avait tout de même eu des situations semblables. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il écarta les mèches humides de son visage et se pencha pour passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, assura-t-il à mi-voix en posant sa joue contre la sienne. Malefoy ne te touchera plus, je t'assure.

Il ne voyait plus son visage, il sentait juste à quel point elle tremblait et avait froid. Juste parce qu'elle était perdue et sans personne. Il haïssait Malefoy à ce moment précis, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti à son égard auparavant. Il aurait suffit qu'il se lève et se mette à courir et il était certain qu'il attraperait cette sale fouine en train de rire de ce qu'il venait de faire. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la colère lui serra un peu plus la poitrine, affirmant son emprise autour de Kate qui continuait de pleurer.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il en se redressant.

Quittant le sol, il se leva pour venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle vienne poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. A ce moment précis, il vouait juste une haine inimaginable à Malefoy, ne se voyant pas laisser Kate seule alors qu'elle venait à nouveau d'être humiliée. S'il regrettait une chose, c'était d'avoir écouté Hermione et ne pas s'être occupé du Serpentard tant qu'il en avait l'occasion et surtout la justification. Là, c'était à peine s'il se retenait de ne pas partir l'étriper.

- Il n'osera plus t'approcher, murmura Harry en fixant le plafond tandis qu'il sentait ses larmes passer au travers de son pull. Je peux te l'assurer.

Tournant un instant la tête sur le côté, il vit Ron qui passait par le portrait, obligeant le reste des Gryffondors à rentrer dans la tour. Croissant un instant son regard, il lui fit signe de monter sans l'attendre, chose que le rouquin compris sans vraiment de difficulté en voyant Kate totalement recroquevillée sur lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni d'où lui sortait cette soudaine envie de la réconforter, non seulement parce qu'il se savait peu douer pour ce genre de choses mais surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait réellement jamais fait avant. Peut être parce qu'il se sentait coupable, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un le fasse. Non, c'était carrément égoïste de le penser mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir le visage si surpris que Malefoy avait osé arborer avant qu'il ne le frappe.

Passant son autre main dans les cheveux de Kate, il ne dit rien alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, plus calmement mais pleurant quand même. Il sentait sans peine que son pull lui servait de défouloir et de mouchoir, mais il n'en avait que faire. Harry aurait souhaité plus que tout de ne pas être idiot et avoir agi avant que cela n'arrive. Peut être était-ce juste de la colère. Peut être était-ce de la culpabilité. Il n'en savait strictement rien, juste qu'il continuait instinctivement de passer ses doigts entre ses cheveux, inclinant légèrement la tête en y enfouissant son menton.

Cette septième année, il l'avait certes présagée d'un mauvais œil mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse tourner de cette façon, que Malefoy soit la source de ses ennuis. Ce n'était pas prévu et en rien amusant en sachant que ça ne venait que se rajouter à une liste considérable de choses non désirables. Il pouvait bien continuer d'y penser pendant des heures que cela ne changerait rien à cette vérité. Non, rien ne pouvait y changer quoique ce soit, peu importe qu'il l'espère ou le veuille du plus profond de son cœur.

C'était inconsciemment qu'Harry passait sa main entre les mèches de Kate et sans s'en rendre compte qu'il respirait leur odeur, les minutes s'écoulant sans qu'il ne les voie. Sans doute trop à faire passer sa colère en la serrant contre lui, ne sachant même plus l'heure qu'il était ni combien de temps ils étaient restés ici. Trop à penser sans même se rendre compte que son visage descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau et frôlant ses joues. Trop de temps à penser à cette sale fouine de Malefoy pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait à peine relevé la tête. Trop pour réaliser qu'il l'embrassait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Blaise !

Le hurlement venait soudainement de résonner dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, l'interpellé se redressant dans son lit en entendant son nom. Aussitôt Drago rentra dans la pièce, le souffle court, les cheveux en désordre. Haussant un sourcil, Blaise reposa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains sur ses genoux en le dévisageant de bas en haut.

- Tu…

- Théodore, dégage ! lâcha Drago en voyant ce dernier assis en tailleur sur son lit en train de rédiger une lettre.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, rétorqua-t-il. S'il y en a un qui doit dégager c'est…

- Sors d'ici maintenant ! hurla Drago.

Là, Théodore entrouvrit la bouche, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire face à la colère qui se dégageait de Drago. Lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise, celui-ci lui fit signe de sortir au plus vite, gardant en même temps son attention braquée sur le blond. Refermant son encrier en vitesse, Théodore glissa de son lit et quitta la pièce, manquant de peu de se prendre la porte dans le dos alors que Drago la claquait violemment derrière lui, lançant plusieurs sortilèges par la suite sur celle-ci.

- Tu vas b…

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette fille ! coupa-t-il en hurlant.

- Drago, il y a quelque cho…

- Réponds-moi, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il.

Blaise le dévisagea totalement stupéfait. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère, oui, souvent, mais jamais à ce point là. S'il y avait une pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était surtout de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque qui donnerait une raison à Drago de lui jeter un sort.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette fille ! ordonna-t-il.

- Mais quelle fille ? répliqua Blaise qui prenait malgré soin de choisir un minimum ses mots.

- Colden !

Encore elle ? Ce n'était plus qu'une obsession si maintenant il se mettait même en colère par sa faute. Pivotant, il posa ses pieds au sol pour se retrouver face au blond qui bouillait de rage.

- Je ne sais strictem…

- Dans la lettre que tu as reçue, il n'y avait rien de plus ? ! coupa Drago.

- Mais non, tu l'as toi-même lu ! rétorqua Blaise. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu…

- Et tu ne sais rien sur elle ? N'importe quoi !

- Mais merde, Drago, je te le dis et je te le répète je ne sais strictement rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit ! lâcha-t-il en se levant. C'est quoi exactement ton problème avec elle ?

Là, Drago eut un rire amer, en rien joyeux car son regard était absolument effrayant.

- Colden est cinglée, voilà le problème ! lança-t-il en se passant furieusement la main dans les cheveux.

- D'accord, tu ne l'aimes pas, j'ai compris, dit Blaise. Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi…

- Elle est cinglée ! coupa Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Barjot ! Dérangée ! Aliénée ! Alors si tu pouvais me dire qu'elle sort d'une maison de psychiatrie ou bien qu'elle était suivie, j'aurai les meilleurs raisons du monde pour l'y remettre !

Blaisa fronça les sourcils. Il était sérieux ou bien ce n'était qu'une façon de parler ? Dans les deux cas, Drago était furieux, beaucoup trop.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Nouveau sourire nerveux de la part du blond. Il était en colère, pire encore, il avait envie d'exploser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, Blaise y comprit. En quelques mots, il lui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé : la rencontre dans le couloir, le moment « je suis cinglée et je t'enmerde » de Colden puis la scène tragique finale qu'elle avait joué devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse lever le petit doigt. Rien que d'en parler, il serra furieusement la main qui tenait sa baguette.

- Je l'admets, elle est tarée, dit-il finalement Blaise une fois qu'il eut terminé en acquiesçant dans le vide.

- Pas tarée, cinglée ! rectifia Drago en pointant la porte derrière lui. Cette fille est complètement dérangée !

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

Tout à coup, Drago eut un moment de pause dans sa colère. Blaise semblait certes assez concerné par la nouvelle mais bien trop calme. Il venait de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine, le fixant le front plissé.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Drago.

- Je te demande en quoi le fait que Colden soit folle te concerne, répéta Blaise en s'appuyant sur l'un de ses baldaquins.

- Mais tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ou tu es complètement bouché ! hurla Drago dont la colère venait de reprendre le dessus. Elle est complètement raide dingue de Potter au point de dégager tous ceux qui l'approche !

- Et bien n'approche plus Potter et tout sera réglé, rétorqua-t-il. C'est son problème s'il doit se coltiner l'un de ses fans dérangés, pas le tien.

Il se fichait de lui ? Drago ne voyait que cela. Blaise ne se rendait pas du tout compte à quel point la situation était hors de contrôle. Ce n'était qu'une question qui concernait Potter, bien au contraire !

- Cette fille m'a attaquée, plus d'une fois et me met sur le dos tous ses problèmes ! lâcha-t-il. Tu ne crois quand même que je vais rester sans rien faire à la voir se pavaner en me ridiculisant ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi que tu as tous les Gryffondors à dos, répliqua Blaise dans un sourire tout aussi faux que ceux que Drago lui avait servis quelques secondes plus tôt. Soit à peu près les trois-quarts du château car il y a fort à parier que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles vont se joindre à leur cause. Sérieusement Drago, tu veux éviter les ennuis ? Fais profil bas pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Et la laisser gagner ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Gagner quoi ? Potter ? Et bien qu'elle le prenne, répondit Blaise qui commençait lui aussi à se mettre en colère. Si elle est cinglée, fais ce qu'elle te dit et tu n'auras déjà plus de problèmes avec elle, ce qui est pour le moins une très bonne option car Colden semble être prête à se faire elle-même du mal si ça peut servir ses intérêts. Laisse couler, Drago, ce n'est pas une alternative !

Mais il fit un signe négatif de la tête. S'il faisait cela, il montrait sa culpabilité aux yeux de tout le château. En gros, il s'accusait lui-même d'une chose qu'il n'avait absolument jamais faite, sans compter les fois d'avant. Drago ne pouvait absolument pas l'accepter d'autant plus qu'elle venait de l'humilier et le ridiculiser, ce ne pourrait être que pire s'il en plus il acceptait sagement la situation.

- Non.

Blaise fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Je refuse de rester les bras croisés comme toi à ne rien faire, continua Drago en secouant négativement la tête.

- Donc si je résume, tu vas courir au secours de Potter ? ironisa-t-il. C'est étrange, mais je pensais que tu n'en avais strictement rien à faire de lui ?

- Ne ramène pas tout à Potter, rétorqua Drago en le dévisageant d'un œil noir. Colden le veut, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne l'ait jamais.

- Beau plan… magnifique si on n'omettait pas le minuscule détail qui est : Potter va te mettre son poing dans la tronche dès qu'il te croisera, lança Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien au moins ça prouvera à Colden qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour que Potter cesse de me haïr, dit Drago en souriant véritablement cette fois-ci bien qu'un goût amer restait sur ses lèvres. Je serai toujours dans sa tête et elle ne pourra strictement rien contre.

A ce moment là, Blaise esquissa lui aussi un sourire, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Drago était tordu, vouloir volontairement se faire frapper était le signe de son masochisme. Ensuite, c'était un plan bien étrange que de vouloir rester auprès de celui qu'il détestait le plus pour faire enrager une cinglée potentiellement dangereuse (au sens propre du terme). Finalement, l'orgueil des Malefoy allait sans doute être le seul coupable de ce qui allait suivre.

- Fais ce que tu veux, déclara Blaise en quittant son appui pour se laisser de nouveau retomber sur son lit. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à faire quoique ce soit.

- C'est vrai que tu es un ami, j'ai tendance à l'oublier certaine fois, marmonna Drago où l'ironie était facilement distinguable.

- Ami oui, suicidaire, non, rectifia Blaise. Si cette fille est vraiment dérangée, je ne tiens pas vraiment qu'elle me prenne aussi pour cible. Libre à toi de juger que tu n'as pas déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour prendre le risque de continuer sur ta lancée. Mais si Colden veut Potter en faisant tomber ta tête, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Drago le fixa un instant, rangeant aveuglément sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Je vais gagner, déclara-t-il avant de se détourner pour sortir de la chambre sous le regard quelque peu perplexe de Blaise.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus un jeu pensa ce dernier en le voyant claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Quels seront les plans de Drago ? Quelles seront les suites entre Kate et Harry ? Qu'adviendra-t-il à Drago suite à son "attaque" ?<strong>

Donc pas taper Harry... pas me taper non plus, je suis une auteur demandant la protection des lois syndicales :) _( ça veut rien dire )_

OS à venir durant la semaine  
>Bye bye !<p> 


	12. 11 Conséquences fâcheuses

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** A la suite d'une petite discussion avec Kate, Drago a découvert qu'elle est tout sauf ce qu'elle parait être. En un mot : une cinglée. Se retrouvant accusé de l'avoir attaquée, il est sauvé de peu par Hermione.  
>Si lui veut tout savoir sur Kate pour se venger, Harry s'occupe de cette dernière... un peu trop.<p>

**Petits bavardages :** La population veut la mise à mort de Kate, je l'entends et, en tant que bonne souveraine, comprends votre doléance. Mais, attendez la fin de l'histoire, s'il vous plait avant de la brûler vie x)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entrouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il sentit une pression se faire au niveau de sa poitrine. Chose idiote car il les referma aussitôt alors que la lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Petite nature, certes, mais surtout il ne voyait pas grand-chose vu que ses lunettes étaient de travers. D'une main absente, il les recala sur son nez tout en constatant qu'il ne sentait plus son bras gauche.<p>

Nouvelle pression qui lui coupa le souffle. Ouvrant définitivement les yeux, il laissa une mine perplexe s'installer en voyant Kate essayer de se lever, autrement dit, passer au-dessus de lui vu qu'il était au bord du canapé et elle contre le dossier.

- Je t'ai réveillé… pardon, marmonna-t-elle en baissant immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Et lui ? Malgré son état comateux, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler des évènements de la veille et du pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à dormir avec elle au beau milieu de la salle commune. Un mot : Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en se redressant, constatant que s'il ne sentait plus son bras, c'était tout simplement par ce qu'il avait eu la circulation sanguine coupée une bonne partie de la nuit.

Remontant vers l'accoudoir, il replia ses jambes pour la laisser sortir, chose qu'elle fit avec plus ou moins de rapidité, le regard rivé par terre et les joues en feu. Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était lui ou bien elle agissait bien étrangement ? Certes, ce qui c'était passé hier soir pouvait encore avoir des effets mais il avait comme l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Se penchant légèrement vers elle alors que Kate tentait de décoincer sa cape de sous le coussin, il se recula brutalement lorsqu'elle sursauta en le voyant.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il pris d'un doute.

Elle acquiesça, tirant violemment sur le bas de sa cape pour finalement la décoincer. Mais Harry avait vraiment un doute sur sa sincérité. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour consoler, c'était certain mais il avait l'impression de lui faire peur. Pourtant, il ne lui avait strictement rien fait de spécial à part tenter de la réconforter… Peut être n'aimait-elle lorsqu'on la serre dans les bras ? Ou bien peut être l'avait-il insulté dans son sommeil ? Ou bien encore, il l'avait embras…

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha soudain. Il avait un pois chiche à la place de son cerveau ou bien il le faisait exprès ? Il l'avait embrassé… embrassé ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour faire cela ? C'était plus que facile de comprendre pourquoi elle le fuyait.

Elle pleurait, lui l'embrassait. Conclusion… Il avait profité de la situation ? C'était du moins de cette manière que la situation était la plus facile à être comprise et décrite bien que cela n'est jamais été son intention. Et en plus il avait eu un petit trou de mémoire, rien de mieux pour passer pour le pire des enfoirés. Car oui, Harry pouvait avouer qu'il avait agi comme tel sur ce coup-là.

- Je… je vais me changer, marmonna-t-elle en se levant tout en se passionnant pour le tapis.

Et s'il la laissait quitter la salle commune, Harry savait qu'il aurait de très gros ennuis. Pivotant brusquement pour s'asseoir, il se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds.

- A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je…

Elle s'était arrêtée, très bien, sauf qu'il était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il devait dire quelque chose… n'importe quoi mais maintenant !

- Je…

- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, coupa-t-elle en marmonnant tout en persistant à se passionner pour le tapis. Je… je le comprends.

Et elle se détourna pour regagner l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Non, non et non, il ne pouvait pas rester comme un idiot sans bouger !

- Attends ! lança-t-il en se hâtant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour se mettre en plein milieu de son chemin.

Même si elle tentait d'éviter son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever le sien pendant un court instant avant de brutalement fixer ses chaussures.

C'était compliqué, beaucoup trop compliqué. Malefoy l'avait attaqué, elle doutait de sa place à Poudlard et lui, au lieu de sagement la réconforter avait en plus commis une nouvelle erreur. Là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, pour Kate, tout le monde se payait sa tête. Harry n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre cela.

- Hier soir, dit-il maladroitement, tu ne te sentais pas bien et j'ai juste voulu te…

- M'embrasser ? lâcha-t-elle.

Harry n'aimait pas du ton le ton de sa voix. Elle était dure, mais en même temps tremblante, comme si Kate hésitait entre lui coller une gifle ou pleurer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, marmonna-t-il en tentant de trouver les bons mots. Je…

- Merci pour l'honnêteté.

Le contournant, elle se hâtait vers l'escalier, les poings serrés. Par les couilles de Merlin, il était maudit ! Peu importe la politesse, là c'était une vérité.

- Ecoute-moi, lança-t-il en la rattrapant par le poignet.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry eut l'occasion de véritablement croiser son regard. Elle avait à nouveau les yeux rougis, tout simplement le signe qu'il était le plus grand idiot de la Terre.

- Je ne voulais pas, c'est vrai, dit-il calmement bien que totalement noué de l'intérieur. Mais je l'ai fait.

Là, il s'enfonçait, à coup de pelle.

- Ce que je veux dire…, poursuivit-il en affirmant sa prise alors qu'elle s'était à nouveau retournée pour partir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais en colère et que, malgré cela, j'étais bien.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Avec toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Donc en fait,… ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait pour me moquer de toi ou bien profiter de la situation.

Il devait choisir ses mots avec soin et surtout réfléchir rapidement car cela ne la concernait pas seulement. Peut être, qu'au fond, il devait saisir l'occasion que son idiotie lui avait offerte. Ce n'était pas faire une mauvaise chose en soit, juste essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore et peut être plus. Une fois dit, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, et Harry en était parfaitement conscient mais n'avait que cette solution à l'esprit.

- On peut… on peut essayer ?

Grand silence dans la pièce. Kate le dévisagea sans ciller alors que lui se mâchait la langue le plus discrètement possible.

- Essayer quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Imaginez une enclume, voilà ce qu'Harry eut l'impression de recevoir sur la tête. Rien d'étonnant dans un sens car il avait fait sa réflexion dans sa tête et non à voix haute. Il devait se calmer et inspirer profondément.

- Essayer dè ésembe…

- Quoi ?

Sa langue était partie en vacances sur une plage des tropiques, Harry ne voyait que cette solution pour articuler aussi mal. En face de lui, Kate le dévisageait de bas en haut, de plus en plus perplexe vu la manière dont il tournait en rond.

- On peut essayer d'être ensemble, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Rapidement et presque sans articuler de nouveau mais il l'avait dit et elle semblait avoir compris l'essentiel. Ouvrant la bouche, elle la ferma puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Si elle pouvait répondre, il se sentirait moins nerveux !

- Tu m'as juste embrassée, ça ne justifie pas que l'on sorte ensemble, dit-elle en le fixant le front plissé, son bégaiement envolé pour le coup.

Et bien, pour une fois qu'il ne tombait sur l'une de ses filles idiotes qui étaient prête à tout pour sortir avec lui, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Alors qu'il la sentait de nouveau tirer sur son bras, il referma encore un peu plus sa main sur son poignet.

- Mais on peut essayer ? répéta-t-il.

Kate le fixa en silence.

- Je sais bien que s'embrasser ne veut rien dire, mais je l'ai fait et toi, tu n'as pas dit non à ce que je me souvienne, dit-il.

Touché, elle venait subitement de passer du stade : « il se fout de moi » à « tomate trop cuite ». regardant à nouveau le sol, elle tenta de répondre mais ne fit que jouer à nouveau les poissons rouges.

- Peut être que ça ne marchera pas, ou bien ça marchera, on peut toujours essayer, continua-t-il. Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément parce qu'on s'est embrassé, mais au fond, aucun de nous n'était contre. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Harry Potter, ou comment tenter de redonner une nouvelle situation amoureuse à sa vie. S'il était un livre, voilà le titre qu'il se donnerait. Acte désespéré, hypocrisie, profiteur… pas vraiment. Au fond, il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait. Alors oui, même si toutes relations avaient débuté de la même façon pour s'achever misérablement, il voulait que celle-ci soit différente. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas.

- Sortir ensemble ? répéta Kate comme pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien tout saisi.

Il acquiesça.

- Quand tu dis « sortir », c'est… sortir ?

A nouveau il acquiesça. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours : surtout, ne pas fuir.

- Je suppose, qu'on ne risque rien en tentant, dit-elle en esquissant malgré tout un sourire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ce fut à la suite de cette scène qu'Harry se mit à compter méticuleusement le nombre de marches à l'escalier qui le séparait de son dortoir. Non pas qu'il voulait devenir un professionnel des mathématiques mais plutôt par ce qu'il réfléchissait trop.

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait embrassé une fille et lui demandé de sortir avec lui. Courageux ou bien suicidaire, à force de l'entendre, Harry se savait possesseur de ces deux qualités. D'autant plus surprenant qu'il avait voulu étriper Malefoy dans ce même lapse de temps. Trop de choses à la fois, ou peut être pas assez.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même si tout était allé très vite, Harry voulait tout de même y croire. Après tout, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Kate. Au bout de plus de trois mois, il avait appris à la connaître et, même s'il ne savait pas quel était son plat préféré, ils avaient tout le temps maintenant pour le faire. Oui, il y croyait. Déjà parce que de cette manière il pensait à autre chose qu'à Malefoy qu'il avait envie d'étriper, et ensuite par ce qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Voldemort. Poudlard devait être encore un lieu sûr pour lui durant quelques mois, autant en profiter avant de devoir en sortir.

Posant un pied dans le dortoir, Harry s'arrêta en voyant Seamus passer devant lui en baillant, le saluant d'un vague signe de la main. Les garçons se levaient, Dean à quatre pattes pour essayer de retrouver une paire de chaussettes alors que Neville prenait soin de son Mimbulus Mimbletonia. En face de lui, Ron s'était brusquement arrêté dans son choix de pulls et le fixait avec insistance.

- Elle va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry en se passant maladroitement la main entre les cheveux. Euh…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au derrière de Dean alors que celui semblait tenter un exercice d'étirement sous lit plutôt que de prendre sa baguette.

- En parlant de Kate, euh… il faut qu'on parle à son sujet, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Ron fronça brusquement les sourcils, inquiet. Chose qu'il ne devait pas vraiment ressentir car si Harry avait eu la subite envie de compter les marches, c'était surtout pour trouver les bons mots pour dire à son ami qu'il sortait avec elle. Et ça… pas sûr qu'il y soit véritablement parvenu.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago.

Aucun signe de reconnaissance.

- Drago.

Il continuait de faire tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Drago !

Là, le blond accepta enfin de lever les yeux vers Blaise, ce dernier à côté de lui qui tentait en vain de la faire réagir depuis quelques minutes.

- Quoi ? maugréa Drago en enfonçant finalement les piques de sa fourchette dans son bacon.

- Tu as trouvé comment tu allais battre Colden ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en vérifiant que personne ne les entendaient.

Sans répondre, Drago ramena son attention sur son assiette. Oh oui il avait cherché, toute la nuit même mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour se venger de cette fille et lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine. Il n'avait pas du tout fermé l'œil, trop occuper à passer en revu tous les plans qui pouvaient lui venir en tête mais rien… le néant. Même s'il tenait absolument à s'approprier Potter pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était qu'une larve insignifiante, il ne voyait pas comment faire cela.

- Juste un conseil, fais-toi discret, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut te tuer, marmonna Blaise en se penchant vite fait à son oreille avant de revenir devant sa propre assiette.

Intrigué, Drago leva un instant les yeux. En effet, une grande partie des regards étaient sur lui. Pas seulement les Gryffondors, mais aussi des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, rien de surprenant en remarquant que les rouges et or s'étaient disséminés dans toute la Grande Salle pour répandre la nouvelle. Il avait le titre d'agresseur en chef. Et si partout, il inspirait la colère, dans sa maison, plusieurs étaient passés devant lui en l'applaudissant.

Il aurait la peau de Colden, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

- Tu as envoyé un hibou ? demanda Drago en se penchant sur son bacon.

- Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à une réponse immédiate, répondit Blaise. Même si je peux avoir des informations, je n'ai pas le bras aussi long que ta famille.

- Notre bras s'est atrophié depuis quelques mois, corrigea le blond qui avait finalement décidé que tuer son bacon ne lui servirait à rien. Il me faut des infos sur cette fille.

- Quelle fille ?

Levant les yeux, il aperçut Théodore qui tenait son sac sur une de ses épaules, derrière lui, Vincent et Grégory s'étaient déjà assis pour remplir leur assiette (ou plutôt échanger les plats avec leur assiette)

- En fait, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-il avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de répondre tout en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise.

Pour une fois, c'était plus tôt bien qu'il ne cherche pas bien loin. Même si avant, il aurait pu lui demander de l'aide (enfin, plus ou moins de cette manière), Théodore n'était pas mieux loti que lui pour ce qui était de son courrier.

- Eh, Drago, lâcha Blaise en lui envoyant son coude entre les cotes.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta soudain en voyant son regard perplexe fixé face à lui. Pivotant, Drago laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Potter était entré dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Weasley et Granger alors que Londubat et Thomas les précédaient de peu. Non, en soit, la scène n'avait strictement rien de surprenante à part que McGonagall était juste derrière eux et que Colden était au niveau de Potter. A côté de lui… et lui tenait la main ?

Sur le coup, Drago resta stupidement à les regarder en train de s'asseoir sans dire quoique ce soit ou bien faire aucun geste. Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait eu un sursaut dans les murmures, les regards ne cessant d'aller de lui à sa « victime ». Elle faisait quoi exactement Colden ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, Drago, murmura Blaise en se penchant à nouveau à son oreille. Je crois que tu as perdu.

La ferme. Drago le pensait mais n'était même pas capable de le dire. La guerre venait à peine de commencer que cette fille l'avait remportée dès la première bataille. Une garce, une vraie petite garce qui venait de faire tomber Potter dans ses filets.

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment la voir autrement que comme une demoiselle en détresse ? Elle souriait timidement, semblait gêner lorsque Weasley l'obligeait à s'asseoir à la place qui se réservait habituellement à côté de Potter. Pas de sourire tordu ni même folie dans son regard. Si Drago ne l'avait pas vu le menacer, il serait certainement lui aussi en train de se bercer dans de fausses illusions.

Il serra la fourchette qu'il avait encore entre les mains, se retenant pour ne pas la jeter violemment sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas rester calme alors que Colden l'avait humilié et manipulé, c'était impossible.

- M. Malefoy.

Une ombre venait d'apparaître devant lui. Lâchant son couvert, il leva la tête et tomba sur le regard froid de McGonagall.

- J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau.

Oui, il lui ferait payer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds, Drago ignora le siège que la directrice des Gryffondors lui montrait et préféra rester debout pour mieux la dévisager, gardant malgré tout une de ses sangles serrer dans sa main.

- Hier soir, j'ai…

- Je n'ai rien fait, coupa-t-il.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me coupez pas, M. Malefoy.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il.

- Il est bien étrange de vous voir vous défendre pour une chose dont je ne vous ai pas accusé.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il enchaînait vraiment les erreurs.

- Hier soir, j'ai donc reçu la visite de Mlle Granger me faisant part que vous veniez d'attaquer Mlle Colden, dit-elle calmement en croissant les mains devant elle.

- Je n'ai rien fait, marmonna Drago en serrant la sangle entre se doigts.

- Et j'ai quasiment la totalité des Gryffondors certifiant du contraire, répliqua-t-elle.

Colden en tête. Ce n'était plus vraiment une petite guerre pour le mettre hors des pattes de Potter mais pour l'exclure de Poudlard. Drago n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans la Grande Salle et au moins donner une raison pour ce que dont on l'accusait se révèle juste.

- Malgré cela, en ayant interrogé Mlle Colden ce matin, elle n'a pas voulu donné le nom de celui l'ayant attaqué, sans doute par peur de représailles, poursuivit McGonagall en le fixant durement.

- Je ne l'ai pas attaquée, certifia-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Le problème est que je ne peux ignorer le fait que cet incident a eu lieu et, que même si la victime refuse de dire clairement ce qu'il s'est passé, mettre de côté les nombreuses plaintes que j'ai eu ce matin en rentrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Drago fronça les sourcils. En plus cette fille jouait les saintes nitouches ayant peur de se faire agresser ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était elle la plus dangereuse. Lui prenait le rôle du méchant tyrannique et elle de la pauvre petite chose sans défenses. Gros mensonge qui était malheureusement très bien mis en scène par cette excellente comédienne qu'était Colden.

- Concrètement, il serait normalement attribuer à Severus de vous donner une sanction mais le problème est bien plus subtil car il s'agit d'une attaque physique vis-à-vis d'un autre élève, ceci est donc de mon ressort, continua McGonagall. Mlle Colden ne vous a pas accusé mais comprenez que si je ne vous sanctionne pas, vous risquez d'avoir de gros problèmes avec les Gryffondors.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était une blague ?

- Je dois comprendre que vous ne m'excluez pas mais aller tout de même me punir pour mon bien ? résuma Drago où le fond de sarcasmes perçait nettement sa voix.

- Prenez-le comme vous le souhaitez, répondit McGonagall. Le fait est que vous créez malgré tout de nombreux problèmes dont vous avez été humblement excusés ou ignorés par un de mes collègues.

Autant dire clairement le nom de Rogue, ça irait bien plus vite.

- Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, dit-elle durement. Votre famille se trouve en ce moment dans une situation extrêmement difficile et il serait bien plus aviser de votre part de ne pas vous faire remarquer et d'avoir un comportement exemplaire.

McGonagall comptait réellement lui faire la morale ? Alors oui, il n'était peut être pas un enfant de cœur jetant des fleurs sur son passage mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il fallait le qualifier de fauteur de troubles dès que l'occasion était présente. Au fond, il aurait été si simple de crier que Colden était cinglée et qu'elle s'était attaquée elle-même, mais quoi ? Personne ne le croirait, cette fille jouait tellement bien la comédie qu'il serait difficile de démontrer le contraire sans compter qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

- Durant trois mois, je vous demanderai d'aider Rusard deux fois par semaine, déclara-t-elle en sortant un morceau de parchemin de son tiroir.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! hurla-t-il.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas moins de cinquante personnes affirmant le contraire, répondit calmement McGonagall qui le fixait froidement. Je ferai parvenir les consignes au professeur Rogue et celui-ci fera en sorte de vous les transmettre en temps et en heure. Je veux que vous compreniez qu'aucun écart de conduite de votre part ne sera toléré désormais et qu'à la prochaine plainte à votre sujet, l'exclusion pourrait être une solution envisageable.

Drago pâlit soudain. Alors il pouvait être exclu. Certes, il savait qu'il pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller en tentant de reprendre les affaires de son père mais sortir par la petite porte sans même un diplôme en poche le glaçait de l'intérieur.

- Bien entendu, la période de trois mois ne comprend pas les vacances de Noël et je vous serai gré ne plus approcher Mlle Colden.

Bonne consigne car lui voulait aller lui mettre les tripes à vif. Tout cela, c'était entièrement sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois et c'était à cause de ses délires sans nom qu'il se retrouvait être sa victime. Victime… un goût amer sur les lèvres en le réalisant alors son orgueil en prenait un coup.

Il lui restait encore deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Deux semaines pour mettre un plan sur pied et l'empêcher de parvenir véritablement à ses fins. Jamais de sa vie il ne se serait pensé à faire quelque chose qui irait dans le sens de Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago parviendra-t-il à établir un plan d'ici ces deux semaines ? Comment va donc évoluer la relation entre Harry et Kate ? Y aura-t-il une dernière conséquence à cette soirée ?<strong>

Bon, je pars écrire la suite, j'ai un rythme à tenir 8]


	13. 12 Petits mots doux

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Conséquence d'être accusé d'avoir attaquer Kate, Drago se retrouve en à de voir faire des retenues pendant trois mois. En parallèle, Harry décide sortir avec Kate. Pour Drago, un objectif, briser ce petit couple qui le fait vomir.

**Petits bavardages :** Donc en trois parties.  
>- Retard de publication car j'avais quelque chose à faire hier soir.<br>- Je suis restée sur le c*l sur fanfiction . net . J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews qu'au dernier chapitre O.O (ce qui fait un quart des reviews totales là-bas) Merchi :')

- Réponse collective concernant le problème de Drago.  
>A chaque review, j'avais une remarque dessus donc je vais replacer les choses dans leur contexte.<br>_Drago Malefoy, adolescent de 17 ans en ce moment en train de faire ses études dans une école. A donné déjà pas mal de fil à retordre grâce à des coups tordu._  
>- Véritasérum... produit qui doit être utilisé avec une autorisation, extrêmement difficile à préparer. Soumis à un réglement très stricte du Ministère. L'utiliser pour un gosse qui clame son innocence dans un conflit d'étudiant ? 0 chance sur 10<br>- La Pensine. Objet rare. Seul exemplaire connu pour nous, lecteurs, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Que Drago connaisse son existence ? 2 chance sur 10  
>- Voir le dernier sort de sa baguette. La meilleure possibilité... qui reste cependant inutile dès le moment où on lance un nouveau sort. Chance de convaincre un prof ? 3 chance sur 10<br>- Orgueil de Drago. Se faire ridiculiser et manipuler par une cinglée. Volonté de le montrer à quelqu'un ? 0 chance sur 10

Un Drago Malefoy, dans la mouise, ça n'a pas de prix XD

* * *

><p>Il se sentait observé, très observé… trop observé ? Pour être sincère, si Harry avait directement annoncé à Ron qu'il sortait avec Kate, il avait quelque peu tardé avec Hermione pour certaines raisons. La première et la plus importante était tout simplement le fait qu'elle posait trop de questions, et Harry la fuyait déjà depuis deux jours. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle parviendrait à se mettre en groupe avec lui en Botanique. Plié en deux sur son parchemin, il s'appliquait à faire la liste des étapes à exécuter alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard noir.<p>

- Dis-moi, tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Non ? Lui répondre cela aurait été très hypocrite de sa part. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus esquiver très longtemps, il posa sa plume et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je sors avec Kate.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

- Ca, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps, rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant de haut. J'aimerai surtout savoir pourquoi ?

Harry plissa le front et préféra reporter son attention sur sa liste.

- Tu peux me répondre, insista-t-elle.

- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu sors avec Ron ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Si tu le faisais, je te répondrais que j'éprouve certains sentiments pour lui et que je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir dans quoi je m'engage, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Mais toi, tu as pris une potion ou bien un sortilège de Confusion pour agir de cette manière ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose le moindre problème.

Hermione tira brusquement la liste de sous sa plume, un immense trait d'encre traversant toute la page. Relevant les yeux vers elle, Harry la fixa légèrement en colère et irrité par son comportement.

- Bon, je te résume les faits, déclara-t-elle. Kate est arrivée à Poudlard il y a quelques mois à peine, tu as rompu d'une manière un peu trop étrange avec Ginny ce qui me fait croire qu'il y a peut être autre chose là-dessous, Malefoy s'amuse à humilier Kate et toi tu sautes sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de sortir avec toi.

- Dis comme ça, on dirait que je suis le pire des salopards, marmonna sombrement Harry.

- C'est parce que tu l'es.

Là, il cessa d'essayer le moindre signe ironique sur son visage et la dévisagea durement. Elle le jugeait pour ça ? Hermione n'avait aucun mot à dire ce qu'il faisait de sa vie privée, encore moins quand cela ne lui faisait pas de tord. Kate était d'accord, lui aussi, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

- Je ne t'insulte pas, rassura-t-elle en baissant le ton alors que Chourave passait à côté d'eux. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu as ce genre de comportement. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux utiliser Kate comme simple passe-temps pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

- Ce n'est pas un passe-temps, rétorqua Harry. Je suis sérieux.

- Peut être, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela va finir très mal, surtout pour elle, lâcha Hermione. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez de problèmes et que lui rajouter le titre de petite-amie de l'Elu ne va pas lui permettre d'aller mieux ?

- A ma connaissance, Ginny et Cho ne se sont jamais fait attaquer pour cela, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant els sourcils.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas à se sentir comme étant une consolation à une célébrité en déprime, répliqua Hermione. Là, je te brosse rapidement le tableau et je sais que tu n'apprécies pas du tout le terme mais c'est ce qui est visible de loin quand on ne te connaît pas suffisamment.

- Et bien la célébrité te fait savoir qu'elle ne compte pas blesser qui que ce soit, lâcha froidement Harry en récupérant la liste de ses mains.

Hermione lui accorda un regard noir, un peu trop agacée par son manque d'investissement dans cette conversation.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu ne souhaites de mal à personne, murmura-t-elle en apercevant Chourave les toiser de loin. Mais comprends que si ça se passe mal entre toi et Kate, elle risque fort de se sentir véritablement rejeter. Donc soit certain de ce que tu fais.

Venant d'une personne qui courait depuis sept ans après la même personne, c'était assez ironique et risible. Croyait-elle vraiment que son but était de se distraire ? Alors oui, certes, il voulait essayer d'oublier ce qu'il l'attendait s'il mettait un pied dehors, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il considérait Kate comme un simple jouet. Il espérait sincèrement que cela évolue, et pas seulement s'amuser puis la laisser sur le côté.

Après en avoir parlé avec Ron, il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'impression de jouer avec elle, non, il prenait pleinement sur ses épaules ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Alors certes, Hermione pouvait se poser des questions, mais certainement pas l'accuser ouvertement.

- Tu peux me passer le terreau ? demanda-t-il en se levant tout en retroussant ses manches.

Haussant un sourcil face à son intervention, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'il voulait commencer à travailler, chose pour laquelle elle excellait habituellement lorsque ce n'était pas son sens moral qui était mis en avant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago trempait songeusement sa langue dans sa coupe, le regard viré sur la nuque de Colden. Cette petite peste souriait. Pire encore, elle souriait à Potter, signe qu'il était en train de perdre. Et puis pourquoi ce crétin à lunettes était-il incapable de voir qu'elle jouait la comédie ? C'était pourtant si évident.

- Tu es un adorable petit chiot.

Tournant son regard vers Daphnée, cette dernière le fixait sérieusement tout en tournant les pages d'un magazine.

- Pardon ? rétorqua-t-il en ayant la crainte qu'après Pansy, ce soit à son tour de tenter de lui sauter dessus.

- Tu lapes ton jus de citrouille, dit-elle en pointant sa coupe.

Un rictus se forma au coin des lèvres de Drago et ce dernier posa sa coupe en préférant ne rien ajouter pour éviter de donner l'impression de se justifier. Depuis qu'il ne cessait d'envisager un plan pour mettre Colden plus bas que terre, il avait tendance à se laisser aller… très mauvaise chose pour un Malefoy en phase cruelle de démence. Mais là, il devait admettre que le moindre mouvement qui pourrait être considéré comme violent contre elle ne pouvait être envisagé.

Tous les Gryffondors s'étaient donnés pour mots de le garder à l'œil, le dévisageant dans les couloirs d'un regard noir et c'était avec recul qu'il avait apprécié les cours de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, il s'était plutôt terré au dernier rang face au visage glacial que Potter lui avait offert en l'apercevant. Drago n'était pas stupide, aller près de lui aurait été synonyme d'un nez casé et d'une mâchoire fracturée. Non, il n'était pas idiot et avait préféré réfléchir en retrait, observant de loin le manège de Colden.

Et qu'il était beau son manège ! Elle ne cessait de sourire à Potter, elle bégayait toujours comme une chèvre, riait et se tenait près de lui comme si un sort de glue perpétuelle avait été jeté sur les deux. Non, elle était vraiment dérangée. Drago était parvenue à l'évidence depuis longtemps. Une cinglée qui était en liberté entre les murs de Poudlard. Alors, certes il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à Potter, mais le fait qu'elle s'en prenne à lui sous peine qu'il serait attiré par le Gryffondor : il y avait une limite à sa patience.

Le pire dans tout cela, et bien c'était tout simplement la comédie qu'elle jouait lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Si Colden souriait, elle devenait soudain plus terne, plus timide, comme effrayée. Aussitôt, peu importe le Gryffondor à côté d'elle, que ce soit Potter ou non, les regards se tournaient immédiatement vers lui. Sur le coup, Drago lui décernait le prix de la meilleure actrice, elle embobinait absolument tout le monde et faisait retomber la faute sur lui. Un adversaire coriace ? Pas vraiment, juste une fille qui l'avait pris pour cible pour être certaine de parvenir à avoir Potter.

Si le balafré savait qu'il était le prix du combat qui était en train de se livrer, Drago aurait donné tout l'or de son coffre pour voir sa tête. Il en aurait ensuite fait une jolie photo qu'il aurait encadrée au-dessus de son lit. Même si Drago tentait d'en rire, il fallait avouer que la situation ne l'était pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'il se demandait vraiment ce que Potter trouvait à cette grognasse.

Elle était petite (moins quand elle arrêtait de jouer les petites saintes), frêle, plate, parsemée de tâches de rousseur à la Weasley. Non, Drago ne lui trouvait vraiment rien de plaisant sans compter que son attitude de cinglée était loin de l'encourager à la considérer sous un autre angle.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Se plaçant soigneusement derrière Théodore, Drago se tassa contre le mur lorsque la troupe de Gryffondors arriva, ou plutôt que Potter le fixa comme s'il allait l'égorger. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais été courageux au point de se faire volontairement frapper.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

C'était une belle question, une très belle question lorsqu'elle venait des lèvres de Vincent qui fixait le couple Potter/Grognasse en mâchant songeusement la fin de son patacitrouillle. Il avait vraiment dû réfléchir longtemps pour parvenir à cette conclusion après plus de deux semaines. Drago ne répondit pas, fixant la nuque du brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'avait rien trouvé, absolument rien pour mettre des cailloux dans les rouages de Colden. Il avait passé la totalité de ses retenues à y penser, absolument toutes. Après tout, sans magie à nettoyer d'innombrables salles de classe, il y avait de quoi s'occuper. Même si au début il avait purement ignoré les ordres de Rusard, Drago avait fini par s'avouer que quatre heures sans rien faire, c'était très long, et avait retroussé ses manches malgré toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait bien dire.

- Entrez, lança Rogue en ouvrant la porte des cachots.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, Drago pénétra dans la salle en visant directement la première table devant lui. A quelques pas derrière lui, Granger et Weasley s'éloignaient furtivement de Potter et de la cinglée qui semblaient avoir prévu de s'installer ensemble. Drago jura entre ses lèvres en posant violemment son sac sur la table : il était en train de perdre lamentablement.

Et puis, il y eut comme un miracle, ou bien tout simplement Rogue avait remarqué à quel point il fixait le « couple » avec dégoût. Quoiqu'il en soit, une bulle d'espoir naquit dans sa poitrine.

- Potter, je vous demanderai de ne pas batifoler avec votre amie durant mon cours et de ce fait de ne pas vous placer à côté d'elle, lança Rogue.

Grand sourire sur les lèvres de Drago, il y avait une place vide à côté de lui.

- Potter, à côté de Bulstrode, Colden avec Malefoy.

La bulle d'espoir venait d'éclater dans un joli « pop ». Ce fut avec effarement qu'il considéra Potter s'installer juste devant lui, au premier rang, tout en lui lançant un regard noir dont la traduction était : « touche la, et je te tue », tandis que Colden prenait le tabouret à côté de lui.

Dans un mouvement mécanique, il tourna la tête vers elle en espérant vaguement qu'elle se décide à éclater en sanglots pour s'enfuir de la salle. Mais non. Colden sortit calmement ses affaires, rivant son regard sur la table et en faisant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Tous ses gestes étaient craintifs, comme si Drago allait se jeter sur elle pour l'étriper. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir durant tout le cours…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et ce fut une torture. Durant la première heure, tous les Gryffondors l'avaient gardé à l'œil de peur qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit envers elle, Potter se retournant toutes les minutes pour le dévisager avec colère. La seule réponse qu'il avait eue au bout de la dixième fois fut de lui faire un grand sourire puis de lui décocher un faux baiser. Résultat, Potter avait à nouveau rougit comme une tomate et avait décidé de ne plus se retourner. Fier de son coup, Drago avait pris un parchemin, tracé deux colonnes et mit un bâton dans celle de droite avant de faire glisser le parchemin sur sa gauche.

Il s'agissait de la deuxième heure de cours, la vigilance s'était relâchée et Colden avait observé les colonnes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas gagné, marmonna Drago tout en attrapant son couteau pour couper ses racines.

Elle ne dit rien, ignorant le parchemin pour se concentrer sur son chaudron. Et là, Drago eut une idée. Rangeant discrètement son pilon dans son sac, il leva brusquement la main en faisant de ce fait attirer le regard de Rogue sur lui.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai oublié mon pilon, lança Drago la bouche en cœur.

- Et bien empruntez-en un, répondit Rogue avant de retourner à sa pile de documents.

Il n'allait pas gêner.

- Potter, susurra-t-il en se penchant en avant. Ton pilon.

Aussitôt, le brun qui était en train de couper ses racines dérapa brusquement, manquant de peu d'embrocher Millicent. Il se tourna violemment vers lui, aussi rouge que les vapeurs de son chaudron.

- Hors de question.

- Mais… j'en prendrai soin et le frotterai soigneusement après utilisation, bouda Drago en faisant la moue.

- Malefoy, tu…

- Je pourrai un jour te laisser prendre mon pilon en échange.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étira en voyant le visage décomposer de Potter. Saint Potter avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé.

- Je ne te donnerai rien, lança-t-il.

- Tu sais, laisser les autres en prendre soins est beaucoup mieux que le choyer à toi tout seul, répondit sérieusement Drago.

- Espèce de…

- Potter, donnez-lui votre pilon et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor ! coupa sèchement Rogue.

Et le sourire de Drago s'étendit au maximum sur ses lèvres en voyant Potter pester tout en lui lançant son pilon au visage.

- Je vais le gâter, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il alors que le brun était de dos.

Regagnant son tabouret, il laissa son regard se tourner vers Colden alors qu'il tirait un autre trait dans la colonne de droite. Celle-ci le fixait froidement, très froidement. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il s'approche de Potter, encore moins pour lui faire des sous-entendus salaces. Et puis, lentement, son expression glaciale se détendit et elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Dis-moi, Drago, que se passerait-il si je recommençais comme la dernière fois ? murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne pouvait être que le seul à entendre.

Là, le Serpentard perdit sa bonne humeur.

- Il suffirait que mon chaudron explose, supposa-t-elle calmement. Oui, il explose alors que tu es par un heureux hasard à côté de moi. Tu ne trouverais pas cela charmant ?

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi idiot ? répliqua-t-il.

- Non.

Colden était comme qui dirait amusée. Elle parlait d'une voix très calme malgré le fait qu'un petit sourire se laissait entrevoir aux bords de ses lèvres. Drago était quant à lui surpris de l'entendre dire du bien de lui, c'était… ironique ?

- Non, tu n'es pas bête du tout malheureusement et il est clair que tu ne serais pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un à nouveau, qui plus est de manière aussi évidente, poursuivit-elle tout en versant le contenu de sa fiole dans sa potion. Tu n'es pas bête mais moi non plus, et je sais pertinemment quoi faire pour gagner.

- Ne crois pas si bien me connaître, rétorqua Drago.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui fit un grand sourire en continuant de tourner le contenu de son chaudron. Non, personne ne l'avait vu faire, tout simplement parce que Colden choisissait parfaitement le moment et la manière dont elle devait se comporter. Cette fille était effrayante, non pas parce qu'elle avait des pensées meurtrières mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait exactement comment manipuler et jouer un jeu de rôle.

- Pour l'instant, je sors avec lui et toi, tu n'as que son pilon, dit-elle en prenant sa plume avant de tracer un immense trait barrant toute la colonne qui portait son nom. J'ai gagné et toi tu peux aller crever dans les jupes de ton papa chéri.

Drago la fixa sans rien dire, mais il se retenait à peine de prendre sa baguette pour lui apprendre ce qu'était que le respect. Cette fille… il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Mais si, il est certain que ce sera le Mexique.

- Je ne trouve pas ça très impartial pour quelqu'un venant du même continent.

- Et toi tu es bien pour l'Irlande, si je me souviens bien c'est en Europe, pas en Afrique.

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur malgré le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Kate avait raison, il devait trouver un autre moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le Mexique qui remporterait la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Se recalant contre le mur, il replaça convenablement ses mains autour de sa taille en observant songeusement le Saule Cogneur à travers la fenêtre.

- Leur attrapeur est nul, dit-il.

- Maladroit, rectifia-t-elle, mais ils ont la meilleure défense.

- …

- Ils gagneront, certifia Kate.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour essayer de les descendre dans son estime. Elle avait tout de même des arguments de choix pour ce qui était du sport, assez désopilant pour lui car Kate lui avait avoué qu'elle misait sur les Serdaigles cette année, outre le fait qu'elle lui avait tout de même assuré qu'il était un très bon attrapeur. Maigre réconfort.

Depuis qu'Harry lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, ils se voyaient bien plus souvent, pour ne serait-ce qu'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Et il considérait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Harry avait donc découvert que Kate se détendait plus le temps passait, son bégaiement s'estompant. Ces deux semaines le réconfortaient, tout simplement parce qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait peut être pas fait un mauvais choix à forcer le destin. Il était bien, Harry avait autre chose en tête que Voldemort et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Assis dans un couloir, dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, elle s'était placée entre ses jambes écartées, reposant son dos contre sa poitrine. Juste un petit moment avant les vacances. Harry en profitait et ne préférait penser à rien d'autre.

- Malefoy ne t'a rien fait depuis ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Il la sentit se crisper soudain. Oui, il était parfois idiot de ramener des sujets comme celui-ci sur le tapis.

- Il… il ne m'a pas approchée, marmonna-t-elle.

Heureusement. Il avait eu du mal à accepter la décision de Rogue il y avait quelques jours et avait redouté que Malefoy ne profite de l'occasion pour recommencer. Sauf qu'il avait préféré lui refaire des sous-entendus pas très nets… à force, Harry était presque certain que Malefoy avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule justification qu'il pouvait trouver à son comportement.

- Je crois que Malefoy est gay, marmonna-t-il songeusement.

- Ah…

- Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ce genre de choses sinon, poursuivit-il en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Même si c'est un petit con, il reste un Malefoy et je ne pense que ce soit dans ses habitudes de…

- Tu… tu pourrais arrêter de parler de lui, dit-elle soudain.

Harry pencha son regard sur elle. Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, il comprenait assez facilement qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il mentionne Malefoy. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait…

- Désolé, à force de le voir en cours, il arrive à me hanter, dit-il en riant à moitié.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même cette plaisanterie ne semblait pas la réconforter, Kate serrant un peu plus ses avant-bras contre elle.

- Tu…

- Harry !

Se tournant vers l'entrée du couloir, il se redressa lorsqu'il aperçut Ron arriver près d'eux, son visage perdant le sourire en voyant qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- Je dérange, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur tandis que Kate se défaisait de son emprise.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Apparemment, Ron était en pleine remise en question, considérant s'il devait s'enfuir en courant, s'excuser platement ou bien tout simplement agir comme à son habitude. Harry mit fin à ses réflexions intenses en claquant des doigts, faisant signe qu'ils étaient toujours présents.

- Dumbledore veut te voir, dit-il.

- Maintenant ?

- Je joue juste les messagers, Harry, rétorqua-t-il en levant les mains innocemment. Normalement, c'était Hermione mais elle était occupée avec les troisièmes années.

Que lui voulait-il ? Au fond, il redoutait d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque, ou bien tout simplement la mort de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il ne présageait jamais rien de bon à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Se tournant vers Kate, il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait rentrer sans lui tandis qu'il se levait, rien de très romantique en réalité.

Suivant Ron durant plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta soudain en plantant son regard sur la nuque du rouquin.

- Dis, tu comptes venir avec moi ? lâcha-t-il légèrement perplexe.

Comme un gong venait d'être lancé, Ron se retourna brusquement et fonça vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment c'est ?

Harry recula de trois pas, légèrement effrayé.

- Comment c'est quoi ? rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il voyait son ami se rapprocher à nouveau.

- Vous ?

- Vous qui ?

Ron levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui attraper les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Toi et Kate, Kate et toi, comment c'est ?

Si Harry n'était pas si terre à terre, il aurait juré voir des étincelles brillées dans les yeux de Ron. Il était vraiment si enthousiaste à savoir comment se déroulait sa vie amoureuse ? Effrayant, réellement. Un Ron prenant soin de s'intéresser aux sentiments des autres à cause de l'influence qu'avait Hermione en sortant avec lui était vraiment effrayant. Il se demandait même si personne ne l'avait enlevé pour revêtir son apparence avec du Polynectar.

- Bien, répondit maladroitement Harry en se dégageant pour reprendre son trajet.

- C'est tout ? lança Ron en emboîtant son pas.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? rétorqua-t-il légèrement excédé par sa curiosité. Que l'on s'envoie sauvagement en l'air dès que les cours sont terminés ou bien qu'on s'enferme dans les placards pour le faire ?

Grand moment de blanc, Ron continuant de le suivre durant plusieurs mètres, la bouche entrouverte et le front plissé tout en le fixant.

- Et vous le faites ?

Harry le frappa derrière la tête dans un grand mouvement circulaire.

- Non, répondit-il sèchement alors que son ami éclatait de rire. Si tu pouvais rester à tes bonnes vieilles plaisanteries, ça me ferait énormément plaisir, Ron.

- Petite nature, lança le rouquin en riant tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne avant de bifurquer dans un nouveau couloir pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Ron lui avait montré un si brusque intérêt, mais il préféra se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore plutôt que d'y penser. Certes, son couple avec Kate était plus calme, disons plus compliqué tout simplement parce qu'il avait un peu forcé les choses. Alors, ils prenaient leur temps, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne souhaitait pas recommencer ces deux désastres précédents, Ginny ayant sans doute été le pire car il n'avait pas du tout saisi ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faisait attention, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Assied-toi, Harry.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Généralement, personne n'invite quelqu'un à s'asseoir sauf pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry n'était pas aussi naïf au point de croire que ce ne serait pas le cas. Dumbledore avait un visage trop sérieux en l'observant pour rester un minimum optimiste.

- Je crois que tu as compris que le Ministère souhaitait être certain de montrer sa supériorité dans la lutte contre Voldemort ces derniers temps, dit-il alors qu'Harry s'était assis.

Il acquiesça, c'était d'ailleurs très facilement remarquable vu les éloges que la Gazette lançait à la moindre action du Ministère. Seul un aveugle/sourd ne pourrait pas le remarquer.

- Il se trouve qu'ils veulent également se pencher sur le cas de Poudlard.

Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils. Non, il n'aimait pas cela du tout, absolument pas. La dernière fois que le Ministère s'était mêlé des affaires de l'école, il avait fini avec un crapaud qui avait eu un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un cas comme Ombrage, rassura Dumbledore en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs, si c'était une question d'enseignement, je ne te dirais rien.

- Alors, pourquoi suis-je là ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Le directeur se redressa et posa ses avant-bras sur son bureau pour venir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que ce problème avec le Ministère te concerne directement.

Pardon ? Là, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. En quoi une histoire avec le Ministère avait quelque chose à voir avec Poudlard ? Qu'ils lui veuillent quelque chose, Harry comprenait, mais de là à vouloir s'intéresser à l'école, c'était tout de même un sacré fossé qui les séparait.

- Leurs intentions sont pour le moins excellentes, dit calmement Dumbledore. Ils veulent te protéger.

- Et je le suis déjà, rétorqua Harry. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

- Malheureusement, ils ne l'entendent plus de cette oreille.

Harry espéra un moment avoir mal entendu. Le Ministère se pensait plus à même de le protéger que Poudlard ? Où étaient donc placées les caméras ? Ce devait être un énorme coup monté, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. A moins bien entendu que le ministre n'est bu trop de whisky Pur Feu.

- Hier, j'ai reçu la visite de Scrimgeour déclarant que tu devais être retiré de Poudlard et placé en sécurité, loin de toutes possibilités de danger, déclara Dumbledore. J'ai bien entendu refusé mais le Ministère ne semble pas avoir besoin de mon accord s'ils veuillent te faire sortir, c'est du moins comme cela que la situation a été présentée.

- Je refuse de quitter Poudlard ! rétorqua Harry dont la colère devenait de plus en plus apparente en se levant brusquement. Ils croient vraiment être capables de me protéger ? Ils sont cinglés ! Aux dernières nouvelles, le Ministère est rempli d'espions de Voldemort !

- Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, assura-t-il en lui faisant de se rasseoir. J'ai malgré tout réussi à les convaincre de te laisser finir ta scolarité en contre parti de quoi je les laissais vérifier la sécurité de Poudlard.

- Quoi ? marmonna Harry qui n'y comprenait absolument rien.

- Pour faire simple, durant toutes les vacances de Noël, le château sera entièrement vidé, expliqua Dumbledore. Aucun élève ne pourra y rester cette année pour la bonne et simple raison que des Aurors du Ministère vont venir vérifier absolument tous les sorts de protection ainsi qu'en rajouter. Il s'agit pour eux de simplement montrer qu'ils veulent prendre les choses en mains et participer activement à ta protection.

- Ils sont cons…

Les mots avaient tout simplement échappé à Harry sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Malheureusement, il venait de dire une vérité on ne peut plus flagrante.

- Je te demanderai de rester poli, rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore. Même si dans la forme, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de nous conformer à cette décision, à moins bien sûr que tu ne tiennes à partir prendre immédiatement ta valise et ne plus jamais revenir ?

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, sa réponse, il l'avait depuis des années. Poudlard était sa maison et ce n'était certainement pas le Ministère qui l'obligerait à partir.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est également pour t'annoncer que tu ne pourras pas passer tes vacances chez les Weasleys.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent soudain. Il avait d'autres surprises dans son chapeau ?

- Pourquoi ? Il faut bien que je quitte aussi Poudlard pendant les vac…

- Tu partiras bien, coupa Dumbledore, mais pas là-bas. Le Ministère et moi-même sommes plutôt en accord sur le fait que t'y rendre serait dangereux. Poudlard étant vide, Voldemort saura immédiatement que tu trouves au Terrier. Même en y mettant toutes les protections du monde, les risques d'une attaque sont bien trop élevés pour t'y mettre.

- Mais c'est Noël, marmonna Harry.

- Je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, dit-il.

- Je vais aller où ?

- Chez Remus et Nymphadora.

Lupin ? Nouvelle surprise, d'autant plus étrange qu'elle avait le don de le gêner.

- Je ne peux pas m'imposer chez eux alors qu'elle est enceinte, rétorqua-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas faire courir de risque à la famille de Ron, moi non plus, mais Tonks attend un enfant !

- Mais personne ne saura où tu te trouves, expliqua Dumbledore. A part le Ministre et moi-même, aucune personne ne sait où tu vas passer tes vacances. Quand à Nymphadora, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est pleinement consciente des risques et que Remus et elle ont mis tout en œuvre pour établir les meilleures protections.

Harry ouvrit stupidement la bouche. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas de familles et qui étaient obligés de quitter Poudlard. Pour Molly qui s'était fait une joie de le revoir à Noël. Pour Lupin et Tonks qu'il allait dérangés alors que c'était bien les derniers à en avoir besoin. Ce n'était pas des vacances, il allait devoir traîner avec lui tout le poids de cette culpabilité. Sans compter qu'il savait désormais que le Ministère n'allait sûrement pas le lâcher.

- Qu'il soit bien clair, Harry, tu ne devras mentionner cela à personne. Je vais me charger de prévenir Molly de ce changement.

- Attendez, coupa soudainement Harry en reprenant ses esprits. Quand vous dites que je ne dois le dire à personne…

- Mlle Granger et M Weasley, bien qu'ils aient toute ma confiance, ne devront pas être mis au courant de ta destination, affirma-t-il.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils me trahiraient ? lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

- Je viens de te dire que j'avais pleinement confiance en eux, répliqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sauront que tu es caché, mais s'ils ont du courrier à te transmettre ou bien quelque chose d'urgent à te dire, ils devront me faire passer leurs lettres. Il ne s'agit pas de les écarter, juste de rassurer le Ministère pour être certain que tu reviendras à la rentrée à Poudlard. Et ceci est vital.

Acquiescer était bien trop difficile. Comment pouvait-il supporter sagement les décisions du Ministère sans rien faire ? C'était impossible car totalement risible. Si le ministre voulait faire joujou, et bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et arrête de jouer les petits chefs montrant qu'il est le plus fort dans la cour de récréation. Ce n'était pas un jeu, et lui n'était certainement pas la balle qu'il fallait secouer fièrement.

- Bien entendu, pour tes autres camarades, tu vas officiellement au Terrier, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je compte sur toi pour jouer le jeu.

Il y penserait. Sincèrement, il n'aurait jamais pensé à avoir autant à mentir. Lui qui avait tout fait pour lutter contre le Ministère durant sa cinquième année, voilà qu'il remuait bien sagement la queue en attendant son sucre. Il devait jouer la comédie, certes pour quelques heures mais c'était déjà bien assez. D'ailleurs Kate n'allait…

Il y eut soudain un blanc dans son esprit. Il allait devoir lui mentir ? Et comment allait-il lui écrire ? Oh non, ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'Harry avait envisagé les débuts de son couple. Quand ce n'était pas sa maladresse qui y mettait fin, c'était tout simplement le Ministère. Comment devait-il faire pour penser pouvoir mener une vie normale si tout venait lui faire dire le contraire ?

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore en le voyant soucieux.

- Euh…

Lui dire qu'il avait une petite-amie, c'était simple et à la fois stupide. Il allait devoir lui mentir à elle.

- Rien, professeur, marmonna-t-il. Il n'y a absolument rien.

* * *

><p><strong>De quelle manière se passeront els vacances pour Harry et Drago ? Ce dernier reviendra-t-il avec un plan parfait pour mettre Kate sur un bûcher ? Le pilon va-t-il connaitre d'autres aventure ? <strong>

Donc ainsi s'achève ce chapitre, avec notre guest : M. Pilon. Il avait tellement plu lors de sa précédente performance que le voir de temps en temps sur le plateau de tournage est possible ^^

Bye bye !


	14. 13 Echec et

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Si Drago avait prévu de briser le couple d'Harry avant les vacances, ou du moins trouver un plan pour, il n'y ait malheureusement pas parvenu. De son côté, Harry découvre que pour des raisons politiques et stupides, il devra passer Noël non pas au Terrier mais chez Lupin et Tonks.

**Petits bavardages :** Bijour ! :3  
>Donc d'abord, je dois m'excuser pour les lecteurs de fanfiction. net. Il y a eu un bug pour les reviews, résultat, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu. Désolée T.T<br>Concernant l'histoire, j'ai été prise d'une vague d'inspiration le week-end dernier : pouf ! Deux chapitres pondus x) (mais bon, j'étais en retard, donc en fait ça n'a fait que rééquilibrer la balance)

Ah oui... certains ont remarqué que Ron était un peu... maboule ? Pas de panique, il va finir par revenir à la raison ^^ (là, il est juste sur son petit nuage)

* * *

><p>Les vacances… Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment les qualifier. Il les avait aimées et en même temps avait eu l'impression d'être étouffé en permanence. Non pas que Lupin ou Tonks le surprotégeaient, mais plutôt qu'il ne s'était pas senti à sa place. Etre avec une famille qui ne souciait pas du nombre ou un jeune couple attendant un enfant, c'était vraiment tout autre chose.<p>

Il n'avait pas pu écrire, ou bien plutôt, il s'était retenu pour éviter à avoir à passer par Dumbledore. Il aurait bien voulu prendre des nouvelles de Ron, savoir si ses projets avec Hermione aboutissaient ou bien si simplement il était parti se pendre. Mais il n'avait rien envoyé et ce fut malgré avec soulagement qu'il avait ouvert ses paquets et découvert un mot de Ron lui décrétant qu'Hermione était la huitième merveille du monde… Harry attendait patiemment la rentrée pour comprendre la signification qu'il y avait derrière cela.

Mais ce qui le gênait surtout, c'était que, sans écrire, il ne risquait pas de prendre des nouvelles de Kate. Non, sincèrement, Harry se pensait vraiment maudit pour qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir un couple correct sans aucun problème. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen d'envoyer du courrier sans passer par un intermédiaire mais… et bien il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé de hiboux. Hedwige semblait être restée à Poudlard et Lupin lui avait expliqué que sa propre chouette était en ce moment en train de livrer du courrier en Australie. Harry n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi et s'était assis sur sa lettre dans un soupir.

Il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer son cadeau… Oui, il était tombé à ce point-là en fait, ce qui était assez déprimant et ruina une bonne partie de ses vacances. Il ne savait même plus comment se présenter à elle dès qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard. Harry envisageait de se faire livrer par courrier, au moins il entrerait discrètement dans le château. Et puis surtout il ne croiserait pas Hermione.

Opposé à cela, il avait malheureusement eu la chance de rester enfermer. Et dans le mot enfermer, il n'y avait aucune métaphore. Coller à Tonks pour faire à manger avec elle, Lupin avait refusé qu'il vienne avec lui pour les réunions de l'Ordre. Il avait eu beau crier qu'il avait dix-sept ans et était majeur, rien à faire, il avait continué de cramer gaiement ses petits pains avec une Tonks enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir apprendre à faire correctement à manger. Des vacances qui pouvaient être certes vues comme amusantes mais assez déprimantes pour lui. Il avait beau tenté de poser des questions à Lupin, celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre. Il n'était absolument au courant de rien en ce qui concernait Voldemort.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

A l'opposé de cela, il y avait Drago. Le grand Drago Malefoy qui était fièrement arrivé chez lui dès le premier jour des vacances, heureux de revoir son père. Le grand Drago Malefoy qui avait replié sa valise six jours plus tard pour fuir chez Blaise.

Oui, il aimait ses parents. Oui, il se fichait bien de savoir que son père était un Mangemort. Mais non, il ne pouvait certainement pas supporter les Aurors du Ministère défonçant la porte de sa salle de bain alors qu'il était dans son bain. Il avait cru que les lettres de sa mère étaient exagérées, qu'elle déformait un peu la vérité pour lui faire comprendre que c'était difficile à vivre. Mais en fait pas du tout, c'était d'ailleurs bien pire.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère se mettre dans une telle colère et hurler à travers le Manoir. Son père restait plutôt calme, assis devant la grande cheminée à regarder les Aurors passés devant son nez alors qu'il lisait sans bouger. Drago n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'assister à cela, généralement, les rôles étaient inversés et voir son père aussi impassible le rendait perplexe. Il avait beau lui parler, du moins tenter, un Auror surgissait soudain comme si son père allait lui révéler le pire secret de l'humanité.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'habituer à ces si soudaines intrusions dans son espace vital et avait décidé de fuir. Dès qu'il eut fini la dernière bouchée de son repas de Noël, il s'était tourné solennellement vers sa mère et avait décrété qu'il partait. Il avait fait de même avec l'Auror à la porte d'entrée et celui dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas si la dinde était considérée comme un portoloin mais c'était un Noël beaucoup trop surveillé pour être considéré comme un repas de fête.

Son père n'avait pas contesté, lui aussi lassé de ce qu'il se passait sous son propre toit. Alors, si lui ne pouvait pas fuir, au moins que son fils puisse partir le plus loin possible pour éviter de se faire malencontreusement attaquer par un Auror. Sa bénédiction allait jusqu'à demander l'ouverture d'un nouveau compte au nom de son fils. Là, les Aurors s'étaient étranglés sur place et avaient refusé. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une transaction qui était en fait destinée à financer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A ce moment là, Drago aurait voulu capturer l'instant qui suivit.

Lucius Malefoy avait tout simplement quitté son état de transe pour venir considérer les Aurors de toute sa hauteur et décréter que si lui était un Mangemort, ce n'était pas pour autant que son fils devait négocier avec le Ministre pour s'acheter des couches. Certes peu heureux de l'association de son père, Drago était tout de même ravi qu'il ait gardé tout son entrain et sa verve. Mais il n'avait pas pu assister à plus d'action, son père le congédiant du Manoir et demandant à voir soit le Ministre, soit le responsable du bureau des Aurors.

Drago ne sut jamais comment son père y était parvenu, mais au deuxième jour chez Blaise, il reçut un hibou de la part de la banque de Gringotts annonçant l'ouverture d'un nouveau coffre à son nom pour l'instant vide. Il aurait largement de quoi vivre et surtout ne plus s'inquiéter. Il avait immédiatement répondu à ses parents, leur certifiant qu'il ferait tout pour continuer à ce que le nom des Malefoys soit considéré avec respect, jurant qu'il ferait tout pour être digne de ce cadeau.

Le grand Drago Malefoy avait tout pour être heureux. Et surtout tout pour réfléchir en paix à ce qu'il n'avait pu malheureusement envisager la première semaine, c'est-à-dire : comment éliminer Colden de la surface de la Terre ? Avec Blaise qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour, il avait dû essayer de réfléchir sereinement en ignorant les idées farfelues que son ami lui donnait. Il préférait la stratégie plutôt que de simples farces qui ne feraient strictement rien.

Il devait la détruire, faire en sorte qu'elle lâche Potter et que ce dernier la rejette totalement. Là, il pourrait enfin crier victoire mais c'était loin d'être gagné. Drago devait approcher Potter, lui faire comprendre que sa petite-amie du moment n'était qu'une cinglée très dangereuse qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir Harry Potter, l'Elu. Pour briser Colden, il devait faire comprendre cela au Gryffondor et ce serait un parcours du combattant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ainsi, les deux semaines de Noël prirent fins. Harry remplit de remords rampant au château face à un Drago qui n'avait que le Gryffondor en tête depuis des jours pour mettre à bien ses plans.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il est adorable.

- Vraiment, j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Mais si, il était vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il dormait.

- Si…

- Blaise et Théodore, fermez-la ! hurla Drago qui rangea ses affaires en pointant sa baguette entre sa valise et son armoire.

Blaise fit une petite moue qui se voulait irrésistible mais Drago le fusilla du regard alors que Théodore souriait. Non, ce n'était pas drôle, tout simplement parce que son ami ne trouvait rien de mieux à raconter depuis leur retour tout ce qu'il avait pu observer de son comportement pendant les vacances. Tout ce qu'il espérait au fond, c'était que Blaise n'en vienne pas à prendre le thé avec Pansy, Millicent et Daphnée… là il serait certain de le tuer. Lentement, bien entendu, il fallait bien doser la torture.

- Donc je te repose la question qui est la même depuis le début des vacances, lança Blaise après que Théodore ait quitté la chambre de Drago. As-tu un plan pour Colden ?

- Oui.

Blaise le fixa un instant.

- Lequel ? demanda-t-il vu que le blond ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer.

- Eloigner Colden de Potter.

- C'est bien… sauf que ça c'est l'objectif, pas le plan, rétorqua Blaise en s'accoudant au chambranle de la porte. Vincent et Grégory savent même en faire la différence, c'est pour te dire.

- Je ne conte pas t'en parler si tu continues de raconter tout ce que tu sais à mon sujet partout dans Poudlard, lâcha sèchement Drago en récupérant ses parchemins pour les ranger convenablement sur son bureau.

- Oh, mais tu chipotes, tu es juste affreusement mignon quand tu dors, plaisanta-t-il en ayant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu rentres dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation, je te fais bouffer par des scroutts en pétard, lança-t-il en claquant la porte devant lui après l'avoir poussé pour dégager le passage.

S'il y avait une chose que Drago n'avait pas supportée durant son séjour chez Blaise, c'était tout simplement le fait qu'il ignorait qu'une vie privée puisse exister. Alors certes, il avait fuit les Aurors, mais c'était pour tomber avec le pire des voyeurs qui se faisait une joie de le taquiner sur tout ce qu'il voyait. En quelques mots pour le résumé, Blaise était un énergumène qui ferait bien mieux d'être un insociable.

Quant à son plan concernant Potter, il n'en avait pas vraiment, juste une trame qu'il essaierait de suivre du mieux possible. A vrai dire, prévoir quoique ce soit était bien difficile quand la fille qui était la source du problème était une cinglée totalement possessive et dangereuse. Il allait prendre des risques… il espérait au moins que Potter en serait reconnaissant si jamais un jour il venait à l'apprendre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry glissa le long du mur. Il était un lâche. Pour le coup, il pouvait facilement se jeter à la tête du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps mais il était incapable de faire face à sa petite-amie du moment. Risible… non, ridicule vu comme il se tassait contre le mur en respirant profondément.

- Je sais que tu es là, Harry, lâcha une voix à moins de deux mètres.

La pire de toutes.

- Hermione, marmonna-t-il en glissant lentement pour lui faire face tout en affichant un grand sourire.

- Tu me fuis depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard, dit-elle en le fixant droite comme un « i ». Dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

Plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Se passant la main entre les cheveux, il s'avança maladroitement vers elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Rien de particulier.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, dit-il dans un grand sourire tout en tendant les mains devant lui pour lever les pouces vers le plafond.

- Harry.

Elle ne comptait vraiment pas le laisser partir sans réponse ? Faux espoir qui malheureusement était bien trop présent dans le cœur du Gryffondor.

- Je...

- Il a juste oublié de m'envoyer quoique ce soit pendant les vacances.

La voix s'était élevée de derrière lui. Ce fut à contre cœur qu'il se retourna, souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait à Kate qui revenait apparemment de la bibliothèque. A côté de lui Hermione passa, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il devrait par la suite s'expliquer et les laissa seul dans le couloir.

- Je voulais t'écrire mais disons que je ne pouvais envoyer de courrier, dit-il.

Elle ne dit rien, continuant de le regarder fixement sans faire le moindre geste.

- Je t'assure que j'ai essayé mais...

- Tu es Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que tes vacances, si elles sont hors de Poudlard, sont aussi amusantes que celles des autres élèves, coupa-t-elle.

Etait-ce un reproche ? Harry ne le savait pas vraiment mais cela ne sonnait comme tel vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle était calme, pas vraiment en colère contre le fait qu'il l'ait totalement ignoré durant deux semaines.

- Tu ne le prends pas mal ? demanda-t-il perplexe en s'approchant.

- Je ne saute pas de joie mais c'est normal, dit Kate en haussant les épaules. Mais… mais la prochaine fois que tu dois partir dans un endroit garder secret, dis-moi juste que tu ne pourras pas me contacter, je comprendrai.

Ce fut un glas annonçant son soulagement. Lui qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en s'inquiétant de sa réaction ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'apprendre qu'elle ne le lui en voulait pas. Sur le coup, Harry devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment de la chance. Avec Cho, il aurait eu le droit à une séance de crises de larmes… pourquoi la comparait-il avec une de ses ex ? « Réfléchis, Harry, arrête de faire cela » pensa-t-il.

- Tiens, dit-il en tirant maladroitement un petit paquet de sa poche. Vu que je n'ai pas pu utiliser de hibou, je n'ai pas non plus t'envoyer ton cadeau de Noël. D'ailleurs, merci pour la selle de balai.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, sa timidité regagnant ses joues qui s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle déballait soigneusement le paquet sous le regard impatient d'Harry.

- Il est très beau, merci, dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire tout en laissant glisser la chaine entre ses doigts.

Merci Tonks ! Voilà ce qu'hurla l'esprit d'Harry en l'entendant, manquant de sauter de joie pour manifester à quel point il était soulagé. Car oui, il n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'idée d'un bracelet tout seul et avait dû demander de l'aider à Tonks. Heureusement pour lui, Lupin l'avait autorisé à sortir seulement une heure, juste assez pour faire un aller-retour rapide à la bijouterie la plus proche, prétextant un cadeau pour Hermione. A vrai dire, il n'avait toujours pas annoncé publiquement qu'il sortait avec elle.

- Vraiment, merci beaucoup, dit Kate en lui souriant.

Au fond, c'était plutôt lui qui était soulagé, il allait enfin être un petit-ami correct ! Mais ça, c'était sans compter les manigances d'un Serpentard à l'autre bout du château.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Son ami était souriant, trop souriant même s'il l'était toujours habituellement. S'appuyer sur ses coudes pour l'observer la mine intriguée, Harry fixa Ron avec un réel intérêt alors que celui-ci remuait gaiement sa baguette pour ensorceler la bouteille devant lui. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit la veille dans le dortoir au sujet de sa lettre des vacances.

- Ron, est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu t'obstines à laisser des bulles de savon sortir de ta baguette à un rapport avec Hermione ? marmonna-t-il.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui, bougeant au passage sa baguette qui continuait de cracher ses bulles mais cette fois-ci sur le visage d'Harry qui se redressa immédiatement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il toujours en souriant stupidement.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu clairement depuis hier soir, répondit Harry en vérifiant que Flitwick était bien trop occupé avec Ernie pour s'occuper d'eux. En quoi Hermione est la huitième merveille du monde ?

Et le sourire sur le visage de Ron s'étala encore un peu plus sous la crainte d'Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que à quoi je pense ? lança-t-il alors que son visage se décomposait.

- De quoi ? rétorqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses à… Oh non ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que ses méninges se remettaient finalement en marche. Il se trouve que je lui ai proposé de partir camper deux jours durant la semaine où elle est venue. Je t'assure, Hermione est vraiment fabuleuse et très douée !

L'enthousiasme qu'il avait mis dans sa voix fit pâlir un peu plus Harry malgré la négation qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- En magie, lança Ron en voyant son visage. Je ne raconterai rien de ça, tu es mon ami mais Hermione…

- Est aussi mon amie, termina Harry en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Sois juste plus claire dans tes phrases et dans tes lettres la prochaine fois.

Il secoua affirmativement la tête en ramenant sa baguette sur son verre, son sourire se réduisant tout de même en partie.

- En parlant d'Hermione, dit Ron en lui faisant rapidement signe de faire un minimum semblant d'essayer son sortilège alors que Flitwick regardait dans leur direction. C'est moi ou bien tu as quelques problèmes en ce moment avec elle ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire cela ? rétorqua Harry n'aimant pas du tout le sous-entendu bien qu'étant assez inquiet de ce que Ron pourrait savoir, lui donnant une occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas le pire des deux en matière de filles.

- J'ai eu le droit à de très beaux discours à ton sujet, résuma-t-il. Mais assez violent, il faut l'avouer même si elle t'aime beaucoup, je tiens à le rappeler.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui raconter ses misères sentimentales et l'entrain que mettait Hermione à tout régenter. Déjà parce qu'il avait déjà du mal à l'accepter lui-même et aussi parce qu'il en prendrait un coup dans son amour-propre.

- Rien de très important mais tu connais Hermione, elle s'emporte toujours très vite, marmonna Harry en remuant comme un chef d'orchestre sa baguette, son menton appuyé sur son autre main.

- Oh oui.

Il s'arrêta soudain pour venir fixer Ron qui s'était remis à sourire comme un idiot. Réflexion faite, il n'allait même pas lui demander comment c'était passé ses vacances, il y avait des choses qu'il ne tenait réellement pas à savoir.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago avait toujours su comment faire pour piéger un Gryffondor. C'était facile, ridicule et très aisé de le faire, d'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Alors, ce fut plein d'assurance qu'il pénétra dans le classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se séparant de Vincent qui avait décidé de lui tenir la jambe.

Son plan était très simple mais il devait absolument faire en sorte de choisir le bon professeur. Il appréciait beaucoup Rogue pour son amour inavoué aux Gryffondors mais là, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus juste, c'était impératif. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment des conséquences le plus important, mais surtout faire en sortes qu'elles coïncident avec ce qu'il souhaitait. Un plan très imprécis, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour réaliser ses projets. Soit il réussissait, soit il était bon pour recommencer ou bien tout simplement trouver un autre moyen.

Se glissant dans la file des Gryffondors, il salua dans un grand sourire Brown qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant si près de lui et reporta son attention sur Potter à deux mètres devant. Il partait s'asseoir… au premier rang, pour une fois cela arrangeait ses affaires. Bifurquant immédiatement, Drago posa brusquement son sac sur la table juste derrière le brun, empêchant Finnigan de s'y installer. Oui, il avait absolument tout prévu, y compris de saluer d'un petit geste de la main Colden qui le dévisagea un instant, regrettant sans doute de s'être mise avec Thomas alors que Potter parlait à voix basse avec son fidèle Weasley.

- M. Londubat, asseyez-vous je vous prie, lança Teyrans qui fermait les portes de la salle.

Levant un instant les yeux, Drago eut une petite moue en considérant que la seule place de libre était celle à côté de lui et fixa Londubat qui s'approchait lentement de la chaise, ou plutôt de Drago. Il n'allait pas le manger ! … … du moins pas aujourd'hui, il avait un bien plus gros gibier à s'occuper, sans compter qu'avec un Gryffondor à côté de lui, il devait faire en sorte d'attirer le bon dans ses filets.

Et ce fut une affaire de patience, une patience à laquelle Drago était parfaitement habitué. Notant ce qui était écrit sur le tableau noir, son allure studieuse cachait surtout le mouvement mécanique qu'il ne cessait de faire toutes les trente secondes, à savoir : tendre sa jambe pour venir frapper du bout de son pied le siège de Potter. C'était une de ces sensations qui vous rendait cinglé au bout de quelques minutes… pas le Gryffondor qui semblait s'obstiner à parfaitement ignorer le petit jeu de Drago. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Drago avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de le mettre en pétard sans éveiller les soupçons de Colden et l'empêcher de jouer à nouveau une tragédie. Il souriait, tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il parviendrait à mettre son plan en action.

- Bon sang, Malefoy, arrête ! lâcha Potter entre ses dents en se tournant brusquement vers lui alors que Teyrans était occupé à distribuer des copies.

- Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Drago la bouche en cœur.

- Je te dis d'arrêter, répéta-t-il sèchement avant de se remettre convenablement sur sa chaise.

Grand sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Mais bien sur, il serait ravi de continuer.

- Malefoy ! lança Potter à mi-voix en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son parchemin alors que Drago reprenait son manège.

- Oui ? dit-il en papillonnant des cils.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- M. Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites retourné ? intervint soudain Teyrans qui était arrivé à leur hauteur.

Très bon timing, Drago se félicitait du calcul.

- Il…

- C'était pour lui rendre ses affaires, répondit le blond en coupant le Gryffondor dans sa phrase.

Plongeant sa main dans sa trousse, il tendit ensuite le « dit » objet.

- Ton pilon, déclara Drago en lui tendant.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent soudain en voyant cela et se reporta rapidement son regard sur Teyrans qui les observaient, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes priés de ne pas faire cela durant mon cours, déclara le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mais il me l'a demandé, rétorqua Drago en feintant une petite voix peinée. Je l'ai soigneusement gardé pendant toutes les vacances vous savez.

Mode « on » de la tomate branchée pour Potter. Dans la classe, l'attention se tournait de plus en plus vers eux, Drago ignorant cela car il savait déjà que son piège s'était refermé.

- Qu'il vous l'ait demandé ou non ne change pas le fait que vous pouvez attendre la fin du cours et que si M. Potter vient à vous redemander quoique ce soit, vous devez l'ignorer, rétorqua Teyrans en le dévisageant de haut.

- Je comprends, concéda-t-il en reposant le pilon sur sa table en le caressant du bout du doigt.

- Malefoy, arrête de faire ça, siffla Potter profitant de la seconde où Teyrans tira la copie du Serpentard du paquet pour lui faire signe de cesser de tripoter l'objet.

En réponse, il ralentit son geste, faisant en sorte de bien fixer Potter droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier semblait vouloir se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Quoique, le Gryffondor était suffisamment rouge pour sembler être asphyxié à sa place. Drago devait réellement l'admettre, Potter avait vraiment les idées mal placées, il n'avait jamais clairement dit à quoi il assimilait le pilon en question, le brun délirait tout seul.

- Arrête, répéta à nouveau Potter tandis que Teyrans s'éloignait.

- Harry, ce n'est qu'un pilon, marmonna Weasley en se penchant à son oreille, apparemment ne comprenant pas en quoi il avait l'air de trouver ça si terrible.

- Malefoy, rends-moi ça, lâcha Potter entre ses dents, ignorant son ami d'une part et tendant sa main de l'autre.

- Tu préfères faire ça toi-même ? demanda Drago en laissant son sourire s'étirer, saisissant à pleine main le pilon en question.

Brusquement, Potter se leva, plaquant ses paumes sur la table du Serpentard et se retint de peu de faire plus… malheureusement c'était bien assez car il avait renversé la trousse ainsi que l'encrier de Drago tout en attirant définitivement tous les regards vers lui, y compris celui de Teyrans.

- , asseyez-vous, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais il…

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas prendre soin des affaires des autres, coupa Drago dans une voix accablée alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour nettoyer sa trousse.

- Malefoy, ferme…

- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, Potter, lança Teyrans en revenant près d'eux.

Même s'il semblait vouloir faire le contraire, le Gryffondor s'exécuta. Lentement, continuant à le maudire alors son regard vert le foudroyait sur place mais s'asseyant tout de même alors que Drago appréciait le moment, continuant de prendre soin de son adorable pilon.

- Vu votre comportement envers M. Malefoy, je vais faire en sorte que, si vous voulez discuter pendant mon cours, et bien que vous en ayez pleinement l'occasion durant une retenue avec votre camarade, dit Teyrans en regardant durement Potter. Je ne vous favoriserai pas sous peine que vous êtes un excellent élève dans ma matière.

Même si Drago ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il goûtait sans aucune peine à l'exquise aura qui se dégageait de lui, révélant à la fois sa colère et sa déception d'avoir été aussi facilement piégé. Oui, Drago savait parfaitement manipuler les Gryffondors et ce fut dans un grand sourire qu'il se pencha pour croiser le regard glacial de Colden.

Oh… elle n'était pas contente la petite ? Et bien disons que c'était pour lui une très bonne occasion d'être heureux, surtout en sachant qu'il aurait Potter pour lui tout seul durant une très longue retenue en tête à tête. Et ça, elle ne pourrait strictement rien y faire. Peu importe toutes ses qualités de comédienne, elle allait devoir rester dans l'ombre durant les quelques heures de la retenue. Pendant ce temps, Drago ferait en sorte de détruire à jamais tout espoir qu'elle puisse remporter la victoire.

Potter serait à lui, tout était déjà décidé à l'avance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate empêchera-t-elle cette rencontre entre Harry et Drago ? Que prévoit donc de faire le Serpentard ? Le pilon reviendra-t-il ? <strong>

Oui, le pilon est revenu, mais pour l'instant c'est sa dernière apparition, je n'ai rien écrit à son sujet depuis ce chapitre (mais j'ai une super réplique qu'il faut que je case XD)

Le titre de ce chapitre et celui de la semaine prochaine sont liés donc:  
><em><span>Qui trouvera donc le titre du prochain chapitre ? :D<span>__ En un mot_  
>*nostalgie*<p> 


	15. 14  Dérapage

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Revenu de vacances, Harry a bien eu du mal à faire de nouveau face à Kate au vu du fiasco de non communication dont il est responsable. De son côté, Drago a fui le Manoir envahi d'Auror pour se réfugier chez Blaise. Mais avec un plan en tête, il parvient à mettre Harry en retenue avec lui.

**Petits bavardages :** J'admire le nombre de personnes qui m'ont proposées "mat" comme titre. N'oubliez pas que c'est la fille qui est arrivée à mettre une fois "anguille" dans un titre qui écrit cette fic XD  
>Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été branchée sur Photoshop jusqu'à 2h du mat O.o"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry fit une énorme rature sur son parchemin, retrempant sa plume dans son encrier avant de s'attaquer sauvagement au lambeau sur lequel il écrivait. En face de lui, Ron observait en silence, mais doutant sérieusement que Rogue accepterait une aussi belle copie de sa part. Se raclant lentement la gorge, il se pencha un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche :<p>

- Tu devrais te calmer un peu, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'il aille crever en enfer, rétorqua sèchement Harry en enfonçant sa plume à travers son parchemin, la plantant au passage dans la table.

- Je te dirais bien de trouver quelque chose pour te venger de Malefoy mais pour une fois, je suis la ligne directrice d'Hermione et te conseille de respirer profondément.

Il leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil, colère et perplexité ayant emménagé sur son visage.

- Bon, d'accord, Malefoy est un petit con, accorda Ron.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer, répondit Harry en retournant à son pseudo devoir qu'il était certain de devoir recopier au propre.

Oui, Malefoy était le pire des enfoirés et lui était tombé à pieds joints dans son piège. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il souhaitait tant qu'il soit en retenue mais maintenant c'était le cas. La seule chose dont il pouvait se féliciter, c'était qu'il était certain que Malefoy n'ait pas prévu qu'ils la fassent ensemble… triste consolation car c'était justement cela qu'il le mettait en colère. Depuis qu'ils avaient regagné la salle commune, Harry ne faisait que s'exciter sur son devoir de potions.

- Tiens pour les informations que tu voulais, lâcha Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui, posant deux épais volumes sur la table. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour Rogue. Bien entendu il faut synthétiser et… c'est quoi ça ?

Sa voix était brusquement partie dans les aigus alors que ses yeux étaient tombés sur le parchemin d'Harry. Oui, il allait vraiment devoir tout réécrire vu que sa copie était désormais en quatre morceaux.

- Harry veut jouer au Petit Poucet, dit Dean en souriant à l'autre bout de la table.

- Petit quoi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un conte moldu, répondit rapidement Hermione. Mais toi, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Tu comptes vraiment passer tes soirées en retenues pour avoir rendu un torchon à Rogue ?

- Je vais le recopier, marmonna sombrement Harry en se penchant pour prendre un nouveau parchemin dans son sac.

- Ce n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle. Que tu sois en colère, je le conçois, mais ne vas tout de même pas gâcher toutes tes soirées à refaire dix fois tes dissertations sous peine que Malefoy est parvenu à te mettre en retenue !

- Merci de me le rappeler, grogna-t-il.

Si elle voulait qu'il saute par la fenêtre de la tour, elle était plutôt bien partie.

- D'après ce que je sais, Malefoy a toujours des retenues depuis le problème avec Kate, dit Neville qui était assis juste derrière eux dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre de botanique.

- Et si j'étais toi, je me méfierais un peu, dit Hermione qui fixait songeusement le nouveau devoir d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se redressant.

- Il voulait que tu sois avec lui.

Dans un grand mouvement ordonné, tous pivotèrent vers Kate qui était assisse à côté de Seamus.

- Euh… on parle de Malefoy, dit Harry perplexe. Je sais qu'il m'adore mais tout de même pas au point de vouloir passer sa soirée en tête à tête avec moi.

- Mais elle a raison, répliqua Hermione. Te mettre en retenue, c'était facile, il n'avait qu'à t'attaquer durant le cours de Rogue de cet après-midi. Là, il a tout fait pour que Teyrans vous mette ensemble, d'où le fait que tu as intérêt à rester sur tes gardes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais il veut absolument passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Dis comme cela, c'était comme si Malefoy était un amoureux éperdu tentant de profiter de lui ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Effrayant. Et cela l'était encore plus en constatant qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué, trop préoccupé à le maudire plutôt que réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait durant leur retenue.

Regardant un moment Kate, celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son devoir. Harry eut une moue perplexe. Dès qu'il était certain que tout irait bien entre eux, Malefoy revenait à la charge, à croire qu'il les avait tous les deux ciblés. Il voulait bien croire que Kate ne s'inquiétait pas de cela mais, au vue des évènements survenus avant les vacances, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle ne lui disait rien mais il sentait très bien que le fait que Malefoy leur tourne autour ne lui plaisait pas. A lui non plus d'ailleurs. Comment être heureux lorsqu'un Serpentard semblait vouloir vous violer dès que l'occasion lui en serait donnée ?

Alors certes, il avait compris qu'il se fichait de lui, Harry n'était tout de même pas idiot au point de penser qu'il lui courait après. Mais il y avait une différence entre supposer qu'il se moquait de lui et constater qu'il le faisait réellement… il n'osait même plus regarder son mortier de la même manière maintenant en pensant à l'objet qui était censé l'accompagner. Etait-il pervers ? Non… enfin, il ne s'était jamais pensé de cette manière… le devait-il ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il est très heureux, dit Vincent.

- Il est content, répondit Grégory.

- Il est…

- On a compris que Drago rayonnait de bonheur, coupa Théodore en attrapant un plat pour les stopper. Pas besoin de nous énumérer tous les adjectifs que vous connaissez.

- Remarque, ça n'irait pas loin, marmonna Daphnée en trempant songeusement son asperge dans sa sauce.

- Je crois que cette fille est un cadeau du ciel, dit Blaise à mi-voix dans un grand sourire en se penchant vers Drago tout en fixant Daphnée.

Aucune réponse. Pivotant lentement, Blaise considéra un court instant Drago qui continuait de siroter sa coupe en fixant le plafond. Ah ça oui, il était vraiment content de son coup le petit Malefoy, tellement qu'il se nourrissait avec du jus de citrouille depuis le début du repas. Passant sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier, Blaise finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques secondes.

- Drago, Potter est à notre table, lança-t-il.

Et aussitôt, le blond recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de brusquement observer les environs.

- Pas très fine comme blague, marmonna sombrement Drago à un Blaise écroulé de rire en réalisant qu'il s'était moqué de lui alors que Potter était bien sagement assis à sa table accompagnée de la grognasse.

- Je confirme.

La voix glaciale était venue de Théodore qui prenait la pose de l'ibis, dégoulinant de jus de citrouille en fixant d'une manière peu envieuse Drago face à lui.

- Je trouve que ça te va bien, relativisa le blond alors que Blaise avait soudain cessé de rire, préférant glisser sous table pour être certain qu'il ne se prendrait pas de sort s'il venait l'idée à Théodore de se venger.

- Occupe toi de ton Potter, je m'occuperai de moi, lâcha-t-il froidement en prenant la baguette la plus proche pour se nettoyer.

- Mais le orange te va bien, ajouta Daphnée qui retrempait une nouvelle asperge dans sa sauce.

Regard noir de Théodore sur elle alors que Drago sentait un coup de coude de Blaise au niveau de sa jambe, l'obligeant à se pencher tandis que ce dernier levait les pouces en souriant sous la table tout en désignant Daphnée. Ah… et bien s'il le disait, disons que ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité de Drago.

Non, tout ce qu'il avait en tête était sa future retenue. Il réfléchissait soigneusement aux mots qu'il dirait à Potter, aux réactions qu'il aurait et à la meilleure façon de briser son petit couple si risible. Il n'avait que cela en tête car il savait qu'il avait là une unique chance pour parvenir à ses fins et laminer Colden. Il lui suffirait de convaincre Potter, de le manipuler comme il le souhaitait, d'en faire son petit pantin et le tour était joué. Même cette fille ne pourrait plus rien faire par la suite.

- Tu as une lettre, marmonna Blaise qui regagnait le banc.

Drago reporta son attention sur le petit hibou venait de se poser devant lui, bien étrange alors qu'ils étaient le soir. Tendant sa main, il récupéra l'enveloppe et haussa un sourcil en apercevant l'écriture de son père.

_Mon fils,_

Cette lettre est sans doute l'unique que je puisse t'écrire de ma propre ma main, les Aurors l'ayant sans doute passée aux cribles durant plusieurs jours avant de concevoir de te la remettre.

Mais je ne tenais cependant t'annoncer par moi-même que tu peux désormais bénéficier de ton coffre à la banque sans avoir à passer par ces ******** du Ministère. Je regrette de n'avoir pu te voir plus longtemps durant les vacances de Noël mais je conçois parfaitement que la vie au Manoir est tout sauf plaisante ces derniers temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que cet argent te permettra de vivre plus confortablement, bien que tu peux être certain que tes dépenses seront contrôlées. Cependant, il te sera bien plus aisé de le dépenser qu'en passant par moi et ta mère qui devons subir tous les jours des interrogatoires *********.

Comme je te l'ai dit, ceci est sans doute la seule lettre qui te sera écrite par mes soins, les négociations pour ces quelques mots sur un parchemin s'étant déjà étalées sur quelques jours. Je te souhaite donc une bonne année, en retard je le conçois, et je suis sûr que tu feras notre fierté avec ce peu d'argent mis de côté.

Lucius Malefoy

Drago sourit. Non pas qu'il était heureux d'être un peu mis en aparté de la famille Malefoy mais plutôt de la confiance mise sur ses épaules par son père. Oui, il ferait sa fierté et ferait en sorte de redorer le blason de leur famille, il en était certain.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son cher Potter. Reposant sa lettre, Drago leva les yeux et fixa la nuque du brun un peu plus loin. Un doux goût d'amusement sadique commençait à germer sur ses lèvres.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry considéra le professeur McGonagall avec appréhension. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la Métamorphose bien que ce ne soit pas sa matière préférée mais plutôt qu'elle le regardait bien trop gravement en ce début de cours, avançant solennellement vers lui tandis que Kate s'installait à ses côtés.

- Le professeur Teyrans m'a fait part de votre retenue avec M. Malefoy, dit-elle.

Etrangement, il ne s'attendait pas à des félicitations.

- Vous devrez être à vingt heures à l'escalier ouest du troisième étage, M. Rusard vous servira pour vous repérer si jamais vous ne trouvez pas la bonne salle, lança-t-elle. Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas besoin de votre baguette, fort heureusement d'ailleurs car je tiens encore à ce que les murs de ce château nous protègent sans être pulvériser par deux jeunes adolescents pré pubères incapable de contrôler leurs hormones.

Oui, McGonagall n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'il se soit fait coller, il pouvait le distinguer par le doux son de sa voix et les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il acquiesça sans dire un mot, la regardant s'éloigner en se tassant sur sa chaise.

- Tu comptes vraiment y aller sans baguette ? demanda Kate en ouvrant son manuel.

- Théoriquement, non, mais disons que je ne tiens pas à prolonger mon entretien avec Malefoy par une suite de retenues, marmonna Harry tout en déroulant son parchemin. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour le remettre à sa place si l'occasion m'en ai donné.

Elle hocha dubitativement la tête. Kate ne lui faisait pas confiance ou bien était-elle inquiète ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle semblait être tout aussi enchantée que lui à l'idée qu'il allait devoir passer sa soirée en tête à tête avec Malefoy. Rien de très guai d'ailleurs car Harry avait sérieusement envisagé la fuite pour ne plus à voir à faire aux sous-entendus pervers du Serpentard. Quoique… si le fait de parler pour lui dire cela lui enlevait de l'esprit la possibilité de l'agresser physiquement lui ou Kate, il n'allait pas refuser sous peine qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

- Je ferai ma retenue, et ne dirai rien à Malefoy, lui promit Harry en tendant vaguement l'oreille pour écouter McGonagall débuter son cours. Je reviendrai sans aucun problème, et si c'était le contraire, seul Malefoy pourra être désigné comme coupable alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il… qu'il faudrait te méfier de lui plutôt que d'y aller trop confiant, marmonna-t-elle.

- Parce que, selon toi et Hermione, il l'a fait exprès ?

Elle acquiesça. Non, Harry doutait vraiment que ce soit le cas. Et quand bien même Malefoy l'avait piégé, il n'y avait aucun résultat positif à une soirée où ils se retrouveraient tous les deux seuls dans une pièce. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas l'agresser physiquement, sa nature de bourgeois servant amplement comme bouclier, et il n'y avait pas de baguette. A moins d'avoir la langue trop pendue, il ne risquait de lui faire grand-chose le petit Malefoy. Sans compter qu'il était lui-même un grand garçon capable de se défendre seul et sans l'aide de personne.

Si jamais Malefoy venait à faire un pas de travers, il ne risquerait pas de rester bien sagement à attendre les conséquences, à force il commençait à en avoir assez. Harry voulait bien croire qu'il avait manigancé quelque chose mais pas au point de d'établir une réunion secrète ou lui et Malefoy seraient les seuls conviés. C'était louche, impossible et effrayant.

- Tu pourras m'aider demain avec le devoir de Teyrans ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en le tirant de ses pensées.

- C'est si compliqué ? s'étonna Harry qui avait pour une fois fini quelque chose avant l'heure, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

- Disons que moi je m'y connais en Métamorphose mais que toi tu compenses pour ce qui est de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, rappela Kate dans un sourire timide.

- Ah oui…

Présenté de cette manière, Harry trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un génie tout à coup… pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Gonflant la poitrine, il le lui promit tout en goutant au délicat parfum de la réussite. Oui, il exagérait, il en était parfaitement conscient mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de consolation vu qu'il allait passé une bonne partie de la nuit aux côtés de sa fouine préférée.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait vaguement en quoi celle-ci consisterait. Il savait que Malefoy avait écopé de retenues pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kate mais il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi elles consistaient… Et dans un sens c'était logique car il ne s'en y était pas intéressé. Fulminer contre le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu le frapper avait été suffisamment monopolisant pour son esprit pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé autour.

Cette retenue, Harry ne voyait pas du tout comme l'appréhender.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je vous ai dit de les déplacer, non pas de les lancer, claqua la voix sèche de Rusard.

Mais bien sûr, Drago n'avait que ça à faire de prendre soin des meubles. Sans baguette, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour le reste, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'y prenne avec délicatesse. Regardant la vieille horloge près de l'entrée, il fronça les sourcils… Potter était en retard.

Sa propre retenue commençait à dix-neuf heures, là, Potter était vraiment très en retard car il était vingt et une heures, autrement dit il aurait dû être dans la salle depuis une heure. De ce fait, Drago devait supporter Rusard qui avait auparavant pris l'habitude de lui ouvrir les salles avant de partir. Alors certes, Drago n'était pas surveillé et aurait très bien pu s'enfuir mais ce n'était pas comme cela que les salles allaient se ranger. Les indices étaient un peu gros pour prétendre avoir travaillé alors que le capharnaüm était toujours présent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Potter était en retard et ça, Drago n'aimait pas du tout, absolument pas. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait son petit plan avec Teyrans juste pour le voir s'effondrer le soir même. Il fallait que cet idiot vienne, c'était vital.

- M. Malefoy, vous êtes sourd ou bien vous le faites exprès ? lâcha Rusard en le voyant s'asseoir sur une table et fixer l'horloge.

- Potter est en retard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai la peine de faire ma retenue si lui ne peut même pas venir, rétorqua Drago.

- Descendez de là im…

- Je vais être sincère, je ne crois qu'aucun parent n'apprécierait le fait que certains élèves se font privilégier sous peine que le concierge préfère passer son humeur sur un autre, coupa Drago. Et vous ?

Rusard le dévisagez un instant, l'élocution du Serpentard venant de lui couper la chique.

- Vous viendrez toute la semain… commença-t-il avec fureur.

- Oh, je crois que j'entends finalement ma princesse arriver, dit Drago en tendant l'oreille, les échos d'une course effrénée se répercutant dans le couloir.

Potter. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne ressorte pas d'ici indemne.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il était bien, disons qu'il avait chaud. Entrouvrant les paupières, il aperçut son encrier et se redressa légèrement.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ? marmonna Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Aucune idée, dit Kate à côté de lui.

Observant les alentours, il examina les bibliothèques en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mme Pince ne nous a pas mis dehors ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il reste encore quelques minutes avant la fermeture.

Chouette, il pouvait encore dormir. Laissant son front retomber sur la table, il ignora purement et simplement le devoir de Flitwick et inspira profondément.

- Tu ne veux pas travailler un peu ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Pas envie dans l'immédiat, bougonna-t-il en faisant tourner sa tête pour la regarder. Je suis toujours à mon stade : désespéré.

Harry haussa brusquement un sourcil lorsqu'elle se pencha soudain pour l'embrasser. Bon ce n'était pas un baiser passionné mais elle l'embrassait quand même. Si c'était ça de donner, il n'allait pas refuser, surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à prendre l'initiative.

- Si tu pouvais faire ça lorsque je reviendrai de ma retenue, je… commença-t-il alors qu'elle s'était redressée.

… … … deux minutes. La bibliothèque fermait à vingt et une heure aux dernières nouvelles ? Sursautant sur sa chaise, il remonta brusquement sa manche et fixa avec horreur sa montre. Il était en retard, très, très en retard.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lança Harry en la dévisageant alors qu'elle plongeait sa plume dans son encrier.

- Dire quoi ?

Elle se fichait de lui ou bien partageaient-ils la même mémoire de poisson rouge ? Dans les deux cas, il avait quand même le plus gros des problèmes. Se levant violemment, il attrapa ses affaires et les envoya brusquement dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule.

- On se voit plus tard ! lança-t-il.

Mais il s'était déjà élancé à travers la bibliothèque, pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Détalant dans les couloirs, il manqua de lamentablement s'étaler sur le sol en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis et reprit sa course de plus belle. Il descendait les marches à une vitesse affolante, sautant les dernières plutôt que de le faire convenablement, et surtout prudemment. Sa respiration totalement saccadée, il glissa au croissement avant de se diriger vers la seule porte du couloir où lumière était allumée… il était mort.

- Potter, ravi de voir que tu daignes me faire profiter de ta présence, lâcha Malefoy qui était assis sur une table, Rusard passablement furieux devant lui.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il fixa ce qui se trouvait derrière le Serpentard. Une montagne. Oui, Harry qualifiait de montagne l'empilement de meubles qui s'étalait dans toute la salle. Il devait y avoir seulement quelques mètres carrés de praticable sur toute la surface.

- Vous passerez me voir demain dans mon bureau pour une nouvelle retenue, , lança sèchement Rusard en le pointant du doigt. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire que d'attendre que vous veniez.

- Désolé, je…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses ! Retenue, point final !

Rusard était passé par l'encadrement de la porte, le bousculant légèrement alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de reprendre son souffle.

- Vous rangez cette salle, ordonna-t-il. Vos affaires !

Considérant un court moment la main tendue de Rusard, il hésita sur ce qu'il devait lui donner.

- Votre sac et votre baguette, cracha-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Lentement, Harry récupéra sa baguette dans sa poche et tendit ses affaires avec tout de même un pincement au cœur.

- Vous les retrouverez dans votre dortoir, amusez-vous bien.

Et il le poussa dans la salle avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ce fut dans un grand silence qu'Harry considéra le sol avant de finalement se redresser pour croiser le regard de Malefoy qui souriait, toujours assis sur sa table.

- Ravi de te voir, lança-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Très drôle. Harry préféra l'ignorer. De un, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à se battre, et de deux car il était certain qu'il finirait pas se lasser qu'il n'ait pas de réponse. Se tournant vers la pile, Harry se concentra sur un amas de chaises alors que Malefoy sautait à pieds joints sur le sol, sifflotant.

Il trouvait ça drôle ? D'un côté, voir le fils Malefoy utiliser ses mains était risible, surtout pour faire du ménage. Lui, il pouvait trouver cela drôle, mais certainement pas le Serpentard qui devait se retrousser les manches. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment son petit sourire, surtout quand il passait devant lui. Inspirant profondément, il continua sa tâche.

Alors c'était donc à cela que Malefoy était condamné depuis qu'il avait attaqué Kate ? Intéressant, surtout la salle. Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi encombré, même la Salle sur Demande pour cacher des objets était mieux rangée, c'était pour dire. Là, il ne savait pas vraiment si quelqu'un s'était un jour donné pour objectif de faire une pyramide avec tous les meubles de Poudlard, mais il avait réussi haut la main. Non seulement c'était dangereux, mais en plus recouvert de poussière, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de commencer à éternuer régulièrement.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Malefoy ne disait rien. Bien étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait apparemment tout fait pour passer cette retenue avec lui. Il travaillait sans broncher, à une cadence plus que convenable, rangeant son petit coin sans dire quoique ce soit. La seule chose qui pouvait être inquiétante était son sourire et l'étrange bonne humeur qu'il mettait à épousseter ses tiroirs. Une parfaite petite ménagère dans le corps d'un petit aristocrate bouffi d'orgueil. Harry avait de quoi se poser des questions et douter de son comportement.

Peut être qu'Hermione et Kate s'étaient inquiétées pour rien ? Il l'espérait, au fond, il souhaitait réellement ressortir de cette retenue sans problème de santé. Une cohabitation de quelques heures était largement possible si le Serpentard ne faisait rien envers lui ou bien n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Une situation qui sembla être le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une heure plus tard :

- Et comment vas-tu ?

Si Malefoy avait eu l'idée de le chanter, Harry était certain qu'il l'aurait fait. Ignorant la question, il continua de viser les poignées des tiroirs.

- Potter, je vais me sentir vexer, dit-il en reculant pour arriver entre lui et son meuble, frottant songeusement ce qu'il semblait être un horrible vase.

- Je vais aussi bien que lorsqu'un type vous colle en retenue, lâcha-t-il en lui servant un grand sourire.

Malefoy acquiesça, feintant la compréhension et posa son vase juste devant le nez d'Harry avant de se pencher pour tirer une table de sous la pyramide.

- Mais du point de vu personnel ?

Harry dérapa soudain, manquant de s'embrocher la main gauche avec la poignée.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il pas vraiment certain d'avoir saisi ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je te demande si tout va bien dans ta vie, répéta Malefoy en faisant des mouvements secs pour éviter que tout ne s'effondre.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Harry en l'observant stupidement.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il en s'arrêtant soudain pour mettre une calle sous l'armoire qui menaçait de tomber. Tu es en couple, non ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent soudain. Il voulait donc en venir là. Se détournant de Malefoy, Harry retourna à son bricolage. Le Serpentard qui s'intéressait à sa vie, franchement c'était bien ridicule comme idée.

- Mon histoire avec Kate ne te regarde absolument pas, lâcha-t-il en enfonçant violemment la vis de la poignée dans le trou du tiroir.

- Je prends juste des nouvelles, répliqua Malefoy.

- Et bien garde ta…

- Oh ! Un canapé !

C'était quoi ce ton émerveillé qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant en bas-âge ? Tournant un cours instant son regard vers le blond, Harry le vit accroupi, tête penchée sur le côté en train de regarder dans le trou de la pyramide, là où la table qu'il venait de tirer était quelques instants plutôt. Il sembla murement réfléchir en analysant les meubles au-dessus de lui et s'attaqua à la commode à côté de lui pour élargir le trou.

Vraiment trop enthousiaste pour être honnête.

Terminant son tiroir, Harry se redressa et récupéra les tabourets qui tenaient précairement sur l'immense pile.

- Non, parce que tu vois, je m'interroge vraiment sur le bien-être de ton couple, poursuivit soudain Malefoy qui ressortait du trou en poussant le dit canapé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, faisant sursauter Harry qui était debout sur une chaise.

Quoi ? Non mais il se fichait vraiment de lui ?

- Merci de ton inquiétude mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi, lâcha-t-il en sautant.

- Ah oui, tu as ta douce petite-amie… murmura Drago en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé en fixant le plafond.

Harry posa le tabouret qu'il avait dans les mains et s'avança vers lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien, parle encore de Kate et je t'assure que personne ne te retrouvera sous ces meubles, lança Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Parce que tu penses que c'est moi le grand méchant ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui en souriant.

Sur le coup, Harry haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait-il ? Bien sûr que tout était de sa faute, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui avait attaqué Kate, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vais te dire, Malefoy, répliqua-t-il. Voilà déjà un moment que je sais que le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, mais toi, en revanche, tu es l'exception à la règle avec le grand ami de ton père. Tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu me l'as fait comprendre dès notre première année.

Le visage du Serpentard se refroidit soudain. Oh, il n'aimait pas la comparaison ? Et bien il n'allait pas se retenir de peur de froisser le pauvre petit Malefoy imbu de sa personne. Il l'avait amené ici, il n'allait pas se taire sous peine qu'il allait le vexer.

- Dis-moi, tu lui as parlé à ta copine ? lâcha Malefoy.

- Parler de quoi ? de toi ? rétorqua Harry. Vanter tes mérites en temps qu'emmerdeur et cinglé qui prend son pied à venir nous voir dès qu'il le peut ?

- Comme si c'était moi le cinglé, marmonna-t-il froidement.

- Vis ta vie, je vis la mienne, lança Harry en se détournant. Garde ta pseudo inquiétude pour tes soirées avec les types dans ton genre.

Se taire, il ne le pouvait plus. Il l'avait fait tout le début de l'année et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer alors il était bien décidé à mettre pour une fois les choses au clair et être certain que Malefoy cesse de lui tourner autour. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas qu'il se sentit violemment projeté contre le mur le plus proche, le Serpentard l'attrapant par la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Tu veux tout me mettre sur le dos, d'accord, à ton bon plaisir, mais ta copine déraille sérieusement, lâcha Malefoy en le fixant froidement à quelques centimètres.

- Lâche-moi ! cracha Harry en se débattant.

- Pas vraiment envie tu vois, alors tu vas m'écouter deux secondes avant de…

- Et tu vas me raconter quoi ? Ta fabuleuse vie insipide d'un bourgeois constipé incapable d'avoir une relation sociale correcte ? coupa-t-il en saisissant ses poignets pour l'obliger à lâcher prise.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait que Malefoy l'ait coincé et le blond semblait de moins en moins apprécier ce qu'il lui lançait à la figure.

- Potter, tu…

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

- Ferme-là !

- Malefoy, lâche-moi !

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! hurla-t-il.

- Et moi, je te dis d'aller te faire voir ! répliqua furieusement Harry.

- Tu ne…

- Lâche-moi !

- MAIS LA FERME !

Et là, ce fut comme un blanc, un immense blanc dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se vida complètement lorsque Malefoy se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait été en colère, rempli de rage mais là, il était tout simplement bien trop stupéfait pour ne cesserait-ce que penser à réagir alors qu'il sentait le Serpentard prendre possession de sa bouche. Non, ce n'était pas que la bouche.

Il était bien trop près, bien trop collé à lui pour être certain qu'il ne puisse faire aucun geste, totalement acculé contre le mur alors qu'il avait remonté de quelques centimètres sa main pour lui faire relever la tête. Harry vivait la situation sans même la comprendre, sentant la langue du Serpentard glisser le long de son palais, ses lèvres se mêler aux siennes et son corps faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse bouger du moindre centimètre.

Pas de moyen de repli, pas de cerveau qui pourrait le faire réfléchir, juste la constatation que Malefoy s'agrippait à sa bouche comme si c'était son unique moyen de survie. Mais lui, sa respiration s'emballait. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à respirer. Ce n'était plus un baiser mais un moyen de le faire suffoquer à petits feux. Comme si laisser sa langue caresser la sienne pouvait effacer le manque d'air dans ses poumons.

Il était resté sans bouger durant longtemps, très longtemps. Disons de très longues secondes durant lesquelles il était resté mort, sans rien faire, laisser au stade du pantin bon à jeter et dont il était facile de sucer la langue. Il ne comprenait rien, absolument rien et commença enfin à remuer lorsque la brûlure à ses poumons devint insupportable, se tassant pour s'éloigner de quelques centimètres alors que Malefoy se hâtait de réduire à nouveau la distance.

Crispant ses mains autour des poignets du Serpentard, il tenta de le repousser, respirant bruyamment les quelques millisecondes où il le pouvait. Harry était complètement perdu, s'il se défendait, c'était par réflexes et non consciemment.

- Alors, tu vas m'écouter, marmonna Malefoy à son oreille en relâchant soudainement ses lèvres tout en inspirant rapidement tandis qu'Harry glissait contre le mur en respirant de façon saccadée, fixant le mur droit devant lui. Ta copine, tu vas lui parler, et crois-moi, le grand méchant de l'histoire ce n'est pas moi. Donc, dès que tu la verras, vous allez avoir une discussion, une très très longue et discussion et, crois-moi, je sens que si tu as un minimum de cervelle, tu vas vite comprendre le problème.

Là, Harry comprenait encore moins. Interdit, il resta sans bouger contre le mur alors que Malefoy le relâcha, effleurant sa joue de son souffle, avant de se détourner et de quitter la salle sans même un regard.

Il s'était passé quoi là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'a-t-il pien pu passer par le tête de Drago ? Quelle sera la réaction après coup de ce dernier ? Quels effets ce léger problème linguistique aura sur Harry ? <strong>

Alors levez la main et secouez les fesses ceux qui l'ont senti venir celle-là ? XD

Je vous propose de retenter votre chance pour la semaine prochaine et trouver le titre du chapitre :  
>- Deux mots<br>- Le dernier fait partie de la même famille qu'un apparu dans les derniers paragraphes.

Bye bye !


	16. 15 Dueil cérébral

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Etant parvenu à mettre Harry en retenue avec lui pour un petit face à face, Drago s'est cependant perdu dans ses objectifs. Bien que lui conseillant très fortement de parler à Kate, la discussion est devenue de plus en plus violente et Drago n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de faire taire Harry en l'embrassant.

**Petits bavardages :** En retard ! Je suis en retard ! Pas dans la publication, mais dans la rédaction. j'ai un chapitre de retard, conséquence : je vais devoir passer du mode limace marsienne à Speedy Gonzales pour pondre deux chapitres (qui sont loin d'être faciles).  
>Pour ce chapitre, c'est l'un de mes préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi et j'aime ça x)<p>

* * *

><p>Il était beau. Oui, le mur était merveilleux, Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de si charmant. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les quelques bougies du lustre, il était resté collé à son mur, observant celui d'en face la bouche entrouverte, sa respiration bruyante résonnant dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un son, juste la respiration d'Harry qui marquait sa présence.<p>

Car lui, psychologiquement, il était absent. Il avait fait le deuil de son cerveau dès le moment où Malefoy l'avait embrassé, un deuil bien mérité. Harry ne réfléchissait pas, il était juste choqué, sa mâchoire décrochée et ses bras ballants. C'était fascinant à quel point un mur pouvait se révéler si intéressant. Mais…

Harry commença à avoir un mouvement mécanique de la main, frappant la pierre derrière lui de son poing alors qu'une de ses paupières tiquait. Malefoy l'avait embrassé… il avait rêvé ? Oui, c'était ça, un horrible cauchemar qui faisait qu'il était debout comme un idiot depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais ça ne justifiait pas du tout pourquoi il avait un autre goût dans la bouche. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas se mentir, le Serpentard l'avait réellement embrassé avant de le laisser pour mort.

Maladroitement, il se décolla du mur, époussetant maladroitement la petite table à côté de lui. Elle était bien salle, et puis les chaises n'étaient pas du tout bien rangées. Attrapant les dossiers, il les traina jusqu'à la porte avant de la fixer songeusement. Il pouvait sans doute partir ? Oui, après tout, Malefoy n'était plus là, et ainsi il aurait le temps de travailler un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Il l'avait embrassé.

De nouveau, il se figea, observa le bois de la porte en espérant vaguement qu'il se transforme en trompette pour lui jouer un petit air de musique. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait aller se coucher, maintenant.

Quittant la pièce, il ne referma même pas la porte derrière lui et commença à avancer lentement dans les couloirs, une marche bien trop étrange pour penser qu'il n'ait pas sérieusement bu. Mais il avait les mêmes effets que s'il s'était bourré. Il ne réfléchissait pas, avançait et se prenait les pieds dans les tapis dès qu'il en croisait un. Non, il était vraiment lamentable à avancer, bien trop presser de retrouver son lit pour ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

- Imprudent, lança-t-il à la Grosse Dame en arrivant devant son portrait.

- Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Vous…

Il l'ignora, passant par le trou avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir, trouvant charmante l'idée de s'allonger pour fixer le plafond. Bon sang, Malefoy l'avait embrassé ! Que devait-il faire ? Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il commençait enfin à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Harry, tu es déjà de retour ?

Mécaniquement, il se tourna vers la petite table où Ron, Hermione, Neville et Kate jouaient aux cartes, l'observant étrangement. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas vraiment tord car il s'était stoppé net au beau milieu de la salle, la bouche toujours ouverte.

- Harry, tout c'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione quelque peu inquiète de le voir sans réaction.

- Je…

Est-ce que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passée ? Est-ce qu'en soit le fait de se faire embrasser était un crime passible de la peine de mort ? Dans la théorie, surement pas, mais en pratique avec Malefoy, il y avait de quoi justifier tous les massacres du monde. Non… il exagérait… pas vraiment ?

- Harry, tu es tout blanc, lança Kate en se levant pour s'approcher. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle était inquiète, très bien pour elle, là, tout de suite Harry essayait de reprendre un minimum de contenance, ce qui était en soit un miracle.

- Malefoy ne t'a rien fait ? demanda Ron en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise pour se redresser.

- Euh…

Il devait dire quoi exactement ? Tout va bien, il m'a juste plaqué contre un mur, visité la bouche, mélangé nos salives et manqué de m'asphyxier. Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire car lui-même refusait de l'admettre. Se passant maladroitement la main dans les cheveux, il se sépara de Kate qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et s'éloigna maladroitement vers l'escalier.

- Je… je vais me coucher, marmonna-t-il. Bonjour et dormez bien.

Montant les marches, il ne remarqua pas les sourcils haussés derrière lui.

- Il vient de dire « bonjour » ? répéta Ron perplexe.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Malefoy lui ait lancé un sortilège, supposa Neville. Enfin, il est vraiment étrange.

- Mais… mais il semble en bonne santé, répondit Kate tremblante qui fixait l'entrée de l'escalier avec inquiétude.

- Avec son cerveau en moins si vous voulez mon avis, rajouta Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas, même un aveugle pourrait le voir.

- Je vais le voir, rester ici, lança Hermione en posant les cartes qu'elle avait dans les mains et se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Elle passa devant Kate qui semblait vouloir la suivre mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et se hâta de grimper les marches pour atteindre le dortoir des garçons. Prudemment, elle poussa la porte et considéra la pièce dans le noir.

- Harry ? murmura Hermione en faisant quelques pas.

Aucun bruit, absolument rien à part une masse informe étalée sur le lit. Harry était tombé à plat ventre sur son matelas, la tête enfouie dans son oreille et ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose que le mort. Pour le coup, Hermione avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il n'était pas en colère, il n'était pas déprimé ni triste, il était juste complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver durant cette retenue mais l'effet était pour le moins très inquiétant. Tirant sa baguette, elle marmonna rapidement quelques formules pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège mais rien, strictement rien. Juste Harry qui se substituait à un cadavre.

- Euh… Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en s'approchant avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Il ne répondit pas, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, dit-elle en posant sa main sur ses cheveux.

Pour le coup, il remua la tête, semblant faire un signe négatif. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, pas besoin d'être intelligent pour le comprendre. Mais là, Hermione ne saisissait pas. Quand Harry avait un problème, tout le monde le savait. Il était en colère et bien il hurlait, il était triste et bien il hurlait aussi, il était déprimé et bien il envoyait tout le monde sur les roses mais là, ce n'était aucun de ces cas.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle en se penchant.

Il bougea enfin, ramenant ses bras près de son visage pour attraper son oreiller et le serrer contre lui alors qu'il redressait légèrement la tête pour fixer la tête de son lit.

- Je ne sais pas… lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. J'en sais rien…

Il semblait vraiment perdu, son visage ayant enfin regagné un minimum d'expressions.

- J'ai…

Il s'arrêta, secouant à nouveau la tête pour enfouir sa tête entre son oreiller. Bon sang, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Peu à peu, son esprit semblait devenir plus clair et prenait conscience de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La peau, les lèvres, le souffle… pourquoi se sentait-il rougir ? Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? Pire que tout, pourquoi Malefoy avait fait cela ? Le Serpentard avait dû boire quelque chose avant de faire sa retenue, ou bien tout simplement décidé qu'il était temps de lui faire perdre la boule.

- Harry, tu peux tout me dire, dit Hermione.

Pas ça, certainement pas ça. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas l'admettre mais plus ça lui donnerait l'impression qu'il avait peut être fait des avances à Malefoy. Non, il n'était pas gay, absolument pas. Il le savait, après tout, il n'avait pas que jouer aux cartes avec Ginny aux dernières nouvelles. Donc non, il n'allait rien dire, tout simplement parce qu'il fallait déjà qu'il comprenne ce qui était passé par la tête du Serpentard pour le faire. Après seulement il envisagerait la solution de la prévenir qu'il se faisait peloter pendant ses retenues.

- Je dois me laver les dents, dit-il soudain en se levant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

- Pardon ? lança-t-elle de le suivait du regard alors qu'il s'extrayait tant bien que mal de son lit pour gagner la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je vais me laver les dents puis dormir, dit-il plus ou moins calmement alors que son cerveau envisageait tout de même la solution de sauter par la fenêtre de la tour. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

Drôle d'idée, Hermione n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago…

Pas un bruit, pas un, puis soudain, un nouveau déversement qui résonna dans la pièce. S'approchant, Blaise poussa prudemment la porte avant de dévisager Drago qui était juste derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il totalement effaré.

Assis à même le sol, les bras autour du rond des toilettes, la tête au milieu, le blond était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude alors qu'aux commissures de ses lèvres des gouttes coulaient le long de son menton.

- Eh Drago, réponds-moi, ajouta Blaise en faisant un pas. Tu…

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il en attrapant violemment le bas de la porte pour la claquer droit sur Blaise.

Rien n'allait absolument rien. Lâchant d'une main la cuvette, il rouvrit la bouche et enfonça deux de ses doigts dans sa gorge avant de se pencher brusquement pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Il avait embrassé Potter… il l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait carrément roulé la plus grosse pelle de son existence ! Non, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité d'émettre l'idée de l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait l'embrasser.

Alors oui, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Au début, tout avait été parfait, il l'avait fait mariner pendant plus d'une heure avant de se lancer, ses premières phrases ayant eu l'effet escompté. Mais voilà, Potter avait réussi à répliquer et frapper un point sensible ne pouvant faire autrement que le rendre en colère. Il avait dérapé et tous deux avaient envenimé la situation. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé pourvoir faire taire Potter en faisant cela.

Il y avait quoi… quelques milliers de solutions pour qu'il se la ferme et veuille bien l'écouter. Il aurait très bien pu l'assommer, le ligoter, lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur, l'empaler sur l'un des pieds d'une table, le passer par la fenêtre, l'étrangler, lui crever les yeux mais lui, non, il l'avait embrassé ! Il était devenu cinglé ?

Se penchant à nouveau, il déversa le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette et tenta de cesser de trembler stupidement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Rien ne le justifiait. Déjà, Drago le détestait, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser là-dessus. Ensuite, il était parfaitement hétéro, ça pas de problème puisque… Drago s'arrêta soudain, fronçant les sourcils.

Lâchant à nouveau le rond, il laissa sa main attraper son entre-jambe. Oui, c'était bon, il était un homme, rien ne s'était envolé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était lavé et cette fabuleuse retenue qu'il était certain de garder à jamais dans le mémoire. Alors, pourquoi ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait voulu que Potter se taise un instant pour pouvoir parler. Le pire en soit, ce n'était pas qu'il l'ait embrassé, bien que ce soit déjà une hérésie, mais plutôt qu'il ne l'ait pas lâché jusqu'à ce que Potter finisse par se débattre un minimum. Et même là, il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir rattraper les lèvres qui s'enfuyaient. Drago l'avait embrassé comme jamais avant il ne l'avait fait avec quiconque… sa baguette, qu'il se la pointe sur la tempe.

Non seulement il avait l'irrépressible envie de vomir mais le dégoût qui l'habitait était vraiment insupportable, bien plus car il ne saisissait pas la logique de son cerveau. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à l'embrasser ? Il n'avait subi aucun sortilège ni avaler quoique ce soit de suspect alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour se faire.

Il devait se calmer, se concentrer, essayer de se rappeler ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait littéralement sauté sur Potter en le plaquant contre le mur, puis… avait pété un gros boulon en décidant que visiter son antre buccal serait une bonne idée. Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait franchi ce cap. Ce n'était pas certainement pas de l'attirance car il ne doutait pas de son hétérosexualité, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter. Non, peut être était-ce juste parce qu'il tenait à lui parler ? …

Dur, extrêmement dur, il fallait l'avouer.

- Drago, je veux aller aux toilettes alors, tu nettoies ton bazar et tu vires de là, lança Théodore en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Le blond tourna légèrement la tête pour le dévisager, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Je peux pas, rétorqua-t-il en retournant à sa cuvette.

- Bon, tu t'ais bourré ou bien tu as avalé quelque chose de pas très frais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répliqua Théodore en s'avançant alors que l'ombre de Blaise était facilement distinguable derrière lui. Mais à partir du moment où tu occupes les parties communes de notre dortoir depuis plus d'une demi-heure, j'ai le droit de poser mon droit de véto pour t'en virer.

- Laisse-moi crever en paix…

- Dans ton lit, autant de temps que tu veux, répondit-il. Sur les toilettes, pas plus de trois heures.

Drago lui accorda un regard noir, vraiment peu touché par le peu de pitié dont il faisait preuve. Se redressant maladroitement, il le bouscula en passant par la porte tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Nettoyer, c'est en option ? lança Théodore derrière lui.

- Ouais, là j'ai fait une offre sur les haricots prédigérés, rétorqua Drago en s'engouffrant dans la pièce à l'opposé.

Attrapant un lavabo à deux mains tandis qu'il entendait Théodore jurer avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes, Drago fixa le miroir devant lui. Il avait une mine affreuse. Lui qui n'était déjà pas bien mate par nature, voilà qu'il pouvait faire concurrence avec un des fantômes de Poudlard.

- Sérieusement, Drago, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Blaise qui l'avait suivi.

- Un truc horrible, répondit-il en tournant le robinet.

- Je crois que j'avais compris, dit-il perplexe. Pourquoi t'ais-tu fait vomir ?

Pour être certain de ne plus avoir aucune trace de salive à Potter en lui ? L'avouer serait directement creuser sa tombe. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était bien trop humiliant. Plaçant ses mains côtes à côtes, il s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois avant de laisser ses mains glisser le long de ses tempes pour finir dans ses cheveux.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Le pire des cas serait que Potter s'imagine des choses à son sujet, et dans un sens, il admettait qu'il n'aurait absolument pas tord de le faire. Mais maintenant, comment devait-il agir lorsqu'il recroiserait le Gryffondor ? Sauter par la fenêtre serait sans aucun doute une excellente idée, pas très bonne pour avoir ses ASPIC mais, au moins, ce serait cela de pris. Là, il était vraiment terrorisé… dans le sens qu'il faisait le deuil de son cerveau et que se serait bien dur d'envisager une issue de secours sans celui-ci.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était au moins que Potter avait saisi le message principal. Non pas qu'il l'avait embrassé, bien que cela éclipsait sérieusement la première, mais plutôt qu'il devait parler avec Colden. Lui dire clairement qu'elle se fichait de lui et le manipulait était bien risible car Drago savait que jamais il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Là, il devait découvrir la supercherie de lui-même… sans trop s'intéresser au pourquoi il lui avait fait du bouche-à-bouche.

- Je vais me laver puis aller dormir, décréta-t-il à Blaise en lui faisant signe de sortir avant qu'il ne retire ses vêtements.

- Il est hors de question que je sorte pour te donner un prétexte de te noyer, répondit ce dernier en secouant négativement la tête. Je reste.

Pour le coup, Drago passa du blanc immaculé au rouge carmin. Pourquoi cette soirée semblait vouloir démontrer qu'être seul avec un autre garçon avait pour but de lui faire perdre ses moyens ?

- Blaise, sérieusement, je ne compte pas encore me tuer, bien que l'idée me soit passée plusieurs fois par la tête cette dernière demi-heure, dit-il calmement. Alors, sors, je t'en supplie.

- Et toi, choisis mieux tes mots si tu veux que je t'obéisse, rétorqua Blaise en croisant les bras en se plaçant devant la porte.

Non, avoir embrassé un mec dans la soirée était déjà bien assez, devoir se mettre à poil devant un autre était encore pire.

- Je ne le dirai pas deux fois donc, Blaise, s'il te plait, sors d'ici, répéta Drago avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Sur le coup, face à cette politesse, Blaise laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir, encore plus perdu que quelques secondes plus tôt. Lui faisant signe de quitter la pièce, il se résolut finalement à marcher à reculons avant de fermer la porte très lentement, ne cessant de le fixer.

Et Drago se laissa tomber par terre, attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, l'eau continuant de ruisseler sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour sauver sa tête…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ron tapait nerveusement sa fourchette au fond de son assiette, fixant la porte de la Grande Salle angoissé.

- Il va bien, assura Hermione.

- Et moi je dis qu'on aurait dû partir du dortoir avec lui, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un faire autant de bruit en dormant.

- Il n'a pas dormi, rectifia Seamus qui mangeait son bacon.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui faire confiance lorsqu'il dit qu'il va nous rejoindre, répondit Ron. Je lui confie ma vie quand il veut mais là, je m'inquiète pour la sienne. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu étudier la manière dont il pourrait se servir de sa serviette pour se pendre ce matin.

- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? demanda Kate en se penchant vers Hermione.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle en fixant elle aussi l'entrée de la salle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais peut être qu'il te dira quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Oui, Hermione devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu oublier que c'était Kate la petite amie et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'obliger à rester dans le salle commune alors qu'elle-même s'était précipitée dans le dortoir. Sur le coup, elle avait été tout aussi maladroite que Ron.

- Le voilà, lança Seamus.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, Kate se leva immédiatement et alla à la rencontre d'Harry qui se passait mollement la main entre les cheveux. Il avait d'immenses cernes, avait confondu une bonne partie des boutons de sa chemise et il lui restait quelques traces de dentifrice au coin des lèvres.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, se redressant à moitié.

- Oui, pourquoi irais-je mal ? répondit-il en faisant un grand sourire.

A vrai dire, il faisait de son possible pour garder un semblant de joie pour cacher ses misères. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupé à comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussées Malefoy à agir ainsi, et faisait en sorte de tout mettre dans un coin de son cerveau pour reprendre une vie normale.

La suivant jusqu'à la table, il salua d'un vague signe de la main tous ceux présents et eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Kate attraper une serviette et se pencher vers lui.

- Dentifrice, dit-elle en pointant les tâches.

Par réflexe, il porta sa main au visage avant qu'elle ne le repousse pour l'essuyer.

- Tu as faim ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il en remerciant Kate d'un signe de la tête.

A vrai dire, pas du tout. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de manger. Une seule question trottait dans sa tête : devait-il se retourner ? Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards en entrant dans la Grande Salle mais, en même temps, il était curieux de voir si Malefoy était aussi présent et de quelle manière il agissait. Peut être était-il en train de rire aux éclats avec les autres Serpentards après leur avoir raconté sa magnifique petite farce ? Même cela il en doutait… à moins d'avoir vraiment des penchants vers les hommes et se foutre de lui, Harry ne voyait pas du tout Malefoy faire cela juste pour une plaisanterie.

Lentement, il laissa son regard se braquer quelques micro de secondes vers la table des Serpentards avant de revenir immédiatement vers Ron, se redressant brusquement. Sur le coup, il était vraiment lâche. Il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort et avait l'impression de prendre un bain de vapeur.

Vérifier comment se comportait Malefoy n'avait rien d'étrange au vu des évènements de la veille. Il ne risquait pas non plus de se jeter publiquement sur lui alors, que craignait-il ? Que Malefoy lui adresse la parole ? Qu'il croisse son regard et que les souvenirs de la soirée remonte ? … … un petit mélange des deux sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas rester raide comme un pot en sachant que la source de ses problèmes pouvait être à quelques mètres.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Hermione en remplissant sa coupe.

- J'ai juste croisé Peeves qui m'a raconté des choses pas très nettes, rien de plus, je te l'assure, mentit Harry qui devait se jurer de ne surtout pas faillir à cette version.

- Mais tu es encore si pâle, marmonna Kate à côté de lui.

Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer mais sa mine inquiète lui fit fondre ce qu'il portait aux lèvres. Sur le coup, en croisant son regard, il réalisait un léger détail qu'il avait omis depuis plusieurs heures. Techniquement, il avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite-amie… il devait se considérer comme un salop ou bien reporter uniquement la faute sur Malefoy ? Mis à part ce détail, le fait que lui cacher à elle était encore bien plus terrible.

Harry transgressait déjà l'un commandement d'un couple. Mais comment lui dire qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui plus est un homme ? A rajouter que l'homme en question avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Harry était certain, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire, ce qui ne faisait que compliquer encore un peu plus la situation dans laquelle tous deux étaient.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle… D'ailleurs, Malefoy ne l'avait pas mentionné plusieurs fois ? Sur le coup, il se retourna immédiatement, front plissé et véritablement intrigué par ce qui c'était passé la veille. En ôtant le petit problème que le Serpentard l'avait embrassé, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de parler à Kate ? En réalisant cela, il scruta la table des verts et argent, mais Malefoy n'était pas présent.

Outre son comportement, il avait dit des choses étranges. Il s'était intéressé à son couple, premier point relevant d'une dimension parallèle, puis lui avait donné des conseils qu'il qualifierait plutôt d'ordres.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Kate.

Pivotant sur le banc, il lui refit un grand sourire en acquiesçant avant que cette dernière ne lui réponde plus discrètement. Attrapant ses couverts, il ralentit le mouvement avant de poser son regard sur la jeune fille alors que celle-ci mangeait ses toasts. En quoi parler avec elle était donc si vital pour Malefoy ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Hermione fixa Harry tout en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

- Tu en mets partout, lui murmura Ron en se penchant à son oreille alors que McGonagall passait à côté d'eux.

Revenant sur son parchemin, elle attrapa rapidement sa baguette avant de nettoyer, se hâtant avant de reprendre sa plume pour prendre ses notes.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en la voyant écrire de manière plus ou moins désordonnée sur son parchemin.

- Je ne crois pas du tout son histoire avec Peeves, répondit-elle. Il nous ment et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit tout à l'heure.

Il vérifia que le professeur de Métamorphose était à l'opposée de la salle et se pencha à nouveau près d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit que je suis le dernier des idiots, Hermione, dit Ron. Je me suis parfaitement rendu compte qu'il nous mentait.

- Et habituellement tu parles, rétorqua Hermione.

- Oui mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû le supporter toute la nuit, répondit Ron en rayant une de ses phrase. Ces derniers temps je commence à peser le pour et le contre, soit heureuse, je prends exemple sur toi.

Alors même qu'il termina sa phrase, il reçut un coup de coude entre les côtés et il dévisagea Hermione sans comprendre.

- Mais arrête de faire ça ! lança-t-elle. Tu es Ron Weasley, celui dont le taux émotionnel frôle les pâquerettes !

- Il faudrait peut être savoir ce que tu veux, dit-il en se massant les côtes dans une grimace. Un coup je dois réfléchir et être compatissant, et un autre je dois jouer les boulets de canon. Choisis, mais je ne vais jouer à pile ou face dès que tu as des changements d'humeur tous les mois.

Sur le coup, elle haussa un sourcil alors que Ron réalisait un peu trop lentement ce qu'il venait de dire. Tentant un sourire, il reprit maladroitement sa plume en ramenant son attention sur son parchemin avant que le regard glacial d'Hermione ne le refroidisse sur place.

- Qu'il soit bien clair : il est hors de question que tu prennes pour excuse mes problèmes féminins pour justifier que tu n'aies pas parlé à Harry, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je le ferais si tu veux, dit-il rapidement. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il me dira grand-chose de plus, il a l'air de vouloir oublier.

- Et c'est justement pour cela qu'on doit savoir, répondit Hermione en repartant dans son trempage de plume intensif tout en fixant la nuque d'Harry. Si c'est quelque chose de grave, il faut découvrir ce que c'est.

Ron acquiesça vaguement. Il le voulait aussi, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas à passer une autre nuit comme celle-ci. Dormir à côtés d'un scroutt en pétard en rut ne cessant de remuer toute les secondes, qui voulait tenter l'expérience ? Pas lui et si Harry voulait oublier ce qui causait ce comportement, il n'allait certainement pas dire non pour y sacrifier des nuits de sommeil. Alors oui, son ami avait quelques pensées pour le moins inquiétantes, mais Ron était certain que ce n'était que passager. Harry était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron parviendra-t-il à parler à Harry ? Quelle sera la prochaine rencontre en le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ? réussiront-ils à comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? <strong>

Alea Jacta Est ! :D


	17. 16 Face à face

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Suite à un dérapage, Drago s'est laissé emportert et à embrasser Harry. Conséquences : si le premier visite le fond des toilettes, le dernier se sent bien plus perdu qu'à son habitude.

**Petits bavardages :**Donc d'abord la fic. je n'ai pas rattrapé mon retard, j'ai toujours un chapitre de retard... T.T

**Avis sur HP7 .2 **

Donc, tout le monde le sait, le film est sorti, je fais donc ma petite critique après deux visionages.  
>Dans l'ensemble, il n'est pas mauvais. Très bonne bande-originale (franchement géniale), bons effets spéciaux, bon éclairage et mise en ambiance mais... des kouaks qui m'ont laissée un peu sur le banc de touches.<br>Le plus gros : Neville. "Je suis fou d'elle !"... ... rappelons que le couple Neville/Luna a été longtemps démenti, pas besoin de faire du fan service d'autant plus qu'ils finissent marier chacun de leur côté.  
>Le film est court, et omet certaines scènes qui auraient pu faire comprendre certains personnages. Plus de jeunesse radicale pour Dumbledore, pas d'histoire pour Helena, pas de mort en directe pour Fred, un Ted disparu dont Harry apprend l'existente par un enchantement... sur certains points, je suis vraiment déçue. Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais film, j'ai même failli tirer une larmichette lors des souvenirs de Rogue (oui, je n'ai jamais aimé ce perso).<p>

Alors par contre, il y a un truc fun, c'est la scène dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils ont utilisé tous les anciens décors donc on joue à "Où est Charlie". Qu'avez-vous vu ? Pour ma part :  
>- Le miroir du Risèd<br>- Une dame blanche de l'échiquier  
>- Les écussons de Quidditch<br>- Les balais de premières années  
>- Lutins Cornouailles<br>- Statue de Sanglier (on la voit à Pré-au-Lard je crois)  
>- Globe terrestre de Dumbledore<br>- Statue cachant le passage secret chez Honeydukes  
>- et je crois qu'il y a certains rayons de la boutique Barjow et Beurk<p>

Et vous, qu'avez-vous vu ? ^^

* * *

><p>Il inspira profondément. Il était en pleine séance de méditation devant la porte des cachots, essayant de trouver un havre de paix intérieur.<p>

- Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda Daphnée qui le dévisageait.

- Je réfléchis, marmonna-t-il les paupières fermées.

- Et bien continuez dans la salle, dit Rogue.

Ouvrant les yeux, Drago se rendit compte que la porte s'était ouverte et se hâta de pénétrer dans les cachots, regard rivé au sol en entendant de nouveaux bruits de pas s'élever dans le couloir.

- C'est étrange, mais hier, ton but n'était pas de coller Potter ? demanda Blaise en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rapport avec ta vidange dans les toilettes ?

- J'en ai juste marre de sa tronche, rétorqua Drago en sortant les affaires de son sac.

- Bon mensonge, mais pourquoi tu le fixes alors ?

Aussitôt, le blond vira son regard sur le bureau. Oui, il avait immédiatement regardé Potter dès son arrivée dans la pièce, et ce pour des raisons évidentes. Déjà, si le Gryffondor n'allait pas en profiter pour aller droit sur lui et lui défoncer la tête. Drago n'était pas stupide au point de penser que Potter allait rester de marbre face à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais non, il n'avait fait rien d'autre que se diriger lui aussi vers une place sans même le chercher.

Alors Drago attendait juste un regard. Un simple regard pour savoir si oui ou non il n'avait pas tout inventé, un regard pour savoir s'il n'allait pas finir épinglé contre un mur dès qu'il se détournerait de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était vraiment anxieux et, même s'il souhaitait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'ignorer.

- Drago, que s'est-il passé hier ? marmonna Blaise en se penchant vers lui.

- Rien qui te concerne, rétorqua ce dernier tout en sortant ses parchemins.

- Tu pourrais peut être…

- La ferme ! lâcha Drago.

Et bien entendu, il avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour parler, à savoir lorsque tout le monde avait fini de s'installer. Pour le coup, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, et Drago avait immédiatement viré vers Potter avec effarement. Oui, lui aussi le regardait. Oui, lui aussi était surpris. Mais c'était bien le seul à jongler avec son encrier au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Calmez-vous M. Malefoy, lança Rogue. Si M. Zabini vous gêne tant, vous n'avez qu'à changer de place.

- Non, merci, répondit aussitôt Drago en vérifiant bien d'un rapide coup d'œil que le siège à côté de Potter était pris au cas où son tendre professeur ait l'idée d'insister.

Il respira à nouveau profondément. Tout sauf finir à côté de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de devoir le côtoyer pendant plus de deux heures en sachant qu'il ne ferait que se remémorer ce qu'il avait osé faire.

- Je ne veux pas insister, marmonna Blaise en se penchant à nouveau à son oreille au bout de quelques minutes, mais Colden te regarde vraiment bizarrement.

Sans même faire attention à ce dernier, Drago se redressa légèrement, levant les yeux vers la jeune fille qui était assisse à côté de Potter. Lui avait-il dit ? Non, sans doute pas. Potter avait bien trop de principes pour blesser volontairement sa « délicate » petite-amie. Alors quoi ?

Drago espérait au moins que le balafré allait faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné : un minimum vital pour s'être autant lapidé de toute sa vie. Si Potter ne parlait même pas avec Colden, il était bon pour se pendre. Le tout était également que le pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau marche et qu'il comprenne qu'il était en train de sortir avec une fan psychopathe. Mais toute sa petite réflexion ne changeait en rien le fait que Colden le regardait froidement.

Il n'était pas vraiment anxieux, seulement assez perturbé de constater à quel point elle le fixait si durement, sans ciller. Il ne savait pas du tout si Potter lui avait dit deux mots, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas du tout heureuse et qu'elle le tenait pour responsable. Le tout était de savoir de quoi… Si lui avait été relativement malade de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, il ne savait pas du tout comment Potter avait réagi par la suite. Il n'avait surement pas sauté de joie, c'était certain, maintenant restait à savoir comment il avait agi devant ses amis.

Se détournant de la grognasse qui continuait de l'observer, il posa son regard sur Granger à quelques mètres. Elle travaillait studieusement, pas assez pour cacher le fait qu'elle murmurait à la belette à côté d'elle. Le petit couple était en train de débattre, intéressant pour ses affaires, tant que ce n'était pas sur lui, il ne se plaindrait pas. Mais ils semblaient vraiment inquiets, ou bien très absorbés par leur conversation, ce qui prouvait bien que Potter n'était pas revenu sur son petit nuage la veille.

- Je vais te la faire courte, marmonna Blaise à son oreille. Fais tout ton possible pour ne pas finir seule avec Colden. Aucune idée de ce que tu as bien pu lui faire, mais là, elle t'en veut vraiment.

Oui, il y pensait justement, bien qu'elle passait après le balafré. Alors certes, il tenait toujours à lui faire perdre l'idée qu'elle pouvait lui ordonner quoique ce soit, mais pas au prix de son honneur. Embrasser Potter une fois, oui, deux fois, certainement pas. Et encore, il le vivait très mal, il était bon pour partir consulter quelqu'un dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Après il le tuerait, bien entendu, ne pas laisser de traces de son éventuelle folie et schizophrénie trainées partout en Angleterre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry avait cru qu'il allait s'enfoncer dans le sol, en fait, pour être tout à fait sincère, il l'avait espéré très fortement. Tout son cours de Potions fut donc une longue torture durant lequel il se concentra tout du long pour ne pas regarder derrière lui. Il avait déjà fait tout son possible pour arriver juste à l'heure devant les cachots, mais surtout pas en avance. Risquer la retenue était une idée bien plus plaisante que de croiser le regard de Malefoy… chose qui s'était malheureusement produite une microseconde.

Par la suite, il avait passé tout son cour à fixer son chaudron, mettant aveuglement des ingrédients dedans selon ce qu'il lisait ou non sur le tableau. Le seul résultat concret qu'il eut fut tout simplement un immense panache de fumée qui avait envahi toute la salle. Conséquences : quinte de tout incontrôlable, fonte prématurée de son chaudron et perte de points pour sa maison pour tentative d'asphyxie de ses camarades de classe. Rogue avait même ajouté que s'il souhaitait se suicider qu'il le fasse ailleurs et non dans sa classe, au moins il aurait le mérite de ne gêner personne. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité.

- Harry.

Les yeux levés vers le plafond, il mâchouillait songeusement sa plume.

- Harry !

Tournant soudainement son regard vers Kate, il se redressa rapidement en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Tu… tu ne m'écoutais pas, c'est ça ? dit-elle.

- Mais si, tu voulais me parler de ce que McGonagall nous a expliqués…

- Non, là tu es en train de m'aider pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, coupa-t-elle en montrant le livre devant elle. Enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as promis hier.

Il eut une légère grimace perplexe. Il rêvait debout et en perdant la mémoire en plus. S'il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il pouvait d'hors et déjà envisager d'aller se vendre dans une brocante.

- J'étais un peu ailleurs, désolé, marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour se mettre à ses côtés. Alors, où as-tu un problème ?

Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry la quitta de nouveau, fixant le parchemin qu'elle désignait tout en lui expliquant ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Il n'exagérait pas, mais c'était impossible de rester neutre en sachant ce qu'il avait laissé Malefoy lui faire la veille. C'était encore pire en sachant qu'il y réfléchissait aux côtés de sa petite-amie.

Il voulait comprendre mais en même temps le fuir. Se retrouver face à Malefoy était une solution vraiment effrayante et malheureusement la seule qui parviendrait à lui faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Blague, peut être, mais c'était bien trop tordu de sa part et risqué. Maintenant, Harry pensait plutôt à un problème de santé du Serpentard. Là, cela expliquait assez facilement son pétage de plombs à vouloir l'embrasser. Il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait le rassurer en fait. Si c'était autre chose, il ne voyait aucun moyen de se remettre… sauf si Malefoy avait trop bu, mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il ait senti l'alcool.

- Tu ne m'écoute plus, lâcha Kate en le regardant.

- Si, je t'écoute, rétorqua-t-il en ramenant ses yeux sur le livre. Je réfléchissais juste à un moyen de te l'expliquer.

- Je viens justement de te dire ce que je comprenais. Pas… pas besoin de me répéter, dit-elle penaude.

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué.

Pourquoi devait-il lui mentir ? Rien n'allait depuis le moment même où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et tous les problèmes venaient de lui. Enfin, pas de lui directement car Malefoy jouait une grande part dans la stabilité de son couple… Couple ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa ses yeux sur Kate qui était en train d'écrire sur son parchemin. Le Serpentard l'avait mentionnée, lui avait même ordonné de lui parler. Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait à lui obéir mais plutôt qu'il tenait à comprendre pourquoi il se focalisait tant sur Kate.

- Dis-moi, dit-il à mi-voix. N'as-tu jamais parlé avec Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle en arrêtant d'écrire, visiblement assez surprise.

- Je veux juste comprendre quelques petites choses, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant tout en haussant les épaules. J'aimerai juste savoir si tu as eu l'occasion de te retrouver seule face à lui ?

Le dévisageant, elle perdit toutes ses couleurs en posant sa plume à côté de son parchemin.

- Tu… tu veux parler à un autre moment que lorsqu'il m'a attaquée dans le couloir ? dit-elle à voix basse, fixant son encrier en se frottant les mains sous la table.

- Euh…

Sur le coup, il s'y prenait vraiment comme un manche.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Malefoy n'arrête pas de te viser personnellement, je veux juste te protéger et comprendre pourquoi il s'acharne tant sur toi, dit-il en prenant une de ses mains.

- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna Kate en laissant ses yeux glisser sur ses genoux. Je n'ai… je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, il a commencé sans que je comprenne pourquoi…

- Mais tu n'as rien fait contre lui ? interrogea Harry en faisant en sorte d'utiliser le ton le plus doux qu'il avait pour ne surtout pas lui faire croire qu'il doutait d'elle.

- Rien ! assura-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête pour venir le fixer. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Harry ne savait pas non plus, mais il tenait quand même à tout vérifier. Non pas pour répondre aux souhaits de Malefoy mais pour être certain que, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, qu'il pourrait sans peine lui dire de garder sa langue dans sa poche et arrêter de vouloir s'intéresser à son couple.

- Tu sais, la deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai juste refusé de lui serrer la main et ça a suffit pour qu'il me déteste, raconta Harry.

- Et la première fois ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je l'ai trouvé sacrément prétentieux, répondit-t-il en souriant. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un rien peu l'avoir mis contre toi. Alors, es-tu certaine de n'avoir strictement rien fait vis-à-vis de Malefoy ?

Elle fit de nouveau un signe négatif de la tête, visiblement peu enchanté par cet interrogatoire. Oui, Harry était idiot d'insister en sachant qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le Serpentard et qu'il n'était pour elle que des mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, il voulait vraiment saisir pourquoi Malefoy était allé jusqu'à l'embrasser pour lui conseiller fortement de parler avec Kate. A moins qu'ils ne se soient connus avant Poudlard, ce qui l'étonnerait, rien ne les reliait. Donc, il ne voyait pas trop ce que Kate pouvait lui cacher au point de pousser le Serpentard jusqu'à cette extrémité.

- On continuera demain, dit Harry en lui faisant signe de se lever tout en désignant le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'un mouvement de la tête.

Continuant de lui tenir la main, il la traîna jusqu'au canapé le plus proche, s'assit dos à l'accoudoir et la tira jusqu'à lui. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre ses jambes, Harry regarda songeusement le tableau face à lui. Que devait-il à présent faire la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Malefoy ? Le frapper ? Lui parler ? L'assommer ? Au fond, il les envisageait bien toutes.

- Tu me promets vraiment de m'aider demain ? demanda Kate alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Le tout était de savoir pourquoi vu qu'il n'avait pas écouté.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago descendit les dernières marches en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Avoir embrassé Potter lui avait quelque peu fait oublier de répondre à la lettre de son père. C'était donc rapidement qu'il avait rejoint la volière en espérant que le Ministère ne lui ait pas précisé que son fils l'avait déjà reçue. Avoir trois jours de retard, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution qu'il avait envisagé pour le remercier.

Cela avait donc été avec difficulté qu'il lui avait rédigé une réponse, ne cessant d'espérer que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'apprendrait que son fils avait bécoté Potter. Grand mensonge que d'écrire qu'il viendrait remonter l'honneur des Malefoy en sachant qu'il avait surtout remonté Potter.

En parlant du loup… Drago préféra ne pas terminer la phrase qui avait bien trop de sous-entendus et se plaqua contre le mur en entendant Potter parler avec Weasley.

- … pas qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre, disait la belette.

- Hermione n'a jamais été stupide Ron. Si tu considères qu'elle peut prendre sur elle, que tu ne puisses pas…

Et Drago lâcha un énorme soupir lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin, penchant la tête au croissement pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le coin. Il avait peut être l'air ridicule mais il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver face à Potter.

Reculant prudemment pour s'écarter du mur, il marcha rapidement mais silencieusement, s'éloignant le plus possible en direction du dortoir des Serpentards. Maintenant, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait plus faire quoi faire. Aller contre la volonté de Colden n'était plus très drôle et intéressant en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, sans parler d'essayer d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé et tenter de reprendre ses mêmes relations avec Potter. Non… impossible. D'ailleurs…

- Salut, Drago.

Il se stoppa soudain. Cette voix glaciale, il ne fallait pas l'entendre plusieurs fois pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Se redressant légèrement, il se tourna vers la silhouette assisse en haut de l'escalier à sa gauche.

- Tu viens me saluer maintenant, Colden ? lâcha-t-il tout en vérifiant bien qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

- J'entame poliment la conversation, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, je peux directement te dire pourquoi je vais écraser ta face de chérubin anorexique contre le mur.

Il eut un léger sourire qui n'était en rien amusé. Elle le menaçait de nouveau ? Apparemment puisque Colden s'était levée pour descendre calmement les marches. Malgré qu'il l'ait déjà fait, Drago revérifia qu'elle était bel et bien désarmée avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- En cinq mots ? proposa-t-elle dans une moue enfantine. Que lui as-tu dis ?

- A qui ? rétorqua Drago.

- Ne me prend pas pour la cruche qui te lèche les bottes, répliqua Colden en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'as-tu dit à Harry durant sa retenue ?

Drago pouvait le prendre de différentes façons. Déjà, Potter avait eu la bonne idée de se la fermer, chose à laquelle il adhérait totalement. Deuxièmement, il semblait avoir manifesté un minimum de conséquences pour mettre en panique sa « chère » copine. Finalement, elle était venue le voir pour cela, signe qu'il avait au moins réussi une partie de son pari originel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai pu lui parler ? dit-il en souriant, oubliant un instant qu'il avait dérapé pour savourer le goût d'une douce petite vengeance.

- Parce que je ne suis pas conne.

Si elle ne l'avait pas dit en riant, il aurait très bien pu continuer de jouer à son petit jeu mais là, il était de nouveau inquiet pour sa sécurité.

- Tu vois, Drago, dès le moment où tu fais en sorte de te mettre en retenue avec lui, il est clair que tu ne tiens pas à faire une partie de tricot avec Harry, dit-elle en recommençant à marcher calmement vers lui. Alors, pour l'instant, je te le demande gentiment : que lui as-tu raconté ?

- Peut être es-tu vraiment conne pour croire que je vais te répondre.

Si être impolie était son passe-temps, pourquoi Drago se priverait-il de suivre son exemple ? Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier qu'il ait envoyé sur les roses.

- Je vais faire cela rapidement car, même si au fond je n'en pense pas un mot et n'en ait strictement rien à faire de lui : Potter n'est pas ton petit jouet auquel tu peux interdire l'accès dès que l'envie t'en prends, lança-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Je veux lui parler, je le fais, et ce n'est certainement pas une petite fille capricieuse dans ton genre qui va me faire changer d'avis.

- Bien étrange pour quelqu'un comme toi de tenir ce dialogue alors qu'il me suffirait d'hurler à nouveau pour être certaine de voir un élève arriver ici, rétorqua-t-elle en laissant tout de même un nouveau sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres. Tu ne serais pas au bord de l'exclusion par hasard ?

- Mais si tu fais en sorte de me renvoyer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais ton petit secret et n'irais pas clairement lui dire qu'il te manque une case ? répondit-il. Parce que, vois-tu, je peux avoir la langue très pendue lorsque j'en ai envie.

Bon, le sous-entendu tordu, il aurait mieux fait de se le garder car cela n'avait d'effets que sur lui-même. Colden, en revanche, semblait vraiment en colère.

- Ne t'approche plus d'Harry, lança-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? Ta théorie de « je le veux » est stupide, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à faire passer Potter de mon centre d'amusement.

Il s'enfonçait littéralement. Après avoir passé deux jours à se convaincre de ne plus jamais rien à voir à faire avec Potter, voilà qu'il assurait le contraire, son inconscient continuant à faire des sous-entendus qu'il était malheureusement le seul à comprendre. Déformation professionnelle qui faisait très mal.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu comptes continuer à approcher Harry ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien disons que nous sommes en harmonie lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce.

Bon, d'accord, il faisait vraiment le deuil de sa cervelle. Autant dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble que cela aurait eu le même effet dans son esprit.

- Ecoute-moi bien le petit aristocrate à son papounet, lâcha-t-elle soudain en se rapprochant brusquement de lui pour se retrouver juste à quelques centimètres. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin bouffi de suffisance et qui croit pourvoir réussir quelque chose de sa vie alors que l'on sait tous pertinemment que le seul travail auquel tu auras le droit sera de récurer les caniveaux du Chemin de Traverse. Tu crois avoir une quelconque existence ? Non, juste un petit gamin que l'on montre du doigt et qui a eu bien trop de principes depuis la naissance pour ne serait-ce que savoir quoi faire alors qu'il a atteint le fond de la société.

Les poings de Drago se crispèrent en l'entendant. Cette sale garce était en train de l'insulter sans aucune gêne.

- Je veux Harry et je l'ai, dit-elle en regagnant un sourire malgré le regard glacial qu'elle lui accordait. Toi, continue à être la bonne petite Veracrasse incapable de se défendre et qui va courir après une chose qu'il n'aura jamais.

- Et toi, récure-toi un minimum les oreilles : je ne suis pas gay, répliqua-t-il en reprochant cette fois-ci pour bien lui montrer que ce n'était qu'elle qui menait la danse. Tu me considères comme un microbe, mais au moins j'ai le mérite de voir ce que tu es vraiment : une tarée dégénérée complètement fan d'un type suicidaire dont la plus grande chance est de mourir dans les années à venir suite à un acte de courage héroïquement stupide. Pour ma part, je ne tiens pas vraiment à m'envoyer en l'air avec lui ou bien avoir un quelconque sentiment à son égard car il m'énerve au plus au point.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-le, conclut-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant en haussant les épaules.

- Mais je n'aime pas non plus qu'une demi-portion pense pourvoir m'imposer ses règles, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Tu veux avoir Potter ? Et bien je vais te montrer que tant que je serai autour, il ne pensera rien qu'à moi.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsque des bruis de pas s'élevèrent soudain au bout du couloir. Drago eut à peine le temps de redresser la tête, qu'il entendait déjà Colden repartir vers les marches de l'escalier pour s'éloigner de lui à grandes enjambées. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être vue en sa présence si cela mettait en danger ses plans.

Drago eut un faible sourire en apercevant l'élève de Serdaigle qui apparut quelques secondes avant de disparaître derrière le mur. Cette courte entrevue lui avait donnée au moins une chose : la certitude qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser Colden gagner et qu'il devait à tout prix lui faire perdre Potter. Il devait de nouveau se retrouver seul face à lui et l'obliger à approfondir la discussion avec la grognasse. Pas de nouveau baiser, pas de balbutiements et de dérapages, juste une rencontre avec ce cher Gryffondor.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Théodore, je t'emprunte Blaise ou bien tu sors pendant cinq minutes, lança Drago en pénétrant sans même frapper dans la chambre de ces deux derniers.

Le concerné qui était assis aux pieds de son lit en train de lire le dévisagea un petit moment, perplexe.

- Je dois te mettre une pancarte sur la porte pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à entrer ici selon ton bon vouloir ? supposa-t-il en refermant son livre. Non, mais je m'interroge car, au bout de sept ans, c'est tout de même en ce moment que tu décides de faire de notre chambre ton annexe.

- Que veux-tu… j'ai envie d'agrandir et de me faire un dressing, répondit Drago en soupirant rêveusement. Sors.

Claquant sa mâchoire, Théodore resta sans bouger à le fixer avant de finalement se lever et lancer son livre sur son lit pour sortir et claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Tu devrais de temps en temps essayer d'être un minimum poli lorsqu'il est dans les parages, conseilla Blaise qui s'avérait être sous le lit de Théodore, récupérant sa baguette qui avait dû y atterrir d'une manière quelconque.

- Pour l'instant, il n'est pas le premier de mes soucis, rétorqua-t-il en contournant les baldaquins pour se retrouver face à lui, ou plutôt ses pieds. Je veux juste savoir si, au bout de plusieurs semaines, tu as enfin eu des informations sur Colden.

Sur le coup, Blaise cessa de remuer avant de finalement entreprendre un mouvement méthodique pour s'extirper de sous le lit. Finissant allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il leva la tête vers Drago visiblement peu enthousiaste.

- Donc, je résume, marmonna-t-il. Il y a à peine trois jours, tu sautais de joie à l'idée de te retrouver en retenue avec Potter. Il y a deux jours, tu semblais sur le point de mourir et certifiais que tu ne pouvais plus l'encadrer. Et, maintenant, tu t'intéresses à nouveau à Colden, ce qui veut dire à Potter. Tu es enceinte pour faire autant de caprices ?

Drago lui accorda un sourire jaune tout en lui faisant signe de se lever pour ne pas avoir à parler à un paillasson. Il voulait bien de son aide, mais le blond n'allait pas lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi.

- Alors ? insista-t-il alors que Blaise se redressait difficilement en se massant le bas du dos.

- Rien, répondit ce dernier. Colden n'a strictement rien à se reprocher ou bien d'étrange depuis qu'elle est née. Si elle est folle à lier, elle a juste dû mettre sa folie dans un joli carnet où elle entourait le visage de Potter de petits cœurs.

- Sérieusement, rétorqua Drago.

- Je suis sérieux, dit Blaise tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Théodore. Il n'y a vraiment rien à son sujet.

- Et ses parents ? Ils doivent bien être au courant de quelque chose ?

Mais Blaise fit un nouveau signe de la tête.

- Tout ce que j'ai appris de plus, c'est qu'elle leur a demandé de changer d'école en prétextant que ce serait plus facile vu qu'ils avaient de nouveaux travails en Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. D'après moi, elle a juste profité de l'occasion pour réaliser son rêve, rien de plus même si ça lui a permis de mettre en évidence qu'elle était complètement dérangée.

Avec ça, Drago n'était pas bien avancé. S'il devait se retrouver face à Potter, au moins qu'il ait quelque chose contre Colden à lui mettre sous la dent pour lui faire oublier leur précédente rencontre. Là, Blaise ne l'aidait pas du tout.

- Mais franchement, vouloir être avec Potter mérite une incarcération à Saint Mangouste, lâcha ce dernier en s'étendant sur le matelas.

Drago répondit que par un vague acquiescement. Si pour Blaise, sortir avec le balafré était déjà une insulte suprême, que penserait-il en sachant que lui n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer le petit dérapage linguistique qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Quels seront les nouveaux plans de Drago ? Kate revindra-t-elle lui parler ? Harry parviendra-t-il à regagner un minimum de concentration ? <strong>

Et n'oubliez la question de ma note du début :  
>- Qu'avez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande ? ^^<p>

PS : pour les reviewers inscrits sur le site, j'aimerai savoir si vous recevez mes réponses ? Je crois que j'ai un problème de messagerie :/


	18. 17 Un air de déjà vu

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Décidant de ne plus se croiser à la suite du petit incident linguistique de la part du Serpentard, Harry et Drago pèsent le pour et le contre. Mais la donne change lorsque Kate vient de nouveau menacer le Serpentard. Pour lui, plus de doutes, il la détruira

**Petits bavardages :** En un mot "Merde". c'est à quoi je résume mais vacances en ce moment. Plus de temps pour faire certaines choses, toujours à la bourre. j'ai un chapitre et 2 pages de retard. Je pleure ... T.T  
>Mais vu que j'ai fini de me refaire toutes les saisons du Caméléon, ma tranche horaire entre 23h et 0h est libre. Peut être une chance pour que je me plonge enfin dans la fic (qui prend un super tournant ^^)<p>

* * *

><p>Les plans suicidaires, il en avait déjà fait plusieurs depuis sa naissance, seconde nature. Plans tordus mais surtout incroyable logique dans son esprit, à préciser qu'ils avaient tous réussis sans exception. Drago avait donc pris au mot les dires de Colden et avait forgé tout son scénario en analysant ce qu'il devait faire et, surtout, ne pas faire. Il avait atteint une sorte de tranquillité d'esprit qui le rendait insensible au monde extérieur et ce qu'il pouvait penser.<p>

Ce fut ainsi qu'il fit grève.

Le premier surpris fut également le premier impliqué, c'est à dire Rusard qui ne saisit pas pour quelles raisons Drago avait soudain eu l'illumination de s'asseoir sur un des immenses fauteuils qui avait été dégagé de sous l'empilement de meubles pour le fixer froidement.

- Je refuse l'esclavagisme, avait-il déclaré avant même que le concierge ait pu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Si je dois en être victime, réduisez la tâche, mais il est hors de question que je continue de vider cette pièce tout seul.

Alors oui, Rusard avait hurlé, ça, ce n'était pas une surprise en soit. Mais Drago n'avait pas du tout levé le petit doigt et avait tenu le même discours face à McGonagall, occasion durant laquelle il se vengea délicieusement de cette vieille pie qui lui avait mis ses retenues.

- Je ne refuse pas la punition, s'était-il expliqué alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contester quoique ce soit. Mais il est inhumain d'obliger quelqu'un à exécuter cette tâche sans magie compte tenu de la dangerosité que cela représente. Renvoyez-moi si vous le souhaitez mais je pense avant tout à ma sécurité avant de complaire à un concierge qui n'est pas capable de faire son travail autrement qu'en déléguant à des élèves.

Pour la dernière phrase, il s'était pris une autre retenue mais, le pire n'était pas arrivé et la directrice des Gryffondors l'avait autorisé à rejoindre son dortoir sans plus de remontrances. Lui, il avait laissé un large sourire glissé sur ses lèvres dès qu'il avait franchi la porte du bureau. Son plan était en marche, un très beau plan qu'il espérait sans faille contrairement à la dernière fois.

Il allait faire tomber Colden de son piédestal, peu importe ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Potter, c'était vital pour lui qu'il y parvienne.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mort… mort… mort… disparu… mort

Harry tourna sa page de la Gazette pour regagner la une. Une nouvelle attaque. Il aurait bien voulu ne jamais l'apprendre mais la une était bien trop grosse pour être ignorée. D'autant plus que le drame avait fait rapidement le tour du château. En plein centre de Londres, les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais cherchés à se cacher des Moldus mais là, c'était encore pire à ce qu'il pouvait constater.

La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé était d'aller voir Dumbledore et espérer en apprendre davantage. Mais il n'était plus sot, il avait parfaitement compris que tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté Poudlard et véritablement rejoint l'Ordre, il serait considéré comme un simple élève avec une sécurité supérieure à la moyenne. Cependant Harry ne supportait pas d'être mis à l'écart juste à cause de cette faible excuse. Là, il devait apprendre les pires nouvelles par la presse, chose qu'il exécrait car se sentant totalement rejeté et inutile. Bien risible de l'appeler le Survivant alors qu'il restait terrer entre les murs du château. Pour le coup, son surnom était très justifié.

- Tu as aussi lu l'article, constata Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui tout en désignant la Gazette d'un geste de la tête.

- Pourquoi dois-je rester ici ? marmonna-t-il en posant le journal sur la table. Est-ce que je suis stupide ou bien trop fragile ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ils veulent juste te protéger, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que je sais aller aux toilettes à ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Sur le coup, elle le fixa perplexe.

- Euh… sans doute.

- Donc je ne porte plus de couches, conclut Harry en désignant froidement la Gazette. Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Ce n'est pas en me disant de rester bien sagement à Poudlard que je pourrais être utile.

- Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux pour toi de rester tranquille, rétorqua-t-elle. Que penses-tu faire exactement si tu avais la possibilité de sortir ? Tu n'as aucun diplôme.

- Si un jour, je pense à montrer mon CV à Voldemort, n'oublie pas de me faire penser à passer au photomaton.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne te pense pas incapable, il faut juste que tu profites de la protection de Poudlard autant de temps que tu le peux, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore prévoit un plan mais, toi, fais en sorte d'être prêt, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il y penserait. Là, tout de suite, il était juste en colère de se sentir si impuissant face à tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Regardant d'un œil noir la Gazette, Harry passa songeusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un faire valoir occasionnel.

- Dis, je t'offre un passage chez le coiffeur au prochain Noël, lâcha Hermione en lui tirant les poignets pour qu'il arrête d'ébouriffer ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Il sauterait par la fenêtre rien qu'en me voyant entrer, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant tout de même un sourire.

- Mais grâce à toi il ferait fortune, lança une voix derrière eux.

Se redressant légèrement, Harry regarda par-dessus le dossier et fixa Kate un moment.

- J'aime mes cheveux. La première d'entre vous deux qui me menace avec un ciseau, je hurle, lança-t-il en faisant aller et venir son regard entre elle et Hermione.

- Personne ne viendra te sauver pour cela, dit cette dernière en se levant tout en riant. Je vous laisse.

Il avait un peu les cheveux en désordre, pas de quoi en faire un cake dès que l'occasion se présentait. Se tassant au fond du canapé il attrapa une de ses mèches qu'il fit tourner entre son majeur et son index.

- Ils sont tout de même un peu longs, tu ne trouves pas ? marmonna Kate en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais envisagé de devenir moine et de me faire une tonsure, si l'idée te plait, prends ta baguette et ne te gêne pas, répliqua-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Mais il sauta littéralement sur sa main en voyant qu'elle sortait justement sa baguette de sa poche en acquiesçant. La regardant droit dans les yeux, affolé, il se sentit cependant un peu stupide lorsqu'il la vit éclater de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans, il avait été traumatisé dans son enfance par la tante Pétunia qui lui avait rasé la tête. Autant dire que ses cheveux, il y tenait un minimum.

- Il… va y avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à la fin de la semaine, dit-elle en rangeant son arme sous le regard rassuré d'Harry.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, répondit-il en se remettant droit.

Grand silence. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Tournant la tête vers Kate, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle le regardait avec insistance. Son premier reflexe vu vaguement de passer son index sur ses joues pour en retirer le possible cil qui y avait sans doute élu résidence mais Kate ne sembla pas vraiment concernée par cela. Et puis, parce que la nature lui avait tout de même donné un cerveau et un minimum de compréhension des autres, il réalisa soudain son erreur.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? proposa-t-il soudain, conscient que ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait lui sauver la mise une nouvelle fois.

- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ou bien c'est juste parce que tu viens de réaliser que c'est logique vu qu'on sort ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un bon mélange des deux, avoua-t-il malgré tout à contre cœur. Pardon.

Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment ayant saisi l'idée principale qu'il se comportait comme un manche dès qu'il était question de sa vie sentimentale.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione ? interrogea-t-elle.

Et il fit immédiatement un signe négatif de la tête. Il avait été quelque peu menacé par Ron grâce à de subtils sous-entendus. Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, son ami tenait absolument à la passer en tête à tête avec Hermione. Il aurait pu être heureux pour Ron de constater qu'il arrivait finalement à appréhender la gente féminine, mais Harry avait été pris de quelques doutes en voyant le petit programme qu'il prévoyait. Pas sûr qu'Hermione apprécie de se laisser traîner dans une vente aux enchères chez Honeydukes.

- Tu aimes les salons de thé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai… rien contre, répondit-elle en prenant la Gazette sur la table.

- Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas alors, mentit superbement Harry en ayant bien trop en mémoire son pitoyable souvenir avec Cho chez Mme Pieddodu.

Oui, une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Kate, rien de tel pour à jamais oublier ce que Malefoy lui avait fait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Appuyé contre le mur, Harry tenait maladroitement la pose, une jambe dans la position du héron, son sac sur sa cuisse.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir pris ton devoir de Sortilèges ? répéta Ron une énième fois qui tenait tous les livres qu'il lui avait mis dans les bras.

- Chertain, rétorqua-t-il en articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il tenait le bouchon de son encrier entre ses dents.

- Mais tu n'as rien dans ton sac, constata Ron.

Non, non et non. Il avait travaillé dessus bien trop longtemps pour se retrouver sans rien à donner à Flitwick. Enfonçant son avant bras dans son sac, il farfouilla entre les morceaux de parchemins déchirés et les cadavres de plumes cassées.

- Tu sais, il y a une pause après le cours de Métamorphose, marmonna Ron qui commençait à avoir pitié de lui. En courant vite, tu pourras facilement retourner au dortoir avant que le cours de Sortilèges ne recommence.

- Ais cha me y as où il est, rétorqua Harry qui espérait au fond qu'un sort d'agrandissement avait été mis à son sac qu'il y avait un double fond caché contenant son devoir.

- Je n'ai rien compris, répondit Ron.

De toute façon, même en courant, il aurait à peine le temps de faire un aller-retour, certainement pas la possibilité de retourner tout le dortoir et la salle commune.

- Un sortilège d'attraction, Potter.

Son regard se braqua soudainement sur sa gauche, là où Malefoy se tenait dans un grand sourire. Premier réflexe, ouvrir la bouche. Cela n'avait rien d'intelligent, surtout en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière qu'il avait fait cela devant le Serpentard. Là, il venait juste de lâcher son encrier aux pieds McGonagall qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle.

Calmement, froidement, elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'Harry décidait qu'il était peut être plus sage de mettre son attention sur son professeur.

- Une petite explication ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… j'ai… marmonna-t-il en quittant son appui pour retourner sur ses deux pieds et lui faire face.

- La première chose à faire est de s'excuser si je ne m'abuse, dit McGonagall.

- Mais je… il…, balbutia Harry en pointant Malefoy du doigt.

Tournant la tête vers le Serpentard, ce dernier fit un grand sourire au professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je lui ai juste conseillé d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer son devoir de Sortilèges, répondit ce dernier. C'était un salut amical et tout à fait inoffensif, libre à lui de prendre cela comme une attaque et jeter son encrier.

Quoi ? Harry le dévisagea totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au juste ? Il avait pris un coup sur la tête ces derniers jours ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à punir pour un rien mais j'attends toujours vos excuses, M. Potter, lança-t-elle.

- Il… enfin…

- Et bien soyez heureux, M. Malefoy, votre vœux est exaucé, lâcha McGonagall en prenant sa baguette pour la pointer à ses pieds et nettoyer la flaque. M. Potter, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous rendre demain soir dans la même salle que précédemment, à la même heure et pour la même tâche. M. Malefoy vous servira de camarade de retenue.

Mauvais scénario, très très mauvais scénario qu'Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il précipitamment en espérant que cela change la donne. J'ai été maladroit, pas très poli et je m'excuse sincèrement.

- Il serait peut être temps que vous réagissiez en tant voulu, rétorqua McGonagall en haussant un sourcil. Mais ça ne change pas ma décision, si en plus ça peut vous permettre de cesser de considérer M. Malefoy comme le responsable de vos malheurs, je ne peux laisser cette occasion s'échapper.

Mais c'était lui la source de ses malheurs justement ! Totalement abasourdi, il la regarda retourner dans la classe alors que Malefoy lui faisait à un signe d'adieu.

- On se retrouve demain soir, lâcha-t-il dans un grand sourire avant de se détourner et repartir dans le couloir.

Non… ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait pas s'être fait de nouveau avoir, il refusait de l'admettre ! Et puis pourquoi Malefoy était si heureux de se retrouver en retenue avec lui ? Il pouvait comprendre qu'il veuille peut être parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois mais certainement pas en arborant un visage aussi satisfait. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Le violer sur une table ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione qui arrivait avec le reste des Gryffondors, cette dernière s'arrêtant à leur niveau.

- Je crois que Malefoy a dû boire une potion interdite par le Ministère, répondit Ron qui fixait toujours le bout du couloir, légèrement ahuri, tendant ses bras pour qu'Harry reprenne ses livres.

- Malefoy ? répéta Kate en se tournant vers eux alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle.

- J'ai encore une retenue avec lui, résuma rapidement Harry en remettant sauvagement ses affaires dans son sac.

Pour le coup, il y eut plusieurs regards. Ron et Hermione se dévisageant alors que cette dernière secouait négativement la tête, Kate qui fronça les sourcils en le fixant et Harry qui envisageait bien le fond de son sac comme l'endroit où il pourrait tuer le Serpentard.

- Hors de question que tu y ailles, déclara Hermione. Peu importe ta retenue mais il n'est pas question que tu la fasses avec Malefoy.

Harry se redressa, tirant d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair de son sac. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle était si concernée par cela. S'il y en avait un qui devait déclarer ce genre de chose, c'était lui, pas Hermione.

- Tout va très bien aller, dit-il en essayant malgré tout de s'en convaincre.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Lors de ta dernière retenue avec lui, tu t'es conduit bizarrement, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est Peeves le coupable, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour contester.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione, appuya Ron. Même s'il n'a rien fait contre toi, je suis sûr que Malefoy voulait que tu finisses à nouveau en retenue avec lui.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils parlaient sans savoir. Alors certes, il ne tenait pas vraiment à y aller mais ce n'était non plus à eux de le lui interdire, surtout si par la même occasion il comprenait enfin pourquoi Malefoy s'était jeté sur lui.

- Toi aussi tu veux me dire quelque chose ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers Kate.

Apparemment, Harry l'avait devancée de peu et elle referma la bouche en laissant ses yeux tomber au sol. Il voulait bien les croire en pensant qu'ils souhaitaient sa sécurité mais ils n'avaient pas à lui donner d'impératif.

- J'irai, je ferai ma retenue, et puis c'est tout, lâcha-t-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Je suis un grand garçon, merci de votre attention mais je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, il entra dans la salle en se laissant tomber à côté d'un Serdaigle qui le regarda pour le coup avec surprise mais ne contesta pas de le voir assis avec lui.

Harry était certes perplexe de la volonté de Malefoy à le revoir en tête à tête mais ce n'étaient pas à ses amis de juger la situation sans même la connaître. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir si oui ou non ce n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais gout ou bien quelque chose pour lequel il faudrait s'inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souhaitait lui parler, là, l'occasion lui en n'était donnée et il n'avait même pas besoin de s'inventer une excuse pour faire face au Serpentard.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago descendit les marches en souriant. Ce plan avait été bien moins risqué que son tout premier. Implanter une idée dans la tête d'un professeur, lui donner l'occasion de l'appliquer, non, Drago avait réussi à forger un plan parfait et jouissait de l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver en retenue avec Potter.

Non pas que ça l'excitait, surement pas même s'il l'avait embrassé, mais plutôt car il avait de nouveau doublé Colden. Se retrouver en tête à tête avec Potter allait enfin être l'occasion de mettre fin à ce couple. Bien entendu, il se refuserait à faire la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ce pan de sa vie, Drago souhaitait l'éliminer de ses souvenirs.

- Drago.

Le dit nommé s'arrêta brusquement, faisant face à Pansy qui était soudainement apparue devant lui dans le couloir. En réalité, les termes les plus corrects auraient été qu'il était plus préoccupé par ses projets que par une plausible collision avec quelqu'un.

- Drago, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est moi, dit-il.

Elle semblait gênée, timide. Une seule chose qu'il espérait, qu'elle ne lui fasse pas une déclaration. Une était déjà assez suffisante, si elle retentait, elle montrerait le signe de son masochisme.

- Je… enfin je…, marmonna-t-elle. Je… je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

Pas vraiment besoin de le lui dire, Drago s'en fichait parfaitement et ne se souciait pas vraiment de la relation qu'ils pouvaient entretenir.

- Même si tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, j'aimerai réellement que l'on continue à être amis, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Traduction : il fallait qu'il accepte de garder une sangsue toujours sous son charme et prétextant la belle de relation de l'amitié pour rester à ses côtés. Vu de cette manière, Drago ne voyait pas vraiment si cela pouvait être acceptable.

- J'ai trop insisté avant les vacances, poursuivit Pansy. Et je souhaite vraiment que tu me pardonnes.

Il perdait son temps. Il avait des devoirs à terminer et un discours à Potter à préparer. Elle monopolisait son temps. Cependant, il restait un Malefoy et, parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, il lui sourit.

- Je comprends Pansy, j'ai été très heureux de recevoir tes sentiments, mentit-il en se retenant tout de même de ne pas se taire en la voyant l'observer avec des yeux brillants. Mais je ne crois pas que rester proche soit une bonne solution pour toi.

Elle commençait à faire une tête bizarre. Drago n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser d'elle, mais il avait promis à ses parents de redorer leur nom, ce n'était pas en humiliant une fille de Sang-Pur qu'il y parviendrait. Il devait garder de bonnes relations avec elle malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser.

- Je t'apprécie, dit-il. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas sûr que tu parviendras à trouver quelqu'un d'autre si restes près de moi.

Oui, son aura était bien trop impressionnante, il écraserait tous les hommes au kilomètre à la ronde aux yeux de Pansy.

- Il est préférable que, même si nous continuons à être amis, nous ne soyons pas ensemble pendant un moment le temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, silencieuse, observant attentivement son visage alors que lui gardait son plus beau sourire.

- Tu dis vrai ? marmonna-t-elle en rougissant alors qu'elle commençait un sourire.

Il acquiesça alors que Pansy semblait être aux anges. Si seulement Colden pouvait être aussi facile à duper, il en serait vraiment très heureux. Pansy était réellement candide quand elle le voulait.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dit-il en désignant le couloir derrière lui. Si tu as cependant des problèmes, je suis là.

Une heure par an acheva-t-il dans sa tête alors qu'il s'enfuyait tandis que Pansy agitait sa main pour lui dire au revoir. Sur le coup, elle venait de lui briser son petit bonheur. Lui qui avait été si bien à prévoir ce qu'il dirait à Potter, voilà que Drago se mettait à espérer qu'il ne prenne pas à l'idée à Pansy de le suivre. Une cinglée accrochée au balafré, c'était dur à supporte. Une à lui, il risquait de se laisser tenter au meurtre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je veux tout savoir sur Harry.

Ron leva les yeux de son plateau d'échec et fixa Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Elle regardait fixement, décidée et envisageant apparemment peu un échange concret, juste des réponses. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione à genoux aux pieds du matelas, il regarda tristement son jeu qui était en phase de laminer la jeune fille et lui accorda toute son attention.

- Harry va bien, assura-t-il.

- Non, il va avoir de nouveau une retenue avec Malefoy et ça m'inquiète, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu le couves trop, rétorqua Ron. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'un jour je pourrais en être jaloux ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'hausser un sourcil.

- Je parle d'Harry là, pas de Viktor, lança-t-elle.

- En parlant de celui-là, tu pourrais peut être arrêté de lui écri…

- Mais là c'est d'Harry dont il est question, coupa Hermione en poussant le plateau pour se rapprocher. Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec ta sœur, je le trouve étrange.

- Dans ce cas demande à Ginny, répondit Ron qui faisait le deuil de sa partie gagnante.

- C'est déjà fait, elle ne sait rien, marmonna sombrement Hermione. Il n'était déjà pas très bien depuis sa rupture mais, ces derniers jours, c'est venu vraiment trop étrange. Et ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'inquiète pas non plus !

Oui, Harry agissait tout sauf logiquement, Ron était d'accord sur ce point. Il tenait lui aussi à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de sa première retenue, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il tirait les sonnettes d'alarme.

- Il sait se défendre, lança-t-il en s'adossant à son oreiller.

- Pas sur le plan sentimental, répondit Hermione en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Les émotions d'Harry, c'est pire qu'une bouilloire parfois si tu veux mon avis. Là, il joue aux montagnes russes pour une raison que l'on ignore. Je veux juste l'aider, pas m'immiscer dans sa vie.

- Mouais, et bien c'est plutôt mal parti, marmonna Ron à mi-voix.

Face au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il saisit qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu et tenta un léger sourire pour lui faire quitter l'idée de lui mettre une gifle.

- Malefoy a surement un rôle là-dedans, dit-elle.

- Ou bien tout simplement a-t-il un problème avec Kate, supposa-t-il. Vous êtes dans le même dortoir, elle ne te dit rien ?

Hermione eut une légère moue perplexe, pesant le pour et le contre.

- On parle, oui, mais j'évite d'aborder le sujet d'Harry avec elle, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je l'espionne. En fait je souhaite juste qu'elle ne se sente plus rejeter. Mais vu comment Harry est instable en ce moment, j'ai plutôt peur du contraire.

Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et lui fit un simple sourire. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment de solutions. Toutes les fois où il avait tenté de parler avec Harry, ce dernier avait réussi à changer de conversation et lui, … et bien disons que Ron n'avait jamais eu la subtilité pour faire avouer quoique ce soit à quelqu'un.

- Hermione, s'il ne nous dit rien, on peut rien faire, dit-il.

- Tu n'as même pas deux ou trois idées idiotes en réserve ? demanda-t-elle dépitée.

- Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir plus calmement, rétorqua-t-il.

- Et bien en fait, là ce serait bien que tu cesses de vouloir devenir un idéal car tu deviens vraiment ridicule, résuma Hermione. Le Ron habituel est certes moins réfléchi mais à au moins le mérite d'être plus expansif.

En gros, il était mieux idiot ? Lâchant sa main, il glissa sous ses couvertures et lança son drap par-dessus sa tête.

- Je veux dormir, lâcha-t-il.

- Non, tu boudes, rétorqua Hermione en riant à moitié.

Ba… et alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il faisait tout pour lui plaire et elle voulait en réalité qu'il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il y avait de quoi être dépressif.

- Je parlerai à Harry, maugréa-t-il sous ses draps.

- Merci, dit-elle en se mettant à ébouriffer l'endroit où était censée être ses cheveux avant de se lever.

Lui parler… Ron était bien d'accords avec l'idée, il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir quoi dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dira donc Ron à Harry ? Comment se passera cette nouvelle retenue entre ces deux jeunes hommes ? Harry aurait-il des réponses sur ce qui s'est vraiment vraiment passé la dernière fois<strong>

Je sens le suspens monter et moi j'ai envie de pioncer x)  
>Avant, je fais un grand remerciement à mes quelques 300 lecteurs et ma dizaine de vaillants reviewers, hpf et fanfiction. net confondus :)<p> 


	19. 18 Dernière erreur

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Convaincu de détruire Kate, Drago parvient à remettre Harry en retenue. En parallèle, Hermione qui s'inquiète pour ce dernier convint Ron d'aller lui parler pour en savoir plus.

**Petits bavardages :**Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps a cru bon de se dire "c'est bon, elle est enfin en vacances, elle va dormir comme une tombe". Ce qu'il explique que je poste le chapitre le samedi matin.

Sinon, je tiens à faire un bloc de remerciements, non pas pour Mascarade, mais pour Effet Papillon.  
>Vous me direz, je suis un peu en retard, pas vraiment. La semaine dernière, c'était l'anniversaire de sa publication il y a deux ans. Il est clair que les remeciements ne pourront pas atteindre tout le monde.<br>Donc, je remercie les quelques mille lecteurs et la centaine de reviewers. Chaque mois, j'ai près de 20 nouveaux lecteurs et moi ba... ba je me sens toute chose :') (bien entendu, j'ai arrondi entre ceux qui ont relu, fait des aller-retours... mais ça donne tout de même ce chiffre là)  
>Elle me manque cette fic T.T<p>

Pour Mascarade maitenant, j'ai la grande nouvelle de vous annoncer que je déteste écrire des lemons... on se calme les amis, je n'en ai pas encore écrit mais vu que j'éclate de rire lorsque je dois écrire une situation qui s'en rapproche, je doute de leur crédibilité.  
>Donc, je préfère quand Harry et Drago se tapent, plutôt que se lapent. J'en ai la confirmation ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Harry arrêta d'écrire au bout de dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquels il s'était senti observé tout du long alors qu'il rédigeait une stratégie pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, il leva les yeux vers Ron qui mâchait songeusement un morceau de dinde en le fixant.<p>

- Laisse-moi réfléchir : tu veux critiquer le fait que j'accepte d'aller en retenue avec Malefoy ou bien que mon plan pour le prochain match est nul ? demanda-t-il finalement en posant sa plume.

- Pour le Quidditch, je ne pense pas que Ginny accepte ce que tu prévoies et moi je suis certain de ne pas réussir, avoua-t-il en se redressant à moitié. Concernant Malefoy, c'est un autre problème.

Donc Ron l'observait avec tant d'insistance juste pour cela ? Harry n'était absolument pas dupe. Face à son regard peu convaincu, le rouquin avala finalement sa bouchée et se redressa.

- Comment ça va avec Kate ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Depuis quand es-tu prévenant envers les autres ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu m'inquiètes ces derniers temps.

Ron eut une légère grimace. Il s'y était pris comme un manche. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de se renseigner sur Harry, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Hermione qui te l'a demandé ? coupa-t-il avant que Ron n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement ce dernier en agitant ses mains devant lui alors qu'il s'empourprait.

- Elle veut savoir quoi ? rétorqua Harry en reprenant sa plume. Je lui ai dit, je vais très bien et aucun de vous n'a à s'inquiéter.

Ron baissa les bras, le dévisageant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un léger soupir. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se cacher, et puis ça l'arrangeait car il n'avait jamais su mentir correctement.

- Je ne te comprends pas, lâcha-t-il. Il y a quelques semaines, tu aurais été en colère d'être avec Malefoy.

- Et toi tu m'aurais proposé des idées pour faire de sa vie un enfer, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je veux bien croire que je me suis assagi mais tu n'es pas mieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de sortir avec Hermione qui te fait croire qu'il est plus sage de ne plus rien dire mais tu as plus changé que moi.

- Extérieurement, rétorqua solennellement Ron. Intérieurement, je me retiens d'aller frapper la poupée blonde. Je croyais que je devais revoir mon comportement mais ça énerve plus Hermione qu'autre chose. Je tiens encore à la vie.

Harry sourit en l'entendant. En effet, ça expliquait pas mal de choses sur la grande volonté de Ron à brusquement s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse. Il avait peut être souhaité complaire à Hermione en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour les sentiments d'autrui, mais il l'avait surtout effrayé.

- Donc je te propose un marché, déclara Ron en se penchant en avant en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Tu veux jouer les solitaires, fais-le, tant que tu reviens en forme. En échange, je dis à Hermione que je t'ai parlé et que tu as pris en compte que tu agissais étrangement en ce moment.

- Elle ne te croira pas, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Tu es pessimiste, lâcha Ron en secouant la tête négativement. Hermione me croira, elle me croit toujours.

Le brun le fixa perplexe.

- Enfin de temps en temps, rectifia Ron.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Si lui était pessimiste, Ron, lui, était trop optimiste. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour qu'Hermione le croit mais c'était tout de même la meilleure solution à saisir car, de ce fait, il serait certain de ne pas être harcelé jusqu'à sa retenue.

- D'accord, accepta Harry

- Génial ! lança Ron en se remettant droit dans un grand sourire. Maintenant, montre-moi ce que tu as fait pour le Quidditch.

Lui tendant le parchemin, Harry cessa de l'écouter dès le moment où Ron se mit à élaborer des stratégies en critiquant les siennes. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de se retrouver seul à seul avec le Serpentard.

Il avait besoin d'une chose : un contrôle parfait de ses actes. Car, en fait, la première chose qu'il était certain de faire en se retrouvant face à Malefoy serait de lui coller son poing dans la figure, pas très pratique pour avoir une conversation civilisée qui lui apprendrait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le blond.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le convaincre.

Drago leva les yeux vers Blaise qui était accoudé au chambranle de sa porte. Revenant à ses lacets, il ne répondit pas à la déclaration de celui-ci.

- Potter ne t'écoutera pas, continua-t-il.

- Ecoute, je m'occupe de Potter et toi de tes affaires, rétorqua Drago en se rasseyant convenablement sur son lit.

- J'ai bien compris que tu avais un problème avec Colden mais ce n'est pas en s'attaquant à lui que tu résoudras la situation, répliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais la différence entre Potter et cette fille, c'est vital, crois-moi.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire la différence. Avant, il la faisait, plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'il avait sérieusement dérapé. Cette soirée, elle avait avant tout pour but de mettre les choses au clair : montrer à Potter que Colden était tout sauf ce qu'elle semblait être et que son intérêt envers son couple n'allait pas plus loin que cela. Aucune mention sur le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé, aucune explication, absolument rien. Drago ne voulait pas en parler mais voir Potter était justement vital ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé.

- Merci de l'intérêt que tu me portes, Blaise, mais tout va bien, certifia-t-il en se levant, attrapant sa veste qu'il avait posé sur la chaise près de lui. J'en fais mon affaire de Potter.

- Non, tu ne peux pas en faire ton affaire justement, répliqua celui-ci en se cessant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle lorsque Drago passa à côté de lui. Tu vas lui ouvrir les yeux, il se sépara de Colden et tu te retrouveras avec une furie sur les bras. Tu n'aimes pas être ridiculisé, d'accord, mais ne vas pas te mettre en danger sous peine que ton orgueil ne peut pas supporter de rester pour une fois tranquille.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils. Drago avait depuis longtemps pris sa décision. Il ne se rendait plus vraiment à sa retenue avec l'envie de s'amuser ou bien de faire souffrir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était remettre tout rapidement au clair avec Potter et qu'il ne s'imagine rien. Bien entendu, Blaise ignorait la moitié de l'histoire, heureusement d'ailleurs mais c'était ce qui le rendait assez énervant à prodiguer des conseils inutiles.

- Fais attention, lança Blaise alors que Drago sortait de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Je ne compte pas me faire tuer, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il. Si tu reviens te faire vomir, j'arrêterais de rester en retrait et t'obligerais à sortir Colden et surtout Potter de ta tête.

Belles menaces, pas sûr qu'elles soient pour autant efficaces. Drago ne rajouta à rien quitta la salle commune sans un regard pour Blaise qui lui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de la sortie. Cette fois-ci, il avait tout prévu, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et surtout dire pour convaincre le balafré de l'écouter. Plus de pelotage, juste du dialogue. Après, si Potter tenait à une explication, il ne lui en fournirait pas, continuerait de le snober et partirait sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Drago avait choisi de rester le plus calme possible car il s'agissait de la meilleure solution existante.

Remontant les escaliers, il marcha dans les couloirs droits comme un « i », se répétant encore et encore ce qu'il ne devait absolument pas évoquer : il avait parfois la langue bien plus rapide que ses pensées quand il était question de sortir vacheries, surtout à Potter. Pas de sous-entendus, rien. Juste une conversation qu'il espérait sans trop d'interruptions de la part du Gryffondor.

- Vous voilà enfin, lâcha Rusard en le voyant arriver.

Drago ne répondit même pas. Il était à l'heure, ce type n'avait strictement rien à lui reprocher.

- Potter arrivera dans une heure, continuez comme d'habitude, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Et la politesse, c'était pour les chiens ? Drago laissa une mine dégoutée apparaître sur ses lèvres mais préféra ne rien rétorquer. S'il devait se retrouver seul avec Potter, autant ne pas attiser la stupidité de ce Cracmol et faire ce qu'il souhaitait pour en être au plus vite débarrassé.

Retirant sa veste, il la posa sur la petite table collée au mur à l'entrée et considéra la pièce un instant. Parmi les meubles qu'il avait déjà dégagés, certains avaient été sortis de la salle. Résultat, l'espace au milieu c'était agrandi, il y retrouvait pourtant son cher canapé qu'il avait eu du mal à extraire de ce capharnaüm. Dès que Rusard partirait, il ferait une petite pause bien mérité dessus. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

Dès que l'ombre de Rusard disparut et que le bruit de ses pas se fut estompé, Drago se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, s'y allongeant avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il lui restait une heure pour rentrer dans la plus grande des sérénités, après, il allait devoir affronter Potter.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry ferma son livre de Sortilèges et se leva, remontant rapidement dans son dortoir pour y poser sa baguette avant de redescendre et brusquement s'arrêter en apercevant Kate qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

- Je… je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle à mi-voix. J'étais aussi inquiète pour toi lorsque j'ai appris pour la retenue.

- Il ne va pas me manger, assura-t-il en souriant.

- Je sais, répondit Kate. C'est pour ça que je viens m'excuser.

Mais au fond, Harry n'en lui en voulait pas vraiment, ni à Ron ou Hermione d'ailleurs. Il agissait étrangement à leurs yeux tout simplement parce qu'il leur mentait, savoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient donc pour lui était une bonne chose. Et lui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de jouer un faux jeu alors que ses amis se faisaient du souci pour lui.

- Il y a bien un salon de thé à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Si tu veux, on pourra y aller.

Kate avait un moment froncé les sourcils avant de sourire. Oui, si au moins il mentait pour le reste, il pouvait au moins tenter de se racheter un minimum même si aller prendre le thé ne l'enchantait guère. Le minimum à faire…

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour rester le plus naturel possible, d'autant plus que lui parler en sachant qu'il allait de nouveau face à Malefoy qu'il l'avait embrassé avait le don de le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

- J'y vais, dit-il en désignant le portrait d'un signe de la tête. Si Ron ou Hermione me cherche, dis-leur je suis déjà parti.

Sortant de la salle commune, il commença à marcher à grands pas dans les couloirs avant de brusquement ralentir l'allure. Il ne pouvait pas arriver totalement essoufflé ! Autant sautiller gaiement jusqu'à la salle avec un petit panier en osier ! Harry s'arrêta et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. L'idée de ne pas y aller était tout de même bien trop forte pour y résister. Ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était de recroiser le regard de Malefoy. Sur le coup, il pensait sincèrement qu'il se creuserait une tombe avant de gentiment s'y mettre. Il ne plaisantait pas, ce n'était pas du tout pour essayer de faire de l'humour car il envisageait réellement de le faire. Entre vouloir comprendre et se retrouver seul face au Serpentard, le fossé était bien trop grand.

Mais il était un Gryffondor ! Un peu de courage ! Si Malefoy commençait se ficher de lui, Harry lui aplatirait sa petite tête d'ange contre le mur en faisant bien en sorte que la boite crânienne explose. Oui, il ferait cela se promit-il en se redressant, remettant ses bras le long de son corps et reprenant son trajet. Pas d'alternative ou bien de fuite, juste un coup bien placer pour faire réaliser au Serpentard qu'il valait mieux ne plus l'approcher ou même lui adresser la parole sous peine de meurtre à son égard.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle, s'arrêtant un moment pour considérer le Serpentard qui était debout sur une chaise, occupé à descendre plusieurs cages encastrées dans la montagne précaire de meubles. A son arrivé, le Serpentard tourna un instant la tête vers lui puis revint sur sa tâche sans lui accorder un mot. Il était calme, très calme, concentré sur sa tâche et l'ignorant complètement. Pour le coup, Harry fronça les sourcils.

La dernière fois, Malefoy non plus ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé la parole au début, c'était par la suite que cela c'était gâté. Mais la dernière fois son attitude n'était pas la même. il avait respiré la bonne humeur, là, c'était comme s'il se fichait totalement qu'il soit en retenue avec lui. Bien étrange en sachant que c'était par sa faute si Harry se retrouvait ici à présent.

- Bonsoir, dit-il stupidement.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé autre chose à dire et son cerveau semblait avoir trouvé que faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse serait une option intéressante (quoique potentiellement idiote). Malefoy ne fit aucun geste à son attention, continuant de tirer sur la cage qu'il avait entre les mains alors qu'Harry lâchait la poignée de la porte. C'était vraiment une étrange atmosphère. Regardant au fond du couloir, il n'aperçut pas la silhouette de Rusard, il n'y avait personne, et, résigné, s'obligea à rentrer définitivement dans la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau aucun geste à son attention et Malefoy descendit de sa chaise pour poser la cage au sol avant de remonter sur son perchoir. Observant la salle, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait été en partie vidée, enfin, seulement des meubles qui avaient quittés la montagne qui les entourait. Rectification, eux, ils étaient dans la vallée et trois mètre les séparaient du plafond, voir plus par endroit. Fosse commune ?

Retirant sa veste, il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que celle du Serpentard était déjà posée sur la table à côté de lui. Harry eut une légère grimace. Autant clairement montrer qu'il ne tenait pas à l'approcher, créer un espace entre leurs affaires était important. Pivotant sur sa droite, il la lança sur les chaises soigneusement empilées et la regarda glisser mollement à terre.

Non, sérieusement, Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce silence.

Mais il s'étala pendant deux heures, deux heures durant lesquelles il ne se passa strictement rien. A un moment, Harry avait pensé qu'il ferait mieux d'engager la conversation, ou au moins poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois mais… et bien il n'en avait pas eu le cran. Plusieurs fois, sa bouche s'était ouverte mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Tourné vers Malefoy qui l'ignorait, Harry préférait se détourner brusquement avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il avait voulu lui adresser la parole.

S'il semblait lâche, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il redoutait surtout de quelle manière Malefoy pourrait interpréter son intérêt pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Harry ne souhaitait pas qu'il en vienne à penser qu'il était une donzelle d'un conte de fée qui, brusquement, avait eu le cœur palpitant dès que ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles de son prince. Non, Harry n'était pas du tout dans ce cas mais avait comme l'impression que cela sonnerait comme tel s'il entamait la discussion. Alors il s'était tu, continuant de dégager les meubles en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à Malefoy en espérant le voir soudainement se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

Mais au bout de deux heures, Harry avait vraiment perdu tout espoir de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Serpentard il y avait quelques jours. Résigné à ranger la salle, il en était venu à la conclusion que Malefoy avait souhaité le voir qu'en retenue, sans aucune autre arrière pensée que cela.

- Tu me gênes.

Harry leva subitement les yeux vers le blond qui se tenait en face lui, poussant une table à travers la salle. Si, logiquement, il aurait dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de se débrouiller, il se décala pour le laisser passer et regarda Malefoy passer devant lui sans dire un mot… …

D'accord… il craquait.

- Malefoy, faut qu'on parle, lança-t-il soudain en posant le vase qu'il avait dans les mains.

Achevant de pousser sa table, Malefoy s'arrêta lorsque celle-ci percuta le mur et se redressa en se frottant les paumes.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en repassant devant lui pour retourner près de la montagne de meubles.

- Tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Harry en le regardant faire.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser gagner pour le prochain match de Quidditch si c'est cela ta question, répondit-il en lui accordant un grand sourire quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Se fichait-il de lui ou bien comptait-il vraiment feindre l'ignorance ? Contournant les chaises qui les séparaient, Harry attrapa le Serpentard par l'arrière de sa ceinture et l'obligea à descendre de son perchoir, lui faisant lâcher le tiroir qu'il avait entre les mains.

- C'est dangereux ce que tu viens de faire, Potter, tu le sais au moins ? lâcha Malefoy qui avait manqué de peu de se prendre le tiroir sur la tête.

- Pour être tout à fait sincère, je m'en fous pas mal, avoua Harry. Réponds-moi.

Drago le dévisagea en se massant le poignet. Lui qui avait fait une séance de respiration pendant trois heures pour être certain de ne pas déraper avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de dire un mot. Alors, certes, dans le concept, son plan était plutôt intéressant. Parler à Potter, le convaincre verbalement et puis partir. Mais voilà, en pratique, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Le croiser dans les couloirs et le mettre en retenue, c'était facile. Dans le contexte, il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné mais là, seul face à Potter, il devait avouer que c'était vraiment plus difficile d'envisager de lui parler calmement en se souvenant qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui pour le bécoter. C'était humainement impossible d'ignorer ce minuscule détail.

- Tu m'as embrassé, lâcha Potter en face de lui.

Donc, pour une fois, le Gryffondor ne passait par quatre chemins… et commençait par la seule chose que Drago ne voulait pas aborder.

- Ah…, répondit-il.

Potter perdit tout à coup toutes ses couleurs.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je dois te chanter une chanson ? répondit Drago en le contournant pour partir empiler les chaises qui traînaient.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! répéta Potter en le suivant du regard.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais ou bien que toi tu en recevais, répliqua-t-il.

Drago n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que le Gryffondor le dévisageait complètement incrédule. Il s'y prenait très mal, d'autant plus qu'il était certain à avoir du mal pour changer de sujet.

- Que tu embrasses toutes les filles de Poudlard, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, lança la voix de Potter dans son dos. Mais dès le moment où ça concerne un homme, et notamment moi, j'ai tout de même le droit de me sentir un minimum concerné.

- Tu criais, tu ne voulais pas te taire, autant dire que ça a été efficace, répondit Drago en se tournant vers lui tout en s'accoudant à un dossier. Tu aurais préféré que je te fracasse un tabouret sur le crâne ?

- Pas vraiment, mais au moins, venant de ta part, ça aurait été nettement plus logique, répliqua-t-il. Là tu m'as… enfin… tu n'as pas fait que m'embrasser, tu m'as carrément roulé une pelle !

Merci de le préciser, Drago était en manque de détails à ce sujet. Potter semblait absolument vouloir une justification à ce qu'il avait fait. Chose assez drôle car il rougissait vraiment trop. Si ça le gênait tant d'en parler, pourquoi insistait-il ? Drago ne tenait pas non plus à évoquer ce souvenir, autant rayer cela de leur passé commun et écrire une nouvelle page.

- A t'entendre, c'est comme si personne ne t'avait jamais roulé de pelle de ta vie, marmonna-t-il.

- Certainement pas un mec, encore moins toi, lâcha Potter en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Et c'est justement parce que c'est Drago Malefoy que je voudrais avoir une justification.

- Hmm… mon nom entier, comme c'est flatteur, dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua Potter en le regardant froidement.

Lui aussi allait se mettre à lui donner des ordres ? Drago n'appréciait pas du tout le ton impératif qu'il prenait.

- As-tu au moins fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? lança-t-il sèchement en se retirant de l'accoudoir pour s'avancer vers lui.

Potter haussa les sourcils, visiblement s'interrogeant sur la question.

- Faire quoi ? marmonna-t-il vraisemblablement perdu qu'il change brusquement de sujet.

- C'est fou, tu te plains que je ne te dis rien mais toi tu sembles avoir la mémoire d'un pois chiche, dit Drago en continuant d'avancer.

Oui, il commençait un peu à s'énerver, d'ailleurs il en était excusé. S'il s'était à ce point ridiculiser en l'embrassant, il avait tout au moins espérer qu'il ait parlé avec Colden, qu'il ait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais là, le bon petit Potter le dévisageait sans comprendre, commençant tout de même à reculer.

- Colden, dit Drago.

- Ce n'est pas elle le problème, rétorqua Potter qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils en voyant qu'il continuait d'avancer. Tu…

- Je t'ai demandé, gentiment, de lui faire un brin de causette, coupa-t-il. J'ai tout de même été clair sur le sujet si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Malefoy, laisse Kate tranquille et réponds-m…

- Assis !

Drago venait de brusquement tendre son bras, le frappant à la poitrine et l'envoyant dans le canapé. Ce type était impossible. Il avait lui dire que ce n'était pas lui le coupable et qu'il devait parler à sa « copine », mais non, M. Potter ne faisait pas le rapprochement.

- Lui as-tu parlé ? demanda fermement Drago en le fixant de haut.

- Je n'ai pas à…

- Je répète : lui as-tu parlé ?

- Malefoy, tu…

- MAIS TU LUI AS PARLE OUI OU NON A CETTE CINGLEE ? hurla Drago en voyant ses mains sur le canapé de part et d'autre de la tête du brun qui se figea soudain.

Il était énervé, vraiment en colère. Tout ce qu'il avait bien pu se dire auparavant ne changeait strictement rien au fait qu'il venait de perdre la maitrise de lui-même. Cette garce de Colden courrait librement dans la nature et Potter était incapable de répondre simplement à sa question. Où était le problème ? Il n'était pas clair ou bien le balafré était-il sourd ? Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que Potter se tassait légèrement dans le canapé pour mettre un minimum de distance entre eux.

- J'ai parlé à Kate, répondit-il. Mais le fait que l'on sorte ensemble ne te concerne absolument pas.

Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Se penchant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je vais te dire un petit secret, murmura Drago. Cette fille te ment.

Potter fronça les sourcils en l'entendant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais dégage, dit-il en tendant ses mains pour le repousser.

- Elle te ment, lâcha Drago en attrapant un de ses poignets pour lui baisser violemment le bras avant de remettre sa main en place à droite de la tête du Gryffondor.

- Kate ne te…

- Cette sale petite garce te manipule et toi tu n'y vois que du feu, coupa-t-il à mi-voix. Tu n'ais même pas conscient de ça.

- Parce que toi tu me dis la vérité ? rétorqua Potter. Entre Kate et toi, c'est certainement elle la plus honnête des…

Drago frappa brusquement la paume de sa main juste à côté de l'oreille gauche du brun qui se tut immédiatement alors que le claquement résonnait dans toute la pièce.

- Pourquoi vois-tu toujours le bon côté des personnes ? murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas un mot de sincère dans ce qu'elle te raconte, cette fille est la pire garce que je n'ai jamais croisée.

- Et armé d'une bonté sans faille à mon égard tu viens me prévenir ? répliqua-t-il. Excuse-moi, mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant.

- Elle te ment.

Potter fit un signe négatif de la tête, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus si c'était possible dans le canapé pour s'éloigner de Drago qui semblait être certain que plus il serait près, plus le message aurait la certitude de passer. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir sans qu'il soit certain que les choses allaient changer, qu'enfin cette salle garce ait ce qu'elle mérite et s'éloigne de Potter car il l'aurait rejetée. Il devait être sûr qu'en sortant de cette pièce, le balafré n'aurait que lui en tête, preuve qu'il avait gagné et démontrer à cette fille que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle.

- Malefoy, éloigne-toi… marmonna Potter qui avait le visage qui se décomposait de plus en plus.

Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il s'enfuit en courant en oubliant encore de faire ce qu'il disait ? L'idée ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était avoir le dessus, ridiculiser cette fille en prouvant qu'il resterait à jamais ancrer dans la tête de Potter. Juste pour être certain que c'était lui qui trottait dans sa tête et personne d'autre. Plus de colère, juste la détermination qu'il ferait tout pour.

Détermination un peu trop présente en lui lorsqu'il se pencha définitivement pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'était pas jeté sur lui comme la dernière fois, il ne tentait pas non plus de l'étrangler, là, il s'était juste penché et le Gryffondor n'avait bougé d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il avait glissé, il avait soudainement eu l'impression que ce serait bien.

Lâcher le canapé et s'asseoir, s'asseoir sur les jambes de Potter alors qu'il l'embrassait, écartant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue glisser le long de son palais puis redescendre pour frôler celle de celui qui restait immobile sans faire quoique ce soit. Passer les bras derrière sa nuque et se reculer de quelques centimètres avant de nouveau laisser ses lèvres se refermer contre celles du brun.

Il ne détestait pas, en fait, il était de nouveau totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Pas vraiment de volonté propre, juste qu'il était en train de le faire. Plus de tentative de meurtre, juste le fait qu'il allait et venait contre les lèvres de Potter, glissant entre ou bien jouant avec elles. Se rapprochant toujours plus du Gryffondor au point de se coller à lui et sentir son ventre contre le sien. Il était de nouveau en train de rouler une pelle à Potter...

Brusquement, il se redressa, rouvrant les paupières et croisant le regard le brun qui était resté la bouche entrouverte. Il le fixait sans vraiment d'expression sur le visage, le regardant juste et Drago le lâcha avant de se racler la gorge.

Quittant les cuisses de Potter, il reposa ses pieds à terre et se leva avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Euh... pense à ce que je t'ai dit, déclara-t-il en remettant d'aplomb sa chemise. Pense-y…

Puis il se dirigea vers la table à l'entrée pour récupérer sa veste et quitter la salle. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui résonnait dans la tête de Drago et Harry. Une même pensée qu'ils dirent presqu'au même moment bien que le blond se soit déjà enfui dans les couloirs :

- Et merde….

* * *

><p><strong>Harry aurait-il entendu ce que Drago voulait lui dire ? Comment viveront-ils ce nouveau dérapage ? Drago est-il tout de même parvenu à se faire entendre ? <strong>

Dernière petite chose, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et ce pour une durée de trois semaines. Je préviens à l'avance avant le dernier chapitre d'août :)


	20. 19 Un gouffre à combler

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Parvenu à remettre Harry en retenue, Drago veut en profiter pour lui dire clairement que Kate ne fait que lui mentir. Certes, il y parvient... avant d'à nouveau déraper et l'embrasser pour combler son désir de "possession"

**Petits bavardages :**Pleins de choses à dire.

- Je suis nommée participante comme fic du mois sur hpf. Pas pour Mascarade mais pour : _**Effet Papillon**_ et _**Dîner aux chandelles**_ (je remercie erwanmalefoy et Vert17 pour cela). Les votes sont ouverts jusqu'à fin août :)  
>- Concernant le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu comme... euh, ba un arrêt cardiaque. Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et que mon ordi à bien beuguer pour m'en faire profiter. <strong>On en a fait une illustration T.T<strong>  
>Indirillan, je continue de t'envoyer pleins de câlins par mon clavier. Pour les curieux, voici la très jolie chose :<p>

_Pleins de câlins :3_  
>- Je pars en vacances, dernier chapitre avant le 2728 août (à moins d'une connexion surprise internet)

* * *

><p>La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut d'entrer comme un fou dans la salle commune, visage froid et mâchoire contractée. A son passage, Ron, Hermione, Kate, Neville et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui sans avoir le temps de dire un mot avant d'entendre la porte du dortoir claquer quelques étages plus haut.<p>

- Là, je dois dire que je suis heureux de revoir notre cher Harry, déclara Ron dans un grand sourire.

- Il est en colère, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

- Justement, répondit-il. Il vient de nous prouver qu'il a récupéré un comportement sain envers Malefoy.

- Moi je pense surtout que notre porte est cassée, marmonna Neville en se rasseyant au fond de son siège.

- Je devrais sans doute aller… aller lui parler, dit Kate qui amorça un geste pour se lever.

Aussitôt, Hermione se jeta à son poignet pour la forcer à rester dans son fauteuil.

- Il y a vraiment une chose qu'il faut que tu saches sur Harry, lança-t-elle face à son regard incrédule. S'il est en colère contre Malefoy ou Rogue, mieux vaut ne pas lui donner de prétexte pour être son déversoir.

- Mais il est…

- En colère, oui, approuva Hermione en retombant près de Ron. C'est normal de vouloir aller lui parler mais attends juste demain matin avant de le faire. Là, il est vraiment trop en colère justement, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer.

Kate fit aller et venir son regard entre les escaliers et Hermione, hésitante, avant de finalement acquiescer et venir se remettre au fond de son fauteuil. Oui, pour eux, Harry était dans une fureur noire, signe que tout était pour le moins revenue à la normale… mais c'était sans compter ce dernier qui venait de s'effondrer dans son lit à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

La seule pensée claire qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit était qu'il ne devait plus inquiéter ses amis et leur faire croire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, raison pour laquelle il avait simulé une crise de rage intense pour être certain d'avoir la paix. Mais, pour être sincère, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il avait eu des beaux principes : si jamais Malefoy l'approchait, il lui éclaterait la tête contre le mur ; si jamais il se fichait de lui, il partirait sans demander son reste… Mais non, il n'avait absolument rien fait de cela. Pire encore, il l'avait laissé agir alors que, pour une fois, il était parfaitement conscient de ce que le Serpentard lui faisait.

Alors oui, au début, il avait été surpris. D'ailleurs, Harry en était excusé en sachant que ce n'est pas de la part de quelqu'un en train de vous engueuler que vous risquez d'être embrassé. Mais le problème était que son cerveau avait tout de même une vitesse d'adaptation assez fascinante lorsque certaines choses lui arrivaient plusieurs fois. Dans ce cas là, c'en était même effrayant. Harry avait donc repris assez vite ses esprits et constaté qu'il appréciait.

Non, pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas se mentir et préférait ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Harry n'avait pas détesté, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il tentait de s'étouffer entre ses oreillers. Que le Serpentard recommence, c'était déjà une hérésie, mais que lui le supporte et y trouve même du plaisir, là c'était le pompon ! Il avait plusieurs fois pensées durant son trajet de retour à s'enfoncer sa baguette dans la gorge pour mettre fin à cela mais… et bien disons qu'il l'avait obligeamment laissée dans le dortoir pour la retenue. Une prémonition sans doute pour ne pas qu'il mette prématurément fin à ses jours.

Pivotant sur le dos, il fixa les lattes en bois de son baldaquin et inspira profondément. Il n'était pas gay, il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changé ? Certes il était pleine période de croissance mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se devait d'apprécier « ça ». Apprécier… Pour avait-il l'impression que s'il baissait les yeux il aurait une très très mauvaise surprise ? Non, pas de surprise en fait car il le sentait déjà, là il ne fallait pas avoir un don de deuxième vu pour douter des réactions de son propre corps… … Même pas un coup d'œil, il ne voulait pas en avoir la preuve visuelle même si c'était très minime. Le mal était déjà là… en jeu de mot pourri, il aurait aussi très bien pu dire « le mâle » mais là ça aurait été du masochisme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait était là : Malefoy l'avait embrassé et lui… et ba disons qu'il avait vraisemblablement dû boire assez de Whisky Pur Feu pour virer de bord au point d'aimer. Le coup du grand mage noir était tout un coup quelque chose de bien risible à ses yeux face à son petit problème d'entrejambe. Rien que d'y penser, ça le faisait gerber… Pas de politesse car, s'il restait dans son lit, c'était avant tout pour ne pas exposer son très léger problème. D'ailleurs, il oubliait une chose.

Tendant un bras, il attrapa un bout du rideau et tira brusquement dessus, se hâtant de se cloîtrer dans son baldaquin. La seconde solution qui s'offrit à ses yeux fut ensuite de récupérer sa baguette et de s'immoler pour faire un bon petit bûcher. Harry ne souhaitait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé car y réfléchir serait admettre qu'il l'acceptait même si au fond il était parfaitement contre. Il voulait oublier les vingt dernières minutes de sa vie, faire une croix dessus et, surtout, ne plus jamais croiser Malefoy.

Déjà parce qu'il ne saisissait vraiment plus ce que le Serpentard pouvait penser. C'était déjà bien trop étrange de se faire embrasser par lui une fois, mais deux… encore pire en constatant que Malefoy était passé de la tentative de suffocation pour finir sur plusieurs baisers. Car le cœur du problème était tout de même ici, le blond avait pris bien soin de revenir plusieurs fois à l'assaut cette fois-ci (et pas violemment).

Harry eut une grimace et attrapa son oreiller sous sa tête avant de l'enfoncer sur son visage. Il agissait comme une jeune fille pré pubère en proie à ses petits problèmes de cœurs dérisoires. Là, ce n'était pas vraiment que Malefoy l'ait embrassé qui devait l'inquiéter (bien que…), mais plutôt qu'il y ait réagi positivement. Trop positivement. Qu'il s'agisse de Drago Malefoy, c'était obsolète. Il était un homme, voilà le léger détail qui n'allait pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'était jamais surpris à mater autre chose que des filles. D'où lui sortait donc cette lubie ? Gay refoulé ? Pas vraiment puisque Ginny et lui avaient…

Harry retira soudainement oreiller de son visage et fronça les sourcils. Deux secondes… S'il résumait objectivement les faits, Ginny et lui s'étaient séparés par sa faute, car il se désintéressait apparemment de leur couple sans raison apparente. Chronologiquement parlant, c'était à partir du moment où ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble que tout était parti de travers. Harry haussa un sourcil tout en entrouvrant la bouche. C'était un indice ou bien une simple coïncidence un peu trop grosse pour être une farce ? Il ne pouvait pas en venir à la conclusion que c'était parce ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de le faire avec une fille qu'il avait quitté Ginny. Pour le coup, ce serait sacrément salop de sa part, et puis, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

Le brun pivota dans son lit et serra son oreiller contre lui. La nuit allait être très longue.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La nuit avait été longue, surtout lorsqu'elle se déroulait alors qu'une personne faisait la position du mort. Allongé, les bras le long de son corps, Drago avait fixé les baldaquins de son lit toute la nuit, incapable de penser à autre chose que :

- Pourquoi embrasser Potter ?

Le frapper, oui. L'insulter, certainement. Mais tout de même, c'était la deuxième fois, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le problème juste parce que cela l'arrangeait ! Il le faisait à chaque fois inconsciemment, prenant pour prétexte que c'était excusable. Au début, il avait voulu le faire taire, la veille, juste montrer qu'il le possédait. Rien de rassurant en soit dans la logique, Drago était parfaitement en accord avec lui-même là-dessus. La question était donc, avait-il des tendances homosexuelles enfouies en lui et que seul Potter semblait manifester ?

Pour le coup, le Serpentard voulait absolument mettre les choses au clair car ce n'était pas le balafré qui lui sautait dessus, mais le contraire. Donc il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et mettre la responsabilité sur ses épaules, malheureusement. Il lui fallait d'abord une preuve, et puis surtout constater ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Se levant, Drago quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au bruit de l'eau, quelqu'un était déjà debout en train de se laver : bon timing. Remontant le couloir, il passa devant les trois cabines de douches et s'arrêta à la dernière, s'adossant contre le mur en face en croisant les bras.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquels il fixa celui nu devant lui en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour analyser chaque détail. Tout d'abords, il y avait le physique. Une silhouette plutôt rectiligne, pas de formes, ni hanche. Des articulations abruptes, marquant la carrure masculine et peu frêle. Des muscles, oui, pas trop au point de ressembler à une montagne de boulettes, mais juste leurs démarcations qui sculptaient encore un peu plus durement le corps. Des poils. Rien de très aguicheurs que ce soit sur les jambes ou bien plus haut. Et puis la taille. Il était grand, aussi imposant que lui, rien de très pratique. Ensuite, il y a les fantasmes.

Drago eut à peine commencé à partir dans cette direction que la silhouette se retourna lentement, se penchant pour attraper une bouteille de shampoing avant de brusquement s'arrêter en voyant par-dessus son épaule le regard que le blond lui portait sans ciller. Et là, Théodore hurla :

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de dégénéré ? lâcha-t-il en attrapant la serviette la plus proche. T'es cinglé ?

Drago ne bougea pas, continuant d'observer alors que Théodore plaquait sommairement sa serviette contre son bassin alors que l'eau coulait toujours. Non… pas de fantasmes… vraiment aucun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'écria-t-il en suivant ses yeux qui tombaient sur son entrejambe.

- La ferme, je réfléchis, marmonna Drago qui ne détourna pas pour autant son regard, fronçant les sourcils.

- Que je me la ferme ? répéta Théodore en hurlant. Si tu veux être de ce bord, je m'en contre fous mais va mater les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre ? Y a pas assez de mecs à poils dans le château pour satisfaire tes désirs tordus ?

Bon sang, il ne pouvait baisser le volume ? Drago était légèrement agacé par le ton qu'il prenait.

- Tu sautes tout de suite sur la justification qui te plait le mieux… marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais encore faire la différence entre un mec qui attend pour prendre sa douche et un autre qui fixe mes fesses pour se faire plaisir ! lâcha Théodore en tendant aveuglément sa main derrière lui pour fermer le robinet. Si tu veux mater quelqu'un, je suis sûr que Blaise répondra à tes désirs mais ne m'approche plus !

Drago soupira. Non, il n'est vraiment pas gay, absolument pas. A part l'envie de dire à Théodore de se frotter convenablement le dos, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de désir particulier en le voyant nu. Vraiment rien… le néant.

- On se voit en cours, marmonna Drago en quittant son murs, les bras toujours croisés pour passer devant la mine incrédule de Théodore qui ne semblait pas vraiment accepter le fait que le blond n'ait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais le problème était toujours là. S'il n'avait aucune attirance pour les hommes, pourquoi s'était-il donc jeté sur Potter à plusieurs reprises ? Il n'avait rien bu ni mangé de suspect, aucun souvenir d'avoir été frappé par un sort quelconque, donc il était assez facile de constater qu'il était le seul maitre de ses agissements. Dur à avouer mais il se devait d'être le plus réaliste possible pour se sortir de cette situation. Drago se devait tout de même d'admettre s'il avait vraiment pris son temps la dernière fois…

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que, autant sous la colère la première fois, il avait presque failli tuer Potter : jusque là pas de problème, il s'y reconnaissait un minimum. Mais là, tout de même, il avait vraiment pris son temps. Allant et venant, glissant lentement entre les lèvres de Potter tout en se pressant encore un peu plus contre lui et… Ahh !

Drago pencha brusquement sa tête en avant pour venir ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas faire ça mais si cela pouvait au moins l'aider à faire sortir ces pensées immondes de sa tête, il en serait le plus heureux des hommes. Entre réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il lui arrivait et se remémorer en détails la scène, il y avait un sacré gouffre qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à combler.

Il n'avait pas de solution concrète, pas de réponse à donner pour saisir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête et, même si y réfléchir pour y tenter d'y mettre fin était la meilleure solution à envisager, il n'y parvenait pas. Effrayant de consentir qu'il avait pu l'embrasser, affolant qu'il accepte d'examiner en toute sérénité ce fait. Sans compter que désormais il aurait Théodore derrière son dos vu qu'il lui avait servi de cobaye à son petit test. Négatif, certainement, mais test quand même. Drago espérait seulement que Théodore n'envenimerait pas les choses. Tout était déjà bien trop compliqué.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis dans son coin, Harry raturait sans le voir son parchemin. Disons qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à participer au cours de Sortilèges et s'était éloigné du reste des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas de leur compagnie, mais là, tout de suite, les doutes qui l'avaient assailli la veille au soir ne cessaient de le torturer, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à fermer les yeux de la nuit.

- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose hier soir ? demanda Hermione.

Relevant brusquement les yeux, il croisa le regard de cette dernière qui s'était rapprochée discrètement de lui, enfin, sans un bruit au vu du vacarme qu'il y avait dans la salle avec la mise en pratique d'un sortilège.

- Non… non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? dit-il en se redressant plus ou moins calmement, faisant un petit tas avec ses parchemins.

- Tu joues les ermites depuis ce matin, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à faire quoique ce soit mais je m'inquiète vraiment, et je ne suis pas la seule.

Désignant la table un peu plus loin, Harry entraperçut un conclave de Gryffondors bien trop occupés à l'observer plutôt que regarder l'efficacité de leurs sortilèges… raison pour laquelle il y avait un tel vacarme dans la salle. Apercevant Kate, il lui fit un faible sourire se voulant rassurant avant de revenir vers Hermione.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, affirma-t-il. J'ai juste très mal dormi et fais des cauchemars. Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment Malefoy qui en est la cause.

Il lui servait de très beaux mensonges, d'autant plus beau que son front se fronça.

- Tu as rêvé de lui ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude perçait sa voix.

Harry paniqua soudain. Non, bien sûr que non il n'avait pas rêvé de Malefoy ! Il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Parce qu'il était en proie d'un sérieux doute existentiel sur ce qu'il était à cause de la fouine.

- Bien sûr que non, certifia-t-il en se passant maladroitement la main sur le front. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de lui.

Hermione fut soudain perplexe.

- Pourtant depuis deux ans tu n'arrêtes pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Pardon ?

- Tu parles de qui ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Hermione.

- Et bien non, justement, je ne vois pas de qui tu…

Harry laissa sa bouche stupidement ouverte en réalisant où elle voulait en venir et comment lui s'enfonçait littéralement.

- Oui, j'ai rêvé de lui, dit-il précipitamment en lui servant le plus grand des sourires en acquiesçant vigoureusement pour prendre cette porte de sortie.

Apparemment, Hermione ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver car elle se tourna un instant vers Ron à quelques mètres d'eux avant de revenir vers lui, encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant.

- Tu es certain que quelque chose ne va pas ? insista celle-ci.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, affirma-t-il. J'en ai l'habitude désormais et je t'assure que je fais tout pour ne pas laisser Voldemort remonter jusqu'à moi et m'utiliser.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas eu l'air de comprendre de qui je parlais dès le début, reformula Hermione. A qui pensais-tu ?

La porte de sortie qu'elle lui avait donnée venait soudainement de se refermer devant son nez. Harry se mit soudain à fixer le plafond, cherchant plus ou moins une réponse qui pourrait la satisfaire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Ecoute, Hermione, lança-t-il avant alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres. Tu es mon amie, c'est certain, mais disons qu'en ce moment j'ai jute envie d'être seul et de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler ou autre chose mais j'ai juste besoin de calme pour remettre mes idées d'aplomb.

- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ça ne concerne pas Kate, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme cela, Ginny et toi avez cessé de vous voir, répondit Hermione. Je n'ai peut être rien à dire sur la manière dont tu gères ta vie mais j'espère que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec Kate.

Malgré que la conversation s'éloignait du sujet originel, Harry n'était pas bien à l'aise avec celui-ci. Dur de parler objectivement de sa petite-amie du moment en doutant sérieusement de ses goûts pour les femmes… ou plutôt pour les hommes. S'il répondait à Hermione en affirmant que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec elle, il lui mentirait. Pour deux raisons : il sortait avec elle et parce que Malefoy semblait vouloir lui parler exclusivement de Kate… outre le fait qu'il s'était vraisemblablement trouvé une passion pour ce qui était de le bécoter en privé.

- Je sors avec Kate, affirma Harry autant pour Hermione que pour lui-même. Et je t'assure que ça ne va pas changer parce qu'en ce moment j'ai quelques petits problèmes personnels.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, serrant les lèvres.

- Je t'assure que je ne la blesserai pas, continua-t-il en insistant. Je dois juste réfléchir à quelques petits points qui me concernent exclusivement. Il n'y a pas à sonner les alarmes ou bien sortir les civières : je vais bien.

Mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle hésitait. Hermione n'avait jamais été stupide, là, il lui servait de beaux mensonges auxquels il espérait lui-même adhérer.

- Si tu as quoique ce soit à dire, je suis là, marmonna-t-elle finalement en se levant pour rejoindre sa place originelle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner en acquiesçant, laissant ses yeux retomber sur son parchemin. Non, à vrai dire, il aurait bien voulu en parler à quelqu'un juste avoir un avis sur la question mais le sujet était bien trop sensible, même pour lui. Il redoutait vraiment de croiser Malefoy désormais, non pas en appréhendant des moqueries mais plutôt ses propres réactions. Harry était vraiment totalement paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver. L'idée la plus stupide qu'il lui passait par la tête était qu'il pouvait de nouveau recommencer… son esprit divaguait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait le Serpentard derrière la tête, ni pourquoi son nouvel objectif semblait de le bécoter dès le l'occasion lui en était donnée mais les résultats étaient là. En essayant d'analyser posément les choses, en mettant de côtés la manière dont son corps avait réagi, il devait avouer que Malefoy était étrange. Entre vouloir l'étrangler puis s'asseoir posément sur ses genoux pour mieux l'embrasser, il y avait un fossé assez important difficile à combler.

Pour comprendre, il devait lui parler, mais il n'y tenait absolument pas, encore moins qu'avant. C'était une peur risible mais tellement justifiée dans son esprit. C'était comme s'il imaginait de nouveau de se faire agresser au détour d'un couloir. Dans le principe, il avait déjà connu, de cette manière, pas vraiment. Encore plus étrange lorsqu'il était question d'un homme. Et là, Harry devait admettre que débattre sérieusement sur la possibilité de se faire sauter dessus par un mec était vraiment signe que quelque chose clochait chez lui. D'autant plus qu'il sortait avec une fille.

Reprenant sa plume pour s'occuper, il fixa sans le voir Flitwick, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Kate qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy insistait tant envers elle, ni-même pour quelles raisons il l'avait traitée de cinglée en sachant que lui-même ne s'en était pas mieux sorti par la suite. Mais le fait était bien là, Malefoy était obsédé par Kate (et par lui par la même occasion mais d'une autre manière). Sauf que là, Harry préférait tout d'abord comprendre ce qui n'allait chez lui avant de déterminer la case qui avait sautée chez le Serpentard.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Théodore, arrête de me coller, marmonna Blaise en tentant en vain de ne pas bouger d'un pas malgré le fait que ce dernier avait décidé de se placer entre lui et le mur.

Théodore ne dit rien, continuant de rester dos à la pierre tout en fixant d'un regard noir une personne. Cette personne, et bien disons qu'elle-même ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil perplexe autour d'elle.

- Dis, Drago, tu ne veux pas le convaincre d'arrêter ? lança Blaise en se tournant vers le blond qui se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? rétorqua ce dernier.

- M'approche pas, grogna Théodore par dessus l'épaule de Blaise.

Drago le dévisagea un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. Il se fichait pas du mal du fait que Théodore soit devenu paranoïaque, là, tout de suite, il appréhendait plutôt l'arrivé des Gryffondors. Il avait peut être bien voulu réfléchir le plus calmement du monde sur ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais recroiser Potter, c'était tout autre chose.

Que ferait-il si son cerveau lui dictait de partir l'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Peur ridicule mais il n'était pas bien sûr que le simple fait d'être entouré puisse influer sur sa stupidité. D'autant plus, qu'à force d'analyser la situation, il avait tout de même remarqué que Potter n'avait pas du tout tenté de le repousser cette fois-ci. Donc soit il était devenu trop bête pour réagir, soit il aimait ça… ce qui l'inquiétait tout en le faisant rire car le Gryffondor avait tout de même un nombre d'admiratrices conséquent sans compter ses râteaux amoureux. Une ironie qui l'aurait fait bien rire.

- Mais bon sang, Théo, c'est quoi ton problème ? lâcha sèchement Blaise qui avait finalement cédé sa place.

- Lui, rétorqua ce dernier en désignant Drago d'un simple signe de la tête.

- Tout le monde sait que ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre vous deux mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine de le fuir comme la variole du dragon, intervint Daphnée qui venait d'interrompre sa discussion avec Millicent pour se tourner vers lui.

- Je tiens à mes fesses, répondit simplement Théodore dans un sourire bien peu joyeux.

- Il ne va pas te les manger, plaisanta Pansy. Vous vous êtes disputez ?

- Il…

- Théodore n'a pas apprécié le fait que je lui dise de virer de la douche hier, coupa Drago sous le regard noir de celui-ci. Monsieur est un grand pudique.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placer pour dire cela, rétorqua Blaise à mi-voix.

Drago ne préféra pas relever, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Théodore ait l'occasion d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait fait durant un moment. Un minimum de fierté, c'était la moindre des choses même dans ce genre de situation. Surtout maintenant qu'il était certain de ne pas être de ce bord.

- Harry, je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais on ne peut pas s'entraîner dimanche !

En entendant le prénom, Drago pivota immédiatement, bien le plus discrètement du monde pour ne pas donner l'impression à ces camarades qu'il accordait trop d'attention aux Gryffondors. Un rouquin au bout du couloir, son maître n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Désolé si tu avais prévu quelque chose avec Hermione ce jour-là mais le match contre les Serdaigles est dans seulement deux semaines, on doit…

Potter s'était soudain arrêté en remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Drago se redressa, droit comme un piquet, fixant le mur tout en gardant à l'œil la silhouette du Gryffondor qui semblait hésité à aller plus loin.

- Ecoute, je sais que Kate a parié qu'ils nous battraient mais ce n'est pas une raison pour priver de vie sociale le reste de l'équipe, rétorqua Weasley. Je ne viens pas t'embêter lorsqu'Hermione m'oblige à terminer mes devoirs.

- Peut être parce qu'il faut que tu les termines, intervint Granger avec un regard noir. Hors de question que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avec toi si tu as conscience de tout ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Je ne…

- Harry, tu.. . tu ne viens pas, demanda Colden qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur alors que les autres Gryffondors étaient en train de s'aligner contre le mur.

Drago tendit l'oreille. Non seulement Potter venait de se figer avec la nette impression de vouloir faire demi-tour, mais le Serpentard avait le sentiment qu'il était en train de le fixer. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Aller… il ne pouvait pas perdre son calme. Plonger dans l'hystérie serait très dangereux, mais justifié car la grognasse tournait toujours autour de Potter.

Là, il était quelque peu perplexe. Avait-il tant traumatisé Potter que ce dernier refusait de parler avec Colden ou bien était-il trop imbécile pour voir la comédie qu'elle lui jouait ? Certes, c'était une très bonne comédienne mais avec tous les efforts qu'il mettait pour qu'elle fasse un faux pas en pensant que Potter s'éloignait d'elle, Drago espérait au moins que toutes les stupidités qu'il avait faites ne serviraient pas à rien.

- Je pensais à quelque chose, marmonna Potter en souriant à Colden. Rien de très important.

Le voyant rejoindre ses amis, Drago eut comme un creux au fond de l'estomac. Il s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne le voir, il n'était pas stupide, mais ce que Potter venait de dire le laissait un peu sur sa faim. Mentait-il pour ne pas inquiéter Colden ou bien n'en avait-il réellement rien à faire de lui ? Drago espérait que ce ne soit aucune des deux solutions, la première montrant bien que le Gryffondor ne risquait pas de changer de position quoiqu'il fasse.

Mais la scène en était là : Potter tenant la main de Colden alors que celle-ci souriait face aux protestations que Weasley débitait à Granger. Drago n'aimait pas ce charmant petit tableau dans lequel Potter était bien trop occupé à prendre soin de sa grognasse pour ne cesserait-ce que lever les yeux vers lui.

S'il s'était ridiculisé et avait perdu le peu d'estime qu'il pouvait avoir de lui sur cette part de sa personnalité, savoir que cela ne mènerait à rien avait le don de le frustrer. Il savait que son plan de mettre Potter en retenue avec lui ne marcherait plus, même le plus idiot ne se laisserait pas s'y faire reprendre à trois fois. Alors que devait-il faire ? Décider qu'il valait mieux oublier et tout laisser tomber, déclarant de ce fait que Colden avait gagné ?

Drago avait peine à l'admettre mais c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Peu importe qu'il ne supporte pas la vue de ce petit couple idyllique mais si Potter ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cette fille était vraiment, lui ne pouvait rien faire…

* * *

><p><strong>Drago va-t-il définitivement baisser les bras ? Théodore se remettra-t-il de l'"agression" du blond ? Harry parviendra-t-il à remettre d'aplomb ses pensées ? <strong>

Donc, je rappelle, je pars en vacances (maintenant). Je pourrais peut être répondre à certaines reviews demain matin mais après, je file loin dans la cambrousse sans internet O.O  
>Bon mois d'août ! :3<p> 


	21. 20 Bas les masques

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Le dérapage de Drago en embrassant de nouveau Harry a au moins eu pour effet de les remettre tous de deux en questions. Effectuant un test sur Théodore, le Serpentard constate que rien ne semble clocher. Harry lui n'ait pas du tout à penser de cette manière, mais ce dernier tardant à découvrir ce que Kate lui cache, Drago envisage la possibilité d'abandonner la partie.

**Petits bavardages :**Tadam ! :D I'm back !

Donc déjà je fais le salue du public et remercie tout le monde d'avoir attendu et massacrer le bouton "suivant" inexistant, j'ai une super affluence sur le dernier chapitre x)  
>Mes vacances se sont bien passées, je suis toujours aussi blanches que du PQ, objectif réalisé. Je sais désormais que le mot "xystes" en mot compte triple au scrabble fait 76 pts. Et j'ai une avance de 90 pages... énorme ? pas vraiment, j'ai concrètement, sans compter celui-ci, 6 chapitres d'avance. J'estime encore à 8 ou 9 à écrire avant la fin.<br>En gros, _Mascarade_se terminera aux alentours de Noël.

Je remercie Lovekisshu pour la 200ème review sur hpf, c'est toujorus émouvant :') J'ai franchi le cap des 10000 lecture également ici mais, pour fanfiction. net, je ne pourrai jamais rien dire sur ce dernier point vu que les statistiques sont par moi.

Vala, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Tu es certain d'avoir fini ta dissertation ?<p>

- Oui.

- Tu l'as finie ou bien tu l'as juste rangée ?

- Je l'ai finie, certifia Ron.

Hermione le dévisagea, visiblement perplexe face à sa franchise.

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai juste fait un brouillon, avoua-t-il en serrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Mais on peut y aller maintenant ? supplia-t-il.

De l'autre de la salle commune, Harry s'empêchait de rire face au comportement de son ami. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Ron tentait en vain de convaincre Hermione qu'il était blanc comme neige et qu'ils pouvaient enfin partir à Pré-au-Lard. Chose qui était plutôt difficile à faire car il n'était pas du tout en règle.

- Je ne suis pas contre les attendre, mais j'ai un doute sur la durée de la sortie si on ne fait que cela, marmonna Neville à son oreille.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Moi aussi, mais ça fait déjà un moment que ça dure, dit Seamus en regardant sa montre. Je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'Hermione se décide à l'exécuter dans les minutes qui suivent. Autant partir et s'amuser.

Oui, Seamus avait raison. Harry ne savait pas si Ron allait enfin pouvoir convaincre Hermione de quitter la salle commune mais, même s'il trouvait la situation amusante, il ne pouvait cependant pas planter sa tente pour les regarder tous les deux débattre. Reboutonnant correctement le col de sa cape, Harry se tourna vers Kate qui était assisse à côté de lui, fixant le couple tout aussi intéressée qu'une bonne partie des Gryffondors encore présents dans le dortoir.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en détournant son attention.

Faisant aller et venir son regard entre lui et Ron qui continuait vainement de se défendre, elle acquiesça avant de descendre de son fauteuil.

- Donc, si je résume, tout le monde part en amoureux et vous nous laissez sur le bord du trottoir ? résuma Seamus en voyant Harry serrer son écharpe autour de son cou.

La bouche du brun s'entrouvrit, s'empêtrant dans une articulation peu efficace. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'avait jamais su quoi faire lorsqu'il était en couple, encore moins quand on venait le taquiner sur ce point là. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était profiter de cette sortie, rester avec Kate et se prouver que tout allait bien chez lui. Alors, quand Seamus disait « amoureux », lui avait plutôt du mal à rester calme.

- Hermione, je te promets de le faire demain, lança brusquement Ron en sauvant Harry d'avoir à répondre.

- Impossible, tu as l'entraînement de Quidditch, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais on ne peut pas déplacer la séance, affirma Ron.

- Il suffit de s'adresser au capitaine.

Et là, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait se faire tuer lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un regard noir braqué droit dans ses yeux. Autant perdre la vie, il préférait tenter de fuir.

- On y va, décréta Harry en attrapant Kate par le poignet avant de la tirer hors de la salle commune en courant.

- Harry, reviens ici immédiatement ! hurla Hermione derrière lui.

Pour avoir sur ses épaules la destinée du couple de ses deux meilleurs amis ? Non merci, encore se retrouver face à Malefoy plutôt que d'affronter Hermione. Quoique… il ferait mieux ne pas souhaiter ce genre de chose en ce moment vu que toutes les plaisanteries qu'il se faisait n'arrêtaient pas de devenir réalité.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Blaise tapa du pied. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis leva les yeux en pointant sa baguette droit sur celui assis sur le muret.

- Drago, descends de là, lâcha-t-il.

L'interpellé baissa humblement les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, Blaise n'était pas vraiment le seul qu'il agaçait puisque Vincent et Grégory s'étaient assis un peu plus loin , Pansy lisait attentivement son magazine et Théodore… et bien disons qu'il s'était mis le plus à l'opposé du muret.

- Si vous voulez y aller, ne m'attendez pas, rétorqua finalement Drago en constatant que Blaise était à la recherche d'un sort pour le faire descendre. Je n'ai pas envie de gambader gaiement dans un village d'hypocrites qui vont nous lancer des bonbons pour faire croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je suis bien là.

- Ils ont prévu de la neige cette après-midi, prévint Pansy en quittant ses lignes. Tu vas attraper froid.

- Oh, par Merlin ! J'aurai la goutte au nez ! s'exclama-t-il dans un ton théâtral en portant sa main à son front. C'est mon problème pas le vôtre.

Blaise le fixa froidement, visiblement prêt à monter le rejoindre pour le forcer à quitter son perchoir mais Théodore s'approcha et baissa sa baguette.

- S'il veut crever là-haut, je suis pour le laisser faire, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Que tu veuilles le farcir de Botrucs en ce moment, c'est ton problème, rétorqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas l'encourager à tomber malade juste pour te satisfaire ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent.

- Si, répondit Théodore.

Drago ne releva même pas, comprenant malgré tout pour quelles raisons il lui en voulait. Mais il avait tout de même la rancune facile. Après tout, il n'avait fait que le regarder nu, ce n'était pas non plus un drame. Et puis ses intentions avaient été chastes et pleines de bonnes volontés, visiblement pas assez pour convaincre Théodore du contraire.

- Je serai bien sage, affirma Drago à Blaise avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de répondre. Tu peux aller t'amuser maintenant.

Les mains posées sur les cuisses, un grand sourire sur le visage, Drago savait qu'il avait l'air d'une mère compatissante et prenant soin de son enfant. Chose que Blaise apprécia moyennement tout en rangeant rageusement sa baguette dans sa poche.

- N'oublie pas ta retenue ce soir, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner, suivi de Vincent et Grégory, Théodore étant parti en tête.

Il ne risquait pas. A vrai dire, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne pouvait pas lui faire enlever l'idée qu'il allait devoir retourner dans cette salle.

- Tu comptes m'attendre ? lança-t-il à Pansy qui était restée visée sur place, plongée dans son magazine.

Relevant soudain les yeux, elle le fixa un instant avant de rougir et partir à la suite des garçons qui étaient déjà bien loin. Drago préféra ne rien relever, juste pour ne pas donner de prétextes à la jeune fille pour rester avec lui.

Oui, il voulait être seul, à vrai dire, sortir n'avait pas réellement pour but de le distraire. Il voulait juste voir autre chose que le château mais, en même temps, il ne tenait pas du tout à aller s'amuser. Il était dépité… ou bien plutôt abattu. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là ne servait à rien et il se retrouvait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'au départ.

Si tous ses plans s'étaient déroulés comme il l'avait souhaité à la base, il aurait certainement été le plus heureux des hommes. Mais voilà, tout avait été de travers. De la simple discussion jusqu'au mouvement de son corps, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle et il se retrouvait sans rien, juste le fait de savoir que Potter risquait de ne plus jamais vouloir le recroiser de sa vie. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Drago le savait, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre eux mais entre s'éviter à cause de la haine qu'ils entretenaient et la gêne, le fossé était immense.

Drago se redressa avant de pivoter pour s'étendre sur le muret. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais c'était largement suffisant. Il ne faisait pas beau, pas du tout. Le ciel était gris, il y avait des nuages qui approchaient et, au vu du froid qui lui mordait la peau du visage, les dires de Pansy sur la neige risquaient de s'avérer véridiques. Calant ses mains sous sa nuque, il se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Bien entendu qu'il ne tenait pas à voir Colden dans le coin, mais que pouvait-il y faire à ce stade là ? Quoiqu'il fasse, il serait considéré comme un fou par Potter, un cinglé ne voulant que le piéger et le ridiculiser. D'autant plus que sa parole n'avait aucune valeur. Voilà de quoi il écopait pour sept ans de bons et loyaux services de haine réciproque. Autant dire qu'il éprouvait tout de même un peu de regret. Un peu… il ne fallait pas exagérer en s'imaginant qu'il se serait bien vu à sauter main dans la main avec lui dans un champ de fleurs. Mais tout de même, il lui aurait été si facile d'aller directement lui parler pour lui dire clairement que sa copine avait un grain. Une simplicité déconcertante dont il ne pouvait même plus faire usage.

Alors oui, il était en colère. En colère que Potter ne parle pas sérieusement avec la grognasse et qu'il ne remarque rien. Mais à force, Drago admettait que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Au lieu de lui parler, il lui avait à chaque fois sauté aux lèvres. Rien de tel pour détourner une conversation que rouler une pelle à un mec. Que Potter refuse à le prendre au sérieux, il le concevait, ce qui n'empêchait pas que cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Plus il voyait Colden s'approcher du Gryffondor, plus il sentait qu'il perdait ses chances de gagner contre elle. Une frustration qui ne faisait qu'empirer.

Il détestait perdre, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Et si Potter semblait être la pièce centrale du jeu, il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter, plus maintenant. Du moins, son esprit le voyait ainsi. Mais concrètement, il n'y avait plus rien à faire… sauf s'il décidait d'aller de nouveau le bécoter mais là, c'était une tout autre histoire.

D'ailleurs, en mentionnant cela, Drago réalisait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi vis-à-vis de Potter. Il penchait pour la schizophrénie mais savait qu'il avait été parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Pas vraiment de sentiments positifs ou négatifs, juste qu'il l'avait fait car cela apparaissait comme la solution la plus logique à ses yeux à ce moment donné. Et dans un sens, à chaque fois cela avait marché… mais la deuxième, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'objectif. Il s'était assis sur Potter car il l'avait juste voulu, car il avait été déterminé à se convaincre que Potter n'appartiendrait jamais à Colden.

Drago bascula sur le côté. Il avait quitté la phase calme et sereine pour une réflexion intense et posée contre une hystérie d'adolescente. Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et que la chute fut bien plus douloureuse. Atterrissant face contre terre dans la boue gelée par le froid, le seul son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un grognement distinct. A vrai dire, il ne se démena pas trop pour se remettre debout, et resta le front collé au sol au maudissant Merlin et ses ancêtres.

Redressant la tête, il fixa le chemin un peu plus loin. Que se passerait-il s'il faisait semblant de faire le mort ? Qui viendrait le trouver ici pour l'aider ? A vrai dire, Drago ne comptait sur personne, sûrement parce qu'il espérait que personne ne l'ait vu. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus… il détestait cette journée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant la silhouette qui disparue aussitôt au bout de la rue. Donc il avait raison d'être paranoïaque depuis le début de leur sortie. Il était bel et bien suivi, et depuis quelques heures.

Foutus Aurors.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Kate en le voyant devant la porte de chez Honeydukes.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il sombrement en montant sur la première marche.

Se penchant légèrement, Kate observa le bout de la rue à présent vide et Harry lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va trop bien justement, dit-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Mais, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, répondit Kate alors qu'il la poussait légèrement pour qu'elle rentre dans la boutique.

- Rien de mortel, malheureusement.

Et c'était vrai. Il était certain que s'il se prenait une boîte de gâteaux sur le pied, il verrait arriver une horde d'Aurors prêts à tuer les Chocogrenouilles de peur qu'elles ne l'égorgent. Il était sûr que Dumbledore était au courant mais avait préféré ne rien lui dire pour ne pas qu'il se mette en colère. Dans un sens, il avait eu raison, sauf que maintenant qu'il le savait il était certain que sa sortie avec Kate allait tout sauf être un tête à tête. Et il en avait besoin de cette sortie.

- Je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous raffolez de ces choses, vous les Anglais, dit-elle songeusement alors qu'elle s'était accroupie pour se mettre en face du rayon des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- C'est drôle, répondit Harry qui profita de sa remarque pour oublier sa surveillance rapprochée en se mettant à son niveau. Tu en as déjà mangé ?

- Non, et je n'en ai pas du tout envie, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant, en tant que Gryffondor, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de cela ? répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Mathématiquement suicidaire, décréta Kate en prenant un des paquets dans sa main pour le retourner et regarder les différents goûts. Une chance sur trois pour tomber sur un goût immonde.

- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle, défendit Harry en lui prenant pour l'ouvrir et en prendre une dragée entre son pouce et son index. Il y a toujours une surprise.

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, montrant bien qu'elle n'allait pas piocher dans le paquet qu'il lui tendait. Regardant la dragée qu'il tenait, Harry eut un grand sourire avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et de croquer. A ce moment là, ce fut à Kate de laisser un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage pâlissant du brun.

- Laisse-moi deviner… terre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait sa paume pour y recracher la dragée.

- Naon… pire, marmonna en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais tout en avalant difficilement sa salive. Asperge.

- Terrible, confirma Kate en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Harry lui accorda un regard noir, n'aimant pas du tout la plaisanterie, surtout qu'il venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

- C'était un hasard, rétorqua-t-il en replongeant sa main dans le paquet.

- C'est bon les…les asperges, répliqua Kate en tentant de reprendre un visage sérieux bien que les coins de ses lèvres ne cessaient de vouloir remonter.

- Non, ce n'est pas… commença Harry avant de brusquement réfléchir. Enfin si, c'est bon quand on aime, mais ce n'est pas bon.

- Tu t'emmêles.

- Et j'espère que vous allez payer.

Levant leur tête, ils aperçurent l'un des employés du magasin qui les jugeait de haut, le regard surtout rivé sur le paquet ouvert qu'Harry tenait à la main et la dragée qu'il avait dans l'autre. Se remettant immédiatement debout en lançant la dragée par-dessus son épaule, Harry eut un faible sourire qui se voulait inoffensif et tout à fait charmant mais ça ne fit que rembrunir le visage de l'employé.

- Je… je vais payer, affirma-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans ses poches. C'était juste pour goûter.

- Vous goûtez souvent le poisson directement chez le poissonnier ? rétorqua-t-il.

Harry préféra ne rien dire de plus, jetant un coup d'œil à Kate qui semblait tout aussi prise au dépourvu que lui. Sentant sa bourse sous ses doigts, il se hâta de la sortir et de l'ouvrir maladroitement après avoir mis le paquet entre les mains de Kate.

- Gardez la monnaie, dit Harry en mettant trois mornilles dans la main de l'employé qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui.

Ce dernier soupesa les pièces avant de leur accorder un regard noir et se détourner pour aller s'approcher d'une petite troupe de cinquièmes années de Poufsouffles à l'opposé du magasin.

- On va peut être sortir, murmura Harry en se penchant à l'oreille de Kate qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à rire de la situation.

L'attrapant par le poignet, Harry l'entraina hors de la boutique, aussi loin que possible de la vitrine. A force de venir ici depuis des années, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse être pris pour un voleur. Triste de le comprendre alors que son visage était affiché presque toutes semaines de la Gazette avec pour légende _« L'Elu : est-il réellement une pièce importante pour combattre Vous-savez-Qui ? »._

- Tu vas au moins m'aider à le manger ? demanda Harry en freinant le pas tout en lui montrant le paquet de dragées qu'elle tenait.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et sourit de sa mine dépitée. Il avait déjà assez de réserve en bonbons dans son dortoir depuis Noël, en acheter n'avait pas vraiment été dans son optique en rentrant chez Honeydukes. Ils avaient toujours des nouveautés et des vitrines extraordinaires, ils étaient juste venus en touristes.

- Dans ce cas, passe-le-moi, marmonna-t-il en lui prenant des mains et observer songeusement le contenu pour savoir lequel il prendrait par la suite.

Même s'il y avait eu un petit malentendu, Harry se sentait bien. Il avait fini par oublier qu'il était surveillé et commençait vraiment à penser que cette sortie allait être réussie. Gardant la main de Kate dans la sienne, il la suivit sans contester lorsqu'elle l'entraîna vers l'animalerie et la regarda admirer les chats derrière la vitre en souriant.

Oui, il était bien. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son petit problème car il était à présent certain que cela n'avait été le fruit que d'une réaction issue d'un moment donné. Il n'était pas gay, cela avait juste été une coïncidence. S'il l'était, pourquoi était-il à présent avec Kate ? Il était heureux, quoi demander de plus ? Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se poser des questions inutiles qui le mèneraient nulle part et qui ne feraient rien d'autres que le hanter pour rien.

Lui faisant quitter la vitrine, il montra la porte à Kate et celle-ci eut un léger sourire tout en rougissant et fixant ses pieds. De toute façon, il avait besoin de Miam-Hibou pour Hedwige puisque celle-ci avait décidé de ne plus porter son courrier depuis Noël. Apparemment, elle se sentait vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas emmenée avec lui, et le résultat était qu'il recevait son peu de courrier avec plusieurs jours de retards et directement dans son assiette. Mis à part ça, Hedwige était toujours d'un caractère serviable… il aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'Hagrid la lui avait offerte.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ils restèrent un moment dans la boutique, Harry à la caisse négociant avec le propriétaire pour avoir un prix sur les six paquets qu'il prenait tandis que Kate regardait s'amuser de petites créatures entièrement velues qui couraient à travers tout le magasin. Il avait préféré prévoir à l'avance, ne sachant pas à combien de biscuits il pourrait monnayer Hedwige pour la faire céder.

- Vous êtes bien dur en affaires M. Potter, marmonna le vieil homme en récupérant ses pièces.

- C'est juste que je n'avais que cela sur moi, avoua-t-il en prenant son sac.

Quittant la boutique à grands pas, il fut ravi de voir Kate le suivre immédiatement en se remettant à rire.

- Tu-tu n'as pas d'argent ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant une larme alors qu'ils repartaient sur l'allée principale.

- J'ai juste oublié de remplir ma bourse avant de partir, concéda Harry en profitant du sac pour y mettre le paquet de Dragée qu'il avait à la main depuis déjà un long moment.

Et comment aurait-il pu y penser au vu du spectacle que Ron donnait à choisir comment s'habiller ? Autant dire que l'idée même était bien ironique, mais le voir en vrai l'était plus. D'ailleurs, il espérait sincèrement que son ami ait pu convaincre Hermione de quitter le château. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait comme efforts pour se comporter le plus convenablement du monde, cela aurait été assez triste qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir tous les deux en tête à tête.

- Tu veux aller au salon de thé ? demanda Harry en montrant le bout de la rue sur leur gauche.

Se penchant légèrement pour apercevoir le bâtiment, Kate fit aller et venir son regard entre ce dernier et Harry.

- Et toi ?

Sur le coup, Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Sincèrement, il ne tenait absolument pas à remettre un pied dans cet enfer de niaiserie mais si elle aimait ce genre de d'endroit, il ne se voyait pas en droit de lui refuser.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

- Si, bien sûr si je veux bien y aller, rétorqua-t-il en tentant un faible sourire. Je…

Il se stoppa en voyant son air peu convaincu. Passant sa main droite derrière sa nuque tout en fixant les bâtiments à l'opposé, il finit par acquiescer.

- J'ai plutôt de mauvais souvenirs là-bas, avoua-t-il.

- Il suffisait de le dire…

Oui, mais il avait souhaité que cette sortie se passe le mieux possible, autant pour elle que pour lui. Déclencher une dispute alors qu'ils n'en avaient vraiment jamais eu n'étais pas dans ses objectifs. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se prouver qu'il avait raison d'être avec elle et que jamais cela ne changerait, alors peu importe s'il devait concéder à certaines choses qui l'agaçaient.

- Il fait froid mais il ne neige pas alors on peut continuer à rester dehors ? proposa-t-elle.

Harry l'observa un instant et acquiesça avec quelques remords. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire des concessions, et c'était bien ironique que ce soit le cas à présent. Suivant ses pas pour remonter à sa hauteur, Harry remit d'aplomb son écharpe et observa les passants.

Oui, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais avec bien peu de monde. Beaucoup étaient restés au château de peur d'une attaque. Rajouter à cela les quelques boutiques qui avaient fermées, les affiches placardées sur les murs et les quelques Aurors qui s'étaient cette fois-ci donnés pour mission de le suivre à la trace, il n'y avait plus rien ici à comparer à ses premiers souvenirs en troisième année. Voldemort était de retour et rien ne pouvait le lui faire oublier, pas même une sortie pour aller acheter des biscuits pour chouette.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir parié pour Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la petite boutique de Quidditch.

- On va gagner, certifia-t-il en fixant le balai en vitrine.

- Et j'en serai heureuse si c'est le cas, affirma-t-elle.

- Pas ton argent.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Qu'elle ne pensait pas à leur victoire ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il savait que l'équipe de Serdaigle était extrêmement dure à battre, une très bonne équipe qui allait leur donner du fil à retordre. Harry le savait et ne cherchait pas à blâmer Kate pour cela.

- En fait, la selle va bien sur ton balai ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers le château.

- Plutôt, répondit Harry. J'ai juste fait les tests de base mais je pense qu'elle tiendra très bien pour quelques figures plus acrobatiques. J'ai juste dû raccourcir certaines lanières vu que j'ai un Eclair de Feu.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment assez d'argent pour aller dans une boutique de balai haut de gamme, confia Kate tout en reboutonnant sa cape qui glissait de ses épaules. Mais le vendeur m'a dit qu'elle pouvait facilement s'adapter.

Harry acquiesça. Un cadeau utile en passant vu que la sienne avait souffert depuis le match contre Serpentard où il avait dû rattraper Malefoy avant qu'il ne se brise la nuque.

- C'est un balai très cher tout de même, dit Kate plus pour elle-même.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il approuva, laissant malgré tout un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres.

- Sirius me l'a offert, murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom, bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'avait oublié, plutôt que d'en parler ravivait de bien trop sombres souvenirs pour vouloir volontairement y faire face.

- Si mon parrain m'offrait de telles choses, j'en serai vraiment heureuse, dit Kate en lui prenant la main. Un coffre entier ne suffirait pas à en payer un.

- Oh, tu n'as pas vu le contenu de mon coffre, rétorqua Harry en riant à moitié. Sirius avait tout de même…

Le son de sa voix s'éteignit lentement alors que son sourire glissait de ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, comme une mauvaise note au beau milieu d'un concert.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Kate en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers lui alors qu'il avait cessé de marcher.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa un instant sans dire un mot, observant son visage légèrement inquiet.

- Comment sais-tu de qui je parle ?

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres au moment même où il venait d'y penser, dévisageant Kate le front légèrement plissé. La jeune fille le fixa un instant sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. Entrouvrant se lèvres, elle resta un moment sans prononcer un mot avant de finalement faire un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Kate.

Harry la fixa plus sceptique lâchant sa main pour lui faire convenablement face.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que Sirius était mon parrain, dit-il de plus en plus en retrait.

- Et bien… enfin, je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai sûrement dû l'entendre de Ron ou Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas pour Harry, comme si les échos de ses conversations dans sa salle de retenue lui remontaient en tête.

- Sirius reste Sirius pour eux, ils n'en parlent pas comme étant mon parrain, rétorqua-t-il.

Sa voix était devenue plus froide et distante, beaucoup moins chaleureuse alors qu'il dévisageait jeune fille qui semblait perdue face à ce qu'il lui disait. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire le dérangeaient bien plus que cela aurait dû l'être.

- Et bien je ne sais pas, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules. Mais on ferait mieux de rentrer, il commence à neiger.

Lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne, Harry la fixa un moment avant de venir reporter son regard sur son visage.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? insista-t-il.

Kate sembla quelque peu indécise face à sa réaction, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry ne bougeait d'un pouce tandis que les flocons commençaient à tomber sur eux.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-elle. Si tes parents étaient amis avec lui c'est normal que…

Elle se tut soudain alors que le regard d'Harry devint glacial, faisant un pas en arrière pour mettre un minimum de distance entre eux.

- Qui t'a dit cela ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Harry, je…

- Je te demande comment tu sais cela sur pour mes parents, coupa-t-il.

- Je… enfin, je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle en se rapprochant. Je… j'ai dû l'entendre d'une personne qui était à Poudlard à l'époque et…

- Tu mens.

Il était en colère. En colère car il ne comprenait du tout ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi elle s'emmêlait autant dans ses explications. En colère car ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens et que lui ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi c'était le cas.

- Tu viens d'Amérique, qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir de la scolarité de mes parents ? lança-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant la bouche entrouverte en cherchant apparemment quoi répondre face à cela. Oui, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et Harry commençait à saisir ce qu'il n'allait pas, bien qu'au fond il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela sur moi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je… enfin je…

- Réponds-moi.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Ses mots avaient résonné et, peu importe qu'ils puissent être vus ou bien entendus, Harry voulait des réponses. Il refusait d'admettre que ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux était la vérité et qu'il s'était fait avoir. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, il voulait des réponses.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si important, tu…

- Tu es quoi exactement ? coupa-t-il.

Kate le fixa apeurée tentant en vain de reprendre sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait dès qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui.

- Tu es quoi ? marmonna-t-il. Tu veux t'amuser ? Juste avoir des informations ? Ou bien tu trouves ça marrant ?

- Non…, dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes. Harry, je...

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment sa main.

Alors elle lui avait menti tout ce temps ? Lui qui avait cru que peut être il trouverait une personne sur qui compter il s'était trompé. Avait-elle été sincère en début d'année en lui demandant comment il s'appelait ou bien était-ce juste un mensonge qu'elle lui avait servi pour mieux le tromper ? Le tromper…

- Il avait raison…, marmonna-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant la neige qui commençait à recouvrir les pavés.

- Harry, je t'assure que je ne moque pas de toi, lança-t-elle la voix tremblante. Je tiens vraiment à…

- A quoi ? lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. A quoi ?

- Harry…

- A quoi est-ce que tu tiens ? A moi ou bien à l'idée que tu as de moi ? lâcha-t-il malgré le fait qu'elle semblait réellement au bord des larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… , marmonna Kate en s'approchant.

- Lâche-moi !

Se reculant de plusieurs pas, il dévisagea de bas en haut, une colère froide logée au centre de sa poitrine. Il venait de se faire avoir, de se faire tromper sans même en avoir conscience et le retour à la réalité faisait très mal.

- Ne m'approche plus, dit-il en retenant le dégoût qu'il avait en lui avant de la contourner pour regagner le château à grands pas.

- Non, attends ! cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de lui attraper l'avant-bras.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! hurla-t-il en se défaisant violemment de son emprise.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! supplia-t-elle.

- Pour que tu me dises d'autres mensonges ? répondit Harry avec un grand sourire qui était bien plus effrayant que joyeux. Garde-les, j'en ai eu ma dose.

- Reviens, Harry ! hurla Kate par-dessus son épaule. Je te jure que je vais te dire la vérité ! Il faut que tu me cro…

- Ne m'approche plus, articula-t-il en se tournant une dernière fois vers elle. Fais-le et je te jure que je serai beaucoup moins poli.

Se détournant, il remonta à grands pas le chemin menant jusqu'au château, ignorant les cris derrière son épaule qui le suppliaient de revenir. Il avait été trompé et manipulé. Combien de mensonges lui avait-elle servi ? Pour quelles raisons tenait-elle à en savoir autant sur sa vie ? Lui qui s'était trouvé bien seul au début de l'année avait l'impression de retomber bien plus bas à présent. Harry était en colère, en rage de savoir qu'il avait été berné dans des illusions alors que ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour lui de s'inquiéter de telles choses.

Frappant son pied dans un cailloux, il le regarda partir tomber dans un fossé un peu plus loin et se mit à marcher d'un pas encore plus vif pour regagner Poudlard. Il avait crû que la journée serait la meilleure de toute, qu'il pourrait enfin se retrouver à abandonner les peurs idiotes qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis quelques jours, mais voilà que ce qu'il pensait être un point réconfortant n'était en fait qu'un immonde mensonge auquel il s'était plu à croire.

Levant les yeux vers les premières tours qui apparaissaient à travers la neige, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure en jurant. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un, juste pour se défouler, juste pour faire comprendre qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire avoir chaque année. A croire qu'il n'était là que pour se prendre des claques au visage.

Et puis, lentement, il s'arrêta, fixant une petite fenêtre donnant sur une pièce éclairée. Il y avait malgré tout une chose encore moins compréhensible... Malefoy le savait.

Perdant un instant la colère qui grondait en lui, Harry laissa une mine égarée s'installer sur son visage. Ce type lui avait non seulement dit qu'il devait parler avec Kate mais en plus qu'elle ne faisait que lui mentir. Comment l'avait-il su ? Et puis, pourquoi le lui avoir dit ? Regardant un court instant le sac qu'il avait encore à la main, il laissa lentement ses sourcils se froncer en réfléchissant rapidement.

S'il voulait des réponses, il allait devoir parler avec Malefoy. Et au plus tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dira Harry à Drago ? Comment celui-ci réagira en apprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Kate et Harry ? Que fera Kate ? <strong>

Bon, moi je pars en vitesse, mon ordi beugue. Je crois que de ne pas avoir internet pendant trois semaines à changer son code digestifs, il est malade O.o


	22. 21 Jamais deux sans trois

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**A la suite de sa retenue, Harry garde des doutes vis-à-vis de son orientation et compte bien profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour mettre à terme à tout cela. Mais la situation bascule lorsque Kate mentionne Sirius. Découvrant qu'elle n'a fait que lui mentir, il compte bien comprendre pourquoi Drago était au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

**Petits bavardages :** Je... je... _Effet Papillon_ fait partie des fics du mois T.T C'est un très grand honneur pour moi et je remercie tous mes petits lecteurs peut être ici présent en balançant des bonbons et gâteaux à tour de bras. C'est beaucoup d'émotion pour mon petit coeur TwT  
>D'ailleurs, maintenant que c'est fait, je vous promets de ne plus vous parler de cette fic pendant un mois. A force, ça peut devenir saoulant x)<p>

Concernant _Mascarade_, je suis ravie de voir que vous aimez tirer du plaisir de la souffrance des autres, c'est rassurant dans la vie de savoir que de telles personnes existent XD  
>Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. Bien entendu, si vous avez lu mes précédentes notes, vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi.<p>

* * *

><p>- J'ai inventé un nouveau système, grâce à cela, je suis certain d'avoir un prix, lança fièrement Colin au Gryffondor face à lui tout en montrant le contenu de son sac. Bien entendu, il me faudrait un volontaire…<p>

- Pourquoi pas un élève ? proposa ce dernier en se penchant pour mieux voir.

- Non, enfin ça dépend lequel, répondit Colin en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas prendre n'importe qui, c'est tout de même un prix à trente gallions alors… eh, Harry ! hurla-t-il soudain.

A l'autre bout du hall, l'interpellé tourna un court instant son regard vers lui en s'arrêtant tandis que Colin refermait son sac avant de courir vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai un super plan qui pourrait t'intéresser, lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Pas intéressé, maugréa Harry qui commençait déjà à partir.

- Ecoute, juste une photo et tu feras mon bonheur, expliqua-t-il en le suivant avant de le doubler pour se mettre à marcher à reculons et lui faire face. Tu vois, il y a un petit magazine auquel je suis abonné qui…

- Je suis occupé Colin, coupa Harry en tentant de le contourner.

- Non mais ce ne sera que pour deux secondes parce que tu vois, j'ai réussi à mettre au point un nouvel appareil et il me faut quelqu'un pour le tester, continua-t-il. Alors, bien entendu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à t…

- Ecoute, je te suis très reconnaissant mais j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant et je ne suis pas non plus intéressé, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais...

Harry s'arrêta soudain et le dévisagea quelques secondes en inspirant profondément.

- Tu veux m'être utile ? lança-t-il. Ramène ça dans mon dortoir.

Lui lançant son sac qui contenait les paquets de Miam-hibou, Harry profita qu'il soit trop occupé à le rattraper pour s'en échapper et se hâta d'emprunter les escaliers.

Il était toujours en colère. Une colère dirigée contre Kate qui lui avait menti et Malefoy qui s'était foutu de lui tout ce temps. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet dans une partie, incapable de décider ce qu'il devait faire. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il avait saisi que Kate ne lui servait que des mensonges pour lui complaire, il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre et allait voir la seule personne qui avait été au courant de toute cette mascarade.

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, ce qu'il voulait dire que, si Malefoy était en retenue, il serait comme à son habitude dans la salle où ils avaient tous deux passés un peu de temps ensemble. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Harry était prêt à défoncer l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards pour lui parler. Il voulait taper sur quelqu'un, il y avait fort à parier que cela allait tomber sur Malefoy.

Dévalant les trois marches d'un petit escalier, Harry bifurqua immédiatement dans le premier couloir sur sa gauche, manquant de peu de renverser une élève de Serdaigle. Il voulait des réponses, comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard lui avait parlé par énigmes plutôt que de lui dire clairement que Kate se fichait de lui. Il en aurait tiré un meilleur plaisir à le voir totalement brisé d'avoir été trompé. Là non, c'était comme s'il l'avait prévenu. Pourquoi ? Venant de Malefoy, Harry ne s'attendait à rien de bon, il ne connaissait lui aussi que trop bien les mensonges. Alors au diable ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et comment Malefoy avait été mis au courant. Il n'aimait qu'on se fiche de lui, encore moins en tirer du plaisir.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-il.

Ouvrant violemment la porte en entrant dans la salle, il avait immédiatement jeté un regard circulaire dans la pièce, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la silhouette blonde qui venait de tomber de sa chaise en se prenant un vase sur la tête.

- Non mais t'es cinglé ? lâcha ce dernier en se recroquevillant tout en portant ses mains à son front.

- Debout, ordonna Harry en arrivant à côté de lui.

Drago se laissa tourner sur le dos et fixa le menton de Potter la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Bien qu'il puisse être passablement en colère contre cet idiot d'avoir failli le tuer, la haine inscrite sur le visage du Gryffondor avait le don de le glacer. Sur le coup, plusieurs questions et réponses stupides vinrent en tête à Drago. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire mais, il était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas de nouveau bécoté dans un coin, sa mémoire n'était pas aussi défaillante. Avait-il oublié de retirer une farce qu'il lui destinait et qu'il avait omise après plusieurs années ? Potter souffrait intérieurement d'un tel manque d'affection qu'il voulait de sa compagnie ?

- Malefoy, tu lèves tes fesses ou je t'y oblige, lâcha froidement le Gryffondor.

Perplexe, Drago cessa de porter ses mains à son front et posa ses coudes au sol pour se redresser, pivotant immédiatement avant de se lever. Il n'était certainement pas fou au point de garder Potter dans son dos. Baissant un instant les yeux, il vérifia que ce dernier n'était pas armé et le détailla attentivement. Il avait encore sa cape sur le dos et quelques flocons finissaient de fondre. Outre cela, Potter avait amené sa main autour de son cou pour en desserrer l'écharpe avant de la lancer violemment à terre.

- Pourquoi ? !

Ce fut le coup de grâce et Drago le dévisagea abasourdi.

- Quoi quoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Sa politesse avait tout de même le don de le ramener un minimum à la réalité et Drago laissa un sourire peu enthousiaste glisser sur ses lèvres.

- Peut être que tes mots sont pour toi clairs comme de l'eau de roche mais nous n'avons pas tous un dictionnaire potterien à disposition alors soit tu me traduis ce que tu veux soit je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce et t'assomme avec un vase, lâcha le blond en désignant l'immonde objet à côté de lui.

Suivant un court instant des yeux sa main tendue, Potter braqua son regard sur lui.

- Tu m'as prévenu, pourquoi ? articula-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, le temps est capricieux aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela que je me fais la bonne parole des élèves pour les en avertir, se vanta Drago en souriant.

Le brun le dévisagea incrédule, apparemment pas bien sûr de la manière dont il devait réagir.

- Je t'ai dit de traduire, pas de me raconter la même chose, lâcha Drago en perdant son sourire. Tu me veux quoi exactement ?

- Tu le sais.

- Non, répéta-t-il exaspéré. Je ne le sais pas. Alors, bien que tu m'attribues une intelligence supérieure à la normale qui me flatte énormément venant de ta part, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre un sujet, un verbe et un complément dans tes phrases si tu veux avoir un minimum de dialogue avec moi.

Bon, il fallait l'avouer, Drago n'était peut être pas heureux d'être pris de haut mais il commençait un peu à regretter son sarcasme en voyant le regard du Gryffondor se durcirent un peu plus alors qu'il avançait dans sa phrase. Il l'avouait, il n'avait jamais été doué d'un courage digne des plus grands, et là Potter lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Alors comment c'est ? demanda le brun en tirant violemment sur l'attache autour de son cou pour détacher sa cape. Comment ça fait de ne rien comprendre lorsque quelqu'un te parle ?

Drago recula d'un pas en le voyant avancer vers lui. Là, il avait la nette impression qu'il allait finalement se faire frapper.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi alors tu vas clairement me dire pourquoi, ordonna-t-il en pointant un doigt vers sa poitrine.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai toujours rien compris, marmonna Drago en contournant la petite table contre laquelle il venait de se cogner en reculant.

- Fais un minimum fonctionner ta cervelle de bourgeois et demande-toi pour quelle raison je serai venu volontairement devant toi, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes bien ? proposa le blond en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut autour de Potter d'user d'un sourire très inquiétant et qui lui fit profondément regretter à d'avoir laisser sa baguette au dortoir. Il y avait des moments où obéir aux ordres n'avait strictement rien de bon.

- Si tu considères que mon amour envers toi peut se traduire par ma volonté à vouloir enfoncer ta tête dans un mixeur et apprécier l'attente des premiers craquements, peut être, dit-il. Comment as-tu su pour Kate ?

Sur le coup, Drago s'arrêta soudainement dans sa lente fuite calculée vers la porte de la salle et il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Si Potter tenait tant à lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'une folie passagère mais pour une raison dont il prenait peu à peu conscience. Le Gryffondor était en colère, une haine intense dont il semblait en partie responsable mais pas totalement. Il avait prononcé le prénom de Colden. Il était en colère. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blond.

- Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à moi de poser les questions, lâcha Potter en se reprochant définitivement. Comment le savais-tu ?

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Réponds.

- Allez, que t'a-t-elle raconté ? insista Drago.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, de l'inquiétude, il était passé à une joie des plus débordantes, en face de lui, c'était avec perplexité que le Gryffondor accueillait ce brusque changement d'humeur.

- Je vais me répéter une dernière fois, comment as-tu su qu'elle me mentait ? articula-t-il sèchement.

Et le sourire sur les lèvres du blond s'étendit encore un plus en l'entendant. Alors il savait. Il était au courant que cette grognasse n'avait fait que lui jouer la comédie. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, mais il sentait incroyablement bien, heureux et incapable de défaire de son visage le sourire qui y trônait.

Il avait devant lui un Potter en colère, demandant des réponses mais lui n'en avait que faire. Il avait gagné. Gagné contre Colden, gagné contre cette cinglée et Potter ne lui appartenait plus. C'était étrange de parvenir à son objectif alors qu'il en avait abandonné l'idée à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Là, le Gryffondor s'était présenté devant lui comme une fleur et venait de lui annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée. La seule d'ailleurs. S'asseyant sur la petite table autour de laquelle il avait pris soin de tourner, il fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait réussi, ou bien plutôt que Potter avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui. Un rêve éveillé qui l'enchantait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au moment où il s'était convaincu de mettre Colden plus bas que terre.

- Malefoy !

Frappant ses mains devant lui, le Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas quitté sa colère et Drago baissa les yeux vers lui sans se détacher de son sourire.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te rassure, tu n'es pas doué d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, lâcha Potter. Ouvre ta bouche pour formuler une réponse et je réviserai peut être mon jugement si je ne t'ai pas dévissé la tête avant.

- Quelle question ? rétorqua ce dernier qui revenait peu à peu sur Terre.

- Comment as-tu su que Kate me mentait ? articula-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un perroquet alors c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules et quitta l'appui de la table pour se mettre à marcher. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le Gryffondor venait de se tendre, inspirant profondément pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Disons que nous avons eu un échange très poli, répondit finalement Drago.

- Quel genre ? lança-t-il en se tournant dans sa direction.

Lui dire qu'ils avaient parlé, Drago n'avait rien contre, mais lui raconter qu'il était tombé à pieds joints dans son piège, certainement pas. Il était certes heureux de ce retournement de situation à son avantage mais certainement pas pour se rouler dans la boue volontairement.

- Nos petites discussions ne regardent que nous, reprocha Drago en continuant de lui fournir un sourire. Mais pour faire court, contrairement à toi, elle ne m'a jamais fait la moindre courbette. Une garce reste une garce et…

- Ne l'insulte pas.

Sur le coup, Drago s'arrêta dans son petit monologue pour fixer Potter sans comprendre. Bon, il était en colère, blessé d'avoir été trahi et qu'on lui ait menti, pas besoin d'être devin pour le lire sur son visage. Mais il la défendait… Là, même lui ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce une blague ou bien avait-il mal compris ?

- Je ne…

- Ce qu'elle a fait ne regarde que moi, coupa Potter. Si tu veux faire profiter de ton vocabulaire, évite d'ouvrir la bouche devant moi.

- Non mais elle t'a tout de même menti et…

- Et quoi ? lâcha-t-il. Tu te sens tellement concerné vis-à-vis de moi que tu veux l'insulter ? Que crois-tu que ça va arranger ?

Pour être tout à fait sincère, Drago resta muet un long moment. En cette phrase, Potter venait de lui démontrer qu'il l'était muni d'un cerveau, d'un sens de la réflexion et d'un minimum de délicatesse envers les autres. Trois faits que Drago avait définitivement rayés de la liste de ses capacités en début d'année. Ce n'était plus vraiment de la surprise mais quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais pu penser. Après, venaient aussi les valeurs de sa maison mais il y avait tout de même une limite entre le texte théorique et la mise en pratique.

- Vu que tu as l'air de m'écouter, autre question, poursuivit Potter en venant le rejoindre. Pourquoi essayer de me prévenir ?

Mais le Serpentard n'écoutait pas, gardant son regard rivé sur son visage en essayant d'avoir une explication logique, ou au moins qui le satisfasse. Jamais, même dans toutes les possibilités sur la finalité de ses plans, Potter aurait dû agir de cette manière. Un paramètre hasardeux auquel il n'avait même pas pensé.

- Je sais que je te captive mais ce serait encore mieux si tu me répondais, lança-t-il.

Drago émergea lentement, voyant que le Gryfondor prenait beaucoup sur lui pour attendre une réponse de sa part. Et là, un léger problème se posa. Au fond, pourquoi avait-il essayé de l'avertir ? Il aurait été simple de répondre qu'il voulait se venger de Colden mais il était certain que Potter lui demanderait pour quelle raison. Là, il en revenait à sa justification précédente qui était qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à se trainer dans la boue et montrer qu'il avait été lui aussi trompé. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre que c'était par égard pour lui car il aurait immédiatement su que c'était un mensonge, et Drago se retrouva donc la bouche ouverte sans dire quoique ce soit.

- C'était drôle…, laissa-t-il finalement sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

En face de lui, Potter venait d'hausser un sourcil en lâchant sa cape sur la chaise à sa droite.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Je… enfin… c'était amusant, répondit-il en prenant plus d'assurance.

- Le plus amusant aurait été de te taire et de jubiler de ce qui était en train de se passer, rétorqua Potter. Je sais que je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais fonctionner mais quand il est question de me pourrir la vie, étrangement, je suis un géni.

Présenté de cette manière, il fallait avouer que Drago s'y prenait comme un manche.

- C'est essentiel ? lança-t-il. Tu n'es plus avec la grognas… avec Colden, se reprit-il ne voyant son regard noir. Donc je ne vois pas…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais plus avec elle.

Le visage de Drago pâlit alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait en grand et qu'un air effaré s'affichait sur son visage. Oui, là il confirmait, il ne comprenait strictement à ce qu'il se passait et ses plans avaient été alors tronqués d'une bonne partie.

- Mais non, je ne compte plus être avec elle, ajouta Potter qui semblait se hâter de finir sa phrase avant que le blond ne fasse une attaque en face de lui. Cependant, avec qui je sors ne va toujours pas répondre à ma question de savoir pour quelles raisons tu m'as mis deux fois en retenue pour me le dire.

Rassuré ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'être au vu des blagues de mauvais goût qu'il était en train de lui faire ? Drago ne le savait pas vraiment, tout ce dont il était conscient, ce fut qu'il accueillit sa réponse avec le plus grand des soulagements.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, lâcha Drago en se tournant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Te faire quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se dépêchant de se mettre en face de lui pour toujours croiser son regard. Je te pose une question, alors réponds-y au lieu de penser à des choses qui ne te concernent absolument pas !

Absolument pas ? C'était une très bonne blague en sachant ce que Colden lui avait fait subir. Levant sa tête pour venir le fixer, Drago sentit un léger sentiment de frustration l'envahir. Il avait tout de même le droit d'être un minimum au courant sur la question de qui sortait avec qui. Il haïssait Colden pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et toutes les menaces insipides qu'elle avait osées lui sortir, alors hors de question que Potter hésite à se remettre avec elle en sachant qu'elle était totalement dégénérée. Il avait gagné, point à la ligne. Il n'y avait pas de revanche ou bien la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Il avait gagné Potter, elle, elle pouvait aller crever dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu des Acromentules qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Pas de seconde manche, il était l'unique gagnant, et peu importait comment Potter le jugeait, c'était à lui maintenant de dicter ses règles.

- La politesse, tu connais ? lâcha-t-il en attrapant la cravate du brun avant de violemment tirer dessus pour qu'il se penche.

Mettant ses mains autour de son cou pour essayer de desserrer l'emprise qui était en train de l'étrangler, le Gryffondor leva difficilement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, intervint Drago en attrapant sa baguette qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon pour la lancer par-dessus son épaule avant que le brun ne la prenne.

- Ma-le-foy, tu m'étran-gles… laissa échapper Potter.

- Et bien j'aurai la satisfaction de savoir que tu ne parleras plus de cette bécasse, répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire poli. Je l'insulte si je veux et je me fiche bien de tes petits monologues pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Mais lâ-che-moi !

Drago le dévisagea un petit moment. Au moins il avait oublié de prendre la défense de Colden sauf qu'il avait une légère teinte violacée. Malgré cela, il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était qu'il oublie définitivement cette fille et qu'il goûte enfin au doux sucre de la victoire. Qu'enfin elle tombe plus bas que terre et qu'il jubile de la voir la plus démunie, sans que Potter ne lui accorde la moindre pensée.

A ce moment là, il y eut comme une sorte de révélation dans le cerveau de Drago, une réponse qui venait justifier absolument toutes ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Alors certes, il aurait pu s'en indigner, mais là tout de suite, il s'en trouvait à en sourire face à un Potter au bord de l'étranglement. Pas vraiment quelque chose de déshonorant car cela servait juste à marquer son territoire, une place acquise bien avant qu'il ne largue sa poufiasse. Rien n'effaçait ses certitudes mais il y avait une évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

- Respire un coup, lança-t-il en lâchant la cravate du brun qui s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Il n'y avait strictement rien d'élégant à respirer comme un phoque, or, c'était exactement ce que Potter était en train de faire pour tenter de regagner une respiration correcte. Avachi sur le canapé, il se hâtait de desserrer le nœud alors que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Baissant les yeux tout en relevant sa manche, Drago fixa les aiguilles de sa montre tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive le vacarme que le Gryffondor faisait à côté de lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour y remédier, Potter restait et resterait une personne non dotée d'un sens inné de l'élégance. À noter que si l'étrangler de cette manière était suffisant pour le tuer, certains cherchaient bien trop loin pour l'éliminer.

- Tu es toujours vivant ? demanda-t-il au bout de trente secondes.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Potter qui regagnait peu à peu des couleurs tout en hochant la tête.

- Tu as repris assez d'oxygène ? poursuivit Drago.

Apparemment, la question n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui car il tourna la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu… commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi.

Remettant sa manche d'aplomb, Drago pivota, se levant du canapé alors qu'il y plaçait son genou droit et envoya violemment le brun sur les accoudoirs. Et il y eut une impression de déjà vu, un mélange entre les deux premières fois où Drago avait volontairement embrassé le Gryffondor qui, en plus de totalement se remettre de sa tentative de meurtre, écarquillait à présent les yeux. Presque allongé sur lui, lui bloquant toute retraite, c'était avec un intérêt tout particulier qu'il l'embrassait, goûtant avec satisfaction ce moment.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que qui ne vas pas chez toi ? lâcha Potter en le repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- J'ai gagné, je prends ma récompense, résuma-t-il.

- Gagné quoi ? rétorqua Potter en l'empêchant de se repencher à nouveau.

- Ce sont mes affaires.

- Arrête ! ordonna sèchement le Gryffondor en le repoussant tout en tentant de s'extraire. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à ploter, pas besoin de te jeter sur moi à chaque fois qu'on se croise ! Tu es totalement cinglé !

Drago eut une légère grimace. Il ne lui facilitait pas du tout la tâche le petit Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas tout de même pas me dire que ça te déplait ? rétorqua-t-il en se rappelant pertinemment que la deuxième fois il n'avait strictement rien fait pour se défendre.

- Tu es un homme et moi aussi ! lâcha Potter en le dévisageant. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es gay ?

Et au vu de la question, le Serpentard éclata de rire, bien sûr que non il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme et son petit test avec Théodore l'avait convaincu de cela. Il marquait juste sa possession et sa victoire, qu'y avait-il de dérangeant là-dedans ?

- Autant que toi, répondit-il en riant à moitié.

Mais malgré sa plaisanterie, Potter ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il pâlit en perdant le peu de couleurs qu'il avait réussi à regagner. Cela ne le faisait pas du tout rire et Drago n'y prêtait pas attention, à vrai dire, il ne s'intéressait pas à cela. Profitant du fait que le Gryffondor avait baissé sa garde, il repartit à l'assaut, attrapant les lèvres du brun avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de les ouvrir trop pour répondre. Idée stupide de décider que Potter serait sa récompense mais une idée qui lui plaisait. Si Colden l'avait perdu, elle se détruirait encore plus dans son esprit alors qu'il parvenait enfin à hanter définitivement les pensées de Potter. En faire sa possession, car le doux goût de la vengeance le rendait incroyablement serein. Il avait toujours agi ainsi, il n'y avait strictement rien de déshonorant à continuer de même.

En dessous, un autre problème se posait… non en fait c'était un problème tout court car le Serpentard n'avait aucun complexe pour le moment. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait absolument plus quoi faire.

En entrant dans la salle, il en avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un face à face avec Malefoy. A vrai dire, il n'avait eu aucune raison pour avoir cela à l'esprit. En lui ordonnant de lui donner des réponses, il n'avait eu aucune raison de penser qu'il se jetterait à nouveau sur lui avec autant de lucidité cette fois-ci… encore moins pour lui répondre qu'il était « comme lui ». La seule question qui persistait dans son esprit était de comprendre si oui ou non Malefoy était de ce bord car sa réponse ne l'éclairait pas du tout.

Alors certes, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne le soit pas, que cette phrase ait été dite en toute sincérité mais dans l'ignorance totale du débat intérieur qu'Harry avait eu ces derniers jours. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait largement de quoi s'inquiéter. En aucun cas il n'était venu ici pour se faire de nouveau rouler une pelle, absolument rien à voir avec le premier sujet qu'il l'avait poussé à traverser le château le plus rapidement possible.

- Bon, d'accord, je change de sujet pour les questions et je reviens à ce que je te disais la dernière fois, lâcha-t-il soudain en profitant d'une courte seconde durant laquelle le blond se détacha de lui. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Potter, je t'embrasse, si c'était dangereux, je crois que tu le saurais autant que moi alors calme-toi, reste allongé, ouvre la bouche mais ferme-la, répondit Malefoy.

- Tu as tes mains sous ma chemise espèce de cinglé ! répliqua violemment Harry en se tirant encore un peu plus en arrière pour lui échapper.

Haussant un sourcil puis baissant les yeux, Malefoy considéra un instant la chose puis haussa les épaules avant de se pencher à nouveau et de saisir ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant sa langue glisser contre celle d'Harry qui aurait bien voulu continuer de lui répondre.

Non, rien n'allait. Il ne comprenait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du Serpentard mais il était certain que tout partait de travers. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait en lui affirmant qu'il prenait sa récompense, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

- Malefoy, tu veux une catin et bien cherche ailleurs ! hurla Harry en le repoussant violemment pour au moins qu'il le laissa respirer.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis de ceux lançant leur argent par les fenêtres car incapable d'avoir un minimum de relation ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Je me contre fous de ta vie mais tu n'as aucun droits pour croire que tu peux me tripoter comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il en remettant le mieux qu'il pouvait sa chemise dans son pantalon.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de vexer ta chère et tendre ? répliqua Malefoy dans une grimace au-dessus de lui. Sans vouloir te vexer, maintenant tu es seul et libre, aucune raison d'avoir des remords. Contrairement à avant, tu ne trompes personne.

- Je ne parle pas de moi ! Qui te donne le droit de te permettre de me sauter dessus ? lança Harry en tentant de se redresser.

- Couchez, Potter.

L'attrapant par la gorge, le Serpentard le renvoya au fond du canapé avant de bien faire en sorte de s'asseoir sur lui.

- Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans tout ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils visiblement soucieux. Tu me parles de droit, d'autorisation mais pas de normalité. C'est moi ou bien qu'un homme t'embrasse ou aille probablement plus loin avec toi ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

Et le coup parti directement, Harry frappant le blond au visage avec rage. Il n'aimait pas le sous-entendu, il ne l'aimait pas du tout car il refusait de l'admettre et même d'y penser. S'il voulait qu'il arrête c'était avant tout pour ne plus jamais à se pencher sur ce sujet et essayer de recoller les morceaux. Mais là, tout ce qu'il pouvait constater malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait pour ne pas le faire était qu'il appréciait. Apprécier quoi ? Quelques baisers un peu trop approfondis et quelques caresses sur le ventre ? Au fond, ce n'était en rien différent que ce qu'il y avait avec une fille et ne le catégorisait pas comme appréciant la gente masculine. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était qu'il voulait avant tout repousser Malefoy parce qu'il se jetait sur lui sans explication, pas pour ce qu'il lui faisait.

- Tu comptes vraiment me casser quelque chose aujourd'hui ? lâcha le Serpentard en se massant le bas de la mâchoire.

- Tu me veux quoi ? rétorqua Harry.

- Rien de particulier, répondit-il en avant de faire claquer sa mâchoire.

- Laisse-moi partir.

- Tu n'es plus avec Colden, il faut fêter ça, répondit-il dans un signe négatif de la tête. Et ne me donne pas d'ordres, je déteste ça.

- Tu veux vraiment le fêter ? répliqua Harry alors que sur son visage un sourire pour le moins peu sympathique apparaissait.

S'enfonçant brutalement dans les coussins, il prit son élan et se redressa violemment, poussant le Serpentard pour qu'il tombe en arrière. Ecartant sa jambe droite, il se tira grâce au dossier et bascula au-dessus du blond en plaquant ses paumes sur ses épaules pour le coller au fond du canapé. Il était en colère, en colère mais avec des pensées parfaitement lucides. Si Malefoy tenait tant à le bécoter et bien autant qu'il lui serve à quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être en dessous ?

Pas vraiment de réponse, juste la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du Serpentard qui apparemment ne s'était pas préparé à cette situation, certain de garder le contrôle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, juste pour lui, pas par principe de « fêter » quoique ce soit. Malefoy était là, volontaire, il lui servirait de cobaye.

Se penchant, il s'arrêta un instant à quelques centimètres de son visage alors que le blond paraissait de plus en plus perdu. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'hésitation, qu'un court moment où il déglutit avec difficulté avant d'inspirer profondément. Il lui suffisait juste d'essayer et de constater qu'il avait totalement faux, rien de plus. Et puis, il pouvait considérer cela comme une vengeance par rapport à toutes les fois où Malefoy lui avait sauté dessus.

Supprimant toutes les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa tête, Harry parcourut les derniers centimètres restant et laissa ses lèvres frôler celles du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts, c'était bien trop difficile de se convaincre de continuer s'il avait en face de lui le regard ahuri de Malefoy. Alors ce fut avec hésitation qu'il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, écartant ses lèvres pour attraper celles du Serpentard.

Ce n'était rien, juste un petit baiser puéril car c'était à peine si Harry se retenait de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de grandes différences entre Cho, Ginny ou bien… il préféra ne pas y penser. Enfin, ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'est que des lèvres restaient des lèvres. Quelque chose de doux et de tiède qui donnaient envie d'aller plus loin, les entrouvrir encore un peu plus pour explorer encore un peu la bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment qu'il appréhendait la suite car il savait pertinemment quels effets il ressentirait en mêlant sa langue à celle du Serpentard. Lui ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire, mais, c'était autre chose que de prendre l'initiative que d'être simplement passif. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, Harry pouvait facilement dire que ce n'était toujours pas différent. Malefoy semblait hésiter à suivre le mouvement mais, pour l'instant, le brun ne voyait pas tant de grands changements.

C'était agréable, plaisant, son corps ne réagissait pas de manière plus spontanée juste parce qu'il embrassait un homme. Mais il ne détestait pas, c'était tellement semblable à une fille qu'il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer, la seule petite différence qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était quand leur peau se frôlait. Plus rêche par endroit, rien de plus normal car il fallait qu'ils se rasaient mais à part ça, tout était pareil. Et c'est ce qui rassura Harry à se détendre, lâchant les épaules de Malefoy sur lesquelles il s'appuyait.

Mais ce fut à ce moment là que tout changea, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les hanches du blond avant de s'allonger sur lui pour continuer avec un peu plus d'assurance son baiser. Plat, c'était le mot qui résumait tout. Pas de rondeurs ni de finesse, tout était plus dur. Il n'y avait pas de poitrine, où du moins pas celles qu'il avait jusque là connues, tout était bien plus masculin. Un ventre plat, pas de taille marquée ou de hanches sur lesquelles il était tout naturel de poser les mains. Mais il y avait toujours cette chaleur, une chaleur brûlante qu'il ressentait sans peine à travers ses vêtements et, parce qu'il voulait en connaître plus, laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise du Serpentard, rentrant directement en contact avec la peau de celui-ci.

Oui, tout était différent, y compris plus bas sous la ceinture et il le sentait parfaitement. C'était effrayant mais en même temps plaisant. Effrayant car c'était à ce moment là qu'il prenait pleinement conscience que Malefoy était bel et bien un homme. Plaisant car outre cela, il se sentait incroyablement bien coller ainsi au Serpentard, goutant de nouveaux à ces sensations que, bien qu'en partie différentes, lui convenaient parfaitement au point qu'il ne pensait plus à quitter la pièce.

Son assurance se transforma, laissant libre court à ce que son corps lui dictait plutôt que de considérer la possibilité d'arrêter. Détacher ses lèvres puis revenir de plus belle, ses mains caressants le ventre du blond et glissant vers le bas de ses reins. Et puis, peut être parce que l'envie lui vint soudain d'aller plus bas, il arrêta de bouger, cessant de l'embrasser pour laisser sa tête tombée juste à côté de la sienne, son front collé aux coussins.

- Désolé…, marmonna Harry.

Dire ce mot était encore pire et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux et voir de quelle manière pouvait être Malefoy à ce moment précis. Il avait voulu faire son test et voilà qu'il avait souhaité aller plus loin. Où devait-il en venir ? Que c'était son penchant ou bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela ? Et puis, le pire de tout : qu'allait donc faire Malefoy ? Harry était plutôt pour la thèse qu'il allait éclater de rire et déclarer haut et fort qu'il était un homo ayant tenté de le violer. Après tout, il l'aurait cherché pour l'avoir utiliser comme cobaye.

- Dis-moi, Potter, lança soudain Malefoy. J'ai envie de jouer à un petit jeu.

Pour le coup, Harry rouvrit les paupières, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

- Quoi ?

Alors qu'il voulut se redresser, les bras de Malefoy passèrent brusquement autour de sa poitrine et il ramena contre lui.

- C'est un jeu très simple, expliqua-t-il à son oreille alors qu'Harry tentait de se dégager. La première consigne consiste à ce que tu attendes que je te dicte les règles.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il en essayant d'attraper ses bras pour qu'il desserre son étreinte.

Et Malefoy éclata de rire. Autant dire qu'Harry avait largement eu raison d'appréhender cela bien qu'il ne l'ait pas imaginé exactement de cette manière. Alors qu'il pensait pour pouvoir se redresser, la main gauche de Malefoy attrapa sa nuque et l'obligea à rester tête penchée. Il ne fallait pas plus de quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que cet idiot était en train de lui faire un magnifique suçon. Et il avait beau se débattre, Malefoy semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas commencé à lui pomper son sang.

- Malefoy, arrête ça ! ordonna-t-il en n'essayant de ne pas penser à la manière dont il devrait cacher cette chose.

- Vois-tu, Potter, il y a une chose que je hais et c'est bien les ordres, répondit ce dernier en quittant le creux de son cou. Je suis un grand joueur et il se trouve que j'ai gagné donc il est temps pour moi de m'amuser et dicter mes règles.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu dis ! lâcha Harry en continuant de se débattre.

Lâchant prise, Malefoy l'attrapa cependant par la mâchoire avant qu'il ne se redresse totalement et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré le sourire amusé qui s'étalait sur le visage du Serpentard, Harry avait l'impression que son regard était glacial.

- Je vais jouer, déclara-t-il. Pas pour remettre ma récompense en jeu, juste pour regagner ce que j'ai perdu.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait ni même ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans mais il avait l'impression que Malefoy n'allait certainement pas le laisser de si tôt. Un sentiment qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque le sourire sur le visage du blond s'étira un peu plus en le lâchant.

* * *

><p><strong>De quel jeu Drago parle-t-il ? Que fera Harry après ce brusque revirement de situation ? Quelle sera désormais sa relation avec Kate ?<strong>

Olé !, rien à dire de plus :)


	23. 22 Parce qu'on ne peux rien fuir

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry a découvert que Kate lui mentait. Décidé à comprendre pourquoi Drago était au courant, il le retrouve dans sa salle de retenue mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Voulant profiter de sa victoire, le Serpentard voit la situation s'inverser lorsqu'Harry prend le dessus. Pour Drago, une chose est certaine, il est temps de dicter ses règles.

**Petits bavardages :** Lolo !  
>Peu de réactions pour le dernier chapitre mais, j'essaye de me consoler en me disant que dans celui-là, il se passe encore moins de trucs ^^"<br>Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais le site Pottermore est en ce moment en phase beta. J'ai réussi à m'inscrire et à être sélectionnée pour faire partie des petis élus (j'aimerai avoir autant de chance au loto :/). J'ai fait ce que je pouvais et je suis... à Poufsouffle ! ... ... Je n'ai rien contre ces nobles blaireaux mais je déteste le jaune, comprenez mon arrêt cardiaque lorsque j'ai eu fini le test O.O (test assez bizarre, en comparant le nombre de personnes réparties dans toutes les maisons, c'est bien trop réguliers. Je crois au hasard mais là, c'est trop bizarre.)

Allez zou ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Remettant maladroitement l'attache de sa cape, Harry dévala les dernières marches d'un pas rapide, essayant de cesser de trembler. A vrai dire, après ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout ce que Malefoy lui avait dit, il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de rester plus longtemps, récupérant ses affaires et déguerpissant en vitesse de la salle.<p>

Son test était allé trop loin, bien trop loin et Malefoy l'inquiétait en ne semblant pas vouloir l'insulter ou bien le frapper. Ce jeu dont il parlait, Harry ne tenait pas à en savoir les règles ou bien tout simplement y participer. Il n'y tenait pas du tout et n'appréciait pas le ton sur lequel il lui avait annoncé cela. Comme si c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Certes Harry l'avait volontairement embrassé pour ses propres intérêts mais le Serpentard n'avait pas à se croire en droit de lui en demander plus.

Sentant sa baguette dans sa poche, il se maudit de ne pas connaître un sortilège pour effacer toutes les traces de ce qu'il venait de se passer, notamment l'énorme suçon qu'il avait au creux du cou. Là, il lui suffisait de remonter son col pour le cacher au regard de ses amis mais il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas adopter ce look rebelle en gardant sa cravate dans sa poche durant les cours. Il devait trouver un mensonge, tout lui conviendrait le temps de trouver une solution au problème. La meilleure chose à faire était de dire qu'il s'était coupé ou bien griffé et mettre un énorme pansement pour cacher la chose… bien entendu en prétendant en vouloir garder une cicatrice pour ne pas être soigné et ainsi montrer ce qu'il tenait tant à omettre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Levant brusquement la tête, ce fut avec surprise et surtout peur qu'il aperçut Neville arriver vers lui par le couloir sur sa droite. Ramenant immédiatement sa main à son cou pour être certain que son col cachait bien la marque, il lui fit un grand sourire qui était pourtant bien peu convainquant.

- Ne-Neville, lança-t-il en feintant la surprise. Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ?

- Vu que nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard, je n'ai plus vraiment faim avec tout ce que j'ai pu manger là-bas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis passé devant, il n'y a pas grand monde comme d'habitude.

- Ah…

Lui qui avait espéré s'esquiver rapidement dans son dortoir et s'enfermer dans son baldaquin avait comme l'impression que ses plans ne pouvaient pas se dérouler comme prévu.

- En croisant Colin, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais pressé alors, vu que tu as organisé une séance d'entrainement demain, je pensais que tu serais au terrain, poursuivit Neville en se mettant à ses cotés alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors.

- Je devais envoyer une lettre, mentit Harry. Et pour l'entrainement, je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'on puisse le faire si une tempête de neige se lève.

- Pourtant le match est dans deux semaines, dit-il songeusement. J'ai vaguement entendu Corner en parler aux Trois Balais, ils ont vraiment tout prévu pour gagné la coupe.

Harry n'avait pas du tout la tête à parler de Quidditch et, même s'il souriait à Neville pas pure politesse, il ne l'écoutait qu'une oreille distraite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder sa main collée au creux de son cou, remuant faiblement les doigts pour faire croire qu'il se grattait alors qu'il sentait juste quelque chose le démanger. Il savait que ce n'était pas physique, juste une impression de son cerveau pour lui dire que Malefoy avait voulu lui sucer son sang. Ce type était un vampire totalement cinglé et imprévisible.

- On fera tout pour ne pas les laisser faire, ne t'en fais pas, répondit vaguement Harry.

- Oh tu sais, même si j'aime le Quidditch, je serai peut être un peu déçu mais ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale, avoua-t-il. Ecaille.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait. A vrai dire, Harry souhaitait tout d'un coup faire demi-tour, comme si le simple fait de mettre un pied dans la pièce prouverait qu'il venait de commettre la pire connerie de sa vie. Mais le portrait ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la Grosse Dame les fixa tous deux sans rien dire.

- Vous savez, même si je connais votre identité après sept ans et que je sais que vous êtes à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous ouvrir si vous vous trompez de mot de passe, lâcha-t-elle enfin, Neville perdant toutes ses couleurs.

- Ce n'est pas…

- C'était le mois dernier, répondit-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Je suis ravie de voir que vous arrivez finalement à les retenir mais il faudrait peut être vous mettre à jour.

Plissant le front en réfléchissant, apparemment à la recherche du nouveau, Harry préféra couper court à sa réflexion pour courir jusqu'à son baldaquin.

- Pléonasme, lança-t-il.

- A qui le dites-vous, répondit-elle en basculant.

Laissant passer Neville avant lui au cas où il observerait son cou, Harry resta les yeux rivés au sol en pénétrant dans la salle, serrant son col du mieux possible. Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il avait trop chaud, ses joues semblaient en feu et il était certain qu'il était en train de faire une bouffée de chaleur. Rien de plus normal, il rentrait chez les Gryffondors, au milieu de ses amis, en feignant l'innocence alors qu'il venait volontairement d'embrasser et de se coller à la personne qui leur était la plus hostile dans le château. Que devait ressentir d'autre mis à part de la tromperie ? Rien, vraiment rien du tout.

Levant tout de même un court instant le regard, il fit le tour de la pièce et fut plus ou moins soulager de ne pas y voir Kate. Etait-elle déjà rentrée au château ou bien dans le dortoir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, avec le moment qu'il venait de passer avec Malefoy, il en avait quasiment oublié la raison qui l'avait menée jusqu'à cette salle. Acquiesçant à Colin qui était assis plus loin en lui montrant le plafond, il le remercia plus ou moins de loin pour avoir ramené ses affaires et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Harry, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai réussi à faire ! lança soudain Ron en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

Se stoppant net, il le dévisagea, blanc comme un linge, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire pour paraître normal.

- Et-et bien raconte, marmonna-t-il en faisant un sourire alors qu'il crispait encore un peu plus sa main sur la marque au creux de son cou.

- Tu ne peux même pas essayer de deviner ? répliqua-t-il en l'encourageant.

- Euh… et bien, dit-il en le détaillant un instant. Tu es… enfin tu es finalement allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail, répondit Ron. Non, j'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione de venir voir avec moi un match des Canons de Chudley pour les vacances d'été.

- Bravo, dit Harry qui ne réfléchissait même pas à s'il devait être vexé ou non que Ron ait pensé tout d'abord à Hermione pour du Quidditch et non à lui.

- Bon, bien entendu j'ai dû y mettre une petite contre partie mais… Pourquoi te tiens-tu le cou ?

Si Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, il pâlit cependant encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en l'entendant.

- Moustique, dit-il.

- En janvier ? s'étonna Ron sceptique.

- Et bien il fait plutôt beau en ce moment, se justifia Harry.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas choisi la meilleure des solutions car ce fut avec un regard perplexe que Ron observa la fenêtre sur leur droite sur laquelle les flocons tombaient.

- Harry, tu es certain…

- Ou bien une araignée, je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire, coupa-t-il en lui faisant un immense sourire tout en remettant les bras le long de son corps. Je comptais aller voir plus précisément donc si tu…

- Je ne sais pas par quoi tu t'es fait bouffer mais certainement pas par une araignée, rétorqua Ron avec des yeux ronds. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il l'avait vu ? Harry refusait d'admettre qu'en retirant sa main il avait en même temps repoussé son col. Remettant brusquement sa cape en place alors que Ron attendait une réponse, de plus en plus amusé,

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Kate ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

- Non ! Enfin, oui, rajouta-t-il brusquement en voyant la mine perdue que le visage venait de prendre face à sa première réponse. Et puis… bon sang, Ron, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Peut être mais je ne pensais pas du tout qu'elle était du genre à te manger le cou, répondit Ron en le suivant alors qu'Harry partait vers l'escalier.

Et zut ! Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Pas de justification, pas de mensonge car aucun n'allait être plausible. Que devait-il faire pour que Ron cesse de vouloir s'amuser de ça ? Ce qu'il redoutait surtout, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre se mêle à la conversation, comme par exemple Dean ou Seamus qui n'étaient pas très loin.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable, plaisanta Ron par dessus son épaule.

Si seulement il savait… Apercevant les premières marches, il se stoppa soudain lorsqu'il vit Hermione descendre de celui des filles.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Ron qui riait à quelques mètres.

- Oui, affirma Harry qui voulut la contourner.

- Par contre, méfie-toi de Kate, c'est une cannibale, lâcha Ron avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle.

- Cannibale ?

Se tournant vers Harry, elle fronça soudain les sourcils en le voyant remonter de nouveau son col et s'approcha d'un pas avant de lui tirer brusquement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que les choses allaient très mal tourner. Se dégageant de son emprise, il se hâta de grimper les escaliers, entendant quelqu'un le suivre.

- Harry !

Donc c'était Hermione. Il avait vraiment l'impression que s'il se retournerait, il le regretterait amèrement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se retrouver seul mais, apparemment, Hermione en avait décidé autrement.

- Bon sang, Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! lança-t-elle.

- Je l'ai dit déjà à Ron, ce sont mes affaires !

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il tira sur la lanière de sa cape avant de la lancer sur son lit et de soudainement s'arrêter alors qu'Hermione rentra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Que tu ais un suçon, je m'en moque pas mal, lâcha-t-elle. Qui te l'a fait ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas, marmonna sombrement Harry en contournant son lit.

- Vu que j'ai trouvé Kate assisse sur son matelas à regarder dans le vide en rentrant, je crois que si, rétorqua-t-elle.

Redressant légèrement la tête pour la fixer, Harry déglutit difficilement. Donc Kate était bien revenue au dortoir, mais, au vu du visage d'Hermione, il était certain qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Qu'elle demande des explications vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant les vacances de Noël, il le comprenait, mais certainement pas maintenant alors qu'il n'avait préparé aucune histoire qui pourrait avoir un semblant de crédibilité.

- Rassure-moi en partie et dis-moi qu'elle te l'a fait avant, dit-elle.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas…

- Si, j'en ai parfaitement le droit ! coupa-t-elle. Tu m'as promis que tu prenais cette histoire au sérieux et voilà que tu te ramènes avec un suçon aussi gros qu'une pelle à tarte alors que tu viens de rompre avec Kate ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Mais qu'en savait-elle ? Harry voulait juste se retrouver seul pour tenter de faire un point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, en aucun cas essayer de se justifier et inventer des mensonges pour se couvrir.

- J'ai ma propre vie et…

- Pas quand tu bousilles celle des autres ! lâcha-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec elle ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas important. Tu ne peux pas…

- Pas important ? releva Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Non mais ça va vraiment pas bien chez toi. Tu comptes encore esquiver comme avec Ginny ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Alors donne-moi au moins une réponse pour justifier ce qui se passe ! Tu…

- Merde, Hermione ! hurla-t-il. J'ai mes raisons, point à la ligne ! Prends-moi pour le plus gros des salopards si ça te chante mais j'ai rompu avec elle parce que j'avais de vraies raisons et non pas parce que je suis un foutu gosse qui fait son caprice !

En colère, il l'était. Lui qui avait tenté de se calmer et de paraître le plus neutre possible ne pouvait plus continuer de garder ce masque de sérénité. Tout partait de travers dans sa vie ! Absolument tout ! Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à lui répondre alors qu'il avait envie de tout casser dans la chambre ? Il avait été trompé, mis au rang de simple objet et possession et ce en quelques heures. Que devait-il faire ? Lui sauter dans les bras et chanter ses louanges pour son inquiétude ? Bonne blague…

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi, répondit-elle bien plus calmement face sa réaction. Si tu as vraiment de bonnes raisons, tu n'as pas à te mettre sur la défensive.

- Pas envie d'en parler…, marmonna-t-il en tombant assis sur son matelas.

- Harry.

Il l'a gratifia d'un regard noir et préféra reporter son attention sur ses rideaux. Il devait lui dire quoi exactement ? A vrai dire, il ne tenait vraiment pas à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même les raisons qui l'avait mené à rompre avec Kate. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Malefoy, il restait assez blessé de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Se venger aurait été une bonne solution en scandant sur les toits qu'elle n'était qu'une mythomane, mais cette solution ne lui plaisait pas. Etait-il trop bon ou bien pensait-il qu'elle avait encore une chance de bien se comporter ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne comptait pas parler des mensonges qu'elle lui avait servis. Si elle pouvait se montrer un minimum honnête, elle devait au moins saisir la chance qu'il lui offrait de se racheter. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il risquait de nouveau de lui accorder sa confiance ou bien être tout simplement ami avec elle. Kate lui avait menti, peu importe comment il pouvait voir la situation, il ne tenait plus du tout à avoir de rapport avec elle.

- Je te demande juste d'avoir un peu confiance en moi, dit-il à Hermione. Je n'ai pas agi de manière irréfléchi ou bien sur un coup de tête. Alors, ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne concerne que Kate et moi, personne d'autre, à moins bien sûr qu'elle ne veuille te tenir dans la confidence.

Chose dont il doutait fort.

- Mais je suppose que ce que tu as dans le cou n'a pas été fait par elle ? répondit Hermione.

Il inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Avec Kate, c'était bien l'unique autre sujet qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à aborder.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, poursuivit Hermione en ne le voyant pas ouvrir la bouche. Comme tu le dis, tu es maintenant un grand garçon capable de prendre tout seul ses décisions. Mais, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, alors fais tout de même un peu attention où tu mets les pieds car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne réfléchis pas deux secondes aux conséquences de tes actes.

La regardant quitter la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur son oreille lorsque la porte fut fermée et il porta ses mains à son visage. Il était au courant que tout partait de travers et que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer s'il ne faisait pas un minimum attention à ce qu'il faisait ou bien disait. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Trop de choses en une journée. Des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne maitrisait pas. Il ne savait plus du tout où il allait à présent, comme s'il s'attendait vaguement à ce que Malefoy réapparaisse bien trop soudainement devant lui au cours des jours à venir. Il avait été stupide, totalement débile. Pour une fois, il trouvait assez facilement les mots pour se qualifier. Il lui aurait été si facile de quitter la pièce en insultant le Serpentard plutôt que se servir de lui pour vérifier ses doutes. Là, il ne saisissait pas vraiment la manière dont Malefoy avait pris ses actions mais les répercussions qui risquaient de se faire voir l'effrayaient.

Le plus perturbant restait les plans qu'il lui destinait. Harry ne comprenait strictement rien au fonctionnement de la pensée de Malefoy .Là, il venait d'atteindre le record de l'incompréhension. Et le pire… il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était vraiment… belle interrogation risible alors qu'en dehors du château, on voulait le tuer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il y avait des moments assez étranges. Des moments dont on ne saisissait ni le sens ni même la fonction. C'était ce que Théodore constatait alors que la porte sur la chambre de Drago était ouverte, le jeune homme assis sur son lit en rédigeant d'une manière assez joyeuse son devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En fait, ce n'était qu'il rayonnait de bonheur mais plutôt qu'il souriait en rédigeant un parchemin pour une matière qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Refermant son propre livre, Théodore quitta son siège et s'approcha lentement avant de frapper par pure politesse à la porte.

- Oh, tu ne me fuis plus ? lança Drago en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, lança-t-il.

En ce dimanche matin où une bonne partie du dortoir des Serpentards avait été déserté pour regagné la chaleur des autres salles, il n'y avait que deux garçons présents. Et pour Théodore, il était temps d'avoir un minimum d'explications.

- Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, dit-il. Mais, vois-tu, même si ça peut te surprendre, je ne t'ai jamais particulièrement détesté, et je m'intéresse un peu au bien être de mes camarades. Et je viens de constater, par le plus grand des hasards, que tu n'allais pas bien du tout.

- Si, répondit Drago.

- Non.

- Je t'assure.

- J'estime qu'à partir du moment où tu te tapis dans la salle de bain pour regarder mes fesses, je suis en droit de certifier du contraire, se justifia Théodore. Alors, tes sautes d'humeur, j'ai compris que c'était dans le personnage, mais là je te trouve vraiment trop serein par rapport à la semaine dernière.

En face de lui, Drago venait d'hausser un sourcil en posant délicatement sa plume pour mieux l'écouter.

- Alors, j'émets l'hypothèse que tu prends une potion illégale ou bien que tu fonctionnes au sortilège d'Allégresse, poursuivit-il.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Drago.

- Dans ce cas explique-moi un peu, que j'ai une raison pour ne pas aller voir les Médicomages de St Mangouste pour qu'ils t'enferment.

Drago hésita un instant entre rester de marbre et éclater de rire. Oui, il était de bonne humeur mais ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux pour sa santé. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait gagné contre Colden,

Après des semaines à monter des plans pour la détruire et enfin la laminer, il ne pouvait que tirer satisfaction des résultats. Alors, peut être qu'il n'utilisait pas de sortilèges, mais c'était véritablement un sentiment d'allégresse qu'il grognait dans sa poitrine. Le plaisir de savoir que ses misérables menaces sonnaient creux, qu'elle n'avait plus rien et surtout, que Potter l'avait abandonnée à cause de ses mensonges. Il avait tout de même de quoi être heureux. Jamais encore, il n'avait éprouvé une telle satisfaction à la réussite d'un de ses projets. Il tirait un véritable plaisir de la savoir détruite, un sentiment de sadisme qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Disons qu'en ce moment, je ne me suis jamais autant senti respecté, résuma Drago en lui souriant.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes fesses, répondit-il avant de reprendre sa plume.

Apercevant le front plissé de Théodore à ces mots, il ne dit rien d'autres pour le retenir lorsqu'il fit demi-tour afin de quitter sa chambre. Cessant d'écrire, le sourire sur les lèvres de Drago s'étira encore plus.

Il avait tout gagné, absolument tout, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose à présent. Alors certes, il ne s'était pas remis en question depuis le soir précédent, sa réflexion lui semblant parfaitement logique. Pour détruire Colden, il devait s'approprier ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à ses yeux, qu'elle n'ait plus jamais la chance de pouvoir prétendre recommencer à lui interdire quoique ce soit. Alors, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il sautait sur Potter avec un tel plaisir, mais plutôt parce que de cette manière il savait entre ses mains la personne la plus précieuse pour cette grognasse. Il était celui qu'elle détestait le plus avec Potter entre ses mains. Rien de plus réjouissant en cette journée qui semblait être une tempête.

Oh, bien entendu, il avait tout de même été surpris quand il s'était retrouvé en-dessous, ne saisissant pas vraiment pour quelles raisons Potter avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains, il ne le comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Que le Gryffondor ait quelques petits problèmes l'arrangeait en parti, il pouvait ainsi mieux prévoir comment établir la suite. Car tout ne faisait que commencer de son point de vue, il devait récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu, et finalement jouir pleinement de ce retournement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite chose pour que son bonheur soit complet, une chose que Potter allait faire à sa place pour parfaire le décor.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Non, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas du tout compris.

Assis dans les vestiaires du stade, Ron fixait avec perplexité Harry en face de lui.

- Si je résume : tu as rompu avec Kate mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi. Tu ne souhaites plus lui adresser la parole mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi. Tu as un suçon de la taille d'une pastèque mais tu ne veux pas me dire qui te l'a fait.

- En gros, c'est à peu près ça, approuva Harry.

- Et je dois continuer de croire que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

Plus ou moins à contre cœur, Harry se vit dans l'obligation d'acquiescer. Bien qu'il ait voulu rester discret sur sa situation, il n'avait cependant pas pu rester muet face aux questions de son ami et ils se retrouvaient tous deux en retrait par rapport au reste de l'équipe qui s'entraînait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient vu que le temps dehors était terrible.

- Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal mais…

- Ah ba non, certainement pas, coupa Ron. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire la tête, tu as raison.

Au vu du sarcasme, Harry pouvait facilement certifier que sa descente en enfer n'était pas encore terminée.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, assura-t-il à mi-voix.

- Figure-toi que j'avais fini par le comprendre vu la manière dont Hermione est venue me trouver hier soir, répondit Ron. Je ne suis peut être pas une flèche mais je ne suis pas aveugle, si tu considères que tu n'as pas besoin de tes meilleurs amis quand ça te chante, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Je vous le dirai, promit Harry. Mais pas maintenant, il faut encore que je sois sûr de certains points avant de…

- Ouais et bien disons que pour la fin de la journée, je ne tiens pas vraiment à te parler, on sera quitte, coupa-t-il en se levant avant de rejoindre Ginny qui hurlait sur les deux autres poursuiveurs. Mais, attention, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Restant assis sur le banc, Harry jura à mi-voix. Il ne l'avait pas volé, il le savait, mais il avait au moins espérer que cela ne se passe pas si mal et que Ron accepterait de ne pas chercher plus loin. Grave erreur que de penser une chose pareille alors qu'il le connaissait depuis près de sept ans maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'au moins il puisse lui adresser la parole ce soir. Harry voulait bien leur raconter tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais là… et bien disons qu'il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre. Lorsqu'il était question de prophétie et de Voldemort, tout était bien trop clair, là… et bien il ne se voyait pas du tout aborder le thème tellement il était improbable.

Et puis quelle idée il avait eu de maintenir l'entraînement ? Certes cela lui occupait l'esprit mais au vu de leur misérables performances sur les quelques secondes où ils avaient pu rester sur le terrain, il n'aurait pas dû insister pour qu'ils continuent dans les vestiaires, même sans balai. Ils avaient plus l'air d'une équipe de volley-ball que de Quidditch. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de réfléchir à la situation et de remettre tout au clair.

Si Malefoy ne venait plus le voir et que Kate ne lui adressait plus la parole, il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer ou bien de continuer à appréhender. Tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse était de garder son calme et de reprendre normalement le cours de sa vie. Là, c'était bien sûr son rêve idyllique car les chances pour que Malefoy revienne la bouche en cœur étaient écrasantes comparées à celles pour qu'il soit libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il maudissait bien trop sa situation à cet instant précis.

Et d'ailleurs, que ferait-il en le revoyant ? Harry ne s'était même pas encore posé la question. Non seulement il ne saurait plus se mettre mais il avait l'impression que les sous-entendus iraient bon train, chose stupide car cela mettrait également Malefoy en « danger ». Pas sûr qu'il tienne que ce qu'il leur était arrivé la veille ne se répande dans le château. Radio potins avait tendance à avoir une bien mauvaise côte à son égard lorsque c'était lui qui était concerné.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- M. Potter, je suis ravi de voir que vous portez un tel intérêt à mon cours et qu'il vous oblige à arriver si tôt mais je vous demanderais de ne pas vous coller le front à la porte si vous tenez à rester debout, lança Teyrans en ouvrant la dite porte.

Se redressant brusquement, il fit un léger signe d'excuse au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne en vu, d'ailleurs, vu l'avance considérable qu'il avait prise pour être certain d'être le premier à rentrer dans la salle avec l'espérance de ne croiser aucun Serpentard, il fallait avouer qu'il avait plutôt réussi son pari. Rentrant dans la salle lorsque Teyrans fit un pas sur le côté, il se dirigea droit vers le premier rang avant de s'y asseoir soulagé. Ici, il était certain d'être tranquille.

Premier cours en commun avec les Serpentards depuis samedi soir, autant dire qu'il avait la hantise de se retrouver seul à seul face à Malefoy. Alors certes, il se retrouvait un peu seul car Ron continuait de bouder, Hermione restait froide vis-à-vis de lui et que la totalité de son dortoir avait compris qu'il avait largué Kate sans la moindre politesse (chose vraie dans le contexte mais parfaitement justifiée), mais le point positif était qu'il était le premier installé, certain d'être au moins tranquille pour la fin de la matinée.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux courir, dis-le clairement, lâcha une voix à côté de lui.

Légèrement paniqué, il fut à deux doigts de remercier Hermione mais il n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle comprenne pour quelle raison. Décalant son sac, il la laissa s'asseoir sans dire un mot, se concentrant sur son livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Je ne veux pas insister, dit-elle finalement. J'ai compris que, pour l'instant, tu ne voulais pas nous faire part de ce qui est en train de t'arriver mais je tiens juste à te rappeler que, dès que tu le voudras, je serai là.

- Merci.

Dit volontairement ou non, Harry était tout de même ravi de voir qu'elle n'allait pas profiter du cours pour le tuer. Il avait déjà bien trop d'une personne à surveiller, il ne comptait pas en plus rester sur ses gardes avec sa voisine.

- Je suppose que Ron ne compte pas me parler de si tôt ? dit-il à mi-voix alors que Lavande et Parvati arrivaient dans la salle.

- Il a tout de même raison, répliqua-t-elle tout en sortant ses affaires. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas la victime de l'histoire.

Théoriquement non, physiquement oui. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il accueillit avec appréhension les premières silhouettes de Serpentard qui s'avéraient être Pansy et Millicent.

- Par contre, Kate n'a rien dit non plus.

Pivotant brusquement vers elle, Harry la dévisagea un instant. Il s'était certes douté du silence de Kate mais c'était bien plus surprenant de constater qu'il avait eu raison. Attrapant maladroitement sa plume au fond de son sac, il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je n'en ai aucune idée, poursuivit Hermione à voix basse tandis que Teyrans leur faisait signe de se taire. Mais je la trouve bien plus silencieuse qu'avant.

Et bien au moins elle ne viendrait plus lui dire de mensonges. Il était certes prêt à lui donner une nouvelle chance mais certainement pas oublier la rancœur qu'il avait contre elle. Trop peu de temps c'était écoulé pour qu'il ait digéré le fait de s'être fait lamentablement trompé et mené en bateau. En parlant du loup.

Apercevant sa silhouette à l'entrée de la salle avec le reste des Gryffondor, Harry se détourna. Hors de question qu'il lui accorde la moindre attention. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de faire quoique ce soit vis-à-vis d'elle et, pour l'instant, il se cloitrait derrière un mur d'ignorance.

- Je ne vous demanderai de ne pas sortir toutes vos affaires, lança Teyrans qui semblait empiler de vieux manuels sur les quelques table collées au mur. Afin de progresser un peu plus rapidement, une partie de ce cours sera consacrée à la pratique du maléfice. Préparez les binômes.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et, si ses yeux avaient pu sortir de ses orbites, ils se seraient gaiement carapatés.

- Hermione, avec moi, lâcha-t-il soudain en attrapant sa main sans pour autant détacher son regard de Teyrans.

- C'est une demande ou un ordre ?

- Pitié, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Au même moment, il entendit les derniers arrivants pénétrer dans la salle, notamment une tignasse blonde. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle accepte, s'il se retrouvait avec Malefoy, il était prêt à feindre le malaise pour sortir du cours.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle plus ou moins perplexe face son enthousiasme.

- Merci.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti un tel soulagement. Remettant son livre et ses plumes dans son sac, Harry posa sa baguette devant lui en inspirant profondément.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever et vous mettre au centre de la salle ? demanda Teyrans en tirant sa propre baguette.

S'exécutant comme le reste des élèves, il prit cependant bien soin de se mettre devant, gardant fermement Hermione à côté de lui. Envoyant toutes les tables contre les murs, Teyrans leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient se disperser un peu plus. Profitant d'un court instant, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il ne voyait plus Malefoy, tant mieux même si cela restait inquiétant, Ron était avec Dean et Seamus tandis que Kate était aux côtés de Neville. Pour l'instant, tout fonctionnait à merveille.

- Le sortilège que nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui est d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il est souvent utilisé lorsque deux sorciers travaillent ensemble, l'un les protégeant, l'autre attaquant, lança Teyrans. Afin de mettre cela en pratique et surtout à ce que vous connaissiez parfaitement le travail d'équipe, deux binômes se feront face. Je veux donc que ces quatre groupes se mettent chacun dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas gêner les autres.

Le désavantage de s'être mis devant fut que, le temps qu'ils se retournent, certains étaient déjà partis. Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et Goyle se mettaient déjà face à face, Neville avait traîné Kate avec Parvati et Lavande, et le cœur d'Harry eut un énorme pincement en s'avançant vers le trio de Gryffondor que Ron, Dean et Seamus formaient. Si cela pouvait aider pour qu'il regagne la confiance de son meilleur ami, il n'allait tout de même pas hésiter.

- Potter, ce n'est pas très poli de tourner le dos.

Là, il n'était plus pâle mais blanc, son visage perdant le peu de couleurs qu'il pouvait encore avoir tandis que Teyrans faisait signe à Bullstrode et Crabbe de se dépêcher d'aller avec le seul trio de la classe. Se raclant la gorge, ce fut dans la plus incroyable des lenteurs qu'il pivota, serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Granger, Potter, ravi de passer un moment avec vous, lança Malefoy dans un grand sourire tandis que Grengrass à côté de lui haussait un sourcil en l'entendant.

Rien à faire, l'état catatonique ne voulait pas venir. Harry aurait dû s'en douter : la matinée avait trop bien commencé pour continuer ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment se déroulera cette journée ? Que fera Drago à Harry ? Un meutre aura-t-il lieu ?<strong>

Je vous salue et me retire :D


	24. 23 Une journée en enfer

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Après la soirée où Drago a décidé de dicter ses règles, Harry a dû se confronter à ses amis : Hermione n'appréciant pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Kate et Ron qui essaie de comprendre s'il peut encore se croire son meilleur ami. Mais lors des cours du mardi, il semble que Drago veuille de nouveau approcher Harry.

**Petits bavardages :** Alors d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour mes lecteurs de fanfiction . net. Il se trouve que toutes mes alertes se sont coupées de même que ma possibilité de répondre aux reviews. J'ai tout remis d'aplomb mais, au vu du nombre de trucs en attentes, j'ai répondu aux reviews du dernier chapitre pour être sûre de ne pas me répéter. J'ai tout lu et je vous assure que je garderai ça à l'oeil pour ne pas que ça se reproduise. (le problème a commencé vers le 3 septembre _ordre d'idée pour que vous compreniez que si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, c'est que je ne les voyais pas_)

Concernant la fic elle-même. Je n'ai rien écrit cette semaine. Je l'assume complétement, je me suis reportée sur une autre fic. Disons que ça m'a détendu l'esprit et fait faire autre chose, c'est très bon pour la santé de Toto le cerveau.  
>A noter le retour d'un personnage trèèès apprécié :)<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque qu'inconsciemment on pense à ne pas se remémorer un fait, il est incroyable de constater à quel point il peut nous hanter. Harry était dans ce cas et ce fut le moins discrètement du monde qu'il tira sur le col de sa chemise pour cacher le pansement qu'il avait mis afin de ne pas exposer le suçon aux regards des autres. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire qu'avait Malefoy, encore moins en sachant qu'ils allaient se faire face une bonne partie de la matinée.<p>

- Comme je vous le rappelle, vous avez minutieusement étudié ce maléfice tout au long de la semaine dernière, que ce soit sur ses effets secondaires ou bien son impact, continua Teyrans maintenant que les groupes s'étaient formés. Il s'agit de petits duels visant à vous entraîner et en aucun cas à vous blesser. Si la situation dégénère, croyez-moi que je ne laisserais rien passer.

Pour être sincère, Harry tenait vraiment à ne rien faire vis-à-vis de Malefoy, mais vraiment absolument rien. Savoir qu'il allait devoir réfléchir tout en pensant à ne pas penser lui donnait déjà la migraine.

- Vous pouvez y aller, s'exclama Teyrans en se positionnant au milieu de la pièce.

Serrant sa main sur sa baguette, Harry gardait ses yeux braqués sur le Serpentard.

- Qu'il soit bien clair, il s'agit de s'entraîner, lança Hermione en s'adressant surtout à Malefoy.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire, répondit-il en gardant son sourire. J'ai toujours adoré les discussions polies avec vous.

- Drago, tu comptes continuer à parler longtemps ? rétorqua Grengrass en le dévisageant.

- Non, on commence en attaquant, décréta-t-il.

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut immédiatement de mettre le sortilège de protection en place autour de lui et d'envoyer un sortilège de désarmement droit dans la tête de ce dernier. Si Malefoy n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se décaler, il était certain qu'il se serait fracassé le crâne contre le mur.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? lança Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

- Pa-pardon, marmonna-t-il.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. Agir par réflexe était certes bon lorsqu'il était sous la menace de Mangemorts mais il n'était pas bien sûr que cette excuse pouvait être utilisée si jamais il tuait le Serpentard dans un malencontreux incident.

En face, Drago devait avouer qu'il avait bien failli se faire avoir. Il savait que Potter pouvait agir de manière extrême, mais il n'avait pas imaginé en perdre la tête. Passant sa main autour de son cou comme pour vérifier que tout était encore en place, il crispa un peu plus sa main sur sa baguette avant de passer à l'attaque. Mais il devait admettre que le duo que Potter et Granger formaient était très bon, même si le premier ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient deux adversaires et focalisait toute son attention sur lui. Point positif, ils semblaient que Potter soit chargé de la défense, et non de l'attaque, très bonne nouvelle car de cette manière il était certain que le nouveau maléfice n'allait pas déraper pour lui faire perdre une jambe. Il en avait encore besoin.

- Vous êtes plutôt bons, concéda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Venant de ta part, je le prends comme un compliment, répondit Granger.

- Ton lacet est défait Potter.

La remarque la plus idiote du monde, dans laquelle Potter se fit prendre au piège avec la pire des stupidités en baissant les yeux. A peine son attention fut-elle détournée, Drago lui décocha un sortilège d'Experliamus avant que Granger n'ait le temps de réagir. Glissant sur plusieurs mètres, le brun finit sa course contre le mur opposé, faisant au passage tomber Weasley.

- Si je ne m'abuse, j'ai fait un sans faute, ironisa Drago en levant les bras en signe de victoire alors que les deux Gryffondors se relevaient maladroitement, Potter faisant craquer sa nuque comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau.

- Et j'ai dit qu'il s'agissait de petits duels M. Malefoy, rappela Teyrans.

Baissant les bras tout en haussant un sourcil, Drago le dévisagea légèrement perplexe.

- Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de base qu'un troisième année pourrait chanter, pas un Impardonnable, rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'il apercevait Potter revenir vers eux en jurant. Vous préférez peut être que j'utilise un sort capable de lui faire pousser la barbe ?

- Je vous demanderai surtout de ne blesser personne, rectifia Teyrans.

Drago ne put retenir une légère grimace de dégoût lorsque que le professeur se détourna pour aller voir un autre groupe, ramenant son attention sur Potter qui était revenu à sa place de départ, le visage cependant bien plus sombre.

- Echangeons nos places, décréta Daphnée qui s'impatientait. Au moins, si Potter refait un vol plané, le mur sera directement derrière lui pour le retenir et éviter de nous faire perdre du temps.

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont elle le jugeait. Il ne connaissait que très peu Grengrass et ne tenait pas à avoir un autre énergumène sur les bras en plus de celui qui y était déjà. Frottant sa cape pour en retirer la poussière, il suivit Hermione alors que les deux Serpentard passaient à côtés d'eux. Et là… Harry se raidit soudain, s'arrêtant net.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? demanda innocemment Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Peut être la main qu'il avait sentie sur ses fesses ? Harry voulait bien croire que tout partait de travers avec ce type mais certainement pas à ce qu'il en vienne à le tripoter en cours.

- Harry, dépêche-toi, lui lança Hermione en lui faisant signe de se hâter pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

Jetant un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il fixa un instant le sourire candide que Malefoy arborait avant de se remettre à marcher pour regagner les côtés d'Hermione. Il pouvait très bien avoir rêvé, après tout, rien ne lui affirmait que ce n'était pas juste un accident ou bien une impression fausse.

Serrant encore un peu plus sa baguette en ses doigts, Harry se jura cependant de ne plus jamais finir par terre. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que le Serpentard avait prévu, mais là, il était certain d'être paré à toutes les éventualités désormais. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, cela restait cependant à voir.

- C'est étrange que tu ne te sois pas mis avec Colden, Potter, lança finalement Malefoy au bout de quelques minutes d'échange de sorts.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? intervint Granger avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre, s'étant légèrement glacé de l'intérieur à sa mention.

- Oh, et bien, je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble alors, bien entendu, il est normal qu'instinctivement tu veuilles te mettre avec elle pour la défendre, résuma-t-il en se baissant pour éviter un sort de la jeune fille.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Drago, tu pourrais te concentrer au lieu de parler ? lâcha Grengrass.

- Mais je ne fais que la conversation, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix candide.

Crispant la mâchoire, Harry essaya d'omettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malefoy était en train de se foutre de lui, et en public. C'était déjà bien difficile de garder son calme lorsqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la frustration lorsque c'était le cas. Encore plus lorsque le Serpentard jouait les ignorants.

Continuant de se concentrer sur les sortilèges de défenses, Harry ne put que le fixer d'un regard noir, inspirant profondément pour garder un minimum de calme. Il détestait cette situation où il ne pouvait pas répondre clairement à Malefoy et rester silencieux sous peine que ses amis comprennent ce qui était arrivé.

- Tu m'as l'air blessé, Potter, lança-t-il en désignant le pansement son cou. Se battre contre quelqu'un d'affaibli n'est pas très glorieux.

Glorieux ? Parce que lui trouvait glorieux le fait de le sucer jusqu'au sang et d'ensuite feindre l'ignorance totale ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si son but était de le mettre en colère, il était bien parti, d'autant plus s'il continuait de faire de tels sous-entendus au beau milieu de la salle où les autres étaient bien plus occupés à s'affronter qu'à parler.

Agitant sa baguette, il ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'il coupa en deux une table non loin d'eux, affolant légèrement le groupe de Ron à quelques mètres derrière. En face, Malefoy ne faisait rien d'autre que lui servir un grand sourire en ignorant parfaitement les remontrances de Grengrass pour qu'il cesse de vouloir leur parler… ou plutôt lui parler car il ne fallait être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre qu'il se fichait d'Hermione comme de la culotte de Merlin. Harry pouvait certes être aveugle de temps à autre mais certainement pas assez pour ne pas avoir compris que Malefoy s'était intentionnellement mis avec eux pour avoir un prétexte à la discussion.

- Oh, bien entendu, je suis sûr que ta chère petite copine a dû prendre soin de toi en voyant que tu avais une égratignure, supposa faussement Malefoy en semblant y réfléchir tout en faisant un moulinet négligeant avec sa baguette.

Profitant qu'un sortilège perdu d'un des autres groupes se dirigeait sur eux les obligeant à se baisser précipitamment pour rester en un morceau, Harry se rapprocha d'un pas du Serpentard en l'attrapant par le col.

- Ferme-la ! lâcha-t-il sèchement en articulant du mieux possible à mi-voix.

Se redressant rapidement en même temps qu'Hermione, il se remit en place tandis que Malefoy s'époussetait légèrement les épaules pour en retirer un peu de poussière. Soufflant dans le creux de sa main, il lui lança un regard légèrement peiné.

- J'ai bien conscience que je te parle de choses indiscrètes, tu m'en vois navré, dit-il.

Si une envie le démangeait, c'était bien de le faire définitivement taire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche, Harry posa un court instant son regard sur Kate. Non par sentiment de culpabilité, mais plutôt qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle entende ce que le Serpentard était en train de lui dire. Il n'y avait rien de simple, absolument rien, et, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ce cours prenne fin.

- Malefoy, tu pourrais peut être arrêté de t'intéresser de la vie sentimentale d'Harry et faire un minimum d'effort en ce qui concerne le cours, lança Hermione qui commençait de plus en plus à être irritée par les interventions du Serpentard, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait sentir que cela l'énervait au plus au point.

- Je suis pour le moins d'accord, accorda Grengrass en se redressant légèrement en croisant les bras. Autant lui parler, invite-le à prendre le thé parce que là, je tiens tout de même à te faire remarquer tu fais un monologue depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et moi qui pensais devoir être un minimum conciliant envers les couples des autres, se plaignit Malefoy dans un profond soupir. Même si je trouve leur couple affligeant, je me crois dans le devoir de m'inquiéter pour eux.

- La ferme… marmonna-t-il

Crispant un peu plus ses phalanges autour de sa baguette, Harry tenta en vain de calmer sa respiration.

- Tu te fiches bien des autres, encore plus d'Harry, répliqua Hermione. Si tu le veux lui pourrir la vie, fais le au moins lorsque nous ne sommes pas dans une position de duel.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, releva-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. Même si je ne peux pas comprendre l'amour que Potter porte à Colden…

- Tais-toi, Malefoy…

- … il est bien évident que je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, poursuivit-il. Alors, bien entendu, je parle d'eux sans aucune arrière-pensée car il est bien évident que je ne serai pas fou au point d'insulter la copine de…

- ON NE SORT PLUS ENSEMBLE !

La voix d'Harry s'était répercutée dans toute la salle, ramenant immédiatement toute l'attention vers eux, la plupart des élèves baissant leur baguette en les dévisageant perplexe. Maitrisant le tremblement qui lui prenait l'avant-bras, Harry fixait Malefoy en se retenant de ne pas le frapper directement en oubliant qu'il pouvait bien être un sorcier.

- Oh… marmonna le Serpentard qui semblait surpris et inquiet. Donc vous ne sortez plus ensemble ?

Il avait fini sa question en tournant la tête sur sa gauche, son regard tombant directement dans celui de Kate. Au moment même où Harry eut l'esprit assez clair pour le constater, il saisit qu'il venait exactement de faire ce que Malefoy souhaitait. Soit crier publiquement qu'il n'était plus avec elle. En face d'eux, Kate semblait pour le moins faire face au Serpentard en restant droite malgré le fait qu'elle ne cessait de faire tourner sa baguette dans sa main. Malefoy venait de jouer avec lui juste pour qu'il l'humilie devant la classe.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa le Serpentard.

Mais Drago laissa sans peine un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres en voyant la mâchoire Colden se contracter un court instant. S'il semblait avoir des tendances sadiques, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver, surtout à ce moment précis. Il était tellement plaisant de ne plus les savoir ensemble, encore plus lorsque Potter se mettait à le hurler à travers la classe. Non, il n'y avait strictement rien de plus jouissif au monde que le regard de haine qu'elle lui destinait en ce moment et il ne sacrifierait absolument rien pour être à un autre endroit.

Entrevoyant du mouvement à sa droite, Drago laissa son regard glisser sur Potter qui se dirigeait vers son sac avant de l'attraper et de se mettre face à Teyrans.

- J'aimerai quitter le cours et aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait, dit-il plus ou moins rapidement en essayant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche à l'aveugle.

- Si je puis me permettre vous n'êtes pas…

- S'il vous plait, répéta Potter en regardant légèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Teyrans comme pour sembler se contrôler un minimum.

Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel le professeur le jaugea de bas en haut alors que certains murmures commençaient à s'élever.

- Je viendrai vous voir à la fin du cours, déclara Teyrans en fronçant les sourcils.

Acquiesçant sans un mot, Potter se fraya un passage jusqu'à la sortie et quitta la pièce sans échanger une parole ni un regard avec qui que ce soit. Pour Drago, la seule chose qui pouvait se manifester en lui fut l'élargissement de son sourire. Profitant que Teyrans reformait leur groupe pour approcher Colden tandis que les autres parlaient à voix basse, Drago se pencha légèrement à son oreille.

- Tu n'es plus avec lui, murmura-t-il. Et il le dit lui-même.

Lui lançant un regard froid, Colden ne dit pas un mot et Drago continua de sourire avant de marcher lentement à reculons en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

- C'est fou comme je m'amuse avec lui, dit-il en savourant pleinement le visage glacial que la jeune fille lui offrait.

Se détournant, il garda tout de même le coin de ses lèvres légèrement soulevées alors qu'il reprenait place à coté de Daphnée tandis qu'en face d'eux se tenaient désormais Weasley et Granger. Il était certain d'une chose : il venait de passer une excellente matinée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Harry avait dû subir en silence le discours de remontrances de Teyrans lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait plus amadouer par des politesses et que la prochaine fois qu'il demanderait à quitter le cours sans raison valable, il serait directement envoyer chez le directeur. Il n'avait pas pu contesté, bien trop heureux d'avoir tout de même pu réussir à s'enfuir de la classe sans écoper d'une punition, retenue ou bien perte de points. Un bien maigre réconfort en sachant qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien du tout.

S'effondrant sur le lit, il mit ses avant-bras devant ses yeux tout en fermant les paupières. Il lui aurait fallu un long moment de calme, un très long moment qui malheureusement ne semblait pas vouloir voir le jour. Que Kate lui ait menti, il le prenait déjà très mal, rien que ce fait devait être digéré sur plusieurs semaines. Mais, rajouter à cela que Malefoy continuait de le tripoter, que lui ne détestait pas et qu'en plus ce tordu de Serpentard souhaitait jouer avec lui, Harry avait toutes les raisons du monde pour vouloir se jeter dans le lac en espérant un petit moment de répit. Rien n'allait bien, et c'était encore plus ironique en sachant que ce n'était que des petits problèmes cloitrés au sein d'un château perdu dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse en plein milieu d'une guerre dont il était l'un des principaux acteurs. Là, il fallait comprendre pourquoi il commençait à avoir un rire nerveux.

Vouloir un peu de stabilité, c'était trop demandé ?

Craquer quelques secondes était tout à fait légitime, même s'il en venait à ressembler à un fou riant de manière bien effrayante au milieu d'une infirmerie déserte. Laissant ses bras tomber sur son oreille, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour venir fixer le plafond. Il devait faire quoi exactement ?

En parler à quelqu'un semblait une idée intelligente, beaucoup moins en réfléchissant un instant sur la fameuse personne. Il était un peu en froid avec Ron, pas sûr que lui raconter ses misères, notamment avec Malefoy, arrange la situation. Quant à Hermione, elle avait beau lui promettre d'être une oreille attentive, c'était autre chose que d'avouer qu'il s'était fait bêtement avoir… Personne à qui parler… enfin si, il y avait Malefoy, mais ça c'était davantage pour lui dire de garder sa bouche fermée en public s'il ne voulait pas finir avec un balai dans le gosier.

Mais ça ne changeait en rien que le Serpentard avait bel et bien décidé de jouer avec lui. En réalisant cela, Harry avait peine à ne pas se remémorer les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle où il passait ses retenues. Quelles étaient les règles de son jeu idiot ? Et puis, pourquoi tant vouloir à ce qu'il dise en public qu'il n'était plus avec Kate ? Tout le monde dans sa maison l'avait su dès le lendemain leur « rupture », alors, certes il semblait prendre plaisir à l'humilier mais ça ne justifiait pas pourquoi. Que Kate lui mente, c'était son problème, que Malefoy s'acharne tant sur elle, il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait dans cette histoire. Cet élément qui poussait sans doute le Serpentard à se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui au point de le coincer sur un canapé.

Pivotant sur le ventre, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il le voulait sans le voir, bien ridicule que de se défiler de cette manière. Rajouter à cela qu'il ne s'était toujours pas penché sur la question de : « Tiens, je vais embrasser Malefoy et peut être faire plus ! ». Pour le coup, cela rajoutait une petite couche à tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Dès qu'il pensait à un sujet, ce dernier l'amenait à un autre et ainsi de suite. Le résultat était qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de deux minutes à réfléchir sur ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'il avait voulu faire son test sur Malefoy.

N'arrivant à rien, ce fut plus ou moins à contre cœur qu'il admit qu'il aurait bien voulu être Ron à ce moment précis. Avoir le taux émotionnel d'une cuillère à café aurait été bien plus aisé pour l'aider à se sortir de là.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? lança Blaise en le suivant entre les étagères.

- Quoi donc ? rétorqua Drago en sortant un livre d'une des bibliothèques avant de l'ouvrir.

- Ne joue pas les ignorant, depuis tout à l'heure, Daphnée n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ton comportement, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je la dérange, répondit simplement Drago avant de se diriger vers une table.

Tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir, Blaise se hâta de se mettre devant lui, s'appuyant sur ses mains posées sur la table.

- Potter n'est plus avec Colden, tu as réussi alors à quoi joues-tu exactement ? demanda-t-il.

- A comment débuter correctement mon devoir d'Arithmancie, répondit Drago en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac tout en posant le livre devant lui.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, rétorqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils tout en lui refermant le dit livre sous le nez. Tu ne t'es pas déjà assez vengé comme ça ?

Fixant un moment la couverture du volume, Drago leva lentement un regard sceptique vers lui.

- Comment peux-tu te penser capable de juger mon besoin de vengeance ?

Face à sa question, Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se baisser pour lui répondre :

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire le malin, Drago, lança-t-il à mi-voix. Je te rappelle que cette fille est cinglée, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Continue de t'amuser devant son nez et tu risques fort de te faire définitivement exclure du château si ce n'est pire.

- Je ne compte pas l'agresser, répliqua-t-il un peu déçu de la simplicité du résonnement de Blaise. J'ai quand même un sens de l'honneur si je puis me permettre de te rafraichir la mémoire.

- Et bien utilise-le pour arrêter de mener une vie désespérée Potter et occupe-toi de tes propres problèmes, répondit Blaise. Ce n'est pas si compliqué maintenant que tu es enfin arrivé à les séparer.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, décréta froidement Drago. J'ai dit que j'allais détruire cette fille.

- Et rendre Potter total taré, rajouta Blaise. Vu qu'on en est à se rappeler plus ou moins nos bons vieux souvenirs, ce type peut devenir très violent quand il commence à être en colère, tu l'as oublié ?

Pas vraiment, il en avait fait les frais le samedi soir. Enfin, pas vraiment de la manière dont Blaise l'entendait car on ne pouvait réellement considérer comme une agression physique le fait de se faire faire rouler un patin. Ce qui s'en était suivi, peut être, mais Drago avait bien trop été content de constater que Potter avait oublié Colden alors qu'il était en face de lui pour penser qu'il se faisait attaquer.

- Vincent et Grégory au moins ne parlaient pas, marmonna sombrement Drago en attrapant l'une de ses plumes.

- Oui, désolé, je joue les mères poules mais ça c'est parce que tu ne sembles pas conscient du danger auquel tu t'exposes, et pas seulement vis-à-vis de Colden ou bien de Potter, rétorqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu comptes aborder comment avec tes parents que tu t'es mis en tête te mêler des affaires de Potter au risque d'avoir des ennuis et le leur en causer ? Non, parce que tu vois, être accusé d'harcèlement vis-à-vis de l' « Elu » ne risque pas de les aider à sortir de votre Manoir.

Ramenant son attention sur Blaise, Drago le dévisagea d'un regard froid tandis qu'il avait cessé d'écrire ses premiers mots sur son parchemin. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ses parents avaient quoique ce soit à voir avec ça. Il détruisait Colden en s'amusant avec Potter, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir crier sur les toits ce qu'il se passait entre eux, pourquoi s'affoler si tout restait entre eux trois ?

- Je vais être clair, Blaise, dit-il en articulant parfaitement. Tu vas t'occuper de tes affaires et laisser les miennes tranquilles. Quant à mes parents, pense encore une fois à les mentionner et je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir ouvert la bouche devant moi.

Lui faisant face, Blaise ne dit pas un mot, c'étant cependant un peu glacé face aux menaces qu'il venait clairement de lui lancer. Se penchant pour récupérer son sac, il resta un moment sans dire quoique ce soit avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant un court instant à côté de lui.

- Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, dit-il. Mais je te demande au moins ne pas continuer tout à l'heure en Potions.

Le suivant du coin de l'œil, Drago ramena son regard sur les quelques mots qu'il avait écrits. Il ne tenait plus vraiment à prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs, chose naturelle vue le joyeux échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Blaise était parvenu à lui retirer l'idée de l'esprit qu'il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour laminer encore un peu plus Colden. S'il fallait qu'il joue, Potter serait son premier pion et il n'avait que faire des avertissements puérils de Blaise.

Remballant ses affaires, Drago attrapa son sac et se leva en vitesse de sa chaise, quittant la bibliothèque à grands pas. Un petit programme très simple qui mettrait encore bien plus les nerfs à vif de Colden : aller manger puis se mette à côté de Potter en Potions. Charmante idée qu'il attendait avec impatience.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tout va bien ?

Levant les yeux du sol, Harry regarda un instant Ron qui s'était approché en douce, les yeux se posant plus ou moins sur tous les élèves qui passaient à côtés d'eux.

- Je croyais que tu ne comptais plus me parler ? marmonna sombrement Harry se remettant convenablement contre le mur.

- J'ai dit une journée.

Harry hausa un sourcil.

- Bon, disons que je me suis tout de même un peu inquiété lorsque tu t'es mis à hurler dans la salle de cours, admit Ron en posant finalement son regard sur lui. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir d'en demander la raison.

- Malefoy me fait chier.

- Dis aussi crument, on ne peut qu'apprécier la poésie, commenta-t-il.

- Comme si toi tu étais un exemple de politesse, rétorqua Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Et, d'ailleurs, si tu t'inquiétais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas directement venu me voir à l'infirmerie ?

Pour le coup, une légère grimace apparu sur le visage de son ami, choisissant apparemment ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, répondit-il. Disons plutôt que…

- Que tu n'as pas trouvé de prétexte assez correct pour monter les marches et que tu préfères venir me voir avant le cours de Potions, finit Harry.

- A peu près.

Au moins, il était honnête, pas sûr que cela pouvait être mis à son honneur. Harry était un peu plus préoccupé par le cours à venir que par ses possibles questions. Il détestait particulièrement cette journée, c'était comme un synonyme de piège en sachant qu'il passait le tiers de leur temps avec les Serpentards. Harry n'était stupide, si Malefoy voulait s'amuser, il allait continuer.

- Je suppose, que, même en revenant volontairement vers toi et en faisant preuve de la plus grande des délicatesses, tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il se passe exactement ? demanda Ron en suivant son regard qui était braqué au fond du couloir.

- Délicatesse ? releva Harry perplexe.

- Bon, on est quitte, lâcha Ron en se calant contre le mur à côté de lui. Tu veux de moi en Potions ou bien on continue de se faire la tête jusqu'à ce que le calamar mette la robe de Merlin ?

Laissant un vague sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, Harry acquiesça, laissant un moment ses yeux quitter l'entrée du couloir. Il n'avait rien prévu, absolument rien. Pas de phrase pour rembarrer Malefoy si jamais il l'approchait, pas de plan de secours si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de lui remettre la main aux fesses. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais si au moins Ron avait cessé de lui faire la tête, il pouvait admettre qu'il venait de gagner quelque chose dans cette sombre journée.

Apercevant vaguement quelque chose bouger devant lui, Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione qui agitait discrètement ses mains. Croisant son regard, elle lui fit un grand sourire en désignant Ron à coté de lui. Oui, elle avait de quoi se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle, lui pas vraiment au vu de ce qu'il venait et allait devoir subir.

- Entrez, claqua la voix sèche de Rogue qui venait brusquement d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours.

Dit aussi gentiment, il ne fallait certainement pas refuser, d'autant plus que les Serpentards n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Faisant bien en sorte de ne pas se mettre devant, ni même trop près de Kate, Harry désigna à Ron la table à quelques mètres et celui-ci approuva avant de s'y diriger.

- Bonjour Potter.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de poser son sac sur la table qu'un autre sac vint soudain s'abattre à côté, juste sous le nez de Ron. Considérant Malefoy la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fit rapidement le tour de la classe du regard sans comprendre.

- J'étais déjà là avant que vous entriez, répondit Malefoy en souriant.

- Et c'est ma place, lâcha Ron alors qu'Harry cherchait vraiment où le Serpentard s'était bien caché pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive sa tignasse blonde apparaître dans cette atmosphère putride.

- Disons que, pour une fois, je t'offre humblement la possibilité d'aller rejoindre ta copine, résuma-t-il en tirant le tabouret.

- Mais je veux me mettre là, rétorqua Ron.

- Votre volonté à vouloir vous installer me va droit au cœur M. Weasley mais, comme vous voyiez, ce siège est pris donc aller vous mettre à côté de Mlle Bullstrode, déclara Rogue qui venait arriver près d'eux.

Harry donnait sa langue au chat, il ne comprenait pas du tout d'où sortaient tous ces Serpentards. Soit il y avait un placard assez grand pour les accueillir, soit Malefoy avait fait suffisamment diversion pour l'empêcher de se rendre compte que toutes les places allaient être prises. La dernière solution était la plus plausible.

- Tu ne t'assis pas ? demanda candidement le Serpentard en tapotant l'assisse du tabouret.

Le fixant un court moment, Harry laissa son regard glisser sur Hermione qui était légèrement inquiète, Ron qui jurait à mi-voix et finalement Kate qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Oui, il n'aimait pas du tout cette journée et ce fut le moins élégamment du monde qu'il s'assit en tirant son sac devant lui.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous prierai de suivre à la lettre les indications que je fournirai, déclara Rogue en remuant légèrement sa baguette tandis que la craie se mettait à écrire les instructions sur le tableau. Si l'un d'entre vous a pris la peine de suivre attentivement ces dernières semaines de cours, il saura sans peine me dire à la fin de la séance le nom de ce mélange et surtout les différents effets qu'il peut avoir. Il n'y a pas besoin de questions, vous avez tout le cours.

Durant le petit discours, Harry avait pris grand soin de décaler de quelques centimètres son tabouret de celui de Malefoy, remuant assez étrangement pour le faire avancer de quelques centimètres. Jetant un petit coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il constata avec plus ou moins de soulagement que le Serpentard était plus occupé à sortir ses ingrédients et allumer son feu plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure.

Ouvrant son sac, il se hâta de sortir ses affaires avant de pointer sa baguette sur son chaudron. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué à suivre soigneusement les indications de Rogue, même s'il savait déjà qu'il serait le fameux interrogé, au bout de sept ans, il n'y avait plus de surprise dans ses cours.

La première heure, Harry fut aux anges, enfin, plutôt tranquille. A part Rogue tournant autour de son chaudron en semblant attendre une possible explosion, il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait au calme bien qu'il se tenait légèrement penché sur son tabouret. Ce fut lorsqu'il se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un objet que tout parti de travers.

- Tu en es aux racines ?

Le bras enfoncé de moitié dans son sac, Harry tourna mécaniquement la tête vers Malefoy qui était penché sur son chaudron.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Parce qu'il te faut ça.

Etrangement, en cherchant le dit objet, Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ses précédents souvenirs mais, voir Malefoy tenir son pilon entre ses deux doigts en lui souriant avait le don de le faire soudain pâlir. Se redressant brusquement sur son tabouret, le brun se hâta de le lui arracher des mains avant de l'enfoncer dans son mortier, les racines séchées craquants sous la pression.

- Tu vois Potter, déclara Malefoy à voix basse en prenant son propre pilon pour le mettre sur l'espace sur la table entre leurs deux chaudrons. Ceci est un pilon.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me prends pour une bille ?

- Pour une bille, pas vraiment, un idiot attardé ayant subi un grave traumatisme dans son enfance, peut être, avoua Malefoy en semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il n'empêche que je dois t'interpeller sur la grande complexité de cette objet qui, certes que petit, est d'une grande utilité.

Sourire, il devait sourire. Dur de garder son calme en sachant que Rogue s'obligeait à faire des rondes dans la classe et que Malefoy s'amusait à pousser légèrement le pilon sur la table pour qu'il roule et revienne vers lui.

- Remarque sa forme cylindrique, murmura-t-il très sérieusement. Aucune aspérité, rien ne pouvant empêcher son mouvement, une vitesse régulière, c'est en soit un magnifique travail.

Sans doute, Harry avait juste un peu trop chaud à force de frapper de plus en plus fort dans son mortier en espérant que le bruit atténuerait la voix de Malefoy.

- La longueur peut être considérée comme un défaut, poursuivit-il. Sans un mortier adapté, il peut être trop court mais, regarde ceci.

Le tableau était très passionnant.

- Une parfaite prise en main, déclara le blond en le prenant dans paume. Devant subir un mouvement répétitif, il semble tout à fait adapter à tenir entre des doigts fermes et conscients de toute la délicatesse qui a été mise en œuvre pour le créer. Comme tu peux le voir…

- Mais bon sang Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? lâcha sèchement Harry entre ses dents en posant son mortier sur la table pour se tourner définitivement vers lui et faire face à son air ingénu. D'abord tu me roules des patins en retenue, après tu t'improvises tatoueur et me suces le cou jusqu'au sang, ce matin tu me fais hurler à travers toute la classe et maintenant tu me fais un cours ! Tu vas pas bien ?

- Tu n'aimes pas les pilons ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix visiblement abattu. Je pensais que…

- Mais merde, Malefoy, t'es fétichiste ?

Pour le coup, le visage d'enfant battu qu'il arborait disparu soudain et il devint légèrement perplexe, fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Rogue était bien loin, Harry lui prit le pilon et le tint à l'horizontale devant lui.

- Si tu tiens tant à me faire tourner en bourrique, utilise les vrais termes et arrête la métaphore car je te jure que ce pilon va finir exactement à l'endroit où tu l'entends depuis des mois.

- Moi, je sous-entends, toi, tu interprètes, accorda Malefoy en posant son menton sur sa paume en s'accoudant à la table. Qui est le pervers ?

Harry inspira profondément tout en reposant le pilon sur la table. Il hésitait entre hurler et lui mettre son poing en plein milieu du visage. Un compromis entre les deux semblait d'ailleurs tout aussi charmant.

- Tu es le seul coupable mon petit Potter, marmonna Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est toi qui tends la perche, rétorqua-t-il.

- Laquelle ?

Attrapant son mortier, Harry renversa son contenu dans le chaudron du Serpentard en lui servant son plus grand sourire. Se hâtant pour calmer les flammes qui se mettaient à sortir de son chaudron, Malefoy salua de loin le professeur de Potions qui les fixait intéressé par le remue-ménage.

- Je vais me répéter, que me veux-tu ? articula Harry en reprenant des racines pour à nouveau les piler.

- Je te l'ai dit, répliqua-t-il en soufflant sur la surface du liquide prenant une teinte violacée.

- Oui, tu veux jouer et me dire tes règles quand cela te chante, répondit Harry en assénant de violents coups dans son mortier. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas parce que tu m'avais coincé sur un canapé que tu avais le droit de me dicter mon comportement ?

- Pour l'instant, ça marche plutôt bien, dit Malefoy en sortant quelques fioles pour vraisemblablement régler son problème de potion commençant à faire d'énormes bulles.

- Mais pourquoi ? lâcha Harry entre ses dents en baissant considérablement le volume alors que Rogue passait devant eux.

- Tes beaux yeux, répondit-il la bouche en cœur en se tournant quelques secondes vers lui avant se hâter de retourner à son chaudron.

Harry lâcha son mortier en leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginé avoir une quelconque conversation correcte et sérieuse avec le Serpentard. Il ne faisait que plaisanter et détourner la discussion pour ne pas lui répondre franchement. Harry se refusait de jouer les marionnettes ignorantes qui en plus se faisaient tripoter.

- Où est Colden ? demanda soudain Malefoy en se redressant de derrière son chaudron tandis qu'il agitait mécaniquement son manuel de Potions pour évacuer les vapeurs nauséabondes qui en sortaient.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry en ramenant immédiatement son attention sur lui.

- Ton ancienne copine, précisa-t-il en tendant le coup pour voir à travers le panaché de vapeurs.

- Je le sais, pourquoi tu la cherches ? le rabroua Harry.

- Pour ça.

Le voyant agiter sa main tandis que l'autre poursuivait de remuer son manuel, Harry suivit son regard pour tomber quelques tables plus loin, face au regard noir de Kate qui semblait pas du tout apprécier le salut du Serpentard. Harry avait tout de même de quoi lui donner raison. Il ne saisissait pas du tout pourquoi Malefoy voulait attirer son attention, encore moins si c'était pour ensuite qu'il lui demande des explications.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il se rattrape soudainement aux bords de la table après que le Serpentard est baissé sa main pour lui frapper les fesses. Mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, le premier réflexe d'Harry fut faire rapidement le tour de la classe d'un simple regard pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu ça. Tout, sauf une personne que Malefoy avait pris grand soin d'interpeller avant.

Laissant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Kate, il restait droit comme un « i », incapable de dire quoique ce soit et de prendre un visage correct. Avait-il honte ? de quoi ? Il se sentait coupable que Malefoy s'amuse avec lui ou bien que Kate l'ait vu ? Dans un sens, il n'avait rien à se reprocher car ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais c'était autre chose que de se faire humilier de cette manière en plein milieu de cours. Autant pour elle que pour lui. Mais elle semblait indifférente, le fixant juste quelques secondes avant de retourner à son propre chaudron.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te sens mal pour cette garce ? demanda Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres, qui avait finalement posé son livre pour reprendre la confection de sa potion.

- La ferme, rétorqua Harry incapable de fixer autre chose que son propre chaudron.

- Le plus intéressant, c'est que tu prends ce petit visage coupable en sachant qu'elle t'a servi une plâtrée de mensonges, que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, intervint-t-il apparemment en pleine réflexion. Je me trompe ou bien tu ne faisais pas ça les deux premières fois où on est allé un peu plus loin qu'une simple tape sur les fesses et que vous étiez encore en couple ?

Harry n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Certes, il avait eu des remords lorsqu'il avait fait face à Kate, mais certainement moins que maintenant. Il se savait le jouet de Malefoy pour la faire souffrir. Alors oui, il était en colère contre elle, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment redevenir proche de Kate, mais si c'était pour complaire à ce type qui n'avait strictement aucun sentiment positif vis-à-vis de lui, il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi pensé de lui-même.

- Ah oui, la belle ligne de conduite des Gryffondors, murmura Malefoy rêveur en croisant les bras pour y poser son menton tout en l'observant. J'ai comme l'impression que tu manques à beaucoup de tes principes ces derniers temps.

Se rasseyant, Harry ne dit pas un mot. Oui, des principes, il en avait oublié pas mal ces derniers jours, encore plus effrayant de voir que c'était à Malefoy de lui faire remarquer en lui souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>Où Drago veut-il en venir par ses manoeuvres ? Parleront-ils de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de retenue ? Le pilon va-t-il connaître d'autres aventures ? <strong>

_**Exclusif ! :**_  
>Ici Rita Skeeter. En ce moment à la sortie des loges, je peux apercevoir l'invité principal de cette journée . Pour les besoins de la Gazette, j'assure à mes lecteurs que j'arracherai une interview de celui-ci !<br>", votre salaire ne cesse d'augmenter au fur à mesure de vos apparitions. Pensez-vous jouer un rôle principal et poignant dans cette série dramatique qui..."  
>"Il est fatigué pour le moment, veuillez le laisser passer" coupa l'agent de ce dernier en fendant la foule. "Si vous souhaitez prendre un rendez-vous, passez par notre secrétaire et remplissez le document visant à la protection de son intimité."<p>

_Oui, délire de ma part, excusez-moi x)_


	25. 24 Une règle

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Suite à leur soirée, Drago a fait vivre à Harry un enfer, l'obligeant à dire publiquement qu'il ne sortait plus avec Kate. Et pour poursuivre son action, le Serpentard n'a pas hésité à tripoter Harry en plein cours sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

**Petits bavardages :** Pas grand chose à dire , je vais être muette pour une fois ^^

* * *

><p>- Tu ne vas pas bien.<p>

Harry leva les yeux de sous la Gazette. Oui, sous la Gazette puisqu'il lui avait semblé une bonne idée de se la mettre sur la tête alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Merci Neville pour cette information éclairante, marmonna Hermione qui était assisse à côté de lui.

- D'un côté, il ne fait que dire une évidence, répliqua Ron qui coupait son bacon. Depuis notre dernier cours avec Malefoy il fait cette tête.

- D'où le fait que je le signale car ça ne semble affoler personne, ajouta Neville en fixant Harry, ce dernier remuant mollement le bout de sa fourchette dans le jaune de son œuf.

- Une réaction du concernée serait un bon point, poursuivit Hermione.

Et il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre, il n'y avait pas de question. Quant à dire pourquoi il agissait ainsi, c'était bien difficile que de résumer en une phrase tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

- Considérez que je n'ai rien de particulier à raconter, marmonna-t-il.

- Et nous feindrons d'être de parfaits idiots acceptant cette ligne de conduite, ajouta Ron en croquant dans un toast. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire.

Recevant un coup de coude entre les côtes de la part d'Hermione, Ron ne répondit que par un vague haussement d'épaules, apparemment plus concentré à finir son bacon et son toast plutôt qu'à reconsidérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry ne lui en voulait pas du tout. S'il ne souhaitait en parler à personne, ce n'était pas pour que ses amis insistent. Autant dire que le comportement de Ron lui plaisait bien plus.

- Moi je dis que c'est très simple, déclara Seamus un peu plus loin en amenant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui, celle d'Harry y compris. Il a juste le cafard après sa rupture, ce qui est en soit, parfaitement normal.

Harry n'avait jamais assisté un à un match de tennis mais eu la désagréable impression que ce détail allait changer en voyant immédiatement les têtes se tourner vers lui comme pour attendre sa réponse.

- Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il en posant sa fourchette.

- Tu as tout de même rompu, répliqua Seamus.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu es d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours ou bien aussi mou qu'un Veracrasse, répondit-il. Il est normal d'en venir à cette conclusion. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu reprennes un peu du poil de la bête car le match de Quidditch est bientôt.

- Ce que j'aime, dans cette maison, c'est l'inquiétude mise pour un match, remarqua sérieusement Harry.

- Ce que voulait dire Seamus, c'est juste que tu dois te reprendre, reformula Hermione.

Levant vaguement la main, Harry retira la Gazette de sa tête et se redressa pour leur faire face. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester muet. Il aurait été certes facile de leur répondre, dire que Kate était une mythomane ayant voulu dès le début sortir avec lui, que Malefoy l'avait prévenu pour ensuite se mettre à le bécoter quand cela lui chantait sans compter qu'il commençait même à douter de ses goûts. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Déjà parce qu'il n'assumait rien de cela.

- Je vais mieux, assura-t-il. Et j'irai encore bien mieux la semaine prochaine ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Seamus.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis, l'attention tournée vers son parchemin, Drago n'ignorait pas le regard persistant que son voisin de table lui prodiguait. Relevant les yeux au tableau, il prit note des derniers calculs qu'il allait devoir modifier avant de sentir son fameux voisin lui frapper le tibia.

- Blaise, dans mes souvenirs, nous étions en froid, dit calmement Drago qui sortait sa baguette pour effacer ses précédents chiffres.

- Et dans mes souvenirs je t'avais demandé de laisser Potter tranquille hier, marmonna ce dernier.

- Et moi je ne t'avais rien promis.

Que Blaise vienne lui faire la leçon alors qu'ils étaient dans leur maison, à la bibliothèque ou dans le Grande Salle, Drago s'en fichait bien. Mais qu'il commence à faire de même en cours, cela avait le don de l'agacer. Il n'avait rien dit en le voyant s'installer à côté de lui en Arithmancie, il en était ainsi depuis leur troisième année, mais entre s'asseoir et lui adresser la parole, le gouffre était immense.

- Nounou Blaise, au rapport, maugréa-t-il.

- Et la nounou te dit qu'elle a vu ton petit manège en Potions, rétorqua-t-il. En plus de Colden. Depuis quand tu t'amuses à tripoter Potter ?

Légère grimace. Oui, dans son empressement à faire de la vie de cette fille un enfer, il en avait oublié de vérifier les alentours avant de passer à l'action.

- Je m'occupe, répondit-il.

- Au point de virer ta cuti ?

Se taisant alors que le professeur passait devant eux, Drago se tourna vers Blaise tout en lui faisant signe de parlant un ton moins fort.

- J'ai raison ? insista-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Drago.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'amuse, surtout pour faire de la vie de Colden un enfer.

- Je te connais puisque j'ai participé à plusieurs de tes plans depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, répliqua Blaise dont le visage était extrêmement sérieux. Ridiculiser les autres, ça ne t'a jamais effrayé, mais tu n'es jamais allé jusque là.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Drago.

- Colden, tu lui en veux et tu la détestes, j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi Potter ?

Drago ne répondit même pas, retournant à son parchemin afin de terminer son exercice. Les questions de Blaise étaient bien ridicules. S'il avait choisi Potter, c'était bien entendu car Colden tenait à lui bien plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était évident qu'il l'utilise pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était que Blaise ne voit pas le rapprochement.

Quant à Potter, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une toute petite part dans son plan, un petit bout qui le rendrait le plus heureux des hommes dès que cela serait fait. Mais, avant ça, il devait l'attirer encore un peu plus dans ses filets pour faire de lui un être bien sage face à ce qu'il lui demanderait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ne restez pas plantés en plein milieu du terrain ! hurla Harry qui était au-dessus d'eux, un sifflet au bord des lèvres.

- Nous sommes gelés ! rétorqua Ginny.

- Oui, mais il ne neige plus, autant se préparer à la température, répondit-il.

Lui lançant directement le souaffle au visage, Harry se baissa juste à temps avant de la sentir passer à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

- Ron, circule autour des buts, lança-t-il en le voyant immobile à souffler dans le creux de ses mains.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas un Vif d'Or à chercher ? hurla celui-ci.

Oui, il y avait une très bonne ambiance à cet entraînement. Peut être parce qu'Harry avait eu la bonne idée de le faire le soir alors qu'il faisait quasiment nuit en leur assurant qu'il recommencerait le lendemain vu que les Serdaigles avaient réservés le terrain toute la journée. Le Quidditch, c'était la seule activité qui parvenait à le distraire, ou au moins à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes annexes.

- Moi, j'arrête, décréta Ritchie en laissant passer le cognard à côté de lui.

Suivi de Demelza et des trois poursuiveurs, il se dirigea droit vers la pelouse alors qu'Harry se hâta de piquer pour arriver avant eux.

- On doit s'entraîner, lâcha-t-il.

- Mon balai est gelé, rétorqua Ritchie. Et moi aussi. Tu as déjà essayé de tenir une batte sans sentir tes doigts ?

- Mais que ferons-nous si samedi prochain nous avons le même temps ? répliqua Harry qui marchait à reculons pour rester devant eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers vestiaires tandis que Ron descendait de ses buts.

- Et bien au moins, il fera jour, répondit Ginny dont les joues rougies par le froid faisait une nette concurrence à ses cheveux. S'entraîner, on veut bien, mais admets que tu as le chic pour choisir les pires moments.

Bon, d'accord, ils n'avaient pas de chances mais ils ne pouvaient pas simplement partir comme ça !

- Ron, tu ne peux pas m'aid… commença-t-il alors que ce dernier touchait terre.

- Non, je suis gelé et j'ai faim, répondit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir mais là, ce n'est pas possible.

Cessant de marcher, il les regarda passer devant lui sans savoir quoi dire pour les retenir. Ils devaient s'entraîner, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'ils subissaient le pire hiver depuis des décennies. Continuant de fixer la porte des vestiaires alors qu'elle s'était déjà refermée sur les autres, Harry resta les bras le long de son corps, tenant son balai d'une main, sans bouger d'un pouce sur le terrain. Il devait avoir l'air bien ridicule avec le sifflet pendant autour de son cou, les joues rougies, les cheveux en désordre et un air abattu sur le visage.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Remontant le couloir, Harry fit un détour, tournant autour d'un poteau avant de reprendre son chemin initial. Il ne tenait pas à revenir immédiatement au dortoir et déambulait plus dans le château qu'il n'y avançait. Son balai sur l'épaule, il s'était enroulé dans son écharpe et avançait sans vraiment savoir où, tant qu'il était occupé à marcher, cela lui suffisait. Mais il savait que c'était risqué. Il était plus de vingt heures et, même s'ils étaient à la veille d'un week-end, Harry savait que Rusard ne ferait pas grande différence si jamais il l'attrapait. Ah oui et, si c'était un professeur qu'il croissait, il aurait le droit à un discours de remontrances sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à traîner seul dans les couloirs en sachant qu'il était Harry Potter. Considérant qu'il avait un balai pour assommer ses ennemis, il se pensait comme étant parfaitement armé pour se défendre. Et il avait une baguette, détail pouvant compter.

- Je ne savais pas que je te manquais autant.

Et aussi, il risquait de croiser Malefoy s'il était incapable de se souvenir des couloirs qu'il devait éviter.

Tournant la tête vers la porte qui était ouverte, il considéra sans un mot Malefoy qui était accoudé à son cadre tenant trois vieux manuels sous son bras. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se traiter d'idiot, d'abruti ou bien tout simplement accepter le fait qu'il était trop tête en l'air en ce moment pour pouvoir réfléchir.

- Tu les finis quand tes retenues ? demanda-t-il plus ou moins concerné.

- Dans un mois, répondit Malefoy en lui gratifiant un sourire.

- Je te préviens, j'ai ma baguette.

- Moi aussi.

Pourquoi lui adressait-il seulement la parole ? Il suffirait d'avancer et de ne pas se soucier du Serpentard, le laissant derrière sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

- Je n'ai pas de gâteaux mais je peux te proposer un bon feu et des sièges, déclara Malefoy en désignant un point par-dessus son épaule.

Intrigué, Harry se pencha légèrement, apercevant une immense cheminée. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout l'avoir vu.

- Comment…

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a une heure, expliqua le Serpentard. Bon, bien entendu j'ai sacrifié deux ou trois tabourets pour alimenter le feu mais il faut admettre qu'il fait désormais bien meilleur ici.

- Tu as mis au feu du matériel de l'école ? rétorqua Harry en le dévisageant.

- Et quoi ? répondit Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas non plus mourir de froid selon le bon vouloir de Rusard. J'allais justement y rajouter une vieille table.

Se détournant, il retourna dans la salle, laissant un Harry pour le moins abasourdi dans le couloir. Etonnamment, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait preuve d'un grand respect des meubles de Poudlard, il trouvait un peu mal placé la facilité dont Malefoy avait à s'en servir comme chauffage.

- Arrête, lança-t-il soudain en se hâtant d'entrer dans la pièce, posant son balai à l'entrée avant d'arracher sa baguette à Malefoy.

- Je vais faire un petit marché avec toi, répondit le blond en se redressant pour lui faire face. C'est la table ou bien ton balai.

Faisant aller et venir son regard entre les deux objets, Harry considéra sans dire un mot la situation avant d'inconsciemment redonner sa baguette à Malefoy qui ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier avant de démonter la table. Etrangement, il se mit à penser à la manière dont Rusard pourrait percevoir la situation en rentrant à ce moment dans la chambre : Malefoy accroupi en train de jeter dans la cheminée les morceaux de bois qu'il découpait et lui en train de le regarder sans rien dire. Dans tous les cas, ils finissaient noyés dans le lac.

- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que Rusard n'a pas prévu de passer, dit-il à mi-voix alors que le Serpentard regardait avec satisfaction son petit tas dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit Malefoy en se levant. Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai jamais eu pour objectif dans la vie que de comprendre la logique d'un concierge.

Oui, absolument rien de rassurant pour être tout à fait sincère, d'autant plus que le ton négligeant de Malefoy ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le suivant du regard, Harry le fixa un moment alors que le Serpentard était retourné à la pile de meubles, dégageant un immense tapis.

- On peut arrêter de parler de tout et de rien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute sérieusement.

- Moi, je suis en retenue, pas dans un salon de thé, répondit le blond qui avait cessé d'utiliser ses muscles, préférant la dextérité de sa baguette.

- Oui, tu brûles les meubles et utilises la magie, fit remarquer Harry. Au vu d'où tu en es du respect des règles, je pense que l'on peut sans problème se donner la peine d'entamer une discussion.

Regard blasé de Malefoy et retour de son attention sur son tapis, laissant un Harry pour le moins irrité de son comportement. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre ce qu'il se passait ces derniers jours, les raisons pour lesquelles le Serpentard refusait de le lâcher et faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Il était encore plus étonnant de le voir lui tourner le dos alors qu'il lui offrait l'occasion de continuer son massacre.

- Tu ne…

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de te demander pourquoi tu venais me parler à moi et non pas à tes formidables amis ? coupa soudainement Malefoy qui faisait léviter le tapis à travers la salle pour le poser dans un coin.

- C'est toi mon problème, pas eux, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Et encore, il faut déterminer quel problème je soulève, répliqua-t-il humblement en lui accordant un faible sourire. Ce qui n'empêche pas cette réalité : tu viens me parler.

Et que devait-il comprendre ? Que le langage des signes était préférable pour communiquer avec lui ? Harry n'en pouvait plus de ses phrases sans sens qu'il lui servait juste pour l'embrouiller.

- Moi je pensais que les Malefoy avaient un minimum d'honneur et qu'il faisait face à la situation au lieu de s'enfuir comme des lâches.

Pour le coup, il fut certain d'avoir ramené toute l'attention du blond sur lui, ce dernier cessant tout simplement son sortilège avant de se tourner ver lui, le tapis tombant lourdement au sol.

- Je ne suis pas lâche, articula-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Dans ce cas, arrête ta retenue et réponds-moi, rétorqua Harry qui fronçait les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu me veux encore moins pourquoi tu agis de la sorte avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Lorsqu'on souhaite des réponses, Potter, le minimum vital est d'être poli, répondit Malefoy. Chose, apparemment, qui semble bien trop insignifiante pour l'Elu.

- Tu n'as pas été poli aux dernières nouvelles lorsque tu m'as fait ça, lâcha Harry en pointant un court instant la marque qui commençait à s'estomper à son cou, cachée par son écharpe. Tes plaisanteries puériles, j'en ai l'habitude depuis sept ans, mais pas au point de me rendre compte que tu t'étais transformé en vampire.

Il ne pouvait pas dire si Malefoy était en colère ou non, tout ce qu'il pouvait constater, c'était que son visage était glaciale, n'ayant pas du tout apprécié le premier compliment qu'il lui avait servi. Tout ce qu'Harry voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'il représentait aux yeux du Serpentard pour qu'il s'amuse de cette manière avec lui. Tout le monde avait ses limites, Harry les avait atteintes.

- Tu hais Kate, ça je l'ai plus ou moins saisi bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi, poursuivit-il. Tu as mis ton nez dans mes affaires, as voulu que je brise mon couple, maintenant que c'est fait, tu passes ta vie à me suivre et me tripoter. Que dois-je comprendre ? J'hésite entre des tendances masochistes ou une grande stupidité, tu me réponds quoi ?

Rien. Enfin, ce fut la première chose qui franchit les lèvres du Serpentard, c'était à dire un immense silence qu'Harry accueillit sans vraiment y prêter la moindre attention. Il était plus enrichissant de voir le visage perplexe de Malefoy qui semblait chercher une réponse. D'un côté, cela lui indiquait une chose inquiétante, le blond ne paraissait pas avoir pensé à cette partie du problème. Ce qui menait Harry à la conclusion qu'il avait un ou plusieurs objectifs derrière cela.

Pour Drago, la formulation que Potter avait utilisée le laissait pour le moins dans le doute. A l'entendre, c'était comme s'il avait fait une énorme crise de jalousie avant de profiter du résultat de ses plans. C'était en effet une part de son comportement dont il ne s'était pas inquiété et dont l'interprétation avait le don de le faire réfléchir. Mais il restait un Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas se laisser déborder par les évènements et se redressa bien vite pour prendre le dessus.

- Tu te plains mais c'est toi qui agis très calmement et décidant qu'il serait tant de me bécoter moi, lança-t-il d'une voix claire. Je sais que l'on a tendance à généraliser mais tu es celui qui en fait le plus la dernière fois. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le plus difficilement du monde qu'il se retint de sourire en voyant le visage grave de Potter se décomposer. Oui, il ne semblait pas aimer qu'il lui remémore ce passage de sa vie, passage qui restait tout de même le plus important car c'était à ce moment là que Drago avait été certain que Potter se fichait de Colden.

- Tu me l'as fait, je te l'ai fait, répondit-il finalement. Juste une vengeance pour que tu comprennes ce que ça fait.

- Bien entendu, accorda Drago en haussant faussement la tête. Quand tu te venges, tu prends l'habitude de t'excuser après, parfaitement normal.

Il savait qu'il visait juste. Plus il enfonçait le clou, plus le regard de Potter déviait et ses poings se serraient. Drago ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver à ce moment-là pour avoir un tel comportement vis-à-vis de lui, mais, si au moins cela lui permettait de lui faire perdre confiance, il n'allait pas se gêner.

- Mettons de côté les retenues, déclara Potter en relevant les yeux. Ce que tu m'as fait en cours de Potions et Défense contre les Force du Mal mérite un minimum d'explications.

Il était coriace le Gryffondor, un trait de caractère qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il était facile de faire céder un bon nombre de personnes mais Potter se révélait un véritable adversaire lorsqu'il était question de s'imposer.

- Qu'as-tu contre Kate ?

Les faibles sentiments de satisfaction que Drago avait alors jusque là s'évanouir soudain. Il détestait ce prénom, encore plus lorsqu'il franchissait les lèvres de Potter. Cela le dégoûtait et lui soulevait l'estomac.

- Ne parle pas de cette fille, ordonna-t-il.

- J'en parle si je le veux, répondit Potter. Tout ce que tu faisais avec moi en cours, tu finissais toujours à la regarder. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kate t'obsède autant mais je veux…

- Soyons clair, prononce encore le nom de cette garce et tu peux être certain que ta tête d'enfant sage se retrouvera contre le mur, lâcha Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Potter le dévisagea un court instant.

- Tu es un grand malade, dit-il.

A un autre moment, il l'aurait pris comme un compliment, certainement pas maintenant alors que Potter s'obstinait à parler de Colden en bien. Il voulait la protéger ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Il avait fait le pari de la supprimer à jamais de ses pensées, ce n'était pas pour qu'il en vienne à parler d'elle devant lui !

- Tu me menaces alors que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de revenir à elle, lâcha Potter. Je suis quoi exactement, ton faire valoir pour Kate ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Drago pointant sa baguette droit sur le brun en l'envoyant brutalement s'écraser contre le mur. Passant par-dessus les divers objets étalés au sol, il le rejoignit avant de l'attraper par le col pour l'obliger à se remettre debout. Le sous-entendu qu'il venait de lui faire l'écœurait plus que tout. Non seulement il continuait malgré ses menaces à lui parler de Colden mais en plus il insinuait qu'il était intéressé par elle, et ça, Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Mais il s'arrêta soudain, sentant une baguette pointée sous son menton.

- Je me fais rarement avoir deux fois, dit Potter en lui faisant signe de le lâcher.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Et bien va-y, ne te gêne surtout pas, répondit-il.

Le Gryffondor laissa son front se plisser, apparemment ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de résistance. Drago ne supportait pas que ce genre de pensées puisse seulement exister, encore plus en sachant qu'elles venaient de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas sagement lui obéir à tel point ça le révulsait. Restant sans bouger, la baguette sous la gorge, il ne cilla pas lorsque Potter affermit la pression. Le désarmer, il aurait pu, mais cela aurait été bien trop simple vu que Potter se préoccupait bien plus de le regarder lui que la main tenant sa propre baguette. Il ne risquait pas de céder face à des mots aussi vides de sens.

Harry, lui, hésitait. Lancer un sortilège n'était pas difficile, il aurait au moins le mérite de faire comprendre à Malefoy qu'il n'avait aucun droit à le traiter de cette manière. Mais le Serpentard paraissait déterminé, prêt recevoir n'importe quel sort mais refusant de lâcher prise. Il ignorait bien pourquoi il était entré dans une telle colère, cela lui importait peu, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que Malefoy ne supportait pas qu'il mentionne Kate devant lui.

Il avait fait preuve d'une logique simple et tout à fait plausible. Le Serpentard ne faisait jamais rien sans raison et si son but était d'énerver la jeune fille, il n'y avait que cette solution là qui s'offrait à lui. Solution apparemment fausse vu la violence qu'il y mettait pour l'en dissuader. Alors le cerveau d'Harry rendait les armes. Puisque rien ne venait justifier le comportement du Serpentard, il était encore plus perdu que précédemment, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

D'autant plus problématique qu'Harry n'aimait pas du tout la proximité qu'ils avaient. A croire que cette salle réunissait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour que les mêmes situations se reproduisent à chaque fois. A force, ça devenait lassant. Baissant sa baguette en signe de bonne volonté, il fit signe à Malefoy de reculer mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant de garder son regard glacial planté dans le sien. Non, aucune bonne nouvelle si ce dernier refusait d'y mettre un minimum du sien.

- Malefoy, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se parle de…

- La ferme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La communication n'allait certainement pas se faire de cette manière.

- En toute franchise, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me retrouver toujours contre…

- Ecoute-moi bien, déclara Malefoy d'une voix parfaitement claire. Je vais t'embrasser alors tu ne vas pas bouger, tu ne vas pas non plus hurler ou bien émettre le moindre son pouvant faire penser à quelqu'un que tu es en danger. Tu vas rester bien sage et…

- Je refuse.

Autant dire que lui aussi avait bien articulé, coupant Malefoy au beau milieu de son monologue. Vu qu'il lui annonçait la suite de ses actions, Harry n'allait certainement pas rester sagement à le voir faire et, surtout à le subir. Il voulait bien être bonne poire quand ça lui chantait mais pas maintenant. Il pensait réellement qu'il le laisserait faire d'autant plus que lui était bien plus que gêné ?

C'était de cette manière que Malefoy fonctionnait ? Il était en colère alors il l'embrassait ? Harry ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait alors il lui fermait le bec de cette manière ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas jouer les poupées de chiffons et laisser Malefoy faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il n'était pas un objet qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise et selon son bon vouloir, lui dire poliment n'allait certainement pas le rendre plus coopératif.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Concrètement, je ne fais encore rien, rétorqua Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux m'embrasser, pourquoi ? répliqua Harry. Excuse-moi de demander un peu de réponses, c'est tout de même le minimum auquel j'ai droit. Nous avons passés des années à nous haïr et toi, gentiment, tu me dis ça. J'ai tout de même le droit de comprendre.

- J'ai envie.

Pardon ? Le pire, c'était qu'il était parfaitement sérieux malgré son visage froid et son regard glacial qui ne l'avait pas lâché un instant depuis qu'il le plaquait contre le mur. Harry avait connu de meilleures situations. Le tout restait à savoir s'il en avait vraiment envie ou bien si cette solution s'imposait comme une évidence dans son cerveau pour reprendre le dessus de la conversation. Il… … Harry cessa un instant de faire des hypothèses… en quoi cela viendrait-il changer quoique ce soit que le Serpentard en ait réellement envie ?

Ce furent quelques secondes de silence dans la salle qui se mirent accord avec celui dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'allait pas bien du tout pour se mettre à penser de cette manière. Si c'était la proximité avec Malefoy qui le gênait, aller jusque là l'effrayait tout de même un peu. La façon dont le Serpentard le percevait, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment attardé, rien de rassurant de s'y pencher alors qu'il lui proposait de l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, marmonna-t-il.

- Pour moi oui, répondit Malefoy.

- Je reformule : tu as envie de m'embrasser, rétorqua Harry. Il n'y a que moi ou bien ça te fait également étrange à l'oreille ?

Apparemment, dit de cette manière, les remarques d'Harry avaient le don de mieux percuter le Serpentard car le visage de ce dernier se détendit quelque peu. Oui, il y avait de quoi être sceptique en le disant clairement et non pas dans deux phrases séparées chacune prononcée par une personne différente. Dit ainsi, il était facile de réaliser que quelque chose clochait parfaitement, une chose qui n'allait pas mais qui ne faisait toujours pas bouger le Serpentard, ce dernier trop préoccupé à réfléchir plutôt que faire le moindre mouvement.

Et Harry se sentait quant à lui de plus en plus mal. Peut être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, ou bien qu'il sentait à peine la respiration du blond arriver sur son visage… ou tout simplement d'y penser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fuyait de plus en plus le regard du Serpentard, respirant le plus calmement qu'il pouvait. Il s'agissait de l'une des seules questions de la semaine dont il était le seul à pouvoir y répondre, le seul problème qu'il était le seul à connaître. Il n'y comprenait toujours rien, ne savait pas s'il devait chercher à le faire, mais prenait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout l'ignorer.

En face de lui, Malefoy ne disait toujours rien, trop préoccupé à réfléchir, et c'était encore pire. Si au moins il ouvrait la bouche pour faire des sarcasmes ou bien des moqueries, Harry aurait toutes les excuses du monde pour monopoliser son attention dessus et non pas à débattre sur ce qu'il aimait ou non dans le fait d'être ainsi coincer contre un mur avec la possibilité de s'échapper à tout moment puisqu'il tenait toujours sa baguette. Il allait devenir cinglé à ce rythme là.

Bougeant le bras, il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant la résistance de celui de Malefoy qui ne paraissait pas vouloir le laisser partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas enfin trouver quoi dire. Oui, cela ne l'aidait pas non plus et il ne tenait pas à lui lancer un sort. Concrètement, il n'avait rien pour le justifier et ne ferait qu'au contraire enfoncer le problème. Mais il restait qu'il supportait de moins en moins, le Serpentard semblant trouver efficace que se rapprocher l'aiderait mieux à réfléchir. Ce n'était rien, à peine quelques centimètres, juste assez pour qu'Harry ait l'impression que l'air ambiant devenait soudain étouffant. Juste assez pour qu'il se dise qu'il en restait que trop peu et qu'il lui suffirait à peine de bouger la tête pour sentir la peau du Serpentard contre la sienne.

Pensée idiote qui le hantait et ne l'aidait en rien à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Il avait chaud, vraiment trop chaud. Entre le feu, son écharpe, sa cape, son pull, Malefoy à proximité et ses pensées de moins en moins claires, il respirait difficilement. Vraiment, rien n'allait.

- Ce que je voulais dire, commença finalement le blond. C'est que tu ne peux pas…

Pas vraiment l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, ses mots se perdant alors qu'Harry avait décidé qu'autant mourir de chaud, autant qu'il y ait une véritable raison, parcourant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour attraper ses lèvres. Stupidité encore plus affligeante alors qu'il lâchait sa baguette pour attraper à deux mains la nuque du Serpentard et ainsi le rapprocher définitivement de lui.

Il avait tout simplement arrêté d'essayer de réfléchir. S'il ne trouvait pas de solutions concrètes de cette manière, autant laisser ce que son corps souhaitait faire et, pour l'instant, il obtenait bien plus de résultats. Oui, cela restait une bouche, oui, cela restait Malefoy mais, au moins, il était bien mieux ainsi qu'à essayer de détourner les yeux, approfondissant encore et toujours leur baiser, se détachant quelques courts instants avant de revenir goûter à nouveau à ce plaisir. Un plaisir qu'il considérait comme tel, parfaitement lucide dans de ce qu'il faisait.

Alors oui, il lui vint vaguement à l'esprit de ce qu'il pouvait advenir si jamais Ron ou Hermione pénétraient à cet instant dans la salle mais il effaça bien vite cette pensée quittant les lèvres pour glisser sur le bas du menton et peu à peu revenir près de l'oreille et descendre dans le creux du cou. C'était une chaleur bien plus naturelle et justifiée que toutes celles qu'il avait subies auparavant, amenant une odeur suave qu'il se plaisait à respirer.

Autant dire que Drago, et bien n'avait pas besoin de forcer les choses, bien que le goût amer de s'être fait pris de court lui restait au fond de la gorge. Il était différent d'embrasser et d'être embrasser mais il devait avouer que, lorsque c'était Potter qui prenait l'initiative, cela allait bien plus vite, quittant le moment du simple baiser sage pour aller bien plus loin, sentant déjà les mains de ce dernier descendre de sa nuque. Une situation bien plus plaisante puisque la question de Colden avait dorénavant disparu non seulement de son esprit mais aussi dans celui qui semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à ce qu'il pouvait trouver sous ses vêtements.

Une sensation agréable lui parcourait le dos, comme un frisson en sentant les mains de ce dernier toucher finalement sa peau, remontant dans son dos. Rien de plus plaisant excepté le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la texture de la laine le long de son cou, le Gryffondor encore enroulé dans son immense écharpe et vêtu comme si une tempête de neige allait s'abattre dans la salle où ils étaient. Un détail qu'il n'aimait pas du tout car lui sentait sans peine une grande partie de son dos à l'air alors que Potter restait emmitouflé dans ses affaires. Une injustice qui lui donnait l'impression d'être celui qui se laissait faire, restant aux bonnes volontés du brun.

Malefoy il resterait, pas autrement. Dégageant ses bras, il attrapa le visage du Gryffondor pour qu'il revienne à sa hauteur et l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres et sa langue alors que ses mains glissaient sur son cou pour lui retirer l'immondice aux couleurs criardes. Il ne l'empêcha pas, le laissant même descendre jusqu'à ses clavicules pour qu'il puisse détacher l'épaisse cape qu'il l'avait auparavant protégé du froid. Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, rien de mieux à constater alors que Drago sentait sans peine cette chaleur brûlante qui venait du corps du Gryffondor. Un comportement qui avait le don de lui plaire, le rendant de plus en plus insatiable dans leur baiser, dégustant sans vergogne ce parfum qu'il recherchait depuis des jours.

Voulant enlacer un peu plus ce dernier, Drago baissa un court instant les yeux en sentant que les mains de Potter avaient quitté son dos pour descendre sur son ventre et déboutonner à l'aveugle sa chemise. De nouveau occupé à mettre en feu son cou en déposant encore et toujours des lèvres de plus en plus exigeantes, le Gryffondor commençait un peu à l'irriter. Lui qui avait lancé l'offensive, il sentait qu'il était le dominé de l'histoire, celui qui allait finir à moitié nu alors que Potter serait encore emmitouflé dans ses couches de vêtements. Une situation intenable et c'est ce qu'il tenta de mettre fin en passant ses bras sous ceux du Gryffondor, l'obligeant à lâcher sa chemise alors qu'il attrapait le bas de son pull pour le lui retirer.

Une satisfaction grandissante lorsqu'il lança la chose par-dessus son épaule, récupérant aussitôt les lèvres du concernée et enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sauf que la sensation de son ventre nu sur ce dernier était tout sauf agréable. Baissant à nouveau les yeux en se détachant du Gryffondor, Drago se retint de jurer. Non mais il avait combien de couches ce type ? Si lui n'avait presque plus rien sur le dos vu que Potter lui faisait glisser sa chemise des épaules, il restait à ce dernier un haut blanc sans manche. Oui, il ne risquait pas de mourir de froid, ça c'était une évidence, sauf que Drago n'appréciait pas du tout le retard qu'il avait pris vis-à-vis de Potter qui descendait le long de son cou pour arriver près de ses clavicules.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Drago ramena un court instant son attention à ses pieds, poussant légèrement du pied sa baguette contre le mur avant de saisir Potter par l'arrière de la nuque et l'obliger à relever la tête pour qu'il saisisse à nouveau ses lèvres. De sa main libre, il attrapa la ceinture de ce dernier et commença à reculer, l'entraînant à travers la pièce en attendant le choc. Chose qui arriva bien plus vite qu'il l'eut cru en sentant ses genoux plier en se cognant contre l'accoudoir de son cher canapé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Drago n'était pas peu fier de l'avoir sorti dès le début de ses retenues et de ne jamais l'avoir étiqueter pour qu'il soit sorti de la salle. Tombant à la renverse, entraînant le brun avec lui, il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le haut et le remonter assez pour que ce dernier se sente obliger de s'en débarrasser.

Là, Drago pouvait amplement être satisfait. Pas de pied d'égalité, il avait sa chemise coincée derrière son dos mais, même s'il sentait sans peine à présent la peau du Gryffondor contre la sienne, il se considérait bien plus maitre de ses actions que précédemment. Alors oui, il était en dessous, mais une place choisie par lui et non pas par Potter qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils étaient. A vrai dire, il paraissait ne s'intéresser à rien d'autre que lui, chose qui faisait largement sourire Drago alors qu'il passait ses mains autour de la taille du brun pour l'obliger à rester contre lui, ses lèvres finissant à l'endroit même où il avait auparavant marqué la peau du Gryffondor.

En quelques jours, il ne restait presque plus rien, à peine de quoi soulever l'attention, mais c'était avec envie qu'il laissait ses lèvres effleurées l'endroit qui avait marqué sa possessivité. L'idée lui vint de recommencer à nouveau, comme un sceau qu'il se plairait sans cesse à apposer pour distinguer aux yeux de tous ce qui lui appartenait, ce qu'il avait gagné. C'était si alléchant qu'il resta un moment ainsi, les lèvres apposées contre la peau encore un peu violacée alors que Potter ne sembla pas se poser de pareilles questions, ses mains descendant au bas de son dos tandis que sa bouche dévorait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il lui était donné.

Et c'était à cause de ce comportement que Drago renonça à son projet, préférant retourner attraper les lèvres du brun. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le marquer à nouveau, il venait de lui-même à lui, bien assez pour satisfaire le Serpentard qui goutait un plaisir sans nom de cette situation, sachant qu'il avait bel et bien remporter toutes les victoires, y compris celles pour obséder Potter au point de lui faire quitter les sages sentiers du petit couple stéréotypé. Et ce fut pour cela qu'il laissa ses mains descendre dans le dos du brun, hésitant un instant en sentant la ceinture de celui-ci au bout de ses doigts. Une hésitation plutôt due à la réflexion de son efficacité vu que ce cher Potter était un homme et que c'était bien autre chose dans la pratique. Mais ses pensées ne s'éternisèrent pas plus de quelques secondes vu que le brun s'avança un peu plus pour mieux glisser sa langue contre la sienne, ses mains glissant tout naturellement sous le pantalon de celui-ci.

Là, il devait admettre que la cheminée était peut être de trop et que, si lui avait chaud, il n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel devait être le Gryffondor qui avait commencé en jouant les esquimaux. Il était parfaitement conscient que la porte était restée ouverte, même s'ils étaient de l'autre côté du dossier du canapé et que seules leurs jambes devaient sans doute être visibles. Il n'était pas exhibitionniste mais il en était plus que ravi en constatant que Potter ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un les voyait ainsi. Ce petit rien qui le rendait encore plus avare lorsqu'il était question de reprendre son souffle et se détacher ne serait-ce qu'un court instant des lèvres du brun. Une chaleur éreintante mais pourtant qu'il le forçait à toujours rester au plus près du Gryffondor et faire en sorte que sa peau reste coller à la sienne.

Il en avait oublié la manière dont Potter lui avait parlé quelques minutes plutôt, mis de côté l'insulte sur sa soi-disant lâcheté et prenait un malin plaisir à sentir la respiration de moins en moins maitrisée de ce dernier qui ramenait ses mains le long de son ventre. Là, c'était déjà bien plus intéressant, les sensations prenant une autre tournure, laissant Drago ne pas broncher lorsque le brun détacha finalement ses lèvres des siennes et glissa le long de son cou. Un plaisir qu'il goutait en inspirant profondément pour ne rien laisser échapper. Mais lui qui avait fermé les yeux rouvrit brusquement les paupières en sentant l'une des mains de Potter glisser plus bas, défaisant sa ceinture. Non pas que ça le gênait, plutôt qu'il n'avait pas pensé devoir arrêter tout si vite.

Enlevant ses mains du pantalon du Gryffondor, il attrapa soudainement le bras de ce dernier, l'empêchant d'aller plus bas tandis qu'il laissait les doigts de sa main libre glisser le long du menton de Potter pour qu'il redresse la tête et que Drago puisse effleurer ses lèvres.

- Si tu veux aller plus loin, il y a quelque chose que tu vas devoir faire pour moi, murmura le Serpentard d'une voix plus ou moins claire alors qu'il caressait la joue de celui-ci

- Hein ?

C'était comme un brusque retour à la réalité pour ce dernier qui rouvrit les yeux, le dévisageant sans comprendre alors que Drago lui souriait. Laissant son pouce glisser sur les lèvres de celui-ci, il lâcha son bras pour pouvoir mettre ses deux mains autour du visage de Potter, lui tirant ses lunettes avant de se redresser en partie pour embrasser tout d'abord sa bouche, puis remonter en passant par une de ses joues pour finir sur son front. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il effleura le lobe de son oreille avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres.

- Je veux que tu me venges, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Voulant s'appuyer sur ses mains pour se redresser, le Gryffondor se retrouva ramener immédiatement contre Drago qui venait de l'enlacer.

- Si tu veux aller plus loin, il va falloir que tu me venges de Colden, répéta-t-il alors que Potter semblait de plus ne plus perplexe et que son front se plissait.

- De quoi es-tu en train de…

- Je te l'ai dit, coupa Drago tout effleurant des siennes les lèvres du brun. Je te dicte mes règles et toi tu pourras jouer.

Pas besoin de s'éloigner pour comprendre que les mots qu'il prononçait ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lâcha Potter d'une voix sèche.

- Oh bien sur que si, rétorqua Drago en souriant un peu plus. Cette garce, je veux la détruire pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Et bien sur, pour se faire, il n'y a que toi qui puisses la laminer définitivement. Après seulement on pourra de nouveau s'amuser tous les deux.

- Va crever.

Se détachant violemment de lui, Potter se redressa, attrapant ses lunettes avant d'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé pour se dégager du Serpentard qui prenait un malin plaisir à sourire en le voyant agir de la sorte.

- Je ne suis pas ton pion ni même ta catin, lança-t-il en récupérant son haut blanc qu'il enfila en vitesse avant de se diriger vers le mur où le reste de ses affaires étaient. Et ne va surtout pas croire que pour tes beaux yeux je ferai ça !

- Ne dis surtout pas que tu n'aimes ce qui vient de se passer, plaisanta Drago qui s'étendait sur le canapé en le regardant se rhabiller tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sous sa nuque.

Potter se tourna brusquement vers lui avec visiblement l'attention de répliquer mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Mise à part la colère froide qu'il y avait sur son visage, Drago n'avait pas vraiment de peine à déceler les rougeurs éphémères que ce qu'il venait de lui dire provoquaient.

- Va te faire soigner, lâcha finalement Potter en terminant de remettre son pull avant de se pencher pour attraper sa cape et sa baguette pour se diriger vers la sortie, tendant le bras pour saisir son balai.

- Reviens quand tu veux, lança Drago en riant à moitié en l'entendant quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pense Harry de sa demande ? L'exaucera-t-il ? Drago doutera-t-il de sa tactique ?<strong>

Bye bye !


	26. 25 Hésitation

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**A la suite d'un entrainement, Drago et Harry se recroisent à nouveau et la situation évolue d'une manière pour le moins innatendue. Alors qu'ils semblent sur la même longueur d'onde, Drago propose soudain à Harry de le venger de Kate.

**Petits bavardages :** Donc là, j'ai plein de choses à dire.  
>Déjà non, le titre ne fait pas référence à Twilight.<br>Ensuite, je fais un point sur ce que j'écris. Je suis dans une periode creuse. Je dois aller d'un point A à un point B mais remplir de manière intéressante et logique est bien difficile, je fais de mon mieux.

Concernant le chapitre précédent.  
>Qu'il soit clair, je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai écrit que je trouve ça génial d'agir de cette manière. Je réponds souvent en disant que je pense assez comme Drago, surtout pour ce qui est de la répartie, mais là, je suis du côté d'Harry. Le type, je lui aurais enfoncer la tête dans les chiottes les plus proches.<br>Donc non, je ne le fais pour rallonger la fic, je le fais parce qu'il le faut dans l'histoire, certains ont même commencé à le souligner. Il ne faut pas faire comme Drago, lui méchant, lui cruel.

* * *

><p>- Alors, ça va ?<p>

Harry redressa brusquement la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me poser la même question ? lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Ron cessa de se passer sa serviette derrière sa nuque et s'arrêta soudain en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Et bien… euh… je suppose que c'est parce que nous sommes le matin et que c'est la première fois que je te croisse vu que tu n'as pas dormi avec tes rideaux ouverts, marmonna ce dernier en considérant s'il allait se faire agresser selon sa remarque. Être poli, c'est interdit ?

Entrouvrant la bouche, Harry le dévisagea un moment avant de se passer la main entre les cheveux tout en tapotant sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il avait devant lui.

- Je vais bien, désolé d'être aussi agaçant le matin, dit-il en lui servant un faible sourire.

- Moi, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place, rétorqua Ron en reprenant sa marche vers son lit tout en s'essuyant de nouveau les cheveux. Si c'est parce que nous avons quitté le terrain hier, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais pas besoin d'être aussi énervé.

Harry acquiesça vaguement. C'était une bonne excuse, il ne pouvait pas le nier, une très bonne excuse qui venait à point nommé.

- Vous comptez venir ce soir ou bien bouder à cause du froid ? demanda-t-il en refermant son manuel.

- Disons que Ginny a lancé un mouvement de contestation contre ton caractère puéril, répondit Ron en se penchant pour récupérer les vêtements qui traînaient encore dans sa valise.

- Puéril ?

- J'ai allégé le terme, avoua Ron en s'arrêtant un petit instant. Rajoute trois ou quatre insultes et tu auras à peu près le concept.

- Elle a une dent contre moi ?

- Pas vraiment, juste qu'elle ne souhaite pas être l'objet de ton défoulement, et je suis assez d'accord avec elle, dit-il en tirant un pull de sa valise. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas parce que tu souhaitais devenir un glaçon pour aller mieux qu'il en était de même pour nous ?

Harry inspira profondément. Lui qui avait plus ou moins voulu essayer de se concentrer sur ses devoirs pour oublier sa soirée devait avouer que Ron lui donnait matière à détourner ses pensées pour éviter d'avoir une mutinerie de l'équipe sur les bras. Décroisant ses jambes, il pivota pour poser ses pieds au sol et ainsi se tourner vers Ron qui commençait à s'habiller.

- Vous êtes conscient que le match est la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement mais on ne tient pas non plus à attraper une pneumonie, ce serait difficile pour jouer, répondit Ron. Bien entendu, on va venir, mais on ne restera certainement pas plus de deux heures.

Et que fera-il après ? Il ne pouvait pas insister, il n'était tout de même pas inconscient au point de leur demander de se geler sur le terrain. Inspirant, il acquiesça et se remit face à son parchemin en prenant sa plume.

- Tu fais ton devoir de Potions un samedi matin.

Retour vers Ron qui enfilait ses chaussettes en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour lire le manuel.

- Donc en fait, ce n'est pas réellement l'entrainement qui t'a agacé ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai envie de faire mon travail, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Métamorphose, Sortilèges ou Botanique, je veux bien, répliqua Ron. Tu sautes presque de joie lorsqu'il est question de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais, Potions, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas du tout la matière qui t'enchante dès le début du week-end.

- Je suis philosophe.

Et Ron ne le croyait pas un instant. Pour être sincère, Harry avait pris n'importe quel manuel dans son sac pour faire semblant de travailler, toute son attention plutôt concentrer sur la « demande » de Malefoy la veille. Enfin, il était plutôt à l'insulter de toutes les manières possibles et se maudire pour sa sincère stupidité à avoir cédé à ses envies. Envie… Harry en était arrivé à utiliser ce mot mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'assumait.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser à tes pensées, déclara Ron en le dévisageant quelques secondes face à son silence. Tu viendras me parler lorsque tu en auras envie.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Absolument rien n'allait, vraiment rien. S'il n'était même pas capable d'être honnête avec ses amis, il ne pouvait que s'apitoyer un peu plus. Il était risible, ridicule et pitoyable, le tout accumulé ne faisait qu'un tableau un peu plus bancal.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu fais ton devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Drago approuva dans un grand sourire face à un Théodore de plus en plus perplexe. Installé dans la Grande Salle, le blond n'attendait qu'une chose, l'arrivée de Potter. Mais apparemment, ce dernier semblait connaître un autre moyen de se nourrir sans passer par la salle car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était assis sur son banc. A préciser qu'il s'était levé à sept heures du matin pour être certain d'être le premier à prendre place dans la Grande Salle. Mais ça ne mettait pas à mal son moral, occupé à enchainer tous ses devoirs pour s'occuper tandis qu'il levait un œil attentif dès qu'une personne franchissait les portes.

Oh, il vivait plutôt bien les évènements de la veille, trop heureux de savoir ses plans en si bonne voie et sa volonté exprimée si clairement à Potter. Alors oui, il aurait pu se sentir un peu déshonoré de finir ainsi à aimer se faire toucher par un homme, mais c'était bien plus agréable en pensant qu'il établissait de ce fait sa supériorité sur cette garce qui lui avait soi-disant interdit d'approcher Potter. Il n'y avait que lui pour décider ce qu'il devait faire et ses actions, le prouver le rendait des plus heureux et incapable de voir cette situation comme dégradante.

Levant les yeux vers l'entrée, il laissait un léger sourire glisser sur ses lèvres en voyant Colden pénétrer dans la salle. Elle semblait plutôt normale, pas de pique de colère, ni même de yeux rougis par la tristesse. C'était un peu décevant : déjà parce que cela lui aurait fait lui plus grand bien mais aussi parce que cela signalait que Potter n'avait encore rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir malgré tout, c'était difficile de passer outre ses petits principes de Gryffondor pour faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un. Mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une moue déçue en constatant que cette garce allait si bien.

Voyant qu'elle levait quelques secondes les yeux vers lui, Drago lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit en se détournant aussitôt. Potter avait tout de même intérêt à mettre bien vite un terme à son combat intérieur pour le satisfaire, il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de Colden.

- Si tu veux faire ton devoir, plonge ta plume dans ton encrier et pas ton jus de citrouille, lâcha Théodore en attrapant la coupe pour l'éloigner de Drago alors que ce dernier agitait consciencieusement la pointe de sa plume dans celle-ci.

- Penses-tu que l'on puisse corrompre n'importe qui ? demanda-t-il en profitant d'une serviette pour absorber le jus qu'il avait mis en réserve.

- Si tu penses financièrement, je tiens à te rappeler que tu as quelques petits problèmes en ce moment, répondit-il en replaçant sa coupe face à lui.

- Je parlais en général, accorda Drago en fronçant malgré tout les sourcils à la remarque.

- Et bien ça dépend de la personne, marmonna Théodore en retournant à sa propre carte d'astronomie. La majorité des cas montre que c'est possible, notamment financièrement, si tu utilises d'autres moyens, la part de risques reste tout de même plus importante. Tu comptes me faire quoi ?

Arrachant son regard de la nuque de Colden, Drago se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre.

- Ce que tu viens de me demander ne m'était pas destiné ? s'étonna Théodore en voyant son air perplexe.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, répondit-il simplement. Je demandais cela à titre d'information.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, maugréa Théodore en prenant son compas.

Drago préféra ne pas relever, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu'il venait de lui confirmer. Argent, menace, tout n'était que manipulation pour arriver à des fins précis, jouer avec les sentiments, c'était sans doute la pente la plus glissante. Il faisait le pari risqué de croire que Potter allait revenir juste pour plus de plaisir avec lui. Sacrément orgueilleux de sa part, peut être, mais il se plaisait à y penser en constatant à quel point ce n'était pas le Gryffondor qui avait fui les deux dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans cette chère salle de retenue.

Et puis, c'était très plaisant de voir que Potter se jetait sur lui sans même lui demander son avis. Il était certain que le brun n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec Colden. Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui et ça le satisfaisait amplement. Enfin presque. La veille, il n'aurait certainement pas refusé si leur petite entrevue s'était prolongée, pas du tout. Mais il lui manquait malgré tout la satisfaction de voir Colden dans la même situation que cette grognasse l'avait mis. Et juste pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il voulait que ce soit Potter qui mette la cerise sur le gâteau.

Après, et bien après il ne le laisserait plus partir et gouterait avec le plus grand des plaisirs la satisfaction d'avoir prouver que personne n'avait à lui dicter son comportement.

- Et mon œuf sur le plat n'est pas non plus ton encrier, lâcha Théodore en tirant son assiette alors que Drago trempait gracieusement sa plume dans le jaune de ce dernier.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry se baissa soudainement, se penchant sur son balai pour piquer droit vers le terrain, remontant directement en chandelle pour éviter le cognard qui passa à coté de son épaule.

- Je veux que tu mettes plus de force à frapper avec ta batte, Demelza, hurla-t-il à travers le terrain à l'interpellée.

- Je ne vais quand même pas te blesser volontairement ? lança-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il en écartant les bras. Va-y !

- Mais tu es cinglé ?

- Je te dis de frapper aussi fort que…

Et il se baissa juste à temps lorsqu'un cognard siffla à ses oreilles. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut la silhouette de Ritchie lui faisant un salut théâtral avant de repartir à travers le terrain.

- A trop en demander, tu vas finir exaucer, lança Ron en descendant à son niveau alors que Demelza se dirigeait vers son cognard. Si tu leur demandes si gentiment, tu auras la nuque brisée avant le prochain match.

- Et bien au moins, ils mettent toute leur volonté à frapper la balle, répondit Harry tout de même rassuré d'être en un seul morceau.

- Par contre, je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'Hermione accepte pendant encore longtemps de garder les lumières allumés, marmonna-t-il en se penchant à son oreille tout en pointant les gradins en partie cacher dans l'obscurité. Tu as peut être su nous faire oublier que l'on tourne dans le froid depuis trois heures mais tu vas avoir une sacré dette envers elle.

Sûrement. Tirant le manche de son balai vers lui, Harry partit en arrière pour se diriger droit vers les gradins où il était certain que la jeune fille se trouvait. Et il n'avait pas du tout tord, Hermione assisse totalement recroquevillée dans sa cape, la baguette dépassant, et le regardant arrivé d'un œil noir.

- Qu'il soit bien clair, Harry, si je te demande un jour de venir chez moi pour déboucher les toilettes, j'espère que tu viendras en vitesse, dit-elle plus ou moins distinctement.

- Oui, répondit-il aussitôt tout en cherchant à la va-vite son sifflet.

Se détournant quelques secondes, il se hâta de mettre fin à l'entrainement avant de tendre sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle redescende avec lui à terre. S'il ne savait pas qu'il représentait son radiateur temporaire, il aurait juré qu'elle tentait de l'étouffer à tel point à elle le serrait. Se rajoutait également son aversion pour tout ce qui était volant, mais Harry était certain qu'elle pouvait supporter les quelques mètres de descente.

- Ron, ici, lâcha-t-elle à peine mirent-ils pied à terre.

Regardant le visage inquiet de son ami, Harry ne put que fendre un sourire lorsqu'il vit Hermione l'attraper violemment par le bras pour l'entrainer vers le château. Au moins, elle avait changé de radiateur et de personne sur qui se plaindre.

- Je range les balles, lança-t-il au reste de l'équipe.

Equipe qui était déjà partie en direction des vestiaires. Harry ne devait pas leur en vouloir, il avait déjà tiré suffisamment sur la corde en cette soirée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mais son engouement pour le Quidditch disparut aussitôt qu'il retira sa tenue en remettant ses affaires du quotidien.

Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire pour oublier ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille. Sauter sur Malefoy, c'était déjà une chose. Mais se convaincre qu'il n'allait pas laisser le Serpentard le toucher et prendre plaisir à le faire lui-même par la suite le rendait de moins en moins sûr de ce qui allait advenir. Rajouter à cela que la demande de Malefoy le répugnait.

Ce type se croyait tellement important qu'il pensait qu'il ferait volontairement du mal à quelqu'un pour lui plaire. Et lui plaire pour quelle raison ? Mieux le toucher ? Malefoy ne semblait pas s'être posé la question si jamais cette envie allait un jour le reprendre. Et Harry ne le voulait pas. Enfin…

Jurant, il s'allongea sur le banc des vestiaires en inspirant le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait. Nier qu'il n'avait pas aimé ce qui était arrivé aurait été sacrément hypocrite car il avait été parfaitement conscient de ce qui faisait tout du long. Et c'était cela qui le gênait le plus car il n'avait aucune excuse à se donner. Il avait adoré, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter avant que Malefoy ouvre sa bouche pour lui demander qu'il le venge de Kate. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi et c'était ce qui le frustrait le plus. Homme ou Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas plus intéressé par les hommes qu'avant, se convainquant de laisser son regard trainé pour au moins certifier cela mais rien. Alors, il ne restait plus que la solution effrayante que c'était Malefoy qui l'attirait et là… et bien c'était notamment la raison pour laquelle il cherchait autre chose à se mettre en tête.

- Je peux te parler.

Se redressant brusquement, Harry manqua de glisser de son banc mais passa bien vite de l'état de surprise à la stupéfaction totale.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Kate, tu peux aller te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, lâcha-t-il en considérant la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui.

Non seulement il ne tenait pas à lui parler pour tous les mensonges qu'elle lui avait servis, mais surtout car ce n'était absolument pas le bon moyen pour qu'il sorte de sa tête ce que lui avait demandé Malefoy.

- Je-je veux juste que l'on parle et que je…

- Pas envie, répondit-il simplement en se levant avant de récupérer sa cape. Si ça te dit tu peux éteindre les lumières en partant.

- Attends !

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle l'avait immédiatement suivi, ne semblant pas prendre en compte ses propres envies de solitude. Ne s'arrêtant même pas à son appel, Harry s'enroula dans sa cape avant de s'engager sur le chemin pour retourner au château, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite aux bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Harry !

- Je me répète, je ne veux pas te parler, lâcha-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, il faut que je t'explique et…

- Et quoi ? coupa-t-il soudain en s'arrêtant net pour se tourner vers elle. Tu comptes me dire combien d'autres mensonges ?

- Je ne voulais pas.

Ah, au moins un pas dans l'aveu, ce n'était pas si mal. Harry préférait prendre la situation avec ironie plutôt que s'y impliquer entièrement et ne plus maitriser sa colère.

- Tu sais, au fond, les personnes qui mentent, on en croisse tous les jours, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi, ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est surtout ceux me mentant et qui plus est en se renseignant sur moi. J'ai une nette tendance à vouloir les voir loin de moi.

- Je-je n'ai voulu te faire le moindre mal et…

- Et c'est un bon point pour toi, rétorqua Harry en prenant ses paroles avec philosophie. Parce que, en consultant la liste des personnes que je n'aime pas du tout, se renseignant sur moi et m'ayant servi pas mal de mensonges, le premier en tête est avant tout celui qui tient le plus à me tuer.

La comparaison avec Voldemort ne semblait pas la réjouir, son visage pâlissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, du moins, de ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Alors oui, il faisait nuit, ils étaient tous les deux hors du château, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait se trouver plus complaisant avec elle. Certes, il avait dit cela pour l'effrayer mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout sa première préoccupation et qu'il connaissait déjà bien ce genre de situation pour ne pas se faire avoir de nouveau.

- Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, je pense que j'ai déjà fait bien assez pour toi, lança-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne tiens pas à te parler ni même à avoir de quelconques explications de ta part car il y a une différence entre de bons mensonges et ceux ne servant car servir tes volontés. Je ne suis pas un jouet, mets-toi ça dans la cervelle.

Repartant vers le château, il laissa son front se plisser en entendant de nouveau ces mêmes bruits de pas. Soit elle tenait encore à lui adresser la parole, soit elle le suivait juste pour rejoindre le château. Les deux cas ne changeaient pas vraiment pour lui, juste que le premier ne ferait que l'irriter un peu plus et valider le fait qu'il ne tenait plus à lui échanger la parole.

- Je-je comprends que tu ais très mal pris ce qui c'est passé mais tu ne dois pas me…

- Je vais me répéter une dernière fois : laisse-moi tranquille, articula-t-il clairement. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi, même pour prendre le thé et discuter gentiment.

- Mais il faut que…

- Mais bon sang ! Toi et Malefoy vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher deux minutes ? hurla-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ?

Il était en colère, vraiment en colère. Les suppliques, il détestait cela quand elles n'étaient pas justifiées et c'était largement le cas pour Kate. Alors, qu'elle veuille essayer de détendre leur relation, c'était tout à son honneur, mais insister comme elle le faisait rendait Harry de moins en moins apte à l'écouter.

- Je-je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, marmonna Kate. Tout ce que je veux c'est…

- Rien avoir avec lui ? releva Harry. Sans vouloir te vexer, me servir un autre mensonge alors que tu essayes de me convaincre du contraire ne te profite pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait et je m'en fiche pas mal mais je ne suis pas votre jouet.

Même s'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ses réactions, préférant écouter ce qu'elle lui disait, Harry n'eut pas vraiment de mal à entrevoir qu'elle se raclait difficilement la gorge. Oh, il avait visé juste ? Elle s'amusait véritablement avec lui ? Pour Malefoy, il préférait ne pas y penser, le principe de l'honneur de sa famille à refuser de changer face aux traditions lui donnant un minimum de crédit vu qu'il avait fini à moitié nu la veille. Un petit jeu ne l'aurait certainement pas amené jusque là, sans compter qu'il la haïssait véritablement.

- Je ne t'ai pas u-utilisé, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais tu connaissais tout de mes parents et de leurs amis alors que moi j'ai mis des années à l'apprendre, rétorqua-t-il. On me reproche que je peux être trop gentil et donner trop de chance, pour l'instant, je ne compte pas dire quoique ce soit à ton sujet aux autres Gryffondors. Au lieu de me convaincre d'une chose totalement fausse, tu ferais mieux de te racheter un minimum mais loin de moi. Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué.

N'attendant pas qu'elle lui réponde, il se détourna aussitôt, parcourant à grand pas le chemin menant jusqu'au château et s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, bien plus loin que les lumières encore allumées du stade pouvaient atteindre.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle revienne un jour lui adresser la parole, encore moins dans ce si court laps de temps qui ne l'avait fait en rien oublier la rancœur qu'il avait contre elle. Non seulement elle voulait s'expliquer pour des choses qui n'avaient aucune excuse mais en plus elle lui mentait en affirmant qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Harry aimait peut être jouer les pigeons de temps à autre mais certainement pas les ingénus en la croyant bien sagement. Malefoy la haïssait, il y avait bien une raison à cela et pas seulement à cause de deux ou trois petits échanges peu polis.

Le Serpentard voulait carrément qu'il le venge, qu'il la blesse. Concept déjà bien dur à croire au naturel encore plus en sachant ce qu'il y avait à la clé. Et Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que jurer en constatant qu'il y pensait tout de même, comme envisageant ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il le faisait. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait pas ! Peut être que se le répéter lui permettrait de s'en convaincre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_… et parce que la vie à Poudlard me semble bien monotone, j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous rejoindre et rétablir nos affaires telles qu'elles étaient auparavant. Ayant déjà plusieurs projets en tête, il me tarde de vous en faire part.  
>Sincèrement, votre fils,<em>

Drago.

Reposant sa plume, Drago se relit avec plus ou moins d'attention, levant de temps à autre les yeux vers le cadran de l'horloge. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents. Si la fin de sa lettre était tout à fait sincère et remplie d'engouement, les trois-quarts n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonges pour inventer un ennui inexistant. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé et impatienté. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était un courrier ou bien un signe de Potter en cours mais… rien, le néant.

Depuis la fin de week-end et le début de la semaine, le Gryffondor l'ignorait encore bien plus qu'auparavant et toutes ses tentatives pour finir à côtés de lui en Potions ou bien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'étaient conclues par un échec. Non seulement il le fuyait physiquement mais également verbalement et Potter n'avait jamais réagi à toutes les remarques qu'il avait pu lui glisser. C'était un goût amer qui flottait dans sa gorge même s'il espérait toujours que son plan allait marcher. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait visé trop haut ou bien qu'il en avait trop demandé, il était certain qu'il tenait le Gryffondor entre ses mains. Mais là, il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il commençait à lui filer entre les doigts. Cela commençait à tourner en obsession et, quand ce n'était pas sur Potter qu'il braquait son regard, c'était sur l'objet de toute sa colère.

Colden était toujours aussi fraîche qu'une rose, parlant avec les autres Gryffondors et plaisantant avec eux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non seulement il perdait Potter mais aussi les chances de voir sa satisfaction de vengeance réalisée. C'était une situation intenable qui le rendait de plus en plus irritable et de moins en moins loquace avec les autres Serpentards. Il voulait que Potter revienne, ce n'était pas négociable et il ne pouvait certainement pas le voir l'ignorer ainsi. Mais Drago ne pouvait s'abaisser à aller directement le coincer dans un couloir pour mettre les choses au clair, cela prouverait que c'était lui qui perdait au jeu et que ce n'était pas Potter qui se pliait à ses bonnes volontés.

Drago commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre piège. Rien de très séduisant à écrire dans une lettre destinée à ses parents, il tenait encore à être considéré comme leur fils.

- Bonsoir, j'aimerai t'informer d'une nouvelle.

Pivotant sur son siège, Drago considéra d'un œil noir Millicent qui se tenait face à lui plus ou moins de manière figée, des regards paniqués lancés par dessus son épaule pour voir la réaction de Blaise quelques mètres derrière elle.

- Il semblerait que ton devoir manque au professeur Chourave.

Pas besoin d'une grande réflexion pour comprendre qu'ils avaient dû tirer au hasard celui qui allait venir lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Je lui donnerai demain matin, lâcha-t-il sans même un merci avant de retourner à sa lettre.

L'entendant s'éloigner, Drago cessa cependant de rouler le parchemin pour le cacheter en voyant une nouvelle ombre se dessiner sur la table.

- Au vu du silence, je dis soit Théodore, soit Blaise, lança-t-il en prenant sa baguette et une tige de cire.

- Le dernier.

Drago n'aurait pas été aussi frustré qu'il en aurait même fait un salut théâtral. Mais il préféra s'occuper du sceau de sa lettre plutôt que ce pouvait bien lui vouloir Blaise.

- Tu devrais avoir un minimum de politesse.

Belle déclaration dont il avait déjà conscience. La politesse, il la retrouverait dès que Potter viendrait directement jusqu'à lui ou bien que Colden sombrerait dans une immense dépression. Pour l'instant, vu qu'aucun de ces deux éléments ne semblait vouloir voir le jour, il resterait aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? lâcha Drago.

- Pour l'instant.

Voyant l'ombre disparaître, le blond ne jeta pas un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir, reposant sa lettre en inspirant le plus calmement possible. Il avait besoin que son plan marche, et ce n'était une subite alternative qui allait pouvoir le calmer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis sur son lit, Harry laçait à l'aveugle ses chaussures, bien trop occupé à désespérer sur son propre reflet. Le miroir n'était pas très grand, posé de façon bancale sur le lit de Ron, il n'y voyait que la moitié de son visage. Mais c'était déjà suffisant pour qu'il constate la mine qu'il avait.

Visage pâle, cernes apparentes. Ce n'était pas le stress dû par le match approchant juste les conclusions de ses nuits blanches où il s'était refusé à fermer les yeux. Non pas qu'il ne dormait pas, ça oui. Plutôt que ses rêves n'étaient pas du tout à son goût. A force de se lever précipitamment au beau milieu de la nuit pour s'enfuir dans les toilettes, il était certain que ceux du dortoir auraient fini par se douter de quelque chose. Alors il avait préféré ne pas dormir plutôt que constater que son cerveau se plaisait à lui faire revivre la soirée qui s'était déroulée une semaine plutôt. Il préférait bailler en cours plutôt de sentir la honte le gagner tout comme les premiers soirs où il avait cédé à la fatigue.

- Tu ne comptes pas descendre manger ?

Se détournant du miroir, il regarda Hermione qui rentrait dans le dortoir totalement vide, excepté lui.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna-t-il.

- Nous aurions été un samedi comme un autre, je n'aurai rien dit, mais là tu as un match de Quidditch, répondit Hermione. Il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

- Je sais…

Mais il ne se leva pas pour autant, tirant toujours sur ses lacets en ne cherchant même plus à les faire. Quittant l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione vint le rejoindre, lui tendant une serviette repliée.

- Je t'ai pris des toasts, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant.

Lui souriant, il lui prit la serviette des mains, déballant ce qu'elle lui avait amené tout en croisant ses jambes sur son matelas.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, marmonna Hermione en le regardant avaler avec plus ou moins d'envie les toasts.

- Je passe juste de très mauvaises nuits.

Il ne lui mentait pas, il n'en avait pas le cœur. Alors, même s'il omettait une partie des faits, il tenait à parler.

- Est-ce que tu crois que…

Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il ne voyait pas comment formuler ses idées sans inquiéter Hermione, ce qui aurait été pour le moins tout à fait légitime

- Que ferais-tu si on te demandait de faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie ?

Elle le fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir. Elle ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter, juste répondre à ce qu'il voulait sans s'alarmer. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il ouvrait enfin la bouche, après tant de jours de silence vis-à-vis de ses problèmes personnels et qu'Hermione profitait de l'occasion pour l'écouter tout simplement, profitant du fait qu'il souhaitait parler avec elle.

- On fait tous des choses dont nous n'avons pas envie, répondit-elle. Moi par exemple, je ne tenais pas plus que cela à me geler durant trois heures dans des gradins mais je l'ai fait car vous en aviez besoin.

- Encore désolé pour ça, marmonna Harry qui grignotait lentement ses toasts.

- Pas de problème, accorda Hermione en haussant les épaules. Ce que tu me demandes, il y a bien des cas dans lesquels cette situation peut s'appliquer. Aucun soldat ne veut partir à la guerre mais ils le font car ils le doivent, le tout est de savoir pourquoi tu le fais.

Moins noble que défendre son pays : Malefoy. Rien qu'en l'entendant, cela lui certifiait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver un sommeil calme au plus vite, il allait devoir trouver une solution d'urgence. Sans compter qu'il savait que faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et qu'il l'aurait sur la conscience pendant très longtemps. Même s'il n'appréciait plus Kate, il ne tenait pas non plus à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Si tu continues à avoir des problèmes de sommeil, passe voir Mme Pomfresh, dit Hermione. Elle a suffisamment de potions efficaces dans la majorité des cas.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua-t-il. Mais je devais attendre le match sinon elle aurait cru que je profitais de la situation pour faire une meilleure performance.

- Chaque joueur doit avoir un peu de stress, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui.

Et surtout qu'il avait espéré pouvoir reprendre des nuits paisibles avant le week-end. Même avec une potion sans rêve, Harry redoutait que son esprit se mette alors à divaguer en pleine journée vers ses pensées et souvenirs peu sages. Bien plus effrayant que de devoir partir en courant de la bibliothèque ou de la salle commune en prétextant une envie présente alors que la nuit avait l'avantage de lui donner un minimum de discrétion.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago enfonça sa tête entre ses bras croisés, grimaçant de nouveau lorsque le cor à côté de son oreille se mit de nouveau à résonner à travers le terrain. Il ne savait pas qui avait eu la brillante idée de séparer les maisons de Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour le match mais il n'était certainement pas une lumière pour mettre les Serpentards à côté de la maison des rouge et or. Depuis le début du match, Drago lorgnait le deuxième année qui l'exacerbait au plus au point à souffler dans son instrument. Il ne savait pas comment il avait bien pu se le procurer, mais le blond était prêt à parier que, s'il forçait un peu, il pourrait faire rentrer le jeunot de Gryffondor dans son cor. Au bout d'un an et demi, le garçon ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il n'était pas bon d'agacer un Serpentard qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

- Les Serdaigles mènent de quatre-vingt points sur Gryffondor ! hurla la voix surexcitée de Crivey dans le mégaphone. Pour l'instant le score est de deux cents à cent vingt ! Rappelons qu'un poursuiveur de Gryffondor a dû quitter en urgence le terrain dès la dixième minute du match dû à une grave collision avec un cognard, mettant à mal leur stratégie ! Va-y, Harry !

Enfonçant instinctivement sa tête entre ses bras alors que toute leur tribune se baissait au passage des deux attrapeurs, Drago suivit des yeux le balai de Potter qui s'éloignait à pleine vitesse, tentant de distancer le joueur de Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Il ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien s'amuser le Vif d'Or, mais cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'il menait les deux attrapeurs à la baguette, disparaissant quelques secondes avant de soudain réapparaitre à l'autre bout du terrain.

- Nouveau but en faveur de Serdaigle ! lâcha la voix sèche de McGonagall en monopolisant quelques instants le mégaphone des mains de Crivey qui ne voyait rien d'autre que la course menée par les attrapeurs.

Ah oui, en effet. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, la dispute pour le Vif d'Or était bien plus intéressante.

- Je fais le tour pour les paris, lâcha Blaise en se penchant pour croiser son regard.

- Potter, répondit Drago en tendant sa bourse de quinze gallions.

- Vu que l'équipe de Gryffondor est en position de faiblesse, c'est une valeur sûre, dit-il en récupérant sa mise tout en sortant son carnet.

- Non, je mise sur Potter, reformula Drago en fixant son regard sur la silhouette de ce dernier qui repartait en piqué vers la pelouse.

- Pardon ?

A l'entendre, c'était comme s'il venait d'avaler un aliment de travers. Tournant quelques secondes son regard vers Blaise, Drago se redressa légèrement en se recalant.

- Je fais fructifier mon argent, répondit-il. Si je gagne, je vais récupérer énormément.

- Sans doute, mais de là à miser directement sur Potter, ça m'étonne de toi, marmonna Blaise en rayant ce qu'il venait d'écrire pour rectifier.

- Il faut savoir changer ses habitudes pour saisir les meilleures opportunités, répliqua Drago en remettant sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Il ne remarqua pas le haussement de sourcil de Blaise avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne, trop préoccupé à suivre des yeux les déplacements de Potter.

Ce n'était pas par pure satisfaction d'argent qu'il misait ainsi, Drago en profitait pour lui-même parier sur ce qu'il adviendrait du retour de Potter. Ce choix pouvait être considéré comme stupide car gagner le match donnerait au Gryffondor de nombreuses occasions de l'ignorer encore un peu plus. Mais s'il gagnait, Drago était convaincu que lui aussi.

Sursautant violemment lorsque le cor résonna de nouveau à son oreille, il jeta un regard noir au deuxième année qui sautait littéralement sur place, se retenant de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège qui le rendrait définitivement muet, ou au moins dépourvu de cordes vocales.

- Il semble qu'il y ait un problème entre deux des batteurs, commenta Crivey.

Court moment d'intérêt envers la dispute, un peu plus concret lorsque Potter passa en vitesse près de Coote pour lui hurler de se calmer, virant aussitôt pour rattraper l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui avait pris de l'avance dans la poursuite du Vif d'Or. La petite balle disparaissant presque immédiatement. Drago devait avouer que là, c'était un appel à la violence.

Même lui n'arrivait pas à suivre le Vif d'Or des yeux, fixant un court moment l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles dans les tribunes à l'autre bout du terrain qui semblait tout aussi irrité que lui. Pour Drago, il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles : soit la petite balle était munie d'un sortilège de dissimulation, soit elle arrivait à s'emmancher dans le terrain même, passant dans la construction pour se faufiler où il lui plaisait. Et cette pensée semblait être partagée par tous les joueurs, la fille Weasley pressant Potter pour qu'il attrape le Vif d'Or. Peu de politesse mais cela faisait bien trois heures que le jeu avait commencé.

- Gryffondor parvient à s'accrocher et c'est un nouveau but de leur part ! scanda Crivey qui omettait vraiment les buts, sauf lorsqu'il était question de sa propre maison.

Et Drago avait le Vif d'Or devant le nez. Ce n'était pas une image, mais la réalité. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour l'attraper, mais pas sûr que cela puisse profiter à sa propre maison puisque ce n'était pas un match incluant les Serpentards.

- Harry semble vouloir se tuer…

Vague murmure dans le mégaphone qui se répercuta sur tout le terrain de la part de Crivey. Ce ne fut pas la phrase qui obligea Drago à se redresser brusquement dans son siège mais plutôt les hurlements des Serpentards qui levaient tous les yeux au-dessus d'eux. Le blond eut à peine le temps de quitter la balustrade que celle-ci éclata alors que les deux attrapeurs avaient piqués droit vers le Vif d'Or, le balai du Serdaigle percutant le morceau de bois.

Des tribunes des bleu et gris, il eut un mouvement simultané d'inquiétude alors que les Gryffondors hurlaient de joie en voyant Potter secouer vaguement la main tout en tournant autour de l'attrapeur des Serdaigles qui était à terre, grimaçant mais faisant signe qu'il était en un seul morceau. Pas de quoi rassurer la maison vu que le Gryffondor posa pied à terre en lançant le Vif par-dessus son épaule.

- J'ai gagné, dit Drago qui observait la scène quelques mètres plus bas tout en tendant la main par-dessus son épaule en apercevant Blaise se presser derrière lui comme la majorité des Serpentards.

- Je te donnerai tout au dortoir, répondit ce dernier tandis que la totalité des joueurs se regroupaient autour de l'accidenté. Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose de cassé ?

- Potter a gagné, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout de la santé de celui de Serdaigle.

- Gentil de ta part.

Oui, surtout au vu du regard que lui jeta un instant Potter en levant les yeux vers lui tandis que Mme Bibine prenait sa place aux côtés de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui semblait avoir une jambe cassée. Drago n'avait aucune peine à voir qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à envier au regard noir qui lui réservait, comme s'il l'accusait d'avoir attiré le Vif d'Or devant lui. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que lui sourire, montrant sa montre. Rien de très intelligent mais suffisamment pour le voir se détourner en vitesse.

Drago gardait de l'espoir, et bien plus en le voyant parler rapidement à la belette pour quitter au plus vite le terrain. Ainsi, il n'avait pas totalement perdu la bataille et Potter n'appréciait pas de croiser son regard. Il ne restait plus à espérer que la fièvre de la victoire n'allait pas définitivement lui donner l'occasion de s'échapper à la demande qu'il lui avait faite.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry va-t-il céder ? Kate tentera-t-elle de nouveau de lui adresser parole ? Drago a-t-il raison de reprendre espoir ? <strong>

La jolie histoire continuera au prochain chapitre : byyyyye ^o^


	27. 26 Le début de la fin

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Après que Drago ait demandé à Harry de le venger de Kate, ce dernier a bien fait en sorte de ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec le Serpentard. Mais la tâche se révèle bien plus dure qu'il le pensait, notamment lorsque Kate tente de lui parler. Si Drago perd un peu espoir de voir son désir réalisé, il revient sur son jugement à la fin du match de Quidditch remporté par Harry.

**Petits bavardages :** La période creux s'achève pour moi je crois, dès que j'ai passé le cap d'une foutue scène, je sens que ça va rouler direct jusqu'à la fin (enfin, sauf pour la tambouille des derniers chapitres)  
>Sinon, je sens que la fin de celui-ci risque de plaire, notamment un passage ^^<p>

* * *

><p>- On a gagné ! hurla Ron en se jetant au cou d'Harry.<p>

Et celui-ci tomba à la renverse, lâchant un cri de douleur lorsque son coccyx percuta le sol.

- Désolé, marmonna Ron, lui aussi à terre mais ayant au moins comme amortisseur un Harry qui jura dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

- Je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh, dit Ginny en aidant son frère à se relever pour au moins laisser l'occasion au brun de respirer. Apparemment, Will va avoir besoin de quelques jours à l'infirmerie mais tout va bien, par contre, il veut frapper Demelza et Ritchie dès qu'il sortira.

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, répondit Harry dans une grimace de douleur en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour au moins se redresser à moitié. Et oui, on a gagné Ron, merci de me le dire.

- Désolé, répéta ce dernier.

Réfugié dans la salle commune, Harry n'avait pas réfléchi dans sa fuite du terrain sur l'endroit le plus approprié pour être au calme. Assez normal de subir les débordements de joies des Gryffondors qui rentraient dans la tour suite à la fin du match.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le comportement du Vif d'Or tout au long de la partie, encore moins lorsqu'il avait fini sa course juste devant le nez de Malefoy. Pour lui, il était certain, le Serpentard l'avait fait exprès et avait attiré la petite balle jusqu'à lui. Peu de chance que ce soit le cas mais Harry refusait d'admettre que c'était un simple hasard. Beaucoup trop gros pour en être un. Le pire fut quand il avait croisé le regard de ce dernier et qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que le temps était compté. Malefoy semblait toujours croire au bout d'une semaine qu'il allait le satisfaire et faire du mal à Kate.

- Tu as très bien joué, intervint soudain Hermione qui s'était assisse par terre à côté de lui vu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis debout depuis que Ron l'avait propulsé sur le sol suite à ses débordements de joies.

- Moi je trouve que j'ai plutôt traversé le terrain dans tous les sens, avoua-t-il. Mais merci.

- Peut être, mais c'était toi qui localisait à chaque fois le Vif d'Or, rétorqua Hermione en souriant. Tu es peut être modeste et capable de me faire une visite guidée du terrain à présent mais ça n'enlève pas ce détail.

Et il aurait bien aimé ne pas remarquer le Vif juste devant Malefoy, surtout parce qu'il ne le cherchait pas à ce moment là. Difficile d'ignorer le Serpentard durant plusieurs heures alors que ces regards balayaient à chaque fois tout le terrain, finissant inlassablement sur la tribune de ce dernier lorsqu'il ne voyait rien. Il avait beau immédiatement détourner les yeux, Harry en était venu à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir dès qu'il le pouvait sur Malefoy qui avait pris appui sur la balustrade. S'il avait trouvé le Vif, c'était davantage parce qu'il avait fixé le visage de celui-ci plutôt que chercher la balle. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très fier de sa victoire.

- Par contre, Ron va être intenable, marmonna Hermione à son oreille tout en fixant celui-ci qui entretenait la bonne humeur dans la salle commune. Vu qu'il n'a jamais arrêté autant de fois le souaffle, nous allons avoir le droit à un récit sans fin.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Il se plaisait déjà et raconter les meilleurs moments du match. Certes, il avait encaissé plus de vingt buts, mais il en avait empêché tout autant vu que sans Will, ils étaient restés avec seulement deux poursuiveurs tout au long du match. Ron venait d'exploser son record et ils allaient en entendre parler durant des années.

Mais le visage d'Harry s'obscurcit soudain en voyant, cacher derrière son ami, assisse entre Dean et Seamus qui portaient à toast en l'honneur du talent inconditionnel de Ron, une Kate bien souriante face aux plaisanteries. Il lui avait certes dit de faire ses preuves et d'arrêter ses mensonges, mais c'était bien autre chose que de la voir en action. Le plus dur était que rien ne lui affirmait qu'elle agisse correctement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais tu ne sembles plus l'apprécier.

Se tournant vers Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et que par la même occasion, elle voyait parfaitement sa réaction en voyant Kate.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu la haïsses à ce point ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas revenir sur Kate et rester calme et détendu. Trop de souvenirs et de dégoût lui remontant en mémoire.

- Evite de l'approcher, dit-il finalement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de ramener son attention vers Hermione pour savoir qu'elle venait soudainement de froncer les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour lui dire cela, Harry l'avait su dès le moment où il l'avait fait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait pu s'en empêcher.

- Ce que je veux dire…

Dur de trouver les mots alors qu'il voyait le sourire sur le visage de Kate. Il ne savait plus où placer la distante entre eux deux. Simple ex petite-amie mythomane ou bien objet de vengeance pour Malefoy, à vrai dire, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à se placer vis-à-vis du Serpentard, cela ressemblait plus à un cercle vicieux.

- Méfie-toi d'elle, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, marmonna-t-il en ramenant ses genoux vers lui avant d'y poser ses avant-bras.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Harry !

Sentant un coude s'enfoncer entre ses côtes, il tourna son regard vers une Hermione inquiète. Et il y avait de quoi. Harry n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup mais il était vrai qu'annoncer de cette manière, il y avait de quoi demander certaines explications.

- C'est compliqué et je ne tiens pas à en dire plus mais je veux juste que tu prennes en compte cela.

- Ce n'est pas assez, rétorqua Hermione. Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes que je me méfie de ton ancienne petit-amie ? Que veux-tu que j'en conclue ?

- Absolument rien, répondit fermement Harry en faisant en sorte de baisser suffisamment la voix pour ne pas que les autres Gryffondors les entendent.

- Si, justement, lâcha-t-elle. Tout ce que j'ai l'impression, c'est que tu refuses de faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kate et que tu ne veux pas que ceux que tu connaisses l'approche. C'est extrêmement égoïste de ta part.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas dans certain cas un modèle de générosité mais je t'assure que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, dit-il.

- Et bien explique-moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, décider de prodiguer des conseils n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution qu'il ait trouvée pour ne pas mentionner les problèmes qu'il avait eus avec Kate. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à calmer Hermione et que cette dernière voudrait comprendre. Elle avait raison et cela l'irritait. Si Malefoy ne lui avait pas demandé de faire sa vengeance, il aurait sans aucune peine pu ignorer Kate et jamais il n'aurait senti une méfiance grandir envers elle. Rien, absolument rien, ne l'aurait poussé à évoquer les problèmes qu'il avait eus avec cette fille. Mais si le Serpentard lui avait demandé une telle chose, cela prouvait qu'elle n'était pas du tout aussi blanche qu'elle avait prétendu l'être en souhaitant lui parler.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas en ce…

- Tout va bien, tout est bien. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

- Non, ça ne va pas bien et tu… commença-t-elle en le suivant.

- Harry, tu as été formidable ! hurla Colin en se plaçant entre eux.

Accueillant ce dernier avec un sourire plus ou moins convainquant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione par-dessus son épaule en se hâtant de détourner le regard pour signifier qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions.

- Merci Colin, dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui au milieu des sixièmes années qui fêtaient leur victoire. Dis-moi, je suppose que tu as pris pleins de photos du match ?

- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, j'ai plusieurs clichés qui pourraient…

Réponse sans intérêt pour une question dont il ne s'intéressait absolument pas. Il venait de mettre le feu aux poudres en parlant avec Hermione et cela ne faisait que lui rajouter un nouveau problème sur les bras.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Drago regardait la bourse qu'il avait ouverte sur la table en face de lui se remplir lentement au fur et à mesure que Blaise vidait ses poches. Sur son visage, c'était parfaitement visible qu'il n'était absolument pas enchanté qu'il ait remporté son pari, perdant une bonne partie des gains qu'il avait pu récolter.

- Rajoute encore trois gallions, lança Drago.

- Tu peux au moins me faire une faveur, rétorqua Blaise.

Voyons, que devait-il faire… réfléchissant intensément, Drago fit un mouvement négatif de la tête en lui faisant signe de se hâter. Jurant, il laissa tomber les dernières pièces en se détournant, incapable d'accepter de voir son argent si difficilement gagner repartir aussitôt.

- Je te remercie, dit le blond en récupérant la bourse avant de la fermer et la soupeser. Je suis ravi de faire des affaires avec toi.

- J'estime qu'il y a eu de la triche, rétorqua Blaise.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai drogué Potter pour qu'il gagne le match. Je suis un gros vilain, répondit puérilement Drago en se levant pour gagner sa chambre et ainsi mettre l'argent en lieu sûr.

- Le Vif était juste devant ton nez lorsqu'il l'a attrapé, tu aurais très bien pu lui faire un signe pour le lui montrer.

Il s'arrêta, assez étonné par la complexité de sa logique pour arriver à cette conclusion.

- Donc, d'après toi, j'aurai profité de l'occasion d'avoir localisé le Vif d'Or pour en avertir Potter d'une manière qui serait passé inaperçu dans tous les gradins avant de manquer de me faire tuer par les deux attrapeurs, formula-t-il. Je ne suis pas du tout suicidaire, même si c'est pour gagner de l'argent car ce serait très difficile d'en profiter.

Hypothèse dans le vide apparemment car Blaise lui accorda sa remarque d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Il pouvait en effet ne pas apprécier de s'être fait si rapidement dépouiller, mais il n'avait pas non plus à passer uniquement dans les tribunes de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il était le seul coupable.

Reprenant sa route vers sa chambre, Drago ne contesta pas lorsqu'il vit Blaise le suivre. C'était après tout une très belle journée, certes très fraîche, mais magnifique. Il savait que son « ami » allait essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il préparait mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait mettre à mal son moral. En une semaine, il était enfin parvenu à croiser le regard de Potter et surtout le faire réagir. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais cela le rendait de très bonne humeur. Comparé aux dernières journées qu'il avait passé à ruminer et maugréer dans son coin, le changement était pour le moins radical. A rajouter à cela qu'il venait de gagner son pari, l'argent savait aussi le faire sourire.

- Tu veux savoir sur qui je vais parier pour le match contre Poufsouffle ? demanda Drago arrivé dans la chambre.

- Et bien, si tu paries contre nous, j'aurai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter même si déjà, le fait de placer tout ton argent sur Potter m'inquiète assez, répondit Blaise. Au Quidditch, il n'a jamais été un placement sûr. Entre les fois où il a fini amoché par un cognard, à l'infirmerie ou bien en train de faire à malaise, tu as joué très gros.

- Mais j'ai gagné.

- Mais tu as parié, rétorqua Blaise. Rien que cela prouve que tu avais suffisamment confiance en Potter.

- En ses capacités, reformula Drago. Il ne faut pas tout confondre.

- Et que tu l'admettes me choque déjà assez, répliqua-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ?

Lui répondre qu'il attendait que Potter vienne le bécoter était très mal placé. Si Blaise avait un petit cœur fragile rien qu'en apprenant de quelle manière il plaçait son argent, il n'imaginait même pas pour ce qui était de son corps. Il risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque très prématuré pour son jeune âge.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus te mêler de mes affaires ? dit Drago à mi-voix en retirant sa cape.

- Je suis curieux par nature, se défendit-il. Je voudrais bien ignorer ton comportement mais tu t'arranges toujours pour te retrouver dans mon champ de vision. Tu es le seul fautif de l'histoire, crois-moi.

Et il prenait note. Il n'avait jamais eu pour but en entrant à Poudlard que de se retrouver avec un éternel fouineur derrière lui. C'était gênant, agaçant et extrêmement peu intime, rien ne pouvant lui plaire.

- Blaise, mon cher Blaise, marmonna-t-il. Je te suis très reconnaissant de tout l'intérêt que tu me portes et, tu peux en être sûr, ce dévouement restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Mais si tu pouvais sortir de ma chambre, le temps que je me change, j'en serai ravi.

Il le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Il est bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi et toi tu veux te changer ? lâcha-t-il sans comprendre.

- Et alors, c'est toi qui t'occupe de ma lessive ?

Peu de politesse dans son ton mais ce fut suffisant pour le forcer à sortir de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Si Drago souhaitait se changer, c'était avant tout pour ne plus sentir les quelques échardes qui avaient élues résidence dans ses vêtements. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle avait très bien réussi son coup pour éclater la rambarde en mille morceaux, manquant de peu de lui rompre la nuque par la même occasion. Et, se changer allait lui donner la possibilité de réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il pouvait faire vis-à-vis de Potter.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Will a gagné plusieurs tours de tête, marmonna songeusement Ron les mains dans les poches alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers de l'infirmerie.

- Et un grand vocabulaire pour ce qui est d'incendier Ritchie et Demelza, ajouta Harry.

En rendant visite à leur poursuiveur blessé, il n'avait pas imaginé devoir essuyer toutes ses plaintes sur le laxisme des deux batteurs. Ce n'était qu'un malencontreux accident, certes grave, mais pas au point d'en porter l'entière responsabilité sur les deux joueurs qui ne savaient plus s'il était judicieux ou non de venir lui rendre visite.

- J'ai vraiment faim, déclara Ron en sautant les dernières marches. Tu crois qu'il y aura encore de quoi manger à cette heure ?

- Vu que le match a fini plus tard, sûrement, répondit Harry en se hâtant de le rejoindre.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu parler avec Hermione, dit-il. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de ce que tu lui disais.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de radio potin pour que ses prises de becs face le tour du dortoir de Gryffondor apparemment.

- On a juste eu un malentendu, mentit Harry en continuant de le suivre dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

- J'ai comme l'impression quand ce moment, tu as des rapports assez tendus avec tout le monde, moi compris.

Et que devait-il y répondre ? Ron n'avait pas tord, il avait même entièrement raison. Mais, venant de sa part, il ne savait pas du tout si c'était une question volontaire ou bien une simple remarque sans arrière pensée.

- C'est compliqué, marmonna-t-il.

- Peut être, je n'en sais rien après tout.

Oui, il y avait bel et bien un reproche derrière ses mots. Tout à fait volontaire et destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait un minimum changer.

- Mais, par contre, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne depuis le début de la semaine et que je me suis retenu de te demander vu que tu avais tendance à tout prendre contre toi, rajouta Ron en se mettant à marcher à reculons pour lui faire face. Tu es malade ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as croisé un miroir ces temps-ci mais tu as de sacrées cernes et j'ai cru que tu avais la diarrhée au début de la semaine à force d'aller aux toilettes, répondit Ron.

S'il avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche, Harry aurait été certain d'avaler de travers. Il avait étrangement chaud et cherchait en vain de quoi se justifier.

- J'avais en effet des problèmes, avoua-t-il à moitié.

Ce n'était pas faux mais, prétexter la maladie lui donnait une bonne voie de sortie. Il ne pouvait pas en être fier, il n'y avait rien de très réjouissant à prétendre qu'il était obligé d'aller aux toilettes pour des problèmes intestinaux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avait plus honte de ça que de la vérité.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devrons faire exactement la même chose pour remporter la finale, décréta Ron en se remettant dans le bon sens.

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, rappela Harry.

- Il nous reste juste un match, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Nous avons remporté ceux contre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Poufsouffle a perdu contre Serdaigle et leur prochain match est contre Serpentard. Je ne vais pas te faire toute l'explication mais s'ils perdent nous allons finir en final. Reste à savoir si nous affronterons Serdaigle ou Serpentard, tout sera une question de points.

Et Hermione avait parfaitement raison en lui ayant affirmé qu'il allait être intenable. Là, c'était certain, son but était sans doute de parler de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Harry devait à tout prix lui donner un autre sujet de conversation. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le sport mais plutôt qu'il y avait aimé et en faire une surdose. Là, cela allait vite être le cas.

- Mis à part mes problèmes avec Hermione, tout va bien entre vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons si tu t'arrangeais pour arrêter de lui faire des misères, nous pourrions discuter d'autre chose que de toi, répondit Ron alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai rien contre, elle en oublie les devoirs, mais c'est tout sauf intime. J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours avec nous. Comprends que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais pas au point d'avoir l'impression que ton spectre nous suit.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Car nous savons tous que Potter est un fantôme.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur table, juste franchis les portes, juste croiser un groupe de Serpentard dont Malefoy avait pris la tête. S'arrêtant pour leur faire face, Harry s'obstina cependant à fixer les pieds du blond plutôt que garder son regard dans le sien.

- Beau match, dit Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? rétorqua Ron qui était revenu pour se mettre aux côtés d'Harry.

- Je vous fais juste part de mes félicitations, répondit Malefoy en lui souriant. Je suis poli, c'est une insulte ?

- On y va, Ron, intervint Harry en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il ne tenait pas à parler avec lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'évitait, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui répondre en public, que ce soit devant Ron ou bien d'autres Serpentard.

- Dis-moi, Potter, tu aimes tellement mes chaussures ? lança soudain Malefoy en s'accroupissant pour croiser son regard.

Aussitôt, Harry braqua ses yeux à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, attrapant Ron par le bras pour le trainer avec lui en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Là-bas, au moins, il serait sûr que Malefoy ne tenterait pas le suivre pour lui parler, à moins bien sûr qu'il tienne à faire face à une horde de Gryffondors peu heureux de le voir parmi eux.

- Si tu continues à le tenter, tu vas de nouveau de retrouver en retenue, entendit Harry derrière lui, voix appartenant à Zabini. Tu ne crois pas que tu es déjà occupé ce soir pour t'inquiéter de nouvelles retenues ?

- Je l'ai juste salué, rétorqua Malefoy. Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Il n'entendit pas la suite, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas Malefoy ni même les répliques de Ron qui lui reprochait de rester bien trop calme vis-à-vis du comportement du Serpentard à leur encontre. Il voulait juste définitivement l'oublier et dormir ce soir, sans aucun rêve le mettant en scène avec Malefoy. C'était bien trop difficile à supporter et masquer. Harry était fatigué de ce jeu de fuite incessant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Rassembler en cercle dans la salle commune, Denis Crivey remuait solennellement les mains en son centre pour régir la chorale improvisée que les Gryffondors formaient. Il était un peu plus de sept heures du soir et les festivités se prolongeaient dans la tour des rouge et or, une activité qui avait au moins le don de les réchauffer vu la journée glaciale qui avait lieu.

- Harry, viens ici ! lança Denis en lui faisant signe de se lever.

- Non merci, répondit-il en riant à moitié alors Dean et Seamus le poussaient en avant.

- Ne fais pas ton timide ! rétorqua Ginny qui était à son opposé.

- Je refuse, dit-il catégorique en voyant que d'autres élèves remplissaient un seau d'eau.

- Tu as perdu, tu viens ! répliqua Ron emmitouflé dans une épaisse serviette, ses cheveux trempés comme tout le reste de ses vêtements.

Et même si Harry mit tout sa bonne volonté pour ne pas lever les fesses du sol, ce fut le seau qui vint jusqu'à lui, son cri de surprise se perdant dans sa gorge alors qu'il baissait instinctivement la tête tandis que l'eau se déversait sur lui. Elle était gelée et les Gryffondors cinglés. Bien drôle de voir le gage, moins lorsque c'était à lui de le subir. Recrachant ce qu'il avait avalé, il salua vaguement les Gryffondors qui applaudissaient, s'extirpant du cercle pour aller chercher l'une des serviettes.

- Tiens, lança une personne en lui en tendant une.

- Merci, articula-t-il du mieux possible tout en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

Enlevant l'eau de ses verres, il essuya son visage, soufflant maladroitement pour que certaines des mèches tombant devant ses yeux gouttes ailleurs que sur ses joues. Ce ne fut qu'en remettant ses lunettes à leur place qu'il distingua finalement qui il avait devant lui.

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, lâcha sèchement Harry en accordant un regard noir à Kate.

Se détournant pour rejoindre le cercle, il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle se plaça devant lui.

- Je-je sais que tu ne tiens pas à me parler mais…

- Bonne déduction, répondit-il.

- Mais je voudrai au moins que l'on puisse essayer de se côtoyer, ajouta-t-elle en se hâtant de se mettre à nouveau sur son chemin alors qu'il venait de se décaler pour la contourner.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était impossible. Il ne tenait pas du tout à ravoir le moindre contact avec elle, même s'il s'agissait de simples civilités.

- Je ne vais pas te le répéter dans toutes les langues : reste loin de moi, articula distinctement bien qu'il gardait la voix basse pour ne pas que les autres élèves les entendent.

- Harry, je veux juste tenter de…

- De me mentir à nouveau ? coupa-t-il. Rien ne m'assure qu'en étant juste poli avec toi tu n'essayeras pas un jour de recommencer. C'est un peu le problème avec ce genre de personne, je ne sais plus quand je dois te croire ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi pour me simplifier la tâche.

- Tu as…

- Harry, tu reviens oui ou non ? lança Neville à travers la salle.

Ramenant plusieurs regards sur lui, Harry acquiesça vaguement tout en baissant encore un peu plus la voix alors que Kate refusait de le laisser passer.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il amèrement en attrapant un bout de parchemin et une plume sur la table. Ce soir, pas maintenant. Va ici à vingt et deux heure et lâche-moi pour l'instant.

Lui fourrant le parchemin dans la main, il la mit hors du chemin et regagna le cercle où c'était au tour d'un troisième année de se soumettre au jugement de Denis qui se parait d'un rideau que son frère lui tendait pour imiter un empereur romain. Harry souriait mais c'était pour cacher sa colère. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir revenir sans cesse. Il semblait pourtant qu'il avait très clair mais non, Kate persistait à vouloir lui parler. C'était si risible qu'il ne pouvait que ressentir de l'irritation rien qu'en y pensant. Une colère qui le menait à faire n'importe quoi.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago empila le dernier livre, admirant la pyramide qu'il venait de faire en se reculant de quelques pas. Elle était charmante. Un peu bancale, certes, mais tout à fait charmante. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion d'en faire une, que ce soit avec des objets du quotidien ou bien tout simplement un jeu de cartes. Là, il fallait avouer qu'il avait largement le temps durant ses retenues et qu'il s'était laissé tenter. Il avait mis en pause toutes ses autres activités de déménageurs pour se détendre une petite demi-heure et récolter tous les vieux manuels qui traînaient dans la pièce. C'était avec plus ou moins de fierté qu'il admirait son œuvre. Rien de très impressionnant mais tout de même assez satisfaisant.

Prenant un nouveau livre, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour bien se placer et être certain d'être tout à fait stable et maître de ses mouvements, sans aucun tremblement. Il pouvait encore tenter de rajouter un étage. Un défi qu'il allait se plaire à réaliser le temps que Rusard arrive pour le libérer de ses fonctions. Plissant le front, Drago baissa lentement les bras, tenant de parts et d'autre le vieux manuel, concentré sur l'endroit où il devait répartir son poids. Frôlant la pyramide, il se concentra encore un peu plus lorsqu'il la vit vaciller et redoubla de vigilance.

- Malefoy !

Lâchant subitement le livre, ce dernier tomba brutalement sur la pile, celle-ci s'effondrant violemment sur le sol en laissant un Drago hagard, ressentant un léger pincement au cœur. C'était un deuil inconsolable qu'il allait devoir faire pour éponger sa peine. Détournant les yeux du carnage, il les porta sur l'intrus qui était si soudainement rentré dans la salle et qui fonçait à présent droit sur lui.

- Potter…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question car il était largement capable de le reconnaître mais plutôt une constatation plus que perplexe car Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ou bien dire pour qu'il en vienne à revenir de lui-même dans cette pièce.

- Tu me veux quoi exactem…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, à peine commencé que Potter était déjà arrivé à son niveau pour l'attraper par le col et l'envoyer vers le mur le plus proche. Pas de manière violente, quoiqu'il était certain d'écoper d'une bosse lorsque sa tête frappa contre la pierre, mais l'entrainant jusqu'à cet endroit précis en le suivant.

- Potter, tu…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, il était venu ici pour le violer. Drago ne voyait plus que cette hypothèse lorsque le Gryffondor le fit taire en l'embrassant, avec bien peu de délicatesse car sa tête frappa à nouveau contre le mur. Voulant le repousser, il ne parvint pas à saisir sa baguette à temps, Potter attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer eux aussi contre le mur.

C'était bien plus inquiétant que plaisant. Oui, il avait voulu que Potter revienne vers lui mais certainement pas de cette manière. Il n'y avait aucun sens dans son action, ce dernier ayant foncé droit sur lui comme un essaim de Doxys. Il aurait certes apprécié de le sentir coller ainsi contre lui dans d'autres circonstances, avec au moins la certitude que c'était lui qui avait fait apparaître les premières étincelles. Là, il ne contrôlait absolument rien et c'était justement ça qu'il n'aimait pas.

Mais il entendait sans peine la respiration saccadée du brun, quittant ses lèvres pour aussitôt y revenir et l'empêcher ainsi de prononcer un mot. Drago aurait pu se sentir flatté d'autant plaire à Potter pour qu'il en vienne à volontairement se jeter sur lui après une semaine de mutisme. Il aurait pu tout apprécier, y compris lorsqu'il le lâcha pour glisser ses mains sous la veste qu'il portait et ainsi sortir sa chemise de son pantalon pour plus facilement mettre ses mains à même sa peau. Il aurait pu mais il ne comprenait pas.

- Potter, qu'est… commença-t-il dans un court moment où le Gryffondor se sépara de lui.

A peine le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots que le souffle de celui-ci avait disparu pour de nouveau saisir ses lèvres et que les mains de ce dernier se faisait plus exigeante en liberté, l'une d'elle quittant un moment le contact brûlant de sa peau pour déboutonner toute la chemise. Oh que oui, il aurait apprécié. Il y aurait même participé sans aucune obligation si le comportement de Potter ne l'inquiétait pas à ce point. Il…

- Harry, tu es...

Brusque moment d'arrêt dans le baiser insatiable de Potter tandis que Drago avait l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Tournant la tête en direction de la porte tandis que Potter enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou en se détendant, sa respiration effleurant sa peau, Drago considéra la bouche béate la silhouette de Colden qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle tenait toujours d'une main la poignée de la porte légèrement abaissée, son regard posé sur eux. Si Drago était surpris de la voir ici, elle, elle semblait considérer la scène sans faire un mouvement, figée à l'endroit même où elle avait posé son premier pied dans la salle. Elle laissa ses yeux descendre, se poser sur les mains du Gryffondor qui entourait sa taille, la chemise ouverte à la va-vite et la veste tenant encore par miracle à ses bras. Elle considérait dans un silence de stupeur le visage en grande partie cachée de Potter qui avait trouvé refuge au creux du cou de Drago, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes pour regagner une respiration calme. Elle voyait sans peine comment le brun l'avait plaqué contre le mur, sa jambe gauche entre les siennes, la cuisse frôlant à présent son entrejambe alors que quelques instants plus tôt, la situation était bien moins prude.

Remontant à son visage, ce fut à cet instant là que Drago croisa son regard. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait tout d'abord compris ce qu'il se passait plutôt que de savoir avec qui et ce fut sans peine qu'il la vit serrer la poignée dans sa main. Colden était en colère très en colère et elle gardait avec difficulté un visage impassible alors qu'il était certain que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas une mascarade alors que ses yeux devenant brillants. Pas de tristesse, plutôt qu'elle venait de voir sans aucun doute son pire cauchemar et que la rage qu'elle avait à son encontre ne fit que se multiplier à cet instant.

Lâchant la poignée, elle se détourna aussitôt avant de partir en vitesse de la pièce, l'écho de ses pas ressemblant plus à une course se répercutant jusqu'à eux. Drago était quant à lui tout à fait stupéfait, incapable d'aligner une pensée correcte alors que le Gryffondor prenait toujours appui sur lui. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer maintenant, rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit quant à l'éventualité qu'elle puisse un jour voir leur petit rapprochement.

- Content ?

Le murmure ne s'était pas élevé bien haut, juste assez pour que l'attention de Drago quitte la porte restée ouverte pour se poser sur les cheveux de Potter, seul chose qu'il pouvait pour l'instant voir de lui.

- Quoi ? articula-t-il avec plus ou moins de peine.

- Je te demande si ça te va, répéta le Gryffondor en se redressant croisant son regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui allait ? Rien n'allait, absolument rien !

- Elle vient de nous voir, rétorqua Drago abasourdi par sa question. Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Elle va…

Mais en voyant le regard que lui accordait Potter, il y eut comme un déclic, saisissant que s'il respirait si mal, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il venait de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine mais également parce qu'il se forçait à lui parler alors, qu'apparemment, il n'y tenait pas du tout.

- Tu as…

En fait, Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- C'est toi qui l'a amenée ici, dit-il à mi-voix.

A la vue du regard fuyant de Potter, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Et il en était totalement dérouté. Jamais, même s'il l'avait souhaité et demandé, il n'aurait imaginé que Potter exaucerait sa vengeance. Bien entendu, c'était en totale contradiction avec tout ce qu'il avait espéré au court de cette semaine et tout ce dont il avait voulu se convaincre, mais cela avait le don de le laisser désabusé. Une sensation étrange mais, en même temps, quelque chose le faisant sourire, le sentiment d'incompréhension laissant place à une allégresse immense qui semblait faire que son cœur s'emballait.

Dégageant ses bras, il laissa ses mains glisser sur le cou de Potter avant de remonter pour atteindre son visage. Drago n'avait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Un goût qui le rendait de moins en moins enclin à laisser partir le Gryffondor, un orgueil qui l'obligeait à s'avancer vers les lèvres de Potter. Quelques effleurements qui excitaient de plus en plus Drago. Et, lorsque le brun amorça un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner, le blond attrapa définitivement ses lèvres, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il y avait non seulement une satisfaction mais aussi l'envie de profiter définitivement de ce qu'il avait gagné. Potter avait délibérément fait de la réalité le pire cauchemar de Colden, une chose qui ne pouvait que lui plaire et bien plus. Aucun mot pour décrire cela, juste l'insatiable envie de sentir qu'il avait véritablement gagné. Pas seulement une bataille, il le savait parfaitement car Potter venait de montrer à quelqu'un ce qu'ils faisaient de temps à autre dans cette salle. Alors, même si c'était Colden, mettant d'ailleurs une raison de plus au fait qu'il appréciait bien plus les lèvres du brun en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que cela.

Harry, lui, n'était pas du tout fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. La colère, l'aveuglement d'une obstination bornée, voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Aucun comportement réfléchi, c'était une habitude dans son cas, mais jamais de cette manière. Il savait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, que ce n'était pas seulement sa colère vis-à-vis de Kate qui l'avait mené jusque là mais aussi son désir de mettre finalement fin à cette envie qui le rongeait depuis une semaine. Envie… c'était plus qu'une envie d'ailleurs mais une vraie obsession qui l'avait hanté tout ce temps.

Ce plan stupide s'était forgé dans sa tête : pour se débarrasser de Kate et enfin tenter de regagner des nuits paisibles. Cette colère l'avait mené droit sur Malefoy, ces premiers baisers bien que calculés s'étant bien trop vite transformés en simples conséquences de toutes les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête. Dès le moment où il l'avait lâché pour s'aventurer sous ses vêtements, son plan avait pris fin, goûtant au simple plaisir qu'il en tirait, repartant dans ce mirage que Malefoy avait rompu de lui-même la dernière fois qu'il s'était croisé de trop près. Ce n'était qu'en ayant entendu Kate rentrer qu'il était revenu à la réalité, constatant ce qu'il avait fait mais aussi à quel point il voulait continuer avec Malefoy. Son premier mot n'aurait jamais dû être une question mais plutôt un silence durant lequel il aurait lui aussi quitté la pièce. Maintenant, il était servi, Malefoy ne tenait plus à le lâcher.

Mais, là, il ressentait du dégoût. Pas envers ce qu'il lui faisait, oh non, bien au contraire. Il y avait toujours autant de plaisir dans ces baisers, dans cette chaleur alors qu'il sentait l'étreinte du Serpentard se resserrer autour de lui, se glissant sous le pull qu'il avait. Non, ce qui le dégoûtait c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Un goût acre et amer qui lui portait au cœur. Même si Kate l'exacerbait et que son envie de retrouver ce que seul Malefoy lui procurait, ce n'était pas une raison pour agir ainsi. La jeune fille tenait à lui, certes trop au point d'enquêter sur sa vie et de connaître des détails sur son passé, et la blesser de cette manière de ressemblait pas à Harry. C'était cruel, égoïste : tout sauf ce qu'il croyait être. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire, rien ne venait justifier qu'il ait délibérément voulu la faire souffrir pour accomplir les désirs de vengeance du Serpentard.

- Attends…, marmonna Harry alors que Malefoy relâchait ses lèvres.

Pas moyen de dire quoique ce soit de plus, il était de nouveau sur lui, le forçant à retirer son haut alors qu'Harry tentait plutôt de rassembler ses forces pour lui parler.

- On recommence, lâcha le Serpentard à son oreille.

Etant celui qui n'était pas contre le mur, Harry ne put rien faire contre l'appui que prit Malefoy pour le faire reculer, l'emmenant irrémédiablement à l'endroit qu'il commençait à détester le plus dans cette pièce.

- Excuse-moi, je me mets en dessous, dit Malefoy en souriant tout en lui faisant quitter les accoudoirs du canapé qu'Harry sentait derrière ses genoux pour prendre sa place et le forcer à basculer avec lui.

Mauvais plan, tout n'était qu'un très mauvais plan et la situation n'arrêtait pas de se répéter pour toujours aller de plus en plus loin. Effrayant, sans doute, mais seulement la moitié du cerveau d'Harry était sur cette question, l'autre trop occupée à ressentir tout ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis une semaine.

Le tirant vers lui, Malefoy fit en sorte qu'il mette ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille, lui permettant de se redresser un court instant, enlaçant la nuque d'Harry alors qu'il retirait tour à tour les manches de sa veste et sa chemise pour définitivement sans débarrasser. Repartant sur les coussins, il l'entraina avec lui se détachant des lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou alors que le brun sentait sans peine que la situation s'était bel et bien inversée, Malefoy collant sa cuisse à son entrejambe.

- Allez, vous sortez de là !

Harry se figea soudain, le Serpentard aussi. Non, ce n'était pas Kate, d'ailleurs le Gryffondor aurait tout donné pour que ce soit le cas. C'était une voix plus rauque, plus grave, accompagnée d'un pas traînant. Si Rusard ne pouvait pas les voir derrière le dossier du canapé, eux l'avaient parfaitement reconnu.

- Malefoy ? lâcha-t-il.

Il devait encore être à l'entrée mais il avançait de quelques pas, cherchant sans aucun doute le Serpentard dont la retenue prenait fin. Harry avait carrément cessé de respirer. S'il les trouvait maintenant et surtout dans cette position, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui les attendait. Ne pas bouger était la seule solution qui…

Rattrapant ses lèvres, Malefoy se remit à l'embrasser, plus lentement, se détachant en silence pour revenir glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur. Il était cinglé ?

- Malefoy, je t'en prie, arrête, dit-il le plus bas qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il sentait les mains de ce dernier glisser dans son dos et qu'il prenait à nouveau soin de son cou déposant à peine ses lèvres, effleurant sa peau.

Mais il l'ignora parfaitement, Harry vit même un léger sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne reparte hors de son champ de vision. C'était encore pire qu'avant, vraiment pire. Lorsqu'il y avait un minimum de violence dans leur rapprochement, il n'y avait pas besoin de penser à ce qu'il se passait sur le moment, juste ce qu'il fallait faire pour se faire entendre de l'autre. Là, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de calmer sa respiration qui s'emballait face aux lentes caresses du blond. C'était une torture, une vraie torture alors qu'il restait immobile, incapable de repousser les mains de Malefoy qui lui n'avait aucun problème vu qu'il était directement allongé, sa position lui offrant une large marge de manœuvre.

- Malefoy ! hurla Rusard.

Qu'il n'y ait pas Miss Teigne, c'était la seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit d'Harry alors que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était ouvrir la bouche et expirer le moins bruyamment possible. Si la chatte était là, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se faire découvrir.

- Arrête…, supplia Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible en s'affaissant le plus lentement possible sur ses coudes pour ne pas faire grincer le canapé.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, ralentissant tout de même ses mouvements, sa langue se mêlant à ses lèvres alors que la peau de son cou semblait se marquer au fer rouge plus le temps passait. Harry avait trop chaud, bien trop chaud et il se concentrait trop à ne pas bouger pour se préoccuper d'insulter Malefoy de sa stupidité. Il respirait très mal, obliger de garder le calme alors que son cœur réclamait bien plus d'oxygène. Il voulait soupirer, presque gémir si au moins cela avait le don de le soulager mais le silence imposer par la présence de Rusard non loin l'obligeait au contraire.

- Sale gamin ! cracha la voix du concierge.

C'était horrible, une attente interminable alors qu'Harry guettait du mieux qu'il pouvait les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient d'eux, la porte de la salle claquant à la sortie de Rusard avant que l'écho de la serrure se fasse entendre, signe qu'ils venaient de les enfermer. Mais il ne se détendit pas pour autant, attendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Malefoy se fit bien moins silencieux, revenant directement s'occuper de ses lèvres. Ce fut lorsqu'il les quitta qu'Harry se permit enfin d'avoir une respiration adéquate, tentant de s'éloigner un minimum pour se calmer.

Mais le Serpentard ne voulait pas le laisser faire, l'attrapant immédiatement par la taille pour qu'il revienne près de lui. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pas du tout bien que son corps semblait manifester le contraire. Harry ne souhaitait pas que ça se déroule ainsi, encore moins sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

- Malefoy, il faut qu'on parl…

Sa phrase s'évanouit alors qu'il se mordait brusquement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Les mains du Serpentard glissaient sur son ventre, descendant peu à peu en suivant les lignes de son bassin. Et il eut un son métallique, Harry l'entendant à peine mais sentant très bien que sa ceinture se desserrait.

- Malefoy, arrête, on doit parler !

Rien de l'autre côté, juste que le blond défaisait sa braguette et que ses mains glissaient encore plus bas.

- Malefoy !

Harry semblait se réveiller de sa léthargie, suffisamment pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le fait qu'il passait désormais sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

- Drago, arrête ! lâcha-t-il en attrapant la main la plus basse.

L'interpellé cessa soudain ses actions, retombant sur le fond du canapé en quittant le cou du Gryffondor. C'était comme un son étrange, encore plus en sachant qu'il était sorti de la bouche de Potter. Mais, même s'il voulait bien passer outre l'usage de son prénom et reprendre ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà un moment, le visage du brun était bien trop sérieux au-dessus de lui.

Drago se relâcha un peu, perplexe et peu enthousiasme à faire une pause. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité depuis un long moment et voir que Potter refusait de le laisser faire selon son bon vouloir l'irritait un peu.

- Il faut qu'on parle, articula le Gryffondor qui semblait avoir malgré tout grande peine à aligner plusieurs mots à la suite.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait bien eu une réplique toute trouvée mais le regard de Potter montrait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- De quoi ? demanda Drago en laissant malgré tout sa main libre courir sur le ventre de ce dernier.

- De ce qu'il va se passer.

- Quand ? rétorqua-t-il.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, comme cherchant ce qu'il devait dire ou plutôt formuler pour le convaincre de l'écouter.

- On s'embrasse, très bien. On se caresse, formidable, dit-il en revenant planter son regard dans le sien. Tu veux qu'on se touche et qu'on aille plus loin, magnifique ! Mais on fait quoi après ?

- Il y a quelque chose de particulier à faire ? demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

Il n'était pas stupide, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où Potter voulait bien en venir.

- Peut être que toi tu peux vivre la conscience tranquille mais moi je ne pourrais certainement pas omettre ce qu'il se serra passé, lâcha le Gryffondor. Et au fond, je suis certain que toi non plus. Alors reste à savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant ou plus tard.

Trop compliqué. Drago ne voulait pas réfléchir, encore moins se mettre à débattre. Il y avait seulement une chose qu'il souhaitait et elle était au-dessus de lui, tentant de lui faire la morale. Il n'avait pas attendu lorsque Rusard était dans la salle, il n'allait pas changer. Se redressant, il attrapa les lèvres de Potter, reprenant son parcours en laissant sa main glisser plus loin.

- Arrête !

Sa voix était sèche et son emprise s'était affermie sur son poignet pour l'obliger à stopper son geste.

- Je peux te demander juste un minimum d'honnêteté pour une fois ? demanda Potter.

Drago soupira.

- Pas de jeu de mots, pas de sous-entendu, poursuivit-il. Juste une réponse sincère et sans mensonges où tu ne viendras pas me pondre du sarcasme dès que tu le voudras.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux, venant fixer son regard sur un point du plafond par-dessus l'épaule de Potter.

- Va-y, marmonna-t-il à contre cœur.

N'entendant pas de réponse immédiate, Drago ramena ses yeux sur lui, s'ennuyant de la légère surprise qu'il arborait en constatant qu'il avait cédé si vite.

- D'accord, dit-il à mi-voix en cherchant ses mots. Je vais faire au plus court : j'aime ce qu'on fait.

Drago laissa un de ses sourcils se lever. En effet, Potter jouait la carte de l'honnêteté.

- Ce que je veux dire, reformula le Gryffondor, c'est tout simplement que j'aime lorsqu'on est dans cette position. Alors, bien sûr, ça peut sans doute te sembler assez surprenant mais je n'ai pas seulement sauté sur toi ce soir à cause de Kate. Je… j'aime ce qu'on fait et pas seulement parce que c'est une juste une petite séance de temps à autre mais parce que je ne veux que cela et que ce-c'est toi qui m'oblige à me mettre dans cet état.

Il semblait que Potter avait eu du mal à cracher le morceau, juste assez de courage pour finalement finir par baisser les yeux, s'affaissant un peu plus sur lui et relâchant en partie son poignet.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment comment accueillir ces mots. Il ne voyait pas à quoi il pouvait bien servir, trop de justification pour si peu de choses. Mais il y avait malgré tout de quoi le faire sourire, sa main libre remontant pour revenir au tour du visage du Gryffondor qui paraissait attendre une réaction de sa part. Il était tendu, encore à rechercher à se calmer mais la peau brûlante de son visage trahissait qu'il avait réellement tiré du plaisir de ces longues minutes, le mettant en accord avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- J'aime ça.

C'était juste trois mots, des mots qui résumaient absolument tout pour Drago. Mais le visage de Potter montrait qu'il ne saisissait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il ne pouvait pas résumer en peu de chose ce qu'il ressentait ou bien le poussait à agir de cette manière. Il aimait que Potter se livre à lui. Il aimait savoir que Colden était totalement laminée. Il adorait ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il ne pouvait que se sentir incroyablement allègre en sachant qu'il avait gagné. Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point dominer la situation lui plaisait. C'était un tout. Un tout qui ne pouvait absolument pas être expliqué simplement et rapidement. Il voulait juste goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Potter, le sentir près de lui, sa peau contre la sienne et avoir l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui à ses yeux.

Alors il retira juste sa seconde main de l'emprise de ce dernier, remontant à sa nuque pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et de nouveau l'embrasser. Ce n'était rien, juste bien moins violent et oppressant que ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis le début. Drago voulait l'avoir contre lui, ne pas le lâcher.

- Mais ça ne réponds à rien, lança Potter en se reculant dès qu'il le put, s'affaissant presque aussitôt sur la poitrine de ce dernier, sa tête reposant sur sa cage thoracique.

Constatation ou plainte, Drago ne savait pas où il devait placer la phrase de ce dernier, ni même comment l'interpréter. Tout ce qu'il constatait, c'était que Potter le prenait pour un oreiller et qui ne semblait pas vouloir y faire grand-chose à part que s'étendre.

- Tu fais quoi exactement ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je réfléchis, marmonna ce dernier à demi-voix.

- Et tu comptes rester combien de temps com…

- Laisse-moi juste réfléchir, coupa Potter. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à faire.

C'était une demande bien plus difficile à réaliser qu'il le croyait. Même s'il ne les entendait pas, Drago sentait sans peine les battements du cœur de celui-ci contre son ventre. Il ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire, la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du Gryffondor l'invitant à rompre cette volonté et caresser tout en gardant contre sa propre peau Potter qui semblait se détendre et peu à peu se calmer. Il lui aurait été très facile d'ailleurs que de céder à cette volonté mais, sans savoir pour quelle raison, il attendait en silence fixant le plafond tout en se concentrant sur la respiration du brun.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, Drago en était venu à cette conclusion avec une infinie honnêteté, refusant pour une fois de se donner une quelconque justification. Malgré tout, pour lui ce n'était qu'une possession qui le rendait bien plus heureux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer au départ. Un goût qu'il se refusait de quitter à tel point cela le hantait. Même dans ce moment de calme, Drago avait l'impression de ressentir autant de plaisir que quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était juste plus différent, une sensation nouvelle mais pas du tout désagréable. Une sensation qu'il se plut à apprécier de longues minutes, gardant le silence et sentant le rythme de moins en moins rapide du cœur du Gryffondor le bercer.

- Alors ? marmonna-t-il à mi-voix au bout d'un moment.

Pas de réponse, c'était tout de même étrange de la part d'un type qui prenait tout au quart de tour.

- Potter ? appela-t-il.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Quittant des yeux le plafond, il se redressa légèrement, se penchant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour apercevoir en entier le visage de Potter. Il bougea à peine, juste assez pour constater avec effarement qu'il avait les paupières fermées. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants et une grande intelligence pour comprendre qu'il s'était endormi.

Drago n'y croyait pas. C'était tellement invraisemblable qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Mais, peu importe à quel point il pouvait bouger, Potter ne montrait aucun signe de gêne, bougeant seulement un seul instant sa tête pour se recaler, les paupières toujours closes. Et il n'y avait pas du tout de quoi rire. En temps normal, Drago se serrait brusquement relever pour le regarder tomber durement au sol. Là, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il envisagea bien la solution durant quelques instants mais le souffle lent contre son ventre l'en empêcha.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devenait mais certainement moins vicieux. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Lui qui avait aimé ce calme en tirait un nouveau plaisir. Un assez suffisant pour le laisser glisser avec un sourire sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun, lui retirant de l'autre ses lunettes qui n'avaient tenues que par miracle. Il adorait, c'était amplement suffisant pour l'instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment réagira Harry à son réveil ? Drago l'aura-t-il finalement foutu par terre ? Quel sera l'avenir pour ces deux-là ?<strong>

Alors, je mets une petite note à la fin car je sens que certaines ont dû bien rire.  
>On m'avait fait la remarque il y a deux chapitres : " Et si c'était Rusard qui les surprenait ?" Moi, bonne pomme, je me marrais bien devant mon écran en sachant ce que j'avais écris x)<p>

Bye bye !


	28. 27 Au levé il faut se coucher

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Refusant de céder au chantage de Drago pour ce qui était de le venger de Kate, Harry en vient à rompre sa promesse sous le coup de la colère. Donnant rendez-vouz à Kate dans la salle de retenue, cette dernière découvre la "relation" entre Harry et Drago. Pour le Serpentard, c'est le glas d'un bonheur infini mais Harry finit par s'endormir suite à ses nombreuses nuits blanches.

**Petits bavardages :** Hello !  
>Alors, il y eu énormément de réactions et surtout de "mignon"... attention, Drago n'est pas gentil par nature, sans doute allez vous comprendre où il veut en venir dans ce chapitre ^^<br>Bon, sinon, j'entre dans la phase critique de la fic. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis à un chapitre d'une scène dont je me dis "ça va, j'ai le temps de m'y préparer avant de l'écrire"... Non, ce n'est pas la fin, c'est pire pour ma part mais généralement le cri de victoire pour la plupart des lecteurs.

Sur ce, je vous quitte ! :D

* * *

><p>Il était fatigué. Incroyablement fatigué. Harry le réalisa alors qu'il se réveillait, gardant les paupières closes avec le faible espoir de se rendormir immédiatement. Avec une semaine ponctuée de nuits blanches où il n'avait pu que grignoter que quelques heures de sommeil, il ne pouvait que désirer ardemment replonger dans ce monde où aucun de ses rêves ne venaient le hanter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était enfin parvenu à s'endormir durant des heures, mais pas assez pour qu'il se sente enfin en pleine forme. Il avait chaud, il était bien, ne manquait plus que le sommeil revienne à nouveau. Harry n'avait qu'à se laisser bercer par les battements de cœur qu'il entendait sous son oreille.<p>

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il dorme, il ne savait pas quand cette chance reviendrait à nouveau, alors il se pressait encore un peu plus contre le corps autour duquel il avait passé ses bras. Mais, à force d'y penser, Harry eut l'étrange pensé qu'il devait à tout prix ouvrir les yeux.

Entrouvrant les paupières, il fixa un instant l'obscurité à peine éclairée par un feu qui semblait se mourir dans la cheminée derrière lui. Il n'avait pas de cheminée dans son dortoir. Redressant lentement sa tête, il aperçut avec plus ou moins de difficulté la silhouette de meubles. Il y en avait pleins, un vrai bric-à-brac alors qu'il ramenait ses bras contre lui pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Ce fut seulement en sentant une respiration effleurer son cou qu'il baissa subitement les yeux.

En dessous de lui, Malefoy remuait légèrement, ses paupières s'entrouvrant avant qu'il ne remonte sa main gauche au niveau de son visage pour frotter les coins de ses yeux. Harry le dévisagea stupéfait, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils s'endorment. Inclinant la tête, il entrevit plus ou moins que son pantalon était ouvert, ayant en grande partie glissé alors que son caleçon était également à un niveau bien trop bas par rapport à son habitude. Revenant à Malefoy, il le dévisagea, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Salut, marmonna le Serpentard dans un sourire alors qu'il semblait se réveiller également.

Il n'était pas surpris ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry paniqué en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

- A toi de me le dire, dit Malefoy à mi-voix en envoyant ses deux bras en arrière pour s'étirer du mieux qu'il le put alors que le Gryffondor était toujours en partie sur lui.

- Comment ça ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Malefoy le fixa en silence dans un léger bâillement, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et ainsi réordonner les quelques mèches blondes qui n'étaient pas à leur place.

- La victime, c'est moi, se plaignit-il en profitant qu'Harry était immobile pour l'enlacer. Tu t'es endormi sans prévenir.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent soudain.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai juste dormi ? marmonna-t-il trop occupé à se soulager de cette information que se préoccuper des mains de Malefoy qui effleuraient son dos.

- Malheureusement bien, compléta celui-ci.

Aussitôt, la panique saisit Harry en regardant les quelques fenêtres dégagées de la pièce. Il faisait encore nuit mais ce n'était pas du tout une source d'information fiable vu qu'ils étaient en hiver.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda soudain en revenant sur Malefoy.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, peu préoccupé par les inquiétudes qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Baissant les yeux, il entrevit la silhouette de sa baguette au sol, aux pieds du canapé et cessa de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour pouvoir l'attraper, revenant ainsi contre le Serpentard qui jura en partie face au manque de délicatesse dont il faisait preuve.

- Lumos, dit-il en se redressant aussitôt, pointant le bout de sa baguette sur la montre qu'il avait encore au poignet.

Tout était flou. Tâtant son visage, il constata avec plus ou moins de surprise que ses lunettes avait disparu.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? maugréa Malefoy en lui tendant un objet non identifié qu'il venait lui-même de ramasser par terre en laissant juste sa main droite frôler le sol.

Lui arrachant, il se hâta de les mettre et de revenir à sa montre. Un peu plus de sept heures. La seule pensée qui vint à ce moment à Harry fut de remercier le calendrier qui faisait de ce jour un dimanche, lui assurant que personne dans son dortoir n'était encore levé et pourrait remarquer son lit vide.

S'asseyant immédiatement sur Malefoy, ce dernier lâchant un juron, il pivota rapidement pour poser ses pieds au sol et se lever. Remontant son pantalon, il se dépêcha de fermer la braguette ainsi que sa ceinture, entendant vaguement le canapé grincer derrière lui.

- Tu es pressé ? marmonna Malefoy derrière lui.

- Peut être que personne ne s'occupe de toi dans ton dortoir, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, lâcha Harry en recherchant son pull dans la salle.

- En quoi est-ce inquiétant ?

Il ne lui accorda que quelques secondes, juste assez pouvoir qu'il s'était assis en lotus pour l'observer se démener à travers la pièce.

Harry n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour saisir que Malefoy se fichait bien de ce que les personnes de sa maison pouvait dire sur lui s'il disparaissait une nuit entière. D'ailleurs, peut être était-il certain que sa disparition ne serait pas remarquée. Se penchant pour récupérer son pull, il dépêcha de l'enfiler avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- On se revoit quand ?

Alors qu'il venait de déverrouiller la serrure, la question de Malefoy le stoppa nette. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou bien d'une vraie demande mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, se hâtant de sortir de la salle.

Courant dans le couloir, il dévala quelques marches avant de se dépêcher en direction de sa tour. Il était tôt, très tôt pour un dimanche mais rien n'interdisait à des lève-tôt d'être debout dès sept heures du matin et de se promener dans les couloirs. Courir était un meilleur mot pour décrire Harry qui préférait se concentrer sur son chemin plutôt que sur la soirée.

- Pléonasme, lança-t-il en freinant soudainement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame après plusieurs minutes de course.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ne semblait pas heureuse de le voir à cette heure, semblant prête à quitter sa toile pour aller se promener.

- Ce n'est pas cela.

Harry laissa la stupeur le gagner ainsi que l'incompréhension.

- Mais si, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais non, il a changé.

Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

- Quand ?

- Cette nuit.

Oh non… Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé, il était à présent en février, mais Harry n'avait pas du tout prévu de passer la nuit hors de la tour et encore moins fait attention au calendrier.

- Ecoutez, je n'étais pas là, je ne pouvais pas savoir que…

- Et bien justement, vous auriez dû être là, coupa la Grosse Dame. Le nouveau mot de passe est épinglé dans la salle commune, impossible de le louper.

- Je vous en prie, ouvrez-moi, supplia-t-il en regardant sa montre. Vous me connaissez !

- Si je devais ouvrir à tous ceux que je connais, bien d'autres personnes ayant quitté cette maison depuis des années pourraient y pénétrer, trancha-t-elle.

Elle faisait sans doute référence à sa troisième année, lorsque Sirius avait tenté en vain de rentrer dans la tour.

- Mais je suis un élève, ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne montre aucun laxisme, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre que quelqu'un sorte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Un dimanche, il devrait attendre au moins neuf heure pour qu'un Gryffondor quitte la tour. L'hiver avait l'énorme désavantage de faire renoncer quiconque voulant quitter la chaleur de la salle commune. Il était dans le pétrin, aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui pour regagner au plus vite son lit avant que Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville ne se réveillent.

- Je vous en supplie, marmonna Harry.

- Désolé jeune homme, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que ce n'est pas contre vous, déclara la Grosse Dame inflexible.

- Mais je ne…

- C'est qui ?

Etouffé derrière le portrait, la voix bien peu claire à la basse arrivait à peine à franchir la toile. Harry ne savait pas du tout l'identité de la personne mais c'était sans aucun doute son seul salut. Au diable s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de son année !

- C'est Harry ! lâcha-t-il alors que la Grosse Dame grimaçait face à son cri.

- Qui ? demanda à nouveau la voix.

- Harry ! Harry Potter !

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballait. Il devait à tout prix lui ouvrir et espérer que cette personne n'était pas sadique au point de le laisser dans le couloir. Lentement, la toile pivota, laissant apparaître la petite silhouette de Denis, encore enroulé dans le rideau. Au vu de sa tête, il avait dû s'endormir sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune et la discussion entre Harry et la Grosse Dame l'avait réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure l… commença-t-il d'une voix pataude tout se frottant les paupières en se serrant encore un peu plus dans sa toge.

- Somnambulisme, lâcha Harry en se hâtant de le dégager du trou pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

Il ne se retourna pas, courant presque jusqu'aux escaliers pour monter jusqu'à son dortoir, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches avant de ralentir subitement son rythme pour ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait réveiller les autres.

Ouvrant lentement la porte en évitant de la faire grincer, il observa la pièce où il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste des respirations plus ou moins élégantes. Harry se mit à marcher à pas feutrés, se dirigeant vers son lit encore fait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne fallait pas être devin pour ne pas remarquer que personne n'y avait dormi. Même lui ne savait pas faire son lit de cette manière.

Arrivant à son baldaquin, il se tourna quelques secondes vers Ron qui dormait la bouche ouverte à sa droite. Revenant à son lit, il attrapa les draps et les tira, faisant en sorte qu'ils sortent en partie de sous le matelas avant de les poser à l'aveuglette au beau milieu du lit. Gardant toujours un œil sur son ami, Harry prit son oreiller, l'enfonçant, lui faisant perdre ce magnifique sentiment d'être intact et infroissable avant de s'attaquer au protège matelas qu'il froissa.

C'était parfait, à part le manque de chaleur, personne n'aurait pu douter qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Il lui suffisait juste de se changer et revenir reprendre sa place ou bien faire semblant de travailler et il aurait la conscience tranquille. Attrapant son pyjama, il partit lentement vers la salle de bain, préférant s'habiller là-bas plutôt que de renverser malencontreusement un objet dans le dortoir. Il se dépêchait, mais tout en gardant un calme olympien pour faire le moins de bruit possible, retirant ses vêtements en guettant que personne ne se réveille. C'était à peine s'il accordait une pensée à la raison qui le poussait à agir comme un coupable, mais il revint bien vite à la réalité en voyant son reflet dans la glace.

Il était certain : Malefoy était un vrai cinglé, bien pire en sachant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de s'occuper de lui alors que Rusard était à quelques mètres d'eux. Levant la main à son cou, il passa ses doigts sur les nombreuses contusions qu'il avait du bas de la mâchoire au haut de la poitrine. Il en venait à regretter l'unique suçon qu'il lui avait fait plusieurs jours plutôt. Là, Harry ne voyait aucun moyen de cacher ça. Encore, en cours, il pourrait mettre un pull, prétextant le froid et une santé fragile en ce moment pour ne pas mettre une de ses chemises qui ne monterait certainement pas assez haut. Mais là, il ne pouvait même pas concevoir mettre son pyjama et feindre l'indifférence lorsque les autres se réveilleraient. Il ne fallait pas naître d'une intelligence innée pour comprendre ce qu'on lui avait fait et à quoi il avait passé sa soirée.

Se laissant glisser contre le mur, Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour tenter d'utiliser la magie et estomper ce que Malefoy venait de lui faire. Arriver si tôt à l'infirmerie pour demander de l'aide à Mme Pomfresh serait stupide, elle refuserait certainement avant sans doute de lui faire un sermon sur les conséquences que de telles relations pouvaient avoir et responsabilités à en tirer. Tout était de la faute de Malefoy, si ce type avait au moins la présence d'esprit d'avoir un comportement correct, il ne serait pas revenu dans son dortoir avec autant de marques. Et ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, sacré inquiétude sur ce que le Serpentard aurait pu donner si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté.

- Ah, c'est toi…

Redressant brusquement la tête, le premier réflexe d'Harry en voyant Ron fut d'attraper le haut de son pyjama et le plaquer contre lui. Son bas était déjà en place, bonne nouvelle alors que ce n'était pas vraiment cet endroit qui aurait dû être en priorité caché.

- Je-J'ai décidé de me lever tôt, dit-il en se levant difficilement alors que son ami baillait, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- T'étais où cette nuit ? marmonna Ron qui le fixait seulement d'un œil, son autre paupière encore fermée.

Harry profita d'un nouveau bâillement pour attraper sa serviette, lâchant son haut et l'enroulant autour de son cou et ses épaules.

- Je me suis un peu balader avant de rentrer assez tard, mentit-il.

Ron cessa de se gratter la tête pour ouvrir ses deux yeux et le dévisager.

- Je me suis levé il y a trente minutes pour aller aux toilettes, ton lit était toujours vide, dit-il.

Si Harry avait pu jurer, il l'aurait fait sans retenue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un mensonge au plus vite, juste de quoi calmer suffisamment la curiosité de Ron. Il pouvait prétexter une subite fatigue dans un couloir ou un endroit où il s'était assis, passant ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit seul dans le château. C'était la seule chose plausible et pouvant sans peine avoir eu lieu.

- Eh ben dit donc, on peut pas dire que tu te sois ennuyé, marmonna Ron.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché, soulevant dans un sourire amusé sa serviette. Reculant aussitôt en remettant d'aplomb le tissu, il se mit à mordre sa langue alors que son ami riait à moitié.

- J'ouvre les paris, dit Ron en s'appuyant sur l'un des lavabos. C'est la même personne que la dernière fois ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mentir aurait été simple, fuir encore plus.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, lâcha Harry en enlevant malgré tout sa serviette, n'ayant plus rien à cacher vu que Ron avait déjà vu une bonne partie des dégâts.

- Mais pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il en gardant malgré tout son sourire. Je ne vais pas te juger sur ce genre de choses.

- C'est…, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots tout en fouillant pour s'occuper l'esprit dans un placard. Ce-c'est compliqué.

Et c'était parfaitement vrai, Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était et répondre à Ron aurait été inventé purement et simplement des réponses. Jetant à coup d'œil à son ami, il vit que son sourire avait disparu, prenant un visage plus hésitant.

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler de la fille, parle-moi de toi, dit-il. Même si c'est compliqué, tu es heureux ?

Etrange de l'entendre de la bouche de Ron, encore plus en réalisant qu'il réfléchissait véritablement sur cette question. Etait-il heureux ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il adorait lorsqu'il était avec Malefoy, moins en constatant les marques qu'il lui laissait. Mais, en fermant les yeux, il se souvenait encore du goût des lèvres du Serpentard et n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde de les sentir à nouveau contre les siennes. Mais c'était une chose d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait physiquement et le reste. Certes Harry avait passé une excellente nuit, la meilleure depuis que leur jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé, mais était-ce suffisamment pour dire qu'il était heureux ? Calme, sûrement, il ne hurlait plus au loup en pensant à ce qu'il faisait et pensait sur le Serpentard.

- Je… je crois, marmonna-t-il. Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu comptes faire comme Kate et rompre au bout d'un mois ?

Oui, c'était bien Ron. Aucune subtilité et simplement des questions détournées pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais rompre… c'était un bien grand mot alors qu'il n'était même pas avec le Serpentard. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Peut être que sa question lorsqu'il était sortie de la salle l'avait surpris. Se voir de nouveau : pourquoi ? Encore une fois, il y avait une différence entre l'attirance physique et avoir de véritables sentiments. Et puis parler de Kate…

Harry avait un certain malaise en l'évoquant. Il avait poussé son égoïsme bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, blessant volontairement la jeune fille pour son propre plaisir. Il avait honte, il ne savait plus du tout comment agir la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait.

- Non, je ne compte pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il.

Et c'était la vérité car il n'y avait aucun « couple », juste Malefoy qui se jetait sur lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

- Blonde ou brune ?

- B…

Harry se tut soudain, jetant un regard noir à Ron qui lui fit un sourire, apparemment acceptant de ne pas avoir réussi et que le brun se soit tu avant de le lâcher le morceau.

- J'ai essayé, dit-il.

Et Harry hocha la tête, tout de même amusé par les tentatives de Ron d'en apprendre plus.

- Juste pour savoir, tu comptes disparaître à nouveau dans les jours qui viennent ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Belle colle. Instinctivement, il aurait dit non, juste par principe mais la question de Malefoy le dérangeait. Alors, même s'il quittait de nouveau son lit, Harry voulait juste comprendre pourquoi il lui avait demandé une telle chose ; pas finir comme cette nuit.

- Non, dit-il sincèrement car au fond n'ayant aucune idée ce qui adviendrait dans les jours à venir.

- Bien.

Se détachant du lavabo, Ron s'approcha de nouveau, observant les marques en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense que je vais aller demander à Hermione de quoi atténuer ça lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, dit-il. Tu vas créer une émeute si tu mets un pied dans la Grande Salle.

- Non !

Il avait immédiatement attrapé Ron par le bras, l'empêchant de quitter la salle de bain comme s'il s'apprêtait déjà à aller voir leur amie.

- Il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras pas à Hermione, supplia Harry qui baissa malgré tout d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron perplexe.

Lui exposer toute la situation aurait été bien trop long et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer clairement.

- Ecoute, c'est vraiment compliqué mais Hermione n'aimera pas du tout si elle apprend que j'ai passé la nuit dehors, dit-il en le lâchant. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec elle, elle ne doit surtout pas être mise au courant.

- Tu veux que je lui mente ?

Dit comme ça, la réponse était très simple et Harry acquiesça, laissant un Ron pour le moins dubitatif.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas lui mentir, avoua-t-il.

- Tu le fais tout le temps, rétorqua Harry.

Ron eut une légère grimace, pesant le pour et le contre.

- En fait, ce n'est pas que je ne lui mens pas mais plutôt qu'elle le remarque assez vite et me fait un sermon après, expliqua-t-il. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé ça, il y a un peu une relation de cause à effet donc je résume en disant que je n'aime pas lui mentir.

Il semblait vraiment sincère, ou pour le moins assez soucieux du temps qu'il perdrait à écouter bien sagement Hermione.

- Je t'en prie, répéta Harry.

- Mais elle finira bien par l'apprendre, c'est comme si tu avais été transformé en steak, lâcha Ron en désignant vaguement son cou. Elle est intelligente mais surtout pas aveugle.

Merci de lui signaler, il n'avait pas encore fait état du problème.

- Je vais me débrouiller mais ne lui dit pas.

Ron resta un moment silencieux avant d'acquiescer, visiblement résolu à cette unique solution.

- Neville s'y connaît pas mal en plantes, peut être que l'une d'elles pourra t'aider, dit-il.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas aller le réveiller, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? rétorqua Harry. Et je ne tiens pas non plus que ça s'ébruite.

- Attends deux secondes.

Regardant Ron quitter la salle de bain, il resta un moment dubitatif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le dortoir. Mais ce fut seulement en se penchant légèrement par l'ouverture de la porte qu'il le vit accroupi devant le lit de Neville, faisant la discussion à quelqu'un d'à moitié comateux, répondant plus à ses questions par réflexe que volontairement. Alors que Ron tapait amicalement l'épaule de Neville et que ce dernier se retournait dans son lit envoyant ses couvertures sur sa tête, Harry se recula en voyant son ami arriver.

- De l'écorce d'arbre du Comanche, dit Ron en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il dit que ça réduit tout ce qui est hématome. Les suçons, ça en fait partie ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bonne chance pour en trouver alors, déclara-t-il.

Et il n'allait pas aller bien loin vu qu'ils en utilisaient en potion, il fallait absolument que Ron se souvienne un minimum de ses cours pour les ASPICS à venir.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Bonjour, Drago !

Ce dernier tourna au ralenti sa tête vers une Pansy souriante venant de s'asseoir la bouche en cœur devant lui.

- A toi aussi, répondit en repartant plonger songeusement ses toasts dans son jus d'orange.

- Tu as une bonne mine ce matin.

Et elle parlait trop. Il était peut être d'excellent humeur et en pleine forme mais certainement pas suffisamment pour supporter une vaine conversation dénuée d'intérêt. Son attention n'était braquée que sur une chose : la table des Gryffondors.

Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ni Colden. Pour cette dernière, cela le faisait jubiler, pour le premier, c'était assez ennuyant. Le brun ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce en courant. Et pourtant, il avait été sérieux, il souhaitait réellement qu'ils se voient. Drago avait fait une promesse, il allait la tenir, sans compter qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à voir Potter disparaître de son champ de vision. Il en devenait possessif mais s'en fichait totalement.

- Drago, justement, je t'ai cherché hier soir, lança Blaise qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Je…

- En restant poli, tu ne peux pas un jour vivre sans moi ? coupa Drago légèrement blasé d'être sans cesse interrompu durant son petit déjeuner un temps soit peu étrange mais repas quand même.

- Vincent et Grégory le font maintenant mais ça ne leur à pas donner un cerveau pour autant, répondit-t-il.

- Tu te places dans la même catégorie ?

- Non, juste dans celle qui te court après, dit Blaise dans un sourire bien peu joyeux. J'ai écouté la radio hier soir et ils ont parlé de tes parents.

Etrangement, Drago lui accorda tout à coup toute l'attention du monde, lâchant son toast dans son verre pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Apparemment, le Ministère va resserrer les surveillances et les inspections, ils craignent que Tu-Sais-Qui ne décide de monter une opération rendant la liberté à tous ses Mangemorts hors d'Azkaban, expliqua Blaise.

- C'est idiot, marmonna Drago. Ils en font déjà suffisamment, on ne peut même pas se laver ou aller aux toilettes sans qu'un Auror apparaisse.

- Je sais, je te rappelle que tu as passé les vacances chez moi à cause de ça, répondit-il en se servant. Je voulais juste te prévenir, Théo l'es déjà puisqu'il était aussi dans la chambre quand ils ont passé l'annonce. Mais ça veut aussi dire que vos courriers seront encore plus surveillés

Drago inspira profondément. Idiot, c'était idiot. Ils effaçaient déjà la moitié de leur lettre à chaque courrier, ils allaient finir par seulement garder le « cher » et « tous mes sentiments ».

- Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'énerver Potter, poursuivit Blaise. Je suis certain qu'il peut sans problème se plaindre et faire empirer encore plus votre situation.

Oui, il était peut être une bonne source d'information mais il y avait certain domaine où il n'était pas du tout à jour. Si quelqu'un devait craindre de l'autre, c'était certainement Potter car Drago refusait de le lâcher. Pour l'instant, le Gryffondor ne s'était pas plaint de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à critiquer mais c'était tout de même déjà ça de gagner.

- Merci de ta mansuétude, dit Drago en revenant à son toast qui se ramollissait de seconde en seconde.

- Oh mais de rien cher ami, répondit Blaise en souriant à moitié.

Il devait trouver un moyen de croiser Potter si ce dernier ne tentait rien pour venir le voir au cours de la journée, c'était impératif.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry baissa les yeux au sol, grattant le coin de son sac alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir.

- Tu me fuis.

Se penchant, il reconnut très bien le regard accusateur d'Hermione à côté de Ron qui se tenait entre eux deux.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier et aujourd'hui tu rases les murs, répliqua-t-elle. Au vu de notre dernière conversation, ça ne m'étonne pas et le fait que tu me dises que tu ne me fuis pas est stupide.

Il jeta un regard à Ron qui lui fit signe qu'il n'allait certainement pas intervenir. Harry aurait cru qu'aller en botanique aurait été bien plus simple que cela.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi portes-tu un pull alors ?

Harry jura intérieurement. Il venait de se faire avoir. Certes la plante que Neville avait indiquée était efficace mais pas suffisamment, estompant seulement et laissant tout de même assez de traces pour deviner que quelque chose c'était passé.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda directement Harry en décidant que la regarder serait bien plus facile que fixer le sol.

La manière directe, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir prévue et accéléra le pas, suivi d'un Ron pour le moins enthousiaste que la conversation ne dégénère pas. Harry, lui, ralentit.

Il avait passé tout son dimanche bouclé dans la tour de Gryffondor, et plus précisément dans son dortoir en prétextant vouloir travailler. Ainsi, il avait été sûr de ne croiser ni Hermione, ni Kate et ni Malefoy. Mais, même en terminant tous les devoirs qu'il avait et prenant une considérable avance sur d'autres, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée. Et pour ça… et bien disons qu'il l'aurait souhaité agir comme Dobby et crier « méchant Harry » en se cognant la tête contre le mur. Le goût de la honte, des regrets de l'envie ne donnant pas un très bon ensemble dans sa tête.

- Par ici, Potter.

Attrapé par le col, il porta instinctivement sa main à son cou pour desserrer l'emprise alors qu'il marchait difficilement en crabe, son agresseur l'emmenant dans un placard ouvert. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Ron ou Hermione qui avaient pris une avance considérable, le laissant seul derrière.

- Apparemment il n'y a pas de porte donc on va faire avec.

Et lui était bien stupide ne pas reconnaître cette voix, jurant alors que Malefoy le plaçait contre le mur et lui s'appuyant sur celui en face, quelques centimètres les séparant.

- Tu es malade, décréta Harry qui n'avait plus aucun doute à avoir tout en tournant la tête vers le couloir, les élèves passant sans les remarquer vu qu'ils étaient dans un renfoncement.

- Non, je vais bien, rétorqua le Serpentard. Par contre, j'attends toujours ta réponse.

- Quelle réponse ?

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit alors qu'il se mettait à tapoter nerveusement sur son sac.

- Je t'ai demandé quand on se revoyait, répéta-t-il très lentement pour être sûr que le message rentre.

- C'est ce qu'on fait, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et en plus tu as choisi le lieu, libre à toi de trouver un placard à balai digne de ton rang, moi je connais déjà.

Au moins il arrivait toujours à plaisanter, c'était déjà ça de gagner même si Malefoy ne paraissait pas apprécier la plaisanterie. Mais Harry décida de prendre les choses en mains, ne supportant plus de se faire mener à la baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire que l'on se revoit ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas été fichu de me répondre sincèrement lorsque je t'ai demandé ce qui t'amenait à faire ça. Si c'est juste pour bais…

- Je t'arrête, Potter, coupa Malefoy. Celui qui s'est plaint samedi, c'était toi. Quelque chose ressemblant à : « Tu peux vivre la conscience tranquille, pas moi. Reste à savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant ou plus tard ». Je te le dis, on se revoit.

Un ordre n'aurait pas eu grand-chose de différent.

- Et on fait quoi ? Une partie de carte ? rétorqua Harry. Si tu es en manque, va voir quelqu'un d'autre, on n'a jamais été très intime à ce que je me souvienne. Plus tu te tiens loin de moi, mieux je me sens. Dans les mois à venir, ce serait même très bien si tu ne m'adresserais pas la parole.

- Comme si tu pensais un mot de ce que tu dis, marmonna-t-il.

- Je le pense, répliqua Harry. Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable, si c'est juste pour ça que tu veux me voir, tu peux aller chercher ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Malefoy. Pourquoi te compares-tu à une poupée ?

Fossé entre la culture moldue et le petit monde aristocratique de sire Malefoy. Mais Harry était suffisamment optimiste pour penser qu'il avait saisi la nuance.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le Serpentard. Viens ce soir à vingt et une heure devant la Salle sur Demande. A moins que tu n'ais un subite trou de mémoire, tu la connais très bien, non ?

Là, il fallait avouer, le dialogue ne passait que dans un sens. Malefoy venait d'ignorer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je connais certainement vu que tu as fait partie des idiots de la brigade d'Ombrage, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant venir.

Malefoy hochait la tête en écoutant, inspirant profondément lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase.

- Potter, dit-il à mi-voix. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas avoir compris.

Harry le dévisagea. Vu de l'extérieur, c'était surtout lui qui jouait les sourds d'oreille.

- Si je veux, j'ai, articula Malefoy en se rapprochant. Donc tu vas venir dans la salle et il n'y a pas de questions à poser ou bien d'essayer de contester. C'est ça et rien d'autre.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Non, je te le dis poliment, libre à toi de vouloir que je passe à la menace sans compter qu'au fond de toi je pense que tu diras « non » par principe mais que tu mourras d'envie de venir, répondit-il.

Mais bon sang, ce type était bouché ! Harry refusait catégoriquement d'aller ou que ce soit avec la quasi certitude de finir à moitié nu à hurler pour le Serpentard le relâche. Qu'il lui voue une telle obstination, Harry aurait pu en être flatté si c'était avec les mêmes sentiments que les années précédentes mais là, il ne comprenait vraiment plus Malefoy.

- Je n'irai nulle part, déclara-t-il catégorique. J'ai suffisamment fait d'erreurs, hors de question que je te donne le plaisir de croire que tu en es le prédicateur.

Voyant le Serpentard tourner la tête en direction du couloir, il fit instinctivement de même avec l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un venait de surprendre leur conversation. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne et que lorsqu'il ramena son attention sur Malefoy, il ne parvint qu'à se cogner la tête contre le mur en tentant de reculer, ce dernier venant l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où il lui avait laissé des marques, c'était bien plus près du baiser qu'il lui avait donné la deuxième fois dans la salle, lorsqu'il s'était assis sur ses genoux. Harry en était venu à oublier ce passage là, devant trop souvent se référer à ses souvenirs pour le moins plus mouvementés. C'était bien plus calme et plus doux, Harry restant quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il se détacha.

- Tu viens, décréta fermement Malefoy en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce dernier avait quitté le placard, le laissant seul la bouche encore ouverte. A quel moment n'avait-il pas été clair ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Bon sang, où étais-tu Harry ? marmonna Ron en le voyant entrer précipitamment dans la serre à la suite de Chourave.

- Mon sac s'est retourné, mentit-il en finissant de mettre ses gants. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Juste que j'ai réussi à faire taire Neville à propos d'avant-hier, répondit Ron en désignant un coin de la serre.

Harry se stoppa soudain. C'était lui ou tout se liguait contre sa personne aujourd'hui ?

- Il m'a juste demandé si j'avais trouvé l'écorce et si ça a été efficace, expliqua Ron en baissant d'un ton alors que Chourave commençait à leur expliquer les instructions du jour. Pour l'instant, tout va bien sauf qu'Hermione était à côté. Neville pensait que c'était pour moi alors j'ai dû inventer une histoire.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Si je te le dis, c'est juste pour que si Hermione te demande, tu lui dises bien que j'ai glissé dans la douche et que j'avais un bleu recouvrant mes fesses, continua-t-il. C'est tout ce qui met venu à l'esprit sur le moment.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Non seulement il lui devait une fière chandelle mais en plus il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif face à la vitesse que son esprit avait de monter des histoires de toutes pièces. Même s'il aurait tout de même pu se mettre en scène de manière plus héroïque.

Mais le cours fut long, très long. Surtout pour un esprit refusant de céder si facilement à la demande de Malefoy. Harry envisageait bien l'idée d'aller uniquement dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui parler et mettre les choses au clair mais, pour le nombre de fois où il l'avait déjà fait et où la situation avait dérapé, il en savait déjà la fin. Ce qu'il refusait, c'était de céder à la facilité et décider que si ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy lui plaisait il n'y avait qu'à y aller. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, pas du tout.

Si le cours fut long, ce fut notamment, car Harry mettait tout ses efforts à ne pas croiser le regard de Kate, cette dernière étant bien moins souriante qu'à son habitude. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Le peu de fois où il avait surpris qu'elle l'observait, il n'avait ressenti que de la haine. Le seul comportement qu'il aurait dû adopter aurait été celui le menant à s'excuser mais il n'y parvenait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait obtenir ses excuses et son pardon. Sans compter qu'en parallèle, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas mieux agi à son égard et que ses pensées étaient aussi tournées vers Malefoy.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger, Harry l'avait maintenant compris, c'était Kate et Malefoy. Très bonne conclusion malheureusement arrivée bien trop tard. Goûter les conséquences de cela lui laissait une sensation bien amère.

- Ron, appela-t-il alors que celui-ci se battait avec la plante tentaculaire.

- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier en s'armant de la truelle pour assommer la chose.

- Tu pourrais me couvrir ce soir ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago avait atteint le stade de l'exaspération totale. Assis sur la seule table de la pièce, il fixait la magnifique horloge aux subtiles dorures. Il était vingt et une heure dix et Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il ne supportait pas les retards, que ce soit à la minute ou bien à la seconde près. Malgré tout, il espérait que c'était un retard et non le plus gros indice pour une absence. Et c'était avant tout pour cela qu'il était de mauvaise humeur : maudissant le retardataire et jurant sur l'absent.

Il avait pourtant été clair. Il devait se rendre ici, pas ailleurs et Drago était certain que Potter allait venir de son propre plein gré. Après tout, lui aussi avait semblé montrer des signes d'obsession envers lui, cela aurait été parfaitement stupide que de refuser l'invitation qu'il lui offrait. Du moins il l'espérait.

Maintenant que Colden était mise hors jeu, il était certain de pouvoir avoir Potter rien que pour lui, personne pour le lui interdire et il voulait au moins que ce ne soit pas ce petit Gryffondor qui mette ses plans à l'eau. Il refusait d'avoir fait tout cela et de ne retirer aucun mérite, pour le coup il se sentirait très mal. Drago voulait quelque chose et il l'aurait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment alors Potter avait intérêt à ramener son cul en vitesse s'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne le chercher lui-même.

Mais il sauta brusquement sur ses pieds en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je vais faire très court, déclara Potter en refermant derrière lui. Je refuse de finir à poil, je viens juste parler et si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je t'explose contre un mur.

Un « bonsoir » aurait juste suffit.

- D'accord, concéda Drago qui malgré tout attendait un minimum d'excuses pour l'attente.

- Et sache que je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu as formulé pour accéder à la Salle sur Demande, rajouta Potter.

Mais il l'avait trouvé, preuve que lui-même avait pensé à la même chose.

- Tu me veux quoi alors ? demanda-t-il.

Non, Drago avait trop espéré en attendant des excuses, ce type était incapable d'agir de manière polie et distinguée. A croire que les miracles n'existaient plus. Mais il pouvait au moins se consoler en constatant qu'il était tout de même présent malgré ses contestations.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un jeu de cartes sur la table ? marmonna Potter qui s'était légèrement penché pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais en faire une partie ?

Le visage de Potter se déconfit soudain, aussi perplexe et surpris qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Oui, Drago savait jouer avec l'effet de surprise, il s'en était fait une spécialité ces temps-ci.

- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que c'est une blague ? dit-il en ramenant son attention sur lui.

- Je peux aussi rajouter du thé si tu le veux, répondit Drago en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et montrant les tasses sur le petit meuble le long du mur.

Il avait choisi une très belle pièce, à son goût bien entendu, agencée du mieux qu'il puisse être pour un parfait moment de détente sans accrochage. Chose que Potter n'avait pas remarqué car lui se focalisait sur le jeu de cartes et les tasses en se frottant songeusement le front.

- Non mais je confirme, tu es cinglé, marmonna Potter. Tu as pensé à consulter récemment ou bien tu veux m'en faire profiter autant que tu peux ?

- Sache que je n'ai pas l'habitude de préparer du thé et que, comme la salle ne le fournit pas, j'ai dû me débrouiller. Alors tu vas humblement poser tes fesses sur ce siège et arrêter de critiquer tout ce qui bouge alors que concrètement rien ne se passe, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire tout en désignant le fauteuil en face de lui. Trop compliqué pour toi ?

Il eut droit à un regard noir de sa part qu'il interpréta comme étant : « Arrête de me dire quoi faire ». Potter pouvait certes faire les gros yeux, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait bien finir par s'asseoir à un moment donné, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne tienne encore à grandir, chose potentiellement stupide car Drago ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le dépasse vraiment et que la différence soit perceptible à l'œil nu.

Désignant de nouveau le fauteuil, Potter finit par faire un pas, s'avançant lentement avant de s'asseoir tout en le fixant avec suspicion.

- Alors, à quoi sais-tu joué ? demanda Drago en récupérant le paquet pour battre les cartes. Bridge ? Poker ? Whist ?

- Heu… bataille ? répondit Potter après un moment de silence.

Drago cessa avec les cartes, le dévisageant. C'était qu'il avait une grande culture le petit Potter. Assez affligeante certes, mais frôlant tout de même les pâquerettes. Le Serpentard avait l'impression que la soirée pouvait s'avérer très longue.

- Simple ou Corse ? proposa-t-il en se rappelant son petit séjour en France.

- Et bien simple, marmonna Potter de plus en plus perplexe face à ses propositions.

Ah d'accord, carrément…

- Et bien partons pour une bataille simple, accorda Drago dans un vain sourire en reposant les cartes. Mais, tu m'excuseras, on va prendre des cartes explosives, histoire de ne pas trop vite s'ennuyer.

Un nouveau paquet venait d'apparaître sur la table, sous le regard maintenant gêné de Potter. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Gryffondor avait des jeux palpitants ! … … mauvaise plaisanterie, Drago n'avait plus joué à une bataille depuis ses cinq ans. Distribuant les cartes, il lui fit signe de commencer, Potter le dévisageant un long moment avant de se décider à poser une carte. Vraiment aucun suspens ou bien de surprise dans ce jeu, c'était désolant.

Pour Harry, la situation était vraiment improbable. Jouer aux cartes avec Malefoy alors que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés était dans un placard à balai. Il y avait un goût d'hypocrisie trop présent pour l'ignorer. Le plus dur était de supporter le visage blasé du Serpentard lorsqu'il tirait sa carte. Il n'avait pas à lui mettre la faute sur le dos, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre différents jeux lorsqu'il était enfant car il était toujours seul. Et, quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, tout avait changé et il s'était passionné pour tout ce qui était d'origine sorcière que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître dans sa vie de Moldu.

- On pourrait arrêter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et parler franchement ? demanda-t-il finalement en posant ses cartes au bout de quelques minutes après plusieurs explosions ne venant en rien changer l'ambiance.

- Samedi, ça nous a un peu coupés alors que nous faisions quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, rétorqua Malefoy. Je m'en voudrais que cela recommence.

Harry haussa un sourcil, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas plaisanter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda le Serpentard en posant à son tour ses cartes

- C'est quoi ça ?

Malefoy l'observa un instant décroisant ses jambes.

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais faire des phrases construites et qui mettrait en valeur ton potentiel intellectuel ? dit-il très sérieusement.

- Dans ce cas, répondit Harry en lui offrant un grand sourire hypocrite. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir m'expliquer les raisons te poussant à me menacer afin que je me rende obligeamment dans cette pièce ?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ta phrase est bien trop longue, on se perd dans la formulation, répliqua Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas venu prendre un cours alors réponds-moi ! rétorqua Harry qui ne souhaitait pas rentrer plus loin dans son jeu.

Le Serpentard ne fit que soupirer face à son changement de ton, fixant la pendule plutôt qu'Harry qui n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement du blond. Il ne souhaitait pas passé sa soirée ici, juste comprendre pour quelles raisons il ne tenait pas à le lâcher. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, accordant plus d'attention au reste de la salle qu'à sa présence. Si c'était ainsi, il ne voyait pourquoi il devrait rester et ainsi satisfaire les caprices du Serpentard.

Quittant son siège, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, jurant intérieurement de la stupidité qu'il avait eu en souhaitant venir ici. Ron avait déjà pris toutes les précautions mais Harry ne voulait pas l'impliquer encore plus dans cette histoire dénuée de sens.

- Tu ne pars pas ! cingla la voix de Malefoy qui s'était levé à sa suite, plaquant sa paume sur la porte pour la refermer.

Maintenant il lui donnait des ordres ? Ce type n'allait vraiment pas bien. Croyait-il qu'il allait rester bien sagement assis à ne rien faire ?

- Malefoy, pour l'instant j'ai été gentil, je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette mais je peux sans problème revenir là-dessus, lâcha Harry en se retournant pour faire face au Serpentard dont le visage était tout près du sien.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, répéta Malefoy qui paraissait tout à fait sérieux.

Harry baissait les bras, il avait l'impression de parler à un sourd.

- Mais pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il. D'accord, il s'est passé des trucs bizarres entre nous mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me suivre comme mon ombre !

- J'ai ce que je veux, dit Malefoy. Hors de question que je te laisse quitter cette pièce.

- Et pourquoi tu me veux ? rétorqua Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien dans ton cerveau pour que tu en viennes à ne plus me lâcher ? Je ne suis pas un jouet, ni un objet !

- Tu restes, ordonna le Serpentard en plaquant sa deuxième main sur la porte, encadrant le visage d'Harry.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Un vrai dialogue de sourds, il n'y avait aucune explication dans ce qu'il lui disait, juste des ordres qu'il ne semblait pas voir contrarier.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de passer la nuit ici, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de quoi : de moi ou bien de tes petits copains de Gryffondors ? lâcha Malefoy. Tu es incapable de vivre séparément d'eux plus d'une nuit ?

Il essayait de le mettre en colère ? C'était plutôt réussi, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'allait pas laisser libre court à son comportement et agir de manière impulsive.

- Que je reste ou non, je ne vois pas de grande différence, rétorqua Harry. Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi ou bien te faire plaisir d'une quelconque manière. J'ai été très clair en rentrant : touche-moi et je t'explose.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son intervention fit sourire Malefoy qui se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Crois-le ou non, Potter, dit-il à mi-voix, mais j'ai un sens de l'honneur. Tu peux en douter bien que ce soit stupide mais je tiens mes promesses. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai bien dit que je ne ferai rien contre toi et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Là, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Si tu ne veux rien me faire, pourquoi dois-je rester ? marmonna Harry qui ne suivait plus du tout la logique du Serpentard, si possible qu'il l'ait suivie un jour.

- Pour dormir.

Il l'avait dit comme si c'était l'évidence même. Sur le coup, Harry l'observa la bouche ouverte, pensant le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait le prendre comme une plaisanterie ou bien la vérité. Le dernier cas était tout de même inquiétant.

- Pour dormir ? répéta-t-il afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

Malefoy acquiesça. Donc il était sérieux, Harry ne savait plus quoi en penser, c'était assez improbable en fait. Tellement, qu'il perdit toutes ses défenses en disant stupidement ceci :

- Mais où ?

Oui, Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait osé demander au moment même où le sourire apparut sur le visage de Malefoy. Quittant l'appui de la porte, il désigna d'une main un coin de la pièce qui était en train de se transformer. Harry se maudit en partie car il savait que dès le moment où il avait demandé, c'était comme s'il avait accepté l'invitation (si cela pouvait être considéré comme telle). Observant le grand lit qui venait d'apparaître, il laissa sa tête faire lentement un signe négatif.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai dit que je ne comptais pas rester.

- Donc tu as peur, conclut Malefoy en s'éloignant.

- De quoi aurai-je peur ? rétorqua Harry qui profita de l'occasion pour se décoller de la porte.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, partant s'asseoir sur le matelas. Depuis le moment où il était entré dans cette salle, Malefoy n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, lui donnant simplement des ordres et le laissant débattre avec lui-même. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir mais le Serpentard savait très bien où frapper, le traitant subtilement de lâche.

- Si je reste, on dort et rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il en étant parfaitement conscient dans quoi il s'engageait.

- Normalement c'est le programme, accorda Malefoy.

- Tu ne me feras rien ?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Harry ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Au bout de toutes ses années, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de changer d'opinion. C'était risqué, il le savait. Si Malefoy tentait quoique ce soit, il était quasi certain qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Avouer clairement ce qu'il désirait lui permettait au moins de réfléchir plus vite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter seulement sur ce fameux honneur dont le Serpentard se vantait tant.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il en retirant sa veste.

Il venait de sceller le reste de sa soirée, pas besoin de voir plus loin que le visage souriant de Malefoy pour le comprendre. Il lui aurait annoncé que Noël était en avance qu'il aurait été certain d'obtenir la même réaction. Il ne lui restait plus à espérer que Ron surveillerait que personne ne tente d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Retire tes vêtements.

Le regard d'Harry s'arrondit soudain en l'entendant.

- Pardon ? lâcha en dévisageant le blond qui restait assis sur le lit à le regarder.

- Tu ne dors pas avec tes vêtements à ce que je sache ? rétorqua Malefoy. A moins bien sûr que tu n'ais que peu de choses à te mettre sur le dos au vu de ta misère vestimentaire et que tu sois obligé de faire avec pour la nuit.

Vu de cette manière, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, ce qui gênait davantage Harry c'était la manière dont il l'avait formulé.

- Je n'ai pas de pyjama, dit-il en guise d'excuse.

- Soyons clair, si tu portes un vêtement sur le dos, tu ne feras que me montrer que tu as vraiment peur de moi, expliqua Malefoy. J'aurai donc gagné.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Je le prends comme tel vu que tu te décides de la manière la plus lente qu'il soit, répondit Malefoy en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa propre chemise.

Ce type allait le rendre de dingue, Harry en était convaincu. Décidant qu'il était vraiment temps de reprendre les choses en mains, il termina de poser sa veste sur le fauteuil le plus proche, quitta ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de se redresser et enlever sa chemise, posant sa baguette sur l'assisse.

- Tu ne verras rien de plus, décréta Harry qui refusait catégoriquement de retirer quoique ce soit d'autre, n'ayant rien à perdre à ce niveau car le Serpentard l'avait déjà marqué.

Elément qui sauta immédiatement aux yeux de Malefoy qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en voyant les restes de suçons qu'il avait fait. Lui n'y trouvait rien de drôle et se hâta de contourner le lit pour se mettre sous les draps et les remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce serait la pire nuit qu'il passerait depuis le début de l'année. Certes le matelas était confortable, la couverture moelleuse et les draps sentaient bons, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire oublier la présence du blond juste derrière lui.

Sentant le matelas se relever, il sut que Malefoy s'était mis debout. Au bruit des mouvements, il ne lui fallut pas un dessin pour comprendre que le Serpentard quittait ses vêtements. Il était dans un univers parallèle, c'était la seule pensée qui pouvait le rassurer et ne pas qu'il quitte en courant la Salle dur Demande. Harry eut une vague pensée pour Ron qui allait avoir la mauvaise surprise de ne pas le voir revenir sans compter de quelle manière il se voyait à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha aussitôt Harry en sentant que, dès que Malefoy était entré dans le lit, il l'avait enlacé, une de ses mains descendant sur son ventre.

- Je trouve ça extrêmement impoli et sale que de se coucher avec ses vêtements de la journée, répondit-il en atteignant sa ceinture.

- Je ne retirai pas mon pantalon ! répliqua Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Il se retrouva face un visage d'une extrême gravité, Malefoy ne plaisantant pas du tout. Mais à sa phrase, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas je vais te l'enlever, dit-il simplement en se glissant sur lui.

- Malefoy, tu as dis que tu avais un sens de l'honneur ! lança Harry en attrapant ses poignets.

- J'ai dit que je t'enlevais ton pantalon, répéta ce dernier. Il n'y a aucune trace d'attaque physique dans ce genre de chose et, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est incroyablement dégradant et sale que de se coucher avec ses vêtements. Tes Moldus t'ont tout de même un minimum élevé?

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait accepter tranquillement de se retrouver avec presque rien sur les fesses. Il y avait parfois quelques principes d'éducation à remettre en question dans certaine situation, là, c'était l'occasion de mettre ça en pratique.

- Tu as peur que je te fasse des trucs cochons ? demanda Malefoy dans un ton puéril.

Idiot, ce fut la seule pensée qu'il lui traversa l'esprit en l'entendant. Ce type avait le don de l'irriter au plus haut point. Il n'avait de cesse de lui faire sous-entendre qu'il avait peur, chose qu'Harry refusait d'accepter. Relâchant ses poignets, il crispa la mâchoire en voyant le Serpentard hocher la tête.

Bon sang qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il voulait penser à autre chose mais impossible, son esprit ne cessant de lui rappeler la réaction de Ron ou Hermione si jamais ils venaient à apprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Encore pire pour Ron. Harry avait déjà eut du mal à avoir une conversation avec lui sur le Serpentard, que se passerait-il s'il saisissait qu'ils avaient parlé d'un homme et qui plus est Malefoy ? Son cerveau ne voulait pas y répondre, il était bien trop effrayé par ce qu'il lui montrerait.

Et pendant qu'Harry avait instinctivement ramené ses avant-bras sur son front, il ne cessait de se racler la gorge en sentant le souffle du blond sur son ventre. Ne pas le toucher… il était en train de se moquer de lui. Certes, il n'avait pas dit de termes clairs et précis, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Malefoy devait se sentir obliger de jouer sur les mots ! Là, il était obligé de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réagir alors que le souffle de Malefoy caressait le bas de son ventre, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau tandis qu'il terminait de lui retirer son pantalon.

- Pas plus, lâcha subitement Harry en rouvrant les paupières, baissant les yeux sur Malefoy qui avait posé les mains sur son caleçon dès qu'il eut fini.

Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire, lui montrant bien qu'il goûtait de sa plaisanterie avant de remonter et revenir au-dessus de lui. Mais les yeux d'Harry n'avaient pas bougé.

- Dis, tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas touché, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Très drôle, Harry n'appréciait pas comment il détournait son attention.

- Tu viens de me faire un sermon sur l'importance de ne pas s'habiller au lit mais toi tu gardes ton pantalon, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es certain que quelque chose ne cloche pas dans ton petit monde de l'hypocrisie ?

- Je ne suis pas ta camériste, Potter, répondit Malefoy. Je t'enlève un vêtement, tu fais de même. Je ne me mettrai jamais en position inférieure à qui que ce soit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer. Il l'avait fait exprès, dès le moment où il avait commencé à se déshabiller il avait prévu ce petit plan.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? demanda Harry. Si je te suis, j'ai le dessus ?

Il n'eut aucune peine à voir un des muscles de la mâchoire de Malefoy se contracter. Oui, il n'était tout de même pas idiot au point de ne pas l'écouter attentivement, même si au fond, il considérait la logique du Serpentard assez stupide. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas la même manière de penser.

- Et moi, si je te suis, je crois comprendre que tu te sens le plus faible ? rétorqua finalement le Serpentard.

Oui, différente ligne de conduite mais tout de même le point commun ne pas se coucher face à l'autre. En effet, se retrouver avec quasiment rien et un Malefoy presque allongé sur lui avait de quoi lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était que le jouet du Serpentard… mais agir comme il le disait reviendrait peut être à rétablir la balance mais réaliserait le désir de Malefoy. Dans tous les cas, se taper la tête contre un mur était bien plus efficace.

Inspirant profondément, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour parvenir à la conclusion que, s'il voulait cesser d'avoir la migraine, il devait agir selon son bon vouloir et ne pas prendre en compte la manière dont Malefoy interpréterait ses actions ou bien ses paroles. Chose qu'il mit immédiatement en pratique, continuant de regarder le Serpentard droit dans les yeux alors qu'il descendait ses bras pour défaire la ceinture de ce dernier.

Malefoy ne quittait pas son sourire, Harry s'était promis de ne pas tenter de l'interpréter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que ce type avait un grain, une bien belle avancée même s'il le savait déjà. Il lui fallut cependant remuer légèrement le bassin pour descendre arrivant comme Malefoy l'avait fait auparavant au niveau du ventre. Il ne voulait pas aller plus bas, certainement pas, et il frappa d'un coude la jambe du Serpentard pour que celui-ci les bouge un minimum comme lui l'avait fait pour accélérer la procédure.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien enlever de plus ? demanda Malefoy lorsqu'il fut remonté à sa hauteur, lâchant tout simplement le pantalon par terre.

- Non merci, certifia-t-il.

Malefoy ne contesta pas, finissant tout simplement par s'allonger sur lui et poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Harry s'était promis de l'exploser contre le mur mais il était bien trop occupé à constater à quel point la sensation était si différente du samedi soir. Une chaleur bien moins fatigante, plus intime et moins fiévreuse.

- Tu as juré que tu ne ferais rien, dit Harry lorsqu'il s'éloigna, attrapant au passage ses lunettes.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est exactement ce je fais et il ne faut pas exagérer, répondit Malefoy. C'est un baiser d'écolier, je n'y ai même pas mis la langue. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vais commencer.

Une promesse de ne pas essayer de le comprendre mais Harry ne pouvait pas en rester sourd et, lorsque le Serpentard revint à nouveau l'embrasser en écartant légèrement ses lèvres alors qui se débarrassait d'une main absente des lunettes, ce fut avec peine qu'il attendit que Malefoy rompe le contact. Secouant négativement la tête, il comprit que le blond avait saisi le message.

- Bonne nuit alors, lâcha ce dernier descendant soudainement, revenant l'enlacer en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le changement de situation était vraiment trop soudain, un peu trop d'ailleurs. A croire que Malefoy avait bel et bien eu l'attention qu'ils dorment ensemble dès le début de la journée. Harry ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi mais c'était suffisamment étrange pour le laisser incliner légèrement le menton, apercevant la tête du Serpentard reposer sur lui.

C'était vraiment une autre sensation, bien moins stressante et douloureuse que la dernière fois. Il sentait sans peine le souffle régulier de Malefoy sur sa peau, la chaleur de son corps directement le long du sien étant bien plus sereine et paisible. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais, il se sentait bien, peut être encore mieux que lorsqu'ils perdaient tous les deux le contrôle. Une situation calme qui lui permettait juste sentir la présence du Serpentard contre lui et rien d'autre. Etrange, mais tout sauf désagréable.

Hésitant, il plaça un de son bras gauche de le long du dos de Malefoy, sa main glissant un instant le long de sa colonne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait ça : cette situation, ce calme, et surtout que ce soit si étrange. Remontant, il laissa son doigt effleurer la peau, de celui-ci, arrivant jusqu'à sa nuque. Tout était tellement ridicule mais si calme… Une contradiction totale face à toutes les années qui avaient précédées. Inspirant lentement, il laissa sa main s'aventurer dans les cheveux blonds. Juste doux et fins.

- Vire ta main de mes cheveux, Potter, grogna soudainement Malefoy sans bouger d'un pouce.

Surpris, oui, Harry l'était, retirant aussitôt sa main en la laissant un instant en hauteur. Mais après quelques secondes, il se mit à sourire.

Stupide, ridicule et étrange, mais c'est ce qu'il lui semblait suffisant pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce le début d'une véritable relation ? Harry parviendra-t-il à trouver de quoi se justifier auprès de Ron ? Que cherche exactement à faire Drago en l'amenant en le voulant près de lui ? <strong>

\o/


	29. 28 Moment d'entente chez les sourds

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Harry a accompli la vengenace de Drago mais les choses ne s'arrêtent pas là et le Serpentard ne cesse de vouloir ramener Harry dans son lit. Non pas pour lui sauter dessus mais juste pour dormir. Une situation étrange qui pourtant satisfait le Gryffondor.

**Petits bavardages :** *Tadam!*  
>Bonne nouvelle... j'ai perdu un chapitre d'avance ! Donc en fait ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle car j'arrive au moment le plus difficile de l'histoire à écrire (pas seulement parce que je suis tordue mais aussi au vu de ce qu'il se passe dans "l'intrigue") et que je ne sais pas si en une semaine je parviendrai à écrire deux chapitres.<br>Mais bon, ce sont les vacances, bon point positif :D

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas un réveil. Ce n'était pas un oiseau. Ce n'était pas non plus le ronflement de Ron. Non, c'était juste une pendule qui avait décidé qu'il était temps de sonner l'heure bien plus fort, obligeant Harry à ouvrir difficilement les paupières.<p>

Levant lentement la tête, il entrevit la forme floue aux pieds du lit, le son aigu lui vrillant ses tympans. Mais lorsque les sept coups prirent fin, il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son oreiller, prêt à replonger dans son sommeil. Chose qu'il ne fit pas car sentant une étreinte se resserrer contre le lui, un faible grognement se faisant entendre alors que cette personne se repositionnait. Et là, Harry eut comme un éclair de génie, repensant seulement à ce qu'il faisait dans une pièce dénuée de fenêtre mais avec malgré tout une veilleuse qui semblait gagner en intensité. C'était assez déstabilisant de constater qu'il venait de passer une nuit avec Malefoy.

Il le prenait avec calme, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais au fond, il se maudissait d'avoir accepté. Il devait faire quoi maintenant ? Se réveiller avec le sourire et demander un plateau pour manger au lit ? C'était ridicule, encore pire en sachant que la veille au soir il s'était senti parfaitement bien dans cette position. Pour faire court, il n'arrivait pas à assumer qu'il avait bien sagement mis au plus bas toutes ses défenses alors que le Serpentard était présent.

Pivotant la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule, il n'aperçut pas le visage de Malefoy, juste quelques mèches de ses cheveux, ce dernier bien trop collé à lui et resserrant son étreinte comme si cela lui permettrait d'éteindre la lumière. Ils avaient bougé durant la nuit, pas beaucoup mais tout de même assez pour qu'Harry se retrouve dos au blond, au bord du lit alors celui-ci semblait avoir ignoré les trois-quarts du matelas de son côté pour rester près de lui. Soit il y avait eu un sortilège de glu perpétuelle, soit Malefoy avait inconsciemment cherché une source de chaleur. La dernière solution était d'ailleurs très plausible vu la manière dont il se tassait contre lui.

C'était… gênant ? En fait, Harry ne savait pas comment décrire la situation, juste que son cerveau se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la raison qui avait poussé l'horloge à sonner cette heure bien plus fort.

- Malefoy, nous sommes quel jour ? demanda-t-il soudain en fixant le mur droit devant lui.

- Mardi, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement quasi incompréhensible.

Ils étaient en semaine, ils avaient cours, ils avaient un problème.

- Il faut qu'on se lève ! lança Harry en se redressant.

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un nouveau grognement, bien plus fort, le bras encore passé autour de sa taille le ramenant soudain sur le matelas.

- Malefoy, on a cours ! rappela Harry en tentant de se tourner vers lui, chose difficile vu comment il le tenait.

- Ouais, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu m'apprends rien abruti, maugréa-t-il.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent soudain. Il avait omis que cette journée était aussi celle qu'ils passaient habituellement aux côtés des Serpentards. Ce minuscule détail avait le don de l'inquiéter : Malefoy ne tenait tout de même pas à ce qu'ils arrivent main dans la main ?

- On doit retourner à notre dortoir, lâcha Harry en attrapant son poignet pour qu'il cesse de s'agripper à lui. Il faut que…

- Que quoi ? coupa la voix morne de Malefoy derrière lui. Que tu sautes dans ton lit pour complaire à tes amis Gryffondors ? Si tu veux être pitoyable, pas besoin d'aller bien loin.

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de plaisanter.

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires et on doit manger ainsi que se laver, rétorqua Harry. Désolé de le rappeler à un habituel puritain qui semble omettre ces détails. Je suis certain qu'au fond tu ne tiens à ce que quelqu'un découvre qu'on a passé la nuit ici.

Pas de réponse, juste un grand silence qu'Harry dut accueillir en fixant stupidement le mur, cessant en partie de se tortiller sur le lit pour se défaire de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

- Malefoy ! appela-t-il en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas rendormi tout en parvenant enfin à se tourner. Malefoy, tu…

- Je vais être très clair, Potter, lâcha la voix glaciale de celui-ci. Tu ne me parles pas et ne m'adresses pas la parole tant que je ne le fais pas moi-même et que je n'ai pas au minimum pu passer me laver.

Et son visage était extrêmement sérieux et froid. Même si cela ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie, Harry comprit bien vite que Malefoy n'était pas du tout du matin, son regard noir lui faisant immédiatement refermer la bouche pour s'empêcher de lui répondre. Plus il en apprenait, moins il se sentait en sécurité à côté de ce type. C'était d'ailleurs une opposition totale face à la manière dont il avait agi le dimanche matin, ne se retenant pas pour se moquer de lui. Là, Harry était certain d'être proche de la vérité en affirmant qu'il était prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure s'il ouvrait encore la bouche.

Alors que Malefoy le lâchait, Harry ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait, fixant d'un œil sombre la pièce. Il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur.

- Je vais me laver, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de se préparer à lui demander où lorsqu'il aperçut la toile tendue à quelques mètres. En résumé, la pièce était désormais un parfait petit studio mais dépourvu de cuisine, muni seulement d'un mini salon de deux fauteuils, une table et un meuble bas, une chambre avec un lit et une horloge et une toile tendue cachant la salle de bain rudimentaire. Le tout sans mur car c'était plus drôle.

Revenant sur Malefoy, il eut un recul instinctif en le voyant brusquement se rassoir et tirer les draps sur lui avant qu'une de ses mains ne fonce sur son visage pour qu'il tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

- Je rajoute également que je déteste être presque nu devant quelqu'un alors tu es prié de regarder le mur si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas, déclara-t-il avec une même voix glaciale.

La réaction d'Harry ? Tout simplement se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu un boulon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu à demi-nu, la dernière fois datait d'il y avait à peine quelques heures. Et puis, ils étaient faits de la même façon, pas besoin d'être aussi pudibond sans compter qu'il avait tout de même quelque chose sur les fesses. Malefoy semblait réellement avoir un trouble du comportement… à moins bien sûr qu'il agisse différemment selon les situations face à lui et là Harry craignait de constater la véritable facette de Malefoy s'il n'y avait pas un objectif de pelotage venant de l'un ou de l'autre.

Mais, malgré ses habituelles contestations, Harry jugea plus sage de ne pas jouer au plus malin et de rester dans cette position, fixant le mur alors que Malefoy quittait de nouveau le lit. S'il avait jugé la situation de très étrange durant la soirée, il ne savait plus comment qualifier ce moment. Malefoy était à quelques mètres en train de se laver et lui avait instinctivement remonté les draps jusqu'à son menton.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, pas du tout en fait, juste que l'idée de l'avoir fait sonnait trop étrangement à son oreille. Pourtant, cela avait été une soirée bien plus calme que toutes celles l'ayant précédé, le moment le plus difficile étant lorsque Malefoy lui avait tendu la perche pour que ce soit lui qui lance l'offensive et ainsi que le Serpentard puisse passer outre ses promesses. Oui, il avait passé une excellente nuit, dur de l'admettre alors que Malefoy venait déjà de le menacer pas moins de deux fois dans une même minute

- Je croyais que tu étais pressé ? lâcha une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Lentement, Harry pivota, considérant Malefoy qui mettait convenablement sa cape et refermait ses boutons de manchettes. Soit il avait trop réfléchi, soit il était rapide… la première solution était certainement la meilleure car il était déjà plus de sept heure trente à la pendule lorsqu'il parvint à rattraper ses lunettes pour les enfiler.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il se hâta de ramasser ses affaires par terre avant de se précipiter vers la toile.

- On se calme, Potter, intervint soudainement Malefoy qui stoppa sa course en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Tu ne vas tout de même pas remettre tes mêmes habits ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai que ça, rétorqua Harry.

- Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne peut pas te fournir au minimum un caleçon ou boxer propre ?

Et il pouvait très bien se laver, mettre ses vêtements, retourner à la tour puis se changer. Le sermon qu'il lui faisait n'avait aucun lieu d'être.

- Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde avant de le contourner pour atteindre la salle de bain.

Mais ce fut malgré tout dans un juron qu'il mit ses affaires dans le petit panier de linge, ces dernières disparaissant alors qu'il en refermait le couvercle en osier. S'il ne les retrouvait pas, il ferait la peau au Serpentard.

Et il se hâta cependant à se laver, enfilant en vitesse les vêtements proprement pliés désormais au-dessus du couvercle du panier. Cette salle était tout de même assez impressionnante...

- Adieu, déclara-t-il en sortant en coup de vent, passant devant un Malefoy n'ayant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà quitté la salle.

Il était extrêmement pressé.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? demanda Seamus en le regardant rentrer dans la salle commune. Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis debout depuis longtemps, mentit ce dernier en se dépêchant de monter les marches jusqu'au dortoir.

Bonne nouvelle, Ron avait réussi à le couvrir, il devait juste reprendre ses affaires et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bon sang, où étais-tu ?

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Ron apparut soudain dans son champs de vision, en colère mais en même temps inquiet.

- Désolé, je pensais revenir dans la soirée, s'excusa Harry en se dirigeant vers ses baldaquins avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et secouer les couvertures.

- Mais tu étais où ? répéta Ron en le suivant.

- Je...

Il se stoppa soudain, sentant qu'on le tirait par le col. Pivotant maladroitement, il dévisagea Ron qui regardait son cou alors qu'il écartait la chemise.

- Tu es intact… constata-t-il.

Relevant les yeux dans les siens, Harry ne put que faire un sourire maladroit en sentant son regard peser lourd sur sa conscience.

- Si personne ne t'a bouffé comme la dernière fois, tu as fait quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il totalement perdu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se détournant pour se pencher et ramasser son sac.

- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, répondit-il en tout honnêteté.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge là-dessous. Peu importe comment il pourrait si prendre, lui annoncer qu'il avait dormi avec Malefoy ne pourrait jamais s'apparenter à la réalité pour qui que ce soit.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago enfonça plume dans son parchemin. C'était un cours théorique, un très long cours qu'il l'empêchait de se rapprocher de Potter. Ce dernier était à trois rangs devant lui, droit comme un « i », étudiant avec un peu trop de sérieux pour être sincère. Il ne voulait pas le voir, Drago en était certain.

Il n'avait pas été pris d'une lubie la veille, maintenant que Colden était hors course, il pouvait pleinement constater qu'il pouvait agir à sa guise avec Potter, allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui. Certes, tout avait été d'un calme plat, mais il avait accepté, c'était déjà bien assez, le laissant sourire de temps à autre. Pas d'ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit, juste le simple plaisir d'avoir quelque chose entre ses mains. Drago avait passé sa nuit la plus paisible depuis bien des semaines. Il adorait se savoir dans cette position, pouvant sans peine venir près de Potter quand il le jugeait utile.

Mais là, le cours le gênait et semblait sans fin. Comme le Gryffondor avait pris la fuite le matin, il n'avait pas pu parler avec lui, un sentiment assez frustrant que de comprendre qu'il préférait être dans son dortoir plutôt que près de lui. Il détestait. Colden, c'était une chose, la totalité des Gryffondors une autre. Il ne pouvait pas aussi facilement s'en débarrasser. C'était si frustrant de savoir que Potter avait décidé de mettre lui-même un terme à leur entretien du matin que Drago déchargeait toute sa colère sur son parchemin, fixant la nuque du brun.

- Tu me sembles tendu, dit à mi-voix Théodore à côté de lui.

Et lui était une lumière. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'en avait ni la volonté ni le besoin, une seule chose l'obsédait et elle se forçait à ne surtout pas se retourner. Potter l'exaspérait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mais il ne parvint pas à l'approcher, même pas à la fin du cours lorsque les Gryffondors quittèrent la salle en groupe, Potter au milieu juste pour le faire enrager. La seule restant à l'écart étant Colden qui tenait une conversation avec Thomas. Elle avait beau faire semblant que tout allait bien, Drago que savait que c'était le contraire. Mais pour le moment, même si cela lui remontait le moral, ça ne lui permettait d'aller parler à Potter.

Il passa donc son repas à ruminer, fixant avec colère ce dernier qui paraissait bien rire à sa table. Il l'ignorait et ça l'agaçait. Rajouter à cela que Pansy tenait absolument à lui faire un brin de conversation et le tableau ne s'égayait pas un instant. Ce fut donc avec une véritable obstination qu'il passa devant toute la file des Gryffondors, l'après-midi même, rentrant juste après Granger dans la salle de Potions avant de se glisser entre Potter et la table qu'il venait de choisir.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il les bras croisés.

A première vue, la première réaction de Potter fut de refermer la bouche en levant les yeux au ciel, synonyme de : « pas encore… ». Suivi d'un soupir, il lui fit signe de dégager, ce que Drago s'accorda immédiatement à faire en poussant les affaires de Weasley pour prendre sa place.

- Je vais essayer de communiquer avec toi, tenta la belette en regardant son sac à terre. Harry est mon ami et, même si tu es en manque profond d'affection, tu n'as rien à faire à côté de lui. Encore moins croire que tu peux te débarrasser de mes affaires.

Drago baissa un court instant les yeux pour le voir ramasser son sac.

- Si, répondit-il en toute sincérité avant de s'asseoir.

- Bon sang, Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher deux second… commença Potter.

- Je commence à me lasser de ce même refrain, intervint Rogue derrière son bureau. Weasley, trouvez une place et Potter, posez vos fesses sur cette chaise.

Voyant son visage dépité, Drago ne put que l'accueillir avec un sourire lorsqu'il s'assit, jurant à mi-voix que ce soit sur lui ou bien Rogue tandis que Weasley partait ailleurs, lui jetant un regard noir.

Il ne parla pas immédiatement, attendant que Rogue ait fini de donner ses instructions avant de poser son coude sur la table et regarder fixement Potter.

- Tu me veux quoi ? demanda finalement ce dernier en coupant ses fèves en fines lamelles.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler ce matin, répondit Drago qui triait malgré tout ses fleurs séchées.

- Si, nous en avons eu le temps sauf que tu as le pire caractère de la Terre et que tu m'as menacé de mort deux fois.

Tout de suite, les grands mots… bien entendu qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole avant un certain moment mais c'était Potter qui avait quitté la pièce lorsqu'ils auraient pu enfin tenir une conversation.

- Et parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? interrogea soudain Potter en lui accordant un regard. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Et alors, ce n'était pas une raison. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était une excuse ? Drago était bien agacé par ce genre de logique tout à fait puérile.

- Reviens ce soir, à vingt-deux heures puisque j'ai ma retenue, dit-il en commençant à séparer les pétales du pistil.

Il détourna les yeux de son travail entendant un bruit métallique, Potter venant de lâcher son couteau. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, il le dévisageait comme s'il le prenait pour un fou.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Potter, ce n'est pas compliqué, rétorqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas dans la Salle sur Demande et…

- Je n'irai nulle part, coupa-t-il visiblement atterré qu'il puisse insister. Il est hors de question que je quitte à nouveau le dortoir. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie dehors juste parce que tu le veux. Si c'est pour dormir, je le fais très bien dans mon propre lit sans compter que j'ai du travail à rattraper et que ce n'est certainement pas en trainant dans le château que cela va avancer.

Il semblait inflexible, le fixant sans ciller en secouant négativement la tête. Sa demande n'était pas farfelue, Drago refusait de lui donner l'occasion de s'éloigner, l'emmenant ainsi bien loin des possibles envies de Colden pour le voir et lui parler. La salle commune des Gryffondors ne lui inspirait guère confiance quant à garder les pensées de Potter entièrement focalisées sur lui.

- Donc si je te demande de venir non pas pour dormir mais pour…

- Ma réponse sera la même, rétorqua-t-il. Quitter le dortoir de temps à autre, ce n'est pas un problème, mais certainement pas plusieurs fois dans la même semaine. Je ne vais pas continuer de mentir à Ron pour qu'il me couvre.

- La belette est au courant ?

C'était plus une surprise qu'autre chose. Mais, en y pensant, un goût amer apparaissait au fond de sa gorge que quelqu'un puisse savoir pour leurs petits entretiens. Encore pire en sachant que c'était Weasley, il se sentait comme souiller.

- Non, il ne sait rien, répondit Potter en l'obligeant à détourner son regard du rouquin à quelques rangs devant. Tout ce qu'il croit, c'est que je passe mes nuits avec une fille.

- Où est le problème alors ? répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Si ton fidèle chien de garde s'occupe de tes arrières sans savoir, tu peux venir sans problème.

Le Gryffondor fit un signe négatif de la tête, se massant les tempes.

- Je ne viendrai pas, tu peux en être sûr, dit-il en baissant d'un ton alors qu'il voyait Parkinson les observer. J'ai du travail, j'ai des amis, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi et je suis certain que tu as également pas mal de devoirs à rattraper.

Il s'occupait de son emploi du temps, Potter n'avait pas à y mettre son nez.

- Demain alors, proposa-t-il.

- Mais non ! lâcha Potter. Tu connais ce mot là ?

- Arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua Drago. Gère mieux ta vie et tu auras largement le temps de venir ! Et ne me sors pas ton excuse sur ton travail ou sur Weasley.

- Mais pour faire quoi ? répliqua-t-il. Dormir ?

- Si tu veux faire autre chose, on peut très bien…

- Malefoy, arrête.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. La colère, il connaissait, il s'en fichait bien de même que l'exaspération. Là, c'était comme s'il le plaignait. Drago refusait qu'il en vienne à l'ignorer juste parce qu'il avait pitié. Et pitié de quoi d'ailleurs ? Lui donnait les occasions, Potter les saisissait. Le Gryffondor était aussi coupable que lui, pas de quoi tenter remettre toute la faute sur ses épaules.

Mais il semblait que Potter avait décidé que la conversation avait pris fin, retournant à ses fèves et reprenant son couteau. Etre ignoré, c'était encore bien pire que de recevoir des ordres. Drago détestait cela encore plus que lorsque Colden lui avait interdit d'approcher le Gryffondor. Là, c'était ce dernier qui ne prenait pas compte de sa présence, un fait qui le fit briser les délicats pétales qu'il avait dans sa main.

Lançant un rapide regard circulaire dans la salle, il se pencha rapidement, saisissant un court les lèvres de Potter. Cela dura moins d'une seconde, juste le temps pour Drago de se mettre à sa hauteur et de revenir droit dans son siège alors que le Gryffondor s'était soudain stoppé, couteau en l'air et les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il en le dévisageant tout en se penchant devant son chaudron pour se cacher.

- Tu viens.

Il le répéterait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

- Mercredi, à vingt-deux heures dans la Salle sur Demande, poursuivit-il. Tu viens.

Potter entrouvrit la bouche, encore sous la surprise de s'être fait embrasser en plein cours. Il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu as le temps pour tes devoirs, viens juste, ce n'est pas compliqué, dit Drago en profitant de ce silence pour être certain de se faire entendre. Arrive juste à l'heure contrairement à la dernière fois.

Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, le Serpentard se détournant de lui jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il avait certes compris que Malefoy lui vouait une certaine obstination mais certainement pas au point de risquer d'être vu de tout les élèves de la classe. Le passage avec Rusard n'avait été qu'un incident de parcours, là, c'était un risque bien plus grand qu'il avait pris.

Que devait-il en penser ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry était parvenu à mettre ses pensées en veille, du moins, suffisamment longtemps pour terminer convenablement le cours de Potions et cesser de porter son regard sur Malefoy. En sortant du cachot, il avait fait signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait à la volière mais c'était faux. Il s'était arrêté en chemin, s'asseyant dans un des renfoncements d'une fenêtre, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés en se mordant la lèvre.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il avait compris depuis ses onze ans qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'avoir une année tranquille, c'était même totalement stupide d'y penser. Même s'il n'était pas « l'Elu » et en mettant de côté ses plus gros soucis concernant les ASPICS, il lui restait cette année Malefoy sur les bras. A croire que le sort s'acharnait sans vouloir cette fois-ci lui donner de solution facile à prendre.

Il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir spécialement du mal, déstabilisant mais restant la réalité. Même Harry avait avoué qu'il avait aimé passé la nuit avec lui, profiter du calme même s'il n'y avait rien de plus étrange. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question d'attirance sexuelle. En fait, c'était même passé carrément en arrière plan ces derniers jours, essayant davantage de détourner ses pensées de Malefoy. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'obsédait : où voulait-il en venir ? Sortir avec lui ? Harry eut une sorte de rictus. Là, c'était encore bien plus ridicule. En émettre l'hypothèse le faisait déjà rire, pas besoin de savoir la sincérité qu'il y mettrait pour présenter cela au Serpentard. Il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier aurait le fou rire du siècle.

Mais à ce rythme là, comment appeler cela autrement ? C'était des rendez-vous, pas spécialement visés à ce qu'ils finissent à s'envoyer en l'air car ils ne l'avaient non plus jamais fait. C'était lent mais, plus les soirées passaient, plus les barrières tombaient. Effrayant mais en même temps suffisamment plaisant pour en omettre quelques instants ce qui aurait pu lui porter au cœur quelques mois plutôt. Désormais, il ne voyait rien de mal à le laisser contre lui et dormir à ses côtés, le fait qu'il est tenu sa promesse ayant donné un minimum de confiance à Harry envers Malefoy. Qu'y avait-il de mal à retourner un autre soir avec lui ?

Peut être la culpabilité de savoir qu'il mentait à ses amis. Il ne pourrait sans doute plus tenir à ce rythme si en plus le Serpentard insistait pour qu'ils se voient plusieurs fois par semaine. Ron avait peut être décidé de contrôler sa curiosité mais ça n'allait pas durer. De même pour Neville, Seamus et Dean qui finiraient bien par comprendre qu'il ne se calfeutrait pas dans son baldaquin. Et puis il y avait Hermione qu'il avait mêlé de loin à cette histoire, lui donnant des doutes sur sa sincérité et sa franchise. Suffisamment assez pour refuser la proposition de Malefoy.

Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas, au fond, il ne désirait que cela, juste qu'il pensait à bien plus de monde qu'uniquement à Malefoy. Et il y avait bien entendu la gêne de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien faire exactement aux côtés du Serpentard. Désirer de son côté était une chose, mais pour Malefoy ? L'idée de déclarer une certaine relation aurait au moins pour mérite de le rassurer, de ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être utilisé comme un pantin car ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais une relation comment ? Il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire ou bien la faire ressentir, juste la sensation à Harry de vouloir lui donner un nom pour prendre sa décision.

Il allait devoir parler avec Malefoy, sérieusement car il était certain que, malgré ses sarcasmes, lui aussi devait chercher une manière de décrire ce qu'il se passait. Harry aurait certes souhaité cesser de réfléchir et juste profiter du moment présent mais il fallait mettre les choses à plat. Lui qui sortait d'une courte relation avec Kate, il tenait à ce que tout soit clair et certainement pas se faire avoir comme il l'avait fait. Peu importe s'il savait que la conversation irriterait le Serpentard, ils en avaient besoin

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer ? demanda Ron qui enfouissait les oreillers sous les draps d'Harry en le voyant sortir la cape d'invisibilité de sa valise.

- Je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoirs, avoua-t-il en regardant vaguement sa montre.

- Mais je dis quoi aux autres s'ils veulent te parler d'un truc urgent ? rétorqua Ron en le suivant des yeux.

Pour être sincère, il n'en savait rien. Il avait passé tout le mercredi à fixer toutes les horloges qu'il croisait, redoutant mais en même temps s'impatientant pour la soirée que Malefoy avait planifiée. C'était un comportement puérile et ridicule mais en même temps trop mature car il avait passé la nuit à revivre les souvenirs et sensations qu'il avait eus au cours des dernières semaines. Une envie qui ne faisait que grandir plus les secondes avançaient.

- Tout ira bien, certifia Harry avant d'enfiler sa cape et se faufiler hors du dortoir avant d'entendre la réponse de Ron.

Tout irait bien, absolument bien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il allait devoir trouver les bons mots pour parler avec Malefoy et ainsi savoir ce que lui pensait de la situation. Pas seulement pourquoi comme il l'avait demandé la dernière fois, juste comprendre s'ils pouvaient trouver une solution.

Descendant rapidement les marches, il se hâta dans les couloirs, prenant bien soin de ne faire tout de même aucun bruit au cas où il croiserait un professeur ou bien Rusard et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Arrivé devant, il vérifia que personne n'arrivait avant de retirer sa cape et la glisser derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il n'était tout de même pas assez sot pour montrer à Malefoy ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

- Potter, tu es encore en retard, lâcha la voix glaciale de ce dernier à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Il ne remarquait que cela ? Harry ne pouvait que retenir un soupir en le voyant assis dans une salle ressemblant plus à une magnifique salle de réception qu'une pièce normale. Concrètement à la dernière fois, tout était déjà préparé. Au fond, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin sur monter de rideaux vert de chrome assorti au reste des murs tapissant la pièce. Deux paravents coupaient une partie de la pièce, séparant sans aucun doute une salle de bain moins rudimentaire que la dernière fois tandis que le parquet s'accordait parfaitement au bois foncé et aux légères teintes grises de ces derniers. Juste à l'entrée, une table basse et deux fauteuils du même vert que le reste de la pièce dont la toile étaient décoré de fils d'argent le tout reposant une sur immense tapis.

Non, cette fois-ci, Malefoy avait absolument tout prévu et n'avait pas levé ses fesses, ne décrochant même pas de la Gazette qu'il avait en main. Appuyé sur son accoudoir, il amena sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres sans rajouter quoique ce soit de plus. Harry était certain d'une chose : ils ne vivaient pas du tout dans le même univers.

- Je dois faire quoi cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Fermer la porte serait déjà une bonne idée.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'exécuta. Exigeant le Malefoy mais gardant tout de même assez d'humilité pour se faire son propre thé. Harry s'avança avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil libre en face de lui, attendant qu'il dise quoique ce soit d'autre de plus poli que ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la salle. Mais rien ne vint, juste un silence qu'Harry se dépêcha de rompre.

- Si tu veux faire les mots croisés, je peux t'offrir un crayon, dit-il en se penchant pour poser sa main sur la Gazette et ainsi la baisser afin de croiser le regard du Serpentard.

Ce dernier le fixa sans mot, reprenant une gorgée de son thé. La conversation s'annonçait encore plus palpitante que la dernière fois…

- Tu pourrais peut être dire quelque cho…

- As-tu été élevé dans un poulailler pour ne pas avoir appris à faire des excuses lors d'un retard ? coupa soudainement Malefoy en posant sa tasse et abaissant la Gazette tout en décroisant ses jambes. Je ne suis pas Joe le clodo, tu veux que je sois poli, fais de même.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Et Harry n'était pas en retard. Du moins, il considérait les trente secondes comme suffisamment minime pour être ignorées. Pas par Malefoy apparemment

- Lorsqu'on invite quelqu'un, on lui offre à boire, rétorqua Harry. Je crois qu'on est quitte.

Léger rictus de la part de Malefoy.

- Tu es sérieusement agaçant, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, répondit Harry en lui accordant un sourire.

- Non, tu es agaçant parce que tu crois connaître tout des règles de politesses alors que tu ne vois que le sommet de l'iceberg, répliqua Malefoy. Je ressens plus de la pitié envers toi.

S'il était venu ici pour s'en prendre plein la tête, Harry regrettait déjà d'avoir fait le déplacement. Il était certain que la soirée s'annonçait sous un tout nouveau jour, pas besoin d'insister si cela prenait cette tournure.

- Je peux partir si je te dérange tant ? proposa-t-il en faisant mine de se lever en désignant la porte.

Un simple regard lui fit comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait et Malefoy se retint de répliquer avant de poser la Gazette sur la table. Au moins, même si la communication avait du mal à passer, ils arrivaient tous deux à certaines concessions qui leur facilitaient la vie.

- On joue aux cartes cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry en retournant au fond de son fauteuil.

- Certainement pas.

Trop rapide pour ne pas cacher autre chose.

- Je ne jouerai à aucun jeu de cartes avec toi tant que tu ne connaitras pas autre chose que la bataille, expliqua Malefoy en voyant son air perplexe. Autant m'ennuyer, mieux vaut que ce soit clairement plutôt qu'en prétextant m'amuser comme un petit fou avec ce jeu ridicule.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre quoique ce soit d'autre, se défendit Harry qui avait l'impression que c'était une tare.

Soupir de la part de Malefoy. Qu'il le trouve ridicule, c'était son problème, Harry lui n'avait aucun problème à se divertir même s'il s'agissait de jeux les plus simples du monde. Pas assez compliqué pour lui ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à partir.

- Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry en laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Tu as au moins prévu une petite activité ou bien il faut juste sauter dans le lit et attendre demain matin ?

Au vu de l'hésitation du Serpentard, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Alors, peut être que Malefoy avait choisi avec soin la pièce, ce qu'elle devait contenir et ce à quoi elle devait ressembler mais il avait oublié ce détail. Mais c'était suffisamment bien assez pour le mettre en déroute et lui faire réaliser qu'il n'avait pas du tout la situation en main.

- Je vais me mettre au lit, quand tu auras une idée, n'hésite pas, déclara Harry en quittant son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le baldaquin au fond de la pièce.

- Tu ne peux pas…

Il se stoppa, se tournant à moitié vers Malefoy qui s'était redressé comme pour le suivre. Mais sa phrase tomba à plat, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter et qui pourrait l'obliger à le rejoindre. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle, et pas l'inverse même s'il était intervenu un bon nombre de fois durant ces moments.

- Je ne vais pas rester assis à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux, dit Harry. Si on ne fait rien, je vais dormir, au moins je serai certain de n'avoir aucun problème de sommeil en cours demain.

Se détournant, il atteignit le lit tout en défaisant sa veste, se stoppant en entendant le fauteuil de Malefoy grincer. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry le vit debout, le fixant sans ciller. Il cherchait quoi dire. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Malefoy avait eu du mal à l'amener ici, et voilà que lui partait se coucher sans rien attendre de particulier. Il admettait que le Serpentard pouvait le prendre mal.

- Tu peux venir aussi, proposa Harry en désignant le lit. Je ne mords pas.

C'était amusant. Amusant mais aussi gênant de constater que Malefoy cherchait tant à lui répondre et se justifier. Décidant qu'il n'allait pas le regarder éternellement, Harry revint vers les baldaquins, retirant sa chemise. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il avait été stupide. Prévenu avec deux jours d'avance, il n'avait même pas été fichu de prendre de quoi s'habiller pour la nuit. Il eut un léger soupir mais fronça soudain les sourcils en observant le mur.

Il était dans la Salle sur Demande après tout.

- _Incendio_.

Etrangement, Harry savait déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer avant même de se retourner. Pointant sa baguette sur le meuble en bois de chêne coller contre le mur, Malefoy venait d'incinérer le pyjama qu'il venait d'invoquer. Il semblait en colère, ou du moins, c'était ce que son regard reflétait en fixant froidement Harry. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand la situation lui échappait, ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre.

- Tu sais, tu aurais très bien pu faire brûler le meuble avec, lâcha Harry.

- Et alors, il t'aurait manqué ? rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant.

Pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était déjà venu ici. Le destin des meubles lui importait peu, enfin, bien moins que Malefoy qui l'avait presque obligé à se reculer jusqu'aux pieds du lit. Harry était certain : il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à lui dire et souhaitait reprendre le contrôle. Ce fut du moins de cette manière qu'il l'interpréta lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien la situation maintenant, les moments de calme entre eux étant synonymes d'une attirance bien plus sage alors qu'à présent, il s'agissait plutôt d'une mise à mort. Harry n'avait pas d'autre mot en sentant l'étreinte de ce dernier se resserrer. Il ne le repoussait pas car c'était ce qu'il voulait : pouvoir de nouveau sentir contre lui la vraisemblable confiance que Malefoy avait. Alors, il se hâtait de mettre ses mains sous les vêtements du Serpentard afin de rétablir l'équilibre entre eux et pouvoir sans peine sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Un moment bien plus enivrant lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour s'aventurer sur son cou, aimant tout autant avoir celles de Malefoy que glisser le long de sa peau ; une odeur si fraîche qui le laissait encore plus égoïste quant à le lâcher. Il arrivait sans peine à le forcer à quitter ses vêtements, lui enlevant sa baguette des mains avant de basculer avec lui dans le lit.

Il s'était posé trop de questions la veille. Pour le moment, Harry allait juste profiter un moment de l'instant, laissant le Serpentard se mettre en dessous et ainsi plus facilement lui retirer son pantalon. Une impression de déjà vu qui ne le dérangeait pas, encore fallait-il qu'il le remarque alors qu'il enlaçait Malefoy pour prendre sa place.

Pas moyen d'ignorer qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud, ramenant son bassin contre le sien et sentant ainsi sans peine l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Incapable d'à nouveau détacher ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard, le laissant rompre ces baisers qui le laissaient impatient quand au prochain, entrouvrant la bouche pour mieux respirer alors sa poitrine refusait de se soulever à un rythme régulier. Il détestait que Malefoy lui laisse des marques mais, pourtant, il ne faisait rien contre, fermant juste les yeux au contact brulant des lèvres de celui-ci contre sa peau.

Il aimait. Il adorait. En fait, Harry ne souhaitait pas que cela prenne fin et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il laissa glisser ses mains sur le Serpentard pour le forcer à remonter à sa hauteur, l'embrassant avant de légèrement se soulever pour mieux se sentir contre lui. Un contact qu'il se refusait de rompre.

- Malefoy, on doit parler.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qu'il venait de dire pour retourner prendre possession de la bouche de Potter. Il aimait être en dessous, uniquement pour pouvoir l'obliger à rester contre lui. Là, c'était au Gryffondor de tenir cette place et, pour l'instant, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant, les caresses de ce dernier l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

- Malefoy, tu m'as entendu ? lâcha-t-il durant le cours moment où ils séparèrent.

- Pas envie, répondit Drago en attrapant la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci.

Il ne voulait rien entendre car la respiration de Potter lui suffisait amplement.

- A chaque fois que tu parles…, poursuivit-il avant d'à nouveau repartir à l'assaut. A chaque fois on s'arrête…

Et il ne voulait pas. Potter était là, il était venu dans cette salle sans contester. Drago se refusait à qu'il s'éloigne ne serait-ce de quelques centimètres.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit se parler, dit-il en enlaçant autour de la nuque rouvrant les paupières et l'obligeant ainsi à croiser son regard vert.

Il était sérieux ? Drago ne le voulait pas mais, en même temps, Potter ne le repoussait pas, continuant de légèrement remuer sous lui pour être certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rapprocher encore un peu. Il sentait la peau de celui-ci contre la sienne, une chaleur qui lui donnait un peu de mal à respirer alors qu'il regardait ses yeux, son front collé au sien.

- Que sommes-nous ? demanda Potter dans un souffle en laissant ses mains glisser le long de sa nuque pour descendre à son cou.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas la question et ne le souhaitait pas, voulant juste reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ses lunettes le gênaient, il se chargea de les lui retirer alors qu'il dévorait son cou.

- Malefoy, je suis sérieux, dit la voix éreintée de Potter.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop bavard ? rétorqua Drago en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération pour revenir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et toi pas assez.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, la situation était très bien ainsi, Drago refusait que des sujets inappropriés ne fassent leur apparition. Il avait certes omis de quoi les occuper avant la nuit mais, maintenant que c'était fait, il ne souhaitait pas du tout reperdre le contrôle des évènements. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de le faire taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, ce fut Potter qui prit les devant, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et le laissant quelque peu surpris. Il ne voulait pas parler aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Je veux juste qu'on mette les choses au clair, dit Potter en se séparant de lui l'obligeant à poser son front contre le sien.

Ah… Drago n'était pour ou contre l'idée, juste qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et encore moins sa nécessité.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, poursuivit Potter à mi-voix. On ne l'a jamais été et je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver un jour.

Et alors ? Drago était bien d'accord mais si c'était pour le Gryffondor débatte seul, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être utile. Partir aurait été très simple mais, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à le forcer pour rester contre lui, le blond se refusait de s'éloigner.

- Mais on ne peut pas dire non plus que l'on vient ici pour le sexe, continua Potter.

- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua Drago qui ne suivait pas sa logique.

- Peut être par ce qu'on n'a jamais couché concrètement ensemble ou bien fait quelque chose en dessous de la ceinture.

Il l'avait dit avec une telle évidence que Drago se figea.

- On peut arranger ça, décréta-t-il.

Se redressant, il s'assit sur les jambes de Potter. A force de s'effeuiller de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à retirer. Pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait essayé mais plutôt qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de continuer, s'arrêtant juste avant.

Glissant ses mains sur le ventre de Potter, il s'arrêta en les posant sur le boxer, laissant ses pouces se mettre sous l'élastique. Il lui suffisait de lui retirer et ensuite il devrait… Drago laissa son front se plisser, déglutissant difficilement. Seulement quelques secondes de silence, juste assez pour que Potter mette les mains sur les siennes.

- Si on n'a jamais rien fait, c'est sans doute par ce qu'on ne sait pas comment faire, dit-il.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Drago le regarda sans prononcer un mot, bien trop conscient de ce que Potter venait de dire à haute voix. Mais il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il…

- En théorie, coupa le Gryffondor. Mais je ne crois pas que tu l'es déjà fait et ça change tout.

Il était en train de lui faire un sous-entendu ? Lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement ignorant et que de cette manière il pouvait l'humilier ? Drago n'aimait pas du tout le ton si calme qu'il prenait pour lui parler.

- Tu n'as…

- Et comme nous sommes deux à hésiter, ça prouve que nous ne sommes pas spécialement ici pour coucher ensemble, poursuivit Potter en lui retirant ses mains de ses hanches.

Donc il ne se moquait pas de lui. Drago restait perplexe face à son comportement. Tout d'abord il lui disait qu'il voulait parler, ensuite il ne le lâchait pas et maintenant il lui faisait la morale. Il était sérieux, ou du moins, bien plus calme qu'avant. Sa respiration s'était ralentie et il avait l'impression que la température de son corps avait chuté.

- J'en reviens donc à ma première question, que sommes-nous ? demanda Potter.

En fin de compte, Drago regrettait de lui avoir retiré ses lunettes. Sans, il avait l'air plus intelligent. Enfin, c'était de cette manière qu'il définissait les deux yeux émeraude qui ne le quittaient pas un instant. Lui, il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait répondre à la question. Elle n'avait pas de sens, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à inventer quoique ce soit pour complaire à la soif de savoir inutile du Gryffondor.

- Malefoy, j'ai besoin que tu parles.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, répondit-il. Ce que tu demandes n'a pas de sens, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive.

- Que représentons-nous l'un pour l'autre ? reformula Potter en roulant les yeux.

Pour le coup, Drago eut un moment d'arrêt, ne prenant même plus en compte qu'il continuait de lui tenir les mains.

- Attends, rassure-moi : tu ne veux tout de même pas que je sorte les violons ? lâcha Drago qui ne s'était pas attendu à un instant de niaiserie de sa part.

- Non, je te demande d'être deux secondes conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans cette foutue salle, rétorqua Potter bien moins calme.

- Mais je le sais.

- Non.

- Je croyais que tu demandais mon avis ?

- Oui, mais certainement pas pour que tu inventes n'importe quoi, répondit le Gryffondor. A chaque fois, tu me sautes dessus, tu ne me sautes pas. La différence est très largement suffisante pour moi.

Et quoi ? Il devait répondre quoi à cela ? Oui, Drago ne tenait pas à ce qu'il sorte de cette pièce et non, il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'envie de coucher avec lui en l'invitant (obligeant) à venir ce soir. Mais là, il lui demandait de réfléchir à des choses auxquelles il ne tenait pas du tout.

- On va jouer les sentimentales un moment, proposa Potter en lâchant ses mains avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Disons que je te dise je pars maintenant : que fais-tu ?

Rien de très difficile.

- Je te ligote au lit.

Clair, net et précis. Drago ne le laisserait jamais rejoindre sa horde de Gryffondor au milieu desquels une sale garce avait élu résidence. Potter accueillait la nouvelle avec malgré tout une certaine surprise, sans doute préparé à une réponse de ce genre mais pas aussi explicite.

- Et si je te dis que je reste ? poursuivit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Drago ne répondit pas. S'il restait, il avait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose de plus ? Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité à la base, Potter n'avait à présent que lui en tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

- Malefoy, appela-t-il.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu obliger de poser des questions ? lâcha Drago exaspéré. J'ai tant de fois espérer que tu ailles un cerveau mais j'en viens à regretter mon souhait !

- Et bien je vais le dire clairement et sans rien demander, rétorqua gravement Potter. Si tu ne me réponds pas, je m'en vais définitivement et je ne reviendrai pas, peu importe ce que tu pourras faire en cours pour m'y contraindre.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

- Et bien dans ce cas, vas-y ! Ligote-moi !

Potter s'était rallongé levant les bras vers la tête de lit. Il était sérieux ? Apparemment, c'était du moins ce que ressentait Drago en le voyant lui faire signe de prendre sa baguette. Sa réaction le laissa pantois, ne parvenant pas à articuler correctement pour lui répondre.

Oui, il aurait été parfaitement capable de le faire. Mais c'était bien autre chose que de voir Potter se porter volontaire et il savait qu'en le faisant, il donnerait l'occasion au Gryffondor de prendre la solution qu'il lui avait présenté et ne plus jamais revenir s'il sortait de la Salle sur Demande. Potter venait de lui poser un ultimatum et Drago se mordait l'intérieure de la joue jusqu'au sang. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne le pouvait pas mais n'avait rien à répondre et il détestait ça. La colère de ne pouvoir rien décider par lui-même et de voir Potter lui filer entre les doigts à cause de ça.

Restant sans rien faire, tenant tête au regard glacial que lui accordait Potter, Drago serra ses poings. Il ne trouvait rien à dire… absolument rien.

- Je m'en vais, décréta Potter en se redressant, retirant ses jambes de sous le Serpentard avant de pivoter pour s'asseoir.

- Non !

Il avait réagi instinctivement, ou plutôt, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait. Le mot avait franchi ses lèvres au moment même où il l'avait attrapé par la taille pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Malefoy, si tu n'as rien à me dire je ne vais pas…

- Tu restes ici ! ordonna Drago en resserrant son étreinte en sentant qu'il attrapait ses poignets pour se libérer.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Tu restes ici !

- Arrête de croire que tu as le droit de…

- Je veux que tu restes ! hurla-t-il.

Potter avait cessé d'essayer de se lever et de se libérer des bras du Serpentard qui lui enserrait la taille. Baissant la tête, il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu veux ? répéta-t-il.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait absolument rien prévu en disant cela et se sentait presque humilier en l'entendant le répéter. Jamais encore, il n'était tombé aussi bas. Il venait d'avouer haut et fort que c'était par pur égoïsme qu'il voulait le garder près de lui. Parce qu'il le « voulait ». Instinctivement, il resserra son emprise autour de la taille de ce dernier, la colère d'être aussi misérable prenant le dessus. Il ressemblait à un gamin de cinq ans à s'accrocher ainsi à lui en criant. Rien de plus honteux pour un Malefoy que de perdre véritablement le contrôle.

- Si tu le veux, pourquoi ne pas me le dire plutôt que de me donner des ordres ? demanda Potter qui semblait s'être calmé inclinant la tête pour la poser contre celle de Drago qui refusait que son front quitte la nuque de ce dernier.

- La ferme.

Il n'avait rien de mieux en réserve. Qu'il se moque de lui, il était prêt. Mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte cette pièce, s'il le faisait, Drago aurait tout autant perdu que Colden.

- Tu peux me lâcher, je ne vais pas partir, dit Potter en cessant de lui tenir les poignets.

Il mentait.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi.

Jurant entre ses dents, Drago cessa de le serrer contre lui, prêt à le voir se lever et en profiter pour quitter la pièce. Il le retiendrait, du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait mais il n'en était pas capable car ce qu'il venait de dire lui donnait l'impression d'être un moins que rien.

Et Potter se leva, lui faisant serrer ses points en se mordant un peu plus férocement l'intérieure de la joue. Mais Drago fronça soudain les sourcils en le voyant se retourner pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Relevant les yeux, il le dévisagea sans saisir sa logique.

- Nous ne sommes pas ami, nous ne sommes pas là pour le sexe mais tu veux que je reste, dit-il.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, lâcha Drago qui ne supporterait pas une autre humiliation.

- Disons que je n'avais besoin de rien de plus, répondit Potter en se laissant tomber sur le côté pour s'allonger.

Pardon ? Drago baissa les yeux pour le considérer avec stupeur. C'était tout ? Il venait de lui faire tout un caprice juste pour entendre « ça » ? Drago ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou bien s'en sentir offensé. Mais il resta un moment à le fixer, tentant de percer à jour le cerveau du Gryffondor. Il était bien plus tordu qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Rien de très rassurant d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne comptes pas dormir assis ? lança soudain Potter en se mettant sur le dos pour mieux le voir.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Drago. Si j'en ai env…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, Potter l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'entrainer à côté de lui. Manquant de peu de se frapper la tête contre le montant du lit, il eut un bref moment de recul en sentant le bras du Gryffondor se poser sur lui, entourant sa poitrine.

- Si tu veux qu'on se revoit, il va falloir se mettre d'accord sur certains points, dit Potter qui venait de mettre sa tête sur le même oreiller que lui.

Surprenant ? Peut être mais Drago avait l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Potter n'était plus du tout en colère et avait regagné son calme, allongé sur le ventre alors que sa tête était tournée vers lui. C'était une situation étrange mais pourtant pas déplaisante, Drago oubliant un instant la honte qu'il s'était fait subir pour se rapprocher.

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il assez curieux des conditions que Potter pouvait demander.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Déjà, tu vas apprendre ce qu'est un véritable retard.

* * *

><p><p>

**Quelles seront les autres conditions d'Harry ? Drago les acceptera-t-il ? Ceux du dortoir de Gryffondors finirotn-ils par avoir des doutes sur ce fait Harry dans son "baldaquin" ?**

Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Et ba moi je vais me coucher pour fêter ça ! :D


	30. 29 Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Les choses semblent évoluées. Si Harry acceptait d'obéir sans rien dire au Serpentard, il a décidé d'avoir une véritable explication. Sans trop vraiment l'avoir voulu, Drago a admis qu'il "voulait" qu'Harry reste.

**Petits bavardages :** SOS SOS !  
>Donc, je poste sans avoir relu avant (je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois mais d'habitude, je lis avant de poster) Pourquoi ? Plusieurs raisons :<br>-J'ai peu de temps  
>- Le chapitre en question fait 17 pages<br>- Je n'ai pas fini celui que je suis en train d'écrire et il ne faut pas que je creuse encore l'écart  
>Alors quelles raisons me poussent à ça... : Supernatural ! x) Je suis redevenue accro et rattrape mon retard sur la série, c'est un peu comme une drogue. Dès que ce sera passé, tout reviendra comme avant sauf que je mélange addiction à la série et au Spider Solitaire... ... -_-" En gros je n'avance pas vite mais je me marre comme une folle.<br>Série à regarder, juste pour l'auto-dérision et les références.

Je me dépêche, je dois écrire 8)

**PS important : j'aimerai savoir s'il y a des auteurs de fic qui me lisent. Il semble y avoir un problème dans l'envoi des fichiers et je voudrai juste savoir si cela vient seulement de moi ^^" **_(en sachant que je survis dans l'envoi de la fic en éditant mes précédents fichiers déjà sur le site O.o" )_

* * *

><p>Drago ne s'était jamais senti dans une situation aussi paradoxale. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, au contraire, juste qu'il réalisait qu'une personne humaine était bien plus difficile à contrôler qu'il le pensait. Surtout quand cette personne se nommait Harry Potter. Dans le principe, tout avait été très simple mais, dans la pratique, il s'interrogeait encore pour quelle raison il fixait le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains.<p>

_« Pas de sous-entendus.  
>Pas d'allusions durant les cours ou les couloirs.<br>Minimiser voir supprimer toute insulte envers les amis.  
>Cesser d'agir comme un gosse faisant son caprice.<br>Arrêter avec cette histoire de pilon.  
>Privilégier la conversation plutôt que les ordres.<br>…_

Drago ne resta que quelques secondes à lire les lignes avant de tendre le parchemin sur la pointe de sa baguette, ce dernier s'enflammant. Il détestait les ordres, ce n'était pas Potter qui allait lui en donner. De toute façon, il était certain que même lui ne suivrait pas ses propres préceptes, pourquoi l'occuper avec ces idioties quand aucun d'eux n'en prendraient compte ? Belle tentative mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

La seule chose qu'il avait acceptée, en bronchant légèrement, ce fut lorsque Potter lui avait dit le nombre de fois qu'il pouvait venir dans la Salle sur Demande par semaine. Une fois… Sur le coup, il avait carrément récupéré sa baguette, prêt à le ligoter définitivement à ce satané lit mais le Gryffondor s'était bien vite repris en augmentant à deux. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il allait devoir s'en contenter car il était certain de ne pas réussir à le convaincre de monter à sept jours. Bien triste marché.

Il aurait pu faire et dire tout ce qu'il pouvait, Drago savait qu'il ne parviendrait à arracher Potter de la mauvaise influence de sa troupe de Gryffondor. Très triste constat mais qui au moins s'estompait en sachant que désormais il ne le fuyait plus.

C'était comme un accord. Un accord faisant qu'ils se rencontraient deux soirs par semaine, mais qui ne changeait cependant en rien leur relation. Drago ne pouvait que jurer le matin en le voyant déguerpir en vitesse pour aller joindre ses chiens d'amis sans même un regard vers lui. Il détestait cela mais pourtant, Potter venait de lui-même et n'avait pourtant rien à y gagner. Alors, il fermait la bouche mais jurant intérieurement lorsqu'il l'entendait claquer la porte.

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis ce marché, une courte semaine durant laquelle il avait dormi deux fois avec Potter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une retenue à présent. Après, il serait libre de disposer à volonté de ses soirées et tenter parfois de détourner Potter de son sage chemin. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas besoin de son aide pour cela.

Si dormir était le but principal, ils finissaient toujours par se prendre la tête : joute verbale s'enchaînant par une autre du même genre et terminant dans le lit. Mais Potter avait eu raison malgré le fait que Drago n'ait pas voulu l'avouer : aucun d'eux ne savait comment faire. La théorie, oui, ils n'étaient pas stupide et Drago savait pertinemment ce qu'il fallait faire pour coucher avec un homme mais… et bien disons que bien qu'il s'agisse de ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Comme il s'en était fait la réflexion, ils étaient conditionnés pour faire plaisir aux femmes, pas à ceux du même sexe que le leur alors, il y avait comme une barrière à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient au moment d'aller sous la ceinture.

Drago laissa sa tête tomber sur ses bras croisés, dépité.

- Je vais le dire rapidement mais je ne crois pas que brûler des parchemins soit quelque chose à faire dans l'enceinte d'une bibliothèque.

Redressant la tête, il accorda un regard noir à Granger qui passait devant sa table avant de disparaître dans une allée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils.

- Tu deviens ami avec Granger ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait à côté de lui, posant plusieurs livres sur la table.

- J'ai une tête à m'intéresser aux castors ? rétorqua Drago en se redressant pour tirer l'un des ouvrages vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je pose juste des questions vu que tu désertes ta chambre.

Ouvrant le livre, Drago n'alla pas plus loin en tournant la tête vers lui. Comment le savait-il ? Il ne partageait pas sa chambre et avait bien fait en sorte de fermer sa porte les soirs où il quittait le dortoir des Serpentard.

- Je suis allé te voir il y a deux jours, expliqua Blaise face à son silence. J'ai frappé dix minutes avant de me dire que tu n'avais pas le sommeil si lourd.

- J'ai lancé un sort pour…

- C'est faux, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Question de sécurité et Rogue fait bien en sorte de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun petit malin qui isole certaines pièces de notre dortoir. Et je sais qu'il t'a déjà passé plusieurs fois un savon lors de nos trois premières années à Poudlard.

Donc il n'avait aucune excuse plausible en réserve pour complaire à Blaise.

- C'est un problème ? demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas en quoi il pouvait se sentir concerné.

- Non, mais même en tant que Préfet tu n'as pas à quitter ton dortoir la nuit.

- Tu comptes me faire la morale ? rétorqua Drago.

Blaise ne répondit pas, haussant ses épaules et sortant des parchemins de son sac ainsi que son encrier. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il apprenne ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Potter, il en savait déjà trop sur sa relation avec Colden.

- Tu sais, quand je te parle, ce n'est pas forcément pour t'agresser, l'informa Blaise qui commençait à prendre des notes.

Et bien qu'il ne parle pas, Drago aurait ainsi la satisfaction de pouvoir réfléchir en paix sans avoir l'impression qu'une sangsue soit toujours à ses trousses.

- Mais malgré tes sautes d'humeur, tu es bien plus agréable en ce moment.

S'il le disait. Drago hésitait entre une tentative de charme ou bien de léchage de bottes. Dans les deux cas, il n'allait sûrement pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- De quoi parlait le parchemin que tu as incinéré ? demanda Blaise en se penchant légèrement pour en récupérer la carcasse.

Lui arrachant soudainement, les restes des mains, Drago pointa immédiatement sa baguette dessus pour le réduire définitivement en miettes avant de les mettre dans son sac.

- Je dois le prendre comme un non.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation de Blaise qui se détourna pour retourner à son travail, laissant Drago tenter de regagner une respiration correcte. Il agissait trop impulsivement ces derniers temps, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais il retira bien vite son attention de Blaise en sentant sa nuque le démanger.

A peine eut-il détourner son regard qu'il accorda un sourire glacial à sa chère « amie » Colden qui était un peu plus loin, le fixant en remettant un livre sur une étagère. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Enfin, pas son existence car c'était pour cela qu'il ne lâchait pas Potter mais plutôt sa présence. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait amenée dans la salle de retenue, il ne l'avait pas vraiment recroisée et elle ne lui manquait pas. Levant la main, il lui fit un petit signe et cette dernière termina de ranger son livre avant de brutalement quitter l'allée, laissant un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Drago.

Il y avait des jeux où il était certain de sortir gagnant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Terminant de sauter les dernières marches, Harry se dépêcha dans le couloir, ne courant pas mais semblant glisser sur le sol pour avancer au plus vite.

- Vous êtes en retard, cingla la voix de Rogue.

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de faire ce détour.

- Mme Chourave dit qu'elle les a récoltés hier soir et…

- Le plus dérangeant étant qu'elle vous a choisi pour me livrer ce paquet, coupa Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur la caisse qu'Harry portait à bout de bras. Votre manque de ponctualité n'a jamais été l'une de vos nombreuses qualités, M. Potter.

Harry contracta la mâchoire. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, Rogue et Malefoy s'accordaient parfaitement lorsqu'il était question de l'humilier.

- Je passais juste devant la serre à ce moment-là, se défendit-il. La prochaine que vous voulez des plantes, vous n'avez qu'à monter les escaliers vous-même.

- Trente points en moins pour votre comportement irrespectueux, déclara Rogue en le débarrassant de son paquet pour le faire léviter sur son bureau. A l'avenir, j'aimerai vous voir plus poli envers vos professeurs.

Mais bien entendu, Harry se ferait une joie de lui tendre une corde dans un escalier et d'attendre la chute. De plus, il était certain qu'il faisait parti de ceux insistant tant pour le garder à l'écart des réunions de l'Ordre. Harry n'avait pas insisté depuis le retour des vacances de Noël mais il n'était pas sot au point de mettre toute l'ignorance qu'il devait subir sur les épaules de Dumbledore. Il y avait d'autres personnes pour mener la danse.

- Bonne fin de journée, _Monsieur_, lâcha amèrement Harry en se détournant, quittant le couloir des cachots pour remonter à la lumière du jour.

Mais le repos fut de courte durée et à peine arriva-t-il dans le hall qu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et l'entrainer dans les grands escaliers de marbre.

- Ron ? s'étonna-t-il un peu trop habitué à être secoué comme un hochet par Malefoy.

- Je crois qu'Hermione sait.

L'estomac d'Harry devint soudain très lourd.

- Elle sait qu…

- Je pense qu'elle a compris que je lui cachais quelque chose, coupa Ron en jetant quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi par celle-ci.

- Mais comment a-t-elle bien pu s'en rendre compte ? demanda Harry.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien pour une fois, se défendit-il en lui faisant un signe négatif de la main. Mais à force de te croire barricader dans ton baldaquin, les autres commencent à s'inquiéter. Je sais que Neville lui a parlé pour savoir si tu n'avais pas des problèmes en ce moment.

- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? interrogea-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

- Concrètement rien car tu vas à merveille mais le problème est que je ne vais pas continuellement faire le chien de garde devant ton lit quand tu le quittes. Je suis certain qu'elle va un jour rentrer dans notre dortoir lorsque tu ne seras pas là.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien sa veine. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé une situation pour le moins stable avec Malefoy qui l'empêchait de se faire menacer et harceler par ce dernier, il avait du mal à admettre qu'il risquait de devoir y mettre un terme.

- Tu sais, la solution la plus simple serait de lui dire que tu vois une autre fille que Kate, intervint Ron qui l'entraînait toujours dans les escaliers. Elle serait peut être en colère au début mais au moins tu n'aurais pas à te cacher.

- Sauf que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, répondit Harry qui eut tout de même un sourire en imaginant Malefoy pourvu de couettes et d'une jupe.

- Tu préfères garder le silence plutôt que lui avouer ?

- Disons que si elle apprend que je quitte le dortoir, elle voudra savoir de qu'il s'agit, dit Harry en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Et bien moi aussi.

S'arrêtant pour le dévisager, Ron lui accorda un sourire gêné mais sincère. Au moins, il ne lui cachait pas que lui aussi voulait bien avoir un peu de vérité.

- Tu crois que tu peux lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête juste une semaine de plus ? demanda Harry qui espérait que dans ce lapse de temps il pourrait arriver à un nouveau compromis avec Malefoy.

- Je n'ai rien contre mais tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle peut me faire, rétorqua Ron.

- Vous sortez ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te tuer.

- Les femmes ont des armes redoutables, Harry, crois-moi, dit sagement Ron en le fixant gravement.

Il n'aurait pas eu un visage aussi sérieux qu'Harry l'aurait presque cru. Reprenant son chemin, son ami remonta à sa hauteur.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi durant cette semaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Essayer de trouver une solution, marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Donc parler à la demoiselle ?

Harry lui accorda un regard blasé auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudain au palier du quatrième étage, manquant de peu de percuter une personne sortant de la bibliothèque.

- Oh, salut Kate, dit Ron qui s'était pris le bras d'Harry en pleine poitrine lorsque ce dernier l'avait arrêté.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, il ne la saluerait pas. La contournant, il reprit son chemin en laissant un Ron qui salua vaguement Kate avant de venir le rejoindre.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en bons termes, constata-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien entendu à leur conversation. Il avait suffisamment à régler avec Hermione et Malefoy, pas besoin de rajouter une mythomane sur le tapis. Il était dimanche, son prochain soir avec le Serpentard était le lendemain et il espérait arriver à le convaincre de quelque chose… encore fallait-il savoir quoi.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Malefoy, lâche-moi !

- Tu peux arrêter d'hurler ?

- Encore une fois : je dois travailler !

- Continue et je crame ton sac.

Oui, Harry devait le convaincre qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir, ou au moins cesser de passer sa nuit hors du dortoir. Sauf que malheureusement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de faire son devoir de Métamorphose et que McGonagall ne lui avait accordé un délai que parce qu'il était directement venu la voir le matin même dans la Grande Salle. Le résultat était qu'il avait emmené son sac avec lui, décidant que, vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien de spécial à faire, il profiterait de l'occasion pour achever son parchemin.

Mais à peine rentré, il s'était retrouvé envoyé dans le lit, Malefoy n'ayant pas du tout l'air d'apprécier de le voir arriver avec un moyen d'occupation pour le moins essentiel à sa réussite scolaire. Là, il se retrouvait sans haut, étalé sur le ventre, Malefoy sur lui et incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit.

- On ne fait jamais rien, lâcha Harry en tentant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Dis-moi ce que cela coûterait que j'en profite pour terminer mes devoirs ?

- Tu n'as qu'à mieux t'organiser, répondit sèchement le blond en passant ses mains sous ses bras pour le refaire tomber à plat ventre.

- Mais tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy !

- Et crois-moi, c'est réciproque.

Il avait sa baguette hors de portée, incapable de pourvoir repousser le Serpentard qui semblait le prendre pour un fauteuil. S'il n'arrivait même pas le convaincre à travailler, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour arrêter de découcher. Dans un profond soupir il serra les draps entre ses mains en plongeant sa tête dans les oreillers. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait en acceptant ce marché ? …

Profitant de ce moment là, Malefoy vint de se rallonger sur lui, glissant ses bras sous son ventre pour l'enlacer. Une vraie sangsue.

- Il se trouve que j'ai un problème, dit Harry.

Grand silence, le Serpentard s'en fichait comme de la culotte de Merlin.

- Soyons clair Malefoy, je ne vais plus pouvoir venir dormir ici.

Nouveau silence. Même si c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, Harry avait plus imaginé un lynchage en règle.

- Soyons clair Potter, tu n'as pas intérêt à découcher, lâcha finalement Malefoy très froidement.

Découcher ? C'était une blague ? Aux dernières nouvelles, son vrai lit était dans la tour de Gryffondor, pas ici ! Il était bien plus légitime pour lui de revenir là-bas plutôt que de rester dans la Salle sur Demande !

- Je viens parce que je le veux, rétorqua Harry en tournant la tête pour être certain qu'il l'entende. Si un jour je décide de ne plus venir, tu n'as rien à me dire.

- Mais tu vas laisser tes fesses ici ou je ferais rentrer dans ta cervelle de dégénéré binoclard que c'est à moi de décider, répondit-il.

D'accord, il avait l'impression que le contact n'était pas très bien passé.

- Hermione commence à se douter de quelque chose, si ça continue, elle finira par découvrir avec qui je passe certaines de mes nuits, expliqua-t-il clairement.

- Granger ? lâcha soudain Malefoy en se redressant pour venir croiser son regard, chose assez difficile puisqu'Harry se tordait le cou.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous puisse en connaître une autre, répondit-il. Et au passage, je ne tiens pas plus que toi à ce que ça s'apprenne.

Nouveau moment de silence. Pour le peu qu'il en voyait, Malefoy semblait réfléchir, assez intensément d'ailleurs car il venait de se rasseoir, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et cesser de jouer les crêpes.

- Elle n'aimera pas ce qu'elle…

- C'est à toi de te débrouiller pour que nos affaires restent entre nous, hors de question que tu dormes ailleurs, coupa Malefoy d'un ton froid.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'installer ici et mettre y ma garde robe ! rétorqua Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi buté. Je…

- Ne le fais surtout pas, la quasi-totalité de ce que tu portes est bon à brûler, marmonna le Serpentard.

Bien, vraiment très bien. Lui parlait d'un potentiel problème et Malefoy s'attardait sur ses vêtements. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, il n'y avait strictement rien à redire là-dessus.

- Je ne viendrai pas vendredi, décréta Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Malefoy pour savoir de quelle manière il le regardait à présent. Et ce n'était pas du tout justifier. Il savait très bien que le Serpentard ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'ébruite, il se souvenait encore de sa réaction en voyant Kate rentrer dans sa salle de retenue. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord.

- Il faut que tu viennes, répondit le blond.

- Mais je ne suis pas ton ours en peluche, Malefoy ! Dis-moi la date de ton anniversaire et je t'en offre un ! hurla Harry en frappant ses poings sur le matelas.

- Garde-la, je n'ai jamais aimé ces choses, marmonna ce dernier.

- Et bien lâche-moi ! Dans tous les sens du terme !

- Mais arrête de crier !

Harry avait une impression de déjà vécu. S'ils tournaient en rond dans la conversation, il ne risquait pas de gagner grand-chose de cette soirée. Inspirant profondément, Harry tenta de se calmer, oubliant un instant les deux problèmes qu'il avait sur le dos à savoir son devoir de métamorphose et Hermione… à rajouter aussi physiquement Malefoy mais ça c'était autre chose.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins m'asseoir car à ce rythme je vais finir étouffer, lança-t-il en se tordant un peu plus pour croiser le regard du Serpentard.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter, le fixant comme s'il avait attrapé la variole du dragon. Puis, ramenant ses yeux entre ses jambes, il inclina légèrement la tête avant de saisir la baguette d'Harry qui dépassait de l'une de ses poches. Ce fut seulement après l'avoir lancée à travers la pièce qu'il se décala, lui permettant de remonter et ses jambes ainsi que pivoter. Mais à peine assis contre le montant du lit, Malefoy se rapprocha immédiatement, écartant les jambes pour se mettre sur ses cuisses.

Harry commençait à désespérer.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'Hermione découvre pour nous deux ? demanda-t-il dans un profond soupir.

- A moins que tu ne lui dises ou bien que Colden se mette à parler, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, elle ne saura rien, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Mais mon lit reste vide, si je n'y suis pas elle fera tout pour comprendre ce que je lui cache depuis que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Et même si je ne le veux pas, elle aura entièrement raison de le faire.

- Continue et tu vas presque me faire pleurer, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'écouter.

- Je pourrais venir quelques heures mais certainement pas dormir, tenta Harry pour faire un compromis. Sans compter que j'ai toujours ma Métamorphose à terminer.

Drago le dévisagea en essayant de garder le plus grand calme. Potter ne semblait pas avoir compris la simple nuance qu'il refusait de le voir quitter cette salle. Alors oui, il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s'ébruite mais non, il n'allait pas le laisser partir et supprimer le peu de choses concrètes que Drago était parvenu à installer. Il l'avait, c'était tout ce qui comptait et le fait qu'il venait dormir à côté de lui en était la preuve.

Quant au devoir, il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Là, c'était juste de l'égoïsme, rien de plus. Mais Potter semblait être inflexible. Leur marché n'avait durée qu'une petite semaine et voilà que désormais il s'effritait sans le moindre problème. Il y avait de quoi être en colère et c'était ce que Drago tenta plus ou moins de contrôler.

- Une nuit, dit-il.

- Pardon ? rétorqua Potter qui ne semblait pas avoir suivi.

- Au lieu de passer deux nuits par semaine ici tu viendras seulement une fois.

C'était un bon compromis. Il perdait peut être un jour mais Potter viendrait tout de même finir dans l'état le plus vulnérable qui soit dans le même lit que lui.

- Non, Malefoy, tu ne sembles pas avoir compris que c'est justement la nuit le pro…

- Et toi tu n'as pas compris que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! rétorqua sèchement Drago en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Potter sur les montants. Tu viens et c'est tout.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, comme abattu qu'il ne puisse pas imposer son point de vu mais Drago s'en fichait parfaitement. Il allait garder la situation en main quoiqu'il en coute. Se rapprochant, il appuya son front contre celui de Potter qui recula immédiatement, frappant contre le montant.

- Tu n'as qu'à mentir, ça m'est égal, murmura-t-il. Mais tu dois venir.

- Moi je n'ai jamais obéi aux ordres, l'informa Potter.

- Et bien c'est une bonne occasion pour changer d'attitude, tempéra Drago en haussant les épaules avant de remuer légèrement les hanches pour se rapprocher, ramenant ses genoux au niveau du bassin de Potter.

S'il partait, Drago pouvait dire adieu au peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait, se retrouvant aussi misérable que cette pauvre cruche de Colden. Même s'il était sûr de ne pas s'apitoyer, il était certain de le vivre comme un cuisant échec.

Approchant ses lèvres, il les laissa frôler celles de Potter, gardant les paupières ouvertes pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué au problème, un simple mensonge suffisait et au point où il en était, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait offenser ses amis. Il n'avait qu'à inventer une fille ou bien une dépression qui l'obligeait à quitter au moins une fois par semaine son dortoir. Potter réfléchissait trop pour rien… ce qui mettait en évidence son incapacité à utiliser correctement le peu de cerveau qu'il avait.

Attrapant la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier, il eut une légère envie de l'insulter pour au moins le faire réagir mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Faisons un marché, décréta Drago en arrêtant de mordiller sa lèvre. Je te laisse faire ton devoir de Métamorphose et tu reviens encore une fois cette semaine.

- Malefoy, je vais te faire un compliment mais ne le prends pas positivement. Tu es le stéréotype du blond incapable de saisir ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre.

- Mais je suis tout de même en train de te faire une proposition, rétorqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Au moins, tu pourras travailler. Tu fais ton devoir, tu reviens lorsque je te le dirai et ensuite nous mettons notre nouveau système d'une nuit par semaine en place.

- Je n'ai pas accepté, lâcha Potter en le dévisageant abasourdi.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, répondit-il simplement.

Il se tapa la tête contre le montant du lit, comme si cela allait convaincre Drago de changer d'avis.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il.

En fait, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans l'immédiat. Il devait rendre son parchemin demain avant le début des cours et devait se résigner à cette solution. Peu importe comment il s'y prendrait, il devrait tenter de mettre un plan au point pour que Malefoy cesse de vouloir l'avoir dans son lit.

Face à sa réponse, le Serpentard quitta ses cuisses, lui permettant de rejoindre le bord du lit. Mais il fut bien vite stopper par Malefoy qui le rattrapa, le saisissant par la ceinture pour l'empêcher de se lever. Harry commençait à douter qu'il se soit bien compris.

- Si je dois travailler, je dois me lever et…

- Tu restes assis et fais ton devoir ici, lâcha Malefoy qui récupérait sa baguette coincée sous le matelas avant de la pointer sur le sac pour l'amener jusqu'à eux.

- Mais je ne vais pas écrire sur les draps et …

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi propre, fit remarquer le Serpentard visiblement très intéressé par la remarque.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était infernal et impossible à comprendre. Dès qu'il croyait avoir réussi à faire un marché, Malefoy trouvait la faille. C'était certes très avantageant pour lui mais Harry commençait à se lasser de ne pas pouvoir mener sa vie telle qu'il l'entendait. Reculant, il croisa ses jambes tout en sortant de son parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Il l'avait déjà fait très souvent, ce qui le gênait le plus était de savoir Malefoy qui le guettait.

- Bon, dis-moi comment veux-tu que j'écrive correctement ? lâcha soudain Harry en sentant que le dit Serpentard passait ses bras autour de son ventre et posait son menton sur épaule pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

- Je ne compte pas bouger, rétorqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le dérangeait. Décidant de passer à nouveau outre pour le bien être de sa scolarité, Harry relut en travers ce qu'il avait déjà écrit, fronçant parfois les sourcils en parcourant une phrase dont il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rédigé. Il ne lui restait presque rien à faire, une simple conclusion et il pourrait définitivement s'en débarrasser.

- Tu as écrit : « la suggestion du prêcheur » ou bien « la supposition du gâcheur » ? demanda la voix de Malefoy à son oreille, le faisant sursauter et traverser la moitié de son parchemin de sa plume.

- « La suppression de la valeur », rétorqua Harry après avoir juré et pris la baguette du Serpentard de ses mains pour nettoyer le carnage.

- Ah oui, en penchant la tête on peut sans doute réussir à comprendre, marmonna Malefoy en inclinant son visage.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé le moindre commentaire !

- Baisse ça, tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un, répondit-t-il en récupérant sa baguette.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour frapper Malefoy s'il le voulait. Ce dernier avait tendance à oublier qu'il se fichait bien d'utiliser la magie lorsqu'il était question de le faire taire. Si Harry n'avait pas du tout aimé l'idée de faire son devoir assis sur le lit, c'était justement parce qu'il avait été certain que Malefoy ne se serait pas gêné pour faire des commentaires. Là, il était servi, sans compter que maintenant qu'il avait parlé, le blond semblait avoir trouvé un autre moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique, mordillant la peau de son cou.

Ce fut avec un réel intérêt qu'Harry observa la pointe de sa plume en se demandant si elle pourrait pénétrer assez profondément dans la boîte crânienne de Malefoy. Mais il abandonna bien vite le projet, préférant achever au plus vite son devoir et ainsi se débarrasser du Serpentard.

Il parvint enfin à rouler son parchemin au bout de trente minutes, période durant laquelle Malefoy s'était lassé de le considérer comme un encas et avait simplement posé son front sur son épaule. Harry en était plutôt heureux, il n'avait pas faits d'autres commentaires désobligeants, juste parfois soupiré un peu fort à son oreille, signe qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait. Mais ce fut seulement après avoir tendu les bras pour récupérer son sac et mettre son devoir dedans qu'Harry se mit à réfléchir.

Le Serpentard ne s'agrippait plus à lui, il avait juste les avant-bras passé autour de sa taille. Il semblait s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Harry ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et ce depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Malefoy ?

Le silence qui suivit fut la réponse qu'il attendait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de très passionnant à regarder quelqu'un travailler mais il aurait cru que Malefoy aurait profité de sa jubilation intérieure de le torturer par la suite pour rester éveiller.

- Eh, réveille-toi ! lança Harry en remuant l'épaule.

Malefoy n'avait semblé paru avoir un sommeil de plomb, mais là, il ne bougea pas de lui-même, glissant juste sur le matelas. Attrapant ses poignets, Harry les retira de sa taille et pivota.

Pour le coup qu'il lui avait fait, le Gryffondor aurait très bien pu remettre les draps sur lui et juste partir afin de regagner son véritable lit. Il aurait gagné sur les deux tableaux et aurait été certain de ne recevoir aucun remontrance de Malefoy au moins jusqu'au lendemain en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il aurait pu mais soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Retirant ses lunettes, il les mit dans son sac avant de poser ce dernier aux pieds du lit et de s'y allonger, remontant les couvertures sur eux après avoir tiré les oreillers pour les descendre à leur niveau. Tournant la tête vers Malefoy qui avait juste légèrement bougé pour se recaler, Harry se rapprocha un peu, s'arrêtant lorsque son front toucha celui du blond.

A ce rythme là, Harry était certain de finir au pilori si Hermione venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il se sentait assez mal.

- Tu sais, qu'en tu veux me mentir, évite de comploter avec Ron, dit Hermione.

Au matin, il avait dû quitter en vitesse la Salle sur Demande, laissant de nouveau un Malefoy rouspéter et l'insulter. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour le réveil mais Harry s'était résolu à ce comportement de la part du Serpentard. Mais il était arrivé la bouche en cœur dans la salle commune, tombant sur une Hermione assez perplexe de le voir entrer et non sortir de la tour. La seule chose qu'Harry avait trouvée à faire fut de lui sourire et passer devant elle en coup de vent, jurant sur sa stupidité. Vu les heures où il se déplaçait dans le château, il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre sa cape.

Il avait réussi à l'éviter toute la matinée, restant tout à fait silencieux même vis-à-vis de Ron qui avait fini par se douter que quelque chose clochait. Harry avait également dû se mettre à l'écart de Malefoy et ça, c'était un peu comme essayer de se séparer de sa propre ombre. Une chose extrêmement difficile surtout lorsqu'il avait senti le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione sur lui durant toute la durée du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A peine la cloche sonnée qu'il avait déguerpi en direction des cuisines, sentant très bien que s'il allait s'asseoir sagement dans la Grande Salle, il en prendrait pour son grade. Sauf qu'Hermione avait fini par le rattraper, s'asseyant à côté de lui en Potions. Jusque là, pas de réels problèmes, juste un regard glacial de la part de Malefoy qui semblait être offensé de voir ainsi son tabouret être la propriété d'une personne qu'il détestait.

- Je ne te mens pas, répondit Harry à mi-voix en dosant ses produis.

- Non, tu omets juste de me dire la vérité ce qui peut s'apparenter assez facilement à du mensonge, reformula Hermione. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup reparlé depuis l'avertissement sans fondement que tu m'as donné sur Kate.

Harry leva rapidement les yeux pour vérifier que cette dernière ne risquait pas de les entendre. Elle était au premier rang à côté de Dean, trop occupée à travailler qu'à pouvoir les écouter.

- Tu ne dors pas dans le dortoir ?

La question sonnait comme une telle évidence qu'Harry ne savait pas très bien s'il valait mieux nier ou bien dire simplement la vérité.

- Avec qui es-tu ?

Sur le coup, Harry laissa son regard se tourner vers elle. La question la plus logique aurait été de savoir où il allait en premier lieu ou bien ce qu'il faisait. Là, Hermione sautait beaucoup d'étapes afin d'aller directement à l'essentiel.

- Personne, et de toute façon, ça va s'arrêter, répondit-il en reprenant ses fioles.

Et il était sérieux. Même si au fond, dormir avec Malefoy ne le gênait pas, il y avait bien trop de problèmes qui risquaient de naître si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre. En tout premier lieu il serait certain de se faire tuer par le Serpentard. Rien de très charmant.

- Hermione, je t'assure que je ne fais rien de dangereux et je vais arrêter, promit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Fais-moi confiance.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, prenant ses fioles avant de se diriger vers la table où Rogue avait disposé deux ingrédients qu'aucun n'élève n'était censé pourvoir se fournir par lui-même. Harry savait qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une courte pause, mais il allait la saisir sans broncher. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il crut avant de voir apparaître quelqu'un à coté de lui.

- Malefoy, je tente déjà de régler quelques petits désagréments, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes me suivre en Potions, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

- Je n'aime pas du tout lorsque l'on me fuit Potter, il y a une sensation très désagréable qui me donne l'envie d'enfoncer ta tête dans ton chaudron, répondit-il en lui prenant la délicate bouteille de cristal qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Et bien fais-le et même Rogue ne pourra pas te défendre, lâcha Harry en lui offrant un sourire jaune.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il ne cacha pas son soulagement en voyant qu'Hermione était plus préoccupée par son chaudron que par la compagnie qu'il avait en ce moment.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, viens ce soir dans ma salle de retenue, poursuivit Malefoy en lui remettant dans la bouteille dans ses mains vides après avoir pris quelques gouttes de son contenu dans une pipette.

- Pardon ? répliqua aussitôt Harry abasourdi par la demande.

- Tu viens et comme cela on pourra aller directement dans la Salle sur Demande après, expliqua ce dernier.

Non, non et non ! Malefoy allait le faire devenir chèvre.

- Je ne peux pas venir, encore moins deux soirs de suite, articula-t-il en faisant bien attention de baisser encore d'un ton.

- Il s'agit de ma dernière retenue, je vais avoir besoin de compagnie, se défendit Malefoy.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans moi avant !

- Sauf que tu m'as fait une promesse hier soir et je sais très bien que les Gryffondors et Serpentards partagent la même optique lorsqu'il est question de rester fidèle à ses principes, fit-il remarquer en remuant sa fiole.

- Mais demande-moi un autre jour !

- Non.

Il l'avait dit le plus simplement du monde, se tournant vers lui comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente. Et Harry en devenait exaspéré de le voir agir comme si tout au monde lui appartenait. Il n'était pas à sa libre disposition et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait accepté de passer certaines nuits avec lui qu'il devait croire le contraire. Ce type ne savait absolument pas se préoccuper de la situation actuelle, comme si tout tournait autour de lui et que le reste n'était que des dommages collatéraux tout à fait aptes à être ignorés.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas. Concrètement, Harry aurait bien pu passer le reste de sa scolarité dans le lit de Malefoy qu'il n'en aurait pas fait un drame vu que le pire était vraisemblablement passé. Il n'aimait surtout pas qu'il insiste tant, encore plus en cours.

- A quelle heure ? demanda-t-il finalement en considérant que maintenant qu'Hermione savait qu'il découchait, il pourrait au moins profiter de cette longue soirée pour convaincre le Serpentard de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- A vingt heures, mes heures de retenue sont décalées, répondit Malefoy en récupérant ses affaires avant de se retourner.

En ne le voyant pas bouger, Harry se demanda sur ce qu'il pouvait bien encore lui vouloir mais saisit bien vite que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais plutôt de la personne qui faisait la queue pour accéder à la table.

- Oh, une poufiasse en liberté, marmonna Malefoy en saluant d'un signe de la tête Kate avant de rejoindre sa place.

Fixant la jeune fille du regard, Harry s'aperçut sans peine du regard glaciale qu'elle accorda au Serpentard avant de revenir sur lui. Et il se détourna aussitôt, se dépêchant de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de tenter de reprendre une discussion avec lui. Harry n'appréciait peut être pas la manière dont Malefoy se comportait avec elle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire ami-ami avec Kate même s'il ne saisissait toujours pas pour quelles raisons il y avait autant de rancœur entre ces deux là.

Retournant à sa table, il fut presque heureux de revenir à côtés d'Hermione, lui accordant un véritable sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'y avait alors aucun mensonge dans son comportement, il préférait nettement subir des remontrances plutôt qu'user d'un masque cachant la colère qui pouvait sans peine éclore si Kate en venait à lui parler.

Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu sais, Hermione, même si tu écris au Ministre, rien ne va changer, marmonna Ron en coupant son rôti.

- Ce n'est certainement pas en restant les bras croisés que leur situation s'améliora, rétorqua celle-ci en frappant du point sur la table.

- Moi je crois surtout qu'ils ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter, ajouta Seamus alors que Neville approuvait.

- Le Ministère de régulation des Créatures Magiques ne chasse pas les Mangemorts à ce que je sache, fit remarquer Hermione. Les elfes ont droit à un salaire !

- Mais le Ministre de la Magie ne risque pas prendre ton courrier comme prioritaire, rajouta Harry.

Oublié le moment des remontrances, par un miracle quelconque qui pouvait malheureusement être désormais perçu comme une malédiction, la SALE était de nouveau à l'ordre du jour. D'habitude, ils l'écoutaient tous d'une oreille distraite en hochant parfois la tête mais cette fois-ci au vu de l'idée qu'elle proposait, ils étaient tous d'accord pour la ramener à la réalité. Ils étaient en guerre et le sort des elfes de maison n'intéressaient pas grand monde, voire personne. Les deux situations mises ensemble, il était clair qu'elle ne ferait que perdre son temps à rédiger d'immenses rouleaux de parchemin qui finirait dès les premières lignes de lecture dans les flammes.

- Tu sais, que tu t'en occupes tant, c'est bien mais tu devrais peut être reporté ton énergie sur un autre sujet, proposa Neville en se servant dans les plats. Seulement pour un moment, le temps que la situation redevienne plus favorable.

- Que ce soit maintenait ou dans dix ans, si personne ne tape du poing, rien ne serra fait pour les elfes ! lâcha-t-elle fermement. Ron, je suis certain que ton père pourrait en glisser un mot à…

- Ne me mêle pas dans cette histoire, intervint-il. Porter tes badges, je veux bien, mais je ne mettrai sûrement pas la position de papa au sein du Ministère en péril parce qu'il semblerait s'inquiéter davantage à d'elfes qu'à son travail.

- Ronald !

- Mais je peux t'aider à cuisiner des gâteaux pour récolter des fonds si tu veux, proposa-t-il en échange.

Harry esquissa un sourire en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une situation d'urgence, lança-t-elle désespérée.

- Pas plus qu'il y a trois ans, marmonna Dean à sa gauche en se penchant à son oreille obligeant ainsi Harry à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- La SALE existe seulement depuis trois ans ? demanda Kate qui était en face de ce premier.

Là, le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry glissa. Il pouvait certes l'empêcher de discuter directement avec lui mais il ne pouvait sûrement pas lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe.

- Oui, répondit-il à contre cœur, prenant sa coupe avant de la vider d'un trait.

- Harry est un adepte de la première heure, plaisanta Dean.

- Vraiment ?

Le faisait-elle exprès ? A son visage, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à lui parler mais il semblait que Kate ne veuille pas prendre en compte ce détail.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il rapidement en espérant que ce serait suffisant

- Je-je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant du sort des elfes, dit-elle.

Ah oui ? Etrangement, Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Si elle en savait autant sur sa famille, il était clair que cela ne lui avait pas été bien difficile de connaître tout de ses activités à Poudlard. Feindre l'ignorance pour qu'il lui adresse la parole était une bien mauvaise tactique.

- Mais tu ne comptes pas ai-aider Hermione ? interrogea-t-elle apparemment perplexe.

Sentant le regard de Dean sur lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre, Hermione et Ron trop occupés à débattre pour voir qu'il aurait bien aimé d'une diversion afin de plus avoir à regarder Kate.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Drago avait enfoncé sa fourchette dans la table. Il avait juste prévu de manger rapidement et de filer dans sa salle de retenue pour attendre Potter mais voilà, la scène qu'il voyait était à deux doigts de le faire vomir. En apercevant Colden parler si calmement avec le Gryffondor, il ne pouvait que crisper sa main autour du manche de son couvert, essayant de se calmer en constatant que Potter lui répondait. Cette sale petite garce ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il avait gagné le jeu, à croire que cela n'avait pas été suffisamment clair pour elle.

Potter était à lui. Où manquait-il un détail ? Drago savait qu'elle n'était pas bête au point d'avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait vu, et il n'y avait rien de plus éloquent que deux hommes se tripotant dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Là, elle se fichait de lui et cette grognasse ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à son petit manège puéril. Tout était bien trop en évidence pour qu'il ne saisisse pas qu'elle offrait ce spectacle rien que pour lui.

- Dis, pour les problèmes de fuites que l'on a dans notre… commença Blaise.

Drago se leva violemment, affolant en partie les Serpentards l'entourant alors qu'il n'était plus capable de retenir sa colère en la voyant servir les coupes d'une bonne des Gryffondors, finissant avec Potter. Si Colden était décidée de replanter la hache de guerre, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser aller plus loin.

Passant par-dessus le banc, il contourna sa table et celle des Serdaigles avant de remonter l'allée pour arriver derrière le groupe qui l'intéressait.

- Mais vous avez l'air de raconter des choses passionnantes, lâcha-t-il alors que Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan venaient d'éclater de rire.

Il leur fit immédiatement un sourire hypocrite alors qu'ils levaient la tête pour le dévisager. Juste à sa taille, Potter semblait hocher négativement la tête. Il n'était pas là pour lui, du moins pas totalement, et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir refroidi l'ambiance, il reporta son regard sur Colden qui le fixait sans ciller.

- Mais continuez, je viens juste en touriste, dit Drago en les invitant à poursuivre alors qu'il voyait Weasley se lever.

- On peut savoir qui t'a invité Malefoy ? lâcha-t-il.

- Ron, assis-toi, supplia Potter en lui faisant signe de regagner le banc.

- Oui, assis-toi, tu gâches la vue, compléta Drago en s'appuyant sur les épaules de ce dernier.

Il sentit Potter les faire rouler pour qu'il cesse cela mais le blond fit bien en sorte de reposer tout son poids sur lui pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il était ici pour marquer sa possession et il le ferait à merveille.

Mais autour d'eux, ils commençaient à y avoir de vagues murmures, la visite d'un Serpentard à la table des Gryffondors n'étant jamais de bonne augure, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy substituant Harry Potter à un accoudoir. Mais lui n'avait que faire des rumeurs, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était la petite garce de Colden qui pensait encore pouvoir prétendre à récupérer Potter.

C'était lui qui dormait dans le même lit que ce dernier. C'était lui qui n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour le serrer contre lui, mordre sa peau ou bien glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements. C'était lui qui l'attendait sans surprise le soir. Et c'était bien lui qui avait réussi à lui faire jurer de rester encore un soir de plus. A rien de tout cela Colden ne pouvait prétendre.

Prenant la coupe de Potter, il la vidait d'un trait avant de la reposer entre les mains de son propriétaire, léchant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres où des gouttes de jus de citrouille étaient parvenues à se faufiler. Et sous lui, il sentait sans peine que Potter s'était tendu, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'il ait bu son verre. Se penchant légèrement sous les regards haineux des Gryffondors l'entourant, Drago ne quitta pas des yeux Colden qui elle-même ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Retenue, dit-il à mi-voix à l'oreille de Potter.

Il savait que le message était passé même s'il était presque sûr que d'autres l'avaient entendu. Mais ce mot n'avait de signification que pour lui et Potter, personne ne savait la soirée qui allait s'en suivre et ce que Drago prévoyait.

Cessant de s'appuyer sur lui, il salua d'un vague signe de la main toute la tablée avant de rejoindre les portes de la salle. Il n'avait presque rien fait, mais c'était suffisant pour marquer son territoire, cette Colden venant de se faire humilier. Bien entendu, le manège n'avait été compris qu'entre elle et lui, les autres n'étant que des spectateurs ignares, Potter compris pour ce qui était de ce côté de la partie.

Maintenant, il allait faire en sorte que le Gryffondor oublie définitivement jusqu'à l'existence de cette fille. S'il ne lui répondait pas, elle n'aurait même plus la prétention de croire qu'elle pouvait exister d'une quelconque manière à ses yeux. Il ne partagerait Potter avec personne et au diable sa retenue, il n'y ferait que ses heures de présences en s'occupant en parallèle de celui-ci. C'était un plan d'une simplicité effarante, et dont il ne risquait pas de se défaire. Colden venait de le pousser à bout et il se chargerait personnellement de la réduire à néant. Jamais il…

Drago cessa de marcher vite, pris de vertiges. Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme si quelque chose compressait son cœur et lui révulsait l'estomac. Devant lui, il avait l'impression que le couloir se mettait à tourner, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber alors portait sa main sur son visage. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, il sentait de la sueur sous ses doigts et ce fut lorsqu'il commença à glisser contre le mur que sa respiration se mit à s'emballer. Il n'était pas bien du tout, se sentant à deux doigts de vomir et personne n'était dans le couloir. Absolument personne…

Tentant de trouver sa baguette, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir glisser sa main dans sa poche, levant le menton en fermant les yeux alors que sa vue se brouillait. Il avait mal à la poitrine et sa main tremblait, lâchant sa baguette. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Drago n'arriva cependant pas à dire quoique ce soit pour appeler à l'aide, son vertige s'amplifiant. Bon sang que quelqu'un vienne !

Mais rien, absolument rien durant lesquelles minutes qui suivirent, Drago parvenant à peine à articuler. Le couloir était vide, sans personne ni tableau, le pire endroit pour faire un malaise. Malaise qui prit bien vite fin lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, de vagues bruits de pas résonnant à quelques mètres de là.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait la boucheuse pâteuse, comme s'il venait de courir sur des kilomètres et qu'il n'avait plus assez de salive dans sa bouche pour avoir l'impression d'être hydraté. Inclinant la tête, Drago se stoppa soudain en sentant une douleur lancinante lui traverser le crâne.

Il se souvenait. D'abord la Grande Salle avec Potter et Colden, puis son malaise. Quelque chose de vraiment trop soudain pour être considéré comme normal sans compter qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de spécial pour en arriver là. Mais il n'était plus dans le couloir, il le sentait. Cependant, ce n'était pas normal. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas, quelqu'un avait de dû le trouver. Mais il n'était pas allongé, juste assis et tremblant.

Se forçant à ouvrir les paupières, il déglutit difficilement tout en levant le menton, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite où il était. Une salle, une immense salle. Une salle qu'il connaissait car il y avait passé de nombreuses soirées depuis plusieurs mois. Mais il n'avait rien à faire ici, surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voulant se lever, il ne parvint à faire aucun geste, ses bras refusant d'obéir en restant coller le long des barreaux de la chaise alors que ses jambes ne se fléchissaient pas.

Ce fut en restant clouer ici qu'il baissa les yeux, cherchant une raison à ce qu'il se passait. Malaise et maintenant ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Mais Drago fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus sa cape et encore moins sa chemise, son pantalon ouvert lui descendant sur les cuisses. Là, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et les douleurs perçant dans son crâne s'estomper alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il n'avait pas été aidé. Absolument pas. Si quelqu'un l'avait ramassé dans le couloir, il l'aurait immédiatement amené à l'infirmerie mais il se retrouvait dans une salle isolée, assis sans avoir la possibilité de bouger et ses vêtements en grande partie retirés. Il avait du mal à garder une respiration correcte. Tout cela n'était absolument pas logique, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas logique si… Drago laissa son regard se planter dans le sol en entendant un bruit derrière lui.

- Salut.

Oui, ça devenait logique s'il n'avait pas fait un malaise mais avait avalé une potion et Colden semblait ne pas particulièrement s'inquiéter de son sort en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? parvint-il à articuler en tentant de se relever à nouveau.

Mais il arriva seulement à ressentir de nouveau les douleurs qui lui percèrent le crâne, l'obligeant à crisper la mâchoire pour contrôler sa respiration.

- Je m'occupe de toi, dit-elle.

Relevant les yeux vers elle, ce fut seulement à ce moment que Drago constata qu'elle était aussi habillée que lui : ses cheveux détachés, la chemise retirée et sa jupe descendant sur sa taille. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'elle n'écarte les jambes et s'asseye sur ses genoux face à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit son sourire qu'il reprit bien vite conscience.

- Libère-moi ! hurla-t-il.

- Non, nous n'avons même pas commencé à nous amuser, répondit-elle.

- Je te dis de me…

Drago cessa de hurler, retenant le cri qui monta à ses lèvres lorsque la douleur sembla prendre une brusque intensité. Qu'est-ce que cette fille était en train de lui faire ? Se concentrant pour ignorer sa tête qui était à deux doigts d'exploser, il ne put cependant pas garder tout son calme en la sentant l'embrasser.

Drago avait dû louper une étape, là, il n'y comprenait plus rien, mais vraiment rien. Depuis quand Colden fantasmait-elle pour le ligoter sur une chaise et le déshabiller ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela, mais alors aucun !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il abasourdi.

- Oh, mais tu es si innocent que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un baiser ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus de trace de la pauvre fille se faisant martyriser ou bien ayant une peine de cœur, Drago reconnaissait sans peine le ton glacial et le regard qu'elle lui servait.

- Je… je pensais que tu voulais Potter, dit-il totalement perdu.

- Parce que tu crois que je le fais pour tes beaux yeux ? lâcha Colden en riant à moitié. J'élimine les nuisances, c'est tout.

Cinglée, elle était totalement folle. Pour le coup, Drago admettait qu'il avait totalement sous-estimé cette fille.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ça ne te ramènera pas Potter, lança-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux alors que cette dernière remuait légèrement pour se rapprocher, appuyant ses seins contre la poitrine de Drago.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, dit-elle en perdant son sourire. Tu n'es qu'un microbe incapable de crever lorsqu'il le faut et je peux t'assurer que je n'aurai pas été obligé de faire cela si tu étais resté bien sagement loin d'Harry.

- Je fais ce que je veux, à force j'avais espéré que tu le comprennes, répondit-il en tentant en vain de se reculer au fond de la chaise bien qu'il y soit déjà afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Et tu es particulièrement dur à éliminer, compléta celle-ci en récupérant un sourire peu enviable. Tu aurais eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir te briser la nuque lors de ton match de Quidditch que tout aurait été bien plus simple.

Drago mit un moment à assimiler l'information et la resituer. Mais, durant cette année, il n'y avait eu qu'un match où il avait frôlé la mort de peu et il laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir de stupeur.

- C'est toi qui a brisé mon balai… marmonna-t-il sans vouloir y croire.

- Relativement facile puisque tout le monde regardait ailleurs, j'ai tendance à vouloir supprimer ceux qui me gêne avant qu'ils ne se révèlent être de véritables nuisances, dit Colden en acquiesçant. Romilda s'est calmée après sa chute dans les escaliers mais Harry t'a récupéré trop tôt.

C'était une blague…. Drago voulait s'en convaincre. Faire des sales tours et des coups bas, il en était habitué et n'avait eu aucun remord à utiliser les mêmes moyens pour s'approprier Potter. Mais aller jusqu'à essayer de le tuer, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui apparaissait comme une évidence à Drago.

- Tu es cinglée, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non.

Elle l'avait dit simplement mais suffisamment pas assez pour le convaincre. Drago l'avait mal jugée, mais alors extrêmement mal. S'il avait su qu'elle avait un tel grain, il aurait écouté Blaise et aurait pris ses distances.

- Mais tu fais ça pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Harry.

Elle l'avait dit en souriant, son ton laissant sans peine voir toute la foi qu'elle avait en ses paroles. Jamais encore, Drago n'avait eu à faire à ce genre de personne, il en était totalement abasourdi. Il pouvait faire à de nombreuses situations mais là, il était dépassé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas…, dit-il.

- Si, je le connais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire vraiment heureux sur le visage.

Colden avait un plomb qui avait sauté, il espérait que ce soit cette solution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de lui ? rétorqua-t-il en essayant de se reprendre. Ce que tu as lu dans les journaux ? Dans ses pseudos biographie écrites alors qu'il portait encore des couches ? Tu ne sais absolument rien de lui.

- Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, répondit-elle.

C'était candide. Il n'y avait pas plus puéril comme réponse et Drago s'en rendait tellement compte qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'en sentir irriter.

- Non, Potter n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Il n'y a rien de gentil à trimballer ses soi-disant amis alors qu'il est à deux doigts de se faire tuer et à ne penser qu'à lui lorsque le monde entier ne tourne pas rond. J'ai beau surnommer Potter « un petit Saint », j'ai grâce à toi pu constater que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, encore moins lorsqu'il t'a indiquée de venir dans cette même salle il y a des jours.

- C'est toi qui ne sais rien, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans sa cervelle ? Drago ne savait plus s'il devait être surpris ou en colère à tel point la situation était absurde.

- Il ne t'aime pas ! lança-t-il. Il te déteste parce que tu lui as menti et fouillé dans sa vie comme une…

- Tout est de ta faute, coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait perdu son sourire d'enfant et Colden le fixait à présent froidement se rapprochant pour coller son front contre le sien. Rien à voir lorsqu'il le faisait avec Potter, là, c'était bien plus oppressant.

- C'est à cause de toi, dit-elle. Tout est de ta faute.

Il ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

- Tu vois, je te connais, continua Colden. Je te connais même très bien. Tu es un véritable livre ouvert et c'est tellement facile de savoir ton comportement que s'en devient presque drôle.

- Tu ne sais rien de…

- Au bien sûr que si, dit-elle en riant. J'ai mis la potion dans le verre d'Harry, pas dans le tien. Je savais que tu viendrais rouler des muscles et lui retirer tout ce que j'avais bien pu faire à son attention. Tu es si facile à comprendre avec ton misérable sens de l'honneur et ton orgueil vaseux.

Drago n'y croyait pas un instant. Elle ne savait rien de lui et elle avait beau faire croire qu'elle avait prévu tout à l'avance, il refusait d'y croire. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser continuer à parler avec Potter puis s'occuper de lui plus tard. Elle ne disait que des mensonges pour l'embrouiller, absolument rien d'autre. Et peu importe, tout ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucun sens.

- Tu auras beau essayer de m'effrayer, Potter ne reviendra pas avec toi, dit-il en tenant son regard. Encore moins si tu essayes de me tuer à nouveau.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Te tuer ? Non, tu as raison ça ne servirait à rien, concéda-t-elle en s'écartant de quelques centimètres pour hocher la tête. Mais tu vois, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je ne laisserai personne d'autre le toucher, encore moins un petit merdeux dans ton genre.

Il n'aimait pas son sourire, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié d'ailleurs mais là Colden l'effrayait vraiment. Et il avait beau lui tenir tête, il se savait en position de faiblesse, incapable de se défendre et encore à moitié assommé par les effets de la potion.

- Et quoi alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux m'attacher et attendre que le temps pa…

- Je vais m'amuser, je l'ai déjà dit.

Elle s'était de nouveau rapprocher, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Elles étaient froides, glaciales et sans aucune sincérité.

- Tu m'as fait du mal, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de son oreille. Et tu vois, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit pire pour toi.

Drago resta muet, calmant sa respiration alors qu'il tentait de tirer ses bras du long de l'assisse mais rien ne bougea.

- Moi je vais bien rire mais toi, tu n'auras plus rien…

Elle s'écarta du lobe de son oreille pour revenir lui faire un sourire. Colden était heureuse de ce qu'elle lui annonçait, une joie tellement innocente qui en paniquait Drago.

Mais elle ne sortit pas sa baguette, faisant juste un signe de tête vers l'horloge à sa droite. Drago eut à peine le temps de tourner ses yeux dans cette direction qu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Un espoir qui se réduit à néant lorsqu'elle se mit à l'embrasser, l'enlaçant de manière bien moins sage que précédemment.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures et il était dans sa salle de retenue. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures alors qu'il entendait les pas se rapprocher et que ses mains se mettaient à bouger contre sa volonté. Drago ne maitrisait rien, absolument rien. Et lorsqu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle, une douleur aigüe lui perçait le crâne l'empêchant de se défaire de cette emprise invisible qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi.

Il aurait tout donné, vraiment tout pour retirer ses mains de sous la jupe de Colden. Il aurait presque été jusqu'à vider le contenu entier de son coffre pour cesser de répondre au baiser qu'elle lui donnait et se précipiter pour verrouiller la porte. Mais il ne parvenait à rien, n'y à arrêter les caresses le long de ses cuisses et encore moins à empêcher son corps de bouger. Sa tête lui faisait mal, terriblement mal plus il se concentrait pour que cela cesse. Il devait arrêter ! Il ne le voulait pas, pas du tout ! Et les pas devaient absolument cesser, il était prêt à tout pour que cette porte reste fermée. Il donnerait n'importe quoi !

Mais ses lèvres quittaient celles de Colden, descendant le long de son cou alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses fesses, l'amenant encore un peu plus vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il devait arrêter. Absolument ! Mais dès qu'il y pensait la douleur lui perçait le crâne et Drago entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec désolation.

- Malefoy, j'ai deux mots à te dire sur le petit cinéma que tu viens de…

Potter s'était tu. Il avait cessé de parler et d'avancer et lui continuait d'enlacer Colden, quittant la peau de son cou pour mieux reprendre ses lèvres. Mais elle se recula au bout de quelques secondes, se tournant vers la porte alors que lui glissait sur son cou.

- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, pas un mot de plus et Drago tourna alors lui aussi la tête vers Potter. Il les regardait tous deux la bouche ouverte, comme essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il devait lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Drago devait lui hurler de se détourner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, absolument rien.

Potter avait détourné son regard, le posant uniquement sur lui et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de penser. Quelque chose de faux mais qui avait rendu son visage très pâle. Drago devait lui dire que ce n'était que des mensonges ! Que rien de tout cela n'était vrai ! IL LE DEVAIT !

Mais rien, rien à part un sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il hurlait dans sa tête en luttant contre les douleurs lui perçant le crâne. Potter devait rester, Drago devait à tout prix lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde de cette manière ! Trop d'écœurement, de haine mais aussi de froideur alors que son visage n'avait plus aucun sourire ni même mouvement de muscles. Potter restait à le regarder et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que lui sourire. Il refusait cela ! Il ne voulait pas serrer Colden contre lui et laisser ses mains caresser le bas de ses reins ! Tout ce qui comptait était que Potter détourne les yeux et oublie, rien de plus. Drago était prêt à tout pour le lui dire !

Mais il était incapable de prononcer un mot, gardant ce sourire si vide de sens sur les lèvres alors qu'il voyait sans peine Potter commencer à détourner les yeux, ses mains tremblantes. Non. Ce n'était pas ça… Il avait tout faux ! Mais aucun mot, aucune parole. Bon sang il devait parler ! Drago avait beau le hurler intérieurement, il n'y avait que ce silence qui venait lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais eu mal comme ça, jamais ! Une douleur autre que celles contre lesquelles il luttait depuis le début. Quelque chose se serrait dans sa poitrine, comme oppressé et incapable d'agir. Potter devait rester…

- D'accord, marmonna le brun.

Sa voix était à peine audible, juste ces deux mots prononcé alors qu'il détournait son regard, rattrapant la poignée pour quitter la pièce. IL NE DEVAIT PAS PARTIR ! Il devait rester, peu importe que Colden continue de l'enlacer en souriant aussi, Drago voulait qu'il reste ! Pas son dos, pas l'arrière de sa tête, il voulait voir ses yeux ! Il voulait que Potter reste ici !

Mais rien à faire, sans pouvoir parler, il vit la porte se refermer derrière lui sans un claquement. Il était juste parti, sans colère ni hurlement. Drago aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte ! Il était certain qu'il aurait eu moins mal à la poitrine. IL EN ETAIT CERTAIN ALORS QU'IL REVIENNE !

Peu importe les douleurs dans son crâne, il refusait de se soumettre et lorsqu'il hurla, ce fut à la fois de douleur et de supplication.

- POTTER !

- Ssshut, murmura Colden en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'amener face à elle.

Elle pouvait aller crever !

- HARRY !

Trop mal… il avait bien trop mal et rien ne s'arrangeait alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était bien trop tard pour qu'il l'entende. Il aurait tout donné pour le voir revenir sur ses pas ! Peu importe s'il avait à se rouler dans la boue ou bien perdre tout honneur… ne serait-ce que pour instant savoir qu'il était revenu.

- Lâche-moi…, marmonna-t-il en ses lèvres en retenant à peine les larmes de douleur qui montaient à ses yeux.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, revenant l'embrasser alors que ses mains descendaient pour descendre le long de son ventre.

- Tu ne reviendras pas avec lui, dit-elle en reprenant son sourire enfantin. Et je vais faire en sorte de te détruire.

Pas de pensée, absolument rien… Juste une douleur qui effaçait celles éclatant sa tête. Drago ne parvint qu'à tourner qu'un court instant son regard sur la porte dont la poignée refusait de s'abaisser. Il voulait Potter maintenant plus que jamais…

* * *

><p><strong>Comment Harry a-t-il interprété ce qu'il a vu ? Que fera Drago ? Qui veux -me tuer ?<strong>

*pars en courant en levant les bras au ciel *o* *

Et parce que ça fait un moment que je veux le faire, je salue : la France, la Belgique, le Canada, la Suisse, la Guadeloupe, l'Italie, le Maroc, la Chine, les Pays-Bas, les USA, l'Allemagne et la Nouvelle Calodénie ! :D  
><em>Pour les huits derniers, ça va de 3 à 1 personnes dont c'est très ciblé x)<em>


	31. 30 Hurlements

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Alors que la relation entre Harry et Drago semblait se stabiliser, Kate a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se venger. Parvenant à droguer Drago, elle arrive à faire croire à Harry qu'ils sont ensemble.

**Petits bavardages :** Retard ! :D  
>Les vacances terminées, je suis officiellement en retard. Je dois ce week-end faire un chapitre entier. Au vu de son contenu, je sens que ce sera possible donc normalement si je me tiens à carreau, tout ira bien.<br>Ensuite, au niveau des reviews, je tiens à remercier mes quarante petits lecteurs qui se sont manifestés, majoritairement pour des menaces de mort à mon encontre ou bien envers le personnage de Kate x)

Ensuite, _Mascarade_ est une grande fille qui fête deux anniversaires : la 300ème reviews sur hpf signée par ma chère Banane et la 200ème review sur ff. net par dopchixcmagix.

Bonne lecture parce que je sens que personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je raconte ^o^

* * *

><p>- Par Merlin, il est cinglé ? lâcha Dean se levant brusquement totalement affolé comme tous ceux présents dans la salle commune.<p>

- Ron, va chercher Mcgonagall pour la toile ! déclara rapidement Hermione en se hâtant de courir à la suite d'Harry dans les escaliers.

Pas assez rapide, il avait déjà atteint son dortoir et attraper sa table de chevet qu'il poussa violemment à terre. Harry était en colère. Pire encore, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais senti une pareille rage. La dernière fois, il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore à apprendre des choses qui le révulsaient. Maintenant, il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire le dégoût qui le prenait à la gorge.

En entrant dans la salle de retenue, il s'était juste attendu à retrouver Malefoy en train de lui sourire de manière puérile et avait juste voulu remettre les choses en place. Mais ce qu'il avait vu… rien que d'y penser il frappa dans les montants de son baldaquin, jurant en hurlant. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre, croyant juste à un mauvais rêve mais Malefoy lui avait bel et bien sourit, paradant fièrement face à la scène qu'il avait surpris. Une scène improbable et pourtant tellement vraie. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que partir, tout d'abord trop abasourdi pour dire quoique ce soit de concret mais, dès qu'il avait refermé la porte, son pas s'était accéléré jusqu'à presque courir jusqu'à la salle commune, forçant l'entrer de la toile de Grosse Dame avant que cette dernière n'ait pu totalement lui ouvrir le passage.

Il voulait frapper quelqu'un, juste pour se défouler. Juste pour se décharger de toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.

- Harry ! Arrête ! hurla Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir et attrapant son poignet pour qu'il ne fracasse pas sa lampe par terre.

- Lâche-moi !

Il s'était arraché de son emprise, refrappant de nouveau dans son lit en jurant. Il se sentait humilié, traîné à terre et totalement ridiculisé. Malefoy s'était foutu de lui ! Rien que cela le mettait en colère mais il avait l'impression d'être le pire des abrutis en constatant que lui et Kate étaient de mèche. Il avait été stupide !

- Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! lança Hermione en se mettant devant lui, tentant de le prendre par les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas me calmer ! hurla-t-il en frappant son poing contre le bois qui lui érafla ses articulations. Ce type, je…

Il ne trouva aucun mot préférant hurler pour éviter de directement frapper Hermione qui s'était mise entre lui et son lit pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Il s'était fait avoir, lamentablement avoir. Tout d'abord Kate avec qui il avait crû avoir une nouvelle chance avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait menti et s'était renseignée sur lui. Puis ensuite Malefoy, le parfait petit innocent de l'histoire qui s'était fait passé pour le gentil. Harry avait été aveugle et totalement stupide de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un minimum de sincérité dans le comportement du Serpentard après sept années de haine l'un envers l'autre et la place qu'il avait joué pour envoyer son père à Azkaban.

Il avait été niais et avait commencé à y croire.

Harry se haïssait pour cela. Il s'était fait avoir et n'y avait vu que du feu, comme un enfant candide qui cherchait un peu trop de confort dans sa vie qu'il aurait dû admettre être misérable dès le départ. Un jeu totalement pitoyable dans lequel il était tombé la tête la première sans se poser de question pour redorer l'orgueil de Malefoy qui venait désormais de le détruire totalement. Une réussite flamboyante !

- Je vais le tuer ! lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal pour retenir les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il avait été pitoyable et le savoir était encore pire que l'ignorance. Par deux fois il avait accordé sa confiance, et voilà qu'il récoltait les résultats de sa niaiserie.

- Harry, calme-toi, je t'en prie, répéta Hermione qui avait baissé d'un ton, refusant de s'écarter et se dégageant de ses bras pour attraper son visage.

Il avait été stupide et voir Hermione tenter de le ramener à la raison ne faisait qu'au contraire lui montrer la facilité avec laquelle il s'était fait rouler. Et c'était encore bien plus douloureux que de savoir qu'il avait aimé ce mensonge.

Il avait crû que la mascarade avait pris fin après qu'il ait découvert la vérité sur Kate mais en réalité, ce n'avait été que le sommet de l'iceberg afin qu'il accorde sa confiance à Malefoy. Un piège dans lequel il était tombé avec le pire des ingénuités, se mettant à douter de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il aimait. Les caresses, les baisers, la chaleur… rien ne voulait s'effacer de sa mémoire et il haïssait ses souvenirs qui n'avaient été qu'un jeu de comédie pour le Serpentard. La chute était bien rude de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait berné, allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui et parler des raisons pour lesquelles ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. La réponse était tellement évidente maintenant qu'il en passait pour un abruti.

- Ecoute-moi, murmura Hermione en se remettant devant lui alors qu'il tentait de se détourner. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais si tu pouvais…

- Je me suis fait avoir, voilà ce qu'il y a ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. Je me suis fait avoir et …

Il abattit de nouveau son poing sur le montant de son lit, Hermione s'étant éloignée juste à temps. Elle était inquiète et légèrement paniquée, il n'y avait aucune peine à le voir mais Harry était aveugle, ne voyant rien d'autre que la colère qui lui rongeait l'intérieur, le goût de la trahison et de la tromperie le dégoûtant.

- Je vais le tuer, lâcha-t-il en articulant. Si je le recroisse, je le tue.

- Non, tu ne tueras personne, rétorqua Hermione en le forçant à reculer pour s'asseoir sur le lit plutôt à s'efforcer de le faire s'effondrer. Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et ensuite…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! hurla-t-il.

Rien à dire car en fait il n'y avait jamais rien eu et lui avait au fond commencer à espérer que cette situation singulière pouvait être la solution à ses problèmes. Il s'était monté la tête pour en fin de compte quelque chose d'inexistant et ça, il n'y avait aucun mot pour l'expliquer.

Harry n'arrivait pas à rester en place, il voulait frapper, se défouler, essayer que la douleur qui lui perçait la poitrine soit estompée par le bruit et les blessures qu'il se faisait. Alors, il tentait de se détacher de l'emprise d'Hermione qui ne cessait de vouloir l'entraîner sur le matelas. Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement assis, maintenant, il n'y parviendrait pas. Trop de fois il s'était fait dupé et trop de fois il en avait subi les conséquences, il ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy rire de ce qu'il venait de lui faire, sûrement pas. Et pourtant, il ne se voyait pas aller lui faire payer car cela ne ferait que montrer qu'il n'était qu'un hypocrite à aimer et gémir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec lui. Il ferait que satisfaire encore un peu plus les plaisirs sadiques de ce type dont l'habituelle haine qu'il ressentait à son égard venait de décupler.

- Harry, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, tu peux me le dire, supplia Hermione dont le ton était de plus en plus inquiet. Je t'assure que je ne jugerai pas ni…

Mais il fit un signe négatif de la tête en regardant l'opposer de la pièce jonchée de livres. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle ne savait pas du tout à quel point il était en colère contre lui-même et se dégoûtait.

- Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas détruire votre dortoir alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-elle.

- Je me suis fait avoir, c'est tout.

Il venait de résumer toute son histoire en ces quelques mots, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ses larmes de rage cessent de bien vouloir couler. Il était non seulement idiot mais en plus affligeant.

- Harry…

Elle voulait savoir, et bien soit. Se tournant vers elle, il lâcha d'un trait ce qui n'allait pas et tout ce dont il pouvait se blâmer.

- Kate n'était qu'une menteuse, elle se fichait bien de moi et de savoir qui j'étais. Elle est juste sortie avec moi pour mon nom et rien d'autre et lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle s'était renseignée sur ma vie, je l'ai quittée. Mais Malefoy était au courant, il m'a fait comprendre qu'elle jouait la comédie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout a dérapé avec lui et pour faire court j'ai passé les nuits hors du dortoir avec lui. Au début, c'était plutôt sage, on ne faisait que s'embrasser et puis peu à peu ça s'est envenimé et il a voulu que je le venge de Kate. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni même exactement pour quelles raisons il voulait que je le fasse mais moi, bonne poire, j'ai cédé parce que je ne supportais plus de la voir tenter de m'adresser la parole et de vouloir renouer un quelconque lien avec moi. J'ai fait la petite vengeance de Malefoy, j'ai dormi avec lui, j'ai subi ses caprices et là je viens en fait de me rendre compte qu'il jouait la comédie depuis le début et que Kate et lui étaient de mèches. Et toi, tu me dis quoi ?

A vrai dire, la seule réaction d'Hermione fut de laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et de rester silencieuse quand Harry acheva son monologue, serrant le matelas dans sa main droite pour essayer de se calmer. Rien à dire ? En fait, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, cela ne faisait qu'appuyer le fait qu'il avait été idiot. Croire que Malefoy était sincère… la bonne blague, à y repenser il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa propre stupidité. Il avait su dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la situation avait un air bien trop étrange pour fermer les yeux et se plaire à croire ce qu'il voulait.

- Attends juste deux secondes… marmonna finalement Hermione en secouant négativement la tête. Je veux juste clarifier un point.

Il n'y avait rien à clarifier. Tout ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était oublié les dernières minutes, effacer de sa mémoire le sourire qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'il enlaçait Kate. Encore mieux, il voulait tout oublier, dès le moment où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

- Tu as dit : toi et Malefoy, dit-elle à mi-voix en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que tu aimes les hommes ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à personne ! lâcha-t-il avec rage. Parce que dès que j'aurai ouvert la bouche, on m'aurait regardé comme une bête de foire et que j'aurai été considéré comme un…

- Je t'ai juste posé une question, Harry alors ne te braque pas ! coupa précipitamment Hermione en le rattrapant par la manche tandis qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever.

- Je viens te raconter tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces derniers moi et tu te focalises sur ça ! rétorqua-t-il en la dévisageant avec haine. Si je te réponds que oui tu vas me regarder avec pitié et…

- Harry, tu viens de me dire que tu viens de passer plusieurs nuits avec Drago Malefoy alors laisse-moi juste quelques secondes pour digérer l'information avant de jouer les martyrs ! s'exclama Hermione en le tirant vers elle pour être certain qu'il ne tente pas de quitter le dortoir. Je suis toujours là à t'écouter alors essaie au moins de comprendre que je dois tout assimiler avant de penser que je te juge pour cela ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

La bonne blague.

- Parce que je ne savais pas comment, lâcha-t-il. Parce que dès le moment où j'en aurais parlé j'aurai fini comme un énergumène dont il faut se méfier et la moitié du dortoir m'aurait évité. Tu crois vraiment que…

- Soyons clair, Harry, coupa Hermione en le tirant à nouveau par la manche pour qu'il s'asseye. Je ne vais pas te mentir, que tu nous dises que tu ais ce genre de penchant m'aurait certainement laissé muette durant quelques minutes car, concrètement, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais été inactif sur ce plan. Tu es sorti avec Cho, Ginny et Kate. J'aurais assimilé la nouvelle mais je ne t'aurais certainement pas mis à l'écart à cause de cela !

Vraiment ? Sur le coup, Harry commença réellement à la regarder, percevant autre chose que la colère qui grondait en lui.

- Nous sommes tes amis, peu importe ce qu'il peut bien t'arriver, en parler aurait certainement clarifié pas mal de choses mais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelles raisons tu n'as jamais mentionné Malefoy ?

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Bonjour ! Au fait, je passe mes nuits à fantasmer sur Malefoy et c'est fou comme je prends mon pied. S'il te plait passe-moi le sel. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu enjouée par le sarcasme qu'il venait de lui sortir.

- Tu aurais pu sortir avec n'importe qui que je ne me serais pas plus inquiétée que cela mais, bon sang, Harry : Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Peu importe que cela aurait pu être sincère, il ne t'ait pas venu deux secondes à l'esprit qu'il pouvait y avoir anguille sous roche ?

Il ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, il n'avait fait que cela mais, à force de passer du temps avec le Serpentard et voir que rien de néfaste ne se passait concrètement, Harry en était tout naturellement venu à la supposition que si Malefoy le trainait dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était réellement pour dormir avec lui. Il avait baissé sa garde, s'était mis à penser, qu'au fond, la situation n'avait rien de mal et que s'accorder à rester prêt de Malefoy était sans risque.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait que se dégoûter en réalisant que ce type avait hanté ses nuits alors qu'en réalité il n'avait fait que jouer la comédie. Malefoy avait dû bien rire lorsqu'il avait céder à ses envies, l'envoyant sur le canapé ou bien en cédant à ses caprices. Il voulait remonter en arrière, tout effacer et ne plus jamais se souvenir de ces dernières semaines. Pas d'étreintes ni de baisers, juste le simple fait qu'il n'y avait eu que de la haine entre eux et que cela devait perdurer.

- Il faut que tu me dises clairement ce qu'il s'est passé, marmonna Hermione qui avait baissé d'un ton en voyant qu'il fuyait son regard.

- Je n'ai pas envie…

Il avait déjà bien trop honte, savoir qu'en plus Hermione serait au courant de la stupidité et la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve ne pourrait que l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même.

- Kate t'a menti, répéta-t-elle. Je suppose que tu l'as appris durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Il acquiesça. Rien de bien difficile à savoir en réalité.

- La personne qui t'a donc fait un suç… enfin…, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Tu es allée voir Malefoy après cela ?

Harry approuva de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler et là, c'était comme si elle forçait à revivre ces moments qu'il avait crû reposant avant de finalement arriver à la clé de voute qui ferrait s'effondrer tout son petit monde enchanté.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je comprends ce que Kate a fait mais que viens faire Malefoy là-deda…

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry en décidant que parler lui donnerait au moins l'occasion de dire publiquement là où il avait eu tord. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais maintenant c'est assez clair en fait. Pendant que je sortais avec elle, il m'a fait plusieurs fois comprendre qu'elle me mentait et qu'elle ne faisait jouer la comédie. La situation avait déjà commencé à déraper à ce moment là et on s'était déjà… enfin…

Harry se passa la main entre les cheveux.

- Disons que j'avais déjà commencé à douter de mes « penchants », simplifia-t-il trop incapable de dire clairement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés par deux fois et qu'il avait eu une réaction inhabituelle.

- Donc lorsque tu es allé le voir ce jour-là…, commença-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Il avait depuis longtemps commencé son manège, résuma-t-il dans un sourire jaune. J'ai voulu m'éloigner, ne plus le revoir mais, à chaque fois que nous avons été amenés à nous recroiser seul à seul, ça empirait. Pour dire cela rapidement, il voulait que je dorme avec lui les dernières semaines et je…

Et il ne s'était pas méfié, trop optimiste à penser que les moments de calmes qu'ils avaient eu eurent été sincères. Harry était tombé dans la pire des niaiseries, constater à quel point il avait été idiot ne pouvant que raviver encore un peu plus la colère qu'il nourrissait vis-à-vis du Serpentard.

- Tu devais aller avec lui ce soir, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a parlé dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Hermione en attendant sa confirmation.

Il hocha la tête.

- Sauf que je l'ai vu avec Kate, et pas en train de jouer aux cartes, marmonna-t-il.

L'amener à ce moment-là était fait exprès ou non, il ne le savait pas. Mais le goût de se retrouver à la place qu'il avait donné à Kate quelques semaines plutôt lui restait en travers de la gorge. En effet, cette situation n'avait rien d'enviable, encore plus en constatant qu'il s'était fait roulé depuis des mois. Ce petit jeu lui mettait les nerfs à vif, bien trop dur pour qu'il l'accepte.

- Harry, il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien contre Malefoy ou bien Kate, dit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils viennent de…

- Parce que cela ne t'apportera rien et que s'il y a une chose derrière cela, c'est sans doute pour te faire du mal, coupa-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Tu ne dois pas oublier que Poudlard est un lieu sûr en ce moment, si tu agresses un autre élève, il est certain que même toi tu ne pourras pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur par les temps qui courent. Pire encore, le Ministère aura un prétexte pour te retirer du château et pour te placer sous leur garde. Il n'est pas juste question des combines d'une sale fouine mais de toi.

Il se fichait de cela, pour une fois, il avait oublié cette satanée prophétie et qu'un psychopathe était à ses trousses en tentant en vain de le tuer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Là, il pensait juste à sa vie à lui, celle qui ne concernait personne d'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas te venger, cela ne t'apportera absolument rien et je suis sûre que tu le sais, continua-t-elle. Il ne va attendre qu'une chose et c'est ta réaction. Donne-lui satisfaction et il aura véritablement gagné la partie.

L'ignorer ? Et comment ? Concrètement, c'était une chose à laquelle il adhérait totalement. Harry aurait sans problème voulu passer devant le Serpentard en omettant les dernières semaines, se détourner de son sourire malsain et continuer sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Le haïr, oui. Il ne ressentait que cela mais il savait qu'en le revoyant il ne ressentir que du dégoût vis-à-vis de lui-même, certain de se remémorer les soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Malefoy lui avait empoisonné la mémoire, impossible de rester impassible lorsqu'il serait amené à le voir. Pourtant, il savait que la solution d'Hermione était la meilleure et la plus sage. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être le pantin de Kate ou bien de Malefoy, hors de question que cela continue.

Il acquiesça, malgré tout peu convaincu de ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, Hermione laissant un vague sourire apparaître sur les lèvres alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. Il lui avait tout dit mais à quel prix ? Lui qui avait hésité pendant des semaines se rendait compte qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il lui parle dès le début, et peu importe ses incertitudes.

- Comment comptes-tu le dire à Ron ?

Harry tourna soudain la tête vers à la fois surpris mais aussi totalement désabusé par la question.

- R… Ron ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, Ron, répéta Hermione. Il doit être mis au courant. Si Kate ne fait que mentir, tu ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité d'autant plus qu'il est lui aussi ton ami.

- Mais on parle de Ron, répliqua Harry perplexe. Déjà que je ne savais même pas comment aborder le problème avec toi avant, tu crois que maintenant j'oserai lui raconter ?

- Il est ton ami et…

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, coupa Harry qui sentait qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. J'ai passé les sept dernières années dans ce dortoir, si je mets brusquement à lui raconter que j'ai fantasmé sur un homme, il va nous faire une syncope.

- Tu n'en sais rien et…

- Je suis un homme, Hermione, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais très bien la manière dont je réagirais si j'apprenais qu'une personne que je côtoie en permanence depuis des années, et d'autant plus du même sexe que moi, m'apprenait qu'elle aurait pu fantasmer sur moi. Je t'assure, c'est très perturbant.

Et lui l'avait expérimenté dans le sens inverse, autant dire qu'il savait désormais comment couvrir la majorité des situations. Ron était peut être son meilleur ami mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il le lui annoncerait, encore plus qu'il apprendrait que la « fille » était Malefoy. En fait, la dernière nouvelle risquait davantage de le tuer.

- Si tu t'y prends correctement il…

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête. C'était impossible. Tout d'abord lui expliquer la situation, puis enfin ce qu'il venait d'arriver : la première étape ne passerait pas. Et au fond, Harry ne se voyait pas lui avouer que tout le mal qu'il s'était donné avait en fait servi les plans pervers de Malefoy. Il refusait que Ron en prenne conscience car il se sentirait alors que plus misérable. La colère contre Malefoy ne faisait que prendre encore un peu plus d'ampleur alors qu'il réalisait les actions stupides qu'il avait faites.

- Ecoute, si Kate ment comme tu le dis, tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, il doit savoir, expliqua Hermione sans détour. Tu ne peux pas faire lui faire croire que tout va bien après ton entrée dans la salle commune, personne n'y croira. Si tu ne lui dis rien cette fois-ci, il ne te pardonnera pas !

Et quoi ? Il lui disait et le perdait quand même ? Autant garder le silence, au moins Harry n'aurait pas à lui dire haut et fort comment il était devenu une vulgaire marionnette aux mains de Malefoy.

- Je ne peux pas.

Autant pour lui que pour Ron. Au fond, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il était certain de ne plus retomber dans le panneau et de ne pas se faire avoir par les paroles du Serpentard. S'il devait faire un trait sur le passé, il n'y avait aucune utilité à remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'il était prêt à tout donner pour oublier jusqu'au moindre baisé et regard échangé avec Malefoy.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui le ferai bien que tu doives absolument lui parler après cela.

Harry releva soudain la tête pour la dévisager.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas le…

- Je comprends que tu ais peur et que tu ne souhaites pas du tout lui raconter ce qu'il se passe mais tu ne peux pas lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité, rétorqua Hermione. On est en train de parler de Malefoy et de Kate, que feras-tu si tu le vois parler à celle-ci ? Il doit être au courant.

Elle ne semblait pas voir autre chose que cette solution, sa voix bien trop ferme pour ne serait-ce que lui laisser envisager de contester. Il fuyait ses responsabilités. Se jeter sans réfléchir dans une bataille, il le pouvait, mais se rendre compte de ses actes, c'était bien plus difficile. Le relationnel, il n'y avait rien de pire, encore plus lorsqu'il fallait avouer la manière pitoyable dont Malefoy avait réussi à l'avoir.

Il avait perdu la confiance qu'il avait en lui et celle envers les autres, une chose bien difficile à avaler et qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Si en plus Ron lui tournait le dos en apprenant ce qu'il avait passé des mois à lui cacher, Harry ne saurait plus quoi faire. A force de trop vouloir rester au calme pour réfléchir, il allait perdre les seules personnes à qu'il tenait. Un pari qu'il ne voulait pas risquer mais qu'il ignora en acquiesçant à Hermione, cette dernière hochant la tête en inspirant.

Il lui déléguait la tâche.

- Ecoute, reste ici pour le reste de la soirée et je t'en supplie, ne pense pas à la vengeance, marmonna Hermione en se levant. Je vais m'occuper de McGonagall pour éviter qu'elle ne te mette une retenue pour la manière dont tu as maltraité la Grosse Dame. Pour l'instant, essaie juste de te calmer.

Il ne la regarda pas quitter la chambre, tombant à la renverse sur son matelas en amenant ses mains à son visage.

C'était la pire soirée de sa vie, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle aversion en lui : non seulement contre sa propre personne mais aussi pour Malefoy. Kate, il s'en fichait, il avait déjà appris à la détester. Mais pour le Serpentard, c'était bien autre chose que de savoir que la veille ils avaient été ensemble, lui faisant son devoir de Métamorphose alors que Malefoy était resté contre lui. La haine d'avoir été manipulé et la colère de se souvenir encore à quel point il appréciait la chaleur du blond contre sa peau. Il était stupide de penser à cela mais n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Un bel hypocrite, voilà ce qu'il était. Un hypocrite qui ne pardonnerait certainement pas à Malefoy.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il marchait lentement, le souffle court et s'aidant en s'appuyant contre la pierre du mur. Pas de bruit à cette heure, à peine de quoi voir devant lui, Drago avançait avec difficulté dans les couloirs des cachots. Il avait froid, il avait mal mais, surtout il n'avait qu'une obsession en tête.

- Ammonite, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, rien d'étonnant absolument rien mais Drago s'en fichait, marchant droit devant lui en contractant la mâchoire, descendant les marches pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait mal à la tête, tellement mal qu'il fermait les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de douleur de couler.

- Et bien, c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? lança Blaise qui était allongé sur le petit canapé, un livre sur la tête, en se redressant. Tu sais que même en tant que préfet tu ne peux pas… Par Merlin !

Il s'était soudain relevé, se précipitant vers Drago qui fit rouler son épaule pour l'empêcher de le prendre par le bras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, pas pour ça.

- Je veux le mot de passe des Gryffondors, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant difficilement d'une main sur le mur pour lui faire face.

- Il faut que tu t'assailles, l'ignora Blaise affolé en tentant de le rattraper pour l'emmener vers le canapé. Tu saignes et tu ne …

- JE DOIS ALLER CHEZ LES GRYFFONDORS ! hurla Drago qui s'en arracha les poumons en repoussant violemment sa main.

Mais il perdit l'équilibre, s'agrippant à Blaise pour ne pas tomber au sol. Il avait mal, vraiment très mal.

Non seulement la potion qu'elle lui avait servi l'avait à moitié assommé mais il n'avait compris que bien trop tard qu'il avait lutté contre le sortilège d'Impérium. Une garce cinglée qu'il tuerait pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Il se fichait des griffures qu'il avait derrière tout le dos, encore plus du sang qui imbibait sa chemise blanche qu'elle lui avait remise en riant. Il ne s'intéressait pas non plus au goût de rouille qu'il avait dans le bouche alors qu'elle lui avait mordu la lèvre inférieure et encore moins de toutes marques qu'il avait sur la peau. Au diable la douleur ankylosant ses jambes et celle qui manquait de lui percer le crâne. Il y avait une chose qui comptait à ses yeux et pour lui, Blaise était le seul obstacle.

- Donne-moi le mot de passe des Gryffondors ! ordonna-t-il en se redressant du mieux qu'il put.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le mot de passe et tu dois absolument t'allonger, rétorqua ce dernier en le traînant de force vers le canapé. Il…

- DONNE-LE-MOI !

La rage, voire pire. Il n'y avait pas de mot, pas terme pour décrire ce qui bouillonnait en lui. Il tenait Blaise par le col en tremblant, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cela.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Potter à cette heure là ? rétorqua-t-il en secouant négativement la tête.

Drago fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

- Qui te dit que je veux lui parler ? lâcha-t-il en le secouant. Je dois aller dans leur dortoir et…

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, coupa sèchement Blaise qui venait de prendre conscience que Drago se fichait pertinemment de sa condition physique et n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Il n'y a qu'une raison qui pourrait te pousser à aller chez les Gryffondors et c'est Potter !

Le blond le fixa avec rage. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester planter là s'il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité.

- Non, tu restes ici ! intervint Blaise en le rattrapant par l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du dortoir, attrapant sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège qui les isolaient des autres.

- JE DOIS LUI PARLER ! hurla Drago en se débattant.

Rien de concret, il avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de s'épuiser alors que la douleur prenait encore un peu plus d'ampleur.

- Je ne te laisserai aller nulle part, rétorqua Blaise en tentant de voir en dessous de sa chemise. Tu es…

- JE DOIS LE VOIR !

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'esprit de Drago. Il devait voir Potter, c'était la seule chose qui lui semblait évidente et il se fichait bien de ses blessures.

Il s'était fait avoir, pire encore, non seulement il avait été humilié et mis plus bas que terre mais en plus le regard que lui avait accordé Potter avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Une sorte de pitié mêlée à du dégoût, mais, surtout la certitude que Drago lui avait menti et utilisé. Ce n'était pas les bonnes conclusions, pas du tout ! Il devait lui dire qu'il se trompait et qu'il avait mal interprété. Peu importe s'il allait devoir se traîner jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour se faire mais il devait absolument lui parler ou au moins le voir. Juste pour espérer qu'il ait imaginé ce regard, que tout n'était que lui fruit de son imagination.

- Je dois voir Potter, répéta Drago en fixant le sol tout en éloignant son bras alors que Blaise tentait de lui en retirer sa manche.

- Je me fous de ce que tu veux, que t'est-t-il arrivé ? rétorqua-t-il en revenant immédiatement à la charge.

- Je dois voir Potter…

- Drago, tu es en sang ! lâcha Blaise en le reprenant par le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner et qu'il voit l'étendu des blessures. Tu ne peux pas partir gambader dans le château dans cet état encore moins si tu es incapable de réfléchir correctement et…

- LÂCHE-MOI !

Il s'était violemment reculé, se tapant contre la petite table basse en lui laissant échapper un cri. Il ne cherchait pas à avoir un comportement rationnel, il voulait seulement régler le problème et montrer à Potter qu'il n'avait rien fait et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pas de pleurs, ni même de lamentations. C'était maintenant qu'il devait agir !

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ignora Blaise en s'interposant en le voyant essayer de se redresser pour aller vers la porte. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec tes parents ? Ou bien cette Colden ? Que t'ait…

- Je vais tuer cette fille, lâcha glacialement Drago en attrapant la haut de son bras alors qu'il se tassait contre le mur. Dès que je la croise, je tue cette poufiasse !

Il avait de nouveau hurlé, pas pour l'idée obsessionnelle qui le hantait, juste par haine pour Colden. Elle n'avait fait que rire tout du long, souriant alors que lui avait fixé la porte avec le vain espoir de voir Potter revenir sur ses pas. Elle n'avait fait que cela. Rire et lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il n'était qu'un ver minable qui ne méritait même pas d'avoir un nom. Totalement dérangée, une fan hystérique qui ne voyait plus la limite entre la réalité et sa fiction. Une cinglée qui l'avait déshabillé juste par amusement de l'entendre de lui dire d'arrêter.

Il la haïssait pour l'avoir humilié. Il la haïssait pour l'avoir drogué et ensorcelé. Il la haïssait pour l'avoir amené à un rang de larve dénuée d'intérêt aux yeux de Potter. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir bu ce satané verre. Pleurer de rage et de douleur parce que mordre sa langue ne lui suffisait plus à se contenir.

- Je ne te laisserai aller nulle part tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, décréta Blaise qui avait arrêté d'essayer d'apercevoir les profondes griffures dans le dos de Drago, se reculant d'un pas.

Lui raconter quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire car rien d'intéressant.

- Drago, je t'en prie ! insista-t-il en voyant le blond lever la tête au plafond en crispant peu plus la mâchoire tandis qu'il affermissait sa main sur le haut de son bras.

- Elle m'a collé au fond d'une chaise, mis à poil et a carrément réussi à me faire bander, ça te va ou je te fais un dessin ?

Glaciale, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui décrivait le ton de sa voix. Il se fichait de son honneur, il voulait seulement se débarrasser de Blaise et rejoindre Potter pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'énorme mensonge cousu de toutes pièces. Drago se fichait de lui-même, mais il refusait d'être ce que Colden avait voulu qu'il soit aux yeux de Potter.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle t'a viol…

- LA FERME !

Qu'il ne prononce pas ce mot. Déjà parce qu'il le détestait et qu'en plus ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait juste tout fait pour qu'il ait une véritable raison et plaisir à la tuer avant de le laisser croupir dans la salle durant plus d'une heure après l'avoir rhabillé à la va-vite. Blaise se trompait et avait faux sur toute la ligne, alors qu'il ne dise rien !

- Drago, ça va plus loin qu'une simple tarée qui veut juste avoir Potter, lâcha-t-il en le dévisageant abasourdi. Tu dois aller voir un…

- Je n'irai voir personne ! cingla-t-il en hochant négativement la tête.

- Drago, je ne plaisante pas, tu…

- JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !

Il ne dirait rien, à personne. Il voulait se débarrasser de Blaise mais certainement pas se mettre à hurler sur les toits ce qui était arrivé. Peu importe son oubli de son égo alors qu'il tenait à tout prix à parler au Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas se traîner lui-même dans la boue et descendre encore plus bas que le niveau où Colden l'avait amené. Pas d'humiliation publique, il le refusait.

- Tu n'en parles à personne, lâcha-t-il en fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout d'accord, visiblement n'arrivant pas à concevoir ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la manière dont Drago réagissait. Pas de logique pour lui mais suffisamment pour le blond pour savoir qu'il devait quitter le dortoir des Serpentards.

- Où comptes-tu allé dans cet état ? intervint Blaise en se mettant entre lui et la porte, posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour le garder à distance.

- Je vais voir Potter, je te l'ai dit, répéta une énième fois Drago qui lâcha son bras, tentant de se redresser pour lui faire face.

- Hors de question, rétorqua-t-il.

Il n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pensait !

- Je dois lui parler !

- Non ! C'est certainement la chose la plus stupide à faire ! lâcha Blaise en le repoussant alors que Drago tentait de forcer le passage.

- Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! Je le veux et c'est tout !

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir la bouche en cœur ! hurla Blaise en faisant un pas sur le côté pour l'empêcher d'attraper la poignée. Réfléchi deux secondes et…

- Je t'ai dit que je le voulais !

- Mais bon sang, Potter n'est pas un objet ! A peine auras-tu fait un pas que…

- JE LE VEUX !

Il n'y avait que cela pour Drago. Il ne le perdrait pas, même si cette Colden le pensait, lui se refusait à laisser la situation ainsi.

- Pousse-toi de là !

- Je ne peux pas et toi tu ne…

- J'ai dit que je voulais Potter ! hurla-t-il

- Mais bon sang change de verbe ! s'exclama Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne le veux pas !

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je…

- Je ne te dis rien ! Tu ne veux pas Potter, et c'est un fait alors change de verbe si tu veux avoir un minimum de crédibilité !

- Je te dis que je le veux !

- ARRÊTE !

- D'ACCORD, JE L'AIME ! C'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE ?

Plus de hurlement ou bien de cris, jute le regard rempli de haine que Drago lançait à Blaise qui ne disait rien, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce de devant la porte. Drago ne le répéterait pas, hors de question d'à nouveau se répéter alors que la phrase était sortie toute seule de ses pensées. Ce qu'il ressentait ou non n'avait pas d'importance et il devait juste rectifier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Peu importe qu'il l'ait dit à haute voix, peu importe que Blaise l'ait entendu car visiblement c'était cela qu'il avait attendu, Drago voulait juste quitter cette pièce et faire entendre raison à Potter. Rien de plus car il refusait de finir déposséder de tout en à peine quelques heures.

- Je dois aller lui parler, articula-t-il.

Maintenant que Blaise était satisfait, il n'y avait plus de raison pour lui de rester devant la porte. Il devait aller trouver Potter et lui parler mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- Et tu feras quoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

Drago le fixa avec haine. Il n'avait pas besoin de moral.

- Je vais aller le voir et lui expliquer que ce qu'il a vu était faux, c'est tout. Il n'y pas plus simple et…

- Réfléchi deux secondes Drago, coupa Blaise en secouant négativement la tête. A peine mettras-tu un pied devant lui qu'il te fera taire. Si j'ai bien suivi, il vient de te voir faire des choses avec Colden. Il ne te croira pas.

- Comment es-tu au…

- Oh je ne suis pas stupide, lâcha sèchement Blaise. J'ai bien compris que tu passais la nuit hors du dortoir avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment pas besoin de me casser la tête pour trouver son identité !

- Tant mieux pour toi mais je dois aller lui parler ! rétorqua Drago qui amorça un geste pour s'avancer.

Blaise l'attrapa par les épaules pour le renvoyer au milieu de la salle. N'ayant plus aucune force, Drago fut incapable de se défendre, rejeté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Il ne voulait aucune morale et savait ce qu'il souhaitait. Juste Potter. Peu importe de quelle manière il parviendrait jusqu'à lui mais Drago n'allait certainement pas laisser Colden gagner.

- Je vais le reformuler ! articula Blaise en se rapprochant pour faire en sorte que le blond s'éloigne encore un peu plus de la sortie. Mais un pied devant Potter et tu te feras tuer sur le champ !

Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je dois lui dire que…

- Que quoi ? coupa-t-il. Que tout est de la faute de Colden ? Qu'elle n'a fait que vous manipuler tous les deux ? Quand bien même est-ce la vérité, tu n'as plus aucune crédibilité à ses yeux ! Comment peux-tu seulement croire qu'il acceptera bien gentiment d'écouter le type qu'il a le plus détesté durant des années et qui vient de lui prouver qu'il avait eu entièrement raison ?

- Je dois…

- Tu dois sauver tes fesses, voilà ce que tu dois faire ! hurla Blaise abasourdi par son manque de réflexion. Approche Potter, et tu seras certain de te retrouver dans une civière ! Fais du mal à Colden, et toi et ta famille n'aurez plus aucune chance de vous en sortir ! Tu veux lui parler ? Très bien, mais certainement pas maintenant ni dans les semaines à venir car tu n'ais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un type relégué au même rang que Colden !

C'était comme une claque, mais bien plus violente que tout ce qu'il avait subi durant la soirée. Blaise venait de lui dire clairement tout ce qu'il connaissait mais dont il ignorait parfaitement l'existence car voulant croire qu'il pourrait de nouveau rétablir la même relation qu'il avait auparavant avec Potter. Il le voulait, c'était tout ce dont Drago avait en tête mais en l'entendant lui dire cela, il sentait fondre en lui toute la rage qui y grondait. S'il ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher à l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler, que devait-il faire ?

Attaquer Colden reviendrait à ce qu'il se fasse exclure de Poudlard, elle aurait gagné. Parler à Potter se traduirait par un rejet public de ce dernier, elle aurait gagné. Ne rien faire serait accepté ce que les plans de Colden avait prévu, là aussi elle gagnait. Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter, et peu importe qu'il se fasse frapper, il voulait au moins tenter de faire entendre raison au Gryffondor.

- Ecoute, je conçois vaguement ce que tu peux ressentir mais foncer tête baisser ne t'apportera rien de bon, crois-moi, dit Blaise en baissant d'un ton en voyant Drago perdre de sa vigueur.

- Si je ne dis rien à Potter il va me détester et je…

- Mais tu n'as plus sa confiance, en supposant que tu l'ais eu avant, rétorqua Blaise. Quoique tu lui dises, il n'a aucune raison de te croire et tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Et bien je lui dis de me faire avaler du Véritasérum, proposa Drago en désespoir de cause. Là, il saura que je ne lui mens pas et…

- Le Véritasérum ne pousse pas dans le cul des dragons, rappela sèchement Blaise. Au vu de la position de ta famille, tu ne parviendras jamais à réunir l'argent pour en acheter et te permettre de contourner les autorisations du Ministère. Et ne pense même pas à la préparer toi-même, tu es peut être doué mais tu n'auras jamais assez de temps pour réunir les ingrédients et la faire.

Drago fixait Blaise sans le voir. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait trouver un moyen pour montrer à Potter qu'il ne lui mentait pas et que ce n'était qu'un coup monté. Pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite dans la salle, juste faire mention que la scène qu'il avait vu avait été montée de toutes pièces. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Les humiliations de Colden, ce n'était pas important, du moins, bien trop dégradant pour ne serait-ce que penser à ce quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Blaise soit mis au courant.

- Je veux Potter… marmonna-t-il.

Il n'avait que cela à la bouche bien ce ton ait radicalement changé. Ce qu'il disait n'était que ce qu'il voulait, pas ce qu'il savait réalisable. Il ne pouvait pas aller à la tour de Gryffondor, il ne pouvait encore moins penser avoir une discussion avec Potter. Pas de vengeance ni même de retournement de situation, il ne maitrisait rien et se retrouvait à terre sans aucun moyen de reprendre le dessus. Drago ne connaissait pas ce genre de situations, il les détestait.

- Si tu ne veux rien dire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, garde profil bas, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller, dit Blaise. Car concrètement il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lui dire aussi clairement la vérité. Elle lui passait en travers de la gorge. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire en avouant qu'il avait un « penchant » pour Potter, mais ce n'avait aucun sens alors que son cerveau se torturait à trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce comme cela avait été le cas une journée plutôt. Il était ridicule et le sentait, rien de bien positif pouvant remonter son humeur.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, lança Blaise qui était enfin parvenu à l'approcher sans se faire rabrouer. Tu as…

- Non.

Sa réponse était très claire et les raisons en étaient simples.

- Ecoute, tu es vraiment dans un sal état et tu dois absolument te faire soigner, rétorqua Blaise. Si tu laisses cela sans soin, tu vas très certainement finir avec des cicatrices et je ne te parle même pas de…

- Si je vais voir Pomfresh, j'aurai droit à un sermon, cracha Drago dans un regard glacial. Non seulement elle me fera la morale sans savoir de quoi elle parle mais en plus elle se finira par se mettre à poser des questions sur ce qu'il m'ait véritablement arrivé. Plutôt mourir que de raconter cela à qui que ce soit.

Blaise le dévisagea un moment, abasourdi.

- Moi je le sais, qu'une personne de plus le soit ou bien plus ne fera pas grande différence et je me fiche de savoir que tu te sentiras encore plus mal, rétorqua-t-il. Si Potter te voit avec ça, ce sera encore pire et là tu peux être certain qu'il n'aura aucun doute sur ce qu'il se serait passé entre toi et Colden hier soir. Il…

- Je ne dirai rien, lâcha sèchement Drago. Et je serais toi je me tairais et cesserais de vanter que tu sais la vérité.

La menace semblait avoir fonctionné, en tout cas, ce fut la conclusion à laquelle il parvint avant de le contourner et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Au fond de lui, il tenait toujours à se retrouver face à Potter, mais la vérité de Blaise avait mit fin à sa haine aveugle et il respirait difficilement en se rendant compte qu'aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui.

Tombant sur son lit, il retira lentement ses vêtements, en serrant la mâchoire. Ce que cette fille lui avait fait, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Peu importe ce qu'on pourrait lui dire pour qu'il la prenne en pitié, il ne ressentait rien à part de la haine à son égard. Elle venait de lui retirer tout ce qu'il avait. Une pensée très niaise mais pourtant qui était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée, Drago avait espéré tout du long voir Potter revenir. Pas pour le sauver, il s'en fichait, juste pour le revoir et être certain que ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Bien ridicule que de se rendre compte que son obsession de possession pour détruire Colden l'avait amené à considérer Potter comme une personne bien plus importante qu'une simple pièce sur un échiquier. Il avait beau eu se plaindre de son comportement, Drago aurait accepté sans broncher de trouver Potter dans son lit le lendemain, se levant précipitamment pour rejoindre ses petits camarades. Drago l'aurait accepté…

Jurant, il frappa le sommier de son lit en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Rien n'allait… absolument rien…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait un silence. Un immense silence. Assis les jambes croisés sur son lit, Harry faisait face à Ron qui se tenait dans la même position sur son propre matelas. Aucun des deux ne parlait, pas un bruit dans tout le dortoir. Le cours de botanique avait du être annulé à cause d'une grave épidémie qui avait ravagé une bonne partie de l'une des serres. Une nouvelle qui était tombée comme une évidence pour un tête à tête.

Harry s'était enfermé le soir dans son baldaquin après le départ d'Hermione, refusant de voir qui que ce soit ou bien que quelqu'un ait la possibilité de lui poser des questions. Il voulait oublier, ou du moins tenter. Mais c'était impossible, la colère et la révulsion qu'il éprouvait envers Malefoy n'ayant fait que grandir. Mais s'il avait refusé de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, c'était avant tout pour ne pas parler à Ron qui avait rejoint le dortoir que très tard. Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il l'avait donc facilement entendu guetter à ce qu'il ouvre les rideaux mais il n'en avait rien fait. Alors, lorsque Dean leur avait annoncé en montant quatre à quatre les marches qu'ils avaient la matinée de libre, Harry avait saisi qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter la réalité et faire face à Ron. En ouvrant les rideaux de son baldaquin, il s'était arrêté en voyant que Ron l'attendait. Et depuis ces longues minutes, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé.

- Donc, toi et Malefoy vous avez…

Difficile pour Ron d'entamer la conversation alors que visiblement il ne savait plus quoi dire ni comment agir depuis la veille au soir. Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne. Il était son ami et il ne voyait pas en quoi lui apprendre cela pourrait l'aider. Mais Hermione l'avait fait, peu importe ce qu'Harry avait bien pu lui dire pour l'en dissuader, elle s'était bel et bien entretenue avec Ron et ce dernier attendait confirmation de sa part.

- Tu aimes les hommes ?

Question simple, sans vraiment de construction compliquée qui avait permis à Ron de se reprendre et relever les yeux vers lui. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Harry resta un moment sans dire quoique ce soit avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Je ne sais pas.

La vérité, il n'y avait plus que cela au niveau ou ils étaient et Ron sembla hausser un moment les sourcils avant de regagner une attitude impassible.

- Hermione m'a dit que c'était avec lui que tu passais tes nuis hors du dortoir…

Harry acquiesça, ne détachant pas ses yeux de son ami qui semblait avaler assez difficilement qu'il ne démentait rien.

- Je ne voulais pas te mêler à cela, marmonna Harry. Je t'assure que je cherchais une solution pour que tu n'ais plus à être…

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? coupa Ron.

Harry ne saisit pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu as un penchant pour les hommes, précisa-t-il.

Ils venaient donc à ce qu'il avait mentionné la veille avec Hermione.

- Concrètement, j'ai eu des doutes à peu près le retour des vacances de Noël mais je n'en sais rien, expliqua Harry. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que je ne sais même pas si je suis gay et…

- Mais tu as fait des trucs avec Malefoy ?

Des « trucs »… rien de très précis dans son langage qui pourrait aider Harry à éclaircir les choses.

- Plus ou moins.

De nouveau un grand silence. Ron devait réfléchir. A quoi, Harry ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il savait qu'il jouait la confiance de son meilleur ami dans cette discussion.

- Que t'en ais pas parlé, je le comprends, marmonna-t-il. Mais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur Kate ? Je vais reparler de Malefoy mais concrètement, tu n'avais aucune raison de me cacher à moi ou à Hermione qu'elle était une mythomane.

Et il avait raison. Harry avait cru qu'il aurait été bon de lui donner une seconde chance et de permettre à Kate de revenir sur une vie plus saine et moins polluée de mensonges. Mais maintenant que Ron lui faisait la remarque, il comprenait que cela avait été idiot de sa part.

- Je suis désolé.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Se justifier en disant que tout tournait autour de Malefoy aurait été puéril, il s'agissait juste de mensonges vis-à-vis de tout le monde. Le sachant, Harry aurait dû mettre sur leurs gardes Ron et Hermione.

- Et tu as fini tout de suite avec Malefoy après que tu es rompu avec Kate ?

Toujours Malefoy… Ron venait de passer à l'étape suivante en voyant bien qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire pour se justifier.

- Je ne sais pas.

Face à sa réponse vague, le visage de Ron se durcit légèrement.

- C'est pourtant pas très compliqué : c'est lui qui t'a fait l'armée de suçons ? demanda-t-il bien plus durement.

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais on ne sait jamais mis clairement ensemble, intervint Harry qui refusait que Ron interprète cela aussi facilement. Il voulait que je vienne le soir et…

- Et toi tu venais comme un fidèle toutou ? acheva-t-il.

Dit de façon tellement amère mais pourtant si révélatrice. Harry avait su dès le début qu'il s'était fait mené à la baguette. Maintenant, c'était encore plus dur de voir qu'il en était arrivé là par sa propre stupidité.

- Ecoute Ron, je comprends que cela puisse te mettre en colère que je ne t'ai rien dit mais…

- Non, ce qui me mets en colère c'est que tu ais été le dernier des abrutis à écouter Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il. A croire que tu avais oublié toutes nos précédentes années à Poudlard et ce que tu as fait à sa famille ! Je ne suis peut être pas vif comme Hermione mais jamais je ne me serais fait prendre à ce tableau !

Et il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'en remettre une couche. Harry savait déjà qu'il avait agi comme un idiot. Le lui répéter ne lui servirait à rien.

- Je me suis fait avoir, je le sais, dit-il en inspirant. Mais je…

- Mais tu ne te serais pas fait avoir si tu nous en avais parlé, rétorqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Malefoy n'est qu'un sale type qui se fout pertinemment des autres ! Et là tu viens de me confirmer que tu as fait des trucs avec lui par ta propre volonté.

- Je sais.

Tourner le couteau dans la plaie obligeait Harry à continuer de fixer le sol. Honte de ce qu'il était et honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, à croire que le but initial de Malefoy avait été de lui faire perdre tous ses repères.

- Tu comptes continuer à nous mentir ? demanda Ron.

Il était extrêmement sérieux dans sa question et Harry le prit avec d'autant plus de recul.

- Non.

Nouveau silence.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la seule vraie réponse que tu m'ais donné depuis tout à l'heure, lâcha Ron.

Relevant les yeux, Harry fit face à son ami qui le regardait durement, visiblement peu compatissant au vu sa situation. Et il avait parfaitement raison.

- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, répondit Harry en vain espoir de cause. J'aurais dû vous en parler, je n'aurais pas du te mentir et je n'aurais certainement pas dû écouter Malefoy mais comprends que mon seul problème était d'amener le sujet de conversation pour vous dire que j'avais sans doute un gros faible pour lui.

- Rassure-moi, quand tu dis « faible », tu…

- Je veux dire physique, coupa immédiatement Harry qui ne tenait pas à approfondir dans ses eaux-là car lui-même si refusait. Tout ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que je redoutais la manière dont vous alliez réagir si jamais vous aviez appris que j'aimais peut être les hommes.

Ron le dévisagea un instant, comme blasé mais sans doute était-ce une interprétation fausse de la part d'Harry car il le voyait hocher mécaniquement la tête.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher que savoir que tu as pu me mater les fesses durant les sept dernières années ne me pose aucun problème, dit-il très franchement sans même essayer d'amener le sujet en douceur. C'est une nouvelle qui met assez de temps à être digérée.

- Je n'ai jamais maté personne, certifia Harry en voyant que ce qu'il redoutait se produisait. Ce n'était qu'avec Malefoy que tout partait en vrille et…

- Et Malefoy est une fille qui cache sa paire de seins depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ? coupa Ron.

Harry resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de finalement secouer négativement la tête. Oui, il essayait de s'inventer des excuses vides de sens.

- Tu vois, je pourrais jouer les profonds sadiques et continuer d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais je crois que tu as suffisamment morflé hier soir, enfin c'est ce dont Hermione a réussi à me convaincre, poursuivit Ron en levant les yeux vers les rideaux du baldaquin d'Harry. Je veux juste que tu comprennes clairement que je ne jouerai plus les aveugles.

- Oui…, marmonna-t-il.

- Mens-moi, je ne compte plus faire comme si de rien n'était et passer pour une pauvre cloche.

Harry acquiesça et il eut à nouveau un silence.

Il comprenait parfaitement Ron, peut être bien plus que lui pouvait le croire. Il lui avait menti, l'avait utilisé et maintenant qu'il avait appris la vérité, il se devait de la lui donner. Il ne pouvait pas se blâmer car il avait eu tord dès le début. Malgré tout, Harry ne savait ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu lui raconter mais Ron restait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, semblant essayer de mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer pour reprendre les problèmes fondamentaux.

- Donc Kate et Malefoy sont de mèche ? déclara soudain Ron en se levant pour aller chercher ses affaires.

- Oui… enfin sans doute un peu plus, marmonna Harry qui avait du mal à le dire lui-même tant cela signifiait avouer qu'il s'était fait lamentablement avoir.

- Ce qui veut dire que si on la croise, elle ne nous servira que des mensonges pour tromper tout le monde ?

Résumé aussi simplement, la situation devenait effroyablement évidente. Et Harry approuva en lui suivant des yeux alors qu'il récupérait ses vêtements.

- J'ai comme l'impression que les prochains jours vont être charmants, fit-il remarquer en déboutonnant le haut de son pyjama.

Surtout s'il recroissait Malefoy. Harry avait beau avoir promis à Hermione qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas conserver son calme lorsqu'il le croiserait. C'était impossible.

- Tu ne…

Ron cessa soudain de parler, stoppant également son mouvement. Harry haussa, un sourcil, ne saisissant pas le problème lorsqu'il le vit lui jeter un regard torve.

- Ne le prends surtout pas mal mais je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain, lâcha Ron en reboutonnant rapidement son haut.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait mention, Harry se rendait compte de ce que son ami voulait faire et entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Ron, je ne mate personne, certifia-t-il en le voyant malgré tout se diriger vers la porte.

- Oui, mais je vais dans la salle de bain, répéta-t-il avec conviction.

Il ne pouvait le retenir, ni même lui en vouloir de réagir de cette manière. Même si Harry ne laissait pas son regard trainer sur tous les mecs qu'il croisait, ce n'était pas pour autant que cela pouvait ôter l'idée à Ron qu'il avait probablement des penchants assez différents de lui.

- Juste pour savoir, lança soudain Ron en s'arrêtant alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

Ramenant son attention sur lui, Harry fut surpris de le voir reprendre un visage un peu moins inébranlable, comme hésitant et cherchant ses mots.

- Est-ce que tu… enfin…, marmonna-t-il en fixant la porte. Tu… Malefoy et toi, vous avez couché ensemble ?

Harry se garda de montrer à quel point la question le troublait. En fait, c'était plutôt qu'il avait pensé qu'Hermione avait saisi ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le Serpentard et qu'elle avait ainsi très clairement exposé les faits à Ron. Mais, soit Hermione avait omis ce détail, soit lui-même n'avait rien précisé sur cela.

- Non, on a rien fait, certifia Harry. Et heureusement.

Et il y croyait. S'il ressentait déjà du dégoût vis-à-vis de lui-même pour avoir été incapable de percer la vérité à temps et ainsi se mettre en position de faiblesse face à Malefoy, il n'aurait sans doute même pas pu écouter Hermione si cela avait été le cas. Plus que de la manipulation et du mensonge, il se serait senti encore bien plus blessé et repoussant que ce qu'il était déjà.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ? demanda malgré tout Harry qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela allait aider sa relation avec Ron à s'améliorer.

- Juste pour savoir si je devais mettre mon poing dans la tronche de Malefoy en plus de le mépriser encore un peu plus la prochaine voit qu'on le croisera, répondit ce dernier avant d'ouvrir la porte et quitter la pièce.

En l'entendant, Harry laissa un vague sourire glisser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse presque aussitôt.

Oui, il était tout de même rassurer de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis restaient avec lui malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises à leur égard mais cela n'empêchait pas l'appréhension qu'il avait à sa prochaine rencontre avec le Serpentard. La colère, la haine, mais aussi la blessure de s'être fait de nouveau avoir et utiliser. Cela semblait si niais mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Malefoy ni à Kate ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. C'était impossible. Trop de fois il avait accordé sa confiance, reprendre les conséquences de ses erreurs en plein visage n'avait rien de drôle et ne lui faisait que du mal. Alors maintenant c'était terminé.

Il ne laisserait aucune chance à quiconque.

* * *

><p><p>

**Que se passera-t-il lors de leur prochaine rencontre ? Drago parviendra-t-il à trouver un moyen de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Kate aurait-elle encore d'autres tours dans son sac ?**

Je relance mon appel à propos du problème que je rencontre dans mon chargement de fichier (Doc Manager) . Suis-je la seule ? ^^"


	32. 31 Les vraies fautes

**Disclaimer****:**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé****du****chapitre****précédent:**Kate est bien parvenue à mettre fin au peu de relation qu'il y avait entre Harry et Drago. Si le premier parvient à se laisser convaincre par Hermione à qu'il raconte la vérité de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait à l'avenir regretter, Drago, quant à lui, hurle à Blaise qu'il se refuse d'abandonner quoique ce soit, avouant en même temps qu'il n'apprécie pas "juste" Harry.

**Petits****bavardages****:** Retard ! :D (encore et toujours)  
>Pas grand chose à dire, juste que lundi je vieillis encore d'un an et que je vais me mettre à pleurer T.T<p>

* * *

><p>- Harry, c'est bon.<p>

Fermant les yeux, il fit confiance à Hermione partie en éclaireur et cessa de s'appuyer contre le mur pour s'engager dans le couloir. Il n'était pas lâche, en réalité, même s'il avait redouté de devoir quitter son lit, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour ouvrir la marche et ainsi prévenir tout problème. Il était bien ridicule, il en avait conscience, surtout lorsque Dean lui accorda un regard surpris en passant devant lui.

- Au moins, on peut dire que nous n'avons pas cours avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, lui marmonna Ron à l'oreille alors qu'ils se mettaient dans la file avec les Serdaigles pour rentrer en cours de Sortilèges.

Oui, il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir se comporter le lendemain en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait déjà évité de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas croiser Malefoy et ainsi se contenir de l'envie qui lui dictait de lui mettre son point dans la figure. Il était resté cloitré dans le dortoir, acquiesçant vaguement lorsque Neville, Dean ou Seamus lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Il n'allait pas reprocher à Ron d'avoir voulu un petit moment de réflexion après leur entretien, c'était assez normal, mais il avait encore du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il lui suffira de l'ignorer, déclara à mi-voix Hermione à Ron qui tourna sa tête vers elle. Je veux dire, tant qu'il ne rentre pas dans son jeu, tout ira bien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, grogna Harry.

Difficile que de feindre l'indifférence alors qu'en lui bouillaient des sentiments qui étaient tout sauf supportables.

- Bonjour.

La voix avait été claire, vraiment très claire. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry se redresse tout en serrant avec force la lanière de son sac. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il détourna presque aussitôt les yeux en voyant le sourire de Kate, cette dernière venant d'arriver avec Lavande et Parvati. D'un simple soupir adressé à Hermione, il lui présenta la situation : « à elle, c'était possible de lui enfoncer la tête contre le mur ? », sa réponse fut immédiate et elle se plaça à côté de lui pour lui obstruer son champ de vision. Bien gentil de sa part, mais ça ne lui enlevait pas de l'esprit que Kate restait à moins d'un mètre.

Il était certes en colère contre Malefoy, mais savoir qu'elle avait réussi à l'avoir par deux fois passait aussi de travers. Le pire était qu'elle venait le voir en toute innocence en feignant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Ironique, mais absolument pas drôle. Si Ron et Hermione étaient désormais au courant de ses mensonges, aucun d'eux avait décidé d'en parler au reste des Gryffondors. Dur de glisser au passage qu'Harry avait fini par se rapprocher un peu trop du Serpentard. Il aurait été facile d'hurler à tord et à travers qu'elle était une sacrée mythomane, mais viendrait irrémédiablement la question gênante : « comment en êtes-vous certain ? » Et Harry se refusait parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Une humiliation suffisait, pas besoin de se répéter.

Il l'avait juste cru stupide, ou du moins trop aveugle pour lui vouer une telle obstination mais, en réalité c'était tout autre. Non seulement menteuse, mais aussi manipulatrice au point de s'associer avec Malefoy. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et le Serpentard avait fait semblant de bien vouloir recoller les morceaux. Une stratégie pour le moins efficace s'il était question de lui faire perdre toute confiance et lui briser son amour-propre. Rien à dire, ils avaient très bien joué leur jeu et Harry se mordait encore la langue pour avoir débattu avec Malefoy sur le fait qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Le Serpentard avait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire à ce moment-là.

- Ecoute, je crois savoir à quoi tu penses et te défouler sur Kate ou bien Malefoy ne t'amènera à rien, marmonna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu apprenais que Ron fricotait encore avec Lavande, tu lui lancerais des fleurs peut être ?

Mauvais exemple, il le sentit assez bien voyant Ron le dévisager abasourdi alors que Lavande était à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Surtout lorsqu'Hermione pivota vers celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai dite de la matinée, se rattrapa Harry pour calmer la tension.

- Non, pas du tout, confirma Ron qui surveillait malgré tout Hermione de peur d'une réplique cinglante.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en mettre un des deux contre le mur me ferait le plus grand bien, s'expliqua Harry. Surtout Malefoy.

- Et après quoi ? rétorqua Hermione. Tu te sentiras mieux ? Pour l'avoir déjà fait une fois, je pensais qu'au moins tu avais appris que ça n'aidait pas.

Et bien essayer de nouveau ne lui ferait aucun mal. Tant qu'il évacuait un minimum de sa rancœur, il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Le cours fut donc long, extrêmement long. Surtout lorsqu'il s'obstinait à fixer le tableau et ne pas tourner son regard sur Kate qui s'était assisse quelques rangs derrière. Il n'y avait strictement rien pouvant lui faire oublier ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pas même Flitwick lorsqu'il lui demanda de bien vouloir tester le sortilège.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago, arrête, lâcha Blaise en le tirant pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Nous sommes le soir, je peux encore le voir dans la Grande Salle et…

- Tu me laisses changer tes pansements, et ensuite on ira voir si tu peux aller manger, rectifia Blaise en tirant sa baguette.

Drago eut un vague grognement. Il avait passé une nuit blanche, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été très courte hors de la salle commune. Soigné par les bons soins de Blaise vu qu'il refusait à aller voir Pomfresh, celui-ci avait fait avec les moyens du bord, laissant Drago agacer de ce comportement venant sans cesser le couver. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il agirait posément, il ne pouvait rester sagement assis en sachant que Potter serait dans la Grande Salle. Il pourrait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et…

- Aïe ! lâcha-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

- Si tu arrêtais de bouger aussi, je te ferais moins mal, reprocha Blaise. Mieux encore, tu irais à l'infirmerie, tu n'aurais plus aucune marque.

Et c'était bien le seul élément qui penchait en la faveur de cette solution. Garder des cicatrices venant de Colden ne lui plaisait guère mais, en face, il s'abaisserait à aller voir un membre de l'école pour régler ses problèmes. Il avait passé l'âge de pleurer dans les jupes des adultes.

Il n'avait écouté aucun cours de la journée, fixant seulement sa montre en espérant sortir au plus vite des salles. Mais le temps lui avait semblé interminable et il avait réduit en miette plusieurs parchemins à force d'y enfoncer sa plume. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la soirée, pas du tout. Le dégoût de s'être fait avoir et de finir en misérable pantin lui restant dans la gorge. Il avait hurlé à Blaise qu'il aimait Potter. Peut être… sans doute… en fait il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Potter le fuyait et le haïssait et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment à ses yeux.

Drago avait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier en espérant qu'il voit clair dans la comédie que Colden l'avait obligé de jouer. Il avait considéré cette fille comme une garce ayant un sérieux problème mental, mais certainement pas au point d'utiliser un sortilège Impardonnable à son encontre. C'était assez inimaginable et dégradant. Il n'avait rien contrôlé mais en était pourtant rester parfaitement conscient. La chaleur du corps de Colden contre le sien, ses baisers et ses caresses, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier le regard que Potter lui avait accordé avant de quitter la salle. Il ne l'avait plus recroiser depuis et il espérait sincèrement, même s'il savait cela faux, que Potter avait tout oublié. Oublié pour de nouveau avoir l'occasion de passer la nuit avec lui et de savoir qu'il ne fuirait pas. Une pensée si niaise que la grimace qu'il esquissa lorsque Blaise lui retira son bandage était davantage due à sa pensée plutôt qu'à la sensation de brûlure.

Drago n'avait aucune peine en fermant les yeux à se souvenir de la texture des lèvres de Potter, de ce que cela faisait de se caler contre lui en se fichant bien des remarques désobligeantes qu'il pouvait lui faire pour qu'il se lève. Il voulait une chose qui était en train de lui échapper… enfin, qui lui était déjà enlevée même s'il refusait de l'admettre. En y réfléchissant, il ressemblait à une fille en pleine crise de puberté. Un brin d'humour qui n'avait même pas le don de lui faire tirer le moindre sourire.

- On peut y aller, décréta Drago en se levant tout en voyant Blaise amorcer un mouvement pour se reculer.

- Si tu veux… marmonna ce dernier qui lui courra littéralement après alors que le blond quittait à grands pas le dortoir.

Il devait se préparer à trouver quoi dire : les bons mots et les bonnes phrases. Tout d'abord, ne pas admettre qu'il avait subi l'Impérium. Si Colden voulait l'humilier, l'avouer serait toucher véritablement le fond et cela c'était hors de question. Alors, il devait réussir à dire clairement à Potter qu'il n'avait vu qu'un fragment de la scène, pas assez pour s'en faire une idée concrète et véritable. Surtout…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Drago, intervint Blaise à côté de lui. Ne pense même pas à approcher Potter.

- La ferme.

Drago était décidé et ce n'était pas parce que Blaise avait écouté ses lamentations la veille au soir qu'il était en droit de lui donner des ordres.

- Je reformule, lâcha-t-il. Approche Potter et on ne retrouvera jamais assez de tes restes pour les renvoyer à ta famille.

- Je dois prendre le risque, rétorqua Drago en montant rapidement les marches. Si je ne le…

- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras largement le temps de trouver le meilleur moyen pour régler cette situation, coupa Blaise. Ce n'est pas en finissant handicapé ou bien avec l'étiquette de celui qui s'est fait mettre à terre que tu parviendras à remonter dans l'estime de Potter. Je ne le connais pas tellement, mais ça c'est véridique.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il entendait bien ce qu'il disait, il en avait même conscience. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il voulait. Finir par regarder de manière passive Potter vivant sans la moindre considération à son égard n'arrivait pas à s'imposer comme une évidence dans son esprit. Son obsession envers Potter en était devenue de la possession et il refusait de le voir s'éloigner un instant. Il le voulait, c'était tout. Parce que lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il voyait en encore le visage que le Gryffondor avait eu en constatant qu'il l'avait trompé. Un visage qui ne le faisait pas du tout sourire.

- Que tu veuilles, tenter quelque chose, peut être, concéda Blaise. Mais pas maintenant. Mets-toi un instant à sa place, comment réagirais-tu en voyant le type qui t'a menti et manipuler tenter de te faire un brin de causette ?

Il lui mettrait son poing en pleine figure avant de sortir sa baguette et tirer du plaisir de sa souffrance. Drago ne doutait pas une seconde de son comportement alors, si lui savait qu'il serait impulsif, il n'y avait aucun mot pour d'écrire ce que Potter lui ferait. Baissant les yeux en ralentissant son allure, il inspira pour essayer de contrôler la colère qui grondait en lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Vouloir arranger les choses mais pourtant être conscient que quoiqu'il fasse, Potter l'ignorerait et ne verrait qu'en lui qu'un menteur. Il avait certes aimé le manipuler jusqu'à un certain point, mais il ne se serait jamais abaissé à se mettre dans le même lit que le Gryffondor s'il n'avait pas un minimum d'égard à son encontre. Elément que Colden venait d'effacer de l'esprit de Potter.

- Ecoute, on mange et on rejoint le dortoir en vitesse, marmonna Blaise à son encontre alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall. Je pense sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te fasses le plus discret possible dans les semaines à venir. Si Potter est en colère, tous les Gryffondors le sauront et il finira peut être par dire à ses deux serviteurs qu'il a eu des problèmes avec toi. Mieux vaut te faire discret, je t'assure.

Et Blaise avait raison. Même si la volonté de Drago restait toujours inébranlable, il venait de perdre une immense bataille face à Colden. Et puis peu importait cette fille, Potter ne voulait plus le voir, le simple mot qu'il avait prononcé la veille décrivant parfaitement comment il avait perçu la situation. Plutôt mourir que de finir avec cette garce. Et il en venait à regretter toutes les années de querelle entre eux. Non pas parce que Drago pensait que la vie aurait été plus rose ainsi mais plutôt qu'il aurait eu un minimum de crédit face à Potter s'il ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre crasse.

Jamais encore il n'avait abandonné quoique ce soit, mais l'optique de finir avec un poing dans le visage sans même avoir eu l'occasion de prononcer quoique ce soit ne l'aiderait pas du tout. Même s'il la haïssait, il pouvait admettre que Colden était très douée pour établir des plans tordus, encore plus en montrant au jour son véritable visage à son « cher et tendre ». Elle avait joué le tout pour tout et venait de gagner haut la main.

- … pas demain. Mais si tu veux je pourrais essayer de parler avec Ron afin qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas un danger pour lui et…

Drago s'arrêta soudain alors qu'en face de lui, Granger et Potter faisaient de même. Devant la porte pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, il y avait un grand silence, la gorge de Drago s'étant brusquement nouée en voyant la silhouette du Gryffondor en face de lui.

Etrangement, il y eut la même réaction des deux côtés, Granger et Blaise ne disant pas un mot mais lançant des regards inquiets entre lui et Potter, comme s'attendant au pire. Mais Drago ignorait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux car il ne voyait qu'une chose. Si Potter avait semblé au début surpris, son regard s'était soudain durci et avait eu un sourire amer sur le visage, comme un rire sourd soulignant tout le dégoût qu'il lui portait. Il n'interprétait pas faussement, il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour ne pas constater à quel point se retrouver face à Drago semblait immonde à ses yeux.

La première chose logique qui lui venait à l'esprit était de rester silencieux et de faire comme Blaise lui avait conseillé : c'est-à-dire ignorer la situation et avancer tête baissée. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas du tout en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'intérêt dans les yeux de Potter, ce dernier semblant se retenir avec peine de ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.

- Potter, je…

- La ferme.

Il avait dit clairement. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle était juste si glaciale que Drago n'eut même pas l'idée de retenter sa chance alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux en le contournant. Avant, Potter n'aurait pas hésité à le bousculer, là, il ne voulait même plus avoir le moindre contact. Baissant les yeux au sol, Drago ne bougea pas alors qu'il entendait les pas de ce dernier s'éloigner alors que Granger se hâtait de le rejoindre.

Potter le détestait. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Des soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble et où le Gryffondor avait semblé un peu se détendre lorsqu'il saisissait qu'il n'allait pas le mordre, il n'y avait plus rien. Comme effacées d'un claquement de doigts. Et si avant il le détestait, désormais Potter ne lui accordait plus aucun intérêt, juste un regard froid et indifférent emprunt à la haine. Et ça faisait mal, bien plus que la veille.

- Je retourne aux dortoirs, marmonna-t-il en se détournant en vitesse, ne laissant même pas le temps à Blaise de pouvoir le suivre.

Drago n'allait pas se mettre sur les pas de Potter. Il avait compris. Lui qui détestait la niaiserie et de se plaindre, il avait comme l'impression que du plomb fondait dans son estomac. Personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré, jamais. Mais quand il s'agissait d'un refus total de le voir, Drago en prenait un coup. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qui n'était pas du tout agréable. Et il ne se sentait pas bien.

Ce n'était pas un malaise, et encore moins une nouvelle potion, juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à regagner son calme, ses mains tremblant alors qu'il se hâtait de redescendre les escaliers sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. Il était stupide, Drago le savait et ne pouvant rien faire contre. Il n'avait jamais agi de cette manière, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, encore moins de tourner le dos volontairement pour s'enfuir.

Son petit jeu avec Colden avait mal tourné, à un point dont il n'aurait même pas eu la prétention d'imaginer. S'attacher à Potter, c'était si ridicule qu'il aurait pu en rire en y repensant. Lui, Drago Malefoy, homme et fier de l'être avec son honneur et son orgueil issus de sa famille avait fini par accorder un quelconque sentiment positif envers le Gryffondor. Et pas des moindres. Difficile à constater sur le moment mais, maintenant que Potter ne tenait plus à le voir, Drago le saisissait. Juste quelques secondes d'apitoiement pour se rendre compte de l'état misérable dans lequel il était pour vouloir aller jusqu'à retourner dans son dortoir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Franchissant l'entrée, il marcha rapidement à travers la salle commune avant de descendre dans les dortoirs, refermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui une fois qu'il fut arrivé. Dans un cri, il jura en frappant son poing contre le mur. Juste pour se défouler un court instant, rien de plus et ne pas se laisser gagner par le sentiment qui le rongeait et qu'il détestait tant. Il était un Malefoy, il se devait de tout maîtriser et là… il récoltait les fruits de son idiotie en sachant que Potter ne lui accorderait plus jamais le moindre regard.

Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry referma ses paupières, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller tout en remontant ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les yeux fixes, tournés vers les rideaux de son lit qui étaient fermé, il ne parvenait pas à se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas.

Dormir, c'était facile, rêver moins. Et en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui traverser l'esprit au court de la nuit, Harry n'arrivait pas à sentir la fatigue le submerger. Il avait crû qu'il parviendrait à éviter Malefoy dès la première journée mais c'était faux. Alors, bien qu'il ait conservé son calme sans l'envoyer s'écraser contre le sol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer face au culot dont le Serpentard avait fait preuve en l'accostant à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Si innocent à vouloir lui parler mais pourtant bien hypocrite en sachant ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Si son objectif avait été de lui faire du mal, il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer vu que maintenant il était servi ?

Pivotant, il se laissa glisser sur le dos et inspira profondément. Il le haïssait. Harry détestait Malefoy pour l'avoir manipulé. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais aller jusqu'à jouer avec son corps était la limite de trop qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas dépasser. Pire encore, lui faire croire qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Il avait le rôle de la bonne poire, à chaque fois. Le voir donc venir lui parler n'avait en rien remonté son estime envers le Serpentard qui était bien en dessous du niveau de la mer. Et le plus dur était d'admettre qu'il avait bel et bien envisagé la possibilité que cette situation se poursuive.

Qu'y avait-t-il eu de mal à rejoindre Malefoy le soir ? Dormir sans problème et revenir en cours le lendemain ? Et juste les moments où ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, était-ce si répugnant qu'il ait apprécié la chaleur du Serpentard et la manière dont il tenait toujours à le garder contre lui ? Sur le moment, surement pas mais, à présent, c'était comme un défilé de clichés qui lui prenait au cœur. Autant être ridicule, autant le faire volontairement et non pas dans ce genre de situation où il avait été un parfait ignorant.

Quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, Malefoy s'était-il hâté de rejoindre Kate pour rire un coup et effacer de son esprit les choses dont il s'était forcé à faire ? La réponse était que trop claire et Harry remonta ses mains à son visage en fermant les paupières. Ridicule, absolument ridicule… il aurait mieux fait de comprendre la leçon avec Kate et se concentrer uniquement sur ses études pour boucler ses ASPICS et ainsi rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix au plus vite. Au moins, il aurait eu à se plaindre de réels problèmes et non pas de répondre au plaisir sadique d'un type qui se fichait royalement de lui. Le plus risible était de constater qu'il se montait la tête avec ses histoires futiles comme si elles avaient un réel intérêt pour la suite. Qu'il ait crû qu'il puisse y avoir une relation concrète en lui et Malefoy n'avait plus lieu d'être et y penser ne le ferait pas remonter dans le temps pour corriger ses erreurs. Ressasser sans arrêt le passé n'avait rien de bon, trop de fois il se l'était dit en en se jurant de ne plus le refaire.

Cette fois-ci il s'y tiendrait au mot près.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago…

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Drago.

Toujours rien. Levant les yeux au ciel, Blaise enfonça son coude entre les cotes du blond pour que celui-ci se décide enfin à arracher son regard de la nuque du Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Tu aurais une meilleure note si tu commençais à faire ta potion, marmonna Blaise.

Drago hocha vaguement la tête, prenant ses racines qu'il se mit à découper, relevant les yeux vers Potter.

Pas un regard, absolument rien. Drago avait eu le vain espoir de le voir lui accorder malgré tout un moment d'attention, même pour lui signifier qu'il le haïssait mais absolument rien : Potter se bornait à ne pas le voir, passant devant lui comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme et continuant de parler lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Une ignorance qu'il ne supportait pas alors qu'il savait le regard de Colden posé sans arrêt sur lui.

Oui, elle pouvait se féliciter de sa manœuvre, Drago ne pouvait rien faire ni contre elle ni pour tenter de récupérer Potter et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait durant cette heure de Potions, sachant pertinemment que la situation resterait la même durant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il s'était dit qu'en passant outre, essayer de faire une croix sur ce qu'il ressentait et voulait réglerait la situation mais le prévoir était autre chose que de respecter ses décisions lorsqu'il croisait Potter, se rappelant aussitôt de ce que cela pouvait faire de le savoir contre lui, se fichant parfaitement de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Un dédain qui avait pu insupporter Drago durant les soirées mais qui maintenant en venait à lui manquer. Et il avait de nouveau cessé de couper ses racines, trop occupé à regarder Potter plutôt que de s'occuper des consignes du jour.

Rogue ne lui disait rien, même si de temps à autre il passait devant son chaudron en fronçant les sourcils face à sa lenteur flagrante. Mais Drago ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il achève la potion serait de savoir qu'il se retrouverait le soir en tête à tête avec Potter mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Rien que cette idée lui faisait oublier de travailler. Il l'avait dit à Blaise : il le voulait. Peu importe le verbe, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait et savoir qu'il devait resté sans rien faire à quelques mètres de Potter avait le don d'exacerber encore un peu plus Drago. Une gorge sèche qui se justifiait pas les multiples raclements qu'il avait depuis le début du cours.

- Arrête…, marmonna Blaise à côté de lui.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se faisait peut être souffrir ainsi, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'impression de jouer une futile comédie qui ne lui servirait à rien à part se mentir. Il l'avait déjà fait trop de fois au cours de ce début d'année et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Drago n'allait pas recommencer et tenter de se faire croire que de voir Potter lui tourner le dos ne lui faisait rien. Bien au contraire.

- Il faut que tu oublies, conseilla Blaise en lui prenant ses racines pour les lui couper.

Drago fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu ne parviendras jamais à rétablir la situation entre vous deux, rétorqua-t-il en les faisant tomber dans son chaudron avant de pointer sa baguette sous celui-ci pour y faire apparaitre les flammes. Il ne reste que quatre mois avant la fin de l'année. Jamais tu ne réussiras à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une comédie, regagner sa confiance et recommencer comme avant que Colden ne pète une durite. Et ne compte pas sur l'après Poudlard, Potter sera bien trop occupé à se cacher pour s'occuper de toi.

- Tu accepterais ça si ce genre de choses t'arrivait ? répliqua Drago en détournant les yeux de la nuque du Gryffondor pour observer enfin quelqu'un d'autre que ce dernier.

- Le seul problème, c'est que je suis prêt à parier que jamais cela ne m'arrivera, comme à une bonne partie de la population, répondit Blaise en ouvrant ses fioles pour en faire tomber le nombre de gouttes exactes dans le chaudron. Et quand bien même j'aurai un faible pour les hommes, Potter plus précisément, et que je me serais fait coincer dans une salle par une cinglée, je ne forcerais pas le destin à enfoncer encore le clou.

Mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus de jouer les dépressifs à ne pas pouvoir se retirer de la tête la pensée de Potter. Son père ferait un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était certain. Et l'ironie ne le faisait pas rire en se rendant compte qu'il avait voué une véritable obsession à Potter sans même essayer dans trouver des raisons. S'inventer de fausses excuses l'avait seulement amené à s'attacher à lui. Il pouvait lever les bras en signe de victoire ! Il avait foncé le clou dans le mur tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Difficile de l'admettre et tourner la page.

- Drago, fais ta potion, répéta à nouveau Blaise en lui rendant ses outils pour retourner à son chaudron alors que Rogue passait de nouveau devant eux.

Acquiesçant vaguement, il se mit à remuer à l'aveugle son chaudron. Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises notes mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à cela, pour la première de sa vie il était incapable de garder son sang-froid. Un phénomène rare qui allait pouvoir être affiché surtout les murs du château.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Va le voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Tu trouveras bien !

- Non.

- Ron, tu y vas ou bien je te pousse de la tour d'Astronomie dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

Celui-ci fronça soudain les sourcils en soupirant avant de se diriger vers Harry qui était assis contre le bord de la fenêtre, griffonnant sur son parchemin sans même le regarder.

- Tu as compris que je n'allais pas te violer ? marmonna-t-il sans même tourner son regard vers Ron lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui.

- J'essaie juste de me faire à cette idée, rétorqua celui-ci en poussant ses jambes pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre le rebord. Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione me veut ? demanda Harry en détournant les yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur Ron.

Ce dernier esquissa une grimace.

- Concrètement rien, avoua-t-il. Elle s'inquiète et moi aussi par la même occasion même si tu as parfaitement compris que j'avais une très bonne raison pour garder un peu de distance ces temps-ci.

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, répéta sombrement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je le sais.

Pourquoi fuyait-il alors ? Sa réponse n'avait aucune logique même s'il pouvait comprendre que l'idée qu'il puisse aimer les hommes le dérangeait un temps soit peu vu qu'ils avaient des années à côtoyer le même dortoir et la même chambre lorsqu'il venait au Terrier.

- Je venais te proposer une partie d'échec, histoire de te détendre, dit Ron en souriant.

Harry tourna son regard vers le centre de la salle commune où Kate était en pleine conversation avec Dean.

- Non, merci, répondit-il amèrement.

- Oublie-la juste le temps d'une partie, tu ne crois pas que c'est en jouant les reclus que tu lui feras plaisir ? rétorqua Ron. Si Malefoy et elle ont fait ce coup, ce n'était certainement pas pour te voir de bonne humeur par la suite.

- Et je le suis ?

Ron le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il venait d'avoir sa réponse. Avoir à rester près d'elle alors qu'elle continuait de jouer la comédie lui était impossible, difficile pour lui que de ne pas la voir et ainsi ne pas se souvenir qu'elle se plaisait à être dans les bras de Malefoy. Vraiment impossible.

- On peut toujours élaborer un moyen de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, proposa Ron songeur en baissant d'un ton.

- Hermione est d'accord ?

- Si je chuchote, c'est justement pour ne pas qu'elle entende, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Elle a beau promouvoir la paix dans le monde, j'ai plutôt du mal à supporter qu'une garce ce soit amuser avec mon meilleur ami même si, en ce moment, je garde un peu mes distances avec ce dernier pour des raisons purement physiques et psychologiques.

- Au moins, le meilleur ami est au courant, c'est déjà ça, marmonna Harry en esquissant malgré tout un sourire.

- A ta place, j'aurais déjà mis un poing dans la tronche de Malefoy et j'aurais fait de même avec Kate, commenta Ron en pivotant pour coller son front à la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a pu finir à Gryffondor si sa passion dans la vie est de poignarder les gens dans le dos. Serpentard était tout choisi.

Sur ce dernier point, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, à croire que le Choixpeau était de mèche et qu'il l'avait envoyé dans sa maison afin de mieux réussir son objectif.

- Juste pour savoir, dit Ron à mi-voix qui semblait réfléchir. Est-ce que… enfin…

- Crache le morceau, je ne suis pas voyant, répondit Harry en cessant d'écrire sur son parchemin pour reporter son entière attention sur Ron.

- Tu as rompu avec Ginny à cause de « ça » ?

Et il avait bien fait de ne plus écrire car il déglutit de travers. La question, il y avait certes pensé mais n'avait jamais cherché à l'approfondir.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on parle de ce sujet là ? demanda Harry qui n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

- Non enfin de compte, marmonna Ron. Enfin, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne mentionnes jamais rien devant Ginny, elle risquerait de croire que c'est de sa faute.

Harry n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir comprendre. Revenant sur son parchemin, il laissa malgré tout son regard glissé vers Kate, inspirant profondément. Il devait trouver une solution pour se vider totalement l'esprit et ne plus penser sans cesse à Malefoy. La colère qu'il lui vouait ne l'aidait rien à reprendre un train de vie normale, ou du moins plus tranquille.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago lança la balle contre le mur et la rattrapa aussitôt. A croire que cela était devenu une habitude au bout d'une semaine à s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre une fois les cours achevés. Plus l'envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, juste essayer de penser et repenser en prenant son mal en patience pour que la situation puisse revenir à son avantage. Mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Des espoirs bien trop lointains et qui le rendaient bien pitoyable à se satisfaire d'une distraction offerte par une balle.

Il avait eu du mal à détourner ses yeux de Potter. En fait, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à baisser ses yeux de lui lorsqu'il était dans le coin. Une perpétuelle ignorance de sa part, son aura signifiant très bien qu'à moins d'un certain nombre de mètres, il ne se gênerait pas lui pour lancer directement un sort. Alors Drago avait juste observé en jurant en silence, retenant la haine qu'il avait envers Colden de le pousser à commettre l'irréparable en cessant de rester neutre face aux grands sourires qu'elle lui lançait. Elle le narguait, elle savait qu'il s'en était aperçu et le bonheur qu'il y avait sur son visage à constater qu'il ne pouvait plus approcher Potter semblait sans nom. Il s'était crû sadique mais Colden tirait bien plus de plaisir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait que lorsqu'il avait demandé à Potter de le venger.

Il voulait la frapper. Rien de plus. Juste la faire taire et lui montrer que ce n'était pas elle qui maitrisait ce qui arrivait. Une simple démonstration de force qui aurait simplement pour but de soulager Drago. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il aurait des problèmes. Parce qu'il était un Malefoy. Il ne devait pas s'abaisser à frapper une femme. Un sourire ironique s'inscrit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait l'empêchait de réaliser ses fantasmes, une ironie bien stupide.

- Je peux t'offrir un ballon si tu veux faire plus de bruit.

Tournant son regard vers la porte qui était ouverte, Drago considéra Théodore qui était rentré les mains dans les poches dans la pièce, le blond rattrapant une dernière fois la balle.

- Tu me sembles à cran ces derniers temps, poursuivit-il.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne tenait pas à parler.

- C'est à propos de tes parents ?

Haussant un sourcil, Drago le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- J'essaie juste de trouver par élimination, répondit Théodore en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le matelas.

- Parce que cela t'intéresse ? rétorqua Drago qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Au fond pas vraiment, avoua Théodore en fixant le haut du mur. Mais à force d'entendre ce bruit depuis une semaine, je commence à ne plus le supporter donc je vais jouer les thérapeutes pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème et ainsi regagner des heures de sommeil la nuit.

Oui, il y avait toujours un intérêt personnel d'ailleurs un tel comportement, encore plus de la part de Théodore à son égard, était tout a fait logique. Mais s'il voulait vraiment l'aider, il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de Colden et la réduire à jamais au silence. Mieux, remonter dans le temps et lui permettre de rester avec Potter sans se soucier de ce que cette garce pouvait bien lui faire.

- Tu as reçu la lettre du Ministère ? marmonna Théodore.

En entendant le ton de sa voix qui avait perdu de sa vigueur, Drago acquiesça. Plus de courrier, même de la famille à moins d'une situation urgente. Peu à peu, la liberté surveillée qu'avait offert le Ministère à certains Mangemorts, ressemblaient de plus en plus à Azkaban. Il ne manquerait plus que les Détraqueurs et ils en auraient fait le tour.

- Je ne crois pas que cela te pose de problèmes pourtant, fit remarquer Drago. Tu n'as jamais beaucoup écrit à ton père.

- Lui non mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ignore ma mère, rétorqua Théodore. Maintenant, elle va se retrouver seule dans une maison où seuls les Aurors viendront lui rendre visite, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

Drago haussa la tête. Il avait reçu la lettre sans vraiment en être touché. Certes, il n'était pas totalement insensible au point de totalement l'ignorer mais il avait déjà le moral bien bas, difficile d'en faire plus alors, cette nouvelle n'avait fait que se ranger à côté des autres.

- Tu as toujours été trop fier.

Et lui sautait du coq à l'âne sans raison et sans prévenir.

- De quoi parles-tu ? rétorqua Drago qui passait la balle d'une de ses mains à l'autre.

- Je dis juste que tu te compliques trop la vie, répondit Théodore. On dit souvent que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir mais il est parfois plus facile de dire oui ou non plutôt que raconter une longue phrase qui sera bien moins précise. Cesse de croire que tout t'est acquis et serre les dents, peut être que le chute sera dure mais au moins tu auras ce que tu veux.

- Je n'ai rien compris, lâcha Drago qui fixait dubitatif le visage de profil de celui-ci.

- Moi non plus, et pourtant j'essaie de te faire comprendre ton plus gros problème pour que tu parviennes à mieux gérer ta vie, dit-il. Une fois que tu auras passé ce cap, je suis certain que tu arriveras par trouver le moyen d'arranger les choses, ou du moins, ce qui ne va pas à tes yeux et se répercute contre le mur.

Lui prenant la balle des mains, Théodore se releva avant de quitter la pièce avec son trophée, laissant un Drago pour le moins assez abasourdi par son culot. Si quelqu'un devait lui faire la morale ce n'était surement pas lui. S'il était insociable et incapable de changer, il ne fallait même pas mentionner Théodore.

Mais il avait raison sur un point. Il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté ne serait-ce que quelques minutes s'il voulait que tout s'arrange et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui parviendrait à ramener Potter à la raison.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Remontant le couloir, il tourna au premier croisement avant de se hâter en apercevant la silhouette de celle-ci s'éloigner. Drago n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin pour la trouver, le tout était de se dire qu'il devait garder son calme, prendre un grand sourire et ne surtout pas céder à l'envie qui lui dirait de l'insulter.

- Granger !

Profitant qu'elle se soit arrêtée pour se retourner, il se dépêcha de revenir à sa hauteur tandis que le visage de celle-ci devenait bien plus sombre en constatant qui l'avait interpellée.

- Je ne tiens pas à te parler, lâcha-t-elle en reprenant aussitôt sa route pour quitter le couloir de la bibliothèque.

- Je te demande juste deux secondes, Granger, rétorqua Drago en se mettant devant elle.

- Une, deux, au revoir, répondit-elle en faisant un pas sur la droite pour le contourner.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de jurer et inspira profondément avant de se hâter de remonter à sa hauteur alors qu'elle marchait à grands pas, des livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Il ne le faisait pas par plaisir. S'abaisser à parler à Granger pour qu'elle fasse comprendre à Potter qu'il avait totalement faux lui demandait bien plus de maitrise de soit qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Se remettant devant elle en marchant à reculons, Drago tenta de croiser son regard alors qu'elle s'obstinait fixer un point bien au-dessus de ses épaules.

- Je veux juste te parler, dit-il.

- Et moi je ne tiens pas à t'écouter, répondit Granger en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as peut être su embobiner Harry avec tes mensonges mais ne crois pas que tu le pourras désormais.

Au moins, il était maintenant certain que Potter avait fait tourner la nouvelle de ce qu'il avait « fait ». Si Granger était au courant, Weasley devait également l'être ce qui expliquait sans peine tous les regards assassins qu'il lui avait lancés en cours alors que Potter ne s'était même pas accordé cette peine. Le seul point positif qu'il pouvait en tirer était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer la situation à Granger et qu'il pouvait directement plonger dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lâcha-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois rire du fait que Drago Malefoy me demande de l'aide ou bien plutôt de l'hypocrisie de ce que tu viens de dire, rétorqua Granger.

- Je ne sors pas avec Colden, poursuivit-il en sachant que s'il s'attardait sur toutes les remarques qu'elle allait lui faire, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Potter a mal interprété ce qu'il a vu dans la salle.

- Donc au lieu de sortir avec elle, vous couchez juste ensemble ? résuma Granger. Tu crois que c'est mieux pour ton image ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait déjà assez de mal à formuler correctement ses phrases en marchant à reculons, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle vienne déformer ses dires.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, répondit-il.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais toutes les marques que tu avais ne sont pas passées inaperçues les jours suivants, fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire. Alors, soit tu t'es fait attaqué par une horde de Pitiponks au cours de la nuit, soit tu mens et je penche pour la dernière solution.

Oui, il avait eu beau essayer de diminuer au maximum ce que cette garce de Colden lui avait fait, sans produits appropriés, il n'était arrivé à rien. Durant cette semaine et surtout les premiers jours, il avait reçu pas mal de regards obliques et amusés d'élèves dans le château. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait fait qu'il en était responsable.

- Tu dois essayer de convaincre Potter de me parler, dit-il en évitant de peu de se prendre un mur à un croisement.

- Pour que tu t'amuses de nouveau ? rétorqua Granger sceptique en remontant les livres contre sa poitrine. Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Harry te lance un sort ?

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser, je dois lui parler, reformula Drago avec insistance.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse-le tranquille.

Drago cessa marcher et tandis ses bras pour la stopper.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserais à venir te parler si je te mentais ? lança-t-il en retenant à peine sa colère face à sa stupidité bornée. J'ai autre chose à faire que lécher les bottes d'une fille dans ton genre alors, lorsque je dis que je veux parler à Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter un minimum pour que je n'aie pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps !

Granger s'était arrêtée pour le dévisager, visiblement hésitant entre l'insulter ou bien tout simplement faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle préféra choisir une autre option, plissant le front en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Et moi je vais être sincère. Je ne demande qu'à te croire.

Pardon ? Drago n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir correctement entendu.

- Je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle froidement. Tu as passé toutes années à Poudlard à pourrir la vie d'Harry, tu es le fils d'un Mangemort, tu n'as jamais aimé tout ce qui était attrait aux Moldus et c'est la faute d'Harry si ton père s'est retrouvé à Azkaban entrainant de ce fait la chute de ta famille dans le monde des affaires, mettant à mal votre fortune. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'accepte de croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme malentendu et que tu as le droit de parler à Harry.

Drago ouvrit simplement la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il n'avait rien. Absolument rien à dire pour sa défense et c'était justement cela qu'il le laissait sans voix. Incapable de se donner la moindre justification quant à vouloir garder Potter auprès de lui à part qu'il avait crié à Blaise qu'il l'aimait. Rien que d'y penser lui nouait la gorge et lui donnait une image de lui-même bien pitoyable à écarter les bras dans un couloir face à une personne qui lui disait toutes les vérités qui avaient préférées mettre de côté. Colden savait vraiment tout sur lui, au point d'être certaine qu'il ne réussirait jamais à récupérer Potter.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à Granger qu'il appréciait ce type… Non, il ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas car cela lui donnerait l'impression de se courber en quatre devant cette fille de Moldus. La honte et l'humiliation seraient bien trop grandes et il ne le supporterait pas. Et Colden avait su qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Drago avait voulu ignorer ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la salle il y a une semaine, prétendant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'elle ne disait cela que dans l'instant. Mais maintenant il constatait que devant Granger, il n'avait rien pour se défendre.

- Je dois le voir…, marmonna-t-il en baissant les bras.

Elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Dans ce cas parle-lui et dis-lui que je n'ai rien fait avec cette garce ! lâcha Drago en désespoir de cause.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne demande qu'à te croire, répondit Granger en remontant de nouveau ses livres contre sa poitrine. Mais rien ne dis à moi ou bien à Harry que ce n'est pas un autre mensonge. Désolée.

De la pitié ? C'était ce qu'il avait cru déceler dans la voix de Granger qui à présent s'éloignait dans le couloir après l'avoir contourné. Et puis des excuses… était-il si ridicule à aller lui parler que cela méritait des excuses ?

Drago était en colère. En colère, oui, mais surtout désemparé de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien de concret entre ses mains. Il ne disposait d'aucun argument ou bien aucune preuve qu'il était parfaitement sincère. C'était vrai, il avait pris plaisir à torturer le Gryffondor durant les années précédentes en éprouvant un réel plaisir à le voir s'extraire des situations les plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Il ne le niait pas car c'était une vérité. Mais savoir que cette image qu'il avait consciencieusement forgée était celle qui lui causait à présent défaut avait le don de le blesser un peu plus.

Il était le seul responsable, et ça, il ne pouvait rien contre.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme Drago parviendra-t-il à regagner sa crédibilité ? Hermione gardera-t-elle en mémoire cette entrevue ? Harry acceptera-t-il de l'écouter si jamais le Serpentard tente à nouveau de lui parler ?<strong>


	33. 32 Une erreur nommée Dean

**Disclaimer****:**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé ****du ****chapitre ****précédent:**Moments difficiles pour Drago, bien que ce dernier veuille remettre d'aplomb la situation avec Harry, ce dernier refuse de l'écouter. Désespéré, il en est réduit à parler avec Hermione mais tout est contre lui. Que ce soit ses actions, paroles ou bien pensées depuis son arrivée à Poudlard

**Petits ****bavardages****:** Hello !  
>Alors, je pourrais dire : "je suis encore en retard", sauf que bon, à force, je vais admettre que j'ai réduit mon avance et je vais juste me fouetter pour évite qu'elle ne se réduisse à nouveau.<br>Le titre du chapitre vous intrigue ? Quoi de plus normal car je suis tordue x)

* * *

><p>- Sors de sous tes couvertures.<p>

- Non.

- Harry !

- Nous sommes le week-end, j'ai tout de même le droit d'aller dans mon lit si je le veux ! se défendit ce dernier en repoussant les draps de sa tête.

En face de lui, Ron tira une grimace.

- Tu es juste là dedans depuis samedi. Tu en sors pour les besoins vitaux ? demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesçant dans un grognement. A quoi bon sortir de son lit si c'était pour avoir à faire aux regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione. Même ici il se faisait pourchasser. D'ailleurs, ils auraient dû être heureux qu'il parvienne à conserver son calme et ignore durant toute la semaine Malefoy sans lui faire quoique ce soit. Où était donc le problème à ce qu'il passe sa journée dans son lit ?

- Tu devrais sortir.

- Non, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin de m'isoler de temps à autre et avant tu ne me tenais pas autant la cheville lorsque je le faisais.

- Avant tu…

Ron se tut soudain alors que Dean passait en coup de vent dans le dortoir pour récupérer un de ses livres de cours, les saluant vaguement avant de redescendre.

- Avant tu n'avais pas failli faire du tricot avec Malefoy, reprit Ron en gardant un ton légèrement inférieur à la moyenne. On s'inquiète et c'est normal !

- Et j'ai fait un trait sur ce qui est arrivé, déclara Harry tout en se redressant. Je ne vais rien faire contre lui et je t'assure que si je le croise lui ou Kate, je ne ferais rien d'autre que conserver un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Et c'est déjà bien trop, répliqua Ron. Tu dis que tu as déjà oublié mais tu ne vas agir avec mépris envers eux. C'est déjà extrêmement inquiétant.

- Bizarrement, c'est plutôt à Hermione de faire ce genre de discours, fit-il remarquer. Elle t'a encore demandé de vérifier la situation ?

- Non, je le fais de moi-même, répondit gravement Ron en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai peut être du mal à avaler ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu restes mon ami et je ne tiens pas du tout à te voir te mettre dans des problèmes idiots, encore plus que tu n'en as déjà. Tu vois, je trouve que Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est déjà bien assez, rajouter la fouine de Malefoy sur le haut de pile risque fort de devenir ingérable.

En résumé, il se comportait comme une nourrice. A y réfléchir, il y avait le papa et la maman, les rôles titres étant interprétés par Ron et Hermione. Lui ? Et bien lui était leur petit enfant perturbé.

Harry soupira en laissant sa tête retomber sur le sommier. Il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne comptait plus rien avoir à faire avec le Serpentard. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être guilleret en le croisant lui et sa copine dans les couloirs. Si Ron lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir totalement tourner la page, il aurait été hypocrite de le faire. Autant clairement dire qu'il ne les aimait pas et les haïssait pour le coup-monté qu'ils lui avaient tendu, au moins, ils savaient leur place.

Et peu importe les rêves qui le hantaient ne cessant de lui remémorer les nuits qu'il avait passé avec le Serpentard, à son réveil, ils n'avaient qu'un goût fade en sachant qu'ils n'étaient le fruit que d'une simple mascarade. Harry avait l'habitude de prendre en pleine face et de digérer, pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Et il le ferait, juste pour être certain de remettre définitivement Malefoy à sa place et bien signifier qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Cette fois-ci, ce qui était arrivé lui avait servi de leçon et il ne se laisserait plus prendre à ce genre de mensonge pourtant si évident.

- Bon, pousse toi, lâcha Ron en lui faisant signe de se décaler.

Tournant la tête vers lui s'en comprendre, Harry se hâta de se mettre sur sa droite lorsque Ron s'assit sur son matelas avant de s'allonger à son tour pour fixer les lattes de bois.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement sans saisir ce qu'il avait par la tête, encore moins en sachant qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il semblait être un gay ultra agressif à ses yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas descendre, je te tiens compagnie, résuma Ron. A bon entendeur, bien entendu. Il faudra que tu le paies un jour.

- J'ai rien demandé.

- Je fais preuve de spontanéité, apprécie, ce n'est pas tous les jours la fête, répondit Ron dans un sourire.

Oui, étrange mais malgré tout rassurant pour Harry qui voyait que son ami avait dépassé le stade de l'homme effarouché par ce qu'il avait fait pour en revenir à ce qu'il était avant. Reposant sa tête sur son oreiller, il fixa le même point que Ron, un grand silence s'installant dans le dortoir.

La situation n'avait vraiment rien de critique même s'il semblait le penser. Harry allait reprendre ses habitudes et ne plus se soucier du Serpentard de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'y aurait rien d'autre que du mépris à son égard et il viendrait peu à peu à en oublier jusqu'à son existence. Son plan était parfait et il le savait, peu importe ce que Malefoy ou bien Colden pourraient tenter de faire de nouveau, aucun d'eux ne parviendrait à lui retirer cette idée de sa tête et Harry allait uniquement se réserver à ses vrais problèmes. Surtout ceux qui allaient lui tomber dessus dès qu'il mettrait un pied de Poudlard. Il avait bien autres choses que penser à deux idiots qui se croyaient le centre du monde, grand bien leur face de s'amuser ensemble, lui allait poursuivre sa vie.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais un meilleur matelas ? demanda soudain Ron qui se mit à remuer sur le lit, lui donnant le mal de mer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Hermione fixa Malefoy. Enfin plutôt, elle continuait de le regarder depuis le début du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Trop de silences depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu lui parler, trop de sourires à Harry pour essayer de lui faire oublier ce qui était arrivé alors qu'elle-même ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le Serpentard.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé lui parlé pour de vrai, dans une véritable conversation et non pas un échange d'insultes au détour d'un couloir. Le plus étrange était de repensé que le sujet de la discussion avait été Harry. Hermione ne savait pas si Malefoy avait décidé de poursuivre son œuvre, mais, si c'était le cas, il y mettait tout de même bien trop de volonté. Un comportement étrange qui ne l'aidait pas à analyser posément les éléments à sa disposition.

En même temps, le fait que le Serpentard revienne à la charge pour essayer de blesser encore un peu plus Harry était ridicule. Il avait déjà enfoncé le couteau assez profond dans la plaie et il était certain qu'il allait y rester un moment. Alors, venir la voir pour tenter de la convaincre n'avait aucun sens. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il lui disait la vérité, Drago Malefoy ne se serait jamais abaissé à venir parler à une née de Moldus pour lui demander son aide. Trop de conflits dans une même phrase, Hermione en avait parfaitement conscience et s'était pour cette raison qu'elle continuait de le fixer en espérant avoir une illumination.

Elle n'avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Malefoy à personne, tout simplement parce que cela était bien trop compliqué. Mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry reviendra à mettre le feu aux poudres et le pousser à rompre le calme dans lequel il était tout de même parvenir à s'installer. Pareil pour Ron. Il avait beau digérer avec difficulté tout ce qui était arrivé, il détestait Malefoy et savoir qu'il s'était bien amusé avec son meilleur ami avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs en permanence. Entre lui et Harry, Ron n'avait rien à perdre à aller frapper le Serpentard, il était alors sans aucun doute plus dangereux de lui parler. Un moment de solitude auquel elle ne tenait pas.

Réfléchir sur des choses concrètes et qu'elle comprenait, elle le pouvait. Surement pas sur le comportement d'un Serpentard sur lequel elle ne connaissait que la facette la plus sombre de sa personnalité. Tromperie ou non, elle ne pouvait rien décider, et personne ne le pouvait. Tout allait contre Malefoy, absolument tout. Quant à Kate, Hermione avait préféré ne rien lui demander, l'observant d'un œil lorsqu'elle était dans le dortoir.

Mais elle avouait qu'elle jouait un rôle parfait. Si Harry ne leur avait raconté ce qu'elle s'était renseignée sur lui et avait fini par fricoter avec Malefoy, elle n'aurait rien deviné. Kate restait égale à elle-même, continuant de bégayer et souriant discrètement lors des conversations. Rien ne montrait qu'elle jouait un double jeu et que la plupart des mots franchissant sa bouche n'était que mensonges. Absolument rien… cependant, Hermione avait compris que Kate était au courant qu'elle savait pour son petit jeu. Les regards qu'elle lui avait accordés le soir ayant bien trop de sous-entendus avant qu'elle ne s'enferme derrière ses rideaux.

Trop étrange de ne rien vouloir lui demander alors qu'elle était la concernée. Mais si Malefoy mentait et que Kate s'en était fait une habitude, à quoi bon parler s'il fallait douter de chaque réponse ? Hermione refusait de se laisser influencer par des mensonges et préférait garder un esprit clair qui analysait clairement ce qu'il se passait. Enfin… il y avait déjà suffisamment à démêler pour l'instant.

- Je vais oser te le dire, mais je ne crois pas que tu écoutes, marmonna Ron en se penchant à son oreille alors que Teyrans était parti à l'autre bout de la classe pour continuer son monologue.

- Je réfléchis, répondit-elle en plissant le front.

- Je l'avais bien compris, dit-il sombrement. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu te sens obliger de le faire sur Malefoy. Le cas est pourtant réglé ?

Détournant les yeux, elle les posa sur Ron qui semblait parfaitement irrité de la voir fixer de cette manière le Serpentard.

- J'essaie juste de bien saisir ce qu'il se passe, expliqua Hermione qui ne sentait pas du tout de lui raconter sa petite entrevue avec le blond.

- Je peux te résumer si tu veux ? proposa-t-il.

Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère mais certainement pas d'agir de manière aussi agaçante. Certes, Rien n'était guai, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait désormais mettre leur cerveau sur pause en acceptant bien sagement ce qui était arrivé. Il y avait un élément étrange, et c'était Malefoy qui le détenait.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

- Tu as beau m'interroger tous les jours, ma réponse reste la même depuis une semaine, rétorqua Ron en notant quelques mots à travers son parchemin. Il va bien, mais ne parle pas beaucoup.

- Donc comment peux-tu savoir qu'il va bien ? répliqua Hermione.

- Peut être parce qu'il ne hurle pas ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Au bout de sept ans, je pensais que tu aurais saisi que lorsqu'Harry ne va pas bien, il casse tout ce qu'il a sous la main. Là, il est très frustré et peut agir de cette manière à tout moment mais concrètement il se maitrise. Donc je résume en trois mots : il va bien.

Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne la rassurait pas. Il était bien évident qu'Harry n'allait pas bien du tout, si elle interrogeait tant Ron, c'était davantage pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, son état de santé, elle le voyait par elle-même. Il y avait de quoi se sentir humilier totalement blesser de s'être faire traiter de la sorte par Malefoy, si Harry se mettait à sourire à tout bout de champ, elle s'inquièterait immédiatement. Pour l'instant, elle était juste heureuse de la voir à côté de Neville et lui parler à mi-voix. Il communiquait avec autre chose que son lit, évènement rare depuis le début de la semaine passé. Ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas davantage qu'il parvenait à s'en remettre et reprendre un court de vie normale et sans tendances violentes, mais plutôt que Malefoy veuille de nouveau s'amuser avec lui avant la fin de l'année.

Cette vision était déjà bien plus inquiétante. Sans parler de Kate qui tournait en permanence autour d'Harry vu qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Même s'il avait déjà préféré ne plus rien à faire avec elle depuis déjà deux mois, Hermione redoutait qu'il en vienne de nouveau à s'y intéresser. Sur le même point de vue que Malefoy, c'est-à-dire être à deux doigts de la tuer en la croisant. Autant dire que la disposition de ces trois-là étaient tout de même assez spéciale. Kate était au dernier rang avec Dean, Harry tout devant à gauche aux côtés de Neville tandis que Malfoy était à son extrême opposé avec Zabini.

- Hermione, tu continues, lâcha Ron en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour qu'elle décroche de la nuque du Serpentard.

- Tu sais, ta mère a raison à ton propos sur un point, rétorqua Hermione en se mettant à écrire toutes les notes qu'elle avait de retard sur son parchemin.

- Lequel ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier avant de brusquement faire demi-tour et remonter à l'étage supérieur en voyant un groupe de Gryffondors passer, un Potter dans le lot. Essayer de lui parler et de le convaincre de le croire, peut être, mais certainement pas devant ces abrutis si c'était en plus pour se prendre un sortilège dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Il savait déjà ce qui arriverait, bien difficile de ne pas alors immédiatement fuir pour éviter des ennuis.

Et pourtant Drago n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il voulait absolument. Peu importe ce que Granger avait pu lui dire et ce dont avec quoi il était en accord, tout ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir un minimum de crédit aux yeux de Potter n'arrivait pas à lui ôter l'idée qu'il parvient à tout remettre en ordre. Trop d'orgueil en jeu mais surtout un cruel manque dont il ne voulait même pas avouer la présence. Il dormait mal, très mal. A croire que Potter lui avait servi d'ours en peluche ce qui était en soit assez ironique vu la remarque qu'il lui avait fait lors de l'une de leurs soirées. Mais c'était une ironie dont il ne parvenait même à rire, trop abruti par le fait de constater qu'il avait un tant soit peu de sentiments avec Potter. Avouer cela était déjà bien assez dur, il n'allait certainement pas approfondir la chose.

- Nous avons cours à l'étage d'en dessous, déclara soudain Blaise en apparaissant devant lui, attrapant son bras pour l'entrainer dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

- J'essayais un autre chemin, se défendit Drago dans un très beau mensonge tout en se défaisant de son emprise.

- Bien entendu, après tant d'années tu ne sais toujours pas que ce couloir ne mène nulle part ailleurs que dans une salle de cours ? rétorqua Blaise peu convaincu. Tu as croisé Potter ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce type.

Sa réponse avait été sèche. Autant y penser mais sûrement pas en parler dans le château alors que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela. Inspirant profondément, il préféra ne rien répondre d'autre et se hâter, laissant Blaise courir derrière lui.

Depuis qu'il avait sauté le pas et osé parler avec Granger, Drago s'imposait comme une limite à ne plus dépasser, que ce soit pour sa propre sécurité ou bien celle des autres. Il s'occupait déjà bien assez lui-même de se rappeler à quel point il voulait que Potter revienne avec lui, pas besoin que Blaise lui signifie que c'était inutile d'envisager cette possibilité. Et puis il y avait sur le plan physique. Drago avait déjà énormément de mal de garder ses yeux fixés sur son parchemin en cours, il n'aurait aucun prétexte à détourner son regard en le voyant passer dans un couloir.

Difficile de constater qu'il ne semblait être qu'un mur pour lui. Il détestait l'ignorance qu'il lui portait, bien plus que les sourires satisfaits qu'il pouvait voir apparaître sur les lèvres de Colden lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Trop de vérité dans ces simples sourires qui rappelaient à Drago qu'il était tombé bien bas et avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

Il en était venu à la conclusion que s'il avait pris tant plaisir à ordonner celle de Potter, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. En dehors de Poudlard, sa vie appartenait quasiment qu'au Ministère. Il n'était pas niais en pensant que parce que son père avait réussi à lui mettre de l'argent de côté qu'il ne serait pas surveillé en permanence. Alors, maintenant qu'il ne possédait plus rien, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu de véritables raisons de se plaindre jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Théodore, conseilla Blaise en le dévisageant songeur.

- Déjà fait, rétorqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Et d'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que je ferai mieux d'aller de nouveau avec Vincent et Grégory, aucun d'eux ne venait me harceler comme vous le faites.

- Sauf qu'ils obéissent à leurs pères et ne vont pas se laisser approcher de trop près par le fils des Malefoy, répondit Blaise en souriant. Ils se sont éloignés comme des grands, ce comportement de leur part pourrait être considéré comme une apparition d'un quelconque trait de personnalité mais ce n'est que l'exécution de leurs ordres.

Il devait donc continue de se coltiner Blaise pour avoir l'impression d'avoir un minimum de relations sociales. Bien triste et ridicule alors que quelques années plutôt, il n'aurait même pas imaginé se retrouver là.

- Rends-toi utile dans ce cas, marmonna sombrement Drago. Tu ne sais rien de plus sur Colden ?

- Je vais me répéter pour une énième fois mais, non, c'est une fille bien sage aux yeux du monde entier et ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, répondit-il blasé. Elle a juste le cerveau qui a sauté, rien de plus.

Et Drago s'était raccroché à un vague espoir bien vide de sens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'en tenant quelque chose sur cette fille, il pourrait la tenir et être ainsi certain de reprendre son activité avec Potter là où ils l'avaient laissée. Savoir qu'il pourrait se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait et du rang d'objet auquel elle l'avait relégué le temps d'une soirée. Un coup dans son orgueil qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, peu importe les conseils de Blaise pour l'avertir de ce qu'il risquait en faisant un faux pas. Cette fille ne vivait que pour mentir, rien de plus. Et lui voulait Potter…

Une pensée viscérale qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Car, concrètement, dès qu'il en venait à évoquer Colden ou bien la manière dont il se comportait en ce moment, il en revenait au Gryffondor. Hurler dans la salle commune qui l'aimait était bien trop proche de la vérité pour qu'il ose regarder Blaise dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était gardé de faire une quelconque remarque : preuve d'une santé mentale en pleine forme et non suicidaire. Drago n'aurait certainement pas supporté de le voir ramener sur le tapis ce qu'il avait laissé échapper ce soir là.

- J'ai trouvé un bon jeu pour s'occuper dans la salle commune, déclara Blaise en affirmant son pas pour rester à ses côtés. Nous pourrions essayer de…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me divertir, je le fais très bien tout seul, rétorqua Drago.

- Oui bien, pour l'instant, ça ne t'a mené qu'à essayer de mettre un type dans ton lit et te faire mettre dans lit d'une autre, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu réussis mieux que moi.

Drago tourna sa tête vers lui, son regard devenant glacial.

- Je n'ai rien fait avec Colden, lâcha-t-il sans même essayer de cacher le dégout et la colère qu'il avait dans la voix.

- C'était une métaphore, répondit Blaisant en haussant les épaules pour lui faire signe qu'il se calme. Tu aurais préféré que je dise : visé sur une chaise ?

Drago revenait en arrière. Blaise avait bel et bien des tendances suicidaires. Parler de cela au beau milieu d'un couloir alors que des élèves passaient à côté d'eux avait le don de pousser le blond à penser au meurtre. Il avait sa baguette à portée, rien de bien difficile de s'assurer que Blaise n'ouvrirait plus jamais la bouche. Accélérant, il se hâta de rejoindre la salle de cours pour au moins avoir une excuse pour ne pas passer à l'action.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry passa son pouce et son majeur sous les verres de ses lunettes pour masser ses paupières. Non seulement il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir clairement ce qu'il y avait marqué dans son livre de sortilège. Soit sa vue était devenue encore plus mauvaise en l'espace d'une heure, soit il manquait vraiment de sommeil. La dernière solution était la plus probable bien que le fait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de travailler rentrait en ligne de compte. Soupirant, il tourna la page et se recala au fond de son siège pour essayer de se remettre à lire convenablement.

Et il leva soudain les yeux en voyant Dean s'asseoir à la place de l'autre côté de la table, posant ses mains sur celle-ci en venant le fixer.

Pour le coup, Harry fronça seulement les sourcils en regardant par-dessus son épaule s'il ne regardait pas quelqu'un d'autre mais, à part deux portraits, il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui dans sa ligne de mire. Perplexe, Harry tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais cessa bien vite face au silence pesant qu'il y avait entre eux, encore plus en sachant que Dean ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? marmonna-t-il en fermant son livre tout en se redressant.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai juste quelques petites questions à te poser, répondit Dean en avançant sa chaise pour se rapprocher de la table.

Etonnement, Harry n'avait jamais eu une quelconque discussion sérieuse avec Dean, surtout en tête à tête telle que la situation se présentait actuellement. C'était étrange et affreusement dérangeant au point de l'inquiéter.

- Et que veux…

- Tu comptes ressortir avec Kate ?

… … Pardon ? Dans la liste des questions qu'il pouvait lui poser, celle-ci apparaissait à la fin, voire même pas du tout. Entrouvrant la bouche stupéfait, il dévisagea un long moment Dean qui était parfaitement sérieux.

- Tu veux savoir si je…

- Tu l'aimes encore et tu veux ressortir avec elle ou bien tu ne comptes plus l'approcher jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? reformula-t-il clairement tout en posant son menton sur ses mains.

Harry reposa carrément son livre sur la table pour faire face à Dean qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Dans le type de questions qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecté d'entendre, il venait de lui en poser une excellente.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je veux dire… bien sûr que non.

- Très bien, déclara Dean.

Le voyant s'appuyer pour se relever, Harry se mit soudain à réfléchir. D'accord, ils étaient amis, mais jamais encore il n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour sa vie sentimentale.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? demanda soudain Harry en l'empêchant ainsi de partir rejoindre Seamus à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Ce dernier tourna un instant les yeux vers lui, pas vraiment surpris de le voir lui poser cette question. En fait, cela lui semblait plus égal qu'autre chose. Mais Harry ne saisissait pas du tout pourquoi Dean venait lui parler de Kate, encore moins maintenant. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui ne fit que se confirmer lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

- Vu que tu n'as plus rien à faire avec elle, je vais tenter ma chance.

La seule réaction qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut de stupidement ouvrir en la bouche en papillonnant des cils. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu. Que Dean sorte avec qui il veut, au fond, il s'en fichait, c'était un grand garçon capable de savoir quoi faire. Mais le problème était plutôt de savoir qu'il courrait après Kate et ça, le savoir alors qu'elle fricotait avec Malefoy n'avait rien de drôle.

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- Elle est plutôt sympa, pas vraiment laide et ne passe pas ses journées à se plaindre, coupa Dean. Elle me plait bien.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle.

Il l'avait dit clairement et d'un ton qui signifiait une telle évidence que cela ressemblait plus à une contestation. Et puis, cela n'en était pas loin car il était hors de question que Dean se fasse à avoir par cette fille. Déjà, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se prenne un râteau car elle était avec Malefoy. Et, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne ferait que lui mentir et le manipuler comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Pas bien sûr que la dernière solution soit la bonne, Harry savait que Dean allait foncer droit dans un mur.

Mais comment lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une mythomane jouant un double jeu pour mieux gagner la sympathie de tout le monde ? Il en revenait toujours à la même question dès que les tensions avec Kate remontaient. Et il…

- Je vais être clair, Harry, lâcha Dean en se rasseyant face à lui avec un visage froid. Tu ne m'as rien demandé lorsque tu t'es mis à sortir avec Ginny alors je ne te demande pas une autorisation. Je t'informe juste, c'est tout, ce qui est plutôt pas mal vu la manière dont toi tu l'as fait la dernière fois. Je tente ma chance avec Kate, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Dean s'était de nouveau relever pour partir, le laissant stupéfait sur sa chaise.

Pour le coup, il ramassait les morceaux de sa propre stupidité. Il aurait du prévoir que Dean lui en voulait toujours d'être sorti avec Ginny mais, après plusieurs mois en sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Harry avait crû qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page. Dur de se retrouver face à la vérité et de saisir qu'il n'avait en effet aucune leçon à donner.

Mais il le devait. Il voulait bien se taire pour n'importe quelle fille. Il l'avait dit, Dean était assez grand pour savoir avec qui sortir. Mais il était en train de se faire avoir comme tous les Gryffondors et savoir qu'il souhaitait dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec elle avait le don de lui faire comprendre que la chute en serrait d'autant plus difficile. Kate pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire non et, dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il était clair qu'elle ne ferait que jouer avec lui comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry. Voire même s'amuser en toute conscience en sachant qu'il allait être le témoin de cela, enfonçant encore un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Malgré ses problèmes avec Dean, il restait son ami, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de le remettre à sa place qu'Harry allait le laisser se débrouiller avec cette fille.

Quittant son siège, il se hâta de quitter la salle commune, se dirigeant vers le parc.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ron le dévisagea. Tout d'abord avec surprise, puis avec colère, tenant Hermione contre lui comme s'il allait lui voler. Il faisait frais, même froid et Harry n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une cape avant de quitter le château pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui étaient partis s'isoler dans le parc pendant quelques heures. Il arrivait à un mauvais moment, il le savait, mais la situation était bien plus urgente.

- Tu veux dire que Dean veux sortir avec Kate ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Il acquiesça. Le rattraper pour lui dire de ne pas sortir avec elle aurait été carrément stupide, une réaction qui se serait juste interprétée par un excès de jalousie de sa part.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille lui dire pour Malefoy, dit-elle à mi-voix en posant son coude sur le genou de Ron tout en se prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Même si cela réglerait certains problèmes, il ne nous croirait pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année entre ces deux là.

- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Dean, lâcha Ron. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que l'on revienne pour nous en parler ?

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Lui et Hermione étaient tous deux assis par terre, elle dos à Ron entre ses jambes écartés alors qu'il la tenait pas la taille

- Ce n'est pas le problème, rétorqua Hermione qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter que leur petit rendez-vous est pris si brutalement fin. Je me demande juste ce qu'il se passera si Kate accepte de sortir avec Dean. Si elle le fait, elle parviendra sans problème à se mettre une autre couverture sur le dos pour que personne ne la mette à jour. Sans compter si Malefoy se rajoute à la partie.

- Moi je proposerais bien de les mettre tous les deux dans une salle de cours et de la faire brûler mais cette idée a déjà été refusée de nombreuses fois, marmonna Ron.

Et il se prit un coup de coude d'Hermione entre les côtes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une quelconque plaisanterie, lâcha-t-elle aussi bien pour lui que pour Harry qui avait malgré tout esquissé un sourire. Nous ne pouvons tuer personne et la meilleure solution serait que tu racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Dean, y compris avec Malefoy.

Aussitôt, Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête. Là, c'était hors de question. Près de deux semaines après ce qui était arrivé dans cette salle de retenue, Harry ne souhaitait pas du tout se remémorer cela. Peu importe la situation, il s'était déjà suffisamment senti humilier, pas non plus besoin de le scander sur les toits.

- Dans ce cas, il faut parler avec Kate.

Jolie ! Comme réponse, il n'y avait pas plus drôle ! Mais Harry perdit bien vite son optimisme en voyant qu'Hermione ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- Je l'évite depuis début Janvier, dit-il. Tu ne crois pas que je vais bien sagement aller lui faire un brin de conversation ?

- Il faut juste parvenir à lui faire comprendre que sortir avec Dean ne l'amènera à rien vis-à-vis de toi ou bien de sa position à Gryffondor, rétorqua Hermione en faisant signe à Ron de la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse se remettre debout. Il est clair que Dean risque de ne pas être dans son assiette lorsqu'il aurait une réponse négative mais vaut mieux cela que Kate pense s'amuser.

- Ce n'est pas si important de…

- Si, ça l'est, coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche. Tu ne crois pas que tu seras en partie coupable si elle l'utilise comme un pion ? Rien ne nous dit que Malefoy et Kate vont arrêter de faire de ta vie un enfer, la demande de Dean pourrait même être un prétexte pour qu'ils continuent. Pense un peu à lui avant de penser à toi ! Il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Il pensait à Dean, justement. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Kate lui plaisait, il s'était d'abord inquiéter pour lui et n'avait strictement ressenti aucune trahison de sa part qu'il veuille sortir avec l'une de ses ex. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Hermione mais, qu'allait-il bien pourvoir dire à Kate ? : « Salut, tu n'as été qu'une sale garce et si jamais j'en ai l'occasion, je te le fais payé » ? Et tout cela en espérant que cela ne lui donne pas l'idée de justement poursuivre si elle n'avait pas une tendance légèrement masochiste ?

Harry était certain, il fallait qu'il se taise. Pas besoin d'implanter des idées dans les crânes des gens, encore moins dans celui de Kate qui était suffisamment tordue. Le tout était à espérer que ce ne serait pas Malefoy qui lui soufflerait l'idée. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de se plonger corps et âme dans leurs desseins, que Kate joue les catins, et ils ne seraient plus à ça près.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller montrer que tu la détestes, reformula Hermione qui était à présent debout pour lui faire face. Juste de lui mentir.

Harry se stoppa dans ses pensées pour venir la dévisager.

- Tu veux dire qu'Harry devrait aussi jouer la comédie ? interrogea Ron encore assis par terre.

- Si elle pense que tu ne comptes absolument plus à ses yeux ainsi que son comportement et celui de Malefoy ne te blessent plus, elle n'aura aucune raison de faire quoique ce soit avec Dean, et Malefoy non plus, approuva Hermione.

- Et je dois faire comment ? répliqua Harry qui ne saisissait pas du tout la manière dont il devait s'y prendre car c'était vraiment un énorme mensonge puisqu'il détestait Malefoy bien plus que Kate.

- Ne les évite plus, répondit-elle. Que ce soit en cours ou bien dans les couloirs, ne les évite pas et, mieux encore, adresse leur la parole si tu en as l'occasion. Pas vraiment une conversation, juste un phrase à leur intention.

Sacrément tordu. Hermione se révèlait être une très bonne manipulatrice ou, du moins, en connaître tous les filons. Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire car Harry se voyait difficilement rester impassible en croisant Malefoy. Kate, il le pourrait, il avait de l'entrainement. Mais pour le Serpentard, c'était autre chose. Il en voulait vraiment d'avoir osé lui faire croire qu'il pouvait penser qu'il y avait quoique ce soit entre eux. Jouer les hypocrites risquait fort de s'avérer extrêmement difficile.

- Hermione, rappelle-moi d'agir toujours avec la plus extrême des galanteries avec toi, dit Ron qui semblait avoir pensé la même chose qu'Harry.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et ils mirent leur plan en action, ou bien plutôt, Harry se prépara psychologiquement à n'insulter personne dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Reclasser les priorités avait au moins pour objectif de lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin d'être le seul concerné dans cette histoire. Mais, le seul grand avantage était surtout, bien que Dean l'ait averti qu'il était intéressé par Kate, qu'il ne lui avait pas immédiatement sauté dessus pour faire une officialisation. Très bon point qui avaient permis à Hermione et Ron d'entraîner Harry à la maitrise de lui-même. Enfin… surtout Hermione car Ron avait fini par tout simplement regarder en silence en acquiesçant vaguement lorsqu'on lui parlait.

Mais Harry avait tout de même négocié. Tenter de parler à Kate, il le pouvait, il lui suffisait de serrer les dents et faire comme si la vie était en rose. Mais Malefoy… ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté mais c'était comme dire : « Hé ! tu m'as mis dans ton lit, proposé de s'explorer l'un l'autre, fais croire que tu avais un minimum de sentiments envers moi mais en fait, c'est parce que tu trouvais ça marrant ! A part ça, comment va la famille en ce moment ? » L'hypocrisie arrivait surtout du fait qu'Harry s'était véritablement remis en question pour ce qui était de ses moments avec Malefoy. Impossible de feindre que cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Alors, ce fut dans une grande inspiration qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle avant de s'asseoir à la table au milieu des autres Gryffondors de leur année. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait déjà essayé de faire en sorte de ne montrer aucun sentiment lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Kate, se détournant juste en prenant un air blasé. Allant crescendo, maintenant, il était à moins d'une place d'elle. Enfin… c'était le cas avant que Neville ne se lève pour aller parler au professeur Chourave qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

Accélérer le processus peut être, mais surement pas en sauter les étapes. Harry avait immédiatement serré sa fourchette dans sa main en espérant la tordre pour se détendre.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Oliver en troisième année avait réussi à mettre au point une sorte de croisement entre plusieurs produis de chez Fred et George, disait Lavande. Vous ne pensez pas que cela peut être dangereux ?

- Les produits sont dangereux à la base, rétorqua Seamus en haussant les épaules tout en touillant mollement le contenu de son assiette.

- Justement, mieux vaut ne pas tenter ce genre de choses, fit remarquer Parvati. Tu as déjà eu l'impression que tu allais finir dépecer en posant seulement un doigt sur une poignée de porte ?

- Je-je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient ce genre de produits, intervint Kate.

- Dans l'ensemble, ils suivent les lois du Ministère mais ils leur aient arrivé de faire des expériences bien plus dangereuses, répondit Harry en se servant un verre.

Le tout d'un ton naturel et dans un grand sourire ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à devenir acteur, peut être une future carrière qui s'offrirait à lui, permettant de diffuser son talent dans le monde entier et surtout de faire l'hyperventilation avant chaque représentation. En l'entendant, tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, quoi de plus normal car il avait pris la parole, mais seule Kate resta à le fixer alors que les autres poursuivaient.

- Justement, imagine un peu qu'un nouveau de notre maison veuille prendre la relève, on va courir droit au massacre, dit sérieusement Seamus.

- Tu ne profites pas des vacances pour passer à chaque fois à la boutique de Fred et George ? releva Parvati en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui mais il y a tout de même un minimum de contrôles sur leurs produis, répondit-il pour sa défense.

- Et surtout les produis sont déjà testé, ajouta Harry. De l'eau ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kate.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant juste comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de faire par là. Enfin de compte, il devait peut être se mettre à douter de ses talents d'acteurs, surtout lorsqu'elle lui tendait son verre sans même décrocher son regard du sien.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- … pas comme tu le crois. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu puisses essayer de le faire, rétorqua Théodore.

- Nous savons tous que c'est l'année des ASPICS mais si j'arrive à convaincre mes parents, je partirais aux Pays-Bas et comme ça je serais certaine de pouvoir poursuivre des études tranquillement, rétorqua Daphné.

- Tu dis cela comme s'il y avait la peste ici, répondit Théodore.

- Disons que le climat est assez tendu, dit-elle simplement. Tu n'es pas stupide et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Et tu crois réellement que partir va t'aider ? intervint Blaise.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème, répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais… enfin tu ne… Drago, aide-nous un peu ! s'exclama Blaise en se tournant vers ce dernier tout en frappant la table de ses mains.

Mais celui-ci ne les écoutait déjà plus depuis un moment, trop occupé à fixer la table des Gryffondor en ayant stoppé sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche ouverte. Il était en train de vivre un cauchemar. Il ne voyait que cela à moins que quelqu'un ait drogué sa nourriture pour lui donner de terribles visions.

- Tu m'entends ? demanda Blaise en se calmant tout à coup en constatant qu'il était dans un état de choc avancé tandis que Daphné et Théodore reprenaient la conversation en les ignorant.

- Potter parle avec Colden…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à marmonner en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette. Le pire dans tout cela était tout simplement que ce n'était pas cette garce qui avait commencé mais plutôt Potter. Etait-il arrivé au point où il avait pardonné à Colden, continuant de le haïr lui alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait ? Comme une injustice qui grondait dans l'estomac de Drago et que ce dernier ne supportait pas. Non seulement cette cruche lui avait enlevé le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait lui rester mais en plus, après lui avoir faire perdre Potter, elle réussissait à se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Ce n'était pas possible… il refusait de l'accepter !

- Drago, reste ici ! lâcha Balise entre ses dents en tentant de le rattraper.

Mais son bras s'échappa de ses mains et Drago se hâta de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors en bousculant un Poufsouffle qui était sur son chemin.

- Je dérange ? lança-t-il sèchement en se postant juste derrière Potter alors que plusieurs murmures s'étaient élevés en voyant un Serpentard visiblement en colère approcher.

Fixant Colden, il vit cependant très bien le regard de Granger se durcir en le voyant. Oui, il ne jouait sans doute pas la meilleure solution en venant directement ici en sachant qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers Potter. Peu importe. Elle ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité alors il allait passer outre et directement se pencher sur le cas de Colden.

Mais il se calma soudain en reculant tout en voyant Potter se lever et se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face. Quelques secondes plutôt, il semblait détendu, voire presque souriant mais, maintenant, Drago sentait sans peine qu'il allait se prendre le poing du Gryffondor en pleine figure. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis plus de deux semaines mais ce n'était en aucun cas ce que Drago avait pu imaginer.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? lança-t-il.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il devait dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Tenir face à Colden, il le pouvait, très bien d'ailleurs mais, contre Potter, il avait l'impression que chaque mot qu'il dirait ne viendrait que l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Je me promène. Interdit ?

L'humour. Le sarcasme, il l'utilisait souvent auparavant et il avait eu la vague idée que cela parviendrait à rétablir l'atmosphère mais ce fut le contraire et Drago réalisa bien assez vite son erreur. A ses yeux, il l'avait trompé et mené en bateau, maintenant il se moquait de lui. Le coup, s'il partait, Drago savait qu'il l'aurait mérité pour ne pas avoir réfléchi deux minutes.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait que l'on se parle tous les deux, poursuivit le Serpentard qui maintenant n'avait plus rien à perdre. Je suis certain que j'ai pleins de choses très intéressantes à te raconter et qui…

- Va-y, je t'écoute, l'invita Potter en désignant la Grande Salle. Tu veux me raconter quelle belle chanson ?

Descendre Colden ? Il en avait la possibilité. Il le savait même si Potter ne répondait que sous le coup de la colère pour mieux répliquer plus tard. Mais si au moins il parvenait à faire descendre de son piédestal cette sale garce, il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chance passée.

- C'est l'histoire d'un cafard, qui s'amuse à s'établir dans une maison pour…

- Malefoy, tu devrais partir.

Colden s'était soudain levée, d'ailleurs, même s'il s'apprêtait à cracher sur elle, il avait totalement oublié qu'elle était assise juste entre eux. Il recula à nouveau d'un pas alors qu'elle venait de s'interposer. Derrière Colden, le visage de Potter s'était encore un peu plus durci, visiblement peu heureux de voir qu'elle prenait la parole. Donc, en résumé, il ne lui avait pas parlé par affection ?

- Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas ta table ? demanda Colden.

Si l'un de ses Gryffondors avait eu un temps soit peu de cerveau, ils auraient tous entendu qu'elle n'avait aucun bégaiement, Potter également. Ce n'était peut être rien mais Drago savait que si cette file se mettait à parler correctement, alors cela montrerait qu'elle se voilait la face, mentant en permanence et faisant tilter Potter sur l'étrangeté de sa supposée « relation » avec cette garce. Mais non, personne ne remarquait, pas même Potter qui semblait inspirer profondément pour conserver son calme.

- Je disais donc, que le cafard en question passait son temps à…

- Va coucher, lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas.

Colden l'avait à peine murmuré mais son ton ne laissait rien échapper au fait qu'elle était sérieuse. Juste un murmure que personne n'entendit à part lui et qui l'obligea à serrer son poing pour conserver lui aussi son calme. Si elle voulait réellement le faire taire, elle allait devoir faire tomber son masque devant ses chers petits amis de Gryffondor. D'autant plus que Potter s'était rapproché pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Donc le cafard…

- Vois-tu Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre sur lui, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Potter qui s'arrêta soudain alors qu'ils faillirent se cogner l'un l'autre. Savais-tu que Drago avait un grain de beauté juste là ?

Un murmure, un très faible, pas assez fort pour descendre au niveau des Gryffondors mais juste assez pour parvenir aux oreilles de Drago qui la vit parfaitement descendre sa main au niveau de l'aine de Potter, ses doigts glissant encore plus bas avant qu'il ne s'éloigne brusquement.

Ils avaient été trop proches, trop pour que ceux à leur gauche voient ce que Colden avait fait de sa main droite et quand au reste de la salle, ils avaient autres choses à faire que de rester sans arrêt accrocher à eux. Mais Drago avait baissé les yeux, alors que Colden s'éloignait en souriant avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

- Je te connais trop bien, murmura-t-elle avant de repartir.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait pas. Juste parce qu'il avait cru renverser la situation et qu'il se retrouvait incapable de relever les yeux pour faire face à celui de Potter. Elle ne lui montrait pas d'affection mais pourtant lui murmurait à l'oreille, savait des choses, trop pour que Potter puisse croire à ses histoires.

Se détournant, Drago se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle, incapable de garder un visage impassible ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus. Il ne maitrisait absolument rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment <strong>**Kate ****justifiera-t-elle ****son ****comportement ****face ****aux ****autres ****Gryffondors ****? ****De ****quelle ****manière ****Harry ****a-t-il ****interprété ****la ****situation ****? ****Drago ****trouva-t-il ****un ****moyen ****de ****dire ****la ****vérité ****?**

Tadam ! :D


	34. 33 Parle un peu pour voir

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Alors qu'Harry pensait déjà être en enfer, il se rend compte que Dean est intéressé par Kate. Moment de panique entre lui, Ron et Hermione qui s'arrête bien vite lorsque Drago décide d'intervenir lors d'une conversation entre Harry et Kate. Et si le Serpentard a tenté d'expliquer la situation à HArry. Kate lui a retiré toute crédibilité.

**Petits bavardages :** Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Trop de devoirs, c'est dur de gérer la fic mais bon, je me bas vaillamment contre le monde 8)

Et il s'agit de mon chapitre le plus long

* * *

><p>- Je ne peux pas.<p>

- Harry !

- Désolé, je ne peux pas jouer les faux-culs pendant que ce type traine autour ! s'exclama en désignant la porte donnant sur le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête en voulant venir me parler ? Il avait bu ?

A peine Harry avait-il quitté la Grande Salle que Ron et Hermione lui avaient aussitôt enchaîné le pas, l'entraînant dans la salle vide la plus proche.

- Plus tu essaieras de faire comme si cela ne touchait pas, mieux…

- Non, ça n'ira pas mieux, Hermione, coupa Harry dans faisant des signes négatifs de la tête. Impossible. Déjà que Malefoy me faisait des sous-entendus tordus maintenant, c'est à Kate d'essayer de me tripoter ! Je ne suis pas leur pute !

- Baisse d'un ton, Harry, tu fais peur aux tableaux, marmonna Ron en saluant vaguement les portraits qui les dévisageaient abasourdis par les mots qu'il employait.

- Et je ne pense pas que Kate est réellement voulue faire quoique ce soit avec toi, ajouta Hermione tout en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

- Qu'elle me dise des choses sur Malefoy, je m'en fiche pas mal, qu'elle me le montre par contre, j'aime carrément moins, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi, cela te plairait que j'essaye de mettre ta main dans ta…

- Harry, tu es en colère, mais finis ta phrase et je te jure que te colle mon poing dans ta figure, intervint soudain Ron peu enchanté de l'entendre parler en ses termes à sa petite-amie.

Peut être exagérait-il, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Malefoy et Kate s'étaient vraiment donnés le mot pour lui faire perdre patience. D'abord il y avait le Serpentard qui arrivait comme une fleur au beau milieu de la Grande Salle pour leur faire la discussion avant d'essayer de lui raconter une histoire de cafard, puis ensuite Kate qui laissait traîner ses mains. C'était lui où bien il avait parfaitement toutes les raisons de se mettre en colère ?

- Pardon, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Je comprends que tu puisses mal le digérer après les efforts que tu as fait, dit-elle à mi-voix. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu régresses.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie, fit-il remarquer en plissant le front.

- J'ai toujours considéré Malefoy comme une nuisance, marmonna songeusement Ron.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne vas pas gâcher la fin de ton année à passer ton temps à le détester, que ce soit Malefoy ou Kate d'ailleurs, précisa Hermione.

- Peut être, de toute façon, il pourrait bien crever dans un caniveau que ça me laisserait ni-chaud ni-froid, répondit-il avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce.

Hermione ne bougea pas en le voyant fermer la porte derrière lui, restant seul avec un Ron qui avait élu résidence sur l'une des tables en s'y asseyant.

Malefoy venant la voir et maintenant cela. Quelque chose clochait, Hermione le savait mais n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle y mettait, c'était comme si la solution lui échappait. Que Malefoy veuille prendre un malin plaisir à faire du mal à Harry, elle avait saisi le concept depuis leur première année mais là, il était suicidaire de venir ainsi en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait si Harry ne se maitrisait pas. Il n'y avait pas de logique, Malefoy avait toujours su se protéger et foncer droit dans la gueule du loup n'était pas du tout son genre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Elle l'avait touché. Caler contre le mur, Drago ne pensait qu'à cela.

Non seulement Colden avait eu l'audace de lui parler sans cacher son visage derrière un masque de petite fille effarouchée mais en plus elle avait eu la brillante idée d'aller jusqu'à toucher Potter. Là, c'était trop dur à supporter. Lui ne pouvait plus l'approcher ni-même lui parler mais la responsable de tout ce carnage ne s'attardait même pas sur la question juste pour le faire gronder de rage.

Elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son histoire, pas assez stupide pour comprendre que le cafard de son histoire était-elle et que Drago s'était tout simplement apprêté à lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut être pas clairement, juste assez pour le faire douter et s'interroger. Mais rien. Il n'avait pu dire quasiment aucun mot et il s'était retrouvé à fuir plutôt que continuer. Une fois que Colden eut quitté la pièce, il aurait très bien pu continuer mais non. Il n'avait pas réussi. Parce que le regard de Potter était bien trop rempli de haine. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver totalement seul et humilié. Tout simplement parce qu'il touchait le fond et qu'il se refusait de céder devant Potter.

Il inspira profondément. Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se confiait. Blaise servait plus de défouloir, Vincent et Grégory d'armoires à glace et Théodore tout simplement d'occupation à mi-temps. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé avec personne. Et là, pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne au point de se porter volontaire pour jouer le mannequin qui se ferait frapper. Rien qu'un petit moment pour essayer d'évacuer tous ces sentiments qu'il arrivait normalement à contrôler car tout simplement n'ayant pas l'occasion d'exister.

Dernière année à Poudlard, et lui avait trouvé le moyen que cette année soit la pire. Déjà sur le plan de la famille. Il ne pouvait plus contacter ses parents. Dans la rue, il n'avait le droit car des regards condescendants et de dégoûts. Ici, et bien, c'était à peu près pareil. Il inspirait tout de même de la crainte pour les plus jeunes mais, les autres, tous avaient parfaitement compris que sa famille n'avait plus aucune valeur aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que le Ministère les avait en disgrâce. Peu importe le camp, il faisait parti des raclures. Et puis maintenant…

Il avait eu la vague pensée que ses moments avec Potter bien loin d'être calmes étaient pourtant les seuls concrets qu'il passait entre ses murs. Pas de pensées directes sur la guerre qui avait lieu, juste les répliques de Potter pour se défendre face à ses ordres. Ce n'était pas feint, du moins ça ne l'était pas. Désormais, Drago se retrouvait comme un abruti à se lamenter par terre alors qu'il aurait auparavant eu un sourire méprisant en gardant la tête haute et ne se laissant pas déborder par ses sentiments. La chute était bien rude.

Il en venait à la conclusion qu'il était maudit. Ou bien tout du moins suffisamment malchanceux pour continuer à se plaindre en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'à serrer les poings et mettre une bonne correction à Colden. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas se résoudre à frapper une fille, impossible de tomber encore plus bas.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je le sens dépressif.

- Les examens sans doute.

Ron dévisagea Neville qui fixait songeusement Harry, ce dernier remuant faiblement sa plume du bout du doigt.

- Sans doute, mentit Ron.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire mais, franchement, il n'en prenait pas compte. A croire que le peu de tolérance qu'il avait réussi à mettre envers Kate s'était totalement envolée lorsqu'il l'avait vu se rapprocher de Malefoy. Une fois, c'était déjà bien dur à voir. Deux, il était au bord de la répugnance.

Savoir qu'il l'avait laissé le toucher et qu'en fait Kate faisait de même avaient le don de lui donner des hauts-de-cœurs. Même après quelques jours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer cela et s'attendait presque à voir le Serpentard et Kate se balader main dans la main dans le château en sautillant. Au moins, cela aurait le mérité de faire comprendre à Dean que parler avec cette fille ne lui servirait à rien. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour s'avoir qu'ils étaient tous deux assis dans un canapé derrière lui. Peu importe les murmures qu'il y avait eu sur l'étrange comportement de Kate, elle s'en était sortie haut la main en disant clairement qu'elle refusait de se faire à nouveau marcher dessus…

Oui, jouer les petites filles effarouchées marchait très bien, il était lui-même tombé dans le panneau au début de l'année. Harry avait vaguement pensé à aller voir Dumbledore pour le supplier de le retirer de Poudlard et surtout, qu'il puisse rejoindre l'Ordre pour au moins avoir quelque chose qui viendrait lui occuper l'esprit. Mais rien à faire, il avait beau l'envisager, il savait déjà qu'il se retrouvait face au visage infléchissable de Dumbledore sur la question. A quoi bon perdre son temps ici ? Harry se le demandait vraiment.

- Dis, à propos du prochain match que l'on a joué, tu comptes recommencer les entraînements ? demanda Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il y a d'abord le match entre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, rappela-t-il en se redressant tout en pensant que le Quidditch devenait bien trop simple lorsqu'il était question de s'évader un peu des problèmes qu'il avait.

- Qui est samedi, ajouta Ginny. Dans deux jours.

Sûrement, il n'avait pas un calendrier en permanence sous le nez.

- Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant à moitié sur la table en posant son menton sur ses avant-bras qui étaient croisés.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Comme quoi ? Il trouvait cela bien ironique que ce soit Ginny qui vienne lui poser cette question en sachant que s'il était peu enclin à la conversation en ce moment, c'était à cause de sa vie sentimentale… donc elle avait fait partie. Lui dire : « J'ai rompu avec toi, suis sorti avec une fille qui au fond ne m'intéressait pas pour finalement faire des mamours à Malefoy ». Pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien, notamment sur le dernier point. Il était peut être resté en bons termes avec elle, mais il était certain qu'elle prendrait cette information contre elle.

- Maman s'inquiète un peu que tu ne lui envoies aucune nouvelle, continua Ginny qui avait saisi qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à se confier. Peut être que Ron ne t'a rien dit mais elle n'arrête de nous envoyer du courrier en espérant que tu montres un signe de vie.

- Pourquoi ne pas directement me les envoyer ? marmonna Harry qui ne saisissait d'où venait cette nouvelle attitude de la part de Mme Weasley de passer par des commanditaires.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait reçu pas mal de commentaires sur le fait qu'elle te couvait trop et qu'elle devait te laisser libre de lui écrire par ta propre volonté, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Donc elle s'est calmée bien qu'elle hésite vraiment à directement t'envoyer Errol chaque semaine.

- Je lui écrirai demain, dit Harry.

- Ne te sens pas obligé.

Et il lui lança un regard perplexe auquel elle répondit par un large sourire. Oui, il devait écrire à Mme Weasley, juste pour éviter de la voir un jour arriver à Poudlard pour venir vérifier par elle-même qu'il était toujours en vie.

- Dis aux autres que l'on fera un entrainement dimanche à quatorze heures, poursuivit-il en revenant jouer avec sa plume. J'irai voir McGonagall demain pour réserver le terrain.

- Tu te rends compte que tu reportes tout à demain ? fit remarquer Ginny.

- Disons que je ne vais pas non plus courir dans les couloirs à neuf heures du soir, répondit Harry dans une grimace. A moins bien sûr que tu ne tiennes à dire bonsoir à Rusard de ma part ?

Elle rit tout en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Pourquoi avait-il rompu déjà ? Harry ne tenait même pas à épiloguer là-dessus. C'était fait, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière en aucune manière, que ce soit par estime pour lui-même mais surtout pour Ginny. Répondant à son sourire, il profita du fait qu'elle soit présente pour oublier Kate à quelques mètres. Juste quelques minutes volées qui lui faisaient du bien car il savait que Ginny ne le voyait pas comme une pauvre petite chose dont il fallait prendre soin. Elle ignorait tout et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago remontait le couloir en inspirant profondément. Pas par dépit mais plutôt pour se calmer car il venait de se prendre un mémorable sermon de la part du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, c'était justifié puisqu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas participer au match. Il ne s'était pas rendu à plusieurs entraînements et l'idée de devoir se retrouver sur le terrain aux yeux de tous, notamment Colden, ne lui donnait en rien l'envie de donner l'occasion à cette garce de lui briser accidentellement la nuque. Il tenait encore à la vie.

Donc il avait rangé son orgueil dans sa poche, en gardant malgré tout son air hautain, et avait annoncé la nouvelle au capitaine qui l'avait un instant dévisagé avant de le traiter de tous les noms pour finalement se mettre à courir et chercher un remplaçant. Drago le savait, il allait recevoir énormément de regards haineux de sa propre maison. Mais il avait prévu le coup, s'emmitouflant dans une énorme écharpe et parlant du nez. Pour l'instant, la supercherie avait bien marché, il devait juste se souvenir d'agir de cette manière tout le week-end et payer Blaise pour qu'il certifie qu'il allait régulièrement aux toilettes la nuit pour cause de vidanges.

- Dis-moi, il te prend souvent l'envie de vouloir mettre des couches supplémentaires alors que la température commence à remonter ? lança soudain Théodore en apparaissant à ses cotés.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago en usant de sa voix de canard.

- Si toi tu es malade, moi je suis Merlin, répondit-il en lui accordant malgré tout un sourire.

- Dis-en un mot à qui que ce soit et je t'enfonce la tête dans la tuyauterie du château demain matin, lâcha Drago en enlevant son écharpe de devant sa bouche en lui accordant un regard noir.

- Si tu veux, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas y entrer, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Merci du commentaire, il n'en avait pas du tout besoin. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il jouait la comédie qu'il rayonnait de bonheur à l'idée de ne pas jouer au Quidditch. Il y avait deux raisons qui le poussaient à le regretter. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait de son jeu préféré mais ensuite, et c'était surtout ce point-ci qui lui causait pas mal d'ennui, son balai était un Nimbus 2000. Hors, CQFD : Nimbus 2000 Potter problèmes. Rien de plus simple et il ne voulait encore à son père de ne pas avoir pu mettre plus de conviction pour ce qui était de lui racheter un balai. Impossible de le prendre en sachant qu'il avait eu le même que Potter. Il ne le concevait pas, encore moins maintenant.

- Je voulais te toucher deux mots à propos de Blaise, dit Théodore pour combler le silence qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Cet idiot a encore eu la brillante idée de réaménager votre chambre ? supposa Drago qui s'en fichait comme de la chaussette de Morgane.

- Non, juste d'harceler Daphné pour qu'elle ne quitte pas le Royaume-Uni à la fin de la septième année.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? rétorqua Drago peu sûr d'être véritablement enclin à lever le petit doigt et même être intéressé par l'information.

- Lui parler ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou non.

- En quel honneur ? lança-t-il en continuant de défaire un peu l'emprise que son écharpe avait autour de son cou tout en descendant les escaliers. Je ne suis pas sociable, toi non plus. Je me demande même pourquoi tu t'y intéresse autant !

- Parce qu'il me bassine avec le sujet tous les soirs, avoua Théodore en fronçant les sourcils peu enthousiaste en y repensant. Comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas sociable, encore moins lorsqu'il est question de l'entendre se plaindre.

- Et tu veux donc me déléguer la tâche ?

- Oui.

Un point pour sa sincérité. Mais ce n'était pour autant que Drago allait accepter. Il pouvait peut être se montrer charitable, mais certainement pas plus d'une fois tous les dix ans. Secouant négativement la tête, il reçut de la part de Théodore un regard blasé, signe qu'il ne tenait pas à faire lui-même ce qu'il venait de lui demander. A ce rythme là, il s'agissait plutôt d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue et Drago n'allait pas du tout céder sous peine qu'il lui faisait les gros yeux.

Lui faisant signe dégager, Théodore jura à voix basse en partant devant, laissant malgré tout Drago tirer un sourire de sa victoire. S'il pouvait au moins faire cela, il n'allait surement pas se gêner.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite en voyant arriver à côté de lui, Colden.

Sur le coup, il la dévisagea seulement continuant de marcher en se demandant tout simplement s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais à force d'avancer dans le hall, Drago finit par admettre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'authentique garce. Que compte-t-elle exactement lui faire ?

- Tu veux mourir ? demanda-t-il simplement, cette unique solution semblait évidente.

- Mais je te tiens compagnie, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire timide. Après-après tout, c'est normal.

Elle jouait la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'air apeuré qu'elle prenait alors qu'elle restait à ses côtés comme s'il l'obligeait à le faire. Entrer dans la Grande Salle de cette manière, et Drago était certain de devenir le seul coupable. Difficile de revenir en arrière alors qu'ils étaient déjà devant les portes.

- Va-t-en ! lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu-tu me fais peur, marmonna-t-elle.

Il tenait à peine. Non seulement de la voir oser s'approcher de lui de cette manière mais en plus de croire qu'elle allait pour voir se jouer de lui une nouvelle fois. A force, il commençait à connaître ses tours et ne risquait pas de se laisser surprendre par une fille pareille. Cependant, le retour à la réalité fut bien plus brutal en voyant que Potter quittait la table des Gryffondors et s'était stoppé au beau milieu de l'allée.

D'accord, il avouait, il venait encore de se faire avoir. Non seulement pour les autres élèves elle paraissait être une pauvre petite chose sans défense mais, pour Potter, ils arrivaient main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. L'horreur à l'état pur et il parvint à peine à déglutir en se rendant compte de son erreur. Colden savait choisir tous les moments et tous ses comportements avec une précision extrême.

- Dégagez de là, dit Potter en leur faisant signe de se pousser pour qu'il puisse définitivement quitter l'allée formée par les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle afin de quitter la Grande Salle.

Colden eut un sourire à son attention mais pas Drago. Là, elle venait de forcer sa chance et lui ne bougea pas d'un pas alors qu'elle se décala.

- Tu comptes rester visé comme un piquet ? demanda Potter en le dévisageant de haut en bas tout en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne compte pas bouger tant qu'elle sera là, répondit froidement Drago dont le ton était davantage destiné à Colden qu'à Potter.

- Formidable…, constata celui-ci. Tu peux faire ça ailleurs ?

Il ne sortait pas avec Colden. Il lisait parfaitement les pensées du Gryffondor sur la manière dont il interprétait ce que cette fille parvenait à monter de toute pièce. A croire qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'en avait pas suffisamment déjà fait assez.

- J'ai voulu te dire quelque chose la dernière fois…

- Je m'en fous, coupa Potter. Dégage.

Pas de discussion dans ses mots, juste la colère glaciale qu'il ressentait à son égard et que Drago reportait sur Colden qui ne cachait en rien son petit sourire en coin. Même en refusant de bouger, Potter pouvait amplement le contourner et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire afin de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Une impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait pris comme du vent et que Colden en sortait victorieuse.

Il haïssait cela. Il la détestait. Une aversion qu'il retenait à peine au fur et à mesure des secondes, crispant son poing pour tenter de se décontracter.

- J'espère que tu ne parleras plus ainsi de mon Drago, dit Colden à voix basse à l'attention de Potter.

De son petit sourire, il ne resta plus rien lorsque Drago céda. Au diable les principes à la noix et son orgueil de Malefoy qui l'empêchaient de réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, son poing s'abattit sur le visage de cette sale garce sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment y penser.

- LA FERME ET VA CREVER ! hurla-t-il alors que des regards affolés se tournaient brusquement vers eux de toute la Grande Salle.

Il était resté calme pendant des semaines mais là, il ne pouvait plus. Encore moins lorsque cette fille pensait dire de telles choses sur lui.

- TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE… LÂCHE-MOI !

Potter avait soudain lâché son sac pour revenir sur ses pas et attrapé Drago par les bras pour l'empêcher d'aller rouer de coups Colden. Elle avait crû que son orgueil allait la protéger, et bien elle se trompait et il allait se faire une joie de lui refaire le portrait. Une petite garce qui ne méritait rien d'autre que cela et peu importe qu'il était un sorcier ! Et il se fichait bien que Potter le touche après des semaines à faire en sorte de ne même pas le bousculer, il n'avait de yeux pour Colden et la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Celle-ci était tombée à terre sous la force du coup, massant sa joue totalement stupéfaite qu'il ait osé lever la main sur elle, d'autant plus dans la Grande Salle bondée de monde. Et il pouvait faire encore mieux ! S'il ne pouvait plus la frapper et bien il lui lancerait des sorts ! Et s'il n'avait plus de baguette, et bien il l'insulterait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix pour se faire ! Peu importe que Potter tente de le retenir, il allait tuer cette fille !

- J'en ai marre de tes mensonges ! hurla-t-il. Marre de te voir te pavaner comme si tu avais trois plumes aux fesses et…

- Calme-toi ! lâcha Potter à son oreille en le tirant en arrière malgré tous les efforts que mettait Drago.

- Toi, la-ferme ! cria-t-il incapable de supporter qu'il puisse l'empêcher de lui mettre la plus belle correction de sa vie. Elle n'est…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna la voix de McGonagall qui arriva jusqu'à eux, fendant la foule qui s'était réuni autour de Drago et Colden.

- … qu'une sale garce qui peut bien aller crever ! continua-t-il sans même prêter attention à sa présence.

- M. Malefoy ! hurla McGonagall.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, détachant son regard de Colden qui était toujours à terre, stupéfaite de le voir agir ainsi, entourée de Thomas et Brown qui s'efforçaient de la remettre debout afin de mieux l'éloigner de la fureur de Drago. Elle voulait le virer de l'école ? Et bien qu'elle le fasse, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire tant qu'il parvenait à mettre son point dans la tête de cette fille ! Mais Potter ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, le tirant inlassablement en arrière alors qu'il luttait pour se défaire de son emprise.

- M. Malefoy, vous allez immédiatement vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur ! déclara McGonagall. Et Mlle Colden également.

- Plutôt crever que de finir avec elle dans ce bureau ! cria Drago qui refusait d'aller devoir s'expliquer devant ce vieillard tordu.

- M. Malefoy !

- Laissez-moi la tuer et j'irai où vous voulez ! rétorqua-t-il sans quitter des yeux le visage effaré de Colden.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de di… commença Thomas en se relevant pour s'approcher.

- M. Malefoy, permettez-vous encore une fois de proférer des menaces de mort envers qui que ce soit et c'est directement au Ministère de la Magie que je vous envoie, lança McGonagall avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Vous allez immédiatement aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Mlle Colden ferra de même lorsque je le lui dirai !

Jamais… jamais il ne pourrait tourner le dos à cette fille sans lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas son pantin bien sage qu'elle croyait connaître. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit avec Potter ? C'était chose faite. Alors qu'elle ne l'approche plus et ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Elle avait gagné mais au moins qu'il tire du plaisir à entendre les os de son crâne se briser sous ses coups.

- M. Potter, lâchez-le, ordonna McGonagall en faisant signe à ce dernier de s'exécuter. Le Professeur Sinistra et Flitwick se chargeront de l'amener chez Dumbledore.

Apparemment, il hésitait et il avait raison. Drago ne comptait pas suivre sagement ces deux bourriques sachant que les chances qu'il reste à Poudlard par la suite étaient minimes. Il avait sa chance de lui faire payer, il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer si facilement.

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage, marmonna Potter à son oreille à l'attention de McGonagall.

Bravo, il avait de nouveau un cerveau qui lui faisait comprendre la réalité de la situation. Autrement, Drago aurait même applaudi mais pas là. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle envie de frapper Colden. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, elle trouvait encore le moyen de venir lui tourner autour pour être certaine que jamais Potter ne reviendrait vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Si M. Malefoy tente quoique ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir d'user de ma baguette, reformula McGonagall.

Et sa voix ne laissait absolument pas place à la négociation. En entendant son ton glaciale, Drago saisit qu'il devait un minimum garder le contrôle de ses actions même s'il ne supportait pas de voir Colden entourée des autres Gryffondors lui demandant si tout allait bien. Malgré ses pulsions meurtrières, il devait rester immobile alors que Potter le relâchait, s'éloignant de quelques pas en le laissant seul au milieu du cercle d'élèves. S'approchant, McGonagall le jugea de haut en bas alors qu'il serrait ses poings en inspirant le plus profondément qu'il pouvait.

- Filius, allez-y, déclara-t-elle en se détournant, le professeur de Sortilège en profitant pour faire signe à Drago de la suivre alors que Sinistra fermait la marche.

Il savait qu'il allait en avoir pour son grade et qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Peu importe. Il avait craqué mais cela lui faisait un bien fou et peu importe comment les autres avaient bien pu interpréter son comportement. Il allait aller voir Dumbledore, garder la tête haute et le silence sur le pourquoi de son agression. Personne n'avait à savoir, encore moins un vieillard à qu'il ne restait que très peu de neurones.

Passant devant Potter sans même lui accorder un regard, Drago suivit Flitwick sans dire un mot, ignorant parfaitement les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry reste bouche bée. Enfin, plutôt il ne bougea pas d'un pouce après que Malefoy ait eu quitté la Grande Salle, fixant la porte comme si cette dernière allait lui donner une illumination. Mais rien, absolument rien. Juste la main d'Hermione qui se posa sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vaguement, peu concentré sur de sa propre réponse. Difficile de l'être d'ailleurs en sachant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans même y réfléchir, il avait attrapé Malefoy pour l'empêcher de frapper encore Kate. Il avait juste agi par instinct mais ne s'en voulait pas un instant en constatant à quel point il avait pu être consumé par la rage.

- Mlle Colden, vous allez venir dans mon bureau, lança McGonagall en faisant signe à la jeune fille de la suivre.

Harry n'accorda qu'un court moment d'attention à Kate, voyant juste son visage grave et indécis qui se plia sans broncher aux ordres. Il venait de se passer quoi exactement ? Un nouveau coup-monté orchestré par ces deux là ou bien tout simplement un énorme désaccord qui avait mené le Serpentard à risquer sa place à Poudlard ? C'était d'ailleurs les derniers mots qui le gênaient le plus. Malefoy n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid. Là, la manière impulsive dont il avait réagi le gênait plus que tout.

Sentant Hermione le tirer par la manche, il se hâta de la suivre alors que Ron récupéraient leurs affaires tandis que des murmures de plus en plus hostiles s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Malefoy est bizarre, lâcha-t-elle directement.

Elle ne lui apprenait rien, encore moins maintenant.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Dean veut lui faire la peau, intervint Ron en remontant à leur hauteur.

- Je serai assez d'accord avec lui si nous ne savions pas quelques informations sur Kate, accorda Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda stupidement Harry.

- Aucune idée, crois-moi, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je crois avoir compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

- Merci, je n'avais rien entendu, fit remarquer Harry sarcastique.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il vient de risquer très gros, reformula Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien n'ait clair et on ne sait ni qui croire ni qui écouter. Malefoy n'aurait jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas dans son habitude, encore moins une fille.

- Ils veulent peut être juste nous tromper de nouveau ? proposa Ron.

- Peut être, avoua Hermione. Je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année, Malefoy risque vraiment l'exclusion et je suis certaine que rien de très positif ne l'attend en ce moment en dehors de Poudlard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait misé autant juste pour s'amuser.

Malefoy était peut être tordu mais pas à ce point, Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Rien n'allait et, malgré la situation qui avait commencé à regagner un bon train de normalité même si la haine qu'il lui vouait était bien plus grande, c'était comme un nouveau coup de théâtre venant remettre en question toutes les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu jusqu'à lors. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Avant de nous concentrer sur Malefoy, essayons de calmer les autres, intervint Hermione. Mieux vaut éviter le bain de sang et les empêcher d'aller se venger. Ron, si tu pouvais te charger de Dean, ce serait parfait.

- Je veux bien mais, tu as déjà essayé de ramener à la raison un type qui vient de voir la fille avec qui il voudrait bien sortir se faire frapper ?

- Tu es très doué, le rassura-t-elle ce qui n'avait pas du tout le don le rassurer vu le visage qui laissa apparaître un court instant. Et toi Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- Et bien prouve-le, marmonna-t-elle sombrement en partant devant pour gagner en vitesse la tour des Gryffondors.

Il la regarda partir en ralentissant, Ron faisant de même à ses cotés. Si son ami était plutôt assez dépassé par la mission qu'elle venait de lui confier, lui avait plutôt l'impression d'être mis de côté. Il ne saisissait pas du tout ce qui venait d'arriver, alors hors de question de rester bien sagement dans son coin à attendre les nouvelles, si tenté qu'elles arrivent un jour.

Tout était parti de travers, il voulait la vérité.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago ne leva pas les yeux. Belle promesse qu'il s'était fait à vouloir lui tenir tête mais il préférait fixer l'une des babioles dans la salle plutôt que de faire face à Dumbledore. Pas parce qu'il était lâche, juste parce qu'il savait qu'il ne prendrait pas sa défense. Autant essayer de maitriser sa colère plutôt que d'acquiescer comme un idiot à ce qu'il lui dirait.

Et il ne disait rien, pour le moment. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle avec Sinistra et Flitwick, Dumbledore n'avait pas prononcé un mot après que les professeurs lui aient exposé la situation. Il attendait quoi exactement ? Que Drago dise qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait amèrement ses actes ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait certainement pas lui raconter des pipos auxquels il ne croirait pas lui-même. Alors, même s'il passait des heures debout devant ce bureau, Drago n'allait surement pas ouvrir la bouche le premier car il n'avait rien à dire.

- La situation est grave, déclara Dumbledore en le fixant sans ciller.

Ah ? Il n'était pas au courant… Il avait frappé Colden, avait menacé de la tuer mais il vivait dans un conte de fées. Bien entendu.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il va vous arrivé ? demanda Dumbledore.

Vaguement. Il avait la mémoire courte pour oublier ce que McGonagall lui avait dit quelques mois plutôt.

- M. Malefoy ?

Comme réponse, il consentit à lever son regard sur lui, gardant malgré tout les lèvres fermées car il n'avait pas à se justifier ni-même à répondre à cette question stupide.

- J'aimerai entendre vos raisons, poursuivit Dumbledore.

- Manque de sommeil et un grand besoin d'exercice avant d'aller se coucher.

Sa réponse n'avait pas l'air de le choquer et il ne cilla pas alors que Drago sentit parfaitement que Flitwick et Sinistra n'aimaient pas du tout le ton dédaigneux avec lequel il avait répondu au directeur.

- Je devrais vous renvoyer pour avoir, par deux fois, utiliser la violence physique contre une élève, expliqua clairement Dumbledore en omettant ce qu'il venait de lui répondre. En avez-vous conscience ?

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière lune, dit sèchement Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir lui parler comme s'il était un môme de cinq ans.

- Dans ce cas, il serait normal de votre part d'user d'un comportement correct et poli, conclut-t-il.

Il aurait pu en rire, mais c'était dit de manière bien trop sèche. Il ne s'était pas inquiété d'un probable renvoi mais, avec l'extrême gravité avec laquelle Dumbledore le fixait, la possibilité lui venait maintenant à l'esprit.

Comment ses parents le prendraient-ils ? Déjà qu'ils n'avaient énormément de liberté, si maintenant lui-même devait quitter Poudlard pour se retrouver à tenter de trouver un travail sans même le plus basique des diplômes, il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Dire que ce n'était pas important sous l'emprise de la colère était normale mais le contre coup était bien dur et il s'en rendait compte.

- Avez-vous donc une explication ? répéta Dumbledore.

Que devait-il dire ? Il n'avait rien à expliquer car tout lui faisant honte et détruirait définitivement le peu d'amour-propre qu'il pourrait garder. Lui dire que Colden était une folle alliée qui aimait plus tout son petit protégé « Harry Potter » ? Peut être, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre la défense de ce dernier et Dumbledore viendrait immédiatement à faire la relation entre les deux. Lui raconter qu'elle lui avait lancé un sortilège Impardonnable ? Bon moyen pour l'envoyer directement à Azkaban et être ainsi débarrassé définitivement de cette garce mais cela reviendrait à avouer publiquement qu'il était devenu la pire des lopettes. S'il devait payer ses actions, qu'il conserve au moins la propre estime qu'il avait de lui-même malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà bien basse.

Et puis, quoiqu'il pourrait dire, Colden allait arriver après lui pour jouer les petites vierges effarouchées et blanches comme la neige. Elle avait dupé tout le monde, pourquoi pas le « grand » Albus Dumbledore ? Il était peut être intelligent, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se ferait avoir par les lamentations de cette sale garce.

- Je vais être clair, je ne compte pas vous renvoyer.

Pardon ? Drago venait de brusquement passé de l'état de condamné à celui d'effaré. Non pas qu'il n'était heureux mais qu'il ne saisissait pas.

- Nous sommes en des temps bien difficile et le renvoi d'un élève de Poudlard implique inévitablement le Ministère puisqu'il s'agit généralement de fautes graves, expliqua-t-il en se levant pour contourner son bureau. Comprenez que le Ministère n'a guère le temps de s'occuper d'un petit élève de Poudlard lorsque Voldemort menace de le renverser.

Drago frémit l'entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Outre les problèmes de paperasse, je ne pense pas que vous mettre dehors soit la solution car vous n'avez jamais eu rien de violent, poursuivit Dumbledore en lui faisant à présent face. Peut être quelques coups bas, je l'accorde mais au vu de votre maison ce n'est pas non plus si surprenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne crois pas que vous exclure de Poudlard puisse rendre service à qui que ce soit, vous en premier lieu.

Il le faisait par pitié ? Drago n'était pas bien sûr de saisir les raisons exactes qui le poussaient à prendre cette décision. En fait, c'était hautement improbable puisqu'il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il en profite pour faire un exemple et ainsi mettre sur leurs gardes ceux pensant que Poudlard pouvait devenir facilement un nouveau champ de bataille.

- Mais je ne vais pour laisser filer avec un grand sourire en ignorant ce que vous avez fait, reprit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Saisissez que, peu importe vos raisons, en venir à faire preuve de violence n'est pas la solution, encore moins lorsque vous savez parfaitement de quelle manière votre famille est perçue aux yeux de toutes la communauté magique. Je ne fais pas la charité, je tiens réellement à ce que le temps qu'il vous reste à Poudlard vous le fasse comprendre et c'est pour cela que serez assigné à l'infirmerie dès la fin de vos cours pour aider Mme Pomfresh. De plus, vous serez le premier choisi lorsque des travaux dans la forêt Interdite devront être effectués avec Hagrid.

Il ne savait pas comme le prendre. La punition, c'était largement autre chose que simplement ranger une salle en attendant que le temps passe. Là, il aurait en permanence quelqu'un avec lui et ses actes ne se résumeraient pas ranger des meubles mais bien à soigner des personnes ou bien vérifier à tout moment qu'aucune créature ne viendrait lui sauter dessus. Et puis, il y avait surtout le fait que Dumbledore refusait de l'expulser. Drago l'avait compris de cette manière.

Enfin disons plutôt que son cerveau avait fonctionné à sa vitesse supérieure malgré le fait qu'il le dévisageait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Si le Ministère apprenait que Dumbledore n'était même pas capable de garder l'ordre à Poudlard au point de devoir en exclure un élève alors que cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, il pourrait vite fait dire adieux à son cher poste de directeur. Egoïste ou soucieux du bien être de l'école, Drago s'en fichait pas mal pour être tout à fait sincère et seule l'annonce qu'il pouvait encore rester au château résonnait dans sa tête.

- Mais avez-vous bien compris que je ne tolérai plus aucun écart de conduite de votre part ? interrogea Dumbledore en se rapprochant.

Drago acquiesça, bien trop heureux de se savoir sain et sauf bien qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir frôler les murs par la suite pour éviter de croiser des Gryffondors en colère.

- Retournez à votre dortoir et sachez que ce que je viens de vous dire débutera dès demain, déclara Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de sortir du bureau.

Et il s'exécuta aussitôt, baissant la tête en se hâtant de rejoindre la porte en espérant profondément qu'il ne se mette pas à l'appeler pour changer sa décision. Il ne comptait pas sur un autre miracle aujourd'hui et, lorsqu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier, il ne répondit pas au vague sourire qu'avait malgré tout Colden en le voyant passé devant lui, McGonagall derrière elle.

Il n'était peut être plus avec Potter mais au moins, il avait le mérite de pouvoir encore rester à Poudlard.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry était assis dans le renfoncement du mur, regardant ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux en respirant profondément. Il ne savait pourquoi il faisait cela. Il aurait été tellement plus simple d'ignorer les évènements et de décider de se concentrer uniquement sur les derniers mois de ses études. Nettement plus simple mais il avait l'impression que les regrets qui en suivraient ne viendraient en rien lui remonter le moral.

Il allait devoir tout mettre au clair. Maintenant. Selon ce qu'il entendrait, il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait mais, surtout, jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il était hors de question de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Cette attente était la seule, et si l'autre ne répondait pas, Harry n'attendrait plus rien.

Il leva justement les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas s'élever sur sa gauche. Se redressant, il attrapa la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait coincée entre sa cuisse et le mur avant de se lever et la mettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Peu importe la manière dont il allait le considérer, Harry était préparé à tout, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui venait volontairement à sa rencontre. Il avait une chance de lui parler, il avait intérêt à ne pas la louper.

Et il n'y eut qu'un long silence lorsque la silhouette de Malefoy s'arrêta soudain au beau milieu du couloir en voyant que quelqu'un l'attendait, enfin plutôt lorsqu'il reconnut qui se tenait là. A voir son visage, Harry saisit très bien qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le voir, encore moins après être sorti de chez le directeur. Alors, même si Harry avait fait en sorte d'appréhender le trajet que le Serpentard allait prendre, il ne le faisait pas par charité. Mais Malefoy le dévisageait comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pas vraiment de quoi le détendre, encore moins en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur à travers les fenêtres qui éclairait le couloir.

- Salut, dit simplement Harry pour l'inviter à engager la conversation.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ouvrant définitivement la bouche pour rester muet. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à le voir venir à lui pour lui parler, Harry n'avait pas besoin de parier là-dessus pour en être certain.

- Je…

Il ne dit rien de plus. Enfin, Harry pouvait plutôt conclure que ce seul mot avait au moins la possibilité de valider l'égocentrisme de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que… enfin tu…

Et il allait devoir prendre les devants car il sentait que sinon ils y seraient toujours le lendemain.

- Je vais être clair, déclara-t-il en se détachant du renfoncement pour se rapprocher. Je suis là pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pas de mensonges et pas de belles histoires ponctuées de sarcasmes, je veux juste la vérité. A partir de là, je te dirais si oui ou non je continue à t'ignorer.

- Quoi ?

Drago avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'il avait dit sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, oui, il avait peut être boxé sa soi-disant « copine » mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter en viendrait directement à le voir. Il avait cru que les miracles n'avaient pas lieu souvent, encore moins plusieurs fois dans une même journée, mais Drago doutait fort que cela en soit un. Potter le regardait bien trop froidement ou, du moins, ne semblait pas enclin à lui accorder un quelconque sourire et peu importe la manière. Il venait parler et avoir des réponses, rien d'autre. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait considérer cela comme une chance ou bien le premier pas vers sa tombe.

- Tu es renvoyé ? demanda Potter.

Il ne comprenait pas la relation mais Drago parvint tout de même à faire un signe négatif de la tête, encore trop abasourdi par l'aspect totalement irréel de la scène.

- Je veux bien poser des questions mais il faudrait peut être que tu te mettes toi-même à t'expliquer, lâcha Potter en s'avançant à nouveau d'un pas.

Et dire quoi ? Par où devait-il commencer ? Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais quel bout devait-il raconter en premier pour être certain de capter totalement son attention ?

- Je…

Potter ne dit rien mais son regard traduisait bien qu'il l'invitait à continuer.

- Je ne sors pas avec Colden.

C'était beau. C'était simple. C'était stupide. Enfin, Drago avait décidé de commencer par le plus évident et qui n'apprenait vraisemblablement rien de plus à Potter. Du moins, en partie.

- Donc vous vous faites de temps à autre des parties de cartes ? résuma-t-il.

Il avait la même pensée que Granger, à croire que c'était le plus évident.

- Je n'ai pas non plus couché avec elle si c'est la question, répondit-il en tentant tout de même un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est la question, lâcha Potter en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Ah… Au moins, même s'il avait le mérite d'être clair, Drago ne pouvait pas l'en féliciter. Même en lui disant la vérité, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour voir qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Nous n'avons rien fait, déclara Drago.

- Dans ce cas que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- On a rien fait, répéta Drago.

- J'ai entendu mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé si tu ne sors ni ne couches avec Kate, répondit Potter. Etes-vous amis ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi était-elle sur tes genoux ce jour-là ? Pourquoi étiez-vous à moitié à poil ? Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce que je te venge d'elle ? Pourquoi me ne racontes-tu pas simplement ta version de l'histoire ?

Trop de questions. Beaucoup trop qui amenaient tous à des sujets que Drago voulait à tout prix éviter. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à lui dire pour la potion et le sortilège Impardonnable, de même pour toutes les fois où il s'était fait prendre en début d'année. Quant à ses sentiments, il n'y pensait même pas. Mais le regard de Potter ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter un instant, continuer de le fixer et de le faire douter en ouvrant stupidement la bouche.

- Je ne suis pas là pour écouter juste du silence, intervint Potter. Soit tu dis quelque chose, soit je pars et je ne compte plus revenir te voir avec l'intention de t'entendre.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fille.

- Tu mens.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Drago sans comprendre totalement perdu.

- Tout simplement parce que cela veut dire que tu m'as demandé de te « venger » pour rien, résuma Potter. Mais si tu dis la vérité, tu m'as simplement utilisé comme une bonne poire. Alors, tu dis toujours la vérité ?

Non… ce n'était pas cela du tout. Lui qui avait été en colère peu avant, désormais, il n'avait jamais été si démuni. Et ce n'était pas une métaphore. Drago savait qu'il lui offrait l'unique chance de s'expliquer, un unique moment qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens car pour la premières fois il devait réellement faire face à Potter en prenant en compte tout ce qu'il avait réalisé depuis le début de l'année. Trop de choses dans sa tête et peu de courage pour prononcer les mots qui auraient pourtant le pouvoir de tout corriger. Il ne le voulait pas car c'était la seule chose qui maintenait le peu d'estime qu'il lui restait. Parler et il savait qu'il ne se retrouverait sans rien.

- Donc tu ne connais pas Kate mais la laisse te monter dessus, résuma finalement Potter au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence. Si tu n'as rien à dire contre cela, je m'en vais.

Et il le faisait vraiment, se détournant en repartant dans la direction opposée du couloir. Drago avait comme l'impression que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Attends ! hurla-t-il en le rattrapant.

Potter s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Drago s'était de nouveau arrêté en gardant le silence. Il ne resta qu'un moment ainsi, trop court pour le Serpentard mais suffisamment à Potter pour en conclure qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! lâcha Drago en désespoir de cause.

- Et tu t'es amusé à la toucher contre ton gré ? résuma Potter qui s'était de nouveau arrêter mais sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. C'est vrai que tu aimes bien me faire des sourires tordus juste pour que je comprenne que je me suis fait avoir.

Il imaginait n'importe quoi ! Drago ne le supportait pas, serrant ses poings en braquant son regard un peu partout sur le couloir en se raclant la gorge. Il ne savait pas… si seulement Potter ne posait pas de questions et acceptait juste ce qu'il lui disait, tout serait nettement plus simple. Il le pensait vraiment et…

- Bonne nuit, déclara Potter en se remettant à marcher.

- TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

Il l'avait hurlé car c'était la seule pensée qui s'afficha clairement dans son esprit à ce moment donné. Si Colden n'avait pas mis son nez dans cette histoire, jamais Potter n'aurait eu à croire qu'il s'était fichu de lui tout du long.

- Elle n'a fait que m'utiliser pour que tu me haïsses ! Je n'ai jamais voulu toucher cette fille et encore moins l'avoir sur moi ! Je…

- Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu que je te haïsse ? On en s'est jamais apprécié et…

- MAIS PARCE QUE CETTE FILLE EST UNE CINGLEE ! hurla Drago qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voit que toi ! Ne respire que pour toi ! C'est une dingue qui n'a pas supporté le fait que l'on puisse se retrouver ensemble et qui a toujours fait en sorte de me pourrir mon existence depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard ! Si je la hais, c'est parce que ce qu'est qu'une garce qui a failli me tuer !

La colère de voir Potter s'éloigner mais surtout qu'il refuse de l'écouter. Drago ne se tenait plus et en avait oublié jusqu'à ses promesses.

- Colden me hait parce que tu ne penses qu'à moi et qu'elle refuse que tu puisses aller voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ! poursuivit-il en hurlant. Tu n'as vu d'elle que ses petits mensonges mais c'est une grande malade qui s'est elle-même attaquée au début de l'année pour me faire porter le chapeau et qui a fait de même dans salle de retenue pour être certaine que plus jamais tu ne viendrais à me rappeler ! Je n'ai rien fait et elle m'a obligé à rester planter là à te sourire comme un demeuré !

Potter s'était retourné, sourcils froncés et visage grave face à tout ce qu'il lui hurlait à la figure. Drago ne réfléchissait même pas ce qui franchissait ses lèvres tant que cela avait le dont de le ramener vers lui.

- Comment a-t-elle pu t'obliger à…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ? coupa Drago désespéré. Colden est la seule coupable !

- C'est important et je veux savoir…

- IMPERIUM ! TU AS CE QU'IL TE FAUT OU JE TE FAIS EN PLUS UN DESSIN ?

Hurlement inutile mais qui se répercuta immédiatement dans le couloir, laissant Drago entendre les propres mots qu'il venait de prononcer. De la colère aveugle, il venait soudain de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper, notamment en voyant Potter se retourner définitivement en retirant les mains de ses poches.

- Quoi ? marmonna ce dernier dans un souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas le répéter, serrant juste ses poings en se mettant à fixer un point par-dessus l'épaule du brun qui le dévisageait sans ciller. Il n'aimait pas s'expliquer, encore moins lorsqu'il laissait s'échapper les pires idioties.

- Malefoy, elle t'a vraiment lancé un Impardonnable ? insista Potter.

Qu'il se taise. A l'écouter, Drago se rendait toujours un peu plus compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Blessé et mis à nu, voilà comment il se sentait. Il n'y avait plus la carapace si caractéristique de sa famille, juste un Drago qui tentait en vain d'espérer que ce moment prenne fin et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar. Mais Potter s'était avancé d'un pas, comme si ce simple fait allait le faire avouer.

- Tu peux…

- La ferme, lâcha Drago.

Il ne voulait pas en parler, encore moins essayer de répéter et surtout ne pas faire pitié.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé à faire cela ? demanda Potter. Si je te suis bien, elle a commencé à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avions strictement rien en commun à ce moment-là.

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler, marmonna furieusement Drago en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

- Non mais attends : tu viens de me dire qu'elle te lance des Impardonnables, qu'elle a essayé de te tuer et qu'elle joue la comédie juste pour mes beaux yeux, rétorqua sèchement Potter. Tu penses vraiment que je vais passer à côté et ne même pas savoir en quoi tu as un rapport quelconque avec moi ?

- La ferme, répéta Drago à mi-voix en fermant ses paupières.

- Non mais tu penses réellement que tu peux dire de telles choses sans un minimum d'explications ? lâcha-t-il abasourdi. Je ne…

Mais bon sang, qu'il se taise !

- D'accord, je vais te le dire mais soit conscient que ce sera clair et concis et que je me répèterais plus jamais de toute ma vie, coupa Drago en braquant son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime.

Et il prenait conscience qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Tout d'abord parce qu'à force de se laisser dépasser par ses émotions, il se mettait à dire n'importe quoi, surtout les choses dont il voulait cacher l'existence. Et puis surtout, il perdit toute sa confiance en voyant le visage pâlissant de Potter.

Apparemment, il s'était attendu à un quelconque ajout de sa part, comme par exemple un bon sarcasme qui viendrait rompre cette déclaration. Mais, face au silence et au regard fuyant de Drago qui venait de réaliser sa pure connerie, Potter semblait réalisé que ce n'était du tout une plaisanterie. Formidable… il n'avait plus qu'à aller se pendre. Au diable tout ce qu'il avait pu se promettre et se jurer de garder secret pour garder un minimum d'estime, il se retrouvait sans rien et totalement exposé aux sarcasmes que Potter allait pouvoir lui lancer.

Rire ou non, en fait il s'en fichait, il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il venait véritablement de creuser sa tombe en lui avouant cela. Déjà qu'avec Blaise, il l'avait regretté mais alors là… et bien disons qu'il venait d'atteindre le bout du rouleau.

Et puis cet idiot de Potter ne pouvait-il pas parler ? Au moins, il lui donnerait l'occasion de partir en lâchant une bonne insulte. Mais rien, le silence complet alors que Potter ne le quittait pas des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur. Ah ça oui… il n'avait surement pas dû s'attendre à une telle annonce et Drago regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir répondu à ses attentes.

- Tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Que tu commences à me faire profondément chier au point que je passe outre la politesse pour te le signaler, répondit Drago.

Le visage de Potter se décontracta soudain, apparemment peu enjoué de recevoir un tel compliment en pleine face. Marmonnant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux être sérieux deux secondes et me répéter ce que tu viens de dire, articula Potter.

- Et je t'ai dis que ce serait l'unique fois dans ma vie que je le dirais, répondit Drago de moins en moins capable de supporter son regard.

- Et c'est tout ? rétorqua Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis censé faire quoi exactement avec tout ce que tu viens de raconter maintenant ?

Drago haussa les épaules parce que lui-même ne le savait pas. Il avait tant de fois espérer que tout reviendrait à la normale mais, alors qu'il avait la possibilité de le dire clairement, il n'osait pas. Il avait honte mais surtout il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule et incapable de contrôler sa vie.

- Je…

Potter ne dit pas un mot, attendant la suite. Mais Drago avait espéré qu'il reprenne la parole pour au moins combler les vides mais rien, absolument rien. Potter semblait attendre qu'il lui réponde alors que Drago espérait que le temps s'arrête durant un instant pour se mettre à réfléchir.

- Je n'ai rien fait… marmonna-t-il à mi-voix en laissant ses yeux fixer le sol aux pieds de Potter.

Il n'avait que cela qui lui venait à l'esprit, rien d'autre pouvant l'aider à se sentir mieux.

- Et comment puis-je te croire ?

Drago avait aussitôt ramené son regard au niveau du visage de Potter, ce dernier semblant parfaitement sérieux dans ses paroles.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répéta Drago qui ne saisissait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire quoique ce soit avec cette fille et je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je…

- Mais qui me dit qu'il s'agit la vérité ? coupa-t-il.

Il paraissait abattu, comme si ce que Drago disait n'avait aucune valeur et qu'il cherchait en vain de trouver un moyen de croire ses paroles. Le Serpentard entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots mais n'y parvint pas.

- Tu me dis qu'elle t'a lancé un Impardonnable, qu'elle est l'unique responsable et que tu m'aim… enfin, que tu tiens à moi, dit Potter qui semblait avoir assez de mal à formuler sa phrase. Mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas un nouveau mensonge ?

Drago resta muet à le dévisager.

- Nous avons passé ces sept dernières années à nous haïr, poursuivit-il. Tu m'as tendu plusieurs pièges, essayé de m'humilier lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers comme les trois-quarts de l'école et tu as fait parti de la brigade Inquisitorale qui a mise un terme à l'AD. En allant au Ministère, ton père a fini à Azkaban et ta famille a fini comme les reclus de la société depuis lors. Tu détestes les Moldus, j'ai grandi dans leur monde et je ne fais aucune différence entre un sorcier qui est de Sang-Pur ou qui ne l'ait pas. Nous ne vivons pas sur la même planète alors, comment puis-je te croire ?

Il ne le pouvait pas. En l'entendant, Drago avait l'impression de réentendre les mots que lui avait dits Granger quand il lui avait demandé de l'aide. Une simple vérité qui le rendait encore moins apte à se défendre. Il venait de dire tout ce qu'il tenait à cacher et se rendait compte que malgré cela, il avait définitivement perdu le peu de confiance que Potter pouvait lui accorder. Pire encore, ce dernier en était venu à réfléchir sur la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue ces dernières années pour en venir à la conclusion que rien n'était normal.

Drago en était conscient et pourtant avait cru qu'en disant simplement la vérité, tout reviendrait à la normal. Il avait été naïf, il le savait, et se retrouvait silencieux devant la question de Potter.

- Je veux juste que ça revienne comme avant, avoua-t-il en décidant qu'il ne pouvait tomber plus bas à présent en disant la vérité.

- Avant quand ?

Drago inspira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais cru arrivé jusque là.

- Potter, tu m'as très bien compris, marmonna-t-il en redevenant incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas contre.

Vraiment ? Une réponse si simple qui pourtant fit bien vite disparaître le vague espoir que Drago nourrissait à son encontre en voyant la manière dont Potter le regardait. Même avec cela, il ne prouvait rien.

- Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire de nouveau avoir, répondit-il. Si tu ne peux pas me prouver que tu me dis la vérité, je ne peux rien faire.

Cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration qu'à une invitation à lui démontrer le contraire. Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire ne servait strictement à rien et qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux bien avant l'arrivée de Colden, il perdait toute crédibilité dans ce qu'il faisait. Drago ne pouvait pas l'accepter encore moins maintenant qu'il était certain qu'il tenait absolument à avoir Potter.

Il saisissait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Drago n'en était pas réduit au point d'hurler sur les toits qu'il était un parfait petit innocent car il ne l'avait jamais été, encore moins envers Potter. Il aurait lui-même demandé des preuves s'il avait été à la place du brun mais voilà… il n'avait rien à lui fournir pour prouver qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Colden l'avait su dès le moment où elle avait décidé de montrer qu'elle n'était pas une gentille fille à Potter. Elle avait perdu toutes possibilités de finir avec lui mais avait au moins garanti que lui ne pourrait jamais avoir une quelconque chance avec le Gryffondor. Tellement vrai que qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver ridicule à essayer de trouver de quoi lui montrer sa bonne foi. Le sourire qu'avait eu Colden lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore avait sous-entendu cela.

- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, déclara Potter.

En le voyant se détourner, Drago sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas possible, pas si près du but !

- Attends ! lâcha-t-il en remontant à sa hauteur en courant.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Potter qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas en colère, paraissait ne rien attendre de cet entretien.

- Demande-moi n'importe quoi.

Il n'y avait que cela. Drago n'avait aucune solution à part juste cette déclaration qui dévoilait absolument tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Dis et je le ferai, poursuivit Drago qui était certain d'avoir capté son attention et l'avoir arrêté au beau milieu du couloir.

- Et tu crois que ça va me prouver ta bonne foi ?

Non, cela ne le pouvait pas mais Drago voulait y croire. Si Potter voyait qu'il était capable jusqu'à se soumettre à un ordre de sa part, alors il pourrait admettre qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait.

- Peu importe ce que tu me demandes, je le ferai, assura Drago déterminé. Tu peux très bien me dire de cesser d'insulter Granger et Weasley, je le ferai. Pareil si tu veux que j'arrête d'être sarcastique avec toi ou bien tout simplement traité les Moldus comme ils le méritent. Si…

- Sache déjà, que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la dernière chose que tu viens de me dire, coupa Potter. Ensuite, même en faisant ça, rien ne prouve que tu ne prends pas un plaisir sadique à me faire croire à une quelconque relation entre nous.

Drago serra à nouveau ses poings. Il était prêt à tout, peut être que Potter s'en rendait compte mais jamais rien de ce qu'il ferait ou bien dirait ne viendrait légitimer quoique ce soit entre eux. Il le savait et cela le dégoûtait. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe au cours de ces dernières années et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il venait à regretter de toutes ses actions.

- Mais si tu veux que je te crois, il n'y a peut être qu'une seule chose à faire, déclara Potter en le faisant sortir de sa léthargie.

Il fronça les sourcils. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ton de Potter était devenu bien plus sérieux, comme s'il semblait lui-même se remettre en question durant un instant, paraissant gêné et hésitant.

- On ne cache rien, dit Potter en se redressant pour lui faire face.

Drago resta un moment muet. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas compris mais plutôt…

- Attends, tu veux dire que…

- Je veux dire que si tu veux que l'on recommence comme avant, mais cette fois-ci de manière bien plus officielle en décidant clairement que l'on sort ensemble et qu'on ne se voit pas pour jouer aux cartes dans une salle : on ne cache rien à personne.

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé. Tellement invraisemblable qu'il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit même en voyant Potter lui répondre avec une telle sincérité.

- Je peux te dire de faire n'importe quoi mais, au fond, rien ne prouvera que ce n'est pas un coup monté, poursuivit-il. Mais contrairement à cela, si tout le monde peut voir que l'on est ensemble, cela signifiera que si tu te fous de moi, au moins ça aura le mérité d'être en public et tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne. On arrête de mentir, c'est tout ce que je pose comme condition.

Drago balbutia quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler la proposition.

- Tu es prêt à ce que tous tes petits copains de Gryffondor apprennent que tu es avec un mec ? récapitula Drago abasourdi.

- Si cela m'évite de me prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, oui, répondit Potter. Et je ne compte pas passé ma vie dans l'ombre sous peine que j'ai peut être des goûts tordus. Au fond, je suis certain que tu sais que c'est la seule manière de rétablir quelque chose de correcte entre nous. Depuis nos onze ans, on se livre une guerre puérile qui ne fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Montrer la réalité aux autres, c'est peut être se décider nous-mêmes à arrêter de se voiler la face.

Beau discours. Très beau et en parfait accord avec la pensée de Drago mais il n'était pas d'accord. Enfin, pour être sincère, il était capable de tout faire sauf cela. Ne plus mentir, dire clairement qu'il était avec Potter et subir le regard des autres. Difficile, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la chose qui l'effrayait le plus.

- Je ne peux pas.

Potter fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Drago savait déjà ce qu'il pensait. Il ne le prenait pas pour un lâche, non. Juste un menteur et un manipulateur qui ne semblait pas prêt à aller jusque là juste pour une farce sadique. Il aurait lui aussi pensé de même à sa place mais cela allait bien plus loin que lui et Potter.

- Je ne peux pas dire à tout le monde que l'on sort ensemble, répéta Drago. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferai. Absolument tout mais surement pas cela…

- Sauf qu'il n'y a que cela, répondit Potter en le dévisageant.

- Je ne peux pas, articula très clairement Drago.

- Et moi je te demande pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu souhaites que tout redevienne comme avant et alors que je veux juste rendre les choses officielles, tu me dis que tu n'es pas prêt. Je dois l'interpréter de quelle manière ?

Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu es Harry Potter, marmonna Drago.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, répondit ce dernier qui semblait irrité de cette réponse.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si on se met à hurler à travers toute l'école que l'on se coince contre les murs, la nouvelle va bien vite quitter le château !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as saisi mais, c'est le principe, précisa Potter perplexe face à la manière dont il pensait qu'il avait omis certains détails.

- Sauf que mon père est un ancien Mangemort et qu'il est hors de question que je mette sa vie ou bien celle de ma mère en danger tout cela parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura facilement trouvé un moyen de se venger de nous.

Le regard de Potter s'était soudain calmé, mais il gardait un visage dur et peut enclin à se détendre. Drago se fichait bien de raconter qu'il sortait avec lui, cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Non, ce qu'il redoutait, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres profite de l'occasion pour faire du mal à Potter et réduire la famille Malefoy à néant sous peine que leur fils unique avait décidé de se jeter bras-dessus bras-dessous avec l'Elu. En parler, cela ne le gênait pas… il refusait juste les risques.

- Mais il n'y a rien d'autre, dit Potter.  
>Pas ça… il ne pouvait pas lui proposer une solution et lui dire si clairement qu'à cause de cela il pouvait oublier leur petite histoire. Drago ne le supportait pas. Il était prêt à tout et se retrouvait pourtant sans la moindre possibilité d'agir. Il savait que Potter cherchait juste à se défendre et il regrettait de n'avoir pas su plutôt corriger toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises.<p>

- Potter, demande-moi n'importe quoi et je te jure que je le ferai mais…

- Tu sais comme moi c'est le seul moyen aussi bien pour moi que pour toi de savoir qu'on ne va pas prendre cela à la légère, coupa-t-il.

- Je le sais mais ce sont mes parents ! rétorqua Drago désespéré. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un choix ?

Il ne répondit pas, restant juste silencieux mais son regard en disait long. D'où sortait ce Harry Potter là ? Drago avait toujours su qu'il pouvait finir par être égoïste mais pas au point de le forcer à l'amener à choisir entre ses propres parents et lui.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, rappela Potter. C'est ta famille et c'est normal même si pour ma part, je n'ai jamais apprécié ton père. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais il est hors de question de continuer à se cacher.

- Potter…

- Tu peux refuser et je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça mais c'est la seule solution, dit-il. Désolé.

Drago resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas… enfin… ce n'était pas possible qu'un tel choix se présente à lui, il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé ! Et malgré que Potter ait raison de vouloir une preuve de sa sincérité, lui ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Totalement perdu mais surtout ayant l'impression de retourner en bas âge, se sentant dépassé par les évènements.

Il voulait Potter, plus que tout maintenant qu'il avait osé dire la vérité devant lui et le voir lui tourner le dos serait définitivement le dernier coup que l'on pourrait lui porter. Il le voulait et cela le hantait mais, depuis que sa famille étant tombée dans l'estime de tous. Il avait certes du mal à rester au Manoir à cause des Aurors mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était prêt à laisser se parents croupir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la bonne idée de faire d'eux un exemple. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et il détestait. Drago avait toujours eu la maitrise des évènements et maintenant, il se serait retrouver la tête sous l'eau qu'il aurait eu l'impression de se sentir mieux. Il tremblait : il avait froid, mais surtout il paniquait. Il se savait stupide à cet instant précis, une image bien niaise qu'il n'avait jamais eu de lui.

Mais Potter cessa de le fixer alors qu'il s'emmurait dans son silence pour partir. Aussitôt, Drago releva les yeux vers lui en ne saisissant pas mais, après juste un instant pour revenir à la réalité, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment. Si Potter quittait le couloir, c'était fini.

- D'accord ! hurla Drago.

Potter se stoppa.

- D'accord, j'accepte mais à une condition, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le Gryffondor revenait vers lui.

Ce dernier semblait surpris, ou bien plutôt ne voyant pas ce que Drago pouvait demander de si spécial.

- Si on… si on ne se cache plus…, marmonna difficilement le blond en inspirant profondément alors que son regard était braqué sur les genoux de Potter. Si on ne se cache plus je veux juste d'abord prévenir mes parents et non pas qu'ils l'apprennent dans la Gazette.

Juste au moins avoir le sentiment de ne pas être lâche et de véritablement faire un choix et en assumer les conséquences. S'il avait encore un minimum d'honneur, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ne même pas avertir lui-même ses parents de ce qu'il comptait faire. Juste pour qu'ils sachent, juste pour qu'ils prennent leurs précautions et qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de les avoir conduits dans un coupe-gorge.

- Tu es sûr ?

Drago leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que je viens de dire toutes les minutes, répondit-il. Attends… attends juste que je leur écrive mais je crois que…

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si cette sale de Colden ne s'était pas mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Si son cerveau n'avait pas sauté un plomb, Drago était certain que jamais une telle situation ne se serait produite.

- Je ne peux plus leur écrire à moins de raisons urgentes et je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que les Aurors du Ministère soient les premiers à lire ce que je vais leur écrire, marmonna Drago.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, il faudrait que tu parviennes à convaincre Dumbledore de faire passer cette lettre sans qu'elle soit lue, répondit-il. Et s'il y a une réponse, ce serait bien de cette manière également.

Potter le dévisageait stoïque. Si Drago s'était attendu à un refus direct car cela pourrait sous-entendre qu'il demandait clairement la possibilité d'échanger des informations avec un Mangemort reconnu, le Gryffondor paraissait seulement réfléchir à la manière dont il allait y parvenir et acquiesça.

Trop étrange. Le silence qu'il y avait dans le couloir était tellement inapproprié. Drago sentait qu'il ressemblait plus à une feuille n'arrêtant pas de trembler tandis que Potter tentait de rester le plus calme possible (peut être parce qu'il l'était et que le sérieux qu'il avait se reflétait juste par son manque de parole). Mais à part cet échange, il n'y avait aucun sourire, aucun sous-entendu. Ils se mettraient officiellement ensemble dès que Drago aurait envoyé sa lettre mais, pourtant, il n'y avait rien de joyeux que ce soit dans la manière dont ils parlaient ou bien se comportaient. A croire que chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble était paradoxale. Une ironie qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle et il vit Potter acquiescer en remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Envoie-moi ta lettre dès que tu l'auras écrite, je la transmettrai à Dumbledore, dit-il à mi-voix.

Drago fit un vague signe de la tête, peu pour être considéré comme une véritable réponse mais assez pour Potter pour savoir qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter définitivement le couloir.

Il avait tout dit et avait choisi… Drago ne savait pourtant pas s'il devait se penser fière d'avoir accompli une telle avancée.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'écrira Drago dans sa lettre ? Comment ces derniers réagiront-ils ? Que ressent Harry à l'idée de lui demander un tel choix ? <strong>

Je crois que pas mal de monde a fait la "ola" deux fois au cours de ce chapitre x)


	35. 34 Un temps pour tout

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Drago a pété un plomb, frappé Kate et a évité de peu l'exclusion. Mais grâce à cela, il a parlé avec Harry et dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sauf que ce dernier ne souhaite plus se faire avoir. Soit ils ne se cachent plus soit il ne se court plus après.

**Petits bavardages :** Internet à couper lorsque je publiais, je recommence. J'ai envie de pioncer et il est 00h24

* * *

><p>Harry fixait l'extérieur sans même accorder le moindre regard à ceux à l'intérieur de la tour. Pas d'intérêt, voire même aucune pensée vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qui était arrivé la veille. Comme un rêve qu'il avait fait et dont il doutait de la réalité en s'éveillant. D'ailleurs, ce ne pouvait pas être décrit comme un « rêve ». Il n'y avait rien de charmant ou bien de joyeux. Juste qu'il ait plus ou moins réussi à se faire entendre de Malefoy pour une fois relevait du miracle. Et quel miracle…<p>

Peut être aller lui parler, sans doute, mais à part cela, Harry doutait réellement que ce qui en avait suivi ait pu plaire à Malefoy vu que lui-même l'avait accepté avec difficulté. Crier sur les toits qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était sûr d'être inondé de courriers d'une idiotie sans nom tandis que le Ministère le harcèlerait pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une manipulation de Malefoy pour qu'il gagna la sympathie des Mangemorts. Il allait le regretter, c'était certain mais il fallait à tout prix une preuve que Malefoy était sérieux. Trop de fois il s'était fait avoir, sans compter depuis que Kate était apparue. Maintenant, c'était tout ou rien, il refusait d'être de nouveau humilier et perdre le peu de chose auxquelles il croyait tenir.

Mais Malefoy avait accepté. Avec difficulté peut être mais au moins, c'était ce qui comptait. Harry se fichait bien des questions que lui poserait Dumbledore à propos du courrier qu'il allait devoir transmettre à la famille du Serpentard. Si le directeur ne l'avait pas renvoyé, c'était tout simplement qu'il considérait les Malefoy comme bien peu dangereux à présent. Et de toute façon, Harry ne voyait pas ce que leur fils pourrait bien leur écrire de si dangereux contre le gouvernement. Il n'était que dans une école, rien de plus et, de toute façon, tout serait terminé une fois qu'il aurait reçu sa réponse.

Ne rien cacher, c'était si simple et garantirait aussi bien à lui qu'à Malefoy qu'aucun des deux n'allaient se laisser reprendre par toutes les manipulations qu'il y avait eu depuis le début d'année. S'il le faisait, Harry saurait qu'au fond il aurait dit la vérité et qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Enfin… surtout sur ce dernier point car la déclaration que lui avait faite Malefoy l'avait laissé muet de stupeur.

Lui qui l'avait détesté, lui avait donné des ordres et ne le laissait même pas s'exprimer l'aim… Il… Harry avait même du mal à se le dire à soi-même. C'était trop étrange. Il n'avait jamais saisi la manière dont Malefoy pouvait bien réfléchir mais, désormais, il ne savait plus comment il devait l'aborder. Harry avait vraiment douté de ce qui le poussait à tant vouloir rester au près de Malefoy, il était étrange de se dire que celui-ci avait finalement fini par se poser ces questions pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Venant de la part de Drago Malefoy, c'était étrange et même irréel.

Et maintenant, Harry attendait juste qu'il se manifeste et lui donne cette fameuse lettre. Il saisissait que c'était bien difficile mais si Malefoy n'était pas capable de l'annoncer clairement à sa famille, c'était le signe qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager sérieusement et ça, Harry le refusait. Plus de demi-mesure et de simple satisfaction sur le moment, il voulait juste la vérité et ne plus jouer la comédie, peu importe ce que l'on penserait de lui par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher sous peine que la vie était plus facile ainsi. C'était faux.

- Le match entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle va commencer, lança Ron qui s'emmitouflait dans sa cape en le tirant de ses pensées. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Si… marmonna-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre. J'arrive.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago était assis. Rien de plus et rien de moins à faire alors qu'il fixait le parchemin devant lui en inspirant profondément. Il aurait tant aimé n'avoir qu'à l'envoyer et que tout soit déjà rédigé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rien n'était fait et il se retrouvait devant un parchemin vierge en se refusant à prendre sa plume.

Que devait-il écrire ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait même à envisager la moindre tournure de phrase et était certain qu'aucun mot ne pouvait être correct. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait refusé d'aller voir le match. Jamais il n'aurait crû que sa demande pour ne pas être Attrapeur cette fois-ci lui aurait été autant utile. Ce n'était même pas ironique car il se sentait comme piégé. Il voulait Potter, il en était certain puisque maintenant il ne lui restait que cela, mais annoncer la situation à ses parents était impossible. Personne ne pourrait y parvenir encore moins lui qui appréhendait la réaction.

Car il la savait déjà.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Drago prit sa plume et l'approcha du parchemin. Plus il y passerait du temps, moins il saurait quoi dire.

_Père, Mère,_

Je ne vais pas être formel car ce serait faire preuve d'hypocrisie. Vous vous demandez sans doute pour quelle raison cette lettre est arrivée intacte jusqu'à vous. Si je vous le disais immédiatement, je sais que vous ne finiriez pas de la lire et que jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de m'expliquer clairement auprès de vous.

Ces premiers mots doivent vous inquiéter, voire même vous effrayez sur le contenu de mes propos et je m'en excuse. Je pourrais très bien vous dire que c'est qu'une farce mais jamais je n'aurais eu la possibilité de vous transmettre cette lettre. Sachez seulement que je tiens à vous avertir moi-même des évènements à venir et ne pas avoir la misérable impression de ne rien ressentir envers vous. C'est par ces sentiments que j'ai décidé de m'adresser directement à vous en négociant pour que vous receviez ce courrier en mains propres et non pas après qu'il ait été lu par les Aurors. Vous devez être les premiers au courant et non pas l'apprendre d'une manière bien peu polie, j'en suis certain.

Sachez donc que je suis parfaitement conscient de mes actions et de ce que cela va entraîner, aussi bien pour moi que pour vous. Aucun sortilège ne m'a été jeté, je n'ai bu aucune potion, j'ai juste décidé de faire face à la réalité et cesser de fuir. Si je tiens à me justifier maintenant, c'est que la vérité risque de vous empêcher de lire la suite et que je souhaite être certain que vous êtes conscient de l'inquiétude que j'ai pour vous en prenant cette décision. Et malgré cela, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Malgré les problèmes que nous traversons en ce moment, je me refuse de vous décevoir alors je vous prie de comprendre.

Ces derniers mois, j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé, ou plutôt je l'ai constaté il y a peu et je dois désormais assumer mes choix. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais tu mais j'en viens à constater que ce n'est pas le bon choix malgré le fait que je me refuse à vous causer le moindre tord. Garder le silence m'empêcherai de me présenter devant vous et d'oser supporter votre regard. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vous écris.

Plusieurs choses à dire mais je me contenterai de les mettre en une phrase pour être sûr que vous ayez pleinement conscience de la situation. Je ne veux qu'une chose, une simple réponse afin de savoir de quelle manière vous comptez envisager cela, c'est ma seule demande. Ainsi, apprenez que je sors avec Harry Potter.

Ces mots doivent vous choquer, mais c'est une réalité. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que cette histoire a débuté mais, à cause de récents évènements, il m'ait impossible de continuer à le cacher. Sans doute avez-vous déjà cessé de lire ces lignes mais j'espère que cette annonce ne vous fera pas oublier tous les sentiments que je vous porte.

Drago.

Il posa sa plume, levant les yeux au ciel en inspirant profondément. Sa maint tremblait. Il refusait de se relire, il ne pourrait que jeter le parchemin en revoyant les mots qu'il avait écrits. C'était un premier jet qui resterait comme tel. Drago ne pouvait pas se permettre de vouloir y changer quoique ce soit.

Attrapant une enveloppe, il se hâta d'y mettre la lettre sans même y jeter un regard avant de prendre un bâton de cire qu'il fit en partie fondre sur le papier. Un aller sans retour, il le savait et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'y parviendrait pas. Bien trop difficile et il espérait au moins que Potter tiendrait sa parole en lui ayant affirmé que cette lettre ne serait lue que par ses parents. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise avant de prendre sa cape et fourrer l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Pas de remords alors qu'il remontait le couloir avant de grimper les escaliers et rejoindre la salle commune, il ne pouvait pas en avoir, du moins pas maintenant. Le regard rivé au sol, il concentrait ses pensées sur son seul trajet en tentant de cesser de trembler comme la dernière des demoiselles en proie aux émois d'un soir.

Il avait dit à Potter qu'il l'aimait maintenant, il en assumait les conséquences. Il voulait être avec lui, combien de fois la pensée de le forcer à rester près de lui avant que Colden ne monte son satané plan ? Combien de fois après cela avait-il espéré que tout revienne à la normale ? Refuser la proposition que lui avait faite Potter lui aurait mis des chaînes aux pieds, il le savait. Drago était obsédé par l'idée que le Gryffondor ne puisse plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Alors, lorsqu'il avait voulu quitter le couloir, Drago avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses aller comme bon leur semblaient. Si Colden avait tout prévu pour ne plus jamais qu'ils ne se remettent ensemble en comptant sur les principes de Drago, alors il devait tout simplement les oublier durant un moment. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser écraser par cette fille et c'était pour cela qu'il était désormais en train de se diriger vers la volière pour envoyer la lettre à Potter.

Il avait écrit à ses parents en appréhendant la réaction. Mais il la savait déjà et, c'était avec plus ou moins de conviction qu'il leur avait demandé de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il était candide, il le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je pensais que Poufsouffle aurait pu battre les Serpentards puisqu'ils ont dû trouver un remplaçant d'urgence, marmonna sombrement Ron.

- Malefoy doit sûrement être en train de se cacher pour éviter qu'on ne lui refasse son portrait, déclara amèrement Dean en plantant sa fourchette dans sa pomme de terre.

- Apparemment, c'est pour cause de maladie, rectifia Hermione. Et comme je ne cesse de le répéter, Dumbledore s'est déjà occupé de lui.

- Il ne l'a pas renvoyé, c'est trop peu, rétorqua-t-il alors que Seamus acquiesçait à coté de lui. Il a même interrogé Kate ! ajouta-t-il en la désignant.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers celle-ci. Elle semblait bien plus calme depuis la veille. Pas de sourire torve ou bien de petite phrase dite à mi-voix, comme si ce que Malefoy lui avait fait l'avait réellement remise en question. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était vaguement acquiescer aux contestations de Dean sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait réellement. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne l'intéressait guère. Seul Malefoy était gravé dans ses pensées.

- Tu as du courrier.

Il continua de remuer sa fourchette parmi ses propres pommes de terre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry, tu as du courrier, répéta Hermione en remuant sa main devant ses yeux.

Sursautant, il considéra un instant le petite chouette grise qu'il le fixait sans saisir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Ils recevaient le courrier le matin, pas au beau milieu de la journée. Etrange, mais Harry cessa bien vite de réfléchir en apercevant la lettre accrochée à sa patte sans destinataire et lui prit aussitôt.

- Harry, où vas-tu ? lança Hermione en le voyant se lever précipitamment pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, fixant juste la lettre en respirant difficilement. Malefoy l'avait vraiment écrite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était surpris mais il se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Si le directeur acceptait, tout prendrait fin et il pourrait finalement dire adieu à cette mascarade. Plus de raison de douter, plus de raisons de se méfier, juste la certitude que, quoiqu'il se passe, ce serait réel et non pas visant uniquement à s'amuser.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'elle venait du Serpentard. Il n'y avait que lui pour envoyer un hibou de l'école au beau milieu de la journée. Peu importe ce que pouvait croire les autres, cette fois-ci, c'était juste entre lui et Malefoy.

- Réglisse, lança-t-il en arrivant devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il se fichait bien d'avoir besoin d'un rendez-vous ou non, depuis le temps que le directeur le mettait à l'écart de tout, il pouvait très bien lui accorder une faveur. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire auparavant. Quel était le prix d'une lettre comparé à touts les détails qu'il avait pu fournir quant au retour de Voldemort ? Rien, absolument rien et c'était pour cela qu'Harry se hâta de monter les marches avant d'ouvrir la porte menant sur le bureau.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de ta part, dit Dumbledore à mi-voix en levant ses yeux du long parchemin qu'il était en train de rédiger. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes camarades puisque le match est terminé ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, monsieur.

Il avait été clair et direct. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner éternellement autour de la question et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de dire clairement ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Est-ce encore à propos de l'Ordre ? interrogea Dumbledore en posant sa plume tout en le dévisageant gravement.

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête. Rien à voir mais il fallait qu'il pense deux minutes à lui en parler bientôt car la volonté qu'il mettait à ce qu'il ne soit au courant de rien commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Le Ministère a renforcé les mesures concernant les Mangemorts en captivité, dit Harry en inspirant calmement pour essayer d'exposer clairement la situation sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore.

- En effet, accorda ce dernier. Mais ces mesures restent futiles et font juste office de vitrine pour le Ministère. Si Voldemort souhaite attaquer pour récupérer ses Mangemorts, ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va l'y en empêcher.

- Le courrier est fouillé, poursuivit Harry.

- Où souhaites-tu en venir ? coupa Dumbledore en posant ses coudes sur le bureau pour ramener ses mains près de son visage.

Lui qui avait voulu être direct, il se rendait compte qu'il n'exposait que le contexte, comme appréhendant la réaction de Dumbledore.

- J'aimerai savoir s'il vous est possible de faire entrer et sortir du courrier de chez les Malefoy, résuma-t-il.

Et il avait eu raison d'appréhender car le regard de Dumbledore se durcit soudain.

- Il ne s'agit juste que d'une lettre et de sa réponse, dit précipitamment Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je ne veux pas entretenir une correspondance avec eux, juste envoyer un courrier sans qu'il soit lu par les Aurors.

- De quoi souhaites-tu leur parler? demanda Dumbledore.

Rendre leur relation publique, peut être, mais pour l'instant, Harry avait promis à Malefoy que ce ne serait pas le cas tant que ses parents n'auraient pas été mis les premiers au courant. Et même s'il le faisait, il ne voyait pas vraiment comme le formuler. Quelque chose comme : « Je vais sortir avec Malefoy, il s'agit juste d'une demande d'autorisation pour les avertir que je compte me faire leur fils ». Harry n'avait tout de même pas assez de courage pour le dire tel quel à Dumbledore sans un minimum de préparation.

- Il n'y a rien en rapport avec Voldemort, assura-t-il en espérant sincèrement que Malefoy ne l'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre.

- Tu me demandes de passer outre les consignes du Ministère pour envoyer une lettre aux Malefoy et ce, sans explication ?

Harry eut une légère grimace.

- C'est à peu près cela.

Harry attendait la réponse, fermant les paupières en appréhendant le refus pur et simple suivi du discours moralisateur mais rien. Juste un rire amusé qui força Harry à dévisager Dumbledore sans comprendre.

- Ton audace me surprendra toujours, dit le directeur avec un sourire. Mais cela vient au moins me confirmer que tu ne finiras jamais dans un haut poste au Ministère si l'occasion t'en ait donné, bien trop franc pour cela.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un compliment mais Harry acquiesça avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas passer outre les ordres du Ministère juste parce qu'il était « L'Elu ».

- Dois-je comprendre que vous voulez bien le faire ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment être sûr.

- Penses-tu que ce que tu as écris soit important et ne leur importe aucune information concernant l'Ordre ? dit simplement Dumbledore.

L'Ordre… encore faudrait-il qu'il sache quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du château sans en avoir les échos par la Gazette du sorcier. Harry répondit par la négative.

- En es-tu certain ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- As-tu écrit cette lettre ?

- Bien sur que…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant Dumbledore la bouche ouverte. Il ne posait jamais de question sans réelle raison et là, et bien disons qu'Harry était certain que le directeur savait déjà ce qu'il en était. Testait-il seulement sa franchise ou bien voulait-il le piéger ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison soudaine d'écrire aux Malefoy, expliqua Dumbledore en se levant. Il est donc logique de supposer que tu n'es pas l'auteur de cette lettre et que tu sers uniquement d'intermédiaire pour trouver un moyen qu'elle arrive sans être lue par les Aurors.

- Vous le pouvez : oui ou non ? demanda Harry qui ne cherchait même plus à lui cacher la vérité.

- Si je te demande de me dire le nom de la personne t'ayant confié cette lettre, me le diras-tu ? répliqua Dumbledore.

Pas vraiment. Il avait fait une promesse et il savait que dès qu'il dirait le nom de Drago Malefoy, le directeur s'interrogerait sur les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Sans compter qu'Harry était certain qu'il savait de qui cette lettre venait. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour ne pas faire le lien entre des parents enfermés et surveillés et un fils obligé de voir tous ses écrits analysés par une horde d'Aurors. Il ne dit donc rien, préférant tenir tête à Dumbledore en attendant sa réponse. Au fond, ce n'était pas bien compliqué et un non direct aurait le mérite de le pousser à essayer de trouver une autre solution.

- Je me chargerai de cela, dit finalement Dumbledore dans un soupir. Mais sois conscient que tu ne peux te permettre de promettre des choses sans être certain que tu pourras les réaliser. Pas en ces temps.

- Je n'ai rien prom…

- Au vu de la manière dont tu m'as adressé la parole, je n'ai aucun mal à voir que tu comptais tout de même envoyer cette lettre, coupa-t-il dans un sourire.

Pouvait-il seulement être capable de garder ses pensées à l'abri sans que Dumbledore ne sache à chaque fois ses faits et gestes ? Jurant à mi-voix, il donna la lettre au directeur qui avait la main tendue.

- Sache aussi que j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a rien de compromettant dedans, ajouta-t-il en ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur lui alors qu'il s'obstinait à fixer le sol.

Il n'en savait rien. Si Malefoy avait réellement écrit ce qu'il pensait, il aurait été facile d'interpréter ce courrier comme étant l'annonce officiel de son coming-out… et encore. Etait-ce compromettant que de sortir avec le Serpentard ? Sûrement, même si Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela pourrait influer sur les évènements. Concrètement en rien puisque ce n'était pas leurs légères prises de bec qui pourraient changer la donne de cette guerre.

Dumbledore avait beau lui dire de prendre ses précautions, lui ne le pouvait pas. S'il avait perdu la confiance qu'il avait pu avoir envers le Serpentard, cela signifierait qu'il aurait dû douter de tout et lire la lettre avant même de la donner au directeur. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Peut être parce qu'il sentait que ce que Malefoy avait à dire à ses parents ne le concernait pas et qu'il avait malgré tout le droit à une intimité. Devenir suspicieux, il aurait pu mais tout aurait été parfaitement idiot dans ce cas. Harry doutait, sûrement, mais il n'était pas prêt à ouvrir cette lettre en sachant que cela signifierait qu'il doutait même de leur accord. Une action qui viendrait contredire la confiance qu'il souhaitait regagner.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il sans pouvoir le dire en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci fit tourner la lettre entre ses mains avant de laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je me charge de cela, retourne à ton dortoir, dit Dumbledore en regagnant le siège de son bureau.

Acquiesçant, Harry se détourna pour franchir la porte en bois et descendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

Tout était fait désormais. Peu importe ce qui allait bien advenir, il ne restait qu'à attendre la réponse.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- M. Malefoy, essayez de rester concentré.

Ce dernier releva soudain la tête, se hâtant de défaire les bandages du jeune Poufsouffle qui était allongé sur le lit devant lui. Mme Pomfresh avait beau s'occuper d'un autre patient, elle ne cessait de garder un œil sur lui et, dès le moment où il commençait à penser à autre chose, elle le ramenait immédiatement dans le droit chemin. Difficile de se dire que le matin il avait écrit une lettre à ses parents et que désormais il aidait l'infirmière avec les blessés du match, que ce soit parmi les joueurs ou bien les supporters maladroits.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Peu importe le temps qui pouvait défiler, cette journée semblait sans fin et depuis la veille où il avait parlé avec Potter, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Comment le pouvait-il d'ailleurs ? Dès qu'il avait envoyé la lettre au Gryffondor en utilisant un des hiboux de l'école, il s'était retrouvé à s'asseoir stupidement dans sa chambre attendant que le temps passe. Il aurait pu rester éternellement ainsi si Blaise n'était pas arrivé pour lui annoncer que Mme Pomfresh l'avait fait appeler suite à la punition qu'il écopait d'avoir voulu tabasser Colden. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était totalement éveillé et qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ayant l'impression que ses parents pouvaient à tout moment arriver en franchissant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il se savait stupide de penser cela. Jamais ils ne pourraient quitter le Manoir et entrer si facilement à Poudlard, sans compter que Drago ne savait pas si la lettre était déjà partie chez lui. Il appréhendait puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il lui était donné de faire.

- M. Malefoy, cessez de vouloir l'étrangler ! intervint soudain Mme Pomfresh en lui arrachant le bandage des mains alors qu'il s'efforçait le tirer autour du cou du Poufsouffle qui en devenait violet.

- Dé-désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Si vous comptez tuer mes patients, je n'hésiterais pas à vous cantonner exclusivement au rangement des fournitures, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en déballant le pauvre garçon.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Drago qui malgré le fait qu'il le pensait, ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'il disait.

Mais lui accorda un regard noir et lui fit signe d'aller vers la caisse au bas d'une armoire. Le message était clair, il allait devoir ranger.

Drago aurait pu s'en offenser quelques jours plutôt mais, maintenant, il regardait les étiquettes sans même penser à ce que pourrait croire quelqu'un de sa maison en le voyant accroupi à mettre de l'ordre dans des potions. Il voulait des choses mais pourtant les redoutait. Si seulement Drago avait pu mettre le temps en pause quelques instants, il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Il était lâche, c'était dans sa nature et malgré sa soudaine volonté à vouloir s'accrocher à Potter, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas vouloir voir la situation en face. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et avoir la satisfaction qu'en les rouvrant, rien n'aurait changé. Après des années à n'avoir aucun problème, voilà qu'il s'enfonçait dedans sans aucune retenu.

- M. Malefoy, mais arrêtez enfin ! hurla Mme Pomfresh en se hâtant de lui arracher les potions des mains alors qu'il se concentrait à les mettre dans l'armoire contenant les serviettes et draps.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry.

Pas de réponse.

- Harry.

Toujours rien. Alors Hermione frappa.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il après un cri étouffé alors qu'elle lui avait enfoncé son coude entre les reins.

- Tu comptes continuer de fixer cette fenêtre combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je dérange qui exactement ? rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Personne mais tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire.

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il attendait seulement le retour de cette fichue lettre même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle revienne dans la même journée, si Dumbledore l'avait déjà envoyée. Mais Hermione ne cessait de lui montrer Ginny par-dessus son épaule, insistant en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

- Elle a un problème ? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment où en venir.

- Pas particulièrement.

Donc pourquoi lui tenait-elle tant la cheville ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pour une fois. Ses devoirs étaient terminés vu que c'était la seule chose qui avait pu remplir son après-midi et son début de soirée. Maintenant, il se tenait juste à l'écart sur l'un des fauteuils en fixant la fenêtre avec l'espoir de voir arriver un hibou.

- Quidditch, donna Hermione comme indice.

- Le match était ce matin, marmonna Harry pas bien sûr de comprendre sa logique.

- Entraînement, continua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

- Demain, répondit-il de plus en plus perplexe. Où veux-tu en…

Et il jura en se redressant brutalement sur son siège. Difficile d'avoir un entrainement s'il avait oublié de réserver le terrain. Déjà que les chances qu'il puisse l'avoir du jour au lendemain étaient bien minces mais alors, maintenant , c'était quasi impossible.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas rappelé plus tôt ? demanda-t-il soudain en se levant.

- Peut être parce que Ginny vient juste de m'en parler et que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu aller parler au professeur McGonagall durant la journée, supposa-t-elle en lui suivant du regard alors qu'il traversait la salle en courant.

Il cherchait un coupable, Harry en était conscient alors qu'il était le seul fautif.

- Je vais voir McGonagall, lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant au niveau de Ginny alors que celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec un quatrième année. Mais préviens les autres que l'entraînement risque d'être annulé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de recevoir sa réponse qu'il avait déjà franchi le portrait. Avec Malefoy, il en venait à omettre totalement tout le reste de sa vie dans l'enceinte du château. Ironique ? Sûrement… Harry n'aurait jamais pensé mettre Malefoy en tête de ses priorités en laissant le Quidditch de côté. Etrange mais surtout montrant qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Si le match entre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles avait eu lieu ce matin, lui ne l'avait regardé qu'en pensant à ce qui allait bien advenir. Difficile de se ramener brutalement à la réalité pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans une bulle.

- Professeur ! lâcha-t-il en voyant McGonagall quitter son bureau en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure.

- M. Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle.

S'arrêtant dans sa course, Harry inspira profondément en regagnant son souffle.

- … faut… Quidditch… demain… terrain, dit-il en articulant à peine.

- En bon français cela me donne ? répondit McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- Il me faudrait le terrain de Quidditch demain afin qu'on s'y entraîne, répéta Harry en se redressant pour lui faire face tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Le visage de celle-ci se fit soudain plus dur. Pas vraiment de colère, juste profondément dérangée par la demande. Harry n'eut pas même pas besoin qu'elle lui réponde pour savoir déjà ce qu'il en était.

- Malheureusement, M. Corner est venu me voir dès la fin du match pour prendre le terrain, dit-elle réellement peinée de devoir freiner les chances de son équipe de mieux s'entraîner. Si vous n'aviez pas aussi tardé, je me serais fait une joie de vous accorder cette autorisation.

Et il n'avait plus qu'à aller se pendre. Au moins une action qui aurait un réel point bénéfique dans cette journée. Action directe qu'il lui permettrait de cesser de culpabiliser et se poser des questions sans sens. Le visage abattu qu'il portait sembla paraître comme de la déception aux yeux de la directrice des Gryffondors et celle-ci posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je suis désolée, M. Potter, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire contre cela, dit-elle d'une voix bien moins sèche qu'à son ordinaire.

Elle le prenait à cœur, mais ne savait pas du tout le quart de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Harry à ce moment précis. Acquiesçant pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait, il se détourna et revint sur ses pas pour regagner la tour. Tout était de sa faute et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait se donner aucune excuse.

Marchant en fixant le sol, il se mit peu à peu à ralentir en frappant le bout de ses chaussures sur les dalles. A croire que rien n'allait. Dès l'annonce que l'entraînement était annulé, Harry avait l'impression de retomber dans sa petite bulle et se demander ce qui allait arriver dans les journées à venir. Une question si simple et pourtant qui le hantait à tel point qu'il avait oublié de retirer la carte du Maraudeur de la poche de son pantalon. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda le vieux morceau de parchemin en se demandant bien où se trouvait Malefoy.

Il ne l'avait pas du tout croisé. A part le courrier qu'il lui avait envoyé avec la lettre, il n'y avait eu aucune manifestation de sa part et Harry s'interrogeait de l'endroit où il pouvait bien rester cloitrer. Une interrogation qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il leva soudain la tête en entendant un bruit d'ailes.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna. Il n'y avait personne et la nuit était quasiment tombée. Même s'il était dans un couloir, les grandes ouvertures donnaient directement sur l'extérieur. Harry avait dû juste être trop sur ses gardes, c'était du moins à cela qu'il résuma la situation en voyant qu'aucun danger n'était présent. Avec toutes les chauves-souris qu'il y avait dans le château, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à entendre parfois des bruits assez inquiétants. Et ce fut donc en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il se détourna pour reprendre son chemin, la main à moitié enfoncée dans la poche de son jean alors qu'il y remettait la carte du Maraudeur. Action qui prit vite fin lorsqu'un nouveau bruit d'aile ce fit entendre et qu'il eut la brillante idée de se baisser juste avant qu'un hibou ne manque de le percuter. Les hiboux n'étaient pas censés être des créatures nocturnes et de très bons prédateurs ?

Harry se redressa assez perplexe en voyant le rapace revenir vers lui dans plusieurs battements d'ailes avant de lui lâcher un objet sur la tête et de repartir aussitôt. Il ne fallut pas moins deux secondes au Gryffondor pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un des hiboux de l'école et que les travaux tardifs étaient peu à son goût. Marmonnant sur la stupidité de l'oiseau, Harry se pencha pour ramasser… la lettre.

Il resta un moment accroupi sans bouger, fixant juste le morceau de parchemin la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle était adressée à Malefoy. Pas de destinataire invisible comme lui l'avait fait, le nom du Serpentard était écrit en toute lettre sur l'enveloppe et Harry ne put que rester sans voix face à cela.

Il avait certes voulu que la lettre aille vite, mais à ce point là, il ne pouvait qu'être stupéfait et surtout totalement démuni. Oui, il avait voulu concrétisé sa relation avec le Serpentard mais là, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup tôt. Au fond, Harry avait imaginé qu'il aurait encore une journée de plus pour se préparer à remettre le courrier à Malefoy et déclarer officiellement qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait comme quelque chose de sourd qui cognait contre sa poitrine. Le doute… mais surtout la question de savoir s'il devait lire cette lettre.

Non pas qu'il fut curieux de connaître son contenu, mais cela le concernait en partie et puis… il appréhendait ? Peur de ce que les parents de Malefoy auraient pu mettre dans leur lettre ? Il aurait pu se traiter d'idiot de penser de la sorte mais il savait qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'accord que tous deux avaient fait. Il voulait revenir à ces moments sans sens qu'il avait passé avec le Serpentard mais pourtant, il hésitait à sortir de nouveau la carte du Maraudeur pour trouver Malefoy. Il restait juste planter dans le couloir à lire le nom du Serpentard écrit en italique, trop d'hésitation alors qu'il se mit enfin à tâter sa poche pour récupérer la carte.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago sauta les dernières marches tout en levant les yeux vers l'immense horloge qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre. Il était tard, suffisamment pour qu'il soit certain qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps à l'infirmerie à ranger des potions dont il n'avait même pas fait attention au nom. S'il avait quitté la pièce, c'était tout simplement parce que Mme Pomfresh s'était rendue qu'il était toujours présent alors qu'elle allait s'apprêter à fermer les portes. Elle avait quasiment passé son temps à le ramener sur Terre, lui qui ne cessait de fixer sans les voir les objets devant lui. Difficile que de constater que le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'il était à présent à devoir regagner son dortoir en appréhendant les heures à venir.

Pas de possibilité de remonter dans le passé, il avait tout décidé dès qu'il avait scellé la lettre sans même la relire. Un point de remord qui ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant et au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, tout empirait. Drago était certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de choses dans la tête qu'il ne préférait pas évoquer mais il ne pouvait rien contre. Pas bien sûr que le lendemain il parviendrait à tenir debout s'il passait une seconde nuit blanche à se torturer l'esprit avec ces questions sans réponses. Il détestait douter, encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui-même.

- Hey…

A peine un murmure mais comme il n'y avait aucun bruit, Drago releva bien vite la tête en regardant sur sa gauche. Etrange de croiser quelqu'un à cette heure qui ne lui demande pas ce qu'il faisait hors de son dortoir, encore plus en voyant qu'elle hésitait à avancer. Plissant le front, il resta sans rien dire en espérant que la personne se manifesterait de nouveau. Sauf que Drago perdit toute sa méfiance lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il stupidement en ne saisissant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour venir.

- Je…

Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Potter n'était pas du genre à rester muet comme une carpe si personne ne faisait ce qu'il fallait pour. Là, il semblait juste hésiter et préféra se taire en lui tendant la main… ou plutôt une enveloppe.

- Tu ne l'as pas envoyée ? demanda Drago en revenant immédiatement le fixer.

Potter fit un signe négatif de la tête en insistant en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Il s'agit de la réponse, dit-il à mi-voix.

La r… Drago se redressa soudain, retirant les mains de ses poches. Il lui avait donné en fin de matinée et elle était déjà arrivée. C'était une blague… Drago n'aimait pas du tout la plaisanterie et si Potter comptait se payer sa tête il n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Sauf que le Gryffondor s'était avancé, lui tendant toujours l'enveloppe. Plaisanterie ou non, le visage de Potter ne semblait pas du tout être prêt à rire et Drago saisit que ce n'était pas une invention de sa part.

Hésitant en approchant sa main, il continua de fixer la lettre avant de revenir sur Potter qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Je… je peux te la donner et te laisser la lire seul si tu veux, marmonna le Gryffondor alors que Drago avait pris l'enveloppe. Je…

Il se tut. Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou bien tout simplement parce que cela se voyait bien trop qu'il se fichait parfaitement qu'il reste ou qu'il parte alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette lettre.

Il tenait entre ses mains la réponse de ses parents. Peut être n'avaient-ils jamais été très proches, ou bien ne parlant pas de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Drago n'appréhendait pas son contenu. Le doute, mais surtout la peur… c'était ce qu'il sentait lui agripper l'estomac alors qu'il la retournait lentement, quittant son nom pour fixer le cachet de cire. Pas de doute sur l'origine et pas non plus sur ce qu'il allait lire. A cet instant précis, il en avait même oublié que Potter était face à lui.

Glissant son pouce sous le cachet, il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, fermant les paupières un court instant avant d'en retirer le parchemin. Juste quelques secondes de répit où il se dit qu'il n'avait ressenti de la peur pour rien. Se tourmenter alors que tout allait bien. Il voulait s'en convaincre quelques secondes.

_Drago,_

Je ne saurais dire par quoi commencer mais la seule chose à laquelle nous avons espéré soit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vaste plaisanterie. Ton père et moi avons espéré recevoir une autre lettre mais bien vite nous ait venu l'évidence que tu avais dû t'adresser à quelqu'un de suffisamment bien placer pour que ce courrier parvienne jusqu'à nous sans passer par les mains des Aurors. Et au vu de son contenu, il ne nous a fallu peu de temps pour comprendre de qu'il s'agissait.

Je pourrais écrire des lignes pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Manoir mais je ne pense pas que tu souhaite apprendre ces détails. En ces temps, nous avions pensé que, même si nous restions reclus dans le Manoir, nous avions encore la chance d'être ensemble et que, peu importe le résultat de cette guerre et le camp qui en sortirait gagnant, nous pourrions continuer ainsi. Mais il semblerait que tu ais choisi une autre voie. Peu importe ton choix, bien qu'il puisse remplir des parchemins entier, en décidant de rester avec Potter, c'est comme si tu l'avais choisi. Et nous ne pouvons te suivre dans cette voie-ci.

Tu es mon fils et je te chéris plus que tout mais nous n'avons pas la possibilité de le faire. J'ai conscience que tu ne penses sans doute pas à t'engager auprès du Ministère pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais, révéler cela sera comme tel et nous nous savons bien trop démuni pour pouvoir approuver et courir de tels risques. Nous ne pouvons te suivre là où nous nous savons condamner.

Je ne voudrais pas écrire de tels mots mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de le faire, de même que t'avertir que, malgré toute l'affection que nous te portons, ton « partenaire » ne peux ni nous enchanter ni nous rassurer. Tes inclinations, ton choix et la situation actuelle nous oblige à devoir décider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et c'est à moi de t'écrire ses mots puisque ton père refuse de t'envoyer quoique ce soit de sa main. Et je le fais avec difficultés, sois en certain.

Il ne s'agit pas de te renier comme tu en as sans doute la peur en me lisant. Mais comprends qu'il nous faut un temps d'adaptation qui ne peut être déterminé, encore plus en sachant que la guerre ne semble pas vouloir prendre fin. Il est probable qu'il soit plus sage que tu ne nous écrives plus et comptes seulement sur le coffre à ton nom pendant un moment le temps que ton père et moi-même arrivions à prendre conscience ce que ton choix a bien pu entrainer, que ce soit dans nos vies ou bien dans la tienne. Il est évident que dans les semaines à venir, voire même les mois, les risques de disputes soient bien trop grands et pour prévenir cela, ceci est la seule lettre que tu recevras de notre part.

Malgré tout, sache que tu restes notre fils et que je continue de t'aimer.

Drago n'alla pas plus bas. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa lecture car il refusait de croire qu'il verrait la signature de sa mère et que la lettre s'arrêterait ici. C'était impossible…

Il tenait le parchemin entre ses doigts et son regard restait rivé sur l'écriture sans même voir ce qu'il était écrit. Il savait juste qu'il s'agissait des mots que sa mère avait écrits. C'était les siens mais aussi ceux de son père et ça…

Sa main trembla, déglutissant plus il se convainquait de ne pas revenir au début et y trouver autre chose. Rien que d'autres mots qui ne lui donneraient pas l'impression que ses yeux étaient en train de le brûler. Il espérait car il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux cette lettre et admettre que c'était fini et qu'il allait devoir faire avec. Rien que l'idée lui faisait mal et il détestait cela. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

- Malefoy ?

Peut être avait-il vu qu'il fixait la lettre en ayant cessé de la lire, en fait, Drago ne l'avait même pas entendu et avait fermé les paupières en espérant juste qu'en les rouvrant, le texte aurait changé.

- Malefoy…, répéta Potter.

Qu'il se taisait et le laisse prier. Drago souhaitait juste un miracle. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il sentait sa mâchoire trembler.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que…

- Ils ne veulent plus de moi.

Il avait coupé court, rouvrant les yeux pour venir fixer le plafond en inspirant profondément alors qu'il serrait le parchemin entre son poing serré.

- Ils ne veulent plus de moi…, répéta Drago.

Le dire à haute voix, c'était comme se planter lui-même le couteau dans la poitrine et le retourner encore et encore alors qu'il avait encore espéré quelques instants plutôt que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar duquel il se réveillerait. Il l'avait espéré mais venait d'y mettre lui-même fin en prononçant ces mots à hautes voix.

Et ça faisait mal, bien trop mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là. Différent que lorsque Colden l'avait forcé à rester coller sur une chaise en regardant Potter partir. Différent de lorsqu'il avait dû accepter cette foutue condition et bien différent de tous les misérables problèmes qu'il avait eus jusque là. Et parce qu'il ne connaissait rien, il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

- Malefoy, je…

- Tu quoi ?

Il venait soudain de ramener son regard sur Potter en serrant encore plus fort le parchemin dans sa main.

- Tu quoi ? hurla Drago.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien et ça faisait mal, horriblement mal et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa respiration.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, répondit Potter dans un signe négatif de la tête.

Il ne lui disait que cela ? Potter ne lui disait que cela ?

- Mes parents ne veulent plus me voir, articula Drago qui refusait de refermer de nouveau les paupières alors que ses yeux le brûlaient encore un peu plus.

- Je ne voulais pas que…

- Que quoi ? hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ce tu voulais à la fin ?

Potter ne dit rien, le fixant juste alors que Drago avait avancé pour se retrouver juste devant lui. Il était en colère, pire que cela. La rage mais il avait tellement mal qu'il arrivait à peine à garder une pensée correcte ancrée dans sa tête. Et il détestait, il détestait vraiment cela bien plus que tout. Car il savait qu'il aurait pu partir et ne plus se retourner mais il n'y parvenait et restait juste là à regarder Potter en espérant qu'il lui parle définitivement. Mais le Gryffondor n'ouvrait pas les lèvres et paraissait véritablement démuni face à la situation.

- Je suis désolé…

- Désolé ? répéta Drago après avoir cessé de se mordre la lèvre. Tu es désolé ?

- Malefoy, je…

- Tu n'as pas être désolé ! hurla-t-il en fracassant son poing contre le mur. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas être désolé !

Il voulait se calmer et regagner son sang-froid mais c'était impossible car s'il le faisait, c'était autre chose qui allait venir et il ne le supporterait pas. Rien qu'un moment pour regagner ses esprits et peu importait que Potter le dévisage en appréhendant que son visage soit le prochain point d'impact, il voulait juste un moment pour se reposer. Et en s'adossant contre le mur, il serra encore un peu plus la main qui tenait toujours la lettre de sa mère.

Rien n'allait, absolument rien.

Amenant ses mains devant sa bouche, il se laissa glisser contre le mur en fixant le bout du couloir derrière la silhouette de Potter. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse avoir un moment où il n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur à mains nues. Il ne voulait rien de plus.

- Malefoy…

- La ferme.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas maintenant car il souhaitait juste du silence et seulement tenté de rester calme et ne pas céder. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien à Potter lorsque celui-ci s'assit face à lui et que Drago n'ouvrit pas les lèvres lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main. Il ne voulait pas parler car il n'avait rien à dire et rester sans rien faire lui faisait mal. Une douleur qu'il haïssait plus que tout car il savait déjà ce qu'elle annonçait.

Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il attrapa la main de Potter et le tira vers lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne un instant alors qu'il l'étreignait sans même sans rendre compte. Pas parce qu'il voulait avoir quelque chose à tenir contre lui mais plutôt qu'il refusait que Potter voit qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait plus rien alors au moins il tenait à garder le minimum d'estime qu'il lui restait et peu importait si Potter avait l'impression de ressembler à un ours en peluche géant, Drago refusait de le lâcher.

Il avait froid, il tremblait et avait mal. Ces yeux le brûlaient toujours autant mais désormais qu'il laissait les larmes couler, c'était à ses joues de le faire souffrir et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte lâcher le Gryffondor. Et peu importait qu'il sente les battements de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine ou bien qu'il n'arrivait pas étouffer sa respiration peu régulière, les yeux de Potter ne devaient pas se poser sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, ce n'était pas possible.

- Male… je… je ne voulais pas cela, Drago, marmonna-t-il à son oreille.

Et lui l'avait-il voulu ? Bien sûr que non. Il aimait ses parents et il les voulait également. Alors, peu importe à quel point il pouvait serrer Potter contre lui, il savait que rien ne pourrait lui permettre de revenir en arrière et changer ce qui était arrivé et les mots qu'il avait pu écrire. Et, même s'il cachait de moins en moins sa respiration et ses raclements de gorge, il ne pouvait que rester encore un peu plus près du Gryffondor alors que ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir contre lui. Il était idiot de croire qu'il le consolait… ce type était idiot. Drago restait avec lui juste pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes, rien de plus… pour rien d'autre…

- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais, dit Potter à mi-voix. Je…

Il ferait quoi ? Rien. Absolument rien car c'était le seul moyen de prouver qu'il était un tant soit peu sincère dans ce qu'il faisait et pas un foutu hypocrite aimant se foutre de sa tronche dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Alors oui, peut être que Potter n'aurait rien fait mais cela signifierait aussi que cette sale garce de Kate avait totalement gagné. Tout ce que le Gryffondor avait à faire, c'était se taire et ne pas l'ouvrir le temps qu'il se calme et que ses foutues larmes disparaissent de son visage. Il n'y avait rien de plus et rien de moins. Il avait froid et tout ce qui comptait était de rester coller à ce type bien qu'il ait envie de lui exploser le crâne contre le mur.

- Je… on peut tout arrêter, marmonna Potter.

- Quoi ?

Drago avait rouvert les paupières, incapable de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler. Ou bien plutôt il le savait mais il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

- Je… je veux dire, articula avec plus ou moins de difficulté Potter à son oreille. … ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peut continuer comme avant et oublier cette histoire de ne plus se cacher et…

Drago se redressa soudain, attrapant violemment sa nuque pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute bien espèce de petite larve de mes deux. J'ai perdu mon honneur, ma fortune et ma famille tout ça parce que tu me l'as demandé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te garder ta putain de pitié là où je le pense et ne pas claquer des dents juste parce que tu te rends compte que tu es le pire connard que l'univers n'ait jamais porté.

Une colère, froide et intense, juste tellement palpable à cet instant précis que Drago n'avait même pas besoin de s'essuyer les larmes qu'il restait sur sa joue pour se rendre compte que Potter n'avait vu que la haine qu'il venait de mettre dans ses mots. Le tirant vers lui, Drago resta à peine à quelques centimètres de son front, plantant son regard droit dans celui du Gryffondor qui le dévisageait avec stupeur.

- Prouve-moi que tu en as une paire et assume. Tu vas également me faire le plaisir de te la fermer et pense une seule fois à ressortir une telle connerie et tu peux être sûr que c'est avec ta cervelle d'hypocrite que je décorais ce couloir.

Et il en pensait chaque mot. Hors de question de revenir en arrière maintenant que les dés étaient jetés. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien et il refusait que Potter se mette à croire qu'à cause d'un sentiment de pitié ou bien de regret il avait le droit d'en décider ainsi.

- Maintenant, tu tais et tu ne fais rien tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, lâcha-t-il en le tirant brusquement vers lui pour remettre ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa tête en place.

Pas de doute ni même de volonté d'annuler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago devait avaler la pilule et peu lui importait s'il les obligeait tous deux à rester au beau milieu d'un couloir.

Contre lui, Harry baissa soudain les yeux, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, pas du tout. S'il avait su que… enfin s'il avait su que cela se terminerait ainsi jamais il ne lui aurait dit d'écrire cette fichue lettre et jamais il ne lui aurait même proposé de le faire. Il ne s'agissait pas de pitié juste qu'à voir, ou plutôt sentir que Drago n'allait pas bien du tout, lui-même avait l'impression qu'on lui tordait le cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il avait juste dit cela en espérant qu'ainsi… tout redevienne comme avant. Il avait été stupide et candide et avait dit ces mots sans même réfléchir. Le Serpentard aurait pu sauter immédiatement sur l'occasion mais il avait refusé. A croire que c'était lui le lâche qui fuyait dès que tout devenait plus compliqué. Harry ne voulait pas y croire mais se sentait pourtant démuni alors que Drago ne le lâchait pas, enfouissant son front dans le creux de son cou alors que sa prise sur sa chemise se faisant sans peine sentir.

… Qu'était-il devenu ? Harry n'en savait rien mais il fermait les paupières en espérant que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait finalement se réveiller pour constater qu'il s'agissait du pire cauchemar auquel il avait assisté. D'abord à accepter de venger Drago en faisant volontairement du mal à Kate bien qu'elle soit potentiellement cinglée et maintenant il venait de faire la même chose au Serpentard. Avait-il eu seulement conscience que tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement allait être entièrement de sa faute ? Un idiot qui n'avait même pas été capable de réfléchir correctement et qui se raccrochait désespérément à la seule présence de Drago contre lui.

Et il voulait dire « pardon » mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il se rendait compte que ce mot aurait été vide de sens et ne ferait qu'irriter encore un peu plus le Serpentard et le blesser. Harry s'en voulait, à un tel point qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre à ce que Drago cesse de s'accrocher si fermement à lui en lui cachant ses pleurs alors qu'il venait à peine de le menacer. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler qui que ce soit et qu'il se retrouvait assis à même le sol et ne pensait même pas à la niaiserie la situation. Car il n'y en avait pas, parce qu'il avait agi comme le pire des salauds et qu'il s'en rendait à présent compte plus les minutes s'écoulaient inexorablement.

Et si le Serpentard se calma enfin, il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, le serrant contre lui alors que la nuit continuait d'avancer et qu'Harry avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Minutes ou bien heures, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le couloir, les pleurs étouffés de Drago ayant cessé depuis bien longtemps, préférant juste continuer de le garder près de lui plutôt que de lui dire de dégager. Harry attendait ces mots cinglants qui lui diraient de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Il les attendait mais ils n'arrivaient pas, Drago restant désespérant muet contre lui, se lèvres et son souffle effleurant juste la peau de son cou. Il gardait le silence et Harry savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi, bien au contraire, la prise sur sa chemise étant toujours présente et le souffle chaud de ce dernier continuant sans cesse de venir frôler sa peau de manière irrégulière.

- Lève-toi, lâcha soudain le blond en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il ne l'avait pas dit bien fort, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir et ses mots se répercutèrent contre la pierre alors qu'Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils pour essayer de le dévisager malgré l'obscurité. Mais il ne vit rien, juste son regard et le signe de la tête qui lui ordonnaient de se mettre debout.

Dégageant ses bras de la taille du Serpentard, Harry recula avant de s'appuyer sur sa main droite pour se relever. A peine se fut-il éloigné de Drago que ce dernier se leva aussitôt, bien plus rapidement qu'Harry qui se retrouva emporter dans le couloir alors que le blond lui avait attrapé le poignet pour le tirer derrière lui.

Là, Harry ne comprenait pas. Si Drago avait le cerveau fonctionnant normalement, il l'aurait laissé moisir dans le couloir sans même un regard et à présent, il ne voyait pas du tout où il l'emmenait. Il ne faisait attention à rien : ni au bruit de leur pas, ni à la possibilité de tomber nez à nez avec Rusard ou bien un professeur faisant une ronde de nuit. Il ne vérifiait rien et s'engageait dans les croisements sans même se soucier de ces détails, emmenant Harry dans les escaliers pour les monter à grands pas. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans ce couloir qu'il réalisa où il l'emmenait.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans la salle sur Demande ? marmonna Harry qui ne quittait pas sa nuque des yeux alors qu'il s'était soudain arrêté devant la tapisserie en fermant les paupières.

Il ne lui répondit pas, le traînant juste à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsque la porte apparut. Il n'y avait plus la chambre si magnifique que Drago s'était tant de fois employé à faire apparaître lors de leurs entrevues, seulement une chambre toute simple, sans froufrou ni dorure et Harry laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir d'incompréhension en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir y faire. Mais il refit bien vite surface lorsqu'il vit Drago se tourner vers lui et lui retirer ses vêtements.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Harry qui eut à peine la possibilité de faire quelques pas en arrière avant que le blond ne le rattrape par le col pour lui déboutonner sa chemise, le visage ferme.

Pas de réponse, juste un Drago inexpressif qui s'employait à lui retirer sans vêtement alors qu'il était lui-même bien trop abasourdi pour comprendre et se défendre. Il ne fit rien d'autre que le dévisager alors qu'il se baissait pour lui retirer son pantalon. Que devait faire Harry exactement ? Le frapper pour qu'il revienne à la raison ? Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était en colère ou bien tout simplement dans une crise folie. Il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ce qui était le plus effrayant.

- Hey ! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser violemment de sa taille, amenant instinctivement ses mains entre ses jambes.

Mais Drago ne releva pas, se redressant simplement avant de pousser dans le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière. Quelle case avait exactement sauté dans sa cervelle ? Harry ne le savait pas du tout mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'il le vit retirer ses propres vêtements, contractant la mâchoire pour s'obliger à ne pas quitter du regard le coin de la pièce.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend exactem…

Et il se tut bien vite lorsqu'il le sentit s'asseoir sur son ventre après l'avoir obligé de cesser de jouer les puritains en lui écartant les bras, se baissant pour attraper ses lèvres. Combien de semaines au juste ? Depuis combien de temps Harry avait-il pensé à ne serait-ce qu'avoir la possibilité de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et que maintenant, il répondait au baisser de Drago juste par peur que celui-ci soit amené à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite ? Bien trop mais le souffle brulant du Serpentard commençait à lui faire oublier son comportement et il refusait de baisser les yeux juste pour valider ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Parce que c'était bien autre chose que de simplement s'allonger pour « dormir ». Rien n'était pareil et appréhendait à chaque seconde ce que le Serpentard risquait de faire alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou. L'arrêter, il le voulait mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était comme si Harry se retrouvait incapable de faire le bon choix et s'obligeait à se contraindre de faire ce que Drago voulait de lui. Lâche mais surtout hésitant et ne sachant plus du tout comment il devait rattraper les choses sans le blesser à nouveau.

Mais il mit bien vite cela de côté lorsque le blond affermit la prise de sa taille entre ses genoux avant de brusquement pivoter, mettant ses bras autour des épaules de Harry pour l'entraîner avec lui qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. Il avait eut à peine le temps de mettre ses mains de parts et d'autre du visage du Serpentard pour s'empêcher de lui tomber littéralement dessus. Chose qui ne servit à rien lorsque Drago lui attrapa la nuque pour le forcer à baisser la tête et qu'il glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes d'incompréhension. Impossible de faire autrement que de se rapprocher soudainement en sentant son autre main descendre plus bas dans son dos, bien plus bas que tout les autres fois et que c'était encore bien pire puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien sur lui.

Il ressentait tout : chaleur, baisés, souffles et caresses. Il savait que s'il avait de plus en plus chaud c'était pour quelles raisons mais, si son corps pensait de cette manière, son esprit par contre ne voyait pas du tout où le Serpentard voulait en venir et ce fut en se mordant soudain l'intérieur de la joue qu'il retint le gémissement qu'il lui monta aux lèvres lorsque Drago continua de lui mordiller la peau, le plaquant contre lui. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus et même lui se mettait à attraper sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de son unique échappatoire. Juste la chaleur étouffante qui ne faisait que s'accentuer alors qu'il voyait flou autour de lui sans ses lunettes.

- Vas-y.

Hein ? Harry s'appuya soudain sur ses mains pour se redresser alors que Drago avait pris son visage entre les siennes pour qu'il le fixe.

- De quoi parl…

- Je te dis d'y aller, répéta fermement le blond en bougeant ses hanches.

S'il fronça soudain les sourcils, ce fut lorsqu'il baissa les yeux qu'il se rendit compte dans quelle position le Serpentard les avait mis. Jambes autour de son bassin, l'empêchant de reculer alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. C'était une blague ?

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si, tu le peux. Ne t'en fais, on n'est ni les premiers et sûrement pas les derniers et pour l'instant je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos de problèmes de tuyauterie, rétorqua Drago.

Ce n'était pas drôle, pas du tout et Harry n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

- Ecoute-moi bien, lâcha-t-il. Il est hors de question que je le fasse sans rien, dans cette position et sans avoir…

- Pourquoi ?

Il se foutait de lui ?

- Si tu es maso, très bien pour toi ! Mais je ne vais pas de défoncer le cul sous peine que tu trouves ça chouette sur le moment et…

- Oh… parce que tu as peur de me faire _mal_? demanda Drago dans un sourire tout sauf sincère avec une voix à peine candide.

Harry perdit tout à coup sa colère et faillit déraper lorsqu'il lui saisit la nuque pour qu'il approche son visage du sien.

- Je vais te la faire très courte, déclara sèchement Drago en plantant son regard glacial dans le sien. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et tu peux mettre ton hypocrisie là où je pense. Tu l'as voulu, voilà où nous en sommes alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire pour une fois ce que je te dis et je me fous bien de ce que tu peux penser.

Et il ne plaisantait pas. Même sans ses lunettes, Harry voyait sans peine qu'il n'y avait pas aucune parole à la légère dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire et que refuser ainsi que partir signifierait qu'il s'était totalement foutu de lui au point de lui demander de se faire volontairement exclure de sa famille pour ensuite mieux le lâcher. Il en avait conscience mais… mais il ne pouvait pas faire « ça ». C'était impossible…

Si encore Drago agissait sous le coup de la colère, peut être qu'il aurait eu le courage de s'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il en vienne à le regretter plus tard mais Harry avait parfaitement saisi que le Serpentard était conscient de tous ses actes et qu'il le poussait à faire cela juste pour au moins tirer une vengeance. Douleur intérieure et physique, Harry refusait de faire les deux, encore plus après qu'il lui ait annoncé si clairement. Il pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait mais certainement à ce qu'il doive se punir en lui faisant du mal. Drago était tordu mais il savait parfaitement où frapper pour qu'il en vienne à souhaiter au plus profond de lui que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que rien n'était arrivé.

- Je t'en prie, il faut que…

- Il ne faut rien du tout alors range tes violons et fais ce que je te dis ou je t'assure que tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un pauvre type incapable d'avoir un minimum d'honneur quitte à jouer les hypocrites quand ça l'arrange, coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et il bougea de nouveau les hanches avant de le tirer vers lui pour attraper sa bouche et lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de fermer les paupières en gardant son front collé à celui du Serpentard. Lui allait le regretter, il le savait et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il inspira profondément avant de se redresser et de glisser ses mains sur la taille du blond qui venait de fermer les yeux. Il le regrettait déjà.

Tout ce qu'Harry garda en souvenir de cette nuit-là, ce fut le visage impassible du Serpentard qui s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir, serrant les draps entre ses poings alors qu'il conserva ses yeux fermés. Pas de plaisir, pas de souvenirs sur les sensations et les caresses qui s'en étaient suivis ni même sur les gémissements qu'il ne put s'empêcher de retenir. Non, juste ce visage et la chaleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il enfouit son visage alors qu'il s'allongea contre lui en l'enlaçant, refusant d'admettre qu'à son réveil, il aurait l'impression de n'être que le pire des salauds que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Car il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

* * *

><p><strong>De quelle manière se passera le matin ? Drago reviendra-t-il à la réalité ? Comment évoluera la situation ?<strong>

Il est 00h37  
>A noter ma tronche pendant la relecture du chapitre : -_-<br>La votre a du faire ça : :( - :o - D: - T_T - *w* - TT_TT


	36. 35 What ever you want

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Suite à la discussion entre Harry et Drago, ce dernier a écrit à ses parents pour les avertir de la situation. Mais la réponse n'a pas été aussi bonne qu'il avait pu se penser à l'espérer. Entraînant Harry avec lui,il a fait en sorte que jamais le Gryffondor n'oublie ce qu'il lui devait.

**Petits bavardages :** J'ai plombé la semaine de tout le monde au dernier chapitre ^o^  
>D'ailleurs, je profite pour signaler qu'il va y avoir une pause à Noël, techniquement impossible de publier même si j'aurai internet.<br>Le titre vient juste d'une bande-annonce que j'écoute en boucle x) )

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas bien dormi. D'ailleurs, il aurait parié qu'il n'avait en vérité pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, bien trop occupé à se lyncher lui-même et se mordre la lèvre en refusant de voir la réalité. Tout ce qui était arrivé était entièrement à cause de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses fautes. Pire encore, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ou bien tenter ne changerait jamais son mal être.<p>

Mais Harry cessa bien vite de tergiverser lorsqu'il sentit Drago remuer à côté de lui, grognant à moitié en mettant son avant bras devant ses yeux. Si Harry ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la nuit, ce n'était que maintenant que le Serpentard semblait le réaliser alors qu'il tapait à l'aveuglette pour trouver le poignet du Gryffondor et se défaire ainsi de son emprise. Harry ne le lui laissa pas cette peine et s'écarta légèrement, ne le quittant pas du regard alors que ce dernier se mettait à bailler avant de finalement rouvrir les paupières.

Harry appréhendait. Il n'avait pas compris pour quoi Drago avait tant insisté hier soir même s'il avait fini par saisir qu'il s'agissait juste d'une simple vengeance pour au moins le remettre à sa place. Et ça avait marché, très efficacement. Il se sentait totalement démuni et attendait seulement que le Serpentard se mette enfin à parler pour statuer de son sort et savoir si oui ou non il aurait la joie de se faire insulter comme il se doit et renvoyer dans son dortoir sans ménagement. Il l'aurait mérité et jamais il ne se serait apitoyé de cela. Tout ce que Drago avait dit la veille était vrai. Il était devenu le pire des salopards sans même s'en rendre compte et aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, quitte à ne plus souhaiter être le Serpentard.

Mais Drago pivota simplement la tête en fronçant soudain les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il était présent, à croire qu'il avait cru qu'il rêvait que quelqu'un le tenait. Il ne dit rien, passant uniquement sa main dans ses cheveux en le dévisageant avant de soudain se redresser pour se lever… et il se rallongea aussitôt, stoïque mais les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry en se redressant sur ses mains alors que Drago faisait le mort.

- Bien entendu.

Il mentait. Harry n'était pas du tout aveugle et il avait réellement l'impression que le Serpentard se forçait à sourire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce ne va p…

En le voyant de nouveau tourner sa tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, Harry n'eut pas vraiment de peine à saisir que même s'il ne tenait pas à le dire, l'évidence était tout de même présente. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, il n'allait pas se mettre à courir gaiement dans les couloirs.

- Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose pour… commença-t-il à marmonner tout en se tournant pour quitter le lit.

- Couchez, Potter, lâcha soudain Drago en tirant les draps ce qui eut tout simplement pour effet de l'entrainer à nouveau vers le matelas. Je vais très bien, pas besoin de courir à Saint Mangouste juste pour cela.

Et lui n'était pas d'accord.

- Hier soir tu m'as demandé de… enfin… je ne l'avais jamais fait mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne faut y aller à la bonne franquette sans même…

- Oh, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort et demain j'irai bien mieux alors tu ferais mieux de cesser de jeter ta pitié par les fenêtres.

- Il ne s'agit pas de…

- Soyons clair, Potter tu… enfin, Harry, rectifia-t-il comme s'il était en train de vomir le prénom. Je vais très bien et ce n'est pas parce que je risque d'avoir du mal à me tenir assis le reste de la journée que je vais forcément mourir dans la demi-heure alors cesse de parler, je déteste ça à cette heure là.

Mais Harry ne put que rester la bouche entrouverte en voyant le ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Sa mauvaise humeur matinale, il avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était dans le personnage mais ce qui le mettait en colère, c'était que lui ne le fasse pas !

- On doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua-t-il. Hier soir, tu…

- La ferme.

- … as tout de même appris qu'à cause de moi tu ne…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : « la ferme » mais laisse-moi te le traduire, coupa Drago en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je ne veux pas en parler et il est hors de question qu'un jour nous en venions à prendre le thé juste pour que je me lamente parce que tu crois que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ma famille ne veut plus me voir, je dois me débrouiller seul et nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

Ensemble… c'était une blague ? Comment pouvait-il seulement dire cela en sachant que tout était de sa faute ? Drago était pire que masochiste et il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il tenait à rester avec lui malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien n'était logique. Harry refusait qu'il se sente obliger de faire ce choix juste parce qu'il ne lui restait que cette unique solution.

- Tais-toi, lâcha le Serpentard en ramenant ses avant-bras devant ses yeux.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais j'entends ton cerveau bouillonné de là où je suis, précisa Drago en respirant profondément. Je déteste parler le matin alors fais moi le plaisir de garder ta bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

- Et si je te dis que je refuse ?

Drago baissa ses bras en haussant un sourcil.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas que tu ais ton mot à dire sur le sujet.

Une claque. Cette simple phrase eut immédiatement pour effet de faire perdre toute consistance à Harry. Il s'inquiétait vraiment et le Serpentard semblait ne pas du tout s'en inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Se rallongeant, il inspira profondément en tentant de conserver son calme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lui ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il lui avait fait, difficile que de rester sagement sur le même lit que Drago alors que lui cuvait son humeur matinale.

- Par contre, lança soudain le blond qui obligea Harry à brusquement tourner la tête vers. Concernant le fait de sauter main dans la main dans le château, il vaut mieux éviter de le faire devant Colden et que cela ne s'ébruite jusqu'à elle. Je tiens à rester en vie.

- Et pourquoi ne pas dire à Dumbledore qu'elle a utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable ? rétorqua Harry en fronçant soudain les sourcils. Elle ne peut pas…

- Mentionne quoique ce soit à ce sujet et je te jure que je t'éventre avant même que tu ais le temps de le réaliser.

Là, il commençait à l'agacer. Ne rien dire, toujours garder le silence… c'était à cause de ça qu'ils en étaient à ce point et lui n'avait strictement rien retenu de leurs erreurs ? Harry voulait bien faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait si cela l'aidait au moins à ne pas avoir l'impression d'être sous terre mais il ne fallait tout de même pas être aussi stupide.

- Il ne s'agit pas de toi et si elle…

- Cette poufiasse jubile à l'idée de savoir que je n'ai absolument plus rien, coupa Drago. Laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de lui faire croire qu'elle a gagné pendant que je me tape son héro.

Harry le dévisagea abasourdi et Drago releva de nouveau son avant-bras pour laisser son regard tombé sur lui.

- Je n'aime pas la niaiserie alors t'attends pas à ce que je te répète un jour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, précisa-t-il comme s'il sentait que le fait d'être comparé à une pute ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit en remettant sa tête droite.

Si Harry n'avait rien vu de l'état dans lequel il avait été la veille, il aurait conclu sans aucune hésitation que Drago n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Difficile d'accepter son obstination à ne pas voir la vérité en face. Et la situation était encore plus étrange en sachant que tous deux étaient allongés sur le lit sans dire mot.

- Donc, nous sommes ensemble ? marmonna Harry.

- Tu es sourd ?

- Non, je… enfin je veux être sûr que tu ne le fais pas par…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ce matin au lieu de me casser les oreilles ? rétorqua Drago dans un profond soupir.

- Drago, tu peux essayer d'arrêter de…

Et il étouffa un cri lorsque le Serpentard tira son oreiller pour lui abattre en plein visage.

- Cela aurait très bien pu être mon poing alors estime-toi heureux, dit Drago alors qu'Harry repoussait la chose en s'apprêtant à répliquer. Et tu ferais mieux de le garder sur les yeux le temps que je me rhabille.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, répondit-il quelque peu lassé par sa pudibonderie sans fondement.

Mais Drago lui lança un regard noir avant de se redresser à nouveau en esquissant une légère grimace. Harry aurait très bien pu ne pas l'écouter mais préféra se détourner juste pour éviter de le vexer de nouveau. Risible de se soumettre à une telle demande vu ce que Drago lui avait demandé de faire durant la nuit, il ne comprenait pas il tenait tant à continuer d'agir comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- Tu comptes rester ici ? lâcha soudain le Serpentard après lui avoir lancé ses affaires au visage.

- Et toi partir sans même que l'on… commença Harry en s'asseyant.

- Je vais peut être te choquer mais j'ai du retard dans mes devoirs, répondit Drago sans même le laisser finir alors qu'il reboutonnait le haut de sa chemise. Alors disons que l'on peut se revoir demain mais sûrement pas dans la soirée.

- Attends ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant à travers le lit pour attraper son poignet alors qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour pour emprunter la porte.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, comme agacer qu'il tienne tant à le retenir dans la pièce. Harry était vraiment sérieux. Il ne voulait pas que Drago se mette à mentir tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la voie la plus simple. Et par-dessus, ne pas jouer la comédie en lui faisant croire que tout allait bien et que ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était pas son problème. Il était l'unique responsable.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? lança-t-il en ne supportant pas son calme.

- Parce que je peux faire autrement ?

Peut être pas mais au moins qu'il admette qu'il n'agissait pas naturellement.

- Pour le dire rapidement, grâce à tes bons soins, je n'ai plus rien à part un type dans un lit qui n'est pas capable de se taire deux secondes, résuma Drago de moins en moins enclin à utiliser le sarcasme pour plaisanter. Tu veux te morfondre, très bien pour toi, mais tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses quand je le veux. Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué et tu es le seul à te monter la tête avec cela. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien que tu me lâches pour que je puisse regagner mon dortoir, me laver et travailler.

Harry détourna son regard en jurant intérieurement. Pour le coup, le Serpentard avait parfaitement réussi son coup et il était bien le seul à regretter le plus amèrement ce qui était arrivé. Sa vengeance avait très bien marché et il se sentait incapable de pouvoir le contredire car ce ne serait pas légitime. Lâchant son poignet, il se rassit convenablement en ramenant ses genoux près de lui afin d'y poser ses bras tandis que Drago remettait convenablement ses boutons de manchettes.

- Et évite de bouder, ça ne te va pas, lança-t-il avant de franchir la porte et le laisser seul dans la pièce.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela qu'il avait imaginé que les choses deviendraient.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Non pas qu'il était pressé mais plutôt que plus rapidement il attendrait son dortoir, moins il aurait à se déplacer.

Il ne pardonnait pas Pot… enfin Harry pour ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Penser et parler avec son prénom étaient bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il aurait bien préféré rester avec les noms de famille mais il ne ferait que se voiler la face sur la réalité de leur « couple ». Entre guillemets parce que le mot semblait devenir très vite mielleux dès qu'il l'avait en tête. Quoiqu'il en fût, il avait très bien conscience qu'Harry voulait qu'ils parlent mais lui n'y tenait pas du tout. Echanger une petite conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ne changerait strictement à la situation et il serait toujours exclu de sa famille le temps que celle-ci accepte son choix… en gros pour des mois voire des années. C'était une réalité et il ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il l'acceptait, juste qu'il ne voulait plus se réduire dans le même état que la soirée précédente et oser de nouveau pleurer. Il n'avait plus rien mais pouvait au moins préserver le minimum d'honneur qui pouvait lui rester mais s'il fallait vraiment le racler entièrement de l'intérieur pour en trouver. Alors au diable ce qu'Harry pouvait bien lui dire pour le forcer à parler, c'était hors de question.

Maintenant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y avait que cet idiot qui tenait un minimum à lui et qui serait présent. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en penser, il n'avait pas intérêt de revenir en arrière sous peine « qu'il se sentait mal en sa présence ». Il l'avait voulu et bien qu'il assume, tant qu'il gardait sa bouche fermée, Drago s'en satisferait. Ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire durant la nuit était juste pour lui faire passer le message. Ils étaient ensemble et il n'y avait rien à rajouter à ce sujet. Et qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il lui répète qu'il l'aim… enfin qu'il avait cessé de le considérer comme une vermine de bas-étage.

- Où étais-tu ?

Drago s'arrêta soudain en manquant de percuter Blaise qui déboucha soudainement du couloir plus proche.

- Tu es intact, personne ne t'a agressé ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à le tâter comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toutes les parties de son corps.

- Je vais bien, lâcha Drago en lui retirant sa main de son épaule pour continuer son chemin.

Enfin peut être pas aussi bien que cela, vu la grimace qu'il retint de justesse lorsque celui-ci le rattrapa pour se mettre devant lui et l'obliger de nouveau à s'arrêter. Si Drago tenait tant à rejoindre son dortoir, c'était avait tout pour s'allonger en vitesse et non pas faire du surplace. Lui qui ne faisait que peu de sport à part le Quidditch détestait particulièrement les courbatures et autres merveilles du genre.

- Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, dit Blaise en le dévisageant de bas en eau. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien te concernant et personne ne m'a fait le moindre mal s'il s'agit de ta question, répondit Drago en le contournant tout en pensant qu'au fond, c'était tout de même un sacré mensonge.

- Tu marches bizarrement.

Drago s'arrêta soudain, perplexe.

- Je me suis endormi près d'une fenêtre, disons qu'il existe de meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit, dit-il sans même se retourner vers Blaise qu'il entendait déjà revenir à sa hauteur.

- Et moi je suis Merlin, rétorqua-t-il alors que le blond se hâtait de reprendre sa route pour gagner son dortoir. Tu as passé les dernières semaines à fuir tout le monde, avec une tête de déterré et voilà que maintenant que tu débarques aux aurores sans vraiment te plaindre.

- Peut être parce que je…

- Peut être parce que Potter est aussi porté disparu ?

Cette fois-ci, Drago s'arrêta véritablement pour venir le fixer droit dans les yeux alors que son visage grave ne cachait pas du tout le sermon qu'il essayait de lui faire. Mais, Pott… Harry était recherché ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? marmonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai entendu que des échos mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas rentré à son dortoir hier soir et ce matin, l'entraînement qu'il avait prévu a été véritablement annulé vu qu'il n'était même pas là pour l'annoncer lui-même à son équipe, résuma Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Pour l'instant, les professeurs ne sont pas avertis mais il y a plusieurs patrouilles qui sillonnent le château à sa recherche. Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

Drago détourna le regard en mettant se mains dans ses poches.

- Comment est-ce que je…

- Vous étiez ensemble.

Pas de question, juste une conclusion de la part de Blaise qui ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il semblait attendre une explication de sa part, comme de quoi lui préciser s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Et puis surtout ce qu'il s'était exactement passé vu que Drago restait tout de même en un morceau et que la dernière fois Harry avait presque semblé souhaiter lui arracher la tête.

- Disons que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur certains points, avoua-t-il en décidant qu'il était véritablement temps pour lui de regagner son dortoir.

- Vous vous êtes parlés ?

- Non.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Concrètement, que ce soit durant la nuit ou bien ce matin, ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand-chose, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas le vendredi. Tout ce que Drago savait, c'est que Blaise n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne saurait pas toute l'histoire et il ne put que retenir un profond soupir d'exaspération en sachant qu'il gardait cette sangsue coller à sa jambe dès qu'il faisait quoique ce soit.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'Harry me refasse le portrait, les choses se sont plus ou moins arrangées et…

- Harry ? coupa Blaise perplexe. Tu l'appelles Harry ? Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour que tu décides de l'appeler brusquement par son prénom ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, même si cacher le fait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble était potentiellement ridicule vu qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher. Mais, pour l'instant, Drago voulait juste s'allonger et ne plus bouger. Et dans un sens, amener le sujet était tout sauf très élégant.

- Tu étais en-dessous, dit soudain Blaise.

Pas besoin de trouver un mensonge ou bien une vérité détournée, il venait lui-même de lui en retirer cette peine en sautant directement à la prochaine étape. Sans question, bien entendu, constater semblait bien plus amusant, surtout d'en parler au beau milieu d'un couloir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Arrête de mentir, coupa Blaise très sérieux. Ce que tu fais de tes fesses, je m'en fous pas mal. Par contre, ce qui me dérange est de savoir ce que tu as dû faire pour que Potter regagne ta confiance. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne voulait plus te voir à moins que ta tête ne soit sur un pique.

- Sauf que ma vie ne te concerne pas, répondit franchement Drago en venant le fixer droit dans les yeux alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour rejoindre les cachots.

- Oh, je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de jouer les solitaires parce que ça ne te va pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant une grimace. Potter te haïssait il y a peu et maintenant il te b…

- Blaise !

- Qu'as-tu fait ? interrogea-t-il.

Rien qui pouvait le concerner. Il aurait beau insister, il finirait tout de même par l'apprendre d'ici quelques semaines alors, pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de dire à haute voix ce qu'il préférait oublier ? Absolument rien et il n'avait pas à croire qu'il avait le droit de recevoir la vérité. Drago avait autre chose à faire que d'enfoncer lui-même le couteau. Il était avec Harry, et cela-lui suffisait. Au diable les problèmes, il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait compter à présent à ses yeux.

- Je vais bien, répéta de nouveau Drago alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter et de te poser tes questions aussi stupides.

- Tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions habituellement, répliqua Blaise. Savoir que tu vas bien est un mensonge.

- Et alors ? Ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qui l'accepte enfin de me parler ne changera pas, peu importe que je te le dise ou non alors à quoi bon insister ? lâcha Drago en s'engageant dans les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs. Dis-toi juste qu'il ne me ferra rien et que je vais déserter bien plus souvent ma chambre. Si tu veux te plaindre parce que je ne te dis rien, demande-toi seulement si cela te concerne.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui sur le nez de Blaise dès qu'il fut dans le dortoir et qu'il gagna sa chambre. Il ne voulait parler de rien, tout était tellement simple et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de compliquer la situation. Tout d'abord Harry puis maintenant Blaise. Etait-ce si compliquer que d'accepter ce qu'il se passait sans chercher à savoir si tout tournait rond ?

Lui ne tenait pas à ressasser le passé parce que se faire par pure idiotie était ridicule. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Tout était si simple qu'ils étaient tous fous de tant insister.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry replaça convenablement son col alors qu'il remontait le couloir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas bougé durant plusieurs minutes après le départ du Serpentard, trop occupé à jurer sur le flegme que ce dernier mettait à ne pas se sentir concerné par ce qui arrivait. Vouloir omettre certaines choses, peut être, mais pas au point de se créer un petit monde utopique où prôner l'acceptation pouvait régner. C'était stupide et Harry redoutait que cela ne fasse que plus de mal à Drago.

Alors, s'il avait enfin décidé à quitter la Salle sur Demande, c'était aussi dans l'espoir que la prochaine qu'il le croiserait ils pourraient parler posément de tout cela. Pas forcément parce qu'il ressentait de la pitié ou bien de la culpabilité, juste parce qu'il savait que cela ne mènerait jamais à rien. Trop de fois Harry avait souhaité faire de même pour finalement réaliser que cela ne…

- Harry !

Il releva soudain les yeux du sol en voyant  
>Hermione lui sauter au cou.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il quelque peu désemparé par ce chaleureux accueil de sa part alors que Ron sortait également par le portrait suivi par Ginny.

- Tu as disparu depuis hier soir, voilà le problème, lança-t-elle en le lâchant pour reculer d'un pas en le dévisageant à présent en colère.

Ah… sur ce point là, il avouait qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il y avait autre chose dans le château que Drago durant la soirée. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune obligation durant le week-end vu que McGonagall lui avait déclaré qu'ils ne pourraient avoir le terrain pour l'entraînement.

- Désolé, je…

- Où étais-tu ? coupa-t-elle. Tu sais à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés ? Tu étais partie voir McGonagall et tu n'es pas revenu sans compter que la carte du Maraudeur était introuvable ! Si…

- C'est moi qui l'ait, marmonna-t-il en la sortant de sa poche tout un esquissant un vague sourire alors que Ron et Ginny arrivaient à leur hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Pendant que tu lui fais un sermon, je vais dire aux autres que nous l'avons retrouvé, dit Ginny en passant devant eux.

- Les autres ? répéta Harry en la suivant des yeux avant de revenir sur Hermione.

Il avait certes oublié de repassé par la tour mais ce n'était pas autant qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter à ce point-là. Combien de fois avait-il traîné dans les couloirs du château la nuit sans même qu'ils ne s'y intéressent ? Bien trop et il ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons elle se mettait tant en colère.

- Au vu de ce qu'il se passe en moment entre toi, Kate et Malefoy, comprends que lorsque tu n'es pas revenu, nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions, l'informa Ron en prenant Hermione par les épaules pour qu'elle arrête de fusiller Harry du regard. Vu que Kate n'avait pas bougé du dortoir, nous avons supposé que c'était Malefoy qui t'était tombé dessus mais, sans carte, impossible de savoir où tu pouvais bien être. Encore une heure et nous allions voir Dumbledore.

Vu sous cet angle, il était vrai que la manière dont ils réagissaient était tout à fait justifiable.

- J'aurais dû vous prévenir, je suis désolé, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde en ne s'étant pas rendu compte que de ne pas regagner le dortoir créerait une telle panique. Mais disons que je ne comptais pas passer la nuit dehors et que c'est arrivé sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte.

Et tout ceci était la pure vérité. Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'après avoir donné la lettre à Drago et que celui-ci l'ait lu, ils finiraient tous deux cloitrés dans la salle sur Demande avec un Serpentard plus que masochiste sur les bords ? Personne, et c'était bien malheureux d'ailleurs.

- Mets tes excuses de côtés un instant et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait et où tu étais? déclara Hermione en coupant court Ron qui souhaitait ajouter quelque chose.

- Quelque part…

Déclarer à Drago qu'ils ne se cacheraient plus était bien joli sur papier mais déclarer qu'il avait passé la nuit allait l'obliger à expliquer ce brusque revirement de situation et d'empêcher ses amis d'aller refaire le portrait du Serpentard en pensant qu'il se fichait encore de lui.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- « Quelque part » ? répéta-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça plus que gêné.

- Tu entends ça, Ron, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, mains sur les hanches. Il était « quelque part ».

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que ne revienne brusquement vers lui pour le frapper. Pas violemment juste assez pour qu'Harry recule alors qu'elle recommençait.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! répéta-t-il alors que Ron attrapait Hermione pour qu'elle cesse de vouloir le réduire en purée.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Nous pourrions continuer cela dans le dortoir ? marmonna-t-il voyant que des curieux sortaient de la tour pour venir les dévisager.

- Pour que tu me dises que tu étais « quelque part » ? rétorqua-t-elle dans une imitation de ce dernier. Tu…

- J'étais avec Malefoy, dit-il le plus bas possible pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Aussitôt, Hermione cessa de vouloir se débattre malgré le fait que Ron l'avait lâché pour dévisager Harry stupéfait.

- Tu…

- Je vous raconte tout si vous le voulez mais, pitié, pas ici et pas devant tout le monde, marmonna-t-il rapidement en faisant un signe de la main à Colin qui semblait être fou de joie qu'il soit en un seul morceau.

Incrédules, ils l'étaient et il dut les prendre tous deux par la main avant de les traîner dans le dortoir, passant entre les curieux qui s'étaient amassés devant l'entrée du portrait. Traversant la salle commune, il ne détourna pas les yeux de l'escalier avant de commencer à monter quatre à quatre les marches en continuant des les emmener avec lui. Arrivés au dortoir, il les tira dans la pièce avant de se retourner, fermer la porte et pointer sa baguette sur la poignée.

- Malefoy…, marmonna Ron.

Revenant vers eux, il acquiesça, vérifiant tout de même qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda-t-il simplement comme si c'était la seule solution plausible à ses yeux.

- Non, rétorqua immédiatement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Disons que…

- C'est en rapport avec le cirque que tu as fait hier concernant le hibou ? coupa soudain Hermione en fronça les sourcils.

- En partie, avoua-t-il. En fait, je lui avais déjà parlé la veille et…

- Harry, que s'est-il passé exactement cette nuit ? lança-t-elle.

Il ouvrit simplement la bouche. Elle souhaitait vraiment les détails ?

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Kate est la seule responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé, Drago n'a jamais essayé de se foutre de moi et m'a bien prouvé qu'il voulait vraiment que l'on soit ensemble. Je ne…

- Attends, je dois résumer, coupa Ron en plissant le front. Tu t'es encore fait embobiner ?

Légitime de le penser, moins en voyant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce qu'il lui assurait.

- Non, il est vraiment sincère, répondit Harry en tentant d'articuler le mieux possible.

- Je rejoins Ron sur ce point-là, répliqua Hermione. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourra te dire, rien ne peux venir prouver qu'il dit bien la vérité. Je serais vraiment soulagée si c'était le cas et qu'il ait enfin décidé de cesser de jouer les peaux de vache dès qu'il en a l'occasion mais il n'en a pas les raisons, pas après tout ce qui est arrivé entre vous.

- Je pensais comme vous, assura Harry. Sérieusement, je ne voulais même plus entendre parler de lui mais…

Ils ne devaient plus se cacher… c'était ce qu'il avait dit mais il allait devoir expliquer qu'il avait dit à Drago de volontairement écrire à ses parents en sachant qu'il avait toutes les chances qu'ils n'acceptent pas sa décision. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu en discuter avec lui, difficile de raconter de manière linéaire et sans montrer qu'il regrettait cela.

- Disons que j'ai fait une erreur et que le plus salopards des deux, c'est moi, résuma-t-il sans même s'occuper de la politesse. Il ne me mène pas en bateau, au quel cas, il jouerait vraiment trop bien la comédie sans prendre en compte les sacrifices. Il…

- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? coupa soudain Hermione en laissant l'inquiétude percer sa voix.

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

- Harry…

- Je suis sérieux, Hermione, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas vous mentir ou bien vous cachez quoique ce soit mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi, ça ne concerne personne d'autre. Mais il ne ment pas et Kate est réellement cinglée.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on accepte bien sagement ce que tu nous dis ? rétorqua Ron. Tu ne nous dis rien mais nous devons hocher la tête comme des pantins sans même savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Tu serais à notre place, tu ferais quoi ?

Il réagirait comme eux, c'était certain. Il les comprenait mais ne voulait pas accabler Drago. S'il avait retenu une chose de cette nuit, c'était que le Serpentard refusait de perdre le peu d'estime qui lui restait et c'était bien difficile de le faire s'il lui se mettait à raconter en détails la soirée. Au fond, tout leur raconter aurait été tellement simple et il aurait au moins le bonheur de savoir qu'il serait pris en dégoût par quelqu'un pour n'avoir même pas pris en compte la situation de Drago. Il aurait pu mais c'était impossible.

- Il n'y aucune raison de douter de lui, affirma Harry en inspirant profondément. C'est sur et certain et je ne me suis pas encore fait embobiner, précisa-t-il en portant son attention sur Ron. Drago n'a jamais essayé de me faire quoique ce soit depuis…

- Drago ?

Ron venait soudain de relever.

- Au début, je n'avais pas remarqué mais tu appelles Malefoy « Drago » ? s'étonna-t-il. Enfin, peu importe vos problèmes, même quand tout allait bien entre vous, tu ne disais pas son prénom.

- Comme je l'ai dit, les choses… ont changé, approuva Harry qui malgré tout avait l'impression d'être dans une cocotte minute.

- Si nous te croyons lorsque tu dis que tu sais la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et que tu as la preuve que Malefoy ne t'a jamais tendu de piège ou bien manipuler, dit Hermione à mi-voix, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu…

Et elle se tut soudain, la bouche en « o » alors que son regard quitta soudain le coin de la pièce qu'elle fixait pour venir se poser sur lui, particulièrement songeuse alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient à nouveau.

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, marmonna-t-il sombrement alors qu'il commençait à se passionner pour le plafond. J'étais avec Drago et…

- Je t'ai demandé où, pas qui, coupa-t-elle dans un vague sourire amusé bien trop sarcastique.

Il resta muet. En fait, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire à part mettre ses mains dans ses poches, c'était dévisager Ron en espérant qu'il ajoute quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'empêcher de répondre mais ce dernier semblait attendre lui aussi ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

- ahsudeman…, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? lâcha Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- La salle sur Demande, répéta-t-il plus distinctement cette fois-ci.

Et il y eut un grand silence. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir fixer trop longtemps Hermione pour saisir qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait « fait » et que maintenant, elle ne voyait pas quoi rajouter de plus. Lui, et bien disons qu'il devait concurrencer les rideaux de son lit et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Difficile que de regarder ses amis dans les yeux après ça.

- Je vais sembler totalement stupide mais il se passe quoi exactement ? intervint Ron qui les dévisageait tous deux perplexe. Harry était avec Malefoy dans la salle sur Demande, ils ont fait je ne sais quoi pour déclarer la paix sur terre et l'harmonie dans le monde et maintenant nous devons accepter qu'il n'est pas le petit salopard que l'on croyait être. Je peux savoir pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne parle ?

Harry sortit sa main gauche de sa poche avant de se masser les tempes. Ce n'était pas Hermione qui allait le sauver, cette dernière semblant assimiler la nouvelle plutôt que l'aider à la diffuser d'une manière subtile. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Nous… commença-t-il en arrivant difficilement à articuler. Nous avons… enfin… moi et… Ron, je l'appelle Drago, lâcha-t-il finalement en espérant que cela suffirait.

- Et moi je peux l'appeler Babouin au jambon si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire clairement ce que vous…

- Il a couché avec Malefoy.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra soudain lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione qui venait enfin de prononcer un mot. Il était bien heureux de son aide mais il avait espéré quelque chose de beaucoup moins direct ou franc de sa part. Là, il avait vraiment l'impression que le plafond venait de tomber sur lui. Et la sensation ne fit que s'approfondir lorsque Ron se tourna vers lui comme pour chercher confirmation.

- Pardon ?

Qu'il ne lui demande pas de répéter ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, il n'y parviendrait pas. C'était vraiment une journée sans fin d'autant plus qu'il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil ces deux derniers jours.

- Disons que je… enfin… ce n'était pas…

- Tu as couché avec Malefoy ? coupa Ron abasourdi.

Harry acquiesça et il savait bon à être enterré sous terre s'il n'implosait pas dans les minutes suivantes.

- Mais tu n'as pas pu…

- Ron, je ne crois pas que tu doives insister, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

- Il couche avec qu'il en veut, je m'en fiche pas mal ! rétorqua ce dernier en la dévisageant stupéfait. Ce qui me met en colère c'est qu'il y a peine deux jours il voulait le tuer et maintenant il s'envoie en l'air avec lui ! Si jamais il croise Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'ils se parlent, il va faire pareil ?

Harry laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir, pas vraiment préparé à ce genre de réaction et surtout de comparaison. Qu'il soit bien clair qu'il n'avait pas sauté sur Drago la veille, c'était le contraire, et la situation était très, voire même carrément différente que ce qu'il lui exposait.

- Excuse-moi de demander, déclara soudain Ron en baissant d'un ton tout en ramenant son attention sur lui. Je veux être certain que tu as conscience que ne pas haïr quelqu'un ne signifie pas forcément coucher avec lui, auquel cas, moi je change de dortoir et t'empêche d'approcher Hermione.

- Ron ! lâcha celle-ci pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Je suis le seul à m'étonner qu'il passe du coq à l'âne bien trop rapidement ? rétorqua-t-il en doutant de sa lucidité. Un jour il déteste une personne, le lendemain, il la saute. J'ai comme un problème d'adaptation entre ces deux modes d'humeur radicalement opposés.

- Ron, ce n'était pas aussi simple que… commença Harry malgré tout frappé par la réalité de ses propos.

- Que quoi ? coupa-t-il. Peu importe la personne, ne viens pas me faire croire que c'est sérieux entre vous si tu couches avec lui dès le moment où il retombe dans tes bonnes grâces.

Harry se passa mécaniquement la main dans ses cheveux, bien trop nerveux pour tenter de rester en place. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Ron avait raison et qu'il y avait lui-même pensé ainsi la veille. Mais ce n'était une question de coucher avec Drago parce qu'il en avait envie parce que, justement, cela n'avait pas du tout été dans ses priorités. Il avait laissé le Serpentard se venger, c'était tout. Sans se défendre ou bien essayer de constater parce qu'il savait qu'il le méritait. Mais, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas raconter en détails tous les évènements de la soirée.

- Dis, tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais demandé si j'avais un faible pour lui ? dit-il en se redressant pour faire face à son ami.

- Vaguement, sur le moment j'ai plutôt retenu le fait que tu nous avais menti pendant des mois, répondit Ron en hochant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour Drago, préféra poursuivre Harry sans prendre en compte sa remarque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne prends pas cela à la légère et que je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. D'accord, ça te semble étrange voire même ridicule et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, même si j'ai couché avec lui d'une manière plus ou moins consciente hier soir, je ne vais pas partir en courant maintenant que c'est fait et je compte bien rester avec Drago, peu importe que ce soit totalement absurde à tes yeux.

- Je dois t'en féliciter ?

Harry crispa la mâchoire. D'accord, qu'il soit en colère, il pouvait l'accepter mais pas qu'il joue les sourds d'oreille et ne veuille pas concevoir que, peut être, il était sincère. Harry ne comptait pas fuir et de nouveau le haïr.

- Je tiens à Drago, lança clairement Harry. Alors, je ne suis peut être pas un model pour cela mais tout ce que je sais c'est que même lorsque Kate nous a monté contre lui, je le voyais encore comme le type qui était resté avec moi durant plusieurs nuits sans rien demander d'autre. C'est peut étrange mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai couché avec lui après des semaines à le haïr que je me fiche de lui ou bien de ce que je ressens.

- Tu…

- Ron, insiste encore et Harry finira véritablement par déclarer qu'il aime Malefoy et moi, peu importe à quel point il peut être mon ami, je ne peux pas tout assimiler en une journée, coupa Hermione en l'attrapant par le poignet pour qu'il fasse un pas en arrière. Attends demain, tu veux bien ? J'aurai eu la nuit pour me faire à cette idée.

Et Ron dévisagea soudain Harry qui était devenu cramoisi. Il adorait Hermione lorsqu'elle venait à sa rescousse mais là, elle avait plutôt le don de l'enfoncer à grands coups de pelle sur le crâne. Il voulait disparaître, peu importe le prix qu'il devrait y mettre, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant, encore moins lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche :

- Sans vouloir te vexer, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le dire après son monologue, marmonna-t-il en faisant rougir un peu plus Harry si cela pouvait seulement être possible.

Magnifique… il avait l'impression d'être un mur qui se prenait tout en plein visage dès que l'un de ses « amis » ouvrait la bouche. Pour la subtilité, ils repasseraient. Mais difficile de réaliser qu'ils venaient de lui lancer toutes les vérités en plein visage et qu'il ne préférait même pas penser à la possibilité de ressentir quoique ce soit envers le Serpentard… pas du tout… en partie. Harry fit un tour sur lui-même en levant les yeux au plafond tout en jurant. Etrange spectacle qu'il l'eut offrit mais au eu au moins le don de le ramener sur Terre.

- Donc, je résume, déclara Ron en tendant sa main en ouvrant sa paume. Malefoy est un « gentil », Kate une poufiasse, toi un salopard et nous des bonnes poires. Il ne faut pas insulter le bourgeois la prochaine fois que nous le croiserons car cela mettrait à mal tes relations diplomatiques afin de mieux le sauter mais nous devrons garder le silence quand lui ne se gênera pas d'une telle question. Tu prendras sa défense quoiqu'il arrive et surtout, tu rougiras comme un dément dès que l'on te demandera comment c'est passé ta journée. J'ai fait le tour ?

Il acquiesça. A contre cœur mais le portrait était plutôt bien brosser excepté sur le point de qui couchait avec qui. Rien n'assurait à Harry que le lendemain cela recommencerait… il était même certain qu'il y aurait un bon petit moment avant que l'un ou l'autre ne décide de prendre l'initiative. Pas par gêne, même si le Serpentard restait pas mal pudibond sur les bords, mais plutôt à cause des évènements de la soirée qui avaient tout précipité. Espéré échanger quelques mots avec Drago était déjà la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait envisager pour l'instant.

- Très bien, déclara Ron en se détournant pour se pencher et tirer un morceau de parchemin de sa malle sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien prévoir de faire. Tu vas être prié de noter toutes tes journées de sortie à cet endroit pour au moins que plus personne dans le dortoir ne s'affole de ton absence.

Harry considéra un instant le parchemin vierge sans dire un mot en partageant avec Hermione un regard en parfaite concordance.

- Je ne compte pas te harceler, précisa Ron en haussant les épaules, juste savoir les questions que je devrai éviter de te poser le lendemain comme, par exemple : « tu as bien dormi ? » « ça te dirait un peu d'exercice ? »… Tu vois à peu près ou je veux en venir.

Et il acquiesça de nouveau. Il pouvait être ravi de voir que Ron prévoyait ses futures maladresses mais cela ressemblait davantage à l'occasion qu'il pouvait se donner pour être certain de ne jamais parler de la vie « privée » d'Harry et surtout mentionner Drago.

- Je le ferai, dit-il en lui prenant le parchemin, mais…

Ron l'invita à continuer.

- Même si lui et moi avons décidé de ne plus rester cacher, le problème de Kate est toujours présent et, même si j'ai essayé de le convaincre d'en parler, pour l'instant, il fait les sourds d'oreilles, marmonna Harry en se passant sa main libre derrière la nuque.

- Tu veux éviter que cela ne s'ébruite jusqu'à elle ? supposa Hermione.

- Au moins jusqu'à ce que Drago cesse de jouer les têtes de mule, précisa Harry en approuvant.

- Et bien bonne chance, répondit sombrement Ron. Si tu disparais du dortoir, les autres seront désormais immédiatement au courant, peu importe que j'essaie de le cacher. Tout le monde a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si tu disparais trop longtemps de la salle commune ou des dortoirs, Kate ne mettra pas longtemps avant de comprendre que tu vois à nouveau quelqu'un. Et sans doute encore moins de temps pour voir qu'il s'agit de Malefoy.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, confirma Hermione en accordant à Harry un regard tout aussi inquiet. Quoique l'on puisse te promettre, il faut que Malefoy accepte de parler de cette fille, peu importe ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous trois.

Idée sur laquelle il avait été d'accord depuis longtemps. Mais Drago était têtu, détail qui semblait ineffaçable malgré tous les coups tordus qu'il avait dû subir de la part de Kate. Un esprit logique aurait immédiatement compris que simplement parlé mettrait fin à tous les doutes et mensonges qui pouvaient apparaître. Harry en avait conscience, sans doute pas le Serpentard qui continuait de se murer derrière son orgueil et son amour propre qu'il tenait absolument à conserver quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry parviendra-t-il à convaincre Drago de sortir de son silence ? Comment se déroulera leur prochaine rencontre ? Kate apprendra-t-elle ce qui se trame ?<strong>


	37. 36 Je m'appelle borné et toi obsédé

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**A cause du regret de la veille, Harry a tenté de convaincre Drago de parler sauf que ce dernier l'a bien vite remis à sa place. Chacun de retour dans leur salle commune, Blaise, Hermione et Ron n'ont pas mis longtemps pour comprendre ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu faire durant la nuit

**Petits bavardages :** olé ! Je suis en "vacances" !  
>Donc, comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé à relire le chapitre comme ça : OwO et puis j'ai fini comme ça -_-. Autant dire que je manque d'un certain entrain à 00h 00 x)<p>

PS : LucileDio, je ne peux pas répondre à ta review car tu n'acceptes pas les messages privés, il faudrait faire un petit tour au niveau des paramètres :/ (et il y a une autre personne dans ce cas mais j'oublié de noter son nom il y a quelques semaines, vérifiez si vous n'avez pas non plus de réponses de ma part)

**Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Drago observa son reflet dans le miroir en replaçant correctement son nœud de cravate. Tout semblait en place et il n'était pas totalement dépareillé. Un bon point après son dimanche qu'il avait préféré passé sur son lit après avoir pris une bonne douche. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé faire ses devoirs sur matelas avec du s'y contraindre pour éviter d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards et de voir s'obliger à rester en permanence sur une chaise afin de finir dans les temps tout ce qu'il avait en retard. Une journée bien morose et qui prenait fin alors qu'il s'habillait convenablement avant d'aller dans le Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
>Officiellement : premier jour de cours en sachant qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter… mais si pas grand monde était au courant, c'était une situation déjà plus tendue que cela en avait l'air et Drago n'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à lettre que ses parents lui avait écrite. Il avait préféré la ranger dans sa malle sans même la défroisser, sachant que ce qu'il y verrait de nouveau ne pourrait en aucun cas le rendre heureux. Alors, il préférait se projeter dans le moment présent plutôt que se lamenter dans des regrets insensés. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était pas comme si lui était donné de revenir en arrière.<p>

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce tiroir, il se hâta de quitter sa chambre attrapant son sac au passage avant de travers leur dortoir et regagner la salle commune. Même s'il ne savait pas comment réagir à présent ou la manière dont il devait se comporter, il était sûr d'une chose : cette poufiasse de Colden avait intérêt à ne plus l'approcher, que ce soit lui ou Harry. Il se tenait à carreau juste parce qu'il savait que s'il dérapait, il était certain de son exclusion définitive. Plus de punition à long terme qui perpétuerait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, juste un simple renvoi qui signerait définitivement son arrêt de mort. Car, sincèrement, s'il finissait par quitter Poudlard sans même avoir l'occasion de passer ses ASPICS, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir survivre, même avec l'argent que ses parents avaient bien voulu lui laisser.

Alors, il allait juste serrer les dents en voyant cette petite garce et faire en sortant de rester le plus neutre possible lorsqu'elle serait dans le coin. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il n'avait aucun cours avec les Gryffondors mais il savait que ce ne serait pas du gâteau et qu'il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes. D'autant plus qu'elle devait toujours penser qu'Harry le haïssait.

Un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres… s'il seulement elle savait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il le faisait rire à l'idée de la voir convaincu d'avoir remporté la partie alors que lui de l'autre côté allait avoir la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait de ce cher Gryffondor si précieux à son cœur de poufiasse dégénérée. Si au moins il pouvait tirer du plaisir de cette situation, c'était bien de ce côté-ci. Alors peut être avait-il parfois un sourire amer sur les lèvres, mais celui-ci était parfaitement sincère.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Arrête.

Il l'ignora, se tordant le cou en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, sa fourchette servant plus à déraper dans l'assiette plutôt qu'attraper quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle contenait.

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

Mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du Serpentard apparaître finalement, entament un mouvement pour se lever.

- Assis ! ordonna Hermione en lui attrapant la manche ce qui eut pour effet de tout simplement renvoyer Harry sur le banc dans un bruit sourd qui étonna plusieurs Gryffondors intrigués par une telle agitation.

Harry détourna un instant ses yeux pour les poser sur Hermione en la dévisageant.

- Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le point que je devais le convaincre de parler de la situation à Dumbledore, rétorqua-t-il en ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle tenait vraiment à faire en le forçant à rester à la table des Gryffondors.

- Parfaitement mais, vois-tu, traverser la Grande Salle en courant alors que Kate n'est même pas à dix mètres est de loin l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies eu ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, répondit Hermione en lui servant un grand sourire tout en enfonçant sa main dans sa cuisse pour qu'il reste en place.

- Je dois…

- Attendre, dit-elle fermement. Tu as dit toi-même que tu le voyais ce soir alors prends juste ton mal en patience et reste à cette table même s'il n'est pas loin.

- Mais…

- Continue et je te jure que ce n'est pas ta cuisse que je m'emploierais à défoncer, lâcha-t-elle pour qu'il cesse de vouloir contester.

Et ce qui eut pour très bon effet de le faire définitivement taire. Il avait passé tout son dimanche à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir avec l'unique idée de pouvoir finalement parler avec Drago et voilà que maintenant qu'il était à quelques mètres, il devait sagement rester assis à le regarder manger. Belle ironie qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Ron, tu ne pourrais pas un peu m'aider, lança Hermione en se tournant vers Ron en face d'eux qui s'employait à beurrer son toast.

Ce dernier leva soudain son regard vers eux dans un visage inexpressif.

- Vois-tu, j'ai quitté la conversation lorsque tu le menaçais de mettre ta main quelque part pour le calmer, déclara-t-il.

Si Harry avait déjà vu l'occasion de voir Hermione rougir, il devait admettre que cette fois-ci elle venait de battre des records en se redressant brusquement, droite comme un « i » en le lâchant.

- Ron… tu… enfin je…, bafouilla-t-elle.

- J'ai bien compris qu'Harry devait rester ici, je ne suis pas stupide, dit-il en venant ainsi à son secours tout en posant son couteau. Mais, à quoi cela sert de l'aider s'il n'est pas capable de se souvenir de la seule chose qu'il ait demandée ?

Il venait de marquer un point et Harry était maintenant certain qu'il avait vraiment du mal à digérer les évènements du week-end. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parlé calmement et Ron avait disparu toute la journée en le laissant seul avec Hermione. Il comprenait sa réaction mais avait malgré tout du mal à l'accepter.

- Je comprends bien que tu n'apprécies pas que je…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, coupa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai exposé mon point de vue et si tu veux que je me répète, libre à toi mais nous sommes au milieu de la Grande Salle et Kate est à dix mètres. Là, je répète Hermione au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Deuxième point pour Ron en moins d'une minute, à ce rythme, Harry préféra s'avouer vaincu. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout simplement admettre qu'il allait devoir attendre comme un piquet jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il puisse enfin avoir un tête-à-tête convenable avec le Serpentard ! C'était impossible car, malgré tout, Harry parvenait au moins à saisir quelques éléments dans la personnalité de Drago. S'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, et il y avait fort à parier que ce serait le cas peu importe les activités qu'ils pourraient faire, il s'agissait d'une nuit complète… Et le Serpentard avait largement le temps de trouver de quoi se soustraire à sa promesse, si tenté qu'il accepte de parler à Dumbledore. Harry n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir saisi la nuance dans les propos de Drago. Il ne voulait en parler à personne d'autre. Magnifique, mais peu utile.

Résultat, il savait qu'il avait bien plus de chance de réussir dans son projet s'il lui en parlait directement dans la Grande Salle, à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs où il serait bien facile de l'y traîner dès qu'il aurait accepté. Raisonnement très simple mais qui avait au moins l'évidence d'être bien plus efficace qu'une attente passive.

- Tu sais à quelle heure tu dois le voir ? dit Hermione en baissant d'un ton alors que Kate se levait de la table.

- Détail en suspens, avoua Harry qui préféra détourner son regard pour se donner une véritable raison de ne pas se lever et foncer droit sur le Serpentard.

- J'ai entendu qu'il avait désormais l'obligation de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour aider Mme Pomfresh, dit-elle en fronçant els sourcils. Que tu essaies de le voir après cela, je n'ai rien contre mais tu n'es pas Préfet, ne l'oublie surtout pas.

- Et bien je pourrais toujours compenser si je me fais prendre vu que lui l'es, répondit Harry qui pouvait au moins tirer une bonne nouvelle de la situation.

- Ce qui amène toujours à la question de quand tu devras t'y rendre, rappela Ron qui s'était remis à beurrer son toast. Je veux bien que tu quittes la tour dès le début de la soirée mais tu risques de poireauter un long moment avant que la fouine ne montre son nez.

Harry leva un regard blasé vers lui alors qu'Hermione le frappa sous la table en guise de reproche. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en ne saisissant pas leur comportement.

- Peu importe le truc entre vous, lâcha-t-il. Je ne l'aime pas et je crois bien que c'est toujours réciproque alors je ne vais pas faire preuve de politesse en sachant que par derrière il ne va pas se gêner pour m'insulter moi ou ma famille.

Si Harry voulut contester, il ferma bien vite la bouche en considérant qu'il avait de nouveau raison. Trois points à zéro pour Ron et Harry allaient au moins essayer de mettre également ce sujet sur le tapis. Sortir ensemble, c'était bien joli mais si Drago n'était pas fichu de respecter ses amis, il sentait l'engueulade venir en plein nez. Il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de lui parler calmement sans que le Serpentard n'en vienne à prendre le dessus…

Et là il parlait seulement psychologique car Harry ne se sentait pas en droit de lui refuser quoique ce soit après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Difficile de se dire qu'ils devaient entreprendre une relation stable en traînant ce boulet derrière lui, il risquait fort de sentir une sensation gênante planée dans l'air si le silence apparaissait entre eux. Mais, malgré cela, il devait essayer et justement parce que Drago n'avait désormais plus aucun endroit où aller. Faire en sorte de continuer de se cacher juste pour que Kate évite de le trucider, il le concevait mais tout serait nettement plus simple si Drago parlait enfin et il aurait une véritable raison d'avoir perdu la confiance de ses parents. Là, c'était juste comme s'il avait tout fait pour mais qu'il manquait le résultat. Ils ne devaient plus se cacher.

Levant les yeux vers la table des Serpentards, Harry mordit sa fourchette en expirant bruyamment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait devoir attendre ce soir mais il resterait dans la salle sur Demande jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne, peu importe s'il était plus de trois heures du matin.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

-… et vous me ferez le plaisir de bien vouloir parler poliment à mes malades, déclara Mme Pomfresh en lui lançant un regard noir.

Drago maugréa une vague approbation. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait accepté d'être poli en plus d'être utilisé comme l'esclave de cette femme. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas servir uniquement à déballer des cartons ? Impossible. Physiquement et moralement impossible, autant directement le renvoyer au moins il aurait la conscience tranquille. Pas qu'il veuille quitter Poudlard mais qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que rester soit synonyme de perte d'estime de lui-même

Servant un sourire à Mme Pomfresh tout aussi hypocrite que la réponse qu'elle lui donna, il attrapa sa cape et l'a mise sur ses épaules avant de quitter l'infirmerie à grands pas. Cette première journée de cours avait été bien plus épuisante que toutes celles qui avaient bien pu précéder. Pas tellement au niveau des activités mais surtout parce qu'il pensait trop à se focaliser uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait et pas sur ce qui était arrivé. Difficile que de laisser son esprit se fixer sur les cours qu'il avait eus alors qu'il avait eu la tâche répétitive de coller jurant intérieurement.

D'après ses souvenirs, il avait fait plus ou moins sous-entendre à Potter qu'ils allaient se voir ce soir. Au vu de l'heure et surtout de la fatigue qui le gagnait, Drago n'y réfléchit pas deux fois avant de décider qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre, dormir comme il le fallait avant de se réveiller en pleine forme le matin. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien confirmé et il n'y avait rien eu d'officiel, pas besoin de formalité pour aller se coucher sans même faire un détour par la salle sur Demande. Ce fut donc d'un pas tranquille qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers, tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer avant d'à nouveau bailler. Il dormait pourtant très bien. Enfin… c'était suffisant pour ce qu'il faisait durant la journée. Alors oui, il se réveillait souvent et ne faisait pas de rêve mais cela le satisfaisait largement et…

- Pas si vite, lâcha soudain quelqu'un à un couloir en l'attrapant par le col pour le traîner à travers le château.

Manquant de tomber à terre, Drago ne fut sauvé que par son col tenu par Harry qui semblait passablement agacé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais espèce de marteau ? hurla Drago alors qu'il tentait de ne pas finir étrangler.

- Je mettais douter que tu ne voudrais pas venir alors je suis tenu prêt à la chasse, résuma-t-il en l'emmenant à travers les couloirs.

- Je veux aller dormir, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème sans compter que je ne t'ais jamais dit que je viendrai ! rétorqua sèchement Drago qui parvint à se remettre plus ou moins sur ses pieds mais étant toujours gardé en laisse par le Gryffondor qui ne paraissait pas vouloir freiner son pas.

- Mais bien sûr, grogna Harry qui sembla lever les yeux au ciel.

Non mais où se croyait-il ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il venait le voir quand il voulait et s'il ne désirait pas ramener son humble derrière dans la salle sur Demande, cela le regardait seulement. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas à croire que parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui il serait libre qu'il lui consacrait le reste de sa soirée.

- Tu…

- Je te coupe tout de suite, lâcha Harry avec un ton tout à fait charmant pour un tueur psychopathe. Ne joue pas sur la corde sentimentale ou bien de la culpabilité car je compte bien te traîner là-bas de force s'il le faut. On doit parler et ce n'est pas déclinable.

Et il avait bu quoi pour ne plus se sentir le Harry Potter ? Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait mais il en voulait, au moins pour pouvoir trouver le moyen de dire clairement au Gryffondor de se la fermer et bien regagner sa place. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi que ce n'était pas lui qui donnait les ordres.

- Ecoute-moi Potter, tu…

- Joli nom de famille, je le sais mais au point où on en est, tu devrais peut être continuer d'utiliser mon prénom car ça risque des d'être assez glauque, coupa Harry en lui accordant un grand sourire.

Très bien, Drago avait saisi le concept, il allait avoir dû mal à dormir et pas parce qu'ils allaient follement s'amuser mais parce qu'Harry allait le saouler. Au diable résumer cela avec de beaux termes alors qu'il sentait déjà que ce serait un supplice. Mais au moins le Gryffondor avait le mérité d'avoir de la poigne car il avait finalement réussi à l'amener devant la salle sur Demande, lâchant Drago qui aussitôt se remit à marcher pour regagner son dortoir.

- Par ici la fouine, déclara Harry en le rattrapant par le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce.

- Non, merci, répondit-il.

- Je crois que tu as compris qu'il n'y a pas de négociations, rétorqua ce dernier en l'entraînant définitivement dans la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Formidable… Non seulement il voulait dormir mais Harry allait lui chanter une très jolie berceuse. Au moins, il était clair que c'était une fin de soirée palpitante qui s'annonçait. Pas vraiment besoin de cacher son ironie car elle était bien palpable rien que dans son comportement. Levant les yeux ciel, il contourna le Gryffondor qui fronça soudain les sourcils en ne le voyant pas plus contester alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit pour s'y allonger sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Tu peux y aller, marmonna Drago en fermant les paupières tout en calant ses mains sous sa nuque.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais entendit très bien le ricanement nerveux du Gryffondor. Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé qu'il allait remuer ciel et terre pour s'échapper ? Harry venait de lui fournir un lit, c'était largement de quoi suffisant pour qu'il puisse se reposer, il ne demandait rien de plus.

- Tu comptes ne rien dire ? lança-t-il soudain.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? répliqua Drago à mi-voix. C'est toi qui m'as amené ici et je pourrais sans problème te faire condamner pour enlèvement et maltraitance.

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Je suis sérieux.

Et c'était vrai. Il voulait bien qu'Harry pense qu'il pouvait se permettre quelques libertés mais pas au point de décider de sa vie. Il était un grand garçon s'il ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué, au quel cas ce serait d'ailleurs fort inquiétant. Alors peu importe les regards outragés qu'il pouvait lui accorder, lui ne risquait de bouger de ce lit tant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'envie, et, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Ce fut donc avec un sourire crispé qu'il accueillit l'ombre qui s'étala sur son visage.

- Je vais être direct, déclara Harry.

Et bien pour une fois il ferait un grand pas en avant. Il gagnait en qualités mais ne savait pas s'en servir, c'était bien triste et affligeant pour Drago qui était certain qu'il allait avoir droit à un discours moralisateur.

- Que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ce que tes parents t'ont écrit, je le conçois, dit-il. Mais tu ne peux pas garder le silence et faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors que l'on sait très bien tout deux ce qu'il en est.

- Je vais très bien, affirma Drago sans ouvrir paupière.

- Et moi je suis Merlin en slip, répondit Harry sarcastique. Tu ne peux pas aller bien.

- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Nouveau rire jaune de la part du Gryffondor.

- Je pense que ça me concerne dès le moment où tu me demandes de faire comme si le monde tournait rond et que nous formons un couple sans problème. Tout d'abord, il n'y a rien de « normal » dans notre relation et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour te complaire dans tes idées utopiques.

Et finalement Drago poussa un profond soupir en ouvrant les yeux. Malgré tout, il avait gardé le minuscule espoir qu'Harry l'avait traîné uniquement ici pour lui parler du beau temps et ne pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Mais il semblait que c'était sa nouvelle passion et Drago s'agaçait très rapidement de son insistance à ce sujet.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme d'habitude et fermer les yeux sur ce que je fais, pense ou bien respire ? demanda Drago en le dévisageant tandis que le Gryffondor était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Pas vraiment, je m'inquiète et…

- Dis plutôt que tu n'assumes rien et que tu préférais que l'on soit deux à se plaindre et que tu trouves ainsi une oreille compatissante à écouter tes malheurs, résuma Drago qui n'appréciait pas du tout son hypocrisie.

- Non, je m'inquiète vraiment, reformula Harry en articulant bien. On ne peut sans doute pas avoir une conversation dénuée de la moindre insulte mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet. Si je t'ai demandé de me prouver que tu étais sincère, ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire joli mais parce que je voulais bien te redonner une chance.

- Pitié, pas les violons…, marmonna Drago dans un regard suppliant au sommier du lit.

- Je te ferais remarquer que le plus niais d'entre nous est tout de même celui qui m'a hurlé des mots d'amour dans le couloir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent brusquement.

- La ferme, lâcha-t-il en ne tenant pas du tout à ce qu'il en vienne à le ridiculiser juste par qu'en pensant que de cette manière il se tairait.

- Je ne compte pas insister sur le sujet car ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, accorda Harry qui malgré tout préférait regarder tout et rien excepté Drago. Mais comprends juste que je m'inquiète du fait que tu veuilles faire croire que tout va bien avec un monde rose à paillettes. C'est faux, et tu le sais.

Et quoi ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il était largement capable de s'occuper de lui et de gérer ses affaires. Quoiqu'il puisse en penser, Harry n'avait pas à mettre son nez là où ne le concernait pas. Drago était lui aussi sincère lorsqu'ils disaient qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il n'avait pas à chercher plus loin. C'était si difficile à croire qu'Harry allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente satisfait ? Entre rire et pleurer, il hésitait encore.

- Voyons, si je prends un mouchoir et me mets à hurler de douleur en te disant que je suis déchiré par la tristesse, tu seras satisfait ?

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus, rétorqua Drago en retirant sa main de sous sa nuque pour tirer sa baguette de sa poche et invoquer un mouchoir. La représentation commence d'ici quelques secondes.

Et il n'eut pas le temps d'amener celui-ci à son visage qu'Harry lui prit la main pour le lui arracher violemment. Il semblait en colère, du moins, c'était de cette manière qu'il interprétait le creux qui se formait entre ses deux sourcils. A force, il allait finir par avoir des rides très prématurées.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord, mais ne commence pas à jouer la comédie ou bien plaisanter, marmonna Harry d'une voix dure.

- Et moi je te demande en quoi ça te concerne ? répéta Drago en se redressant pour se retrouver face à lui. Tu m'as tanné pour que je te prouve que je ne me fichais pas de toi alors satisfais-toi seulement du résultat et arrête de jouer les psychologues de bas étage.

- Sauf que ça ne me plait pas de savoir que je sors avec un type constipé et incapable d'être sincère ne serait-ce que deux secondes avec lui-même.

Drago éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sincère juste parce que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas avoir saisi l'ironie de ses propos. Et s'il le dévisagea sans comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de cette manière, Drago mit bien vite fin à sa réflexion.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Toi ? lâcha-t-il en se détournant un instant pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tu es le plus coincé d'entre nous pour ce qui est question de s'avouer à soi-même quoique ce soit.

- Critique autant que tu veux mais je ne vais pas te lâcher, rétorqua Harry qui semblait tout de même assez toucher par sa remarque. Je suis hypocrite, très bien, je crois que je l'ai compris depuis assez longtemps. Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu peux ignorer ce qui est arrivé et garder le sourire en sachant que tes parents ne veulent plus te voir. J'ai beau haïr ton père, c'est justement ton père.

Il était philosophe. Ou du moins essayait de sortir des phrase ayant un minimum de sens mais là, Drago le voyait plus comme un bouffon qui parlait dans le vide car ce n'était lui qui risquait de l'écouter. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien être compliqué. Oui, il détestait le fait que sa famille risquait de mettre un long moment avant de dénier vouloir lui adresser la parole. Il ne sautait pas de joie à cette idée. Mais il n'allait pas se morfondre éternellement en sachant que désormais il avait au moins ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas tout perdu et c'était ce qui comptait actuellement à ses yeux et rien d'autre. S'il ne pouvait même plus se rattacher à cela, autant qu'il parte dans sa chambre et se mettre à pleurer comme une fille incapable d'avoir le minimum de dignité. Lui ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à ce niveau alors qu'Harry n'imagine même pas qu'il le fasse.

- Je suis un grand garçon, déclara Drago en se mettant contre le sommier pour au moins ne pas avoir l'impression que le Gryffondor le dominait en hauteur. Je respire seul et prends mes décisions seul. Le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires sur ce que je dois faire ou bien penser, je t'enverrai contre le mur en espérant bien que ta tête y rebondisse pour que tu puisses saisir le concept de l'individualisme. Je n'ai besoin de conseils de personne et, au niveau des sentiments, je peux t'assurer que tu ne sauras rien d'autre que ce je t'accorderai à savoir. Si tu veux de la guimauve et des sentiments dégoulinants de parts et d'autres dans un couple unis et n'ayant aucun secret, tu peux directement aller frapper chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais assimilé le mot « couple » à « sangsue ».

Ravi de voir le visage d'Harry, encore plus en considérant qu'il ne disait absolument rien pour contester ou bien insister. Il pouvait toujours penser ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne gagnerait à ce jeu-là. Drago avait été élevé depuis le berceau en sachant qu'il finirait à côtoyer les ministres, directeurs ou bien hommes importants dont la bourse était bien remplie, un type élevé dans une famille de Moldue bas de gamme ne risquait absolument pas de lui tenir tête.

- Donc si je m'en vais, tu ne me retiens pas ?

Oui, il ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête mais les remarques idiotes et dénuées de tout bon sens alors là, il savait y faire le petit Potter.

- Franchis cette porte et je te fracasse également contre le mur, répondit Drago en toute sincérité car il n'allait sûrement pas accepter un tel comportement au vu de la situation. Tu es à moi, ne cherche même pas plus loin car je te jure que je peux devenir très violent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment agacé. Et parce qu'il croyait que c'était une partie de plaisir de son côté ? Il…

- Nous ne sommes peut être pas en accord sur tout mais je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je n'appartiens à personne, lâcha Harry en le coupant dans le fil de ses pensées. Je n'ai pas quitté une folle hystérique pour retomber sur quelqu'un du même genre.

Pardon ?

- Tu me compares avec cette garce ? marmonna Drago qui doutait sérieusement d'avoir bien entendu ses mots.

- Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment un élément de comparaison car sur ce point-là vous vous rejoignez parfaitement, répondit-il avec une évidence des plus innocentes.

Un sourire. En fait, il s'agissait plus de faire en sorte de se calmer plutôt que céder à l'envie qui lui dictait de lui coller son poing entre les deux yeux. Il n'y croyait pas… pire qu'une insulte, ce que ce type venait de lui dire.

- Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette cinglée, articula-t-il en le fixant sans ciller d'une voix glaciale.

- Je le sais mais vous avez tout de même la même obsession et je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas une récompense à un stand d'une fête foraine, répéta Harry qui semblait tout de même avoir pressenti le danger mais qui n'arrêtait pas pour autant.

- Parle ma langue, je ne connais pas ta référence et cesse parler de cette salope !

- Et on doit parler de quoi alors ?

Si Drago avait haussé le ton, Harry lui venait d'hurler. Il contractait sa mâchoire avec difficulté tout en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

- Tu ne veux pas parler de tes parents ni de ce qui te passe par la tête et encore moins des problèmes que l'on continue de traîner ! s'exclama-t-il. On fait quoi ? On baise et c'est tout ?

- Il y a d'autres sujets et…

- Si je te raconte ma journée, tu me dis quoi ? coupa Harry dans un grand sourire qui ne s'accordait pas du tout au ton de sa voix. Oh, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Je pense que ce serait quelque chose comme : « Tu penses vraiment que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais de ta misérable journée ? Si tu veux raconter ce genre de chose, va voir ceux qui te servent d'amis. »

Drago eut une légère moue. A peu de choses près, c'était à peu près ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre s'il lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

- On ne peut pas parler de moi car tu ne t'y intéresses pas et disons que si nous nous mettons à discuter de ce qu'il se passe hors de Poudlard, je sens que tout risque de partir de travers, continua-t-il. Tu veux être avec moi, très bien, mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu as perdu ta famille juste à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air de temps à autre.

Il ne dit rien. Peut être parce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il lui disait et le ramenait sans cesse à se cloitrer dans sa façon de voir les choses. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments mielleux et encore moins les petits couples qui souriaient stupidement. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé de cette manière avec Harry et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait changer ses habitudes. Alors oui, il détestait parler pour des choses futiles et raconter une journée en faisait parti mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il restait avec lui juste pour un plaisir de temps à autre. Jamais il n'aurait avoué à ses parents la situation tout simplement pour une chose aussi basique et dénuée d'importance. Il voulait rester avec cet abruti et il ne l'expliquait pas. Peut être étaient-ils tous deux radicalement différents et quoi ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas su que ce serait difficile, ils avaient tous deux un caractère bien trempé.

- Tu… tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago en inspirant profondément.

Harry haussa un sourcil en essayant de savoir où était la plaisanterie là-dedans.

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser, répondit-il en perdant tout de même une partie de sa colère.

- Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tiens aussi, je ne vois pas comment on va bien pouvoir s'en sortir, répondit Drago.

- Et là c'est toi qui es sacrément hypocrite.

Drago soupira profondément. A croire qu'ils s'entendaient mieux avant même qu'ils ne sortent officiellement ensemble. C'était une pensée tellement stupide qu'il ne put qu'en sourire en constatant qu'Harry avait à peu près eu le même cheminement de réflexion.

- On se fait un duel et celui qui gagne à le droit d'imposer son style de vie à l'autre ? proposa-t-il.

- Mieux vaut éviter, je ne tiens pas à traîner une fouine frustrée avec moi, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu insinues que je dois obligatoirement perdre ? répondit Drago en le dévisageant avec assez de surprise face à la manière dont il le catégorisait si rapidement.

- Au vu de tes dernières prouesses en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je dois dire que je suis plus enclin à te battre depuis ma seconde année dans le château, affirma-t-il. Sans vouloir froisser l'orgueil qui est si cher à ton petit cœur, bien entendu.

Et son sarcasme il pouvait se le garder. Il n'aimait du tout la manière hautaine dont il lui parlait, encore moins en se rendant compte qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Alors oui, Drago n'avait peut être pas un niveau excellent en duel ou bien n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite dans certaines matières car il ne s'y sentait pas concerné, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ce cher Gryffondor devait se sentir dans l'obligation de le battre quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Il avait des ressources, même si ça ne se voyait pas, alors il ferait mieux de prendre des précautions lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole de cette manière.

- Attends, je présume, intervint soudain Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me trouves trop présomptueux, c'est ça ?

- A ton avis ? rétorqua Drago qui n'avait aucun sourire.

- Sois juste réaliste quelques instants et ne prends pas tout contre toi, dit-il en soupirant à moitié. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, on ne peut pas le nier, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit se démonter l'un l'autre dès que l'on se retrouve dans la même pièce.

Drago le dévisage en silence, tout à fait intéresser par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais face au visage entendu d'Harry, il fit soudain un signe négatif de la tête.

- Autant être hypocrite, mieux vaut l'être sincèrement, lâcha Drago. Si je trouve que tu es habillé comme un sac à patate, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te le dire.

Et le poids du monde sembla tomber sur les épaules du Gryffondor qui jura à haute voix. Il pouvait au moins rester poli quand rien n'avait été fait pour le mettre en colère. Drago disait juste la vérité, il n'allait pas se cacher sous peine qu'ils seraient désormais ensemble ? Impossible, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur certaines choses et simplement sourire en acquiesçant, ce ne serait pas lui.

- Tu as toujours été hautain avec le monde entier, déclara Harry en le fixant. As-tu conservé une relation avec une fille longtemps ?

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Juste te faire saisir que ton comportement n'est peut être pas la meilleure des solutions, résuma-t-il. Tu me dis que si je pars, tu me fracasses la tête mais si je reste, nous devons nous allonger et fixer ensemble le plafond. Je conçois que tu as une vision de voir les choses assez particulières mais il te serait possible, même si tu les penses, de garder certaines choses sous silence ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voudrais avoir l'impression de sortir avec quelqu'un et non m'engueuler avec lui dès que je le vois, répondit Harry en écartant les bras comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Je ne conviens peut être pas sur tous les points mais toi non plus, pourtant, je me tais et j'essaye d'améliorer la situation. Pendant ce temps, toi tu restes muet à ruminer dans ton coin. Je ne tiens pas à ce que subitement tu réalises ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu regrettes d'être avec moi.

Drago se cala de nouveau contre le dossier, observant attentivement le visage grave du Gryffondor.

- Tu es au courant que tu viens de me dire peut être écrit dans un roman à l'eau de rose ?

Regard blasé de la part d'Harry et lui y répondit avec un sourire. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il pourrait mettre tous les efforts du monde, jamais il ne parviendrait à garder le silence bien longtemps sur un élément le gênant. Quant à ses parents, oui, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de ne plus avoir la possibilité de leur parler et il avait bien une douleur à la poitrine rien qu'à y penser mais jamais il lâcherait Harry. Plus maintenant. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien son obstination et sa volonté inébranlable à conserver ce qu'il avait. Au vu de ce qu'il avait sacrifié, Harry pouvait être certain que jamais il ne lui tournerait pas le dos sous peine qu'il se rendrait compte de la tragédie.

Et ce fut pour cela qu'il tendit la main en se redressant pour attraper la nuque de ce dernier et saisir ses lèvres. Pas qu'il souhaitait particulièrement faire quoique ce soit, juste qu'ainsi il était certain qu'il se tairait.

- Attends ! s'exclama Harry en se détachant soudain. Tu ne peux pas me…

Oh mais qu'il se taise ! Tirant plus fermement, le Gryffondor perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula littéralement sur Drago qui en profita pour l'attraper par l'arrière de la chemise et l'amener vers lui. A Serpentard, il y avait toujours un moyen de trouver un chemin pour s'échapper, là, Drago avait le sien et même s'il sentait qu'Harry voulait détacher ses lèvres pour lui faire un sermon. Triste pensée que de savoir que cette Granger avait tout de même bien réussi à déteindre sur ce type et qu'il voulait se faire la voix de raison. Idiot, absolument risible et ridicule et c'était ce qui le poussait à faire en sorte que leur baiser se prolonge, l'attrapant par la taille pour le forcer à s'asseoir correctement.

Pour le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette situation, Drago n'était plus étonné mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour qu'il sache quoi car ils avaient déjà franchi le cap des simples moments à traîner dans un lit en s'arrêtant à la limite du raisonnable. Alors, même s'il ne gardait pas non plus un très bon souvenir de cette soirée, il ne pouvait que se sentir satisfait que de savoir que ce type lui appartenait bel et bien et qu'il avait véritablement gagner la guerre. Ce n'était pas juste l'embrasser parce qu'il le désirait mais juste car c'était tout bonnement naturel de le penser.

- Mais bon sang, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour qu'on couche ensemble ! lâcha Harry lorsque par malheur leurs lèvres se séparèrent et qu'il parvint et se redresser en partie. Tu…

- Je te rassure, je ne compte absolument rien faire, intervint Drago avant qu'il puisse aller trop loin dans son monologue. Je veux dormir, c'est tout.

- Mais tu te rends compte que tu refuses de voir la…

Mais où avait-il mis sa baguette ? Ce fut la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il agrippa la taille du Gryffondor pour le forcer à revenir vers lui. Il avait dû la lâcher lorsqu'Harry lui avait retiré son mouchoir théâtral des mains, un résultat bien triste car il ne pouvait lui lancer de ce fait aucun sort pour qu'il reste muet. Si Drago avait accepté de rester, c'était comme il avait dit à son arrivée à cause du lit, rien d'autre. Et si maintenant il s'employait à glisser ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier pour rentrer en contact à même sa peau, c'était juste pour qu'il se taise.

Difficile pour Harry de se défendre vu qu'il était toujours très mal assis et que Drago avait coincé ses bras en le mettant en difficulté pour qu'il parvienne à ce qu'il relâche son emprise. Ce type était peut être têtu mais au moins il avait fini par saisir quelques petites choses à son sujet, dont le fait qu'il finissait irrémédiablement par lâcher prise au bout d'un moment s'il lui donnait de quoi s'occuper. Et c'était pour cette raison, que Drago avait saisi la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci alors qu'il le relâchait, laissant juste ses mains glisser jusqu'à son ventre et descendre à sa ceinture. A peine quelques secondes, juste trop peu de temps avant que finalement le Gryffondor lâche un soupir d'exaspération avant de soudain dégager ses bras et repousser Drago au fond du lit en le suivant.

Le laisser s'amuser quelques minutes, c'était le plan du Serpentard, dès que ce serait fait, il aurait regagné suffisamment de pouvoir pour lui dire de lui lâcher la grappe afin qu'il dorme en paix. Il ne comptait vraiment rien faire. Déjà parce que cela relèverait du masochisme pour sa part et que même si c'était lui qui se mettait au-dessus, il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il s'en sortirait indemne. Alors même s'il appréciait le souffle d'Harry sur sa peau qui descendait le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre alors que ce dernier avait remonté sa chemise, il ne pouvait imaginer rien d'autre qu'un bon sommeil réparateur. Le bon point était qu'il était parvenu à ses fins et que le Gryffondor ne se souciait absolument pas de savoir s'il allait fondre en larmes dans la minute qui suivait. Rien que l'étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus proche alors qu'il rattrapait le visage d'Harry pour le ramener à sa bouche et attraper ses lèvres. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il le laisse aller trop bas…

Enserrant sa taille, il lui laissa lui retirer entièrement sa chemise avant que Drago ne fasse de même en remontant ses mains derrière son dos, l'obligeant un court instant à rompre le contact avant de repartir au fond du lit. Rien de bien compliquer mais qui cessa soudain lorsqu'Harry descendit le long de sa nuque.

Même s'il entendait parfaitement son souffle irrégulier, il avait cessé de rester contre lui pour se redresser légèrement en inclinant la tête. Perplexité du côté de Drago qui ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu l'arrêter en si bon chemin. Cependant, son cerveau se remit tout à coup en marche en sentant les doigts de ce dernier effleurer sa peau le long de son cou avant de légèrement descendre le long de sa colonne. Le visage du brun était devenu bien plus grave, comme gêné et doutant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention à ça, lâcha Drago en lui prenant le poignet pour qu'il cesse de toucher les marques encore présentes qu'il avait sur la peau.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait contre ? demanda Harry en tournant son regard vers lui alors que le Serpentard maintenait toujours sa main.

- On ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet et continuer de…

- On ne peut pas l'éviter, coupa Harry. Tu l'as voulu tout à l'heure et voilà qu'on y revient. Si Kate t'a vraiment fait du mal, il n'est pas juste question d'orgueil ou bien de prétention, tu ne peux pas vouloir la laisser agir à sa guise.

Drago leva un instant les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble, il n'y avait rien eu de très excitant, pas de caresses, baisers ou bien effleurements venant juste exciter davantage. Non, il n'y avait rien eu de cela, absolument rien et Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'apercevoir le carnage que Kate avait laissé derrière elle. Maintenant, c'était autre chose et le Gryffondor avait largement le temps d'observer son corps. Il aurait pu s'en passer, il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont le regard d'Harry se portait sur lui, encore moins lorsqu'il remua légèrement pour se reculer, se redressant véritablement sur les cuisses de Drago.

Même si le Serpentard ne saisit pas immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire au vu de ses propos, il comprit dès que celui-ci défit sa ceinture pour lui descendre son pantalon et laisser sa main descendre le long de son aine. Dans une autre situation, cela aurait pu largement lui plaire sauf qu'il s'arrêta à un point précis, ramenant aussitôt son regard droit dans le sien en lui faisant tout sous-entendre.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle si te le répéter peut te rassurer, lâcha Drago en récupérant sa main qui traînait près du seul grain de beauté qu'il semblait avoir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, répondit Harry. Que tu es fait quoique ce soit avec elle de manière consentante, je m'en ficherais, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'elle t'a quasiment vio…

- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, je t'assure que je te tue, coupa Drago d'une voix sèche et n'autorisant aucun reproche. Elle ne m'a rien fait à part des suçons et des balafres, c'est tout. Si tu es de la théorie du complot, monte un club avec Blaise, vous vous entendriez à merveille !

Et si Harry n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, lui n'aimait pas se répéter. Peu importe qu'il ait déjà servi le discours à Blaise, il avait l'impression qu'il se ferait seulement écho s'il tentait de se défendre face à Harry.

- Je ne veux pas parler de mes parents ni de Colden, déclara-t-il très clairement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Si tu veux mentionner quoique ce soit d'autre, ne te gêne pas mais il est hors de question que tu essayes de me juger sur des choses dont tu ne saisis même pas le concept.

- Rien ne t'obligeait à rester avec ces marques, rétorqua celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Mme Pomfresh aurait très bien pu…

- Je m'occupe de mes affaires, coupa Drago. Je ne vais pas aller pleurer dans les jupes des adultes sous peine que j'ai trois bobos dans le dos. Depuis toutes ces années, je sens que tu as compris que je n'appréciais pas vraiment d'être ridiculisé.

- Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi se soigner correctement l'est, répondit-t-il en partageant le même ton.

Il était agaçant. En un mot, en fait, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour résumer l'ensemble du personnage. Harry passait sa vie à vouloir faire des sermons alors que son comportement était à revoir. Drago avait sa manière de penser, il ne la changerait pas et le Gryffondor n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il avait encore dans le dos, ça finirait bien pas totalement s'estomper d'ici quelques jours.

Ramenant ses mains devant lui, il attrapa la ceinture du brun et le tira vers lui pour qu'il cesse de se tenir à califourchon. Grognement de sa part mais surtout, l'impossibilité de parler alors que Drago attrapait ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était une question de patience pour qu'Harry cesse de vouloir le harceler et s'habitue à la situation. Il allait très bien, bien mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait Harry pour lui et que cette fille pensait toujours avoir gagné. C'était une vengeance qu'il aimait, une telle satisfaction qu'il considérait que les traces qu'il gardait de sa soirée avec Colden n'étaient absolument rien. Alors, au lieu de forcer le Gryffondor à rester contre lui, il se détendit, lui faisant bien sous-entendre qu'il pouvait se redresser s'il le souhaitait.

Mais Harry ne le fit pas, d'ailleurs, Drago avait parfaitement saisi que, dès le moment où il cessait de lutter, il le mettait en doute et ainsi qu'il remportait la partie. Il ne tentait plus de le faire taire, juste l'embrasser en fermant les yeux et se dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que cela en ce moment. Plus de problèmes, juste le fait d'être allongé avec la chaleur du brun au-dessus de lui. Détachant ses lèvres, il ne rouvrit pas les paupières alors qu'il glissait ses mains vers le bas des reins d'Harry pour mieux qu'il reste contre lui. Il ne voulait vraiment rien faire de plus, bien trop comateux et sachant que de toute façon, le Gryffondor considérait cela comme un véritable piège pour qu'il cesse de lui parler. Il n'y avait qu'une solution et c'était celle qui satisfaisait le plus Drago.

Roulant sur le côté, il entraîna Harry de l'autre côté du lit, coinçant son genou entre ses jambes alors qu'il entrouvrait à peine les yeux pour retirer les lunettes de ce dernier. Accessoire si indispensable au Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'entière composition d'une discussion mais qui pourtant, lorsqu'il lui était enlevé, lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. Plus intelligent sans les culs de bouteilles, sans doute, mais surtout bien moins sur ses gardes. Et ce fut pour cette raison que Drago recula légèrement avant de s'allonger sur Harry et poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Il n'avait voulu que cet instant lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle sur demande. Avoir l'occasion de se reposer et d'être certain qu'il passerait enfin une nuit paisible. Pas vraiment de pensées sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement, il justifiait juste le fait qu'il serrait le brun contre lui comme synonyme de son espoir pour qu'il ne dise pas un mot. Il n'y avait rien de plus…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry jura à mi-voix alors qu'il resserrait son col autour de son cou. Non pas que la soirée c'était mal passé mais plutôt qu'il ne s'était rien passé et ça, c'était toute la nuance. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il servit un pâle sourire à Hermione lorsqu'il remonta dans son dortoir, la voyant assisse sur le lit de Ron, visiblement à l'attendre. S'ils avaient tous deux veillés toute la nuit, ils allaient déçu des nouvelles qu'il apportait.

- Je vous gâche le suspense tout de suite, déclara Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que les deux le suivaient du regard. Il ne veut rien entendre.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas réussi à le convaincre de…, commença Hermione qui s'était levée pour le suivre.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est pire qu'une mule et refuse de m'écouter, résuma Harry qui eut cependant une légère grimace en constatant que, maintenant qu'il avait bien remis sa chemise, il allait devoir l'enlever. Dès que j'évoque Kate, il se braque et crois-moi, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout irait mieux de cette manière mais il refuse obstinément de faire quoique ce soit. Il se vexe très facilement.

Posant ses mains de parts et d'autres du lavabo, il fixa un moment en jurant intérieurement. Concrètement, la soirée ne s'était pas mal passée mais il regrettait vraiment que Drago n'accepte tout simplement pas d'avouer ce qui était arrivé pour qu'ils soient enfin débarrasser de Kate. Un orgueil très mal placé car lui était certain que c'était tout ce que le Serpentard souhaitait. Cette fille avait tout de même fait usage d'un sortilège Impardonnable, Harry n'était pas bien sûr que Drago mesure la gravité de cette action.

- Donc, si vous n'avez pas parlé de cela, vous avez fait quoi ? interrogea Ron qui était venu le rejoindre lui et Hermione avant de s'appuyer sur le cadrant de la porte. Vous…

Et il se tut soudain, le dévisageant incrédule. Tout d'abord, Harry ne saisit pas d'où pouvait provenir son effarement mais il comprit bien vite le problème en voyant Hermione lever les yeux au ciel.

- N… non, on a rien fait, assura-t-il en se sentant malgré tout devenir aussi rouge que les serviettes derrière lui. Nous avons juste essayé de parler mais lui ne voulait que dormir alors il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, je t'assure.

Pourquoi le lui disait-il d'ailleurs ? Au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, officiellement, il sortait avec le Serpentard alors, ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps libre, cela les regardait exclusivement. Mais il se sentait tout de même obliger de remettre les idées de Ron en place, peut être parce que lui-même avait encore un peu du mal à assumer.

- Revenons en à Malefoy et non pas à vos petites activités extrascolaires, déclara Hermione en ramenant son regard sur Harry. Tu crois que tu pourrais peu à peu lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux pour lui de dénoncer Kate ?

- Je viens de te dire que…

- Pas de but en blanc, coupa Hermione. J'ai bien saisi qu'il n'allait pas accepter si facilement mais, plus tu le verras, plus tu parviendras à l'influencer.

Pardon ? Il avait mal entendu.

- Moi ? Influencer Drago Malefoy ? Tu sais que Noël est passé depuis déjà un moment ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Et vous sortez ensemble, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser qu'il n'a pas dû faire certaine concession pour que cela arrive alors il peut très bien finir par t'accorder raison si tu te montres suffisamment persuasif à long terme, répondit-elle. Bien sur, ce serait bien plus simple pour moi ou pour Ron de te conseiller si tu nous disais exactement ce qu'a fait Kate.

Il la fixa un moment avant de se détourner et faire un signe négatif de la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait leur mentir mais plutôt qu'il avait promis à Drago qu'il ne dirait rien et que l'humiliation qu'il avait subi resterait entre eux. Difficile de le convaincre d'en parler à d'autre si lui-même ne s'y tenait pas.

- Disons qui ce n'est pas bien joli, marmonna Harry. Et que, même si je voudrais qu'il en parle, je comprends pourquoi il ne le fait pas.

- Et si tu dénonçais Kate à sa place ? proposa Ron.

- Je tiens à rester vivant, répondit aussitôt Harry. Crois-moi, Drago n'a pas changé d'un pouce, même si maintenant on est dans le même lit. La situation reste assez tendue et il l'interprétera comme si je lui plantais un couteau dans le dos.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un de moi compliqué ? intervint Ron en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit. Il y avait pensé. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le choix le plus facile que de décider qu'il allait finir avec une fouine râleuse qui refusait de se remettre en question pour son propre bien être. Le plus idiot étant qu'Harry savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de ces silences que la situation entre eux avait fini par se dégrader la dernière fois.

- Prends le bon côté des choses, déclara Ron. Etant donné que nous sommes fin mars, la Saint Valentin est passée.

Hein ? Ravi de voir que son ami analysait une partie de la situation mais Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec les ennuis qu'ils avaient en ce moment. Quoique… c'était vrai que c'était plutôt un bon point. Il lui aurait offert quoi à cet idiot ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry accomplira-t-il le miracle de "Noël" ? Drago acceptera-t-il enfin de parler ? Y aura-t-il de la bûche la semaine prochain ? =3<strong>

Donc voici, on ne put pas dire que je vous laisse sur quelque chose de très triste ni de frustrant donc vous vivrez tranquillement ces deux semaines sans moi ^^

**Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Prochain le 30 décembre**

Joyeux Noël à tous ! °c:D


	38. 37 Les petits meurtres de Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Conversation à l'appui, Harry tient absolument à convaincre Drago qu'il doit parler à Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier s'y refuse et Harry et Drago se heurtent à quelques problèmes de communication et d'activités.

**Petits bavardages :** Lolo ! :D  
>Me revoilà après Noël ! Pas de neige, ce qui est tout de même un bon point lorsque l'on est sur la route mais bon, une bonne fête quand même.<br>Côté fic, je suis comme qui dirait au point mort mais je sais pourquoi vu que j'approche de la fin. Sans plus attendre, le petit loupiot que vous avez attendu deux semaines :)

_Merci à Suoka pour sa 400ème review sur hpf et Chatdo Green pour sa 300ème review sur fanfiction. Net_

* * *

><p>Problèmes de concentration ou bien peut être une trop grande préoccupation à ranger ses graines dans un ordre de grandeur en guettant la nuque d'Harry juste devant lui. Difficile de garder son sérieux le matin en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, bien plus en sachant que Colden était au premier rang et qu'elle ne voyait donc rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la classe. C'était une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne et ce fut pour cette raison que Drago suivit un instant des yeux Rogue avant de s'allonger légèrement sur son bureau et se mettre à tirer. Il était un très bon viseur, chacune des graines se mettaient à rebondir sur la nuque du Gryffondor bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir faire un geste à son encontre. A côté, il sentait sans peine le regard de Blaise qui s'attardait sur ce qu'il faisait. Un divertissement était-il donc prohibé ?<p>

- Arrête ! lâcha soudain Harry entre ses dents en se retournant, passant sa main sur la ranger de petites graines sagement alignées qui roulèrent un peu partout sur la table. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais celui qui ne voulait pas que K…

Et il se stoppa soudain, bouche ouverte en tournant son regard vers Blaise qui le dévisagea à présent. Ah oui… Harry devait sans doute croire qu'il y ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait et que par conséquence, il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis s'il finissait sa phrase.

- Arrête, répéta simplement le Gryffondor à son attention tout en se redressant.

Et Drago répondit dans un grand sourire en frappant de son index une graine devant lui, partant directement percuter l'espace entre ses deux sourcils. Il était vraiment doué maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais Harry ne semblait pas du tout apprécier son petit jeu et lui lança un regard noir signifiant bien qu'il risquait fort de le tuer s'il poursuivait.

- Très bien, Drago, tu arrêtes, déclara Blaise en lui prenant le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle munition. Et toi Potter, tu attendras ce soir pour lui botter le cul. Interprète-le comme tu le souhaites.

Blaise était un grand délicat. Et si Drago n'eut qu'un vague soupir d'exaspération, Harry quant à lui écarquilla stupidement les yeux en le fixant, dubitatif.

- Oui, je suis sa nounou, confirma Blaise en lui faisant signe de regagner son chaudron. Mais là, tout de suite, nous avons cours alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler vos petits problèmes quand vous serez en privé car franchement, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez.

S'il s'était tenu à l'écart dès le début, il n'aurait pas à se plaindre. Drago trouvait sacrément hypocrite de sa part de vouloir le stopper dans son divertissement, d'autant plus que, maintenant, Harry lui accordait un regard plus que sous-entendu, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Blaise soit au courant de la situation. Ridicule, car cela ne le concernait pas non plus. Il n'allait pas faire une crise existentielle en sachant que Granger et Weasley savaient déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble. Concrètement, Harry ne lui avait rien dit mais il était certain que c'était le cas. Ces deux là étaient comme de vraies sangsues, difficile de se dire qu'il risquait de devoir se les coltiner par principe.

Acquiesçant vaguement pour que Blaise le laisse, il fit un petit signe de la main à Harry pour le forcer à regagner son chaudron. Non pas qu'il tenait spécialement à capter son attention dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce mais plutôt qu'il voulait se détendre et essayer de reconstruire la relation qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Et pour l'instant, c'était plutôt bien parti. Mentalement, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il devait devenir un petit saint et cesser de le taquiner. Pas le taquiner en fait, juste lui rendre la vie impossible. Après, plusieurs années, difficile de perdre cette habitude et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient quelques nuits ensemble que cela risquait de changer quoique ce soit. Ils avaient gardé le même ton l'un envers l'autre et le seul élément notable était tout simplement que temps à autre ils se roulaient des patins pour faire taire l'autre. Un beau principe que Drago appréciait tout particulièrement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je vais faire de Malefoy un pot à confiture, déclara Ron en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de la salle commune.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, intervint Hermione en suivant des yeux Kate qui était un peu plus loin en train de parler avec Dean.

- Tu vois, j'avais pensé, voire même espéré, qu'il y aurait tout de même un point positif à ce que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ce type, continua Ron en ne lâchant pas Harry du regard alors que ce dernier s'asseyait dans le fauteuil juste en face.

- Ron…, dit-il désespéré.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! rétorqua-t-il en essayant de cherche du soutien auprès d'Hermione. Non seulement on risque d'en parler et de le voir plus souvent mais il va continuer de nous pourrir la vie. Je vais le dire clairement, tu es masochiste. Et je rajoute aussi sadique parce que tu nous mets dans le même panier que toi.

Harry était bien d'accord que Drago avait été particulièrement agaçant en Potions mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils se pourrissaient mutuellement la vie depuis leurs onze ans, rien ne pouvait changer si brusquement. Frottant ses mains avant de les porter à ses lèvres, il inspira profondément en sachant que quoiqu'il dirait, cela ne pourrait en rien satisfaire Ron.

- Je vais en faire un pot de confiture, répéta-t-il avant qu'Harry ait pu trouver quoique ce soit à lui dire, se levant pour rejoindre le dortoir en les laissant derrière lui.

Et il ne fit rien pour le retenir. A vrai dire, il était parfaitement conscient que vouloir sortir avec le Serpentard révélait qu'il avait dû subir un profond traumatisme au point de s'infliger ce traitement mais, d'un autre coté, il n'arrivait pas à s'imager sans Drago en sachant où ce dernier en était à présent.

- Même si je n'aime pas la manière dont Ron l'a annoncé, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, accorda Hermione en s'appuyant contre le l'accoudoir du siège où était Harry.

- Dis-toi que vous ne l'avez qu'en cours, marmonna-t-il bien qu'il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être pris comme un point positif.

Elle acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il avait été plutôt été surpris en cours de Potions de se rendre compte que Zabini était au courant pour lui et le Serpentard. En fait, au vu de l'orgueil et de l'obstination que mettaient Drago à refuser de dire quoique ce soit à quiconque, Harry en avait vite conclu qu'il devait être véritablement le seul à connaître tous ce qui était arrivé avec Kate. Mais, après réflexion, il était assez clair que Drago n'avait pas pu s'occuper lui-même de toutes les blessures qu'il avait eu de cette soirée. Donc s'il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie, quelqu'un d'autre avait dû s'en charger.

Et il n'aimait pas cette idée. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas l'unique « confident » mais plutôt que si Zabini était au courant, Drago n'avait aucune raison de lui faire promettre de ne jamais évoqué ce qui était arrivé avec Kate. Après tout, cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre que Zabini. En plus, Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce type à part que, contrairement à Crabbe ou Goyle, il possédait un cerveau. Difficile d'admettre que Drago jouait les têtes de mule alors que ce qu'il refusait de dire avait déjà trouvé une oreille attentive autre que la sienne. Sans compter qu'il y avait également l'étrange phrase de Zabini : _« Interprète-le comme tu le souhaites »_. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour.. enfin…

Et il se sentait de nouveau rougir. Il faisait trop chaud, bien trop chaud dans cette pièce. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un sujet dont qu'il avait dû mal à affronter en face.

- Dis, tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait faire quelque chose ? intervint Hermione.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait Dean qui continuait d'animer la discussion qu'il avait avec Kate.

- Et quoi donc ? marmonna-t-il sentant qu'il s'éloignait rapidement des pensées qui le dérangeaient.

- Lui dire pour Kate, répondit Hermione. Même s'il ne lui a rien demandé pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux lui dire clairement la vérité à son propos.

- Je ne suis pas bien sur que…

- J'ai vaguement compris que tu étais officiellement en couple avec… tête-à-claque, dit-elle en s'arrêtant un instant pour chercher le meilleur moyen de parler de Drago sans mentionner son nom. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui vous empêche de cesser de vous voir en vous faufilant discrètement hors de vos dortoirs est que Kate est dangereuse et peut réagir violemment si elle vous voit ensemble.

Harry ne dit rien, fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea-t-il en ne souvenant pas vraiment avoir évoqué cette aspect-là de la jeune fille à part qu'elle était la seule responsable de ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Drago.

- Lui a un amour propre particulièrement développé et toi tu te plies en quatre pour respecter son choix, répondit-elle en ramenant son attention sur lui. Je ne suis pas stupide, elle a fait quelque chose de grave et malgré le fait qu'il se plaint sans arrêt dès qu'il le peut, il ne fait rien. Il a peur d'elle, et toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas…

Il se tut, baissant la tête en passant un instant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, juste qu'il appréhendait ce qu'il pouvait bien encore sortir de la tête de cette fille.

- D'après ce que Ron a pu comprendre, Dean attend d'être certain que Kate t'a oublié, commenta Hermione. Mais on sait très bien que cela ne risque pas d'arriver, surtout si elle est si obstinée. Le meilleur moyen serait peut être de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance.

- Sauf que si c'est moi qui lui annonce, il n'y aura rien de crédible, je t'assure, ajouta Harry.

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de convaincre tête-à-claque de parler à Dumbledore, ça devient urgent, décréta Hermione en se levant de l'accoudoir avant de s'éloigner.

Belles paroles, encore fallait-il qu'il y parvienne.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Trempant une dernière fois sa plume dans l'encre, Drago relut rapidement la lettre avant d'avoir un léger sourire et la plier de manière à ce qu'il puisse parfaitement la cacheter. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire et que la vie avait semblé considérer que c'était amusant de le torturer, il retournait l'appareil et au diable le danger. Se levant, il se hâta de quitter la salle commune, attrapant à l'aveugle sa cape avant de détaler dans les couloirs en direction de la volière. Pas vraiment de plan pour le reste de la semaine, juste une certitude qu'il tâcherait de mettre en scène dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la tour, il se dirigea droit vers un des hiboux de l'école avant de soudain s'arrêter et de faire quelques pas en arrière, haussant un sourcil en fixant la chouette sur sa droite. Autant jouer gros, autant que ce soit deux fois plus amusant. Jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il tenait, un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus magnifique des présents.

Et lorsque la chouette en question quitta la volière, un Drago accoudé à l'ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur pour la suivre des yeux, elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, descendant un instant le long des épais remparts avant de remonter en suivant les courants d'air chaud et regagner le sommet du château. Battant des ailles, elle contourna les quelques tourelles sur son chemin avant de piquer droit vers la tour devant elle et se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Marchant un instant dessus, elle frappa alors de son bec le carreau, recommençant plusieurs fois alors que les silhouettes à l'intérieur semblaient l'ignorer.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ta chouette ? intervint soudain Colin qui plissait des yeux afin de voir à travers les carreaux.

Assis à même le sol en train de rédiger son devoir de Potions sur la table basse, Harry suivit la plume qui lui servait à désigner la fenêtre.

- Hedwige ? marmonna-t-il d'incompréhension alors qu'il était en fin d'après-midi.

Se hâtant de se lever, il tira une chaise derrière lui afin de monter dessus et atteindre les poignets de la fenêtre. Autant dire que plusieurs curieux le suivaient des yeux comme essayant de comprendre pour quelles raisons il recevrait du courrier à cette heure. Et lorsque qu'Harry tendit son bras pour que la chouette puisse s'y reposer, il manqua de tomber à la renverse en voyant la lettre à sa patte.

- Mais il est con !

Moment de pure évasion et surtout de vérité dans ses paroles. En fait, ce fut seulement en se rendant compte qu'il avait véritablement capté la totalité de l'attention de la salle commune qu'il saisit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi le bon vocabulaire.

- Problème personnel, déclara-t-il en descendant de sa chaise.

Et pour la plupart, cela suffisait. Après tout, il était le « grand » Harry Potter. S'il parlait de problèmes, c'était sûrement concernant Voldemort et certains, même s'ils étaient curieux, ne tenaient pas être mis au courant de ce qu'il pouvait se passer afin de continuer la lutte. Mais Harry savait que cela ne justifiait pas sa grossièreté et il persista donc à servir un grand sourire amer à Kate en s'apercevant qu'elle le fixait toujours. Une chose était certaine : lorsqu'il verrait Drago, il le tuerait.

Non mais c'était quoi cette soudaine bonne idée de vouloir lui écrire en utilisant sa chouette ? Il voulait bien admettre qu'il leur fallait tout de même communiquer pour faire avancer les choses mais là, c'était carrément un acte suicidaire de la part du Serpentard. Harry voulait bien doser à nouveau les mots mais là, il ne pouvait que le décrire de cette manière. Encore, un hibou de l'école, peut être cela aurait-il pu passer, quoiqu'il était certain que Kate se serait immédiatement demandé pour quelle raison quelqu'un dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard avait besoin de passer par cette voie pour le contacter. Un seul bon point car sur le reste, Drago avait vraiment été stupide.

Prenant la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige, il la laissa s'envoler pour qu'elle aille se poser en haut d'une armoire et revint s'asseoir au pied de sa table basse où Hermione l'avait directement rejoint, Ron restant simplement assis sur le canapé au-dessus d'eux.

- C'est de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ouvrant la lettre en jurant.  
><em>« Au vu de ton grand besoin de niaiserie ces temps derniers, j'ai jugé bon de décider qu'il était peut être grand temps de se revoir à nouveau à moins que tu ne souhaites continuer à profiter de tes incroyables amis tout le reste de ta vie. Viens donc demain soir, là où tu sais.<br>PS : dis bien à Weasley que la prochaine fois qu'il me fixe de la manière dont il l'a fait ce midi, il n'y aura pas assez de reste pour remplir une boîte d'allumettes. »_

Aussi agaçant à l'oral que sur papier. Sur ce point-là, ce type était une véritable perle, rien à redire là-dessus. Concrètement, Harry ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun mais, il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'ils s'étaient vaguement entraperçus dans la Grande Salle. Difficile d'ailleurs que d'ignorer Ron qui n'avait pas cessé de dévisager le Serpentard comme s'il allait en faire un trophée de chasse. Drago et Ron ne s'aimaient pas, et Harry savait que cela ne risquait pas de changer.

- Ce type est dingue, déclara-t-il tout simplement afin de mettre fin à l'interrogation sur le visage d'Hermione alors que Ron avait daigné détourner ses yeux de sa lecture, montrant bien qu'il était tout de même en partie curieux du contenu de la lettre.

Dépliant parfaitement le papier, Harry ratura quelques mots avant d'écrire une réponse et aussitôt se lever pour s'approcher d'Hedwige. Tendant son bras, cette dernière obéit sans trop contester et se laissa ramener à la fenêtre dans le plus grand des calmes, comme préparée à son voyage de longue distante. Pour une fois, Hedwige n'avait pas à se plaindre. Et Harry remonta sur sa chaise, rouvrant les fenêtres en gardant un moment son regard fixer sur sa chouette qui s'éloigna d'un battement d'aile, montant vers le ciel avant de brusquement redescendre.

Et lorsqu'Hedwige contourna de nouveau les tourelles, slalomant entre elle avant de piquer vers la volière, Drago eut un immense sourire en la voyant revenir aussi tôt. Attendant quelle se pose en face de lui, il lui donna quelques Miam Hibou après lui avoir repris la lettre, la laissant rejoindre son coin de la volière alors que lui commençait sa lecture. Et quelle lecture :  
><em>« La prochaine fois, viens en personne, ça fera le même effet.<em>

Mieux qu'un simple « oui », la tentative d'Harry pour l'intimider. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela pouvait le faire rire et l'amuser.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis sur le fauteuil, bras croisé, il ne détacha pas son regard de la silhouette décontractée du blond qui était en face de lui en train de lire le journal. Harry avait eu l'amabilité d'arriver en avance, trop d'ailleurs car il avait totalement omis qu'après les cours Drago devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, le Serpentard s'obstinait à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

- D'accord, je vais le dire clairement, ne recommence pas ce que tu as fait hier, déclara-t-il en décroisant ses bras afin de mieux se redresser contre le dossier.

Drago regarda au-dessus de sa page, lui accordant quelques instants avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Formidable, ce type était une vraie tête de mule. Non seulement il l'avait évité toute la journée alors qu'Harry avait essayé de l'approcher en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et maintenant il boudait dans son coin en se passionnant pour une Gazette qui datait de plusieurs jours.

- Si tu te fiches bien de prendre la moindre des précautions pour que Kate évite de faire quelque chose de malencontreux, en quoi cela peut te gêner de dire clairement qu'elle est timbrée et qu'il faut la renvoyer au plus vite de Poudlard ?

- Et toi pourquoi continues-tu à me parler de cette fille ? rétorqua Drago en abaissant soudain la Gazette. Tu vois, quand je t'ai écris cette lettre, j'avais pensé que ce serait amusant, sérieusement. Sauf que, vois-tu, aujourd'hui, outre le fait que tu tentais de me courir après, tu n'as pas cessé de la regarder.

Pardon ? Il se fichait de lui, c'était cela ? Harry ne avouait que cela par ce que sinon ce n'était absolument pas drôle et au contraire, très inquiétant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire une crise de jalousie ? lâcha Harry perplexe.

- Non, répondit ce dernier passablement offensé qu'il puisse dire une chose pareille. Mais je n'apprécie pas le fait de te voir la regarder en permanence.

- Donc tu es jaloux.

- Non.

- Tu appelles cela comment alors ?

- Un appel au meurtre.

Dit aussi clairement, Harry préféra ne pas se répéter car il était certain que Drago finirait réellement par s'énerver. Si cela le dérangeait tant qu'il garde Kate à l'œil, il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte qu'ils puissent définitivement l'avoir loin d'eux. Et non pas feindre de jouer les gros durs alors qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'Harry soit le seul faire ce qu'il fallait.

- Ecoute, moi, je ne peux pas venir en permanence dans cette salle en me cachant des autres dans le dortoir et…

- Ne tente pas de me convaincre car je ne céderais pas, articula Drago en récupérant sa Gazette. Tu vois ma vision de l'honneur est passablement différente de la tienne alors, tant que cette fille ne me fait plus rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me ridiculiser un peu plus que je peux le paraître.

- Tu as conscience que je ne suis pas un jouet qu'elle pense que nous nous haïssons toujours ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est un peu le cas vu que tu ne tiens pas à te taire en temps et en heure, précisa Drago en haussant les épaules.

C'était lui ou bien cette conversation ne menait à rien ? Une impression plus que réel car il avait vraiment la sensation que les sujets ne faisaient qu'aller et venir sans jamais vouloir changer. Difficile de se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble alors qu'ils passaient leurs temps à se crêper le chignon. Leur situation était bien plus affligeante qu'enviable. Pour l'instant, Harry avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire comprendre la meilleure solution envisageable à Drago, s'il insistait encore, il ne ferait que s'éloigner un peu plus de son but alors il se pencha légèrement pour voir l'intituler de l'ancienne Gazette. Sujet sur des Mangemorts… pas vraiment la meilleure conversation qu'il puisse envisager pour commencer à entretenir quelque chose de plus ou moins construit avec Drago.

- Tu as commencé à t'organiser pour les ASPICS ?

Seule question qui lui était venue à l'esprit, espérant au plus profond que le Serpentard saurait la faire dévier sur un autre sujet plus intéressant ou bien plus épanouissant qui lui donnerait au moins l'impression de ne pas être sans arrêt en conflit avec Drago.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Trop d'espoirs qui s'évanouirent soudain à cette simple phrase de sa part.

- Nous en sommes en mars, dit Harry qui y croyait tout de même toujours. Et vu que tu as tes retenues, je me renseignais pour savoir si tu allais pouvoir gérer cela et les révisions.

- Je m'occupe très bien de mon propre emploi du temps, rétorqua Drago en tournant une page de la Gazette. Occupe-toi déjà du tien et tu cesseras de te plaindre pour ce qui est de venir ici lorsque je le veux.

Et il n'était non plus un livreur de pizza. A l'entendre, c'était comme si Harry devait se contraindre à chaque une de ses demandes. Alors oui, peut être se sentait-il dans l'obligation de le faire à la suite de ce qui était arrivé mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Drago devait penser qu'il allait se trouver à son entière disposition. Serrant la mâchoire, Harry tenta de ne rien laisser paraître à sa pensée.

- Et tu penses bien les réussir ? demanda-t-il.

Drago baissa soudain la Gazette, passablement agacé.

- D'où te vient tout à tout ton intérêt pour mes études ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'essaye d'entamer la conversation si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, répondit Harry qui avait décidé qu'être plus claire aurait au moins le mérite de le faire réagir convenablement.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas compris de cette manière et Harry fut en partie soulagé que le dire à haute voix avait au moins réveillé Drago. Repliant lentement le journal, il se redressa dans son fauteuil en cherchant apparemment ses mots. Au moins, Drago rentrait dans le jeu, signe qu'il avait aussi senti que se lancer des piques en permanence n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour établir une vraie relation.

- Je…

Le Serpentard se mit à fixer à point par-dessus la tête d'Harry.

- J'ai commencé à… bon sang, je ne parle jamais de ma vie, pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai maintenant ? lança-t-il exaspéré.

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il cherchait à tout prix à ne pas le regarder. Donc dévoiler un peu de lui-même le gênait tant ? Intéressant de voir même si Harry s'en était douté depuis des années. Si Drago n'était pas du genre à parler de lui-même, la communication risquait d'avoir un peu de mal à passer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire toutes tes pensées intimes, fit remarquer Harry en se détendant en partie alors qu'il sentait que c'était lui cette fois-ci qui avait le contrôle de la situation. Tu as commencé à réviser ?

- Non.

En un mot, il venait de commencer à engager le dialogue. En apparence, Harry restait clame, à l'intérieur, il en dansait presque de joie au vu de cette victoire. Ce n'était rien mais cela restait malgré tout un grand pas.

- A ton tour.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Drago qui lui accorda tout à coup toute l'attention du monde.

- Je pose une question et tu fais de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, pour faire la conversation, sauf si bien sur tu trouves cela crédible que l'on reste assis à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Drago resta immobile un instant, le fixant juste avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

- Et toi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu as commencé à réviser ?

Si le Serpentard commençait à lui répéter toutes ses questions, ils risquaient très vite de se heurter à un mur.

- Disons que c'est toujours Hermione qui donne le départ, répondit Harry en lui accordant malgré tout un sourire.

- Tu veux dire que toi et Weasley êtes incapable de vous occupez de vous-même, reformula-t-il.

- Non, Hermione a juste tendance à prendre cela bien trop au sérieux et s'y prendre des mois à l'avance. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a préparé entièrement tous nos emplois du temps de révisions et qu'elle risque de nos les donner dans les jours qui arrivent.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Granger est votre mère.

C'était lui ou bien Drago faisait tout pour qu'ils en viennent à se disputer ? A l'entendre, c'était comme s'il n'y avait que cet unique moyen de communication entre eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler comme des gens civilisés. Dès qu'Harry avait évoqué ses amis, le Serpentard n'avait pas pu retenir un rictus de dégoût. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il ne les appréciait pas mais le minimum de la délicatesse était de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait très bien qu'il les considérait comme des moins que rien depuis le début de sa scolarité mais il pouvait tout de même agir comme un vrai Malefoy et montrer du respect même si cela valait à de l'hypocrisie.

- Bon, formidable entretien mais je vais me coucher maintenant, déclara Drago en coupant court la réflexion qu'Harry se faisait. Ce n'est peut être pas visible mais je viens d'avoir une retenue et c'est exténuant.

- Tu viens à peine d'arriver ! s'exclama-t-il en le suivant des regards totalement abasourdi.

- Et alors ?

Et alors, Harry avait espéré au moins qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un entretien juste par principe auquel le Serpentard mettrait un terme quand cela l'enchanterait. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point Harry avait envie de lui frapper la tête contre un mur et lui faire saisir que sortir ensemble signifiait tout de même un minimum de changement.

- Quand je dis, je vais me coucher, cela t'englobe également, intervint soudain Drago en revenant sur ses pas pour le saisir par le bras.

Manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, Harry lâcha un juron lorsqu'il se paya le montant du lit, étouffant la douleur en maudissant le Serpentard de tous les noms alors que ce dernier s'était littéralement assis sur son dos. Dans une situation normale, quelqu'un aurait demandé s'il allait bien mais là, Drago préférait tout simplement le déshabiller plutôt que de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une commotion cérébrale. Ravi de savoir l'ordre de ses priorités, cela pouvait toujours s'avérer utile en cas de situation grave.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ? lança Harry en tentant de l'apercevoir en tournant le plus possible sa tête.

- J'ai dit que j'étais exténué, rectifia ce dernier qui s'avérait être très près de sa peau au vu du souffle que le brun ressenti entre ses omoplates.

- La dernière fois, c'était le cas et tu es parti dormir sans me pousser à te suivre, fit remarquer Harry sceptique face à la crédibilité de sa réponse.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, posant ses lèvres en faisant frissonner le Gryffondor. Il y avait des jours où il se sentait en bien meilleure position, c'était certain, d'autant plus lorsque Drago l'obligea à se redresser en partie pour lui retirer totalement son haut. Lui qui n'avait jamais été bien souple, devoir courber sa colonne alors qu'un type était assis sur ses fesses ne lui donnait en rien l'envie de sourire. Et disons que même s'il se calma en partie dans les minutes qui suivirent en se disant qu'il avait peut être exagéré vu que le blond ne faisait rien d'autre que l'embrasser derrière la nuque, il crispa soudain la mâchoire en sentant les mains de celui-ci glisser sous son ventre alors qu'il s'allongea sur lui.

D'accord, c'était sur, il aurait vraiment aimé être ailleurs sauf qu'il n'était pas capable de le dire clairement et qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour fuir. Surtout qu'il aurait fallu qu'il y pense pour envisager un moyen de secours et que là, il s'employait plutôt à serrer les draps entre ses mains alors que celles de Drago avaient fini dans son pantalon. Pas besoin d'enseignement sur ce point-là et puis, surtout, ils avaient déjà fait pire. Mais être en dessous était de même assez perturbant vu que le Serpentard avait toujours fait en sorte de conserver cette place. Là, il était comme acculé contre matelas, respirant difficilement au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de se redresser ce qu'il facilitait davantage les mouvements du blond. Il jura de nouveau, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de finir dans cette situation. Ce n'était censé être qu'une discussion et rien d'autre…

Mais il referma bien vite la bouche, préférant cesser de respirer plutôt que laisser un quelconque gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Et puis que le Serpentard arrête de s'amuser en laissant sa langue glisser au commencement de sa nuque, il avait bien assez à penser avec qu'il lui faisait en-dessous de la ceinture ! Sur le coup, il y avait comme un retournement de situation totale. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, au moins, ils parlaient plus par rapport au temps qu'ils passaient dans un lit, là, c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais il céda bien vite, car de toute manière étant parfaitement incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps et il eut l'impression d'entendre le Serpentard rire à son oreille. Cela n'avait rien de drôle, pas du tout et ce fut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'il parvint à garder le silence en serrant une dernière fois les draps entre ses mains.

Le souffle court, il se laissa totalement tombé sur le matelas alors qu'il sentait l'étreinte de Drago se resserrer, quittant son pantalon pour venir à l'arrière de ses reins. Il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec lui sur la manière d'aller se coucher. Mais son regard s'arrondit soudain en sentant son pantalon descendre suivi de son boxer. Mauvaise impression, très mauvaise… il allait passer à la casserole.

- Tu fais quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se tourner d'une voix des plus haletantes.

- A ton avis, rétorqua Drago qui plus préoccupé à enlever ses propres affaires.

- Non, attends… articula difficilement le brun en essayant de se retourner. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça…

Mais il fut brutalement renvoyé sur le matelas lorsque Drago se rallongea sur lui. Il avait un problème, c'était certain, d'autant plus que le Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher.

- Moi non plus à la base, dit-il à son oreille. Mais tu vois, je considère qu'il faut être quitte sur certains points.

- Je t'assure, celui-ci n'en fait pas partie, assura Harry dans un signe négatif frénétique de la tête.

Il sentit le Serpentard se décaler en partie, suffisamment pour glisser sur le côté et attraper se lèvres. Si l'embrasser suffisait à lui faire s'envoler son inquiétude, il n'y avait pas à dire, cela marchait très bien. Même s'il n'y avait aucun feu dans la salle, il avait l'impression d'avoir une très forte fièvre, surtout lorsqu'il refusait que Drago ne se détache. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Totalement stupide au vu de la manière dont se présentait la situation et ce qu'il venait de dire mais rien ne pouvait réussir à lui faire quitter les lèvres du blond. Il plaidait coupable.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on reste en un morceau à la fin, dit Drago dans un sourire avant de retourner au-dessus de lui.

Et il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Grand silence.

- Je le sens sur les nerfs, marmonna Ron à Hermione en fixant Harry qui plongeait dans un geste systématique et rapide son sachet de thé dans sa tasse.

- Mieux vaut le laisser, conseilla Hermione en lui faisant signe de retourné au parchemin qu'il rédigeait.

Oui, mieux valait ne rien lui dire car Harry hésitait encore à boire son thé ou bien se lever, traverser le château et le jeter à la tête du Serpentard.

Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit qui le gênait tellement, bien qu'il préférait ne pas bouger de son siège et éviter d'évoquer quoique ce soit avec Ron ou bien Hermione. Non ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère était la manière dont Drago l'avait traité le matin. Il avait plus ou moins saisi le concept que ce type détestait être pris pour un ours en peluche ou bien un oreiller. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la manière où tous deux s'étaient endormis la veille et Harry avait eu le plaisir d'être réveillé en ayant été propulsé au sol après que Drago l'y ait joyeusement poussé pour qu'il le relâche.  
>Difficile que de ne pas imploser intérieurement entre la douleur du choc et les courbatures.<p>

Cependant, à part ce léger détail qui avait plombé l'humeur d'Harry pour la journée, la nuit avait été bien moins morose. Du soir qu'il avait passé avec Drago et où ils avaient couchés pour la première fois ensemble, il ne gardait que les sentiments les plus durs et l'atmosphère difficile qui avait régnée tout de long. Là… et bien disons qu'en y repensant il tentait d'éviter de rougir comme une gamine pré pubère. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'avait pas songé un instant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble, seulement aux caresses de Drago et la douleur qui avait eu un moment raison du relâchement qu'il avait eu face au Serpentard. S'il n'était pas capable de lui tenir tête dans n'importe quelle situation, il courait droit au massacre.

- Dis, il y a une raison particulière qui te pousse à mettre à éclabousser toute la pièce ? demanda malgré tout Ron en se détournant de son parchemin tandis qu'Hermione jurait à mi-voix.

- Plusieurs, avoua Harry qui cessa malgré tout de tremper son sachet, respirant profondément pour essayer de se détendre.

- Tu as parlé à tête-à-claque ?

Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Dans un sens, il l'avait fait mais la suite avait été beaucoup moins… calme ? Remontant dans son fauteuil, le brun cessa bien vite de gigoter, esquissant une courte grimace. Et dire que pour lui ils l'avaient fait dans les règles. Ironique de savoir qu'il avait encore mal alors que de son côté, Drago avait sûrement dû rester cloitrer dans son lit après la première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Il ne devait pas se plaindre, il en avait conscience.

- Je vais sûrement regretter cette question mais si vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé hier soir, qu'avez-vous fait alors ? interrogea-Ron.

Harry préféra planter son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai posé une question, appela son ami en se penchant pour arriver dans son champ vision.

- Pour ta santé, n'insiste pas car je ne tiens pas à te faire un dessin, répondit Harry dans un grognement en braquant immédiatement ses yeux sur le dos d'Hermione qui avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Ron ne rajouta rien de plus, apparemment, l'intervention du brun lui avait suffit à se fixer une idée sur la situation et Harry préféra siroter son thé plutôt que de raconter dans tous les détails la soirée. Il avait déjà du mal à se dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir se lever pour se rendre en cours, difficile que de ressasser ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et les jours suivants ressemblèrent à s'y m'éprendre à ce schéma. Entre les moments où ils étaient en cours et lorsqu'ils se voyaient la situation ne se détendit pas pour autant. Certes, Drago avait saisi qu'envoyer une lettre à Harry n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu et il se concentra uniquement sur le moyen le plus simple qu'il avait. A savoir faire tomber malencontreusement un morceau de parchemin dans son sac. …légant, efficace mais surtout, facilement dissimulable aux regards de Kate qui ne cessait de venir sur eux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré le fait qu'Harry s'éclipsait du dortoir, personne ne remarquait vraiment son absence. Il remerciait Ron pour cela même si ce dernier ne cessait de râler lorsqu'il devait agir de la sorte. D'un côté, Harry le comprenait. Il devait cacher à ses amis que son meilleur ami partait se taper un de ses ennemis. Dans le genre tordu, Harry approuvait tout de même les remarques glaciales de Ron à ce sujet. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tant que Kate serrait dans les parages, lui et Drago n'avaient d'autre choix de faire profil bas, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir céder aux légers sous-entendus d'Harry à ce sujet.

Après tout, c'était tellement simple d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lui glisser deux mots sur la situation et repartir aussitôt. Rien n'était compliqué et Drago s'obstinait à vouloir garder son « honneur » en ne disant rien. Il en devenait ridicule. Alors, même si durant leur soirée ils ne finissaient pas tout le temps à jouer à saute-mouton, la discussion avait tout de même du mal à s'installer.

A vrai dire, peu importe la volonté que l'un ou l'autre pouvait mettre, il y avait toujours un moment ou le sarcasme faisait son grand retour. Harry avait beau mettre tous ses espoirs pour cela change, il en était venu à admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre et que rester avec le Serpentard serait l'éternel synonyme de devoir se lever le matin réveiller par une insulte. C'était un genre… en fait, si Drago ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose de positif à son égard, Harry en aurait simplement conclu qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble. Il se demandait même parfois ce qu'il faisait avec lui.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Laissez-moi deviner, tu sors encore ce soir ?

Drago revint en arrière, s'arrêtant au niveau de la porte donnant sur la chambre de Blaise et Théodore. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur son lit, livre à la main mais regard braqué sur la silhouette du Serpentard.

- Et ?

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu peux bien faire pour quitter le dortoir trois fois par semaine, répondit Théodore. Une fille ?

Pour le coup, le visage de Drago devint réellement perplexe et il se tourna pour pouvoir mieux tenir la conversation.

- Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse ? interrogea-t-il en voyant pas en quoi Théodore pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt à savoir ce genre de détails.

- Et bien, disons que j'ai tendance à me prévenir du moindre problème qui pourrait m'arriver, l'informa-t-il. Donc si tu es en train de préparer quoique ce soit de louche, j'aimerai au moins savoir si je dois dire à tout le monde que je n'ai rien à faire avec toi.

Amical de sa part, Drago en venait parfois à oublier la délicatesse dont celui-ci savait faire preuve. Esquissant malgré tout un sourire parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, Drago s'appuya sur le cadran de la porte.

- Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il. Continue à faire comme si je n'existais pas et tout le monde se portera pour le mieux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à la lettre du Ministère ?

Drago fronça soudain les sourcils face à son changement de sujet. Lui qui pensait pouvoir envisager une conversation pour le moins légère venait soudain de se rembrunir à l'évocation du courrier. Comment Théodore savait-il ?

- Je l'ai vu sur ton bureau, expliqua vaguement ce dernier d'un signe de la tête en refermant son livre. Bien que l'enveloppe était ouverte, je ne t'ai pas vu écrire à quoique ce soit or, nous savons tous deux que c'est sûrement l'une de seules chances que nous avons pour parler avec nos parents.

Sûrement… en fait, Drago avait lu la lettre en travers saisissant dès les premiers mots que cela ne le concernait plus. Si lui ou bien Théodore n'avaient plus eu l'autorisation de d'écrire à leurs parents considérer comme des Mangemorts très dangereux, ils étaient tout de même parvenus à l'accord qu'ils restaient leurs enfants et qu'ils pouvaient au moins leur donner des nouvelles de temps à temps. Sourire lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre du Ministre, mais celui-ci avait bien vite disparu en se souvenant que de toute manière, ses parents ne tenaient plus à entendre parler de lui durant un moment. Quelques semaines plutôt, il aurait le plus heureux du monde mais, à cette lecture, ce qu'il souhaitait mettre de coté dans sa vie lui était soudainement revenu en pleine face. C'était dur, et encore plus lorsque Théodore mettait le sujet sur le tapis.

- Je…

- Tu as des problèmes avec tes parents ?

Il le dévisagea, décroisant ses bras pour se redresser.

- En quoi cela peut bien t'intéresser ? rétorqua froidement Drago qui n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il agissait.

- Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à ta vie autrement que pour mon propre intérêt, tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant ou bien heureux, fit remarquer Théodore.

- Sauf que je ne vois pas très bien en quoi le fait de te raconter ma relation avec mon père ou bien ma mère puisse réellement t'affecter, lâcha Drago. Niveau sociabilité, tu es pire que moi alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu te soucies de ma vie ou bien de ce qui m'arrive car cela ne te va absolument pas du tout. Continuer de lire dans ton coin et arrête de venir me déranger pour te sentir moins seul.

Se détournant, Drago quitta l'entrée de la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers de la salle commune. Ce type ne savait absolument rien et l'hypocrisie qu'il mettait à soudain à s'intéresser à ses problèmes le dégoûtait. D'abord Potter puis maintenant lui ! A quand Blaise ? Il était bien conscient qu'il se retrouvait sans personne et qu'il pourrait encore espérer longtemps avant de daigner recevoir un regard de ses parents. Mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? S'il passait ses soirées à convaincre le Gryffondor que tout allait bien dans sa vie, ce n'était pas pour aller ensuite se plaindre à cet idiot de Théodore qui, bien que pensant être dans la même situation que lui s'en trouvait à mille lieux.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'y penser, ce n'était plus son problème et il ne pouvait qu'attendre rien de plus. A quoi bon vouloir sans cesse ressasser le passé alors que de toute manière il n'en tirerait rien de bon ? Blaise avait beau le traiter de masochiste, il savait tout de même où était la limite et il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir sans cesse se justifier pour expliquer en quoi se comportement était normal.

Il était avec Harry ? Très bien, cela suffisait. Il couchait avec lui ? Grande joie, cela ne lui apportait rien de plus à son tableau de chasse. Peut être que leur conversation n'était très bien fournie mais au moins le Gryffondor avait eu le mérite de comprendre qu'insister sur certains points ne lui faisait en aucun cas plaisir. Et cela était en fait amplement suffisant pour lui. Pas de discussion sur le Mangemort ou bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Gryffondor n'avait pas tenté de le convertir au fanatisme de l'Ordre du Phénix et il allait à merveille. Quoi demander de plus ? A rajouter en haut du panier que Colden pensait qu'elle avait toujours gagné la partie. Combien de rires avait-il dû retenir en la voyant lui faire un sourire entendu ? Il avait dû arrêter de compter et se contenter de la regarder gravement en jouent les éternels outragés.

Rien de plus… et il était heureux comme cela.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Balayant d'une main aveugle les alentours, Harry sentit ses doigts cogner contre un objet et se hâta de le saisir avant de le fracasser sur le crâne du Serpentard.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien ? hurla-t-il en profitant du fait que Drago se massait le crâne pour l'obliger à reculer et cesser de l'embrasser comme s'il avait besoin d'un récurage intérieur.

- Dis celui qui vient essayer de me tuer, rétorqua ce dernier dans une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement l'arrière de la nuque.

Harry l'ignora parfaitement, prêt à refrapper immédiatement si la situation l'exigeait. Autant oublier un instant sa baguette car il était certain que la douleur physique allait mieux l'atteindre.

- Nous sommes en plein jour, je dois aller en cours de Botanique et toi tu décides de me trainer ici ! lâcha Harry en désignant la salle désaffectée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tu as de nouveau des envies suicidaires ?

- Ce n'était pas toi qui m'avait proposé de ne plus se cacher ?

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu n'avais pas le cran d'aller clairement expliquer ce qui n'allait pas au directeur pour qui règle définitivement le cas de Kate ? répondit Harry totalement abasourdi par sa réflexion frôlant les pâquerettes. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux jouer les amoureux éperdus qui se cachent dans un placard ? Dans le genre niaiserie, tu vas atteindre des sommets, crois-moi.

Le visage du Serpentard devint plus sombre, lui accordant un regard noir alors qu'il se força à redresser sa tête. Harry aurait certes pu être heureux d'une telle évolution mais certaine pas si cela était synonyme d'une crise de folie passagère due aux hormones incontrôlables de cet idiot ! Il voulait qu'il lui accorde son attention ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à lui faire signe et ne pas le trainer dans une pièce pour le vampiriser. Les actes de possession dans ce genre là, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Visiblement, Drago était en colère. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne justifiait en rien son action. S'il voulait se passer les nerfs, qu'il s'achète de quoi faire et ne le prenne pas à chaque fois pour la bonne poire qui accepterait tout sans rien dire. Harry avait sa limite même si Drago ne semblait pas la voir.

- Si tu as un problème, on peut en parler, dit-il exaspéré. Je…

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua aussitôt ce dernier.

- C'est la logique normalement, fit remarquer Harry pour le moins agacé. J'ai des problèmes, tu t'inquiètes et inversement. Sauf si tu considères que nous couchons juste ensemble et dans ce cas, nous allons très vite redéfinir notre relation dans les minutes qui suivent car je ne me suis pas engagé pour ça.

Visiblement, sa dernière phrase eut assez d'impact sur le Serpentard car il se calma en partie, reculant volontairement pour lui laisser un espace vital. Gérer Drago, c'était bien autre chose que Ginny, Harry en avait parfaitement conscience. Même si cette dernière avait un sacré tempérament, lorsqu'il était question de parler de mettre les choses au clair, elle avait été la première à faire un pas et ne rechignait pas à cela. Pour le Serpentard, il s'agissait d'une logique bien plus tordue vu qu'il ne tenait pas à lâcher quoique ce soit sur ce qui pouvait bien se rapprocher à lui.

- Nous… commença-t-il.

- Harry !

Ce dernier se stoppa soudain, se tournant en cœur avec Drago vers la porte alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce. Stupéfait, c'était le mot et lui jeta un regard incrédule alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, accordant juste un léger rictus en passant devant Drago.

- Vu que tu avais disparu de derrière nous, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait de remonter sur nos pas pour te retrouver, déclara-t-elle en parlant exclusivement à Harry. Donc, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous avons un cours.

- C'est justement ce que je lui précisais, intervint Harry en désignant le Serpentard d'un signe de la tête.

- Et bien soyons clair là-dessus.

Elle se tourna solennellement vers Drago qui eut la bonne réaction de la dévisager comme s'il s'agissait de la pire immondice parlante qui existait sur Terre.

- Même si je ne suis pas réellement enchantée de savoir ce que tu fais avec Harry, je me dois d'encourager mon ami et fermer les yeux sur mes propres opinions te concernant, déclara-t-elle en gardant son calme. Alors, vois-tu, même si je sais ton mépris profond à mon égard et qu'il s'agit officiellement de notre première rencontre depuis que tous les deux batifoler ensemble, je tiens à t'avertir d'une chose.

Laquelle ? Pour le coup, même si Harry présentait que menacer le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment l'idée la plus judicieuse qu'elle ait pu avoir, il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce quelle pouvait bien dire.

- Tu es prié de le laisser en cours et d'arrêter de détourner son attention, lâcha-t-elle. Tu penseras que j'agis de manière possessive et totalement stupide car sa réussite scolaire ne me concerne pas mais cela se voit que tu n'es pas celui qui doit lui réexpliquer la totalité des cours le soir parce qu'une andouille dans ton genre à trouver ça drôle de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Si cela la dérangeait tant, elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire. Pour le coup, Harry se sentait assez mal à l'aise qu'elle se mette clairement à exposer au Serpentard qu'il arrivait à l'obnubiler.

- Et je souhaite rajouter qu'il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas le kidnapper en plein jour, compléta Hermione après un court instant de réflexion. Ron a pris l'autre couloir mais je suis certain que s'il avait été à ma place, il aurait profité de l'occasion pour te refaire le portrait. Mais ça, ça reste entre nous, bien entendu.

Elle faisait peur, non seulement à Harry mais aussi à Drago qui semblait avoir perdu son assurance et jetait des coups inquiets en directs du couloir.

- Donc nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

Acquiesçant vaguement, Harry se hâta de reposer ce qu'il tenait dans les mains avant d'attraper son sac et lui emboîter le pas comme un bon petit soldat. Jetant un dernier regard à Drago, il préféra garder le silence en voyant son air coupable. Oui, Hermione avait le don de faire culpabiliser et à cet instant précis, tous deux ressemblaient à des petits enfants venant d'être pris en flagrant délit.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Donc, maintenant, tu culbutes même Malefoy hors de tes heures de sortie ? lâcha Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Partagé entre l'exaspération et l'appréhension que quelqu'un est pu entendre le nom du Serpentard être mentionné. Attrapant le sac de terreau, il le laissa tomber brutalement sur la table les séparant de Dean et Seamus.

- Nous n'avons rien fait.

- Pourquoi essais-tu de te justifier dans ce cas ? répondit Ron qui semblait plus apte à utiliser une truelle en tapant dans un rythme régulier la terre qu'il devait enlever du pot.

- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas et…

- Tu m'étonnes, maugréa-t-il.

- Mais c'est déjà assez tendu en ce moment pour qu'en plus je doive gérer vos piques, continua Harry.

Ron ne répondit pas mais son regard en disant long. Il avait ses raisons de juger Drago de cette manière, sur ce point, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment venir le contredire en sachant que le Serpentard ne faisait pas non plus grand-chose pour se montrer plus poli envers ses amis.

- Soyons, sincère, tu apprécies vraiment ce type ? demanda Ron qui venait de tirer le terreau vers lui pour en sortir de grosses poignées qu'il jetait à l'aveugle sur le pot qu'il n'avait même pas vidé.

- Ce n'est pas la question, dit Harry en se hâtant de nettoyer les dégâts en accordant un vague haussement d'épaule à Seamus qui les dévisageaient sans vraiment saisir pourquoi Ron utilisait le terreau comme des confettis.

- Et bien moi je trouve que si, tout de même, déclara-t-il soudain en s'arrêtant.

- J'ai saisi ce que tu voulais entendre par là mais tu ne penses pas que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ?

- Malheureusement, je ne vois pas vraiment à quand on pourrait reporter cette discussion, fit remarquer Ron en posant le sac de terreau. Depuis un mois, soit tu travailles, soit tu disparais avec cette anguille. Je veux bien admettre qu'il n'est pas du genre à partager mais tu ne devrais pas oublier que tu as des amis et qu'il n'est pas ton ultime priorité. Je rajoute sur le tas que Tu-Sais-Qui te court toujours après au cas où tu aurais fini par l'oublier.

Merci de tout lui rappeler… Harry était parfaitement conscient de cela mais il était surtout certain que, dès le moment où Drago déciderait enfin à parler à Dumbledore, ils pourraient tous deux avoir une véritable conversation. En bref ? de quelle manière allaient-ils s'organiser, mais, surtout, parler de leur comportement respectif. Si Drago parlait de ses parents, Harry était certain qu'il en deviendrait moins possessif et qu'il cesserait de donner des ordres à tout va en pensant qu'Harry lui était éternellement redevable. Dès lors, il aurait enfin plus de temps à consacrer à Ron et Hermione qu'il ne croisait qu'en cours ou bien lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Rien de très guai à vrai dire.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de la détester car il reste…

- Un connard, acheva Ron.

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Disons plutôt quelqu'un de peu poli.

- Oui, c'est ce que je disais, un connard, répéta Ron.

Un point de vue bien ancré, à cela, Harry n'avait cependant rien à redire car le mot lui était passé plusieurs fois à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec le Serpentard.

- Tu devrais penser à garder ce que tu ressens parfois à l'intérieur, conseilla Harry en vidant le pot.

- Hermione me le dit souvent mais je préfère être clair sur ce point, répondit Ron en acquiesçant. Parce que d'un côté, c'est plutôt intéressant de jouer les agents doubles mais, même avec cela, j'ai plutôt du mal à ne pas avoir des envies de meurtres.

- Tu as pensé à consulter ?

- Hermione fait office de psychologue si tu veux savoir, avoua Ron qui s'assit pour le regarder faire le travail. C'est une sorte de thérapie profonde qui fait en sorte que je n'ai pas envie de frapper qui que ce soit.

- Et les résultats ?

- Plutôt minimes pour l'instant.

C'était un élément à savoir. Même si leur conversation semblait être sortie tout droit d'une autre dimension, Harry tout de même pour le moins soulager de pouvoir discuter simplement avec Ron. Certes, il le prenait avec ironie mais au moins, il cessait d'enfoncer le clou quand l'occasion lui en était donnée.

- Vous-vous m'avez l'air bien avancé.

Cette déclaration, Harry aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre et demeurer sourd. Dans un sourire crispé, il fit face à Kate qui tenait un pot entre les bras, semblant visiblement retourner à sa table avec Lavande. La situation était tellement ironique qu'il aurait pu en rire mais c'était impossible. Non seulement il la haïssait toujours mais encore un peu plus pour ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Drago ou bien à lui-même mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire esquisser une quelconque sourire sincère qui prouverait qu'il appréciait le moment. Ce n'était pas le cas. La voir devant lui, lui parler, était tout simplement le signe qu'ils avaient toujours un danger au-dessus de leur tête. A force, le côté amusant de ces moments étaient venus à disparaître.

Voyant Ron reprendre sa truelle pour la frapper légèrement dans un rythme régulier sur la table, Harry tendit son bras pour stopper son mouvement.

- Disons que nous faisons de notre mieux, répondit-il.

Kate lui sourit mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir des dons dans la Divination pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade et ce sourire de complaisance n'était en réalité que de la pure satisfaction.

- Si tu-tu continues à avoir des problèmes en Métamorphose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je suis certaine que l'on pourra les arranger rapidement avant les ASPICS, déclara-t-elle.

Simple discours d'entente pour le reste de la classe, comme un ancien couple essayant tout de même de garder des relations amicales. Mais Harry et Ron le percevaient bien différemment et savaient que ce n'était en rien une pensée pareille qui traversait l'esprit de Kate. Elle pensait contrôler la situation et le Gryffondor ne savait même plus s'il devait avoir ou non pitié pour elle.

- Nous verrons, accorda Harry.

Dernier sourire de sa part avant de partir et une décontraction totale pour Harry qui pivota vers leur pot alors que Ron faisait de-même.

- Sérieusement, dis à la fouine de se dépêcher, je ne suis pas un bon comédien trop longtemps, marmonna Ron en se penchant à son oreille.

Harry y pensait… il ne faisait que cela d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron tuera-t-il une personne ? Drago cessera-t-il de traiter Harry comme un tapis ? 2012 est-elle la dernière année sur Terre ? O.O<strong>

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 :D


	39. 38 Face à face, le retour

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Tentative de communication pour le nouveau couple, mais surtout révélation sur le fait que Drago est plus têtu qu'une mule, refusant de raconter à Dumbledore à quel point Kate peut être cinglée.

**Petits bavardages :** rien à déclarer :3

* * *

><p>- Je te trouve peu bavard ces temps-ci.<br>Drago leva les yeux vers Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

- Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je n'ai jamais été d'une humeur très bavarde, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il ramenait son attention sur la Gazette.

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu nous parles moins, insista cette dernière.

Oui, comme avant. Drago voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très loquace mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il accordait plus d'attention à ceux dans sa maison qu'aux autres élèves de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de partir dans de grandes conversations et la plupart du temps, il s'agissait plus de monologue à sens uniques durant lesquels les autres ne faisaient qu'acquiescer. C'était bien suffisant, pourquoi s'étonnait-elle tant de la situation ?

- Tu vois, depuis que tes parents sont chez toi, tu en parlais mais maintenant…

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Drago lança sa Gazette sur la table pour se lever. Tout le monde s'y mettait, là, ça devenait intenable. Il y avait tout d'abord Harry qui le lui lâchait pas la jambe à ce propos peu importe qu'il le force à chaque à se taire en allant séjourner dans le lit. Ce cher Gryffondor résistait encore et toujours tout en continuant d'émettre quelques sous-entendus à ce sujet. Drago n'était pas né de la dernière pluie pour ne pas saisir les allusions. Il y avait aussi Blaise qui, au fur et à mesure, avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps à écrire à ses parents, surtout maintenant que le Ministère l'avait tout de même autorisé à rédiger quelques courriers pour garder contact avec eux. Et désormais il y avait Pansy qui ne connaissait rien à la situation venant lui parler la bouche en cœur comme s'il allait faire de lui sa confidente. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Prendre sa baguette et assommer tous ceux lui adressant la parole ? Charmant et séduisant, c'était certain.

- Je pars, s'exclama Drago qui prit sa cape en pensant devant un Théodore interrogatif qui venait justement les rejoindre.

Mieux qu'un chant d'adieu, il savait soigner ses sorties. Déguerpissant de la salle commune avant qu'un autre ait l'idée de lui parler de ses parents, Drago traversa les cachots pour remonter dans les escaliers et gagner le hall. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait bien faire mais il refusait de rester cloîtrer dans une pièce avec une sangsue souhaitant tout savoir de sa vie. Il en avait déjà une à gérer, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ravoir Pansy derrière ses fesses en permanence. En y réfléchissant, les mois où elle s'était éloignée volontairement de lui l'avaient ravi. Cette pensée était sans doute cruelle mais lui le vivait comme un soulagement. Enfin… plus maintenant apparemment.

Regardant sa montre, Drago ralentit le pas en jurant. Belle idée que de vouloir fuir son dortoir mais il n'avait vraiment rien à faire pour s'occuper en ce dimanche après-midi. Il avait terminé la totalité de ses devoirs, pas bien difficile à faire puisque c'était l'une des seules choses qui l'empêchait de penser à ses parents. Harry était occupé. Cet élément, il l'avait bien compris la veille lorsque ce dernier avait accepté de le suivre dans la Salle sur Demande : y faisant apparaître un placard à balai au lieu de la chambre habituelle pour l'y enfermer et repartir à son dortoir. Ce cher Gryffondor ne savait pas s'organiser et cela se faisait ressentir. D'ailleurs, Drago allait devoir trouver un moyen de se venger car il s'était trouvé bien stupide à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien passer dans ce couloir pour lui ouvrir. Bonne nouvelle malgré tout qu'Harry est pensé à lui laisser un moyen d'en sortir. Mais cela n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit qu'il aurait le droit à une douce vengeance qu'il s'appliquerait à exécuter avec le plus grand des plaisirs sadiques.

Mais il en restait toujours au même point. Sans de quoi s'occuper, il allait bien devoir se résigner à regagner le dortoir pour au moins récupérer la Gazette ou bien un quelconque livre pour avoir de la lecture. Il y avait aussi la bibliothèque mais, il se rendait compte qu'il y allait bien trop souvent. C'était comme s'il partageait son temps entre ses études et Harry. Ironique en pensée mais bien risible en réalité. Drago ne pouvait pas le nier à tel point sa situation était si évidente. Il allait devoir peut être se trouver une occupation pour combler ses vides, surtout que l'équipe de Quidditch omettait de lui transmettre les dates d'entraînement. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait aimé qu'il se défile la veille du match.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Traçant un immense trait à travers son parchemin, Harry se hâta de ranger son brouillon avant d'enfoncer son bras jusqu'au fond de son sac pour en retirer son devoir de Potions. Il allait à un rythme plus que soutenu, même Hermione avait préféré s'éloigner face à la funeste aura qu'il dégageait.

Avec toutes ses soirées avec Drago et surtout le fait que ce type ne faisait qu'avec ses caprices, il avait pris un retard monstre. Jamais encore, il ne s'était senti autant débordé et c'était avec regret qu'il avait demandé à Ginny de gérer les entraînements de Quidditch. Au début réticente, elle avait fini par accepter lorsque Flitwick avait commencé à le harceler au beau milieu de la Grande Salle pour qu'il rende sa copie. Il n'en voyait plus le bout et c'était sans aucune hésitation qu'il avait enfermé Drago la veille pour être certain qu'il ne viendrait pas le poursuivre. La pire des extrémités, peut être, mais au moins il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il avait à rendre la veille.

- Pourquoi as-tu autant de retard ? interrogea Neville qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Problème d'organisation, avoua Harry qui n'était pas bien loin de la vérité.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que tout irait mieux si tu arrêtais de sortir du dortoir le soir ?

Le flacon d'encre tomba soudain lorsque le brun dérapa, levant brusquement son regard vers Neville.

- Je ne sors pas.

Là, ce fut autour de Neville de lui accorder un regard sceptique.

- J'ai très bien compris que lorsque tu pars te « coucher » à neuf du soir, tu n'es pas dans ton lit, répondit-il. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre mais je te donne juste une solution pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Génial… il ne savait depuis quand Neville était au courant mais cela lui donnait une raison de plus de botter les fesses de Drago pour qu'il cesse de jouer les petites saintes effarouchées. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vérifia que Kate était bien occupée à parler avec Dean à l'autre bout de la pièce et ramena son attention sur Neville qui attendait visiblement une quelconque réaction de sa part.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que je ne suis pas dans le dortoir, murmura Harry entre ses dents qui avait l'impression d'hurler ces mots.

- Tout le monde.

Pardon ? Ron lui avait assuré qu'il faisait en sorte que personne n'essaye de le déranger lorsqu'il désertait la tour de Gryffondor. Il lui avait menti ou bien tout simplement n'avait-il même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait ? Harry n'arrivait même pas à trouver un mot correct à répondre.

- Enfin, Seamus, Dean et moi, nous avons saisi que tu ne tenais à ce que ça se sache donc, lorsque je dis tout le monde, et bien il s'agit de notre année, précisa Neville face à son visage paniquée. Et vu que Dean tient toujours à avoir Kate, il ne risque pas de lui dire deux mots à ce sujet au cas elle serait jalouse. D'ailleurs, il s'agit de qui ?

C'était bon, il partait s'enterrer. Où était la pelle la plus proche ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que lorsqu'il avait dû mentir à Ron avant que ce dernier ne sache pour ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le Serpentard. Harry n'était pas bien sur de vouloir recommencer.

- Disons que c'est une personne et que pour l'instant, mieux vaut garder cela sous silence, dit Harry qui savait au moins que de cette façon, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de mentir.

- C'est si sérieux que cela ?

Magnifique, non seulement il était en retard dans ses devoirs mais il était en train de se payer une séance de consultation avec Neville. Il n'avait rien contre lui mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour le faire, encore moins lui planter encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie en faisant bien en sorte de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité. Que devait-il répondre à cette question ? Logiquement, oui. Vu dans quel état était à présent Drago, il ne se voyait se carapater par pur plaisir en sachant, qu'au fond, il ne le voulait pas.

- C'est compliqué, marmonna Harry qui faisait tout de même bien attention à ce que Kate ne puisse rien entendre à leur conversation alors que cela devenait très difficile puisque Dean et elle s'étaient levés.

- D'habitude, tu ne fais jamais autant de mystères, rétorqua Neville qui ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver pour qu'il soit tant renfermé.

Sauf que, d'habitude, il n'avait pas une cinglée possessive aux tendances très effrayantes qui ne lui lâchait pas les fesses s'il se mettait à approcher quelqu'un de trop près. Cela faisait toute la différence de son point de vu. Il tenait à ce que Drago reste en un morceau même si ces derniers temps, il aurait bien aimé l'épingler contre un mur et le regarder mourir de soif juste par jouissance personnelle.

- Ecoute, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, assura Harry à voix basse. Mais je vais très bien, j'essaie juste de régler quelques problèmes.

Neville ne lui répondit pas, préférant juste l'observer le visage ferme avant de finalement hausser les épaules et partir. Harry ne savait s'il venait de le vexer mais, pour le coup, il se sentait assez mal, surtout lorsqu'il fut obligé de saluer Dean lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, Kate sur ses pas. La situation devenait vraiment intenable et Ron avait raison de le forcer à se presser. D'ailleurs…

- Dis-moi, Harry, nous nous évitons depuis un moment mais je-je pense que nous devrions parler véritablement, déclara soudain Kate en faisant demi-tour pour s'asseoir à la place que Neville avait quitté.

Lui, il écarquilla tout simplement les yeux en se demandant s'il s'agissait de la plus grosse blague de l'année. Derrière elle, Dean semblait penser la même chose et resta un instant immobile avant de se contraindre à s'éloigner avec un regard noir à l'attention d'Harry. Il n'y était pour rien, il le jurait, et Kate montrait de sérieuses tendances masochistes à venir le voir de cette manière.

- Ecoute, je n'ai rien à te dire, lâcha-t-il presque dans un murmure.

- Mais-mais, tu sais, je comprends que cela puisse être…

- Arrête de jouer la comédie, tu n'es pas là pour une quelconque entente entre deux ex, coupa Harry qui ne pouvait que se sentir irrité par son comportement. Que me veux-tu ?

Kate haussa un sourcil, comme gênée de ne pouvoir continuer à bégayer comme une chèvre juste pour se faire plaisir et eut un léger sourire avant de pencher sur la table pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

- Je viens voir comment tu vas, dit-elle simplement.

Très drôle. Tellement drôle qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la dévisageait avec la même grimace.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai remarqué que tu allais mieux ces temps-ci.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait arriver lorsque l'on apprenait la vérité sur le profond problème dont elle était atteinte au point d'user de sortilèges Impardonnable sur quelqu'un. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'hurler à la trahison vu que Drago s'était montré plus que docile pour lui démontrer le contraire. Mais malgré cela et l'ironie de la situation, Harry ne pouvait pas sauter de joie à cette question. Deux choix s'offrait à lui, mentir en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une façade ou bien tout simplement être sincère et la pousser de ce fait à s'intéresser à ce brusque revirement de comportement. Le dernier point était dangereux et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle l'attendait au tournant.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? rétorqua Harry. Tu ne batifolais pas avec l'autre fouine aux dernières nouvelles ?

Mieux valait qu'il prenne le contrôle de la conversation, au moins, il aurait le mérite d'éviter de faire des gaffes. Au fond, il aurait vraiment aimé lui dire qu'il savait tout et qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher derrière son comportement de petite fille sage. Comme une libération qui le forcerait ensuite à aller voir Dumbledore et être ainsi certain que tout danger serait écarté. Mais il y avait Drago. Toujours Drago et son foutu orgueil. Drago et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours vis-à-vis de ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Il n'était pas bien sûr que le Serpentard lui pardonnerait s'il parlait, et Dieu sait qu'il était buté ce petit Serpentard de malheur.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Kate en baissant d'un ton. Tu es jaloux ? Tu croyais que ce genre de type pouvait avoir un minimum de considération envers les autres ? Il est violent, égoïste et orgueilleux. Il ne vit que pour ses propres plaisirs et opinions mais n'hésite pas à fuir quand cela l'arrange. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose ?

Harry serra son point sous la table. Le pire dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était la réalité du portrait qu'elle venait de dresser de Drago. Il était vrai, sans aucune déformation mais, pour autant, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de douter. Ou plutôt, il n'y était plus autorisé. Certes elle tenait à lui, tellement pour en arriver à éliminer toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme plus que des amis. Dérangée… beaucoup trop pour se dire qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Une sorte de pitié mêlée à de la colère pour ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Tu viens là juste pour vérifier que je le hais toujours ? demanda Harry en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que c'est le contraire ?

Une simplicité qui eut pour simple effet qu'Harry contracta la mâchoire. Il venait de tomber dans le piège. Ne pas répondre aurait pour effet de répondre affirmativement à la question et s'il le faisait, c'était comme crier qu'il avait totalement pardonner à Drago. Comme un signal pour que Kate tente de changer à nouveau la donne.

- Bien entendu, je l'adore, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, je vous adore tous les deux.

Si le sarcasme de sa voix fut amplement perceptible, Harry croisa les doigts pour que Kate ne cherche pas plus loin et se laisse avoir par cela. Il ne pouvait pas tenir une longue conversation à ce rythme. Savoir ce que cette fille pouvait bien penser, au moins, cela l'aurait aidé à ne pas commettre d'erreurs.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à rattraper, déclara-t-il en se levant en récupérant rapidement ses parchemins qu'il coinça sous son bras avant de prendre la lanière de son d'une main et de s'éloigner à grands pas pour regagner le dortoir.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il respirait difficilement, comme s'il venait de courir sur des kilomètres. Il le sentait mal, vraiment très mal. Il n'était pas un bon comédien, encore moins lorsqu'il était en colère. Si Drago ne bougeait pas ses fesses en vitesse, Harry redoutait ce qui risquait d'advenir dans les jours qui suivaient.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Marchant à grands pas dans les allées de la bibliothèque, Harry pencha sa tête tous les deux mètres, tentant de trouver la silhouette si familière d'Hermione ou bien de Ron. Ils étaient tous deux partis en début d'après-midi. S'il parvenait à trouver l'un des deux, il était certain de réussir à faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Hermione !

Il n'avait pas crié, il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point. Il savait qu'en élevant trop la voix, Mme Pince arriverait immédiatement pour le faire sortir le plus rapidement et le moins poliment du monde de la bibliothèque. Levant les yeux vers lui, Hermione referma le livre qu'elle avait devant elle en fronçant les sourcils à son air si grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Ron n'est pas là ? s'étonna un instant Harry dans un regard circulaire.

- Il n'est resté qu'une heure, je crois qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'en je lui ai proposé de passer du temps avec moi hier, répondit-elle. Mais, et toi ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici alors que tu semblais être débordé ?

Il l'était toujours, rien n'avait changé en fait. S'asseyant sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle, Harry vérifia que personne n'était dans les environs avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Trouver Drago, et en vitesse.

Hermione, qui était déjà assez inquiète suivit le mouvement et regarda elle aussi autour d'elle avant de ramener son attention sur Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Disons que la situation vient d'empirer.

Et lui-même ne savait pas à quel point. Il était certain, Kate avait saisi que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était resté que quelques instants dans le dortoir avant de faire brusquement demi-tour. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer longtemps devant elle pour sentir son regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir Drago sans attirer l'attention de Kate, c'était impossible en fait. Elle était de nouveau sur ses gardes et il n'était pas bien sûr que sortir en douce le soir allait marcher cette fois-ci.

- J'ai parlé avec Kate, résuma Harry pour lui brosser en long et en large le tableau.

- Tu as quoi ?

Elle était totalement stupéfaite, le considérant comme s'il s'agissait d'un imbécile n'ayant pas une once de jugeote. Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu de lui-même lui faire un brin de causette, Kate était l'unique responsable de cela et il avait essayé tant bien que mal de sauver les apparences. Mais cela n'avait pas marché, il en était certain. Tromper une personne comme Kate revenait d'essayer d'escroquer un escroc : quasiment impossible et purement ridicule. Il en était conscient et c'était pour cela qu'il préférait prendre les devant pour prévenir de ce qu'il risquait d'arriver.

- Es-tu stupide ? lança-t-elle abasourdie.

- Je sais, j'aurai dû attendre que toi ou bien Ron revienne mais…

- Non ! Même avec nous ne lui parle pas ! rétorqua-t-elle. Si elle a réellement un problème, ce n'est pas en acceptant de lui parler que cela s'arrangera, Harry. Tu ne fais que rentrer dans son jeu et le pire, c'est que tu ne rends même pas compte !

- Peut-on en revenir à Drago ? supplia Harry qui se sentait pas du tout prêt pour un sermon de sa part en sachant déjà qu'il l'aurait amplement mérité.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je trouve Malefoy ? dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ?

- Disons que si je pouvais, j'aurais même couru mais entre Kate et l'endroit où il se trouve, c'est impossible, résuma Harry.

- Et où est-il ?

- La salle commune des Serpentards.

Oui, rien que cela et Hermione haussa un sourcil pour montrer que l'idée n'était pas des plus charmantes. Harry le savait mais ce n'était pas comme si le choix lui était offert de procédé différemment.

- Tu es Préfete-en-chef, expliqua Harry. Tu es la seule qui ait le mot de passe de toutes les maisons et qui puisse aller là-bas.

- Tu te rends compte que tu comptes m'envoyer dans une fosse où je suis certaine d'être lapidée dès que j'y mettrais un pied ? l'informa Hermione.

- Sauf qu'ils ne te feront rien, garantit Harry. Je ne peux pas parler à Drago mais toi oui, alors je t'en prie, rends-moi ce service avant que Kate ne lui fasse quelque chose.

Elle soupira. D'un côté, il savait qu'elle ne dirait pas non mais il était conscient que lui donner une corde pour aller se pendre serait le synonyme parfait pour comparer avec son arrivée héroïque dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? lança-t-elle.

- De se sortir les doigts du cul en vitesse.

- Quoi ? couina-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je…

- Tu comptes me tuer ? coupa-t-elle effarée. Comment peux-tu oser me demander d'aller lui dire cela ? Non seulement que je ne peux pas le dire parce que c'est extrêmement impoli mais je ne vais pas non plus signer mon arrêt de mort juste pour te faire plaisir !

- Il saura que cela vient de moi, c'est certain, assura Harry en comprenant le problème. Disons qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre moyen de le formuler pour qu'il saisisse le concept de la situation. Il sait très bien que, même en face, je ne lui dirais pas ce genre de chose.

- Et la place, tu m'envoies en première ligne ?

- Mais, au moins, ça le fera réagir, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ecoute, il ne te fera rien, je te le promets mais je ne peux pas aller le voir, pas avec Kate qui me suit partout.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation mais elle resta simplement muette alors qu'Harry la suppliait du regard.

- Je comprends que c'est difficile mais…

- J'ai saisi, Harry, dit-elle. Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu me le demandes mais laisse-moi juste me préparer psychologiquement le temps je fasse ce qu'il faut pour rester calme.

Il acquiesça. Après cela, il allait vraiment de quoi trouver rembourser toutes les dettes qu'il avait contracté auprès d'elle cette année. Il ne savait pas comment mais cela devenait urgent.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et Harry passa le reste de sa journée cloitré dans le dortoir. Malgré les propositions de Seamus pour l'aider dans ses devoirs, il avait dû refuser aussitôt lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de descendre dans la salle commune. Plus il restait loin de Kate, mieux il sentait que cela serait. Il profita également de la situation pour résumer à Ron ce qui était arrivé lorsque ce dernier monta le voir. Sa réaction fut assez simple et il jura en maudissant à la fois Kate mais surtout Drago. Non, il ne risquait pas un jour de l'apprécier, Harry ne pensait même pas à lui changer d'idée sur le sujet.

Mais ce fut long, une journée très longue qui ne sembla pas prendre fin vu qu'il regardait l'heure toutes les minutes en s'interrogeant sur ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione. Alors bien sûr, il avait été tout de même inquiet, l'envoyer dans la salle commune de Serpentards ne pouvait en rien l'enchanter mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue rapidement avait eu le don de l'inquiéter et de le mettre un peu plus sur les nerfs ; il savait que Drago n'apprécierait pas du tout le message mais, au moins, il voulait se persuader qu'il ne fasse rien à Hermione. Après tout, il sortait ensemble et il s'agissait de son amie. Drago ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide et considérer la jeune fille comme seule responsable du message qu'elle avait transmettre.

Ce fut donc dans un sursaut de soulagement qu'il l'accueillit lorsque cette dernière arriva en début de soirée, refermant aussitôt la porte du dortoir derrière elle tandis que Ron se redressait également dans son lit.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

C'était affreusement simple et Harry resta muet un moment avant d'émettre le moindre son.

- Il n'était pas dans…

- Pas quand j'y suis arrivée, répondit-elle aussitôt pour venir les rejoindre et s'asseoir aux pieds de Ron qui fronça les sourcils. Personne ne voulait me parler mais Zabini a fini par avoir pitié de moi et me demander ce que je faisais là. Apparemment, Malefoy a quitté la salle commune et n'y est pas revenu depuis un moment.

- Il…

- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, si j'ai bien saisi, il voulait plutôt s'isoler du reste des Serpentards, le rassura aussitôt Hermione alors qu'Harry avait eu comme l'impression que ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Il le fait de plus en plus souvent mais j'ai eu de la chance que Zabini soit au courant pour vous deux, il n'a pas réellement insisté sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à aller chez eux.

- Et tu es allée voir à la bibliothèque ?

- J'ai fait tout le château, dit Hermione. Mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais quelque part, Malefoy était déjà parti, ce type est insaisissable, crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin que tu le protèges de Kate même si je pense sérieusement qu'il faut le trouver rapidement et le mettre au courant de ta gaffe.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

- Je n'ai pas gaffé.

- Non, tu as juste clairement avoué que tu avais encore un quelconque intérêt envers la fouine, intervint Ron en attrapant l'un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Même moi j'aurais fait mieux, c'est pour te dire.

Merci de lui remonter le moral. Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Ils n'étaient pas censés se voir ce soir et, si Drago continuait de jouer les fantômes, lui allait véritablement s'inquiéter. Il avait conscience que son comportement était incroyablement niaiseux mais, comment pouvait-il garder la tête froide en sachant que Kate pouvait agir à n'importe quel moment ? C'était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête qui ne cesse de l'harceler dès qu'elle le pouvait. Harry ne pouvait pas rester simplement assis sur son lit et attendre le désastre.

S'allongeant à plat ventre sur le matelas, il roula pour atteindre la malle aux pieds de son lit et en sortir la carte du Maraudeur. Pointant sa baguette sur cette dernière, il se mit aussitôt à chercher le point représentant Drago tandis qu'Hermione avait quitté le lit de Ron pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Ici, lança-t-elle en pointant du doigt la Grande Salle.

Magnifique, autant dire que ce n'était pas là-bas qu'Harry allait pouvoir avoir un entretient avec lui, bien au contraire. Mais si au moins il tenait cette information, il ne risquait pas de lâcher.

- Il est l'heure d'aller manger, non ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago frappa le fond de son assiette en fixant le dos de sa cuillère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était arrivé sitôt dans la Grande Salle mais, il se disait qu'au fond, cela valait mieux qu'une salle remplie de Serpentard tenant absolument à tout savoir sur sa vie. Il s'ennuyait, c'était un fait, et il était véritablement en train d'émettre la possibilité de présenter sa candidature au club de Bavboules de l'école. Au moins il pourrait s'occuper en toute sérénité et ne ressentir aucune culpabilité sur le temps qu'il passait à ne rien faire. Dans le concept, il avait bien saisi qu'il ne pouvait pas rester coller en permanence à Harry vu que ce dernier appréciait de moins en moins lorsqu'il lui sautait dessus par surprise. Assez déprimant en fait et il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de juste d'un soir de temps à autre entre lesquels il devait lire la Gazette en omettant consciencieusement tout ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne lui restait donc presque rien à lire, juste les petites annonces et les recettes de cuisine qui le faisait longuement soupirer.

Prenant sa fourchette, il la planta dans un morceau de poulet qu'il amena jusqu'à son assiette avant de le fixer songeusement. Peut être pouvait-il simplement essayer de trouver un moyen de faire fructifier l'argent qu'il avait de côté. Ce serait pour le moment difficile vu qu'il était à Poudlard mais préparer les projets n'était pas totalement stupide, surtout en considérant la masse de problèmes auxquels il devait faire face. Occupé à ses affaires, Harry serait alors peut être plus apte à venir de lui-même ? Non pas que tout orchestré lui déplaisait mais plutôt qu'il avait réellement l'impression que le Gryffondor arrivait en permanence dans la salle sur Demande avec un boulet et une liste d'insulte préparée à l'avance juste pour le remettre à sa place. Au fond, ça ne marchait pas mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Drago appréciait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant, du loup, le Serpentard leva un court instant la tête en voyant le fameux trio entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry regardant dans sa direction. Très bien au moins, désormais il captait son attention même en public. Une grande victoire qu'il allait tout de même à l'encontre de ce qu'il souhaitait car avoir Colden sur le dos ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, il avait comme l'impression de devenir dépendant. Sans rien pour s'occuper, Harry devenait sa seule source de distraction alors, il ne pouvait pas rechigner à ce qu'il lui accorde un quelconque intérêt. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite en s'apercevant que la garce était à quelques pas derrière lui.

La colère, mais surtout l'irrésistible envie d'aller à nouveau la frapper. Drago l'avait revue de nombreuses fois depuis que lui et Harry étaient ensemble, notamment en cours puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'assister tout de même aux cours où elle était présente. Mais, malgré cela, c'était bien autre chose que de s'apercevoir qu'elle était presque collée à lui.

Inspirant profondément, il attrapa son couteau pour commencer à manger, préférant au moins essayer de trouver de quoi distraire son attention le temps que Kate finisse son repas et qu'elle quitte la pièce. Belle objectif qui se réduit à néant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait la nuque de cette garce entre les verres de sa table.

Elle s'était assisse à côté d'eux. Et, peu importe le visage ferme qu'ils pouvaient tous avoir, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner et servait un grand sourire au brun. Elle se fichait d'eux mais surtout de lui, Drago en était certain. Si la Grande Salle commençait à se remplir, elle n'était pas non plus bondée et il voyait sans peine qu'elle leur faisait la conversation. Colden n'allait jamais abandonné, c'était certain. Drago avait espéré qu'au bout d'un moment, sachant qu'Harry ne lui reviendrait jamais et que, normalement, il le haïssait, elle finirait par se satisfaire de cela et s'éloigner un peu du Gryffondor. Mais c'était le contraire, comme un chien de garde qui venait de temps à autre vérifier que tout allait bien et remettre de l'ordre si cela était nécessaire. Et Drago voyait parfaitement qu'elle était bien trop proche d'Harry en ce moment pour simplement être venue manger. Comme une sangsue qui profitait de l'occasion de venir enfoncer le clou pour s'approcher toujours un peu plus du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas perdu l'estime de ses parents pour ça !

Poussant violemment son assiette, il se leva et se hâta de rejoindre la table des rouges et or, bousculant un Poufsouffle sur son chemin sans même lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Bien le bonsoir, moi aussi je peux venir m'incruster ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Si Harry le dévisagea totalement stupéfait de même que Granger à côté de lui, Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Colden qui venait soudain de froncer les sourcils face à son audace.

- Très bien, déclara le Gryffondor en se levant. On va tout de suite se calmer et…

- Toi, la ferme, lâcha Drago. Dis-moi, Colden, tu comptes passer ton temps à vivre comme un cafard ou bien tu ne peux pas avoir un minimum de cran dans ta vie pour cesser de te cacher derrière l'apparence d'une fille bien rangée effrayée dès que quelqu'un hausse le ton ?

Elle considéra de bas en haut, soufflée par l'attitude qu'il avait en osant venir jusqu'ici. Se levant à son tour, faisant bien vite taire les dernières personnes qui n'avaient pas les yeux posés sur eux dans la pièce, elle se mit face à lui.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, répondit Drago en lui accordant un sourire amer. Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser. Et encore, je suis poli.

- Calme-toi, intervint Harry à mi-voix.

- Je veux bien croire que tu sois profondément atteinte mais ça ne te donne pas une raison pour essayer encore et encore, lâcha Drago en l'ignorant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, rétorqua Colden. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas non plus en bonne position pour croire que tu peux intervenir de la sorte. A force de passer ta vie dans les jupes de ta mère, tu as tendance à omettre où est ta place et je t'assure, elle n'est pas bien située.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Dean qui était assis un peu plus loin avec Seamus. Que…

- Dit celle qui joue les hypocrites à longueur de journée, lança Drago qui n'avait même pas entendu ce dernier. Ne l'approche pas.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser la personne et tous ceux étant au courant de ce qu'il se passait eurent immédiatement un regard vers Harry, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel comme désespéré par l'allure que prenait la situation. Drago refusait de se faire à nouveau marcher dessus par cette fille qui avait la maturité d'un babouin. Comment pouvait-il rester calme à la regarder traîner autour d'Harry ? Ce n'était pas possible, à moins d'aimer souffrir, il ne pouvait pas rester bien sagement assis en contemplant la scène.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, dit-elle en souriant. Et encore moins à penser que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit le concernant.

- Ecoutez, c'est très amusant ce que vous raconter mais là… commença Harry.

- Non, tu as raison, je ne peux rien dire par contre, j'adore m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Laisse-moi te montrer à peu près à quoi ça ressemble.

Parce qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir et qu'avoir tout sacrifié ne venait pas justifier le silence qui tenait tant à garder. Attrapant le Gryffondor par la nuque, il l'embrassa violemment, agrippant ses lèvres comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et peu importe que ce type tentait de se soustraire à sa poigne, il ne le lâcherait pas un instant car il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à le faire. Comme marquer sa possession et être certain que cela serait très clair pour tout le monde. Montrer à cette garce qu'elle avait échoué et que son petit monde utopique il s'en fichait comme de la culotte de Merlin. Alors oui, il ne se gênait pas pour mordre la lèvre inférieure d'Harry mais le sourire qu'il avait trahissait amplement le plaisir qu'il en tirait. Et même si celui-ci tentait de reculer, Drago rattrapait immédiatement sa bouche, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres sans une seconde d'hésitation.

- Mais, bon sang arrête Malefoy ! hurla le Gryffondor en se détachant brusquement de lui.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien fait de plus, lui glissa Drago en souriant plus que fier de lui.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, tu…

- Va crever.

Haussant un sourcil, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi le visage d'Harry était si ferme vu qu'il le bassinait à ce sujet depuis près d'un mois. Même sans cela, il aurait dû au moins se sentir gêner d'avoir été bécoté au beau milieu de la Grande Salle mais là, il semblait plutôt très inquiet, sans compter la voix glaciale de Colden qui avait résonnée dans la pièce. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle qu'il sentit la poigne du Gryffondor le saisir par le col pour l'envoyer sur le banc des Serdaigles alors qu'un éclair rouge fondait droit sur lui. Heurtant deux élèves, Drago leva aussitôt les yeux en entendant Harry étouffer un cri alors qu'il venait de recevoir le sortilège à sa place.

Pas le temps de lever la main, absolument pas le temps de réfléchir, juste constater que cette garce ne connaissait pas uniquement un seul Impardonnable et que même si cela ne dura qu'un court instant, Harry reçut toute la haine que Colden lui portait à l'origine. Et lorsqu'elle fut soudain désarmée par un sortilège venant de la table des professeurs, Drago ne se soucia même pas d'elle et se précipita vers le Gryffondor qui était tombé à genoux à terre en jurant tout se tenant l'estomac.

A peine quinze secondes, c'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé entre le moment où Drago avait décidé de le bécoter en public et le moment où il regagna ses côtés alors que ses deux amis faisaient de même. Il ne s'intéressait pas même à Colden qui lui hurlait toutes les obscénités du monde alors qu'elle était retenue par deux Serdaigles tandis que les professeurs quittaient leur table pour se précipiter vers eux. Il s'en fichait totalement.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? interrogea-t-il.

Il s'inquiétait jamais pour personne mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de constater que le Gryffondor contractait encore la mâchoire. Il n'était pas du genre à rester au chevet de qui que ce soit mais là, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été atteint par une petite grippe.

- Har…

- Quand je t'ai dit d'arrêter, que n'as-tu pas saisi exactement dans ta tête d'abruti fini ? lâcha ce dernier le souffle court en lui accordant un regard noir.

Drago bégaya un instant. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle perdrait une telle case en public ? Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait tout fait pour la faire bouillir de rage mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle veuille utiliser le Doloris sur lui. Au fond, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux qu'elle n'ait pas effectué celui de la mort car, à cet instant précis, il ne serait pas en train de recevoir un sermon de la part d'Harry.

Regardant un instant sur sa gauche, il fixa Colden qui venait d'être stupéfixée avant d'être emmené hors de la salle par Rogue et Chourave. C'était du délire… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la situation et la seule qu'il put faire fut d'ouvrir stupidement la bouche alors que Dumbledore se penchait vers eux.

- Harry, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, déclara le directeur. Tu…

- Je vais bien, coupa-t-il.

- Je ne te propose rien. Tu vas aller…

- Je vais très bien ! rétorqua Harry en tentant de se redresser en partie en s'appuyant sur Drago.

Bien entendu… lui-même n'y croyait pas. Le sortilège avait duré, quoi… deux secondes ? Grand maximum ? Peu importe la durée, l'effet avait quand même eu lieu et Drago savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû être à sa place à cet instant si le Gryffondor n'avait eu l'idée chevaleresque de l'éloigner au dernier moment. Alors, peut qu'il se pensait suffisamment blasé après avoir rencontré plusieurs fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait prendre à la légère ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Je vais…

- Je vais l'aider, coupa Drago en faisant signe à Weasley de se bouger les fesses pour forcer Harry à se remettre debout.

Il reçut un juron de part du Gryffondor mais peu lui importait. Si la salle entière grouillait de murmures d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension, Drago commençait à se rendre compte de sa bêtise d'avoir voulu jouer le rôle dominant de la meute. Stupide et totalement idiot et cela, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le nier.

- J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! lâcha Harry en tentant se défaire de l'emprise du Serpentard et de son ami.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, marmonna sombrement Drago à son oreille en le traînant de force vers les portes de la salle alors que Weasley avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le directeur leur emboîtait le pas de même que Granger. Même sil ne savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, il en avait une vague idée. Autant dire que rien ne l'enchantait, encore moins lorsqu'Harry lui faisait un sermon pour qu'il cesse de le traîner comme un vulgaire pantin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il aurait dire quoique ce soit, Drago n'allait sûrement pas le laisser repartir aussi facilement, c'était impossible. Déjà parce qu'il redoutait que Colden revienne à la charge mais aussi car il commençait à sentir une rage monter contre elle.

Peu importe qu'il ait été la principale cible de son sortilège, le fait que ce soit Harry qui l'ait reçu le mettait en colère, comme une invitation à relâcher le Gryffondor et faire aussitôt demi-tour pour lui faire payer son erreur. Il était égoïste, il l'avait toujours été, et c'était encore le cas en sachant que cette fille avait osé toucher ce qui lui appartenait. Dès qu'il aurait déposé le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie, il savait déjà qu'il hâterait de rejoindre cette garce et de le lui faire payer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- M. Malefoy, déclara Dumbledore dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de l'infirmerie. Je vous ordonne de rester ici tandis que Mlle Granger va venir avec moi quelques instants.

Pardon ?

- Je…

- C'est un ordre, claqua la voix froide de Dumbledore qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Avait-il pressenti qu'il allait se mettre à courir après Colden pour lui refaire le portrait ? Apparemment car il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Mme Pomfresh avant que celle-ci n'acquiesce et referme la porte derrière dès qu'ils furent partis.

- Ron, je vais bien ! lâcha Harry en repoussant ce dernier alors qu'il le forçait à s'allonger sur le lit le plus proche.

Se détournant de la porte, Drago se hâta de les rejoindre pour forcer le Gryffondor à rester coller sur le matelas. A force, disons qu'il savait comment s'y prendre et il reçut un regard ahuri de Weasley lorsqu'il s'assit à califourchon sur le brun.

- Quoi ? lâcha Drago en se tournant vers la belette. Tu veux le faire à ma place ?

- Tu…

- M. Malefoy, merci de votre entrain pour que M. Potter ne s'échappe pas mais veuillez immédiatement cesser cela et vous lever ! ordonna Mme Pomfresh en le prenant par l'épaule. Il faut soigner et non le tuer !

- Mais je vais bien ! hurla Harry en se secouant violemment pour forcer Drago à descendre.

- Et vous, taisez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant une vieille Gazette qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

Aussitôt, Drago se leva, se plaçant aux côtés de Weasley en regardant l'infirmière vérifier qu'Harry était en un morceau. Un simple regard sur sa gauche et Drago fit immédiatement un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de la belette avant de ramener toute son attention sur le Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le fait de rester bien sagement dans ce lit.

Et lui aurait tout donné pour quitter cette infirmerie et retrouver Colden. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien faire Dumbledore avec Granger mais cela ne lui certifiait en rien que cette garce reçoive le traitement qu'elle méritait. Il fallait qu'elle croupisse quelque part, enfermée à double tour et qu'elle y reste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en laissant la possibilité à Drago lui rendre quelques visites afin de lui jeter des cacahuètes au visage. Un plaisir sadique auquel il ne rechignerait pour rien au monde.

- Dis moi, tu es stupide ou bien c'est naturel chez toi ? demanda soudain Harry qui semblait s'être résigné à rester allonger mais sûrement pas à se taire.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as menacé pendant plus d'un mois pour que je ne dise rien et toi, tu en viens directement à m'embrasser devant elle, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Tu es suicidaire ?

Drago le dévisagea stupéfait. Non mais c'était une blague ?

- Tu voulais arrêter de te cacher et je viens d'exaucer ton souhait, est-ce que…

- Magnifique, coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je te félicite mais grâce à cela tu es passé à deux doigts de te faire tuer par Kate ! Si je te regardais autant tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas parce que tu illuminais la salle mais parce qu'elle avait des doutes sur ce qu'il se passait ! Mais toi : non ! Tu es venu la bouche en cœur jusqu'à nous et fait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ! D'où ma question : ton petit-pois qui te sert de cerveau, il fait quelle taille exactement ?

Recevoir des sermons, il en avait l'habitude, se faire engueuler de cette manière, c'était bien la première fois. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être heureux qu'Harry soit capable de lui tenir tête ou bien maudire le fait qu'il ne s'était pas tout simplement évanoui lorsque le sortilège l'avait atteint.

- J'ai pensé que…

- Non, tu n'as pas pensé, justement, dit Harry en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Difficile que de se faire mettre à sa place, encore plus lorsque c'était en public et devant la fouine qui semblait pas vouloir intervenir de peur de se faire immédiatement lyncher par l'un des deux.

- Tu aurais vraiment songé à la question, tu serais allé voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé et être ainsi sûr que Kate ne risquait plus de t'attaquer à un détour de couloir. Voila ce que tu aurais dû fait si tu avais réfléchi, lança Harry en se redressant en partie. Lorsque je te disais d'agir, ce n'était pas m'embrasser dans la Grande Salle en pensant que cette manière, tu pourrais te pavaner comme un coq. Depuis le début, c'est par ce que tu n'es pas capable de parler que nous accumulons les ennuis.

Weasley ne pouvait-il pas quitter cette pièce ? Drago avait déjà du mal à garder son regard planter dans celui d'Harry, il n'arrivait même pas à se tourner pour dire à la fouine de dégager en vitesse. Ce genre de lapidation, il n'aimait pas vraiment.

- M. Potter, calmez-vous je vous prie, dit Mme Pomfresh en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour le forcer à se rallonger convenablement.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers elle.

- Je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerai que vous cessiez de remuer de la sorte et attendiez que j'ai fini avant d'à nouveau gronder M. Malefoy.

Gronder ? Merci… maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un enfant en bas âge et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de lancer un regard assassin à Weasley pour qu'il cesse d'avoir ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Déjà parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à la situation et que s'il voulait se substituer à Colden pour assouvir ses envies de meurtres, il était plutôt bien parti.

- Attendez tous deux là-bas, déclara-t-elle pointant un lit près de la porte.

Acquiesçant à l'aveugle, Drago reçut sans peine le regard d'Harry lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Difficile que de rester sagement assis à attendre que le temps passe dans ces conditions. Mais ce fut sans grande peine qu'il se releva aussitôt en s'apercevant que Weasley était à ses côtés. Quitte à être humilié dans les heures qui venaient, autant commencer le plus tard possible.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Asseyez-vous.

Si Drago fronça les sourcils en montrant bien qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à obéir, Harry se hâta de prendre la chaise et de la pousser afin qu'elle frappe l'arrière de ses genoux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il était hors de question que le Serpentard se défile à nouveau. Non seulement il était encore en colère contre lui mais il n'était pas bien sûr de conserver son calme si ce dernier se bornait à rester muet. Et la seule chose qu'il fit fut lui servir un grand sourire hypocrite lorsqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il n'était pas heureux ? Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir et non pas agir comme un Gryffondor. Ironique mais Harry avait peine à rire en ce moment.

- Suite aux évènements qui viennent d'arriver, je pense que vous avez tous deux des explications à me donner, déclara calmement Dumbledore qui conservait malgré tout un visage ferme.

- Pas vraiment.

Et Harry frappa aussitôt la jambe du Serpentard pour le forcer à se taire. Etait-il vraiment abruti ?

- Harry, reste tranquille veux-tu, intervint Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Bien facile de lui dire cela alors qu'il considérait l'air blasé et austère de Drago. Si personne ne le forçait un minimum, il ne dirait rien, ça, Harry en était certain.

- L'utilisation d'un sortilège est condamnable d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban, poursuivit Dumbledore en posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains. Mais, avant de contacter quoique ce soit et de statuer sur le sort de cette jeune femme, j'aimerai avoir connaissance de tous les éléments et, croyez-moi, rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

- Je ne crois pas, contesta Drago sceptique. S'il faut condamner cette garce, il va bien falloir la mettre devant un jury et, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle garder quoique ce soit en privé.

- Permettez-moi de le frapper, intervint Harry en se tournant avec un grand sourire vers Dumbledore.

Même s'il savait que le directeur n'allait pas accepter, il perçut malgré tout une lueur qui approuvait parfaitement sa volonté mais, faute de paroles, Harry dut se résoudre à conserver son calme.

- Je conçois que vous ne vouliez rien raconter, et je pense que cela est tout à fait justifié, déclara Dumbledore en s'adressant à Drago. Mais pensez-vous qu'il soit judicieux pour vous d'être obstiné en sachant que, par votre faute, Harry a été blessé ?

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil. La culpabilité n'allait pas marcher, certainement pas avec Drago. C'était un peu comme essayé d'appâté un carnivore avec de l'herbe : peu efficace.

- Très bien, Harry, lança Dumbledore en pivotant vers ce dernier. Drago t'a-t-il agressé ?

- Pardon ?

Et il n'avait pas franchement quoi d'autre à dire car il sentait très bien que le regard du Serpentard venait de s'arrondir de stupeur en m'entendant.

- Tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, étais-tu consentant ? développa Dumbledore.

Et aussitôt, les neurones d'Harry se mirent en route et il mélangea un signe positif et négatif de la tête qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

- Je ne voulais pas…, balbutia Harry qui se sentait rougir comme une donzelle. Je ne… mais nous… ce que je veux dire c'est que…Nous… Drago, aide-moi.

- Je n'ai agressé personne, répondit ce dernier qui n'aidait pas vraiment le Gryffondor de cette marnière.

- Si je conclus l'ensemble en faisant un rapide résumé de tout ce que je sais de vous deux : vous êtes apparemment ensemble d'où le fait que j'ai dû envoyer une lettre à M et Mme Malefoy et que c'est vraisemblablement pour cette raison que vous désertez tous deux votre dortoir la nuit, déclara-t-il.

Harry ouvrit tout simplement la bouche. Il avait l'impression que le plafond lui était tombé dessus. Difficile de l'entendre de qui que ce soit, encore plus en se rendant compte que Dumbledore en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et à entendre le bégaiement de Drago à côté de lui, il saisit que ce dernier avait la même pensée que lui à cet instant.

- Je m'intéresse tout de même à mes élèves, fit remarqué Dumbledore dans un sourire.

Et bien il s'agissait d'un point qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ignore.

- Et c'est pourquoi j'aimerai comprendre ce qui a poussé Mlle Colden à agir de la sorte, poursuivit-il bien plus sérieusement.

Se taire et attendre ? Il aurait pu sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne pouvait pas se renfermer derrière un mur de silence en sachant qu'il pouvait désormais libérer entièrement sa conscience et être certain que lui ou bien Drago ne courrait plus de danger. Et ce fut pour cela qu'il ouvrit les lèvres en commençant à raconter depuis le début tout ce qui était arrivé. Et peu lui importait les regards haineux que lui accordait Drago, garder le silence n'était plus une solution et il fit avec lorsque le Serpentard jura lorsqu'il se mit à évoquer ce que Kate lui avait fait. Il pensait conserver son honneur en jouant les muets ? C'était idiot, il perdait au contraire toute crédibilité et ressemblait plus à un lâche.

Harry préféra ne pas relater les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, n'en disant que les grandes lignes avant de hâter à l'essentiel. Il avait bien conscience que Drago n'appréciait pas du tout l'initiative qu'il avait prise à prendre délibérément la parole mais il n'était plus à le prendre avec des pincettes en espérant qu'il ne le vexerait pas. Il ne pouvait plus se payer ce luxe.

- Donc Mlle Colden a également utilisé le sortilège de l'Impérium, marmonna songeusement Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir immédiatement référer à un professeur ?

- Je ne pleure pas dans les jupes des adultes, rétorqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais vous préférez volontairement vous enterrez, c'est un choix après tout, approuva Dumbledore.

Harry sentit que le Serpentard n'apprécia pas du tout le commentaire, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de le remettre à sa place.

- Je vais être sincère, avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, j'ai été beaucoup moins vigilent en ce qui concernait la vie de mes élèves dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, avoua le directeur.

- Parce qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort ? conclut Harry qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse négative.

- En effet, approuva-t-il tandis que Drago laissa une grimace transparaître sur son visage à l'évocation du nom. Je me suis bien plus intéresser aux dangers venant de sa part pouvant t'atteindre plutôt à des choses bien plus naturelles.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, intervint le Serpentard en se redressant soudainement dans son siège, vous ne vérifiez jamais la santé mentale de vos élèves avant d'approuver leur inscription à Poudlard ? Non, parce qu'au cas quelqu'un l'aurait oublié, si vous n'aviez pas approuvé son transfert, cette cinglée n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité d'entrer dans le château !

Il devait se calmer ! Harry avait bien conscience qu'il pouvait être en colère entre ce qui était arrivé et ce qu'il venait de raconter mais ce n'était pas en reportant exclusivement la faute sur Dumbledore que Drago allait pouvoir se soulager d'une quelconque manière.

-Sauf que Mlle Colden n'avait rien contre elle.

Surpris, surtout par le fait que Dumbledore répondait sans hausser le ton pour remettre Drago à sa place.

- Lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre, je me suis bien évidemment interrogé, raconta posément le directeur qui semblait en même temps réfléchir. Qui donc peut bien demander d'être transféré dans une école dans un pays en pleine guerre pour une dernière année d'étude ? J'avoue que cela m'a intrigué mais, j'ai eu beau me renseigner à son sujet, Mlle Colden n'est jamais apparue autrement que sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille relativement timide mais extrêmement brillante en Métamorphose. Concernant ses parents, je les ai également interrogés mais tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir était que leur fille souhaitait les suivre en Angleterre. Elle n'a pas dû insister beaucoup pour les faire céder si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu bien constater. M et Mme Colden sont des gens tout à fait charmants qui malheureusement se consacrent énormément à leur travail. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils sachent quel intérêt que leur fille te voue, Harry.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Difficile d'écouter en sachant ce que cela avait entraîné par la suite. Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment précis, de la colère ou bien de la pitié, il ne savait plus de quelle manière il devait se positionner même s'il était certain que Drago ne s'embrouillait pas dans ce genre de logique.

- Comprends juste que tu es extrêmement connu, en cela, je ne t'apprends rien, dit Dumbledore en quittant son siège. Il est vrai que ta notoriété est bien plus grande en Angleterre mais tu es reste le garçon qui a survécu pour toute la population sorcière. Je crois que tu as expérimenté lors de ta quatrième année l'engouement qu'il y avait à ton égard, Mlle Granger en a d'ailleurs subi les conséquences.

Harry se mit soudain à réfléchir en ne voyant pas à quoi pouvait bien faire mention le directeur. Lors de sa questrième année, il y avait eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort. Sur le moment, il ne saisit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir mais il comprit bien vite que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ces évènements funestes.

- Rita Skeeter… marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, mais surtout le nombre de personnes qui ont voulus prendre ta défense lorsqu'ils ont su que Mlle Granger semblait être une croqueuse d'homme si je me souviens bien des termes, accorda Dumbledore.

Harry ne fit même pas attention au rire dédaigneux que Drago lâcha à cette mention. Peut être que pour lui c'était risible, mais Harry ne pouvait pas oublier tous le courrier de menace qu'elle avait bien pu recevoir pour une simple rumeur totalement infondée.

- Il existe différents niveaux de fanatisme, il est bien clair que Mlle Colden a profité du fait que ses parents venaient travailler ici pour se trouver un prétexte de les suivre et se rapprocher de toi, dit Dumbledore. N'étant pas très extravertie, je suppose qu'elle devait garder pour elle toute la dévotion qu'elle te portait.

Il ne dit rien. Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire car il n'avait jamais fait face à cela. En quatrième année, il ne s'y était même pas attardé car cela n'avait été qu'une façade. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse un jour arrivé.

- Tu le sais depuis déjà assez longtemps, il n'y a pas que Voldemort et des gens biens, le « mal » peut arriver de partout, poursuivit Dumbledore. Il est bien évident que ce n'était pas dans tes priorités de faire attention à ce genre de choses en ces temps mais, je ne pense pas qu'envoyer Mlle Colden à Azkaban soit la meilleure solution que nous puissions trouver pour régler cela.

- Pardon ?

Drago n'avait même pas caché son indignation et dévisageait Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait de plus grands de tous les fous que la Terre est bien pu porter.

- Cette fille me lance des sortilèges Impardonnables et a bien failli me violer et vous vous souhaitez la laisser courir dans les champs de fleurs sous peine qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Drago, tu…

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te mettre de mon coté et ne pas prendre la défense de cette garce sous prétexte que c'est une fille mal dans sa peau et qui n'a pas l'attention de ses parents ! coupa-t-il sèchement Harry. Soit on l'enferme ou soit je m'en charge, mais il est hors de question qu'elle est l'occasion de recommencer son cirque !

Dans un sens, il avait entièrement raison mais la manière dont il avait de s'emporter parce que Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses attentes comme il lui convenait n'était guère appropriée.

- Enfermons-la et, lorsqu'elle ressortira, elle vous haïra bien plus et n'aurait fait que nourrir son obsession pour Harry durant des années, rétorqua Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Vous tenez réellement à avoir un dragon en furie lâché à vos trousses d'ici quelques années ?

Drago sembla tout à coup surpris d'une telle réponse de sa part, comme partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et de l'insulter. Pour Harry, il était clair que s'ils n'avaient pas été dans le bureau du directeur il aurait immédiatement stupéfixé le Serpentard pour prévenir de tous dangers.

- Donc le champ de fleurs ? lança Drago.

- Non, cette jeune fille a besoin d'être aidée, et je suis certain qu'Harry m'approuve sur ce point, répondit Dumbledore.

Pourquoi le mêler à cela ? Aussitôt, Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier lui signifiant bien ce qu'il pensait et risquait de lui faire si jamais il ne se rangeait pas de son côté. Sauf qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de meurtre et, bien qu'il détestait Kate, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était sourd face aux dires de Dumbledore. La vengeance était peut être de mise chez les Malefoy mais lui ne comptait pas se laisser reprendre à ce jeu une nouvelle fois. Impossible.

- St Mangouste ? demanda Harry en se détournant du Serpentard qu'il vit soudain pâlir.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de magie, cependant, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit envoyée dans un lieu approprié, sans possibilité de contacter quoique ce soit d'autres que ses parents. Je crains fort que si c'était le cas, Drago risquerait de courir encore des risques, dit Dumbledore.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore fait remarquer mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que vous fassiez usage de mon prénom, encore plus maintenant que j'apprends que cette garce va être choyée, lâcha le Serpentard.

Harry n'appelait pas tellement ce genre de situation être choyé. Qu'il y avait-il de drôle ou bien de charmant dans le fait d'être enfermé pour une longue thérapie qui risquait de s'écouler sur des mois ? Rien et, même s'il pouvait comprendre que Drago souhaitait une vengeance plus concrète, il était bien plus rassuré de savoir que Kate cesserait de lui courir après plutôt que revenir soudainement à la charge.

- Pourquoi est-elle à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il en s'accordant tout de même un instant de repos avant de devoir courir après le Serpentard pour le ramener à la raison. Je veux dire, elle est une manipulatrice qui souhaite arriver à ses fins. Serpentard aurait été plus logique.

Drago poussa un soupir moqueur, synonyme qu'il était tout de même assez soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Harry le lui accordait, si Kate avait fini dans le dortoir de celui-ci, il était clair qu'il ne serait plus ici à l'heure actuelle.

- Peut être que malgré cela, Mlle Colden a beaucoup de courage, répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Avez-vous idée de la volonté qu'il faut pour quitter son école, traverser l'océan et s'inscrire dans la même école que la personne que l'on admire tant ? dit-il. Croyez-moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement grâce à son obstination qu'elle y soit parvenue, il y a toujours un pas à franchir. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Choixpeau a mis tant de temps à la répartir. Il est certain qu'il devait fortement hésiter pour à l'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Magnifique, maugréa Drago en croisant les bras tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Harry préféra se taire, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout le lieu approprié pour essayer de le calmer en sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'élever un peu plus la voix à cette occasion.

- J'ai déjà contacté certaines personne qui pourront s'occuper du cas de Mlle Colden, et bien entendu, j'espère que vous ne tenterez rien contre elle plus tard, voire même la contacter, déclara Dumbledore en regagnant son siège. Il est bien évident que pour la soigner, il est plus sage de l'éloigner de ce qui l'intéresse tant. Quand à vous jeunes hommes, je vous demanderai seulement de ne plus traîner dans les couloirs à des heures tardives et de bien vouloir m'informer de toutes altercations suspectes à votre encontre.

- En quel honneur ? lâcha Drago qui avait suivi la même pensé qu'Harry sur ce coup là.

- Car, je tiens à vous le rappeler, la personne à votre droite n'est pas seulement un brillant élève en retard dans son travail et fraudant la nuit pour quitter son dortoir mais également celui recherché par Voldemort, dit clairement Dumbledore si calmement qu'Harry ne savait dire s'il s'agissait d'ironie ou non. Quant à vous, vous êtes le fils d'un ancien Mangemort en ce moment enfermé dans sa propre demeure. Dois-je expliquer plus en détails ou bien m'aventurer sur la relation que vous entretenez pour ainsi vous embrasser au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ?

Le plafond était très intéressant et il faisait bien trop chaud. Harry était certain maintenant, il s'agissait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils risquaient d'avoir d'autres ennuis que Kate maintenant que leur « couple » n'était plus secret. En cela, il remerciait Drago qui n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au traumatisme que cela pouvait causer. Pas seulement par qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé des autres élèves mais juste qu'il aurait aimé l'amener en douceur à ceux de sa maison, notamment Ginny. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à garder un sourire en la voyant et conserver un minimum de crédibilité.

- N'oubliez pas, venez immédiatement me voir, répéta Dumbledore.

Tandis qu'Harry acquiesça, Drago se leva dans un haussement de sourcils emprunt au dédain et se dirigea vers la porte sans même attendre l'invitation du directeur pour qu'ils quittent la pièce. Il était en colère, le Gryffondor le sentait et la raison était bien simple, à trouver. Saluant vaguement Dumbledore d'un signe de la tête, il se dépêcha de quitter son siège et courir après le Serpentard dans les escaliers. Peut importe la manière dont il pourrait il s'y prendre, il était certain que Drago n'allait pas se calmer si facilement.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago acceptera-t-il la manière dont Dumbledore a choisi de traiter Kate ? Comment Harry parviendra-t-il à le calmer ? Mise au grand jour, quelles seront les réactions sur leur relation ?<strong>

Dormir je veux =3


	40. 39 Ballade au clair de lune

**Titre:** 39 Ballade au clair de lune  
><strong>Notes d'auteur:<strong> **Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Drago n'a pas pu résisté. En voyant Kate tourné trop près d'Harry, ces beaux principes se sont envolés et c'est devant toute une Grande Salle qu'il a embrassé Harry. Folle de colère, Kate a lancé un Impardonnable et des explications ont dû être données. Kate doit quitter Poudlard pour se faire, soigner, châtiment que Drago ne trouve pas à la mesure de tout ce qu'elle a fait.

**Petits bavardages :**J'en ai marre.  
>Cela résume tout en fait. Le travail tut le travail et la stupidité de certains profs devient affligeante. Je n'ai rien contre le corps professoral mais les miens sont des perles en puissance. Je ne vois pas le bout de mon travail et je prends un retard monstrueux dans la fic.<br>Il se peut que pour rééquilibrer, je ne publie pas la semaine prochaine. Tout dépend si j'arrive à achever le chapitre en court d'écriture ce week-end.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas réussi à lui parler ?<p>

- Je veux dire qu'il m'a fracassé un tableau sur la tête en me laissant pour mort au milieu du couloir, dit Harry à Hermione en se massant la tête.

- D'un côté, je le comprends un peu vu que Kate ne va pas finir à Azkaban mais, c'est une bonne idée de te larguer alors qu'il vient de te faire du bouche-à-bouche dans la Grande Salle ? marmonna Ron à coté de lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela.

- Nous sommes toujours ensemble, dit-il. Juste un léger conflit.

- Léger ? Vous comptez faire brûler le château lors de vos scènes de ménage ? rétorqua aussitôt Ron.

Il avait bien conscience que la réaction de Drago était un peu démesurée vu qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le suivre plus loin que le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore mais, il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence que la situation était toujours tendue entre eux, que ce soit dans de simples « conversations » ou bien lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit. Harry voulait bien s'excuser de ne pas roucouler comme lui et Hermione mais Drago n'était pas du genre à aimer la guimauve, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je vais lui parler, certifia-t-il. Il me reste encore quelques heures et je suis certain qu'il va quitter sa salle commune vu ce qui est arrivé durant l'après-midi.

- D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de faire de même ici ou bien tout simplement faire un discours parce que nous sommes un peu observé, lui marmonna Ron à l'oreille.

Levant les yeux, il se retourna un instant avant d'immédiatement pivoter vers ses amis en considérant tous les regards obliques qu'on lui portait. Que devait-il dire exactement ? « Bonsoir, je sors avec Drago Malefoy, avez-vous des questions ? » C'était ridicule et, au fond, il aurait l'impression de raconter publiquement sa vie en sachant que cela ne concernait personne en particulier, exceptés de rares cas.

- Je peux te parler.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers Ginny qui s'était approchée, captant l'entière attention de la salle commune ce qui n'était en soit pas très discret pour cacher le fait que tout le monde écoutait.

- Dehors, si tu préfères, ajouta-elle en lui désignant le portrait.

Il acquiesça, préférant cette solution plutôt que rester devant tous les autres Gryffondors et se sentir épié et écouté à chacune de ses paroles. Lâchant l'arrière de sa tête qui continuait malgré tout à le lancer cruellement, il suivit Ginny hors de la tour de Gryffondors et ne s'arrêta que lorsque celle-ci le fit, pivotant lentement vers lui sans dire un mot.

Harry ne dit rien, ou plutôt, ne savait pas vraiment si cela était réellement approprié de lancer la conversation. Il savait plus ou moins la raison qui avait poussé Ginny à vouloir lui parler mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne devait pas se porter en coupable. Difficile que de rester à la fixer alors que cette dernière conservait un silence qui paraissait l'inviter à dire les premiers mots.

- Je…

Il avait la gorge sèche. Enfin, il sentait très gêné d'avoir ainsi à se justifier sans même savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Je m'excuse pour… enfin…

- Pourquoi t'excuserais-tu ? coupa Ginny en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche. Et bien, tout simplement parce que maintenant il sortait avec un homme ? En fait, c'était tellement à ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny tenait à ce qu'il approfondisse.

- Je suis sorti avec toi et maintenant je suis avec un… enfin

- Que tu sortes avec un homme, c'est vrai que ça ne m'enchante pas ou, plutôt, me fait me sentir assez mal à l'aise, je ne vais pas te le cacher, avoua Ginny. Je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de travers mais vu qu'il y eu Kate entre, je ne suis peut être pas la seule coupable. Non, si j'ai voulu te parler, c'était pour savoir si personne ne t'avait menacé ou bien obligé à sortir avec Malefoy ?

Ah oui… en voulant voir large, Harry omettait ce petit point qui avait le don de faire grincer des dents la totalité de ses amis apparemment. Réfléchissant un moment à la manière dont il devait s'y prendre, il fixa un cours instant un point par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Je sors avec lui de mon plein gré même si cela peu choqué et…

- Et ça choque, crois-moi, rétorqua immédiatement Ginny. Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée qu'il ne jouait qu'un jeu pour mieux t'utiliser ? Il reste tout de même le fils d'un Mangemort reconnu et il n'a jamais été un petit saint avec toi ou bien…

- Ginny, je le sais, coupa Harry.

Il avait parfaitement conscience des raisons qui la poussait à agir de cette manière et lui poser tant de questions et sur lui mettre tant de faits devant le nez mais Harry avait tout de même tiré une chose de cette situation, et c'était bien le fait de savoir Drago sincère.

- Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je pensais que tu te sentirais gêné vis-à-vis du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme mais pas parce qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, expliqua Harry. Je comprends que le concept est assez difficile à accepter mais, crois-moi lorsque je te certifie qu'il ne me mène pas en bateau. C'est l'une des premières choses qui a été mise au claire et, même si nous ne semblons pas dans une euphorie totale et ne nous tenons pas la main en permanence, je suis avec lui.

- Mais c'est…

- Drago Malefoy, oui, à force qu'il me tape dessus, j'ai fini par assimiler le nom et le prénom, dit Harry qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui sourire ou non. C'est étrange, je ne le nie pas et même moi j'ai parfois du mal à le réaliser mais il ne me fera rien de mal, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Elle le fixa un moment, comme hésitante. Après tout, il y avait de quoi et même si Harry tentait en vain de trouver de quoi défendre le Serpentard, il savait que jamais il n'y parviendrait totalement si ce dernier ne changeait pas de comportement vis-à-vis de ses amis. Et même envers lui à la réflexion car Harry était presque certain qu'aucun couple n'avait l'habitude de s'assommer à coup de tableau pour être certain que l'autre ne le suive pas.

- Donc, lorsqu'il t'a embrassé, ce n'était pas seulement pour te prendre par surprise ? marmonna Ginny.

Logiquement, il aurait dû répondre « oui » car c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses mais, au fond, il n'y avait rien eu de normal à ce que Drago décide de le bécoter en public sur un coup de tête.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi simple entre nous, répondit Harry en sachant pertinemment que sa réponse n'allait pas aider Ginny.

- Et concernant Kate ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris par ce changement de sujet total de sa part.

- Je ne serai sûrement pas la seule à vouloir en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua Ginny. Lorsque McGonagall est venue nous dire que Kate allait être retirée de Poudlard à cause de graves problèmes de santé, tout le monde a plus ou moins saisis que ce n'était pas une maladie mais qu'il y avait véritablement quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre toi, Malefoy et elle. Personne de sain d'esprit ne lance un sortilège Impardonnable dans une école et sous le nez des professeurs, c'était hallucinant pour tout avouer.

- Ce… c'est compliqué.

Il ne pouvait pas raconter toute l'histoire. Déjà parce qu'il y avait bien trop de choses personnelles et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que cela s'ébruite et puis, surtout, il avait trop de promesses pour décider qu'il soit sage d'expliquer en détails tous les évènements depuis la rentrée.

- Disons que Kate m'adore, résuma Harry qui savait déjà que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour satisfaire qui que ce soit.

- Comment ça ?

Et il avait raison. Il aurait été tellement plus simple que la totalité de Poudlard se contente de cette réponse et ne cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- Elle est venue à Poudlard uniquement dans le but de sortir avec moi, raconta-t-il en tentant de condenser au maximum la totalité de l'histoire. Elle savait déjà tout de moi avant même que je lui adresse la parole et a fait exprès de jouer les brimées pour gagner mon affection. Elle a cru que l'intérêt que me portait Drago pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but alors, elle n'a pas hésité à le culpabiliser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand j'ai su la vérité, j'ai tout de suite rompu et puis, les choses avec Drago avaient déjà évolué.

- Et donc, c'est par jalousie qu'elle a voulu lui lancer ce sortilège ?

Il acquiesça. Il était ravi qu'elle n'insiste pas et ne lui demande pas plus de détails, cela suffisaient amplement. Maintenant, même si Ginny acceptait assez facilement les choses vu qu'elle y avait été plus ou moins mêlée, Harry était quasi certain que Dean risquait de ne pas être aussi ouvert. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son retour dans la tour mais il était presque certain qu'il n'avait du saisir grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé et la brusque transformation de Kate dans une telle démence. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir lui justifier tout ce qui était arrivé sans se sentir coupable ou bien que ce soit Dean qui le lui fasse sous-entendre.

- Juste, écris à maman avant que l'annonce de ton couple avec l'autre fouine ne soit dans la Gazette, intervint soudain Ginny en le ramenant à la réalité. J'ai bien conscience que tu ne dois pas vraiment à avoir cela en tête mais il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par toi et ne se mette pas à te harceler de lettres pour savoir quelle potion tu aurais bu.

En effet, il allait avoir à le faire et en vitesse. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de tout ce qu'il devait gérer malgré le fait que le plus gros problème, à savoir Kate, avait été résolu.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago était rentré dans sa salle commune en pestant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant et… il en était aussitôt ressorti lorsqu'il avait vu tous les regards des Serpentards se braquer vers lui dès qu'il y avait posé un pied. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu, encore moins alors qu'il était en colère.

Ce fut pourquoi il s'était mis à déambuler dans les couloirs en allant à l'encontre des règles de Dumbledore pour être certain de ne pas se faire agresser par un quelconque élève afin de savoir la vérité qui avait eu lieu sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait fini dans la salle sur demande, sûr de ne pas être dérangé de cette manière pour pester contre Harry.

Oui, il le haïssait en ce moment et il n'avait eu aucun regret à l'assommer pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. « Laisser Colden être prise en charge comme Dumbledore le jugeait bon »… comment pouvait-il seulement l'accepter ? C'était tellement facile de lui faire du mal à la fois physiquement et moralement et s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Et puis Harry était d'accord avec cela ? C'était le comble de l'ironie ! Il savait que le Gryffondor était fleur de peau mais, à ce point là, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Drago avait pensé qu'il haïssait autant que lui Colden mais apparemment, Harry se sentait encore trop Gryffondor pour réfléchir deux secondes à la manière de la punir pour ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire. N'importe qui aurait réagi de la sorte, encore plus en tant que « petit ami ».

Même si Drago eut une grimace de dégout en pensant à ce mot dans sa tête, il ne suivait qu'une simple logique qui prouvait qu'Harry n'avait, au fond, aucun intérêt à lui porter. Au contraire, il aurait dû être le premier à le soutenir pour envoyer cette sale garce à Azkaban et qu'elle se fasse pourrir le reste de sa vie pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était que justice et la « soigner » ne servirait sûrement pas à le soulager. Peut être avait-il voulu mettre fin à toute cette comédie en embrassant le Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle mais ce n'était pas pour arriver à ce genre de résultats si niais et vidés de sens. Il aurait voulu la frapper et la voir souffrir, comme la foi où Harry avait accepté de le venger. Peu lui importait ce que cela avait bien pu amener par la suite, Drago garderait en tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie l'image qu'il avait eu de Colden. Mais non, le petit Saint Potter prônait la bonne parole et n'était pas fichu de à l'aider à extérioriser toute la haine qu'il avait envers cette fille.

Drago avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit en fixant les lattes de bois. A force de venir ici, il n'avait même pas eu la bonne idée d'invoquer autre chose que la chambre habituelle. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu frapper Harry pour lui faire rentrer dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor que ses principes, il pouvait parfois les oublier ! Il n'y avait rien à soigner chez cette fille, elle avait peut être perdu une case mais qu'il ait au moins le plaisir de se venger convenablement et non pas savoir qu'elle allait être choyée. C'était si ironique qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en sourire, au contraire. En y pensant, son estomac se soulevait et il en revenait irrémédiablement à maudire Harry et sa bonté d'âme à donner des secondes chances à toutes les personnes qui le poignardaient dans le dos. Il était tellement ingénu que cela en devenait navrant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es là.

Drago pivota la tête vers l'entrée. Comment avait-il seulement su qu'il était ici ?

- Je ne tiens pas à te parler, lança-t-il franchement en voyant Harry s'approcher.

- Ecoute, tu m'as assommé, maintenant tu peux au moins m'écouter ? rétorqua ce dernier.

- Voyons, hésita Drago en regardant sa montre. Il est plus de minuit et j'ai envie de dormir donc je vais rejeter ton offre sans même te l'annoncer convenablement.

- Dans ce cas, dors ici.

Il avait eu à peine le temps de retire ses mains de sous sa nuque qu'Harry l'avait pris de court par sa réponse. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se redresser. Il ne souhaitait pas rester en sa présence, encore moins pour l'entendre prendre la défense de cette pétasse. Il la haïssait, il n'y avait pas de pitié lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

- En quoi cela te dérange que Dumbledore pense d'abord à la soigner ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Parce que le meilleur traitement est de la mettre dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, voilà pourquoi, répondit Drago en remettant ses mains en place en sachant pertinemment que le Gryffondor ne comptait pas le laisser sortir aussi facilement.

- Mais elle…

- Cette garce m'a collé au fond d'une chaise et m'a humilié ! cingla Drago en s'asseyant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je me fiche bien qu'elle puisse être totalement attardée, je veux juste qu'elle crève !

- Tu…

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu ? hurla Drago. En sachant tout ce qu'elle m'a fait et que l'on est ensemble, tu aurais au moins pu te ranger de mon côté au lieu d'acquiescer stupidement à tout ce que pouvait bien dire ce vieux pauvre fou ! Si on couche en semble, ce n'est pas uniquement pour faire joli, je pensais au moins que tu avais assimilé le concept que je n'ai absolument plus rien dans ma vie à cause des manigances cette fille !

- Et sans vouloir te vexer, qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera d'autre qu'une jouissance personnelle que de la voir souffrir de cette manière avant de pouvoir sortir de la prison et de nouveau recommencer sans la moindre pitié ? rétorqua Harry qui semblait lui aussi en colère. Je sais bien que tu la détestes mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois oublier que tu possèdes un cerveau et ne pas l'utiliser en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si personne ne prend en charge Kate maintenant !

- Tu te fous complètement de ce que je peux…

- Si, je le sais très bien et c'est peut être parce que je m'inquiète pour toi que je réfléchis d'abord avant de me mettre de ton côté dans la lutte pour l'enfermer et enterrer la clé ! lâcha Harry. Tu agis comme un gosse ! Tu ne penses même pas à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais elle sortait un jour ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te retrouves six pieds sous terre à cause d'un foutu caprice !

Drago le dévisage stupéfait. Lui, un gosse ? Au niveau des insultes, même si ce n'était pas le plus recherchée, elle avait au moins le don de lui donner comme une claque. C'était de cette manière dont il voyait ?

- D'accord, tu ne supportes pas l'idée de la savoir bien au chaud et je le comprends, poursuivit Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche en se rapprochant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais juste pour une fois depuis le début de cette année, ne pense pas à te venger car cela n'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

Venant de lui, c'était ironique, encore plus en voyant à quel point il prononçait ces mots sérieusement. Lui donner des leçons, cela n'avait rien de crédible.

- Parce que toi tu acceptes ça ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment qu'elle serait l'autre solution, répondit-il franchement. Outre le fait de la balancer de la tour d'Astronomie, rajouta-t-il.

Là, il venait sans aucun doute de répondre au mouvement de sourcils que le Serpentard venait de faire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… c'était si… enfin… Il n'avait plus la reconnaissance de sa famille, il allait devoir suer sang et eau pour survivre et faire proliférer l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté et n'avait nulle part où aller après Poudlard. Tout ça grâce à cette greluche dont une case avait sauté. Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement assis à voir le Gryffondor jouer les consciences et les donneurs de leçons. Il n'y avait absolument rien de crédible et d'acceptable là-dedans. Et en plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry s'était assis près de lui, autant qu'il reste debout, au moins il aurait un meilleur point de chute s'il voulait le frapper.

- Est-ce que tu peux juste l'accepter ? demanda avec des pincettes le Gryffondor

- Je crois que j'ai déjà accepté bien trop de choses, répondit simplement Drago en ne cachant pas tous les sous-entendus qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Colden est…

- Elle n'est plus là, coupa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Que veux-tu de plus ? Elle a quitté le château et nous ne la reverrons sans doute jamais alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à insister sur quelque chose qui pourrait pourtant être si vite réglé ?

Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule satisfaction qu'il pouvait avoir. Sortir avec lui, s'en était déjà une mais rien ne pouvait lui faire autant plaisir de botter lui-même les fesses de Colden. Alors oui, c'était peut être bien joli le fait qu'elle n'était désormais plus dans le château mais cela ne lui faisait en aucun cas oublier tout ce dont elle était responsable et il aurait juste souhaité profiter de ce simple moment en compensation de tout ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour que tout revienne d'aplomb.

Mais il ne répondit pas, peut être parce qu'il sentait que, malgré toute la rage qu'il avait contre cette fille et le fait qu'Harry prenait sa défense, il avait tout de même en partie raison et que cela relèverait du masochisme de vouloir enfoncer à nouveau le clou. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir un quelconque sourire, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le rendre joyeux même en sachant que cette fille ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Sentant la main du Gryffondor se poser sur la sienne, Drago fronça soudain les sourcils en remontant son regard sur lui.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! lâcha-t-il en ramenant son bras vers lui. Tu veux aussi que je mette une petite musique de fond pour rendre l'ambiance plus tragique ?

- Tu as raison, je vais la jouer plus masculine, répondit le Gryffondor avant de le frapper violemment dans le dos.

Et Drago eut l'impression qu'il allait recracher tous ses poumons. A la réflexion, il préférait le coup de la niaiserie plutôt que cela. Lui et Harry n'avaient pas du tout la même vison des relations entre hommes, surtout lorsque le Gryffondor avait passé sa vie à côtoyer la racaille.

- Recommence ça, et je te tue, dit Drago en se mettant à tousser.

- Dans ce cas, fais-le avant demain car il s'agit de notre première grande journée de cours, déclara Harry. Outre le fait qu'il y aura un petit article sur Kate, nous risquons de faire la première page de la Gazette. Tu as conscience que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne devras pas ouvrir ton courrier demain ?

D'accord, là, il ne saisissait pas. Il avait compris qu'embrasser Harry dans la Grande Salle n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eue et que, désormais, où qu'ils aillent, personne ne les lâcherait du regard. Mais il avait tout de même encore assez de colère en lui et le sauter d'un sujet à un autre ne lui plaisait guère. Encore moins en constatant que cet abruti utilisait le prénom de cette fille.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Question de prévention, coupa Harry en le poussant pour s'allonger à son tour. Vois-tu, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs échos dans ma salle commune sur le fait que je sortais avec Drago Malefoy. Avant même de savoir que tu es un homme, c'est ton identité qui dérange. Rends-toi compte que nous sommes en pleine guerre et que je suis un peu le porte-drapeau du Ministère lorsque cela leur chante. Beaucoup vont penser que tu fais cela dans l'unique but de me tuer.

- Je viens de te menacer de le faire…

- Mais pas au nom de Voldemort, compléta Harry en lui servant un grand sourire alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Comment pouvait-il prononcer Son nom avec une telle indifférence ? Drago ne pouvait sans doute plus adhérer aux idées que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prônait vu la manière dont il avait humilié sa famille mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait oser le dire à haute voix. Il n'était pas un bon petit soldat, il restait un Serpentard. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir lever fièrement sa baguette pour lutter contre lui, peu importe la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry.

Au vu de la manière dont il devait l'observer, le sourire du Gryffondor disparut lorsqu'il saisit que la blague n'avait pas réellement marché.

- Je sais bien que tu ne feras rien, marmonna-t-il.

- A propos de quoi ? rétorqua Drago.

- On file le parfait amour mais tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre, résuma ironiquement Harry en se mettant à fixer les lattes en bois. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais espéré quoique ce soit venant de ta part allant dans ce sens.

Pour la coup, Drago ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux qu'Harry le comprenne si bien ou tout simplement insulter par la lâcheté que le Gryffondor ne cherchait même à cacher dans ses propos. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre, c'était certain. Non seulement parce qu'il se savait totalement incapable de ne pas faire immédiatement demi-tour en plein duel mais surtout car il n'y avait aucune crédibilité à avoir été un fervent partisan de ces idées avant de se rabattre sur l'unique solution qu'il avait.

- Je…

Tout d'abord Colden et maintenant ça, Drago avait la réelle impression de ne rien pouvoir maitriser.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Oh, mais qu'il se taise ! A l'entendre, il était une pauvre petite donzelle qui hésitait pour tout et rien.

- Dis, je peux parler ou bien c'est trop demander à ta petite tête de Gryffondor bouffi de compassion ? lâcha Drago.

- Je ne te l'interdis pas, marmonna Harry

Et Drago le frappa. Juste pour se détendre. En soit, ce n'était pas bien grave mais au moins, cela avait le don de faire sortir tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas exprimer. Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de s'incliner légèrement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Concrètement rien, mais Drago désespérait ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il voulait. D'abord cette poufiasse et maintenant ça, à croire qu'il allait devoir attendre tranquillement sur le banc de touche dès qu'un évènement se présenterait.

- Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, il est plus de minuit donc, si tu veux dormir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire, lança le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Soit nous restons tous les deux ici, soit nous regagnons notre dortoir mais il faut juste être conscient que la journée de demain sera particulièrement difficile.

Formidable. Comme au pays des licornes et du bonheur mais avec une sacrée couche qui agaçait sérieusement Drago. Il savait que même s'il n'y avait plus de réels problèmes pour qu'ils puissent être tranquillement ensemble, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Après tout, depuis le début de l'année, rien n'avait été simple et, maintenant que ça l'était, il avait tout de même de quoi se méfier. Difficile de se dire qu'il allait devoir faire un grand sourire à tous les mioches qui allaient le fixer le lendemain.

- Dans ce cas, dégage du lit, lâcha Drago en le poussant. Je suis en colère je te rappelle.

Il ne lui accorda aucun regard lorsqu'un juron s'éleva du sol, préférant s'occuper à déboutonner sa propre chemise tandis qu'Harry le traitait de tous les noms. Il savait déjà que le lendemain serait dur.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Difficile ? Ou bien plutôt stressant ? Harry n'aurait pas su dire quel était le terme exact qu'il devait employer pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Non seulement la semaine qui avait suivi c'était en effet déroulée selon ses premières idées mais cela avait été bien au de-là. La première chose qu'il fut certain, était tout simplement qu'il suffisait qu'il entre dans une pièce pour amener un silence totale suivi d'un murmure plus ou moins conspirateur. Harry ne cherchait même pas à savoir si cela était positif ou non. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était seulement les élèves qui le contournaient en l'apercevant dans un couloir, comme effrayés.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il était inquiétant, juste que personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Il le comprenait, mais il se sentait comme un animal de foire. Le pire fut les matins lors du courrier. Le premier jour, en même tant que l'exemplaire de la Gazette, il avait eu un sourire amer en constatant le titre en première page : « Harry Potter, une alliance avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? ». Débile, c'était le premier mot qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit puis, en voyant une photo de lui et de Drago sur cette même page, il s'était irrémédiablement demander en quoi cela pouvait intéresser qui que ce soit qu'il sorte avec une personne ? Lorsque cela avait été le cas avec Ginny, il n'y avait pas eu un tel retentissement, pareil avec Kate. D'ailleurs, en fouillant dans cette même Gazette, il n'avait que trouver un article de trois lignes à son sujet et dans les dernières pages. Personne n'avait dû le remarquer, c'était du moins comme cela qu'il avait interpréter la pile de courrier qu'il lui était tombé devant le nez.

Si Ron avait été plutôt enclin à rire au début, il avait bien vite arrêté lorsque les plats avaient commencé à se renverser à force que les livraisons s'effectuèrent. En paquets, très bien rangés, ce fut lorsque McGonagall passa derrière lui qu'il sut le Ministère continuait de garder sous surveillance le courrier de l'école et que les Aurors avaient déjà pris soin de vérifier qu'il ne courrait aucun risque.

Charmant… et en fait c'en était même rassurant au vu du nombre de beuglantes qu'il y avait. En sachant ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu recevoir par le passé, il était plutôt rassuré de savoir que rien de dangereux allait lui exploser entre les mains. Mais s'il se plaignait, il ne put qu'avoir une grimace de compassion pour Drago qui décida purement et simplement de quitter la Grande Salle. S'il lui avait du courrier, le Serpentard devait représenter à lui seul le quart des lettres du Royaume-Uni. Harry s'en tirait à bon compte, il le savait.

En fait, le premier jour fut plus ou moins calme comparé au mardi. Si le courrier qu'ils avaient reçu était conséquent pour les premières personnes qui avaient réagi, Rogue et McGonagall leur conseillèrent tout simplement d'incinérer toutes les lettres le lendemain. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de personnes pouvaient s'indigner de ce qu'il faisait de ses fesses, s'en était plus qu'effarant. Et Ron n'en riait plus en voyant les hiboux arrivés.

D'ailleurs, lui et Hermione semblaient être les seuls à continuer à lui parler volontairement. Il savait qu'en omettant de dire la vérité aux autres, il les avait vexés, quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs. Seamus et Neville osaient à peine l'approcher, comme ne saisissant plus la manière dont il devait l'aborder et, quant à Dean, il n'en parlait même pas. Difficile que de lui parler franchement maintenant qu'il savait que Kate avait eu un léger grain. Parmi tous ceux du dortoir, il était bien le seul à avoir une raison de lui en vouloir véritablement.

Mais sinon, il se sentait comme un phénomène de foire. Le pire était lorsque lui et Drago étaient dans une même pièce. S'il y avait déjà un silence dû à la présence de l'un d'entre eux, cela devenait bien pire après. C'était comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à les voir sautiller en cœur main dans la main et de nouveau se rouler des patins au milieu de la Grande Salle. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient changé ses habitudes et ils mangeaient toujours à leur propre table respective. Pour les cours, c'était pareil. Aucun des deux n'avait eu la brillante idée de changer de place. En fait, si Drago ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, personne n'aurait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une ironie tout de même assez difficile à apprécier en sachant qu'Harry avait l'impression que, où qu'il aille, l'atmosphère se tendait soudainement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu ne vas plus le voir ?

Le Gryffondor leva la tête, s'interrompant dans la rédaction de son parchemin.

- Comment ça ?

- La fouine, reformula Ron à voix basse en sentant bien qu'il y avait deux trois curieux qui les fixaient. Depuis la semaine dernière, tu n'as pas quitté le dortoir.

- Nous avons des devoirs, se justifia Harry après un soupir en retournant à son parchemin.

- Tu en avais avant et ça ne t'empêchait pas de galoper les cheveux dans le vent pour aller te faire sauter !

Harry arrêta sa plume avant qu'il ne recommence à écrire et fixa son ami dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Merci de la formulation, marmonna-t-il en doutant de ce qu'il devait véritablement dire.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis que « ça » vous consacre sa première page, tu restes cloitrer dans la tour, compléta Ron en prenant un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette à côté de lui. Je ne t'encourage à rien mais je trouve ça bizarre.

- Je te l'ai dit, nous avons tous les deux du travail, articula Harry en se préoccupant uniquement de ce qu'il écrivait.

- Oui, dis plutôt que maintenant aucun de vous deux n'assume.

Très bien, il abandonnait. Mettant sa plume dans son encrier il se redressa sur sa chaise pour venir fixer Ron qui attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part. Déjà, il ne mentait pas. Peu importe la manière dont on pouvait le voir, le hasard avait voulu que les professeurs leur donnent une masse devoir justement cette semaine-là. Voir Drago ? Il le voulait, juste pour au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un tapis de sol. Mais surtout, comment pouvaient-ils se voir en sachant que dès que l'un d'eux levait le petit orteil, des dizaines de personnes les fixaient comme s'ils allaient déclencher une bombe. Harry ne pouvait se dire qu'il était simple de traverser la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Déjà parce qu'il ne se voyait pas le faire même en sachant qu'il sortait avec cet idiot mais surtout parce qu'il tenait encore à la vie.

- Ron, tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué ?

- A part que tu te fais harceler ? Il n'y a rien, rétorqua Ron dans un signe négatif de la tête. Je n'aime peut être pas cet abruti mais je ne vais pas l'attaquer pour autant même si l'envie m'en démange et ce sera de même pour tout le monde. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils n'attendent que cela ?

- Quoi ?

- Juste de vérifier que si vous vous êtes sautés dessus, ce n'était juste pour que Kate perde une case de plus, répondit-il. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je dirais que vous vous ignorez et que vous êtes tout, sauf ensemble. Crois-moi, même moi et Hermione nous sommes un model exemplaire de couple à côté de vous.

- Si Drago veut me voir, il n'a qu'à me le dire, lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. nous sommes tous les deux occupés et…

- Et ben… nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, marmonna sombrement Ron en se tapant le front contre le bord de la table. Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

L'avantage qu'une semaine soit passée, c'était que moins de personne observait Harry mais lorsque son ami hurlait à travers la salle commune, c'était comme un cor rassemblant la meute et Hermione les dévisagea sans comprendre avant de se lever et quitter Lavande à la table où elles étaient.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Je ne comprends pas ça, déclara Ron en pointant son parchemin alors qu'il avait toujours la tête contre la table. Et tu pourrais essayer de dire à Harry d'aller voir l'autre débile afin que je retrouve un ami correct qui n'est pas plongé en permanence dans ses études.

Sa remarque n'était pas très bien placée, surtout en sachant à qu'il s'adressait. Cessant de s'appuyer comme une loque la table, Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le toisait de haut.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, rajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'il travaille, rétorqua cette dernière.

Et celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'asseoir convenablement sur sa table et prendre le parchemin qu'Harry était en train de rédiger.

- Regarde ça ! lança-t-il. Il s'agit du travail que l'on a faire pour dans deux semaines ! Harry n'a jamais été toi, Hermione !

Tendant sa main pour récupérer son devoir, Harry préféra garder le silence plutôt que lancer son ami dans ce sujet. Il travaillait, où était le problème ? Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Drago. Au vu du rythme qu'il avait dû prendre auparavant pour rattraper son retard, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Un bon résultat dans tout ce bazar car il travaillait nettement plus vite à présent.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes autant pour qu'Harry voit Malefoy, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'appréciais pas vraiment l'idée, lâcha-t-elle sceptique.

- Et c'est toujours le cas, répondit Ron. Sauf que je ne supporte pas de le voir si sérieux à toujours se poser des questions sur ce qu'il doit faire ou bien penser. Qu'il aille voir la fouine, qu'ils s'amusent un coup et ensuite il reviendra pour mieux l'insulter : il sera juste Harry.

- Oh fait, je suis là, fit remarquer ce dernier en s'affalant légèrement sur la table.

- Je croyais que tu lui reprochais d'avoir sauté du coq à l'âne, dit Hermione en l'ignorant. Maintenant qu'il pense à autre chose que Malefoy, travaille et se rend compte qu'il y a un monde hors de sa bulle tu devrais au contraire en être heureux. Sans compter que tu n'as pas à cacher son lit vide.

- Oui mais je préférais qu'ils se montrent en public, comme ça, tout serait mis au clair et il n'y aurait pas une horde de fanatiques nous suivant dans tous les couloirs lorsque l'on change de classe, expliqua Ron. Je hais Malefoy mais si Harry doit lui faire quelques trucs pour que ça cesse, je le sacrifie sans hésiter.

- Tu…

- Bon, je le refais, je suis toujours là, intervint plus clairement Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous me porter, sincèrement, mais, je vous assure, arrêtez de parler de ce que je dois faire avec Drago parce que là vous me faites peur. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione qui semblait surprise d'être comprise dans le lot. Je travaille, je ne vais pas le cacher et, si ça te fais plaisir Ron, j'irai le voir la prochaine fois qu'on le croisera mais, je t'en prie, cesse de parler de ce que l'on peut fait lui et moi lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Déjà qu'il était gêné rien que d'y penser, savoir que Ron l'incitait presque à sauter sur le Serpentard pour avoir la paix sonnait très mal à son oreille.

- Ne te méprends pas, moi, si je le croise, je lui mets un pain dans la figure, précisa Ron en le voyant remballer ses affaires.

Merci de la précision, il allait faire en  
>sorte que ce moment n'arrive pas pour leur survie à tous.<p>

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago attrapa sa chemise avant de la fermer avec un grand soin. Etrangement, il en avait perdu plusieurs. Même s'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi les elfes pouvaient être devenus des kleptomanes, il s'inquiétait plus du fait qu'il allait devoir en racheter s'il ne les retrouvait pas. Très mauvais placement pour le peu d'argent qu'il avait.

- Théodore, je t'ai vu, grogna-t-il en défaisant ses boutons en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, ce dernier interpréta cette phrase comme une invitation à entrer et ne se gêna pas pour le faire, s'approchant du lit devant lequel Drago se battait avec ses propres vêtements.

- On peut parler ?

- Tu le fais déjà, rétorqua le blond qui eut un vague sourire en constatant qu'il avait vaincu.

- Je n'ai pas voulu trop venir te voir ces derniers temps au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine, continua Théodore sans même prendre en compte son sarcasme. Je veux juste savoir : tes parents étaient au courant ?

Et si Drago avait eu une quelconque bonne humeur ce matin-là, elle s'évanouit bien vite en l'entendant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce type. Tout d'abord, il ne cessait de venir l'importuner lorsque cela le dérangeait le plus et, même s'il revendiquait toujours son égoïsme, il lui posait bien trop de questions à propos de sa propre vie.

- Avant même que tu ne sautes sur Potter, nous avions déjà parlé du fait que tu ne profitais pas de l'offre du Ministère pour écrire à tes propres parents, poursuivit Théodore en ne le voyant pas intervenir. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, juste pour savoir que, si tu n'as rien reçu de leur part depuis lundi, c'est bien parce que tu les avais prévenus avant.

- Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? rétorqua Drago agacé par ce genre de questions.

- Ils ne veulent plus te voir ?

Après Harry, Théodore sortait les violons. C'était lui ou bien toute cette école était remplie par petits chevaux courant devant des arcs-en-ciel ?

- Je répète, en quoi cela te concerne ? lâcha Drago en terminant de mettre ses boutons de manchettes.

- Je veux juste…

- Non, tu ne veux rien, coupa sèchement Drago. Tu n'as que faire des autres sauf si cela peut te toucher personnellement et là ce n'est pas le cas. Jouer les hypocrites ne te ressemble pas alors garde ta pitié pour toi et cesse de vouloir t'intéresser à mon cas.

Quittant la chambre en bousculant ce dernier, le Serpentard récupéra son sac pour aller droit dans la bibliothèque. Il avait pensé à nouveau travailler dans la salle commune maintenant que les regards obliques avaient commencé à s'estomper mais là, il ne pouvait pas rester bêtement assis à une chaise maintenant que Théodore s'était également mis à le harceler au sujet de ses parents. Il allait très bien et avait parfaitement conscience de la situation quoique les autres puissent en penser. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre alors il acceptait juste et ferait tout pour profiter des quelques mois qui lui restait. Pas besoin de se projeter pour le moment,

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry, tu comptes y aller ?

- Est-ce que tu peux juste me laisser le temps de respirer ? rétorqua ce dernier.

Il voyait très bien les regards insistants que lui accordaient Hermione, surtout en sachant qui il y avait derrière lui. Il était bien conscient que Drago était rentré dans la Grande Salle depuis déjà un moment, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait sauter de joie à l'idée de devoir quitter sa table, d'autant plus que Ron préférait étudier très sérieusement son assiette plutôt que l'aider en quoique ce soit. Ridicule comme idée d'ailleurs puisque c'était lui qui avait lancé l'offensive.

Serrant les dents, Harry se pivota avant de se lever de son banc et contourner la table des Serdaigles. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait déjà pas énormément de bruits, il y eut un immense silence lorsqu'il arriva derrière le Serpentard qui était bien plus préoccupé à se servir qu'à lui accorder une quelconque attention et remarquer sa présence. Mais malgré cela, Harry resta un moment muet en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il venait de capter toute l'attention, là, il n'y avait pas à discuter il était certain de ressembler à un animal de foire. Malgré tout, il continuait de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait bien intéresser le reste du monde concernant sa vie personnelle. Lorsqu'il était sorti avec Ginny, il n'y avait pas eu une telle cérémonie, pourquoi tout à coup le monter au rang d'étrangeté sous peine qu'il était avec Drago ? C'était tellement ridicule…

- Eh, tiens, interpella Harry en tendant une lettre par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se stoppa soudain dans son service, la cuillère entre le plat et son assiette et le dévisagea perplexe. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry était certain qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici mais il était temps de faire cesser ses rumeurs et satisfaire pleinement la curiosité de ces abrutis et être enfin libre d'agir comme ils le souhaitaient.

- Tu es une chouette maintenant ? lâcha soudain Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, faisant seulement aller et venir son regard entre la lettre et le visage d'Harry.

Dans le silence de la grande Salle, autant dire qu'Harry eut l'impression de se prendre une énorme claque en public.

- Nous sommes juste à côté, rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau la lettre.

- Et ça te foulerait la langue de me dire ce que tu as écrit ? répondit Drago en posant finalement sa cuillère.

En fait, en y réfléchissant, Harry saisissait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de venir le voir. Autant dire qu'il était en train de se prendre la pire humiliation de sa vie et cela, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. S'il avait écrit une lettre, c'était parce qu'il savait que, quoiqu'il fasse, la moitié de l'école les écouterait attentivement. Parler, cela ne le gênait mais être écouté était un autre problème. Levant un instant les yeux au ciel, il accorda un sourire sarcastique à Parkinson qui le dévisageait de bas en haut, de haut en bas, et à nouveau de bas en haut. Pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que la totalité des Serpentards devaient agir de cette manière.

- Tu peux juste la prendre et la lire ? demanda Harry en insistant.

- Et toi parler, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils en se tournant convenablement. J'ai beau aimer la lecture, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à le faire si tu es dans la capacité de parler.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Et quand je te dis de parler, fais-le clairement ! lâcha Drago. Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Que tu es le pire des crétins et que tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'enfonce la tête dans ton assiette, déclara Harry en lui prenant le poignet pour lui fourrer la lettre dans la main avant de se détourner pour de gagner la table des Gryffondors.

Ce type était le pire des idiots lorsqu'il le voulait, s'en était affolant. Mais Harry perdit bien vite son irritation en constatant les visages abasourdis de ses camarades qui reflétaient dans une parfaite fidélité l'était d'esprit de tous les autres élèves de la Grande Salle. Bouche entrouverte, perplexe, Harry se remit un court instant en question avant de saisir ce qui n'allait pas. En effet, dur de constater qu'ils étaient ensemble vu la manière dont ils se parlaient.

- Et vous couchez ensemble ? demanda Ron à la recherche d'une validation.

Dans un cas normal, Harry lui aurait juste lever les yeux au ciel et ignorer son intervention sauf que le peu de conversations qui avaient repris dans des murmures avait disparu dès le moment de Ron avait franchi ses lèvres. A la liste des idiots, Harry le mettait à égalité avec le Serpentard. Il voulait partir s'enterrer, prendre une pelle et frapper sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux disparaissent dans la terre. Il pensait avoir eu la pire des humiliations mais là, c'était encore pire et il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que croiser les bras et y enfouir son visage.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Ron ou bien Drago, il hésitait encore mais le meurtre viendrait juste pour se soulager et se dire qu'au fond, il méritait d'avoir fait preuve d'une si bonne volonté qui venait d'être misérablement être réduite à néant. Pitié…une baguette pour se la pointer sur la tempe.

- Quoi ? s'indigna soudain Ron alors qu'Hermione venait de le frapper. C'était juste pour vérifier !

Et il enfonçait le clou…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Sans vouloir te vexer, s'il s'agissait juste de travailler ensemble, tu aurais pu le dire à haute voix, déclara Drago en rédigeant soigneusement la fin de son parchemin assis devant un bureau.

- Oui, j'aurais pu mais disons que je prévoyais ce qui est arrivé, répondit Harry qui faisait de même mais vautrer sur le lit.

- Ah oui, la belette, marmonna Drago en s'arrêtant un instant dans sa rédaction. Le point positif est que maintenant tout le monde sait que nous ne faisons pas que nous tenir la main mais tu seras prié de dire à ce formidable ami que tu as d'aller se pendre dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Etrangement, le simple fait de s'embrasser n'a pas fait réaliser à grand monde que nous étions en âge d'agir autrement qu'en enfants bien sages.

Belles précisions, Harry n'y tenait pas réellement. S'il avait voulu aller dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était juste pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble mais il commençait réellement à se demander s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Il fallait être réaliste, ils ne cessaient de se lancer mutuellement des piques.

- Mais soyons clair, déclara Drago pour prendre sa baguette et rouler son parchemin alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry. Le fait d'être ensemble ne justifie en rien que tu puisses agir comme le plus gros des porcs alors, quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, tu es prié de t'asseoir convenablement lorsque tu travailles et non pas être dans le lit. Non parce que, même si m'as demandé de venir ici en simple touriste, il est hors de question que je parte sans une nette compensation à ce que ton ami l'abruti à déclarer au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Tu es son ami, tu répares ses fautes, mais ce que tu fais est sal.

Pardon ? Soit Harry avait un esprit tordu, soit Drago ne saisissait pas du tout la manière dont pouvait être interprétés ses propos. Faire ses devoirs sur un lit était considérer comme sal… et ce qu'ils y faisaient tous deux, c'était un nettoyage de printemps peut être ?

- Tu sais que je me lave ? rappela Harry pris d'un doute.

- En principe, mais dans la forme, je n'ai jamais vérifié, répondit Drago en revenant à son devoir.

- Dis, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été élevés différemment que je suis un porc et que toi tu représentes l'être parfait.

- Si.

Profond soupir de la part d'Harry qui ne voyait plus comment il devait faire pour conserver son calme et ne pas attaquer verbalement le Serpentard. Il savait qu'en étant avec lui, ce ne serait jamais rose avec des petites fleurs apparaissant sur leurs pas mais, là, il avait comme l'impression qu'il s'agirait plus de lui tenir tête à chaque minute.

- Donc, vu que tu ne sembles vouloir lever tes fesses de là, je vais tout simplement me faire une balade nocturne, déclara finalement Drago en quittant sa chambre tout en lui accordant un grand sourire.

- Non !

Comme un cri du cœur, Harry pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Déjà parce qu'il était plus de minuit et qu'ils n'avaient pas que cela à faire que courir à travers tout le château. Ensuite, Dumbledore lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas trainer dans les couloirs et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas uniquement une question de règlement de l'école. Il se savait déjà en tord en allant dans la salle sur Demande, il ne pouvait certainement pas quitter la pièce pour convaincre le Serpentard de rester en place. Juste quelques secondes pour rester calme et ne pas l'insulter ou bien faire de choses stupides, Drago pouvait-il seulement exaucer son souhait ?

- Je vais être sincère avec toi, il s'agit du seul moment de la journée où je ne risque pas d'être dévisagé comme un monstre alors je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser, je vais quitter cette foutue salle dans laquelle nous passons tout notre temps et essayé de m'aérer l'esprit.

- Fais-le ce week-end mais certainement pas en pleine nuit, supplia Harry en se levant du lit pour le rejoindre.

- Tu as peur du noir ?

- Non, tu as juste oublié que nous sommes dans une école et que dehors il y a une guerre. Lorsqu'on nous dit de rester dans notre dortoir, il y a une bonne raison à cela et ce n'est pas parce que nous contournons le règlement pour être ensemble que tu dois forcément penser que cela et ton statut de préfet te donne le droit de vadrouiller dans les couloirs !

- Tu connais les virgules ou les points dans tes phrases ? interrogea Drago qui remettait convenablement sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Je peux t'étrangler ? répliqua Harry désespéré.

Drago eut une moue hésitante.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Se hâtant de prendre sa propre cape, Harry se dépêcha de revenir à la hauteur de Drago en remettant difficilement ses bras dans ses manches. Il aurait très bien pu prendre sa baguette et lui jeter un sort pour le forcer à rester en place mais il savait déjà que le Serpentard détesterait cela et que la situation passerait de l'agacement à une simple colère.

- Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de venir avec moi, fit remarquer Drago.

- Comme si tu ne me l'avais pas fait clairement sous-entendre, rétorqua amèrement Harry.

- Une petite sortie au clair de lune, comme ce n'est pas romantique, roucoula Drago en se mettant à accélérer.

Comme si cela l'était… Harry avait plus l'impression de jouer les chiens de garde à vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun professeurs au détour d'un couloir et pointant sa baguette sur les tableaux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'éveillent. Au niveau de la crétinerie, Drago recevait la palme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait très bien faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attirer des ennuis. Au moins un point commun entre eux.

- Marche plus lentement veux-tu, marmonna Harry entre ses dents en attrapant Drago par l'épaule pour qu'il freine le rythme.

- A t'entendre, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais mis un pied hors de ton dortoir durant la nuit, maugréa le blond. Je pensais que tu étais un vilain petit canard qui n'obéissait jamais.

En pratique, oui mais là, il s'agissait plus d'une idée totalement farfelue de la part de Drago.

- Oh, le grand Harry Potter est effrayé à l'idée d'une retenue ! déclara Drago d'un ton théâtral. Tous aux abris, il est censé tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres et se pisse littéralement dessus lorsqu'il est question de se promener la nuit.

- Arrête…

- Moi, je ne fais rien, c'est toi qui réagit comme un lâche, répondit-il en montant les marches d'une des tours. Je sais très bien que tu as passé la moitié de ta scolarité dans les couloirs du château, je trouve ça hypocrite de m'interdire de le faire sous peine que monsieur s'inquiète pour rien.

- Voldemort n'est pas rien, rappela Harry qui ne prenait pas du tout à la légère le ton dont il le prenait.

- Et que ferait-il ici en pleine nuit ? répliqua Drago qui avait tout de même esquissé une grimace. Cueillir des champignons au clair de lune ? Je t'en prie, ne te cherche pas de bonnes raisons car il n'y en a aucune. Le monde n'est peut être pas tout blanc en ce moment mais je doute fort que quelqu'un puisse se tapir dans un coin du château dans l'hypothèse que tu passes devant lui à une heure si tardive. Je suis réaliste, Harry, toi, tu deviens juste paranoïaque.

- Dis celui qui préfère jouer les suicidaires plutôt que parler de ses réels problèmes…

Même si Drago ne répondit pas à la remarque, Harry savait qu'il avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Avec ses parents, même s'il voulait continuer de vivre sa vie, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux. Harry ne lui reprochait pas d'aller de l'avant, juste de ne pas l'évoquer et faire comme si, en sortant de Poudlard, rien n'aurait changé car ce n'était pas le cas. Harry voulait juste que Drago n'est pas de regret par la suite et ce n'était certainement pas une promenade en pleine nuit qui pouvait tout arranger. Devait-il avoir honte de se préoccuper un minimum de lui ? Harry ne le pensait pas. S'ils étaient ensemble, c'était normal et il n'y avait aucune honte à le montrer clairement même si Drago pensait que le principe d'un couple était juste d'agir dans le dos de l'autre. Peut être y avait-il de cela, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais ce n'était pas autant qu'ils ne devaient jouer qu'à ce jeu.

- Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je retrouverai en haut d'une tour avec toi et sans projet de t'y lancer, je ne l'aurai sûrement pas cru, déclara Drago en s'appuyant sur le rebord après avoir ouvert la porte pour sortir à l'extérieur.

- Moi non plus mais tu peux juste t'éloigner du bord ? demanda Harry qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la manière dont il se penchait en sachant le vent qu'il y avait.

- Non mais tu peux arrêter d'agir comme une donzelle ? lâcha Drago en fronçant les sourcils tout en le dévisageant. D'abord tu as peur d'être dans les couloirs et maintenant je devrais frôler les murs ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, je ne vais pas me jeter la tête la première si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire.

C'était plutôt bien de le préciser car Harry avait vraiment l'impression que cela pouvait lui traverser l'esprit. Ce n'était pas contre lui, il constatait juste vu la situation dans laquelle était Drago. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il fit en sorte que la lumière les éclairant se fasse un peu plus importante, le Gryffondor se rapprochant pour tout de même prévenir du moindre danger.

- Tu vois, au début j'avais juste prévu de te coincer dans le lit et rattraper la semaine que nous avons eu à travailler chacun de notre côté, déclara Drago en se penchant un peu plus pour voir le bas de la tour. Tu crois que c'est mal que j'ai décidé de faire autrement et que maintenant tu juges ma bonne volonté comme étant une envie de suicide ?

Harry entrouvrit la bouche. Pas vraiment… en fait, connaissant de mieux en mieux le Serpentard, il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce genre d'attention de la part de Drago, c'était comme irréel et maintenant qu'il le disait, Harry avait tout de même un peu de mal à l'accepter.

- Mais nous pouvons toujours revenir en arrière et je te coince maintenant, ajouta Drago dans un grand sourire qui s'apparentait plus à l'apparition d'un démon en lui.

Sans aucune hésitation, Harry lui aurait planté deux jolies cornes dans le crâne pour compléter le tableau et il préféra juste soupirer profondément en l'invitant à de nouveau regarder ce qu'il se passait au bas de la tour plutôt que d'envisager le fait de lui sauter dessus dans les secondes suivantes.

La scène était un peu étrange, sans doute parce qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude se retrouver seul avec Drago en dehors de la salle sur Demande et ce, sans se crier dessus en permanence. Mais ce n'était pas non plus dérangeant ou bien difficile, au contraire. Au bout de plusieurs jours à essayer de se convaincre qu'ils pouvaient agir « normalement », il n'y avait aucune honte à en tirer un quelconque plaisir.

- Au fait, la finale de Quidditch va avoir lieu bientôt non ?

Harry acquiesça. Tout d'abord par simple réflexe puis fronçant peu à peu les sourcils.

- C'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard, rappela-t-il assez perplexe vu l'allure que prenait la situation.

- Je le sais, rétorqua Drago.

- Et tu ne vois pas que cela va nous mettre en…

- Non, coupa aussitôt le Serpentard qui était bien trop occupé à compter les pierres plutôt qu'à le regarder dans les yeux.

Très bien, Harry ne suivait plus. Il avait conscience qu'ils étaient ensemble et que, vu la manière dont leur relation était tendue, un match de Quidditch où ils allaient s'affronter ne risquait de les aider. Alors, il voulait bien que Drago soit optimiste pour une fois mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait carrément virer utopiste.

- Vu mes dernières prouesses en sachant que je ne me rends plus aux entraînements depuis un certain temps, je ne me vois pas arriver la bouche en cœur pour devenir attrapeur au prochain match, marmonna sombrement Drago. Même si cela n'a pas été dit officiellement, je ne suis plus l'attrapeur des Serpentards donc tu peux te calmer, nous n'allons pas nous frapper mutuellement l'un l'autre même si je trouve cela très tentant.

- Comment ça « tu ne vas plus aux entraînements » ? s'étonna soudain Harry en passant devant lui pour entrer dans son champ de vision tout en le poussant pour qu'il s'éloigne du bord.

- Comme je le dis, répondit Drago qui semblait s'interroger sur la clarté de ses propos. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai dû cesser d'y aller et, depuis que la grognasse n'est plus là, j'ai toujours mes retenues.

- Mais elles étaient dues à…

- A la poufiasse, acheva Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais d'après Dumbledore, le fait que cette fille soit une cinglée possessive et violente ne justifie en rien le fait de frapper un élève et le menacer de mort. Je suis donc toujours en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme tu as sûrement dû le remarquer aujourd'hui vu l'heure à laquelle je suis arrivé.

Oh… au début, Harry avait juste pensé que si le Serpentard avait pris autant de temps, c'était juste pour l'agacer comme à son habitude mais il n'avait pas pensé que même après le départ de Kate de Poudlard les retenues n'avaient pas été levées. Et mis à part cela, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Drago n'était plus attrapeur. Non pas qu'il ait absolument voulu jouer contre lui mais plutôt que cela réduisait considérablement les activités de Drago dans l'enceinte du château. Et Harry pensait vraiment qu'il lui fallait meubler son temps pour éviter de penser à tout ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas égoïste, il savait seulement que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que le Serpentard garde la tête sur les épaules.

- Par contre, ne te vexe mais je suis pour ma maison et non pour la tienne, compléta Drago en lui faisant signe de se pousser pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'accouder aux rebords.

- Pourquoi ce serait le contraire ? s'étonna Harry ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Bien, au moins je peux cesser de m'inquiéter que tu ne fasses une crise de jalousie comme une adorable donzelle, dit-il soudain rassuré.

Et le coup partit tout seul. Dans ces moments là, Harry avait une nette tendance à ne plus vraiment utiliser son cerveau mais juste laisser ses réflexes agir comme bon leur semblaient. Drago ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour répondre et le Gryffondor reçut un coup à l'estomac qu'il l'obligea se pencher légèrement pour être certain que ses organes n'allaient pas partir avec. Et la seule chose que Drago trouva intelligent de faire, fut de le prendre par les épaules pour le forcer à se décaler et reprendre sa place près du bord.

Ce type était un troll… Harry le voyait très bien même s'il portait une perruque blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant que tout est calme, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? Ron sera-t-il heureux de retrouver son ami ? Se feront-ils enlever par une créature nocturne ? O.O<strong>

Je répète, il se peut que je ne puisse pas publier la semaine prochaine au vu de mon retard.


	41. 40 Question fâcheuse

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Sans Kate, la situation semble s'améliorer entre Harry et Drago mais ils constatent assez facilement qu'ils ont quelques problèmes de communication et de comportement l'un envers l'autre

**Petits bavardages :**Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis à la fin de la fic et je vous mets deux semaines d'attente. Désolée, j'essaye de faire ce que je peux mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi en ce moment sans compter que je fais autre chose à côté de la fanfic dont bon... c'est le désespoir *_*  
>Je vais le dire clairement, il se peut que la semaine prochaine cela recommence. J'ai du mal à écrire et je veux faire autre chose donc les rares moments que j'ai de libre sont assez sélectifs face à mes activités.<p>

* * *

><p>Il haïssait ça, absolument. Dévalant les dernières marches, il manqua de se tordre la cheville mais ne resta pas pour autant un seul morceau, perdant tous les parchemins qu'il avait dans les bras. Harry l'avait compris, il était maudit et savait déjà à quoi il allait consacrer sa soirée : reclasser toutes ses notes de révisions pour les ASPIC. Là, il allait craquer si cela continuait ainsi.<p>

- Je te donne un coup de main, déclara Ron en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser tous les parchemins.

- Dis, tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda amèrement Harry en ouvrant son sac pour tout ranger plus ou moins « proprement ».

- Comment ça ?

- Oublie, marmonna-t-il sombrement en le déchargeant de ses propres parchemins.

Se levant, Harry inspira profondément en regardant le cadran de sa montre. Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière cela avait bien pu arriver, mais il n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passer. Peut être était à cause de ses allers-retours perpétuels entre la tour de Gryffondor et la Salle sur Demande, ou bien tout simplement parce que Drago trouvait drôle de l'emmener partout dans le château. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient mi-mai et qu'Harry commençait à peine à réviser. Il se sentait comme totalement à la ramasse et le mot était léger pour décrire son cas.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hermione de t'aider ? interrogea Ron alors qu'il remontait le couloir en direction du parc.

- Parce qu'elle me dira d'arrêter d'aller voir Drago, m'occuper de mes études et que si je le fais, ce sera lui qui va me harceler, résuma Harry exaspéré.

- Pourquoi ne pas réviser avec la fouine dans ce cas ?

- Et toi, lorsque tu es seul avec Hermione, vous ne faites que réviser ? rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Moment de silence pour Ron qui devint alors aussi rouge que sa cravate.

- Ne dis rien, je ne tiens pas à avoir de détails, intervint Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si nous travaillons lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nous ne sommes pas faits pour réviser ensemble. Crois-moi, imagine un combat entre deux dragons, ce n'est rien comparé à la manière dont on se parle.

- Et aller chacun dans un coin de la pièce, vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? rétorqua Ron en reprenant ses couleurs habituelles.

- Techniquement, c'est ce que nous faisons toujours au début, et puis, maintenant que Drago trouve amusant d'aller visiter le château la nuit, je dois dire qu'il vaut mieux que je reste près pour ne pas lui donner de raisons de se carapater dès qu'il lui en prend l'envie. Tu vois où est le problème ?

Ron hésita un moment et finit par approuver alors qu'ils franchissent les portes pour entrer dans le parc. Harry aurait bien voulu que tout soit aussi simple mais cela ne l'était pas. Il ne s'était jamais leurré, même lorsque Kate était encore dans le château, son couple avec Drago ne pouvait pas être parfait et « simple ». Que ce soit lui ou bien le Serpentard, aucun des deux ne pourraient baisser la tête et rester sage, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors il avait accepté cette situation. Il l'avait accepté mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait sauter de joie.

Alors oui, il appréciait malgré tout les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Sur le coup, pas vraiment mais, en y repensant, Harry réalisait qu'il y avait bien pire que cela et qu'être avec Drago avait au moins le don de le ramener une bonne fois pour toute sur Terre. En un mois, rien n'avait vraiment changé et savait que cela ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Ils se parlaient tous deux très mal, c'était ainsi entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et cela en deviendrait même choquant s'ils arrêtaient. Peut être n'étaient-ils pas ensemble dans les couloirs, juste pour au moins éviter les regards torves à leur passage, ou bien qu'ils ne mangeaient pas à la même table pour éviter que ceux de leur maison n'en viennent à étriper leur « tendre » moitié, mais cela n'enlevait en rien qu'Harry appréciait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Que ce soit pour se hurler dessus ou pour autre chose d'ailleurs. Il devait l'avouer, il était sans aucun doute masochiste depuis la naissance.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Hermione en les voyant arriver près de l'arbre où elle était assisse.

- Harry rangeait ses affaires, répondit Ron dans un sourire en venant la rejoindre.

Belle ironie, lui n'y trouvait rien de drôle. Prenant place à côté d'eux, Harry entreprit de ressortir la pille de parchemins froissées qu'il y avait dans son sac, jurant à mi-voix en considérant que sa bouteille d'encre s'était ouverte. Il n'avait de chances aujourd'hui, il en était certain. Sortant sa baguette, il entreprit de nettoyer tout cet enfer tandis que Ron se plaçait derrière Hermione. Réviser… bien entendu, venant de Ron, il aurait dû se méfier, là il avait l'impression qu'il allait tenir la chandelle. Il aurait dû rester dans la salle commune, maintenant que tout le monde s'était plus ou moins habitué qu'il était avec le Serpentard, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être sans cesse observer excepté que la Gazette trouvait intéressant de le mettre lui en premier plan plutôt que les attaques qui avaient lieu un peu partout en Angleterre. Harry allait toujours plus loin que la première page.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question indiscrète, dit Hermione à mi-voix au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'il s'était installé convenablement pour lire son livre de Potions.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry perplexe en ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'indiscret vu qu'elle et Ron connaissait quasiment tout de sa vie.

- Tu as déjà parlé avec Malefoy de ce qu'il va faire une fois que Poudlard sera terminé ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle hésitait, fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry en se recalant contre Ron qui semblait se remettre en question concernant son utilité.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, pour l'instant, vous êtes ensemble, tout est beau et tout brille mais dès que vous aurez passé les ASPIC, vous allez quitter Poudlard comme nous tous, expliqua-t-elle. Où va-t-il allé ?

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Harry en se redressant pour mieux lui faire face.

- Harry, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien saisi que sa famille ne tenait pas vraiment à le revoir d'ici un certain temps et que tout le temps libre qu'il a, il le passe soit à travailler soit avec toi, dit-elle en mettant de côté ses révisions. A-t-il seulement un toit où aller ?

Bonne question. Elle venait de lui poser une colle car il n'avait jamais envisagé cela et que Drago n'avait pas semblé vouloir aborder le sujet. En y réfléchissant, il le contournait à chaque fois d'ailleurs. L'avenir, le Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir s'en préoccuper.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry réfléchissait toujours à la question. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement inquiet à propos de cela et…

- Et cela veut dire qu'il a un endroit où se rendre ? coupa Hermione.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête.

- Harry, je ne te pose pas une colle, dit-elle. Si Malefoy n'a nulle part où se rendre et qu'il n'y songe pas, tu ne dois pas rester les bras croisés.

- Mais je ne sais pas, Hermione, certifia Harry. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela ou bien de ce qui pourrait arriver à la fin des ASPIC. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les seuls plans que nous ayons ne vont pas plus loin que les trois prochains jours. Il ne veut pas parler de ses parents et aborder la sortie de Poudlard reviendrait pour lui à parler de ce  
>sujet.<p>

- Donc en fait, à la fin de l'année, Malefoy est à la rue si j'ai bien tout suivi ? intervint Ron qui avait fini par accepter d'être le dossier d'Hermione.

Si Harry ne répondit pas, elle le fit à sa place et il se retrouva à chercher une quelconque excuse pour le Serpentard. Mais il n'y en avait pas car tout simplement il ne s'agissait pas d'une faute ou bien d'une erreur mais véritablement d'un fait. Il n'y avait pas pensé, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison pour que cela lui passe par la tête. Drago était toujours sûr de lui et ne parlait pas de ce qui risquait d'advenir. Comment s'inquiéter si le concerner ne s'en souciait pas ? Maintenant, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter, surtout alors qu'il passait à un mode de penser totalement différent à savoir : « du jour au lendemain » à « que fait-on dans les mois à venir ? ». Harry en était certain, cette journée lui portait la poisse.

- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

- Hein ? lâcha Harry sans élégance en ramenant son attention sur Hermione.

- Je reformule, penses-tu que cela va continuer après Poudlard entre toi et Malefoy ?

- Je… sûrement, marmonna-t-il. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela s'arrêterait.

- Donc…

- Donc quoi ? demanda-t-il en accordant un regard à Ron qui semblait être aussi perdu que lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas voir plus loin que Poudlard et lui proposer de rester avec toi vu que tu as un toit à ta disposition, répondit Hermione en comprenant que ce n'était avec des sous-entendus qu'elle parviendrait à quoique ce soit. Je sais, cela peut être effrayant dit comme cela mais…

- Attends, moi et Drago, sous le même toit, répéta Harry en fermant les yeux. Tu veux que nous nous mettions à raser la moitié de la planète ?

- N'exagère pas, tu ne vas tout de même me faire croire que si tu avais pensé à l'après Poudlard vous seriez chacun chez vous à vous croiser seulement pour les divertissements de soirée ? rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Bien sûr que non mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait pu concevoir vivre sous le même toit que le Serpentard. Il tenait à lui, à force il l'avait saisi, mais il avait surtout compris que leur passe-temps favori était de se frapper verbalement ou bien physiquement dès que l'occasion leur était donnée. Il voulait bien proposer cela à Drago mais il n'était pas certain de leur sécurité à tous deux. A rajouter à cela qu'Harry était quasi certain que le Serpentard allait refuser : question d'honneur et d'orgueil. Il avait de l'argent de côté mais plus de famille sur qui compter, au vu de son caractère, il n'allait sûrement pas accepter quoique ce de sa part, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un logement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je pensais que tu tenais à la fouine ? rétorqua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit-il avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps d'intervenir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai toujours vécu seul, à me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, même lorsque j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Et maintenant il faudrait que j'envisage d'être avec lui en permanence ? Je ne peux pas dire que je le déteste car c'est faux, je suis juste sceptique sur la manière dont nous pourrions vivre ensemble. J'ai dix-sept ans, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour penser à ce genre de chose ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on t'en laissait le choix, marmonna Hermione qui semblait compatir.

- Mais si vous, on vous déclarait que vous devriez vivre d'ici deux mois ensemble, vous diriez quoi ? rétorqua Harry.

- Euh…

Hermione resta silencieuse tandis que Ron se mit soudain à sérieusement s'intéresser à l'une des branches d'un arbre.

- Vous avez commencé à en discuter, c'est ça ? interrogea Harry qui avait l'impression d'être pris en traître.

- Nous l'avons seulement mentionné, avoua Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous avons tous deux un endroit où nous rendre ce qui n'est pas le cas de Malefoy. Tu peux sans aucun doute lui présenter la situation d'une manière qu'il lui permettrait de mieux accepter la chose.

- Oui, me rouler dans une tranche de pain et espérer qu'il morde à l'appât mais pour l'instant, ça ne s'est jamais produit, répondit Harry en levant les bras dans un signe de victoire. Je pensais en avoir fini avec toutes ces histoires maintenant que Kate n'est plus là et voilà que ça recommence. Tu ne crois pas que je mérité un peu de satisfaction personnelle, juste un moment ?

- Et pourquoi refuserait-il ?

- Orgueil, répondit simplement Harry.

- Tu ne vois que le pire des cas, rétorqua Hermione.

- Non, seulement le côté réaliste.

Il n'était pas du tout défaitiste mais arriver la bouche en cœur devant Drago et lui demander de venir habiter chez lui car le Serpentard allait se retrouver à la rue ne pouvait en rien flatter son amour propre qui était déjà suffisamment couvé. Harry ne se noyait pas dans de fausses illusions contrairement à Hermione qui restait en permanence optimiste lorsqu'il était question de sa vie à lui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs… et puis, il ne se voyait pas dans une telle situation… c'était trop irréaliste. Non pas qu'il voulait tenir Drago loin de lui, même s'il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'ils restent tous deux en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais plutôt car il avait également du mal à se projeter hors de Poudlard. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il n'était pas sot alors il ne savait pas si mêlé Drago à l'Ordre du Phénix serait une bonne idée. D'autant que le Serpentard avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires.

- Pourquoi juste ne pas tenter ? dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as rien à y perdre s'il refuse et je pense sincèrement que ce serait un bon choix. A force de fuir, que ce soit toi ou bien Malefoy vous n'avez même plus conscience que vivre au jour le jour, c'est peut être bien mais pas assez pour subvenir au lendemain.

Très poétique, apparemment, Ron partageait sa pensée et observait Hermione avec réflexion en semblant se demander s'il devait rester muet et l'observer en silence ou bien tout simplement la serrer contre lui en hurlant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au vu du sourire satisfait qu'il adopta, Harry sut qu'il avait opté pour la seconde solution. Il ne savait pas comment il allait si prendre mais, comme elle venait de le dire, il n'avait rien à perdre alors pourquoi ne pas tenter…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Pas moins de dix lettres aujourd'hui, tu baisses la moyenne, déclara Blaise en les lui tendant en éventail.

- Au lieu de m'agiter ça sous le nez, jette-les, ordonna Drago en repoussant sa main.

- Depuis un mois, tu n'en lis aucune. Il y a peut être une personne qui trouve cela intéressant que tu sortes avec Potter, dit songeusement ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Un admirateur t'encourageant à ne pas baisser les bras.

Regard atterré de la part de Drago qui préférait revenir sur ses parchemins sans aucun commentaire. Si c'était le cas, il le saurait. Sauf qu'il avait l'impression d'être haï par le monde entier alors ce n'était certainement pas un petit plaisantin qui risquait de changer la donne. Sur ce point-là, tout était bien maussade et ce n'était pas en lisant la Gazette qu'il allait pouvoir se remonter le moral. Ces idiots trouvaient parfois intelligent de le remettre lui et Harry à la première page en reléguant une attaque de grande ampleur dans les suivantes. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, c'était certain, mais Drago n'aurait aucunement hésité à tuer de ses propres mains un des rédacteurs de la Gazette s'il avait l'occasion d'en croisé un.

- En fait, puisque désormais plus personne ne vous regarde comme des aliens, pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ensemble ? interrogea Balise qui pointa sa baguette sur les enveloppes.

- Peut être parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire ? répondit Drago tout en ouvrant son sac.

- Je t'en prie, vous n'êtes même l'un à côté de l'autre en cours ! Pour être franc, si tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble, c'est parce que toi tu l'as embrassé et que lui est venu te voir dans la Grande Salle, rien d'autre.

- En quoi cela te regarde ? lâcha Drago qui ne voyait pas vraiment d'où venait l'intérêt de Blaise pour sa vie.

- Je me dis juste qu'au lieu de ruminer seul dans la salle commune ou bien te faufiler le soir pour aller voir Potter, tu pourrais faire autre chose de tes journées.

- Dans ce cas, il serait plus logique de m'offrir une entrée au club de Bavboules.

- Oui mais tu…

Drago s'arrêta dans son rangement pour se tourner vers ce dernier.

- Finis ta phrase, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, l'invita le Serpentard.

Sauf que ce dernier ne rajouta rien, semblant chercher ses mots. Donc en fait, il le poussait juste à aller voir cette tête à claque de Gryffondor par plaisir. Etrange, bien trop pour Drago qui ne saisissait pas vraiment le concept d'altruisme.

- Ravi de voir que ma vie te tient à cœur mais je suis un grand garçon et, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas très bien en quoi manger une tarte avec Harry pourrait me divertir, déclara-t-il en terminant son rangement. Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois réviser, les ASPIC approchent et je ne tiens pas à devoir refaire une année à Poudlard en sachant tout ce que j'ai prévu pour tenter de ne pas sombrer dans les mois qui vont suivre.

Et notamment dans les placements, il n'y avait que cela de sûr vu qu'il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver un travail honnête vu sa réputation. Il allait devoir exceller dans le domaine que son père lui avait enseigné, et la banque, il n'y avait que cela de vrai. C'était du moins la manière la plus rapide qu'il avait pour regagner une fortune acceptable. S'il épluchait la Gazette, c'était bien pour cela et pas pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une photo de lui-même ou bien les dernières nouvelles sur les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts et il devait bien choisir à quel endroit il allait pouvoir sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Quittant sa chaise, il récupéra son sac avant de se diriger hors du dortoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de Blaise pour lui dire quoi faire, il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même et ne pas avoir à subir des conseils idiots. Il savait très bien de quelle manière il devait gérer sa vie, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait pour un associable aux yeux de tout ceux dans le château qu'il l'était réellement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Un grand silence, c'était de cette manière que se traduisait l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'Harry avait quitté la table des Gryffondors pour se mettre devant Drago qui venait à peine d'y entrer. Dans un cas normal, personne n'aurait levé les yeux vers eux sauf qu'étant donné toute la poésie que la Gazette avait à leur égard, il était clair qu'ils auraient bien pu jouer des maracas en tutu que cela aurait fait le même effet.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Drago en tendant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir sa table.

- Disons que je préfère qu'on le fasse en plein jour et non pas au détour d'un couloir ou sous la couette.

Pardon ? Harry semblait pourtant sérieux et lui faisait signe de le suivre hors de la salle. En théorie, il n'avait rien contre, il avait encore une heure de libre avant le début de ses cours mais, depuis tout ce temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris l'habitude de s'afficher en public et c'était assez dérangeant d'entendre certains murmures s'élever à leur départ.

- Tu as perdu une case ? interrogea Drago alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

- Je souhaite juste que nous prenions notre temps pour parler, rétorqua Harry très calme.

- Et pourquoi le soir ? Les cours vont bien finir par commencer et le petit-déjeuner ne va pas éternellement rester sur la table. Je n'ai pas…

- Tiens et suis-moi, coupa Harry en lui tendant une serviette dans laquelle était renfermée des toasts.

Très bien, le Gryffondor le prenait pour son chien. Il ne voyait que cela car il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête pour lui faire croire qu'il était du genre à pique-niquer. Oui il faisait beau, mais Drago n'allait surement pas s'asseoir dans l'herbe à l'écouter parler en se contentant de toasts nature.

- Tu comptes m'annoncer la fin du monde ? demanda sérieusement Drago en tentant de saisir ce qui le poussait à tant être solennel.

- Plus ou moins selon les points de vus, concéda ce dernier en l'entrainant dans le parc qui était bien vide à cette heure de la matinée.

Maintenant, Drago commençait à s'inquiéter. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'Harry allait lui annoncer un problème personnel car il n'en avait rien à faire mais plutôt qu'il déclare qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. S'il savait bien une chose, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accepter et que ce babouin à lunettes finirait directement dans le lac avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Drago ne pouvait pas rester silencieux en acceptant sagement ce genre de décision en sachant le peu de choses qu'il lui restait. Mieux encore, il se chargerait personnellement de trucider Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait qu'à faire la queue après lui.

- Tu as pensé à l'après Poudlard ? demanda soudain le Gryffondor en fixant ses chaussures.

Il s'avançait vers la mauvaise pente, Drago le sentait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Entre nous, précisa Harry qui paraissait hésiter. Tu as pensé à ce nous ferions après Poudlard ?

Drago s'arrêta soudain en entendant ces mots. Il avait bien eu raison de prédire sa tentative de meurtre car elle approchait à grands pas, il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi proche.

- Dis tout de suite que tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée que je me charge de t'enfoncer la tête dans le gossier du calamar, lâcha sèchement Drago en serrant la serviette contenant les toasts dans sa main.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit aussitôt Harry surpris par ce retournement de situation.

- Tu le sous-entends juste ! Je…

- Non, tu te trompes complètement alors, je t'en prie, écoute-moi quelques minutes avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu veux bien ?

Il voulait lui annoncer quoi donc dans ce cas ? Drago n'appréciait pas ce genre de chose, encore plus lorsqu'il était question de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

- Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours à merveille et que, généralement, comme cela vient d'être le cas, nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous comprendre, dit Harry en recommençant à marcher. Nous avons toujours été comme ça et que cela vienne soudainement à changer est purement idiot donc il faut se faire à cette idée.

Accouche. Drago détestait ce suspens plus que ridicule qui ne pouvait en rien l'aider à se rassurer sur quoique ce soit. Cela n'avait jamais été du genre du Gryffondor de tourner autour du pot, le voir présenter aussi longuement le sujet ne pouvait que déplaire à Drago qui avait déjà eu les pires idées.

- Tu as un endroit où aller à la fin de l'année ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi donc ? répondit Drago.

- Tu ne parles jamais de ce qui peut ce passer plus tard, encore moins dans une semaine ou bien dans quelques mois et, au fond, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, nous pourrions tout aussi bien ne plus être ensemble après Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Et de là vient ma question, as-tu un endroit où aller ?

- Et moi, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela peut bien te concerner, ajouta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Je peux très bien gérer ma vie et ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je compte partir m'enterrer sous un arbre ou bien dans une grotte en compagnie de dragons !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux !

- Je tiens à te signaler que c'est toi qui as commencé ! Va droit au but et ne va pas me faire croire que tu as voulu une petite promenade juste pour demander si j'avais un endroit où dormir d'ici la fin de l'année ! Si ce n'était que ça, tu n'avais qu'à le faire un soir !

Harry leva les yeux en s'arrêtant de nouveau. Il semblait exaspéré mais Drago était certain qu'il l'était moins que lui. Il avait cru au bout d'un certain temps, et depuis la disparition de Kate dans leur entourage, que le Gryffondor arrêterait de se comporter comme un abruti incapable de saisir qu'il ne tenait pas à parler de certaines choses. Mais il s'était bien trompé et il ne savait plus s'il suffisait de rappeler cet idiot à l'ordre pour que cet élément lui rentre dans la tête. Utiliser un sortilège pour lui graver cela dans le crâne semblait une solution assez plaisante en réalité, bien plus que toutes les idées tordues qu'il pouvait se forger dans la tête.

- Très bien, je vais aller directement droit au but vu que tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce qu'une question signifie, lâcha Harry en s'approchant. Je te propose de venir habiter avec moi. Alors, soit tu continues à bouder dans ton coin et ne prends pas en compte ce que je t'ai dit précédemment concernant notre entente toujours cordiale, soit tu réponds correctement aux questions juste pour que je sache si je n'agis pas comme le pire des abrutis à cet instant précis.

… Pardon ? Drago n'était très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, notamment pour la seconde phrase car il ne l'avait plus écouté ensuite. Habiter avec lui ? Chez ses Moldus ? Déjà, la première chose lui faisait déjà un choc mais la deuxième l'achevait totalement. C'était ridicule et Drago était pour le moins ravi qu'Harry en est émis l'hypothèse avant même qu'il y pense. Il n'était pas désespéré au point de se traîner dans un trou à rat. En mettant juste ce « petit » détail de côté, il avait peine à imaginer qu'Harry se soit soudainement interrogé sur leur avenir et si aménager ensemble serait une bonne idée. Il ne reconnaissait pas le sorcier derrière cela et Drago était presque certain que cela ne venait pas directement de lui.

Alors oui, le principe était intéressant car en même temps prouvant que Drago avait la main mise sur le Gryffondor et que, même s'il n'était le premier à y avoir pensé, il acceptait de rester avec lui. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas nier cela et c'était bien la seule chose qui lui plaisait car le reste lui donnait juste envie de frapper Harry sans même dire quoique ce soit.

- Je te fais pitié ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry perplexe.

- Je te demande si je te fais pitié à tel point que tu penses que me recueillir puisse être accepté comme un acte de compassion ? reformula Drago qui avait définitivement fini de réduire ses toasts en miettes. Mes parents ne souhaitent plus me voir pour l'instant, j'ai de l'argent de côté mais nulle part où aller. Tu as pitié ?

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant avant de répondre mais cela suffit à Drago pour qu'il se fasse une opinion définitive de la situation. Il le prenait très mal. Il n'y avait rien de « gentil » à lui proposer ce genre de chose car il sentait au contraire comme attaquer et son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. Tellement misérable que même Harry pensait qu'il allait devoir le prendre sous sa responsabilité. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne pouvait sagement acquiescer en sachant que de cette manière, il perdrait toute crédibilité. Vivre à la solde de Harry Potter… merci bien, il tenait encore à rester en vie et non pas clairement se coller sur le front un panneau indiquant qu'il était bon à être lynché et tué en place public.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ta pitié, lâcha Drago en lui lançant la serviette au visage avant de faire demi-tour en direction du château.

Si seulement ce type avait un doigt de jugeote, peut être que les choses pourraient être différentes mais Drago refusait d'être jugé comme une personne ne pouvant rien faire par elle-même, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors au diable la proposition si puérile d'Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de rester avec lui si cela signifiait être relégué au rang de petite chose sans défense.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- M. Potter, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? lança McGonagall en s'arrêtant près de la table de ce dernier.

Levant les yeux en sa direction, Harry resta un moment silencieux avant de chercher de l'aide dans un vague regard désespéré à Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire que la directrice des Gryffondors se mit entre eux.

- J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est en rien facile mais si vous accordiez seulement quelques secondes d'attention à mon cours, je suis certaine que vous pourriez sans peine répéter ce que je dis sans même le comprendre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Ceci est mon dernier rappel à l'ordre, si je vous vois encore vous taper la tête contre la table, je vous envois directe à Saint Mangouste pour un suivi psychiatrique.

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot alors que des rires s'élevaient dans la classe avant de bien vite s'éteindre lorsque McGonagall reprit là où elle s'en était arrêtée. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter et ne cessait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plutôt.

Il n'avait pas pu rattraper Drago, tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait décidé que marcher vite et sans même se retourner était la meilleure solution. Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'atteindre le hall qu'il l'avait perdu de vu. Il avait bien pensé que lui proposer d'habiter avec lui pouvait être difficile et qu'il ne risquait de ne pas bien le prendre. Mais certainement pas à ce point-là. Harry regrettait amèrement d'avoir écouté Hermione et avoir eu, au fond, le vague espoir que cela serait une bonne idée que Drago accepterait sans trop de discussion. Non, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et tout avait au contraire mal interprété. Au lieu de se retrouver avec un Drago réticente, il se retrouvait avec un Serpentard en colère et ayant tout un coup perdu le peu d'estime qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard. Déjà qu'il n'y en avait pas énormément, Harry avait la vague impression que la prochaine fois qu'il parviendrait à croiser le Serpentard, il se prendrait un sort avant même d'en avoir conscience.

Il s'y était très mal pris. Harry ne pouvait qu'en venir à cette conclusion. Il était bien évident qu'il aurait dû tout simplement lui proposer de venir chez lui et non pas lui demander s'il avait un endroit où aller, sous entendant que si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait le recueillir. Il comprenait pourquoi Drago l'avait si mal pris et semblait vouloir à présent lui refaire le portrait. Harry sentait qu'il n'avait jamais de chance, à force, cela en devenait évident.

Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien lorsqu'Hermione lui sauta littéralement dessus le midi alors qu'Harry s'obstinait à rester de dos à la table des Serpentards.

- Je suis certaine qu'il suffirait que vous vous parliez quelques secondes pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu sous-entendre, certifia-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? releva Ron.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Hermione outrée. Il est bien évident qu'il n'a sans doute pas de toit mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Harry a agi uniquement dans ce sens ! Nous savons tous que sa situation n'est pas très glorieuse mais je suis certaine qu'Harry souhaite que Drago reste avec lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait acquiescer ou non. Au départ, oui. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait proposé cette solution, il avait vraiment envisagé que cela puisse être possible mais au vu du piètre résultat Harry en venait à la conclusion que les réunir dans une même maison reviendrait plus à accélérer la fin du monde.

- Ecoute, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, répéta soudain Harry en posant sa fourchette. Je sais que lui et moi sommes dans une impasse que l'on peut considérer de délicate mais, maintenant que je lui ai dit, j'ai l'impression qu'en plus, je saute carrément les étapes. Il est en colère, je vais sans doute mettre du temps avant de le convaincre que je n'ai pas uniquement agi par pitié, mais comment veux-tu que lui et moi cohabitation si à chaque fois que l'un de nous parle, l'autre part au quart de tour ?

- Je suis sûre que c'est une question d'habitude, certifia Hermione dans un signe négatif de la tête. Tu…

- Et il n'y a pas que cela, coupa-t-il. Comment veux-tu que j'habite avec lui en sachant que dès que Poudlard sera fini, je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés et enfin m'engager véritablement dans l'Ordre ? Lui, il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tout cela, et c'est bien la seule dont nous avons réussi à parler. Je vais faire quoi ? Lui dire d'habiter à un endroit alors que moi je partirai galoper à travers tout le Royaume-Uni ?

Mais elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait envisager les choses sous un autre angle car il s'agissait de la vérité.

- Si je suis ta logique, autant lui dire que vous n'êtes plus ensemble dès la fin de l'année, déclara Hermione tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux en l'entendant.

- Pa… pardon ? marmonna Harry sans comprendre.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux avant e se pencher vers lui et de baisser d'un ton.

- Si tu me dis que cela ne vaut pas le coup d'habiter avec lui-même si cela signifie disparaitre pendait de longues périodes, autant ne plus être avec lui, dit-elle. Tu veux te simplifier la tâche, commence par cela !

Non… enfin… Harry ne voulait pas ça. Même si c'était difficile avec le Serpentard, il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que ce dernier disparaisse tout simplement de la circulation. D'autant plus que Drago risquait de le prendre encore bien plus mal que la simple invitation à un logement. Pour être sincère, Harry ne l'avait pas envisagé et ne souhaitait pas le faire. Peut être était-ce compliqué de gérer cela mais il ne parviendrait jamais à l'idée qu'il allait devoir tout simplement lâcher toutes relations avec le Serpentard sous peine de se simplifier la vie.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Et bien dans ce cas, en quoi habiter avec lui te gêne tant ? rétorqua Hermione. Vous vous verrez sans doute bien plus et, même si je n'aime pas Malefoy, je suis certaine que vivre de son propre ne le gêne pas tant que tu ne vas pas traficoter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dis que tu es bien trop jeune pour envisager cela mais, bon sang, Harry, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est stupide venant de ta part ? Vivre sous un même toit, c'est problématique, mais courir après Voldemort, alors là, tu n'y vois aucun problème !

Si Harry était incapable de la couper, Ron semblait se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir tout simplement jeter un sort de Glue-Perpétuelle sur le banc où Hermione était supposée être assise.

- C'est autre chose et…

- Non, ce n'est pas autre chose, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses juste que tu n'es pas capable de vivre de cette manière alors que c'est ce que tu fais depuis des années. Je veux bien croire que c'est un pas à franchir mais ne t'invente de fausses excuses.

Il la dévisagea de bas en haut avant d'accorder un regard perplexe à Ron qui paraissait se remettre en question sur la manière dont il devrait lui-même répondre s'ils en venaient à aborder réellement le sujet. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il se compliquait un peu trop la vie mais tout de même, ce n'était une décision qu'il se devait à prendre à la légère et il était prêt à réfléchir dessus durant un long moment s'il el fallait. Pour Hermione, cela semblait si simple et au vu de la manière dont elle l'annonçait, ça l'était. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se borner à tout simplement l'écouter en sachant qu'il avait à ses côtés un Serpentard à présent dans la pire des colères.

- Je…

- Tu ? l'invita Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Non, tu vas tout simplement te lever et aller voir Malefoy. Tous les deux, vous allez une conversation entre adultes et non pas entre deux bornés incapable de prendre en compte les arguments de l'autre.

Mieux qu'une claque en plein visage, Hermione. Pour le coup, il se serait fait gronder qu'Harry ne se serait pas senti différent et il baissa juste les yeux pour venir fixer son assiette. Il sentait que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles. Notamment avec un dénommé Drago Malefoy encore plus borné que lui.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Idiot. En cinq lettres, pas besoin de bien plus pour résumer l'idiotie de ce type qui pensait qu'être Gryffondor signifiait obligatoirement agir comme le dernier des abrutis sans cervelle qui croyait qu'il débordait de générosité. Drago en avait d'ailleurs la nausée rien que d'y penser.

- Tu ne vas pas traîner hors du dortoir ce soir ? interrogea Théodore qui était assis à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi faire ? rétorqua immédiatement et bien sèchement Drago en pivotant vers lui violemment.

Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien avant de soudain reprendre la parole.

- Ce que tu fais avec Potter, je ne tiens pas à le savoir ou bien à te le faire sous-entendre, c'est bien ton problème, déclara Théodore. Je me demande juste pour quelles raisons tu me colles comme si un scroutt à pétard était à tes trousses ?

Préférant ne rien dire, Drago prit ses affaires pour les pousser sur sa droite et se décaler. Il n'avait pas spécialement voulu se mettre à côté de Théodore, il s'agissait de la seule place de libre dans la salle commune pour travailler à moins qu'il n'ait souhaité recevoir un regard désespéré de Pansy toute la durée où il aurait rédigé son devoir d'Arithmancie. Il ne pouvait sûrement rejoindre Harry le crétin dans la salle sur Demande, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin. La mauvaise foi, il s'avait y faire mais tout de même pas à ce point-là.

- Au fait, regarde ça, dit soudain Théodore en lui glissant la Gazette sous le nez.

Un instant, Drago s'interrogea sur la raison qui avait bien pu pousser Théodore à ce qu'il s'intéresse à un article portant sur les prix en baisse des chaudrons mais il remarqua bien vite que l'article le plus intéressant ne faisait pas plus de dix lignes et était subtilement caché sous un flot d'informations inutiles.

- Un cambriolage à Gringotts ? s'étonna Drago en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Le Ministère évite de mettre certaines informations compromettantes en première page, précisa-t-il. Si j'ai bien suivi, il y a plusieurs coffres qui ont été fracturés et tous par des Mangemorts. Ton histoire avec Potter leur donne un très bon prétexte pour couvrir leur couverture avec des histoires ridicules.

Au niveau du sous-entendu, Théodore avait déjà su faire plus délicat mais pour le coup et notamment à cause de la colère qui grondait encore en lui, Drago était assez d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant, dit finalement Drago. Personne ne va volontairement se mettre une baguette sur la tempe.

- Sauf que cela dure depuis un moment, regarde.

Ce fut avec assez d'étonnement qu'il le vit tirer un carnet de son sac avant de l'ouvrir et lui mettre au-dessus du journal. Si Drago n'avait pas vraiment connu le personnage, il en serait venu à la conclusion que Théodore était un fanatisme des coupures de journaux car ce dernier semblait en avoir conservé plusieurs dizaines, tous des petits articles de quelques lignes qui semblaient sans grande importance vu de loin. En les lisant de plus près, ils avaient tous un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une réunion d'articles insignifiants qui pourtant n'était pas vraiment négligeable.

- Pourquoi les gardes-tu ?

- Tout simplement pour me tenir au courant, chose que tu ne fais pas, fit remarquer Théodore. Cela fait des mois que ça dure et la gazette ne semble pas vouloir mettre les faits en première page. Tout ce que l'on peut constater, c'est que les Mangemorts sont quasiment partout.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda finalement Drago.

Dans le genre étrange, il venait d'atteindre des sommets, notamment à cause de l'intérêt si soudain qu'il avait à lui parler d'un sujet en particulier. Ils se côtoyaient depuis près de sept ans, et c'était bien la première fois que Drago le voyait aussi impliquer.

- Où je veux en venir ? releva Théodore. Tout simplement au fait que lorsque nous sortirons d'ici, nous devrons sans aucun doute éviter les jets de pierres. Je ne suis pas inconscient pour croire que quiconque parviendra à faire la dissociation entre moi et mon père. Il est, voire même, était un Mangemort vu la manière dont les évènements ont tourné. Le Ministère a beau ne rien mettre en premières pages, les faits sont là et je m'étonne de ne pas te voir t'inquiéter un minimum de la manière dont nous serons accueillis dans une simple boutique alors que tu prévois toujours tout à l'avance.

Drago ouvrit simplement la bouche mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas aussi simple et même s'il avait été quelque peu distrait ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il ne s'inquiétait en rien de ce qui pourrait advenir de lui.

- Nous sommes des parias, tu en as seulement conscience ? lâcha Théodore. Peu importe le temps durant lequel tu pourras trainer avec Potter, rien ne changera vis-à-vis de cela. Si je te colle tant ces derniers temps, c'est juste parce que nos sommes dans le même pas et c'est bien par égoïsme que je le fais. Je n'arrive pas à saisir comment tu peux seulement rester aussi calme au vu de ce qui nous attends.

- Tente déjà de ne pas être pessimiste.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste réaliste, rétorqua-t-il. Trouver un travail, ce serait même risible d'y penser, surtout tant que la guerre ne prendte pas fin. Que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'emporte ou bien le Ministère, nous allons finir reclus quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as beau te plaindre, je ne suis déjà pas d'humeur à t'écouter, tu penses réellement que je vais te dévoiler la solution ? Bonne nouvelle pour toi, ce n'est pas en s'envoyant en l'air avec Potter que la situation peut changer. Je suis en train de tenter l'expérience et on se retrouve avec bien plus d'ennuis.

- Ce que tu fais avec Potter ne me…

- Dans ce cas, que crois-tu que réussir à faire en me secouant tes articles sous le nez ? lança Drago. Nous sommes dans la bouse de dragons jusqu'au cou, je le sais, merci de revenir m'en informer ! J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais omettre toutes les possibilités que j'aurai pu émettre si jamais rien n'était arrivé. C'est la guerre mais franchement, pour nous ça ne s'arrêtera jamais alors je ne vais pas me mettre à croire qu'à Poudlard, il s'agit de notre dernier endroit de sûreté car c'est totalement faux. Si nous ne faisons pas agresser ici, je ne crois pas que ce sera différent à la fin de l'année lorsque nous aurons quittés le château.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, récupérant ses affaires en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il l'avait lancé sur le sujet et semblait blasé de ce qu'il disait ? Drago n'était pas bien certain de la manière dont il devait le prendre et surtout y répondre. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Harry, il était clair qu'il préférait ne pas immédiatement penser à l'avenir et juste se focaliser sur les jours à venir. Ils fonçaient droit dans un mur, autant le savoir et se préparer au choc, c'était la chose la plus sage à faire.

La guerre, il y pensait tout le temps, comment faire le contraire en sachant qu'il côtoyait celui que tout le monde considérait comme « l'Elu » ? Difficile à oublier, encore plus en sachant qu'il faisait tout pour prouver qu'il ne se plaçait d'aucun côté. Il se fichait bien de qui pouvait gagner tant que tout ne partait pas en vrille et, dans ce sens, il admettait tout de même qu'il préférait que le Ministère et l'Ordre de l'oiseau flambeur l'emporte. Il serait quasiment impossible pour lui de survivre si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussissait à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Après avoir gaiement couché avec son pire ennemi, Drago savait qu'il serait passé dans le four. Une poésie peu délicate et subtile mais au moins, c'était la chose la plus concrète qui lui venait à l'esprit en y pensant.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry parviendra-t-il à expliquer clairement ce qu'il souhaite ? Drago acceptera-t-il ? Comment se dessine l'avenir pour ces deux-là ?<strong>

ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais soulève des questions intéressantes.  
>Je vous quitte donc en espérant que ce soit pour une prochaine publication la semaine prochaine :s<p> 


	42. 41 Quelques mots

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Hermione est venue à s'interroger sur le futur de Drago et à demander à Harry si s'installer avec lui serait une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'y est très mal pris et Drago pense qu'il n'agit que par pitié.

**Petits bavardages :**Je peux poster ! :D  
>Je dois dire que je suis motivée en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que je sais exactement quoi mettre dans les chapitres et que je n'ai pas uniquement un point A devant aller à un point B ^^<p>

* * *

><p>- Je ne pense pas que tu dois immédiatement te braquer !<p>

- Dit l'idiot du village ! hurla Drago. Non mais tu as seulement conscience de la manière dont tu me traites en me disant cela ?

- Mais je ne te juges pas, je t'ai juste posé une question ! rétorqua Harry en le suivant.

- Va la mettre où je pense !

- Mais bon sang, écoute-moi deux minutes…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés-là ? Pour être franc, Harry n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Il avait littéralement dû courir après le Serpentard dans tout le château pour parvenir à être en tête à tête avec lui. Il l'avait fait trois fois, les deux premiers essais s'étant achevés par un regard dédaigneux et un demi-tour radical de Drago. Il ne s'agissait plus de l'avoir vexé, c'était comme si Harry lui avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient mettre fin à leur relation. Autant dire que tout partait de travers. Il avait finalement réussi à le coincer au beau milieu d'un couloir alors que Drago rentrait de sa retenue à l'infirmerie, carte du Maraudeur en poche et une ténacité à toute épreuve.

- Je reformule : « veux-tu vivre avec moi ? » et non pas « comme tu es à la rue, j'ai une niche pour toi » ! lâcha Harry en refermant la porte donnant sur un des escaliers juste devant le nez de Drago pour empêcher ce dernier de l'emprunter. Tu crois réellement que je le fais uniquement par pitié ?

- Au vu de tes antécédents, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'affirmer le contraire, répondit Drago dans un sourire glacial.

- Non mais je trouve ça plutôt ironique vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir qu'on se quitte d'un pouce plus tard mais, à cette idée, tu crois soudain que je suis là pour t'humilier !

- Mais parce que c'est le cas espèce de demeuré !

Très bien, à ce rythme-là, ils couraient soit droit au meurtre, soit à un rendez-vous chez Rusard vu les hurlements qui se répercutaient de les couloirs désertés à cette heure. Pointant sa baguette sur les tableaux pour les empêcher qu'ils quittent quelques instants leur toile afin de prévenir la cavalerie, Harry passa de nouveau devant Drago qui avait fait demi-tour.

- Nous pouvons juste parler et non pas s'arracher la tête dès que l'un ouvre la bouche ? demanda-t-il.

- Trop tard, tu as déjà prouvé que ton cerveau avait quitté ton corps, si tenté qu'il y était auparavant, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire avant de faire un pas sur le côté et reprendre son pas.

Dans la bouche d'Hermione, c'était si facile mais en pratique, Harry trouvait que monter sur un balai et aller dérober un œuf en or à un dragon était bien plus facile. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point la situation pouvait être différente d'entre elle et Ron. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui faire passer une idée mais déjà de le garder en place deux secondes le temps qu'il puisse exposer posément le problème.

- Donc nous faisons quoi ? lâcha-t-il en le suivant.

- Quoi donc ? rétorqua froidement Drago en tournant à gauche.

- Pour nous, abruti, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu me fais la tête encore plus que d'habitude, je dois donc en conclure que tu ne souhaites plus me voir et que je peux dès à présent trouver un colocataire ?

- Oublie cette idée.

- Dans le sens où, si tu me fais la tronche et ne souhaite plus me parler, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi nous restons ensemble.

Il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen pour avoir son attention et Drago pivota immédiatement pour s'avancer droit vers lui tandis qu'Harry s'arrêtait pour éviter de le percuter.

- A quel moment j'ai dit cela ? déclara glacialement le Serpentard en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Nulle part, mais je ne compte pas me coltiner éternellement un type qui ne cesse de geindre et ne tient même pas compte de ce que je peux penser ou bien proposer, répondit simplement Harry. Tu conclues bien trop vite et ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'expliquer.

Drago eut un rire amer. A cette distance, Harry savait déjà que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il y avait bien plus charmant qu'une dispute au clair de lune, mais là, il avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un tournoi de boxe et qu'il devait accumuler les coups en tentant de s'imposer.

- Tu m'as demandé d'aller vivre chez tes Moldus car je n'ai pas de maison, résuma Drago. Désolé, mais il est hors de question que je m'humilie encore plus que cela et avoir l'impression d'être redevable à qui que ce soit.

En quelques mots, il venait purement de lui déclarer qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris ce qui en soit, pouvait rassurer Harry même s'il n'était pas certain d'arriver à tout clarifier rapidement. Et cela commença dès que Drago se détourna pour s'engager dans un escalier. Jurant, Harry lui courut littéralement après avant de l'attraper par l'épaule afin de le stopper.

- Lâche-moi espèce de…

- Déjà, de un, je n'ai jamais parlé de mon oncle et ma tante, lâcha soudain Harry en descendant les marches pour de nouveau lui couper le passage. Tu me crois suffisamment idiot pour te proposer ce genre de choses alors que je sais pertinemment la manière dont tu considères les Moldus ?

- Dans le genre crétin, tu es tout de même en tête du podium, rétorqua Drago dans un sourire amer.

- Merci du compliment mais tu vas juste m'écouter deux secondes, je ne te demande pas grand-chose tout de même ! Tu poses tes fesses, tu m'écoutes, et après tu statues de ce que tu vas faire ou bien me répondre ! Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué !

Ordonner quoique ce soit au Serpentard n'était jamais une très bonne idée, encore moins lorsque cela était fait en hurlant et en situation d'infériorité vu l'endroit où Harry se tenait. Il en avait conscience mais il n'avait pas réellement d'autre moyen. Le seul moyen de s'imposer était alors de peser sur sa conscience.

- Ou à moins que tu considères qu'un Malefoy doit toujours rester sourd d'oreille même lorsque cela le concerne directement ? supposa Harry.

Même avec peu de lumière, il vit sans peine la mâchoire du Serpentard se contracter en l'entendant. Froisser un peu plus son orgueil, il s'agit de l'ultime moyen pour capter définitivement son attention. Harry avait beau ne pas comprendre entièrement le personnage, c'était une chose qu'il connaissait depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Et cela marchait à merveille, autant dire que lui aussi savait le manipuler lorsque cela le chantait.

S'appuyant sur la colonne au milieu de l'escalier, Drago lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à se hâter et Harry ne put faire autrement que laisser un sourire victorieux glisser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était presque rien mais il devait au moins savourer cette victoire aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

- Dans quelques mois, voire quelques semaines, Poudlard sera pour nous terminé et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la joie à l'extérieur, dit-il le plus calmement possible mais aussi le plus rapidement. Nous pourrions simplement dire que cela ne vaut pas le coup de continuer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne solution, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter face au regard assassin que Drago lui asséna soudain. Je ne vais pas le cacher, j'ai aussi hésité car je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux au vu de notre âge mais à force de réflexion, il est bien évident que, de toute manière, ce n'est pas le point le plus gênant.

Beau détournement car il ne se serait jamais mis à penser à cela si Hermione ne lui avait pas sorti ses quatre vérités en pleine face. Il avait dû plutôt faire avec sans vraiment l'avoir demandé.

- Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, nous avons tous de deux des manières de penser parfois radicalement opposées et nous ne comptons pas du tout faire la même chose lorsque Poudlard prendra fin, continua-t-il tout en faisant face au regard inquisiteur du Serpentard. Je compte bien faire tout mon possible contre Voldemort et toi, tu ne veux rien à voir à faire avec cela.

Ce qui, même si cela l'énervait, était parfaitement justifiable au vu de sa situation, Harry l'admettait même si son flegme vis-à-vis de la guerre et des risques qu'il y avait si jamais Voldemort parvenait à gagner lui passait par-dessus la tête. Il ne voulait pas s'y impliquer ? C'était justifiable mais pas vraiment acceptable.

- Là où je veux en venir, c'est que nous ne risquons sans doute de ne pas nous voir souvent, alors autant profiter de ce que nous pouvons faire sans avoir à débourser la moindre mornille, acheva Harry.

- Vivre chez des Moldus, conclut Drago en décroisant les bras. Donne-moi une corde ou bien ferme-la définitivement.

Mais d'où sortait-il ce genre de conclusion ? Harry en devenait atterré à tel point cela devenait ridicule.

- A quel moment ais-je bien pu parler de mon oncle et ma tante ? demanda-t-il en articulant clairement.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je fais preuve de logique, répondit sèchement Drago en le dévisageant de bas en haut. Si je me souviens bien, tu es un orphelin pas foutu de vivre ailleurs que chez de charmants Moldus. Alors, excuse-moi si je tiens à garder un minimum de crédibilité envers moi-même mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à…

- Soyons clair, je n'aime pas ce coté de ma famille mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de venir cracher sur eux sous peine qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers, coupa-t-il glacialement. Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur tout mais qu'il soit bien clair que si je t'entends insulter ou bien discréditer ces personnes, je m'en vais dans l'autre sens ! Tu as tes opinions et moi les miennes, fais juste preuve de respect et ferme-la.

La situation venait de se tendre encore davantage mais Harry refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. En quoi était-ce si difficile d'avoir un peu de contenance et garder pour lui ce qu'il s'avait parfaitement condamnable aux yeux du Ministère ? Après, il ne pouvait pas s'étonner que tant de personnes l'assimilent aux idées des Mangemorts. Mais il voyait sans peine que Drago se retenait de lui lancer des répliques cinglantes et que le fait qu'il ne dise rien était simplement dû aux derniers mots d'Harry.

- Lorsque je te demande de venir vivre avec moi, j'ai bien conscience que la vie de Moldu n'est appropriée ni pour toi et ni pour moi, encore moins sous le toit de mon oncle qui ferait un arrêt cardiaque s'il devait accueillir une autre personne de mon « espèce », expliqua Harry. Concrètement, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de ma vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu penser que j'aurai pu te proposer une telle chose ? Tu me crois abruti à ce point ?

Drago acquiesça sans hésiter. Très bien, au moins, il avait l'honnêteté à ses qualités, mais également en tête de la liste de ce qui l'amènerait peut être un jour à se faire tuer en pleine rue. Si la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue, autant faire preuve de politesse et se douter de ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

- Ecoute, peut être que je te sers de faire valoir, je n'en sais rien, marmonna sombrement Harry. Mais si tu veux un minimum être crédible lorsque tu affirmes que je ne dois pas m'éloigner de dix mètres, ne me compare pas aux pires des abrutis car je ferais alors seulement office d'animal de compagnie. Ce que je ne suis pas et refuse d'être. Je t'ai posé une question, tu t'es immédiatement braqué et n'as pas été fichu d'attendre que je finisse mes phrases. Alors, maintenant que j'essaie de corriger le tir, tu veux bien être poli deux minutes et ne pas me considérer comme un clébard doué de parole ?

Il n'avait pas à étudier bien longtemps le visage de Drago pour savoir qu'il hésitait, une bonne chose même si cela irritait un peu plus Harry. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'après Poudlard mais bel et bien de la manière dont il se comportait vis-à-vis de l'autre, notamment pour le Serpentard qui refusait sans cesser de laisser l'opinion des autres se manifester.

- Donc, explique-moi, lâcha à contre cœur Drago dans un sourire peu sympathique.

De la mauvaise foi pure et simple, Harry commençait à s'en lasser et lui faisait même penser à tout arrêter là et s'en aller en sens inverse.

- Je t'ai dit de m'expliquer, répéta Drago en articulant parfaitement et très clairement dans la cage d'escalier comme s'il avait entraperçu les pensées du Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cela puisse être utile si…

- Je fais preuve de bonne volonté là, à t'écouter comme un idiot au beau milieu des marches, tu as tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas un bon samaritain et que cela s'apparente chez moi à une aumône à l'échelle mondiale, coupa-t-il. Donc tu m'expliques, et tu arrêtes de me faire la morale.

Comment arrêter alors que Drago semblait avoir parfaitement conscience de ses erreurs ? Harry hésitait entre la pitié et l'abasourdissement.

- En t'offrant des fleurs, tu m'expliqueras enfin ? insista le Serpentard en le dévisageant impatient.

- Pas besoin, grogna-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Donc, je vais recommencer depuis le début. As-tu un endroit où aller à la fin de l'année ?

- Un centre d'accueil pour chien perdu.

Il devait inspirant bien plus profondément pour conserver son calme.

- Je vais le prendre pour un nom, en conclut Harry. Vu que je suis dans le même cas mais ayant la « chance » d'avoir hérité d'une maison, souhaiterais-tu, au vu de notre situation commune et de la relation que nous entretenons, envisager l'étape suivante ?

Formuler de cette manière, il avait l'impression d'être le gros niais de service doté d'un sarcasme assez violent. Mais au point où il en était, se mettre au même niveau que Drago était la solution la plus judicieuse.

- Tu as hérité d'une maison ? marmonna ce dernier.

Passablement heureux de voir qu'il s'était calmé mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait omis le plus importante part de sa phrase.

- De qui ? lança immédiatement Drago sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas le…

- Si tu avais une maison tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement pas quitté tes Moldus vu l'amour que tu as l'air de leur porter ? coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela ne relevait pas de moi, répondit Harry qui ne se voyait pas lui expliquer les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il avait dû rester chez son oncle et sa tante, du moins pas maintenant. Donc veux-tu a…

- Tu as hérité de quoi alors ? interrogea Drago qui semblait passé du stade de la colère à la simple curiosité bien trop intrusive.

- Une maison, articula-t-il en étant pas bien sûr de s'être fait suffisamment bien entendre depuis le temps où le répétait.

- Dans le genre cabane au fond du jardin ou bien la chose servant de maison au garde chasse ? poursuivit Drago qui avait tout de même eu la politesse de ne pas insulter Hagrid ce qui relevait du miracle.

- Dans le genre ayant appartenu à ta famille si cela peut te rassurer, finit tout simplement par répondre Harry en sentant bien qu'il se fichait bien de son patrimoine mais qu'il voulait juste savoir dans quel endroit il allait s'aventurer en acceptant.

- Pardon ?

Ah oui… annoncer de cette manière, ils rentraient dans un nouveau débat et Harry se mit rapidement à réfléchir pour lui expliquer le clairement du monde la situation afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne réagisse trop brutalement.

- Longue histoire mais pour faire simple, il s'agit de la maison des Black.

- Attends deux secondes…, marmonna Drago en le fixant sans ciller. Je suis techniquement, si je ne me trompe pas, le dernier des Black. Qu'est-ce qu'un Potter à avoir à faire avec ma famille encore plus pour ce qui est de l'héritage ?

Et ils y étaient. Le débat de la place d'Harry dans l'arbre généalogique et la simple constatation qu'il pouvait partir chevaucher des scroutts que personne ne s'y intéresserait. Il pouvait saisir la petite injustice qu'il y avait mais ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire.

- Techniquement, non tu n'es pas le dernier des Black, déclara Harry qui préférait remettre les choses à leur place. Je sais que Tonks a eu un fils, il est encore plus bas que toi dans l'arbre généalogique des Black même si non existant à leurs yeux. De plus, j'ai conscience que tu veuilles taper du pied pour récupérer ce qui pourrait t'appartenir, mais ta tante Bellatrix passe avant toi et il se trouve que mon parrain l'a court-circuitée en me déclarant le seul à hériter de tous ses biens. Désolé pour toi, mais ça m'appartient légalement. J'en reviens donc à ma question principal, veux-tu oui ou non ve…

- Quel parrain ? coupa Drago interloqué.

Pourquoi Drago n'était-il pas capable de saisir les choses les plus importantes dans ses phrases. Harry était effaré par son manque de concentration flagrante et sa volonté à connaître les détails futiles.

- Tu ne pourrais pas écouter lorsque je…

- Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu avais des connaissances dans les familles de Sang-Pur, coupa immédiatement le Serpentard. Je sais bien que tu descends de l'une des branches mais ne va pas me faire croire qu'un Black était de ta famille !

- Physiquement non mais je le considère comme tel, répondit Harry. Ecoute, tu veux bien me répondre au lieu de…

- De qui s'agit-il ?

Mais Harry allait finir par le tuer ! Pire qu'une tête de mule, Drago remportait largement la compétition et ce, sans le moindre problème. Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs d'autant plus qu'il était bien plus intéressé par ses histoires de famille que leur propre relation.

- Sirius Black. Maintenant, veux-tu oui ou non venir habiter avec moi ou bien je dois te lancer un sort pour que tu restes concentrer ne serait-ce que deux secondes sur ce que je te dis ? lâcha Harry.

- Sirius Black ?

Très bien, où était la corde la plus proche pour qu'il puisse le pendre ? Drago n'avait absolument pas écouté la fin de sa phrase, s'étant uniquement arrêté aux premières syllabes. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait espérer quoique ce soit de lui ce soir ou si tout simplement regagner son dortoir serait la solution la plus sage. Mais il avait attisé la curiosité de Drago et ce dernier ne paraissait pas vraiment le voir partir.

- Le criminel Sirius Black était ton parrain ? Je rêve ou bien tu as des relations douteuses ? lança le blond en le dévisageant.

- Dont tu fais parti, je te le fais remarquer, répondit amèrement Harry qui n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ta chère tante Bellatrix n'a rien dit à son sujet ?

Drago le fixa un court moment avant d'hausser les épaules. Oui, même chez les Malefoy Sirius n'était pas à sa place, il était clair qu'avoir été renié de la famille puis envoyé à Azkaban ne le mettait pas en valeur.

- Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de mon père donc, logiquement, il est devenu mon parrain. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, et surtout en ce qui concerne ses années en prison, expliqua-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il est mort, au Ministère et ça, je suis sûr que tu as suivi à moins que ton père ne t'ait absolument rien raconté, il m'a légué tout ce qui lui appartenait.

- Non, il s'agit de propriétés familiales et…

- Bon, Drago, je te propose de reprendre ou au moins côtoyer ce qui aurait dû finir par te revenir d'ici plusieurs années donc tu peux me répondre maintenant ?

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant, comme cherchant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Harry avait raison, Drago n'avait écouté que ce qu'il lui plaisait. Même en prenant une profonde inspiration il n'arrivait à lui cacher qu'il l'exaspérait au plus au point.

- Il n'est pas question d'avoir pitié de toi, je te propose qu'on habite ensemble vu que, de toute manière, je risque de disparaître pendant des périodes assez longues pour travailler avec l'Ordre.

Le Serpentard eut un rire hautain.

- Donc en fait, je tiens la maison pendant que toi tu vadrouilles dans les bois ?

- Il y a un elfe, dit Harry.

Autant ne pas lui dire que ce n'était sûrement pas Kreattur qui ferait le ménage mais il préférait garder la surprise. Le seul élément notable qu'il appréciait était que Drago avait fini par se calmer et ne considérait plus sa demande comme une attaque contre sa personne. Une très grande avancée au vu de l'inutile conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir sur l'héritage des Black.

- Nous avons dû mal à nous supporter mais, au moins, vivre officiellement sous le même toit permettra que l'on puisse se voir plus souvent, dit Harry en espérant qu'il lui réponde. Tu n'es pas intéressé par l'Ordre mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne doit plus se voir, si tenter que tu l'acceptes.

- Tu peux rêver, lâcha Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Donc, tu veux ou non ?

De nouveau le silence, un vrai cette fois-ci, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le château qui ne pouvait le rompre. Le Serpentard était pensif et bien plus calme qu'avant. Même si Harry avait conscience de la simplicité de la question et souhaitait tout de même qu'il ne mette pas une éternité à réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de prendre son temps car ce n'était pas une décision qu'il fallait prendre à la légère.

- Reviens-me voir à la fin de la semaine, déclara soudain Drago en cessant de s'appuyer sur la colonne pour contourner Harry et descendre les marches de l'escalier en le laissant abasourdi derrière lui.

Il voulait bien le laisser réfléchir mais tout de même ! Pivotant pour le rattraper, il freina soudain ses ardeurs en mettant en route son cerveau. Il venait déjà d'obtenir énormément de la part du Serpentard. Ce dernier allait réfléchir à la situation. C'était peut être peu mais Harry ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et lui laisser du temps. Et pourtant, la situation était bien trop simple, Drago se compliquait la vie en voulant un délai. Restant un arrière, le Gryffondor le laissa partir en entendant le bruit de ses pas s'estomper au fil des secondes.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était au moins qu'il finisse par lui répondre affirmativement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Marchant à travers le parc, il revint un instant sur ses pas pour considérer Blaise qui ramassait à la hâte les affaires qu'il venait de faire tomber de son sac. Non pas qu'il veuille l'aider, c'était purement et simplement inutile. Mais plutôt que le spécimen était très intéressant.

- Donc, si tu tiens absolument à sortir c'est pour quelle raison ? demanda Blaise en se redressant difficilement alors que Drago reprenait sa route.

- Je te l'ai dit, il fait beau, autant en profiter.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. Le jour où tu aimeras ce genre de chose, Merlin sera sur la lune, rétorqua Blaise qui marchait maladroitement à ses côtés tandis que son sac penchait encore dangereusement sur son épaule.

- Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé de m'accompagner, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, je t'en prie, je le voyais bien à ton regard que tu en mourrais d'envie.

Très drôle… Drago le trouvait parfois affligeant, notamment lorsque le contenu de son sac se déversait à nouveau sur le sol. Il n'avait pas de pitié et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il s'assit dans l'herbe sans même accorder un regard vers lui. Drago réfléchissait un peu trop ces jours-ci.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mettre un nouveau rendez-vous avec Harry et n'y tenait pas réellement. Non pas qu'il trouvait cela ennuyeux mais plutôt qu'il savait d'hors et déjà qu'en se retrouvant face à face avec lui la seule chose que lui demanderait le Gryffondor serait de répondre immédiatement à sa question. Drago avait peut être besoin de réfléchir mais parler serait comme lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Celle lui susurrant qu'Harry ne le faisait que par pitié. Pourquoi d'autre d'ailleurs ? Mieux se voir ? Drago avait envie d'en rire à quel point cela se révélait niais. Mais, d'un côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait faux. Il avait déjà condamné sa famille, pas besoin non plus signer leur arrêt de mort en s'engageant corps et âme dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Autant se mettre la baguette dans la bouche et se laisser tomber dans son cercueil directement.

- Pensif en plus, je suppose que ce n'est pas McGonagall qui t'a donné de quoi rêver ? dit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il préféra ne pas répondre car, de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il n'appréciait pas parler dans le vide, encore moins lorsqu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. L'ignorer était bien trop facile et Drago s'employa à le faire sans même lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Dis à tonton Blaise ce qui ne va pas, dit celui-ci dans un sourire qui devait se vouloir confiant.

- Tu as pensé à aller voir Mme Pomfresh ces derniers temps ? marmonna Drago en continuant de fixer une Poufsouffle au bord du lac.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je lui prendrais son temps vu que tu la côtoies presque tous les jours. Et toi, tu as pensé à lui demander quelques conseils ?

Pardon ? Son regard reflétait parfaitement sa pensée et Blaise haussa les épaules en se mettant à son tour à fixer un point dans le parc.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et Potter avez des relations un peu tendues. Je suis certain qu'avec quelques potions…

- La ferme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre de plus et Blaise referma aussitôt sa bouche alors que Drago le dévisagea de bas en haut. Mais il pouvait lui être utile à une chose.

- Où vas-tu à la fin de l'année ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu restes chez ta mère ? reformula Drago.

- Je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller d'autre, répondit Blaise après un instant. Je n'ai pas d'argent et pas de métier. C'est assez difficile d'envisager un déménagement dans l'immédiat.

Mais lui n'était pas dans ce cas. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, Drago allait forcément devoir aller ailleurs que chez ses parents. Il ne pouvait se présenter à leur porte et sonner innocemment sans éprouver le moindre regret à leur égard.

- Et toi ?

Drago tourna la tête vers Blaise.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier.

Et voilà la question piège qui se retournait contre lui.

- Cela me regarde, répondit sèchement Drago.

- Oh, je t'en prie, lâcha Blaise en roulant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi, tu tiens juste à avoir un point de comparaison. Tout cela indique clairement que c'est à cela que tu penses, d'où ma question, où vas-tu aller ?

- T'enterrer.

- Chez Potter ?

Non mais d'où sortait le cerveau de ce type pour en venir à de pareilles conclusions ? Drago était encore lui-même en pleine réflexion à ce sujet et ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il lui jette ce genre de phrase en plein visage.

- Donc il te l'a proposé, marmonna songeusement Blaise ne le fixant intéressé par son silence.

- Non !

- Plusieurs fois ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'avait…

- Il te l'a demandé plusieurs fois et tu hésites, conclut Blaise en hochant la tête. La grande question est : « Pourquoi ? ». Lieu vétuste et bien trop encombré de Moldus ?

Drago aurait mieux faire de se taire dès le départ. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être un véritable livre ouvert à travers lequel Blaise parvenait sans peine à le lire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas en début d'année et il avait l'impression de se sentir nu à ne pas défendre ce qu'il y avait dans sa propre tête. Il aurait bien voulu se lever et partir en le laissant derrière lui mais Drago sentait que ce n'était vraiment la meilleure solution qu'il lui soit passé par l'esprit. Il était sans doute lâche mais pas stupide au point de ne pas s'avoir qu'ne faisant cela il donnait raison à Blaise sur toute la ligne.

- Je trouve le concept intéressant, déclara Blaise en tendant ses jambes. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy devant se côtoyer sous un même toit bien moins grand que celui de Poudlard. Je dois dire que le tableau est assez ironique.

- Arrête de rire, ordonna Drago en voyant le sourire de celui-ci s'étirer plus le temps passait.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu n'y as pas pensé ? rétorqua Blaise. Je trouve ça déjà sassez drôle en cours mais pour ce qui est de la vie réelle, je sens que je vais prendre un de ses objets moldus pour garder une trace de vos grands moments. Ce serait mémorable !

- Tu es tordu.

- Moins que toi, répliqua Blaise. Tu attends quoi exactement pour lui dire que tu acceptes ?

Drago esquissa une grimace. Il n'avait pas du tout idée de quoi il parlait.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais accepté.

- Mais tu ne vas pas dire non, répondit Blaise. Je te connais tout de même un minimum pour savoir que tu profites toujours et fais en sorte de récupérer tout ce qui peut tourner à ton avantage. Si ce type a un logement, tu es gagnant sur toute la ligne. Ne va pas me faire croire que tu as éludé cette partie de la question.

- Même si c'était le cas, tu ne penses pas que vivre avec cet idiot serait légèrement précipité, rétorqua-t-il. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, nous nous entendons comme un charme, je tiens encore à survivre quelques années et non pas hâter mon assassinat.

- Donc tu doutes maîtriser la situation.

Blaise était devenu bien trop philosophe et bavard, pour le coup, Drago se dévouait pour réaliser son assassinat à lui. Il n'y avait strictement rien de sage à lui faire remarquer ce genre de chose à moins de souhaiter vouloir mourir prématurément. Il maîtrisait la situation, la preuve était qu'il était en train de choisir ce qu'il allait faire à la fin de l'année. Il était le seul à décider de cela et Harry avait beau proposé, il ne choisissait pas du tout ses actions.

- Ne joue pas les durs à cuir, j'ai bien compris que si tu m'avais posé cette question dès le départ, c'était pour avoir un élément de comparaisons et tu ne veux comparer ta situation à toi seulement si tu doutes de ton choix, comme tout le monde, déclara Blaise avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui lancer une réplique qui le remettrait à sa place. Je ne peux pas te faire la leçon mais as-tu vraiment le choix ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Philosophiquement, peut être, approuva-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu vas choisir un petit appartement que tu devras payer avec ton propre argent. Lorsqu'il te dit que tu dis qu'il te reste un peu d'argent, c'est bien au-dessus de la moyenne mais, que feras-tu d'ici quelques années ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ne comptes pas trouver un travail dans les mois à venir. Tu reste un Malefoy. Si Potter te propose de vivre avec lui et de te fournir au moins cela, accepte à moins que tu ne veuilles prouver que ton orgueil t'empêche de réfléchir convenablement.

A l'entendre, tout était très simple mais Drago ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais savoir qu'il devrait sans doute vivre aux bons soins de cet idiot lui nouait la gorge.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette partie là de sa vie. La théorie pour essayer de placer son argent était correcte mais il avait omis le reste et il était clair que vivre à la rue ne risquait de l'aider. Alors, même s'il se sentait en partie flatter qu'Harry lui fasse cette proposition en sous-entendant bien qu'ainsi il ne trouverait pas d'excuses pour déguerpir du jour au lendemain, il reste tout de même amer en sachant déjà la réponse qu'il allait donner. Vivre avec lui… l'ironie était vraiment trop forte. C'était comme prévoir à l'avance de faire cohabiter un scroutt et un dragon. Les résultats risquaient d'être cataclysmiques. Intéressant à voir en tant qu'observateur, plus difficile en tant qu'acteur. Le seul point positif qu'il avait à tout cela était de savoir que ce cher Harry Potter allait se retrouver déborder. Non pas qu'il veuille le voir absent mais plutôt que cela risquait très fortement de les aider à ne pas s'entretuer.

Fixant sa montre, Drago laissa ses sourcils se froncer. Tout ceci allait être très difficile.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait fini par comprendre. Ou bien plutôt, il avait fini par voir ce qu'il avait consciencieusement mis à incinérer depuis ces dernières semaines. Combien le Ministère lui avait-il donc envoyé de lettres ? Un certain nombre au vu des trois qu'il avait dans les mains ce matin. En face de lui, Hermione le dévisageait en attendant sa réaction tandis que Ginny s'était dévouée à faire le tri puisqu'il recevait une nouvelle vague d'inquiétudes de la part de la communauté sorcière due à un nouvel article dans la Gazette.

- Tu devrais les lire, conseilla Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a marqué, répondit-il en les posant sur la table devant lui. Scrimgeour me l'a bien fait comprendre cet été et, avec cette histoire avec Drago, c'est comme si tout le Ministère pensait que j'avais soudainement décidé de m'allier avec Voldemort.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'ais reçu la visite d'aucun Auror à ce sujet, marmonna songeusement Ginny en empilant soigneusement ce qui servirait pour alimenter le feu de la soirée.

- Dumbledore doit sûrement faire en sorte que le Ministère ne puisse pas l'approcher dans l'école, dit Hermione en s'appuyant au fond de son fauteuil. Mais vu qu'ils s'occupent de surveiller le courrier de l'école, glisser des lettres en plus est bien plus facile.

Magnifique… Harry sentait que les ASPIC allait être une partie de plaisirs comparer à ce qu'il l'attendrait plus tard. Non seulement il allait de voir se soucier encore plus de Voldemort mais faire en sorte que le Ministère lui lâche la grappe. C'était tellement stupide que rester assis sur ce canapé jusqu'à la fin des temps semblait être la meilleure solution. Il ne se souciait plus réellement de sa cicatrice, peut être parce que Voldemort avait compris qu'il était un poste radio, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter la prochaine fois qu'il se tordrait de douleur en la sentant lui brûler le front. Il n'était pas stupide car même si la Gazette cachait dans les pages les faits les plus importants, tout ne faisait qu'empirer.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dumbledore ? proposa Ginny qui cessa son rangement pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. S'il empêche les Aurors d'entrer, il doit bien pouvoir faire de même pour les lettres.

- Cela ne va pas changer grand-chose, marmonna sombrement Harry qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de la chose.

- Déjà tu seras moins grognon, rétorqua-t-elle sans aucune délicatesse.

Dans ses moments-là, Harry voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle et Ron avait en commun.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est Dumbledore fait en sorte de te protéger le plus longtemps possible et eux viennent t'agiter ceci devant toi, expliqua-t-elle en désignant vaguement les lettres. Il ne le fait pas pour rien et…

- Et je l'ai déjà dit, je trouve ça stupide, coupa Harry en lui accordant un regard sombre. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais très bien que tout n'est pas rose et ce n'est pas en voulant m'épargner les détails que je ne saurais pas les grandes lignes.

- Sans doute mais au lieu de vouloir pourrir ta vie le plutôt possible, tu ne pourrais pas profiter de l'instant le plus longtemps que tu le peux ? demanda Hermione en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Qui sait combien de mois ou bien d'années s'écouleront avant la fin de la Guerre. Voldemort ne sera pas battu en un jour dès que tu quitteras Poudlard. En quoi te dire pendant quelques jours que ce ne sont pas tes affaires te gêne tant ?

Sans doute parce ça l'était. Il était en première ligne de mire et rester à ne rien faire était purement et simplement ridicule. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme quelqu'un profitant de la situation pour ne plus s'investir, c'était égoïste et puérile. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Voldemort, comme un objectif ultime qui, une fois éliminé, lui enlèverait toute contrainte.

- Et donc, quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu ne vas prendre les armes maintenant, c'est totalement stupide, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le trouve bien joli ton monologue sur l'investissement que tu as dans cette guerre mais tu comptes faire quoi de Poudlard ? Rien, j'en suis certaine, alors à quoi bon te tracasser maintenant ?

Juste pour se rappeler de ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Ce n'était peut être rien mais au moins, il le savait et restait aux aguets. Ce n'était pas comme si la vie était aussi simple, il l'avait compris depuis des années. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se préparer et être certain que jamais il ne baisserait les bras.

- Pour l'instant, j'attends, déclara-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est que nous tentons de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure, marmonna Ginny entre ses dents à l'attention d'Hermione.

Lui jetant un regard noir, Ginny ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de se lever et s'étirer. Et dans un mouvement de tête solennel, elle le dévisagea de haut.

- Entraînement, samedi prochain, lâcha-t-elle. Fais en sorte de faire croire que c'est toi qui l'a organisé.

Le Quidditch. Heureusement que Ginny était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre car il se sentait de plus en plus mal pour ce qui était de garder un rythme régulier pour les entrainements. Il avait comme l'impression que le jour du match, il devrait se plier en quatre pour Drago si jamais il remportait le match. Et inversement. Devoir supporter le comportement hautain du Serpentard risquait de s'avérer assez dangereux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dépliant sa première lettre, Drago lut en travers les quelques lignes et jura à mi-voix. Il ne pouvait pas venir à la banque mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cet idiot d'éditeur devait refuser son argent en tant que placement. Drago avait la nette impression que son nom donnait déjà la réponse. Il allait avoir du mal à trouver où entreposer ses gallions pour les faire fructifier. Du moins, pas sans l'aide d'Harry. Dur de l'admettre mais il allait sans doute devoir compter sur la pureté écarlate de ce type pour grappiller une once de crédibilité. Il était à Serpentard, autant agir comme tel. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était assis dans la Salle sur Demande à fixer de temps à autre l'horloge.

Soit son hibou s'était perdu en chemin, soit Harry était encore en retard. Triste à dire en sachant que lui avait une retenu avant. Ce type était parfois une plaie, surtout lorsque lui prenait la peine de lui dire qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Drago avait cru qu'il aurait littéralement volé jusqu'ici. Il était déçu du peu d'intérêt qu'il mettait à venir le voir en sachant qu'il avait été le premier à lui proposer quelque chose.

- Sérieusement, tu ne pourrais pas formuler autrement ce que tu veux dans la salle, lâcha soudain Harry entrant d'un pas morne dans la pièce en regardant droit devant lui.

Sal. C'était le mot. Ce type était trempé, couvert de boue et trainait son balai derrière lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet pour enfant. Les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne et des gouttes tombant de ses lunettes, il avait bien piètre allure.

- Tu reviens de la Forêt Interdite ? interrogea Drago en le voyant retirer ce qui lui servait de manteau/sac poubelle.

- Non, du terrain de Quidditch, répondit amèrement ce dernier. Il pleut un peu vois-tu.

Sans doute, il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors de la journée.

- Et tu es allé te baigner dans une mare ? demanda le Serpentard alors qu'Harry posait ce qui était en réalité sa tenue de Quidditch sur une chaise.

- Je me suis juste dépêché de venir avant que tu ne partes et j'ai glissé sur les marches de l'entrée si tu veux tout savoir, avoua-t-il d'une voix sourde. Moque toi et je t'arrache la tête.

Drago préféra ne rien dire vu son humeur et le fait qu'il venait de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et la pointer sur ses vêtements. Autant qu'il s'occupe de les nettoyer et non pas de lui jeter un sort. Le plus intéressant était de constater qu'il n'avait aucune pudeur vu qu'il retirait également son haut.

- Donc, c'est oui ou bien non ? demanda soudain Harry alors que Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

Se tournant quelques secondes vers lui, il eut un léger rictus.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que je viens de courir comme un fou pour une partie de cartes ?

- Je t'ai dit de venir ce soit, pas que nous allions débattre de l'avenir du monde, répondit Drago.

- En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste notre vie, reformula Harry en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur ses vêtements. Tu n'as pris de décision au bout de tant de temps ?

En fait, il ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'à cela. Drago avait au moins pu s'imaginer qu'il lui manquait mais apparemment non. Il était vexé. Saisissant la Gazette à côté de lui, il l'ouvrit brutalement pour cacher son visage derrière.

- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes ? lança Harry face au silence qui perdurait.

- Je ne le dis pas, maugréa ce dernier.

- Tu es pire qu'un gosse, tu le sais au moins ?

Profondément vexé. S'enfonçant un peu dans son fauteuil, il ignora parfaitement Harry qui retirait ses vêtements pour terminer de les sécher et les nettoyer.

- Je dois faire quoi exactement ? Attendre la fin des temps pour avoir une réponse ? dit-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, répliqua Drago qui s'intéressait tout particulièrement à un article sur les réductions pour chaussures féminines.

- Bien entendu alors, soit tu as trop d'orgueil pour me répondre ou bien tu veux simplement t'amuser, constata Harry. Tu crois réellement que je n'ai que cela à faire ? Si je t'ai posé la question deux mois avant, c'est bien pour que tu finisses par me répondre dans les temps et j'arrange le truc. Tu ne peux toute de même pas croire que je suis Merlin et que tout va se faire en un claquement de doigts ! Alors, oui ou non ?

- Il y a des promotions, s'étonna Drago en s'arrêtant soudain sur l'article sur les robes.

- Et tiens au moins cette Gazette à l'endroit si tu veux être crédible ! lâcha-t-il en lui prenant cette dernière avant de la tourner et de lui remettre dans les mains.

Jetant un regard noir au Gryffondor, Drago replia la Gazette en inspirant profondément alors qu'Harry s'était planté devant lui en attendant une réponse claire de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était tout de bonnement impossible de part son éducation. Même s'il savait les avantages, il ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était sagement accepté de vivre à la charge d'Harry. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Ce type ne pouvait pas tout simplement lire à travers son expression et faire avec ? Non. Apparemment c'était trop compliqué pour son petit cerveau et Drago se retrouvait à serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en mâchouillant sa langue comme un gamin en bas âge.

- Tu pourrais te rhabiller, lança-t-il soudain en constatant qu'il n'avait que son pantalon sur lui.

Harry baissa un court instant les yeux avant de le dévisager.

- Tu as déjà tout vu si je me souviens bien, dit ce dernier.

- Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes alors évite de courir à poil dans le château.

- Je ne suis pas nu.

- Presque.

- Mais bien sûr que n… dis, tu pourrais arrêter d'essayer de détourner la conversation ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait pourtant presque réussi, c'était triste de voir tous ses efforts anéantis aussi vite.

- Alors ?

- Nous sommes réellement obligés d'en parler ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne vais tout de même pas faire du tricot !

- Pas dans cette tenue, marmonna sombrement Drago en détournant son regard.

- Redresse-toi !

Interloqué par la demande, Drago s'exécuta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se prit Harry sur les genoux qui s'assit sans douceur.

- Maintenant que nous sommes en condition pour que tu juges ma tenue appropriée, réponds à ma question veux-tu, ordonna le Gryffondor en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Bonne blague… il était collant, mouillé et congelé. Drago avait l'impression d'avoir une sangsue sur lui, sans compter que l'odeur était tout de même présente. Plissant les narines, le Serpentard se détourna pour changer d'air et Harry soupira d'exaspération. Reprenant sa baguette, il la pointa rapidement sur lui-même en jurant entre ses dents.

- C'est bon, je suis correct maintenant pour que tu daignes m'accorder ton attention ? lâcha-t-il.

- Peut être, que veux-tu ? interrogea Drago en ramenant son attention sur Harry.

Il vit à travers son regard toute la colère qu'il lui porta tout à coup. Il ne tenait pas à rallonger la scène mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était né pour faire tourner en bourrique ce type, comment pouvait-il bien s'arrêter à présent ? Techniquement, physiquement et mentalement impossible. Et il fallait rajouter à cela qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à répondre à sa question, sa mauvaise foi augmentait la pile des raisons qui le poussait à jouer les idiots.

- En fait, tu ne veux pas répondre, conclut Harry.

Peut être pas si stupide que cela le Gryffondor. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de cela, Drago ne se sentait pas d'assumer la suite. C'était comme avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et savoir que, de toute manière elle finirait par s'abattre. Inévitable.

- Mais, pourquoi ? lâcha Harry désespéré en se passant la main entre ses cheveux mouillés. En quoi est-ce si difficile de répondre oui ou non, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple mais je ne te demande pas d'explication si tu ne veux pas en donner !

Drago n'ouvrit pas la bouche, s'intéressant davantage aux pieds de la petite table.

- Arrête de bouder, on dirait un gamin ! s'exclama Harry en se penchant pour se mettre dans son champ de vision.

- Et toi, Potter, cesse de me dire ça, rétorqua froidement Drago.

- Je ne fais que constater, rien de plus, répondit-il. Sans vouloir t'offenser, comment définis-tu ton comportement ?

Sage, posé et réfléchi.

- Stupide, puérile et totalement hors de propos ! déclara Harry. Je ne te demande pas la lune, ni de combattre Voldemort, juste de poser tes valises chez moi pour un temps et, si ça ne marche pas, tu peux partir si tu le souhaites ! Ce n'est pas une décision définitive, Drago !

Mais ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de remuer comme cela sur ses cuisses ? Non seulement c'était agaçant mais en plus il allait finir par avoir mal. Drago était conscient que répondre ne lui fermerait pas à jamais les portes mais il ne pouvait pas lui sauter si facilement dans les bras, son étique s'y refusait. Alors il choisissait le silence plutôt qu'autre chose, c'était un choix bien plus censé que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire depuis le début de l'année alors qu'il cesse de se plaindre.

- Harry Potter appelle la lune ! s'exclama celui-ci en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Je n'ai pas abrégé mon entraînement pour me retrouver face à un mur alors fais au moins la conversation.

- J'ai commencé à te la faire tout à l'heure, rétorqua sèchement Drago en ramenant son regard sur lui.

- En rapport avec le principal sujet, rajouta le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. La santé des Veracrasses m'importe peu en cette saison.

Il était agaçant. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas dire à vive voix sa réponse donc ce qu'il en était, mais non… M. Potter tenait absolument à ce qu'il se ridiculise une fois de plus. A penser que c'était son principal hobby. Il n'y avait rien de prestigieux à courber si facilement l'échine, Drago ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, pas cette fois-ci.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, hoche la tête dans ce cas, je ne vais rien deviner tout seul ! lâcha le Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas un pantin !

- Tu es quoi alors ? Je ne te demande rien de très compliquer, tu te compliques toi-même la vie à chaque fois que…

Oh mais qu'il se taise ! A force, Drago connaissait la formule et ce fut en attrapant sa nuque pour l'attirer près de lui qu'il l'embrassa. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant, non pas qu'il s'en lassait mais plutôt qu'il savait parfaitement comment détourner l'attention de ce type. Il allait contester quelques instants puis finir par céder. Après tout, ce la faisait combien de temps qu'ils s'évitaient ? Trop… ça c'était certain car malgré tout, Drago prenait un malin plaisir à faire en sorte qu'Harry ne puisse pas se défaire de son emprise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des difficultés à le tuer mais lui pouvait facilement le mettre au lit. Belle ironie.

- Non mais arrête ! cingla le brun en se reculant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu as toute mon attention comme tu peux le voir alors arrête de gémir deux secondes et de te plaindre, déclara Drago.

- Je n'ai pas gé…

Et bien il allait, car Drago ne lui répondrait certainement pas et ce fut sans ménagement qu'il repartit à l'attaque, faisant bien en sorte cette fois-ci qu'il ne puisse pas se détacher alors qu'il faisait en sorte de finir ce que ce type avait commencé à faire comme un grand, à savoir enlever ses vêtements. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry soupira en fixant le plafond. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Ah oui… il avait du faire en sorte de laisser Drago faire comme il voulait afin de trouver un terrain plus facile pour aborder la question. Maintenant que c'était fait, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il venait sans aucun doute jouer son plus grand tour vu la fierté qu'il avait entrevu dans le regard de Drago lorsqu'il avait cessé de parler. Il allait cependant devoir se méfier de ce genre de chose, le Serpentard risquait de finir par comprendre.

Baissant les yeux, il fixa quelques secondes, la tête blonde de ce dernier poser sur sa poitrine, endormi. Il pouvait tout de même crier à l'injustice sur le premier point mais préféra omettre le détail en étant persuadé que, de toute manière et quoiqu'il dirait, Drago ne l'écouterait pas. Ce fut pourquoi il passa sa main entre les cheveux de ce dernier, certain de l'effet que cela aurait.

Drago remua aussitôt, se replaçant sur lui dans un grognement. C'était en effet ce qu'il avait prévu. Harry recommença à nouveau, souriant à moitié en sentant bien que cela le gênait et qu'il n'aimait absolument pas cela. Autant dire qu'il prenait son pied et qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine vengeance qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Dans un nouveau grognement, Drago tourna sa tête dans sa direction, les yeux encore à moitié clos et ne semblant pas réellement réalisé ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil.

- Oui ou non ? demanda Harry en passant son autre bras sous sa nuque.

- Gnékoi ? marmonna celui-ci entrouvrant vaguement les paupières.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, continuant à enrouler une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt en le fixant. Insister serait inutile et il suffisait d'attendre pour avoir un quelconque effet. Ce qui fut le cas lorsque Drago détourna les yeux en s'appuyant plus convenablement sur lui en commençant à émerger.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore pâteuse.

Nouveau silence de la part d'Harry qui se passionnait à lui faire des boucles. A ce rythme, il allait véritablement lui refaire sa coupe sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un Drago à moitié réveillé était tout de même assez drôle.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry.

- Très drôle, dit-il à mi-voix en tentant de se réveiller entièrement ce qui était difficile à ce qu'Harry pouvait constater

- Je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, répondit ce dernier.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu sais très bien quelle est la réponse, répliqua Drgo en se passant la main devant les yeux.

Oui, il n'était pas si idiot au vu de la manière dont il se comportait mais il avait au moins espéré qu'il réagisse et lui réponde de vive voix et non pas agir comme un lâche incapable de dire clairement ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry admettait finalement que ce ne serait jamais le cas et qu'il allait devoir se contenter de ses déductions pour agir comme il le fallait.

- Donc je ne tiens pas à en parler, maugréa Drago qui remua un instant pour poser ses bras sur le ventre d'Harry et y mettre son menton. C'est possible ?

- Je peux essayer, concéda-t-il.

- Tu fais quoi avec mes cheveux ? lança soudain Drago en fronçant les sourcils tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Absolument rien. Enlevant sa main, Harry lui accorda un grand sourire alors que ce dernier le scrutait comme s'il venait de lui faire la pire des infamies. En se réveillant, Drago était vraiment très lent d'esprit, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses réveils grincheux dont Harry avait désormais pris l'habitude.

- Rendors-toi, dit-il en fermant lui-même les paupières.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Potter, grogna Drago.

Gagnant un sourire, Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le Serpentard le fixer un court moment avant de fermer lui-même rabaisser ses paupière et se recaler. Moins de dix secondes, ce fut le temps qu'Harry calcula pour le Serpentard ne se rendorme.

Il avait malgré tout obtenu une réponse, bien que détournée. Et il devait remercier son intelligence pour cela, notamment avoir choisi le bon moment pour le réveiller en partie et lui tirer les vers du nez. Ironique à l'instant bien qu'il savait déjà que Drago se rendrait compte de son erreur le lendemain et se mettre à bouder. Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autre mot pour le caractériser car celui-là se suffisait à lui seul. Avec son égo démesurer, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour en venir à cette conclusion, Drago allait lui en vouloir d'avoir tiré profit de son état pour lui soustraire de cette information. Une nouvelle malgré tout, il savait déjà comment manipuler le Serpentard à sa guise, jeu qui risquait de se répéter assez longtemps. Il ne lui manquait plus que préparer les préparatifs afin de récupérer chez lui la fouine à la fin de l'année. Chose nettement moins drôle, peu importe qu'Harry y pense en passant sa main sur le dos du blond qui dormait déjà comme un bébé.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago en voudra-t-il à Harry pour lui avoir soustrait la réponse de manière déloyale ? Comment se passera le match ? Les ASPIC vont-elles tuer tout le monde dans le château ? O.O<strong>

Bye bye ! :)


	43. 42 Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Faisant preuve de tous les traits faisant un Serpentard, un Serpentard, Harry est parvenu à avoir une réponse de Drago concernant le fait qu'il vienne habiter chez lui.

**Petits bavardages :**Deux choses.  
>Je ne suis pas là jusqu'à dimanche, raison pour laquelle je poste plutôt.<p>

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine

Désolée pour ce rythme décousu, mais en ce moment, je jongle. D'autant plus qu'il ne me reste que deux chapitres à finir. La fin de la fic est bientôt proche :)

* * *

><p>- Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vous conformer aux règles mises en vigueur par le Ministère en plus de cela déjà présente lors d'un examen d'ASPIC habituelles, déclara McGonagall à l'ensemble des septièmes années qui avaient été réunis pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle. Aucun de vous n'ignore que nous sommes en guerre et nous tenons absolument que votre diplôme garde toute sa crédibilité dans les années à venir. Vous trouverez également les dossiers qui détermineront vos débouchés sur les tables. Remplissez-les attentivement, je vous prie.<p>

Harry fixa un moment la directrice des Gryffondors alors qu'il sentait du mouvement autour de lui. Il y avait un dossier : inscription à l'Ordre du Phénix sur la table ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en rire ou non. Soit il jouait les petits ignorants et prenait un dossier pour les Aurors, soit il était réaliste et ne faisait pas la comédie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ou bien prendre les règles très strictes qui avaient mises en place pour leur examen dans deux semaines.

- Harry, dépêche-toi, lança Hermione en le tirant par le bras pour le traîner vers les tables.

- Je t'en prie, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne fais rien, maugréa-t-il à son oreille.

- Et toi tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as un rôle à jouer, tu le fais et ne sois pas buter sous peine que cela va contre tes principes.

Elle pensait comme lui. Rien d'étonnant vu que c'était la logique la plus facile à suivre et Harry la suivit bien à contre cœur vers les tables où les autres élèves étudiaient les dossiers. Même s'il savait qu'Hermione voulait aussi se mettre du coté de l'Ordre, la voir prendre dans ses bras des piles de dossiers était tout de même assez ironique. A croire qu'elle choisissait réellement ce qu'elle voulait faire sans même se soucier de ce qui allait vraiment arriver. Sa mise à l'écart de ce principal fait avait le don d'étonner Harry.

Le plus intéressant était de constater que tout le monde prenait plusieurs dossiers, comme prévoyant des réponses négatives aux formations. Pour le coup, Harry admettait que lui-même n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité si tenté que Voldemort soit mort avant la fin de sa scolarité. Auror et rien d'autre. Il était un suicidaire… ou bien un utopiste mais en aucun cas réaliste vis-à-vis de la réponse négative qu'il pourrait recevoir. Difficile de revenir très violemment sur terre avec des problèmes moins importants que la guerre qui avait lieu.

S'approchant de la table, il se glissa entre deux Serdaigles et prit le dossier des formations au Ministère au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. Feuillant un moment les pages, Harry déglutit avec difficulté. La paperasse… il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout et c'était bien l'une des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter grâce à Poudlard. Bien que débrouillard car n'ayant pas eu d'autre choix, remplir un dossier relevait d'un tout autre niveau que mettre quelques chiffres dans des cases. Il était perdu, encore plus en sachant qu'il avait appris l'existence de ces dossiers il y avait seulement trois jours. Harry ne savait pas d'où il avait bien pu sortir cette idée mais il avait eu comme l'impression que leur choix de carrière se ferait dans un claquement doigts. Il était naïf là-dessus, très naïf.

Levant un instant les yeux des lignes brisés, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir presque rien dans la main. Mieux, l'autre était accoudé à une table et fixait le plafond très attentif.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends, lui lança Harry en s'approchant de Drago qui baissa les yeux vers lui.

- J'attends, répondit ce dernier.

- Quoi donc ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de fixer sa montre. Le dévisageant un moment, Harry s'écarta soudain en voyant Nott lui passer devant le nez.

- Prends au moins celui-ci par acquis de conscience, déclara ce dernier en tendant à Drago un dossier.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mon cas ? répliqua-t-il.

- Depuis que nous sommes dans la même galère et que je ne tiens pas à être le seul glandu à envoyer des dossiers avec l'espoir ne pas être recalé à chaque fois, répondit Nott en lui fourrant le dossier dans les bras. L'avantage d'être en groupe est d'avoir de meilleures chances de passer.

Pivotant, il freina soudain en manquant de percuter Harry.

- Depuis quand vous vous parlez en public tous les deux ? lança-t-il.

Il s'agissait plus d'une question de rhétorique car Nott s'éloigna aussitôt dans un haussement de sourcils sans rajouter quoique ce soit à son encontre. Le suivant un instant des yeux, Harry revint vers Drago qui avait sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur coin du dossier qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu rien ? lâcha-t-il en lui prenant immédiatement le dossier des mains alors que les flammes commençaient à grignoter le papier.

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à faire des demandes en sachant que je serai recalé dès que mon nom sera lu ? supposa Drago d'un ton simplet. On ne s'appelle pas tous Harry Potter, désolé.

- Cela ne t'empêche pas d'essayer et d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, rétorqua Harry en lui retendant le dossier.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer.

Il était vraiment sérieux. Harry hésitait entre le frapper ou juste l'ignorer mais la dernière solution n'était pas la bonne. Drago avait peut être accepté d'habiter avec lui mais en aucun cas il n'avait voulu parler de quoique ce soit d'autre concernant le futur. Si tenté qu'il se souvienne lui avoir parlé alors qu'il était à moitié endormi. Le résultat était qu'Harry n'avait pas réellement pensé que le Serpentard puisse jouer les abrutis de son plein gré.

- Sérieusement, Drago, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant à coté de lui sur la table, sentant bien quelques regards attirés par eux.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu ne vas pas t'engager dans l'Ordre, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais jouer la comédie alors que tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu ne feras rien l'année prochaine ? rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas, reformula-t-il. Tu vois, j'avais toujours envisagé suivre les traces de mon père, profiter des relations de ma famille pour avoir une bonne place au Ministère mais, maintenant, dès que je respire on me soupçonne de vouloir tuer des personnes. Et je ne t'apprends absolument rien de cela, ne pense pas que je te fais une confidence car c'est un fait public.

- Et manquer de volonté pour montrer que tu n'es pas ce qu'ils pensent que tu es, tu y as pensé ? rétorqua Harry en lui tendant toujours le dossier. Tout ce que tu démontres, c'est que tu es coupable et que tu ne peux pas te relever.

- Ne joue pas avec les métaphores, Granger est déjà plus douée dans ce domaine, cingla Drago en roulant les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'agit pas d'un petit problème, mon père est, ou bien était, un Mangemort. Je pourrais avoir embroché un enfant et l'avoir faire rôtir sur l'horloge de Big-Ben que je serais dans la même situation !

- Tu exagères.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, amenant quelques secondes tous les regards sur eux. Pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas remarqués, il y eu soudain un mouvement général à savoir : « nous n'avons rien vu mais nous écoutons de loin », sans compter quelques regards dégoûtés à l'idée de qui ils étaient tous deux. Harry avait tendance à penser que tout le monde résumait les Mangemorts à Malefoy et l'Ordre du Phénix à sa personne. Le tout était pour l'instant de se concentrer sur Drago qui n'était pas d'une grande aide en riant si stupidement.

- Non mais, tu es vraiment utopiste ma parole ! lâcha-t-il en le dévisageant abasourdi. Je pensais que c'était uniquement pour tenter de me remonter le moral de manière ridicule mais tu y crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en prenant la défensive. Je sais que c'est difficile et que rien ne se fera en un jour mais…

- D'accord, lis bien ce qu'il y a sur mes lèvres, coupa Drago en cessant de s'appuyer sur la table pour se placer face à lui. Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort. J'ai beau te faire certains trucs, cela ne relève pas mon prestige.

La réaction d'Harry fut aussitôt de le frapper avec le dossier qu'il refusait de reprendre. Il voulait bien être sérieux deux secondes et se pencher sur le problème mais certainement pas pour une humiliation public. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, Drago l'oubliait assez vite.

- Donc que vas-tu faire ? rétorqua Harry. Resté planté sur une chaise toute la journée en attendant que le temps passe ? Je croyais que tu voulais regagner ta fortune ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire or, il y a bien certaines personnes acceptant des participations anonymes pour ouvrir leur commerce. Si je fais le bon choix, je peux facilement tout récupérer.

- Mais rien ne te le certifie, répondit Harry peu enthousiasme à l'idée de savoir que l'avenir du Serpentard se déciderait sur un coup de chance. Tu ne peux pas jouer ça sur le hasard, rien ne t'empêche de prendre un petit travail de vendeur si jamais tu ne trouves rien. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester cloîtrer !

- Pardon ?

Drago avait tiqué avant la fin de sa phrase, lui accordant un regard sombre dès certains mots.

- Quand je dis vendeur, cela peut aussi bien être autre chose, rectifia Harry en sentant qu'il venait de le vexer. Si tu sais que tu ne pourras pas avoir un poste à haute fonction cela ne signifie pas forcément que tu dois continuer à viser si haut. Commence en bas de l'échelle et…

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, pas Ron Weasley, fais bien attention à ce que tu dis dans les prochaines secondes à venir, coupa froidement Drago en lui accordant un regard glacial.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Ou plutôt, était incapable de suivre la logique de ses propres pensés. S'il ne pouvait pas accéder à un poste intéressant, autant s'intéresser à quelque chose de moins ambitieux qui pourrait au moins lui permettre de gagner de l'argent. Tout miser sur un pari ne lui allait pas du tout. Harry ne tenait à avoir à gérer Drago s'il perdait tout. Il en avait déjà suffisamment maintenant, il n'osait imaginer si cela arrivait. Le Serpentard ne réfléchissait pas correctement et c'était son orgueil qui prenait les décisions. Tout cela était bien triste et Harry en voyait pas de moyens dans l'immédiat qui lui permettrait de le convaincre de prendre quelques dossiers.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas juste par principe ? interrogea-t-il. Tu les remplis, ils refuseront peut être mais au moins, tu auras le mérite d'avoir faire face à cela et non pas t'esquiver de la sorte. Je sais que tu es à Serpentard mais tout de même, ce n'est plus de la fuite mais de l'exil pur et simple. Tu en as conscient ou bien tu es tellement trop coincé que tu penses que l'ignorance est le meilleur choix ?

Drago le dévisagea sceptique. Comme partager entre le dégoût et la répulsion tandis qu'il contractait très fermement sa mâchoire.

- Je déteste lorsque tu dis ce genre de choses, tu le sais et c'est pour cela que tu insistes sur ce point ? releva le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ravi que tu es compris, rétorqua Harry qui pouvait agir en plein jour sans essayer de manipuler le Serpentard. Tu me parles d'amour-propre depuis combien de semaines voire de mois ? Tu fais tout le contraire en boudant dan ton coin !

- Je ne vais tout de même pas finir dans un placard à balai sous peine que…

- Et alors ? coupa Harry désespéré par son manque de réflexion. Peut être que c'est dégradant et alors ? Il en faut bien, que ce soit toi ou bien un autre ne change rien. Tu vas juste montrer que tu es capable de ranger ton orgueil dans ta poche et faire des choses allant à l'encontre des habitudes de ta famille. Tu te plains d'être catalogué comme Mangemort juste parce que ton père l'est, mais crois-tu que tu fais en sorte que cette opinion se mette à changer ? Prends un ou deux dossiers et remplis-les, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué !

Il avait fini sa tirade en hurlant presque et, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas lui qui eut droit à une humiliation publique. Drago ne semblait pas du tout à même de lui répondre et prenait chacun de ses mots comme un poing dans le visage. Harry Potter qui remettait à sa place Drago Malefoy, le spectacle était unique et tous les septièmes années les fixaient avec perplexité en semblant hésiter entre ne rien faire et les séparer avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Harry était bien loin de tout cela et fixait juste le Serpentard ébahi par la simplicité de résonnement de Drago qui se résumait uniquement à bouder et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il était un vrai gamin, aucun doute là-dessus. Trop longtemps couvé et n'ayant pas suffisamment pas fait face à la dure réalité du monte.

- Veuillez-vous hâter, intervint soudain McGonagall qui était restée près de la porte en regardant d'un œil lointain la scène sans pour autant avoir levé le petit doigt pour intervenir. Tous !

Le rappel à l'ordre avait au moins eu le don de ramener tout le monde à la réalité, Harry tendant de nouveau le dossier en lui mettant carrément dans les bras. Drago, lui, ne disait rien, fixant uniquement le sol en se mordant la langue. Harry savait qu'il était loin d'être heureux. Tout d'abord parce qu'il devait savoir qu'il avait raison et en plus car il venait de lui faire la morale en public. Harry ne savait pas comment il allait devoir l'aborder la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient se voir seul à seul mais certainement pas avec le sourire en s'attendant à tout le bonheur du monde de sa part. Il risquait sans aucun doute de finir avec un poing en plein milieu du visage. Il l'avait cherché mais tout était parfaitement justifié.

- Viens par là, déclara-t-il en prenant le Serpentard par l'épaule et le traîner vers les autres tables.

Peu importe s'il allait devoir se jouer les conseillers pédagogiques, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés tandis que Drago laissait passer ses chances si facilement. Harry sentit sans problème la résistance qu'il y mit les premiers instants, finissant par se laisser docilement tirer en voyant les regards obliques qu'on leur jetait. Oui, la situation était étrange tout à coup mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient correctement parler. Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de forcer le Serpentard à prendre des dossiers. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant ce dernier à se tourner les pouces dans le Square Grimmaurd.

Croisant un instant le regard d'Hermione, il l'aperçut lui faire un signe d'encouragement pour continuer sur cette voie et il n'arriva même pas à lui répondre dans un sourire en pensant que Drago pouvait le voir. C'était déjà assez difficile de l'avoir emmené jusque là vu la tête qu'il avait, Harry préférait éviter tous conflits s'il voyait le support que lui accordait Hermione. Un enfant, c'est ce qu'il avait à côtoyer et il eut la vague et stupide idée de penser à le prendre par la main pour lui faire transparaitre tout son comportement puéril. Mais il s'y résigna, par instinct de survie tout d'abord, préférant se pencher sur certains dossiers avant de les tendre à Drago pour qu'il les consulte.

Adorable… adorablement agaçant, c'est ce qu'il en conclu en le voyant grogner de mécontentement à chaque fois, les relançant sur les tables mais en conservant certains face aux regards noirs qu'Harry lui lança. Si Drago voulait faire ses choses bizarres avec son argent, il ne l'en empêchait pas, il voulait juste que le Serpentard est un parachute pour ne pas finir sans un sou du jour au lendemain. Chose que le blond avait du mal à assimiler.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mordant le coin de sa bouche, il reposa lentement sa plume en plissant les paupières.

- Tu t'es trompé dans ton nom de famille, fit remarquer Ron en regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule.

En effet. A force ces quelques dossiers avec une grande précision et lenteur pour être certain de ne rien oublier, il avait fait une faute à son nom de famille. Il se sentait assez mal pour le coup.

- En fait, ce bleu provient bien de…

- Oui, de Drago, répondit Harry à Hermione en suivant son regard jusqu'à son poignet avant de prendre sa baguette pour corriger son erreur. Il m'a pris à parti lorsque je suis sorti de la Grande Salle après lui.

- Malefoy n'a pas apprécié de se faire gronder ? interrogea Ron en riant à moitié.

- C'est un euphémisme, compléta Harry en s'arrêtant un instant. Je suis un « hypocrite solitaire complexé par son manque d'affection profond du fait d'un traumatisme ayant atteint le peu de choses pouvant occuper ma boîte crânienne » selon ses dires. Je m'en tire assez bien mais il a brûlé la quasi-totalité des dossiers que j'avais réussi à lui faire-faire prendre.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de violences ? intervint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry la dévisagea, comprenant le sous-entendu après quelques secondes de silence total dans son esprit.

- Tu as conscience que lui et moi passons notre temps à nous frapper ?

- Tu viens de t'inquiéter pour lui et Malefoy ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de te faire du mal, rétorqua Hermione. Je veux bien croire que c'est tendu mais ne va pas me faire avaler que…

- Mais il ne m'a rien fait, coupa-t-il en sentant qu'elle partait dans un discours tout à fait inutile. Je voulais partir, il m'a retenu et j'ai tiré trop fort. Dans un sens, je suis le seul coupable mais, de toute manière, nous sommes incapables de nous tenir correctement lorsque l'autre est à côté. Crois-moi, nous avons essayé.

- Et qu'a-t-il conservé comme dossiers alors ? intervint Ron pour calmer la situation.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain que Drago ait lui-même fait attention à ceux qui lui restaient. Dans le genre gamin faisant sa crise, il avait tout de même atteint des sommets et Harry était assez stupéfait par la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Accepté en silence alors qu'il lui mettait les dossiers dans les bras dans la Grande Salle avant de décider qu'il n'allait pas voir sa vie se faire régir. Idiot car il aurait mieux fait de le faire devant les autres si cela était juste une question d'amour propre et d'orgueil.

- Donc, entre vous deux ça va mal je suppose, en conclut Ron songeur.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua aussitôt Harry.

- Tu lui as tout de même dit devant tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un enfant inca…

Hermione laissa sa phrase mourir devant le regard perplexe d'Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas conscience que Drago était en colère, juste que ce n'était certainement pas la première ou bien la dernière fois. Il s'agissait de leur train-train quotidien s'il devait donner sa définition à ce qui était en train de se passer. Donc, lorsque Ron annonçait que tout allait mal, Harry pouvait difficilement comprendre en quoi cela était bien plus grave qu'auparavant. Au contraire, ce n'était quasiment rien.

- Vous êtes vraiment le couple le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, marmonna Hermione en retournant à sa propre pile de dossiers.

- Je te le concède, accorda Harry d'un hochement de tête.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tous les regards sont à présent rivés sur le gardien de Serpentard ! hurla la voix de Crivey à travers le stade. Eh… Oui ! Il n'a pas arrêté le but ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor !

Il y eut une vague d'applaudissement et de cris dans la quasi-totalité des gradins, les Serpentards préférant contester la décision de Mme Bibine.

La finale était tendue, très tendue en fait. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, autant sortir directement les baguettes et le faire dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs blessés plus ou moins graves, tous les coups semblant être permis pour remporter la coupe. Même en pensant que les ASPIC approchaient, personne ne s'en souciait à cet instant, encore moins les septièmes années sur les balais.

- En fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais, tu es pour qui exactement ? hurla Blaise à travers le vacarme de leur tribune à un Drago qui était assis les bras croisés à fixer les joueurs.

- Comment ça ? rétorqua froidement ce dernier.

- Potter est dans l'équipe adverse !

- Et ?

Il n'avait peut être pas un grand enthousiasme mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait soutenir l'équipe de ces idiots. Il avait été très clair avec Harry et, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait advenir, il n'allait certainement pas se ranger du côté du brun uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Le Gryffondor l'avait déjà assez énervé en milieu de semaine avec les dossiers à remplir.

Non seulement il devait attendre gentiment la fin du match à voir cet abruti jouer, mais lui-même ne le pouvait pas ! C'était un peu comme une torture qui l'agaçait au plus profond de lui-même. En fait, il s'agissait de la première raison de son manque d'enthousiasme à encourager sa propre équipe et qui lui valait des regards noirs de ses propres « camarades » pensant qu'il avait retourné sa veste en plus d'aller s'envoyer en l'air avec le brun. Pas vraiment, il était juste frustré de rester sur un banc tandis que les autres profitaient des joies du Quidditch.

- Un but de la part de Serpentard ! maugréa la voix de Crivey dans le micro, dernier semblait se tenir plus calme que d'habitude au vu des regards pesants qu'il y avait de la part des professeurs à son égard.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut autour des vert et argent de réagir dans des hurlements de joie, Drago participant vaguement en remuant d'une main aveugle son écharpe. Il faisait chaud mais c'était bien l'unique chose qu'il pouvait remuer pour montrer son engagement dans sa maison donc il n'avait pas réellement hésité à la prendre. Si au moins son équipe pouvait gagner, il aurait de quoi se vanter à Harry pour lui faire rabattre son caquet mais ce dernier semblait s'obstiner à vouloir bien gérer son équipe et éviter les conflits. Résultat assez triste vu qu'ils menaient largement. Drago était persuadé quand ayant participé, l'équipe des Serpentards auraient remporté la victoire depuis longtemps. Tous des incapables.

- Et Harry semble avoir aperçu le Vif !s'exclama soudain Crivey en sautant sur place en pointant du doigt le nommé qui piquait droit vers le sol. Potter a aperçu le Vif !

Merci de modifier pour éviter les remontrances mais tout le monde avait déjà compris de qu'il s'agissait. Se levant pour une fois de son banc, Drago s'appuya sur la rambarde en lâchant pas la silhouette du brun des yeux. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait du fait qu'il puisse éventuellement se briser la nuque en cas d'impact mais plutôt que son idiot de remplaçant n'était pas fichu de regagner la distance qui le séparait du Gryffondor. Il ne devait pas perdre ! Drago ne résonnait même pas en logique d'équipe. Il s'agissait de sa victoire et rien d'autre et ce n'était certainement pas avec ce genre de capacités minables que cet idiot allait battre Harry. D'ailleurs, la pensée traversa un court instant l'esprit de Drago pour jeter un sort à ce dernier afin de laisser le champ libre à son remplaçant… dont il ignorait parfaitement le nom.

Il retint alors son souffle lorsqu'il vit Harry tendre son bras pour attraper la petite balle dorée alors que l'incapable arrivait enfin à son niveau. Drago en était presque à briser le bois entre ses mains à tel point il crispait ses articulations. Et il fut sans doute le Serpentard qui eut la pire des expressions sur son visage lorsqu'Harry redressa le manche de son balai dans un grand sourire.

Hurlements de joies dans les gradins, plaintes de son coté mais Drago préférait rester bêtement la bouche ouverte en espérant un brusque retour en arrière. Ce n'était pas possible… il avait rêvé… sûrement. Non… Harry avait eu le Vif et lui venait de perdre. Il allait se pendre. Autant prendre une bonne vieille technique Moldu pour laisser des séquelles aux autres dès que son acte serait achevé. Il aurait dû servir à grand sourire à Harry la veille, le traîner jusqu'au lit et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir. Il aurait dû et en éprouvait des remords à un tel point qui fixa un instant sa baguette en fouillant dans sa mémoire un sort lui permettant de remonter le temps. Mais il n'y en avait pas, malheureusement, et, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait de Retourneur de temps en sa possession.

Il ne savait même plus s'il devait ou non regarder l'effusion de joie tandis que les élèves gagnaient le terrain pour fêter la victoire. Autant se rasseoir et viser convenablement avec sa baguette pour au moins se calmer et se dire que, même si sa maison avait perdu, il aurait au moins le plaisir d'éliminer quelques personnes. Mais non… Drago ne le fit pas récupéra seulement son écharpe avant de se glisser dans les gradins en contournant les élèves de Serpentards qui sifflaient les gagnants. Il allait partir déprimer en solitaire, sachant qu'au moins de cette manière il n'aurait plus à entendre la chanson si stupide sur Weasley dont il avait été l'auteur. Personne ne pouvait savoir la peine que cela lui faisait et peu importe s'il dramatisait. Drago aurait voulu avoir quelque chose dont il pouvait se vanter auprès d'Harry mais apparemment, cette part de sa vie était vouée à l'échec depuis déjà quelques années. Il commençait véritablement à s'interroger sur l'endroit son orgueil était parti ou bien s'il avait survécu à tout cela.

Descendant les marches en bois, il quitta le stade sans même un regard en arrière, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si Harry avait bien pu lui faire quelques signes à son attention. Gryffondor il restait et aux Gryffondors il devait penser en ce moment. Drago ne pouvait même pas espérer le croiser ce soir. Harry serait trop occupé à boire avec ces choses lui servant d'amis plutôt que venir s'intéresser à la seule personne qu'il était censé faire passer avant tout le monde. Pour le coup, il la jouait fleur bleue mais si cela pouvait au moins réduire la joie d'Harry de l'avoir remporté, Drago n'allait pas s'en priver. Il ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe mais il y était resté assez longtemps pour avoir l'impression d'avoir subi la pire défaite de sa vie. Sans compter qu'il y mêlait le personnel ce qui faisait une sorte de grosse bouillie de sentiments assez confuse qui l'invitait à la fois à brûler le château et empailler Harry. La dernière solution le charmait d'autant plus qu'il aurait une décoration personnalisée dans cette « maison ».

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Trois secondes. Deux. Un… Harry se baissa en évitant le bouchon de champagne qui vola à travers la salle commune. Il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu faire rentrer cette bouteille dans l'école mais elle avait le don de faire rire la totalité du dortoir qui avait rarement l'occasion de sabrer le champagne.

- Et je lève mon verre à notre capitaine qui a réussi à nous faire remporter une dernière fois la coupe avant son départ ! lâcha Ron qui était debout sur une table.

- Et c'est bien ma première, ajouta ce dernier.

- Dans ce cas, faites une seconde tournée ! scanda Ron en levant les bras dans un V de victoire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione se dépêcha de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il descende de son perchoir au vu des quelques Bierraubeurres et Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait pris. S'effondrant en partie sur elle, il y eut un éclat de rire général lorsqu'elle lui hurla dessus pour qu'il se redresse alors que lui s'efforçait de sauver le contenu de son verre.

Adossé au mur, Harry observa la scène sans lever le petit doigt. Il tenait à garder chaque détail en mémoire pour les raconter à Ron lorsqu'il serait dans un état plus convenable. Cela risquait de valoir tous les spectacles du monde. Heureusement que le match avait eu lieu l'après-midi car il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état aurait pu être le dortoir autrement. Pour l'instant, il goûtait juste à l'euphorie de la victoire, appréciant vraiment cette coupe car, pour une fois, il l'avait gagné lui-même. A rappeler qu'il avait passé sa cinquième année interdit de Quidditch et que sa sixième avait été ponctuée par ses retenues à cause de Dr… zut.

Brusque retour à la réalité pour Harry qui avait totalement oublié le Serpentard. Il se souvenait de la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue à propos de la finale et il avait comme la vague idée que le Serpentard était à présent dans la pire des colères. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il n'était pas étonné, comme l'être, juste qu'il présentait peut être un évènement bien pire si jamais il ne faisait rien.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Ron qui parvenait enfin à se relever en libérant de ce fait Hermione, Harry posa son verre sur la table la plus proche, passant devant Colin et Denis qui comptaient soigneusement les réserves qu'ils avaient encore en boisson. Il salua rapidement les personnes qui tentèrent de le stopper et se hâta de monter dans le dortoir et se pencher sur sa valise pour dénicher la carte. Ce fut pour le moins facile… du moins après avoir retiré la pile de livres qui avaient décidés d'élire résidence juste au-dessus. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il analysa le parchemin avant de ranger la carte et quitter la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un jour de fête et de détente avant les examens mais Harry avait conscience que son « couple » avait besoin de bien plus d'attention que cela, surtout pour des évènements aussi lointain et n'ayant aucun rapport avec eux.

Traversant de nouveau la salle, il s'arrêta à côté de Neville pour lui préciser qu'il sortait et d'avertir les autres si jamais quelqu'un le cherchait et quitta la salle commune en refusant poliment un autre verre. Quoique… revenant sur ses pas, il prit le verre en question des mains de Ginny et regagna le couloir en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. La soirée venait de commencer donc il n'était pas en tord en se promenant dans les couloirs. Mais avec un verre à la main, et de Whisky Pur Feu au vu de l'odeur, Harry sentait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être apprécié, surtout s'il croisait Rogue. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se hâta de rejoindre le couloir du troisième étage, s'arrêtant un instant en entendant des bruits de pas. Attendant que le groupe de deuxièmes années de Serdaigle passe, Harry reprit son chemin avant de s'arrêter au bout du couloir. Où était Drago ?

Dans un tour stratégique sur lui-même, il s'arrêta en le voyant assit dans un renfoncement de la fenêtre, livre sur les genoux et baguette à la main. Il révisait… non pas que cela l'étonne vu la période de l'année juste qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était juste à côté de lui. S'approchant, Harry s'assit en face de lui, le mouvement semblant soudain éveiller l'attention du Serpentard qui leva la tête vers lui.

- En quel honneur ? cingla la voix de Drago en le voyant lui tendre le verre.

- La détente, proposa Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas boire à la victoire de ta maison, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'agit de boire tout court, je sais bien que tu n'es pas fou de joie à l'issu du match.

Et Drago sembla s'interroger sur quelle raison il devait accepter le verre dans ce cas. Harry commençait à être agacé que le Serpentard pense toujours que chaque action impliquait forcément un sous-entendu. Il savait que Drago n'appréciait pas la victoire de sa maison, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler aux autres et il savait qu'il faisait la tête pour un rien. Harry était venu juste pour lui tenir compagnie et cela, Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Mettre de la bonne volonté et voilà où ils en arrivaient lorsque l'un des deux n'avait pas assez de jugeote.

Lui prenant son livre, Harry lui colla de force le verre dans les mains avant de s'adosser au mur derrière lui.

- Je vais me répéter mais je ne vais certainement pas boire du… Whisky Pur Feu, dit-il après un instant à sentir le contenu. Sous peine que ta maison a laminé la mienne.

- Laminé ? releva Harry dans un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si, tu viens de le faire, certifia-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Pas du tout, affirma Drago sur la défensive en serrant le verre dans sa main.

- Je t'en prie, tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de faire une quelconque critique, tu en es venu toi-même à cette conclusion, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

En colère et il boudait. Le tableau était assez drôle en l'observant avec retrait. Si Drago faisait ce genre de gaffe, il n'allait tout de même pas apprendre à également se taire sous peine de vexer son petit cœur ? Harry voulait bien faire quelques efforts mais tout de même pas au point de mentir ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? lâcha Drago d'une voix sèche avant de vider d'un trait le verre.

- Y a-t-il véritablement besoin d'une raison ?

- Personne ne se promène avec un verre d'alcool dans une école, rétorqua le Serpentard qui n'appréciait pas de se faire prendre pour un idiot. Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu su où me trouver ? Je suis dans le coin le plus paumé du château !

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Lui parler de la carte n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Peu importe qu'ils soient ensemble, sa cape et la carte étaient un sujet sensible qui risquait d'éveiller de nombreux souvenirs assez difficiles. Et surtout venant justifier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer d'inexpliqué autour de Drago ces sept dernières années. Harry misait la sécurité plutôt que le suicide organisé.

- Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Drago, déclara-t-il. Tu es un Serpentard, je suis un Gryffondor. Je ne fais rien pour moi.

Le blond le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire avant de finir les dernières gouttes de son verre.

- Dixit celui qui sort avec une fille avant de rouler des patins à quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha Drago.

Très drôle. Harry ne voyait rien d'amusant dans sa remarque malgré le sourire qui était finalement apparu sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Tu vois, c'est tout à coup moins drôle, releva Drago en lui retendant le verre désormais vide.

- Que révises-tu ? demanda Harry pour revenir à des sujets moins houleux.

- Arithmétique, dit-il

- Tu n'es pourtant pas mauvais d'après ce qu'Hermione a pu me dire.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que mes talents n'ont pas besoin d'être entretenus, rétorqua Drago en lui faisant signe de lui rendre ses affaires.

Mais bien sûr… fixant un instant le livre, Harry le posa par terre et le poussa contre le mur où il s'appuyait. Ce type était tout de même assez agaçant à ne jamais agir correctement au vu de la situation. Harry pourrait très bien être dans sa salle commune en train de s'amuser et non pas le regarder réviser. Raison pour laquelle il se redressa, se mettant sur ses genoux pour avancer jusqu'à Drago.

Harry faisait un pari. Pas vraiment pour prouver quoique ce soit mais juste pour faire une expérience et en voir les résultats. S'il devait vivre avec lui, autant se prémunir à l'avance et savoir comment il pourrait se comporter. Une simple observation qui débuta dès le moment où il l'embrassa.

Première chose, Drago n'était totalement en colère. Grognon, peut être, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui poussait Harry à agir en sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'état quasi perpétuel du Serpentard. Ainsi, la première réaction du Serpentard fut d'amorcer un geste de recule en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait mais qui se révéla assez vite inutile lorsque sa tête heurta le mur. Harry n'était pas non plus en train de le violer, surtout qu'il pouvait sans peine le repousser. Se reculant de quelques centimètres, le Gryffondor le fixa, attendant de voir s'il allait se prendre un pain ou non. Mais Drago ne bougea pas, ne semblant juste pas comprendre pourquoi il lui sautait dessus. Ce type était un cas désespéré pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Faire quelque chose n'impliquait pas forcément avoir de quelconques arrières pensées.

Lui faisant signe de bouger ses jambes, Harry écarta les siennes pour les passer autour de la taille de ce dernier et rattraper ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de très compliqué. Ils étaient en plein week-end, un peu avant les examens : en quoi se détendre était-il un mal et impliquait forcément des pensées tordues ? Drago devait apprendre à voir le monde autrement, juste pour se faire plus d'ami.

- Par principe, j'ai rien contre mais nous sommes dans un couloir, marmonna le Serpentard durant les quelques microsecondes où ils se séparèrent.

- Je ne pense pas forcément à coucher, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. Et, comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes dans le coin le plus paumé du château.

Au vu du regard qu'il lui lança, Harry saisit qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons qui le poussait à se jeter sur lui. Brave garçon… tout n'était pas toujours si compliqué. S'asseyant carrément sur lui, il reprit là où s'en était arrêté et le plus ironique était que le blond ne disait pas non. Assez intéressant de constater qu'il se posait trop de questions mais acceptait le résultat très facilement. Harry le gardait dans un coin de sa mémoire en sentant que cela allait lui être utile un jour ou l'autre. Et peut être bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Il suffisait juste de lui accorder un peu d'attention pour qu'il cesse de bouder, maintenant qu'il le savait, Harry n'allait pas l'oublier et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il approfondit encore un peu plus son baisé. Peu importe si quelqu'un les voyait, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait la une de la Gazette. Le tout était que si quelqu'un arrivait, ce soit sans appareil, sur ce point là, Harry était tout de même moins enthousiasme. Mais il oublia bien vite le cours de ses pensées alors que le Serpentard passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il se rapproche un peu plus. Miss Teigne risquait de devenir aveugle s'il lui venait l'idée de passer par là. En tout cas, c'est ce qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit ses propres mains quitter la nuque du blond pour descendre le long de son ventre et passer sous sa chemise. Le printemps amenait moins de vêtement, les obstacles étaient bien moins nombreux.

- Ne descends pas plus bas, je dois aller à l'infirmerie dans quinze minutes, lâcha un court instant Drago sans faire aucun geste à son encontre à part décider que les vêtements étaient plus intéressants lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur une personne.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant, l'esprit si terre à terre de Drago restant malgré tout présent même s'il était celui semblant vouloir aller le plus loin… il avait déjà les mains dans son pantalon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant lorsqu'un bruit résonna dans le couloir, Harry penchant légèrement la tête pour la sortir du renfoncement de la fenêtre et voir de qu'il s'agissait. Sentant le regard interrogateur de Drago qui ne pouvait faire de même car dans le mauvais, Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne s'agissait que d'un premier année de Poufsouffle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire du bruit et l'attirer jusqu'ici afin qu'il se brûle la rétine. Attendant quelques secondes, Harry fut le premier à reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés alors que les pas s'atténuaient.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais une retenue, lâcha Drago alors qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas être uniquement la poupée qui se faisait tripoter.

- Rappelle-moi où tu as tes mains déjà ? rétorqua Harry en le dévisageant quelques secondes avant de retourner où il en était.

- J'ai une retenue, pas toi, fit-il remarquer comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Mais bien sûr… il allait vraiment prendre cela comme une excuse valable ? Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse si facilement se laisser convaincre, d'autant plus qu'il était celui qui avait fait la tête le premier. Il était en effet le plus grand hypocrite que la Terre ait jamais porté… impressionnant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Inspirant profondément, Harry s'avança vers dans le couloir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Il avait traîné, il en était conscient mais en même temps avait cherché à trouver les meilleurs mots pour présenter la situation. Non pas qu'il se sentait gêné mais plus plutôt qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement su comment aborder le sujet et arriver la bouche en cœur dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Se raclant la gorge, il prononça le mot de passe et attendu que l'escalier en colimaçon fut totalement sorti pour entamer son ascension. Jusque là, rien de bien difficile, monter les marches ne relevait en rien d'un miracle mais, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre jusqu'à ce que la réponse s'élève de derrière le bois. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer et ce fut pourquoi il abaissa la poignée pour pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci était debout, près de l'une de ses vitrines et la refermait lentement en le fixant. Le premier réflexe d'Harry de suivre son regard et de s'observer pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Sa braguette était fermée, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? demanda Dumbledore.

Très bien, Harry paniquait pour rien. Si le directeur le regardait, c'était simplement parce qu'il venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

- J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je me doute de cela, Harry, répondit-il en souriant avant de regagner son bureau.

- C'est au sujet de ce qu'il va se passer après ma sortie de Poudlard.

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de s'asseoir, l'inviter à faire de même pour poursuivre.

- Je… enfin… je sais que j'aurai du vous en faire part plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu réellement le temps, expliqua Harry en cherchant précisément ses mots.

- Je t'écoute, déclara Dumbledore en l'écoutant attentivement.

Y réfléchir était nettement plus facile que présenter la situation. Il n'avait pas à s'en sentir gêné mais il avait l'impression que tout ce compliquait dès le moment où il n'en parlait pas uniquement avec Ron ou bien Hermione.

- J'ai prévu d'habiter avec Drago à la fin de l'année et j'aimerai savoir si le Square Grimmaurd est disponible et sans aucun risque, dit-il à mi-voix en ne quittant pas une secondes de yeux le visage de Dumbledore.

Et il vit sans peine le visage de ce dernier se fermer au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

- Kate n'est plus là, et j'ai bien conscience que vivre avec quelqu'un aussitôt peut être difficile mais… commença Harry.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela, coupa le directeur en posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

Comment ça ? Le visage de Dumbledore était réellement fermé et Harry avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

- Je pense qu'il est actuellement impossible pour toi de pouvoir emménager au Square Grimmaurd, qui plus est avec M. Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua aussitôt Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne crois pas que je veuille m'opposer en quoique ce soit à ta vie privée mais je ne peux te laisser être avec lui après Poudlard.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la mâchoire inférieure d'Harry s'ouvrit tout en le dévisageant incrédule. Il espérait avoir mal entendu, mais alors, très mal entendu. Dumbledore ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui répondre cela sans même une explication valable.

- Drago n'est pas un Mangemort et si… s'exclama-t-il.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, coupa fermement Dumbledore. En soit, je n'ai rien contre ce garçon mais soyons réalistes deux minutes et parlons en tant qu'adultes, tu veux bien. M. Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort mais je sais aussi qu'il ne souhaite pas prendre part à la lutte contre Voldemort. Or, toi et lui êtes ensemble.

- Et alors ? Je me suis déjà mis d'accord avec lui sur ce point et…

- Le problème ne vient pas de lui mais de Voldemort, coupa à nouveau Dumbledore. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre M. Malefoy mais contrairement à Mlle Granger et M. Weasley, il ne compte pas s'engager dans l'Ordre et je peux le comprendre. Cependant, vous partagez tous deux des liens assez forts. Nous avons du mettre à l'abri ta famille, pour leur éviter tous dangers. Il en serra être de même pour lui, c'est certain. Il pourrait être sans peine utiliser comme moyen de pression contre toi et il est évident que si tu te bats contre Voldemort en restant dans l'Ordre, aller le voir ne ferait que le mettre en danger.

Il lui fallait deux minutes pour tout assimiler. Rien de bien compliquer mais Harry avait la gorge sèche à force de fixer Dumbledore sans en croire ses oreilles. Sous peine qu'il comptait se battre contre Voldemort, il allait devoir abandonner Drago afin de le mettre à l'abri ? La théorie, il était d'accord mais il ne pouvait pas jouer les hypocrites en sachant que cela condamnerait immédiatement le Serpentard à rester seul durant des mois voire des années. Où était donc le bénéfice pour Drago qui avait déjà tout plaqué pour être avec lui ?

- Je ne vais pas le laisser croupir dans une maison ! s'exclama Harry.

- A moins de le convaincre de rentrer dans l'Ordre, ce qui m'est d'avis impossible, je crains fort que l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui soit loin de toi, répondit Dumbledore en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne souhaite pas être cruelle envers vous et ne tire aucun plaisir à ce que cela ait lieu mais…

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me demandez quasiment de rompre avec lui pour aller tuer Voldemort ? hurla Harry. Je veux bien croire que pour que cette guerre s'arrête il faut faire des sacrifices mais j'ai fait cela toute ma vie ! Au nom de quoi je devrais le laisser sur le bord de la route et lui affirmant que ce n'est que pour sa protection ?

Pire que de la colère, une haine intense envers Dumbledore et cette logique pourtant si véritable. Le directeur l'observait sans dire un mot alors qu'Harry s'était levé pour le considérer de haut en hurlant à pleins poumons.

- Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire cela !

- Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, rétorqua Dumbledore à mi-voix.

- J'ai passé près de deux semaines à le convaincre de vivre avec moi ! Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'enfin de compte il va devoir se tapir dans un coin du Royaume-Uni à attendre que je tue Voldemort !

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant rien de cela ne…

- Comment voulez-vous que je vienne vous en parler ? hurla Harry en frappant ses mains sur le bureau. J'ai passé tout cette année à vous entendre me certifier que je devais rester éloigner de tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'école et que je profite de cette dernière encore en sécurité dans le château ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne suis pas venu vous harceler pour que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se trame dans le Ministère ! Ni même les dessous de tout ce que la Gazette refuse de mettre en première page ! Je suis resté dans le château et je me suis amusé comme vous me l'avez dit ! J'ai rencontré une tarée, j'ai viré ma cuti et maintenant que je veux préparer la suite, j'apprends qu'en fait, j'aurais dû demander l'autorisation !

- Pas l'autorisation, rectifia durement Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Ce que tu fais avec M. Malefoy n'est pas mon problème et dans d'autres circonstances tu aurais été parfaitement libre de faire selon tes envies. Mais mon but est de te protéger, ce qui sous-entend également les personnes qui te sont proches et qui deviennent de ce fait des cibles parfaites pour Voldemort s'il souhaite t'atteindre. Cela est déjà arrivé une fois, ne penses-tu pas que recommencer est purement stupide ?

- Je ne parle pas de cela, lança Harry en tentant de se calmer tout en serrant le bord du bureau entre ses mains. Je ne peux pas aller voir Drago et lui annoncer que tout ce que nous avions prévu tombe finalement à l'eau parce que vous pensez que ce sera mieux pour lui de s'éloigner de moi.

- Je ne le pense pas, c'est un fait avéré, rectifia Dumbledore.

Masi bien entendu ! Harry n'avait plus qu'à louer le directeur pour ses bonnes paroles et partir comme un bon petit soldat par la porte. Non. Ce n'était pas possible en sachant tout ce qui s'était passé entre le Serpentard et lui.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé avec vous de ma vie sentimentale mais là, je vais le faire, lâcha Harry en articulant parfaitement. Mon couple avec Drago, c'est déjà n'importe quoi, et cela le restera sans aucun doute si cela venait à durer dans les années à venir. Mais lui dire qu'il doit sagement m'attendre pour une durée indéterminée, c'est tout simplement y mettre fin. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

- Il s'agit malheureusement de l'unique solution et comprends bien que j'ai conscience de la situation dans laquelle tu es.

Quand savait-il ? Ce ne serait pas lui qui allait se retrouver devant le Serpentard et lui expliquer qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas véritablement s'engager en gardant de ce fait un toit, une fortune et l'attention de ses parents. Harry ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il allait devoir jouer les hypocrites après tous les efforts qu'il avait mis à convaincre Drago que vivre ensemble n'avait rien d'impossible. Non… impossible.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas…

- Taisez-vous, lâcha-t-il en restant poli malgré la première expression qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

Il avait toujours respecté Dumbledore mais là, Harry ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Cela n'engageait pas que lui et il savait déjà comment Drago allait réagir. Et pourtant, Harry pouvait tout envisager sauf finir séparer du Serpentard. Moment niaiseux dans sa tête mais il s'était fait à l'idée de se chamailler perpétuellement avec lui et à avoir à le supporter. Harry ne pensait pas qu'à son égo, s'il se prenait tant la tête devant le bureau de Dumbledore s'était uniquement dans l'intérêt du Serpentard.

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était comme envisager de planter encore le couteau dans la plaie et de tourner vicieusement la lame en sachant parfaitement ce que Drago allait ressentir lorsqu'il prononcerait ses mots. Il ne saisissait pas entièrement le Serpentard mais il en connaissait assez pour avoir remarqué que Drago ne voulait pas le lâcher et que cela reviendrait à lui cracher au visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait bien plus important qu'un petit blond à la chevelure peroxydé. Harry ne le pouvait pas et ne s'imaginait pas le faire.

- Tu dois prendre une décision rapidement et…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de l'oublier, coupa amèrement Harry en cessant de s'appuyer sur le bureau pour se retourner et quitter la pièce.

Il ne pouvait plus faire face à Dumbledore. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité et pour cela, Harry était à deux doigts de le frapper.

Il avait été parfaitement conscient que sa vie après Poudlard serait difficile avec Drago étant donné que ce dernier se refusait à faire quoique ce soit avec l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il risquait d'être absent durant de longues périodes mais il avait tout de même imaginé qu'il aurait tout de même quelques journées, voire quelques heures où il pourrait rejoindre le Serpentard et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un livre rangé dans un placard prenant la poussière. Il l'avait su dès le moment où Hermione avait évoqué l'idée que lui et Drago restent sous le même toit. Harry l'avait su et pourtant n'avait pas imaginé que cela ne pouvait se faire.

Il voulait Drago. Il l'avouait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout était fini et que le Serpentard ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'idée de lui faire sous-entendre qu'il allait devoir attendre lui faisait mal. Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient et Harry souhaitait juste revenir en arrière et tout effacer pour éviter d'avoir à faire cette scène.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment Harry va-t-il l'annoncer à Drago ? De quelle manière ce dernier va-t-il prendre ? Que réserve les examens ?<strong>

**Je me répète : pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

Bye bye :)


	44. 43 Dernière décision

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Même si Harry et Drago se comportent étrangement, ils sont tous deux d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sont ensemble et ce n'est pas la défaite des Serpentards au Quidditch qui va changer cela. Souhaitant savoir si utiliser le Square Grimmaurd est sans danger, Harry apprend qu'il vaut mieux pour sa sécurité et celle de Drago que ceux-ci s'évitent à la fin de Poudlard.

**Petits bavardages :** Hehe... ça faisait longtemps, hein ? 8)  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre. Oui, vous avez bien lu, la semaine prochaine l'histoire sera close à part l'épilogue. Il est temps pour vous de sortir vos mouchoirs et de faire des signes d'adieu à la fic :')<br>Et parce que j'ai rien foutu pendant ces deux semaines à part dessiner, je n'ai que deux pages du prochain chapitre... je vais devoir me fouetter pour accélérer.

* * *

><p>Drago continua de fixer les lignes de son manuel avant de soudain le refermer et le lancer à travers la pièce. Rien ne voulait rentrer et il était à quelques jours des premières épreuves. Il n'était pas stressé, un Malefoy n'était jamais stressé… enfin si, il était déjà en train d'élaborer tous les plans de secours qu'il pouvait mettre en place au cas où il n'aurait pas son diplôme et très peu étaient viables.<p>

Renversant sa tête en arrière, il fixa la nuque de Vincent qui semblait pour une fois se passionner pour un livre mais Drago n'était pas bien sûr qu'il puisse le lire. L'ambiance était loin d'être joyeuse dans sa salle commune. Entre les septièmes années et les cinquièmes années avec les BUSE, il y avait de quoi envisager un enterrement dans les règles au vu de l'enthousiasme que tous mettaient à se concentrer sur leurs notes. Drago prenait juste une petite pause le temps de bien faire la différence entre un sortilège et une plante. Son cerveau commençait à faire un refus et saturer.

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé cela dans mes affaires, déclara soudain Daphné en faisant tomber sur lui quelques parchemins.

Se redressant soudainement pour cesser d'avoir la tête au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille, Drago rattrapa de justesse les papiers avant qu'il ne tombe à terre en les analysant d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que tes notes devaient être dans le livre que Blaise t'a emprunté afin de gentiment me le prêter. Je viens de retrouver cela sous mon lit, elles ont dû tomber.

Blaise se servait dans ses affaires pour faire preuve de charité ? Drago ne manquerait certainement pas de lui ramener les pendules à l'heure et lui faire saisir que sa chambre n'était pas un moulin en libre service. Réunissant les parchemins en une pille, il les glissa dans un classeur avant de retourner à ses révisions… ou plutôt se lever pour chercher son livre qui avait atterri dans une plante. Il était le seul coupable de cela même s'il jurait à mi-voix contre le pauvre manuel et son aérodynamisme.

D'ailleurs, il regrettait en partie de ne pas faire ses révisions avec Harry. Pas que le Gryffondor soit d'une aide particulière car c'était plutôt l'inverse, mais parce qu'il lui donnait plus facilement un prétexte de se détourner quelques instants de ses révisions. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Drago avait l'impression d'apprendre bien plus de choses. Là, il avait juste la sensation de relire à chaque fois les mêmes paragraphes. Abrutissant au possible. Il prenait un malin plaisir à agacer le Gryffondor et c'était bien cela qui faisait fonctionner plus rapidement ses neurones.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas le vouloir et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait qu'ils révisent tous deux sérieusement au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air au détour d'un couloir. Drago n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié la formulation mais il n'avait dû faire d'autre choix que d'accepter vu qu'Harry s'obstinait à l'éviter. Que le brun souhaite qu'il réussisse ses examens, Drago pouvait en être heureux mais il avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait. La seule conclusion valable était qu'il hantait trop l'esprit du Gryffondor pour lui permettre de rester concentrer plus de quelques secondes. En y repensant, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Il était quasi certain que c'était cela. Quoi d'autre d'ailleurs ? Lorsqu'Harry le fuyait comme la peste, il y avait toujours une petite histoire d'obsession derrière cela, Drago n'allait pas se convaincre du contraire.

Dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il allait se venger… et Harry avait intérêt à se préparer à cela.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Arrête, lâcha Hermione.

Pas de réponse, juste Harry qui reprit une cacahuète pour la lancer dans le petit bol sur la table basse.

- Tu gâches la nourriture, tu le sais ? intervint Ron qui leva le nez de la Gazette alors qu'il était affalé sur un fauteuil tout en considérant avec pitié la pauvre cacahuète qui partait rejoindre ses congénères sur le sol.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il sombrement en arrêtant son manège tout en prenant ses genoux pour les serrer contre sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit à réviser, il avait encore croisé Drago dans la Grande Salle le midi qui faisant signe de le suivre mais Harry avait tout simplement ignoré le Serpentard. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait mais Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il puisse regarder Drago dans les yeux et lui cacher ce qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer.

- Nous savons tous les deux ce qui te perturbe, déclara Hermione en se penchant sur le canapé pour s'approcher de lui vu qu'il était assis à même le sol.

Ils n'avaient réellement eu le choix vu la colère avec laquelle il avait rejoint la salle commune le soir de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il était parvenu à leur expliquer la situation mais cela ne l'avait pas pour autant aider à mieux digérer ce qu'il allait devoir dire au Serpentard. Personne ne le pouvait et ce n'était pas le soutien de ses amis que le miracle aurait lieu. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, c'était au moins attendre la fin des ASPIC pour être certain de ne pas déconcentrer Drago. Il attendait seulement pour cette raison et ne pouvait pas s'imaginer jouer la comédie en attendant. Il trouvait certes Drago égoïste, abruti et buté mais il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce coup-là. Le résultat était donc qu'il était en grande partie déprimé à l'idée d'imaginer ce que le Serpentard allait bien lui cracher au visage lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

Dans un soupir, Harry pencha sa tête en arrière pour la laisser tomber sur les bords des coussins du canapé. Il n'avait jamais été autant obsédé par le Serpentard que ces derniers jours.

- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Hermione en lui posant sa main sur le front.

- Je ne suis pas malade, marmonna-t-il sombrement en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela mais cela ne te ferait pas de mal.

Peut être mais il ne pouvait pas s'allonger et dormir en sachant qu'il laissait Drago sur le banc de touche. En préservant le temps de révision de Drago, il exterminait le sien.

- Je le veux tout de suite et maintenant, dit-il ente ses dents en fixant le plafond.

- Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne veux rien savoir, lâcha Ron après un moment de silence en le dévisageant effaré.

Harry roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas dire ça, rétorqua-t-il en ne saisissant pas pourquoi Ron choisissait toujours d'interpréter ses paroles de cette manière.

- Pour une fois, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Ron, marmonna Hermione sceptique. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux bien dire par là autre que… enfin tu sais.

- Juste que je souhaiterais que tout soit plus simple et lui dire sans avoir à regretter dès le moment où je vais ouvrir ma bouche ce qui va s'en suivre, lâcha-t-il désespéré. Il ne prend jamais rien positivement et là, on court droit à la catastrophe.

Il n'y eut aucun mot prononcé après ces paroles. En réalité, Harry savait déjà que Ron et Hermione ne voyaient pas comment lui remonter le moral. Le fait était simplement que rien ne pouvait le faire. Le résultat était inéluctable et Harry ne pouvait que rester assis et voir les choses passer. Difficile de l'accepter au vu de tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années pour lutter contre la fatalité. Annoncer de cette manière, il devenait poète.

- Dites, vous pensez qu'il faut que je travaille la Métamorphose ou bien la Botanique d'abord ? s'exclama soudain Neville en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione en manquant d'écraser Harry par la même occasion.

- Tu n'as pas commencé ? répondit-elle abasourdie comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle du monde.

- Bien sûr que si, je ne sais juste plus dans quel ordre nous passons les épreuves, marmonna-t-il en tournant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses parchemins entre ses mains.

Pour le coup, Harry partagea un regard blasé avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione se prenait de passion afin d'expliquer la meilleure stratégie de révision à Neville. Ils étaient tous deux d'accord, paniquer ne servait à rien, encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient à quelques jours des épreuves. Eux le feraient le jour même.

Faisant signe à Ron de lui passer la Gazette, ce dernier la lui lança par-dessus la table, Harry l'attrapant à la volée. Une petite analyse de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur s'imposait et Harry avait comme l'impression que sa lecture commençait bien en parcourant les lignes sur un article faisant la liste des derniers morts.

A force, la Gazette avait dû cesser de mettre de fausses informations en premières pages et revenir à de véritables faits. Le résultat était bien sombre et Harry ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils plus il parcourait les lignes. Certes, le journal faisait ses articles annuels sur les examens à venir au sein de Poudlard mais il y avait aussi tous ses débats sur la crédibilité des diplômes ou bien encore de l'avenir que les jeunes sortants de l'école pourraient avoir. Intéressant de constater qu'il y avait comme un goût de campagne électorale même si ce n'était pas le cas. Le Ministère avait bien d'autres problèmes que Poudlard et pour l'instant, dès qu'ils mettaient le nez dans les affaires de l'école, c'était uniquement pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore et tenter de ramener Harry de leur côté. Niveau crédibilité, ils tombaient à zéro à ses yeux.

Cherchant à se remonter le moral, Harry feuilleta les dernières pages à la recherche d'un article futile sur n'importe quel sujet. Et il en trouva… des absurdes mais au moins cela le détourna des révisions et de ses pensées sur Drago durant quelques minutes. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait en parler au Serpentard mais Harry avait comme l'impression que la fin du monde serait pour lui à cette date non le jour des ASPIC comme tous les septièmes années semblaient le penser.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Mlle Abbot, je vos prie de vous calmer, la déclara McGonagall qui était assisse auprès de la jeune fille à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

En réalité, la première épreuve de Sortilèges venait d'avoir lieu, et c'était maintenant que les premiers nerfs lâchaient. Harry n'était pas bien sûr de l'endroit où il était mais il était certain que celle-ci était en train de faire de l'hyper ventilation.

- Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié de répondre à la question A)b), lâcha Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles en tenant Ron par la main.

En fait, elle ne lui tenait pas la main, elle la broyait et Ron serrait les dents en tentant de lui échapper. Certes l'ambiance était très difficile mais il fallait au contraire être soulagé d'avoir fini cette partie là. Harry appliquait cela à l'être car, au fond, il se fichait pas mal de ses ASPIC.

- Nous devrions sortir pour prendre l'air, conseilla-t-il en sentant qu'Hermione risquait d'imploser à tout moment.

Ron approuva de tout son cœur et se dirigea droit vers la porte avec l'espoir qu'Hermione en viendrait à le lâcher. Masi celle-ci continuait de marmonner entre ses lèvres en listant les questions et réponses qu'elle avait bien pu lire et rédiger au cours de ces trois dernières heures.

- Deux secondes, Potter, lâcha soudain une voix glaciale tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de suivre ses amis.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il vit Drago s'avancer devant lui. Il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, sur cela on pouvait mettre les examens mais Harry sentait que ce n'était pas uniquement cela.

- Tu me fuis ? interrogea le Serpentard en faisant signe à ses compères de partir sans lui.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit parfaitement Harry.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène, encore moins le lieu. A quelques mètres, Hannah continuait de pleurer toutes larmes de son corps et une grande partie des cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient encore là. Lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il sentit qu'ils allaient attirer l'attention plus qu'autre chose.

- J'ai fait quoi exactement ? demanda Drago en se rapprochant. Je n'ai pas agi de manière irrespectueuse, j'ai été poli et j'ai fait le premier pas pour t'inviter à venir me voir. Ces derniers jours, je me suis pris les plus gros vents de ma vie. Tu en as conscience ou bien tu vas continuer de me répéter que tout va bien ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler, dit Harry à mi-voix.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a encore une heure avant l'examen de Métamorphose. Je ne vois en quoi nous gaspillons du temps.

- Je préférais que nous restions concentrer sur nos ASPIC plutôt que sur nous, rétorqua Harry en lui faisant face. Il n'y a rien de particulier mais avoue que nous ne pouvons ni réviser, ni même rester calme lorsque l'autre est à côté. Si je t'ai évité, c'est uniquement dans ce but et ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il y a un quelconque complot derrière cela.

C'était en partie la vérité même si Harry mentait sur ses derniers mots. Il voulait absolument que Drago réussisse son examen et non pas qu'il en vienne à s'indigner sur la manière dont il allait le traiter. D'un œil méfiant, le Serpentard le dévisagea de bas en haut et se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Harry n'était pas biens sûr mais il avait l'impression que Drago le croyait et qu'il était en train d'hésiter en le remercier ou bien l'insulter par principe.

- Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place, abruti, lâcha finalement le blond avant de se détourner pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'un faux sourire lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard le regarder quelques instants avant de disparaître dans la volée de marches. C'était vraiment bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, d'autant plus que maintenant, Drago lui en voudrait de lui avoir menti. C'était une situation dans laquelle il était impossible de trouver une voie de sortie correcte. Quoiqu'il puisse choisir, il allait perpétuellement se casser les dents à l'arrivée et ça faisait déjà mal.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, s'exclama soudain Seamus en le prenant par le bras pour le trainer hors du château. Non parce que tu vois, je suis certain qu'il faut…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Pauvre Abbot, elle n'a pas de nerfs cette fille là, lâcha Daphnée en épluchant ses notes.

- Tout le temps à pleurer, rajouta Pansy à côté d'elle.

- Dites, au lieu de parler dans le dos des gens, vous pourriez vous taire pour nous laisser réviser, leur lança Théodore à quelques mètres.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien faire radio-potins quand cela t'arrange, lui répondit Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi, je suis Théodore, pas Blaise, rappela-t-il en la dévisageant perplexe.

- Je n'ai rien fait, intervint ce dernier étonné d'être mentionné.

- Fermez-la, lâcha froidement Drago assis devant la cheminée.

Dos aux autres, il était assis en se tenant songeusement le menton en fixant l'âtre vide.

- Dis, si on te gêne, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Potter pour qu'il te ramone un peu ! rétorqua Daphnée.

Haussant un sourcil, la tête de Drago pivota lentement vers elle alors que Blaise s'était calé au fond de son fauteuil pour admirer le spectacle qui allait s'en suivre. Le blond savait que personne n'appréciait sa relation avec le Gryffondor mais Daphnée le lui faisait remarquer sans aucun tact. Autant dire qu'elle allait parfaitement avec Blaise pour son franc parler.

- Pardon ? dit-il.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, répondit-elle en haussant épaules. Les détails, c'est toi qui les connais.

Drago eut un rictus amer. Il avait bien autre chose à gérer que les remarques acerbes de celle-ci. Se battre sur plusieurs fronts, il pouvait, penser au cas Harry Potter, pas vraiment.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton propre ramonage, tu en manques sérieusement si tu veux mon avis, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la cheminée.

Pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que Daphnée venait soudain de rougir et lâcher ses cours sur la table pour quitter la salle commune à grands pas en l'insultant de tous les noms. Et il n'eut pas non plus besoin de se retourner pour entendre Blaise éclater de rire avant de se lever pour aller réparer les dégâts. Malgré tout il venait de s'occuper d'arranger le ramonage. Ironique mais pas assez pour déconcentrer Drago qui se passionnait réellement pour la cheminée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le comportement du Gryffondor le dérangeait. En fait, ce n'était réellement le fait qu'il puisse s'inquiéter sur sa « réussite » scolaire car il s'en fichait royalement même si ce fait devait être normalement apprécié. Disons plutôt que recevoir une telle attention était… étrange ? Oui, Drago n'en avait pas l'habitude et il ne voyait pas du tout comment aborder ce genre de situation. Ils n'étaient pas un couple model et Drago flairait un mauvais coup. C'était dans ses gênes. Une attention envers quoique ce soit amenait obligatoirement d'être redevable. Ou bien il se montait la tête comme un grand au quel cas il devait uniquement faire face à la générosité borné d'Harry… mais le brun n'était pas à Poufsouffle et c'était sans doute cela qui le dérangeait.

Quoique… rien n'en serait plus légitime. Lorsque l'on mettait cet acte de compassion avec la demande d'Harry de venir d'habiter chez lui, Drago avait l'impression d'être le plus têtu de l'histoire. Non pas qu'il s'en inquiétait car c'était loin d'être son premier soucis mais plutôt que cela semblait donné plus de légitimité à Harry pour avoir la main mise sur leur relation. Et ça, Drago sentait que ça passait très mal dans sa gorge. Il était un Serpentard, un Malefoy par-dessus le marché, il ne pouvait sûrement se faire marcher sur les pieds. Mais quoi faire pour arranger cela ? Coincer Harry quelque part et lui faire sa fête ? Rien n'allait marcher, le Gryffondor y était déjà habitué et il ne verrait absolument rien d'autre que son comportement habituel et non une envie de se faire respecter.

Il pouvait également suivre le même comportement que le Gryffondor. C'est-à-dire prendre les devants faire lui-même des propositions. Il n'y avait rien de très romantique dans la réflexion de Drago car lui pensait avant tout en termes de stratégie. Il devait absolument renversé cette tendance. Mais la pensée lui vint qu'au rythme où ils en étaient, Harry ne voudrait certainement pas le voir d'ici la fin des ASPIC, ou plutôt, ferait en sorte de l'éviter. Plus il y pensait, plus il souhaitait réellement le coincer quelque part et regarder comment la situation allait évoluer. Ce serait tellement plus simple et efficace mais, de nouveau, Drago réalisa que c'était peine perdue au vu de son comportement habituel.

Se levant soudain, il attrapa un parchemin vierge devant Théodore et une plume à Pansy avant de s'asseoir à la place vide de Daphnée pour récupérer l'encre de cette dernière.

- Fais comme chez-toi, grogna Théodore en lui jetant un regard noir.

Drago ne répondit pas, se concentrant d'avantage sur ce qu'il écrivait plutôt que sur les regards atterrés que les autres lui lançaient face à son mutisme total. Il n'avait que très peu de chose à mettre mais il était certain que cela ferait son effet.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Etirant ses muscles, Harry serra les dents en sentant son dos craquer. Il était rouillé.

- J'ai envie de partir.

La voix de Ron avait été comme une annonce claire et nette de la pensée de la totalité des septièmes années.

- Je pensais qu'au contraire, il s'agirait de ton épreuve favorite, dit Parvati en regardant le rouquin qui était assis le bras contre son corps que le banc.

- Qui peut bien vouloir aller volontairement dans une salle remplie de bestioles et où l'on va recevoir des sortilèges ? rétorqua-t-il en se passionnant pour une mouche qui volait au-dessus du bacon. Je hais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Bien tenté, Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il s'agissait juste du stress dû à l'épreuve pratique, rien de plus. Le dialogue de Ron était le même avant chaque épreuve et même s'il était d'accord sur le fait d'appréhender, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait tirer une tête de six pieds de long chaque matin.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Hermione en tendant le bras pour attraper la Gazette qui venait d'être lâchée par une petite chouette grise. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques alors que c'est bien l'une des seules épreuves où nous sommes préparés depuis notre arrivée au château, précisa Harry en se servant.

- La vie réelle, c'est autre chose qu'un examen !

Pas très logique… il devrait au contraire être moins tendu en sachant cela.

- Attention, Harry, dit Seamus à mi-voix qui trempait son toast dans sa tasse sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Aussitôt, ce dernier amorça un mouvement en arrière et sentit son verre de jus de citrouille finir sur son visage lorsqu'Hedwige lâcha une enveloppe juste au-dessus de lui. Mains sur la table, regard fixé droit devant lui, Harry recracha ce qui était parvenu à lui rentrer dans la bouche tandis que sa chouette repartait de la Grande Salle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle est vexée, lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille.

Vraiment ? Il était bien d'accord qu'il avait peu de temps à lui accorder mais ce courrier était sans aucun doute le pire qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Cherchant à l'aveugle dans sa poche, Harry lança dans un sortilège pour se nettoyer, retirant ses lunettes afin de retirer le jus de ses verres. Il était quasi certain qu'il lui en restait dans les cheveux.

- Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, dit Parvati qui avait prise la lettre à deux doigts pour l'égoutter.

- Passe, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Récupérant l'enveloppe, il haussa un sourcil en constatant son poids. Bien trop lourd pour une simple lettre, d'autant plus que l'épaisseur n'était pas régulière. L'ouvrant prudemment, Harry sentit soudain sa respiration se couper en voyant un lourd objet tomber sur la table et rouler jusqu'à ses genoux.

- C'est… commença Ron perplexe.

- C'est un pilon ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Merci de l'information, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'attrapant violemment, il pivota aussitôt pour lancer un regard noir à Drago qui était bien trop occupé à éplucher ses parchemins plutôt que s'apercevoir qu'il était à deux doigts du meurtre. Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas penser au Serpentard et se préparer tant bien que mal à ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire et cet idiot ne trouvait rien de mieux que le harceler avec un objet ô combien tendancieux au vue de toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient auparavant eu en sa présence.

Sortant dans des mouvements brusques la lettre de l'enveloppe, Harry serra les dents en en lisant le contenu.  
><em>« J'ai conscience que tu dois à présent vouloir me tuer et que tu te retiens de ne pas m'égorger mais, en passant toute cette douce attention que tu as à mon égard, je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour nous deux de parler. Etant donné que tu prends grand soin de ma réussite scolaire, attendons la fin des examens. Mais tu es prié de ramener tes fesses dès la fin de ceux-ci et peu importe que ta bande d'amis veuille fêter la fin des ASPIC. »<em>

Un « bonjour » et un « au revoir » n'allait pas lui fouler le poignet. Ils se croisaient tous les jours et Drago pensait encore que la lettre était le meilleur moyen de le contacter ? Quoique, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa demande et Harry avait senti sa mine s'assombrir au fur et mesure de sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, même quelques secondes, qu'il allait ramener à la réalité Drago et lui faire cesser ces petites plaisanteries. Il en venait même à penser qu'il serait plus simple d'aller directement le voir et lui exposer le problème. Harry retardait l'annonce uniquement à cause des ASPIC et seulement pour cela. Lui, il s'en fichait car il ne le faisait que pour la forme mais ce n'était pas le cas de Drago qui serait éternellement jugé sur toutes ses actions et paroles.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

- Ouais… non, marmonna-t-il en repliant la lettre. Mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si les prochains mois allaient annoncer du beau temps en permanence.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ses amis, impossible en sachant la comédie qu'il devait déjà jouer envers Drago. Et la seule dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir la fin des ASPIC arriver.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La cloche sonna, résonnant dans les couloirs et dans le parc, faisant vibrer un court instant les murs avant que le château ne retourne dans le plus grand des silences durant l'espace de deux secondes. Les portes des classes s'ouvrirent alors et, pour ceux quittant la Grande Salle, il y eut des cris de joie résonnant dans le hall. Pour la première fois, et peu importe la maison, tous étaient d'accord sur un point et c'était bien à cause de la fin des examens. Tous sauf Harry qui avait trouvé le moyen de rester à sa table même sans aucune copie devant lui. La salle était vide mais il préférait ne pas mettre un pied dehors, écoutant de loin l'effervescence dans les couloirs.

- M. Potter, l'examen est terminé, dit McGonagall en l'approchant. Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos camarades et profiter de vos derniers jours à Poudlard.

- Merci, je vais essayer, dit-il en souriant malgré le fait que sa voix rentrait en contradiction totale avec l'engouement qu'il tentait de feinter.

- Je sais que ce qui vous attend est difficile mais vous restez avant tout un adolescent et je ne crois pas que rester assis sur une chaise va vous aider à vous sentir mieux, au contraire, déclara-t-elle.

Il aurait pu être heureux de voir que la directrice des Gryffondors s'intéressait tant à lui mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui pouvait le rendre optimiste dans les heures à venir. Bien trop difficile et gratter sa table le rendait bien plus joyeux que tout autre chose.

- Harry, dépêche-toi ! Il y a… commença Ron en hurlant. Désolé, dit-il en s'apercevant de la présence de McGonagall.

- Allez-y M. Potter, l'invita cette dernière en se détournant.

Trop aimable de sa part. Attrapant son sac, Harry quitta sa chaise en direction de la porte en faisant signe à Ron d'arrêter de s'exciter autant juste pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ce n'était qu'un examen.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu récoltes juste ce que tu as semé, dit Théodore en se penchant vers Drago qui essayait vainement de se passionner pour le mur en ignorant les bruits de sucions à côté de lui.

- La ferme, lâcha-t-il.

Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être à côté de sangsues, c'était exaspérant. Il hésitait entre tuer Blaise ou bien Daphné. Les deux devaient absolument cesser de se bécoter de cette manière, surtout près de lui. Difficile d'admettre qu'il avait enflammé la mèche à ses dépends. La situation devenait insupportable maintenant, même si ces deux là n'étaient pas du genre à s'afficher en public habituellement. Enfin… pas Blaise mais cela l'étonnait tout de même un peu que Daphné se fasse détourner du droit chemin. Euphorie de fin des ASPIC, c'était la seule solution plausible.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait car s'il attendait ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait à avoir la compagnie de cette troupe. Il avait quitté la salle dans les premiers, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui pour remarquer qu'Harry relisait attentivement sa copie mais, depuis, il n'était pas sorti de la salle. Il y avait eu le castor et son fidèle toutou mais rien de plus. Drago ne saisissait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la salle. Il se redressa donc en apercevant Weasley retourner dans la Grande Salle, faisant glisser la lanière de son sac sur le côté en tendant le cou pour voir par-dessus les groupes encore rassemblés dans le hall.

Apercevant la silhouette du brun se traîner avec peu de vigueur derrière son serviteur, Drago quitta les côtés du couple de salamandres pour s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelques mètres des Gryffondors. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il croise le regard d'Harry qui était derrière ses deux fidèles chiens. Pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, il indiqua juste les escaliers montant dans les étages. Le brun fronça les sourcils et détourna aussitôt la tête en contractant la mâchoire.

Très bien, ce type était réellement bizarre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait le fuir comme la peste ou bien tirer une tête de six pieds de long alors qu'il était juste en face de lui. Se décalant pour revenir dans son champ de vue, Drago fit de nouveau un signe de la tête en indiquant les escaliers avant de s'y diriger en montrant bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry refuse de le suivre. Et il eut une sorte de soupir de soulagement en entendant des pas résonner juste à la suite des siens. Il était de bonne humeur malgré toutes les insultes dont il avait bien pu accabler Blaise et Daphné, alors il ne mettait pas de mauvaise volonté à gravir les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage de la Salle sur Demande. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'Harry ne disait rien et ne marchait pas suffisamment vite pour revenir à sa hauteur. Il semblait juste le suivre sans un mot et évitant d'avoir à l'approcher.

- Très bien, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, déclara Drago après être rentré dans la salle, pivotant en posant son sac sur la table.

Dans l'encadrement, Harry fixa un coin de la pièce en hésitant à rentrer.

- Relève ma compassion à souhaiter savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils tout en contournant la table pour s'y appuyer en y posant ses deux mains tout en fixant le Gryffondor. Tu as raté ton examen ?

Sans doute trop intéressé par la vie d'Harry, Drago pensa tout à coup que cela risquait au contraire d'effrayer le brun qui était encore dans l'encadrement. Mais il n'était pas non plus l'exemple de gentillesse et il en faisait déjà assez à se pencher sur son cas.

- Voyons, tu es tristounet parce que l'année est finie ?

Le ton puéril qu'il avait pris fit soudain froncer les sourcils d'Harry, signe qu'il se souciait un temps soit peu de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je pensais que j'allais te combler en venant chez toi, dit Drago dans un sourire amusé. Si tout de suite l'ambiance de Poudlard te manque, je vais me sentir vexer et…

Le regard d'Harry s'était de nouveau détourné de lui au beau milieu de sa phrase et il préféra s'arrêter pour le dévisager de bas en haut.

- D'accord, tu as vraiment la tête d'un Pitiponk, dit le Serpentard en le scrutant. Je veux bien croire que…

- Je dois te dire quelque chose, coupa Harry en s'avançant finalement pour fermer la porte.

Drago était toute ouïe. Mais même s'il prenait la situation avait légèreté et ironie, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton si sérieux du Gryffondor qui semblait continuer à croire que rester loin de lui était la meilleure solution.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? supposa Drago en fouillant rapidement dans sa mémoire ce qui pourrait bien mettre Harry dans cet état.

- Pas encore, marmonna-t-il en laissant son regard courir sur le sol.

Se redressant, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il avait été de bonne humeur mais à présent il sentant sans problème que si le Gryffondor l'évitait, c'était pour ne pas lui annoncer quelque chose. Le brun hésitait trop et le fuyait, préférant rester près du mur plutôt que s'avancer dans la pièce qui était loin d'être étroite. Drago voulait être ironique et s'amuser maintenant que les examens étaient terminés mais le comportement d'Harry avait au contraire le don de le faire revenir sur Terre.

- Donc tu…

- Sache juste, que je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là, coupa Harry en venant finalement le regarder. Je ne t'aurais jamais proposé quoique ce soit en sachant que c'était voué à l'échec et ce n'était en aucun cas mon but. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit et je veux juste que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas pour cela que je risque de changer d'avis.

Très bien, Drago ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait ni queue ni tête à ses propos et il ne pouvait que rester perplexe face à la gravité de ses paroles et le ton hésitant et rapide qu'il employait. Harry redoutait sa réaction, rien de très bon, notamment en sachant qu'il s'agissait de « l'Elu » qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant de se jeter la tête la première dans le danger. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, excepté la fois où ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans le couloir après que Drago ait reçu la dernière lettre de ses parents.

- Tu es au courant que je compte rentrer dans l'Ordre dès la fin de l'année, dit Harry à mi-voix.

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, c'est marqué sur ton front depuis des années, rétorqua-t-il. Viens en plutôt à l'essentiel au lieu de me faire des ronds de jambe.

- Je souhaite uniquement te dire les faits, rien de plus, précisa Harry qui paraissait s'empêtrer dans ses mots. Même si je souhaitais rester à l'écart du problème, je resterai toujours Harry Potter.

- Et tu continueras toujours à tourner autour du pot, répliqua Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer le terrain, tout ce que tu fais, c'est de m'énerver, alors dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux absolument éviter et nous serons tous deux fixer.

- Drago, laisse-moi juste…

- T'écouter piailler et te plaindre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu le fais toujours et là, tu penses que je suis une petite chose fragile avec laquelle il faut aborder les choses en douceur. Je ne sais pas si vivre en permanence avec toi va pouvoir arranger cela et même si…

- On ne peut pas.

Drago se stoppa, la bouche ouverte.

- On ne peut pas quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Harry était vraiment un trouillard lorsqu'il était question de dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Drago le percevait sans difficulté à la manière dont il avait de le fixer.

- On ne peut pas aller habiter ensemble à la fin de l'année. Je ne dois même plus te voir.

Il y eut un grand blanc dans l'esprit de Drago, celui-ci le fixant sans dire un mot en tentant de savoir s'il avait véritablement bien entendu ses mots. Il aimait bien le cynisme ou bien le sarcasme lorsqu'il le faisait mais ce genre de blague lui passait au travers de la gorge.

- Quand tu dis que nous ne devons plus nous voir, tu es en train de préciser pour les moments où tu vas partir avec ton groupe de suicidaires ou bien que…

- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais reprendre le Square Grimmaurd au vu des problèmes qu'il y a eu l'année dernière avec la mort de Sirius pour l'héritage et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était mieux pour nous deux si nous cessions de nous voir, expliqua Harry en essayant d'articuler.

- Tu es en train de me raconter que ce vieux fou pense pouvoir choisir ce qui est bon ou non pour toi et que je ne suis pas approprié pour…

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela et lui non plus, coupa Harry qui semblait sentir venir la colère de Drago. Je te l'ai dis, je suis Harry Potter et nous avons fait la une de la Gazette pendant près d'un mois parce que ces idiots n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Il ne s'agit de nous mais de ta sécurité et je…

- Oh mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Drago dans un rire amer. Prenons soin de la petite donzelle pendant que M. Potter part en vadrouille aux quatre coins du pays ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux rester calme en sachant que j'aurais déjà pu me trouver un endroit où me loger depuis tout ce temps et que maintenant que je vais me retrouver à la rue parque ce que je ne conviens pas M. Potter !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela et il est hors de question que tu finisses à la rue, dit Harry en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Tu vas rester sous protection et je sais déjà que Dumbledore fait ce qu'il faut pour…

- Donc en plus on va me filer le train en permanence ? coupa Drago en haussant un sourcil. Tu me disais salaud mais alors toi, tu es carrément pire en fait ! Dégage de là !

Drago avait contourné la table pour se diriger vers la porte devant laquelle Harry se tenait et celui-ci reculait aussitôt pour se plaquer contre cette dernière.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à parler avec un type dans ton genre qui n'est pas foutu de conserver ses promesses ! hurla Drago en le dévisageant avec dégoût. Dégage !

- Non, écoute-moi et…

- JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR !

- ET TOI TU VAS M'ECOUTER ! cria Harry en lui faisant face. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver et tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête dans la vague idée que tout va s'arranger d'ici deux semaines car nous n'avons pas ce temps ! Nous quittons l'école dans trois jours alors tu vas t'asseoir et nous allons parler maintenant !

Le Gryffondor avait hurlé ces derniers mots, montrant bien qu'il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser partir aussi facilement. Mais Drago bouillait de rage. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point savoir qu'il allait pouvoir habiter quelque part à la fin de l'année pouvait être si important. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il avait déjà en partie pensé à la manière dont il allait fixer les règles entre eux sous un même toit. Drago ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant et apprendre qu'il allait enfin de compte être laissé sur le bord de route lui passait extrêmement mal dans la gorge. Il voulait frapper Harry, lui écraser sa tête contre le mur juste pour qu'il puisse comprendre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes la douleur qui lui martelait la poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit amèrement Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive, répéta le brun en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre de devant la porte. Crois-moi, si j'ai attendu pour te le dire, ce n'était en aucun cas pour te mettre dans une mauvaise position.

- Bien tenté, tu as lamentablement raté ton coup, releva Drago dans un sourire amer.

- Au lieu de me le faire remarquer alors que je le savais déjà, écoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire et ne joue pas les gamins, nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça, rétorqua Harry. Il y a deux solutions, la première est que tu intègres l'Ordre.

Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander de prendre une corde pour aller se pendre ? Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune différence.

- Mais je sais déjà que tu ne le veux pas, dit-il.

- Je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de suicidaire, déclara Drago. J'ai dû laisser ma famille, je ne vais pas non plus me mettre une baguette sur la tempe en attendant de me faire tuer.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je le sais très bien et je ne peux t'obliger à rien mais Dumbledore a raison pour une chose et c'est que je ne pourrai jamais venir te voir sans te faire courir le moindre le risque.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, Potter !

- Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix ! hurla Harry. Cela va te sembler égocentrique mais en sortant avec moi tu devais un minimum t'attendre à attirer l'attention de Voldemort ! Il sait que je fonce à l'aveugle lorsqu'il est question de protéger les gens auxquels je tiens et tu en fais partie ! Alors, arrête deux secondes de penser qu'il suffit de bouder et me tourner le dos pour lui faire avaler cela !

Drago était en colère, mais Harry l'était tout autant et pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il semblait s'énerver face à son entêtement à ne pas réfléchir quelques instants. Mais c'était bien plus difficile de le faire que de l'entendre. Drago avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche et il était difficile pour lui de rester de marbre même en sentant la logique des paroles d'Harry.

- Donc quoi ? Je pars très loin et on ne se voit plus ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

- Juste le temps que la situation se calme et…

- Quand la situation va se calmer ? répéta Drago interloqué. Sans vouloir te vexer, nous parlons du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, peu importe tous les espoirs et la certitude que ton Ordre de l'Oiseau boiteux ainsi que tes amis peuvent avoir en toi, rien ne va se finir dans un claquement de doigts ! Il est bien plus vieux et expérimenté que toi alors, excuse-moi de douter, mais tes chances de survie frôlent le gazon !

- Tu ne m'apprends rien.

- Alors ne viens pas me dire que je dois attendre ! hurla Drago en faisant un pas vers lui. Tu as toutes chances pour finir en cadavre et je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces en sachant cela !

- Tu ne me soutiens même pas ? releva Harry en s'intéressant à un autre sujet.

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre d'intervention qui avait le don d'irriter encore plus Drago si seulement c'était possible.

- Je ne vais pas cacher que j'ai conscience de tes chances de survie ! rétorqua-t-il excéder. Je ne vais pas jouer les hypocrites comme tout le monde et te donner ma bénédiction alors que tu vas crever dans la demi-heure ! Et cela ne change au rien au fait que tu me mets sur le côté le temps de faire tes petites affaires !

- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir !

- Heureusement pour toi, c'est bien la seule chose qui m'empêche de te passer par cette porte ! hurla Drago. Et combien de temps je suis censé attendre ?

- Quelques mois, ou peut être plus, je n'en sais rien et…

- Magnifique, coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais donc être parqué dans un coin de l'Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée le temps qu'Harry Potter parvienne à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que ma vie craignait mais tu viens de me prouver que je n'avais pas encore atteint le fond. Merci.

Son cynisme venait illustrer assez facilement toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers Harry à cet instant précis. Comme une colère intenable que Drago ne pouvait pas contrôler en s'apercevant que tout partait de travers alors qu'il avait cru, au contraire, que tout d'arrangeait.

- Ou bien nous nous séparons maintenant et tu n'auras pas à m'attendre et il te suffira de partir très loin et faire ta vie.

Drago qui fixait un coin de la pièce en se retenant de ne pas le frapper pivota aussitôt la tête en sa direction pour le dévisager de stupeur.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le plus simple, dit Harry en fixant un coin de la pièce. Je n'en ai pas envie mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble et même avant, nous ne faisons que nous faire du mal et tu es celui qui a subi le plus. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester dans ton coin à te tourner les pouces et si nous arrêtons tout simplement de nous voir, tu auras toutes tes chances de…

- Mais toi, il y a une chose que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, coupa sèchement Drago. C'est moi qui dit quand tout ça se termine et sûrement pas toi et tes principes à la noix !

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je le voulais !

- ET BIEN C'EST L'IMPRESSION QUE TU DONNES !

Faisant des signes négatifs de la tête, Harry continuant de s'appuyer contre la porte, juste pour sembler vouloir s'éloigner même si ce n'était pas possible. Il ne semblait du tout d'accord avec ce que disait Drago mais que devait-il en conclure lui ? Le grand Harry Potter qui était déjà allé contre plusieurs règlements pensait à présent qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils cessent d'être ensemble pour son « bonheur » ? Comment devait-il en être heureux, hein ? Drago aurait pu le frapper que cela l'aurait nettement plus soulagé sur les paroles si vides de sens d'Harry.

- Ecoute, je vais rentrer l'Ordre, toi non. Dès ce moment, il faut que nous prenions une décision et non nous hurler dessus en espérant qu'un miracle ait lieu car ce ne sera pas le cas, dit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu veux que je sois égocentrique pour une fois ? Et bien je vais le dire clairement : je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te voir partir je ne sais où ou bien que nous nous séparions même si cela nous éviterait de nous prendre à la gorge tous les jours ! Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est hors de question que tu te braques de cette manière sans même être conscient de ce qui va être à tes trousses dès le moment où tu quitteras le château ! J'aurais su que j'allais devoir voyager sans arrêt sans point d'accroche, jamais je ne t'aurais jamais proposé de venir habiter chez moi et que tu te fasses de fausses idées ! Je suis peut être maladroit mais je ne suis pas non plus sadique, Drago !

- Et je suis censé dire quoi ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Désolé de t'avoir vexé » ? Tu viens de me dire que je dois virer pendant des mois voire des années !

- Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'impliquait le fait que tu veuilles rester hors de cette guerre, répondit Harry en quittant sa porte.

- Donc maintenant c'est de ma faute ? ! s'exclama Drago incrédule.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! hurla le brun. Nous sommes mal ! Très mal ! Il n'y a rien de simple alors n'essaye pas de trouver un coupable !

C'était tellement plus simple de rejeté entièrement la faute sur Harry. Drago n'aurait jamais douté qu'il tenait à ce point là à quitter Poudlard avec cet idiot et l'idée devoir vivre en ermite pour une durée indéterminée ne pouvait en aucun cas le faire sourire, bien au contraire. Garder son calme semblait particulièrement difficile voir impossible en sachant qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de digérer l'annoncer qu'ils devaient déjà trouver un point d'accord. Mais pour Drago, il était hors de question de quitter Harry. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait sa mâchoire se contracter. Il n'aurait jamais cru se mettre dans cet état mais l'idée était tellement absurde à entendre qu'il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais il n'allait pas rentrer dans l'Ordre uniquement à cause de cela.

Il ne pouvait pas et ce n'était pas dans ses veines de jouer les héros. Il n'avait jamais pris de décision du genre aller volontairement au danger, lui le fuyait. Il avait vu sa famille se ranger près de Voldemort, sa chute, et au diable que se mettre du coté du grand Harry Potter puisse lui procurer une meilleure côte de popularité s'il survivait, il n'allait pas soudain jouer les hypocrites en brandissant leur bannière. Le plus correct était de baisser la tête et attendre le dénouement. Mais il refusait de perdre la seule personne qui voulait bien encore de lui. Drago aimait certes la solitude mais ce n'était pas au point de s'exclure loin de toute civilisation et s'enterrer dans un endroit le temps que la vie passe. Il avait mal aux poings à force de les serrer et il avait l'impression qu'en enfoncer un dans la tête d'Harry pourrait en partie le soulager.

- Faisons ça simplement dans ce cas, marmonna le Gryffondor en profitant du silence pour reprendre la parole. Tu veux que nous restions ensemble ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question espèce d'abruti de mes…

- Oui ou non, c'est juste pour tout éclaircir et être certain que nous nous comprenons, coupa aussitôt Harry en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine pour qu'il recule et se taise. Nous restons ensemble ?

Drago eut un rictus en l'entendant répéter la question.

- Tu ne le veux pas ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Je me répète depuis déjà un moment, lâcha Harry dans un regard noir. Si j'ai pris tant de temps à te l'annoncer, c'est parce que je me souciais de toi, même si cela peut te sembler ridicule. Alors, oui ou non ?

- Bien entendu. Tu pars, je te fracasse la tête avec les restes de Merlin.

- Tu veux rester hors des affaires de l'Ordre ? demanda Harry en ignorant la menace.

- Comme tu le dis, ce sont leurs affaires et bientôt les tiennes, je refuse d'être mêlé à ce truc, répondit Drago dans une mine révulsée à l'idée qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à un brusque revirement de sa part.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une solution et tu sais laquelle, dit Harry.

Non, il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas l'admettre et acquiescer bien sagement alors que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait, Harry avec. Pour une fois qu'il prenait l'avis de cet idiot en compte, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à baisser la tête et accepter d'être mis à l'écart.

- Si tu ne veux pas aller voir Dumbledore, je peux me charger de jouer l'intermédiaire et…

- Tu acceptes sans même monter une autre hypothèse ? coupa Drago abasourdi.

- Si je l'accepte, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, articula le Gryffondor à quelques centimètres de lui. Nous voulons rester ensemble mais tu ne souhaites pas participer aux activités de l'Ordre, Etant « l'Elu », tu ne peux pas être avec moi au risque que…

- Que je débite tout ce que je sais ? coupa Drago. Je te l'ai dit, arrête de penser que tu peux m'annoncer les choses en douceur et dis-le clairement. Tu crois que je peux le faire et te trahir ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Drago, reformula Harry dans un signe négatif de la tête. Si tu n'es là qu'en visiteur et que tu te fais attraper, il y aura de la torture et tu as beau bomber le torse, tout le monde finit par céder. Je ne te condamne pas pour ça, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine pour toi de courir ce risque si en plus tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre.

Il avait mal en pensant que malgré tout, Drago le trahirait. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver à cette conclusion et voir Harry lui affirmer que toute de manière, ce serait normal. Un peu comme s'il lui annonçait que planter des couteaux dans le dos, il avait déjà l'habitude de le faire et que cette fois-ci ne serait pas de trop car le Gryffondor étant déjà parfaitement habitué à cela.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un traître, lâcha Harry qui semblait avoir suivi le cours de sa pensée. On a tous une limite et je refuse qu'à cause de ton orgueil tu penses être invincible et m'assure que tu refuses de courir le moindre risque si c'est pour volontairement te mettre dans la pire des situations. Ta logique n'a pas de sens alors ne m'en veux pas de te le faire réaliser. Pour la dernière fois, même si je ne te l'ai jamais clairement dit : je tiens à toi-même si tu es le plus buté des crétins. Ne fais pas l'imbécile et choisis ce que tu veux faire. On se quitte et tu pars faire ta vie ou bien nous restons ensemble mais tu dois attendre sous surveillance. Dis-moi juste ta réponse avant la fin de l'année.

Harry avait fini sa phrase en se reculant pour ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe qu'il était désormais libre de quitter la pièce.

- Pique ta crise si tu veux ou bien soit en colère contre moi, c'est normal, dit-il. Mais ma proposition tiens toujours si Voldemort meurt et que la guerre prend fin. Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi alors ne prends de décision idiote juste par principe.

Drago ne dit pas un mot, préférant ses poings tandis que le Gryffondor quittait la pièce sans ajouter quoique ce soit de plus. Il n'était pas mis au pied du mur. Il devait juste prendre une décision et Drago refusait car il savait déjà comment cela allait se finir. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi rationnel dans l'une de leur dispute et c'était comme s'il avait préparé tous ses arguments et ses monologues à l'avance. Drago avait du mal à l'admettre à tel point cela pouvait lui passer mal dans la gorge.

Il ne voulait pas quitter cet abruti même si cela devait signifier faire face à leurs problèmes de communication mais savoir qu'il allait devoir attendre bien sagement en se faisant le plus discret possible pour éviter de servir d'appât ne pouvait pas lui convenir. Il était peut être un lâche mais seulement dans ses intérêts et il n'y avait rien de positif à rester cloitrer quelque part sans visite et pour une durée indéterminée. Il souhaitait bien entendu que la guerre prenne fin mais il n'était pas totalement stupide vis-à-vis des chances qu'Harry avait de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avoir en tête qu'il pourrait attendre pour rien ne lui donnait en aucun cas envie d'approuver sans contester cette solution qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Et il n'avait que trois jours pour lui répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle décision prendra Drago ? De quelle manière ce quitteront-ils à la fin de l'année ? Serai-je sadique ?<strong>

Voici donc :)  
>Une dernière apparition de M. Pilon qui a bien voulu passer en vitesse malgré son emploi du temps surchargé.<p>

Bye bye !


	45. 44 Ceci est un au revoir

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**La décision est entre les mains de Drago. Accepter de rester avec Harry en revient à devoir se cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, le contraire est de tout simplement cesser de sortir ensemble. Drago a un choix à faire.

**Petits bavardages :** Il est tout chaud, il est tout bon, c'est le dernier chapitre :D  
>Je viens de le finir, d'où le retard et le fait de le poster samedi soir. Des petits remerciements à deux personnes qui ont lu toute ma fic cette semaine en semant des reviews à presque tous les chapitres : buckette sur hpf (où j'attends ton arrivée dans les derniers chapitres afin de pouvoir convenablement te répondre) et Nana sucre sur fanfiction . net où je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre car il n'y a pas d'inscription et de compte.<br>Ce fut dur pour ce dernier chapitre, je ne le cache pas, même en étant en vacances, je suis retombée dans la série Avatar et c'est à cause de ce visionnage que je suis en retard (mais m'en fous, il y a Zuko =3 )

En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise, je vous salue royalement.

* * *

><p>Il y eut un hurlement dans la tour de Gryffondor. Un unique hurlement qui fut bientôt suivi de cris pour demander le calme bien que plus personne n'ait de travail. Tous étaient occupés à faire leurs valises, cherchant les vêtements, livres, parchemins et effets personnels égarés au fil de l'année dans la tour mais aussi dans tout le château. Le cri en question n'inquiétait personne, tout simplement parce qu'il y en avait un toutes les trente minutes à Poudlard. Certains constataient que laisser de la nourriture dans un coin ne faisait qu'aider à la prolifération de certaines espèces tandis que d'autres faisaient face à des vêtements dans un état quasi irrécupérable. Juste des cris d'exaspération qui prenait bien vite fin.<p>

- Bon, écoute, tu le prends par derrière et tu le traines de force dans les escaliers.

- Mais je ne vais pas…

- Ron, c'est une question de vie ou de mort alors, pour une fois que je t'invite à faire preuve de violence, ne t'en prive pas, lui marmonna Hermione à l'oreille en remontant ses manches. Nous allons faire sortir Harry de votre dortoir et lui changer les idées.

- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il.

Mais elle était déjà entrée dans la pièce levant fièrement le menton pour faire face de toute sa hauteur à Harry qui était assis à côté de la fenêtre, front sur la vitre.

- Il y a Dean et Seamus qui ont préparé une petite fête dans la salle commune, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Nous…

- Je t'ai entendu, marmonna sombrement Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je ne compte pas descendre.

Il l'entendit soupirer en jurant en silence avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici, il s'agit de notre dernier jour à Poudlard, dit-elle plus calmement. Si tu ne descends pas et ne profites pas de cette journée, je suis certaine que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

- Je sais…

- Dans ce cas, viens.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il ne le pouvait pas car il n'en avait pas le cœur. C'était comme lui demander de se mettre à chanter. Il souhaitait plus que tout mettre le temps sur pause voire même revenir en arrière, très loin en arrière. Peu importe les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore ces derniers jours, les plans qu'il avait partagés avec Ron et Hermione qui ne comptaient le quitter d'une semelle dès la sortie de l'école, il avait juste l'impression que ce n'était presque rien au vu du sujet qui ne cessait de s'imposer dans sa tête.

- C'est fini, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Il s'agissait davantage d'une constatation pour lui-même plutôt qu'une phrase spécialement adressée à Hermione. Baissant les yeux, il déglutit avec difficulté en se reculant pour mieux s'adosser au mur.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, rien n'est…

- Nous sommes le dernier jour, tu l'as toi-même dit, coupa Harry. Il n'est pas venu me voir, il ne m'a fait aucun signe, pire encore, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne vais pas me leurrer, c'est fini. C'est fini et je suis désolé de me plaindre comme je le fais depuis le début de l'année. Toi et Ron avez vos propres problèmes et je suis sans cesse à me ramener avec ça. Le point positif c'est que, maintenant, je peux tourner la page. Demain, nous allons partir et… Aïe !

Il avait soudain amorcé un brusque mouvement de recul qui ne servait strictement à rien en ramenant ses mains au niveau de son visage après qu'Hermione l'ait brutalement frappé avec un livre au sommet de la pile dans sa valise. Harry voulut l'interroger sur ce qu'il lui prenait mais il resta uniquement la bouche ouverte en voyant qu'elle tenait le livre de ses deux mains, ses phalanges en devenant blanche face à la force qu'elle y mettait et ses yeux humides malgré la fureur qu'il y avait sur son visage.

- Tu ne dis pas cela, déclara-t-elle en articulant parfaitement pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir sur ses paroles. Tu n'as pas passé toute cette année avec une folle avec toi pour soudain te résigner aussi facilement et vouloir oublier cet abruti de Malefoy !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Que devait-il dire d'ailleurs ? Jetant un regard abasourdi à Ron toujours à l'encadrement de la porte, ce dernier semblait tout aussi stupéfait de la réaction de la jeune fille et Hermione fit aller et venir son regard entre Harry et le livre avant de décider que le taper était nettement plus efficace.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Harry en tentant de la repousser tandis que Ron se hâtait de les rejoindre pour attraper Hermione par la taille et l'éloigner du brun.

- Il me prend que tu es la personne la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! cria-t-elle en continuant ses mouvements répétitifs pour le frapper même si elle commençait à être hors d'atteinte. Nous parlons de Malefoy ! Bien entendu qu'il va prendre tout son temps pour répondre mais je t'interdis de décider que c'est fini juste parce que tu trouves normal de finir seul pour partir à la poursuite de Voldemort !

- Hermione, je crois juste qu'il a…

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant contre Ron qui se tut immédiatement en la lâchant pour fuir les coups de livre sur le crâne.

- Il se passe quoi exactement ici ?

Apercevant Ginny à l'entrée du dortoir, Harry haussa simplement les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il l'ignorait tout autant qu'elle avant de se dépêcher de retirer son livre d'entre les mains d'Hermione qui avait décidé de retourner à sa cible originelle.

Il voulait bien croire qu'il en venait à cette conclusion par sa propre logique mais il n'y avait pas de raison au comportement d'Hermione. A moins qu'elle ne juge sa décision totalement inappropriée au vu de la période de l'année et que dès le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient au quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mis bout à bout, tous les éléments de ces dernières semaines avaient dû mettre Hermione sur les nerfs et ces derniers lâchaient d'une manière assez inquiétante.

- Donc j'appelle un professeur ou bien vous pouvez vous charger d'elle ? demanda Ginny en rompant le silence de la pièce.

- Je m'en occupe, marmonna d'une voix pâteuse Ron qui se massait le crâne.

- Je vais très bien ! cria Hermione en essuyant du dos de sa main les larmes de colère, tristesse, stress… de ses joues. Je vais très bien et toi aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction d'Harry qui se recula instinctivement en pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il sans vraiment savoir si c'était la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dit.

- Voilà, dit-elle en inspirant profondément. Tu vas bien. Il va bien, expliqua-t-elle à l'attention de Ron.

- Je vois ça, répondit ce dernier peu convaincu du comportement irrationnel de cette dernière en acquiesçant.

- Il va bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny.

Levant les pouces en l'air, celle-ci lui sourit avant de se tourner et se hâter de quitter la pièce. Harry aperçut d'ailleurs l'expression d'ahurissement qui lui traversa quelques instants le visage avant qu'il ne concentre de nouveau toute son attention sur Hermione qui semblait faire des exercices de respirations pour se calmer. Lui et Ron étaient d'accord, elle était à bout et prenait un moment pour faire de redescendre la pression. Mieux valait maintenant que plus tard mais il y avait comme une tension dans la pièce et ni lui ou bien Ron n'osait dire quoique ce soit.

- Nous y allons ? lança-t-elle soudain en se levant avec un grand sourire.

Harry hésita un court instant mais voyant que Ron lui enchaînait le pas, il fit de même, lançant son livre dans la valise qu'il prit soin de refermer au cas ou Hermione ne veuille soudainement faire demi-tour et l'assommer de nouveau.

- Tu sais, entre toi et Malefoy, marmonna Ron en ralentissant dans les escaliers pour se pencher légèrement en arrière en baissant la voix. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié mais je suis d'accord avec elle, il ne va pas se bouger pour venir te voir, il a trop d'orgueil pour. Je pourrais être sincère et te dire de l'oublier mais je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Tu es déjà d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, ce sera pire si tu ne fais rien.

Ron le sage, première partie. Harry le voyait tellement peu dans ce rôle qu'il est en restait muet à chaque fois. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre à part qu'il était d'accord mais que cela ne devait venir de lui. Il ne ferait que forcer Drago à lui fournir une réponse et il ne le souhaitait pas pour que par la suite, cela lui revienne en pleine figure. Mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Drago de choisir de se cacher indéfiniment et c'était pour cela qu'il allait finir par ne jamais revenir à lui pour lui dire clairement une réponse.

- Mais tu sais pourquoi Hermione est…

- Elle est tendue depuis déjà un moment, marmonna Ron. Et puis, tu sais, depuis hier où elle partie voir Dumbledore pour ses parents, elle ne disait presque plus un mot. Je dois dire que je suis tout de même un peu heureux de savoir les miens dans l'Ordre, je ne suis pas obligé de me priver de leur présence. Elle a du mal à admettre qu'ils vont quitter le pays. Tu dois sans aucun doute savoir ce que ça fait.

Mieux que quiconque pensa Harry qui ne fit qu'acquiescer en préférant garder le silence pour que ces mots ne parviennent pas aux oreilles d'Hermione qui avait un très grand sourire sur son visage. La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de leur dernier jour à Poudlard mais également de leurs dernières heures loin de la guerre. Harry en avait conscience et savait que c'était aussi dur pour lui que pour ses amis. Hermione venait de laisser ses nerfs s'exprimer, ils allaient tous y passer à un moment ou à un autre et rien ne pouvait prédire le moment où cela allait pouvoir arriver.

Tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant était uniquement qu'ils savaient tous que ce moment allait arriver et qu'à la tombée de la nuit, ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'ils dormiraient à l'abri sans redouter de se faire attaquer. Harry ne pensait pas uniquement qu'à Drago même s'il fallait l'avouer, son cerveau était quasiment obnubilé par ce dernier et son absence. Tout commençait à basculer depuis ces derniers jours et ce n'était pas les incessants allers-retours qu'ils faisaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui pouvaient leur assurer plus de paix. Il aurait beau se plaindre, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau même si Harry souhaitait au plus profond de lui que Ron et Hermione renoncent à vouloir le suivre au sein de l'Ordre.

- Laissez un peu de place pour ce soir les enfants, il y a encore le banquet ! déclara Seamus qui s'était mis debout sur une table en faisant signe à tous ceux présents de s'approcher. Dernière journée au château, mettez de côtés vos valises jusqu'à cette nuit, pour l'instant c'est la fête !

Harry resta sur les dernières marches en laissant Ron et Hermione partir devant lui, s'appuyant contre le mur pour laisser passer des quatrièmes années qui se hâtaient de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Il y avait de quoi apprécier la soirée, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier car il s'agissait du dernier goût de liberté et d'insouciance qu'ils pourraient avoir avant longtemps. Mais il y avait cependant cette amertume qui lui restait au travers de sa gorge en sachant que le lendemain il ne perdrait pas uniquement que la sécurité du château. Il devenait peut être trop nostalgique ou bien simplement tragique mais c'était autre chose que de partir en sachant ce qu'il perdait et ce qu'il ne pourrait peut être jamais retrouver.

- Je veux bien te faire la tronche pendant encore quelques années mais je vais faire abstraction pour ce soir, lança soudain quelqu'un à coté de lui.

Haussant un sourcil en tournant la tête, Harry considéra Dean qui venait de faire le tour des dortoirs pour redescendre à la salle commune et s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry perplexe.

- Cette histoire avec Kate, et puis Ginny car il faut tout de mettre ne pas oublier l'origine du problème, on ne peut pas toujours la garder en première ligne, dit Dean en observant Seamus qui se chargeait de faire monter l'enthousiasme. Enfin, je ne peux pas car toi tu as déjà tourné la page et pas qu'un peu.

La réaction de Dean au sujet de Drago, il ne l'avait pas encore eu. En fait, à cause de la tension entre eux, Dean avant sans aucun doute fait en sorte de rester à des kilomètres de lui pour éviter d'évoquer le sujet et s'en servir comme point d'attaque.

- Passons ce détail, lâcha-t-il en souriant tout en se tournant vers lui. On ne va pas se quitter en mauvais termes sans compter que ce n'était pas comme si tu représentais à un réel danger à présent dans ma vie sentimentale.

Harry fixa quelques secondes la main qu'il lui tendit en hésitant sur la manière dont il devait réagir mais il finit par le lui prendre en acquiesçant en sachant pertinemment que c'était dans la forme et qu'il faudrait bien plus de temps à Dean pour le pardonner de lui avoir menti. Hochant la tête, Dean lui fit signe de venir avec lui et de quitter les dernières marches et Harry le fit plus par acquis de conscience que par une réelle envie de rejoindre les autres.

C'était des heures assez difficiles qui allaient achever sa vie au sein de Poudlard, l'ignorer devenait puérile.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago retourna sa male, récupérant le parchemin qui s'était glissé en dessous de la pile de livres avant de tout récupérer et tout remettre à leur place. Un travail laborieux qui s'acheva lorsque que le Serpentard lut en travers les lignes avant de chiffonner le parchemin et le lancer à travers la pièce. Cessant de s'accroupir, Drago s'assit à même le sol pour s'appuyer contre le pied du lit en posant son front contre le dos de ses mains.

Il n'avait que faire des cris et des discussions qu'il entendant lui parvenir de la salle commune, faire la fête n'était ni dans son humeur, ni dans ses habitudes. Il n'y avait rien d'honorable dans leur manière de se comporter même s'il s'agissait de la dernière journée à Poudlard. Il n'était pas du même monde, Drago le savait que ce soit maintenant ou bien auparavant. Le tout était que c'était assez difficile pour lui de rester ici en sachant que la situation devait être partout la même dans le château.

Pire qu'être un lâche, savoir en être un car Drago ne savait tout bonnement pas de quelle manière il devait si prendre. Il avait été élevé pour choyer son orgueil, rien ne pouvait être plus difficile que prendre une décision de manière réfléchie sans omettre cette part de sa personnalité. Il était à Serpentard pas à Serdaigle où seul le cerveau pouvait compter. C'était sans aucun doute pire que tout car il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait dire et les limites des choix qu'il avait. En fait, il n'y en avait pas des milliers et le chantage n'avait pas lieu d'être à présent pour tirer ce qu'il voulait d'Harry. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de ce type vu qu'il était impliqué dans un bien plus grand « projet » s'il fallait le dire ainsi. Rester cloîtrer au fin fond semblait être la solution la plus judicieuse qu'il n'ait jamais prise jusque là.

Il n'avait quasiment pas quitté la salle commune depuis ces trois derniers jours, seulement pour atteindre les cuisines et ainsi être certain de ne pas croiser Harry. Il était un vrai lâche dans le genre, encore plus lorsqu'il était question de sa vie. Jamais encore il n'avait dû à faire face à la réalité de ses pensées et de les réfuter juste par principe. Ridicule, il savait qu'il était ridicule assis dans sa chambre à simplement écouter ceux s'amusant quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr, était simplement qu'Harry avait eu raison depuis le début, et pas seulement pour sa dernière bonne parole. Tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de l'année, notamment avec Colden, ne relevait uniquement que de ses propres choix, juste parce qu'il s'était tu ou bien avait préféré bomber le torse pour garder la face. Il avait beau reprocher à Harry de tenter avoir le dessus, tout ne tournait en réalité que de lui. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir cette garce tenter de le détourner de lui. Juste parce qu'il avait fini par souhaiter capter toute son attention. Uniquement car il n'avait plus eu que ce type à l'esprit et qu'il n'avait rien dit sur la folie dévastatrice de Colden. Tout était arrivé par ses choix et ses décisions et c'était de nouveau le cas à présent et lui restait simplement enfermer dans sa chambre en sachant pertinemment que le temps ne faisait qu'avancer.

- Dis, je sais que tu as décidé de te murer là mais nous partons pour le banquet, lança soudain Blaise qui apparut à l'encadrement de la porte. Tu viens ou bien tu fais je ne sais quoi par terre ? D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

A vrai dire, Blaise avait commencé par regarder droit devant lui avant de baisser les yeux et se rendre compte où était le blond.

- Je te fais parler, marmonna Drago en s'appuyant sur le sol pour se redresser. Vous avez fini de chanter en l'honneur de Vincent ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il n'a pas compris pourquoi nous le faisions en fait, répondit Blaise en le suivant des yeux tandis que le blond récupérait son chapeau.

- Il y avait une raison ?

- Non.

Donc la meilleure chose que Blaise avait à faire était de retourner voir Daphné et cesser de s'amuser avec Vincent qui ne risquait pas de voir ses capacités mentales évoluées si personne ne l'y aidait.

- Allons-y, déclara Drago qui jeta un dernier regard à la pièce avant de partir devant Blaise qui lui enchaîna le pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si se rendre au banquet était une bonne idée. Comme s'il se rendait compte que quitter les quartiers des Serpentards à cette heure-ci le forçait à prendre la plus grande de toutes les inspirations qu'il ait eues depuis sa naissance.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- … depuis assez longtemps à présent. Nous savons tous que les temps sont rudes et j'espère que vous appréciez ce dernier festin avant de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Pour les autres, je ne peux que leur souhaiter du courage et surtout de ne pas se plier aux décisions qui sembleront les plus faciles. Vous avez passé sept ans entre ses murs et je ne peux que croire en l'enseignement que nous vous avons apporté…

Harry n'écoutait pas. En fait, il ne se rendait même pas compte que Dumbledore était en train de faire son discours avant le repas. Il ne s'agissait pas de déclarer la maison qui avait gagnée la coupe des Quatre Maisons, non, cela venait toujours à la fin pour permettre aux élèves de laisser exploser leur joie sans profiter de la nourriture comme prétexte à une bataille générale juste pour s'amuser quelques instant. Il s'agissait juste des mises en garde que le directeur ne pouvait faire qu'à cette occasion, maintenant que tous étaient réunis et l'écoutait. Enfin… pas Harry.

Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette droite de Drago qui se dessinait juste en face de lui. Hasard ou non, il était placé sur la ligne de son regard et, même si lui semblait se passionner pour ce que disait le directeur, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que scruter son visage en espérant un quelconque signe. Mais rien. Il sentait bien les regards anxieux que lui lançait Hermione en voyant qu'il ne cherchait que l'attention du Serpentard mais au point où il en était, la Grande Salle aurait été en feu et remplie de Mangemorts qu'il ne s'en serait sans doute pas rendu compte.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer de cette manière ! S'il voulait que ça cesse, Drago n'avait qu'à lui faire un signe négatif de la tête et Harry le comprendrait. Mais il n'y avait rien à par ce mutisme et cette volonté de ne surtout pas détourner les yeux de Dumbledore. Harry n'était pas sot, le Serpentard n'écoutait jamais les discours de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année ici que cela était supposé changer. Bien au contraire. Il le fuyait et de la manière la moins subtile. En fait, Ron avait raison et Drago faisait bel et bien honneur à sa maison en étant un lâche agissant uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Dire deux mots ne lui foulerait pas la langue. Où était donc son orgueil s'il fuyait sans cesse ? C'était bien une chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas dans la manière dont il se comportait et pensait. Tous deux n'avaient pas la même définition de l'honneur.

- … ainsi. Je vous souhaite donc un agréable festin !

- Harry, tu peux t'asseoir.

Il suffisait d'un simplement mais Drago ne paraissait même pas lui daigner un regard. Juste de quoi l'irriter.

- Harry !

Sentant que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche, il se retint de justesse à la table pour éviter de tomber violemment sur le banc.

- Si tu veux lui parler, tu y vas à la fin du banquet mais évite de t'afficher maintenant, lui murmura Hermione en se penchant à son oreille tandis que de nombreux regards intrigués étaient tournés vers eux.

Il acquiesça vaguement trop occupé à fixer Drago qui avait semblé, durant les quelques secondes où Harry avait perdu l'équilibre, lever les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas une impression, il le fuyait réellement et même si Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour jouer au chat et à la souris dans le château.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'apprécier ce banquet. Que ce soit ou bien Drago d'ailleurs. L'un portant toute son attention sur l'autre tandis que le blond trouvait formidable de parler avec Pansy de la couleur des serviettes. Il se donnait n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas regarder droit devant lui et ne pas croiser les yeux émeraude du Gryffondor qui ne paraissait pas vouloir faire autre chose que tenter de le faire brûler.

Alors il y avait ce goût de faux dans les conversations entendues et auxquelles tous deux participaient. Comme dans leur bulle tandis que leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers un tout autre sujet et que l'effervescence dans la salle était à des kilomètres de les atteindre. Drago savait la réponse qu'il allait donner, il manquait juste de courage pour dire à haute voix ce choix tandis qu'Harry attendait de savoir si oui ou non il devait dès à présent rompre tout contact avec lui et faire bien ainsi comprendre, notamment au monde extérieur, qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Des pensées dans le fond similaire même si elles ne paraissaient l'être.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsque Dumbledore demanda à nouveau le silence pour annoncer la maison qui avait remporté la coupe, Harry ne détacha pas son regard de Drago, n'écoutant pas un mot des dires du directeur. Il voyait les visages se tendre même si tous savaient déjà les gagnants. Mais il ne s'agissait d'une partie infime de son champ de vu et Harry ne fit rien d'autre que rester assis lorsque l'explosion de joie eut lieu à sa table. Il l'aurait fait, sûrement si cette année n'avait pas viré à la torture psychologique finissant par lui pourrir la quasi-totalité de ses relations. Il n'accordait que quelques vagues sourires maussades à tous ceux de sa maison venant vers lui pour exprimer leur joie de même pour ceux de Poufsouffles et Serdaigles venant les féliciter. Pas un Serpentard, comme d'habitude, Harry se rendit en fin de compte qu'il avait mis le vague espoir à ce que Drago lève ses fesses à ce moment donné et que juste par principe, il vienne lui dire un mot. Mais rien.

Il n'y avait rien à faire et, il ne avait beau ne pas ciller un instant, il n'apercevait plus le Serpentard devant la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient levés en hurlant à travers la salle. Harry assimilait cela à des hurlements car de toute manière, il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qui pouvait se trouver à côté de lui. Se penchant, il tentait d'apercevoir à nouveau la silhouette de Drago mais il n'y parvenait pas, un nouvel élève se plaçant dans son champ de vision à chaque fois.

- Sept ans ! Tu imagines, Harry ? lui lança Ron.

- Ouais…

- Quand je pense que les Serpentards avaient failli le faire mais que finalement nous venons de les battre je peux fièrement dire que j'ai fait parti de ces années ! s'exclama-t-il rempli de joie.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

- Nous pouvons…

- Ron, arrête, dit Hermione en prenant ce dernier par le bras pour qu'il s'éloigne et cesse de considérer Harry comme une maraca.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Si Harry ne la vit pas, il fut cependant certain qu'elle désigna la table des Serpentards de la tête avec un lourd regard en sa direction pour bien faire comprendre que le sujet était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Gagner la coupe pour sa dernière année, c'était certain que Ron oubliait les problèmes qui hantaient Harry et le brun ne voyait en cela que la fin de l'année et l'impossibilité de recevoir une quelconque réponse de la bouche même de Drago. C'était rageant. Rageant et la fois blessant. Un tel point qu'il finit par se détourner de la direction de la table des Serpentards pour attraper Seamus par le poignet alors que ce dernier faisait une danse tribale avec une cinquième année et Colin.

- Dis, vous avez du Whisky Pur Feu dans vos réserves ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons fait le stock, que crois-tu ? s'indigna fièrement Seamus en bombant le torse. Le tout est d'éviter de les sortir pendant que McGonagall va…

Donc elles étaient dans leur dortoir. Il savait donc où se rendre et il ignora la fin de la phrase de Seamus pour se lever et enjamber le banc afin de remonter l'allée quasi impraticable pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

- Ne fais pas ça ! intervint soudain Hermione en se mettant devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

- Je t'en prie, je me bourre ce soir et je te jure que je ne le ferais plus par la suite, rétorqua Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur. Ce n'est pas l'essentiel au vu de mon cas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne vas pas…

- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Hermione, intervint Ron en passant devant Luna qui avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver engager dans la danse tribale. Oublie le Whisky.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour…

- C'est pas un conseil, coupa Ron en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui fronça les sourcils face à son comportement inapproprié. Je pense juste que si tu veux avoir avec une conversation avec lui, un coup dans le nez risque de ne pas t'aider.

Lui parler ? Ce n'était plus d'actualité mais Harry fronça les sourcils perplexe en voyant que Ron lui faisait signe de se retourner.

Pour le coup, Harry resta la bouche entrouverte en tentant de savoir quand Drago avait bien pu contourner les tables et fendre la foule pour arriver jusque là. La seule chose constatable était le visage tout aussi neutre qu'Harry concernant les festivités dans la Grande Salle et qu'il tenait son chapeau à la main en inspirant profondément. Il ne fixait pas directement, ses yeux glissaient sur son visage et le sol toutes les secondes et il ne fit rien d'autre qu'un mouvement de la tête pour qu'il le suive. Tout d'abord ne saisissant pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver au Serpentard pour que soudain, il prenne la situation en main en allant directement le voir, Harry le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui avant de s'arrêter sur Ron et Hermione qui faisaient de même. Si Ron paraissait blasé, Hermione était tout aussi surprise que lui et ce fut quasiment dans un hochement frénétique de la tête qu'elle lui fit signe de ne pas tarder et de lui enchaîner le pas.

Chose qu'Harry fit après quelques secondes à jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui mais personne ne s'intéressait à leur cas et lui et à Drago pouvaient quitter la salle sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Suivant avec difficulté la silhouette du Serpentard qui ne semblait pas vérifier qu'il était derrière lui, Harry réussit à passer outre les cris de joie et les élèves dans son chemin pour passer par la porte de la Grande Salle et soudain s'arrêter en cherchant Drago du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Le Hall était vide et il crut un moment qu'il avait eu une illusion. Mais il perdit aussitôt ses inquiétudes en voyant Drago revenir sur ses pas, apparaissant à l'entrée de l'escalier. Harry n'attendit qu'il se répète et se mit carrément à courir pour revenir à sa hauteur et attraper son bras pour qu'il cesse d'avancer comme un automate.

- Tu pourrais…

- On peut juste aller ailleurs, dit Drago à mi-voix en fixant le sol.

- Mais…

- Ailleurs, d'accord, je ne demande pas grand-chose, coupa-t-il en ne cessant pas de tirer son poignet de son emprise. Je veux juste… un autre endroit.

Sans dire un mot, Harry le lâcha en acquiesçant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais entre la colère et la déception qu'il avait pu ressentir tout au long du repas, il venait à présent de tout perdre en constatant que Drago y mettait vraiment du sien bien que cela ressemblait davantage à une sorte de timidité maladive pour se rendre à un enterrement. La comparaison pouvait être difficilement imaginable mais Harry saisit que dire un mot allait au contraire renfermer encore un peu plus le Serpentard et que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Alors il le suivit donc. En silence, sans un mot et sans tenter de lui faire dire quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième étage.

Peut être était-ce par habitude ou bien qu'il s'y sentait plus en sécurité mais Drago l'avait bel et bien emmené, et cela pour la dernière fois, dans la Salle sur Demande. Une ironie au vu de tout le temps qu'ils avaient bien pu y passer ces derniers mois.

- Très bien, marmonna Drago de dos en s'arrêtant. Très bien…

Il parlait si bas qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à l'entendre, mais il était quasi certain que ce n'était pas à son attention et que Drago ne faisait que se parler à lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de toute la volonté qu'il m'a fallu pour venir te voir, dit-il sans se retourner.

Harry aurait voulu répondre que oui mais il préféra se taire pour attendre la suite.

- Je… je ne… tu pourrais m'aider ? lâcha-t-il soudain en se tournant vers lui.

Il voulait bien mais que devait-il dire ? Il comprenait que Drago ne savait pas par où commencer ou bien quoi dire mais il ne pouvait pas parler à sa place. Lançant son chapeau sur la table, le Serpentard retira sa cape dans des gestes brusques en marmonna entre ses dents.

- Je crois que je… enfin...

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, crispant la mâchoire avant de jurer. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le voyait dans cet état et il saisissait que c'était pour cela qu'il se mettait en colère. Drago Malefoy ne sachant pas quoi dire et hésitant, il y avait de quoi le mettre sur les nerfs et l'irriter davantage.

- Tu veux que je te pose les questions ? demanda Harry qui pensa que de cette manière il n'aurait juste qu'à hocher la tête et que cela serait nettement plus facile pour ce dernier.

- Je suis un grand garçon, Potter ! hurla-t-il.

Très bien, Harry pouvait maintenant déclarer qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait agir et préféra acquiescer en attendant que Drago se décide à reprendre la parole. Chose néanmoins difficile car il alternait longs moments de silence avec des insultes, faisant des séances de respirations pour se calmer.

Harry ne disait rien mais il le voyait trembler. Peu importe qu'il se force à marcher en long et en large dans la pièce pour lui cacher son état, Harry n'était pas non plus aveugle et il en venait à la conclusion que Drago avait bel et bien sa réponse mais que lui le dire était bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque là. Harry n'était pas pressé, pas du tout en fait vu qu'il s'était totalement calmé en constatant que pour une fois, le Serpentard avait fini par prendre son courage à demain en mettant de côté son amour propre. Mais il constatait que, plus le temps passait, plus l'état de Drago empirait et qu'il commençait véritablement à imploser.

- Tu veux que nous restions ensemble, c'est ça ?

C'était comme s'il venait soudain de faire exploser un ballon de baudruche, le regard de Drago se braquant immédiatement sur lui avec une expression de surprise et d'ahurissement sur le visage. Harry redouta un instant d'avoir avancé sa décision et que ce ne soit en réalité le contraire mais le Serpentard se mit immédiatement dos à lui en hochant affirmativement la tête. Pendant une pensée furtive, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir à faire un gamin avouant une faute et refusant de faire face à ses parents. Elle s'effaça bien vite en se rendant compte de toutes les fois où il avait bien pu le comparer à un enfant avec ses caprices sans fondements et sa logique puérile.

Mais il eut une sorte de sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Egoïste, sûrement, mais il ne pouvait se sentir autrement en le voyant agir ainsi alors que tout avait tenté de montrer l'inverse ces derniers jours. Il était heureux malgré le visage que Drago pouvait sans doute avoir en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les hypocrites et garder un visage de marbre en sachant qu'au fond ce qu'il venait de « dire » ne pouvait que lui plaire. Mais Drago continuait à se forcer de ne surtout pas croiser son regard et commençait même à taper du pied contre la table en marmonnant entre ses dents.

- Tu as bien réfléchi à ça ? dit Harry en s'approchant.

Pas de réponse, juste un mouvement encore plus rapide alors qu'il frappa contre le pied de la table.

- Drago, je veux être certain que tu as bel et bien envisagé ce que cela impliquait et que…

- BIEN ENTENDU QUE J'Y AI PENSE ! hurla soudain le Serpentard en se tournant vers lui. TU ME CROIS TOTALEMENT IDIOT ?

Harry recula instinctivement en alors que celui-ci s'approchait, sans cacher tout sa colère. Mais il ne fit que deux pas en arrière, restant face à lui malgré toute la rage qu'il pouvait exprimer.

- Je sais pertinemment ce que cela implique ! cria-t-il. Tu pense que je n'ai pas pris conscience que je vais passer des années à me parquer je ne sais où juste parce que je suis proche du plus stupide type qui puisse exister sur cette Terre ? Oui je le sais ! Oui j'y ai réfléchi parce que je passe mon temps à me remettre en question ces temps ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je n'y ai même jamais songé mais juste à cause d'une cinglée qui n'a pas été foutue de faire la différence entre de la haine et de l'amour je me retrouve à devoir te parler de ça et ça me révulse parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de mentionner ce genre de chose ! Je hais ça ! Je te hais ! Tu ne peux même pas avoir conscience de toute l'envie que j'ai de te fracasser la tête contre ce mur et voir ta cervelle giclée ! Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire à te regarder partir pour te coltiner je ne sais qui ! Parce que, par-dessus tout, je hais ça davantage ! Je suis possessif, je le sais ! Alors la ferme et ne dis rien ! Je veux bien t'envoyer balader quand tu veux mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse d'en perdre davantage ! J'y ai réfléchi, je ne suis certainement pas un demeuré fini incapable de prendre conscience de ce que cela peut bien entraîner !

- Heu… Drago… marmonna Harry.

- Tu me poses des questions stupides et qui me mettent encore plus hors de moi parce que tout simplement je ne peux pas agir de cette manière ! Mais voilà, je le fais ! C'est inédit, c'est unique, profite ! Et le pire dans tout ça, tu sembles sous-entendre que je ne peux pas réaliser quoique ce soit par moi-même ou bien prendre des décisions ! Je prends la peine de te répondre ! Je viens te voir ! Mais toi non ! Bien entendu, tu crois immédiatement que je ne peux pas réfléchir ou bien décider par moi-même !

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Si tu l'as fait ! hurla Drago en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Tu l'as fait et tu n'en as même pas conscience ! J'ai passé mon temps à te faire face et tu crois en permanence que tu peux prendre de meilleures décisions que les miennes !

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas voulu te vexer ou bien…

- Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS !

Harry ne bougea pas, même lorsque Drago se mit à lui enfoncer son poing en pleine poitrine. Il comprenait sa colère, parfaitement d'ailleurs, mais au point de céder à ce point, il reconnaissait à peine le Drago Malefoy qui réfléchissait tant à tout ce que pouvait amener son comportement. Il venait de craquer, pas comme Hermione mais c'était tout aussi effrayant et Harry attrapa son poignet pour qu'il cesse de lui briser les cotes.

- Ecoute, j'ai bien conscience que tu peux te sentir mal mais tu n'as pas à le faire, dit Harry. Je ne vais pas te juger parce que…

- Oh je t'en prie ! railla Drago dans un sourire maussade. Tu ne fais que ça, tout le temps !

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je te connais ! Je me connais ! Je refuse qu'à cause de cela…

- Mais Drago, tu peux te calmer ! coupa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je comprends bien que tu sens mal mais je veux juste être certain que tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix à l'avenir et ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère que je vais penser que tu es un moins que rien ou bien un lâche.

- Et bien tu vois, tu penses déjà à ça !

- Arrête, Drago ! Et arrête de me frapper aussi !

Attrapant son deuxième poignet, Harry le tira vers lui pour réduire l'espace entre eux et ainsi sa marge de manœuvre. Il n'était pas en colère, ce n'en était pas. Il tentait de se justifier pour venir lui parler d'une décision qui concernait uniquement ses propres sentiments. Et ça, Harry le savait maintenant, c'était un sujet tabou pour le Serpentard qui avait bien trop d'orgueil pour admettre quoique ce soit.

- Tu veux bien qu'on reste ensemble mais tu as conscience que si on gagne la guerre, il va bien falloir à un moment donner que tu cesses d'être toujours sur la défensive ? C'est quoi ta définition d'un couple exactement si tu penses à chaque à fois que je vais mal te juger ?

- Je n'ai jamais… couple de… mais ça n'a pas de rapport ! bafouilla Drago.

Les mots à éviter : couple, sentiment. Harry en faisait une liste car plus le temps passait, plus il avait réellement l'impression que Drago faisait tout pour se compliquer la vie. Il lui aurait suffit de dire sa décision et qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à tout et Harry n'aurait pas insisté. Drago partait dans un délire tout à fait non justifiable pour lui donner une raison de lui avoir répondu. Non seulement ça n'avait pas sens, mais en plus, le Serpentard se donnait des raisons de se mettre en colère plus il perdait le contrôle. Il n'y avait rien dans son comportement qui pouvait montrer qu'il avait le contrôle sur quoique ce soit. Si Harry était un impulsif, Drago était une boule de nerfs partant au quart de tour.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! hurla Drago. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu crois que…

Harry ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel dans un soupir exaspéré avant d'user de la meilleure stratégie du Serpentard depuis le début de l'année à savoir : lui clouer le bec en l'embrassant. Dans le genre d'image clichée, Harry avait conscience que cela arrivait en tête et qu'il n'y avait plus que deux solutions : soit Drago se mettait encore plus en colère, soit il arrêtait enfin de s'exciter comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il aurait très bien pu sortir sa baguette et lui lancer directement un sort mais les répercussions auraient sûrement été de l'ordre des hurlements et Harry commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête rien qu'en y pensant.

Lorsqu'il se détacha donc, il constata le visage abasourdi du Serpentard, sourcil levé mais au moins, ne parlant plus. C'était une victoire, maintenant ne restait qu'à savoir comment reprendre une discussion plus posée et moins…

Sauf que Drago en avait décidé du contraire et qu'il fit un mouvement violent pour qu'il lâche définitivement son poignet et l'envoyer sur le sol. Si Harry serra soudain les dents en sentant son coccyx heurter durement le parquet, il ne put dire quoique ce soit contre le Serpentard vu que celui-ci s'asseyait sur lui pour attraper sans aucune douceur ses lèvres, son crâne cognant à son tour le sol. Non seulement il avait mal et était très mal mis, mais en plus le Serpentard se fichait bien de lui laisser quelques secondes de répit et le sentait déjà retirer sa ceinture. Il sautait les étapes. Pire encore, il commençait par la mauvaise. Enfin… il n'y avait jamais eu d'ordre précis mais ce n'était pas une raison pour enchainer sa mise au pilori à une partie de jambes en l'air en l'espace de dix secondes ! Et il avait mal au dos… c'était notamment le détail qui faisait qu'il se concentrait davantage à mieux s'allonger et non repousser Drago qui de toute manière était descendu bien trop bas.

Son pantalon n'était plus sur ses hanches, sa chemise remontait sur son ventre et de toute manière, il en était même à se demander s'il avait bien pu mettre un boxer en se levant ce matin. Il n'avait peut être plus l'impression qu'on lui broyait le dos mais il s'obligea à s'appuyer sur coudes pour apercevoir le Serpentard assis sur ses jambes qui retirait sa propre chemise.

- Tu…

- Dernier nuit au château, dernière fois qu'on va se voir avant un certain moment, désolé mais je vais aux priorités, coupa Drago sans même lui accorder un regard. Au-dessus ou en-dessous ?

- De quoi ? s'exclama Harry en le voyant lui enlever définitivement tout ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en dessous de la ceinture.

- Très bien, en dessous.

C'était quasiment un viol… c'était du moins de cette manière dont Harry le perçut même si première réaction fut de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruits. Il détestait quand Drago se voilait la face et préférait prendre le chemin le plus court. Et pour faire court, il avait fait vraiment court cette fois-ci et le Gryffondor préféra fixer le plafond plutôt que baisser les yeux et voir ce qui lui donnait la sensation que c'était lui qui allait bientôt finir par se jeter sur le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas apercevoir le visage de Drago à cet instant, déjà parce qu'il sentait que la situation n'était pas à son avantage et surtout qu'il serait bien plus excité en constatant de ses propres yeux que Drago n'en était plus à bomber le torse à le renvoyer à sa place mais à genoux sous sa ceinture. Il avait du mal à respirer, inclinant sa tête en arrière en jurant à mi-voix. Il n'y avait pas pire, d'autant plus qu'il finit par entrouvrir les paupières et apercevoir l'horloge un peu plus loin.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps et il le savait. A quoi bon parler de toute manière, comme Drago venait si bien de lui faire remarquer sans la moindre des délicatesses, il s'agissait de leur dernière journée au château et aussi la dernière ensemble… il n'allait pas être en-dessous.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il était deux heures du matin. Le festin et les discours avaient amené la soirée à se terminer déjà bien tard mais disons que ce n'était pas réellement à cela que Drago pensa lorsqu'il se laissa rouler sur le dos, inspirant lentement en fixant le plafond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était peint, à moins bien sûr que la Salle sur Demande ne change d'aspect à chaque fois, surtout dans les détails. Entendant un grognement à côté de lui, il laissa sa tête tourner en direction d'Harry allonger sur le ventre qui posait son menton sur ses avant-bras.

- Tu m'as fait mal, lâcha amèrement Drago.

- Nous sommes à égalité.

Non, pas du tout.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, nous sommes sur le sol depuis le début, j'ai mal au dos, reformula sèchement Drago qui s'attendait à ce qu'il s'excuse.

- Et, comme je viens de te le dire, nous sommes à égalité, répéta Harry en tournant le regard vers lui.

Ce type était chargé de mauvaise foi. Lui accordant un regard noir, Drago revint sur le plafond en inspirant de nouveau pour tenter de calmer sa respiration.

Il lui avait dit. En fait, Drago n'en revenait pas lui-même car il avait été persuadé qu'il ne quitterait pas la table des Serpentards sans être accompagné de quelqu'un de son dortoir. Mais non. Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas un trouillard fini et qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de regretter tout et n'importe quoi, il avait quitté le banc pour aller rejoindre cet idiot qui avait apparemment compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui. Au fond, Harry avait sans doute été moins surpris que Drago lui-même. Il l'avait traîné jusqu'ici sans avoir conscience et n'était revenu à son état normal qu'au pire moment. Et il se sentait mal rien que d'y penser. Le Gryffondor avait beau lui dire qu'il ne le jugeait pas, Drago ne pouvait pas le croire une seconde. Il avait toujours vécu à soigner son apparence et son comportement. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, Drago savait très bien que tout le monde portait un jugement et en venir à lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait était une preuve de faiblesse.

- Tu es certain que ça va ?

La tête de Drago se tourna immédiatement vers Harry.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Ne prends pas la mouche, je m'inquiète, c'est tout, marmonna le Gryffondor qui regardait les lattes au sol.

- Je vais bien !

Il allait bien. Très bien. Il avait choisi ce qu'il allait faire et il n'allait pas revenir soudainement en arrière juste à cause d'une appréhension passagère. Et le silence qui tomba entre eux fut pour le moins assez gênant. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas entendre cette tête de poulpe parler, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas un bruit dans la pièce. Cela ne le mettait pas en colère, en fait il ne l'était pas du tout, il prenait uniquement les réflexions d'Harry comme une attaque et ne faisait que se défendre. Il avait conscience que pour l'esprit du Gryffondor, ce n'était pas le cas mais lui ne pouvait que le percevoir de cette manière. C'était totalement déroutant de réaliser qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de la manière dont les autres pouvaient réfléchir mais qu'il se bornait à ne pas prendre cela en compte.

Et puis Harry ne disait toujours rien, fixant le sol et commençait à gratter le bois de son index. Il ne voulait rien dire de plus, ou bien attendait simplement qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Se mordant la lèvre, il inspira de nouveau avant de pivoter pour se rapprocher du Gryffondor et se mettre également sur le ventre.

- Mais j'ai une condition.

Drago attendit mais rien, Harry ne paraissait même pas surpris. Haussant un sourcil, le Serpentard ne cacha pas qu'il s'était attendu à autre chose de sa part comme… enfin il ne savait pas, juste quelque chose ! Apparemment, cela ne perturbait pas Harry qui ne disait pas un mot en continuant de s'occuper de son sol.

- Je veux que tu m'écrives, dit Drago à mi-voix.

Par contre là, il eut toute l'attention d'Harry qui cessa de s'amuser comme un gosse pour le dévisager, stupéfait.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je vais partir je ne…

- Tu ne sais pas où, je sais, coupa Drago. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais t'écrire, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, personne ne suivra un hibou jusqu'à toi, je demande juste le trajet inverse. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je peux attendre indéfiniment sans même savoir si tu traines voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne vais pas le faire.

- Oui, tout le monde dit ça mais au bout de quelques mois, voire quelques années, car je ne suis pas dupe, tu finiras bien par penser à des personnes plus proches de toi et je ne tiens pas à attendre pour rien, rétorqua Drago assez sèchement. Fais passer la lettre par je ne sais combien d'intermédiaires mais ne me demande de me cloitrer quelque part sans avoir l'assurance que lorsque tout sera fini, nous serons toujours ensemble.

Il venait de le vexer, Drago s'en fichait. Il ne demandait pas la lune et il s'agit d'un courrier à sens unique, bonne chance à qui voudrait bien le suivre vu qu'Harry ne risquait pas de rester longtemps à un même endroit. Mais même s'il souhaitait absolument rester avec cet abruti fini, il ne pouvait y aller à l'aveugle sans être certain que la situation ne changerait pas durant le lapse de temps où ils ne se croiseraient pas. Ce n'était pas une condition si stupide ou bien dénuée de sens. Et au moins ça lui ferait du courrier ! La vie sociale, il aimait ça malgré les apparences.

- Je… je peux sans doute en parler à Dumbledore mais ça ne tient pas de moi, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux. Si c'est trop dangereux, il faudra s'en passer.

- Un morceau de papier ne va pas amener la fin du Ministère, rétorqua sombrement Drago à mi-voix.

Et le Gryffondor l'avait entendu. Peu importe, ce qu'il possédait, il voulait être certain d'en avoir la preuve et une lettre était suffisant dans ce cas.

- Et au fait, comment faisons-nous maintenant ? dit-il en réalisant d'une autre manière que le train partait dans quelques heures.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore.

Pardon ? Harry avait du sentir son regard ahuri car il lui accorda de nouveau son attention.

- Nous en avons parlé au cas où tu acceptes, expliqua-t-il. Ne pense pas que j'étais persuadé que tu allais vouloir ça mais au vu du temps que tu as mis pour répondre, il a bien fallu tout préparer.

- Donc en fait, Dumbledore est ma nounou ? reformula Drago. J'ai l'air d'être le môme d'un sorcier dégénéré ?

- Ce n'est pas un dégénéré et il ne le fait que parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux et que ta capture pourrait être un point faible, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, les parents d'Hermione aussi ont quitté leur maison.

Ah… en fait il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se fichait bien de Granger mais Harry semblait s'y sentir concerné alors il préféra ne faire aucune remarque désobligeant et acquiesça seulement. Et il avait mal au dos, toujours. Ce sol était loin d'être confortable et il ne faisait plus si chaud maintenant. Fronçant les sourcils en fixant Harry, ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer le sous-entendu et Drago finit par se rapprocher à nouveau de lui, uniquement pour s'en servir comme radiateur.

- Je vais vivre comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas les détails mais tu ne vas pas être parqué dans un coin comme tu le dis si bien, raconta Harry qui haussa juste un sourcil en l'apercevant pivoter en partie pour poser sa poitrine sur son dos. Mais il faudra sans doute que tu évites d'utiliser la magie.

Deux blancs dans l'esprit de Drago. Le premier vint à la fin de la phrase d'Harry, le second en réalisant juste une chose.

- Attends… je vais être tout seul ?

- Sans doute, répondit Harry. Il y aura sûrement des membres de l'Ordre pour surveiller de temps à autre mais tu seras parfaitement libre de…

- Non, je m'en fiche de ces idiots, coupa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui va me faire à manger ?

Si lui était atterré par la situation, Harry le dévisagea du mieux qu'il put en tentant visiblement de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Désolé Saint Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi je te choque, rétorqua immédiatement Drago. J'ai passé ma vie à être servi, comment veux-tu que je me débrouille et sans magie en plus ?

- Donc tu vas te mettre à l'abri de Voldemort et toi, tout ce dont à quoi tu penses c'est à…

- Me nourrir ! coupa-t-il. Désolé, je me répète, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Harry se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour le fixer la bouche entrouverte.

- Toi, ton instinct de survie me dépasse, dit-il abasourdi.

- Je pense aux besoins vitaux, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, répliqua le blond. Je ne sais rien faire de ces trucs pour tenir une maison. Je suis un Malefoy, tu ne le sais toujours pas depuis le temps ?

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, semblant chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela, mais il ne finit que par un ébahissement on ne peut plus flagrant. Drago était parfaitement sérieux. Il ne l'avait ps réalisé au début mais maintenant que c'était fait, il y avait de quoi lui nouer la gorge et le choquer.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué, dit Harry. Et puis, tu t'es bien occupé ces derniers mois avec toutes ses retenues.

- Je te corrige, je ne faisais quasiment rien et j'ai fini par utiliser ma baguette, rétorqua Drago en appuyant ses coudes sur lui ce qui eut l'effet de lui faire tirer une grimace.

- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais strictement rien pour…

Harry cessa de parler en le fixant, semblant comprendre l'inévitable. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de surprenant. Il se faisait servir, pas l'inverse. Quel intérêt aurait-il à se rendre dans une cuisine ou bien faire le ménage ? Il n'y en avait aucun, absolument aucun. Maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, autant qu'il se rendre directement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au moins, il se ferait tuer immédiatement et non pas par manque de nourriture.

Mais Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se mettant tout à coup à froncer les sourcils. Très bien, il réfléchissait et Drago admettait qu'il avait l'air bien plus intelligent sans ses culs de bouteilles.

- Tu es certain que tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul ?

Pour seule réponse, le Serpentard lui accorda un grand sourire jaune qui lui fit parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il en pensait. Il en faisait déjà beaucoup, il n'allait pas non plus sacrifier les petits et derniers détails de sa vie à cause de cela. Il espérait au moins que le Gryffondor avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu es une plaie…, marmonna Harry.

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

- Mais bien sûr, grogna-t-il. S'il y a un elfe avec toi, tu penses que tu pourras survivre ?

- Et tu comptes le sortir de ton chapeau ? répliqua Drago.

Nouveau grognement que le Serpentard prit comme une réponse négative et il jura à mi-voix en sentant le Gryffondor pivoter pour se mettre sur le dos, l'obligeant à cesser de s'appuyer sur sa colonne.

- Il y avait un elfe dans la maison que j'ai hérité, et ta famille le connaît très bien, reformula Harry qui pouvait désormais parfaitement le voir.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Kreattur.

- Je ne connais pas ce truc, répondit Drago.

Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. A vrai dire, il était sincère, il ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ou bien savoir, Drago resterait sur cette position. Il n'avait pas à le dévisager comme s'il lui mentait ouvertement car ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Non, nous avons deux elfes, enfin avions, rectifia Drago en se rappelant de Dobby qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain en laissant seulement son père dans une rage folle. L'un est parti il y a quelques années. Pour ton Kreattur, je ne vois pas vraiment de qui il peut s'agir. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit de sexe féminin et qu'il se soit faufiler dans notre Manoir pour y travailler à découvert.

- C'est à peu près ça… marmonna Harry.

Drago haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Passons, rétorqua le Gryffondor. Kreattur ne m'obéit que par contrainte mais tu es un Malefoy, il ne devrait te faire la dance de la joie. Il est pour le moment dans les cuisines de Poudlard mais si je lui demande de te servir et de n'obéir qu'à tes ordres sans jamais trahir qui que ce soit, je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir vivant. En évitant le fait de mentionner que nous couchons ensemble.

Pour le coup, Drago eut une légère appréhension.

- Tu parles de cet elfe comme s'il allait te tuer, déclara-t-il sceptique.

- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit Harry. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, si tu ne sais vivre tout seul, je suis sûr qu'il te considéra comme un roi. Le tout étant qu'il risque d'être très grognon de ne pas pouvoir regagner le Square. Evite de mentionner que tu as quelques problèmes avec ta famille et surtout que nous sommes ensemble, et il sera ton serviteur dévoué si tenter que tu sois gentil avec lui.

- Gentil ? Avec un elfe ? releva Drago. Dis, tu te rends compte que je ne suis déjà pas « gentil » avec les humains, tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à ce genre de chose avec un elfe ?

- C'est ça ou bien tu te débrouilles seul ! lâcha Harry exaspéré. Tu lui dis merci, tu lui demandes les choses poliment, et il va te choyer. Agis comme je le fais, et il profitera de la première occasion pour partir rejoindre ta tante Bellatrix.

Un elfe… et il fallait être gentil ? C'était difficile à concevoir. Enfin, plutôt qu'il avait du mal à s'y plier mais en réalisant que refuser le condamnerait à manger des repas froids et vivre dans la crasse jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- Donc Kreattur… marmonna Drago en se rallongeant sur Harry en fixant l'horloge. Tu as intérêt à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus vite possible.

- Parce que tu m'encourages maintenant ? releva ce dernier en riant à moitié.

Bien sûr… enfin en partie ! Il n'allait pas volontairement se condamner juste par simple plaisir égoïste. Si Harry faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, Drago pourrait enfin vivre plus convenablement et tenter de renouer avec ses parents. Dans le cas contraire, il prendrait lui-même une pelle pour s'enterrer. Autant éviter de donner se plaisir à des Mangemorts, il voulait au moins avoir le plaisir de choisir la manière dont il allait mourir.

- Il reste quelques heures avant le départ du train, dit Harry qui avait penché sa tête en arrière pour apercevoir les aiguilles de l'horloge. Nous retournons à nos dortoirs ou bien nous restons sur le sol ?

Drago le dévisagea soudain, appuyant sur l'abdomen de ce dernier qui s'étrangla à moitié sous le coup.

- Bouge pas Potter où je te jure que tu le paieras, dit-il froidement.

Mais malgré la douleur et la colère sur le visage de Drago, Harry éclata de rire. Ce type avait perdu une case, une très grosse. L'attrapant par le cou, il l'obligea à se tourner totalement dans son sens avant de l'embrasser.

Oui, Drago considérait qu'Harry était cinglé mais au moins, il comprenait ce langage-ci et, surtout, que c'était le Gryffondor qui était par terre, sous-entendu que ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir mal au dos. Ils ne quitteraient pas cette salle, en tout cas, ils y resteraient le plus longtemps possible et même si la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient serait sur le quai de la gare, le Serpentard refusait de laisser le peu de minutes qu'il avait avec lui filées sans pourvoir en profiter. Il tenait à lui, un autre mot aurait été plus correct mais il avait juré qu'il ne se répéterait pas et ce serait le cas. Il allait lui montrer, ou bien juste faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas de si tôt et affirmer sa possession sur Harry Potter.

Et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Drago releva soudain la tête en prenant conscience qu'il devenait très fleur bleue. C'était horrible. Tellement horrible qu'Harry parvint à le prendre par la taille et l'envoyer sur le sol pour se mettre au-dessus.

… En effet… là c'était horrible.

* * *

><p>L'épilogue arrivera la semaine prochaine, sans doute durant le week-end, je ne suis sur de rien vu que rien n'est encore écrit et que je reprends le chemin joyeux de l'enseignement :D<p> 


	46. 45 Epilogue et Mot d'auteur

**Disclaimer :**O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exceptés quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Drago a attendu le dernier moment pour dire à Harry qu'il acceptait de rester avec lui, sous-entendant qu'il allait devoir rester cacher le temps que la guerre se termine. Ils passent donc leur dernière soirée au château ensemble en attendant le départ du train.

**Petits bavardages :** Je ne dis rien, je parle assez à la fin :)

* * *

><p>Drago descendit l'escalier, mettant ses mains dans les poches en s'arrêtant quelques instants pour se pencher et jeter un coup d'œil pour surplomber le hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne. Mais il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. Sans doute Kreattur, vu qu'il avait pris pour habitude de faire les cents pas dans certaines pièces sans raison apparente. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, juste que le grattement sous sa chambre l'avait énervé.<p>

Mais il n'y avait personne et l'elfe semblait avoir déserté la maison. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il allait ainsi pourvoir manger sans le voir le fixer sans arrêt en attendant qu'il lui affirme que c'était excellent. Pour le coup, Drago ne mentait pas. Kreattur mettait toute son énergie à lui faire plaisir, assez effrayant d'ailleurs, mais il cuisinait très bien. Une ironie au vu de son physique qui avait d'abord fait penser à l'ancien Serpentard qu'il allait plutôt tenter de l'empoisonner.

Entrant dans la petite cuisine, il aperçut l'assiette posée et encadrée par des couverts, un verre et un vase avec un bouquet. Très touchant mais il le prit de nouveau avec un sourire crispé. Cette gentille attention, elle venait certes du fond du cœur de l'elfe mais Drago ne pouvait certainement pas si habituer, pas du tout et il s'assit en faisant bien sorte de pousser le vase loin de lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus mangé dans la cuisine, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement car, même s'il s'agissait d'une maison, il n'y avait que très peu de pièces et le rez-de-chaussée n'avait qu'un salon, une cuisine, un placard à balai et un hall. Vivre à l'étroit le mettait également en rogne parfois mais il se consolait en sachant qu'il pouvait toujours sortir par l'arrière dans le jardin minuscule en admirant sa vue sur la véranda d'un vieux Moldu parfois adepte du nudisme… Non, il ne pouvait pas aimer cela et il prit sa fourchette en appuyant légèrement ses piques sur le jaune de l'œuf tandis qu'il attrapait la Gazette posée sur sa gauche.

_« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est tombé durant la nuit »_

Plantant sa fourchette dans l'œuf, les yeux de Drago glissèrent sur l'article en première page.

_Il y a quelques heures, l'annonce de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui a créé une explosion de joie immense au sein de la communauté des sorciers avec de nombreux débordements ayant eu des impacts chez les Moldus. Si l'identité de la personne ayant réussi à le défaire reste inconnu, l'information à bel et bien été validé par plusieurs Aurors et certains ministres affirmant que le corps se trouve à présent dans l'enceinte même du Ministère._

Cet évènement a entrainé de nombreuses arrestations aussi bien dans les demeures privées que dans les institutions telles que Saint Mangouste, Poudlard, le Ministère ou bien notre propre rédaction.

« Ces dernières années, nous avons tous vu comment les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui se sont répandues, a déclaré Kingsley devant l'entrée du service des Aurors tard dans la nuit. Personne n'était sot face aux nombres de personnes corrompues et nous avons fait et ferons notre possible pour toutes les débusquer et les amener face à la justice. » (liste des sorciers arrêtés page 10)

Cette annonce fait suite à quelques jours d'intervalle de la tentative de la prise du Ministère qui s'est soldée par de nombreux morts et peu d'informations ont été divulguées et découverts à propos de la mission qui a permise de mettre définitivement fin aux jours du Mage Noir. De nombreux bruits courts au sujet de l'organisation secrète d'Albus Dumbledore, pour le moment introuvable pour une quelconque entrevue, ayant eu un part active à sa réalisation. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard, nous vous le rappelons, avait été contraint de quitter l'école il y a quelques mois suite à un désaccord avec le Ministre de la Magie sur la défense à mettre en place au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Selon certains témoignages, il aurait fait parti du groupe ayant ramené le corps du Mage Noir au Ministère.

Des rumeurs bien plus nombreuses évoquent le célèbre sorcier Harry Potter, disparu il y a trois ans après sa fin de scolarité. Celui appelé « l'Elu » serait, selon certaines sources, celui ayant porté le coup de grâce à Vous-Savez-Qui mais nul témoignage ne peut faire part de sa présence au Ministère lorsque le corps fut ramené contrairement à plusieurs de ses camarades, certains étant portés disparus depuis aussi longtemps que lui.

_« Nous avons tous entendus parler d'Harry Potter mais nous avons tous perdus sa trace depuis des années et il est peu probable qu'il soit soudainement surgi pour tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, si tenté qu'il puisse en avoir été capable, a affirmé Rupert Winst, récemment nommé sous-secrétaire d'Etat après l'arrestation de Dolores Ombrage ce matin même. Ce jeune homme est en ce moment introuvable et… » »_

Drago replia la Gazette et la posa sur la table pour se servir un verre. Attrapant son couteau, il trancha le blanc de son œuf avant de fixer la fenêtre perplexe tout en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche. Les rideaux avaient besoin d'être changés.

Sa réaction ne semblait pas normale. Elle était même quasiment ahurissante mais il s'en fichait bien et finissait son petit-déjeuner sans même accorder un nouveau regard à la Gazette. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter ? Il y a trois ans sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris le train était venu avec lui uniquement pour le voir partir. Drago n'avait pas saisi sur le coup, il avait su qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer mais certainement pas avant leur arrivée à Londres. Elément que le Gryffondor avait oublié de lui préciser à cette époque et Drago avait fini le front conte une vitre après que le train se soit définitivement éloigné de la gare. Il avait haï cet instant et ce n'était pas à cause d'une nuit blanche qu'il aurait pu se satisfaire de ne plus l'avoir à côté de lui, que ce soit pour quelques heures de plus.

Il avait fini à King Cross et ce n'était le visage habituellement souriant de sa mère qui l'avait accueilli mais trois Aurors qui l'avaient encadré dès sa sortie du train avant de l'emmener dans une des boîtes en ferrailles servant de moyen de transport aux Moldus. Une humiliation, qu'il avait tout de même supportée sans trop rechigner même si pleurait sur l'outrage porter à son nom à ce moment-là. Ils l'avaient amené dans un petit appartement de Londres où il avait passé deux nuits à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie avant qu'une personne de l'Ordre n'arrive. Il n'avait pas retenu son nom, uniquement les cheveux violets et son ton enjoué qui l'exaspérait. Elle lui avait dit que Potter était en sécurité et avec le reste de l'Ordre de même pour ces deux serviteurs, mais aussi qu'il allait lui envoyé des lettres lorsqu'il le pourrait. Cela avait bien été la seule vraie bonne nouvelle qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

Et puis elle l'avait amené dans une maison totalement vide, lui donnant un morceau de parchemin en l'invitant à le lire seulement quand elle serait partie. L'adresse de l'endroit où il devrait se rendre. Cet endroit où il était à présent. Lorsqu'il était arrivé par la cheminée, il avait juste fixé le mur à moins de cinq mètres qui était en réalité l'autre côté du salon. Dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison, Drago avait su qu'il allait vivre un enfer, encore plus lorsqu'il avait écarté les rideaux pour se rendre compte qu'il était au beau milieu d'un quartier résidentiel moldu. Il avait vu sa vie défilée devant ses yeux et avait tenté de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête uniquement pour pouvoir garder cet abruti d'Harry Potter dans son lit. Le seul point positif, qui s'avéra de plus en plus inquiétant au fil des mois, fut Kreattur.

L'elfe s'était incliné à ses pieds dès qu'il l'avait vu franchir la cheminée du salon et il avait eu les larmes aux yeux les deux semaines qui suivirent. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il l'ait agréablement surpris au vu du portait que l'ancien Gryffondor avait bien pu lui faire de l'elfe. Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus Drago s'était rendu compte que Kreattur l'appelait « le maître » et que le brun avait écopé de « l'autre ». Et il avait donc suivi ses conseils en n'évoquant pas leur relation, uniquement par instinct de survie.

Il avait eu du mal à « s'habituer » à cette vie. Il devait quasiment ne jamais utilisé la magie et sortir dans des lieux bondés de sorciers lui avaient été très fortement déconseillé voire même interdit à moins qu'il ne souhaite lui-même signer son arrêt de mort. Drago avait donc découvert les joies de la campagne et il quittait sa petite maisonnée dès qu'il le pouvait pour transplaner un peu partout tant que c'était loin des villes et des villages. Cela avait été difficile et long, très long, et Kreattur avait fini par lui servir de livreur en allant lui chercher ce qu'il pouvait avoir besoin et surtout, placer son argent.

Car il avait refusé une chose lorsqu'il s'était installé : l'argent. Il s'était douté que c'était Potter derrière cela et il s'était senti profondément vexé par cet acte de pitié. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas vivre de cette manière en se sachant le débiteur de cet idiot. Alors il avait essayé de faire fructifier son argent, difficile lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à un quelqu'un pour discuter clairement des termes. Mais il avait fini par réussir, au bout de quelques mois, à trouver un sorcier apothicaire qui avait un cruel besoin d'argent afin de développer ses potions. Pari risqué, mais il avait accepté avec quelques réticences son investissement sans connaître le nom de son « associé », Drago avait juste dû envoyer Kreattur à le recherche de cette fille avec les cheveux violets pour qu'elle jure à cet apothicaire qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort ou bien un criminel. Kreattur avait pestiféré pendant quelques jours contre cette fille mais Drago avait eu le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Et il avait eu du flair.

Manque d'argent, sans doute, mais ce sorcier était un génie et la vente de ses potions avait déjà doublé sa mise de départ. Drago utilisait peut être un intermédiaire, mais il jouait l'esprit pratique et terre-à-terre de cette entreprise tandis que l'apothicaire se chargeait juste de créer les potions. Pas une ombre dans le tableau, sauf une. La raison qu'il l'amenait à désigner Harry par Potter.

Il lui avait écrit. De courtes lettres, aucune ne mentionnant ses activités dans l'Ordre. Au fond elles étaient futiles et sans intérêt mais Drago s'était trouvé à prendre du plaisir à les lire même s'il les trouvait particulièrement ennuyeuses. Il parlait de certaines de ses journées, évitant d'évoquer Granger et Weasley même si leurs noms lui échappèrent plusieurs fois. Il se répétait souvent, sans doute ne sachant pas quoi dire pour ne pas être ridicule ou bien aller dans ce qui devait rester secret. Parfois il avait dit où il avait été dans la lettre précédente, et Drago s'était amusé à prendre une carte et y mettre des points rouges de sa baguette en faisant des pronostiques sur le prochain lieu. Mais depuis un an, il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus de lettre, plus de nouvelle, rien dans les journaux. Au début, il s'était dit que Potter devait être dans une situation délicate et qu'il ne pouvait pas le contacter mais les semaines avaient passé, puis les mois. Drago avait alors pris la carte et fait flamber dans la cheminée en reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes en utilisant son nom de famille. Il était en colère contre ce type, très en colère. Alors, lorsqu'il lisait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et qu'il constatait qu'il était en train de manger un œuf sur le plat dans une maison minuscule au beau milieu d'un quartier moldu, il ne pouvait que s'intéresser à la couleur criarde des rideaux et penser à refaire la décoration. Il avait bien pensé à renvoyer Kreattur auprès de lui pour qu'il lui botte les fesses mais l'elfe lui avait dit avoir reçu l'ordre de ne surtout pas le rejoindre à moins que ce ne soit Potter qu'il l'appelle. Sourire maussade sur ses lèvres en y repensant.

Finissant de déjeuner, il posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette avant de se lever et s'étirer. C'était une journée comme une autre depuis son arrivée ici et il ne voyait pas en quoi l'annonce de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait bien pouvoir la changer. Bien entendu, il ne redouterait plus de voir soudain une horde de Mangemorts arrivée mais il était près à parier qu'il courait encore des risques et que de toute manière, aucun Auror ne viendrait avant quelques semaines. Trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper uniquement de lui. Il allait retourner à ses occupations, à savoir étudier comme gérer convenablement la réponse à la demande générée par son collaborateur de génie.

Il sortit de la cuisine en laissant son assiette sur la table, sachant que de toute manière, Kreattur allait se faire un plaisir de s'en charger mais s'arrêta soudain dans le couloir menant sur le hall et les escaliers en apercevant le feu de la cheminée crépiter. Il n'était pas tendu, ses mains étaient derrière sa nuque et il ne reçut que dans un haussement de sourcil son invité.

- Un revenant, s'étonna Drago d'une voix plate et sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte.

Il n'avait pas d'autre mot à donner pour décrire la manière dont il le voyait et comment il le ressentait et dévisagea de bas en haut Potter avec dédain. Il n'avait pas fière allure. Tout d'abord, il avait une barbe de trois jours, voire plus qui le vieillissait considérablement sans compter les deux immenses cernes qui lui creusaient les yeux. Il était aussi plus mince, si c'était possible d'ailleurs, et de nombreuses entailles lui égratignaient le coup tandis qu'il semblait avoir une attelle à son poignet. Et puis il y avait les cendres sur sa cape usée qui le faisait ressembler à un vagabond. Le second regard que Drago accorda à l'intérieur de la pièce fut pour le tapis à ses pieds qui allait se salir.

- Je sais bien que… commença-t-il d'une voix assez rauque.

- Qui t'a invité à entrer en fait ? coupa Drago en ramenant son regard sur lui.

Il le dévisagea sans comprendre, ne s'étant sans doute pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être choqué, Drago n'allait pas lui sauter au coup ou bien lui faire un sermon. Il l'avait ignoré pendant un an, le blond avait digéré et su qu'il devrait faire de même à leur prochaine rencontre. Il ne tenait pas à le voir, encore moins alors qu'il arrivait comme une fleur sans même s'annoncer.

- Enfin je… tu… tu as lu le journal ? marmonna Potter perplexe.

- Intéressant, répondit Drago qui jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin que la première page mais je suis de toute manière certain que toute la partie économie à sauter, je n'avais pas besoin de lire plus que les gros titres.

- Alors tu sais que…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ? acheva Drago en haussant les sourcils. Tu es venu ici pour jouer les perroquets et me l'annoncer de vive voix ? Et puis, d'abord, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Qui t'a invité à entrer ?

Si le brun le dévisagea interloqué il finit par plisser le front en détournant son regard en semblant de pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien compliqué à la question ou bien d'étrange. Il empruntait sa cheminée sans son autorisation, pénétrait dans son salon et salissait son tapis. Drago était dans le droit de lui demander ce qui lui prenait de soudain ramener ses fesses devant lui au bout de trois ans.

- J'ai pensé que…

- Tu espères quoi exactement ? demanda le blond en baissant ses bras de derrière sa nuque pour se mettre droit.

- Rien de particulier, je tiens juste ma promesse, répondit-t-il abasourdi par la manière dont il lui parlait.

- Ah oui, tes promesses, chantonna presque Drago dans un papillonnement de cils. C'est vrai que tu es le champion pour ça, il n'y a qu'à voir ces derniers mois sans une nouvelle de toi. Je veux bien jouer les potiches à attendre, mais certainement pas afficher un sourire hypocrite lorsque tu te ramènes de cette manière chez moi en espérant je ne sais quoi !

Là il commençait à se mettre en colère. Il n'avait pas pu pester contre qui que ce soit, même s'il était parti dans un coin paumé juste pour hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais cela restait nettement moins efficace que sur Potter lui-même. Il avait vraiment du culot pour croire qu'il aurait pu l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ce type n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis des mois ! Il était quoi exactement ? La pause baise ?

- Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu ! se défendit Potter qui semblait difficilement croire ce qu'il lui disait. Je ne suis même pas passé voir des guérisseurs et toi tu…

- Oh oui, attends je vais te plaindre, coupa Drago en levant son index pour lui indiquer le silence. Voilà, c'est fait, ajouta-t-il au bout de trois secondes à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je compatis. Maintenant, vire d'ici.

Il lut sans difficulté l'expression d'ahurissement qui traversa le visage de Potter bientôt suivi d'un froncement de sourcils qui signifiait bien qu'il commençait à être irrité. Et bien il serait deux et Drago avait les meilleures justifications du monde pour le forcer à quitter son tapis. Il n'avait pas à prendre cet air si surpris à moins d'être le dernier des idiots et ignorer ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher.

- Je veux bien croire que tu n'as pas apprécié que cette guerre s'éternise mais tu…

- Oh, ce n'est pas la guerre qui m'a gênée mais plutôt l'absence d'une de tes promesses dont tu te bornes à croire que tu tiens, rectifia Drago en lui mimant avec les mains.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en ne semblant pas suivre.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un objet que tu poses dans un coin et dont tu peux te permettre de penser que je me jetterai à ton cou à ton retour, lâcha froidement l'ancien Serpentard. Je n'avais pas demandé grand-chose mais toi, tu ne t'es même pas senti de prendre une plume pour écrire de deux trois mots ! Comment crois-tu que je dois réagir au bout d'an ?

Il avait fini par hurler en faisant deux pas en avant pour entrer définitivement dans le salon. Il voulait qu'il parte mais, surtout, qu'il ne le regarde pas de cette manière en semblant lui rejeter toute la faute. Drago était la victime alors il fallait qu'il prenne conscience ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de son petit oubli. Mais Potter fait des signes négatifs de la tête, portant sa main valide à sa tempe.

- Je ne pouvais pas, crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais oublié que tu étais ici ! dit-il. Nous avions appris qu'il y avait un espion au sein de l'Ordre et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'arrêter de t'écrire pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne puisse remonter à toi !

- Et appeler Kreattur t'aurait sans doute foulé la langue ? rétorqua Drago en croisant les bras. Juste histoire de me faire part du problème ? Je veux bien être conscient que tu faisais ta petite gueguerre mais ça ne justifie pas que tu débarques ici sans une excuse et qu'à présent tu joues les victimes ! Et sans compter que tu débarques sans même t'annoncer ! Tu te crois où exactement ? On a couché ensemble alors c'est bon, tout est permis ?

Il y avait une chose dont Potter ne semblait pas avoir conscience et c'était bien le dernier point. Après des mois, il n'avait pas à penser qu'ils pourraient reprendre leurs petites habitudes. Cela avait peut être été utopique de le penser à la base mais ils n'étaient plus des gamins pour ne pas le réaliser !

- D'accord, j'aurai dû t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire que j'allais me pointer mais tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu m'en veux pour une chose que je ne maîtrisais même pas ! rétorqua Potter.

- Je n'appelle pas ça « ne pas contrôler », répliqua Drago qui souhaitait mettre les points sur les « i ». Tu as juste montré que ton centre d'intérêt et tu m'as relégué au rang de vieux livre devant attendre de prendre la poussière avant que monsieur ait l'obligeance de bien vouloir revenir ! Ce que je t'avais demandé n'avait rien de compliqué et tu as juste montré que tu n'en avais rien à faire ! Bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai tourné la page alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Maintenant, tu t'en vas ou je t'y force !

Il avait montré la direction de la porte en tendant le bras, le fixant avec haine pour lui faire bien comprendre que sa présence n'était pas du tout désirable ici. Il y avait la guerre, il s'était battu. Très bien pour lui, il pourrait le marque dans son CV et en faire sa marque de prestige mais Drago n'allait sûrement pas accepter d'être considéré comme le prix de récompense et l'accueillir et oubliant les années qu'il avait passé à mortellement s'ennuyer. Potter n'avait pas à le dévisager comme s'il lui faisait un numéro de cirque, il lui disait la vérité et il pouvait dès à présent dégager de devant la cheminée.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- J'en ai l'air ? rétorqua froidement Drago.

- Le problème, c'est que même lorsque tu te fous de quelqu'un, on a du mal à voir la différence alors éclaire-moi parce que j'ai juste l'impression que tu fais un caprice compensant tous les mois où l'on ne s'est pas vu, répondit Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Un caprice ? Il pensait qu'il lui faisait un caprice ? Il n'avait pas les yeux en face de ses lunettes apparemment car il omettait le plus important et c'était bien toute la colère qu'il avait à son encontre et la maitrise qu'il avait à ne pas attraper sa baguette.

- Tu n'as pas tourné la page, déclara Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Drago qui ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait affirmer cela avec une telle assurance.

- Parce que si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais simplement dit de partir et pas donner la raison pour me faire sentir coupable ! répondit-il ahuri.

- Mais figure-toi que si, je suis très bien maintenant, rétorqua Drago n'appréciant pas son insinuation. J'ai mes affaires, je n'ai pas de problème dans le quartier et…

- Oh je t'en prie, c'est un quartier moldu, ne va pas me faire croire que tu prends le thé avec tes voisins, coupa Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et j'ai tendance à quitter cette maison pour partir très loin et ne pas être totalement insociable, termina Drago. Je n'ai pas passé ma vie entre ces murs si c'est ce que tu crois. Je suis sorti, j'ai vu des sorciers qui ne me connaissaient pas.

- Tu as quoi ?

Drago n'était pas resté bien sagement ici, c'était tout simplement impossible. Alors oui, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de se présenter sur le chemin de Traverse et avait juste transplané dans des endroits qu'il savait habiter par des sorciers. Déjà parce qu'il voulait de la conversation et aussi car cela lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas perdre une partie de sa vie cloîtrée dans cette maison. Il n'avait pas été idiot en scandant son nom sur les toits, il avait menti, suffisamment pour que personne ne se méfie de lui.

- Tout ça pour en venir au fait que depuis ton petit problème de papier, je me suis bien occupé, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance d'une fille charmante.

D'accord, là, c'était un mensonge. Drago se disait juste que si Potter pensait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, il arrêterait de faire du surplace sur son tapis pour définitivement partir. Il souhaitait réellement qu'il déguerpisse en vitesse. Et pour être efficace, ce fut le cas, le visage de Potter se figeant alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche sans pour autant qu'un son en sorte. Réaction intéressante qui obligea Drago à arriver à plusieurs conclusions : il était choqué, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il avait vraiment crû que ces années n'avaient rien affecté. Il était simplet, très simplet.

- Je dois d'ailleurs la retrouver dans quelques minutes donc si tu pouvais partir afin que je sois certain qu'il n'y ait pas vermine dans la maison, je pourrais éventuellement t'en remercier, dit-il en indiquant l'horloge.

- Tu mens.

Il venait de le dire mais ne paraissait pas non plus y croire.

- Comment ça ? rétorqua Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'il déclara cela aussi facilement.

- C'est faux, tu n'es avec personne, dit Potter dans un signe négatif de la tête qui semblait plus essayer de le convaincre lui-même qu'indiquer quoique ce soit à Drago.

- Tu n'es pas là depuis trois ans, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un an et je tiens à t'informer que j'ai tout de même des petits besoins à satisfaire donc, dis-moi quand j'aurais menti ? interrogea-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Tu es celui qui a insisté à chaque fois pour que nous restions ensemble, pas moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Quand je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à choisir à ta place et tu es celui qui a voulu partir ici car tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare ! Alors ne va pas me faire croire que ton obstination habituelle s'est soudain changée en nostalgie pour aller faire des galipettes avec la première fille que tu as pu croiser !

- Tu te crois tellement supérieur ? rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil. Tu penses réellement que ta simple présence est censée me satisfaire à présent ? Tu sors d'où pour avancer des choses pareilles ?

- Je sors d'un trou paumé au beau milieu de Londres après avoir failli être tué ! Voilà d'où je sors ! hurla-t-il. Tu es en train de me faire toute une crise existentielle sur ces dernières années ! J'ai compris que cela n'avait pas été facile pour toi, je le savais même avant que ça commence mais ne te considère pas comme le seul ! Pendant que toi tu te tournais les pouces en t'ennuyant, moi j'aurai tout donné pour être à ta place alors arrête deux secondes de penser que tout tourne autour de toi en permanence ! J'ai eu trois années de merde, nous sommes à égalité ! Mais je ne suis pas allé me trouver un passe-temps pour satisfaire mes « besoins » pour autant ! Il est où ton honneur là-dedans, dis-moi ?

Drago était en colère, Potter hurlait juste pour se faire entendre après avoir contourné la table base pour se rapprocher définitivement de lui.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu m'as fait toutes ces scènes avant de quitter Poudlard pour ensuite revenir dessus et m'envoyer promener ? lâcha Potter en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- A peu près, marmonna Drago qui, malgré toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée contre lui, avait baissé d'un ton face à la manière dont il le dévisageait.

Potter était sûrement celui ayant vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était il y a seulement quelques heures. Il devait être sur les nerfs et prêt à se battre à tout moment. Drago ne voulait pas être considéré comme la roue de secours mais pas non plus comme une cible pour lui permettre de se défouler. Mais il regardait avec froideur, bien plus que toutes les autres fois où ils avaient bien pu rentrer en conflit au cours de leur scolarité.

- Tu mens.

Il ne s'agissait même plus d'une question ou bien de se répéter à lui-même pour s'en convaincre, Potter en était persuadé et ne le lâchait pas des yeux en attendant à ce qu'il lui réponde.

- Même si je me mentais, en quoi ça changerait quoique ce soit ? rétorqua Drago qui ne recula pas lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Juste que tu souhaites me rendre jaloux peut être ?

Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de Drago d'ouvrir stupidement la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé de cette manière mais il était clair que Potter l'avait interprété ainsi et, qu'au fond, ses reproches pouvaient l'aider à le lui faire penser. Ce n'était pas la volonté de Drago mais il se mit lui-même à penser que ce n'était pas plus mal. Chose totalement stupide puisque c'était en contradiction avec ces plans depuis quelques mois.

- Comme je te le disais, je dois partir, donc sors d'ici, répéta l'ancien Serpentard en indiquant la sortie en penchant la tête.

- Non.

Drago eut un sourire jaune.

- Je ne le faisais que pour la forme, rétorqua-t-il.

- Et moi je t'ai dit non, répliqua Potter en faisant un pas sur le côté pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Je ne vais pas partir alors que tu me mens. Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire, très bien, mais si tu ne veux plus que nous soyons ensemble, fais-le au moins d'une manière formelle et non en tentant de me refermer une porte dans le dos. Dis-le.

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché. Une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas lâcher la prise, pas après trois années à se faire courir après par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement s'il lui montrait uniquement la porte du doigt. C'était une situation à laquelle Drago n'avait pas pensé : mettre fin à tout ça. Depuis des mois, il songeait seulement à la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir l'envoyer se faire mettre (dans des termes moins élogieux) et voilà qu'il devait à présent dire clairement qu'il était celui voulant mettre fin à leur couple en suspens depuis trois ans. Une ironie qui ne lui était même pas passé à l'esprit vu que pour lui, c'était déjà fait. Mais Potter semblait attendre des mots et une interprétation fumeuse de ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Il le voulait ? Et bien Drago allait lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent avant de prendre sa baguette et le mettre définitivement dehors.

Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, restant juste à hoqueter alors que Potter ne le lâchait pas des yeux, haussant un sourcil au bout de quelques secondes pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Quel était son problème exactement ? Il n'y avait rien de plus facile à dire et il serait enfin libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans imaginer lui rendre un jour des comptes. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot et ne faisait que se redresser pour lui faire face sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit. C'était frustrant, très frustrant. Il perdait son assurance en quelques secondes et n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. Il n'y avait plus rien de logique et toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers l'ancien Gryffondor devenait de l'agacement. Et Potter ne faisait rien d'autre qu'attendre qu'il parle, restant juste à lui bloquer le passage dans un regard assassin.

- Très bien, je sors avec personne, avoua Drago. La chambre est en haut, tu me suis ou bien je te coince contre ce mur ?

Et Potter revint à son premier état de prédilection : l'ahurissement. Enfin, pas Potter… au vu de la question, Drago s'accordait à se permettre d'à nouveau le prénommer par son prénom. Une grande avancée mais qui semblait laisser ce dernier perplexe quant à quoi il devait lui répondre.

- Tu me fais une scène, on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans et toi tu…

- Je te propose d'aller te laver, en fait, rectifia Drago qui lui accorda un regard dégouté de haut en bas. Je suis en rogne, tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Je t'ai menti, très bien, ce n'était pas pour te rendre jaloux, juste pour que tu t'en ailles. Mais je viens de me rendre compte à quel point ça fait du bien d'avoir un vrai échange verbal avec ton si fabuleux cerveau.

- Et je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Partir ? Rester ? Me faire engueuler ? demanda Harry abasourdi par ce brusque revirement de situation.

- Te laver, répondit-il en le prenant par son poignet valide et le trainer vers le hall afin d'emprunter les escaliers. Tu es sale, tu pues et tu as de la barbe. Crois-moi, ce dernier détail vaut à lui seul tous les autres.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il était toujours en colère. Enfin… oui, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir écrit et l'avoir laissé croupir dans cette maison. Mais lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses capacités car il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour soudainement le mettre à la porte. Il n'y aurait aucun sens à agir de la sorte, il le savait. Et puis Harry venait d'être jaloux. Drago devait l'encadrer. Il parlait sérieusement. L'unique preuve que même au bout de quelques années, il l'obsédait toujours autant. C'était bien la plus grande victoire de cette guerre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago s'étendit en fixant le plafond. C'était plutôt intéressant de constater qu'il s'y intéressait toujours autant en faisant la même chose chaque jours pendant plusieurs minutes d'affiler.

- Tu me fais mal.

Il ne leva que le bras afin de permettre à Harry de bouger son attelle, comptant les tâches avec méthode.

- Bon, tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les bains, mais ils ne durent pas des heures quand je les prends, dit-il.

- Je ne compte pas me lever si c'est que tu veux, répondit Drago qui s'arrêta dans son compte en fermant une paupière. Et, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais justement rester plus longtemps dans un bain.

Et même s'il ne le vit pas à ce moment là car il était derrière lui, Drago fut certain que son soupir d'exaspération était accompagné d'un regard noir. Ce type venait chez lui, sans aucun doute revenir là où ils s'étaient et à présent ils étaient dans la baignoire. Drago ne voyait pas en quoi il gênait tellement ses plans. Au contraire, il y aidait. Et pouvoir se venger était tout de même quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se priver et donc Harry n'avait pas à lui parler de cette manière.

- Donc on fait quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Drago exaspéré d'être encore interrompu dans son compte.

- Oh et bien je sais pas… pour notre élevage de radis, répondit Harry qui haussa les épaules.

- Quels radis ? lança Drago en arrêtant définitivement de compter pour tourner la tête vers lui.

- C'était du sarcasme, répliqua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis censé partir une fois que je suis propre ou bien nous faisons comme je te l'avais demandé et tu viens avec moi au Square ?

Question intéressante. Intéressante car Drago se détourna pour se repositionner convenablement sur Harry qui jura à mi-voix alors qu'il lui broyait de nouveau le bras. La meilleure chose à faire était de lui dire de partir. Mais la meilleure chose à faire aurait surtout été de ne pas rentrer dans cette baignoire avec lui ce qui relevait, il fallait l'avouer, de la pire des stupidités. Mais il avait eu pitié de l'ancien Gryffondor qui semblait avoir une hygiène comparable à un porc. Il fallait l'éduquer, non ? C'était donc normal d'être à présent avec lui ? Drago se rendit assez facilement compte qu'il se cherchait des excuses bidons. Il se faisait avoir comme un débutant alors qu'il prenait conscience que la rage qu'il avait eu contre Harry était tout simplement dû au fait qu'il avait eu l'impression de ne plus le contrôler. Hors il était venu frapper à sa porte. Il avait sans aucun doute d'autres chats à fouetter mais il était venu ici quasiment immédiatement. Il y avait de quoi flatter Drago qui se redressa pour mieux s'allonger, Harry reprenant un coup au passage.

- Bon, je suis propre, maintenant pousse toi au lieu d'essayer de me blesser plus que je ne le suis, lâcha le brun en attrapant ses épaules pour le forcer à se relever afin de glisser ses jambes sur le côté et quitter la baignoire.

Drago se vengeait. Il avait tout de même le droit d'être un minimum sadique en appuyant sur ses blessures. Mais non, cet idiot préférait la sortie de secours et se baissait près du petit meuble pour tenter de trouver une serviette propre. Drago eut une moue dégoûtée face à son comportement et se laisser glisser au fond de la baignoire là où Harry était quelques secondes plutôt.

- Et tu comptes te soigner ou bien jouer les décorations ? interrogea le Serpentard en étudiant le dos égratigné et couvert de bleus de celui-ci.

- Je peux m'accrocher dans un couloir mais mon esthétisme ne semble pas plaire à tout le monde, rétorqua Harry en se séchant les cheveux.

- Je confirme, tu gâcherais tout.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'arrêta dans ses gestes pour se tourner et le dévisager mais Drago haussa simplement les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas lui cacher le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu ne comptes pas me poser de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Drago haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Pourquoi je le ferrai, tu en as de si bons souvenirs ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

- Tu souhaites en parler ?

- Non…

- Et bien pourquoi je demanderai des détails sordides dans ce cas-là ? demanda Drago perplexe. Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les oreilles attentives et je sais que tu as tes fidèles amis pour le faire donc ils compensent mon manque de curiosité et de compassion. Par contre, si tu as trouvé une jolie fille, là oui, je peux t'écouter attentivement avant de te tuer.

Et Harry lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de cela avant de se détourner et s'approcher de la fenêtre. Drago était sadique et égoïste, mais pas cruel au point de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Peut être qu'un jour Harry voudrait en parler, il réfléchirait à ce moment-là sur la manière dont il devrait se comporter mais, pour l'instant, il savait que ça n'allait pas arriver.

- Alors, tu vas venir avec moi ou pas ? demanda Harry qui recommençait à se sécher les cheveux, sa main valide tenant la serviette.

- Je suis bien ici, rétorqua Drago. Mes voisins sont charmants, pas de problème pour m'occuper de cette maison et…

- C'est Kreattur qui s'occupe de la maison, fit remarquer Harry. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, ton voisin est actuellement à poil dans son jardin.

Drago rouvrit les yeux qui venaient tout juste de fermer pour se reposer. Harry le regardait perplexe en continuant de se sécher tout en désignant la fenêtre de sa main blessée.

- On part quand tu veux et, éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre, tu es aussi nu qu'un Pitiponk au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, déclara-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas à son sourire amuser et préféra lever les bras pour glisser sous l'eau. Trois ans à maudire ce type, dont un an à faire en sorte de l'oublier et voilà qu'il allait le suivre bien gentiment. Difficile à admettre et pourtant, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était certain. Rien n'allait pouvoir être aussi facile qu'Harry le laissait sous-entendre et il le comprit dès qu'il sentit une main dégagée son pied afin de retirer la bonde et vider la baignoire.

Il allait lui faire payer cette trahison, et cela allait commencer dès qu'il quitterait cette baignoire.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Mot de l'auteur**

Voici donc la fin, la véritable fin. Il se trouve que j'avais bel et bien planifié de faire une suite au départ mais je n'en ai plus l'envie et j'ai fait en sorte de terminer celle-ci de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

**Thème de la fic**  
>Contrairement à <em>Effet Papillon<em> où je cherchais à montrer ce que les actes entraînent dans notre vie futur, cette fic là abordait déjà quelque chose de moins complexe. Il s'agissait surtout de montrer que les dangers ne viennent pas de là où l'on peut le penser.  
>J'avais bien aimé dans les livres ce passage dans le quatrième tome où Harry se rend compte qu'il y a une communauté assez importante qui le soutien, même pour des petites peine de cœur. Des personnes arrivant même à un extrême. Je l'ai donc développé en utilisant le personnage de Kate qui sert davantage de moteur pour le démarrage du couple HarryDrago.

**A propos de l'OC**  
>Pour les fans de Kate, vous pouvez dès à présent vous réunir afin de faire un bûcher digne de ce nom :)<br>Ce qui est intéressant dans la création d'un personnage original, c'est de lire les commentaires avertissant des dangers et surtout de la Mary Sue. Pour les personnes ayant perdu une case, il n'y a quasiment rien, à croire que la tendance est de toujours créer quelqu'un de « gentil ». D'où le fait que je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiétée pour Kate.  
>J'ai eu pas mal de personnes pensant qu'elle était reliée à Voldemort. Il est vraiment que lorsque l'OC n'est pas une gentille sainte nitouche, en fait, c'est un grand méchant O.O Là, pas vraiment puisque mon but était de montrer qu'il y avait d'autres dangers que cette guerre.<br>Je ne vais pas le cacher, je me suis fortement inspirée de la réalité et des fans assez… comment dire… possessifs. Il n'y a plus de limite.

**En vrac**  
>Il s'agit de ma fic la plus longue. J'avais déclaré qu'elle serait courte et je me suis laissée emporter, d'où le fait que je suis plutôt heureuse que ce soit enfin terminé. 520 pages en times new roman 12, ça fait un bouquin de plus 600 pages ^^'<br>Certains m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de playlist à celle-ci. Difficile de le faire à chaque chapitre et de toujours trouver une nouvelle musique collant au chapitre. J'ai passé énormément de temps dessus sur _Effet Papillon_, je dois dire que je ne me voyais pas recommencer.

**La suite de**_**Mascarade**_  
>Je ne fais pas de suite mais il y a les OS déjà sortis. Dans l'ordre chronologique :<br>- _Chaussette Printanière_ (déménagement au Square)  
>- <em>Un serpent sous le sapin<em> (premier Noël)  
>- <em>Dîner aux chandelles<em>  
>- <em>Lire entre les feuilles de thé<em>  
>- <em>Au bout du fil<em>  
>Maintenant que la fic est finie, vous verrez sans doute quelques références dans les OS à l'histoire originale.<p>

**Les projets**  
>Réponse pour tout le monde. J'ai deux projets en attente :<br>_Thérapie conjugale_: inspiré par mes OS de scènes de ménage, il s'agit d'une fic humoristique mettant en scène le couple Harry/Drago.

_Petits mots, petite rencontre_: Suite de mon OS. Le premier chapitre est donc déjà disponible. Il s'agit d'une fic 19 ans plus tard, mettant en scène comme personnages principaux Albus et Scorpius. Il ne s'agit pas de slash, juste de la manière dont est né leur amitié et leur début à Poudlard.  
>Pour ceux intéressés, il est donc possible d'aller la mettre en alerte pour recevoir un mail lors du début de la publication qui se fera courant avrilmai. La bannière (pour hpf) va changer, ainsi que le résumé.

Je vous laisse donc à votre bûcher et vous dit, peut être, à la prochaine !  
>Merci pour tous les favoris et les reviews, notamment tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire entièrement l'histoire. Bye bye ! :D<p> 


End file.
